BlackHeart
by Prinaly
Summary: Liebe ist nicht alles, was zählt, wenn man mit jemandem zusammen ist. Ich bin für die Ewigkeit mit ihr verbunden, obwohl ich jemand anderes liebe. Wenn ich Lilli nicht lieben kann, will ich sie wenigstens beschützen können.
1. Chapter 1

**_James und Lilli – Black Heart_**

Altersfreigabe: ca. ab 16 Jahre  
Autorin: Meiner Einer: Black Princess   
Inhaltsangabe/Person:ggg Ich habe mir erlaubt dieselben Personen meiner alten FF - Between the  
frontier mit mitrüberzuziehen. Anna White, Maria und Michael Potter, Swetlana Jaivenko, Marcel Stone, Melissa Kingcade. Dazu kommen die neuen Charas wie zum Beispiel: Diana Ayenterro, Rawenclaw-Schülerin und sehr gut  
mit Lilli befreundet oder Patricia Potter, James ältere Schwester. Charas, die ich bei meiner alten FF unabsichtlich vergessen haben wie zum Beispiel: Narzissa, und Andromeda. Bitte verbeißt euch hierbei nicht an meine alte FF, denn ich  
habe die Familienbeziehungen und die Charas etwas geändert. Keine Sorge, ihr werdet die neuen Charaktäre sehr schnell näher kennenlernen und braucht keine extra Charakterbeschreibung dafür. Auch hier wird Voldemort wieder eineHauptrolle der dunklen Seite spielen und auch hier wird es wieder heißen: Nichts ist so wie es scheint! muahahahahah Wir befinden uns am Anfang des 7. Schuljahres der Maurauder und dies ist meine neueste Spinnerei, wie Lilli und James zusammen gefunden haben könnten, wie das Leben der Freunde in Hogwarts gewesen ist und wie es zu dem tragischen Ende kam, der dazu führte, das Harry keine Eltern mehr hat.  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine der Charaktäre dieser FF! 

Chap 1: A long way beyond us

Eine dunkle Höhle, die nur von wenigen brennenden Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Das Gestein war alt und setzte bereits Moos an. Wasser sickerte durch die Rillen hindurch und tröpfelten auf den dreckigen Schlamm hinab. Es war kalt und modrig und die Luft stickig und faul. Ein Paar, anfang 30, stand mit einem noch sehr jungen Teenager, gerade mal 12 Jahre alt, in einer Ecke. Sie zitterten, frierten und warfen sich immer wieder angsterfüllte Blicke zu. Die Frau hatte ihre Hand fester um den Jungen geschlossen, der sein Gesicht an ihrem Bauch vergraben hatte, weil er die Männer in den schwarzen Roben und den Kutten um sie herum nicht sehen wollte. Sie hielten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie drauf, zweifellos um sie zu töten, wenn sie es wagten eine falsche Bewegung zu machen. Man konnte Schritte hören, Stiefeln, die auf den Steinboden auftraten und näher kamen. Der Ring um sie wurde lockerer und die Männer gingen einen Schritt zurück um einem Zauberer platz zu machen, dessen bloße Anwesenheit unglaubliche Kälte herein brachte. Dieser Mann trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang, eleganter und feiner als die, seiner Diener. Seine Gangart hatte auf gewisse Weise etwas edles und königliches an sich, doch er hatte keinen Moment gezögert seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und ihn gegen den Mann zu richten, der neben dem Jungen und der Frau stand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Strahl kam von der Spitze des Zauberstabes auf ihn zu, traf ihn mit voller Wucht in die Brust und ließ ihn mit einem lauten Schrei voller Angst und Qualen tot umfallen. Die Frau schloss nun ihre Arme fester um den Jungen als sie ihren Mann sterben sah. Der Zauberer aber wandte sich ohne Gnade mit dem Zauberstab an sie.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ein weiterer grüner Strahl, ein weiterer Mensch, der tot zu Boden sank. Auch sie hatte geschrien als das grüne Licht ihre Brust traf. Der Griff umd den war mit einem mal lose und sie regungslos zu Boden. Der Zauberer wandte sich an den Jungen, der zu den beiden Menschen am Boden kniete und Tränen in den Augen hatte.Vielleicht weinte er aus Trauer, weil sie vor seinen Augen gestorben waren, vielleicht aus Angst, weil er der nächste sein könnte und tatsächlich hatte der Zauberer seinen Zauberstab ohne zu zögern gegen ihn gerichtet.

"Avada Keda-" Er hielt mitten im Zauber inne. Er sah in die hasselnussbraunen, leuchtenden Augen des Kindes vor ihm. Es war keine Angst in ihnen zu erkennen, sondern purer Hass und Abscheu, sein Blick durchdringend auf ihn gerichtet. Seine Haare waren verstrubbelt und ungebändigt. Er sah etwas hinter diesen Augen, dass er nicht verstand, dass ihn aber interessierte und sogar, wie er es nie im Leben geglaubt hätte, faszinierte. Die schwarze Kutte des Zauberers hatte zwar sein Gesicht halb verdeckt, aber man konnte die bleiche Haut sehen, die fast vollkommen totenweiß war. Seine Augen waren blutrot und bildeten enge Schlitze in diesem knochigen, alten Gesicht, das die Zeit gekennzeichnet hatte.

"Cansington!"

"Ja, My Lord?"

Einer der Männer vom Kreis ging vor dem Zauberer auf die Knie und verbeugte sich ehrfurchtig.

"Wer ist dieser Junge?"

"Keine Ahnung. Er war bei den beiden Muggeln dabei."

Der Zauberer wandte sich wieder dem Jungen zu, der seine Zähne zusammenbiss und ihm ins Gesicht starrte. Die Tränen waren mit einem mal weggewischt. Er zeigte keine Angst, keine Schwäche. Seine Eltern hatten ihm beigebracht stark zu sein, ganz gleich was passiert. Hatten ihm gezeigt, dass die Welt grausam und kalt war und man die Selbstbeherrschung nicht verlieren durfte, wenn man nicht vorzeitig sterben wollte.

"Du siehst aus... wie dein Vater. Er wird sich bestimmt Sorgen um dich machen... Was denkst du?"

Nichts. Der Junge wollte keinen Ton von sich geben, denn wenn er sprach, dann würde seine Stimme zittern, dann würde er diesem Mann zeigen, dass er Angst vor ihm hatte. Er hatte sich geschworen niemals schwach zu sein.

"Cansington?"

"Ja, My Lord?"

"Weißt du, wen du mir da gebracht hast?"

"Nein, My Lord!"

"Sieh ihn dir an... sieh dir seine Augen an, seine Haare, sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild. Er ist seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten... "

"... My Lord!"

"Potter... nicht wahr? Dein Name ist Potter? Du bist Michael Potters Sohn."

"..."

"Du willst nicht antworten? Soll ich dich wirklich zwingen zu sprechen? Was würde dein Vater dazu sagen, wenn ich es tue? Er will bestimmt nicht, dass sein größter Schatz das durchleben muss... Cansington?"

"Ja?"

"Bring ihn zurück zu seinen Eltern... Aber vorher... mein Junge... WIRST DU MIR ANTWORTEN!"

James wachte schweißgebadet in seinem Bett auf. Er sah verschwommen, die weiße Decke über sich. Sein Herz raste, sein Körper war brennend heiß und er spürte die Unruhe in seinen zitternden Händen. Er langte mit der rechten Hand zu seinem Nachttischchen, wo seine Brille drauf lag und setzte sie auf. Er konnte klar und deutlich sein Zimmer erkennen. Ein sicherer Ort. Die Fenster waren verschlossen, alles stand noch an seinem Platz, so wie es vorher war. Er richtete sich auf, zog die Beine zu sich und sank mit seinem Kopf in den Knien ein. Ein Alptraum... Nein, kein Alptraum. Die Wirklichkeit, die er immer verdrängt hatte und die in den letzten Tagen wieder zurück kam.

"James!"

Er hörte die Stimme seiner Mutter, aber er sah nicht auf. Das Geräusch einer Tür, die geöffnet wurde war zu hören, dann spürte er einen sanften Druck auf seiner Schulter.

"Hattest du wieder den Alptraum?"

Erst jetzt sah er auf. Seine Mutter hatte einen besorgten Blick im Gesicht und schüttelte traurig den Kopf als sie sich zu ihm ans Bett setzte. Sie war ein freundlicher und gutmütiger Mensch. Die beste Mutter, die man sich wünschen könnte... das hatte er immer geglaubt.

"Die Alpträume hatten doch aufgehört."

"Hatten sie auch," sagte er leise flüsternd. Seine Stimme zitterte und er redete nur noch gebrochen. Es wollte kein gescheiter Satz herauskommen.

"Ich weiß nicht-...ähm... ich... ich weiß nicht, warum sie... sie jetzt wieder anfangen..."

"Die Schule geht bald wieder los. Es wird dein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts sein. James, du bist in Sicherheit. Er kann dir nichts tun. Wir sind hier und in Hogwarts wird Dumbledore auf dich aufpassen."

James nickte leicht. Nicht dass er es glauben würde, er wußte nur nichts anderes zu tun. Seine Mutter atmete leise ein und drückte ihren Sohn ein letztes mal liebevoll an sich.

"James, wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte, würde ich es tun. Es tut mir leid, dass du das durchmachen mußtest."

"Es ist nicht eure Schuld," sagte er ehrlich und das meinte er auch so. Er gab seinen Eltern keine Schuld an dem Erlebnis in seiner Kindheit. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, dass es soweit kommen würde.

"Mach dich bereit, Kleiner. Es geht zurück nach Hogwarts... Sirius wartet bestimmt schon ungeduldig auf dich am Bahnsteig. Ich und dein Vater sind wirklich sehr stolz auf dich, dass du Schulsprecher geworden bist. Aber Dumbledore hatte uns gegenüber auch schon so etwas erwähnt."

James nickte und krabbelte aus dem Bett um sich anzuziehen, während seine Mutter mit einem letzten Lächeln für ihn hinaus ging.

Er war kaum unten angekommen, da hörte er die Stimmen seiner Eltern. Sie stritten sich mal wieder. Wie so oft schon zuvor, seit diesem Erlebnis eben. Er hatte immer das Gefühl, es wäre seine Schuld, dass sie nicht mehr glücklich sein konnten. Er traute sich nicht hinunter in die Küche und blieb stattdessen am Geländer stehen. Er sank auf seine Knie hinab und konnte durch den Spalt der offenen Tür in die Küche hinein blicken.

"Er hat schon wieder diese Alpträume, Michael," hörte er die besorgte Stimme seiner Mutter.

"Ja, Dumbledore sagte, dass es soweit kommen könnte. Ich werde ihm Bescheid geben, damit er alle Maßnahmen treffen kann..."

"Und was bringt uns das?"

"Er wird sich um James kümmern. Du weißt, wie sehr er den Jungen in sein Herz geschlossen hat."

"Und? Wir lieben ihn auch, aber wir können ihm genau so wenig helfen. Merlin, Michael... Er wacht auf und hat diesen angsterfüllten Blick. Als ob Voldemort ihm das gerade erst angetan hätte und wir? Wir haben das geschehen lassen..."

"Maria, Schatz. Beruhige dich."

"Ich will mich nicht beruhigen.Verdammt, es ist unsere Schuld. Wir hätten ihn damals nicht bei den Muggeln lassen dürfen."

"Wir dachten er sei dort in Sicherheit, Maria. Keiner konnte hervorsehen, dass genau SIE in Voldemorts Händen geraten."

"Er war vorher ein lebenlustiges Kind, das Freude am Spielen hatte. Sieh ihn dir doch jetzt an! Selbst Sirius, sein bester Freund, sieht, dass es ihm schlechter geht. Doch er versteckt es... er versteckt es so gut, dass es keiner von ihnen zu merken scheint. Nicht mal Sirius oder Anna oder Melissa ... Dumbledore sagt, das James in Hogwarts ganz anders ist, als hier zu Hause."

"Maria. Er wird heute zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Dort wird sich Dumbledore um ihn kümmern. Wir können ihm sowieso nicht helfen, auch wenn wir es noch so sehr wollen."

Er konnte sehen wie seine Mutter Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sie sich von seinem Vater abwandte. Er tat nichts um sie zu trösten oder zu beruhigen. Wie denn auch? Ihre Ehe war seit jenem Tag zerbrochen... es war seine Schuld, dass seine Eltern nicht mehr glücklich sein konnten. Er hasste sich dafür...

London/ Bahnhof KingsCross/ Gleis 9 ¾.

Maria und Michael Potter brachten ihren Sohn zum Zug und verabschiedeten sich dort mit einer herzlichen Umarmung von ihm. Sie spielten die glückliche Familie, die sie nicht mehr waren. Keiner wußte, dass die Beziehung der Potters gescheitert war, jeder glaubte ihnen, dass sie noch immer glücklich wären. Eine Last, mit der er alleine lebte. Er konnte es niemanden sagen, sie würden ihn nicht verstehen. Keiner von ihnen... Nicht mal seine Freunde, nicht mal Sirius. Er hatte den ganzen vorletzten Sommer mit ihm und seiner Familie verbracht, sie hatten ihm sogar geholfen eine eigene Wohnung zu finden, damit er ausziehen und auf den eigenen Beinen stehen konnte doch auch er hatte das Schauspiel nicht erkannt. Er glaubte auch, dass die Potters die perfekte Zaubererfamilie wäre.

James stieg ein und suchte sich ein freies Abteil. Er ging an vielen vorbei, die er kannte und ihn herein winkten, ihm ein Zeichen gaben, er solle sich doch zu ihnen setzten, aber er hielt dankend die Hand hoch, dass er sie gehört hatte und ging weiter. Er fand ein leeres Abteil am Ende des Zuges, verstaute seinen Koffer und setzte sich hinein. Er starrte zum Bahnsteig hinaus und konnte noch sehen wie seine Eltern durch die Absperrung verschwanden, als wären sie zwei Menschen, die einander nichts mehr zu sagen hatten. Er kannte Zeiten, da waren sie glücklicher und ein richtiges Ehepaar, eine glückliche Familie. Dieser Tag hatte damals alles zerstört. Voldemort hatte sein Leben zerstört und er hatte es zugelassen.

"Prongsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" krähte eine übetrieben hohe Stimme und James mußte seine Augen zusammen kneifen um den schrillen Ton ertragen zu können.

"Mußt du dich immer in das letzte Abteil verkriechen, du süßer Fratz!" äffte Sirius in einer kindlichen Mädchenstimme und setzte sich neben seinem besten Freund auf den Sitz nachdem sich beide die Hände reichten und einmal abklatschten. Nach ihm betraten auch Remus und Peter das Abteil und begrüßten ihren Freund mit einer herzlichen Umarmung und einem Maraudergerechten Checkup, bevor sie sich ihnen gegenüber hinsetzten.

"Wo hast du Anna gelassen?" fragte James Sirius, der sich über drei Sitzte breit gemacht hatte. Die Beine schön weit auf den vorderen Sitzt gelegt und die Arme auf die Lehnen ausgebreitet, als ob dies sein Reich war und er der König.

"Hängt bei Evans, Ayenterro und diesem Schönling Shaklebolt."

"Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?" fragte James verwirrt.

"Padfoot und Anna haben sich gestern getrennt," antwortete Remus schulterzuckend. James warf seinem besten Freund einen verwirrten Blick zu, der diesen gar nicht erst beachtet hatte, sondern stattdessen der Decke zupfeifte.

"Was hast du ihr denn jetzt angetan? Ihr seit doch erst Ende letzten Jahres zusammen gekommen!"

"Ich hab gar nichts gemacht," protestierte Sirius beleidigt.

"Wieso denkt jeder, dass ICH etwas gemacht habe?"

Die Jungs gaben keine Antwort. Der Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Es war IMMER Sirius, der sich von einem Mädchen trennte.

"Hey, das ging auf beiderseitigem Einverständnis, okay?" wehrte Sirius lässig ab. Tatsächlich schien ihm das ganze absolut nichts auszumachen. James kannte seinen besten Freund. Er war ein schrecklicher Schauspieler und nicht dazu in der Lage seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Es hatte ihm nur noch nie jemand gesagt, da es keiner wagte ihn zu beleidigen.

"Anna und Ich sind nur gute Freunde und den Stress einer Beziehung will ich mir einfach nicht länger geben. 2 Monate waren genug. Ist doch sowieso schon ein riesen Wunder, dass es überhaupt so lange gehalten hat."

"Hiiiii," rief Melissa, die gerade mit Anna, Alice, Frank, Lilli, Diana Ayenterro und Kingsley bei ihnen vorbei kam.

Sie kam herein, kämpfte sich an Sirius Beinen vorbei und setzte sich zu James auf dem Schoss, der sie sehnsüchtig in die Arme schloss und einen sanften Kuss voller Leidenschaft auf die Lippen gab. Die beiden waren in den Kuss versunken und verharrten in dieser Position über (so kam es den Freunden jedenfalls vor) Stunden hinweg. Das keiner von ihnen atmen wollte, war nebensächlich.

"Ich glaub mir wird schlecht," zickte Lilli augenrollend und quetschte sich gleichfalls an Sirius vorbei zu Remus, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich neben ihm hin.

"Also irgendwie ist die Kabine überfüllt," stellte Alice schmunzelnd fest.

"Wir sind hinter euch. Bei Cat Jordan ist noch ein Platz frei.Ich liebe ihre Tratschgeschichten."

Sie zog Frank mit sich weg, während Kingsley ihnen bereitwillig folgte. Anna setzte sich sich auf den freien Platz neben Sirius, aber Diana blickte sich eingeschüchtert um. Sie war im Gegensatz zu allen anderen keine Gryffindor, sondern eine Halbblütige Rawenclaw, wirkte immer ziemlich eingeschüchtert und hielt sich bei allem und jedem im Hintergrund. Wenn sie nicht mit Lilli und Alice rumhängen würde, könnte man sie glatt für Unsichtbar halten.

"Was willst du Ayenterro," stieß Melissa genervt aus und verzog mißbilligend den Mundwinkel. Sie gehörte zu den Menschen, die schüchterne Leute gerne als Spielzeug gegen ihre miese Laune benutzten. Angesprochene Person blickte verschüchtert zurück und sah hilfesuchend Lilli an.

"Wenn sie da stehen möchte, dann lass sie doch da stehen! Diana, sitzt dich doch auch hier herein," schlug Lilli schließlich vor.

"Klasse. Als ob's hier nicht schon voll genug wäre!"

"Wenn du hier sitzt, ist für sie alle mal Platz!"

"Ich würd keine so große Klappe riskieren, Evans," sagte Anna und sah sie mehr herablassend als ebenwürtig an. Anna White war die Tochter einer reinblütigen Familie wie auch Melissa Kingcade. Beide Eltern waren verdammt reich und äußerst angesehen in der Zauberwelt. Ein Umstand auf den sie sich sehr wohl etwas einbildeten.

"Setzt dich, Diana," sagte Remus um die Situation nicht noch mehr anzuheizen, als sie sowieso schon war.

Erst jetzt setzte sie sich langsam zwischen Lilli und der Wand hin, da sie ihr etwas Platz gemacht hatte, dadurch allerdings Sirius und den Rest der Maurauder weiter rein gedrückte. 7 Leute in einem kleinen Zugabteil war wirklich etwas zuviel.

"Menno," stieß Sirius entnervt aus, da er zwei seiner 3 Plätze weggeben mußte. Als Antwort schenkte Anna ihm lediglich ein gespieltes zuckersüßes Lächeln.

"Black."

"White."

"Was ist denn mit denen passiert?" fragte Melissa verwirrt, die von dem ganzen noch gar nicht viel mitbekommen hatte. Sie hatte sich endlich von James gelöst und ihren Kopf liebevoll an seiner Schulter gelegt während ihr Blick zu Sirius und Anna rübergewandert war. So wie die beiden da dran saßen glaubte ihnen ganz Hogwarts, dass sie das perfekte Paar waren. James wußte es besser...

"Vielleicht hat sie ja erkannt, was für ein Hornochse Black ist, wenn hier schon jemand Tomaten auf den Augen hat, was DICH betrifft," antwortete Lilli extra beleidigend und grinste Melissa gleichfalls gespielt zuckersüßlächelnd an, die ihr einen amüsiert zickigen Blick zurückwarf.

Die Streitereien zwischen den beiden Mädels ging schon seit längerer Zeit so und der eigentliche Grund für ihre Zickerei wußte nicht, dass er der eigentliche Grund dafür war. James Potter! Er wußte nicht, dass Lilli mit der Zeit auch Interesse an ihn gefunden hatte, denn sonst, wäre er womöglich nicht mit Melissa zusammen geblieben, nach allem was sie schon für Nummern mit ihm abgezogen hatte. In dem Punkt war sich Anna sicher.

"Und das sagt die Streberleiche von England! Moony war doch nur aus Mitleid mit dir zusammen. Oh, da ist ja Evans, die keinen abkriegt. Erbarmen wir uns ihrer doch. Also, entweder hat er noch rechtzeitig erkannt, mit was für nem Ungeheuer er da gegangen ist, oder du schaffst es tatsächlich nicht, jemanden länger als 4 Wochen zu halten, obwohl er wirklich verdammt viel Geduld mit dir hatte, Evans. Bist du irgendwie falsch gepolt?"

"..."

Lilli hatte den Mund geöffnet um etwas zu erwidern aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Im Gegenteil sogar. Sie drehte sich zu Remus um, der die ganze Zeit über keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Sie bemerkte schnell, dass sich alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet hatten und das war ihr mehr als nur peinlich. Sie spürte wie sie rot im Gesicht wurde und schnaubte verächtlich auf.

"Entschuldigt mich. ALS SCHULSPRECHERIN MUSS ICH MIR DAS JA WOHL NICHT BIETEN LASSEN!"

Sie stand auf, knallte die Tür auf und knallte sie mit noch größerer Wucht wieder zu. Diana hatte nur eine Sekunde gezögert aufzustehen und ihr nach draußen nachzugehen, da sie nicht bei Leuten bleiben wollte, bei denen sie nicht willkommen war.

"Bis später, Remus," murmelte sie kaum hörbar und verschwand gleichfalls aus dem Abteil.

"Das war nicht nett, Lissy," sagte Remus sanft.

Anna konnte nicht anders und rollte unfassbar mit den Augen. Das war also Remus zornige Art jemanden anzuschreien, weil er seine Ex-Freundinn und noch immer sehr gute Freundinn beleidgt hatte? Wie furchterregend!

"James?"

"Hm?"

"Bist du nicht Schulsprecher?"

"Ja?"

"Solltest du nicht bei den Vertrauensschülern sein und sie einweisen? Ich sag das nur, weil ähm... Melissa und Remus... ihr seit die Vertrauensschüler der siebten Klasse und solltet auch bei dem Treffen sein."

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

Promt waren alle drei aufgestanden und hinausgestürmt. So voll wie das Abteil bis eben auch noch war, mit einem mal hatten sie alle schön viel Platz. Peter saß unruhig auf seinen Sitz und blickte von Anna zu Sirius rüber, wundernd, was gleich passieren würde.

"Wormtail, würdest du dich auch mal kurz verziehen?"

"Wohin soll ich denn gehen?" peipste dieser in einer verängstigten Stimme.

"Geh was zu Essen holen oder leg ne Pinkelpause ein, nur verschwinde von hier," bellte ihn Sirius genervt an. Peter war mit einem mal aufgesprungen und schneller als eine Ratte hinausgestürmt.

"Nun sind wir also alleine," sagte er und sah sie vielsagend an.

"Was für ein Wunder," bemerkte Anna sarkastisch und sah ihn mit demselben vielsagenden Blick an, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte.

"Läuft da was zwischen dir und Shaklebolt?"

"Yup, ne verdammt große Nummer! Sie nennt sich Freundschaft, du Trottel."

"Jeder, dessen Hirn größer ist als ne Bohne würde erkennen, dass der mehr von dir will, Blindschleiche!"

"Jeder, dessen Blick weiter als über die Brüste einer Frau hinausgeht, hätte schon längst erkannt, dass ich ihm klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben habe, dass ich nichts von ihm will und es bei einer Freundschaft bleiben wird, du Hirnkranker Einfallspinsel. Im übrigen hast du kein Recht dazu, mir meine Männer vorzuschreiben, wenn DU mit mir Schluß gemacht hast."

"Hab ich gar nicht! Du hast doch die Beziehung beendet!"

"Erst als DU mit dieser sechtsklässlerin geturtelt hast."

"Ich hab ihr Nachhilfe gegeben."

"In den Ferien?"

"Sie kommt mit Verwandlung eben nicht gut klar."

" Sie kommt mit Verwandlung nicht gut klar " äffte Anna ihn extrem dämmlich nach.

"Erin Goyle ist die beste in ihrer Stufe in Verwandlung, Sirius!"

"Lass mich raten? Das hat dir Schlauberger-Evans erzählt."

"Dumbledore, das darf nicht wahr sein.Nein, ich kenn Goyle! Du Chauvinist!"

"Was-Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder angestellt außer mich zu rechtfertigen?"

"Du kannst dich kein einziges mal rechtfertigen ohne jemand anderen zu beleidigen."

"FALSCH! Ich beleidige nur das Sack-Gesicht-Evans."

"Schon wieder! Dumbledore, ich kann Evans auch nicht ausstehen, aber deswegen beleidige ich sie nicht ununterbrochen."

"Merlin, sie ist ne Streberin ohne jegliche Ausstrahlung! Remus ist doch nur-"

"Nein, er ist nicht aus Mitleid mit ihr gegangen, sondern weil er sie geliebt hat."

"Wie kann man so nen laufenden Meter bitte lieben?"

"Verdammter Dumbledore," stieß sie unfassbar aus und wedelte mit ihren Händen rum, als Zeichen ihrer Verzweiflung.

"Siehst du? Eine Beleidigung nach der anderen. Hast du Remus denn überhaupt mal gefragt, warum er mit ihr zusammen ist, oder warum es mit ihnen aus war? Ich habs und ich weiß, dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat."

"Klar, im nexten Moment erzählst du mir wohl auch noch, dass Ayenterro in Wirklichkeit ne Quasselstrippe ist, die nur ab und zu nen Aussetzter hat!"

"Du bist der mit Abstand eingebildetste, rechthaberischeste, egoistischste-"

Ein extrem fetter, blonder, sichtbar stolzer Slytherin hatte in diesem Moment die Tür aufgerissen und suchend das Abteil abgeklappert. Sein Blick fuhr an den beiden vorbei, nach hinten, an den beiden vorbei, in die Ecke, an den beiden vorbei an die Wand, an den beiden vorbei, stopp, wieder zurück und blieb bei den beiden hängen.

"Wo ist Melissa?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Sie ist Vertrauensschülerin! Denk mal nach, Goyle! Wo ist man um diese Zeit mit einer solchen Position wohl?" fauchte Anna wütend, dass ihre Unterhaltung so brüsk unterbrochen wurde.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aber-auf dem Klo war sie nicht!"

"..."

"Dumbledore, sie ist im Schulsprecherabteil!"

"Achso," gröhnte er.

"Dann sags doch gleich."

Promt schmiss er die Tür wieder zu und trappte weiter. Sirius wandte sich wieder Anna zu und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Was?"

"Wir waren stehengeblieben bei egoistischste-"

"Worauf willst du überhaupt hinaus? Soll ich mir wirklich noch 100 weitere stumpfsinnige Worte für dich einfallen lassen?"

"Ich vertrag sie schon! Oder sollen wir uns jetzt die nächsten Stunden anschweigen bis die anderen zurückkommen?"

"... Sirius, das wird ein sehr langes Jahr, wenn wir uns ständig nur ankeifen!"

"Ich hab nicht damit angefangen."

"... Okay," sagte sie schließlich, da ihr sehr wohl bewußt war, dass dies zu nichts anderem als einer endlosen Schleife führen würde. Siirus Talent für notorische Neandertalergespräche war in dem Punkt unübertrefflich.

"Vorschlag: Lass uns einfach nur gute Freunde sein und... die letzten 2 Monate aus dem Gedächnis streichen. Ist nie passiert! Wir sind so wie immer, nur gute Freunde..."

Er dachte angestrengt darüber nach, verzog schließlich seine rechte Augenbraue und grinste.

"Okay... Abgemacht. Gute Freunde... So hab ich es sowieso lieber..."

"Ja, ich auch..."

Beide setzten sich endlich vollkommen entspannt und zufrieden auf die Sitze nieder und breiteten sich schön weit aus, da ihnen wieder viel Platz zur Verfügung stand.

"Versteh gar nicht wie du mit so ner ollen-"

"Sirius!"

"Verzeihung... Mit so ner Nudel rumhängen kannst."

"Nenn sie Lilli oder wenigstens Evans. Naja, Alice scheint sie zu mögen und ich mag Alice. So einfach ist das. Ist ja nicht so, dass wir ständig zusammen hängen. Heißt aber nicht, dass ich sie nicht leiden kann. Ich kenn sie kaum."

"Aber du hast sie vorhin bereit willig angezickt?"

"Ich habe Melissa verteidigt, das ist etwas anderes. Sie ist meine Freundinn und wenn Evans sie angreift, dann hab ich das volle Recht sie zu verteidigen!"

"Verstehe! Gibs zu, White. In Wirklichkeit sind wir beide gleich. Nur ich brauch keinen Grund um mich zu rechtfertigen."

"... Tu mir einen Gefallen, Black und apparier ans andere Ende des Zuges!"

"Das wär doch ne Qual für dich!"

"Wie kann man nur ein solch großes Ego haben, Dumbledore!"

"Er ist dein Urgroßvater!"

"Ja und? Merlin war der größte Zauberer, der jeh gelebt hat und trotzdem flucht man mit seinem Namen! Solang ich nicht sage: Oh Voldemort! gibts keinen Grund mich ins St. Mungo zu stecken!"

Die Zugfahrt verging und die beiden zankten sich weiter in ihren Tieferen Gesprächen hinein bis schließlich das Zugabteil wieder aufsprang und James, Remus und Melissa zurückkamen.

"Man, das gibts doch gar nicht," fluchte Melissa vollkommen genervt auf.

"Die Evans hat doch echt nen Zauberstab zu wenig! Die führt sich auf als wäre sie der Boss oder so!"

"Na, auf gewisse Weise ist sie das auch, Lissy. Sie ist Schulsprecherin."

"Na und! Ist doch nur ne Umschreibung für Lehrer's Liebling. Wundert mich dass Dumbledore nicht dich zur Schulsprecherin gemacht hat, Anna... Du bist-"

"Seine Urenkelin. Und?" sagte sie und lächelte schwach.

"Kennst ihn doch mit seinem übertriebenen Gerechtigkeitssinn. Was sollen die anderen Schüler denken, wenn er seine eigene Familie bevorzugt? Ich wollte es sowieso nicht werden! Wer Schulsprecher ist, zieht Ärger magisch an. Deswegen hat er wohl auch James gewählt..."

"Huehn?" machte dieser als er den Sinn kapierte und blickte seine beste Freundinn beleidigt an.

"Ha-Ha, Witz lass nach!" stieß er böse aus, was sie dazu veranlasste frech zurückzugrinsen.

Anna war James beste Freundinn aber selbst für ihn war sie ein verschlossenes Buch. Jeder wußte, dass sie die einzige Nachkommin der Dumbledore-Familie war und was erschwerend hinzu kam, ist die Tatsache, dass sie sich immer genau so verhielt, wie es keiner von ihr erwartete. Sie erfüllte weder die Erwartungen von Dumbledore, noch von sonst irgendeinem Lehrer oder von Freunden. Sie galt in der Schülerschaft als schwer umgänglich, äußerst gereizt und war mit Vorsicht zu genießen. James war der einzige, der Anna näher als die anderen stand. Sie waren die besten Freunde und auch sie wußte Dinge, die niemand anderes über ihn wußte. Das war mithin ein Grund warum Melissa soviel Wert auf Anna's Freundschaft legte und sie wußte das... Tief in ihrem Herzen wünschte sich Anna etwas anderes was sie hatte, was sie aber wohl niemals bekommen würde.

Lilli saß einige Abteile weiter weg und starrte die Wälder an, die hinter den Bergen verschwanden, je mehr sie sich Hogwarts näherten. Diana saß bei ihr und auch noch einige mehr Rawenclaws, die Lilli nicht besonders gut kannte.

"Alles okay?" fragte Diana besorgt. Sie blickte vom Fenster zu ihr rüber und nickte bedrückt.

"Sicher..."

Dies würde ein schweres Jahr für sie werden. Sehr schwer...

"Lilli?"

"Hm?"

"Was James und Anna betrifft..."

"Darüber will ich nicht sprechen, Diana... Du weißt es und damit basta. Okay?"

"... Okay... Schon verstanden."

Und so fuhr der Zug weiter Richtung Hogwarts ohne das Diana und Lilli ein weiteres Wort miteinander wechselten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Hopeless

Das Auswahlverfahren lief wie immer ab. Den Neulingen der ersten Klasse wurde der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt und alle am Tisch klatschten begeistert, wenn ein neuer zu ihnen kam. Dumbledore hielt seine Rede und begrüßte die neuen Schulsprecher, bei denen wahrlich ein großer Beifall geklatscht wurde. Sogar von den Slytherins, wenn sie auch Lilli eher mörderische Blicke zuwarfen als respektvolle. James war im Gegenzug zu ihr von allem akzeptiert, er war reinblütig, war von allen bewundert, selbst die Slytherins sahen zu ihm auf, was nicht zuletzt daran lag dass er mit Melissa ging und sie sehr gut mit Bella, Malfoy und den ganzen anderen Slytherinköpfen befreundet war..

"Ich bin gespannt, wie lang sich Evans hält..."

Alle 4 Maurauder samt Anna und Alice starrten Melissa fragend an, als diese beim Essen damit anfing.

"Wir wissen doch alle, dass die halbe Schule sie nicht leiden kann und dann wählt der Schulleiter auch noch SIE zur Schulsprecherin. Glaubt ihr nicht, dass sie die Position bereits nach dem ersten Monat aufgeben wird?"

"Da unterschätzt du sie aber gewaltig, Lissy," antwortete Anna.

"Hast doch gemerkt, wie sie im Zug zurückgegiftet hat?"

"Das war nicht unbedingt beeindruckend, Anna."

"Na, außerdem muß ich dich korrigieren, Freundinn: Nicht die HALBE Schule kann sie nicht leiden, sondern nur ein VIERTEL! Das sind unsere allseits beliebten Schlangen. Meines Wissens nach haben Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw nichts gegen sie."

Melissa zuckte als Antwort lediglich gleichgültig die Schulter.

"Für ne Muggelgeborene ist sowas nicht schlecht."

"Ey, Padfoot, guck mal wer dort hockt," grinste James und zeigte mit dem Kopf Richtung Slytherinstisch. Wer hätte es anders sein sollen als:

"Old Snievellus!" lachte Sirius begeistert und war bereits am aufstehen als ihn Anna mit aller Kraft wieder auf den Platz zurück zog.

"Lass ihn doch bitte mal in Ruhe, ja!"

"Wieso sollte ich?"

"Weil der arme dank euch sowieso schon keine Freunde hat, da brauchst du ihn jetzt nicht auch noch ununterbrochen zu nerven."

"Er hat keine Freunde, weil er sich nie wäscht und daher die Schule mit seiner Anwesenheit vollstinkt."

James, Melissa, Alice und Peter prusteten in ihren Kürbissaft hinein, während auch Remus ein amüsiertes Lächeln von sich gab.

"Und dank dir weiß es jetzt auch absolut jeder, der das nie wissen wollte. Der arme kann einem ja richtig Leid tun. Er sitzt jetzt alleine am Ende des Slytherin-Tisches, weil sich keiner von den anderen mit euch anlegen will."

"Quatsch," verwarf Sirius das sofort.

"Als ob wir jeh Zettel verteilen ließen, wo drauf stand, wer sich mit Snievellus anfreundet, dem hetzten wir nen Fluch auf den Hals."

"Nein, du hast ihm bei der letzten Aktion nur rote Sommersprossen verpaßt, die auf seinem Rücken die Worte: Tritt mich! Ich bin ein selbstverliebtes Schwein mit lauter imaginäre Freunden schrieben!"

Wieder prusteten alle in ihr Glas und selbst Remus begann bei der Erinnerung nun mitzulachen, was sogar Anna ansteckte. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr Ernst bleiben und lachte ebenfalls los, auch wenn es nicht wirklich lustig war. Das Lachen ihrer Freunde steckte einfach an.

Lilli saß so ziemlich am Ende des Tisches bei den ruhigeren Gryffindors, hatte aber das Lachen in der Mitte des Tisches durchaus mitbekommen und auch wie alle bewundernd zu ihnen hinblickten. Ihr Blick galt besonders James und Anna. James, der Melissa vor Lachen in seinen Armen hielt und schon fast Tränen in den Augen hatte und dann Anna, die mit ihnen glücklich und zufrieden aussah, als ob ihr nichts etwas anhaben könnte. Sie kannte sie alle seit der 1. Klasse und seit dieser Zeit beneidetete sie sie um ihre Freundschaft. Sie beneidete insgeheim Melissa um ihr Leben, das sie führen durfte. Geliebt von der ganzen Schule, eine beste Freundinn, die jederzeit für sie Partei ergriff und einen liebenden Freund, in den sich Lilli verliebt hatte, leider zu spät.

Nach dem Essen verzogen sich alle gut genährt in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück. Als Lilli herein kam, hatten sich die Maurauder bereits an den Kamin gesetzt und wieder Witze gerissen, während Melissa knutschtend an James Hals hing und ihm den nächsten Knutschfleck verpaßte. Offensichtlich etwas, dass der Gryffindor jedoch vollstens genoß. Anna saß mit Alice auf einer Couch schön weit weg von ihnen und lachte offenbar auch über irgendetwas was ihre Freundinn gerade erzählt hatte. Lilli beschloss sich einfach zu ihnen hinzusetzten.

"Hi," grüßte Alice sie lachend und zog Lilli zu sich runter.

"Was ist so witzig?" fragte Lilli neugierig und sah dabei abwechselnd Anna und Alice an.

"Hab Anna nur grad erzählt, dass Frank langsam genau so wie die Maurauder wird!" lachte Alice herzlich.

Sie war wirklich ein netter Mensch, der niemanden ausschloss und sich mit absolut jedem verstand. Alice gehörte zu den Mädels, zu dem jeder aufsah, weil man sie einfach mochte. Nicht wie Melissa, die viele fürchteten und deswegen vorgaben sie zu mögen, weil sie nicht das nächste Ziel ihrer Attacken sein wollten.  
Lilli hatte sich sofort in der ersten Klasse mit ihr verstanden und die beiden waren seit dem auch gute Freundinnen geworden. Aber Alice war auch jemand, die keine beste Freundinn haben wollte, die lieber für sich war und zu jedem dazu gehörte.

Sie hatten danach noch viel über die Ferien gesprochen oder meistens hat Alice geredet, denn Anna und Lilli dachten nicht im entferntesten daran, der anderen irgendetwas zu erzählen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich mit der Zeit und spät Abends war kaum mehr jemand da außer die Maurauder, Melissa und die 3 Mädels. Nachdem auch Peter ins Bett ging, gesellten sich Remus und Sirius zu den Mädels, da James und Melissa den ganzen Abend nichts anderes gemacht hatten als ihre Lippen aneinander zupreßen und sich gegenseitig liebe Wörter zuzuflüstern. Sie sahen für die ganze Welt wie ein glückliches Paar aus. Lilli wußte es besser...

"Na, ihr lieben," grüßte Sirius sie und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. Remus hatte Lilli freundlich angelächelt und sich einen Stuhl herangezogen um sich zwischen ihr und Alice zu platzieren.

"Evans, ich hätt da mal ne Frage, bezüglich Ayenterro!" begann Sirius breit grinsend.

"Padfoot, nein!" fuhr Remus eindringlich dazwischen aber Sirius hatte sich noch nie von irgendjemand etwas sagen lassen.

"Hat sie irgendwie ihre Zunge verschluckt? Hab sie in den ganzen 6 Jahren gerade mal 2 Wörter sagen hören. Ja und Nein!"

"Vielleicht redet sie nur mit dir nicht, Black," fauchte Lilli wütend darüber, dass er sich so über ihre Freundinn auslies.

"Würd ich verstehen, denn ich habe auch nicht das Bedürfnis hier weiter mit einem hirnampotierten Troll zu sprechen."

"Aua!" machte er gespielt entrüstet.

"Was für ne Ausdrucksweise für unsere neue überaus beliebte Schulsprecherin!"

"Padfoot, lass Lilli in Ruhe," verteidigte Remus sie aufs neue.

"Ich geh ins Bett," teilte Lilli ihnen zornig mit und stand vom Platz auf.

"Lilli!" rief Alice ihr nach, doch die Freundinn hatte sich kein einziges Mal umgedreht.

"Das war unnötig, Sirius."

"Sie hat angefangen."

"Ohhhh..." machte Anna gespielt mitleidig.

"Hat sie unserem armen Sirilein weh getan?"

"Jaaaaaah," quengelte er wie ein kleines Kind und wieder begann die ganze Manschaft zu lachen. Lilli hatte davon noch sehr viel mitgekriegt. Sie war ja kaum hinter der Wand verschwunden als sie wieder zurück in ihr Lachen fielen. Sie schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf, dann ging sie weiter in den Mädchenschlafsaal und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als ob ihre Knie mit einem mal nachgeben würden, sank sie an der Tür hinab und starrte den Boden an. Er war leer und langweilig, so wie sie. All die Jahre hatte sie es vor ihren Augen und nie hatte es ihr Herz wirklich bewegt, bis jetzt... Sie war einsam und sie hatte keine Freunde...

Erst sehr viel später ging die Schlafsaaltür aufs neue auf und auch die restlichen Mädels kamen lachend herein.

"Pschh..." machte Alice.

"Seit leise. Lilli schläft schon."

"Was hat sie überhaupt für ein Problem?" fragte Melissa mit böser Stimme.

"Glaubt sie etwa, nur weil sie jetzt Schulsprecherin ist, muß sie jeder mögen? Wenn sie wüßte, was die gesamte Schülerschaft wirklich über sie denkt. Sie gehört echt nicht hier her. Schon gar nicht in unseren Schlafsaal."

"Klar, kick sie doch raus," lachte Anna amüsiert und Lilli konnte hören wie sie sich auf ihr Bett niederließ.

Sie hatten selbst oben noch lange miteinander gesprochen über alltagsdinge und wie sie dazu standen. Irgendwann waren sie dann auch ins Bett gegangen und eingeschlafen. Lilli fand an diesem Abend kein Schlaf. Zu groß war ihre Sehnsucht nach dem was sie hatten... Melissa, Anna und Alice wurden von allen geachtet und bewundert, jeder suchte ihre Nähe und die drei waren niemals alleine... Etwas, dass sie nie haben würde, ganz gleich wie sehr sie sich anstrengte und was sie tat. Sie haßte die Welt langsam dafür, dass sie anders war, als alle anderen.Sie wollte diejenige sein, die mit James Potter ging, sie wollte diejenige sein, die mit Alice und Anna befreundet war, aber stattdessen war sie Lilli Evans, die von allen gemieden und verachtet wurde, weil sie eine Muggelgeborene Hexe war.Ein Gedanke, der sich wie ein harter Brocken auf ihrem Herzen niederließ.

Der erste Unterricht am Montag Morgen gehörte Zaubertränke bei Professor Ick, den die Gryffindors mit den Slytherins zusammen hatten. Lilli lehnte wie so oft auch alleine an der Wand und wartete darauf, dass der Professor kam um ihnen die Tür aufzusperren. Sie mochte Zaubertränke, Professor Ick war ein netter Mann, der sehr viel Rücksicht nahm, besonders auf die Muggelgeborenen Schüler. Anna stand wie immer mit Melissa und Alice bei den Mauraudern und wie immer schien sie absolut glücklich zu sein, so wie sie lächelte. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer... sie spürte wie sie einige anblickten, weil sie alleine war und sie wollte sich zu niemanden hingesellen. Vielleicht wollte sie ja alleine sein? Ein einsamer Mensch bleiben.

Professor Ick kam und schloss ihnen mit einer Zauberstabbewegung die Tür auf.

"Immer Herein, junge Wissenshungrige Schüler!"

Sie setzten sich im Klassenzimmer nieder und Lilli bemerkte erleichtert, dass sich Alice wie auch letztes Jahr neben ihr niederließ.

"Na, du!"

"Na."

Wenn sie bei ihr saß, dann war die Welt nicht ganz so einsam, auch wenn sie wußte, dass es in der nächsten Stunde wieder anders aussah.

"Warum bist du gestern einfach abgehauen?"

"War müde."

"Sahst aber nicht danach aus."

"War ich aber."

"Lils, du bist ein lieber Mensch, aber wenn du dich weiterhin so leicht von Sirius ärgern läßt, dann bist du selbst Schuld. Er meints nicht böse, er provoziert nur gern."

"Hört sich für mich aber sehr böse an."

"Gut, meine Lieben," unterbrach der Professor sie.

"Ich hätt euch das vielleicht vorher sagen sollen, aber dieses Jahr werdet ihr nicht wie letztes Jahr zusammen sitzten. Ihr bekommt neue Partner, die ich schon vor dem Unterricht zusammengestellt habe. Der Stärkere hilft jeweils dem Schwächeren, schließlich sollt ihr doch ALLE eure UTZ'e schaffen und ich habe lange mit dem Schulleiter daran gearbeitet, die Partnerverteilung so gut wie möglich hinzubekommen. Also: Anderson Jamie und Lupin Remus, Black Sirius und Stattler Alice, Black Bellatrix und Pettigrew Peter, Dorian Jimmy und McGonagall Parker, Evans Lilli und White Anna, Ekelstone..."

Lilli hatte es nicht unterlassen können einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen, wo Anna neben Melissa saß und sie so gar nicht beachtet hatte. Im Gegenteil,sie kritzelte irgendwas mit der Feder auf ein Pergament herum, als ob sie dem Professor gar nicht zugehört hätte. Lilli hatte zumindest etwas Empörung erwartet, aber von ihr kam absolut keine Reaktion.

"... Kingcade Melissa und Potter James, Lamper Anthony und ..."

Nach der Einteilung mußte sich die gesamte Klasse wieder umsetzten um die Partner zu finden. Anna hatte sich zu Lilli nach vorne gesetzt ohne sie überhaupt angelächelt zu haben, mehr, als ob sie sich zur Pest gesellen müsse.

"Schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 120 auf: Der Wärmetrank... ersetzt das Kaminfeuer, könnte man sagen! Ihr seht die Zutaten, die man dazu braucht und wie der Trank hergestellt wird. Versucht euch an den Tränken und ich werde mir die Ergebnisse bei Unterrichtsende ansehen. Hierbei wird es von meiner Seite aus keine Hilfestellung geben. Verlaßt euch voll und ganz auf den stärkeren Partner, der es euch erklären wird."

Sirius hatte Alice frech angegrinst.

"So, kleine, dann lass dir mal zeigen wie ein Profi sowas macht."

"DU!" fragte diese provozierend frech.

"Du meinst wohl eher ICH soll DIR zeigen wie das geht."

James und Melissa schüttelten amüsiert die Köpfe. War ja wiedermal typisch Sirius.

Anna nahm indessen einige Zutaten und wollte sie schon hinein geben als Lilli sie davon abhielt.

"Das ist falsch!"

"Was?"

"Du hast hier Krötenaugen, wir brauchen aber Froschaugen."

"Das ist doch dasselbe!"

"Nein, ist es nicht. Krötenaugen sind-"

"Verschon mich mit deinen Erklärungen bevor ich noch einschlafe."

"Krötenaugen, Anna, sind giftig und Froschaugen nicht. Wenn du nicht zufällig an dem Trank sterben möchtest, solltest du auf mich hören."

"Und wenn ich doch sterben möchte?"

"..."

"Dumbledore, Evans, du bist vielleicht krank. Das war'n Witz!"

Sie nahm ein Froschauge und schmiss es zu den anderen Zutaten in den Topf.

"Hast du gewußt, dass es Krötenaugen waren?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig, nachdem Anna den Trank umrührte und kein Wort mehr von sich gab.

"..."

"Du wolltest meine Reaktion testen?"

"..."

"Was dann?"

Anna lächelte schwach.

"Hör mal, Evans, so wie's aussieht sind wir das gesamte 7. Jahr Partner. Wäre also nett wenn du nicht ständig: Wieso-Warum-Weshalb fagst. DAS NERVT!"

Und wieder verfielen die beiden Mädels in einer Funkstille. Ihr Zaubertrank war nichts desto trotz sehr gut geworden und Professor Ick gab ihnen ein: Ohnesgleichen. Kaum hatte er seine Klasse entlassen, war Anna auch schon wieder verschwunden und zu Melissa und den anderen hingegangen, die sich gemeinsam zu Zaubereigeschichte aufmachten. Es war komisch. Lilli hatte Anna auf eine gewisse Weise durch ihr Auftreten immer für eine dumme Zicke wie Melissa gehalten, aber das eben war keine dumme Zicke... es war eine merkwürdige Person. Wollte sie sie nun Testen? Oder gar Vergiften? Oder wußte sie wirklich nicht, dass Krötenaugen giftig waren? Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war dieses Mädchen ganz anders, als sie außen hin vorgab zu sein... Sehr zu Lilli's Gefallen. Innerlich hatte sie immer gehofft, dass Anna... auf eine gewisse Art und Weise nett war.

Zaubereigeschickte war mit Abstand das langweiligste was ihnen jeh unter die Augen gekommen war. Sobald Professor Binns eine Minute begann zu sprechen, gab es das erste Schnarchen. Lilli war wohl die einzige, die sich mit Müh und Not konzentrieren konnte um mitzuschreiben. Alice hatte sich freiwillig neben sie hingesetzt, war aber auch schon am Schlafen als sie 5 Minuten später neben ihre Freundinn blickte. Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen auch mal nach hinten zu schauen, um zu sehen was James machte... Er schlief genau so mit dem Kopf auf den Armen. Seine widerspenstigen Haare streckten sich in alle Richtungen und sahen ziemlich fest aus. Sie fragte sich ob das nicht weh tat, wenn man durch sie hindurchfuhr.

Kalt... es war so eisig kalt. Er hatte kein Gefühl mehr in seinem Körper. Sein Herz schien stehen geblieben zu sein, eine grausame Gänsehaut hatte sich über seinen Rücken gelegt. Jeder Windzug schmerzte und durchfuhr seine Nerven mit Qual. Er spürte etwas auf seiner Haut... eine Hand, die an seinem Arm entlang fuhr und ihn streifte... sie kam höher, an seine Brust, an seinen Hals... 

James schreckte aus dem Traum auf. Eilends schnappte er nach Luft und versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen, dass auf einmal wie verrückt begonnen hatte zu klopfen als ob es noch nie vorher geschlagen hätte. Seine Hände zitterten, seine Beine schienen den Halt verloren zu haben und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie ein riesiger schwerer Felsen.

'Es war ein Traum... nichts als ein Traum... Nur ein Traum...'

Er wandte sich nach Rechts, wo Sirius saß und vor sich hinschnarchte, dann nach vorne wo Anna mit verschrenkten Armen am Stuhl lehnte und sich nicht rührte. James war sich sicher, dass sie mit geschlossenen Augen da saß. Direkt neben ihr lag auch Melissa auf ihren Armen auf der Tischplatte und ein Blick nach links verriet ihm, dass auch Peter bereits schlief und Remus sich mehr oder weniger auf den Unterricht konzentrierte, während sein Kopf nur noch von seiner linken Hand vor dem freien Fall in den Schlaf gestützt wurde. Keiner von ihnen hatte etwas von seinem Alptraum bemerkt, so wie sonst auch... Er mochte seine Freunde, kein Zweifel, aber keinem schien aufzufallen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Wie denn auch, wenn er es immer schaffte, es zu verstecken?

James irrte sich. Lilli hatte gesehen wie er mit völlig verängstigtem Blick aufgeschreckt war und es versetzte ihrem Herz einen kräftigen Dämpfer. Sie sah wie er zu allen Seiten seiner Freunde blickte, vielleicht befürchtend, dass sie etwas gemerkt haben könnten, vielleicht aber auch Hilfesuchend, dass ihm einer von ihnen eine Bestätigung gab, dass er nur geträumt hatte. Sie wollte es tun, wollte ihm zunicken und sagen, dass nichts passiert war, aber er hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt. Er hatte seine eigene kleine Welt, mit Melissa als seine Freundinn, mit Sirius, Remus, Peter und Anna als seine Freunde, aber keiner von ihnen schien zu erkennen, dass es ihm schlecht ging.

Nach der Schlafstunde waren alle aufgestanden um zum nächsten Unterricht zu gehen. Sirius, der sich erst mal ausgiebig strecken mußte um wieder wach zu werden, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne als er seinen besten Freund anmusterte.

"Prongs?"

"Hm?"

"Siehst etwas blass um die Nasenspitze aus? Hast net pennen können? Hat Binns zur Abwechslung mal was für dich interessantes gebracht?"

James lachte gekünselt, ohne das sein bester Freund es mitbekam. Er tat es ja nicht böswillig, sondern nur, um ihm keine Sorgen zu bereiten.

"Lass uns gehen..."

Die Maurauder standen auf und nachdem James seinen Arm um Melissa geschlengelt hatte, verließen sie das Klassenzimmer.

"Was ist?" fragte Alice als sie Lilli's starrenden Blick bemerkte.

"Hm? Ach nichts, lass uns gehen."

"Nichts? Dafür ruhten deine Augen aber ziemlich lange auf deinen Schulsprecherkollegen. Irre ich mich oder ist da was im Busch?"

"Du irrst dich."

"So?"

"James Potter und Ich, das wär ja lächerlich, also wirklich."

"Irgendwie schon," stimmte Alice ihr schließlich zu, warf sich die Schultasche über die Schulter und stand auf.

"Ihr wärt wirklich ein eigenartiges Paar. Wir sehen uns dann in VgddK, Bye Lilli!"

Und mit diesen Worten ging sie hinaus. Lilli stand wenig später ebenfalls auf, schritt vor die Tür und ging ihres Weges zu Heilkunde.

Der erste Schultag verlief somit relativ ereignislos und das einzig wichtige für Lilli war die Tatsache, dass sie am Abend mit James auf Patrolie durch die Gänge wandern würde. Sie hatte ein Bild von ihm, wie er war und sie fragte sich, ob er es ihr heute Abend bestätigen würde, oder auch nicht. Pünktlich um 22.00 Uhr ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter und sah sich suchend nach ihm um.

'Wahrscheinlich hängt er wieder knutschend bei Kingcade rum,' dachte sie genervt, doch genau das tat er nicht. Melissa saß mit Anna, Alice und den übrigen Mauraudern am Kamin und sprachen über irgendetwas offensichtlich langweiliges. James war nicht bei ihnen und im Grunde genommen hatte sie wenig Lust ausgerechnet diesen Haufen zu fragen, wo er war.

"Evans!" rief Sirius zu ihr rüber, als er sie bemerkte. Genervt wandte sie sich ihm zu und sah ihn gespielt erfreut an.

"Ja?"

"Prongs läßt dir ausrichten, dass er draußen auf dich wartet. Er wollte noch etwas mit dem Besen fliegen. Wenn Madamme also noch weiß wie es dorthin geht, sollte sie kein Problem haben den gändigen Herrn auf dem Quidditchfeld aufzugabeln, oder soll ich als Aufpasser mitgehen?"

"Dich als Aufpasser?" giftete Lilli unüberlegt los.

"Da könnt ich mich auch gleich in die Löwengrube werfen."

Auf dem Absatz drehte sie sich weg und schritt durch das Porträtloch hinaus. Sirius wandte sich der Truppe zu und sah sie kopfschüttelnd an.

"Das tut von mal zu mal härter weh," kommentierte er gespielt wehmütig und erntete ein amüsiertes Lachen von Melissa. Anna hatte dazu nichts gesagt, aber das wollte sie auch nicht. Sirius wußte genau, was sie von seinen Aktionen hielt.

Lilli fragte sich den ganzen Weg hinab zum Quidditchfeld, warum James bitte so spät noch da unten herumflog! Es war gefährlich, vor allem in dieser Zeit, wo Voldemort immer mehr Macht gewann und teilweise unbekannte Wesen auf seine Seite zog, von denen kaum jemand Bescheid wußte, außer er selbst. Als sie am Feld ankam, sah sie sich suchend nach ihm um. Zuerst konnte sie in dieser Dunkelheit, die lediglich durch das Licht des Mondes ein wenig heller wirkte, niemanden entdecken. Nur sehr langsam konnte man einen fliegenden Punkt ausmachen, der ab und zu hinter den Wolken auftauchte. Lilli erschrak der Gedanke, dass er so hoch oben herumflog. Toll, wie sollte sie ihn bitte herunterholen? Sie konnte ja schlecht nach ihm rufen, da er es so hoch oben sowieso nichts hören würde. Nen Stein nach ihm schmeißen? Konnte sie ja wohl schlecht? Was wenn sie seinen Schädel traf und ihn runterriss? Dann war sie Schuld, wenn Hogwarts nen neuen Schulsprecher brauchte. Und wenn sie ihm einfach ein Zeichen mit dem Zauberstab gab? Etwas vor ihn hinzauberte? Ein Text? Hallo Potter, guck mal runter! Potter! Sollte sie ihn nicht besser James nennen! Sie wollte ihn lieber James nennen, aber er nannte sie auch immer noch Evans.  
Was solls, dachte sie sich schließlich und hielt den Zauberstab in die Höhe.

Um seine Gedanken zu klären flog James immer gern ein paar Runden um das Quidditchfeld. Er war der Sucher der Gryffindor-Manschaft und liebte das Fliegen. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der unendlichen Freiheit, als ob niemanden einen bezwingen könnte und man vor nichts davon laufen brauchte, denn in der Luft konnte einem niemand etwas anhaben. Absolut niemand. Wenn er hier oben war, dann schienen seine Probleme weit weg von ihm zu sein. Keiner wußte wie er sich wirklich fühlte, keiner sah, was direkt vor ihren Augen ablief, oder sie verschlossen alle mit Absicht die Augen. Anna wußte als einzige von dem Erlebnis vor einigen Jahren und sie war auch die einzige, mit der er reden konnte, aber auch sie wußte nicht, wie es wirklich um ihn stand. Sie wußte nicht das wichtigste, was er allen verschwieg, weil er es nicht wahr haben wollte. Immer wenn er glaubte, wieder daran denken zu müssen, weil seine Vergangenheit ihn einholte, dann flüchtete er. Quidditch war das einzige, was ihn vom denken abhielt. Er handelte einfach aus dem Bauch heraus, ohne groß sein Gehirn benützten zu müssen. Alles war so klar vor ihm, als ob sein Herz schon immer gewußt hat, wie er etwas zu tun hatte. Er hätte die Augen verschließen können und trotzdem durchstreifte er die Luft wie er es beabsichtigt hatte und es am günstigsten für ihn war. Und sobald er die Augen wieder öffnete...

Hey, Schulsprecher 

"Wuohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Nei-" Plumps! "Ufffff!" 

James verzog mißtrauisch die rechte Augenbraue. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Er war eigentlich tief gefallen. Gut er war mit seinem Besen etwas runter gegangen, weil er wußte, dass Lilli Evans jeden Augenblick kommen würde um ihn abzuholen und er sie hören wollte, wenn sie nach ihm rief, aber nun lag er da und fragte sich warum er gefallen war und weich gelandet ist! Er flog... und flog... und dann die Schrift direkt vor seinem Auge...

"Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Evans?" fragte er unfassbar und hatte sich augenblicklich zur Seite gerollt. Lilli drückte sich angeschlagen auf und sah ihn mit giftigem Blick an.

"Hättest du nicht woanders hinfallen können? Nur einen Meter weiter?"

"Warum bist du nicht einen Meter zur Seite gesprungen, wenn du gesehen hast, das ich direkt auf dich rauf falle?"

"Ich war geschockt!"

"Ich auch! Ich nehm an die Schrift war deine geniale Idee?"

"Sie ist auch genial wenn du beim Fliegen dein Hirn angeschaltet hättest."

"Wer rechnet denn mit ner Schrift direkt vor sich? Echt, manchmal frag ich mich ob Mutter Natur bei dir nicht was vergessen hat!"

"Bei mir? Ich bin nicht diejenige, die Snape vor allen anderen die Boxershorts ausgezogen hat."

"Ich hab das nicht getan!"

"Hast du doch! Ich hab alle anderen lachen hören!"

"Ich wollte, aber ich habs nicht getan."

"Hast du doch!"

"Frag Sirius!"

"Dein Spinnerkompane?"

"Dann frag Anna!"

"Sie war nicht dabei! Sie war am See mit Alice bei den anderen!"

"Dann frag Remus! Ihm glaubst du sicherlich,oder?"

"..."

"Ehrlich, Evans. Wie willst du in diesem Jahr bitte mit mir zusammenarbeiten, wenn du ständig nen Grund suchst um auf mir rumzuhacken?"

"Das tu ich doch gar nicht," wehrte sie sich beleidigt. Wie konnte er nur soetwas über sie denken?

"Nein? Bist du dieselbe Evans, die Sirius und mich jedesmal bei McGonagall verpetzt hat, wenn wir Abends draußen unterwegs waren?"

"Du bist jetzt Schulsprecher und wirst dasselbe mit anderen tun müssen! Das gehörte nun mal zu meinen Pflichten!"

"Pflichten! Hast du nie Spaß im Leben?"

"Doch, ständig! Was geht es dich überhaupt an, was ich mit meinem Leben anfange? Du bist doch glücklich mit deinen hirnlosen Rumtreiberkumpels und dieser-"

"Keine Beleidigung, bitte!"

"Was macht sie denn ständig?"

"Du provozierst sie doch!"

"Als ob sie das nicht täte!"

"Lass uns die Rundgänge hinter uns bringen. Einen sturren Gefühlsbrocken von etwas anderem zu überzeugen ist, als ob du versuchst nen Dementor zu töten. Zwecklos!"

Er stand auf und reichte Lilli die Hand. Sie hatte sie natürlich nicht angenommen, sondern richtete sich von selbst wieder schnaubend auf. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ging sie vor ins Schloß hinein mit einem genervten James hinter sich her schleichend. Den ganzen Rundgang über sprachen sie kaum ein weiteres Wort miteinander außer am Ende das:

"Fertig?"

"Ja!"

"Gut.!"

"Gut!"

"Dann bis morgen!"

"Ja!"

"Gut."

"Gut."

Und so trennten sich die beiden in die verschiedenen Schlafsääle. Lilli hatte noch Licht durch die Türspalte gesehen und wußte, dass die drei offenbar noch nicht ins Bett gegangen waren.

'Toll, genau was ich nach einem solchen Abend brauche.'

Trotzdem mußte sie hinein gehen, denn drinnen stand leider Merlins auch ihr Bett.

"Hey, Lils," güßte Alice sie, als sie herein kam. Wie erwartet saßen Anna, Melissa und Alice auf Melissa's Bett und waren mal wieder neuesten Tratsch durchgegangen.

"Hi," sagte sie lustlos und ging zu ihrem Bett rüber.

"Gut Nacht."

"Nacht," erwiederte Alice und sah noch wie Lilli die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes zuzog und sich dann hinlegte.

Melissa sah die beiden Mädels nur kopfschüttelnd an und nahm das Gespräch wieder auf. Lilli war heilfroh als sie stunden später endlich aufhörten zu labern und endlich auch einschliefen.

'Nur noch dieses Jahr, dann bist du sie los. Ich hoffe das Jahr geht schnell vorbei.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3: on my own

Die große Halle war am Freitag beim Frühstück mal wieder randvoll. Langsam hatte Lilli die Schnauze gestrichen voll ständig James mit seiner Freundin auffallend knutschend in einer Menge von giggelnden Bewunderern zu erleben. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüßte, würde sie glatt glauben, dass die beiden nur zusammen waren, damit sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Schule bekamen.  
"Morgen, Lilli," hörte sie die weiche und leise Stimme von Diana, die sich schüchtern neben sie hingesetzt hatte. Manchmal mußte sich Lilli anstrengen, die Freundinn überhaupt wahr zu nehmen, wo sie tatsächlich so leise sprechen konnte, dass man selbst das Fallen einer Stecknadel eher hörte, als ihre Begrüßung.  
"Morgen Diana."  
"Und? Wie war deine erste Woche als Schulsprecherin?"   
"Paßt schon, war nicht sonderlich viel zu tun. Die wollen sich offenbar alle nicht mit unserem netten Schulsprecher anlegen."   
"Naja, James ist eine ziemliche Autoritätsperson. Hast doch gesehen wie es Snape geht? Er wird sogar von seinen eigenen Leuten gemieden."  
"Snape interessiert mich nicht die Bohne! Er hat verdient was er bekommen hat. Seine Schlammblutsprüche hingen mir sowieso schon zum Hals raus. Gehen wir am Wochenende zusammen nach Hogsmeade? Muss noch ein paar Dinge besorgen."   
"Okay, wir sehen uns heut Abend beim Essen. Tschüss."   
"Tschüss."  
Diana war genau so schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen war und Lilli saß wieder alleine am langen Gryffindortisch. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu James rüber, der heiter mit seinen Freunden über irgendetwas lachte, was Melissa erzählte. Obwohl er lachte bemerkte sie einen traurigen Glanz hinter seinen Augen, den wiedermal niemand wahr zu nehmen schien. Sie wußte nicht wie lange sie ihn angesehen hatte, als sie einen Blick auf sich spürte und Anna sah. Die beiden Mädels hatten ihre Blicke einander nicht weggenommen sondern blieben standhaft auf die Augenpaare des anderen. Lilli verstand nicht was ihr Blick zu bedeuten hatte. War es Mißtrauen? War es ein angewiderter Blick, weil sie sich sahen... oder war es etwas ganz anderes, was sie nicht verstand? Langsam leerte sich die Halle und Lilli folgte den anderen Gryffindors in den Unterricht. Freitag hatten sie in der ersten Stunde ein neues Fach, dass hauptsächtlich die Leute gewählt hatten, die ihre Zukunft als Auror/in sahen. Lilli war nicht erstaunt Anna und die Maurauder im Unterricht zu sehen. Das einzige was sie wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass nicht auch noch James Schatten: Melissa Kingcade mit dabei war. Da Alice und Frank dummerweise bei ihnen dabei stand, mußte auch Lilli wohl oder übel zu ihnen dazu kommen. Sie mochte es nicht wirklich gerne immer alleine irgendwo zu stehen. So sprang sie diesesmal einfach mal über ihren eigenen Schatten.  
"Hi."   
"Hi, Lilli," grüßten Frank und Alice sie. Anna sah sie von oben nach unten und wieder herauf an. Fast so als ob sie sie anmusterte und damit sagen wollte, dass sie sie nicht für würdig hielt eine Aurorin zu werden.  
"Evans, wußte gar nicht, dass du Aurorin werden willst," bemerkte Sirius frech grinsend. Wiedermal schien er es sich zur Hauptaufgabe gemacht zu haben, sie aufzuregen.  
"Dasselbe gilt für dich. Black und Auror? Das paßt irgendwie nicht ganz zusammen, wenn man bedenkt, dass deine Cousine und dein kleiner Bruder in schwarze Magiekunde gehen."   
"Hat sich leider hiermit überschnitten, sonst wäre ich auch dort..."  
"Dacht ich mir schon."  
"Ach, du kannst denken?"  
"Im Gegensatz zu dir, ja!"  
"Uhhh," machte Sirius gespielt beleidigt. "Giftig wie eh und jeh, wie? Evans."

"Nur zu dir."  
"Gudän Morgen!"

Mit einem mal war eine weibliche Professorin hereingeschneit, die James nicht unbekannt war. Allerdings verzog er unglaubig die Augenbraue, als sie ihm vielsagend zuzwinkerte und in die Mitte der Klasse schritt.  
"Main Nameee is Brofessorrr Swedlana Jaivengo!" begann sie mit einem gespielten Dialekt, der WEDER Russisch ähnelte, noch Französisch oder einer sonstigen Sprache. James zuckte geschockt mit der Augenbraue. Swetlana Jaivenko war seine Patentante und konnte eigentlich Perfekt Englisch sprechen!

"Ichhh binn eurre Lehrrerrin in diesem Jahr füar fordgesriddene Verdeidigung geggen die dunkle Künste! Diesser Kurs lerd euch vorrr allem wie ihrr euch selbsd verdeidigen gönnd oder sollded, wenn euch ein duuungler Sauberer angreifd, der bereis ein ausgelernder Sauberer ist. Ihr werded in Grubeeen arbeideeen, die ich susammen sdellen werde."  
'Klasse,' dachte sich James leicht verzweifelt ohne den irren Blick abgesetzt zu haben. Genau was er brauchte. Ne verrückt gewordene Tante in Hogwarts in ner Lehrerposition.  
"Guad, ichhh werrrde jest die Grubeeen susammen sdellen: Wir beginnen mid der A-Grubbe: Lijiiiiii Evàaans?"   
Lilli hob verwirrt die Hand.  
"Lilli Evans, Professor," versuchte sie zu korrigieren, fing sich dabei aber nur einen amüsierten Blick von Swetlana ein.

"Achssso... ja guad... Und... Jah-mes Potte..."  
Dieser hatte mittlerweile das Gesicht hinter der Hand verborgen und stand kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch.  
"Jah-mes Potte? Is er nich anwesend?"  
Zögerlich und mächtig genervt hob er schließlich doch noch die Hand.  
"Ahguad, main junge... dann... Sirios Blagg?"  
"BLACK!" verbesserte er sie beleidigt. Blagg klang ja wie ein ne Bezeichnung für ne ausgelaugte Pizza...  
"Nadürlich," wehrte sie wieder desinteressiert ab.

"Uuund... Ahhnnnna Weideeee?"  
Diese hob kommentarlos die Hand. Da sie weder Lilli noch Sirius beachtet hatte, hatte es wohl wenig Sinn wenn sie noch ihren eigenen Senf dazu gab.  
"Munduguse Flescher?"

Der Typ, der unruhig wackelte und einen bekifften Ausdruck im Gesicht trug, meldete sich schwankend mit dem Zeigefinger.   
"Uuund... Kingeseley Saggelbold?"  
Der große Zauberer in der anderen Ecke hob seinen muskulösen Arm in die Höhe.  
"Guad, dann kommen wirr sur Grubbe Bä! Dass wären Alies Sdaddleeer... Franckkkk Longeboddem... Pedarr Padigruu... Räämuuss Lupèn... Dolloras Umbrid... und Fabièn Brewettee! Dann die Gruppe Sä!"   
Swetlana sprach selbst die restlichen Namen in einem Dialekt aus, der James in Grund und Boden schämte. In diesem Moment war er verdammt glücklich, dass niemand wußte, dass sie sich kannten und beschloss innerlich, das auch so zu belassen.  
"Guad... und nun sdellen sich die Grubeeen susammen und ich gebe euch eurre Aufgabe!"

Lilli, Sirius, James und Anna mußten sich nicht fortbewegen da Mundungus und Kingsley zu ihnen kamen oder besser Kingsley schnappte Mundungus mitten im Weg auf und zog ihn zur Gruppe her. Andererseits hätte er sie alleine nicht mal bis zur Ende der Stunde gefunden, so schielend und betrunken wie er durch die Gegend lief. Lilli sah Anna mit einem leicht fragenden Blick an. War ja schon das zweite mal, dass sie nun in einer Gruppe arbeiten mußten. Schicksal oder einfach ein blöder Zufall, damit sie sich noch mehr auf die Nerven gehen konnten, als bisher schon?

"Was ist?" fragte diese genervt als sie Lilli's starrenden Ausdruck bemerkte und nun ihren Kopf mit einem ziemlich bösen Blick rüberschwankte. Lilli schreckte dieser Gesichtsausdruck nicht ab. Aus irgendeinem Grund sah sie nichts böses in ihrer Miene, mit dem sie seit Jahren in ein und demselben Schlafsaal wohnte. Im Gegenteil, sie sah nur etwas warmes merkwürdig geheimnisvolles darin, dass sie zwar nicht definieren konnte, aber es machte ihr genau so wenig Angst.  
"Nichts... Schon ein Zufall oder dass wir schon wieder in einer Gruppe stecken..."

Sie versuchte ihre Unsicherheit durch ein leicht amüsiertes lächeln zu verdecken aber Anna drehte ihren Blick weg und ignorierierte ihren Kommentar. Etwa so, als ob sie kurz eine Fliege beim Summen beobachtet hätte könnte man sagen. Nur war die Fliege womöglich interessanter als Lilli...  
'Soviel zum Thema Freundschaft...' dachte sie leicht enttäuscht und etwas peinlich berührt.

Professor Jaivenko kam wenig später zu ihnen und sah alle mit erwartungsvollem Blick an.  
"Guad. Also...wie ich weiss, habd ihr vorriges Jaahr ja son mal kurs Legilimendig gelernd. In diesem Fach werded ihr diese Fähiggeid ausbauen und besser beherssen lernen. Genauso wie die Ogglumendig, aber da die Bä-grubbe mit der Ogglumendig beginnd, werdet ihr mit der Legilimendig beginnen. Der Saubersbruch is gans einfoch."

Die Professorin nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und sah in die Gruppe.

"Sso! Wer wiel sich sur Verfugunge sdellen?"

Jeder hatte schockiert die Augen aufgerissen und im nächsten Augenblick versucht möglichst gleichgültig drein zu blicken, damit die Lehrerin bloß nicht merkte, dass man da war. Anna und Sirius begannen in andere Richtungen zu blicken und dabei ein Liedchen zu pfeiffen, während Mundungus sich umdrehte und von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Kingsley sah sich gespielt suchend um und versuchte sich dabei möglichst gut hinter Lilli zu verstecken und auch James hatte rechtzeitig reagiert und so getan als ob er einem plötzlichen Hustenanfall erlegen würde und sich dabei so gut es ging hinter Sirius und Anna zu verbergen.   
"Ahhhh... Miss Evàaans... sehr guad."  
"W-Was?" stotterte diese erschrocken.  
Swetlana richtete ihren Zauberstab mitten auf Lilli's Kopf.

"Konsendrieren sie sich auf edwas, Miss Evàaans. Irrgendedwas auss ihrer Vergangenheid. Ein besonderres Errlebnis und bliggen sie mir dabei in de Augen. Ich werde vertrsuchen in ihren Gedangen einzudringgen um genau dieses Erlebnisss zu lessen! Bereid, Miss Eväaans?"  
"Ähm-Ne!"  
"Guad! Und ihr anderre, passde genau auf meine Handbewegungge auf und auf dass was ich sssagge! Legilimens!"

Es war wie ein Stich in ihrem Kopf. Nicht schmerzhaft, sondern mehr wie ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob sie jemand umgerempelt hätte und dabei mit der Faust auf ihre Stirn gezielt hatte. Ein helles Licht blendete ihre Augen und vor ihrem geistigem Auge sah sie Anna in der Winkelgasse als kleines Kind. Sie hatte damals nicht gewußt, dass sie in dieselbe Klasse kommen würden, aber ihr war der traurige Blick des Mädchens aufgefallen, den sie trug während sie bei ihren Eltern stand, welche ihrer Tochter keines Blickes würdigten. Mehr schienen sie auf etwas anderes konzentriert zu sein, doch ihre Tochter war ihnen gleichgültig... Man konnte die Einsamkeit und die Todessehnsucht in diesen schwarzen Augen erkennen, als ob sie jeden Moment die Klippen hinab springen könnten...  
Wusch! Das Bild wurde verdrängt durch eine 16jährige Melissa Kingcade, die mit Anna durch die Gänge spazierte. Neben ihr her eine ganze Scharr gigelnder Mädels, die sie offenbar bewundernd anhimmelten. Kingcade ging hochnässig durch die Gänge und machte mit ihren Händen bescheuerte Bewegungen. Lilli sah zu wie Anna neben ihnen herlief, nicht wirklich interessiert daran. So wie bei ihren Eltern... Sie sah aus, als ob sie über andere Dinge nachdachte, tiefere Dinge, die ihr Leben betrafen, die sie nicht mit anderen zu besprechen vermochte.  
Wuch! Wieder ein neues Bild. Diesmal ein 12jähriger James Potter, der im St. Mungo liegt... schwerverletzt, sein gesamter Körper war bandagiert, lediglich seine hasselnussbraunen Augen blickten sie an, mit einem flehenden Ausdruck nach Hilfe...

Mit einem mal atmete sie heftig ein, als ob das ihr erster Atemzug überhaupt wäre. Lilli erwachte aus der Starre und blickte ihrer Professorin in die Augen. Was war es? Mitleid?Furcht?Neugierde? Swetlana lächelte überrascht auf und nahm ihren Zauberstab herab. "Dass is die Legilimendig. Gans wichdig is der Augengondagd und dass ihrr euch darauf konsendrierd die Gedangen der Berson gegenüber su lessen. Im übrriggen, Miss Evàaans? Sie ssollden lernen ihren Geisd besser su versleessen... In eurer Grubbe iss Miss Weiddeeee diejenige, die Ogglumendig und Legilimendig behersst... Isssd diese Inforrrmasion richdig, Miss Weiddeeee? Professor Dumblydorr ad mir dass gesagd."  
"Ja... Ma'am," antwortete Anna gelangweilt und mußte ein gähnen fast schon mit gewalt unterdrücken.  
"Guad. Dann werden sie die Grubbe führren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dass guad machen werden. Es sählt am Ende die gesamde Node. Geine Einselbewertung. Sdrengen sie sich also an. Alle susammen..."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Gruppe wieder und Anna wandte sich kopfschüttelnd den anderen zu.

"Fantastisch, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! ' n neuer Job als Professor!"  
"Na, Professor Weideeee," witzelte Sirius augenblicklich drauf los und hatte sie kumpelhaft an der Schulter geknufft.

"Sehr witzig Mr. Blagg!"  
"Oder Jahmes Potte! Unfassbar! Wo ist sie doch gleich her?"  
"Ich glaub aus Deutschland."  
"So klingt ein deutscher Akzent?"  
"Ihr Name hat mehr was Russisches."  
"Oder Französisches?"   
"Wie wärs mit Holland?"  
"Oder die Niederlande?" fragte Sirius.  
"Schwachkopf! Holland ist Niederlande!"   
"Echt?"

"Schnellchecker der Firma langsam. Lass mich raten: Als Merlin die Gehirne verteilt hat, warst du krank?"  
"Ich glaub ich war in der Schlange für Gutes Aussehen und mächtig viel Muskeln."  
"Wie witzig!" sagte sie trocken.  
"Warum lachst du dann nicht?"  
Lilli hatte sich an dem Gespräch nicht beteiligt. Ihr Blick galt weiterhin Professor Jaivenko, die mittlerweile bei der C-Truppe angekommen war und ihnen Befehle erteilte. Sie hatte gesehen was Lilli gesehen hatte, aber sie hatte kein Reaktion gezeigt. Gut, was hätte sie auch groß dazu sagen sollten, aber... Lilli hatte irgendeine andere Reaktion erwartet, als Gleichgültigkeit...Das waren keine normalen Bilder die man sah, keine normalen Emotionen, die man fühlte... oder etwa doch? 

Nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, entließ Swetlana die Klasse mit der Bitte: "Und lernd fliesssig!" Sie waren schon fast alle draußen als Swetlana nach James rief: "Mr. Potte?"   
"Ja... Ma'am?"  
"Ich muss noch mid ihnen sbrechen... bidde kommen sie surüg."  
"Komm gleich nach," sagte James und kam wieder zurück während Sirius und die anderen zum nächsten Unterricht gingen und die Tür hinter sich schlossen.  
"Swetlana."  
"James."  
"Ach? Nicht mehr Jahmes? Was sollte dieser Mist mit dem lächerlichen Dialekt, den keiner kennt?"  
"Taktik."  
"Wofür?"   
"Deine Mum hat mir erzählt, dass deine Träume wieder angefangen haben."  
"Und?"  
"Dumbledore kann nicht immer hier sein um auf dich aufzupassen. Wir nehmen an, dass jemand in deiner Nähe womöglich der Auslöser war."

Mit einem mal hatte sich der Ausdruck der Professorin verändert. War er eben noch freundlich, sah er jetzt misstrauisch und durchdringend aus, als ob sie ihn verdächtigen würde.  
"In meiner Nähe? Melissa?"  
"Nein, das wäre zu einfach... "  
"Anna?"  
"Vielleicht... Ich bin jedenfalls da um es herauszufinden. Naja, du weißt dass dein Großvater überall als Zaubereiminister angesehen wird, jedoch wäre es ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse, wenn deine Patentante in Hogwarts unterricht. Der Tagesprophet würde ihn in der Luft zerfressen, dass er einen Freund nach Hogwarts brachte und auch noch als einer deiner Professoren. Ein Glück für mich dass so gut wie niemand darüber Bescheid weiß und als perfekte Zugabe mußte ich so tun als ob ich Englisch nur gebrochen kann. Der Dialekt hat doch was, findest nicht auch?"   
"Macht es dir denn Spaß wie 'n sprachgestörter Hirni rum zu laufen?"  
"Ich bin ne Professorin mit nem Dialekt. Ist doch mal was anderes, außerdem dient das nur zur Tarnung, damit keiner Verdacht schöpft. Erst recht nicht diese Verbindungsperson. Ich halt dich über alles weitere am laufenden und nun geh. Ich will nicht Schuld daran sein, dass du zu spät zum nächsten Unterricht kommst."  
James schüttelte unglaubig den Kopf, während er von ihr wegschritt und die Tür öffnen wollte als sie ihm noch mal etwas zurief: "Ach, James? Wie steht Lilli Evans zu euch?"  
"Zu wem meinst du?" fragte er verwirrt, während seine Patentante nebensächlich ihre Tasche einpackte.  
"Dir und Anna."

"Wir haben nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Aber Anna scheint sie nicht besonders zu mögen..."   
"... Verstehe... Wir sehen uns."  
Er nickte gleichgültig und schritt hinaus. Egal... ihm war alles in diesen Momenten egal gewesen. Sein Leben war egal... Es würde sowieso alles seinen Lauf nehmen, egal was er tat. Nichts würde ihn stoppen können, wozu also noch dagegen ankämpfen? Er ging ohne weiter nachzudenken den Gang entlang zum nächsten Unterricht und stieß mitten im Weg mit einer weiblichen Person zusammen.  
"Autsch."  
"Verdammt!"  
Er blickte das Mädchen an und erkannte die nicht unbedingt bekannte Diana Ayenterro. Sie sah ihn verschreckt an und hatte sich binnen weniger Sekunden wie er auch wieder auf die Beine gerichtet.  
"Tu-Tut mir leid... Ich hab nicht aufgepaßt."  
"... Ich leb noch. Paßt also schon..."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihr zu wechseln ging er weiter seines Weges. Wozu groß reden? Er hatte keine Lust zu reden, das brachte nichts. Es vergeudete nur seine Zeit. Und auch beim abendlichen Rundgang hatte er kaum ein Wort mit Lilli gewechselt... Sie waren schweigend durch die Gänge patroliert und danach wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hallo ihrs, _**

**_ Nach knapp 2 1/2 Jahren vervollständige ich nun auch hier auf meine FanFictions. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich es so lange nicht getan habe und ihr dementsprechend wohl auch sehr enttäuscht von mir sein müsst. Meine Erklärung, die euch vll. nicht unbedingt tröstet, aber für mich eine Entschuldigung ist, lautet, dass ich so überhaupt nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, meine FF's in der Zwischenzeit zu beenden. Ich musste sehr vieles privates regeln und ändern und sowas braucht Zeit. Hätte ich die FF's hier weiter geschrieben, dann wären sie nicht so geworden, wie ich es beabsichtigt hätte. Sie sind bereits im Forum anders geworden, wo ich sie ursprünglich gepostet habe, als ich es von Anfang an wollte. Eine Tatsache, die ich traurig finde. Durch einige andere Tatsachen, die Freunde betreffen, habe ich mich nun wieder ran gesetzt um Black Heart II zu beginnen, aber da die FF hier gerade mal bei Chap 3 steckt, wo es doch bereits 80 Chaps davon gibt, und ich BH II wohl nur hier auf veröffentlichen werde, wollte ich Black Heart hier erst mal zu Ende posten. Ich bedanke mich auch bei den lieben Reviewer/innen, die in diesen 2 Jahren doch noch einige Reviews geschrieben haben g vielen Dank, dass ihr die FF noch gelesen hattet, auch wenn es gerade mal 3 Chaps waren. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn jetzt nach über 2 Jahren vll. doch noch jemand mitliest, damit ich auch selbst noch mal richtig rein komme in die FF und die Fortsetzung dementsprechend gut anpassen kann. Da die FF bereits beendet ist, werde ich hier auch schneller posten und ähm hoffen, dass noch jemand mitkommt? _**

**_ Glg, Prina (aka BlackPrincess/Rachel Cordalles (Ja, ich habe viele Nicks pfeif o.o ))_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

_**Chap 4: Dark Secret**_

Lilli hatte am Freitagabend kaum Schlaf gefunden. Die ganze Zeit dachte sie an das, was Professor Jaivenko in ihren Gedanken gelesen hatte, dass was eigentlich ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben sollte, weil es ihre persönlichen Gefühle waren. Nun waren sie nicht mehr geheim.

Am Samstagmorgen gingen die meisten nach Hogsmeade und auch Lilli traf sich mit Diana, um zusammen den Pfad in das Zaubererdorf zu gehen. Die letzten Besorgungen wollten schließlich noch erledigt werden.  
"Seltsam," bemerkte die Freundin nachdenklich und hatte sie verwundert angelächelt, während sie wortlos durch die Wiese schlenderten. "Dass ich das noch erleben darf."  
"Was meinst du?" fragte Lilli verwirrt, da Diana sie aus ihrem Gedankengang rausgerissen hatte.

"Du bist heute noch schweigsamer als ich!" antwortete sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.  
"Oh...ähm... hab nicht gut geschlafen."  
Was ja auch zur Hälfte die Wahrheit war. Geschlafen hatte sie wirklich nicht sonderlich gut.  
"Schlecht geträumt?"  
"Nein, nur viel nachgedacht."  
"Ist gestern denn was passiert? Hat diese Kingcade-Schlampe wieder was gesagt?"  
Lilli lachte amüsiert. Diana war ein nettes Mädchen, dem solche Ausdrücke überhaupt nicht standen und sie mehr wie einen aufmüpfigen Gnom aussehen ließen, statt ernsthaft gefährlich rüber zukommen.  
"Nein, Kingcade hat nichts gemacht."  
"Dann liegt es an James?"  
"Di, ich hab echt keine Lust über so was zu reden, also... wenn wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln könnten?"  
"Okay... Wie war fortgeschrittene VgddK?"  
'Toll' dachte sie. Das war genau das Thema von dem sie wegkommen wollte und so lächelte Lilli lediglich peinlich berührt und verfiel wieder in Schweigen.

In Hogsmeade angekommen hatten sie zuerst alle Dinge besorgt, die sie noch benötigten und anschließend wollten sie sich wie die halbe Schule in die Drei Besen setzen, um ein Butterbier zu trinken. Sie hatten noch einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke gefunden, dass von einem riesigen Efeu bedeckt wurde und quetschten sich dort hinein.  
"Weißt du was," grinste Diana frech. "Von hier hast du unbemerkt alles im Blickfeld ohne das dich jemand sieht!"  
"Als ob ich darauf Wert lege zu sehen was alle anderen treiben," antwortete Lilli augenrollend. Aber Diana lächelte viel sagend und blickte sich neugierig um.  
"Ich seh jemanden, den du nicht siehst..." sagte sie nach einer Weile, stützte ihr Kinn auf die rechte Handfläche und grinste ihre Freundin von einem Ohr zum anderen an.  
"Ich denke, du siehst viele, die ich nicht sehe, denn ich bin schließlich diejenige, die die kahle Wand hinter dir begutachten darf."  
"Ich rede aber von jemand wichtigem..."  
"So?" fragte sie gespielt gelangweilt und wandte sich wieder der Beschäftigung zu die Bedienung zu suchen, um endlich etwas zu Trinken bestellen zu können.  
"James Potter und er ist ganz allein."  
Blitzschnell drehte sich Lilli ungewollt mit einem Ruck um und sah ihn tatsächlich alleine an einem Tisch sitzen. Er war vertieft in einem Buch und schien die Blicke der anderen Mädchen an ihm gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, geschweige denn irgendetwas anderes, was um ihn herum passierte. Oder er nahm sie wahr und ignorierte sie mit Absicht, weil es ihn nervte... was immer es auch war... er zeigte keine Gefühle. Wieder bemerkte Lilli wie weh es tat ihn da sitzen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie keine Freundschaft hatten, eigentlich hatten sie gar nichts.  
"Geh hin..." sagte Diana leise.  
"Was?" fragte sie belustigt. "Di, hast du heut Fieber oder was? Wenn ich mit ihm reden wollte, wäre ich hingegangen aber es gibt nichts was ich mit ihm zu bereden hätte, außer die Klärung der Frage wie man mit nem Erbsenhirn zusammen sein kann. Ich meine... Hallooo!! Melissa Kingcade hat womöglich genauso viel Charakter wie die gesamten Slytherins zusammen, nämlich NULL!"  
"Oh."  
"Was?" fragte sie ungewollt neugieriger als beabsichtigt war.  
"Jetzt ist er nicht mehr allein," antwortete sie und beobachtete ihn weiter.  
"Kingcade hängt wieder an seinem Hals, hab ich Recht?"  
"Ähm... nein... 's Anna White... Sie kommt... sagt... und siegt... er geht mit ihr raus."  
Ein Satz, der sie auch wirklich traf, was sie aber auf keinem Fall zeigen wollte und so atmete sie ruhig ein und lächelte überlegen.  
"... Sollen sie doch... Es ist mir egal..."  
Diesen Satz hätte sie bescheuerter nicht sagen können, denn Lilli versuchte übermäßig gleichgültig und überlegen zu wirken, was am Ende aussah, als ob sie sich den Hals verrenken wollte. Diana grinste unschuldig.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

James war mit Anna aus den Drei Besen gegangen und im kühlen Herbstwetter durch das Dorf spaziert, bis sie schließlich an eine verlassene Stelle am Rande des Waldes kamen und sich dort auf einen Felsen niederließen.  
"Wieso wolltest du dich in den Drei Besen treffen, wenn du über etwas unter vier Augen mit mir sprechen willst?" fragte sie verwirrt und hatte dabei leicht das Gesicht verzogen. "Ich mein, die drei Besen sind nicht das, was man ein ruhiges Plätzchen nennt. Oder deine Definition ist im Duden vertauscht worden."  
James lachte. "Keine Ahnung. Damit Lissy nicht unnötig eifersüchtig wird, wenn ich mich mit dir alleine treffe? So kann ich wenigstens sagen, dass es halb Hogsmeade gesehen hat und ich das Treffen nicht verbergen wollte. Sie weiß schließlich, dass wir enger befreundet sind."  
"Ist denn was passiert?" fragte Anna besorgt als sie den frustrierenden Unterton in seiner Stimme wahrnahm. Er nickte bedrückt.  
"Und was?"  
"Die Träume haben in den Ferien wieder begonnen."  
"Die Träume? Die von Voldemort?"  
"Nein, die von mir und Lilli Evans nackt im See draußen!" sagte er sarkastisch und grinste frech. Anna warf ihm wütend etwas Gras zu, das sie mit der Hand aus dem Boden gerissen hatte und James musste prompt anfangen zu lachen.  
"Stopp! Bitte!" flehte er gespielt, als sie nicht damit aufhören wollte.  
"Du bist genau so schlimm wie Sirius! Ich dachte du wolltest eine ernste Unterredung haben und keine verarschende Konversation."  
"Wieso verarschende Konversation? Davon hätt ich ja auch träumen können."  
"Allerdings hättest du dann einen befriedigteren Ausdruck auf deiner blöden Visage und außerdem redet man über so was mit seinem perversen besten Kumpel und nicht mit mir!"  
"Okay,okay,okay. Friede! Also, ja, von Voldemort."  
Nachdem er den Namen ausgesprochen hatte, wurde auch Anna wieder ernster und sah ihn besorgt an. "Schlimm?"  
"Mhm."  
"Und was träumst du?"  
"Jedes mal was anderes. Kann es nicht unterbinden. Taucht immer auf sobald ich schlafe."  
"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte den Sommer über ja zu dir kommen, aber..."  
"Padfoot... Schon klar."  
"Nein..." sagte sie sofort, ging jedoch nicht näher darauf ein.  
"Nein?"  
„Nein..."  
„Was ist überhaupt passiert? Wieso habt ihr euch wirklich getrennt?"  
"Ehrliche Antwort?"  
"'türlich! Immer!"  
"Wir passen nicht zusammen. Sirius ist im Bezug auf das reale Leben wie ein kleines Kind."  
"Kleines Kind? Er ist von zu Hause ausgezogen und lebt jetzt in seiner eigenen Bude! Er muss sich allein durchs Leben schlagen ohne familiäre Unterstützung. Hat nicht mehr viel von nem kleinen Kind, oder?"  
"Und trotzdem benimmt er sich wie eines! Er hat kein offenes Ohr für die Probleme anderer."  
"Für die Probleme anderer, oder für deine Probleme? Ist was bei dir passiert?"  
"Ist nicht so wichtig."  
James warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu und verzog fragend die Augenbraue. Er kannte sie zu gut um zu wissen, dass nichts passiert war.  
"Dein Dad?"  
"Mhm..." machte sie frustriert und widerwillig spiegelten sich Tränen in den dunklen Augen von ihr wieder. Sie versuchte sie krampfhaft durch blinzeln zu unterdrücken und hatte es nach einer Weile auch geschafft, aber er wusste zu gut, dass sie eigentlich weinen wollte.  
"Tut mir leid..."  
"Vergiss es... Ich überstehs. Zurück zu dir... wenn du willst, können wir **es** jetzt noch mal tun... Das dürfte sie für ne Weile wieder blockieren."  
Er nickte und wollte gerade sein Shirt hochziehen als ein süffisantes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht erschien.  
"Das wird Melissa gefallen."  
"Was?"  
"Hey, Schatz, du weißt ich liebe nur dich! Aber ohne Anna kann ich auch nicht mehr leben."  
Einen Moment lang blickte Anna ihn böse an, dann prusteten beide los und saßen lauthals lachend auf dem Boden. Es war als ob sie für einen winzigen Augenblick wieder kleine Kinder sein durften.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Lilli und Diana waren gegen Samstagnachmittag wieder zurück ins Schloss gegangen. Während Diana noch etwas lernen wollte, zog sich Lilli schließlich auf die Ländereien zurück und genoss bei einem guten Buch den Herbstwind.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh Miss Evàaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans!" giggelte eine schräge Stimme und Lilli musste erst mal aufsehen um zu kapieren, dass es Sirius war, der da breit grinsend mit Remus auf sie zukam.  
'Toll und womit hab ich das bitte sehr verdient?'  
"Hi, Lilli," sagte Remus und ließ sich neben sie nieder, während Sirius heiter hinabgeplumpst war und doch ziemlich elegant und charmant bei ihr lag, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, seine doofe Fratze unwiderstehlich lächelnd auf sie gerichtet.  
"Hi, Remus... Black!"  
"Wo hast denn Ayenterro gelassen? Hängt doch sonst auch immer bei dir rum?"  
"Sie lernt! Etwas, dass ich auch gerade versuche, wenn du mich nicht so lächerlich unterbrechen würdest."  
"Lernen? Wir haben doch grad mal die erste Schulwoche! Streber biste ja gar nicht!"  
"Himmel, was nervst du mich hier überhaupt? Solltest du nicht in Hogsmeade bei den ganzen anderen Hohlbirnen sein?"  
"Darf nicht," sagte er gleichgültig. "McGonagall hat mir für den letzten Streich ein Verbot erteilt. Tja, Shit happens."  
"Nur für mich, denn dafür nervst du mich jetzt."  
"Wir könnten ja a little bit Small Talk führen, he?"  
"Hast du keine anderen Freunde?"  
"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeein," quengelte er gespielt. "Ich bin doch so einsam und allein."  
"Padfoot, benimm dich, bitte!" schritt Remus ein und sah seinen Freund mit demselben genervten Blick an wie Lilli es getan hatte.  
"Ja, Mammi..." krähte er und legte sich, alle viere von sich gestreckt, auf die Wiese nieder.  
"Tut mir leid, aber er wollte nicht von meiner Seite weichen," entschuldigte sich Remus für seinen Freund. Lilli lächelte leicht. Remus mochte sie ja wirklich gern, aber Sirius war derjenige von ihnen, den sie partout eigentlich immer mied. Sie mochte seine selbstgefällige, verblödete und arrogante Art nicht und mochte es genau so wenig, wie er mit anderen wie auch Diana umging.  
"Warum bist du hier? Willst mir doch nicht weiß machen dass der Vertrauensschüler der 7. Klasse auch ein Hogsmeade-Verbot bekommen hat?"  
"Nein," lachte er amüsiert auf. "Der Vertrauensschüler der 7. Klasse hat sich nur vom größten Unruhestifter der 7. Klasse überreden lassen mit ihm auf Hogwarts zu bleiben."  
"Ach was, Evans!" sagte Sirius ohne die beiden angesehen zu haben. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Haltung vollkommen entspannt. "Der Streber ist freiwillig hier geblieben um nach mehr Wissen zu streben, gell Strebi?"  
"Faulpelz!" schimpfte Remus trocken.  
"Und stolz drauf!"  
Lilli lachte bei der kurzen Konversation der beiden Jungs. Etwas, das sie von sich selbst nicht erwartet hatte.  
"Der Hauptgrund ist, dass James und Anna alleine in Hogsmeade sein wollten. Deswegen bin ich hier geblieben... UM AUFZUPASSEN DASS DER CHAOSKÖNIG KEIN UNSINN TREIBT!" fügte er mit lauter Stimme dazu, damit Sirius das auch ja hörte. Dieser hatte ihm wieder kein Blick geschenkt und begann friedlich zu pfeifen.  
"Weißt doch, Strebi wie es heißt? Das wahre Genie braucht keine Ordnung! Er überblickt das Chaos."  
"Du und deine Muggelsprichwörter! Padfoot ist ein Fan davon seitdem er im Sommer mit Anna zusammen war," erklärte Remus Lilli.  
"Du und Anna White wart ein PAAR?" stieß diese total schockiert aus. Sie hatte davon ja gar nichts gewusst und die Tatsache, dass jemand wie Sirius mit jemand wie Anna zusammen war, schien ihr immer wie unmöglich. Erst jetzt rappelte sich Sirius auf und sah nun nicht mehr ganz so entspannt aus wie vorher. Zuerst sah er beleidigt drein, dann setzte er einen Schmollmund auf und dann, so schworen Lilli und Remus, leuchtete eine Glühbirne neben seinem Kopf auf. "Evans! Wie wärs mit uns beiden?"  
"Igitt!!!!" stieß sie angeekelt aus und schreckte wie vor einer Kakerlake zurück.  
"Nein? Hast Recht... Nach White brauch ich erst mal Pause von euch Allwissend-Bräuten."  
"Allwissend-Bräuten?"  
Sirius hatte wieder keine Antwort gegeben, sondern flackte wie ein Hefekloss auf der Wiese drauf.  
"Padfoot mags nicht, wenn seine Freundin klüger ist als er," zwinkerte Remus ihr zu, woraufhin sie kurz verstehend mit dem Kopf nickte, trotzdem jedoch ungläubig drein blickte. Sie entschloss, dass lesen jetzt vielleicht das klügste war, was man tun konnte. Ruhig schlug sie ihr Buch auf, wie auch Remus, der neben ihr saß und seinerseits zu lesen begonnen hatte, als sich plötzlich der Hefekloss vor ihnen regte.  
"Unglaublich!"  
"Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Lilli genervt wegen der Unterbrechung und legte das Buch beiseite.  
"Wie kann man nur 5 Minuten lang still sein und nichts tun? Wird dir nicht langweilig?"  
"Nein. Halt jetzt die Klappe."  
"Dir gefällt diese Totenstille?"  
"Schläfst du etwa bei lautem gepolter, oder was?"  
"JA!"  
Lilli klatschte sich die Hand auf die Stirn.  
"Blöde Frage von mir. Wieso frag ich überhaupt so ein Alien..."  
"Alien?" fragte Sirius grübelnd.  
"Außerirdische."  
"Außerirdische?"  
"Menschen die nicht von dieser Welt sind."  
"So wie du?!"  
"Ich meinte DICH! Himmel, ich verblöde noch an diesen sinnlosen Gesprächen! Genau so gut könntest du gegen eine Wand reden, denn die hört dir genau so zu!"  
"Ich finds witzig," grinste Sirius ihr frech zu und zwinkerte. Etwas dass sie von ihm noch gar nicht kannte, was ihr allerdings dummerweise gefiel. Hatte er tatsächlich eine freundliche Ader, wie Alice gemeint hatte?! Und zeigte er diese Ader jetzt ihr in jenem Moment? Ein wenig spät, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich die letzten 6 Jahre hauptsächlich angekeift hatten.  
"Ich werd jetzt gehen," beschloss sie und stand auf.  
"Wohin?"  
"Weg von dir!"  
"Ohhh... dabei begann es gerade richtig Spaß zu machen."  
"Ich verspreche dir, dass es eine Fortsetzung geben wird, okay?" 'Hab ich das gerade richtig gehört? Hab ich Black gerade gesagt, dass ichs auch lustig fand?'  
"Ich nehm dich beim Wort, Evans."  
"Ich dich auch, Black!" 'Was tu ich da?'  
Mit diesen Worten schloss sie ihr Buch und verließ die beiden Jungs, um zurück zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Merkwürdig, sie hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ihr so was Spaß machen konnte aber das eben mit Sirius war doch sehr unterhaltsam. Es hatte ihr gefallen sich mit ihm freundlich zu streiten, denn aus irgendeinem Grund bemerkte sie diesmal, dass nichts Böses hinter seinen Worten steckte. Hatte Alice Recht und er wollte nur spielen, wenn er solche sinnlosen Streitduelle begann? Irgendwo glaubte sie immer, dass er es böse meinte, wenn er seine Streiche spielte, wenn er sich mit Anna stritt oder wenn er wieder eine belustigte Bemerkung in ihre Richtung warf, wenn sie ihn tadelte...

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie erst wieder aufschreckte als sie beinahe an einer Pfütze ausgerutscht wäre. Sie hatte sich gerade noch an einem Bilderrahmen halten können, doch ihr Herz blieb halb stehen als sie sah, dass sie nicht an einer Wasserpfütze ausgerutscht war... sondern an einer Blutlache... direkt vor ihr war eine zweite und eine dritte und sie hörte vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame auf...  
'Was?' Lily blinzelte um sicher zu gehen, dass es kein Tagalbtraum war, doch selbst danach war das Blut noch immer an derselben Stelle. Mit pochendem Herzen ging sie vorsichtig auf das Porträt zu wo die fette Dame vor sich hinschnarchte. "Fatum Star," sagte sie leise. Die schnarchende Frau wachte mit einem Ruck auf und starrte sie entsetzt an.  
"Was? Hab ich geschlafen? Am helllichten Tag? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! So was ist mir noch nie passiert! Du liebe gü-"  
"Schon gut!" stoppte Lilli sie ungeduldig. Sie wollte nur hinein und keine Ausreden für das Schlafen hören. "Fatum Star!"  
"Ein bisschen eilig? Drückt die Blase?"  
"Selbst wenn: FATUM STAHAR!"  
"Schon gut, schon gut! Was für ein undankbarer Job. Ich sollte Professor Dumbledore mal auf eine Gehaltserhöhung ansprechen." Und mit diesen Worten klappte sie zur Seite und Lilli ging ohne Umschweife hinein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht leer. Es standen einige Schüler der ersten Klasse da und versuchten gerade gelernte Zauber zu üben, sowie andere 3. Klässler, die nicht mit nach Hogsmeade durften und miteinander über irgendetwas anderes herumkicherten. Lilli konnte keine weitere Blutspur erkennen, aber das hatte sie sich nicht nur eingebildet. Der Gang draußen war voll damit gewesen. Sie drehte sich um und ging noch mal hinaus um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie gerade nicht geträumt hatte, aber die Blutspuren waren auf einmal weg. Sogar die auf die sie getreten war... Der gesamte Gang war sauber. Sie blickte auf ihre Stiefel hinab... vollkommen sauber...  
"Was?" flüsterte sie ungläubig und verwirrt. Ihr Herz hatte sich nicht beruhigt, es raste und pochte noch immer schmerzhaft schnell.  
"Hinein oder hinaus? Entscheide dich mal, Schätzchen. Ich hol mir ja einen Zug in der Position!"  
"... Ja... sicher..." Sie ging hinein und wollte rauf in den Schlafsaal gehen als sie Anna die Treppe herunter kommen sah. 'Ich dachte sie ist mit James in Hogsmeade?' Sie hatte ihr einen kurzen nichtsaussagenden Blick zugeworfen, bevor sie zum Porträt hinaus schritt... "Was ist nur los mit mir..." flüsterte Lilli müde. Es war erst die erste Woche, aber wenn sie sich schon Dinge einbildete, war das der erste Schrei nach einer Pause. Oder war es keine Einbildung gewesen? War es vielleicht doch echt... und Anna hatte etwas damit zu tun? Ihr Blick war nicht aussagend, trug keinen Ausdruck in sich. Nur Gleichgültigkeit... 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chap 5: hidden feeling**_

Lilli saß auf dem Fenstersims im Mädchenschlafsaal und blickte die Sonne an, die auf sie hinab schien. Der Freitag war für sie vollkommen daneben. Der neue Unterricht stellte sich als volle Pleite heraus, die neue Professorin als ein unverständlicher Neuling, und ANNA war auch noch die Leiterin der Gruppe. Der Samstag hatte genau solche Spuren in ihrem Gehirn hinterlassen. Blutspuren die sie sich offenbar eingebildet hatte, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Und wieder Anna, die ihr immer wieder aufs Neue das Gefühl gab nicht dazuzugehören. Zu was auch immer. Es war Sonntag und Lilli hatte die Vorahnung als ob auch dieser Tag schwer werden würde. Sie wollte sich wieder mit einem Buch auf die Ländereien setzen und lernen, einfach alleine sein und die Zeit vorüber ziehen lassen. Diana würde im Laufe des Nachmittags dazu stoßen, doch Lilli hatte keine Lust, länger alleine zu bleiben. Einsamkeit war kein Geschenk, es war ein Fluch.  
"Hey," grüßte Alice sie als sie aus dem Bad heraus kam und sich lächelnd auf ihr Bett niederließ. Sie hatte sich frisch hergerichtet, gestylt und wohl auch extra hübsch geschminkt. Offensichtlich für Frank... Alice war so bildschön. Wieso konnte sie nicht ein wenig mehr wie sie sein? "Na, wie war Hogsmeade gestern?"  
"War okay," antwortete Lilli beiläufig.  
"Klingt ja nicht besonders begeistert."  
"Naja, war halt so wie immer. Nichts neues."  
"Hm... Verstehe...," sagte sie sanft und ging nicht näher auf den Gemütszustand ihrer Freundin ein. "Ich soll dir übrigens von James ausrichten, dass er heut Abend nicht kann."  
"Ach? Der nette Herr ist sich wohl zu fein, um eine weitere Schicht am Wochenende einzuschieben? Hat er gestern zu lang mit seiner schrecklichnetten Freundin gefeiert?"  
"Meinst du Melissa?"  
"Wen denn sonst?"  
Alice schmunzelte leicht, gab dazu aber keinen Kommentar, zumal sie beide Mädels sehr gerne mochte. Stattdessen setzte sie sich aufrecht vor ihr hin und lächelte weiter.  
"Nein, hat er nicht... James ist krank."  
"Krank?"  
"Er war gestern Abend etwas Quidditch üben und ist vom Besen geflogen. Hat ein paar gebrochene Rippen."  
"Toll! Weil er zu blöde ist um beim Training aufzupassen, muss ich alleine um die Gänge streifen! Wie kann jemand wie ER überhaupt Schulsprecher werden? Wie kann Professor Dumbledore mir das nur antun?"  
"Naja, kannst ihn ja aufsuchen und dafür zur Schnecke machen."  
"Dumbledore?"  
"Nein, James! Er ist im Jungenschlafsaal."  
"Moment mal," sagte Lilli misstrauisch. "Er hat gebrochene Rippen? Und ist vom Besen gefallen? Aber er liegt NICHT im Krankenflügel?" Ihre Freundin zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Ihr schien es jedenfalls nicht merkwürdig vorzukommen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Lilli.  
"Kennst ihn doch... Quatsch, kennst ihn nicht!" bemerkte sie schockiert und sah sie schließlich breit grinsend an.  
"Ist ein Witz, Lilli. James ist eben so. Wenn er mit diesen Verletzungen zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen wäre, dann hätte ihn die Krankenschwester sofort krankgeschrieben und er will so was nicht. Bettruhe ist für einen Marauder gleichbedeutend mit dem Beginn des Weltuntergangs."  
"Toll! Nichts desto trotz ändert das nicht die Tatsache, dass ich heute Abend alleine dran stehe!"  
"Nein, musst du nicht," sagte Anna, die gerade hereingekommen war. Sie sah etwas müde und erschöpft aus, als ob sie die Nacht über nicht geschlafen hätte.  
"Ich übernehme für ihn."  
"... Geht das?" fragte Alice ungläubig. "Sollte nicht eher ein Vertrauensschüler seinen Job übernehmen?"  
"Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen... Er ist einverstanden. Wir sehen uns dann heut Abend, Evans."  
„Öhm-" war alles was Lilli raus bekam bevor die Zimmertür zugeknallt wurde. Keine Sekunde später wandte sie sich entrüstet und schockiert Alice zu. "Ist sie immer so?"  
"Wer Anna? Wie immer so?"  
"... Merkwürdig ist das passende Wort, würd ich sagen. Ich werd einfach nicht schlau aus ihr."  
Alice lächelte sanft, hatte ihr aber darauf wieder nicht geantwortet. Einen Moment lang bereute es Lilli doch nicht mehr, nicht mehr wie Alice zu sein, wenn man nie Antworten gab und ständig nur Leute angrinste...

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Am späten Nachmittag hatte sie sich mit Diana auf den Ländereien getroffen und die freie Zeit genossen oder sie hatte es zumindest so gut es ging versucht, trotz der Tatsache was ihr für ein Abend bevor stand.

"Wirst also die Rundgänge am Abend mit Anna White machen?" fragte Diana amüsiert. Lilli nickte nachdenklich. "Weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll..."  
"Hast du Dumbledore gefragt ob es stimmt, dass sie mit ihm gesprochen hat?"  
"Du stellst Fragen. Sie ist seine Urenkelin. Wie hätte ich das denn anstellen sollen? Hallo Professor Dumbledore, ich mach heut Abend mit Anna White die Rundgänge. Hat sie ihnen auch brav davon erzählt? Wieso ich frage? Ich trau ihr nicht!!!!" Diana zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"So wie ich das mitgekriegt habe, haben sie nicht unbedingt eine vorbildliche Beziehung zueinander."  
"Was meinst du damit schon wieder?"  
"Hm, hab mal etwas gelauscht. Laut den anderen Rawenclaws verstehen sich die beiden nicht. Anna redet daher nicht gern über ihn und benutzt seinen Namen ja auch schon als Fluchwort. Einige sagen, dass es daran liegt, dass er zuviel von ihr fordert, was die Leistungen angehen... andere..."  
Diana hatte einen Moment gestoppt. Es schien ihr unangenehm zu sein, das auszusprechen, aber Lilli war nun neugierig geworden.  
"Was? Di sags schon..."  
"Naja... andere sagen, dass sie zu... Du-weißt-Schon-Wem gehört und deswegen so schlecht mit ihm auskommt, weil Dumbledore doch weiß magisch ist..."  
"Anna White? Moment Mal, sie ist gerade mal 17! Sie hat Hogwarts noch nicht mal beendet! Wie kann man sich da schon jemanden wie Voldemort anschließen, wenn man noch nicht mal richtig zaubern kann?"  
"Ihre Eltern... gehören angeblich... zu den Todessern. Aber wie gesagt, Lilli sind das nur Gerüchte, die ich mitbekommen hab. Sei lieber vorsichtig was sie betrifft. Ich hätte nicht mal gewusst, dass sie mit dem Schulleiter verwandt ist, wenn du es mir nicht gesagt hättest. Sie kommt irgendwie überhaupt nicht nach ihm."  
Lilli nickte verstehend. "... Stimmt... Dumbledore strahlt Wärme und Vertrauen aus... Anna... eine verdammt gefährliche Aura." Ihr Blick blieb an dem Mädchenhaufen hängen, das sich am See breit gemacht hatte. Melissa, Bella, Anna, Alice und noch viele andere reinblütige Mädels. Sie musste immer daran denken was sie damals in ihren Gedanken gesehen hatte, was sie schon fast durch die Zeit vergaß. Anna... das Mädchen, das sie damals in der Winkelgasse sah, was ihr sofort auffiel aufgrund ihrer traurigen Ausstrahlung. Sie schrie nach Hilfe... hatte sie sie jeh bekommen? Lilli konnte sehen wie sie mit Melissa lachte und sich sehr gut in die Gruppe einintegrierte. Alle mochten sie und alle lachten über ihre Erzählungen. Ihre Gestiken waren eindeutig und so wie sie es auf andere wirken lassen wollte. Hochnäsig, als ob sie etwas Besseres wäre und stärker als alle anderen wäre. Vielleicht auch, weil sie das war, was sie ausstrahlte?  
"Tut mir leid," sagte Diana leise. "Wollte dich nicht erschrecken was Anna betrifft."  
"Hast du nicht," antwortete sie ehrlich. "Je mehr ich weiß, desto besser... Muss heut Abend schließlich nen Rundgang mit ihr totschlagen..."  
Auch wenn Lilli lächelte, sie überspielte damit nur etwas, was sie nicht zugeben wollte. Nämlich, dass sie Angst vor dem hatte, was sie herausfinden könnte. Sie wußte seit 6 Jahren, dass etwas mit Anna nicht stimmte und heute Abend war es das erste Mal, dass die zwei länger als einen Augenblick miteinander verbringen mussten.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Der Abend kam und Lilli gabelte Anna bei ihren Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Alle waren da, alle außer James. 'Super Freunde,' dachte sie kopfschüttelnd. 'Da bist du krank und trotzdem lachen alle heiter weiter und lassen dich allein. Wer weiß, vielleicht will er das ja auch...'  
Kaum dass Anna Lilli sah stand sie augenrollend auf und lächelte sie gespielt erfreut an.  
"Okay, lass uns den heutigen Abend so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen."  
"Von mir aus," antwortete Lilli gleichgültig und ging ihr voraus. Das Porträt der fetten Dame war gerade erst aufgeklappt als Sirius ihnen hinterher rief: "Lasst euch am Leben, Mädels."  
"Wird mir schwer fallen," sagte Anna leise. Für die anderen kaum hörbar, aber bei Lilli kam es sehr wohl an. Ob sie nun Angst hatte? Oder Angst kriegen sollte? Sie streifte hier immerhin mit einem Mädchen durch die Gänge, die absolut verrückt und irre im Hirn war und laut Gerüchten vielleicht zur dunklen Seite gehört, außerdem hasste sie Muggelgeborene und gehörte zu einer Gruppe von dummen Gören, die Lilli nicht leiden mochten. Nein, sie hatte absolut keine Angst... Hatte sie ihr Testament schon erstellt?!  
"Wieso hat James eigentlich dich geschickt und nicht jemand anderen? Remus zum Beispiel?"  
Anna blieb mit ihr vor einem der Fenster stehen und blickte den Vollmond verträumt an. Er war wunderschön wenn er sanft auf Hogwarts hinab schien. Unschuldig und rein... Wer sollte schon etwas Schlechtes von ihm denken oder auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung haben, was für wilde und grauenvolle Geschöpfe er an sein Antlitz brachte?  
"Ihm gehts nicht gut, da hatte er wohl kaum eine andere Wahl... Reg dich ab, Evans. Ich werd dir schon kein Haar krümmen."  
"Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass ich Angst hätte."  
"Nein? Merkwürdig... mir war es so als ob ich Angst gerochen hätte?"  
"..."  
"Das war ein Scherz! Dumbledore, wie kann man nur so verklemmt sein?!"  
Mit genervtem Blick schritt sie weiter und Lilli vorsichtig hinter ihr her. Dieses Mädchen wurde von mal zu mal verrückter und manchmal musste sie sich fragen ob sie überhaupt noch ein MENSCH war, wenn sie Angst riechen konnte!  
"Woher kannst du so gut Legilimentik und Okklumentik?"  
"..."  
"Das wird sonst ein sehr langer Abend wenn wir uns Korridor für Korridor schweigend durchkämpfen."  
"..."  
"Oder ist es unter deiner Würde mit einer Muggelgeborenen zu sprechen?"  
"Ich habe nichts gegen Muggel oder... Muggelgeborene."  
"So? Das hört sich für mich aber immer anders an..."  
"Solls von mir aus. Ich habe es gesagt. Punkt."  
"... Also?"  
"Also was?"  
"Warum du Legilimentik so gut beherrscht? Du bist immerhin unser Gruppenführer in fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
"Nein."  
"Nein?"  
"Nein. Klare Antwort oder nicht?"  
"..."  
"Hör zu, Evans. Wir haben kein besonders guten Draht zueinander und ich leg auch keinen Wert darauf das zu ändern. Akzeptiers!"  
Lilli schnaube verächtlich auf. "Als ob ich Wert darauf legen würde!" Und mit diesen Worten schritt sie neben ihr her durch die dunklen Korridore hindurch. Es war ihr unangenehm gerade mit ihr auch noch auf den Slytherinturm zu patrolieren. Es fühlte sich an, als ob es ihr Territorium wäre und sie hier alles in der Hand hatte. Mit James war es anders. Obgleich sie nicht viel miteinander sprachen wusste sie immer, dass er sie beschützen würde, wenn sie es selbst nicht konnte, aber bei Anna hatte sie keine Ahnung was geschehen würde. Es war vielleicht lächerlich, aber sie traute ihr alles zu. Sie war heilfroh, dass es an jenem Abend relativ ruhig war und niemand auf den Gängen umher streunerte, den sie verwarnen musste. Das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnte waren Störenfriede, die sie belehren mußte, während jemand neben ihr stand, die sie womöglich dabei sogar noch offensichtlich auslachen würde.  
Sie kamen wieder zum Porträt der fetten Dame und stiegen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war leer, da sich die meisten auf den morgigen Unterricht vorbereiten oder auch schon zu Bett gegangen waren. Lilli ging wortlos an Anna vorbei, um zum Mädchenschlafsaal zu gehen. Sie hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Lust mehr dieses Mädchen auf irgendetwas anzusprechen, angesichts dessen, dass sie ja so sprachfreudig war, was sie betraf. Sie war kaum an der Treppe angekommen als sie sich doch noch mal umdrehte. Sie wollte ihr sagen, wie überheblich sie sie fand und wie sehr es sie ankotzte, dass so jemand überhaupt existierte und sich das Recht raus nahm mit anderen wie ein Stück Dreck umzugehen, doch sie stockte...  
Anna saß auf der Couch, die Knie an sich gezogen und den Kopf darin versunken und Lilli war sich sicher, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Sie wusste nicht ob sie wieder runter gehen sollte um sie zu trösten, ob sie überhaupt etwas tun könnte, was ihr helfen würde…irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie einfach nicht wusste, wie sie ihr hätte helfen können und weil sie Angst hatte, tatsächlich ihre Probleme zu hören. Was wenn sie damit nicht fertig wird? Wenn es etwas mit Voldemort und ihrer Verbindung zu ihm zu tun hatte? Diese Tatsache hielt sie zurück und sie ging nicht zu ihr hinab. Lilli schritt zurück die Treppe hinauf und in den Mädchenschlafsaal hinein. Alice und Melissa schliefen bereits als sie sich in ihr Bett legte und begann die Decke über sich anzustarren und sich selbst duzend mal dieselbe Frage zu stellen: Wieso war sie nicht hingegangen oder besser gesagt, wieso hatte sie überhaupt das Bedürfnis ihr zu helfen?

Es war ein schrecklicher Abend wie die vorigen auch. Sie fand keinen Schlaf, zuviel bedrückte sie. Lilli wusste nicht warum sie sich so um Anna sorgte, warum es ihr so ans Herz ging, wenn sie etwas bedrückte oder wenn sie schlecht über sie sprach, immerhin kümmerte sie diesem Mädchen kein bisschen. Wie dem auch sei, sie würde es noch früh genug herausfinden. Gut eine Stunde später ging die Schlafsaaltür auf und sie sah Anna hereinkommen, die sich sofort in ihr Bett verkroch und die Decke über sich stülpte. Irgendwie konnte sie nicht anders als dieses Mädchen eine Weile von der Seite zu beobachten. Sie schien auch nicht schlafen zu können.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chap 6: Manic Monday**_

Montagmorgen: Zaubertränke

Lilli saß wieder mal neben Anna und sie mussten weiter den Wärmetrank herstellen. Diesmal einen stärkeren als beim letzten Mal. Man sah nichts mehr von ihrem niedergeschlagenen Zustand des Vorabends. Wieder saß ein Mädchen neben ihr, welches offensichtlich keinerlei Emotionen zeigte, außer den Hass, den sie gegen andere empfand, gegen Lilli empfand.  
Ein Blick nach hinten zeigte ihr, dass auch James wieder gesund war. Oder vielleicht war er auch nie krank gewesen? Er war weder blass, noch zeigte er Anzeichen von irgendwelchen Schmerzen. Er lachte und turtelte sogar noch viel glücklicher als vorher mit seiner Freundin oder machte Scherze mit seinen Freunden. Tatsächlich sah er aus als ob man ihm eine riesige Last von den Schultern genommen hätte. Sie konnte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür finden, dass er krank gewesen wäre und der Gedanke, dass er sich nur vor der Patrolie mit ihr drücken wollte, machte sie rasend vor Wut. Oder war es doch mehr der Gedanke, dass auch James sie für ein nerviges Anhängsel halten könnte?  
Die Tür ging auf und ein schüchterner Erstklässler schritt herein. Er ging zu Professor Ick vor und reichte ihm einen Zettel. Der nickte verstehend und kam dann auf Lilli und Anna zu.  
"Miss White? Der Direktor wünscht sie zu sprechen."  
"..."  
Wortlos packte Anna ihre Bücher zusammen und schritt mit einem Kopfnicken für den Professor hinaus. Wieder fand sich Lilli alleine am Tisch sitzen. Wunderbar! Sie liebte es ja auch so sehr alleine zu arbeiten. Dabei hatte die Stunde gerade erst begonnen.  
"Mr. Potter?" ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Professor Ick. James hatte seinen verliebten Blick von Melissa abgewandt und mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht zum Professor gerichtet.  
"Setzen sie sich für diese Stunde bitte zu Miss Evans, da Miss White so schnell nicht zurück kommen wird und ich denke, es hilft ihren Fähigkeiten als Zaubertrankmischer nicht, wenn sie an Miss Kingcades Lippen kleben."  
Die gesamte Klasse lachte über diesen Kommentar, aber James grinste spitz zurück.  
"Schade, aber Miss Evans Lippen sind bestimmt auch lecker!"  
Und wieder lachte die gesamte Klasse samt dem Professor selbst. Die einzige, die diesen Kommentar überhaupt nicht witzig fand waren betroffene Personen selbst. Lilli und Melissa warfen sich herablassende, giftige Blicke zu, während James seine Sachen packte und sich zu Lilli vorsetzte. Nicht, dass er irgendetwas von der Rivalität der beiden Mädchen mitbekommen hätte.  
"Und wieder mal wir zwei hübschen," grinste er heiter. Er hatte nichts mit dem Jungen gemein, der vor einer Woche Hogwarts betreten hatte. Seine Augen strahlten, sein gesamtes Auftreten war lockerer und kein bisschen bedrückt mehr. Er schien ihr gegenüber sogar sehr offen und positiv zu stehen, was sie in dem Moment nur noch mehr verärgerte. Wieso konnte er ihr nicht egal sein oder so wie früher einfach „anti" sein?  
"Dafür dass du dir 'n paar Rippen gebrochen hast siehst du heute irgendwie zu gesund aus, Potter."  
"Wer hat behauptet, ich hätte mir die Rippen gebrochen?"  
"Alice. Deswegen konntest du gestern ja wohl nicht mit auf Patrolie kommen."  
"Stattler? War irgendwie klar. Sie neigt gerne zu Übertreibungen. Wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hab, hätte sie sofort verbreitet ich läge in Koma!"  
Lilli fand das überhaupt nicht komisch und verzog daher ihr Gesicht lediglich zu einer angenervten Fratze, auch wenn seine Erklärung in der Tat ziemlich viel Wahrheit mit sich trug.  
"Wie wars denn mit Anna gestern Abend?"  
"Fantastisch. Ein Wort mehr und ich könnte die Worte nicht mehr mit meiner Hand abzählen."  
James lachte amüsiert während er wahllos die Zutaten in das Gebräu mischte.  
"Was tust du da?!" brüllte sie entsetzt und griff mit ihren Händen nach seinen, um ihn davon abzuhalten noch mehr Unheil anzurichten. Die Substanz qualmte bereits unheilverkündent.  
"Was denn?!" sagte er unschuldig. "Soll das etwa nicht rein?"  
"Doch! Aber ich musste sie erst zu Recht schneiden! Hier steht, dass man genau beachten muss, wie klein sie geschnitten sein sollen damit sie richtig reagieren und keine explosive Mischung hervorrufen!"  
"Und was jetzt?!... Accio-"  
"Bist du verrückt?!" brüllte sie aufs Neue und hatte wieder nach seinen Händen gegriffen.  
"Du kannst sie doch jetzt nicht wieder einfach so rauszaubern? Die sind schon längst geschmolzen."  
"Evans?"  
"Was?"  
"Wenn du mit mir Händchen halten willst, dann sags doch einfach!" Lilli entflammte feuerrot bis hin zu ihren Haarwurzeln als sie bemerkte, wie sie James Hände in ihren hielt und zuckte blitzschnell mit ihrem Griff peinlich berührt wieder zurück.  
"Bild dir nur nichts darauf ein," zischte sie ihn giftig an. Etwas, das sie einfach aus Gewohnheit tat, weil es zu ihrem eigenen Schutz diente. Wem brachte es etwas, wenn sie ihren Gefühlen ihm bezüglich freien Lauf ließ? Niemanden. Sie würde sich nur zum Gespött der gesamten Schule machen. Erst Recht, weil James Potter jetzt bestimmt absolut nichts mehr für sie empfand.  
"Schade..." sagte dieser schließlich und begann die Zutaten aufs neue herzurichten. 'Schade?' dachte sie verwirrt. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Oder war es wieder nur so eine James-Potter-Spielerei um zu sehen, ob sie darauf ansprang? Sie entschied sich für letzteres.  
"Warum wird Anna die gesamte Stunde nicht wieder zurückkommen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.  
"Hm?" James sah überrascht von seinen Zutaten auf. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie auch jetzt kein weiteres Wort von sich geben würde, um nicht unnötig mehr als nötig mit ihm sprechen zu müssen.  
"Normalerweise dauert es doch nicht besonders lange, wenn man mit dem Schulleiter etwas zu bereden hat? Oder ist das hier eine Familienangelegenheit?"  
"Schätze ja," antwortete er schulterzuckend. "Er ist ja immerhin ihr Urgroßvater. Geht wohl um die Familie. Naja, lass dir von Anna nichts vormachen."  
"Was meinst du?" fragte sie und nahm ihm das Stück Apfel aus der Hand, dass er gerade in das kochende Wasser geben wollte, um es selber noch ein Stück kleiner zu schneiden.  
"Sie ist schon okay. Sie hat nur ziemlich viele Probleme zu Hause und Dumbledore trägt dazu auch seinen Senf bei."  
"... Ich konnte mir bisher nie vorstellen, dass die beiden wirklich verwandt sind. Ich meine, nicht dass du denkst ich hätte etwas gegen sie. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr gut befreundet seid, aber..."  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst," sagte James mit einem warmen Lächeln. Es überraschte sie, dass er nicht böse oder misstrauisch reagierte, denn immerhin sprachen sie hier von seiner besten Freundin. Im Gegenteil, er schien es ihr sogar geduldig erklären zu wollen. Etwas, das bisher keiner für sie getan hatte, nicht mal ihre eigenen Eltern.  
"Ich glaub, das was du von ihr denkst, ist genau das, was du denken solltest... und das was die anderen von ihr denken ist das, was sie denken sollen."  
"Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie verwirrt und nahm ihm das Stück Zitrone aus der Hand, dass er gerade in das kochende Wasser geben wollte um es wieder erneut ein Stück kleiner zu schneiden.  
"... Ach nichts."  
"Nichts? Du kannst nicht einfach etwas behaupten, dass niemand versteht und dann einfach nichts sagen."  
"Ich dachte, das hätt ich grad getan?" grinste er frech.  
"Du wirst es mir also nicht sagen?"  
"Was genau willst du denn wissen?"  
"Professor Jaivenko sagte, dass Anna ziemlich gut in Okklumentik und Legilimentik ist. Wieso? Hat sie eine natürliche Begabung dafür oder was? Das war eine Frage, die sie mir gestern nicht beantworten wollte."  
"Wieso sollte sie auch? Ihr seid nicht unbedingt das, was man gute Freunde nennt? Das ist ja so als ob du fragen würdest, warum Sirius nie ernst bleiben kann? Ist er von natur aus so ein Baby oder was?"  
"Diese Frage könntest du mir auch noch beantworten! Würd ich auch gerne wissen, warum er sich immer wie ein zu groß geratenes Kleinkind aufführt!" Wieder nahm Lilli James die Feder weg und zupfte sie noch mal etwas kleiner um sie dann ins kochende Wasser rein zugeben.  
"Kann ja nicht jeder ständig viel zu ernst durchs Leben gehen, so wie du."  
"Tu ich doch gar nicht," sagte sie entrüstet und auch halb beleidigt.  
"Hab dich noch nie ernsthaft lachen sehen."  
"Ich lache sehr viel!"  
"Im Vergleich zu was? Zu ner Toilettenpapierrolle? Hast Recht, die lacht nämlich gar nicht."  
"WAS?!"  
"Vergesst nicht!" ertönte Professor Ick's Stimme ganz nah der beiden etwas lauter gewordenen Schülern auf. Er hatte zwar zur gesamten Klasse gesprochen, ganz besonders jedoch Lilli und James dabei angesehen. Während sie peinlich berührt nickte, grinste James unschuldig durch die Gegend. Dies war sehr wohl ein Zeichen, dass er sich so gar nicht angesprochen fühlte. "KONZENTRATION ist das A und O des Trankmischens. Die Zutaten müssen EXAKT zugeschnitten sein damit am Ende nicht etwas vollkommen Falsches herauskommt und das wollen wir schließlich alle nicht, schon gar nicht, wie im extremsten Fall, ein Lauffeuer!"  
Kaum dass er an ihnen vorbei gegangen war, um sich der anderen Schüler anzunehmen zickte Lilli wieder aufgewühlt los. Sie fand sich in ihrem Stolz von ihm angegriffen und wollte dies auch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
"Ich lache sehr wohl! Ich kann nur nicht über euren Humor lachen, der selbst tote wieder zum Leben erschrecken würde!"  
"Dann sollten wir wohl niemals einem Friedhof zu nahe kommen, sonst gibt's Zombie-Alarm auf der geliebten Erde!"  
"Wieder so ein trockener Witz!" bemerkte sie augenrollend und nahm ihm die Salzpackung weg, um es in ihre Hände zu gießen und selbst Stück für Stück in den kochenden Trank zu streuen.  
"Evans?"  
"Potter?"  
"Irgendwie heiß hier drin, oder?"  
"Halt die Backen, Potter! Lass mich raten!" schnaubte sie genervt auf. "Gleich kommt so ein Spruch wie... Ist es so heiß oder bin ich so heiß?! Zu deiner Information, Herr möchte-Gern-Schönling, ES IST SO HEISS!"  
"Miss Evans! Mr. Potter!"  
KAWOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lilli sah James an. James sah Lilli an.  
Professor Ick stand direkt vor den beiden mit in allen Seiten abstehendes verbranntes Haar und pechschwarzem von Ruß gefülltem Gesicht. Das einzig hellfarbige in dieser völlig dunklen Scheibe waren die Augen, die leicht blinzelten...  
"Ohoh..." machte Lilli peinlich berührt. Tatsächlich war die Hitze daher gekommen, dass James und Lilli ihr Feuer nicht mehr regulierten und der Trank von der Hitze ein explosives Ergebnis lieferte.  
"Verzeihung... Professor Ick."  
"... Ähm..." hustete James und versuchte möglichst unschuldig zu lächeln.  
"Ja ähm... von mir natürlich auch... Entschuldigung... Professor..."  
Es half nur beiden nicht viel, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr Professor ungewollt eine neue Frisur verpasst bekommen hatte und dazu noch aussah wie frisch durch den Kamin gepurzelt.  
"HABE ICH IHNEN NICHT GESAGT SIE SOLLEN SICH GEFÄLLIGST KONZENTRIEREN!!!!! NACHSITZEN FÜR BEIDE!!!!!!!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Und so saßen die beiden Schulsprecher von Hogwarts am Abend in einem Klassenzimmer an zwei verschiedenen Bänken und schrieben auf einem Pergament die sinnlosen Wörter: "Ich James Potter/ Lilli Evans werde in Zukunft auf das hören, was Professor Ick mir sagt und im Unterricht mit Vorsicht meine Tränke mischen, um keine weitere Katastrophe auszulösen!"  
Der Professor selber saß direkt vor ihnen, gewaschen, neu eingekleidet und mit entschieden kürzeren Haaren. Während er verschiedene Aufgaben aufschrieb, schüttelte er noch immer ungläubig über das Geschehene den Kopf und man konnte ihn eindeutig die Worte: "Das gibt's doch nicht" murmeln hören. Kaum dass sie ihr erstes Pergament fertig geschrieben hatten, klopfte es an der Tür und Professor Flitwick kam herein, um mit Professor Ick unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Die beiden Professoren verließen das Klassenzimmer und ließen Lilli und James alleine.  
"Unsere Schulsprecherin beim Nachsitzen, dass ich das noch erleben darf!"  
Lilli blickte genervt von ihrem Pergament auf und sah ihn absolut giftig an.  
"Das hab ich dir zu verdanken," zischte sie böse.  
"Ich hab dich gewarnt!"  
"Hast du nicht!"  
"Ich hab gefragt ob's wirklich so heiß ist. Dass du daraus ein Witz machst, konnte ich doch nicht ahnen."  
"Weil du ständig aus solchen Dingen deine bescheuerten Sprüche ziehst."  
"Hey, dieses mal hast _du_ uns dieses Desaster eingebrockt. Ich war absolut unschuldig."  
"Klar, deswegen hockst du auch mit mir hier! Machst Nachsitzen wohl aus Spaß, wie?"  
"Manchmal ist das ganz erheiternd, ja!"  
Sie rollte genervt die Augen, bis ihr Blick erschrocken auf seinem Pergament stehen blieb.  
"Was zum-!"  
Lilli zeigte wütend auf sein Pergament. Die Feder schrieb ganz von selbst die Sätze auf den Zettel drauf ohne dass James auch nur einen Finger rührte. "Wie?"  
"Magie. Hab ich nicht von alleine gelernt. Anna hats mir gezeigt, als ich eines Abends mit hochrotem Kopf zurückkam, weil McGonagall mich 20 Blätter lang den Satz: Ich spiele Professor McGonagall nie wieder einen Streich, der unter die Gürtellinie geht, schreiben ließ. Sie hatte Mitleid mit mir und diesen Spruch rausgesucht, der die Sätze von alleine schreibt."  
James nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Lilli's Pergament: "Scribos!"  
Und prompt begann auch ihre Feder die Sätze von selbst zu schreiben.  
"Aber... das ist falsch!"  
"Ist nicht möglich," sagte James verdächtig und blickte auf ihr Pergament. „Anna sagte, der macht keine Rechtschreibfehler."  
"Nicht das! Sondern, dass es die Sätze von selbst schreibt!" sagte sie und zeigte auf ihr Pergament. "Wir haben diese Strafarbeit bekommen, damit wir etwas daraus lernen."  
"Und wir haben gelernt. Reicht doch, wenn wir eine Seite geschrieben haben."  
"Drehst du immer alles so hin wie du es haben willst?"  
"Gibs zu, Evans. Das gefällt dir."  
"Glaubs mir! Tut's nicht! Du denkst tatsächlich dass alles so leicht geht? Du kennst das richtige Leben da draußen nicht."  
James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihr Pergament und nahm den Zauber wieder weg. Sein Blick war nun sichtlich kühler.  
"Glaubst du? Bitte, ich bin nicht hier um dir etwas anderes zu zeigen, Evans. Aber... am Ende, Miss Schulsprecherin _bist du_ diejenige, die nicht weiß wie es da draußen aussieht..."  
Die Tür ging wieder auf und Professor Ick kam zurück. James wandte sich wieder seinem Pergament zu und auch Lilli drehte sich weg. Sie verstand nicht was sein Satz sollte. Gut, sie hätte das was sie gerade von sich gab nicht sagen sollen, aber es war auch wieder etwas, dass einfach heraus kam, weil sie wütend gewesen war. Er hatte einen solchen Satz doch förmlich provoziert! Gut, im Nachhinein tat es ihr wirklich Leid, dass sie das gesagt hatte. Sie wusste eigentlich dass es nicht stimmte.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Nach dem Nachsitzen entließ Professor Ick die beiden mit dem Spruch: "Ich hoffe, sie haben daraus gelernt!" Zwar bejahten beide, hatten es aber alles andere als ernst gemeint. Eine Weile lang schritten sie nebeneinander wortlos den Korridor entlang zurück zum Gryffindorturm, bis Lilli nicht mehr konnte und es aus ihr heraus platzte.  
"James?"  
"Evans?"  
"Tut mir leid wegen vorhin..."  
Sie hatte nicht aufhören können sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, daher musste sie das einfach sagen. Sie hatte ihm Unrecht getan und wusste es nur zu gut, dass ihre Worte nicht stimmten, nicht im Bezug auf ihn.  
"Was meinst du?" fragte er verwirrt. Die Hände waren in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und er sah tatsächlich so aus als ob er von nichts wüsste, nicht mal als ob er irgendwie böse auf sie wäre.  
"Das was ich gesagt habe. Wegen dir und dem Leben... dass du nicht wüsstest, wie es da draußen vor sich geht."  
"Ach das! Vergiss es." sagte er ehrlich.  
"Es ist mir einfach rausgerutscht. Ich weiß, dass du kein verwöhnter Bengel bist wie viele andere hier."  
"Verwöhnter Bengel? Du redest nicht zufällig von Padfoot?"  
"Möglich."  
"Auch da irrst du dich. Padfoot mag sich äußerlich so geben als ob ihn niemand etwas anhaben könnte, aber er hat auch genug Erfahrung gesammelt. Manchmal, Evans, ist es einfach besser so zu tun als ob die harte Realität nicht existiert und man flüchtet sich in eine Traumwelt. Hogwarts ist eine Traumwelt, die aufhört, sobald wir sie verlassen."  
"..." Ein solcher Satz und auch noch von ihm?! Aber er hatte Recht. Hogwarts war eine Traumwelt, in die auch sie sich oft zurückzog.  
"Weißt du was, Evans?"  
"Was?"  
"Ich denke... das Jahr kann doch noch etwas werden. So ne üble Dings biste gar nicht."  
"Üble Dings? Lass mich raten! Das kam von Black!"  
"Yup," lachte er. "Ist doch nicht schlimm oder?"  
"Was? Wenn man dich als Ding bezeichnet? Find ich schon! Das ist entwürdigend und-"  
"Ich meine sich zu unterhalten!" unterbrach er sie.  
"..."  
Lilli schwieg. Er hatte irgendwie Recht, aber das gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie nicht zugeben wollte, weil sie anders aussahen, als er glaubte. Sie war es nicht, die den Kontakt zu den anderen immer mied. Man mied doch sie.  
"Siehs ein, Evans. Wir sind beide Schulsprecher! Gut, nach der Sache in Zaubertränke sind wir die ersten Schulsprecher, die in der 2. Woche nen Professor wortwörtlich verkohlt haben, aber wir sind es noch! Sonst hätte McGonagall oder Dumbledore uns schon längst zu sich bestellt." Lilli lächelte ungewollt auf, denn der Gedanke von dem verkohlten Gesicht Professor Ick's hatte sie wirklich überwältigt. Etwas so komisches hatte sie lange nicht gesehen. „Jedenfalls werden wir das ganze Jahr zusammenarbeiten müssen. Ich hab keine Lust darauf abends eine Stunde lang mit ner miesen Laune rum zulaufen, weil meine Partnerin beim kleinsten Wort von mir sofort an die Decke geht... Frieden?!"  
"Frieden? Führen wir denn Krieg?"  
"Etwa nicht? Ich hab jedenfalls immer die Schwertklingen aneinander schlagen gehört, wenn Lissy und du aufeinander getroffen seids."  
"Sie ist eine-"  
"Keine Beleidigung!" unterbrach er sie Augenblicklich und hatte gebieterisch den Zeigefinger vor ihr angesetzt, sein Blick, seine Hasselnussbraunen Augen jedoch, sahen nicht böse drein, sondern eher ganz lieb und nett.  
"Lissy mag nicht unbedingt zu den nettesten Hexen gehören, wenn es um Muggelgeborene geht, aber sie ist eine gute Freundin für Anna und ich liebe sie..."  
'Er liebt sie... und sie liebt ihn... '  
"Sie wird dich in Ruhe lassen, wenn du sie in Ruhe lässt."  
"... Wieso hab ich nur das Gefühl es ist dein Verdienst dass sie mir nicht schon längst einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hat?"  
"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Evans," wimmelte James entrüstet ab, grinste dabei jedoch weiter wie ein Honigkuchenpferd vom einen Ohr zum anderen. "Die Flüche sind dank des Zaubereiministeriums verboten! Melissa würde sich durch mich doch nicht davon abhalten..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Wie beruhigend," sagte sie sarkastisch. James verzog nur den Mundwinkel. Es war nichts als die Wahrheit was er sagte.  
"Siehs positiv! Solang die Flüche nicht legalisiert werden, bist du vor ihr sicher... HA!"  
Sie kamen am Porträt der fetten Dame an, sagten das Passwort und schritten hinein.  
'Verrückter Kerl' dachte Lilli kopfschüttelnd und doch war dies einer der Tage, die nicht ganz so schlecht und hart waren, wie die vorigen. Sie waren ein wenig wärmer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**crazySj: Thx fürs Review ), Ja, im Hpfans. Und so oft wie ich teilweise Monate gebraucht hatte um weiter zu schreiben ist es kein Wunder, dass man die FF vergisst. Würde mich freuen, wenn du hier dabei bleibst. Werde mich auch bemühen, regelmäßig upzudaten. Dürfte zu Beginn gut laufen, denn ich hab die ersten Chaps ja alle und schreib momentan an Chap 81 weiter. Lg, Prina**_

_** Amy: Hey du, Super dass du noch weiter liest. Mhm, ich weiß, dass es nicht fair war, hier Jahre nicht upzudaten, aber wie erwähnt, musste ich erst mal vieles privat regeln und hm, ja, eins führte zum anderen. Ich verspreche, die chaps ab jetzt an, regelmäßiger upzudaten. Bis Chap 80 sind sie fertig. Sie wurden in einem Forum schon zu Ende geschrieben, aber da ich gerade an Chap 81 schreibe, brauche ich selbst erst nochmal etwas Einblick in die vorherigen Chaps und da tat es mir ganz gut, dass ich Black Heart auf noch fertig schreiben konnte. Hoffe, du bleibst auch weiter dran und die FF wird dir auch weiterhin gefallen. Lg, Prina**_

__

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**_

__

_**Chap 7: Just feel it**_

Als Lilli im Mädchenschlafsaal ankam, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass nur Alice und Melissa schliefen. Anna's Bett war leer... War sie immer noch nicht zurück von Dumbledore? Sie hatte den ganzen Vormittag im Unterricht gefehlt oder war irgendetwas passiert?  
'Das ist dumm, Lilli. Sich um jemanden Gedanken zu machen, dem du total egal bist. Nein, der dich womöglich sogar hasst!'  
Letztenendes war dies ein Gedanke mit dem sie sich zufrieden geben musste, dass Anna sie vielleicht sogar hasste, was man von ihrem Blick ableiten konnte, wie sie sie manchmal ansah. Und Lilli mochte diesen Blick nicht. Sie hatte diesem Mädchen nichts getan, hatte nie viel mit diesem Mädchen gesprochen oder gar auch nur gestritten. Und trotzdem empfand sie offensichtlich eine tiefe Abneigung gegen alles, was Lilli tat oder sagte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da ging die Schlafsaaltür aufs Neue auf und diesmal war es Anna, die herein kam. Als sie Lilli bemerkte blieb sie überrascht stehen und eine Weile lang hatten sich die beiden nur angestarrt. 'Sie hat geweint...' Das konnte man an ihren Augen erkennen. Sie waren leicht rötlich.  
"Hi... " sagte Lilli leise.  
"..."  
"..."  
"Hi..." brummte Anna leise zurück, ging zu ihrem Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich. Lilli wunderte sich über ihr Verhalten. Nicht, dass sie schlafen ging, sondern dass sie sie tatsächlich begrüßte, auch wenn es mürrisch rausgerutscht war. Sie wollte am liebsten so etwas sagen wie: Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Doch das war dumm! Was gab ihr das Recht dazu, sich in Dinge einzumischen, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte? Anna hatte tausend andere Freunde und wenn sie wirklich reden wollte, dann würde sie sich vorrausichtlich eher an Melissa und James wenden.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Was sie noch mehr überraschte war der nächste Tag. Anna saß beim Frühstück zwar bei ihren Freunden, jedoch mit den Gedanken total abwesend. Die Marmelade schien ihr viel interessanter zu sein. Nachdem Melissa und die anderen in ein übliches Gelächter ausgebrochen waren, bei dem es um irgendwelche sinnlosen Witze ging, sah sie wie sich James Anna zuwandte und sie fragend ansah. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und er nickte verstehend. Und wieder ertappte sich Lilli dabei, wie sie sich um dieses Mädchen Sorgen machte...

FORTGESCHRITTENE VERTEIDIGUNG GEGEN DIE DUNKLEN KÜNSTE:

Sie saßen in der Gruppe und jeder von ihnen sollte einmal versuchen mit dem Zauberspruch die Gedanken des anderen zu lesen, während dieser versuchen sollte, den Legilimentiker aus seinen Gedanken raus zu halten, was sich bei Anna als äußerst schwer erwies. Sie war einfach zu gut darin, in anderen Leuten Gedanken einzudringen. Sirius war der erste und während die anderen um die beiden herumsaßen, saßen die beiden in diesem Kreis im Schneidersitz und man konnte auf Sirius Gesicht einen frechen, hinterlistigen Ausdruck erkennen.  
"Legilimens," sagte Anna und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn drauf. Doch Sirius zuckte nicht zusammen und tat auch sonst nichts Überraschtes. Im Gegenteil, er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd vor sich hin. Anna rollte mit den Augen und nahm den Zauberstab wieder runter.  
'"Sehr witzig!"  
"Ich weiß."  
"Du sollst versuchen mich aus deinen Gedanken raus zuhalten und nicht mir auch noch _nackte_ Tatsachen zu zeigen."  
"Ist aber entschieden lustiger. Hats dir nicht gefallen?"  
"So gut, dass ich mich gleich übergebe."  
Sirius zog gespielt einen Schmollmund, woraufhin Lilli James einen verwirrten Blick zu warf, der ihr mit seiner Hand vor dem Schädel zeigte, dass die beiden nen Vogel besäßen. Diese nickte nicht wirklich verstehend...  
"Der nächste!" sagte er stand auf und übergab den Sitz Mundugus. Anna musste mit der Hand vor sich herwedeln um die plötzliche Fahne zu ertragen, die sie sonst umgehauen hätte.  
"Uhhhhh, Dung, musst du immer soviel saufen?"  
"Wasssssssssss? Ihabnixgesoffen,isaskar?"  
Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen und nahm ihren Zauberstab.  
"Vollkommen KAR! LEGILIMENS!"  
KAWUM!!!!!  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Der nächste!!!" stieß Anna ungläubig aus, da Mundungus offenbar beschlossen hatte, seinen Rausch doch im Unterricht auszuschlafen. Sirius und Kingsley zogen ihn aus dem Kreis und stattdessen setzte sich James vor ihr nieder. Die beiden grinsten einander viel sagend an, was man unter anderen Umständen als ganz normal ansehen würde, wären das nicht James Potter und Anna White, die das taten. Er strich sich über seine Haare und verwuschelte sie aufs Neue, bevor Anna lachend den Zauberstab erhob und damit auf ihn zeigte. „Wehe, du machst dasselbe."  
„Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen..."  
Wieder bemerkte Lilli, wie es in ihrem Magen unangenehm kribbelte. 'Warum? Lass das, Lilli... hör auf mit diesen verdammten Gefühlen. Er ist mit Melissa zusammen...' Sie versuchte nicht zu ihm zu sehen, sondern sich den anderen Gruppen zuzuwenden. Irgendwie ging es nicht so richtig. Sie sehnte sich nach seinem Blick, nach seinem Erscheinen, nach IHM... Es gab ihr ein warmes Gefühl, das sie noch nie vorher bei einem Mann gespürt hatte, bei keinem Menschen, den sie kannte...  
"Legilimens!"  
James durchfuhr der Zauber und obwohl er Anna in die Augen sah und wusste was er zu tun hatte... gelang es ihm auch diesmal nicht. Er konzentrierte sich, versuchte seine Gedanken vor ihr zu verschließen, denn er wusste, dass sie es sanft anging und nicht krampfhaft versuchen würde sich Zugang zu seinen Gedanken zu verschaffen, aber selbst der leichteste Zauber hatte sich durch seine Mauer durchgebissen.

Michael Potter, der müde nach Hause kam, Maria Potter, die aus der Küche kam und ihn anschrie, weil er zu spät kam, die ihn vorwarf, sich nicht um seine Familie sorgen zu wollen und der 13jährige James neben ihnen, den Blick verängstigt, weil seine Mutter so um sich schrie.  
James, der mit 9 Jahren beim Spielen auf der Wiese hingefallen war und sich das Knie aufgeschürft hatte, sein Großvater und Dumbledore waren damals zu Besuch gewesen und kümmerten sich liebevoll um ihn. Sie sah Dumbledore's kristallklare Augen, die diesen Jungen mit soviel Liebe ansahen, mit mehr Liebe als sie in irgendeinem Blick zu ihr gesehen hatte.  
Voldemort... der seinen Zauberstab auf den zwölfjährigen James vor sich richtete und dann Schmerzen...

Anna zog ruckartig ihren Zauberstab weg. Ihr Herz pochte wie verrückt, ihre Hände fühlten sich eiskalt an, sie zitterten unkontrolliert.  
"Es tut mir leid," sagte James stumm.  
"Alles okay?" fragte Sirius verwirrt, als er ihren Zustand bemerkte. Sie sah fast so aus als ob sie jeden Moment erschöpft umfallen würde, aber Anna atmete kurz tief ein und nickte mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.  
"Ja... alles okay... der nächste..."  
James wechselte den Platz mit Lilli, die sich vor Anna hinsetzte. Ihre Augen waren jetzt noch gefühlvoller als sie sie gestern Abend bemerkt hatte und James war der Grund dafür gewesen, das hatte Lilli bemerkt.  
"Bereit?"  
"J-Ja..."  
"Legilimens!"  
Auch Lilli konzentrierte sich, sie wusste noch wie es sich vom letzten Mal anfühlte als Swetlana in ihre Gedanken eindrang und sie wollte es verhindern. Das waren ihre intimsten Geheimnisse und Gefühle, die Anna sonst lesen würde. 'NEIN' aber der helle Strahl hatte sie wieder geblendet und die Ereignisse liefen nur so vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab.

Sie mit 8 Jahren, ihr erster Schultag in der Grundschule, bei der ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester sie begleiteten. Sie hatte eine glückliche Kindheit, eine Familie, die sie liebte und alles mit ihr teilte...  
Sie mit 11 Jahren, der Brief von Hogwarts und McGonagall, die ihn ihren Eltern übergab und alles erklärte. Lilli saß nur neugierig daneben und strahlte...  
Anna in der Winkelgasse als kleines Kind, ihr trauriger Blick mit dem sie bei ihren Eltern stand, die ihrer Tochter keines Blickes würdigten. Die Einsamkeit und die Todessehnsucht, die sich in diesen schwarzen Augen widerspiegelten...

Ganz langsam ließ Anna den Zauberstab sinken und Lilli spürte wie das eingedrungene Gefühl verschwand. Sie hatte es gesehen... Ihre Augen versuchten herauszufinden, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, aber sie konnte nichts erkennen. So wie sonst auch... 

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Nach dem Unterricht hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Anna schien sehr schnell ihre Sachen zu packen und weggehen zu wollen, vielleicht auch vor ihr zu flüchten? Sie hatte sich vorgenommen James darauf anzusprechen. Worüber sollte sie auch sonst mit ihm am Abend bei den Rundgängen reden?  
"James?"  
"Evans?"  
"Du kennst Anna White doch sehr gut, oder?"  
"Nö, wer hat denn das behauptet? Anna White? Kenn ich nicht?"  
"Haha, wie witzig!" stieß sie sarkastisch aus, da sein freches Grinsen im Gesicht bereits seine Absichten zeigte.  
"Oder meinst du Ahhnnnna Weideeee?!"  
"Hör auf, Professor Jaivenko zu veräppeln. Die arme Frau hat genug Probleme mit der Sprache."  
"Spaßverderberin."  
"Also noch mal zurück zu Anna."  
"Was willst du wissen?" fragte er amüsiert.  
"Naja, sie hat da etwas in meinen Gedanken gelesen vorhin..."  
"Etwas das dir peinlich ist?"  
"Irgendwie schon? Es betrifft nämlich sie."  
"Sie? Lass mich raten-"  
"Bestimmt nicht!!!" würgte sie ihn sofort ab. Sie ging 6 Jahre lang mit ihm in eine Klasse und wusste, was für Schwachsinn heraus kam, wenn er versuchte etwas zu erraten. „Also folgendes... es war... in unserem ersten Schuljahr... oder sogar noch davor. Ich hab sie mit ihren Eltern in der Winkelgasse gesehen, nur sehr kurz... aber..."  
"Aber?"  
"Versprich mir, mich nicht für verrückt zu halten."  
"Kann ich nicht."  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil ich das jetzt schon tue... War'n Witz!"  
„Ich lach später darüber," gab sie trocken zurück.  
„Schade. Ich versprechs. Also: was aber?"  
"... Stimmt es, dass sie sich mit ihren Eltern nicht besonders gut versteht?"  
"Hmm..." James blieb stehen und lehnte sich mitten im Gang an die Wand. Lilli war überrascht, doch auch sie lehnte sich an die Wand und sah ihn von der Seite her an... Er sah unglaublich süß aus, so wie er nachdachte. Unnahbar, charmant und ernsthaft... ganz anders als wenn er nur Späßchen trieb. Eine Seite an ihm, die sie nicht kannte, die ihr aber durchaus gefiel, weil sie jemanden zeigte, den sie zu kennen glaubte...  
"Du weißt, was man über sie sagt?" begann er schließlich.  
"... Ähm... was genau?"  
"Dass sie schwarzmagisch ist?"  
"Ja... Wobei sich das meiner Meinung nach beißt, denn sie ist doch Dumbledore's Urenkelin und ich glaube... naja... weißer kann ein Zauberer kaum sein als Dumbledore."  
"Eben... Anna's Vater ist Dumbledore's Enkel... Er hat sich von der dunklen Seite verführen lassen und er hat schon sehr viel für Voldemort getan..."  
"... Also gehört Anna auch zu ihm? Und deswegen versteht sie sich mit dem Schulleiter nicht?"  
Seine Stimme klang mehr irre als er den Satz sprach, nicht wirklich ernsthaft. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß nicht warum ich dir das sage, aber... das ist nicht der Grund warum sich die beiden nicht verstehen. Hier geht es mehr darum etwas zu beweisen..."  
"Um was zu beweisen?"  
"Weißt noch, dass ich sagte, dass das was du von Anna denkst, genau das ist, was du von ihr denken sollst?"  
"Ja?"  
"Und das was Dumbledore von ihr denkt ist _nicht_ das was er denken soll. Anna kämpft krampfhaft dagegen an ihr Bild vor allen anderen so hinzustellen, wie sie es will und bei Dumbledore klappt das nicht."  
"Was denkt er über sie?"  
"Willst du den Abend wirklich damit verbringen über Anna zu sprechen? Ihr seid nicht mal gut befreundet."  
"Naja, sie tut mir leid... irgendwie... "  
"Das muss sie nicht. Sie kommt gut allein zurecht. Versuch erst gar nicht sie verstehen zu wollen, denn..."  
"Denn?"  
James schmunzelte leicht.  
"Denn sie wird es in die andere Richtung lenken."  
"Soll heißen?"  
"So wie ich es gesagt habe. Glaubs mir einfach, Evans."  
"Na, du bist lustig."  
"Hab noch was lustiges."  
"Hm?"  
"Ich hab dir etwas über Anna erzählt und nun musst du mir was über dich erzählen!"  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?" fragte sie entsetzt.  
"Vertrauen baut auf geben und nehmen auf."  
"Was für ein weiser Spruch!"  
"Stand auf ner Müslischachtel und darunter: Carpe Diem! Müsli ist gesund für den Zauberer und der Hexe von heute!"  
Lilli begann zu lachen, was auch James dazu brachte zu lachen. Er drückte sich von der Wand weg und ging mit ihr seines Weges durch die Korridore. Es war unglaublich aber sie begann wirklich ihn mehr als nur zu mögen. Diesmal auch seine Art... Tatsächlich war er_nicht_ arrogant und hatte sehr wohl mehr im Hirn als Blödsinn anzustellen. Er war so, wie ihn seine Augen darstellten.  
"Also, sag mir, warum du Melissa so hasst."  
"Was?" fragte sie amüsiert und konnte ein weiteres Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Sie hatte mit viel intimeren Dingen gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Frage, dessen Antwort viel zu offensichtlich gewesen war, als dass es sich gelohnt hätte sie überhaupt zu stellen.  
"Warum magst du Lissy nicht?"  
"Na... na, weil sie eine dumme Kuh ist, eine Zicke, die alle anderen runterputzt, nur weil sie gerade Lust dazu hat, weil sie eine blöde Schlampe ist, weil sie glaubt, dass sie etwas besseres ist, weil sie ständig giftig um sich keift und weil sie schlichtweg _böse_ ist! Sind das Gründe genug?"  
"Und das ist der Grund... warum ich mit ihr zusammen bin. Nur um deine Frage von der Zugfahrt zu beantworten."  
"... "  
"Gut Nacht, Evans... " Er schritt auf das Porträt zu, sagte das Passwort und ging hinein, dicht gefolgt von Lilli, die ihn verwirrt ansah. Hatte er wirklich das gerade gesagt?! Er war mit ihr zusammen weil sie so böse war?  
"James?!" fragte sie kurz, bevor er die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf ging.  
"Ja?"  
"Also unterstützt du sie bei ihren Handlungen? Ich mein, all das ungerechte, was sie anderen antut?"  
"... Meine Antwort war klar, oder? Ich habe nicht mehr und nicht weniger gesagt. Morgen Abend kommt meine Frage bezüglich dich... dann machen wir weiter... Gute Nacht."  
"Nacht..."  
Was für ein Grund mit jemanden zusammen zu sein. Weil er Böse war?! Hatte sie da irgendetwas nicht mitgekriegt? War es seit neuestem In Böse zu sein? Verständnislos baute sie sich ihren Weg zu ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal, um ins Bett zu gehen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chap 8: My wish**_

Am nächsten Tag war Lilli später als die anderen wach geworden. Diese Rundgänge machten ihr im Moment mehr zu schaffen, als sie geglaubt hatte. Das Frühstück hatte sie nun garantiert versäumt, aber zum Unterricht würde sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen. Schnell stülpte sie sich einen Pulli über, zog schnell die Jeans an und krallte sich ihren Umhang auf dem Weg zur Tür lief hinaus. Sie war gerade die Treppe runter gerannt als zwei Stimmen ertönten und sie abrupt stehen blieb.  
"Nein, wieso sollte ich mir Sorgen um ihn machen?!" fragte Sirius Stimme, äußerst genervt und gereizt, wie Lilli sehr schnell feststellte. Die andere Stimme kam von Anna.  
"Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass er Alpträume hat?"  
"Wovon denn bitte?"  
"Ist doch egal. Es geht ihm nicht besonders gut und du könntest ein netter bester Freund sein und ihn davon ablenken."  
"Tu ich doch!"  
"Seine Flamme anbaggern ist keine Ablenkung für ihn!"  
"Ey, Lissy baggert mich an, nicht ich sie."  
"Schon mal was davon gehört? Zu nem Seitensprung gehören immer zwei."  
"Du hast auch nen Sprung, nämlich in der Schüssel. Ich hatte nichts mit Lissy. Wie kommst du auf diese bescheuerte Idee?! Moment mal, hat sie das etwa gesagt?!"  
"..."  
"Ey, sie hat mich angebaggert und da war nichts außer nem Zungenkuss..."  
"Du kannst mich nicht belügen..."  
"Das tu ich nicht... Anna..."  
Seine Stimme hatte sich gewandelt. War sie eben noch ruppig und laut, hatte sie nun einen angenehmen und sanften Ton angenommen, fast schon flehend.  
"Prongs ist mein bester Kumpel. Ich würde niemals im Leben seine Freundin anbaggern! Waren die Sommerferien mit mir wirklich so schlimm, dass du mich gleich als solchen Ekel siehst?!"  
"Nein..." hatte sie mit derselben sanften Stimme geantwortet.  
"Wie konnte sie behaupten, dass ich etwas mit ihr hatte? Teufel, wenn ich die in die Finger kriege!"  
"Sirius," sagte Anna schwach. „Sie hat nicht gesagt, dass ihr miteinander geschlafen habt... Nur angedeutet, dass du nicht abgeneigt gegen sie warst..."  
"Wer wäre das schon? Ey, du wirst als Kerl sofort als bekloppt dargestellt, wenn du jemanden wie Melissa Kingcade ne Abfuhr erteilst. Sie ist gebaut wie 'n Superweib!"  
"Also hast du dich bereitwillig von ihr abknutschen lassen bis-?!"  
"... Mehr ist da nicht gewesen."  
"Aber James weiß nichts davon."  
"Ich glaub kaum, dass es ihn interessieren würde."  
"Du glaubst, James Potter ist es egal, wenn seine Freundin mit seinem besten Freund sich gegenseitig die Spucke aus dem Rachen rausziehen?"  
"... Bei dir klingt das wie ein Verbrechen!" scherzte er, doch Anna hatte kein einziges mal das Gesicht verzogen.  
"Man, Melissa hat sich einsam gefühlt, weil Prongs sich so von ihr absondert."  
'Absondert? Die beiden hängen doch fast ständig knutschend miteinander rum und trotzdem nennt er das absondern?!' dachte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Und irgendwie kann ich ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Wie gesagt, ich hab aufgehört als es zu heiß wurde."  
"Ach! Und wann war das? Als es ans _eingemachte_ ging? Sirius, wann lernst du das endlich? Deine Grenzen sind nicht die Grenzen der anderen. Ich werde James nichts davon sagen, denn wenn er das wüsste..."  
"Was?" fragte Sirius misstrauisch.  
"Vergiß es."  
"Nein, sags mir!"  
"Du bist sein bester Freund... und verschließt die Augen vor Dingen die offensichtlich sind. Fantastischer bester Freund bist du... Wirklich. Entschuldige mich, ich muss zum Unterricht."  
"Na, ich doch auch!"  
Lilli hörte die beiden raus gehen und kam hinter der Wand wieder hervor. Sie hatte das Gespräch mit angehört, aber sie hatte es nicht wirklich verstanden. Gerade glaubte sie Sirius Black zu mögen, da erfuhr sie, dass er mit der Freundin seines besten Freundes rum machte. Was war er für ein Mensch, wenn er so was tat... Und nach dem Gespräch zu folgern, wusste Sirius nicht das, was Anna wusste... und was sie wusste.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

ZAUBERTRÄNKE

Mit merkwürdigem Gefühl bemerkte Lilli, dass einige Schüler fehlten oder besser, es fiel ihr auf, weil diese einige Schüler, IHRE PARTNER waren. Anna war nicht da und James genau so wenig. Sie waren vorhin in Verwandlung doch noch anwesend und jetzt fehlten beide inklusive des dritten im Bunde: Sirius. 'Vielleicht hat Anna es James ja doch gesagt und jetzt prügeln sie sich irgendwo?! Man, Lilli! Jetzt machst du dir schon wieder Gedanken um Menschen, die dir doch vollkommen egal sein können?' Professor Ick betrat die Klasse, schloss wie immer die Tür hinter sich und stellte seinen Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch. Er blickte durch die Klasse und verzog nachdenklich die Stirn. "Nun gut, wie ich sehe, fehlen unsere Quidditchspieler."  
"Ja, Sir," meldete sich Alice zu Wort. "Professor Dumbledore hat sie zu einer Besprechung zu sich rufen lassen, bezüglich des Quidditchcups in diesem Jahr."  
"Verstehe, danke Miss Stattler. Bedeutet wohl, dass ich euch wieder umsetzen muss. Miss Stattler, setzen sie sich zu Mr. Prais vor und Miss Kingcade? Setzten sie sich bitte zu Miss Evans vor..."  
'Klasse' dachte Lilli entsetzt. Ausgerechnet die Person, die sie am wenigsten leiden konnte, bekam sie in dieser Stunde als Partner vor die Nase gesetzt. Nein, es konnte nicht Alice sein, es musste ausgerechnet das einzige weibliche Wesen auf dieser Erde sein, die sie bis zum Tot hin nicht ausstehen konnte.  
Es ging noch immer an den wärmenderen Wärmetrank. Lilli hatte ein Auge für Kleinigkeiten und sehr schnell bemerkt, dass Melissa eine ausgezeichnete Tränkemischerin war, ganz im Gegensatz offenbar zu James, der neulich alles nacheinander in seinen Trank rein geschmissen hatte.  
"Das solltest du nicht rein tun, Evans," sagte sie als Lilli die geriebene Zitronenschale hinein geben wollte. Melissa nahm ihr alles aus der Hand und ließ sie sanft in den Trank reinrieseln.  
"Wenn du das langsam rein gibst, ist die Wirkung danach größer..."  
"... Danke. Das hab ich also immer falsch gemacht..."  
"Nichts zu danken... Ich will schließlich auch eine gute Note..."  
"... Trotzdem... danke."  
"Du kannst mir danken in dem du aufhörst meine Leute anzuschleimen."  
"An zu was?!" fragte sie entsetzt und vollkommen überrumpelt. Für einen Moment hatte sie sich gewundert, dass sie sich normal unterhalten konnten... Melissa sah mit einem mal giftiger aus als Lilli sie jeh vorher erlebt hatte. Ihre Ausstrahlung war schlichtweg dunkel und böse. Allein ihre Haltung sprach ihre unglaubliche Macht gegenüber anderen aus. Lilli musste ihr nur in die Augen sehen und ihr Herz begann aus unerfindlichen Gründen schmerzend zu pochen.  
"Anzuschleimen. Ich rede hier von allen! Nicht nur von James oder Anna. Auch von Sirius! Du bist ein Nichts, Evans. Ein lächerliches Schlammblut, dass es nicht verdient hat Freunde unter den Reinblütern zu haben."  
"... Wa-" Sie war zu entsetzt und schockiert um etwas zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass Melissa so über sie dachte, aber das ganze wurde ihr hier nun von dieser Person direkt ins Gesicht geschmettert ohne dabei auch nur kurz mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ihre beängstigende Ausstrahlung war einfach nicht mehr normal gewesen und in diesem Moment verstand sie zum ersten Mal, warum ihr andere wie Hunde einfach hinter her liefen und aufs Wort gehorchten. Es war das hinterlistige, dass sich in den dunklen Augen des Mädchens widerspiegelten. "Du hast schon richtig verstanden. Halte dich von ihnen fern wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Ich rate dir, Evans. Leg dich nicht mit mir an, denn ich verspreche dir, du _wirst_ den kürzeren ziehen!"  
"Ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung?!" ertönte die Stimme von Professor Ick, der sich ihnen zugewandt hatte. "Sicher, Professor. Alles bestens," antwortete Melissa süßlich. Lilli konnte nicht fassen, wie sie im ersten Moment noch die Giftzange mit den Tötungsabsichten war und schon im nächsten Augenblick die brave arbeitende Schülerin, die von jedem Lehrer geachtet wurde.  
Kaum dass Professor Ick ihnen den Rücken zuwandte, verzog sie ihre Augen wieder zu drohenden engen Schlitzen. "Ich warne dich, Evans..."  
"Weißt du was?" sagte Lilli, nachdem sie endlich wieder ihre Stimme und ihre Courage gefunden hatte, denn auch wenn sie auf viele so wirken mochte, _sie, Lilli_ war nicht schwach. "Genau so gut könntest du gegen eine Wand reden. Ich lass mir nicht drohen, schon gar nicht von _dir_!"  
„Das heißt, du wirst deine dreckigen Schlammblüterfinger nicht von ihnen lassen?"  
„Richtig."  
"Du willst Krieg? Denn sollst du haben, Schlammblut!"  
"Von mir aus, MöchtegernMeisterPropperblut!"  
"... was?!" fragte Melissa verwirrt, nicht, dass sie verstanden hätte, auf was Lilli da ansprach. Diese blickte jedoch nur gleichgültig zurück.  
"Hast mich schon richtig verstanden..."  
Sie war heilfroh, dass die Klingel ertönte und sie schnell ihre Sachen zusammen packen konnte. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über die Angst vor diesem Mädchen krampfhaft unterdrückt, doch sehr wohl wahrgenommen, dass sie existierte. Nur... warum? Wieso hatte Melissa Kingcade diese Wirkung auf sie?! Lilli hatte nie vor jemanden Angst gehabt, geschweige denn sich zurückgehalten, jemanden ihre Meinung zu zeigen, aber bei Kingcade war es anders. Sie hatte gezögert, hatte eine undefinierbare Furcht in ihrem Inneren gespürt.  
'Merkwürdig...'

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Zum Mittag hatte sie sich mit Diana auf den Ländereien getroffen um die Mittagspause gemeinsam zu verbringen. Diana saß mit einem Buch dran und las auch angestrengt darin, während Lilli nachdenklich in die Ferne blickte. Die Gedanken waren nicht bei ihr, sie waren irgendwo hin verflogen, wo sie nicht hingehörten. Das was im Unterricht und in der Früh passiert war, regte sie doch zum Nachdenken an. Sirius hatte so was wie eine Affäre mit Melissa und sie hatte Anna von der Affäre erzählt oder besser bei Anna geprahlt, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Was würde James zu dem ganzen sagen, wenn er wüsste, wie es mit seinen Freunden stand? Wenn er wüsste, was sie alles hinter seinem Rücken taten?... Oder wusste er es sogar schon? War es ihm egal, was sie taten?  
"Lils, sieh mal!" Sie schreckte von ihren Gedanken auf als sie Diana's Stimme hörte.  
"Was? Was soll ich sehen?!"  
"Von hier aus kann man zum Quidditchfeld hinabblicken! Rat mal wer da grad sein Training mit der Mannschaft hält?!"  
Sie blickte rüber und konnte in der Mittagssonne James erkennen. Es gab kaum sonst jemand, dessen Haare so verwuschelt in alle Richtungen abstanden, dass es einem Igelrücken glich. Ein Lächeln kroch über ihre Lippen und sie schüttelte die Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Das war dumm. James war mit Melissa zusammen und sie war nur eine Mitschülerin, sonst nichts. Der Gedanke, dass er sich wieder für sie interessieren könnte, war gerade zu lächerlich.  
"In einem Monat findet das erste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff statt und sie trainieren schon jetzt total verbissen. Soweit ich weiß, hatten sie seit dem 2. Jahr, nachdem James in die Mannschaft kam, jedes Jahr die Chance auf den Quidditchcup gehabt, aber immer passierte irgendwas und sie wurdens doch nicht. Naja, ich würds ihnen für dieses Jahr schon gönnen. Sie arbeiten ziemlich hart dafür."  
Die Zeit verging und verging und Diana hatte sich mit der Zeit von ihr verabschiedet, um zurück zum Rawenclaw-Turm zu gehen. Lilli beschloss nach einer Weile James vom Quidditchtraining abzuholen, da er sonst wohl noch die ganze Nacht am trainieren wäre. Als sie dort ankam waren alle anderen des Teams bereits weg gewesen. 'Er trainiert so hart und bisher hat er nie gewonnen...' James hatte Lilli sehr schnell bemerkt, als er einmal kurz in den Sturzflug ging um ein Manöver auszuprobieren. Er verlangsamte seinen Flug und sank mit dem Besen zu ihr hinab.  
"Hey!" sagte sie als er vollkommen außer Puste von seinem Besen stieg und sich erschöpft auf die Wiese fallen ließ.  
"Hey... Ist es schon soweit?!"  
"Nein, hast noch etwas Zeit dich auszuruhen."  
"Pause? Sollte ich nicht einlegen. Ich würd sofort wieder auf den Besen steigen und weiterfliegen. Lass mich nur schnell duschen, dann können wir die Rundgänge hinter uns bringen."  
'Hinter uns bringen, ist es so schrecklich mit mir?'  
"... Okay, ich warte hier."  
"Hier?!"  
"Ja?!"  
"Exakt hier?!"  
"Ja?!"  
"Auf diesem Punkt? Wenn ich später sehen sollte, dass du dich einen Millimeter verschoben hast, setzt aber was."  
"Ha-Ha! Wie witzig!"  
"Komm mit, Evans."  
"Mit? Wohin?!"  
"In die Umkleidekabine. Ist wärmer und sicherer da drin."  
'Sicherer?' "Bin ich denn in Gefahr?!"  
James gab keine Antwort von sich sondern sah sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln an, bevor er sich umdrehte und in die Umkleidekabine hinein schritt. Lilli hatte einen Moment gezögert, dann folgte sie ihm. Drinnen angekommen setzte sie sich auf die Bank, während er seine Sachen packte und sich auf den Weg in die Dusche begab. Kurz vor der Tür hielt er an und drehte sich noch mal zu ihr um:  
"Meine Frage für heute Abend lautet... Wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest, was würdest du dir wünschen?"  
"Was?!" fragte sie irritiert.  
"Wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest, was würdest du dir wünschen?!"  
"Was?!"  
"Soll ichs dir aufschreiben oder was? Wenn du-"  
"Ich habs kapiert!"  
"Warum fragst du dann?!"  
"Das war dein ernst?"  
"Sicher. Also denk mal schön nach... ach ja und... nicht reingucken!"  
Er hatte ihr viel sagend zugezwinkert, aber Lilli kicherte nur kopfschüttelnd als er hinter der Tür zur Dusche verschwand. Sie hörte das Wasser laufen und versank in ihre eigenen Gedanken. Sie hatte mit irgendeiner perversen Frage von seiner Seite gerechnet oder mit irgendwas dummes, zu das sie ihre Meinung abgeben sollte, aber nicht mit so was... Was würde sie sich wünschen, wenn sie einen Wunsch frei hätte? Keine Ahnung, tausend Dinge! Was bitte wollte er genau von ihr wissen? Wenn sie jetzt ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, würde sie wohl sagen... Keine Ahnung. Das war ihr peinlich. Wieso fragte er so'n Mist?! Was wünschen, was wünschen... wollte er es etwa erfüllen?!

Ihr Blick fiel auf etwas Glänzendes auf seinen Sachen im Schrank. Seine Brille. Sie stand auf und ging hinüber. Wieso sollte er sie auch während dem Duschen tragen? Lilli wusste nicht wieso sie das tat, aber sie setzte sich mit seiner Brille in ihrer Hand wieder auf die Bank in der Umkleidekabine hin. Sie öffnete die Brille und wollte durch sie hindurchblicken als James wieder aus der Dusche kam.  
"Und?!" Das weiße Handtuch war um seinen Hüfte gewickelt, die Haare waren vollkommen nass und standen trotzdem in alle Richtungen ab. So wie er rüberblickte sah er mehr aus als ob er die Wand neben ihr anstarrte, als sie selbst. "Sag mal, was für eine Sehstärke hast du?!"  
"Wieso?!"  
"Siehst du überhaupt wo ich sitze?"  
"Klar! Aber mehr als 'n zu groß geratener Farbkleks auf nem unglaublich schlechten Gemälde."  
"Vielen dank," sagte sie sarkastisch. James lachte amüsiert und wollte an seinem Schrank nach der Brille greifen.  
"Ähm, Evans?! Hast nicht zufällig meine Brille gemobbst oder?!"  
"Deine Brille?! Nei- Oh... Entschuldigung..."  
"Passt schon... Dreh dich um."  
"Wieso?!"  
"... Weil sich sonst mein kleiner Mann hebt, wenn du mich beim umziehen anstarrst?"  
"Dein kleiner was?-Oh... Entschuldigung..." 'Das zweite mal...' dachte sie mit leicht rotem Gesicht und drehte sich um, seine Brille fest in ihren Händen. Sie konnte hören wie er sich umzog und allein der Gedanke an seinen eben noch nackten Oberkörper ließ eine Hitze in ihr hoch kriechen... Er sah unglaublich aus... stark, unbezwingbar... muskulö- "Und? Was wäre es für ein Wunsch?!" hörte sie ihn dumpf fragen als er seinen Pulli überstülpte und sie damit aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
"Soll ich ehrlich sein?"  
"Nein, lüg mir das blaue vom Himmel..."  
"..."  
"Natürlich sollste die Wahrheit sagen," fügte er lachend hinzu und wollte sich eigentlich nach dem er sich angezogen hatte, zu ihr auf die Bank setzten um seine Brille von ihr zu nehmen. Er war die Schritte auf sie zugegangen und hob sein Bein um damit über die Bank zu kommen und sich zu setzen. "Wohow!" Sein Bein blieb mitten unter der Bank hängen und riss ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht heraus. James fiel auf die Bank, versuchte sich dabei zwar noch mit der Hand abzustützen, traf jedoch genau Lilli's Umhang und rutschte mit ihr in seinen Armen auf den Boden hinab. Sie gab ein kurzes überraschtes Quieken von sich bevor sie auf ihn fiel. Da lagen die beiden nun, mitten auf dem Boden der Umkleidekabine. Sie war ihm so nah, sein Atem erreichte ihren Mund, seine Wärme erreichte ihren Körper, seine Augen... waren unglaublich. Schokoladenbraun... mit einem sanft-traurigen Glanz in sich... In ihrem Inneren kribbelte es heftig, als ob mit einem mal tausend Schmetterlinge tanzen würden... und er lächelte charmant und unglaublich sexy. Sie hatte so etwas noch bei niemandem vorher gesehen, noch nie bei jemandem vorher dieses Gefühl gehabt. Denn wenn sie nicht sofort seine Lippen berührte, dann würde ihr Herz in tausend Scherben zerbrechen. "Evans?!"  
"Ja?!"  
"Was ist dein größter Wunsch?!"  
Sein Atem... war so süß... seine Nähe so unglaublich schön. 'Ich will dass du dich in mich verliebst, so wie ich mich in dich verliebt habe'  
"Muss ich das... heute beantworten?!"  
"Wenn du mir morgen ne Fragen stellen willst, schon. Aber vorher wäre es nett wenn du von mir runtergehen würdest..."  
"... Natürlich..." Sie drückte sich wieder von ihm weg, damit er sich zumindest aufbeugen konnte. James lächelte... und wenn sie das sah, dann war die Welt wieder ein Stückchen besser. "Ich denke... ich hab noch nie wirklich so intensiv darüber nachgedacht, aber wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte... würde ich mir wünschen..."  
"Ja?!"  
Sie schwieg um genauer über ihre Antwort nachzudenken. Das war jetzt ihre Chance. Sie wusste, James und sie waren nicht wirklich gute Freunde und sie standen sich auch nicht nah, aber das war nicht seine Schuld gewesen, sondern ihre. Sie hatte ihn immer von sich weggestoßen, immer geglaubt, dass er nichts als ein egoistischer, selbstsüchtiger Lustmolch wäre... Er war es nicht und um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, welches ihr wirklich viel bedeuten würde, beschloss sie ihn nicht anzulügen, auch wenn es noch so schmerzhaft war, das zuzugeben. "Ich wünschte... ich wäre nicht mehr so einsam..." Und während sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, sie den Atem des anderen spüren konnten, schien es als ob sich für diesen Moment die Fenster der Seelen öffneten und den anderen einen Einblick gewähren ließen.  
"... Ja... ich auch..." flüsterte James in sanftem Tonfall zurück.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chap 9: just open your eyes **_

Lilli sah James verwirrt an. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört oder hatte er wirklich diese Worte gemurmelt? Seine Augen blickten sie merkwürdig verletzt an, als ob ihm die ganze Welt nur Leid und Schmerz zugefügt hätte, als ob sie in ihren Augen Hoffnung auf Wiedergutmachung sahen.  
"Du bist einsam?!" fragte sie leise und war so kurz davor ihn mit ihrer Hand zu berühren, so kurz davor mit ihren Fingern zart tröstend seine Wange zu streicheln als er amüsiert auflachte.  
"Ich?! Nein... ich meinte damit dich!"  
"... Mich?!" fragte sie unangenehm überrascht.  
"Ich wünschte auch, dass du nicht so einsam wärst..."  
"Oh..." Sie spürte wie ihr heiß wurde und wie ihre Gesichtsfarbe langsam aber sicher einer Tomate glich. Natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein... Sie tat ihm nur Leid. Es war Mitleid, was ihn zu diesen Gesprächen trieb, kein Wille zur Freundschaft.  
"Was ist?! Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?!"  
"Nein..." sagte sie letzten Endes und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. Sie wollte nicht, dass er merkte wie weh er ihr mit diesem Satz getan hatte.  
„Lass uns die Rundgänge machen..."  
"Okay..." Er sprang mit einem Ruck vom Boden auf und zog sie mit sich hoch. "Nun denn, nach ihnen, Mylady." Lilli spielte sein Spiel nicht mit. Sie konnte nicht... Es war einfach frustrierend. Als er mit ihr ausgehen wollte und sie so liebevoll umgarnte, hatte sie ihn als nervenden Pickel abgewimmelt und jetzt, wo sie merkte, dass sie auch was von ihm wollte, hatte er sich ein eigenes Leben aufgebaut. Ohne sie.  
Sie gingen durch die Gänge hindurch ohne miteinander gesprochen zu haben.  
"Ich hab doch was falsch gemacht," sagte er nach einer Weile. Lilli schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein... hast du nicht."  
"Nein?!"  
"Nein..."  
"... Dann... stinke ich?!"  
"Was?!" fragte sie leicht amüsiert über seine Frage, die er gespielt ernst ausgesprochen hatte.  
"Stinke ich?!"  
"Nein, du stinkst nicht."  
"Mundgeruch?!"  
"Nein, du hast auch kein Mundgeruch."  
"Hm... aber du willst nicht mehr mit mir reden..."  
"Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt."  
"Nein?!"  
"Nein."  
"Du bist also von natur aus lieber schweigsam, verstehe, verstehe."  
"..." 'Gott, wieso muss er so süß sein? Wieso kann er nicht wieder der freche, bescheuerte Kerl sein, der jedem fiese Streiche spielt und sie damit auf die Palme bringt? Allein sein Duft... er riecht so gut...'  
"Wie wärs mit nem Spiel?!"  
"Spiel?!"  
"Etwas, das man tut um Langeweile zu vertreiben. Wird im allgemeinen als etwas lustiges angesehen, das man als Zeitvertreib macht. Gibt verschiedene Varianten mit Re-"  
"Ich weiß was Spiel heißt."  
"Wieso fragst du dann?!" Wieder grinste er sie frech an, wie schon vorhin auf dem Quidditchfeld.  
'So traurig... und doch kann er es verbergen und einfach alles irgendwie überspielen...'  
"Wieso hast du mich nach meinem Wunsch gefragt?!"  
"Hat dir deine Mammi nie beigebracht auf Fragen nicht mit Gegenfragen zu antworten?!"  
"Wieso?! Du hättest alles Mögliche fragen können: Zum Beispiel..."  
"Was du unter deinem dicken Pulli trägst?!"  
"Was?!" fragte sie erschrocken.  
"Brauchte ich nicht! Ich weiß, dass du Calvin Bein-Unterwäsche trägst!"  
"Klein!"  
"Nein, ich glaub nicht dass sie zu klein sind."  
"Das meinte ich nicht. Er heißt Calvin Klein, nicht Bein! Und woher weißt du das?!"  
Lilli hatte mit einem mal schockiert die Augen aufgerissen als es in ihr Gehirn eindrang. War ja nicht so, dass jedes Mädchen damit hausieren ging, was sie für Slips trug.  
"Lissy... Ist doch mit dir im selben Schlafsaal..."  
"Toll... Reicht nicht, dass sie mir droht und mich abgrundtief hasst, nein, sie guckt auch noch auf meine Unterwäsche. Was für ne Voyeurin."  
James lachte amüsiert auf.  
"Du findest das womöglich auch noch witzig, wie?!"  
"Du etwa nicht?!"  
"Du fändest es witzig, wenn dir jemand tagtäglich das Gefühl gibt ein Nichts zu sein?! Komischer Kerl biste aber..."  
"Das Lob geb ich zurück. Bist auch nicht grad ein offenes Tuch Evans."  
"Buch," korrigierte sie aufs neue.  
"Ich dachte du heißt Evans?! Aber ich kann dich ab heut auch Buch nennen."  
"Haha," machte sie aufs neue sarkastisch, musste aber gleichfalls herzhaft lächeln als sie sein amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht sah.  
'Wie kann man nur so charmant lächeln... am liebsten würde ich seine Wange berühren... seine Lippen spüren... Warum ist es nur so schwer?'  
"Ich habs nicht so mit Sprichwörtern, Evans. Wenn du also die Güte hättest mich nicht ständig zu verbessern?!"  
"... O-okay... "  
'Toll gemacht, Lilli. Jetzt hält er dich für ne besserwisserische Kuh'  
"Hast noch was auf dem Herzen?!"  
"... Was meinst du?!"  
"Na, wir müssen noch ne Weile rumlaufen und du darfst jetzt wieder ne Frage stellen. Was willst du wissen?!"  
"Du antwortest mir auch 100 ?!"  
"Wenn ich kann, ja... aber schon mal eins vorab. Keine Fragen, die Anna oder Melissa oder meine Beziehungen zu ihnen betreffen."  
"Beziehungen? Du und Anna-"  
"Nein, wir waren nicht zusammen... War das die Frage?!"  
"NEIN!"  
"Schade. Dann nur her damit! Stell sie!"  
"... Ähm... okay... Gut... Situationsfrage, ja?!"  
"Ja?!" machte er misstrauisch und sah sie prüfend an.  
"Angenommen... dein bester Freund betrügt dich mit deiner Freundin. Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du es herausfindest?!"  
James schien angestrengt zu überlegen, als er schließlich seinen Kopf hin und her wiegte und sie leicht lächelnd ansah.  
"Er hats mir nicht gesagt?!"  
"Nein."  
"Und sie auch nicht?!"  
"Nein."  
"Und wie hat er mich betrogen?"  
"Wie?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Die Weise, Evans. Die Weise."  
"Ähm... also... er hat... mit ihr geschlafen."  
"Und wie oft?!"  
"Keine Ahnung."  
"Wenn du ne Antwort auf ne Situationsfrage haben willst, musst du auch ne Situation erläutern, Evans. Ich kann so was nicht verallgemeinern, behandle jeden Kumpel anders. Du willst sicher auch nicht in einen Topf gesteckt werden mit-"  
"Okay, okay," sagte sie schließlich und gab sich geschlagen. Anstrengend... aber irgendwie war es ein schönes Gefühl mit ihm so zu reden. "... nur einmal."  
"Verstehe, verstehe... und wie finde ich es heraus?!"  
"... Du erfährst es... von einer Mitschülerin."  
"Welcher Mitschülerin?"  
"Was spielt das für ne Rolle?!" fragte sie leicht gereizt. Wenn er nicht antworten wollte, musste er es doch einfach nur sagen und nicht Spielchen mit ihr spielen.  
"Ne große. Ich würde nie etwas von einer Mitschülerin glauben, was meine besten Freunde betrifft... Eins mußt du wohl noch lernen, Evans. Jemand der Dinge weitererzählt, erzählt sie so wie er es empfunden hat, aber wie es tatsächlich IST, wissen nur betroffene Personen selber. Und wenn diese betroffenen Personen auch noch meine besten Freunde sind, glaube ich als erstes ihnen. Wenn sie sagen, dass nichts passiert ist, dann glaube ich ihnen das auch."  
"Und wenn du es von einer guten Freundin erfährst? Nehmen wir an... Anna?!"  
"Kommt drauf an."  
"Worauf denn nun?!"  
"Obs Peter, Sirius oder Remus ist, mit dem Melissa geschlafen hat."  
"... Was macht das für nen Unterschied?!"  
"Na, bei Peter würde ich Anna als erstes Fragen ob sie nicht nen Knick in der Optik hatte! Ich mein, Wormtail?! Da müsste Lissy schon sehr an Geschmacksverirrung leiden, wenn sie IHN MIR vorzieht."  
"Du bist auch gar nicht von dir selbst überzeugt," sagte sie lachend als sie das bemerkte. James Potter war in diesem Moment wohl der einzige, der das sagen konnte, ohne irgendwie zu arrogant zu wirken... . 'Aber du bist es auf eine niedliche Art und Weise...'  
"Und wenn es jetzt Remus oder Sirius wären?!"  
"Bei Remus würde ich Anna trotzdem fragen ob sie nen Knick in der Optik hätte. Er steht nicht auf Melissa... Mag nen anderen Typ von Mädels... Du müsstest es doch wissen?!"  
"Ähm..." stotterte sie peinlich berührt. „Weiter... und Sirius?!"  
"Würde ich fragen ob sie nen Knick in der Optik hätte! Denn er würde so was als mein bester Freund nie tun!"  
"Warum fragst du mich solche idiotischen Dinge, wenn du sowieso nie glauben würdest, dass einer deiner Freunde so etwas tun würde?!"  
"Du wolltest doch ne Antwort auf deine Frage? Ich kann nur antworten, wenn ich die Frage verstehe. Und ich hätte Anna gefragt ob sie nen Knick in der Optik hat!"  
"Bei allen dreien?!"  
"Wär was anderes, wenn ich es selbst sehen würde. Dann bekämen alle drei ne fette Beule an ihren verräterischen Schädel verpasst!"  
Sie kamen wieder an das Porträt der fetten Dame an und James sagte das Passwort, damit sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein gehen konnten.  
"Also willst du mir damit sagen, dass du Dinge erst glaubst, wenn du sie mit eigenen Augen siehst... richtig?!"  
Er schmunzelte und ein charmantes Grinsen umspielte dieses sonst so traurige Gesicht.  
"Nein, es kommt drauf an wer mir was und wie sagt. Das kannst du, wie schon erwähnt, nicht verallgemeinern, Evans..."  
"Nenn mich Lilli."  
Eine Sekunde lang passierte nichts. Lilli bemerkte wie er näher kam und ihr tief in die Augen blickte. 'Gott, diese Augen sind so voller Gefühle... so verschiedene und intensive Gefühle.. Wieso ist er mir jetzt so nah? Wieso kann ich ihn nicht berühren?'  
"Als ich das beim letzten Mal tat, hast du dich fuchsteufelswild umgedreht und gesagt: Für dich heißt es immer noch: EVANS!"  
Und mit einem Mal wurde sie feuerrot im Gesicht. Sie hatte es schon fast vergessen... Das war vor 2 Jahren am Ende der 5. Klasse, als er sie mal wieder um ein Date gefragt hatte und sie damit wie immer zum kochen brachte.  
"Nun ja... Damals warst du ein nervender Pickel auf dem Antlitz vom schönen Hogwarts und ich hab dich gehasst!"  
"Und heute nicht mehr?!"  
"... Nein.."  
"... Gut... Das war alles was ich wollte. Gute Nacht... Lilli..."  
Und mit einem letzten Lächeln für sie, ging er die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und verschwand hinter der Wand. Es fühlte sich an als ob sich ihre Knie in Pudding verwandelt hätten, als ob er mit diesem einen Satz, in dem er sie endlich bei ihrem Vornamen nannte, all seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber verändert hatte. Hatte er es wirklich gesagt? Dass er all die Jahre einfach nur wollte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hasste? Sie hatte ihn nie gehasst... nicht wirklich... Vielleicht hätte sie ihn das sagen sollen?  
'Dumm! Du bist so ne Dumme Kuh' dachte sie verzweifelt als es ihr klar wurde und sie schlug ihren Kopf sanft gegen die Wand, um zu testen wie dumm sie doch war. Warum hatte sie es nicht gesagt? Vielleicht hätte er dann etwas Schönes zurück geantwortet und sie hätten die ganze Nacht miteinander gesprochen und wären sich dann näher gekommen. Dann hätte sie vielleicht auch eine reale Chance gehabt, dass er sich doch noch in sie verliebte.  
'Dumm! Du bist so dumm, Lilli Evans. Dumm, dumm, dumm, dumm, dumm!!!!!'  
"Tust du das aus Protest weil dir die Wand so weiß nicht gefällt, oder wieso malträtierst du sie mit deinem Schädel?!"  
Lilli zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie Anna's Stimme wahr nahm. Peinlich berührt drehte sie sich um und sah das Mädchen offensichtlich heiter amüsiert mit verschränkten Armen dastehen.  
"Ich ähm... hab nur... ähm..."  
"Getestet ob die Wand wirklich so massiv ist wie man behauptet?!"  
"Ähm... ja... genau..." stotterte sie nachdenklich und gleichzeitig überrascht darüber, dass Anna mit ihr sprach und sie nicht wie sonst mit einem bösen Blick ignorierte.  
"Schon klar..." sagte diese mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht, ging an ihr vorbei und hinauf zum Mädchenschlafsaal.  
'Toll. Wirklich Toll'

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Am Ende der Woche hatten Lilli und James viel von dem anderen erfahren. Lilli wusste nun, dass James NICHT freiwillig, wie alle anderen ihr gesagt hatten, beim letzten Quidditchspiel seinen Umhang ins Publikum schmiss, um seinen Fans für ihren Jubel zu danken, sondern das Bella beim Versuch ihn daran zu hindern den Schnatz zu fangen den Umhang abgerissen hatte und dann ins Publikum schmiss. Außerdem dass er und Sirius daran Schuld waren, dass Professor McGonagall gegen Ende des vierten Schuljahres mit lemonengrünen Haaren herumlaufen musste und auch, dass es kein Drache war, den Professor Flitwick in der ersten Klasse gesehen hatte, als er im Unterricht durchs Fenster sah, sondern nur James und Sirius auf ihren Besen mit übergroßen grünen Umhängen und feuerspeienden Zauberstäben.  
James dagegen verstand nun warum Lilli und Diana befreundet waren und hatte geschworen, die stille Rawenclaw in Zukunft nicht mehr zu ignorieren sondern krampfhaft zu erfassen, wenn sie da war. Außerdem hatte Lilli ihm gebeichtet auch in den Ferien schon mal gezaubert zu haben und eine Verwarnung vom Zaubereiministerium bekommen zu haben und dass sie später einmal Aurorin werden wollte, um der Zaubererwelt zu zeigen, wozu eine Muggelgeborene Hexe alles fähig war.  
Sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass es Melissa nicht Recht war, dass sie soviel Zeit mit James verbrachte und dass er sich auf die Rundgänge und die Zusammenarbeit als Schulsprecher mit ihr freute, aber es war ihr egal. Melissa hatte sie seit der ersten Klasse an gehasst, aber James mochte Lilli erst seit diesem Jahr und das wollte sie einfach mal genießen. Wenn er sie schon nicht lieben würde, dann wollte sie wenigstens seine Freundschaft haben.

Samstagmittag trainierte die Gryffindormanschaft wieder mal auf dem Feld und James ließ seiner Mannschaft keine Verschnaufpause. Er powerte durch, denn er hatte sich für dieses Jahr ein Ziel vorgenommen: Den Quidditchcup, der ihnen bisher immer verwehrt geblieben war. Sie hatten lange geübt, vielleicht zu lange. Lilli saß mit Diana auf der Tribüne, da sie James versprochen hatte, ihm mal beim Training zuzugucken und die ehrliche Meinung eines Nicht-Parteiischen-Mädchens abzugeben wie er sich als Kapitän seiner Mannschaft machte. Er hatte das Training schon beendet und ihnen allen für den Rest des Tages freigegeben, als er selbst noch mal in die Luft hinauf ging um den Schnatz noch einzufangen. Dieser war sehr schnell gesichtet worden und James flog auf ihn zu...  
„Ihr versteht euch gut," stellte Diana fest, wozu Lilli lediglich schmunzelte. Ja, irgendwie verstanden sie sich schon...  
„Ist da mehr?"  
„Was?"  
„Na, zwischen euch beiden?"  
„Quatsch," winkte sie sofort ab, auch wenn sie sich ein Grinsen dabei nicht verkneifen konnte. Allein der Gedanke, wie sich das zwischen ihr und James verändert hatte, brachte dieses Glücksgefühl in ihr zum tanzen. Ja, mittlerweile waren sie zumindest Freunde.  
"Lilli!!!!" schrie Diana erschrocken auf und zeigte mit verängstigtem Blick auf James. Lilli blickte zur Seite und sah verängstigt wie James kraftlos von seinem Besen flog und in eine der Zuschauertribünen krachte. Ihr war die Luft weggeblieben als sie die kurze Szene mit ansah. Ohne zu zögern stand sie auf und rannte hinunter, um auf die andere Tribüne zu gelangen. Auch Anna hatte den Sturz noch gesehen und eilte hinüber. Lilli und Diana hatten James als erstes erreicht.  
"Oh mein Gott!" sagte Lilli unfassbar als sie endlich bei ihm ankamen, doch das was sie sah, ließ ihr Herz erzittern. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass gewesen und Blut lag auf dem Boden verteilt als ob es ihm beim Sturz aus dem Körper gequetscht worden wäre.  
„James?!" sagte sie verängstigt als sie versuchte ihm zu helfen. Er schien sich beim Aufprall den Kopf gestoßen zu haben, zumindest versuchten seine Augen beim zwinkern offensichtlich die Schwärze oder die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf zu unterdrücken. Er ächzte und es dauerte etwas, bis er es geschafft hatte, dann starrte er sie an... Er? Seine Augen?! Sie waren so anders gewesen, nicht wieder erkennbar, nicht dem gleichend, welches sie kannte. Seine Augen waren in diesem Moment so dunkel, voller Hass und unglaublich böse und sie jagten ihr wirklich Angst ein. Lilli wich vor ihm zurück, statt zu helfen. Sie spürte eine Hand die sie wegdrückte und sah Anna die sich zu ihm hinab beugte. Während ihre eigenen Knie zitterten und sie die Fassung verlor, schien Anna überhaupt keine Angst zu haben.  
"James?! James?!" rief diese und versuchte ihn an der Schulter wachzurütteln.  
"James, nicht jetzt okay?!"  
Er atmete und er war wach... aber das Blut. Lilli wusste nicht woher es kam, aber es lag um ihn herum und es wurde einfach mehr, als ob sich unsichtbar Blut weiterhin darauf ergoß.  
"Geht und holt Madame Pomfrey! Los!" befahl sie ihnen, doch lediglich Diana meldete sich zu Wort und verschwand. Lilli war geblieben. Sie hatte solche Furcht vor diesen Augen, sie konnte sich nicht mal vom Fleck rühren. Anna sah kurz zu Lilli, dann wieder zu James und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid, ich hab keine andere Wahl... Evans?!"  
"..." Sie konnte nicht sprechen, ihr Herz raste zu sehr und ließ es nicht zu, dass ihrer Kehle auch nur ein Ton entweichen konnte. Sie fühlte sich an ihren Platz von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gefesselt.  
"Evans, das was du jetzt siehst... wirst du niemanden verraten! Versprich es!"  
"I-Ich..."  
"Bitte, Lilli..."  
Anna hatte sie mit flehenden Augen angesehen und sie hatte sie zum ersten Mal bei ihrem Namen genannt. Lilli war sich nicht sicher ob sie das wirklich tun sollte, aber sie nickte... Anna wandte sich danach wieder James zu und nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus. Sie murmelte etwas, dass Lilli nicht verstand, aber sie sah daraufhin wie grünes Blut sich unter dem roten mischte und wie es zu brodeln begann. Lilli schreckte zurück, stieß dabei jedoch gegen eine Sitzbank die sie an der weiteren Flucht hinderte. James dagegen schloss erschöpft seine Augen und begann schwer zu atmen... Es sah aus als ob es seine letzten Atemzüge wären, als ob er kurz vor dem Ende stehen würde... Ihre Kehle schnürte sich noch mehr zu. Außer dem Heulen des Windes hörte sie das Pochen ihres eigenen Herzens so laut, dass es alles andere übertönte und als er sie schließlich doch wieder öffnete... war all das Böse darin verschwunden. Zurück blieben die verzweifelten, schokoladenbraunen Augen und der verletzte Junge, der beim atmen vor Erschöpfung keuchte...  
"Ratzeputz!" sagte Anna und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Blut am Boden. Es verschwand binnen weniger Sekunden. Madame Pomfrey kam ihnen gut eine Sekunde später mit Diana entgegen gerannt und hatte sich sofort James angesehen. Anna erklärte ihr, dass ihm wohl irgendwie schwindlig geworden war und er schließlich auf die Tribüne hinabgestürzt sei. Danach brachte man ihm zum Krankenflügel, um eventuell schwerere Verletzungen wieder zu heilen. Lilli war nicht mitgegangen. Sie war auf die Sitzbank hinab gesunken, weil sie das zu verstehen und zu verdauen versuchte, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chap 10: not enough** _

Lilli war nun gut eine Stunde auf der Bank sitzen geblieben, als sie schließlich beschloss aufzustehen und zum Krankenflügel zu gehen. Sie wollte mit James sprechen und auch mit Anna das bereden, was gerade passiert war. Das Blut damals war keine Einbildung. Es war real und es war womöglich James Blut. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Anna im Mädchenschlafsaal getroffen hatte und das Blut war danach weg. Kein bloßer Zufall, sondern eine Tatsache.  
Sie war die Korridore hinauf gelaufen. Kurz vor der Krankenstation blieb sie stehen und hatte ein letztes mal tief eingeatmet, bevor sie die Tür öffnete, fest in dem Entschluss, ihn zur Rede zu stellen... und sie am liebsten sofort wieder geschlossen hätte.  
James lag zwar auf dem Bett, aber nicht alleine, sondern mit Melissa Kingcade auf ihn drauf und sie lachten amüsiert über irgendetwas, was sie gerade getan hatten. Allein das Bild des turtelnden und sichtlich überglücklichen Paars brachte eine schreckliche Leere in ihrem Inneren hervor.  
"James... Lass das..." lachte sie, als er mit seiner Hand irgendwohin fuhr, worüber Lilli lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Sie wollte gerade wieder gehen als James Stimme ertönte. Er hatte sie bemerkt...  
"Lilli..." sagte James breit grinsend und wusste eindeutig nicht, dass er ihr mit diesem Handeln weh getan hatte, sie verletzt hatte... etwas getan hatte, was er nicht hätte tun dürfen, weil es sie kränkte. "Hey... Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ich ähm... Entschuldigung, war nicht so wichtig..." Sie drehte sich wieder um und ging endgültig hinaus. Wieso zum Teufel war _Sie_ da? Wieso war Kingcade bei ihm? Dumme Frage, eigentlich war die Antwort ja glasklar gewesen. Weil sie seine Freundin war, natürlich..

Sie ging zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Alles was sie wollte war in jenem Moment allein sein. Sie und James hatten sich die letzte Woche so gut verstanden, dass sie Melissa schon fast vergessen hatte. Sie glaubte tatsächlich, dass sie James bereits näher gekommen wäre. Sie war so blind gewesen...  
"Anna..."  
Diese lehnte neben dem Porträt der fetten Dame, die Arme verschenkt, das Gesicht, misstrauisch verzogen.  
"Das schreit wohl nach einer Unterredung, denkst du nicht, Evans?"  
Und Lilli nickte ihr zustimmend zu. Reden, das war es doch, was sie die ganze Zeit wollte? Aber nicht nach dem was sie gesehen hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie auf ihr Zimmer rennen und allein sein... Doch stattdessen folgte sie Anna wieder die Korridore zurück.  
"Hatte sowieso nicht vorgehabt euch rein zulassen," rief ihnen die fette Dame beleidigt nach. Lilli warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zurück, antwortete darauf jedoch nicht. Noch verwirrter wurde sie, als Anna sie nicht irgendwohin führte, sondern in die Jungentoilette?!  
"Was zum-" wollte sie gerade fluchen als diese sie mit hinein zog.  
"Hallo? Jemand beim Pinkeln?! Nein? Okay!"  
Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür und verschloss sie.  
"Ich will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass Lissy nichts hört."  
"Im Jungenklo?!" fragte Lilli ungläubig.  
"Welches Mädchen würde freiwillig hier herein kommen?" fragte Anna sie.  
"Niemand... denke ich? Genau so wenig wie die Jungs ins Mädchenklo gehen würden."  
"Falsch... Lissy war hier schon sehr oft drin."  
"... Warum?!"  
"Warum wohl? James."  
"James? Aber- Moment mal... sie-"  
"Haben es hier miteinander getrieben, Evans..."  
"Oh... Oh... Und warum sagst du mir das jetzt? Als ob ich das wissen wollte."  
Lilli schritt zurück und wollte sich irgendwo niedersetzen... Auf den Rand der Pisser oder das Waschbecken? Sie entschied sich für das Wachbecken. Anna hatte absolut keine Probleme damit sich direkt neben ihr in das andere Waschbecken zu setzen und mit den Beinen zu schaukeln.  
"Du hast heute etwas gesehen, was du nicht hättest sehen dürfen, Evans..."  
"Ja... das dachte ich mir schon. Was ist es?!"  
"Was?"  
"Dass ich gesehen hab... Wieso ist er gefallen?"  
"Aus... Erschöpfung nehm ich an. Es kann viele Gründe haben, aber normalerweise gibt er mir vorher Bescheid, wenn er glaubt, dass es soweit ist."  
"Soweit für was ist? Was war das für ein Zauber den du auf ihn angewandt hast und wieso-"  
"Evans, wenn ich dir alles erklären würde, was mit ihm ist, würden wir morgen noch auf den Becken hier hocken und ich habe nicht vor das zu tun! Ist ziemlich unbequem und mein Hintern schmerzt schon!"  
Lilli kroch unfreiwillig ein Lächeln über die Lippen, was Anna zwar bemerkte, aber nicht erwiderte. Stattdessen seufzte sie schwer auf.  
"Kurzfassung! James geht es nicht gut... Man könnte sagen, er ist krank."  
"Krank?!"  
"Und es gibt nicht viele Zauber, die ihn helfen können und erst Recht kaum Hexen oder Zauberer, die sie beherrschen. Ich kann einige von ihnen und ich versuche ihm damit zu helfen. Weder seine Eltern, noch Dumbledore oder Madame Pomfrey wissen davon, weil er nicht will, dass sie es erfahren."  
"Aber wieso? Wenn es eine Krankheit ist, dann-"  
"Ich sagte: Man könnte es so sagen! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es das IST!"  
"... Ich..."  
"Jedenfalls leidet er darunter und ich bitte dich, niemanden davon zu erzählen."  
"Was ist es für eine Krankheit?!"  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen... Es ist James Sache. Noch etwas: Er war nicht er selbst, als er abgestürzt ist, daher weiß er nicht, dass du das mit angesehen hast... Sag's ihm nicht."  
"... Aber warum?" stotterte Lilli verängstigt. Er hatte ihr damit Angst gemacht und sie jagte ihr noch mehr Angst damit ein, wenn sie sagte, dass er nicht er selbst war.  
"Weil es ihm unangenehm wäre. Er... Er hält sehr viel von dir."  
"... Oh..."  
Es waren Worte, die ihr mehr gaben, als sie sich jeh erhofft hatte. James mochte sie... er legte viel Wert auf ihre Meinung... Bei jedem anderen hätte sie sofort losgelacht, weil es Schwachsinn war, weil er sich nicht so benahm, als ob sie ihm irgendetwas bedeuten würde, aber dies kam von _Anna White_! Sie war James beste Freundin, sie kannte ihn besser als irgendjemand sonst und _sie_ hatte ihr das gesagt.  
"Aber... Melissa?!"  
"Auch wenn mir das gegen den Strich geht und er mich umbringt, sobald er es herausfinden sollte, also würde ich DIR raten es ihm nicht zu sagen, sonst _bringe_ ich nämlich _dich_ um... aber... es sieht einfach so aus, dass Lissy das Mädchen ist, mit der er zusammen ist..., aber _du_ bist diejenige, die er immer wollte..."  
Und wieder spürte Lilli wie ihr ein Lächeln über die Lippen kommen wollte. Hatte Anna das wirklich gerade gesagt? Hatte sie ihr das gesagt, was sie eigentlich von James hören wollte? Was sie immer gehofft hatte, was sein könnte? Worum sie sogar nachts manchmal geweint hatte, weil sie betete, dass es vielleicht doch so kommen könnte? James liebte sie?! Nicht Melissa?  
"Tu einfach so als ob du nicht dabei gewesen wärst..."  
"Ich soll das, was passiert ist, ignorieren?!" fragte sie unfassbar. Anna nickte kalt.  
"Für James... Er glaubt, dass er selbst damit klar kommt und niemanden sonst braucht. Doch es kann nicht lange dauern, bis er einsieht, dass er damit _nicht_ alleine zu recht kommt, aber bis dahin gibt es meiner Meinung nach keinen Grund, dass man seinen Stolz oder sein Ego verletzt, indem man im klar macht, dass er Unrecht hat."  
"... Was meinst du damit? Ich versteh nicht."  
"Das brauchst du vielleicht auch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht... Wenn dir James wirklich etwas bedeutet, Evans... dann sprich ihn nicht darauf an... und versuch nicht auf Teufel komm raus, seine Beziehung zu Melissa zu zerstören."  
"Das tu ich doch gar nicht-" wehrte Lilli ab und sprang vom Becken auf. 'Oder doch?'  
Es klopfte hart an der Tür.  
"Ey, wer ist denn da drin. Ich muss mal!" ertönte eine Jungenstimme. Anna rollte genervt mit den Augen und sprang gleichfalls vom Becken, um die Tür wieder zu öffnen. Es war ein mickriger Erstklässler, der auf den Beinen herumhüpfte, weil er mal dringend musste, doch als er Anna und Lilli erblickte blieb er starr stehen und wurde feuerrot im Gesicht.  
"Vergiss es nicht, Evans... Du tust ihm sonst keinen Gefallen damit..."  
Und mit diesen Worten schritt sie kopfschüttelnd am Erstklässler vorbei. Die Tür knallte hinter ihr wieder zu und hinterließ eine verwirrte Lilli mitten im Raum.  
'Was war denn das eben?'  
"Ähm... Hallo?" piepste der Erstklässler.  
'Zuerst sagt sie, dass James mich mag, dass er mich mehr als Kingcade mag und im selben Moment macht sie mir klar, dass ich ihn und Melissa in Ruhe lassen soll?'  
"Ähm... Entschuldigung...Aber... dass ist hier die Jungentoilette..."  
'Will sie etwa, dass er für immer unglücklich ist, wenn er mit jemanden zusammen bleibt, den er gar nicht von Herzen liebt? Ich liebe ihn... und... er liebt mich'  
"Ich... Ich muss mal ganz dringend... Könntest du bitte?"  
'Das kann nicht ihr Ernst gewesen sein... Ich muß noch mal mit ihr reden. Das kann sie einfach nicht ernst gemeint haben. Und was hatte das bitte mit James Krankheit auf sich? Wie krank ist er? Was ist es für eine Krankheit? Sie kann doch nicht einfach davon sprechen und es dann beim halben Satz abbrechen?'  
"... Ach, scheiß drauf..."  
'Anna ist sich sicher gewesen, dass er mich mag... doch nur, wenn er es ihr gesagt hat?'  
sssssssssssssssssssssss...sssssssssssss...sssssssssssss...  
"Was zum?!" fluchte sie auf als sie das Pinkelgeräusch hörte.  
"Igitt!!!!! Kannst du nicht was sagen? Diese Erstklässler, also Echt! 10 Punkte Abzug wegen schlechten Manieren!"  
Angewidert stampfte sie hinaus und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Erstklässler, der mitten bei seinem Geschäft gestoppt hatte und ungläubig über den Vorfall eben, das Gesicht verzog.

Das Wochenende zog vorbei ohne das Lilli James zu Gesicht bekam. Laut Remus hatte er den Samstag im Krankenflügel verbracht, weil er sich beim Sturz einige Rippen angeknackst hatte. Auf ihre Frage hin, warum er überhaupt gefallen war, hatte auch Remus ihr geantwortet, dass es wohl aus Erschöpfung passiert wäre. Am Sonntag hatte er den Krankenflügel zwar wieder verlassen, doch war die ganze Zeit Melissa bei ihm. Die Rundgänge hatte sie diesmal mit Remus bestritten, denn als Vertrauensschüler der 7. Klasse, durfte er James vertreten. Am Sonntagabend kam Lilli ein Gedanke, den Remus ihr vielleicht sogar bestätigen konnte und so versuchte sie auch diese Frage zu umspielen.  
"Sag mal... du kennst Anna White doch schon länger als ich... oder zumindest besser."  
"Ja?" fragte er leicht misstrauisch.  
"... Wie steht sie... zu James und Melissa?"  
"Anna?" fragte Remus verwirrt. "Hm... sie ist Prongs beste Freundin. Sie sind fast wie Geschwister... Ich glaube, James steht ihr näher als seiner eigenen Schwester."  
"James hat eine Schwester?" fragte Lilli verwundert. Wieso hatte er ihr nie etwas davon gesagt? Oder besser, wieso wusste sie das nicht?  
"Patricia ist ihr Name... Ist etwa 3 Jahre älter als er und beendet gerade die Ausbildung zur Aurorin. Nie was von ihr gehört? Als wir nach Hogwarts kamen war sie in der 4. Klasse? Sie stehen sich schon auch sehr nahe, aber Anna hat mal irgendwas gemeint, dass James ihr gegenüber Dinge erzählt, die er sonst niemanden anvertrauen würde. Nicht mal einem von uns... Allerdings glaubt Padfoot, dass das Frauensache ist, was er nicht mit uns besprechen will."  
Remus lachte amüsiert auf während sie weiter durch die Gänge gingen. Lilli konnte darüber nicht lachen, denn sie wusste Dinge, die Remus nicht wusste. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass sie es selbst niemals herausgefunden hätte. Dann wäre alles jetzt vielleicht leichter und nicht um tausend Ecken so kompliziert.  
"Na und zu Melissa... sie sind gute Freundinnen... Nein, eigentlich..." Er brach ab und überlegte.  
"Eigentlich?"  
"Eigentlich sind sie Rivalinnen."  
"Aber sie hängen doch ständig zusammen?"  
"Nur weil man mit jemanden zusammen hängt, muss man nicht auch gut befreundet sein. Anna und Lissy sind beides reinblütige Hexen, äußerst angesehen in der Zaubererwelt, allein durch ihre Familien."  
"James hat mal gesagt... das was ich von Anna denke... ist genau das, was sie will, dass ich von ihr denke... "  
"... Ow..."  
"Ow? Soll heißen?"  
"... Ähm... dazu möchte ich nichts sagen..."  
"Und wenn ich dich zwinge?"  
"Selbst dann nicht... Das gehört zu den Dingen... die ich dir nicht sagen kann, genau so wie es Dinge gibt, die ich ihnen niemals von dir erzählen werde... weil ich es dir versprochen habe..."  
"Aber-"  
"Nichts, aber, Lilli. Akzeptiers..."  
"Wenigstens ne kleine Andeutung?"  
"Nein," sagte er fest.  
"Okay... du hast gewonnen."  
"Gut..."  
"Remus?"  
"Hm?" Eine Minute lang schwieg sie, bevor sie ihm leise zuflüsterte: "Es tut mir leid..."  
"Ich habs überlebt, Lils... ist nicht so, als ob ich eifersüchtig wäre... und wie ich dir damals schon versprochen habe: Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, kannst du zu mir kommen. Das Angebot gilt nach wie vor."  
"Danke..." sagte sie sanft.  
Die beiden hatten ihre Rundgänge beendet und schritten wieder durch das Porträt in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein, wo Lilli's Blick an einem Haarbüschel stecken blieb, der hinter der Sofalehne herausragte. Aber das Haarbüschel war nicht alleine, sondern wurde von langen, blonden Haarsträhnen begleitet und beide verstanden, wer da aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Sofa lag. James und Melissa... Sie wollte sich das nicht noch mehr antun und beschloss in ihr Zimmer hinauf zu gehen. Noch verstand sie nicht, wieso James mit Melissa zusammen war oder was Anna's Andeutungen zu bedeuten hatten, aber sie wusste, dass sie es noch herausfinden würde... Sie würde kämpfen...


	11. Chapter 11

_**crazySj:****Ja, so gehts mir auch beim überarbeiten. Ich kann mich an viele Kleinigkeiten kaum mehr erinnern aber weiß noch ungefähr was kommen wird. Aber schreib ja momentan an der Fortsetzung ab Chap 80 und da kann ich dann wirklich alles noch mal aufklären, was ich in den ersteren Chaps vll. vergessen haben könnte. Gibt glaub ich so einiges. Thx fürs Review. **_

_**Amy: Ja, aber einfach wär ja langweilig g Und hey, wenigstens gibts auch wieder schöne Zeiten. Thx fürs Review.**_

_**sallita/Nicole: Hey du ) Danke fürs Lob. Hat mich gefreut und würd mich 'türlich freuen, wenn du weiter liest und reviewst. Yeps, BtF ist auch von mir. Apropos, da sollte ich auch mal langsam die letzten Chaps posten mir so auffällt  
**_

__

* * *

__

_**Chap 11: should it be? **_

Das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison würde schon bald stattfinden und die Gryffindormannschaft hatte sich vorgenommen sehr hart an ihrem Sieg zu arbeiten. James trainierte mit seiner Mannschaft Tag und Nacht, wann immer sie eine Stunde dazwischen schieben konnten. An jenem Montag wäre er sogar fast zu spät zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen um mit Lilli die Rundgänge zu machen.  
"Sorry!" stieß er als erstes aus, als er hineingestürmt kam und an der schon ungeduldig wartenden Schulsprecherin vorbeihuschte.  
"10 Minuten! Dusch mich nur schnell und komm sofort runter!"  
Tatsächlich hatte er exakt 10 Minuten gebraucht bis er wieder am Geländer der Treppe zu ihr herunter rutschte und tollkühn vor ihr auf die Beine aufkam.  
"Tátá!"  
"Tátá dich doch selber! Wir sind 10 Minuten zu spät dran!"  
"... Okay, Madame hat heut keine gute Laune," bemerkte er und schmollte.  
"Gehen wir!" sagte sie augenrollend und schritt hinaus.  
"Ist was passiert?" fragte er vorsichtig, woraufhin Lilli nur kurz den Kopf schüttelte. Anna hatte ihr verboten ihn auf den Vorfall anzusprechen und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wusste nur Gott warum sie auch noch auf darauf hörte, denn sie erwähnte nicht, dass sie seine dunklen Augen gesehen hatte. Sein finsterer Blick, der einem mehr als nur Angst einjagen konnte.  
"Dir scheint der Sturz ja nicht viel ausgemacht zu haben oder irre ich mich?"  
James lachte amüsiert auf und ein stolzes Glänzen leuchtete in seinen Augen auf... Lilli hatte erst jetzt bemerkt, dass sie wieder dieselben samtweichen Augen waren, die sie kannte... Nichts Böses war mehr in ihnen, nur noch ein sanftes Funkeln.  
"War ja nicht das erste mal."  
"So was gehört bei dir also zum Alltag!?"  
"Irgendwie schon. Schließlich bin ich beim Spiel gegen Slytherin in der 5. Klasse auch abgestürzt..."  
Er fand das offenbar noch immer zum schießen komisch, aber Lilli konnte darüber nicht lachen.  
"Ey, damals haben sich alle riesige Sorgen um dich gemacht und du findest das auch noch lustig?"  
"Sorgen?"  
"Klar! Alle Schüler und Lehrer hatten Tagelang Angst um dich, weil du im Krankenflügel lagst und nicht aufgewacht bist!"  
James zuckte amüsiert zurück als der Wutausbruch über sie herein kam und ihr Gesicht voller Unverständnis zu ihm hinauf sah.  
"Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?!"  
"Ich-" Sie verstummte als ihr klar wurde, was sie da gerade zugegeben hatte.  
"Ich dachte, du hast mich in der 5. Klasse abgrundtief gehasst!"  
"Nein.. hab ich nicht..."  
"Du hast aber die glitschige Seekrake mir vorgezogen?"  
"Das hab ich nicht, du hast mich nur aufgeregt."  
"Heißt also, du hast mich nicht abgrundtief gehasst?"  
"Nein," gab sie nun kleinlaut zu.  
'Wieso sag ich ihm das? Er macht sich doch nur darüber lustig' Doch genau das tat er nicht. James lächelte weiter und nickte ihr sanft zu.  
"Lilli?"  
"Was?"  
"Ich bin mit der Frage dran, richtig?"  
"Ja."  
"Okay... Also... Ich wollt schon immer mal wissen, warum es zwischen euch nicht geklappt hat. Ich mein dich und-  
Snievellus!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Was?" fragte sie perplex, als er seine Hände in großer Vorfreude rieb und an ihr vorbei marschierte, geradewegs auf Severus Snape zu. Ihr wurde sofort genervt klar, dass er nicht auf sie und Snape anspielte, sondern auf nur sein Lieblingspingpongball gefunden hatte. "Na toll!"  
"Ey, Öl Snievellus!" begann James und klopfte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter, nachdem er ihn eingeholt hatte. "Es ist nach 10! In den Gängen herum streunern ist verboten! Das gibt Abzüge!"  
"Ist das alles was du kannst, Potter? Punkte abziehen?!" gab sein Gegenüber hochnäsig von sich und streckte seine lange Hakennase schön in die Höhe. James verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er die Nasenhaare raushängen sah.  
"Ich kann dir auch die Haare waschen, aber dazu reicht das Anti-Schuppen-Shampoo der Welt nicht aus!"  
"James," sagte Lilli unfassbar und zog ihn von Snape weg.  
"Geh in deinen Turm. Du hast so spät auf den Gängen nichts verloren. AUCH wenn du schon volljährig bist!"  
"Halt gefälligst die Klappe, du mickriges Schlammblut! Von dir lass ich mir gar nichts sagen."  
"Ich- aber-" begann sie zu stottern. James rollte ungläubig die Augen als er sah, wie TOLL sich die neue Schulsprecherin behaupten konnte.  
"Was fällt dir ein?" sagte sie mit fester Stimme. "Ich bin Schulsprecherin und du hast sehr wohl auf das zu hören, was ich sage!"  
"Ich lass mir von Schlammblütern nichts sagen, Evans und ich geh dahin, wo ICH hin will!"  
"Du gehst gefälligst in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum! Ist das klar?!" donnerte James drauf los in einer solch lauten und autoritären Tonart, die sie von ihm gar nicht gewöhnt war.  
"Und ich lass mir erst recht nichts von Schlammblutliebenden Narren etwas sagen! Was sagt eigentlich Lissy dazu, dass ihr Macker Nachts mit nem Schlammblut herummacht?"  
"Lass Lissy da raus, Snape!"  
"Wieso? Angst vor ihr, Potter?!"  
"Wohl eher DU! Oder wer zieht sofort den Schwanz ein, wenn sie den Gang entlang marschiert kommt?"  
"Hast du Angst davor, sie an mich zu verlieren, Potter?"  
James prustete vergnügt auf. "An einen Ölfetischisten? Klar! Ich bibbere schon."  
"Das wirst du, wenn sie von deiner Affäre mit dem Ding hier erfährt. Und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, es ihr höchstpersönlich zu unterbreiten!"  
"Nicht wenn ich mit dir fertig bin Öl Snievellus!"  
James hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen als Lilli seinen Arm mit ihrer Hand wieder runterdrückte und ihn schockiert ansah.  
"Bist du verrückt? Duellieren auf den Gängen ist verbo-"  
"Impedimenta!" schrie Snape's Stimme laut.  
Der Fluch traf Lilli mit voller Wucht und stieß sie förmlich mit einem kräftigen Ruck an die Wand. Sie keuchte entsetzt als sie einen aufkeimenden Schmerz in ihren Knochen spürte, der durch den Aufprall kam. Als sie sich vom Boden wieder aufdrückte, konnte sie sehen wie sich die beiden auf Teufel-komm-raus duellierten. Doch nicht etwa mit ihren Zauberstäben, sondern mit Händen und Fäusten! Snape hatte dabei mehr einstecken müssen, da es offensichtlich war, dass der Marauder viel mehr Kraft besaß, als der Slytherin. James Körper war durch sein Quidditchtraining muskulöser und kraftvoller während Snape etwas schlaksig und abgemagert war.  
"Hört auf!" brüllte Lilli ihnen zu, aber weder James noch Snape schienen auf sie hören zu wollen, oder gar wahr zu nehmen, dass sie noch da war. Sie hatte nun die Wahl: einen Lehrer rufen, um das hier zu beenden oder selbst was zu tun...

Nur zwei Minuten später tauchte Professor McGonagall schreiend bei ihnen auf, Lilli im Schlepptau und den Zauberstab fuchsteufelswild auf die beiden 7. Klässler gerichtet.  
"Immobilia!" schrie die Professorin und beide stoppten mitten in der Handlung.  
"Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein!" schimpfte sie als sie die beiden wieder von dem Zauber erlöste und ihnen die übliche Standpauke von Duellierens auf den Gängen hielt.  
"Mr. Snape! Bewegen sie sich ohne Umwege sofort in ihren Schlafsaal!"  
"Ja, Professor," sagte dieser gehorsam, warf beim gehen aber James noch einen giftigen Blick zu, der sich in diesem Moment mit der Hand die blutende Lippe abwischte.  
"Und nun zu ihnen, Mr. Potter! Von ihnen hätte ich wirklich mehr Reife erwartet! Sie sind Schulsprecher und hätten sich um Merlins Willen noch mal nicht duellieren dürfen und schon gar nicht mit Fäusten! Haben sie denn wirklich NICHTS an Vernunft angenommen? Professor Dumbledore meinte, sie hätten sich gebessert und besäßen nun die nötige Verantwortung um als Schulsprecher fungieren zu können, aber heute Abend habe ich anderes, nein, schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres habe ich feststellen müssen, dass dem nicht so ist! Nachsitzen! Und zwar die gesamte Woche!"  
James hatte nichts gesagt um zu widersprechen, während Lilli schockiert den Mund aufriss, weil die Professorin NUR IHN zusammenstauchte und Strafarbeiten aufgab.  
"Gehen sie zurück in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und danken sie Miss Evans, dass sie sie vor größerem Übel bewahren konnte. Und Mr. Potter, wenn sie sich nicht doch noch bessern... werde ich mit Professor Dumbledore noch mal sprechen müssen, ob wir nicht doch jemand anderem zum Schulsprecher wählen sollten..."  
"Ja, Professor," murmelte James zähneknirschend. McGonagall ließ sie daraufhin alleine und man hörte das Klopfen ihrer Schritte im Flur widerhallen als sie ging. Kaum, dass dies verklungen war, wandte sich Lilli mit entschuldigendem Blick an James.  
"Ich ähm..."  
Moment mal, wofür sollte sie sich überhaupt entschuldigen? Sie hatte nichts gemacht, sondern nur das richtige getan. McGonagall hatte schlimmeres verhindert! Es war vielleicht nicht fair, dass sie nur James bestrafte, aber sie, Lilli, hatte doch nichts verbrochen... oder?  
"Danke..." murmelte James sarkastisch und ging den Korridor entlang zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Lilli hatte es nicht gewagt ihn noch mal anzusprechen. Er schien wirklich sauer auf sie zu sein und irgendwie verstand sie auch warum. Andererseits hatte sie doch keine andere Wahl gehabt? Sie hätte die Prügelei zwischen den beiden niemals unterbrechen können, so unüberlegt, wie sie aufeinander gestürzt waren.

* * *

Am Abend lag sie wach in ihrem Bett. Melissa, Alice und Anna schliefen bereits. Lilli konnte das gleichmäßige Atmen der Mädels hören, während sie die Decke anstarrte und über den Abend nachdachte.  
'Was sagt eigentlich Lissy dazu, dass ihr Macker Nachts mit nem Schlammblut herum macht?' hallte Snape's Stimme in ihren Gedanken wieder.  
'Lass Lissy da raus, Snape!'  
'Wieso? Angst vor ihr, Potter?!'  
'Wohl eher DU! Oder wer zieht sofort den Schwanz ein, wenn sie den Gang entlang marschiert kommt?'  
'Hast du Angst davor, sie an mich zu verlieren, Potter? Das wirst du, wenn sie von deiner Affäre mit dem Ding hier erfährt. Und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, es ihr höchstpersönlich zu unterbreiten!'  
'Ding...'ging es Lilli durch den Kopf, als sie ihren Blick zur Seite schwenkte und zu Anna's Bett rüber sah.  
'Ich bin für diese Leute doch nichts als ein wertloses Ding, ein Schlammblut... Und James ist jetzt auch noch sauer auf mich... Wieso hab ich dumme Kuh McGonagall geholt?'  
'Von ihnen hätte ich wirklich mehr Reife erwartet!' hallte nun Professor McGonagall's Stimme in ihren Gedanken und legte eine schwere Schuld auf ihre Schultern ab. 'Sie sind Schulsprecher und hätten sich um Merlins Willen noch mal nicht duellieren dürfen und schon gar nicht mit Fäusten! Haben sie denn wirklich NICHTS an Vernunft angenommen? Nachsitzen! Und zwar die gesamte Woche! Gehen sie zurück in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und danken sie Miss Evans, dass sie sie vor größeren Übel bewahren konnte.' Ein schwerer Kloß legte sich in ihrem Hals nieder und sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz von Traurigkeit eingenommen wurde. 'James... ich will nicht, dass du böse auf mich bist... ich hab nicht gewusst, dass sie so unfair bestraft... Ich muss morgen mit ihr reden und ihr klar machen, dass Snape auch eine Strafe verdient hat... "  
'Nachsitzen! Und zwar die gesamte Woche' Der Satz hallte in ihren Gedanken wider und egal was sie auch versuchte, er kam immer wieder zurück.  
'Das hat er mir zu verdanken. Ne tolle Freundin bin ich... Gott, wieso musste das heute passieren? Wieso?'

* * *

Lilli hatte erst wieder in den Morgenstunden schlaf gefunden und war demnach auch im Unterricht nicht unbedingt eine Wucht. Sie saß müde an ihrem Platz in Kräuterkunde, den sie mit den Rawenclaws zusammen hatten und hörte mühselig zu wie Professor Sprout über seltene heilende Kräuter sprach und wo man sie finden konnte. James saß einige Reihen hinter ihr bei seiner Gruppe, bei Sirius, Anna, Melissa, Remus, Peter und Alice, die mehr oder weniger auch aufpassten. Zumindest Remus achtete darauf, was Professor Sprout sagte, denn die anderen schienen irgendwie auf James einzureden, der die gesamte Zeit nur augenrollend den Kopf schüttelte bzw. niedergeschlagen auf den Tisch starrte und resigniert nickte. Sie hatte die schlimme Vorahnung, dass das Einreden seiner Freunde etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte.  
"Ist gestern etwas passiert?" fragte Diana besorgt. "Es gibt da so ein Gerücht."  
"Wie Gerücht? Über gestern?"  
"Ja," gestand ihre Freundin leicht errötend, fast sogar verängstigt, dass Lilli plötzlich los schreien könnte.  
"Und was besagt dieses Gerücht?"  
"James blutende Lippe... Er hat sich mit Snape verprügelt und du hast ihn an Professor McGonagall verpetzt und deswegen hat er nun die ganze Woche über Strafarbeit bekommen."  
"Super!" murmelte sie sarkastisch und schnaubte verächtlich auf.  
"Ist es nicht wahr?"  
"Doch... aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das einfach so rumerzählt..."  
'n toller Freund bist du, James Potter. Wirklich!'  
Die ganze Stunde über saß sie mit mieser Laune dran, was Diana offensichtlich nicht sonderlich störte. Sie passte weiterhin auf und schrieb alles mit. Auch das war etwas, worüber Lilli sich am liebsten aufgeregt hätte, aber es nicht aussprach. Innerlich wurmte es sie und brachte sie zum kochen. 'Bin ich unsichtbar? Interessiert sich überhaupt jemand dafür, wie es mir geht?' Nach der Stunde verließen alle den Raum, um zum nächsten Unterricht zu gelangen, doch bevor Diana sich von Lilli mitten im Korridor verabschiedete, gab sie ihr einen Rat mit auf dem Weg.  
"Red mit ihm!"  
"Wem?"  
"James. Ich mein, das Gerücht stammt von einer Drittklässlerin, die das wer-weiß-wo herhaben könnte und so wie sich das angehört hat, wenn es wahr ist, bist du nicht ganz Unschuldig an seiner Misere..."  
Lilli grummelte böse vor sich hin, was Diana dazu veranlasste ihr schüchtern zu zulächeln und so schnell wie möglich die Fliege zu machen. Sie winkte, drehte sich um und sauste so schnell sie konnte den Korridor zu den anderen Rawenclaws dazu. Mitten auf dem Weg traf sie auf Remus, der gleichfalls von einem Rawenclaw kam, dem er etwas erklären musste und zu den Gryffindors rüber gehen wollte. Beide trafen sich in etwa in der Mitte, lächelten einander leicht an und wollten den Weg für den anderen frei machen. Remus schritt nach links, Diana nach rechts. Brachte nichts. Beide standen wieder voreinander. Remus schritt zurück nach rechts, Diana zurück nach links.  
"Ähm..." begann er sanft amüsiert lächelnd. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns für eine Seite entscheiden?"  
"Ja... könntest Recht haben," stimmte sie peinlich berührt zu und wurde feuerrot im Gesicht. Ein Junge sprach zu ihr... oder besser... Remus Lupin sprach mit ihr und es war nicht nur ein Hallo...  
"Beide nach links?"  
"O-Okay... Dann, bye."  
"Bye..." Und verschüchtert ging sie den Weg weiter, den Blick auf den Boden starrend und den Gang stur gerade aus. Remus schüttelte lachend darüber den Kopf als er auf Lilli traf, die das ganze vom Gangende aus beobachtete.  
"Komisches Mädchen," sagte er grinsend, woraufhin Lilli nur das Gesicht verzog.  
"Remus?" fragte sie später als sie so nebeneinander hergingen.  
"Ist James böse auf mich?!"  
"Hm?" machte der Marauder verwirrt.  
"Ach, du meinst, das wegen der Petzen-Sache!"  
"Ich hab ihn nicht verpetzt!"  
"Du hast McGonagall geholt, oder?"  
"Was hättest du denn getan? Wenn er sich mit Snape prügelt?"  
"Ich-"  
"Vergiss es... Du bist ein Kerl! Du hättest sie auseinander reißen können!"  
"Du hättest sie auch auseinanderZAUBERN können?!"  
"Ich-"  
'Mist. Er hat Recht. Ich hasse es wenn er Recht hat'  
"Ich hielt es einfach für klüger, wenn ich Professor McGonagall hole..."  
"Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie am Ende NUR PRONGS bestrafft hat, war das keine kluge Entscheidung."  
"Danke, jetzt weiß ich's auch... Ich habs ja nicht böse gemeint. Ich wollte nur helfen... War aber auch Schwachsinn von ihm so auf Snape loszugehen, auch wenn er ihn absichtlich provoziert hat. So erwachsen sollte er schon sein, dass er drüber stehen kann."  
Blöder Satz den sie nicht so gemeint hatte, wie es wohl klang. Tief in ihrem Herzen fühlte sie sich sehr wohl schuldig an seiner Misere.

* * *

Der Abend nahte und Lilli hatte den gesamten Tag James Blick gemieden. Am Abend bei den Rundgängen würde er wieder auf sie treffen und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann saß sie mit gemischten Gefühlen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Einerseits wusste sie, dass sie das einzig richtige getan hatte. Sie hätte selbst nicht in das Duell eingreifen können, ohne dabei noch verletzt zu werden, vielleicht nicht mal mit einem Zauber, aber Professor McGonagall zu holen war vielleicht auch nicht das richtige. Alle wussten doch, wie sehr sie es manchmal auf James abgesehen hatte und IHN für alles verantwortlich machte, was in Hogwarts schief lief.  
Das Porträt der fetten Dame schwang zur Seite und James kam herein. Das Gesicht halb böse, halb müde... direkt im Schlepptau. Melissa, dessen Hand in seiner eingehackt war. Sie blieben vor Lilli stehen, die blitzschnell aufsprang, als sie sie sah. Ihr Herz wurde schwer und ein unglaublicher Neid kam in ihr hoch als sich James Freundin zu ihm beugte und einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen gab.  
"Denk über meine Worte nach... ja?!" Mit diesem letzten Satz, ließ sie ihn los und ging zum Mädchenschlafsaal, zweifellos um wieder mit Anna und Alice loszukichern.  
"Na..." begann Lilli leise. "Gehen wir?!"  
James nickte nachdenklich. Eine Weile lang schritten sie nebeneinander her, nicht wissend, was sie miteinander sprechen könnten. Es war eine unerträgliche Stille. Sie wünschte sich die Abende wieder, in denen sie lockerer miteinander umgingen, wie Freunde eben. Hatte sie diese Freundschaft wirklich zerstört? Sie wollte doch nur das richtige tun...  
"Lilli!" - "James!" schoss es zeitgleich von beiden heraus, woraufhin sie erleichtert auflachten und sich endlich nach einem langen Tag wieder in die Augen blickten, die sie sonst den ganzen Tag schon gemieden hatten.  
"Sag du," begann sie, doch er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
"Ladies First."  
"Alter vor Schönheit!"  
"Na gut, bevor ich mich schlagen lasse," witzelte er schließlich. "Tut mir leid, dass ich Snape eine verpasst hab. Hab dich sicher damit erschreckt..."  
"Was?" fragte sie ungläubig, dass er sich gerade bei _ihr_ entschuldigte. Sie hatte beim besten Willen nicht damit gerechnet, eher damit, dass er sie fragte, warum sie ihn an McGonagall verraten hatte oder eine sonstige hochnäsige Reaktion, die ihn als den darstellen ließ, der Recht gehabt hatte.  
"Irgendwie ist es mit mir durchgegangen, als er so über dich herzog. Wir sind Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Es stört mich einfach, wenn jemand wie dieses Erbsenhirn von meinen Freunden so bekloppt daher redet. Aber ich hätte nicht gleich drauf losprügeln sollen. McGonagall hat schon Recht, wenn sie sagt, dass ein Schulsprecher sich benehmen sollte."  
"James. Ich-"  
"Nein, brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. War vollkommen in Ordnung dass du sie geholt hast. Wer weiß, was ich Snape sonst angetan hätte in meinem Eifer..."  
Sie wollte was ganz anderes sagen und sich eigentlich dafür entschuldigen, dass sie nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, selbst einzugreifen, aber James ließ sie nicht mal zu Wort kommen. Stattdessen atmete er schwer ein, setzt ein gespieltes Lächeln auf, was, wie sie in diesem Moment bemerkte, nur seine Traurigkeit und Mutlosigkeit überspielen sollte und sagte ihr mit fester Stimme seine Entscheidung.  
"Ich werd das Amt des Schulsprechers abgeben, Lilli..."  
Eine Pause entstand, in der sich in ihrem Inneren ein Chaos abspielte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hatte sie überrumpelt und sich in ihrem Inneren festgefressen. Angst, weil sie einen neuen Partner bekam, Verzweiflung, weil sie sich dann nicht mehr jeden Abend sahen, Unverständnis, warum er diese Position aufgab, wo er sie doch offenbar gerne ausführte und vor allem auch bisher ganz gut und dann war da noch... Trauer, weil sie ihn dadurch verlieren würde, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr sah.  
"Aber... warum?!" fragte sie schließlich und musste ihre Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung wirklich mühsam verstecken. Sie wollte nicht, dass er merkte, wie sehr es ihr nun fehlen würde und dass sie sich richtig an ihn gewöhnt hatte, ja sogar begonnen hatte, diese Rundgänge zu genießen.  
"McGonagall hatt Recht, Lilli. Ich besitze nicht die nötige Reife um das Amt gewissenhaft auszuführen und... du hast einen besseren Partner verdient."  
"..." 'Ich will aber keinen besseren... ich will dich'  
"Der Schulsprecher nach mir ist Frank, kennst ihn ja und er ist sicher gut..."  
Sie war den restlichen Abend schweigsam, wusste nicht über was sie noch mit ihm reden sollte. Sie wollte ihn dazu überreden, das Amt nicht abzugeben, auch wenn sie gegen Frank nichts hatte, aber sie wollte dass James der Schulsprecher blieb, doch ganz gleich was sie auch versuchte und sagte, er hatte sich im Grunde genommen schon entschieden oder besser, seine Freunde hatten für ihn entschieden. Lilli hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass dies ein abgekartetes Spiel von Melissa war um James von ihr fern zu halten und als die beiden letztenendes in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkamen, erkannte sie an Lissy's zufriedenem Lächeln, dass es stimmte. Das Mädchen ging auf James zu, umarmte ihn und drückte ihn dabei liebevoll an sich, als ob sie ihn trösten müsste. Lilli konnte nicht anders als den Kopf zu schütteln. Wie hatte sie es geschafft, James dazu zu bringen, etwas aufzugeben, was er eigentlich gern machte? Hatte sie wirklich so großen Einfluss auf ihn? Der Gedanke, dass sie wieder gewonnen hatte, brachte in Lilli eine Welle des Zorns und Wut mit sich. Sie tat das ganze doch nicht wegen James, sondern nur, damit es ihr selbst besser ging. Selbstsüchtig zerstörte sie alles was ihm lieb war. Dieser Kampf war noch nicht vorbei. Lilli würde noch nicht aufgeben, auch nicht nach einem solchen Rückschlag. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**sallita: **_**thx =) Und yeps, hast ganz Recht bei BH. Freu mich aufs Review bei BtF und klar, lies erst mal zu Ende und schreib dann ein Gesamtreview. Ich poste den Rest, sobald ich da dann Zeit hab. **

**_crazysj: _lol, ne, nicht schlimm. Ich les die Sachen auch wieder beim Überarbeiten und überrasch mich selbst, was da war g Und yups, ich beeil mich =) Bin ja schließlich schon mit Chap 81 fertig. **

**  
_BlackBuddafly: _****Hey du =) Freu mich, dass es dir gefällt.Geb meinn bestes =) Sag aber auch, wenn dir mal was an der FF nicht passt, ja?  
**

* * *

_**Chap 12: Marauderstreich, die erste**_

Als Lilli am Dienstagmorgen das Frühstück beendet hatte, ging sie zurück Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Bücher für Zaubereigeschichte zu holen. Sie hatte absplut keine Lust darauf, zumal ihr der gestrige Abend noch zu schaffen machte, wo James ihr die Hiobsbotschaft mitteilte, er wolle nicht mehr Schulsprecher sein. Sie kam zum Schlafsaal herein, schnappte sich ihr Buch und stürmte die Treppe hinab, geradewegs auf das Porträt zu.  
"Ähm..." begann diese, doch Lilli hatte sie gar nicht ausreden lassen. "Tür auf!"  
"Aber-"  
"Mach schon!" rief sie ihr eilig zu während sie immer näher kam. "Ich komm sonst zu spät! Mach endlich die Tür auf!"  
"Na gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt," sagte die fette Dame und öffnete sich zur Seite. BAMMMMM!  
"Auuuu!" rief Sirius schmerzvoll auf. Lilli hatte sich die Hand auf dem Mund geklatscht als sie ihn mit den Händen auf seiner blutenden Nase dastehen sah.  
"Ich hab dich gewarnt," sagte die fette Dame süffisant grinsend und begann sich, äußerst belustigt darüber, ihre Fingernägel zu feilen.  
"Verzeihung," sagte Lilli schuldig und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, um die blutende Nase abzutupfen.  
"Nange!" murmelte er und ließ sich auf die Couch nieder. "Waschscholleasch?"  
"Ähm... was?" fragte sie noch mal vorsichtig nach. Sie hatte ihn beim besten Willen nicht verstanden, auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr anstrengte. Sirius nahm das Tempo runter und atmete tief ein, um seine Nase wieder freizubekommen.  
"Ich sagte: Was soll denn das?"  
"Ähm... Ich habs eilig? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere haben wir genau in diesem Moment Zaubereigeschichte."  
"Binns wirds nicht merken, wenn wir 5 Minuten später kommen. Wollt dich eigentlich sprechen."  
"Mich?"  
"Hab ich doch gesagt, oder?"  
"Warum?" fragte Lilli entsetzt. Hatte sie etwa was verbrochen? Sirius und sie waren keine besonders guten Freunde und was für einen Grund gabs schon, dass er sie aufsuchte?... außer vielleicht...  
"Geht um Prongs."  
"Aha?" War irgendwie klar. Warum auch sonst...  
"Bist du dafür, dass er das Amt des Schulsprechers niederlegt oder dagegen?"  
"Ich?"  
"Ist sonst noch wer im Raum, denn ich fragen könnte?"  
"Also wenn ihr meine Meinung wissen wollt, ich bin dafür, dass er das Amt aufgibt," meldete sich die fette Dame einfach zu Wort. "Immerhin ist er überhaupt nicht geeignet dafür, bei all der Dummheit die er täglich fabriziert-"  
"DU bist nicht IM RAUM, sondern ZWISCHEN TÜR UND ANGEL! Also war die Frage natürlich an Evans gerichtet!" grummelte Sirius augenrollend und wandte sich wieder seiner gegenüber zu.  
"Also?"  
"Also was?"  
"Gegen oder dafür?"  
"Ähm... ich bin jetzt mal ganz ehrlich: Ich halte es für eine Schnapsidee dass er das Amt aufgibt. Immerhin hat Dumbledore ihn doch ausgesucht und ich bezweifle, dass er das aus Spaß gemacht hat, um mal zu sehen, wie sich einer von euch in diesem Amt macht."  
"GENAU MEINE REDE!" stimmte Sirius der überraschten Lilli zu, die mit den Augen blinzeln mußte um zu realisieren, dass er ihr gerade zugestimmt hatte.  
"Was? Moment mal, ich dachte, IHR habt ihn dazu überredet das Amt niederzulegen!"  
"Wer hat denn das behauptet?" fragte er erschrocken.  
"Ähm... ich dachte nur."  
Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie gestern im Unterricht sah, wie sie alle auf ihn einredeten.  
"Nein! Natürlich nicht. Im Gegenteil, wir haben ihm zugeredet, dass er es weitermachen soll und sich von McGonagall nicht runterputzen lassen darf. Ich bin eben auch der Meinung, dass Dumbledore ihn bestimmt nicht aus Spaß zum Schulsprecher ernannt hat. Lissy ist diejenige, die will, dass er zurücktritt und seine Position aufgibt."  
"Und wieso hört er bitte auf sie? Wenn ihn all seine Freunde etwas anderes sagen, warum hört er dann auf nur eine einzige Person?"  
"Warum wohl, Evans? Warum hört man wohl auf eine einzige Person? Weil er sie liebt zum Beispiel?"  
"Wie kann er sie lieben? Sie ist... ABGRUNDTIEF BÖSE! Entschuldige, wenn ich das so sage, aber das stimmt doch!"  
"Du kennst Lissy nicht! Sie ist echt okay... sie wäre nicht in Gryffindor, wenn dem nicht so wäre und sie liebt Prongs. Seit er mit ihr zusammen ist, geht's ihm gut und außerdem legt er das Amt nicht nur wegen ihr nieder..."  
"Sondern?"  
"Wegen seinen Eltern. Prongs ist ein ziemlicher Dickkopf."  
"Ah ja?" Hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt, nein...  
"Seine Eltern lieben ihn sehr, aber seit einiger Zeit benimmt er sich wie ein Depp bei ihnen. Er versucht ständig sie irgendwie aufzuregen und provoziert sie regelrecht dazu ihn anzuschreien. Dafür sieht er ziemlich zu den Kingcades auf. Sie lieben ihn ja auch schon wie ihren eigenen Sohn... Meines Wissens nach bezeichnen sie ihn auch schon als ihren Schwiegersohn. James Vater war ziemlich stolz als er erfuhr, dass sein Sohn Schulsprecher geworden ist. Wenn er das Amt jetzt freiwillig niederlegt, was glaubst du wird sein Vater dazu sagen? Mr. Potter wird im Dreieck springen und ihm ne schöne Standpauke halten und ein weiterer Streit ist da."  
"Du glaubst, er tut das nur, um seinen Vater eins auszuwischen?"  
"Nicht nur. Ich denke, er tut das auch um Dumbledore auf die Palme zu bringen, weil der Schulleiter ihn schließlich ausgesucht hat. Irgendwie scheint er in der letzten Zeit Ärger magisch anzuziehen und alle Erwachsenen um ihn herum praktisch zur Weißglut treiben zu wollen und das NICHT, so wie wir es früher mit unseren Streichen gemacht haben, sondern auf eine ziemlich harte und provozierende Weise. Jedenfalls wollen wir ihn davon abhalten das Amt abzugeben, bevor Mr. Potter noch einen Anfall bekommt."  
"Wir?"  
"Al, Anna, Longbottem, Moony und Wormtail."  
"Und was wollt ihr tun?"  
"Wirst du denn mitmachen?"  
"Kommt drauf an wobei!"  
Sirius grinste schelmisch und allein sein Grinsen verriet mehr als tausend Worte. Lilli schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dass sie hierbei zugesagt hatte, würde sie noch mal tief bereuen, das sah sie schon kommen.

* * *

ZAUBEREIGESCHICHTE

Als Lilli und Sirius sich in die Stunde hinein schlichen, stockte ihr der Atem als sie sah, WAS da an ihrem Platz saß.  
Ne Lilli aus Pappe!  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Sirius, der ihr grinsend zunickte.  
"Binns würde es nicht mal sehen, wenn hier alle nur aus Pappe sitzen würden! Also, vergiss den Plan nicht! Muss ECHT aussehen."  
Er zwinkerte ihr viel sagend zu, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und zauberte den äußerst aufmerksam und charmant grinsenden Sirius aus Pappe weg. Lilli schüttelte ungläubig über Sirius Wahnsinn ihren Kopf, zuckte gleichfalls ihren Zauberstab und zauberte die sehr eingebildet mit der Hand über ihre Haare streifende und viel zu auffällig geschminkte Lilli weg.  
Binns hatte tatsächlich nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie rein kamen und auch nicht, dass sie sich hingesetzt hatten. Er leierte seine Kapitel herunter ohne auf irgendetwas anderes zu achten, geschweige denn, auf seine Schüler zu gucken, die schon alle mit den Köpfen schnarchend entweder auf der Tischplatte lagen oder auf der Schulter des Nachbarn.  
Melissa hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass Sirius mit Lilli zusammen rein gekommen war und ihr Blick hätte selbst einen Troll zum Sturz gebracht. Es gefiel ihr ganz offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht, dass die beiden etwas gemeinsam machten, zumal sie sehr wohl wusste, dass Sirius dagegen war, dass James seine Position aufgab.  
Nach der wirklich sehr langweiligen Stunde schlenderten alle todmüde aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus, gähnten ausgiebig, um sich wieder wach zu bekommen oder trotteten müde vor sich hin. James hatte Melissa seinen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und eng umschlungen wanderten sie mit Sirius und den anderen durch den Korridor hindurch, Lilli etwas weiter hinter ihnen hergehend. Wollte Sirius wirklich dass sie so was machte? Oder hatte er das ganze nur als Scherz aufgefasst und dies war einer seiner Streiche? Bei ihm konnte man es ja nie wissen. Dies änderte sich schon in der nächsten Minute als man Anna mit Dumbledore sah, die den Gang entlang liefen. Ein merkwürdiges Bild der Zweisamkeit eröffnete sich vor Lilli. Sie hatte die beiden noch nie wirklich so gemeinsam gesehen und jetzt wo sie sah, wie sie nebeneinander den Gang entlang liefen, musste sie zugeben, dass es auf sie nicht so wirkte als ob sie sich nicht gut verstehen würden. Sie gingen sehr familiär miteinander um... Dumbledore schien ihr etwas Weises zu sagen...

_**In Wirklichkeit: "Ich denke, ich möchte weiße Socken zu Weihnachten haben, aber wenn du mir rote schenkst soll mir das auch Recht sein" **_

Lilli legte den Kopf leicht schief. Anna schien ein sanftes Lächeln im Gesicht zu bekommen bei dem Gespräch. Es war das erste, das sie bisher bei ihr gesehen hatte, welches aus dem Herzen kam. Es machte sie gleich viel freundlicher und offener für andere Menschen. Sie schien ihm für den guten Rat zu danken...

_**In Wirklichkeit: "Du hast doch nicht mehr alle Federn beisammen! Mum und Dad bringen mich um, wenn ich sage, dass ich losgehe um Socken zu kaufen." **_

Und letztenendes konnte Lilli sehen wie sich Anna zu Dumbledore vorbeugte und ihn anstrahlte. Sie sahen aus... wie eine glückliche Familie. Vielleicht bedankte sie sich ja für den guten Rat?

_**In Wirklichkeit: "Warte mal, Mr. Schulleiter... Du hast da glaub ich... ein nichtgraues Haar!"**__**  
**__**zuck**__**  
**__**"Aua..". **__**  
**__** "Hoppla... war doch ein graues... Verzeihung."**__**  
**__**"Es sei dir vergeben, aber wenn das noch mal passiert, könnte ich am Ende des Schuljahres eine Perücke brauchen." **__**  
**__**"Ich werd dir schon mal eine besorgen." **__**  
**__** "Das will ich hoffen. " **__**  
**_

Und mit dem Anflug eines Lächeln, ging er von ihr weg und sie kehrte zu Sirius zurück um ihn das ausgerissene Haar zu überreichen...  
Okay, kein Streich. Diese Schnapsidee war tatsächlich sein purer Ernst!

* * *

FORTGESCHRITTENE VGDDK

Während Anna weiterhin mit James, Kingsley und Mundungus übte, hatte Sirius sich zu Lilli gebeugt und sie fragend angestarrt.  
"Was?" fragte diese verwirrt und zuckte erschrocken zurück als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.  
"Heut Abend? Bereit? Ist glaub ich das letzte mal. Er wollte danach mit Dumbledore sprechen und das Amt aufgeben. Also müssen wir das heut Abend tun!"  
"Ich halt das selbst jetzt noch für eine schwachsinnige Idee!"  
"Ich nehms zu Protokoll, Miss Besserwisserin! Vergiss bloß nicht zum richtigen Zeitpunkt mit ihm am richtigen Ort zu sein!"  
"Ich hoffe ich krieg diese _schwierige_ Mission auch hin, wo wir doch jeden Abend zu diesem Zeitpunkt da vorbei laufen," sagte Lilli sarkastisch und warf ihm einen dämlichen Blick von der Seite zu. Sirius grinste sie breit an und zwinkerte begeistert.  
"Gut so! Dann kann nichts mehr schief gehen."  
"Sirius?"  
"Ja, Evans?"  
"Wenn James das herausbekommt, dann bringt er uns allesamt um!"  
"Ich nehm alles auf mich! Auf einmal umbringen mehr oder weniger kommts nicht mehr an."  
Er nahm seinen Blick von Lilli weg, als er Anna's Blick auf sich spürte. Tatsächlich stand sie vor James, der den Rücken ihnen zugewandt hatte. Sie verzog fragend die rechte Augenbraue, doch Sirius zeigte seinen Daumen nach oben. Das würde alles gut gehen! Wenn sich ein Marauder etwas ausdachte, dann hatte das auch zu klappen!

* * *

Und so verging der Tag und der Abend kam. Lilli atmete einmal tief ein, bevor sie zur Tür hinaus schritt und die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam. James saß bei seinen Freunden... merkwürdigerweise mal ohne seinen knutschenden Schatten. Wenn sie nicht da war, sah die gesamte Truppe anders aus... Anna wirkte gleich freundlicher und offener wenn sie lachte, nicht mehr so überheblich oder war das Wunschdenken von ihrer Seite?  
"Hi, Lilli... bereit?" fragte James kurz.  
Sie nickte außer Stande etwas sagen zu können. Irgendwie hatte sich ein dicker Klos in ihrem Hals breit gemacht, wenn sie an den Abend dachte. Einerseits hoffte sie innständig, dass alles klappte, andererseits... war es falsch was sie da taten... besonders wenn man bedachte, dass James es eigentlich herausfinden könnte.  
"Na dann... darf ich bitten? Ein letztes mal..."  
Sie lächelte leicht gekünstelt, um ihn nicht zu verunsichern. Er schritt ihr voran zum Porträt rüber und hinaus. Lilli, die ihm nachgegangen war, warf am Porträt angekommen einen letzten Blick zu der Truppe hinter, die am Kamin saß und ihr allesamt den Daumen hoch zeigten... ein komisches Gefühl hatte sie dabei durchfahren... Und noch verstand sie einfach nicht, was es war...  
"Eigentlich müsstest du dich ja freuen," begann James als sie den Gang entlang liefen.  
"Freuen? Warum?"  
"Na, weil Frank meinen Job übernimmt! Meines Wissens nach, hast du dich doch schon immer relativ gut mit ihm verstanden oder etwa nicht?"  
"Oh... ähm... Ja... aber... was hat das mit freuen zu tun?"  
Er lachte amüsiert über ihre lange Leitung.  
"Weil Frank längst nicht so viele Flausen wie ich im Kopf hab? Er wird ein guter Schulsprecher werden."  
"Du bist auch ein GUTER Schulsprecher," sagte sie mit fester Stimme, doch das brachte ihren Partner nur noch mehr zum lachen.  
"Ich hab schon mit McGonagall über meinen Rücktritt gesprochen. Sie war hellauf begeistert und richtet glaub ich grad ne Party im Lehrerzimmer aus: Endlich, Potter hat nachgegeben!"  
"Quatsch... Du hast ein vollkommen falsches Bild von Professor McGonagall."  
"Oder DU hast ein falsches Bild von McGonagall... ODER... WIR haben beide ein falsches Bild und sie ist noch viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiel böser!"  
James hatte so amüsiert darüber gelacht, dass sie nicht anders konnte als in sein Lachen mit einzufallen.  
"Na endlich! Hurra, ein Lachen."  
Ein Ausdruck zu dem sie nur den Kopf schütteln konnte während sie weiter grinste. Wie schaffte er es nur immer, ihr ein solches Gefühl des „Lebens" zu geben?  
"Du bist heut den ganzen Tag wie ein Trauerkloss herumgelaufen!"  
"Was erwartest du, wenn mein Partner mich einfach im Stich lässt?"  
"Aber nur damit du einen besseren Partner bekommst," konterte er augenzwinkernd.  
"Du freust dich tatsächlich darüber..." bemerkte sie mit einem leicht traurigen Ton in ihrer Stimme. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es ihm zumindest ein bisschen schwer fallen würde, diese Zeit mit ihr einfach aufzugeben.  
"Wieso nicht? Ich wollte niemals Schulsprecher werden. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich Dumbledore angefleht hätte, mir das aufzuhalsen..."  
"... Ja... verstehe..."  
"Hi, ihr zwei!" ertönte Frank's Stimme, als er um die Ecke kam und ihnen zuwinkte.  
"Hi, Frank..." sagte Lilli genervt.  
"Hey, Longbottem! Sollte euch ja wohl Punkte abziehen! Zu so später Stunde noch immer unterwegs!"  
Frank lachte gespielt höchst amüsiert auf und gab James einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
"Scherzkeks! Ach, Lilli... im übrigen... soll ich dir von ähm... Sirina etwas ausrichten..."  
"Sirina!" fragten James und Lilli gleichzeitig mit ungläubigen Blicken. Seit wann gab es ein Mädchen in ihrer Schule, dass Sirina hieß?  
"Ja... SIRIna..." sagte er aufs Neue und zwinkerte möglichst unauffällig mit dem rechten Auge der Schulsprecherin zu.  
"Ach ja,... Sirina... natürlich..." sagte Lilli als sie die Anspielung verstand, die sehr wohl auch James nicht entgangen war.  
"Wer ist Sirina!"  
"Ähm... ein Mädchen dass du nicht kennst," versuchte Frank sich rauszureden und wandte sich eilends Lilli zu. "Na, jedenfalls soll ich dir sagen... dass er, ich meinte Sie, dich doch erst 15 Minuten später erwartet. Dumb... ina... ist noch nicht bereit." "Dumbina?" fragte James misstrauisch und verzog die rechte Augenbraue. Frank versuchte möglichst ernst dabei zu wirken, denn er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er sich hätte anders ausdrücken können.  
"Yep... Sie... ist auch... ein Mädchen, dass du nicht kennst."  
"... Sirina und Dumbina? Und die dritte im Bund heißt dann wahrscheinlich Remina!" "..."  
Mit einem mal überspielte Frank sein Entsetzen mit einem lauten gespielt amüsierten Lachen und klopfte James auf die Schulter. Dabei hatte Lilli sehr wohl bemerkt, wie er ZU laut lachte, als dass es echt aussah.  
'Was für Genies, diese Bande' dachte sie sarkastisch und wandte sich James zu.  
"Ähm... Lass uns doch vorher in den Hufflepuff-Turm gehen und nachsehen, ja? Wir sollten den lieben Frank zurück bringen, denn ich glaube... er hat ein Butterbier zuviel gekippt heut Abend?"  
"Butterbier!" Pling! Man konnte genau sehen, wie neben ihm die Glühbirne entbrannte.  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaah, genau... hahahha...ein Butterbierchen zuviel intus!"  
"Na dann..." sagte James trotzdem misstrauisch und nickte Lilli verstehend zu. "Dann wohl erst mal zum Huffelpuffturm..."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chap13: Maurauderstreich, die zweite**_

"Okay! Danke auch..." sagte Frank augenzwinkernd, nachdem Lilli und James ihn zum Hufflepuff-Turm brachten und winkte ihnen heiter zum Abschied zu. James nickte kopfschüttelnd und setzte seinen Weg mit Lilli fort.  
"Ich hab das Gefühl, heut Abend wird noch sehr viel passieren."  
"Ach ja?" fragte Lilli unschuldig und lächelte ihn an.  
"Sirius ist dagegen, dass ich das Amt aufgebe... Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er etwas geplant hat."  
"Aha..." sagte sie wieder mit Unschuldsmiene, doch in ihrem Inneren hatte sie das so gar nicht überrascht. Im Gegenteil. Sie wusste irgendwie dass James nicht ganz blöde im Hirn war also hoffte sie noch mal inständig, dass er das was gleich passieren würde, NICHT mit ihr in Verbindung brachte.

Sie gingen ihre Runde weiter bis sie in die Nähe des Wasserspeiers kamen, wo sie normalerweise ihre Runden immer umdrehten, um noch mal alles zu durchlaufen und zurück zu kehren. Heute Abend sollte alles anders kommen. Sie waren noch nicht am Wasserspeier angekommen, als Dumbledore um die Ecke schritt. Er wirkte für James etwas kleiner als sonst und er trug keine Lesebrille, sondern eine schwarze Sonnenbrille... Dazu konnte James nicht anders als die Augen zu rollen.  
"James!" sagte er zumindest mit derselben tiefen Stimme, was schon mal ein Fortschritt war. Lilli schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Sirius hatte wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank wenn er glaubte, dass James tatsächlich darauf rein fiel.  
"Und Lilli! Rundgänge schon beendet?"  
Keine Antwort.  
"LILLI!" sagte Dumbledore mit festerer Stimme.  
"Nein... PROFESSOR... Wir sind mitten drin..." sagte sie monoton.  
"Na dann... Aber wenn wir schon dabei sind, James! Du wolltest doch mit mir sprechen?"  
"Wollt ich das?" gab dieser mit leicht gereizter Stimme zurück. Dachte Sirius wirklich, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde daran glaubte, dass er Dumbledore war?  
"Sprich, James. Ich habe später leider keine Zeit, daher sollten wir unser Gespräch auf jetzt verschieben."  
"... Okay..." sagte er, verschränkte seine Arme und blickte den Professor vor sich gespielt ernst an.  
"Es geht um folgendes, Professor: Ich will in einen neuen Schlafsaal."  
"Schlafsaal? Wieso?"  
"Weil mein Mitbewohner kein Schüler ist, sondern ein Irrer vom St. Mungos, außerdem stinkt er und sieht seit neuestem aus wie ne zu groß geratene Kakerlake!"  
"Das glaube ich nicht, James... Sirius Black ist bestimmt ein wunderbarer Freund und ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er stinkt! Schließlich trägt er Merlin's Spice. War das alles worüber du mit mir sprechen wolltest? In dem Fall-"  
"Lass den Quatsch, Padfoot!"  
Mit einem Mal hatte James die Perücke herab gerissen und zum Vorschein kam nun ein Sirius, mit silbernem, langen Schnurrbart und schwarzer Sonnenbrille.  
"..."  
"..."  
"James! Alten Herrschaften einfach die Haare abzureißen ist nicht nett! Sagt bloß niemanden, dass ich in Wirklichkeit schwarze Haare habe und mich nur älter und weiser gemacht habe, als ich in Wirklichkeit bi-"  
James riss Sirius die Sonnenbrille herunter.  
"..."  
"..."  
"Und dass ich in Wirklichkeit keine blauen Augen habe, sondern schwarze Augen. Aber ich bin wirklich Albus Dumbledore! Dein Schulleiter-"  
Nun riss er ihm noch den Bart herab und ganz ohne Zweifel stand Sirius Black da... Das einzige, was noch etwas an Dumbledore hätte erinnern können, war sein außergewöhnlich bestickter Umhang.  
"Der nur merkwürdigerweise aussieht wie mein irrer bester Kumpel, der stinkt und wie ne zu groß geratene Kakerlake wirkt."  
"... Ähm... "  
Lilli rollte ungläubig mit den Augen. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dies eine Schnapsidee war, aber auf sie wollte ja wieder mal niemand hören.  
"Das ist ein Traum!" versuchte Sirius es aufs Neue und starrte James so fest und tief er konnte in die Augen.  
"Du schläfst! Das ist nie passiert! Und wenn ich bis drei zähle, dann wachst du aus dem Traum auf und ich bin weg!"  
"Schwachkopf!" lachte James kopfschüttelnd.  
"Wenn du dich schon als Dumbledore ausgeben musst, warum benutzt du nicht den Vielsaft-Trank?"  
"... Gute Frage," warf Lilli ein.  
"Naja... Das Haar hatten wir schon. Wir haben nur vergessen, dass der Trank gute 2 Wochen zum brauen braucht..."  
Lilli klatschte sich die Hand auf die Stirn. "Und wann habt ihr das bitte bemerkt? Heut Mittag hast du noch gesagt, das alles klar geht!"  
"Anna hat den Trank gebraut! Sie ist das Genie! Sie hat gemeint, dass sie nur noch ein Haar von Dumbledore braucht. Dummerweise dachten wir, es reicht wenn die Florfliegen 6 Stunden statt 21 Tage schmoren und das Flussgras auch so genommen werden kann, ohne das es an Vollmond gezupft wurde... Nein, hat nicht gereicht. Also dachte ich... Prongs fällt vielleicht auch auf meine Verkleidung rein. Sah ich nicht wie Dumbledore aus?"  
"Er trägt keine Sonnenbrille, Einstein!"  
"Was für ein Stein?"  
"Du hast davon gewusst?" gluckste James vergnügt.  
Lilli fiel mit einem mal in peinliches Schweigen, denn erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich damit verraten hatte. Ein unschuldiger Blick half da wohl nicht mehr viel. Überraschenderweise war James keineswegs böse, sondern lachte amüsiert auf.  
"Mr. Potter? Miss Evans, Mr. Black? Was machen sie hier?"  
Das war der echte Dumbledore.  
Peng! Mit einem Mal rissen sowohl Sirius als auch Lilli und James ihre Augen auf. Sirius stand noch immer mit Dumbledore's zweitem Umhang da, während James vor ihm eine Perücke aus grauem Haar, einen grauen Bart und eine schwarze Sonnenbrille in der Hand hielt.  
"Ähm..."  
"Ähm... Helloween..." antwortete Lilli schließlich. "Sirius, wollte uns... sein Helloween Kostüm zeigen... Er geht als... als..."  
"Mich!"  
Und ohne eine Antwort zu geben, verzogen alle drei ihre Münder zu einem peinlichen breiten Grinsen.  
"Wie dem auch sei. Bei aller Ehre für ihr Engagement für den Helloween-Ball, Mr. Black, so haben sie trotzdem um diese Uhrzeit nichts mehr auf den Gängen zu suchen. Gehen sie bitte auf direktem und schnellstem Weg zurück zu ihrem Turm... Mr. Potter? Du wolltest mich sprechen?"  
"Ähm... ja, Sir..."  
"Dann komm mit."  
Dumbledore war zum Wasserspeier geschritten, während James seinen Freunden einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf. Gut, er hätte allen Grund böse zu sein, zumal sie ihn offensichtlich für extrem blöde im Hirn hielten, dass sie glaubten, er würde Sirius nicht erkennen, aber diese Situation war zu unglaublich als dass man darüber nicht lachen könnte. Er gab Sirius mit breitem Grinsen seine Sachen zurück und schritt lachend zu Dumbledore an den Wasserspeier, um den Schulleiter in sein Büro zu folgen. Lilli warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu nachdem der Wasserspeier sich wieder schloss..  
"Toll gemacht!"  
"Kann ich was dafür, wenn Anna sich mit den Zutaten versieht? Schlag doch sie! Aber eins muss man dir lassen, Evans."  
"Das wäre?"  
"Cool reagiert, was Dumbledore betrifft."  
"Oh ähm... Danke." Und Lilli konnte nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln.  
"Keine Ursache."

* * *

In Dumbledore's Büro indessen hatte der Schulleiter James gebeten sich zu setzen. Er selber war hinter seinem Schreibtisch getreten und hatte sich auch auf einen Stuhl niedergelassen.  
"Nun, James, was hast du auf dem Herzen?"  
"... Hat Professor McGonagall nicht mit ihnen gesprochen?"  
"Ich möchte es von dir hören."  
"Ich möchte das Amt des Schulsprechers abgeben... Ab sofort."  
"Sofort?"  
"Frank ist mein Nachfolger, soweit ich weiß... Dürfte doch kein Problem sein, zu mal auch Lilli nichts dagegen hat. Ich brauch nur noch ihre Einwilligung, damit ich das Amt abgeben kann."  
"..."  
Eine Weile lang passierte nichts. Dumbledore saß nur da, die Fingerkuppeln aneinandergelegt und den Blick nachdenklich ins nichts starrend. Eine Stille hatte sich über sie gelegt, die James sehr wohl kannte und die er so hinnahm, ohne sich darüber aufzuregen.  
"Ich fürchte... das kann ich nicht zulassen," antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme, den Blick auf seinen Schützling gerichtet.  
"Was?" fragte dieser ungläubig und hatte dabei leicht irre gelacht.  
"Es tut mir leid, James... Aber ich fürchte, ich kann dich nicht aus dem Amt entlassen."  
"Sie müssen!"  
„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du."  
„Und wieso nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"  
"Nein."  
"Weil du es nicht willst..."  
"Was?" fragte er aufs neue ungläubig und hatte wieder gelacht, diesmal fast noch irrer.  
"Ich denke, wenn einer weiß, was für mich das beste ist, dann bin ich das selber!"  
"Nicht im Moment."  
"Ich bin volljährig und kann tun und lassen was ich will. Wenn ich das Amt niederlegen will, dann müssen sie es akzeptieren."  
"... Und doch werde ich es nicht tun. James, hör auf damit."  
"Womit? Meine Meinung zu sagen?"  
"Immer zu denken, dass alle in deiner Umgebung nur das Schlechteste für dich wollen."  
"Ich denke das nicht! Ich weiß das! Nur weil sie mit meinem Großvater gut befreundet sind, gibt das ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht über mein Leben zu bestimmen!"  
"Ich bestimme nicht über dein Leben... Ich versuche dich zu schützen."  
"Ich brauche keinen Schutz!" brüllte er los. Wut und Zorn hatten sich in ihm aufgebaut.  
"Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Gut, wenn sie meinen Rücktritt nicht annehmen, kann ich das ja auch anders machen! Ich mach die Rundgänge und das ganze andere Zeug einfach nicht mehr!"  
"Dann ist es Lilli, die darunter leidet... Nicht wir, James."  
Er schnaubte verächtlich auf. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie der Schulleiter nur so etwas tun konnte. Er wusste, dass auch Dumbledore versuchen würde ihn davon abzuhalten, aber er wusste nicht, zu welchen Mitteln er fähig war zu greifen und diese Erkenntnis jagte in ihm einen unberechenbaren Hass hoch, was er selbst schon abstoßend und widerlich fand..  
"Ich habe dich nicht aus Spaß zum Schulsprecher ernannt, sondern weil ich mir sicher bin, dass dieses Amt besser zu dir, als zu irgendjemanden sonst passt."  
"Ach ja!" lachte er frustriert auf. "Sie werden sehen was sie davon haben... Ich lass mich von niemandem herumkommandieren. Weder von meinen Eltern, noch von IHNEN oder von IHM..."  
Fuchsteufelswild stand er auf ging hinaus. Dumbledore hatte sich kein einziges Mal gerührt. Sein Blick war nicht enttäuscht, war nicht sauer oder überrascht, nein, er hatte es so kommen sehen und er wusste auch, was noch alles kommen würde und in diesem Moment tat es ihm einfach nur Leid, dass er es nicht ändern konnte.

* * *

Lilli und Sirius waren kaum sehr weit gekommen, als sie James an ihnen vorbei stampfen sahen, sein Gesicht sah aus als ob er bereit wäre, sofort den nächsten der ihm begegnete aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen.  
"Yo, Prongs!" rief Sirius ihm nach, doch er hörte nicht. Er stampfte weiter an ihnen vorbei, jedoch nicht in Richtung des Gryffindorturms.  
"Wo will er hin?" fragte Lilli besorgt.  
"Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaub... in dieser Verfassung sollten wir ihn besser nicht alleine wohin gehen lassen! Komm."  
Die beiden nahmen ihre Füße in die Hand und rannten los. James war nur dummerweise ein wenig zu schnell für sie, denn kaum, dass sie um die Ecke kamen, war er bereits hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.  
"Er geht auf die Ländereien zu," bemerkte Sirius erschrocken.  
"James!" rief Lilli ihm nach, doch er hörte sie nicht oder wollte sie auch nicht hören. Er war geradewegs auf die Ländereien gelaufen und irgendwo in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.  
"Will er zum Quidditchfeld?"  
"Ich glaub eher nicht... das liegt in der anderen Richtung... Bleib du hier! Ich geh ihm nach."  
"Nein, wieso sollte ich?"  
"Weil es zu gefährlich da draußen ist! Er geht Richtung verbotener Wald! Also geh zurück und warte bis ich mit ihm wieder zurück komme."  
"Nein, ich komm mit!"  
"Nein, tust du nicht!"  
"Doch, tu ich!"  
"Nein, tust du nicht!"  
"Doch, tu ich!"  
"Nein, tust du nicht!"  
"Wenn du weiter mit mir diskutierst, ist er bald weg! Ich geh ob's dir gefällt oder nicht!"  
"Aaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhh, deswegen geh ich lieber mit Dummbeuteln, statt besserwisserischen-Emanzen!"  
Lilli hatte gar nicht erst auf seine Antwort gewartet, sondern war bereits losgelaufen.  
Sirius hatte sie zwar nach nur wenigen Sekunden eingeholt doch dummerweise war Lilli offensichtlich eine sehr flinke Person, denn bevor er sich versah, um sie aufhalten zu können, befanden sie sich schon mitten im Waldinneren.


	14. Chapter 14

_**sallita,crazysj,Blackbuddafly: thx fuer die Reviews ) Geb mir Muehe die naechsten Tage noch mehr zu bearbeiten, aber war die letzte Woche weg und momentan bin ich in Michigan (Osterurlaub) Daher, entschuldigung, dass es etwas laenger mit den Chaps gedauert hat/oder dauert. Glg **_

_**

* * *

**__**Chap 14: Deep Falling**_

"Evans! Das ist gefährlich! Geh zurück, verdammt noch mal," versuchte Sirius sie zu überreden, aber wenn es einen Menschen gab, der noch sturer war als James, dann war es Lilli.  
"Ich denk ja gar nicht daran! Hast du nicht gesehen wie wütend er weggerannt ist? Außerdem bin ICH Schulsprecherin und wenn du alleine hier draußen erwischt wirst, gibt's Strafarbeiten! So kann ich sagen, dass du mir bei der Suche geholfen hast."  
"Was nicht viel bringen wird, denn ich bezweifle, dass irgendein Lehrer geschweige denn Filch sein Bett im verbotenen Wald hat, so dass überhaupt Gefahr bestände, ihnen hier zu begegnen!"  
"Wieso war er so wütend?" fragte Lilli ohne auf seine Bemerkung wegen des Bettes einzugehen. Unbemerkt drangen sie immer tiefer in den verbotenen Wald hinein, als ihnen lieb war. James musste tatsächlich ziemlich weit gelaufen sein, dass sie ihn so lange nicht einholten. Zumindest glaubte Lilli dies, während Sirius die Wahrheit durchaus bekannt war. Er wusste, dass sich sein Freund auf eine andere Weise so schnell von ihnen entfernen konnte, doch mit Lilli im Schlepptau würde er ihm niemals schnell genug folgen können. Wieso musste sie nur so unglaublich stur sein? Stein war ja schon weich im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bockhirn!  
"Ich nehm mal an, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht aus dem Amt entlassen hat."  
"Nein? Wieso?"  
"... Keine Ahnung... frag das Dumbledore, nicht mich. Aber nach seiner Reaktion zufolge, wird es wohl so gekommen sein. Er wäre nicht so wütend, wenn der Schulleiter ihm seinen Wunsch auszutreten erlaubt hätte und meines Wissens nach, möchte der Schulleiter genau so wenig wie wir, dass James seine Eltern noch mehr provoziert."  
"Wieso?"  
"Dumbledore kennt die Potters sehr gut... naja, was heißt da sehr gut? Er steht ihnen sehr nah, ist glaub ich der beste Freund von James Großvater, der ja Zaubereiminister ist."  
"... Zaubereiminister? James Großvater ist Zaubereiminister?" fragte Lilli überrascht. "Ich hab Zeitungsberichte von ihm gelesen aber... Potter ist ein Allerweltsname! Es gibt duzende die so heißen... Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er James Großvater ist..."  
"Allerweltsname... ja, aber es gibt nur diese eine Familie Potter unter den reinblütigen Zauberern."  
"Ja?"  
"Es leben nicht mehr viele von ihnen, Evans. James, seine Schwester, seine Eltern und sein Großvater. Seine Großmutter ist vor langer Zeit bei einem Angriff der Todesser gestorben und seine Tanten und Onkeln auch. Man könnte meinen, dass Voldemort systematisch versucht, die weiß-reinblütigen Familien auszulöschen."  
"Voldemort..." sagte sie leise. Sie war froh gewesen, noch nichts mit ihm zu tun gehabt zu haben. Er war für sie nur ein Name, der schreckliche Dinge in der Welt anrichtete und sie hoffte auch, dass es inständig so blieb, dass er nicht auch noch irgendwann in ihr Leben eindrang.  
"Wieso red ich überhaupt mit dir über solche Dinge?" fragte er mehr sich selbst, als Lilli.  
"Über so was hast du nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Du lebst in deiner kleinen Welt, in der Muggel etwas besseres sind, in der DU etwas besseres bist."  
"Wie kannst du so was sagen?" fragte sie schockiert. Sie fühlte sich von ihm auf rüpelhafte Weise angegriffen, denn alles was er da von sich gab, stimmte nicht im leisesten.  
"Wann habe ich jeh behauptet, ich sei etwas Besseres?"  
"Seit dem du nach Hogwarts gehst, Evans."  
"Dann erklär mir mal bitte, WIE ich das getan haben soll. Entschuldige, aber ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst."  
"Nein?"  
"Nein."  
"Wer hat uns ständig an McGonagall oder Ick verpetzt?"  
"Ich hab euch nicht verpetzt! Ihr hattet um diese Uhrzeit nichts auf den Gängen zu suchen. Ich hab mein Amt als Vertrauensschülerin ausgeübt."  
"Wer hat ständig mit seinen Meisterleistungen geprahlt?"  
"Ich hab nie geprahlt. Ich wollte doch nur gut sein in der Schule."  
"Wer hat niemanden beachtet, weil er sich als was Besseres vorkam?"  
"Da scheinst du mich mit dir selbst zu verwechseln."  
"Waaaaaaaaaaas?" japste Sirius auf.  
"Ich bin es nicht, die euch nicht beachtet. IHR seid doch diejenigen, die mich am liebsten im See ertränken würden."  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?" japste er aufs Neue.  
"Was für eine Verteidigung," sagte sie sarkastisch und äffte seine Stimme nach als sie ihn nachjapste: "Waaaaaaaaaaas?"  
"Moment mal," sagte Sirius leicht belustigt und hielt sie am Arm fest. Beide stoppten mitten im Wald.  
"Nur damit ich dich richtig verstehe: Soll das heißen, du hast uns all die Jahre verpetzt, gedemütigt, niedergeschmettert, ignoriert und zu Lehrerfutter verarbeitet, weil du uns mochtest?"  
"... Ähm..." machte Lilli, die seine Auslegung von ihren Taten zwar ziemlich kindisch und bekloppt ausgedrückt fand, jedoch war der Sinn richtig.  
"Ja?"  
Sirius konnte nicht anders als laut loszulachen. Lilli verschränkte böse ihre Arme zumal sie das alles andere als lustig fand.  
"Was?"  
"Du bist ne komische Hexe, Evans... aber weißt du was? Bist richtig lustig..."  
"lustig?"  
"Yup, like Anna könnte ich sagen... Sie ist genau so gaga in der Birne."  
"Gaga?" fragte sie blinzelnd.  
Ein leises Rascheln ertönte direkt neben ihnen aus dem Gebüsch heraus und hatte das Gespräch abrupt unterbrochen.  
"James?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig. Es kam keine Antwort. Stattdessen ertönten unheimliche Geräusche aus der Stille der Nacht, die einem regelrecht eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagten. Ein Heulen des Windes, Rascheln der Blätter, Jaulen von magischen Wesen.  
"Was war das?" fragte Lilli leicht verängstigt.  
"Keine Ahnung," antwortete Sirius ehrlich. Im verbotenen Wald lebten so unglaublich viele unbekannte Lebewesen und viele von ihnen waren höchst gefährlich, wahrscheinlich wusste nicht mal Dumbledore selbst, was alles um Hogwarts herum schwirrte. Der Wald sollte auch eigentlich nur Eindringlinge von Hogwarts abschrecken, stattdessen zog er über die Jahre gefährliche und dunkle Wesen an und wurde zu deren Zu Hause.  
"Wieso rennt James hier herein, wenn er weiß wie gefährlich es ist?" fragte Lilli besorgt und war einen Schritt auf Sirius zugegangen, fast so, als ob sie in seiner Nähe sicherer wäre, als einen Meter weiter weg, wo es gleich viel gefährlicher sein könnte.  
'Weil er als Hirsch nichts zu befürchten hat' wollte Sirius antworten, doch stattdessen pustete er nur die heiße Luft zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lippen hervor und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung. Lass uns zurück gehen."  
"Zurück gehen? Aber was ist mit- Sirius!"  
Der Marauder drehte sich zu langsam um. Er sah nur noch weiße Beißzähne umgeben von einem schwarz-weißen Fell, das sich in sein Fleisch grub und ihn zu Boden riss. Beim Aufprall stieß er einen schmerzvollen Schrei aus, hatte aber keine Sekunde gezögert, das Tier mit aller Kraft, die er in seinen Füßen besaß von sich runter zu stoßen. An seinem rechten Arm zog sich eine blutende Bisswunde entlang, trotzdem schaffte er es sich ohne weitere Probleme wieder aufrichten. Vor ihnen beiden stand ein Tigerähnliches Geschöpf, doch das schwarz-weiße Fell war schmierig und angefettet, vielleicht war es auch nur Dreck, das daran klebte. Seine Zähne waren keineswegs perlweiß, sondern beschmiert mit Blut, allein seine tiefschwarzen Augen sagten Gefahr aus. Wieder setzte er zum Sprung an, nachdem er ein lautes Heulen von sich gab. Er spreizte die Krallen, grölte mit seinem riesigen Maul auf und sprang wieder zum Angriff bereit auf Sirius zu.  
"Impedimenta!" rief er, musste aber feststellen dass der Zauber nicht die gewünschte Wirkung zeigte. Das Tier wurde nur kurz zurückgestoßen, setzte blitzschnell aufs Neue zum Sprung an und hatte sich aufs neue auf ihn gestürtzt und diesmal auch mit zu Boden gerissen.  
"Sirius..." schrie Lilli wieder verängstigt.  
"Evans! Tu was!" schrie Sirius, während er sich unter dem festen Griff des Tieres befand und dieser seine Zähne gefährlich nahe an Sirius Hals heran fuhr.  
"Evans!"  
"Ich..." Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und zielte auf das Tier.  
"Pertificus Totalus!"  
Und obwohl es eindeutig getroffen wurde, hatte auch dieser Zauber keine Wirkung gehabt. Stattdessen wandte es seinen Blick auf Lilli zu, fletschte aufs Neue seine Zähne und sprang von Sirius ab. Er rannte auf Lilli zu, die in diesem Moment starr vor Schreck auf der Stelle stehen bleib. Ihre Füße wollten sich vor lauter Panik keinen Zentimeter bewegen, stattdessen schlug sie schockiert ihre Augen weit auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab wortlos auf das immer schneller herannahende Tier.  
"Evans!" schrie Sirius, doch Lilli reagierte nicht. Flatschhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Ein prunkvoller Hirsch war zwischen den Büschen hervorgesprungen und hatte den Tiger mit sich zur Seite gerissen bevor er Lilli berühren konnte. Lilli wurde dabei vom dem starken Körper des Hirsches erfasst und zur Seite gestoßen. Sie fiel zu Boden und konnte einen Angstschrei nicht unterdrücken als sie zurück zu den beiden Tieren blickte. Der Hirsch sowie der Tiger bildeten mittlerweile ein rollenden Ball. Mal war der eine oben, dann wieder der Andere und immer wieder kämpften sie mit ihren Pfoten und Krallen gegeneinander, die sie durch den anderen durchstießen.  
"Evans," rief Sirius und zog sie mit einem Ruck wieder auf die Beine. Für einen Augenblick hatte sich Lilli gewundert, woher er soviel Kraft besaß sie so hochzuziehen, doch die Frage wurde blitzschnell durch den Kampf Hirsch gegen Tiger verdrängt. Der Tiger hatte den Hirsch unter sich begraben können und in nur einer Sekunde vergruben sich die spitzen Zähne in den Bauch des Tieres hinein. Er wimmerte in einem undefinierbaren Geräusch auf, welches mehr Schmerz, Qual und Leid herausschrie, als man es jeh hätte beschreiben können.  
"Inflamare!" schrie Sirius und setzte den Busch direkt neben den beiden in Brand. Von den Flammen wurde der Tiger abgeschreckt und sprang vom Hirsch weg.  
"Aedificare Turus!" Ein Schutzschild baute sich vor dem verletzten Hirsch auf, das der Tiger nicht durchdringen konnte, ganz egal wie sehr er versuchte sich wieder auf ihn zu stürzen. Sirius hatte das Feuer wieder gelöscht und einen weiteren Zauber auf den Tiger geschossen, um ihn vom Hirsch wegzutreiben. Seine Zauber waren mittlerweile mit Wut und Kampfwille ausgesprochen. Er wusste dass es nicht irgendein Hirsch war, der da verletzt auf dem Boden lag... Es war James in seiner Animagus-Gestalt. Jeder Fluch, der den Tiger nun traf, war stärker und zwang ihn förmlich zur Flucht. Er brüllte einmal laut auf, bevor er über die Büsche drüber sprang und nach wenigem rascheln, dass er bei der Berührung mit den Blättern verursachte, fortgelaufen war. Stille kehrte langsam ein. Lilli atmete heftig ein und aus, die Angst lag noch immer in ihren Knochen, Sirius dagegen war wie angewurzelt am Fleck stehen geblieben, den Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand umklammert und auf den blutenden Hirsch gerichtet, dessen Augen langsam zuzufallen schienen.  
"Shit," fluchte er entsetzt auf und rannte, wie Lilli auch, zum Tier rüber, das leise vor sich hin wimmerte. Seine Augen öffneten sich immer wieder für wenige Sekunden, bevor sie sich vor Schmerzen wieder zusammenkniffen.  
"Oh nein..." sagte sie bemitleidend und versuchte die Wunde mit einem Zauber zu schließen.  
"Warum klappt es nicht?" schrie Sirius panisch.  
"Weiß nicht... vielleicht wirken diese Zauber bei Tieren einfach nicht... Sie beziehen sich auf menschliche Wunden... oder es dauert einfach etwas länger."  
Damit zog sie ihre Robe aus und legte sie auf die Wunde drauf, um zumindest die Blutung zu stoppen.  
"Und das alles meinetwegen..." flüsterte sie bestürzt und blickte in die sanften braunen Augen des Hirsch. Lilli musste einmal blinzeln, um den irren Gedanken zu verwerfen, der sich in ihrem Inneren breit gemacht hatte, denn im ersten Augenblick waren ihr diese Augen wahnsinnig vertraut vorgekommen.  
"Es tut mir leid..." sagte sie sanft zu ihm. Wenn es nicht der Hirsch, sondern James gewesen wäre, dann wusste Sirius, hätte er breit gegrinst. Aber da ein Tier seine Miene kaum verziehen konnte, bekam das niemand mit. Sirius zog seine Robe gleichfalls aus und legte sie auf den Hirsch drauf um ihn noch mal zu wärmen. Der Herbst war in Schottland kein Zuckerschlecken, denn dichter Nebel riss die Temperaturen unnötig noch mehr in die Kälte hinein.  
"Keine Sorge, Evans. Er wird schon wieder. Tiere haben einen natürlichen Überlebensinstinkt... Sie brauchen nicht so wie wir Medizin oder sonst was..."  
Lilli nahm die Robe von der Wunde weg und atmete erleichtert auf als sie sah, dass es aufgehört hatte so stark zu bluten. Der Heilzauber schien doch noch Wirkung zu zeigen.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt mit James?"  
"James?"  
Und auch der Hirsch beugte sich auf, woraufhin Sirius ohne zu zögern seinen Kopf wieder zu Boden drückte.  
"Ach James... ähm... ich denke, er wird schon längst zurück zum Schloss gegangen sein."  
"Und wenn nicht? Wenn ihn dieser Tiger angegriffen hat und jetzt liegt er vielleicht auch verletzt irgendwo..."  
"... Nein, das glaub ich nicht... Er ist in Sicherheit, Evans."  
"... Wie kannst du dir da nur so sicher sein?"  
"Vertrau mir... ich... ähm... weiß es... Wir sollten uns besser um den Hirsch hier kümmern. Er hat dir das Leben gerettet."  
"Ja... das hat er..." stimmte Lilli ihm leise zu während ihr Blick vom tiefen Wald wieder zurück zu dem verletzten Hirsch wanderte. Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Hand über sein Fell und er hatte aufgehört zu wimmern. Er war ruhig und schien sich sogar durch Lilli's Berührungen wohl zu fühlen. Er blickte sie mit seinen Augen an und sie sagten mehr Dankbarkeit aus als alle Worte der Welt.  
"Es ist kalt..."  
"Ich mach uns Feuer... Wärmezauber..."  
Er schritt fort um etwas Holz für ein Lagerfeuer zu holen, während Lilli das Tier tief in die Augen blickte... Es sagte soviel Schmerz aus, so viele Seelenqualen, aber sein Fell war so samtigweich und glänzte bildschön.  
Ein Hirsch war schon immer ein stolzes Wesen mit enormen Willen und großer Kraft gewesen, aber sie war ihnen nie so nah gekommen wie jetzt. Sirius kam wenige Sekunden später zurück, hatte Feuer gemacht und sich daneben hingelegt.  
"Was tust du da?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Sieht man das nicht? Schlafen!"  
"Schlafen? Willst du nicht besser aufpassen, ob das Tier wieder zurück kommen könnte?"  
"Ich hab nen Schutzzauber um uns gelegt, Evans... Schlaf auch! Dem Hirsch wirds morgen früh schon wieder besser gehen und wir können auch wieder zurück ins Schloss."  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
"TOTsicher! Und jetzt Augen zu... ich penn jedenfalls."  
"O-okay...?"  
Sie wandte ihren Blick zum Hirsch zurück, der sie genau so angestarrt hatte, wie sie jetzt ihn.  
Noch war sie nicht müde. Der ganze Abend saß ihr noch in den Knochen und sie musste erst mal verarbeiten was passiert war und so wie es aussah, war sie nicht die einzige, die bis jetzt einfach keinen Schlaf finden konnte.  
"Warum schläfst du denn nicht? Du brauchst Schlaf um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen..." flüsterte sie ihrem Partner zu, der weiterhin nur da lag und sie mit ab und zu blinzelnden sanften Augen ansah.  
„Als ob du mir wirklich eine Antwort geben würdest, hm?"  
Sie begann den Hirsch aufs Neue zu streicheln und frustriert auszuatmen. Es war alles so schwer und so kompliziert. Zu leben wurde mit der Zeit immer schwerer, erwachsen werden war etwas, das man verbieten sollte. Es brachte soviel Schmerz mit sich, sobald man erkannte, dass man dem Lauf nicht gewachsen war. Etwas Weiches hatte sich auf ihren Knien niedergelegt und als sie von der Tiefe des Waldes hinab blickte, sah sie den Kopf des Hirsches darauf liegen, der sie mit lieben Blick ansah. Es wurde ihr gleich viel wärmer in ihrem Herzen, weil er sie mochte... wenigstens er...  
"Ich nehm an... du bist auch alleine unterwegs, hm? Wir teilen wohl dasselbe Schicksal... Wir sind beide... einsamen Herzen... Weißt wahrscheinlich... wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du mit niemanden über das sprechen kannst, was dich eigentlich bedrückt. Und das obwohl alle sagen, dass du zu ihnen kommen kannst und mit ihnen reden kannst, kannst du es ihnen nicht sagen... aus Angst... weil sie mich für irre oder bescheuert halten, weil ich das getan habe... " Der Hirsch nickte mit seinem Kopf in ihren Schoss und Lilli brachte, ohne es eigentlich beabsichtigt zu haben, ein erfreutes Lächeln über ihre Lippen.  
"Danke, dass du mich verstehst... Darf ich dir heut Abend meine Sorgen erzählen?"  
Wieder nickte der Hirsch mit wohl fühlender Miene.  
"Warst du schon mal verliebt? In einen anderen Hirsch vielleicht!"  
nicknick  
Lilli lachte amüsiert auf. Es war wirklich ein sehr liebes Tier und schien sie wirklich zu mögen. Eine Tatsache, die sie nie sehr oft in ihrem Leben erfahren hatte, aber irgendwie genoss sie seine Aufmerksamkeit und streichelte weiter über sein weiches Fell.  
"Und ... ist deine Liebe erwidert worden?"  
kopfschüttel  
"Wieder etwas, das wir gemeinsam haben... Vielleicht sollten wir uns zusammen tun?"  
Das schien ihm jedoch zu gefallen, denn Lilli hätte schwören können, dass seine Augen sie fast schon bejahend ansahen und sich vielleicht auch zu einem grinsen verengten, wenn man mit viel Fantasie hinsah.  
"... Tut mir leid... mein Herz gehört jemanden, der mich offensichtlich gar nicht mag. Er hat eine Freundin weißt du. Sie ist... dummerweise bildhübsch und dazu noch unglaublich beliebt bei allen. Ich komm gegen sie einfach nicht an... Ich versuchs immer wieder, aber ich werde immer wieder zurückgeworfen. Weißt du, er wollte mal etwas von mir, aber... ich .. ich wusste nicht, dass er... er ist... Klingt wahrscheinlich total dämlich für dich. Aber... ich hatte mein Herz schon vor langer Zeit an jemanden verloren, weißt du... Ich hab ihn gesehen wie er da lag... und... wie er in meine Augen gesehen hat. Ich werde sie nie vergessen... Es war als ob er mir Einblick in seine Seele gab, ohne es vielleicht zu wollen aber...dankbar, dass ich bei ihm war... Ich hab ihn nur 15 Minuten gesehen... nur seine Augen... Sein Gesicht war voller Blut und verletzt... und..." Sie musste ein wenig grinsen. „beklebt mit Pflastern... aber seine Augen konnte ich klar und deutlich sehen... und dann seine Hand fühlen, als ich sie gehalten habe... um ihn seine Angst zu nehmen... Ich wollte ihn am nächsten Abend wieder besuchen... Ich weiß noch wie ich ganz ungeduldig auf den Abend wartete... aber er war weg... Ich hab eine Schwester auf dem Flur getroffen und sie gefragt wo er hin ist... Sie hat mich gepflegt und wir verstanden uns sehr gut. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern wie sie sagte... dass er von seinen Eltern abgeholt wurde und nach Hause gegangen ist. Ich wusste nicht mal wie er heißt... Ich hab ihn wieder getroffen, weißt du... in Hogwarts. Aber ich hab zu spät erkannt wer er war... Ich habe ihn verjagt und jetzt ist er mit dieser dummen Pute zusammen und ich hab meine Chance verspielt, weil ich nur auf das Äußerliche geachtet habe. Hätte ich ihm einmal in die Augen gesehen, hätte ich bemerkt, dass er es ist und... vielleicht wäre ich jetzt an seiner Seite... Du fragst dich bestimmt, wie dumm man sein muss, um nicht zu erkennen, wer er wirklich war. Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich es auch nicht unbedingt leichter im Leben hatte. Du denkst wahrscheinlich, oh je, jetzt bemitleidet sie sich selbst, aber... es stimmt wirklich...Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn du... ganz und gar anders bist, als alle anderen?"  
nicknick  
"Muggelgeborene Hexe, ich glaub, das ist das schlimmste was es gibt. Man gehört nicht zur Zaubererwelt, weil man Muggelblut in sich trägt, man gehört nicht zu den Muggeln, weil magisches Blut in einem fließt. Nirgends gehört man dazu... außer zu einem selbst... Ewig alleine sein... Ich wollte nicht mehr allein sein, weißt du... aber, es geht nicht anders... "  
'Lilli...'  
Es war eine Träne, welches sich von ihren traurigen Augen über ihre Wange zu ihrem Kinn hinab machte und sanft auf das Fell des Hirsches hinab tropfte. Schnell wischte sie sich die restlichen Tränen von ihren Augen und schluchzte tief auf um nicht noch mehr Emotionen zu zeigen, die eigentlich für jeden geheim bleiben sollten.  
"Tut mir Leid... Du solltest endlich schlafen. Wenn man schläft, dann... leidet man nicht so sehr. Man driftet in eine andere Welt ab, in der niemand einem wehtun kann... Niemand... Ich höre mich für dich bestimmt wie ein mentales Wrack an, oder?"  
Der Hirsch wimmerte leise und begann seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoss sanft hin und her zu bewegen. Eine verneinende Geste, die sehr viel Zuneigung aussagte.  
"Danke..." flüsterte sie mit halb erstickter Stimme und während sie noch einige Minuten weiter sanft über sein weiches Fell streichelte, hatte sie irgendwann vor Erschöpfung schließlich ihre Augenlider geschlossen und war eingeschlafen.

* * *

"Evans?"  
"...!" 'Wer da?'  
"Evans, wach auf!"  
"..." 'Ach nur Sirius'  
"EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"  
"JA, DOCH!" brummte sie böse, als sie mit einem mal schlagartig ihre Augen aufriss, da Sirius laute Stimme an ihrem Ohr widerhallte.  
"Man, Black! Beiß mir doch gleich das Ohr ab, oder!"  
"Wusste gar nicht, dass du so ne Langschläferin bist," gluckste Sirius vergnügt und zog sie wieder auf die Beine. Ihr Blick war mit einem Mal besorgt, als sie sah, dass der Hirsch weg war.  
"Wo-"  
"Weg... Ist vor ner guten Stunde putzmunter weg gesprungen..."  
"Seine Wunde?"  
"Ist verheilt... so lala. Er wirds schon packen. Wir sollten zurück zum Schloss, bevor sich noch alle Sorgen um uns machen... "  
"Und wenn James nicht wieder zurück gekommen ist?"  
"... Vertrau mir, Evans... er wird wieder im Schloss sein..."  
"Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
"Ich bin sein bester Freund, wenn ich ihn nicht kenne, wer dann?"  
Und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht ging er zurück Richtung Schloss. Lilli hatte dieses Grinsen vorher nur bei einem gesehen und das war James. Es war etwas, dass diese beiden Männer offensichtlich immer aufsetzten, wenn sie sich ihrer Sache sicher waren. Bei dem ganzen durcheinander fiel es Lilli noch nicht mal auf, dass Sirius so überhaupt keine Probleme hatte, wieder aus dem Wald herauszufinden. Sie war ihm einfach nachgelaufen, bis sie schließlich über die Ländereien zurück zum Schloss kamen, wo sie gerade erst zur Tür herein schritten als ihnen tatsächlich James entgegen kam...  
'Ein Glück... er war also tatsächlich wieder im Schloss'  
Das einzige was ihre Freude über seine Unversehrtheit trübte, war das Anhängsel das an seinem Arm klebte...  
Seine Freundin.  
"Hey..." sagte sie leise. Vielleicht war das die bescheuertste Begrüßung, die in diesem Moment hätte kommen können, aber irgendwie wollte ihr nichts besseres einfallen und pure Stille war das schlimmste, was es in diesem Moment hätte geben können.  
"Hey..." sagte auch James und lächelte sie an.  
"Lass uns gehen..." sagte Melissa arrogant, den herablassenden Blick auf Lilli gerichtet. Sie versuchte James offensichtlich von ihr wegzuziehen, was ihn dazu veranlasste ihr kurz zuzunicken.  
"Bis heut Abend, Lilli..."  
"Ja... bis heut Abend..." sagte sie leise als er mit Melissa an ihr vorbei ging und weiter zur großen Halle marschierte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Sirius, der sichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit aussah.  
"Mission erfolgreich beendet, oder?"  
"Mission?"  
"Na, Prongs bleibt Schulsprecher... Das ist doch alles was wir wollten... Man sieht sich dann, später, Ev... Lilli..."  
"Lilli? Nicht mehr Evans?"  
"..." Sirius hatte sie auf einmal mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Blick angesehen, den sie von ihm gar nicht kannte. Was war es? Zuneigung? Freundschaft? Was?  
"Erschlag mich nicht sofort, Lilli aber... ich hab dein Gespräch mit dem Hirsch gestern Abend gehört..."  
"... Oh..." machte sie nur. Irgendwie war es ihr peinlich, aber nichts, weswegen sie wütend auf ihn war. Mehr war sie enttäuscht von sich selbst, weil sie geglaubt hatte, dass er schlafen würde.  
"Es ist gut so... so weiß ich wenigstens... dass du auch menschlich sein kannst. Friede?"  
"Friede?"  
"Freunde?"  
"Freunde?"  
"Du hackst nicht weiter auf mir herum und ich nicht auf dich..."  
"... Ich hab nie-"  
"Ahah!" machte Sirius und zeigte sofort mit dem Finger auf sie, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
"Sag einfach okay..."  
"... okay..."  
Er reichte ihr die Hand, aber Lilli zögerte. Sollte sie es wirklich tun! Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Einsamkeit war nichts, was sie behalten wollte und Freundschaft ein Geschenk, das ihr nun angeboten wurde. Es wäre das dümmste was sie tun konnte, wenn sie weiterhin misstrauisch blieb und sich zurückzog. Es war ein großer Schritt... den sie wagen wollte..., der ihr viel Kraft abforderte und viel Mut bedurfte um ihn mit gutem Gewissen zu gehen.  
"Okay... Freunde..."  
"Geht doch..." lachte er bellend und nach einem festen Händedruck nickte er mit seinem Kopf Richtung große Halle, wo alle anderen mitten bei ihrem Frühstück waren. Wie immer saß James bei seinen Freunden und lachte bereits wieder aus vollem Herzen... Lilli wusste nicht wieso, aber prompt war sie schief rechts, Richtung Ende des Gryffindortisches gegangen. Auf halbem Wege spürte sie zwei Hände, die sie an der Hüfte umfassten und wieder in die andere Richtung lenkten.  
"Ich sollte dir wohl mal erklären, was Freundschaft ist... Freundschaft bedeutet, den anderen nicht alleine essen zu lassen... Los!"  
"Aber-"  
"Nichts aber-"  
Und somit hatte Sirius das letzte Wort. Er setzte Lilli direkt zwischen sich und James.  
"Hallo Lilli..." sagte Remus erfreut.  
Peter hatte nichts gesagt und auch Melissa war schweigend oder besser etwas grummelnd daneben gesessen. Sie hatte Lilli vielleicht als einzige mit einem genervten Blick angemustert, denn während auch Alice sie anlächelte und begrüßte, hatte Anna leicht den Mundwinkel zu einer erfreuten Miene verzogen. James war sowieso für sie und hatte ihr zur Begrüßung lieb zugezwinkert und diese eine Geste von ihnen, brachte Lilli dazu sich besser zu fühlen und auch zurück zu lächeln. War das das Gefühl von Freundschaft!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chap 15: getting darker**_

Sirius und Lilli wurden mit der Zeit immer bessere Freunde und das in sehr schneller Zeit. Am Anfang fand sie es schockierend, dass er sich gleich in der Mittagspause oder Abends zu ihr hin flackte und ohne lange zu zögern über "DAS MERKWÜRDIGE VERHALTEN SELTSAMER FRAUEN IN BEZIEHUNGSDINGEN ZU EINEM EIGENTLICH NETTEN UND OFFENEN KERL" ausfragte. Es dauerte gut 10 Minuten bis sie verstand, dass er hier über Anna sprach.  
Irgendwie gefiel es ihr mittlerweile, dass er sie um Rat bei Frauen fragte, denn so konnte Lilli ihn auch über James ausfragen und was er an Melissa Kingcade so sehr liebte. Es war Freitagnachmittag, als die beiden Abends auf den Ländereien saßen und sich mal wieder über Frau-Mann, Mann-Frau unterhielten.  
"Dir scheint es wirklich ernst mit Anna zu sein, oder?"  
"... Hm... Weiß nicht."  
"Aber ich. Es beschäftigt dich ja richtig, dass ihr nicht mehr zusammen seid."  
"Schon... Irgendwie waren die Sommerferien mit ihr ganz anders, als mit den anderen Mädels bisher. Lustiger... Bei den anderen gings mir nur um das eine, aber bei Anna... keine Ahnung... Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen."  
"Nein?"  
"Nein... Sie wollte nicht und ich wollte sie auch nicht dazu drängen. Aber mir gings auch nicht darum, Lilli. Ich hab die Zeit auch so mit ihr genossen, fands immer witzig und hab mich immer wieder aufs Neue gefreut, wenn wir was unternommen haben, ganz egal was es war. Wurde nie langweilig. Ich dachte immer, sie wäre nur eine verdammt gute Freundin..."  
"Ist sie aber nicht," sagte Lilli, die das sofort verstanden hatte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern breit zu grinsen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass offensichtlich der ach-so-selbstbewußte-Sirius-Black nicht ganz ein so großes Ego besaß, wie er anderen vorspielte. Er konnte sich selbst eingestehen, verliebt zu sein.  
"Nein... Hab ich am Ende des letzten Schuljahres bemerkt. Da ist es irgendwie passiert."  
"Ihr seid ein süßes Paar..." sagte Lilli und das meinte sie auch ganz ehrlich. Sirius wurde nicht rot, dafür grinste er schön breit in die Wiese hinab. Auf eine äußerst eleganter Weise fiel ihm eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht und Lilli verstand selbst nicht genau, wieso sie dies so niedlich fand. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Sirius sehr wohl wusste, wie er auf Frauen wirkte und wie er dies einzusetzen hatte, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Sie stellte verwundert fest, dass er ganz anders als James war. Sirius war der Mädchenschwarm, war von allen Frauen begehrt und von allen Jungs geachtet für seine Beliebtheit. Ganz egal was er tat, die Schüler bewunderten ihn, lachten und freuten sich mit ihm, wenn er wieder etwas Tolles geschafft hatte und niemand würde es wagen sich ihm in den Weg oder sich gar _gegen_ ihn zu stellen. Das die Marauder wie Pech und Schwefel zusammen hielten, galt in Hogwarts schon fast als Gesetz. James dagegen war von vielen fast schon gefürchtet. Er galt als rebellischer Jungkämpfer, der sich von nichts und niemanden etwas gefallen ließ. Er hatte keine Probleme sich gegen Dumbledore, gegen die Lehrer, gegen Mitschüler und auch gegen seine eigenen Freunde zu stellen, wenn er der Meinung war, dass er Recht hatte. Man mag es als Sturheit bezeichnen, doch viele fanden das andere Wort passender: provozierend. Und trotz seiner Art waren es seine Freunde, die ihm diese Stärke und Unbezwingbarkeit gaben, die ihn vor den Mitschülern zu etwas Höherem machte.  
"Von mir zu dir..."  
"Was?" fragte sie erschrocken als Sirius sie aus ihrem Gedankengang riss.  
"... Ich hab mich nur gefragt... wer derjenige ist, in den du verknallt bist, den du schon mal getroffen hast... Ich hab da einen Verdacht, allerdings wollte ich das lieber von dir erfahren, bevor sich tausende Fragen in meinem Schädel ausbreiten."  
"Woher soll ich wissen, wen du verdächtigst?"  
"Meines Wissens nach gibt es nur einer, der dich ständig nach nem Date gebeten hat und den du immer wieder aufs neue ne Wand ins Gesicht geklatscht hast... Ist ers, Lils?"  
"Lils?"  
"Lilli ist zu lang."  
"... Witzig," sagte sie sarkastisch.  
"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab... Also, ist ER ES?!"  
"... Ja..." antwortete sie nach einer Weile frustriert. Jetzt war es also raus, Sirius wusste es. Sie verstand nicht mal warum sie es ihm gegenüber zugab, wo er doch James bester Freund war, aber sie tat es... irgendwie fand sie es richtig. Er war mittlerweile zu einem sehr guten Freund geworden und seltsamerweise schaffte er es immer genau in dem Moment aufzutauchen wenn sie sich gerade wieder mal einsam und alleine fühlte und immer wieder schaffte er es, dieses schlechte Gefühl zu verjagen. Was blieb war Freundschaft und ein Gefühl des wohligen Glücks, das man nicht mehr hergeben wollte. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug wenn er bei ihr war und sie konnte gar nicht fassen, dass das Wochenende schon vor der Tür stand. Ein Gefühl, dass sie sonst nur mit James hatte, wenn sie abends durch Hogwarts streiften.  
"Was ich allerdings nicht verstehe ist... Du hast ihn früher schon mal getroffen. Verletzt? Wo bitte?"  
"... Ich weiß, dass du nichts davon weißt."  
"Du weißt, das ich es nicht weiß?"  
"... Ja."  
"Und wieso weiß ich es nicht? Wieso weißt du, dass ich es nicht weiß und sollte ich es besser nicht auch wissen, was du weißt und ich nicht weiß? Und wer weiß sonst noch davon, was ich nicht weiß?"  
"Ich weiß nicht mal ob ich alles weiß."  
"Aha," machte Sirius, setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, legte seinen Kopf mal leicht schief rechts, mal leicht schief links, dann zog er die Unterlippe hervor und richtete seine schwarzen Augen auf den Himmel.  
"Also, damit ich's richtig verstehe! Du weißt, das ich es nicht weiß, weißt aber nicht, ob du alles weißt und weißt außerdem nicht, wer es sonst noch weiß oder nicht weiß und ich wusste bisher nicht mal, dass ich es nicht weiß, was immer es da auch zu wissen gibt."  
"Hör auf mit dem Wörtersalat, Sirius!" sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, konnte sich dennoch ein leichtes Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
"Und was weißt du? Damit ich auch weiß, was einige wissen und was ich nicht weiß?"  
"Man, Sirius! Wenn James es dir nicht gesagt hat, wieso sollte ich es dann tun?"  
"Weil wir Freunde sind?"  
"Und er ist dein Erzfeind?"  
"Nein, aber es ist deine Pflicht als Freundin mich aufzuklären!"  
"Seit wann?"  
"Seit jetzt: Also, raus mit der Sprache! Na los! Komm! Gibs mir!"  
"Witzbold," sagte sie aufs neue sarkastisch, doch Sirius lachte bellend auf.  
"Lils, alles was meinen besten Freund betrifft interessiert mich. Merlin, ich weiß dass es etwas gibt, was ihn bedrückt und dass er mir nicht sagen möchte. Aber bisher war es mir egal."  
"Egal? Wie nett."  
"Na, weil es eben Prongs ist."  
"... Was ist denn das für eine Antwort? Weil es eben Prongs ist."  
"Sieh mal, Lils. Es gibt auch verdammt viele Dinge, die ICH nicht erzählen möchte und Prongs drängt mich auch nicht dazu. Ich habs ihm halt mit der Zeit erzählt und bei ihm, dachte ich zumindest, ist es auch nur eine Frage der Zeit. Aber wenn ich das schon höre, dass du ihn gesehen hast, als er verletzt war... schlimm?"  
"... ziemlich... ja... ."  
"Und wann war das?"  
"... So... ich glaub Anfang der zweiten Klasse. In den Sommerferien."  
"Also war er 12?"  
"Ja, glaub schon."  
"Und was ist passiert?"  
"Weiß ich nicht. Sirius, ich hab ihn nur kurz gesehen. Wer erfährt in 10 Minuten bitte eine Lebensgeschichte?"  
"Ich frag ihn!" sagte er schließlich und war prompt aufgesprungen.  
"Nein," schrie Lilli entsetzt und riss ihn wieder zu sich runter.  
"Spinnst du?"  
"Wieso?"  
"Du kannst doch nicht hingehen, ihn an der Schulter antippen und sagen: Hey, James, cooles Shirt! Hey, was ist im Sommer vor dem 2. Schuljahr passiert. Hab gehört, du lagst schwer verletzt im St. Mungo's. Übrigens, coole Frisur!"  
"... Nein, aber ich könnte hingehen, ihn an der Schulter antippen und sagen: Hey, PRONGS, cooles Shirt! Hey, was ist im Sommer vor dem 2. Schuljahr passiert. Hab gehört, du lagst schwer verletzt im St. Mungo's. Übrigens, DER HAARSCHNITT SITZT SCHIEF!."  
"... Was?" fragte sie blinzelnd.  
"Sein Haar sieht wie der Rücken eines Igels aus, wieso sollte ich da seine Frisur loben?" Wieder lachte Lilli leicht.  
"... Frag ihn nicht, Sirius!" bat sie sanft. "Er wird dich fragen, von wem du das gehört hast und... er weiß offensichtlich nicht, dass ich das Mädchen von damals war. Vielleicht kann er sich auch gar nicht mehr daran erinnern... Ich will nicht, dass er es so erfährt."  
"Aber du bist in ihn verschossen? Wieso hast du ihm früher immer einen Korb gegeben? Lils, Prongs ist in der 5. doch praktisch hinter dir hergelaufen! Du hättest ihn mit einem Fingerschnipsen sofort haben können."  
"Ich weiß," brummte sie zähneknirschend. Wie toll, dass er es ihr auch noch unter die Nase hielt.  
"Jetzt ist es etwas komplizierter. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich den Kerl mal darauf angesprochen, dass da ein Mädel ist, das auf ihn steht, aber Prongs ist mit Lissy zusammen."  
"Ich weiß..." brummte sie wieder zähneknirschend. Obwohl sie ihn die ganze Woche über sehr gern leiden mochte, wollte sie ihn in diesem Moment am liebsten eins über die Rübe ziehen.  
"Findest schon nen neuen, Lils. Was James betrifft muss ich dir nämlich sagen, dass er für dich nicht mehr und nicht weniger als Freundschaft empfindet."  
"... Ich weiß," sagte sie leise, etwas trauriges hatte sich auf ihre Stimme gelegt. "Das hat er mir auch schon mal gesagt."  
'Anna hatte mal etwas anderes gesagt... aber das dachte nur sie'  
"... Weißt du, was für eine Ironie dahinter steckt? Naja, als er etwas von dir wollte, wolltest du ihn nicht. Er hat sich für dich geändert, aber du wolltest ihn auch weiterhin nicht. Jetzt hat er Melissa und du hast dich in ihn verknallt..." Nette Ironie, dachte sie niedergeschlagen. "Wann hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass Prongs derjenige von früher ist?"  
"Am Ende der 5..."  
"Am Ende der 5?"  
"Bei dem Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin. Er ist doch abgestürzt und ich war damals Vertrauensschülerin. Mit Remus zusammen haben wir ihn zum Krankenflügel gebracht. Er ist mitten drin aufgewacht, hat etwas gemurmelt von wegen: Der Schnazt ist ja grün!! und dann wieder umgekippt."  
Sirius gluckste vergnügt.  
"Er hat-"  
"Meine Augen gesehen... Ja... und ich hab seine gesehen... Es waren dieselben, wie die von früher, da wusste ich, dass er es war und außerdem passte alles zusammen... Du hast nämlich recht... Es gibt kaum jemand, mit ner Frisur wie nach nem Stromschlag."  
Wieder gluckste Sirius vergnügt.  
"So hart ist es bei ihm noch nicht, Lilli... Guck mal wer da kommt..."  
Es war niemand anderer als James, der mit Anna im Schlepptau zu ihnen herkam.  
"Shit," war das erste, was James raus brachte, als er sich grummelnd niederließ. Auf Sirius fragenden Ausdruck hin begann Anna amüsiert zu grinsen.  
"Penny Gonelight ist heut aus der Mannschaft ausgetreten."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil sie sich in Gorden Jefferson aus Hufflepuff verknallt hat und der ist doch in der Hufflepuff- Quidditchmanschaft und sie.. moment-" Anna legte gespielt verzweifelt den Handrücken an ihre Stirn und blickte wie im Theater theatralisch nach oben: "Nicht ertragen kann, gegen den heiß geliebten Gorden zu spielen und womöglich zu gewinnen!! Das ist nicht tragbar. Arggggggggh..."  
Lilli musste unwillkürlich auf Anna's Imitation hin lachen, was sie selbst überraschte. Tatsächlich wirkte Anna auf sie sogar in diesem Moment mehr freundlich und witzig, als wie sonst eher gefährlich und unnahbar, fast wie Sirius... nur eben weiblich. Sie war tatsächlich ganz anders wenn sie nur mit James und Sirius unterwegs war und jetzt... auch mit ihr vielleicht?.  
"Na, jedenfalls haben wir jetzt ne Jägerin weniger."  
"Was ist mit Torance?" fragte Sirius, woraufhin Anna fast einem Lachanfall erlegen wäre.  
"Miss Ich-fang-den-Quaffel-Dann-später?"  
"Hm?" machte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Torance ist unsere Ersatzjägerin... allerdings war sie beim Training schlichtweg ne... naja, sie war mit den Gedanken ständig woanders. Als ich ihr schließlich den Quaffel zuschmiss, um endlich zum Training zu kommen, hatte sie doch glatt zwei Sekunden nachdem ich ihn geschmissen hatte, gesagt: Moment, ich fang den Quaffel dann später! Und peng! Quaffel an ihren Schädel, Jägerin ausgeknockt."  
Lilli lachte unwillkürlich los und auch Anna fiel darin mit ein.  
"Und das Beste ist, sie wollte den Quaffel später fangen, weil sie sich grad die Fingernägel lackieren wollte! Hallo?!" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Jedenfalls haben wir drei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir spielen ohne eine 3. Jägerin, oder wir spielen mit einer Jägerin, die das nächste mal womöglich bevor sie den Quaffel fängt, noch schnell ihre Lippen schminkt oder wir suchen eine neue Jägerin. Ganz ehrlich gesagt, glaub ich sowieso dass Torance nur im Team ist, damit die Jungs sich denken: Uihh... eine aus der Quidditchmanschaft."  
"Und wann finden die Auswahlspiele statt?"  
"Keine Ahnung, Padfoot. Am besten noch bevor das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff beginnt."  
"Sehr weise, Dr. Zweistein."  
"Einstein," korrigierte Lilli Sirius, woraufhin Anna aufs neue zu kichern begann. 'Anna lacht?'  
"Naja, muss zurück..." sagte James schließlich und sprang wieder auf. "Lissy hat ne Erkältung."  
"Hat sie?" fragte Sirius überrascht. "Gestern gings ihr doch noch ganz gut."  
Doch sein Freund zuckte nur mit der Schulter.  
"Heut jedenfalls nicht. Wollt mich ein bisschen um sie kümmern. Sie liegt außerdem nicht bei sich im Mädchenschlafsaal, sondern bei uns, auf meinem Bett. Sei also leise, wenn du später rein kommst, Pad."  
"Okay, schöne Grüße."  
"Geb ich weiter."  
Kaum dass James weg war wandte sich Sirius an Anna.  
"Ist Lissy wirklich krank oder sucht sie wieder mal nach ner Ausrede, warum sie im Jungenschlafsaal pennen will?"  
"Ähm... ein bisschen von beidem. Sooooooo krank ist sie nicht, ein bisschen Erkältung halt...Aber der Hauptgrund ist mit Sicherheit, James."  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Lilli rüber, die versuchte dem Gespräch möglichst unparteiisch zuzugucken. Sie hatte das Gefühl als ob Anna langsam offener zu ihr wurde, und sie wollte diese sich langsam aufbauende Freundschaft nicht durch ihren Hass gegen Melissa wieder zerstören.  
"Und wie geht's nun bei eurem Quidditchspiel weiter?" versuchte Lilli endlich mal ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen und gleichzeitig auch von dem Thema abzulenken, welches ihr mehr Schmerz als Freude bereitete. Sie mochte nicht gern über James und Melissa's Glück sprechen, obgleich sie James eigentlich die Liebe gönnte. Sie hatte sich nur gewünscht, dass sie diejenige wäre, die ihm das gab und nicht Melissa Kingcade.  
"Keine Ahnung, wir brauchen ne neue Jägerin, soviel ist klar... Mit nur 2 Jägerinnen zu spielen ist so gut wie unmöglich, obwohl ich denke, dass wir bei Hufflepuff keine Probleme haben dürften. Ich müsste Gorden ja nur kurz mal zublinzeln und ihm nen Kuss zuwerfen und er würde mir den roten Teppich zum Tor ausbreiten."  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?" japste Sirius entsetzt.

* * *

Und so brach der Abend herein. Lilli hatte nicht wie immer alleine auf James gewartet, sondern dieses mal saß sie mit Anna, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Alice am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte zugehört, wie Anna und Sirius einander neckten, wie Remus zwischendrin seine trockenen und doch äußerst amüsierten Kommentare abgab und wie Peter jedes mal etwas Falsches sagte, ganz gleich um was es ging. Anna und Sirius hatten sich sogar einen Spaß daraus gemacht ihn nach einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zu fragen, auf wessen Seite er steht.  
"Ähm..." brachte der pummelige Marauder nur hervor.  
"Pete, du stehst gefälligst auf meiner Seite, oder ich sorg dafür, dass du danach als Strich in der Landschaft rum läufst!"  
"Nein, Wormtail steht auf meiner Seite, oder ich klatsch dich zum Nordturm runter!"  
"Nein, er steht auf meiner Seite, kapiert! Oder ich hau dich windelweich, Peter!"  
"Nein, Wormtail, du bist auf meiner Seite, klar? Oder ich sorg dafür das Hagrids neuestes Haustier dich ganz lieb hat!"  
"Ähm..." machte er aufs neue und wurde feuerrot.  
"Pete! Sag Sirius endlich, dass du meiner Meinung bist, oder du läufst heut Nacht als tote Leiche rum!"  
"Wormtail! Du sagst Anna jetzt endlich, dass du mir Recht gibst, oder du schaust dich schon mal nach nem verdammt guten Versteck für deinen kleinen Arsch um!"  
"Ähm..." machte er nun aufs Neue und sprang vom Sofa ab. "Ich geh dann mal..." Und schwupps war er die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinaufgehoppelt.  
"Da siehst du was du angerichtet hast," begann Sirius von neuem.  
"Ich? Du meinst du!"  
"Nein du."  
"Du."  
"Du."  
"Du."  
Lilli sah Remus verwirrt an und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die beiden Streithähne, doch dazu grinste er nur breit.  
"Ich hab mit Alice ne Wette laufen, dass ich jeden Tag, an dem sich die beiden nicht einmal widersprechen, ne Galleone von ihr bekomm. Ich hab noch keine einzige."  
"Aha..." machte Lilli mit sehr langsamer Stimme.  
"Ich meinte eigentlich das mit Peter."  
"Merlin, Lils, der kleine schreit förmlich nach: Verarsch mich!" sagte Sirius mitten in seinem Du-Du-oder auch Nein-Doch-Spielchen mit Anna.  
"Tut er das?" fragte sie sarkastisch. Irgendwie tat er ihr Leid, weil er immer als Witzfigur herhalten mußte, aber andererseits hatte sie auch ihren eigenen Spaß daran. Irgendwo hatte er nämlich Recht. Peter ließ es immer wieder mit sich machen und seine Reaktion war immer wieder von neuem unglaublich dämlich.  
"Wer tut was?" fragte James als er herab kam um Lilli zu den Rundgängen abzuholen.  
"Nichts," antworteten Sirius und Anna aus einem Mund und grinsten breit in ihre Fäuste hinein. Ihm war sofort klar, wer nun was tat, also sagte er nur: "Dann weiterhin viel Spaß beim nichts tun. Lilli? Können wir?"  
"Klar." Beide gingen zum Flur hinaus und begannen von neuem ihren Rundgang.  
"Gefällt mir," sagte er mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck.  
"Was?"  
"Dass du und Padfoot euch so gut versteht und dass du jetzt öfter bei uns bist."  
"... Ähm... ja..." sagte sie leise. Irgendwie war es ihr peinlich, dass er es sagen musste und nicht einfach so hinnehmen konnte.  
"Naja, Alice und Moony mochten dich ja schon immer, das weißt du ja und Peter hat sowieso keine eigene Meinung. Er tut das was wir ihm sagen... leider. Ich wünschte mir manchmal, er würde sich mal ne eigene Meinung bilden. Würde ihm vieles erleichtern. Bei Anna solltest du allerdings etwas wissen."  
"Sie mag mich nicht."  
"Quatsch. Sie kennt dich nicht. Sie ist allem und jeden gegenüber so feindseelig wenn sie ihn oder sie nicht kennt und diejenige aber sofort ihre Freunde angreift. Ihr hattet nie wirklich viel miteinander zu tun und sie ist eben allergisch dagegen, wenn jemand ihre Freundinnen, in dem Fall Lissy, versucht zu beleidigen. Würdest du sicher auch, wenn jemand... ähm... Dingsda beleidigt..."  
"Dingsda?"  
"Wie heißt das Mädchen, mit dem du immer zusammen bist?"  
"Diana."  
"Genau."  
"Du hast ihren Namen vergessen?"  
"Wenn ich mir jeden Namen von unserer Abschlussklasse merken würde, wär ich Soßenman."  
"Superman."  
"Was?"  
"Es heißt Superman, nicht Soßenman, ergibt auch überhaupt keinen Sinn."  
"Oh... okay. Superman. Ich hab nie viel mit ihr zu tun und sie verhält sich auch ziemlich... unsichtbar."  
"Unsichtbar?"  
"Wenn sich Remus nicht in sie verguckt hätte, würd ich nicht mal wissen, dass es sie überhaupt gibt."  
"Remus hat sich in Diana verknallt?"  
"Ja, aber pschhhhhhhhhhh..."  
Lilli kicherte, was eigentlich unnormal für sie bisher gewesen war, aber das fand sie echt niedlich.  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
"Ach das war so ein Spiel..."  
"Spiel?"  
"Yup, mehr sag ich dazu nicht. Jedenfalls haben wir Anna gut zugeredet und sie scheint dir ne Chance zu geben. Beweis ihr also, dass du kein Kotzbrocken bist."  
"Kotzbrocken?!" fauchte Lilli stürmisch auf.  
"Wer-"  
"Tus einfach, okay? Anna ist okay und als Freundin ein wahrer Gewinn. Übrigens, Frage-Antwort-Spiel! Meine Frage von neulich Abend hast du mir noch nicht beantwortet."  
"Welche Frage?"  
"Warum du und Remus euch getrennt habt? Etwas, dass er uns nie wirklich beantwortet hat."  
"Ähm... Ich kann dir das auch nicht beantworten... Es ist einfach passiert. Wir haben gemerkt, dass wir nicht zusammen passen..."  
'Die Wahrheit ist... dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte... und Remus hat es akzeptiert, als ich es ihm gesagt habe.'  
"Nun gut, dann werd ich wohl eine andere Frage stellen..."  
"Frag..."  
"Kommst du gut mit deinen Eltern aus?"  
"... Ähm... Ja...? Wieso fragst du ausgerechnet das?"  
"Keine Ahnung... einfach so... Hat mich nur interessiert. Okay, du bist dran. Was willst du wissen?"  
Lilli war für einen Moment baff. Sirius hatte ihr erzählt, dass James nicht mit seinen Eltern auskam, aber wieso fragte er dann sie nach ihren Familienverhältnissen? Vielleicht, weil er jemanden zum reden gebraucht hat? Sie hatte mit einem mal das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, etwas um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Etwas ehrliches und wichtiges.  
"James?"  
"Hm?"  
"Gibt es etwas... dass du mir vielleicht sagen wolltest?"  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Keine Ahnung, weibliche Intuition vielleicht? Also... gibt es da etwas?"  
"Nein... nein gibt es nicht..."  
Sie schritten weiter den Gang entlang, durchstreiften alle Korridore und den ganzen Abend über hatte James kaum ein Wort zu ihr gesprochen. Lilli fühlte sich dumm. Wieso hatte sie nicht nein geantwortet? Vielleicht hätte er dann etwas zu ihr gesagt über das, was bei ihm zu Hause war. Sie ahnte, dass es mit seiner Vergangenheit zusammen hing, aber sie wusste nicht was ihn so sehr belastete und nun hatte sie vielleicht die einzige Chance verpasst, es zu erfahren. Sie kamen wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum an, wo James ihr noch mal kurz zulächelte.  
"Also dann... bis morgen..."  
"Ja... bis morgen..."  
Er hatte sich umgedreht und war hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal gegangen. Melissa war noch da oben und sie würde wohl auf ihn gewartet haben. Zweifellos um sich wieder an ihn zu kuscheln und in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Es dauerte nun schon so lange... Jeder Tag der verging, mit dem ihre Erzrivalin es schaffte ihn an sich zu binden, mit jedem Tag entfernte er sich mehr und mehr von ihr und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie eines Tages eine Beziehung haben konnte wude immer geringer...


	16. Chapter 16

**_sallita: __lol, ja, ich versteh dich. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie eines der Charaktaere ist, die man gern den Hals umdrehen wuerde. Dummerweise wird sie noch einige male oefter auftauchen. Auch in der Fortsetzung nach Chap 80. Aber gut, jede Story braucht nen Boesewicht. thx fuers feedback. _**

**_Blackbuddafly: thx, musste mal raus aus Deutschland. X.x (Gut, dass dir die Story noch immer gefaellt ) )_**

* * *

_**Chap16: just one moment**_

Der Abend vor dem Quidditchspiel. Die Freunde saßen gemeinsam am Kamin, während viele andere Gryffindors noch lernten, sich unterhielten oder auch einfach nur ihre Hausaufgaben nachholten. James saß mit Melissa in seinen Armen auf der Couch, die Augen auf das Fenster gerichtet, durch das der Mond hinein schien. Das Licht leuchtete in seinen Augen wider, während er voll und ganz in seine Gedanken versunken war. Der Abend im Wald ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe und er dachte fast schon minütlich daran, wie dumm alles gelaufen war. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, von wem Lilli da gesprochen hatte, aber es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, wenn er daran dachte. Es war zu spät gewesen. Bevor er mit Melissa zusammen war, hätte er alles in der Welt mögliche getan, um an Lilli's Seite stehen zu dürfen und mit ihr durch das Leben gehen zu können, sie lieben und sie bei sich zu wissen, aber jetzt war alles anders. Lissy war da, er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn. Ihre Beziehung mag nicht perfekt sein, mag nicht auf Dingen aufbauen, die man normalerweise benötigte, doch er konnte nicht mehr ohne sie. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Freundin, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, genoss die Zeit, wenn sie zusammen etwas unternahmen und vermisste sie im voraus, wenn er wusste, dass sie auf längere Zeit weggehen würde. Für Lilli dagegen fühlte er nichts als Freundschaft. Auch wenn er mal bis über beide Ohren in sie verknallt war und sich sogar für sie charakterlich zusammen nahm und erwachsener wurde, nun war es anders zwischen ihnen und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verletzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie selbst jetzt noch nicht offen und ehrlich auf seine Fragen antwortete, was vielleicht nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie offensichtlich mehr für ihn empfand.  
"James?"  
Annas Stimme hatte ihn aus seinem Gedankengang gerissen. Sie saß auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch und ließ mit einer Zauberstabbewegung einen Zettel zu ihm rüberflattern. Er warf kurz einen Blick drauf, verzog zuerst die rechte Augenbraue, dann den Mundwinkel noch dazu und zerknüllte das Pergament schließlich in der Hand.  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Anna, ich weiß, dass wir noch immer keine Ersatzjägerin für Penny und Torance haben. Reibs mir halt noch mehr unter die Nase."  
"Das Quidditchspiel ist morgen, Mr. Teamchef. Ich bezweifle dass ich mit Vanessa besonders gut spielen kann, zumal sie ständig den Quaffel in die falsche Richtung schießt, sobald Sirius oder du auch nur in ihre Nähe kommts!"  
"Ach was..."  
"Ach was?!" fauchte Anna sarkastisch. "James, beim letzten Spiel gegen Rawenclaw hat Sirius versucht den herannahenden Klatscher von dir weg zuschlagen. Vanessa war so beeindruckt von Sirius Aktion, dass sie den Quaffel auf Jay McQueen schoss, der, davon getroffen, seinen Schläger verlor und vom Besen fiel. Der Besen traf Brad Walters und der Schläger mich und alle drei lagen wir am Ende auf der Wiese."  
"Ahhhhhhhhh..." sagte James als ob ihm endlich ein Licht aufgegangen wäre und zeigte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger an seiner Stirn nach oben als Zeichen seines Gedankeneinfalls.  
"Deswegen wart ihr beim Schlusspfiff nicht mehr auf euren Besen! Und ich dachte, ihr hättet aus Faulheit schon mal vorab ne Pause eingelegt."  
"Grrrrrrr!" machte sie und warf ihm das nächst Beste was sie fand ins Gesicht, was dummerweise Remus Zaubertrankbuch war.  
"Hey!" stieß er unangenehm überrascht aus, während James das Buch mit Bravur auffing und es breit grinsend neben sich auf die Couch legte.  
"Ich hab zwar schon ein Buch, Anna, aber das zweite kann ich bestimmt Dung für nen guten Preis verkaufen, der nimmt alles und verscherbelt es weiter."  
"Grrrrrrrr!" machte sie aufs Neue und warf das nächst Beste was sie diesmal fand nach ihm... Allerdings war es Sirius Sandwich, in das er gerade beißen wollte und stattdessen seine eigenen Zähne aufeinander stieß. Flop! Das Sandwich landete heil in James Arme.  
"Nana, Miss White! Man schmeißt nicht mit Essen, aber danke! Hatte sowieso Hunger. So muss ich nicht in die Küche runter laufen. Wusste schon immer, dass mein Diener weiß, was sein Herrchen braucht."  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Kochend vor Wut griff sie wahllos neben sich herum und schnappte dabei Lilli die Feder aus der Hand.  
"Hey!" machte sie, doch zu spät. Anna hatte sie nach James geschmissen, der ganz flink Melissa mit sich runter riss und damit der heran geflogenen Feder auswich.  
"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
Anna schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund während alle anderen schockiert die Augen aufrissen...  
"Danke, Anna," sagte James sarkastisch als er sich wieder erhob. "Und wo krieg ich jetzt bitte nen neuen Treiber her?!"  
"Sorry, Jay!" rief sie mit entschuldigender Miene zum blond-braunen Jungen rüber, der am Boden lag, die Feder in seinem Hintern und die Hand mit nem Victory Zeichen nach oben gehalten...  
"Lils, lass uns schnell die Rundgänge erledigen, bevor Anna noch nen Feuerscheitel nach mir schmeißt."  
Mit verengten bösen Augen wandte sich Anna zum Kamin zu, wo das Feuer verführerisch vor sich hinloderte und die Holzscheitel langsam verbrannte.  
"Ohoh-" machte James, sprang schnell auf seine Beine und schnappte sich beim hinausrennen Lilli unterwegs mit und mit einem Schwups waren sie rausgehüpft. "Ich sollte aufhören, meine bessere Hälfte auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen," sagte er draußen und zwinkerte Lilli viel sagend zu, welche daraufhin begann amüsiert zu lachen. Sie hatte dieses Verhalten immer für kindisch und albern gehalten, wenn sie es früher von außen miterlebt hatte, aber dazuzugehören, bei ihnen zu sitzen und die Situation mitzuerleben, war wirklich anders. Es war schön und es machte irgendwie Spaß. Sie sah nun alles von einer anderen Perspektive aus.  
"Ich mag Anna..."  
"Ja?"  
"Ja... Sie kann wirklich anders sein. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sie früher für... ein wenig eingebildet gehalten hab."  
"Eingebildet?"  
"Weil sie sich für etwas besseres hielt, reinblütig u.s.w."  
"Naja, war sie wohl auch."  
"Ja?" fragte Lilli überrascht. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet dass James dementierte und ihr sagte wie toll Anna eigentlich war, aber nicht dass er sie im Bezug auf diesem Punkt auch noch Recht gab.  
"Das ist ne lange Geschichte, die dir nur einer vollständig erzählen kann und das ist Anna White selber. Wie dem auch sei: Du bist dran."  
"dran?"  
"Frage."  
"Oh."  
"Und?"  
Lilli dachte nur einen kurzen Moment darüber nach. Im Grunde genommen gab es duzende Fragen, die sie ihm stellen wollte, aber nicht alle waren jetzt schon sinnvoll.  
"Okay... Du sagtest, ich dürfte dir keine Fragen bezüglich deiner Beziehung zu Melissa oder zu Anna stellen... richtig?"  
"Richtig."  
"Deine Eltern? Wegen neulich Abend mein ich. Du hast mich gefragt wie ich zu meinen Eltern stehe und ich hab mich gefragt, wie du zu deinen Eltern stehst."  
James antwortete nicht sofort. Er ließ eine Zeit lang vergehen, um sich seine Antwort gut zu überlegen, dann bogen sie um die Ecke in den nächsten Korridor und er verzog seinen Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln.  
"Früher haben wir uns sehr gut verstanden."  
"Und jetzt?" fragte sie vorsichtig weiter.  
"Nicht mehr so."  
"Warum?"  
"Ich dachte immer nur eine Frage?"  
"Weich nicht vom Thema ab..."  
"Das war mein Ernst?!"  
"Wars nicht!"  
"Wars nicht?"  
"Nein."  
"Nein?"  
"Potter!"  
"Evans?"  
"Ich-"  
"War'n Witz!"  
"Wieso ziehst du immer alles ins lächerliche, wenn ich es ernst meine?"  
"Weil wir total gegensätzlich sind?! Okay,okay,okay... Du willst wissen was passiert ist?"  
"Ja."  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
"JAMES!"  
"Das ist mein Ernst, Lilli," verteidigte er sich mit wedelnden Händen. Er hatte dabei gelacht. Sie musste ihm nur in die Augen sehen, um all seine Gestiken deuten zu können. Es bedeutete schlichtweg, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte und sie würde nicht diejenige sein, die ihn dazu zwang.  
"Na gut... Deine Frage?"  
"Ich bin also dran?"  
"Ja, frag!"  
"Deine schlimmste Eigenschaft, deiner eigenen Meinung nach?"  
"Ähm... ich bin... zu unsicher."  
"Unsicher?"  
"Irgendwie schon. Auf gewisse Weise fehlt mir das Selbstvertrauen, da können die Leute noch so viel sagen, dass ich es gut mache... Ich glaub es nicht... nie..."  
"Ist also das Gegenteil von Übermut."  
"Übermut?"  
"Da ist man sich zu sicher, ganz gleich was jemand zu einem sagt, man glaubt es nicht. Man glaubt nur sich selber und nur das Beste."  
"... Wie kommst du jetzt ausgerechnet darauf?"  
"Erinnert mich nur an jemanden."  
"Anna?"  
"Nein."  
"Sirius?"  
"Nein, hör auf zu fragen. Du kennst ihn nicht. Du bist dran."  
"Mit?"  
"Frage."  
"Ach so... Ähm... gut. Nun wie du mir, so ich dir: Deine schlimmste Eigenschaft, deiner Meinung nach?"  
Für diese Antwort brauchte James aufs neue eine Weile zum Antworten. Sie waren um einige Gänge gebogen, waren schon sehr lang gelaufen, ohne dass er einen Ton von sich gab. Es mag merkwürdig gewesen sein, aber Lilli hatte es nicht gewagt ihn bei seinem Gedankengang zu stören. Ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er nachdachte, schien ihr sogar zu gefallen. Er bekam irgendwie süße Falten auf der Stirn...  
"... der Hang... zum Falschen."  
Sie waren vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame angekommen, aber nicht hinein geschritten. Er hatte vielleicht mit Absicht die Antwort so lange zurückgehalten bis sie ans Ende ihrer Runden kamen und doch kam er nicht umhin, ihr so tief in die Augen zu sehen, wie er es noch nie tat. Lilli Evans hatte für ihn die schönste Seele, in die er jeh hineinfühlen durfte. Diese smaragdgrünen Augen sagten ihm etwas, nach dem er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte, sagten ein Gefühl aus, dass er immer missen musste, aber wofür es zu spät war es zurück zu gewinnen. Ein wunderschönes Glänzen umgab diesen Blick, dem er noch immer nicht widerstehen konnte. Wenn er sie nur ansah, dann wollte er nichts als sie glücklich wissen, etwas, das sie mit ihm niemals haben könnte. Doch je länger sie ihn ansahen, umso mehr wollte er es... Sein Verstand wusste, dass er Melissa liebte, wusste, dass er nur mit ihr eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatte, aber sein Herz wollte das Mädchen, das vor ihm stand, dass in ihm etwas weckte, was er glaubte verloren zu haben. Und ohne zu wissen warum er das tat, streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und legte sie an Lilli's Wange. Sie war weich und warm... Es war still, keiner wollte diese Stimmung mit einem Wort kaputt machen. Jeder einzelne Wimpernschlag von ihr stand für die Sekunden, in denen sie sich nahe sein durften. Und unweigerlicher war er einen Schritt auf sie zugetreten, hatte zu ihr hinab gesehen, den Blick weiter in ihren Augen gefestigt und als Lilli die Augen schloss, war er mit seinen Lippen zu ihren hinab geglitten, hatte sie berührt, geküsst, gespürt. Es war wohlig warm, ließ ein Kribbeln im Bauch aufsteigen, ließ die Knie weich werden, ließ alles um sie herum im Nichts verschwinden. Er spürte Lilli's samtweiche Hand, die sich an seine Wange legte und zärtlich berührte. So sanft und wunderbar...  
Und dann zog er sich mit einem mal erschrocken zurück, zog seine Lippen von ihren weg und war einen Schritt zurückgetreten.  
"James, was-"  
"Wir sollten rein gehen..." unterbrach er ihre Frage, ließ das Porträt der fetten Dame zur Seite kippen und bestieg als erstes den Gemeinschaftsraum von ihnen beiden. Er war absolut leer und alles was noch brannte, war das Feuer im Kamin, das leise vor sich hinknisterte.  
"Aber-"  
"Nein, Lilli... geh schlafen. Wir... reden morgen, okay?"  
"Morgen... Ich kann doch jetzt nicht schlafen gehen, wenn ich weiß..."  
"Ich weiß... aber... Lilli das was eben war... das tut mir leid."  
"Es tut dir leid?" fragte sie ungläubig, etwas Verletztes lag in ihrer Stimme und es versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz. Was hatte er wieder angerichtet? Wieso musste er das tun? Er wollte sie lachen sehen, nicht weinen...  
"Ja... es tut mir leid. Ich hätt das nicht ausnützen dürfen. Die Stimmung und so weiter... Sag Melissa nichts davon..."  
"Melissa... stimmt ja..." Er hatte ja noch eine Freundin, die sie so gut wie fast vergessen hatte in den letzten Minuten.  
"Okay... hast Recht... Mir tut es auch leid, denn-"  
"Nein... dir muss nichts leid tun. Du hast nichts gemacht... sondern ich... Ich werd schon dafür grad stehen. Ich will nur nicht, dass du denkst unsere Freundschaft würde mir nichts bedeuten. Denn dass tut sie sehr wohl. Sehr viel sogar..."  
"Ja... mir auch... dann bis morgen," sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Er wusste, wenn sie länger da geblieben wäre, hätte sie ihre Tränen vielleicht nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Lilli ging schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinauf und war hinter der Wand verschwunden. Er hätte sich am liebsten eine runter geschlagen, dafür, dass er diese Situation ausgenützt hatte. Wieso musste er ihr so wehtun?! Wieso hatte er so gehandelt?! Weil er wusste, dass sie nicht nein sagen würde, weil er seit gestern Abend wusste, dass sie ihn liebte und es wollte. Wieso hatte er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle?! Verwirrt und wütend über sich selbst wollte er hinauf schreiten als er ein Räuspern hinter sich hörte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blieb er stehen und drehte sich dann kopfschüttelnd um.  
"Wenn du mir jetzt ne Standpauke hälst, von wegen-"  
"Ich hab nichts gesagt," sagte Anna. Sie beugte sich breit grinsend hinter der Couch hervor. James trat die paar Schritte zu ihr rüber und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Couch nieder.  
"Warum schläfst du nicht?"  
"Damit ich dir ne Standpauke halten kann, aber nicht wegen unserer lieben Miss Evans hier, sondern wegen dem Quidditchspiel morgen."  
"Quidditchspiel? Moment mal, DU bist derjenige, die unseren Treiber ne Feder auf den Hals gehetzt hat, nicht ich."  
"Das war keine Absicht."  
"War trotzdem nicht ich."  
"JAMES!"  
"Anna?"  
"Hör auf, ständig nur darüber Witze zu reißen! Das ist Ernst, okay?"  
"Nur wenn du es ernst machst."  
"Nein, es ist auch so ernst. James, es ist schlimmer geworden. Das neulich auf dem Quidditchfeld war das beste Beispiel dafür, dass es nicht mehr geht."  
"Doch es geht..." antwortete er leicht trotzig.  
"Nein, James. Sprich zumindest mit Sirius."  
"Nein, wieso sollte ich das tun?"  
"Weil er dein bester Freund ist."  
"Was hat denn das damit zu tun? Anna, was bringt ihm das, wenn er's weiß, he?"  
"Er könnte dir helfen!"  
"Nein, kann er nicht. Niemand kann das. Wenn es soweit ist, wird es passieren und punkt."  
"Wieso gibst du auf?"  
"Ich gebe nicht auf. Ich seh es realistisch."  
"Nein, eben nicht. Wenn dem so wäre, dann würdest du die Möglichkeit zumindest in betracht ziehen, dir von den anderen helfen zu lassen. Gut, deine Eltern mögen Fehler gemacht haben, aber kannst du denn nicht verzeihen? James, bitte..." Anna hatte sich von ihrer Couch erhoben und hatte sich fast schon mit flehendem Ausdruck neben ihm wieder niedergelassen. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen, ihre schwarzen Augen leuchteten aus Überzeugung und Willensstärke heraus als sie tief in seine blickte.  
"Jeder macht einmal Fehler und deine Eltern bereuen. James, deine Eltern lieben dich trotz allem sehr, auch wenn sie es nicht besonders gut zeigen, aber sie tun es. Du würdest verstehen, was ich meine, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst. Bitte... den Weg, den du einschlägst ist nicht der richtige. Ich weiß es also bitte..."  
"Was, bitte?"  
"Sag es zumindest Sirius. Er tut Dinge, James. Dinge, die ich nicht für gut heiße, aber diese tut er aus Trotz, weil du es bei ihm genau so machst. Ihr seid die besten Freunde, aber ihr benehmts euch manchmal wie erbitterte Konkurrenten, wenn es darum geht, wer schwachsinniger und bescheuerter ist."  
"Und das von der besten Freundin," kommentierte er süffisant grinsend, aber Anna ließ sich auf sein Ablenkungsmanöver nicht ein. Letztenendes tat er dies immer, wenn er versuchte wieder vor der Konfrontation zu fliehen.  
"Eines Tages könnte es zu spät dafür sein, James..."  
"Mag sein, dann kommt es eben. Ich bin müde... das morgige Spiel wird hart."  
"Hart?!" fragte Anna sarkastisch. "Leicht untertrieben, Kapitän, oder?! Wir spielen mit einem Treiber und einer Jägerin weniger und die Hufflepuffmanschaft ist nicht von schlechten Eltern. Amos mag ein mieser Sucher sein, aber seine Mannschaft ist stark."  
"Hauptsache, ich schnapp den Schnatz noch bevor sie 140 Punkte machen können... "  
Und während James darüber lachen konnte, war es Anna ganz und gar nicht danach zumute. Sie hatte das üble Gefühl, dass da noch eine Menge auf sie zukommen würde morgen und insgeheim betete sie, dass sie sich zumindest dieses mal irren möge.  
"James..."  
"Hm?"  
"... hast du?"  
"Was?"  
"sie geküsst? Hat sich nämlich für mich so angehört."  
"... Ja..."  
Anna nickte verstehend und merkwürdigerweise konnte sie sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. James sah sie verwirrt an, woraufhin sie nur mit der Hand abwinkte.  
"Sags nicht Lissy."  
"Damit sie Lilli den nächsten Bergtroll auf den Hals hetzt? Keine Sorge."  
"Irre ich mich oder magst du sie?"  
"Wer?"  
"Du Lilli."  
"... Sie ist okay," sagte Anna desinteressiert, doch James kannte seine beste Freundin. Desinteresse war für ihre Verhältnisse schon relativ hoch. Würde sie Lilli nicht mögen, hätte sie die Frage ignoriert und gar keine Antwort gegeben.  
"Gute Nacht."  
"Nacht, Captain..." Und nachdem James wegging, begann Anna wieder zu laecheln.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cathleenblack:** Hi Cat ) Danke fürs liebe Review. Ich werd mich beeilen, aber das sind mehr als nur ein paar Chaps. Ich glaub, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dauert es schon noch 20 weitere Chaps, bis sie endlich ein Paar werden... Lg.

**crazysj:** Hi Sarah ), Ich versteh deine Abneigung gegen Melissa. Kenn ich auch zu genüge. Ich denk, ich werd mir noch was richtig fieses für ihren Abgang ausdenken, lol. Uh, ich beeil mich. Hatte nur die letzten Wochen ziemlich viel Stress durch die ganzen Klausuren. Endlich ein wenig mehr Luft ) Kein Mathe im Rücken mehr. Freut mich, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat. Lg

**Flame:** Vielen Dank )

**sallita:** Huhu ) Find ich super. Dann hab ich das ja erreicht was ich wollte. Ich weiß, dass ich Anna relativ schlecht dargestellt hab zu beginn und hatte auch gehofft, dass sie den meisten von euch dennoch noch ans Herz wächst, die vorher nicht BtF gelesen haben und sie von da schon kannten. Hm... ja, James Probleme. Die Auflösung kommt bald ) Zumindest Stück für Stück. Und Männer sind doch immer doof, hehe. XD Freu mich weiter was von dir zu hören. Lg

**BlackBuddafly: **Yep, werden sie auch bald und ich hoff, wenn du das liest, gefällt es dir auch. Mir lag auch sehr viel daran, Lilli eine beste Freundin zur Seite zu stellen. In vielen FF's hat sie ja teilweise entweder gar keine beste Freundin oder viele auf einmal, die genau so sind wie sie. Ich wollt für Lilli lieber jemand, der ihr nicht wie ein Dackel hinter her läuft. Super, dass es dir gefallen hat. ) Lg

* * *

_**Chap 17: dark feeling**_

Beim Frühstück am Morgen vor dem Quidditchspiel war eine unangenehme Stille eingekehrt. Lilli saß zwar bei den Maraudern, Anna und Melissa, aber sie sah so gut wie nie auf. Sie konnte den gestrigen Abend nicht vergessen, konnte den Kuss nicht vergessen, den er ihr gab, der sich anfühlte, als ob ihr endlich einmal pures Glück widerfahren war. Wenn sie jetzt aufblicken würde, wenn sie jetzt noch mal in seine Augen sah, dann wäre alles weg, die Stimmung, die Erinnerung, das Gefühl. Enttäuschung und Trauer würden sie verschlingen.  
"Also, Madame Pomfrey hat McQueen soweit wieder aufpäppeln können," teilte Anna ihnen mit um die Stille zu durchbrechen. "Allerdings zuckt er bei Berührung an seinem Hintern... zusammen... Was das sitzen auf dem Besen so gut wie unmöglich macht, da er da ständig hin und herwackeln müsste. Fazit: Wir haben heute garantiert einen Treiber weniger... Tschuldigung."  
Sirius lachte bellend auf als er sah wie Anna das gesprochen hatte. Freundschaftlich gab er ihr einen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
"Das schaffen wir doch auch so! Wir könnten uns auch auf die faule Haut legen solang Prongs nur den Schnatz vor Diggory fängt, der Flasche."  
"Lass das," schnauzte Anna ihn verständnislos an.  
"Was?"  
"Diggory ist keine Flasche."  
"Er ist ein Schönling mit nem Maishirn und somit dumm wie Brot."  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass Brot dumm ist? Vielleicht ist es ja sehr klug?"  
"Brot denkt nicht."  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Schon mal daran gedacht, dass Brot beim aufbacken irgendwie leben bekommt und-"  
"Wieso um Merlin's Willen diskutiert ihr jetzt darüber ob Diggory schlauer ist als Brot?" fauchte James nervös. "In wenigen Minuten beginnt das Quidditchspiel und das wichtigste Thema für euch ist, wer mit Dummheit gesegnet ist?"  
"Tschuldigung," murmelten beide verlegen. Im ersten Moment war es Anna nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt, wo James so umhermotzte, bemerkte sie es. Er war unnötig gereizt und das lag nicht nur an der Nervosität...  
"Ähm, Cap? Kann ich dich mal sprechen... Unter... vier Augen?"  
"Okay!"  
"Okay!"  
"Okay!"  
Sirius grinste die beiden breit an, während Anna ihre Augen zu giftigen engen Schlitzen verengte und ein Gesicht wie ein ungarisches Hornschwanzweibchen machte.  
"Ich sagte unter VIER Augen, nicht unter SECHS!"  
"Na, wenn du und ich jeweils ein Auge schließen sind's auch nur vier Augen." Lilli, Remus, Peter, Melissa und James hatten grinsend den Mundwinkel verzogen, während Anna fuchsteufelswild aufschnaubte.  
"Ja und wenn James auch noch ein Auge schließt können wir auch noch McGonagall mitreden lassen! Dumbledore! Sirius, du Depp!"  
Wütend zog sie James mit sich hoch und aus der Halle raus, der eigentlich begonnen hatte loszulachen, auf Sirius gespielt unschuldigen Blick hin. Er hatte das nur gesagt, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern und die Nervosität zu vertreiben. Im Grunde genommen konnte er auch nichts dafür, dass Anna so böse darauf reagierte.

* * *

Auf dem Gang draußen hatte sie ihn in einen stillen Korridor geschleppt.  
"Ey, Anna, mach mal halblang, ja? Wenn du mir noch die Schulter brichst, dann können wir das Spiel gleich abblasen."  
"Das wäre vielleicht auch besser!"  
"Was?"  
"James, DU SIEHST NICHT GUT AUS!"  
Es dauerte genau eine lange Minute, bis James aus seiner schockierten Erstarrung aufwachte und sie gespielt beleidigt ansah.  
"Vielen Dank auch und so ein Kompliment von der besten Freundin. Na, wenigstens hast du's nett umschrieben und nicht gesagt, ich wäre unerträglich hässlich."  
"Schwachkopf," sagte sie ernst und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
"Ich meins Ernst, James."  
"Ich auch!"  
"Nein, du reißt nur wieder Witze, um das Ernste zu überspielen. James, dir geht es nicht gut, dass kann ich spüren und sehen."  
"Okay, spüren könnt ich noch verstehen, aber sehen?! Sitzt mein Gesicht irgendwie schief oder wieso-"  
"Ich sehs an deiner Art. Du bist heut verdammt still, als ob du krampfhaft versuchst es zu unterdrücken, deine Stimmung ist gereizt und deine Augen..."  
"Meine Augen?"  
"Sie werden dunkler...Mit jeder Minute, in der wir hier sprechen, werden sie dunkler..."  
"Mir geht's prima. Du brauchst nur ne Brille! Ich leih dir meine-Aua"  
Anna hatte ihn eine in die Schulter geschlagen.  
"Das erzähl der Wand. James, wenn du diesmal auf dem Quidditchfeld umkippst, dann kann ich nichts tun. Dumbledore wird da sein, McGongall und all die anderen Lehrer, Sirius, Remus, verdammt noch mal die ganze Schule wird da sein und dann kann ich nicht einfach aufs Feld springen, zaubern und sagen: Alles was ihr gesehen habt ist NICHT REAL, das war nur ne Fatamorgana. James geht es gut..."  
"Es wird nicht passieren!"  
"Und woher-"  
"Ich weiß es einfach, okay? Mir geht's gut... so schnell wird es nicht zurückkommen..."  
"FALSCH, Es ist doch schon fast wieder da. Lass mich den Zauber erneuern."  
"In 5 Minuten?!"  
"Es ist noch nicht ausgebrochen, also müsste es gehen... Wir machen ne Kurzfassung davon und nach dem Spiel erneuern wir es noch mal."  
"Bist du dir sicher?!"  
"Ja... warum?"  
"Weil der Zauber beidseitig wirkt..."  
Für einen Moment war Anna still. Sie schluckte nicht, sie atmete nicht und sie sagte nichts. Sie stand einfach nur da, regungslos, nachdenkend. Dann lächelte sie.  
"Ja, ich weiß..."  
"Ich will dich nicht mehr fordern, als du geben kannst."  
"Tust du nicht. Ich würde dir schon sagen, wenn es nicht mehr geht..."  
"Klar, genau so wie ich Melissa eingestehe, dass ich Lilli geküsst hab. Weißt du was?"  
"Ja, ich weiß sehr vieles, zum Beispiel dass 1 plus 1 gleich 2 ist."  
"... Haha, sehr witzig."  
"Wie du mir, so ich dir."  
"Dann komm schon, du weibliche James."  
"Oder du männliche Anna..."  
"Du machst mich noch irre."  
"Du mich schon immer..."

* * *

Quidditchgame:  
Die Gryffindormannschaft sowie die Hufflepuffmannschaft marschierte auf den frisch gemähten Rasen hinaus. Die Sonne schien den Spielern auf den Kopf und wärmte sie so zumindest etwas vor dem Herbstwind, der heute stürmisch umher wehte. Blätter wurden durch ihm von den Bäumen abgerissen und Anna war sich sicher, wenn sie ihre schulterlangen Haare nicht zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hätte, würden die meisten Strähnchen jetzt wohl in ihrem Mund hausen.  
"Willkommen, Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen," begann ein schwarzhaariger, jüngerer Schüler in wahnsinnig monotoner und gelangweilter Stimme auf der Tribüne bei den Professoren übers Mikrophon zu sprechen.  
"Wer ist das?" fragte Lilli verwirrt, die mit Diana, Remus und Alice auf der Gryffindortribüne saß. Diana hatte sich von den Rawenclaws zu ihnen rüber geschlichen um bei Lilli sein zu können.  
"Er ist der neue Stadionsprecher für dieses Jahr," erklärte Alice kichernd. "Cat Jordan wurde von Professor McGonagall des Amtes enthoben weil sie letztes Jahr zuviel... ähm... Hintergrundwissen über die Spieler mit einfließen ließ. Der hier heißt... ähm... Ernst... Ernst Meer, vollständig heißt er glaub ich Cain Ernst Meer. Seine Mutter ist Engländerin und sein Vater Deutscher. Daher der Deutsch-Englische Name."  
"Cain Ernst Meer?" fragte Lilli noch mal nach. Alice nickte bejahend, konnte sich aber das dämliche Grinsen bei dem Namen auch nicht unbedingt verkneifen.  
"Seine Eltern müssen lustige Leutchen sein..."

"Hört sich an wie Binn's Sohn," sagte Sirius breit grinsend zu Anna, die ihm zustimmend zunickte.  
"Sollten aufpassen, dass wir nicht beim Fliegen ins Koma fallen."  
"Professoren und unsere beiden Quidditchmannschaften... Huffelpuff und Gryffindor," sagte Ernst auch weiter äußerst desinteressiert, fast so als ob er alles auswendig gelernt hätte und es nun runter ratterte.  
In den Tribünen versuchte man das ganze wenigstens durch Klatschen und Jubelrufe aufzupeppen, was den Stadionsprecher nicht wirklich davon abhielt auch weiterhin in dieser monotonen langsamen Stimme die Geschehnisse zu dokumentieren.  
"Madame Hooch richtet wie immer ihre Worte an die Spieler... Jetzt besteigen sie die Besen... Zur Informationen: Die Gryffindormannschaft spielt mit einer Jägerin und einem Treiber weniger. Laut dem Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft..." Cain Ernst Meer nahm den weißen Zettel aus seinem Umhang hervor, las in kurz von links nach rechts durch und nahm das Mikrophon wieder an den Mund: "Ich zitiere: Wer zum Henker bist du eigentlich, ey... " Er steckte den Zettel wieder ein und blickte wieder zurück aufs Quidditchfeld. "Ich stelle euch vor: Gryffindor mit Kapitän und Sucher James Potter, Jägerinnen Anna White und Vanessa Mountgomery, dann Treiber Sirius Black und Hüter Brad Walters. Die Hufflepuffmannschaft mit Kapitän und Sucher Amos Diggory, Jägerinnen Katie Ward, Megan Sanders, Jeniffer Li, Treiber: Carl Bastow und Gorden Jefferson und der Hüter: Eddie Eddieson."  
Lilli verzog bei diesem Namen die Augenbraue und blickte nach rechts zu Remus, der offensichtlich mehr Interesse an seiner Lektüre: Heilpflanzen, entdeckt von einem MUGGEL, hatte als sich das Spiel anzusehen.  
"Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Eddie Eddieson?"  
Auf ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hin, grinste Remus auf, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. Daran erkannte man, dass Lilli offensichtlich nicht viel Interesse an Quidditch bisher hatte, wenn für sie das ganze neu war, während Remus es schon auswendig konnte.

Das Spiel begann damit, dass beide Mannschaften schließlich mit ihren Besen in die Lüfte hinaufstiegen.  
"Ich sags dir nur noch mal," sagte Anna, bevor sie sich von James entfernte, um sich in die Nähe des Quaffels zu begeben. "Das ist ne Schnapsidee von dir, ohne eine Jägerin und einem Treiber zu spielen."  
"Das wäre keine Schnapsidee, wenn du gestern Abend nicht unseren Treiber ein weiteres Loch in den Hintern verpasst hättest."  
"Wenn du nicht ausgewichen wärst, wäre es nicht soweit gekommen." Dazu guggte James nur schief. "Und trotzdem... Pass bitte auf... Wenn es dieses mal soweit kommt, werd ich kaum etwas tun können..." sagte sie ein letztes Mal mit flehendem Ausdruck. Er zwinkerte ihr nur zuversichtlich zu und verzog dabei den Mundwinkel.  
"Keine Sorge, ich fühl mich so gut wie noch nie..."  
"Und das liegt an?... Lilli Evans? Du sitzt in der Falle mein Lieber..."  
"Ja... sieht ganz so aus, oder?"  
"Sie sitzt da unten und hofft, dass dir nichts passiert. Nimm wenigstens Rücksicht auf sie. Wenn es wieder soweit kommen sollte, dann schalt nen Gang zurück. Sirius und Ich sind auch noch da."  
"Ja, Mum," sagte er scherzhaft.  
"Also Dad... auf ein gutes Spiel."  
"Auf ein gutes Spiel." Und mit diesen letzten Worten flog die gesamte Mannschaft auf ihre Positionen.

"Der Schnatz wird jetzt freigelassen..." kommentierte Ernst gelangweilt weiter. Lilli wollte einen Kommentar loslassen, wie: Das hätte jetzt keiner bemerkt, wenn er es nicht gesagt hätte, aber sie verkniff es sich. Hörte ihr ja sowieso niemand zu. Die Tribüne auf der sie saß sah in etwa so aus: Melissa saß weiter hinten bei einer weiteren Schar, kichernder Mädchen, die ihr immer wieder sagten wie toll sie doch aussehe und wie sie sie um die Beziehung zu James doch bewunderten. Lilli war ganz froh darüber, dass sie nicht da war und die Stimmung niederschmetterte. Remus und Alice verhielten sich anders, wenn Melissa dabei stand. In der vordersten Reihe saßen dann die Freunde. Alice, die Frank auf der gegenüberliegenden Tribüne immer wieder einen verführerischen Blick schenkte und zuzwinkerte, direkt daneben Remus, der in seinem Buch vertieft ab und zu ein : "Ja, Gryffindor!" von sich abließ, allerdings ohne auch nur einmal aufgesehen zu haben oder den Tonfall wirklich begeistert klingen zu lassen. Lilli saß auf dem Platz zu seiner rechten und sah dem Spiel neugierig zu. Sie verstand nicht unbedingt viel von Quidditch und hatte auch die letzten Jahre nur zugesehen, weil James eben als Sucher mitspielte, aber sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich mal mit dem ganzen intensiver zu beschäftigen und herauszufinden, nach welchem System die Klatscher ihre Spieler aussuchten, die sie verfolgten. Am Rand saß dann Diana, die mit einer mäßigen Begeisterung dabei war und mit dem Blick an Anna bzw. Sirius hängen blieb. James machte ihrer Meinung nach nichts Besonderes außer die frische Luft zu genießen, während zumindest Sirius und Anna miteinander Baseball spielten.  
"Baseball?" fragte Alice verwirrt und zuckte kurz zurück. "Was ist das?"  
"Muggelspiel. Wird mit nem Schläger und nem Ball gespielt, allerdings auf dem Boden," erklärte Remus, wieder mal ohne jemanden von ihnen anzublicken, stattdessen hatte er die Seite umgeblättert. Man sah bei ihm eindeutig die Lesebewegungen seiner Augen, die von links nach rechts gingen und wieder zurück an den Zeilenanfang.  
"Interessierts dich gar nicht ob deine Freunde gewinnen oder nicht?" fragte Lilli verwirrt und erst jetzt hatte er endlich zu ihr aufgesehen.  
"Doch."  
"Das krieg ich ja dann mit, wenn mir Alice ins Ohr brüllt, dass sie es geschafft haben. Sie freut sich genug für zwei."  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," jubelte Alice schließlich mit allen anderen los.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Lilli entsetzt. Was hatte sie verpasst? Cain Ernst Meer sagte ja so gut wie gar nichts zu dem Spiel.  
"Sirius hat Ward mit den Klatscher getroffen und die hat dann den Ball verloren. Perfekterweise kam Anna angeflitzt und hat den Quaffel aufgefangen. Nun nähert sie sich Eddieson und wenn sie trifft, ist das ein verdammt guter Anfang."  
"Aha? Und warum?"  
"Na, weil Gryffindor 2 Spieler weniger hat und Huffelpuff ne sehr gute Mannschaft ist, was zumindest die Verteidigung und den Angriff betrifft. Diggory ist als Sucher eben nur um Meilen schlechter als James, was Gryffindor aber nichts bringt, wenn die Jäger Punkt für Punkt erzielen und James trotzdem den Schnatz fängt. Er bringt ja nur 150 Punkte."  
"Aha..."  
'Quidditch ist eindeutig nicht mein Ding...'  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
"Was?" schrie Lilli genervt, da Alice so laut um sich gebrüllt hatte, dass es selbst an ihr Ohr hinreichte. Merkwürdigerweise zeigte Remus absolut keine Reaktion auf Alice Gekreische, obwohl er wesentlich näher saß und sein Ohr doch mittlerweile taub sein dürfte?  
"Sirius hat versucht den Klatscher auf Megan Ward zu schmettern, aber der Klatscher hat sie verfehlt und wäre fast gegen James geprallt, der sich gerade noch retten konnte, aber jetzt den Schnatz wieder verloren hat, dafür ist wenigstens wieder Gryffindor in Ballbesitz, aber Anna gibt grad an Vanessa ab, die jedoch ist ne halbe Flasche beim zielen, fangen kann sie perfekt, aber werfen einfach überhaupt nicht, wenn sie den Ball rechtzeitig an Anna abgeben könnte, dann würde sie vielleicht das erste Tor schmeißen können."  
"Was?"  
"Was?"  
Diana und Lilli hatten beide ihre Blicke auf Alice gerichtet, die den Daumen nach oben streckte.  
"Quidditchaufklärung für Laien, rück mal rüber, Remus."  
Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich zwischen Remus und Lilli hineingequetscht, was dem offensichtlich nichts ausmachte. Bereitwillig rückte er zur Seite, den Blick weiterhin im Buch klebend.  
"Also, Anna hat den Quaffel, das ist fantastisch, denn wenn sie jetzt aufs Tor zufliegt, ja, das tut sie sogar. Sie durchbricht die Mauer der Hufflepuffs mit nem wahnsinns Bluff, Merlin, dieses Mädel ist der Wahnsinn auf dem Besen. Seht doch mal wie sie sich durch alle durchschlängelt. Jefferson und Bastow haben absolut keine Chance gegen sie. Und jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sie schießt ihn genau durch die Ringe!! Damit steht's jetzt 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor. Was für eine Leistung, obwohl es nur 2 Jägerinnen sind. Wieder mal ein Beweis dafür, dass Gryffindor ein wahnsinnig gutes Team ist und jeder hier versucht perfekt zu spielen... Der Quaffel ist wieder unter den Spielern, jetzt hat ihn Ward, sie fliegt durch die gegnerische Verteidigungslinie. Wo ist Sirius?! Er soll sie doch aufhalten!... Ah, da kommt er angefetzt und perfekter Klatscherschlag. Ward verliert den Ball und Anna fängt ihn auf. Wieder raßt sie auf das Hufflepufftor zu, schießt aus weiter Entfernung mit all der Kraft die sie besitzt uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuund... trifft... übers Tor hinaus..."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." machte die gesamte Gryffindormannschaft auf der Tribüne.  
"Ich glaub die gute braucht ne Brille... Naja, Hooch wirft noch mal ein, seht ihr."  
Alice zeigte Lilli und Diana alle Handlungen, die sie kommentierte auf dem Quidditchfeld und beide folgten ihrem Finger wo immer sie auch hinzeigte. Der Stadionsprecher hatte kaum ein Kommentar von sich gegeben außer: Anna White fliegt... Quaffel neu eingeworfen... Torchance verpasst... Sucher suchen weiter und suchen und suchen.  
"Quaffel nun im Besitzt von Hufflepuff," erklärte Alice weiter, "perfektes Zusammenspiel von Li zu Ward, sie rasen auf das Tor zu, Merlin, betet dass Walters ihn fängt aber er ist so ne Flasche auch als Freund, dass ich das bezweifle. Nen besseren Hüter ließ sich nur leider nicht finden, sonst hätte man bestimmt--nein! Verdammt, was für ne Flasche. Natürlich hat er ihn nicht gehalten, wie ichs mir gedacht hab. Damit stehts nun Gleichstand. Sieht nicht gut aus, Hufflepuff hat sich warm gekämpft und jetzt gehts hier gleich zu wie auf nem Kampffeld. Ich hoffe Sirius hat seine Rüstung an, denn er ist schließlich in der Offensive. Er versucht es zumindest, schießt die Klatscher auf die Jäger Hufflepuffs zu, aber das bringt nichts und wieder... Mist, verdammter!! Ward hat den Quaffel rein geschossen. 20 zu 10 für Hufflepuff. Mensch, die sollen endlich was machen, das ist ja unerträglich mit anzusehen!!"  
Ohne es überhaupt gesehen zu haben, nickte hinter Alice die gesamte Gryffindortribüne mit ihrer Meinung mit. Lilli und Diana die das gerade erst bemerkt hatten, wollten ihre Freundin darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie gerade mehr als nur 2 Zuhörerinnen hatte, aber die Quasselstrippe war voll in ihrem Element und redete weiter wie ein Wasserfall.  
"Quaffel wieder im Spiel und NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Wieder hat ihn Ward und sie jagt auf Walters zu. Merlin, hoffentlich reagiert Anna noch rechtzeitig. Sie kommt näher, aber nein! Klatscher von Jefferson, dieses miese Schwein! Ahhhh... Super! Sirius hat sie noch mal gerettet aber zu spät!! Verdammt noch mal! Ward hat geschossen und nun steht's 30 zu 10! Man, Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames!!"  
Gerufene Person hatte zwar nur eine sehr leise Stimme wahr genommen, da er gut 10 Meter von ihr entfernt in der Luft hing und eigentlich etwas glitzerndes, kleines, flinkes genannt: der Schnatz, suchte.  
"Hm?" machte er und sah zu ihnen hinab. Alice wirbelte wild mit ihren Händen umher, was soviel hieß wie: "Beweg deinen Arsch oder soll ich dir erst Beine machen?!"  
Dazu verzog er böse die Augenbraue, verschränkte die Arme und tat gespielt beleidigt.  
"40 zu 10 für Hufflepuff..." ertönte Cain Ernst Meer's Stimme. Erst jetzt schreckte James aus der beleidigten Position wieder auf und sah sich wieder suchend um. Wo war das verdammte Teil nur?! Es sollte möglichst auftauchen bevor...  
"50 zu 10 für Hufflepuff..."  
"Argggggggggggggggggh...heyjauzineia...wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...uahhhhhhh... White, Black, Mountgomery, tut was verdammt noch mal!!" brüllte er zu seiner Manschaft rüber, die hilflos mitangesehen hatte, wie Hufflepuff wieder an den Ball kam.  
"Wie denn?!" schrie Anna bei einem weiteren Versuch Ward den Quaffel abzujagen, was schwer genug war, da Mountgomery sich mehr wie ne Spinne mit zwei unterschiedlich langen Beinen und Armen bewegte und ihr dabei keine große Hilfe war.  
"Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!"  
"WAS?!" brüllte Lilli nun, die nicht verstand, was daran so entsetzlich sein sollte, dass Anna den Quaffel weggeschossen hatte.  
"Wieso hat sie den Quaffel an Mountgomery abgegeben? Der Dummbeutel kann ihn ihr nicht wieder zurückwerfen, ohne dabei nen riesigen Fehler zu begehen... und DAAAAAAAAAAAAA, was hab ich gesagt. Quaffel abgefangen von Sanders, sie gibt perfekt ab an Li, die mit Ward an ihrer Seite auf die Gryffindorringe zurast. Sirius jagt den Klatscher auf Li, doch er wird perfekt abgefangen von Bastow und zurückgeworfen. Anna weicht perfekt aus, doch ihr Angriff auf Li ist damit gescheitert und wieder Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalters!! Du Flasche, kannst du es nicht einmal halten?!"  
"60 zu 10 für Hufflepuff..." sagte Ernst ernst, während die Professoren hinter ihm, sich mit Müh und Not wach hielten. Einfache Punkte am Himmel zu sehen, die einfach nur umher flogen und sich Bälle zuwarfen, war gerade noch interessanter als den Zauberstab zu putzen.  
"Wenigstens sagt er die Zwischenstände korrekt an," bemerkte Remus zwischen drin und blätterte aufs neue die Seite um.  
"Quaffel wieder im Spiel... Anna hat ihn und sie durchbricht die gegnerische Linie. Jaaaaaaaaaaaah, Li, Ward und Sanders haben keine Chance sie aufzuhalten. Das Mädel ist zu schnell, zum Glück. Klatscher von Jefferson, schon wieder! Sirius hat gekontert und Anna rast weiter auf das Tor zu. Sie holt aus und will schießen, verdammt, ein weiterer Klatscher von Bastow hindert sie daran. Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, der Ball fällt hinab und doppelneiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, er wird ausgerechnet von Katie Ward aufgefangen. Schon wieder fliegt sie in Blitzgeschwindigkeit auf das Gryffindortor zu. Walters versucht jetzt richtig aufzupassen, doch er kann nicht auf alle drei Ringe Acht geben. Ein guter Hüter entscheidet binnen weniger Sekunden, welches der drei Ringe er bewacht. Er kann maximal über zwei Ringe den Ball auffangen. Ein guter Jäger entscheidet binnen weniger Sekunden, welche Ringe der Hüter ausgesucht hat und versucht den dritten zu treffen. Punkte zu erzielen sind für gute Quidditchspieler verdammt leicht, besonders, wenn der Hüter so ne Flasche wie Walters ist... Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin..."  
"70 zu 10 für Hufflepuff..."  
"Verdammt," fluchte Alice wütend auf. Sie war in diesem Moment voll in ihrem Element und temperamentvoll kommentierte sie das Spiel gegenüber Lilli und Diana weiter, ohne zu wissen, dass sich mittlerweile nun auch die Rawenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins um die Gryfffindortribüne gescharrt hatten um ihr zuzuhören. Alle wurden eng zusammengequetscht und viele bequemten sich auch damit noch an den Treppen zu stehen und es vom nächsten weitergesagt zu bekommen.  
"Wenn sie noch 2 Punkte erzielen wird es für Gryffindor unmöglich sein, zu gewinnen, selbst wenn James den Schnatz fängt. Hufflepuff liegt zu weit vorne. Das ist ein Ende, das jeder hätte hervorsehen können. Welche Mannschaft, auch wenn sie noch so gut ist, könnte mit 2 Spielern weniger noch gewinnen?!"  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel ging durch sämtliche Reihen und Lilli und Diana blickten sich erschrocken um als sie bemerkten, dass sich alle Quidditchfans an sie randrängelten.  
"Nun gut, noch können sie es rausreißen, wenn Anna noch einige Punkte erzielt. Allerdings haben sich Ward, Sanders und Li schon warm geflogen und drei gegen eine, kann nicht angehen, besonders nicht, wenn Mountgomery Anna mehr aufhält als ihr zu helfen. Der Quaffel ist wieder im Spiel, Sanders hat ihn und fliegt auf das gegnerische Tor zu. Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"  
"Was?!"  
"Was?!"  
"Was?"  
"Was?"  
"Was?!"  
"Was?!"  
"Was?"  
"Was?"  
"Was?!"  
"Was?!"  
"Was?"  
"Was?"  
"Was?!"  
"Was?!"  
"Was?"  
"Was?"  
Alice, die gerade antworten wollte, sah endlich vom Quidditchfeld zurück zu ihrer Tribüne um zu sehen, woher die vielen Stimmen kamen.  
"uahhhh..." stieß sie erschrocken aus als sie das sah, doch da dachte keiner auch nur im geringsten daran wegzugehen, sondern alle blickten sie sogar noch erwartungsvoll an, gerade so als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, dass gleich eine Antwort von ihr kommen würde.  
"Ähm... was soll das hier?!" fragte sie in die Runde.  
"Wir sind auch Quidditchlaien..." sagte einer der Rawenclaws breit grinsend und alle anderen nickten zustimmend.  
"Jaja..."  
"Los, weiter..."  
"Ähm... okay... Wo war ich?"  
"Wo war sie?!"  
"Wo war sie?!"  
"Wo war sie?!"  
"Wo war sie?!"  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," schrie Alice weiter, ohne auf die Fragerei hinter sich zu achten.  
"James hat den Schnatz gesichtet. Er geht in den Sturzflug und verfolgt ihn. Diggory hat erst jetzt gemerkt, dass James hinter dem Schnatz herjagt und fliegt ihm nun hinterher, selbstverständlich einen halben Kilometer weiter entfernt... Was für ne Schnecke. Bei dem Tempo könnte James den Schnatz fangen und wieder freilassen und das 10x hintereinander und würde ihn doch noch vor Diggory fangen. Oh neiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, der Schnatz ist zu schnell!! James hat echte Probleme ihn zu bekommen, entkommt er ihn doch jedes Mal durch die Fingerritzen durch. Ein besonders schneller und flotter Schnatz, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihn nicht mal der beste Sucher Hogwarts in die Fänge bekommt. Quaffel in Besitzt von Li, sie wirft und so wie es aussieht wird Walters, die Flasche, ihn mal wieder nicht halten und? Und? Und? Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuund... er hat ihn nicht gehalten. Veflucht und zugezaubert!"  
"Es steht jetzt 80 zu 10 für Hufflepuff..."  
"Können die diesen Rückstand überhaupt noch aufholen?" fragte Lilli pessimistisch. "Das sind immerhin 70 Punkte oder... so wie ich das gezählt habe, 7 Ringtreffer."  
"Noch können sie das aufholen, wenn James jetzt den Schnatz fängt oder die Huffelpuffs kein Punkt mehr erzielen bis er den Schnatz fängt, denn DER ist 150 Punkte wert und James ist ganz nah an ihm dran. Jeden Augenblick ist es soweit... Wenn er ihn jetzt fängt, reißt er das Spiel noch mal rum. Dann hat Gryffindor gewonnen!"  
Allemanns Augen richteten sich auf James, der in den Sturzflug ging und mit der Hand nach dem Schnatz griff. Er war so nah, nur noch einige Millimeter, sogar die Flügel konnte er schon an seinen Fingern kitzeln spüren. Die Luft war so stickig, als ob sie ihm das atmen verbieten wollte. Er streckte seine Hand weiter aus, alles andere um ihn herum war gleichgültig und alles was zählte war der Schnatz, den er in nur einigen Millisekunden in seinen Händen halten würde. Es würde ein Sieg werden, sie brauchten das, wenigstens dieses Jahr wollte er gewinnen, siegen, den Pokal haben.

Alle Gryffindors, alle Hufflepuffs, alle Rawenclaws, alle Slytherins, alle Professoren, alle Spieler starrten auf ihn, starrten auf James, dessen Hand so kurz davor war, den Schnatz zu fangen. Man hörte das Klopfen jedes Herzens, das atmen jedes Spielers, der sich auf dem Feld befand, jeder Windzug, der an ihnen vorbeiwehte und dann, als James den runden Ball in seiner Handfläche kitzeln spürte, nur eine winzige kleine Sekunde, aber lang genug um es zu tun, da schloss er seine Finger darum. Er hatte es, der Schnatz war da, sie hatten gewonnen.  
"Er hat ihn!!" jubelte Alice los. "Wir haben gewonnen!!"  
"Gewonnen!!" rief ein Gryffindor nach dem anderen zum nächsten bis es schließlich alle verstanden hatten und aufsprangen. James hörte wie sie ihm zuriefen, dass sie gewonnen hatten. Knapp, aber sie hatten gewonnen. Das erste Spiel hatten sie für sich entschieden, trotz der Tatsache, dass er zwei Spieler weniger hatte...

Das Herz klopfte. Mit jeder Sekunde klopfte es lauter, langsamer, qualvoller und nur noch dieses Geräusch konnte er hören. Nicht sein atmen, nicht die Schüler und Professoren die klatschten, nicht seine Mannschaft die ihm zujubelten. Er stieg von seinem Besen ab, hielt den Schnatz hoch in die Luft... Es war ein so komisches Gefühl, dass in ihm herrschte. Es war anders als sonst, es war nicht wie früher, nicht das Gefühl, dass er kannte und fürchtete... es war neu, es war dunkler, schmerzvoller. Es machte ihm Angst... Und dann... schoss die Hand mit dem Schnatz nach unten an seine Brust, an sein Herz, sie krallte sich fest. Seine Augen verdrehten sich nach oben, er spürte ein übel erregendes Gefühl in im hochsteigen, in seinem Herzen kochen. Keine Kraft war mehr da. Es wurde dunkel, das Licht entfernte sich immer mehr. Es wurde kleiner, verschlungen von der Dunkelheit... Er hörte Stimmen, Anna... Sirius... Sie riefen nach ihm... Er spürte ihre Hände an seiner Schulter, wie sie versuchten ihn wieder zu wecken und dann war alles weg...


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

_**Chap 18: his dark secret**_

Der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Zwar hatte ihre Quidditchmannschaft das Spiel gewonnen, doch zum feiern war niemandem zumute. Nach James Zusammenbruch wurde er sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht und seit dem war weder Professor Dumbledore noch McGonagall oder Madame Pomfrey herausgekommen, um ihnen etwas über seinen Zustand mitzuteilen. Sirius wanderte nervös im ganzen Raum auf und ab, während Melissa auf der Couch saß, den Kopf auf Annas Schulter gelehnt, die wiederum nachdenklich und offensichtlich ebenfalls nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln rumkauerte. Remus las noch immer in dem Muggelbuch und Lilli saß mit Alice neben ihm und starrten abwechselnd alle Freunde durch an.  
"Leute, wie spät ist es?" fragte Melissa als sie ihren Kopf von Annas Schulter erhob. Diese blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand des Gemeinschaftsraumes und seufzte schwer.  
"Zu spät... Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Ich denke, heut wird da sowieso nichts mehr daraus."  
"Glaubt ihr, es ist was schlimmes?" quiekte Peter, den alle ganz vergessen hatten. Er saß irgendwo auf einer weiteren Couch und hatte nichts getan als den Boden anzustarren und dabei Däumchen zu drehen.  
"Keine Ahnung," antwortete Remus ernst während er sich müde erhob. "Aber wenn dem so wäre, hätte uns Professor Dumbledore schon längst informiert, oder Prongs Eltern wären schon irgendwo in Hogwarts gesichtet worden."  
"Ich muss noch Rundgänge machen," sagte Lilli schließlich und stand gleichfalls auf.  
"Ich komm mit!" ertönten sowohl Sirius als auch Annas Stimme und zwar genau zeitgleich.  
"Ich bin James Vertretung," motzte sie los.  
"Du WARST seine Vertretung. Heut Abend werd ich übernehmen."  
"Nein, ich!"  
"Nein, Ich!"  
"Ich!"  
"Ich!"  
"Ich!"  
"Ich!"  
"Ähm..." machte Lilli leicht verwirrt und gewann damit beider man's Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Ich denke... Anna ist mir lieber..."  
"Na toll!" sagte Sirius gespielt entrüstet und schüttelte dabei übertrieben gedemütigt den Kopf.  
"Du fällst mir in den Rücken und dass DIREKT vor meiner Nase."  
"Dann fall du jetzt mal ins Bett und zwar mit den Füßen voran," lachte Anna und zog Lilli so schnell es ging mit sich nach draußen.  
"Seit wann verstehen die sich so gut?" konnte Lilli Melissa noch in die Runde fragen hören, bevor das Porträt wieder zuklappte und beide Mädels draußen standen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass etwas Gehässiges in ihrem Tonfall zu hören war.  
"Also, Lilli, wir sehen uns dann. Viel Spaß beim Rundgang. Ich muss weg-"  
"Moment mal!" Noch bevor Anna davon flitzen konnte hatte Lilli sie am Arm festgehalten und zurückgezogen.  
"Lilli, ich hab noch was zu erledigen!"  
"Mag sein, aber das bringt dir nicht viel, wenn ich nicht dabei bin!"  
"Wie meinen?!"  
"Du kommst nicht ungesehen in den Krankenflügel. ICH bin die Schulsprecherin und wenn man DICH allein auf den Gängen erwischt gibt's Strafe und ich kann mir schon vorstellen was du vorhast und ich werd dir helfen."  
"Wie helfen?!"  
"Es geht um James, um seine Krankheit, richtig?!"  
"Krankheit?"  
"Hast du doch gesagt..."  
"Ach so, der Vergleich, stimmt ja... Ja, es geht darum, aber ich bezweifle, dass du mir dabei helfen kannst. Du bist 'n Muggel."  
"Du kommst allein nicht in den Krankenflügel rein und außerdem bin ich ne MuggelGEBORENE Hexe!."  
"Zu zweit erst Recht nicht und schon gar nicht mit nem Trampel wie dir."  
"Wer hat bitteschön behauptet ich sei ein Trampel? Ich kann mich sehr wohl vor anderen verstecken und mich durchschmuggeln."  
"Klar und Sirius wird morgen freiwillig das Frühstück ausfallen lassen."  
"Versuchs wenigstens!"  
"Nein!"  
"Ah, Miss Evans," ertönte Professor Flitwicks Stimme. Der kleine Gnom war zu den beiden hergetappt und vor ihnen stehen geblieben. Mit seinem winzigen Meter musste er nun zu beiden Schülern aufblicken, die es irgendwie auch nicht verhindern konnten zu ihrem Professor hinab zusehen. Zu dumm, dass man mit Büchern unter den Füßen nicht ständig herumlaufen konnte, dann wäre er zumindest auf gleicher Höhe.  
"Ja, Professor?"  
"Ich soll ihnen vom Schulleiter noch ausrichten, dass Mr. Potter heute nicht vom Krankenflügel entlassen wird. Sie sollten sich besser eine Vertretung für ihn suchen... wie ich sehe, haben sie das ja aber bereits."  
Dabei quiekte er vergnügt zu Anna, die leicht gespielt zurücklächelte. Okay, sie hatte in diesem Moment wohl begriffen, dass sie es ohne Lilli doch nicht bis zum Krankenflügel schaffte.  
"Gut, dann machen sie ihren Rundgang. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag wieder."  
"Ja, Sir," sagten beide und sahen erleichtert zu, wie Flitwick wieder zurücktrappelte und hinter der Ecke verschwand.  
"Also gut, dann komm mit. Aber das eins klar ist: Ich bring dich um, wenn wir wegen DIR auffliegen, Evans," sagte Anna schließlich mit drohendem Zeigefinger und ging voraus.  
"Ach, jetzt sind wir wieder bei Evans, ja?!" rief sie ihr nach und lief hinterher. Die beiden beeilten sich im Laufschritt Richtung Krankenflügel bis sie um die Ecke bogen und an der weißen Tür ankamen, die fest verschlossen war. Anna presste so gut es ging ihr Ohr an die Tür doch sie verstand absolut nichts. So musste eben ein Zauber dran glauben.  
"... Sonorus..." Währenddessen blickte Lilli verstört zu wie Anna nach dem Zauber ihr Ohr aufs Neue gegen die Tür presste. Sie verzog nach einer Weile mühselig die Miene und das machte ihr irgendwie Angst. War es vielleicht etwas schlimmes, was da drinnen vor sich ging? Vielleicht kämpften sie sogar um James Leben!!  
"Hörst du was?" flüsterte Lilli Anna zischend ins Ohr, da sie neugierig war und jetzt wissen wollte, was da drinnen vor sich ging. Angesprochene verdrehte genervt die Augen, wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte die Sprecherin mit giftigem Blick an.  
"JA, DICH!" fauchte sie böse und wollte ihr Ohr wieder an die Tür pressen als diese aufging und Anna Lilli ohne zu zögern mit sich hinter die nächste Wand riss.  
"Ich würde sagen, wir lassen ihn heute Abend noch zur Beobachtung hier. Wenn das Fieber nicht runtergeht, dann benachrichtigen wir Michael und Maria und bringen ihn ins St. Mungos, aber wenn es wirklich nur ein Grippevirus ist, dann würden wir seine Eltern umsonst aufregen." Diese Stimme gehörte unverkennbar McGonagall. Nur sie hatte eine so strenge, schnelle und sichere Stimme, die fast keinen Widerspruch zuließ.  
"Aber es könnte etwas schwereres sein, Minerva, oder irre ich mich, Poppy?" Und das war die sanfte Stimme von Dumbledore, die immer versuchte alles schonend beizubringen, ohne einem das Gefühl zu geben, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.  
"Natürlich haben sie Recht, Albus, aber im Moment zeigt alles auf eine leichte Grippe hin. Ich habe ihn nun den halben Tag beobachtet und nichts besorgniserregendes festgestellt, außer dass anhaltende Fieber. Ich stimme hier Minerva zu. Wir sollten erst mal den Abend abwarten und dann weitersehen."  
"In Ordnung, Poppy, sag uns Bescheid, sobald sich etwas neues ergibt."  
Und nach diesen Worten konnte sie hören wie die beiden Professoren auf die Tür zugingen. Schnell zog Anna Lilli mit sich zur Wand zurück und hinter die nächste Ecke. Sie konnten von dort aus hören wie Dumbledore schließlich mit Mcgonagall auf den Korridor kam und hinunter in die Richtung seines Büros wanderte.  
"Ich denke dennoch, dass ich Michael und Maria informieren sollte. Immerhin ist James ihr einziger Sohn."  
"Angesicht der momentanen Situation wird es nicht viel bringen, Albus. Die beiden werden kaum herkommen nur um zu sehen wie es ihm geht, wenn er nur eine Erkältung hat, nicht bei dem Pensum was sie im Moment arbeiten müssen. Erst gestern haben sie wieder einen Todesser gefangen und er ist heute verurteilt worden und wurde auch schon nach Askaban gebracht. Michael und Maria gehören zu den besten Auroren und ich bezweifle, dass der Zaubereiminister sie entbehren wird, auch nicht... für seinen eigenen Enkel."  
"Es wird sie interessieren, wie es ihrem Sohn geht."  
"Dann sagen sie es ihnen, aber so wie ich die beiden kennen gelernt habe, bezweifle ich, dass sie extra deswegen herkommen werden. Die Jagd nach schwarzer Magie scheint bei ihnen im Moment über alles andere zu gehen..."  
Nachdem sie hinter der Ecke verschwunden waren krochen die beiden Mädels hinter ihrem Versteck wieder heraus. Anna wollte schnurstracks zum Krankenflügel marschieren aber Lilli hielt sie auch diesmal am Arm auf und hatte sie zurückgezogen.  
"Ey, Evans..."  
"Hab ich grad richtig gehört?!"  
"Kann ich in dein Spatzenhirn reinblicken? Woher soll ich wissen, was du gehört hast?"  
"Das was McGonagall über James Eltern gesagt hat..."  
"Dumbledore, Evans, bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?"  
"Verzeihung, WHITE, ich denke ich BIN so blöd.," schnauzte sie zurück ohne zu verstehen, wieso sie das eigentlich tat. Anna gegenüber hatte sie noch nie die Stimme so erhoeben, geschweigedenn überhaupt ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Ihr Stimme wurde wieder sanfter, denn hier ging es nicht um sie beide, sondern um James. "Stimmt es, was sie über Mr. und Mrs. Potter sagen? Dass ihnen ihre Arbeit wichtiger ist als ihr einziger Sohn?"  
Anna öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch sie schloss ihn wenige Millisekunden später wieder. Sie wußte nicht wirklich, was sie ihr dazu sagen sollte oder auch durfte und so wollte sie ihre Worte mit Vorsicht wählen.  
"Er hat kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern, soweit hat er es mir schon selbst gesagt. Ich versteh das nur nicht. Die Potters machen auf alle anderen immer den Eindruck einer perfekten Familie. Die typische weiß-magische reinblütige Zaubererfamilie eben."  
"Das ist das was sie wollen, das man über sie denkt. Was mir wieder mal zeigt, wie winzig dein Gehirn ist, wenn du tatsächlich glaubst, die Welt bestehe nur aus schwarz und weiß, gut und böse. Es gibt ne Menge zwischendrin, Evans und dass du das nicht verstehst, zeigt mir nur, dass ich mit dir richtig lag."  
"So hab ich das nicht gemeint... sondern... man hört doch immer nur Gutes von den Potters, James Großvater ist Zaubereiminister und seine Eltern hervorragende Auroren und ich weiß nicht, ich dachte immer, James hätte ein hervorragendes Verhältnis zu ihnen und würde von ihnen alles bekommen was er wollte..."  
"Ja, seine Eltern sind sehr reich und ja, James bekommt alles materielle was er sich wünscht. Er müsste eigentlich glücklich sein, aber er ist es nicht. Denn das was jeder braucht um zu leben, das bekommt er von ihnen nicht. Sowas kann man nicht mit Geld kaufen, Lilli. Du müsstest das doch am besten wissen..."  
"Was?"  
"Du weißt nichts von ihm, Evans, gar nichts. Du weißt nicht warum er so war, wie er war und du weißt nicht, warum er so ist, wie er jetzt ist. Du weißt absolut NICHTS, nur das, was er will, dass du weißt und das ist im Vergleich zu dem, was du hättest wissen können GAR NICHTS."  
"Ich weiß, dass er sich von EUCH nicht verstanden fühlt!" fauchte sie wieder auf. Die Wut war in ihr zurückgekehrt und hatte sich nicht nur angestaucht, sondern brachte sie auch zur Explosion.  
"Oder DU versuchst es dir krampfhaft einzureden, dass du die einzige bist, die ihn versteht!"  
"Ich hab nie behauptet, dass ich ihn verstehe! Ich weiß nur, dass ich Dinge sehe, für die ihr offenbar alle blind seid."  
"Zum Beispiel? Dass er Alpträume hat?"  
"Er-... Du weißt es?" fragte sie verwundert und schockiert. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet diese Antwort entgegen geschmettert zu bekommen dementsprechend überrumpelt fühlte sie sich auch. Anna lachte spöttisch auf.  
"Ich weiß viel mehr als du über ihn und ein paar Rundgänge über die Nacht, machen dich nicht zu einer Alles-über-James-Wisserin."  
"Ich behaupte nicht alles über ihn zu wissen. Ich find es nur nicht fair, wenn ihr nicht merkt, wie schlecht es ihm geht!"  
"Weil er nicht will, dass wir es merken, oder dass es Lissy, Sirius, Remus und Peter merken. Lilli, wenn du mit James aufgewachsen wärst, dann würdest du ihn besser kennen als jeder andere. Ich weiß warum er was tut und ich unterstütze ihn dabei, weil ich weiß, wenn ich das nicht tue, dann könnte es schlimmere Folgen haben."  
"Schlimmere Folgen?"  
"Lass uns nicht jetzt darüber sprechen," sagte Anna frustriert. "Nicht hier im Gang und schon gar nicht... hinter James Rücken. Ich werde ihn nicht verraten, so wie es seine Eltern getan haben und ich hoffe für dich, wenn er dir soviel bedeutet, wie du sagst, dass du es auch nicht tust. Ich muss etwas verstecken, bevors gesehen wird."  
"Was verstecken?"  
"Hilf mir einfach in den Krankenflügel zu kommen, okay?!"  
"O-Okay..."  
Beide schlichen sich zurück zum Krankenflügel, wo Anna hinter der Tür stehen blieb, während Lilli kurz klopfte. Die Krankenschwester machte ihr die Tür auf und sah sie überrascht an.  
"Ja, Miss Evans?"  
"Madame Pomfrey, ich... ähm... im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum ist Alice umgekippt..."  
"Alice?"  
"Ja, Miss Stattler ist schlecht geworden und sie braucht sie unbedingt ganz schnell... Wir glauben, dass sie vielleicht etwas falsches gegessen hat, oder vielleicht auch Grippe..." fuhr sie hysterisch fort und setzte ein besorgtes und eiliges Gesicht auf, wo sogar Anna ihr abgenommen hätte, das etwas mit Alice passiert worden sei.  
"Grippe?!" sagte Madame Pomfrey, nahm ihre Schürze in die Hand und lief aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus. Anna kam sofort hinter der Tür hervor und bahnte sich ihren Weg an Lilli vorbei in den Krankenflügel.  
"Gute Schauspielerin," murmelte sie ihr zu und Lilli hätte schwören können, dass es nicht böse gemeint war.  
James lag an einem Bett nahe dem Fenster, den Kopf zur Seite gewandt. Sie gingen beide auf ihn zu und Anna war die erste, die mit der Hand nach seiner Stirn fühlte.  
"Zu heiß..."  
"Er hat Fieber, richtig?"  
"1. Stufe..."  
"1. Stufe?"  
"Bitte, Evans, stell jetzt keine Fragen, okay? Hilf mir einfach."  
"Wobei?!"  
"Ihn aufzurichten. Muss was verstecken."  
"Verstecken? Aber-was und wieso?"  
"Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Das ist etwas, dass dir nur James sagen sollte."  
"Aber-"  
"Nichts, aber, Evans. Nun hilf mir schon ihn aufzurichten."  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil ich diesmal einen stärkeren Zauber machen muss und dazu brauch ich seinen Rücken."  
"Stärker als beim letzten mal?"  
"Ja."  
"Anna, was ist das für eine Krankheit, an der James leidet?" fragte Lilli langsam verängstigt. Mit all der Kraft, die die beiden Mädels besaßen, richteten sie ihn mühsam auf, so dass Anna sich hinter ihm auf das Bett hinsetzten konnte, Lilli ihn aber dennoch festhalten musste, damit er nicht wieder zurückkippte. .  
"Halt ihn bloß fest, Evans. Wenn er fällt, dann bin ich platt wie ne Flunder."  
"Leichter gesagt als getan," stöhnte Lilli schwermütig auf. "Er ist nicht unbedingt ein Leichtgewicht. Himmel, wie viel wiegt er eigentlich?"  
"Viel," lachte Anna amüsiert darüber wie Lilli sich damit abmühte James nicht sofort doch noch fallen zu lassen.  
"Man sieht ihm das gar nicht an. Er sieht eigentlich dünn aus."  
"Dünn, aber mächtig viel Muskelmasse an der Brust und am Oberarm."  
Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf seinen Rücken. Lilli konnte genau sehen, was sie tat und sie konnte sagen, dass es anders war als beim letzten Mal. Ein weißer Strahl schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes empor, nachdem sie die Formel nur sehr leise gemurmelt hatte. Mit der rechten Hand hatte sie den Stab gehalten, die linke lag unter James Shirt an seinem Rücken und so wie es aussah, war der Strahl genau auf ihre linke Hand zugeflogen.  
'Ein Heilzauber...' war das einzige an das Lilli dachte. Sie sah zu wie Anna den Zauber immer und immer wieder murmelte und wie das Leuchten auf James Hemd heller und heller wurde... und wie ihre Kraft immer weniger und weniger wurde. 'Merlin, wieso ist er so schwer? Nur noch ein bisschen... kann sich nur noch um Minuten handeln... '  
"Anna, dauerts noch lang?"  
Lilli ignorierend zauberte Anna weiter und weiter und weiter und weiter und weiter... Wie konnte jemand so schnell einen Zauberspruch immer wieder wiederholen ohne richtig zu atmen? Und sie zauberte weiter und weiter... und James wurde schwerer und schwerer und Lilli's Kraft wurde schwächer und schwächer und...  
"Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"  
"LIhhhhhhhhhh..."  
Bammmmmmm!!  
Ergebnis: Lilli's Hände waren frei, dafür war das Bett leer und hinter dem Bett lag nun James auf Anna drauf, welche sozusagen unter ihm begraben wurde. Alles was man sah, waren ihre Hände, wovon jeweils rechts und links einer herausragte und geschockt aufgerissen in der Luft hing.  
"Anna?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig und trat langsam einen Schritt hinter das Bett zu ihnen rüber.  
"Ähm... lebst du noch?"  
"Ja..." kam es dumpf unter James. "Dafür hab ich mit einem mal 5 Kilo abgenommen..."  
"Ähm..."  
"Lilli?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich weiß, du hast wahrscheinlich gerade etwas wichtigeres zu tun... aber..."  
"Oh, Entschuldigung, natürlich..."  
Sie beugte sich augenblicklich zu Anna hinab, um James von ihr runter zu ziehen. Mit aller Kraft und Anna's Hilfe schafften sie es schließlich ihn zumindest zur Seite zu stoßen.  
"Dumbledore, ich frag mich wie sein Besen ihn überhaupt trägt..."  
Sie fasste an seine Stirn und stellte erleichtert fest, dass das Fieber langsam zurück ging, auch wenn seine Stirn noch immer wie ein loderndes Feuer brannte.  
"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Lilli aufs Neue. Anna nickte beruhigend. "Der Zauber wirkt langsam. Hilf mir ihn aufs Bett zu verfrachten..."  
Beide Mädels schlangen sich je einen Arm um die Schulter und hievten ihn mühsam aufs Bett zurück. Dabei wurde James Shirt am Rücken ein wenig hochgezogen und als Anna ihn mit dem Bauch voran zurück aufs Bett legte, stieß Lilli einen entsetzten Schrei aus. Ihre Hand verschloss ihren Mund, während ihre Augen aus Angst, Furcht oder auch Schock weit aufgerissen auf die nackte Stelle an James Rücken blickte. Anna sah von Lilli zu James Rücken und schüttelte entsetzt ihren Kopf.  
"Was..."  
"Was ist hier los!"  
Erschrocken blickten sowohl Lilli als auch Anna zur Seite, wo Madame Pomfrey wieder in der Tür stand, die Fäuste an die Hüfte gestemmt, der Blick, gefährlich böse auf die Mädels gerichtet. Anna hatte keine Sekunde gezögert James Shirt wieder hinab zuziehen, um die nackte Stelle zu verdecken.  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Lasst den Jungen doch mal in Ruhe!!"  
"Ähm..." machten Anna und Lilli leicht verwirrt und waren einen Schritt zurückgetreten als die Krankenschwester fuchsteufelswild auf sie zukam und sich zwischen sie und dem Patienten drängelte.  
"Miss Evans, von ihnen hätte ich mehr Disziplin erwartet! Nur um Mr. Potter zu sehen, locken sie mich von hier weg! Ich muss doch wirklich bitten! Husch, husch! Raus mit euch! Wirklich, der arme Junge wird doch überall von Mädchen belästigt! Kein Wunder, dass er Fieber bekommt, bei dem Ansturm. Raus mit euch! Aber Flott."  
Und mit einem mal standen Lilli und Anna vor der Tür des Krankenflügels, die sich mit einem lauten Krachen wieder zugeschlagen hatte.  
Lilli hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt, zu tief saß der Schock von dem, was sie eben gesehen hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Anna, die ihr mit einer Mischung aus Leid und Misstrauen entgegensah.  
"Das war... auf seinem Rücken... war..."  
"Ja... das war das dunkle Mal."  
"Aber... wieso? Ich mein... das haben doch nur..."  
"Die Anhänger von Lord Voldemort, richtig..."  
Und je ernster das Anna sagte, umso mehr breitete sich ein eisiges Gefühl in Lilli's Herz aus. Eine Mischung aus Angst, Furcht und Kälte. Langsam begannen ihre Finger zu zittern, Schweißperlen sich zu bilden und dabei ein Loch in ihr innerstes zu bohren. James und ein Anhänger Voldemorts?  
"Was hat er mit ihm gemacht?"  
"Wer?"  
"Voldemort! James würde niemals auf seine Seite gehen... niemals... Nicht freiwillig. Und das dunkle Mal? Ich weiß, dass er vor knapp 5 Jahren etwas erleiden musste, etwas, das mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Ich hab ihn damals im Krankenhaus gesehen... Er hat es von damals, richtig?"  
Die beiden Mädels schritten langsam zurück in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Auf den Gängen hörte ihnen niemand zu, oder konnte man sie zumindest nicht hören, da sie relativ leise sprachen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber an diesem Abend hatte sie es Lilli anvertraut. Etwas, das sonst niemand wusste, oder wissen durfte.  
"Ja, Lilli. Vor 5 Jahren, im Sommer kurz vor der 2. Klasse, geriet James in Voldemorts Fänge. Voldemort ist ein mächtiger und grausamer Zauberer und dazu kommt, dass er Gefallen daran findet, seinen Opfern seelische Qualen zu bereiten. Und du weißt, dass James Großvater im Moment Zaubereiminister und seine Eltern äußerst angesehene Auroren sind. Sie haben schon sehr viele Anhänger Voldemorts nach Askaban gebracht und damit sind ihm alle drei ein Dorn im Auge. Wenn du der dunkle Lord wärst, der Angst und Schrecken über eine Welt bringt, nun aber merkst, dass sich einige Leute mit all ihrer Kraft in deinen Weg stellen und offensichtlich sehr gut darin sind... was würdest du tun? Gibt es da ein besseres Opfer für dich als die Kinder deiner Feinde?"  
"... Er hat..."  
"Er hat es versucht. James Eltern haben ihn daraufhin immer wieder in Sicherheit gebracht... Wie es der Zufall wollte, hat Voldemort genau das Dorf attackiert wo James sich aufhielt. Er geriet in Gefangenschaft und das Ende vom Lied war das dunkle Mal an seinem Rücken, dass ihn auf ewig an diese Zeit erinnern soll. Du weißt, wozu das dunkle Mal bei seinen Anhängern dient, oder?"  
"... Er ruft sie damit zu sich... oder?"  
"Er hat mit dem dunklen Mal eine Verbindung zu James geschaffen... Er könnte ihn immer und überall zu sich rufen. Er will den Potters damit zeigen, wie schwach sie sind, weil sie ihrem eigenen Sohn nicht helfen können. In Hogwarts ist er sicher gewesen, denn Voldemorts Verbindung konnte bisher durch die ganzen Schutzzauber von Dumbledore immer abgeblockt werden. Dummerweise hat er einen Weg gefunden, die Verbindung anders aufzustellen... Durch eine Person."  
"Eine Person?"  
"Einige glauben, dass ich diese Person bin..."  
"Du?... Ja, ich weiß, was für Gerüchte hier um dich kursieren... aber... Bist du's?"  
"Klar, Lilli. Deswegen sage ich hier auch, dass ich es bin..."  
"Okay, dämliche Frage."  
Und obwohl Lilli etwas schämend drein blickte, lächelte Anna. Nicht unbedingt verbittert, weil sie schon wieder verdächtigt wurde, sondern etwas amüsant, weil es von Lilli kam.  
"James vertraut mir und ich ihm. Er hat mir einmal geholfen... und nun will ich meine Schuld bei ihm einlösen und ihm helfen. Ich muss herausfinden, wer diese Verbindungsperson ist, die sein Leben gefährdet."  
"Und wie willst du das anstellen? Moment mal... Ist es Melissa Kingcade?"  
Sie lachte kopfschüttelnd auf.  
"Nein, das wäre zu einfach. Melissa ist die aller erste, an die man denkt, wenn es um so was geht. Voldemort ist zu klug, um jemanden so offensichtliches zu nehmen."  
"Wer dann?"  
"Ich habe einen Verdacht, aber den werde ich James nicht sagen können, ehe ich Beweise dafür habe."  
"Wer?"  
"Denk mal nach... Die Verbindung geht durch eine Person, die ihm sehr nahe steht, die oft genug bei ihm ist und die auch im Sommer bei ihm war. Seine Träume hatten eine Weile lang aufgehört und seit dem Sommer sind sie wieder aufgetaucht."  
"Seine Freunde oder seine Familie?"  
"Sirius ist es hundert pro nicht. Wir waren den gesamten Sommer zusammen und er ist der letzte den Voldemort nehmen würde, denn Sirius würde eher tausend Tode sterben, bevor er seinen besten Freund verrät. Remus trau ich einen solchen Verrat auch nicht zu, genau so wenig Peter, sie sind James alle zu loyal unter geben, würden für ihn alles tun. Melissa hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass es unmöglich ist. Somit bleiben nicht mehr viele... Alice, Frank, James Eltern, sein Großvater, seine Schwester... und Ich."  
"Ich dachte du bist es nicht?"  
"Vertraue niemanden, Lilli. Schon gar nicht mir..."  
Es war erschreckend, wie Ernst sie das ausgesprochen hatte.  
"Alice und Frank?"  
"Meistens ist es der, von dem du es nicht erwartest? Wer würde Frank oder Alice verdächtigen? Oder gar James Familie selbst? Meistens sind es die Zauberer und Hexen, die zu Voldemort rüberwechseln, von denen man es gar nicht erwartet. Gute Schauspieler eben. Spione wären schlecht, wenn man sie sofort erkennt."  
"Wieso sagst du mir all das, wenn ich dir nicht vertrauen kann oder darf?"  
"Weil-" Anna stoppte mitten im Satz. Sie wollte es sagen und beinahe wäre es ihr auch herausgerutscht, aber dies war etwas, das sie niemand sagen wollte. Weder Sirius noch Lilli, noch sonst irgendjemand. Es reichte, dass James es wusste und er hatte ihr versprochen, ihr Geheimnis mit ins Grab zu nehmen. Nur deswegen vertrauten sie einander. Sie hüteten beide ein Geheimnis des anderen.  
"Tu's einfach nicht, okay? Vertraue nur dir selbst... und vielleicht auch Sirius. Aber sag ihm nicht, was ich dir heut Abend gesagt habe. Er hat das dunkle Mal nicht gesehen."  
"Weil du es versteckt hast?"  
"Ja, ich gehöre zu den wenigen Hexen, die diese Zauber ausführen können. Die Verbindung des dunklen Lords zu James ist stark, wenn das Mal in Erscheinung tritt. Ich hab es geschafft, es... man könnte sagen: wegzuzaubern. Aber es wird von mal zu mal anstrengender... Das Blut... von neulich Abend... du hast es wirklich gesehen, Lilli. Es war James Blut. Die Zauber, die ich anwende, gehören den dunklen Künsten an. Der Zauber damals ging ziemlich nach hinten los und statt das dunkle Mal wegzuzaubern hab ich es verwundet. Ich habe James sofort zurück zum Schloss gebracht um in seinem Zimmer einen neuen Zauber durchzuführen. Dieser hat zum Glück funktioniert. Schon auf dem Weg zurück hab ich bemerkt, dass er zuviel Blut verlor. Ich hab einen weiteren Zauber der dunklen Künste angewandt, dass das Blut von selbst nach einer gewissen Zeit verschwinden lässt. Es war nicht geplant, dass du es siehst... "  
"Woher wusstest du dann, das ich... Ich mein... Anna, du machst mir Angst. Ich hab dir nie etwas davon gesagt, was ich gesehen habe. Woher weißt du das?"  
"Eines von vielen Dingen, die ich dir nicht sagen kann, Lilli."  
Sie waren beim Porträt der fetten Dame angekommen und gingen hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mittlerweile war er leer, nicht mal mehr das Feuer im Kamin brannte. Ein wenig Licht wurde vom Mond herein geworfen, und ein oder zwei Kerzen brannten noch in ihren letzten Zügen.  
'Je mehr ich von ihr erfahre, um so sympathischer wird sie mir, obwohl sie so dunkel und kalt wirkt. Ihre Augen wirken so weich...'  
"Also, du wirfst ein Auge auf James... er soll sich nicht überanstrengen, das schwächt seine Abwehrkräfte. Und das von heute Abend... dass du vom dunklen Mal weißt... ich werde es ihm sagen."  
"... Ist das dein Ernst?"  
"Es ist besser so. Ich will daraus kein Geheimnis machen. Wenn er es von jemand anderen erfährt, dass ich es dir gesagt habe, dann würde ich damit unsere Freundschaft gefährden. Das will ich nicht."  
"Wann wirst du es ihm sagen?"  
"Morgen... Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Ich hab das ungute Gefühl als ob das heute nur der Anfang von etwas äußerst unangenehmen war."  
"Das Gefühl?"  
"Ja, Lilli... ist nur so ein Gefühl, aber bisher hat es sich wirklich bewahrheitet... Viele kleine Katastrophen läuten meistens einen großen Sturm ein. Schlaf gut."  
"Du auch."

* * *

Aber Lilli fand an diesem Abend keinen Schlaf. Ihre Augen waren sperrangelweit offen und jeder Versuch nicht Anna sondern den Mond oder die Decke anzustarren misslang. Es waren so viele Fragen in ihrem Gehirn, dass es sich fast so anfühlte, als ob er jeden Augenblick in tausend Stücke zerplatzen würde, weil sie nicht gestellt wurden.  
'Wie wird James reagieren, wenn Anna ihm erzählt, dass ich es nun auch weiß? Weiß ich überhaupt alles? Nein, wahrscheinlich weiß ich so gut wie nichts von allem. Anna wird das meiste verschwiegen haben. Wieso wollte ich es überhaupt wissen? Das hab ich jetzt davon. Toll! Und wenn sie mich angelogen hat? Ist es überhaupt die Wahrheit, was ich weiß? Vielleicht hat sie all die Dinge auch nur gesagt, damit ich mich von James fern halte, weil sie uns auseinander bringen will. Für Melissa? Aber Remus hat gesagt, dass sie nicht wirklich Freundinnen sind. Sondern Rivalinnen. Wenn sie Rivalinnen sind, sind WIR dann Freundinnen und außerdem, wenn sie James und mich auseinander bringen will, warum soll ich dann ein Auge auf ihn werfen? Was wenn James mich hasst, sobald er es erfährt? Wenn er sich von mir fern hält oder mich gar fallen lässt? Wieso hab ich Angst vor dem morgigen Tag? Weil Anna sagte, dass etwas passieren wird? Woher wusste sie von dem Blut? Woher wusste sie, dass ich es gesehen habe? Wenn ich das dunkle Mal nicht gesehen hätte, Anna hätte mir das heute Abend nicht erzählt. Oder vielleicht doch? Sie scheint Dinge über mich zu wissen, die ich niemanden erzählt habe. Wieso? Kann sie vielleicht Gedanken lesen oder so?'  
Dabei verzog Lilli nun lachend das Gesicht.  
'Oder?' Verunsichert blickte sie zur Seite. Anna schlief noch immer seelenruhig, als ob nichts auf der Welt ihr je etwas antun könnte, als ob sie auf alles und jeden gewappnet war. Anna White, so fand Lilli zumindest, war eine merkwürdige Hexe. Unnahbar, kalt, manchmal auch finster und irgendwie auch böse, aber ihre Taten machten sie zu einem guten Menschen. Bei allem was sie sprach, konnte man ihre Entschlossenheit heraushören, sowie den Wunsch, all ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Irgendwie beruhigte Lilli der Gedanke daran, dass James nicht alleine war. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie wären alle zu blind, um zu sehen, was mit ihm war, doch nun musste sie zugeben, dass sie nichts über ihre Freundschaft wusste. Er hatte seine besten Freunde bei sich. Er hatte Anna, er hatte Sirius, Remus und Peter... und leider auch Melissa. Wieder wurde es schwer um ihr Herz, wenn sie an Melissa dachte, denn ganz gleich was Lilli auch tun würde, letztenendes war es nun klar: James liebte Melissa und sie liebte ihn und nichts was sie tat, würde sie auseinander bringen...  
Sie wälzte sich an diesem Abend bestimmt tausend mal in jede mögliche Richtung und begann sogar schon Hippogreife zu zählen! Nichts, absolut gar nichts half und so brach der Morgen herein. In einigen Stünden würden sie aufstehen, würde frühstücken. Und dann würde James kommen und Anna würde ihm alles erzählen. Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chap 19: Closer **_

Irgendwann hatte Lilli doch noch Schlaf gefunden. Es war schließlich die Erschöpfung, die sie im Morgengrauen in den tiefen Schlaf gleiten ließ. Als sie aufwachte, waren alle Mädels weg, der Mädchenschlafsaal absolut leer, bis auf sie. Lilli beugte sich in ihrem Bett auf und blickte sich suchend um. Moment mal, suchend? Was sollte sie schon suchen? Es gab nichts zu finden.  
Die Angst kroch in ihr zurück... Anna und James, sie würde es James sagen, was gestern vorgefallen war. Wie würde er darauf reagieren? Auf sie? Seine Freundschaft bedeutete ihr mittlerweile so wahnsinnig viel. Sie konnte seine Liebe nicht haben, aber sie wollte zumindest seine Freundschaft nicht verlieren. Traurig sank sie in ihr Bett zurück und rollte sich wieder ein. Vielleicht konnte sie diesen Tag ja einfach verschlafen und so tun als ob nichts passiert wäre?

* * *

Die große Halle war fast leer als sie herein kam. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wie spät es war. Alle anderen mussten schon nach Hogsmeade gegangen sein oder sich auf den Ländereien rum treiben. Lilli ließ sich an einem Platz am Gryffindortisch nieder, nahm sich ein Maisbrötchen und goß sich etwas Kürbissaft ein.  
"Morgen, Madame Langschläfer!"  
Sirius hatte sich mit einem mal neben sie niedergelassen, sich zwei Bananendonuts hergezogen und in den Mund gestopft.  
"... Hast du nicht schon gefrühstückt?"  
"Jaunscht?Frühschtüschischdiewischtischtemahlscheitamschasch."  
"... Ja ähm... wenn du meinst."  
Fasziniert sah sie zu wie Sirius mit einem Ruck alles runterschluckte, schön viel Eislimonade hinabkippte und sich dann den Mund abwischte.  
"So! Fertig gefrühstückt?"  
"Ich hab grad erst angefangen," gab sie entrüstet zurück, wurde aber mit einem Ruck von Sirius aufgezogen.  
"Gehen zu Prongs!" sagte er, nahm noch 2 Straciatellamuffins mit und zog Lilli mit sich aus der großen Halle.  
"Aber-" Und schon waren sie mitten auf dem Weg auf die Ländereien.  
"Ist er denn schon wach?" fragte sie überrascht.  
"Schon lang! Ist auch schon entlassen worden. Er sitzt mit den anderen am See."  
"Und warum bist du nicht bei ihnen?"  
"War ich doch, hatte nur etwas vergessen."  
"Was denn?"  
"Dich!" grinste er schelmisch.

* * *

Sie hatten die Truppe sehr schnell gefunden, aber noch bevor Sirius sie mit sich zu ihnen rüber ziehen konnte, entzog sich Lilli seinem Griff.  
"Ich glaube, ich komm später zu euch. Ich muss noch sehr vieles lernen und-"  
"Lernen?" fragte er ungläubig. "Es ist Sonntag und du willst lernen?"  
"Ja, ich hab auch noch die Aufsätze nicht fertig und Professor-"  
"Lilli!!" rief er halb entsetzt und hatte nen wahnsinnigen Blick drauf. "Anna beißt nicht, Remus will dass du dabei bist, Peter ist sowieso alles egal und er beißt genau so wenig, Alice und Frank würden dich auch gerne bei uns sehen, Prongs will dich bei uns sehen und ich auch. Die einzige die beißt ist Lissy! Ich verspreche dir mich vor dir zu werfen, wenn sie beißen sollte, okay?"  
"Ich... ähm... Sirius, ich-"  
"Lilli! Du hast neulich Abend gesagt, dass du alleine wärst... dass du nicht mehr einsam sein möchtest. Du kannst keine Änderung durch rum sitzen und nichts tun erwarten."  
"Das dacht ich auch nicht, aber gerade jetzt-"  
"Hey, ich will dir helfen. Ich will, dass wir alle Freunde werden, aber _du_ musst auch auf uns zugehen. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass dies nur einseitig geschieht und dazu gehört eben auch, Lissys Sticheleien auszuhalten. Sie wird damit aufhören, sobald sie merkt, dass es nichts bringt. Komm!"  
Er zog sie zu der Gruppe rüber, die offensichtlich gerade in ein äußerst tiefsinniges Gespräch vertieft war.  
"Dumbledore's Bart hatte mal 1,80m erreicht!" sagte Anna ganz sicher und tat äußerst besserwisserisch herum.  
"Wenn dem so wäre, müsste er doch schon über ihn gestolpert sein," lachte James und Lilli wurde mit einem mal schwer ums Herz. Sie liebte es wenn er lachte und wenn er glücklich war, aber er würde es niemals mit ihr sein. Melissa lag noch immer in seinen Armen und er hatte sie so zärtlich und liebevoll gehalten, dass sie am liebsten aufgestanden und weggerannt wäre. Warum? Weil sie dieses Mädchen hasste, weil dieses Mädchen ihr nichts gönnte und weil sie alles versuchte um ihr, Lilli, das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.  
"Hey, Lils..." grüßte James sie und zwinkerte ihr lieb zu.  
Sie ließ sich mit Sirius zu ihnen nieder und während er sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste sofort breit machte, musste Lilli drei mal überlegen, wie sie sich jetzt hinsetzte um niemanden den Platz zu rauben. Sie hatte sehr schnell bemerkt, dass jemand sie ansah, aber sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es ausgerechnet sie war. Annas Blick war merkwürdig, fast ausdruckslos möchte man meinen. Wollte sie ihr etwa was sagen?! Es war nicht erfreut, nicht böse, nicht unerwartet und nicht verabscheuend, einfach nur... nichts sagend.  
"Schatz?" ertönte Melissas Stimme. Sie hatte sich eng an James gekuschelt und mit ihrer Hand sein Kinn berührt. "Gehen wir etwas spazieren? ALLEIN?"  
"Allein?" fragte Sirius belustigt und lachte bellend auf. "Jeder für sich allein spazieren gehen wird aber ein langweiliger Tag, Lissy!"  
"Haha," machte diese beleidigt und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Lilli, Alice, Anna, Remus und Frank kamen nicht umhin doch zu grinsen und auch James hatte, für Lissy unbemerkbar, amüsiert gegrinst.  
"Ähm... okay, Lissy... gehen wir... Bis später, Leute."  
Er stand mit Lissy auf und nur eine Sekunde später waren sie Händchen haltend verschwunden.  
"Ich muss dann auch mal," quiekte Peter und hüpfte auf die Beine.  
"Muss noch etwas aus der Bibliothek holen."  
Kaum dass er weggehüpft war, standen auch Alice und Frank turtelnd auf.  
"Wir machen dann mal dasselbe was James und Lissy tun," kommentierte Frank viel sagend.  
"Alleine spazieren gehen?!" fragte Sirius belustigt.  
"Genau," antwortete Alice dafür lachend, schnappte sich Frank's Hand und lief mit ihm von dannen. Zurück blieben, Remus, Anna, Lilli und Sirius... zwei ehemalige Pärchen.  
"Also..." begann Sirius schließlich und grinste breit über das gesamte Gesicht. Gerade so, als ob er sein ganzes Leben lang auf diesen Moment gewartet hätte.  
"Anna, Lilli, wir könnten ja was lustiges spielen?"  
"Spielen?" fragte Lilli verwirrt, während Anna sofort den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Vergiss es, Sirius!"  
"Nein, komm schon! Es ist lustig!"  
"Ist es nicht!"  
"Du musst es ja nicht spielen, Lils-"  
"Sie wird es auch nicht mit dir spielen!"  
"Sie kann für sich selbst antworten!"  
"Nein, weil sie nicht weiß, worauf sie sich da einlässt! Sie spielt NICHT mit dir, also sei endlich still!"  
"Lils, büdde!!"  
"Ähm..." machte diese verwirrt. Einerseits tat ihr Sirius Leid, denn ihm schien todlangweilig zu sein und das Spiel offensichtlich seine einzige Rettung aus der Stimmung heraus, andererseits wusste sie irgendwie, dass Anna sie tatsächlich nur vor seinem Blödsinn beschützten wollte und das vielleicht auch die bessere Wahl war.  
"Anna... ist es lebensgefährlich was er da spielen will?" fragte sie schließlich, da Sirius mittlerweile einen unvergleichbaren Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatte, der aussah, als ob er jeden Augenblick dahinsiechen würde.  
"Nein, aber du könntest danach an Verblödung leiden!"  
"... büdde, Lils..."  
"... ähm... okay... was mich nicht umbringt macht mich nur stärker... oder?"  
"Yiepiehhhhhhhhhh..."  
"Nicht unbedingt," fügte Anna sarkastisch hinzu. "Es kann dich auch ein paar Gehirnzellen kosten. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung, Lilli. Ich warn dich nur vor. Wenn McGonagall mich eines Tages fragen sollte, warum die Schulsprecherin ein Loch im Hirn hat, werd ich sie auf Sirius verweisen."  
"Öhm..."  
"Glaub ihr nicht, Lils," verteidigte Sirius sich augenblicklich und hatte beleidigt seine Arme verschränkt. Der dahinsiechende Hund war mit einem mal ein bellender Dackel.  
"Anna ist nur eifersüchtig. Sie kann es nicht ertragen, nicht mit mir zusammen sein zu dürfen und deswegen verbreitet sie dieses Gerücht, ich würde anderer Leute Hirne absichtlich verkleinern."  
"Hör auf zu stinken oder Merlin wird von oben herabkommen und sich beklagen."  
"Hat Misses Gnomqueen etwa was gesagt?"  
Remus zeigte Lilli nur den Vogel und zog sie von den beiden weg.  
"Lass uns ein Stückchen gehen," schlug er ihr vor, wofür Lilli äußerst dankbar war. Selbst nachdem sie fast 10 Meter entfernt waren konnte sie Anna und Sirius noch immer streiten hören.  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"  
"Und ob!"  
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"  
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"  
"Leg ne andere Platte auf!"  
"Wer hat denn damit angefangen, Du Würstchen!"  
"Besser ein Würstchen als ein vertrockneter Affe!"  
"Ich kann's nicht fassen," sagte Lilli ungläubig und zeigte mit der Hand hinter.  
"Wie können die beiden jemals 2 Monate zusammen gewesen sein, wenn sie sich minütlich an die Gurgel springen?"  
Remus lachte sanft auf. "Das fragt sich auch noch jeder von uns. Sie sind am Ende letzten Jahres einfach ein paar geworden und weißt du was?"  
"Was?"  
"Alice hat Wetten abgeschlossen, wie lang es zwischen ihnen hält. Meines Wissens nach hat... Frank gewonnen."  
"Frank? Hast du auch mitgewettet?"  
"Ja, hab allerdings auf eine Woche getippt. 2 Monate sind für Sirius schon ein großes Wunder gewesen."  
Lilli lachte. In der kleinen Pause, während Remus kein Wort von sich gab, schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder zu James ab. Er hatte ganz anders reagiert als sie dachte. Vielleicht wusste er es noch nicht? Hatte Anna es ihm also noch nicht gesagt? Sie wird wohl keine Zeit gefunden haben. Wer wusste schon wie sehr Melissa ihm ständig am Hals hing.  
"Prongs hat mich mal gefragt, warum unsere Beziehung nicht funktioniert hat."  
"... Ja... mich auch."  
"Und hast du ihm die Wahrheit gesagt."  
"... Ich konnte nicht. Du?"  
"Ich sagte, dass es ihm nichts anginge. Ich will dich nicht fertig machen in dem ich in die Welt hinausschreie: Lilli Evans hat mein Herz gebrochen, weil sie in meinen besten Freund verliebt ist." Dieser Satz war mit mehr oder weniger Sarkasmus und Selbstironie gepickt und trotzdem konnte Lilli nicht anders als sich schlecht zu fühlen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Remus."  
"Muss es nicht... Ich hab das nicht böse gemeint. Du warst für mich da als ich dich gebraucht habe. Gegen die Liebe ist eben kein Kraut gewachsen. Ich bin darüber hinweg..." Sein Gesicht hellte sich mit einem mal auf und Lilli sah sehr schnell wer der Grund dafür war. Diana war auf den Ländereien erschienen und kam mit einem lieben Lächeln auf die beiden zu.  
"Na du, auch endlich wach?!" grüßte Diana ihre Freundin, woraufhin Lilli nickte, von ihr zu Remus sah und wieder zurück. Irrte sie sich oder wurden beide leicht rötlich im Gesicht.  
"Soll ich euch allein lassen?!" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Nein!"  
"Ja."  
Diana und Remus sahen sich an und blickten rot werdend wieder weg.  
"Ja."  
"Nein!"  
"... Ich denke, ich hab noch etwas zu tun," sagte sie verstehend und ging kopfschüttelnd weg. Sie sah noch wie Remus mit Diana weiter auf den Ländereien herum spazierte und wie sie miteinander lachten.  
Es war also eine gute Entscheidung von ihr gewesen. Lilli wurde unwillkürlich schwer ums Herz. Sie wollte nicht so denken und wollte auch nicht, dass es sie traurig machte und das tat es dennoch. Remus und Diana würden auch ein Paar werden, würden glücklich sein, und sie... sie war in allem zu spät gekommen. Zu spät bei James...  
"Hey!"  
Überrascht drehte sie sich um und sah in schokoladenbraune Augen, in das Gesicht von James Potter, der ihr in diesem Moment aufs Neue, viel zu nahe war. Allein seine Nähe war etwas, das ihr ein unbeschreiblich wohliges Gefühl gab.  
"H-Hey..." stotterte sie überrascht.  
„Wo hast du deine böse Hälfte gelassen?!"  
Er verzog seinen Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen.  
"Wir haben mitten beim Gang Bella und so weiter getroffen. Du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich interessiere mich nicht für die neuesten Schminktipps von Celestina Warbeck."  
Lilli kicherte los woraufhin James zur Seite nickte.  
"Lass uns etwas gehen. Ich denke... wir sollten reden."  
"Reden..."  
So gut wie es ihr eben auch noch für den winzigen Moment ging, als sie ihn sah, genau so schwer, legte sich nun ein schwerer Brocken auf ihre Schulter. Anna hatte also doch schon mit ihm gesprochen. Sie folgte ihm eine Weile lang ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben. Irgendwie lag da diese Angst in der Luft, dass sobald es ausgesprochen wurde, die Freundschaft einfach platzen könnte. Es war das, was im Moment da war. Freundschaft, eine gute Freundschaft, die von beiden Seiten kam und die beide Seiten auch wollten.  
"Anna hat mit mir gesprochen..."  
Also tatsächlich. Sie konnte nicht weitergehen. Ihre Knie wurden weich von Panik ergriffen und sie ließen es einfach nicht zu, dass noch etwas anderes getan wird. Das Herzklopfen wurden härter, schneller und schmerzvoller und es schien sich auf ihren Atem auszubreiten, denn mit jeder Sekunde die verging, schien die Luft darin dünner zu werden. Es machte ihr fast unmöglich regelmäßig zu atmen, besonders, weil es ihr auch noch sekündlich heißer wurde. Heißer, weil sie Angst hatte, weil er nichts sagte...  
"James, Ich-"  
"Danke..."  
"... Danke?" fragte sie mit einem mal überrascht.  
"Ja... danke... Anna hat mit mir heut früh gesprochen. Dass du ihr gestern Abend geholfen hast, war sehr... mutig von dir."  
"Mutig? Ich weiß nicht ob das viel mit Mut zu tun hatte."  
"Doch, hatte es. Anna hätte es alleine vielleicht nicht geschafft. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr zu schwer bin."  
Bei diesem Kommentar breitete sich ein süffisantes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus, das sie sofort angesteckt hatte. All die Angst, die Panik, die Furcht, die sie eben noch empfunden hatte, waren mit einem mal wie weg geblasen. Wenn er lächelte, dann ging es ihr immer wieder besser. Wieder etwas, dass ihr zeigte, wie sehr sie sich mittlerweile in ihn verliebt hatte...  
"Und nun kennst du auch das Geheimnis um James Potter... das dunkle Mal..."  
"... Ja... "  
"Hast du Angst?"  
"Angst?"  
"... Du weißt, was das Dunkle Mal in der Zaubererwelt bedeutet?"  
"Ja... und? Ich weiß auch was Muggelgeborene Hexen in der Zaubererwelt bedeuten, deswegen lass ich mich trotzdem nicht unterkriegen! Du hast ja nicht darum gebeten, dass er dir deinen Rücken verunstaltet..."  
James sah sie lächelnd an, fast schon dankbar schien sein Blick zu sein.  
"Nein... ist auch nicht immer da."  
"Nicht?"  
"Nein, Anna hat einen Weg gefunden es verschwinden zu lassen, zumindest immer für eine Zeit lang."  
"Ja, das hab ich gestern gesehen... Woher kann sie so etwas?"  
"... Keine Ahnung... Vielleicht von ihren Eltern? Sie sind ja schwarz-magisch und sie hat eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen."  
"Hat sie?" fragte Lilli ungläubig. "Also, dass was ich bisher gesehen habe, ist aber das genaue Gegenteil!Ich mein... Tut mir leid... Ich will mir nicht anmaßen über andere zu urteilen... Du musst es besser wissen."  
"... Du hast schon Recht...," sagte James etwas leiser und versuchte Anna auf den Ländereien mit dem Blick zu finden. Sie saß bei Sirius und beide blödelten heiter herum. "Irgendwo ist ihre Familie ziemlich gestört, aber... letztenendes ist es ihre Familie... Wie bei mir auch. Es gibt bestimmt auch viele Dinge, die du bei deinen Eltern nicht gut heißt und doch liebst du sie, eben, weil sie die einzigen Menschen sind, die dich schon seit der Zeit kennen, als du niemanden hattest und als du jemanden brauchtest, der seine schützende Hand um dich legt."  
"... Anna hat mir gestern Abend-"  
"Gesagt, dass ich mich mit meinen Eltern nicht verstehe... Ich weiß."  
Einen Moment lang war es ruhig und er wandte sich wieder ihr zu.  
"Hast du mich deswegen neulich Abend gefragt... ob ich mit meiner Familie auskomme?"  
"... Ich wollt einfach nur wissen, wie du zu deiner stehst. Meine kannst du mit deiner Familie nicht vergleichen, Lilli."  
"Wieso nicht?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Weil meine Eltern anders sind als deine, weil ICH anders bin als du... Weil Patty anders ist... als andere Schwestern."  
"Patty... Patricia... sie ist deine ältere Schwester, richtig?"  
"Ja..."  
"Kommst du gut mit ihr aus?"  
"Ja... sehr gut sogar."  
"Aber?"  
"Keine Ahnung... ist einfach alles anders geworden."  
"Seit damals?"  
"... Ja... seit damals. Hat sich zu vieles verändert."  
"Als ich eine Hexe wurde, da hat sich bei mir auch alles verändert. Meine Eltern lieben mich, das weiß ich, aber... trotz aller Liebe, kann man einem Menschen wehtun, wenn man ihn nicht versteht. Ich hab auch eine Schwester, weißt du... Sie ist jünger als ich. Wir haben uns immer gut verstanden, bis ich nach Hogwarts kam..."  
"Und jetzt?"  
"Meide ich sie so gut es geht... Und du?"  
"Dasselbe..."  
Eine klare Antwort, die ihn noch viel sympathischer machte, als er ihr ohnehin schon war. Sie waren fast so wie zwei Seelen, die sich gesucht und gefunden hatten. Nur leider war von diesen zwei Seelen einer schon vergeben. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gefragt, warum er mit Melissa zusammen war, warum er sich so etwas antat, wo doch alle Welt sah, dass er mit ihr nicht glücklich war, ganz gleich was Leute oder auch er selber oder seine besten Freunde sagten... sie konnte es klar und deutlich sehen. Es war kein Wunschdenken, es war eine Tatsache. Doch Lilli fragte ihn nicht... Nicht heute, nicht jetzt. In diesem Moment war sie einfach nur erleichtert, dass er ihr nicht böse war, dass er ihr dankbar war, dass sie gestern Abend geholfen hatte... Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl als ob durch dies ihre Freundschaft noch mehr gewachsen war.  
"Wie wärs? Gehen wir noch einen Schritt zusammen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Lissy mich sonderlich vermisst, wenn sie mit Bella jetzt über Manikürmethoden reden wird..."  
Sie lachte und nickte. Und auch wenn sie an diesem Tag nur noch über unwichtige Dinge sprachen, so hatte es ihr doch gefallen. Auch die kleinen Dinge, die sie vielleicht nie wieder brauchte, waren wertvoll und brachten sie einander näher und wenn sie sich nicht ganz täuschte, dann hatte es auch ihm gefallen, denn er lachte... wieder aus tiefstem Herzen weil er es wollte und nicht weil er es musste um seine Trauer verbergen wollte. Er lachte, weil es ihn freute, weil in diesem Moment beide frei von jeglichen anderen Gefühlen waren.


	20. Chapter 20

**cathleenblack:** Thanks :) Yeps, wenn auch mehr schlecht als Recht. Anna und Sirius, James und Lilli sowie Remus und Diana sind drei Paare bei mir, die wohl nie länger als ein paar Chaps glücklich sein dürfen. Die einzigen, die eine so richtig erfüllte Beziehung ohne Probleme führen dürfen sind Frank und Alice +g+ Lg

**BlackBuddafly:** Thanks fürs Review :) Yeps und find auch nichts schlimmes daran, wenn nur nicht immer Friede,Freude, Eierkuchen wäre / Find ich meistens langweilig nach einigen Chapters immer nur dasselbe zu lesen. Hm, aber ich sehs ja dann, obs bei mir dasselbe ist und ihr nach einigen Chaptern mehr die Nase voll davon habt :( Ich muss momentan viel für meine Fabi-Prüfungen lernen und tun, aber ich denk, ich schaffs noch bis zum Sommer alle 80 Chaps komplett zu überarbeiten und zu posten, so dass im Sommer die Fortsetzung starten kann, wo glaub ich einiges mehr aufgelöst wird, als ich hier in 80 Chaps geschafft habe. Lg.

* * *

_**Chap 20: white darkness? I**_

Der Herbst war hereingebrochen, hatte seine eisigen Winde über Hogwarts gesenkt und der kalte Frühnebel versagte einem jegliche Sicht auf die Landschaften. Lilli wurde durch irgendein Geräusch wach. Sie konnte es nirgends zuordnen, doch als sie sich zur Seite drehte, sah sie was sie geweckt hatte. Anna saß auf dem Fenstersims, die Knie zu sich gezogen, den Blick starr gerade aus dem Fenster gerichtet, vielleicht in den Himmel hinauf? Sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Es war noch nicht ganz hell und da selbst Alice und Melissa noch schliefen, musste es auch noch sehr früh gewesen sein. Anna schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie wach war oder sie wollte einfach keine Reaktion darauf zeigen. Ihr blieb somit keine andere Wahl als aufzustehen und vorsichtig auf das Mädchen zuzugehen, dass sie selbst jetzt noch nicht angesehen hatte. Je näher sie kam, desto mehr erkannte sie, dass Anna nichts mehr um sich herum wahr nah. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt der aufgehenden Sonne, ihren Strahlen, der Stimmung.  
"Morgen..." flüsterte Lilli leise, bedacht darauf nicht von den schlafenden Zimmergenossinnen gehört zu werden, aber laut genug, damit sie gehört wurde.  
"Morgen..." flüsterte Anna zurück. Sie hatte sich ihr zugewandt, den Blick... so wahnsinnig traurig und schmerzvoll. Lilli erschreckte es sie so zu sehen. Sie hatte ihr gegenüber sonst nie solche Gefühle gezeigt. Nie, bis heute...  
"Wieso bist du so früh schon wach?"  
Lilli setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Fenstersims und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung, bin irgendwie wach geworden... Du?"  
Anna lächelte sanft und blickte ohne zu antworten wieder hinaus. Komischerweise wusste Lilli nie wie sie mit ihr umgehen sollte. Mal war sie nett, dann wieder rebellisch, dann böse, dann lustig, freundlich, giftig.  
"Ist etwas passiert?"  
Eine gewagte Frage, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie nicht gerade als die besten Freundinnen galten, aber Anna sah vom Fenster wieder zu ihr zurück und noch immer lächelte sie, wenn es auch ein trauriges Lächeln war.  
"Ja... alles okay."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Ehrlich gesagt, Lilli... Geht es dich nichts an. Darum frag nicht weiter nach, ja?"  
"Okay..." antwortete sie sanft. Es war schon komisch nicht von ihr angegiftet zu werden, sondern ganz normal mit ihr zu sprechen. „Danke..."  
"Wofür?" fragte Anna misstrauisch.  
"Wegen James... Ich hatte Angst."  
"Angst? Wovor?"  
"Dass er mich danach meidet, dass er... einfach anders zu mir ist."  
"Du hattest Angst davor, dass ich dich schlecht vor ihm mache, stimmt's?"  
"Nein," versuchte sie es sofort abzuwehren, aber in Wahrheit hatte Anna absolut Recht. Genau davor hatte sie Angst, dass James sie hassen würde, weil man ihm einen falschen Eindruck von ihr vermittelte, aber Anna hatte dies nicht gemacht und dafür war sie dankbar. Dankbar, dass sie ehrlich zu ihrem besten Freund gewesen war. Wieder etwas, dass ihr zeigte, dass Anna nicht wie Melissa war. Merkwürdigerweise lachte das Mädchen sogar über ihre Reaktion.  
"Ähm..."  
"Hör zu, Lilli," sagte Anna schließlich. "Ich bin mir nun sicher, dass du für James auch nur das beste willst und auf gewisse Weise bin ich froh über diese Erkenntnis."  
"... Aha..."  
"Naja... So muss ich nicht alleine auf ihn aufpassen... Du weißt nun auch von dem Mal und... wenn du die Anzeichen erkennst, kannst du ihm helfen."  
"Helfen? Ich beherrsche die Zauber nicht, die du kannst."  
"Besser so," sagte sie augenzwinkernd.  
"Es reicht wenn du ihm kurz eins überbratest."  
"Überbraten?"  
"K.O. Schlagen."  
"K.O. Schlagen?"  
"Du kannst ihn auch aus dem Fenster schubsen, aber dann bringt kein Zauber mehr was! Es reicht also wenn du ihn bewusstlos prügelst."  
Lilli konnte nicht anders als amüsiert zu lächeln. Anna hatte wirklich einen eigenartigen Humor, doch auf gewisse Weise machte es sie aus, machte aus sie ein Individuum in dem ganzen gleichen Haufen von sonstigen kichernden Mädels in Hogwarts. Und obwohl sie wirklich schwarz-magisch und sogar böse wirken konnte, so fühlte Lilli sich bei ihr nun doch... verstanden.

* * *

Zaubertränke. 

In dieser Stunde probierten sie einen Krafttrank aus. James überließ es Lilli die Zutaten zu mischen, während er ihr vorlas, was man alles dazu brauchte und wie ihre Form zu sein hatte.  
"Das Werwolfshaar muss exakt 3 cm sein..."  
Lilli nahm ein Lineal, messte es exakt ab und schnitt es durch.  
"Geben sie es bei 80°C kochend hinzu..." Gesagt, getan.  
"Nun rühren sie die in kleinen Würfeln geschnittenen Lachsaugen hinzu." Gesagt, getan.  
"Rühren sie nun das Gebräu exakt drei mal um."  
"3x?"  
"yup."  
"Okay... eins...zwei...drei..."  
"Nun zünden sie das Streichholz an und geben es in das Wasser..."  
Lilli zündete es wie er es ihr gesagt hatte an und setzte an um es ins Wasser zu geben.  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
"Yup, hier stehst."  
"Na gut..."  
"Wenn alles richtig läuft, taucht bei einem leisen Knall ein helllilaner Rauch auf und die Flüssigkeit nimmt die Farbe Lila an. In dem Fall haben sie den Schwächetrank richtig gebraut..."  
"Schwächetrank?"  
"Yup. Warum?"  
"James?"  
"Lilli?"  
"Wir brauen den Stärketrank."  
"... Tun wir das?"  
"Ja."  
"Oh."  
"Sag nicht, du hast mir den falschen Trank vorgesagt."  
"Ich hab dir nicht den falschen Trank vorgesagt."  
"Gut," sagte Lilli aufatmend.  
"Was dann?"  
"Ich hab dir den Schwächetrank vorgesagt."  
"Das ist doch der falsche Trank!"  
"Aber ich sollte es ja nicht sagen!"  
Lilli klatschte sich ungläubig die Hand auf die Stirn, woraufhin James zu lachen begann. Wieder mal... In den letzten Tagen lachte er um so vieles mehr mit ihr und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann steckte sein Lachen sie an und sie musste mitlachen.  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," ertönte Professor Icks Stimme, der nun genau vor ihnen stand und sie mit bösem Ausdruck beobachtete. "Wären sie so freundlich uns mitzuteilen, wieso ihr Trank Lila statt gelb geworden ist?"  
"Ähm..." machte Lilli kurz.  
"Nun ja, Professor Ick," fuhr James breit grinsend fort und man konnte sehen wie schwer es ihm fiel ernst zu bleiben.  
"Ich fürchte... wir haben... den falschen Trank gebraut."  
"Den falschen Trank?" fragte er leicht misstrauisch und versuchte offensichtlich James ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.  
"Es war meine Schuld, Professor," verteidigte Lilli ihn sofort. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie das tat, aber sie hatte das Gefühl als ob sie es tun müsste, als ob sie ihrem Partner noch etwas schuldig war.  
"Ihre Schuld, Miss Evans?" fragte er ganz überrascht.  
"Ja, ich dachte, wir würden den Schwächetrank brauen... Tut mir Leid, Professor..."  
"Nun... Miss Evans... naja... Dann sollten sie und Mr. Potter heut Abend noch mal rein kommen und ihn aufs neue brauen... sie müssen schließlich etwas zur Benotung abgeben..."  
"Ja... gut, Professor..."  
Die Stunde läutete und alle anderen liefen hinaus. James packte währenddessen seine Sachen als Lilli ihn mit fragendem Blick kurz ansah.  
"Das ist doch okay für dich, oder?"  
"Hm? Was?"  
"Na, das wir heut Abend bei Professor Ick den Trank noch mal brauen..."  
"Ich sollte eher dich fragen, ob das okay ist, immerhin hab ja ich den Mist verbockt. Nicht du."  
"Ich hätte auch drauf achten können..." sagte sie reumütig, vielleicht zu sehr, denn James verzog das Gesicht zu einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
"Sags nicht!" befahl sie ihm gebieterisch, bevor er auch nur ein Wort von dem sagen konnte, was ihm schon auf den Lippen lag.  
"James?!" Das war Melissa, die neben ihnen aufgetaucht war. Wenn giftige Blicke Löcher bohren würden, würde Lilli nun aussehen wie ein Spaghettisieb.  
"Gehen wir."  
"Ist okay... Lilli? Komm... "  
"Wieso komm?" raunzte Melissa los, die Augen zu bösen Schlitzen verengt und die Gesichtsfarbe gefährlich kochendrot.  
"Na, wir gehen zu Zaubereigeschichte."  
"Und wieso sollte das Schlammblut mitkommen?"  
"Melissa, lass das!"  
"Was? Dieses Ding zu beleidigen."  
"Nein, dich wie ne eifersüchtige Furie aufzuführen."  
"Eifersüchtig? Auf so 'n Stück Dreck!"  
"Es reicht! Entschuldige mich, Lilli..."  
James zog Melissa mit sich aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus und sie schien sich sehr wohl mit Gewalt zu wehren. Angesichts James riesiger Kraft half jedoch alles nichts und sie wurde von ihm nach draußen gerissen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später folgte Anna ihnen hinaus, nachdem sie offensichtlich noch etwas mit Sirius gesprochen hatte und zu Lilli zeigte. Er kam schließlich auf sie zu. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Lissy und Prongs müssen sich auch mal streiten. Nix besonderes."  
'Nichts besonderes? Kingcade zeigt ihre offene Abneigung gegen mich, James zerrt sie zum Streiten hinaus und Anna ist die einzige, die ihnen folgt? Das ist nichts besonderes?'  
"Lass uns gehen, Lils oder wir kommen zu spät zu Zaubereigeschichte. Verpassen tun wir zwar eh nichts, aber was solls."  
Gemeinsam mit Alice, Frank und Remus schritten sie hinaus und den Gang entlang zum Klassenraum. James, Anna und Melissa schienen sich in der anderen Richtung zu befinden, zumindest hatte Lilli sie nirgends auf dem Weg gesehen oder gehört.  
"Sirius?" fragte sie bevor er zu seinem Platz nach hinten gehen konnte.  
"Ja?"  
"James und Melissa... der Streit eben... wegen mir."  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lils. Die beiden haben sich schon wegen vielem gestritten und immer wieder hingebogen. Ich glaub, sie brauchen das."  
"Brauchen das?"  
"Ja, damit sie sich wieder extra schön versöhnen können... Mach dir also keine Vorwürfe, deswegen... Bis später."  
"Okay..."  
Doch die gesamte Stunde Zaubereigeschichte waren weder Anna, noch Melissa, noch James aufgetaucht. Lilli wusste nicht wieso, aber ihr machte nicht unbedingt der Gedanke zu schaffen, dass sie der Grund für den Streit zwischen James und Melissa war... mehr machte es ihr zu schaffen, nicht zu wissen, was nun mit ihnen war, wie sie sich stritten und was nun aus allen wurde und vor allem, wieso zum Henker ANNA ihnen gefolgt war!

* * *

Nach Zaubereigeschichte fand der Unterricht getrennt statt. Lilli hatte Heilkunde, welches sie belegte, um vielleicht doch noch Heilerin im St. Mungo zu werden und wo sie auf Diana und Remus traf, während alle anderen zu Muggelkunde gingen bzw. ihre Freistunde nutzten.  
In Heilkunde saß sie normalerweise in der Mitte zwischen Remus und Diana, aber heute hatten sich beide schon zusammengesetzt, so dass sie sich zwischen Diana und der Wand hinsetzte. Irrte sie sich oder turtelnden die beiden ziemlich heftig miteinander herum? Sie wollte die beiden ja nicht in ihrem Dauergrinsen stören, aber die Frage brannte ihr einfach auf den Lippen.  
"Remus?"  
"Hm?" fragte er überrascht und auch Diana sah Lilli neugierig an.  
"Hast du das in Zaubertränke mitgekriegt?"  
"Was?"  
"Das mit James, Melissa und Anna."  
"James, Melissa und Anna?" fragte er grübelnd nach.  
"Der Streit?"  
"Ach so..." sagte er und winkte mit der Hand ab. "Das ist was ganz normales bei denen."  
"Normal?"  
"Naja, Prongs und Lissy streiten sich schon mal über Dinge und dann zieht er sie weg um das auszudiskutieren und Anna folgt ihnen um ein Blutbad zu verhindern..."  
"Blutbad?" schoss es von beiden Mädels schockiert heraus. Remus zuckte daraufhin zurück und wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen vor sich. "Das war ein Scherz... Ich weiß nicht warum sie immer mitgeht, aber sie tuts automatisch und dann kommen alle versöhnt wieder zurück. Siehst sie ja dann in Verteidigung, Lilli."  
"Oh, okay... danke..."  
"Keine Ursache..."  
Und schwups, gab es für die beiden wieder niemand außer sie beide sonst. Erst als Madame Pomfrey herein kam und den Unterricht eröffnete, richteten Remus und Diana ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schulkrankenschwester. Trotzdem konnte Lilli genau sehen, wie sie sich ab und zu verliebte Blicke zuwarfen und puterrot im Gesicht wieder wegblickten. Im Grunde genommen freute sie sich für die beiden. Remus war ein netter Kerl, Diana ein nettes Mädchen, da hatten sich zwei gesucht und gefunden, aber ihr wurde schwer ums Herz, wenn sie an James dachte. Er würde sich also wieder mit Melissa vertragen... leider... Warum konnte die Welt nicht ein bisschen fairer zu ihr sein und Melissa irgendwohin schießen, wo ihr jemand zeigte, wie allein man sein konnte? Wenn sie wüsste, wie weh so etwas tat, dann würde sie dieses Gefühl nicht andauernd anderen Leuten geben wollen.

* * *

Und es traf genau so ein, wie Remus es gesagt hatte und wie Sirius es voraus sah. Als sie in VgddK ankam, saßen James und Melissa eng umschlungen an ihrem Platz, friedlich und verliebt turtelnd. Sie setzte sich neben Alice hin und ließ die Stunde gedankenverloren vorbei ziehen. Sie wiederholten sowieso nur denselben Stoff der letzten Jahre für die Utzprüfungen. Das was für VgddK wirklich wichtig war, fand man in "fortgeschrittene VgddK". Nach der theorie war sie schon am rausgehen als sie jemand nach ihr rufen hörte.  
"Lilli, warte," rief James ihr nach und hatte Melissa hergezogen, die sich offensichtlich noch etwas weigerte mitzukommen. Kaum dass sie bei ihr waren, herrschte Stille. Ihre Feindin hatte noch immer den tödlichen Spaghettisiebmacher-Blick drauf und so dachte auch Lilli keineswegs daran eine nettere Miene aufzusetzen.  
"Lissy, los jetzt!"  
"Okay,okay..." zickte sie noch immer mit der boshaften Stimme. "Evans."  
"Hmhm..." räusperte James sich äußerst auffällig.  
"Lilli..." sagte sie stattdessen, jedoch sehr abfällig und fast so als wäre es die reinste Qual für sie, wie Lilli fand.  
"Es tut mir leid,... dass ich dich beleidigt habe... Bitte verzeihe mir..."  
Lilli brauchte nur einen Augenblick lang James anzusehen und hatte dementsprechend keine Sekunde gezögert die nicht-ernst-gemeinte Entschuldigung trotzdem anzunehmen. Um James Willen, den sie nicht unnötigerweise zwischen die Fronten schieben wollte.  
"Entschuldigung angenommen, Melissa."  
"Wunderbar, dann können wir ja gehen."  
Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, zog sie James mit sich hinaus, der überrascht von ihrer Reaktion sich nicht mal wehren konnte und erst draußen ein : "hey" von sich gab.  
Für einen Augenblick war sie verwundert, weil Melissa sich doch tatsächlich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte, auch wenn die Worte nicht ernst gemeint waren, aber Lilli hatte schon beinahe die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass dieses Mädchen jeh zu so etwas fähig gewesen wäre. Die Überraschung darüber verflog sehr schnell wieder, als sie leicht nach rechts sah, wo Anna mit Sirius hinaus schritt und ihr einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. Besorgt... aber wieso?  
Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht oder würde womöglich sogar noch was viel schlimmeres passieren? Anna hatte sie mal vorgewarnt... Sie solle auf keinen Fall versuchen James und Melissa auseinander zu bringen und Lilli hatte bis heute nicht verstanden warum. Weil Anna Melissa's Freundin war? Oder weil Anna der Meinung war, dass es sowieso keinen Zweck hatte, egal ob sie es versuchte oder nicht? Oder... war es nur ein gut gemeinter Rat als Warnung vor dem, was kommen könnte, wenn sie es doch versuchte? Letztenendes war es zu spät, sie hatte es ja schon versucht und Melissa's Gestik von eben war vielleicht nur der Anfang von etwas weitaus übleren.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

_**Chap 21: white darkness II**_**  
**  
Nach VgddK lief Lilli Anna nach, die mit Sirius gerade diskutierend das Klassenzimmer verließ. Diesmal ging es darum ob eine Banane nun krumm oder nur gebogen war.  
"Anna..." rief sie ihr nach, woraufhin sie auch beide stehen blieben.  
"Lils," grinste Sirius und zwinkerte ihr charmant zu. Eine Geste, die Anna dazu veranlasste, genervt die Augen zu rollen.  
"Kannst dein Dauergrinsen abschrauben, Casanova-Verschnitt! Komm, Lilli."  
Und mit diesen Worten zog sie sie von Sirius weg und gingen entfernt von ihm zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius schien das nicht viel auszumachen, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später waren Remus und Peter herausgekommen um mit ihm zurückzugehen.  
"Was gibt's?"  
"Hm?"  
Anna wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft. "Du schreist meinen Namen, rennst her und das alles wegen nichts? Sag bloß, du genießt meine Anwesenheit so unheimlich?"  
"Oh... ähm... Ich..."  
"War'n Witz, Lilli..."  
"Oh... "  
"Also, was gibt's?"  
Nun wo sie Anna so offen darauf ansprach, war es Lilli peinlich die Frage zu stellen. Bis vor eben wollte sie noch unbedingt wissen, was draußen vorgefallen war, aber jetzt wo sie so mit Anna den Gang entlang lief, da wurde es ihr irgendwie unangenehm nach etwas zu fragen, was Anna ihr vielleicht mit Absicht nicht sagen wollte?  
"Du fragst dich was in der Stunde Zaubereigeschichte vorgefallen ist, weil James, Lissy und Ich nicht da waren..."  
"Woher-"  
"Ich könnts dir sagen, Lilli... aber... es wird dir nicht gefallen."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich hab dir mal gesagt, du solltest nicht versuchen Lissy und James auseinander zu bringen... Warum tust du's doch?"  
"Ich hab doch gar nichts getan?"  
"Dann tust du das unabsichtlich?"  
"Was? Was hab ich bitte getan? Ich bin mir verdammt noch mal keiner Schuld bewusst!"  
Anna zog Lilli mit sich in einen anderen Gang, um vor den anderen Schülern zu fliehen. Sie zog sie mit auf die Ländereien hinaus bis zu einer abgelegenen Stelle, wo sie sich kurz umsah, ob sich auch ja kein Spion in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Erst dann wandte sie sich wieder Lilli zu.  
"Hör zu, Lissy ist nicht so wie du glaubst. Sie mag dir böse und grausam erscheinen, aber das ist sie nicht. Das dunkle und böse ist reiner Selbstschutz. Das einzige, was schlimm bei ihr ist, ist die Tatsache, dass sie unterschätzt wie viel Macht sie hier in Hogwarts hat. Du kennst Bella?"  
"Ja?"  
"Du kennst Rudolphus? Bella's Freund?"  
"Ja..." Und mit jedem Namen, den Anna ihr aufzählte, bekam Lilli mehr und mehr Panik. Das waren alles Namen die sie sehr wohl kannte, aber in Verbindung mit sehr viel Ärger zusammenbrachte.  
"Du kennst Goyle und Crabbe? Green und Table? Owen's und Nott?"  
"Anna, was soll das? Natürlich kenn ich sie. Sie sind alle in Slytherin und im selben Jahr wie wir!"  
"Sie sind sozusagen Melissa's Hau-die-Muggel-Truppe."  
"Haudiewas?" fragte sie ungläubig.  
"Melissa wird selbst niemanden Leid zufügen. Dafür liebt sie James zu sehr und weiß, wie er so etwas verabscheut, aber ihre Freunde sind da anders."  
"Ich soll mich also vor ihnen in Acht nehmen?"  
"Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Ich hab Melissa noch mal ins Gewissen reden können, aber wenn du sie weiterhin so provozierst, dann kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Sie hört nicht immer auf mich und ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob sie das dieses Mal getan hat."  
"Also soll ich mich doch in Acht vor ihnen nehmen?" fragte sie noch mal verunsichert.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Lissy, Bella wirklich schon auf dich gehetzt hat. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass James sofort bemerken würde, von wem die Bande kommt und das schlimmste was es für Lissy gibt ist, James zu verlieren." Einerseits fühlte sich Lilli schlecht, weil sie sich genau das wünschte! Sie wollte, dass James Melissa verließ und sich ihr zuwandte, und andererseits fühlte sie sich gut, weil sie wollte, dass es diesem Mädchen schlecht ging, weil dieses Mädchen ihr die ganze Zeit wehgetan hatte. Und noch während Lilli diese Gedanken hatte, bemerkte sie einen merkwürdig traurigen Blick von Anna.  
"Aber wieso benimmt sie sich dann so?"  
"Wie?" fragte Anna kurzzeitig verwirrt.  
"Ekelhaft! Sie macht anderen das Leben zur Hölle, die ihr gar nichts getan haben. Diana, mir und noch viele andere..."  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass du ihr nichts getan hast?"  
"... Was? Was hab ich getan? Sags mir, denn ich bin mir wieder mal keiner Schuld bewusst."  
"... Ich habs dir doch beim letzten Mal gesagt, Lilli... Hörst du mir nicht zu?"  
"Was? Ich... Mensch, Anna, du redest immer so in Rätseln. Woher soll ich wissen, was du mit welchem Satz meinst?"  
"Ich sagte dir, Melissa ist diejenige, mit der James zusammen ist, aber du bist diejenige, die er immer wollte. Melissa weiß das..."  
"Hat James das etwa gesagt?"  
"Er musste es nicht sagen. Taten sagen genug aus. Was glaubst du, warum er deine Freundschaft sucht, obwohl du ihm weiß Gott wie oft schon gedemütigt und niedergetrampelt hast? Aber Lissy liebt ihn und er liebt sie auch. Sie ist meine Freundin und James ist mein bester Freund. Ich will nicht, dass zwischen ihnen irgendetwas passiert, was sie später bereuen könnten. Deswegen geh ich immer mit."  
"Oh... Also... als neutrale Person, könnte man sagen..."  
"Auch... "  
"Auch?"  
"Ich pass ein wenig auf beide auf. Das dunkle Mal an James Rücken ist zwar im Moment inaktiv, aber wenn er sich irgendwie zu sehr anstrengt, dann wird er schwächer und die dunkle Kraft in ihm stärker. Du hast Glück, dass du ihn noch nie so in Rage gesehen hast. Er kann sich bei dir beherrschen, egal was du ihm an den Kopf schmeißt. Aber bei Lissy und mir ist er schon mal ziemlich heftig ausgeflippt. Ich will das vermeiden, weil ich weiß, dass es von..." Sie stoppte kurz. "Von seinem Mal kommt." Irgendetwas sagte Lilli, dass Anna nicht "Mal" sagen wollte.  
"Dunkle Kraft? Das dunkle Mal meinst du?"  
"Ja. Er ist nicht gefährlich für euch, er ist... eher gefährlich für sich selber in dem Zustand. Lissy weiß nichts von James Mal und er ist ihr gegenüber auch noch nie so ausgeflippt wie mir gegenüber. Sie und du, ihr kennt diese Seite an ihm nicht. Ihr solltet es auch nicht sehen. Ich bin mehr oder weniger dabei um beide wieder auf den Teppich zu drücken, wenn die Gemüter überhitzt sind."  
"Du hast mir nicht alles erzählt, stimmts? An dem Abend... hast du mir nicht alles erzählt?"  
"Lilli, ich hab dir schon damals gesagt, wenn ich dir alles erzählen würde, hingen wir in einer Woche noch hier. Und außerdem wird man so was nicht verstehen und akzeptieren können, wenn man es nicht selbst gesehen hat."  
"Selbst gesehen? Warst du dabei als er..."  
"Nein... oder ja... wie man's nimmt," antwortete Anna etwas verwirrt.  
"... Soll heißen?"  
"Nichts... ich hab dir schon zuviel erzählt und weiß noch nicht mal, wieso ich das genau tue... Eins dürfte dir damit allerdings klar sein, Lilli! Wenn du es jemals weitererzählen solltest, dann-"  
"Bringst du mich um, schon klar," sagte sie leicht amüsiert. Diesmal wusste sie, dass es nur ein Scherz sein sollte und sowie Anna zurücklächelte, war sie sich nun auch sicher. Es war schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl sich mit jemandem unterhalten zu können, der einen all die Jahre eigentlich ignoriert hatte und mit dem man eigentlich so gut wie nie ein Wort gewechselt hatte. Immer wenn Lilli Anna sah, dann hatte sie das Gefühl, mit dem Mädchen sprechen zu wollen, sich mit ihr zu verstehen und jetzt tat sie das und es war genau so, wie sie geglaubt hatte, dass es sein würde..  
"Anna, was du neulich in Okklumentik gesehen hast, ich-"  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen...," unterbrach sie sie sanft. "Im Gegenteil..."  
"Im Gegenteil?"  
"Ich habe... etwas gesehen, was ich fast schon vergessen hatte."  
Anna ließ sich auf die Wiese nieder und lehnte sich an den Baum, die Knie an ihren Oberkörper gezogen, die Arme um sie geschlungen. Fast wie ein kleines Kind saß sie da und sah zu, wie die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Im Herbst ging die Sonne schon sehr früh unter, aber nirgends konnte man das melancholische Farbenspiel so wunderbar bewundern, wie auf den Ländereien Hogwarts. Es mag Magie gewesen, dass diesen Anblick ermöglichte und doch sah es jeden Tag von neuem anders und bildschön aus. Lilli ließ sich schließlich zu ihr im Schneidersitz nieder. Sollte sie sie ansprechen oder einfach nur da sitzen? Oder wär es besser gewesen sie allein zu lassen? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es gut war, wenn sie einfach nur da saß und auch zum Horizont blickte.  
"Lilli?" sagte Anna nach einer ganzen Weile. "Gibt es in deinem Leben eine Person... die du so sehr hasst, dass du schon mal daran gedacht hast, sie umzubringen?" Sie hatte sich ihr nun zugewandt, sanft schwarze Augen blickten in leuchtend samragdgrüne Augen.  
"Nein, stimmts?... Mord ist etwas, an das man nicht mal denken sollte, wenn man weiß-magisch ist... eine schwarz-magische Hexe denkt fast täglich daran..."  
"Was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
"Ach nichts... vergiss es."  
"Du denkst an Mord?"  
Keine Antwort, kein Blick mehr. Anna hatte sich abgewandt, hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem dunkel werdenden Himmel gewidmet. Die Sonne war nun hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und langsam zeigte sich der Halbmond mit seinen hell leuchtenden Sternen am Firmament. Leise konnte man die Grillen zirpen hören.  
"An wen, Anna? Wen hasst du so sehr? Okay, ich bin bestimmt die letzte mit der du darüber reden willst, aber... ich kann mir vorstellen, wen du damit meinst."  
Langsam wandte sie ihren Blick wieder zu ihr zurück, die Augen waren kalt und ausdruckslos, ohne jegliche Emotionen. Sie hatte sie wieder hinter einer Mauer versteckt, welche schlichtweg schwarz und kahl war, welches nichts anderes außer Gefühllosigkeit zuließ.  
"Deinen Vater, richtig? Allan White."  
"Mein Vater... Du kennst ihn nicht, Lilli."  
"Nein, aber ich hab euch gesehen. Einige male... Ich habe den Hass in deinen Augen gesehen, wenn ihr ohne deine Mutter unterwegs wart. Warum?"  
"Warum was?"  
"Warum hasst du ihn? Was hat er dir angetan?" fragte sie leise. Anhand ihrem Blick erkannte man Verständnis und Sorge.  
"Mir angetan? Nichts..." antwortete sie ehrlich und sank zurück gegen den Baum. Das Atmen fiel ihr mit einem mal schwerer und irgendwie baute sich in ihrem Inneren eine merkwürdige Unruhe auf. Etwas, dass sie in die Tiefe riss, mitten in einen Sturzflug.  
"Für Nichts hasst du ihn aber verdammt stark. Man hasst jemanden nicht, wenn er nichts gemacht hat und ich denke, dein Hass ist auch berechtigt... Weiß es James?  
Und Anna's Stimme war blitzschnell kalt und böse geworden. Nichts nettes war mehr in ihrem Ausdruck.  
"Lilli, hör zu! Das hier sind Dinge, die dich absolut nichts angehen. Weder was meine Familie betrifft, noch was mich betrifft, noch ob es James weiß oder nicht weiß. Du mischt dich hier in etwas ein, dass verdammt noch mal übel nach hinten losgehen kann. Meine Eltern sind gefährlich und färben auf mich ab. Halt dich einfach von mir fern, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist."  
"Wieso?" fragte diese verdutzt.  
"TUS! Zu deinem eigenen Schutz."  
"Mein Schutz? Ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen."  
"Das hat Sirius auch gesagt..."sagte sie und diese Worte waren diesmal schmerzvoll ausgesprochen worden.  
Langsam begann es zu regnen. Erst fielen einige Tropfen hinab, man konnte ihr Aufschlagen auf den See hören. Von Minute zu Minute wurde es mehr und mit jeder Minute fielen die Tropfen auch auf die Haut der beiden Mädchen nieder.  
"Sirius..." sagte Lilli mit erstickter Stimme. In diesem Augenblick, in dem Anna es gesagt hatte, konnte man etwas erkennen. Nicht nur in ihrem Gesicht, nicht nur an der Art und dem Tonfall, wie sie es sagte, nein, an allem konnte man es verstehen.  
"Hast du deswegen... mit ihm Schluss gemacht? Weil etwas passiert ist? Weil er gesagt hat, er könne selber auf sich aufpassen? Ihm war etwas passiert, richtig?"  
"... Wir sollten reingehen... Es ist kalt."  
Anna stand auf und ging zurück zum Schloss ohne Lilli eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie überhaupt nachkam. Sie schien einfach nur weggehen zu wollen, vielleicht auch um nun einfach wieder allein sein zu können. Lilli konnte nicht gehen... noch nicht

* * *

Als sie wenig später in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, fand sie Anna nicht bei den anderen. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf. Vielleicht war sie da. Ihr nachgehen und noch mal nachfragen und damit riskieren sich mit ihr zu streiten? Oder sie in Ruhe lassen? Die zweite Möglichkeit war vielleicht das bessere gewesen und so wandte sich Lilli den anderen zu. Remus spielte mit Peter Schach, während Sirius und James etwas spielten, was keiner zu verstehen schien. Sie nannten es Das-Spiel-Das-Keiner-Zu-Verstehen-Scheint...  
Lilli sah eine Weile lang zu, wie sie unvollständige Sätze aneinander reihten, was schließlich überhaupt keinen richtigen Sinn ergab, mehr einen mächtig großen Schwachsinn, entschied dann aber doch, dass sie sich etwas wichtigerem zuwandte. Ihren Hausaufgaben. Da Professor Ick heute Abend nicht konnte, wurde das Nachsitzen auf den nächsten Abend verschoben. Noch während sie in ihre Hausaufgaben vertieft war, fiel ihr etwas auf, dass ihr dummerweise eher Angst bereitete, als dass es sie freuen sollte. Wo war Melissa? Vielleicht bei Anna oben? Wenn sie rauf ging, würde sie Gewissheit bekommen, aber wenn nur Anna da oben war und ihre Ruhe haben wollte, wäre das eher schädlich für ihre gerade am heranwachsende Freundschaft. Nur wenn Melissa nicht da oben war, wo dann? Diese Frage wurde ihr schnell beantwortet, als das Porträt zur Seite klappte und gesuchte Person herein kam. Der erste Blick, giftig wie eh und jeh, an Lilli gerichtet, der zweite Blick, süß und hocherfreut, zu James gewandt, den sie auch wenige Sekunden später in ihre Arme schloss. Sie schien das Spiel von ihm und Sirius tatsächlich zu mögen und zu verstehen, oder sie tat nur so, was Lilli's Meinung nach wahrscheinlicher war, denn sie tat nichts außer zu lachen, sobald die beiden Jungs lachten...

Gerade als sie ihre Hausaufgaben beendet hatte, kam James auf sie zu und holte sie zu den Rundgängen ab. Kaum dass sie aus dem Porträt geschritten waren, wandte er sich ihr zu.  
"Alles okay?"  
"Ja... Wieso?"  
"Naja... weil du so-" James machte ein Gesicht wie ein verstörter Uranutan "aussiehst."  
"Was?" fragte sie lachend.  
"Yup. Daher nehm ich an, dass etwas nicht stimmt."  
"Weil ich was?"  
"Na, weil du so" Diesmal machte er ein Gesicht wie ein irres, besessenes Uranutanbaby "aussiehst."  
"Das findest du lustig, oder?" fragte sie ihn amüsiert, woraufhin er eifrig nickte.  
"Und wie... Also, Lilli, was ist los?"  
"Ach nichts."  
"Wegen nichts, sieht man nicht aus wie mit nem Zitteraal aneinandergeprallt."  
"Danke."  
"Bitte. Also? Um wen geht's?"  
"Du würdest es mir doch sowieso nicht sagen, selbst wenn ich es dich fragen würde."  
"Probiers aus. Zaubern und nicht nur lauern."  
"... Was?"  
"Zauberersprichwort. Überraschung! Wir haben so was auch," kommentierte er augenzwinkernd während sie um die Ecke bogen und weitergingen.  
"Aha," sagte Lilli dazu lediglich. Hätte sie sich ja eigentlich auch denken können.  
"Genau so wie das Fluchen mit Merlin's Namen nehm ich an?"  
"Oder Dumbledore's Name. Macht aber nur Anna, sie ist die einzige, die sich das traut. Naja, könnt daran liegen dass sie Dumbledore's Urenkelin ist und keine Angst vor ihm hat..."  
"Anna hat vor niemanden Angst, hm?"  
"Furchtlos ist sie nun nicht. In der 1. Klasse haben Sirius und Ich ihr mal einen Streich gespielt. Sirius und Lissy kennen Anna ja schon seit dem Sandkasten und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich vor nichts und niemanden Angst hätte. Was macht also Klein-James? Testen! Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail und Ich haben an dem Abend eine unerlaubte Nachtwanderung mit Anna im verbotenen Wald unternommen, davor haben wir ihr natürlich noch schön Gruselgeschichten von Vampiren unter die Nase reiben müssen. Wir haben so getan als ob wir echte Vampire im verbotenen Wald entdeckt hätten und Padfoot hat perfekt so getan als ob er von einen von ihnen weggerissen worden wäre und wir habe perfekt so getan als ob wir ihm hinterher rennen wollten um ihn zu retten, es natürlich aber trotz aller Bemühungen nicht geschafft haben."  
"Und Anna hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr das alles nur inszeniert habt, um sie reinzulegen?"  
"Nein, Lils. Sie wollte zurück zu Dumbledore rennen, damit er Sirius aus den Fängen, der hässlichen Kreatur befreit, als dieser als Vampir heraus sprang und sie sich halb zu tode kreischte."  
So wie James lachte, musste auch Lilli darüber lachen. Es war nicht witzig, schließlich, das wusste Lilli, hätte sie auch einen Schreikrampf bekommen, wenn dass der Fall bei ihr gewesen wäre, aber James schaffte es einem mit seinem Lachen anzustecken, besonders, wenn es von Herzen kam. Er lachte soviel in den letzten Tagen...  
"Anna hat schon auch Angst... aber nicht vor den Dingen, die normale Menschen fürchten."  
"Zum Beispiel?"  
"Den Tot... Oder Voldemort."  
"Sie hat keine Angst vor ihm?"  
"Nein, dafür hat sie ne panische Angst vor Würmern."  
"Vor Würmern?"  
James nickte eifrig und breit grinsend.  
"Zu ihrem 12. Geburtstag wollte Sirius ihr einen streich spielen. Hat einen Kuchen gebacken, der beim Anschneiden zerplatzt und Würmer von sich schleudert. Bedenke, es waren Gummiwürmer mit Erdbeergeschmack. Anna ist zuerst ohnmächtig umgekippt als sie die Würmer sah und als sie wieder zu sich kam, hat sie Sirius um die gesamten Ländereien gescheucht und DAS den gesamten TAG!"  
"Echt?" lachte Lilli unfassbar.  
"Yup. Sie hat erst aufgegeben als McGonagall dazwischen trat, sonst würde Padfoot heute noch laufen. Lauf, Padfoot, lauf, haben wir immer gerufen wenn er bei uns vorbeiflitzte und zu Anna riefen wir: Du schaffst es, nur noch ein bisschen!"  
"Ahh... ich erinnere mich... An dem Tag sind sie 3x an Diana und mir vorbei gerannt. Sirius laut lachend und Anna laut fluchend."  
"Genau!"  
Beide bogen lachend um die Ecke und kamen in den Flur, der zum Slytherinturm führte.  
"James?" sagte Lilli plötzlich und hielt ihn fest, bevor sie weiter hinein schreiten konnten. Es war nur so ein Gefühl, aber irgendwie hielt sie es für besser, den Flur heute auszulassen. Anna hatte Recht. Lissy mag selbst nicht dazu fähig sein, jemanden etwas anzutun, aber die Slytherins waren dafür bekannt, herum zu pöbeln und zu schlagen. Sie hatten sie früher auch oft schon genug beleidigt und beschimpft und auch Diana hatte unter ihnen leiden müssen.  
"Lilli? Was ist?"  
Gut, James wäre heut Abend mit dabei, aber wer sagte, dass sie ihn nicht vorher außer Gefecht setzten könnten? Wenn sie zu 10 oder mehr auftauchten, hatte er auch keine Chance und dieser Gefahr wollte sie ihn nicht aussetzen.  
"Lilli!" wiederholte James aufs Neue und sah sie eindringlich an.  
"Was ist? Hast du etwa Angst vor der Dunkelheit?"  
"Ich ähm... nein..."  
"Aber?"  
Sollte sie ehrlich zu ihm sein? Er würde sie womöglich sogar noch auslachen, wegen ihrer Ängste. Besser nicht.  
"Es ist wegen Lissy, stimmts?"  
"Was?"  
"Du hast Angst, dass sie Bella und so weiter gegen dich aufgehetzt hat."  
"Woher-"  
"Ich bin nicht von gestern, Lilli," sagte er kopfschüttelnd.  
"Ich sagte dir schon mal, dass ich weiß, dass Melissa mit dir und anderen nicht ganz fair umgeht. Es macht mir aber nicht viel aus, denn... das ist ja nicht der Grund, warum ich sie liebe."  
"Du hast aber mal gesagt, dass das der Grund ist, warum du mit ihr zusammen bist. Du hast gesagt, du bist mit ihr zusammen, weil sie BÖSE ist. Du widersprichst dir selbst, mein Guter."  
"Nein, tu ich nicht... Du verstehst mich nur falsch."  
"Huehn?"  
"Okay," sagte er schließlich leicht genervt von ihrem Unverständnis. "Hör mir genau zu, Lilli, denn ich sag es dir nur dieses eine mal!"  
"Ich höre."  
"Ich liebe Melissa NICHT weil sie schlichtweg BÖSE ist! Ich bin mit ihr zusammen, weil es ihre Art ist, weil ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, weil wir so zusammen gekommen sind und ich es akzeptiert habe. Im Gegensatz zu dir, versuche ich Menschen NICHT zu verändern. Ich LIEBE Lissy um ihrer selbst Willen, weil sie so ist wie sie ist. Sie ist nicht böse geboren worden. Sie hatte eine schwere Kindheit, Lils. Sie hatte ursprünglich noch einen jüngeren Bruder und eine ältere Schwester. Beide sind von Muggeln getötet worden. Ihre Schwester hatte sich in einen Muggel verliebt, der sie brutal hintergangen hat und... dann hat sie sich selbst umgebracht. Das war im Sommer vor der 2. Klasse. Lissy war damals gerade mal 12 Jahre. Und ihr jüngerer Bruder wurde von einem betrunkenen Muggel überfahren, das war in Osterferien in der 5. Klasse. Lissy war selbst dabei. Als sie über die Straße liefen, wurde er vom Auto erfasst und mitgerissen, sie stattdessen weggestoßen. Aber sie hat mit eigenen Augen die Grausamkeit von Muggeln mit angesehen. Der Autofahrer hat nicht angehalten, Lils... Er hat Gas gegeben und ist abgehauen. Kein Muggel war bereit zu helfen, ihr Bruder ist elendig verblutet in ihren Armen."  
Unfassbar starrte Lilli ihn an, außer Stande überhaupt etwas dazu sagen zu können. Je mehr sie erfuhr um so mehr fühlte sie tatsächlich Mitleid mit dem Mädchen, dass sie all die Jahre über gehasst hatte.  
"Sie war hilflos. Sie war in der 5. Klasse und hatte auch versucht zu zaubern, aber kein Zauber wollte wirklich helfen. Kannst dir ja vorstellen, warum sie jetzt etwas komisch zu euch ist. Sie ist außerdem das einzige Kind, das die Kingcades noch haben und Lissy will ihre Eltern nicht enttäuschen, will ihre Erwartungen auch erfüllen. Ich liebe sie um ihren Willen und ihre Stärke. Ich liebe sie, weil sie mich versteht, weil ich weiß, dass sie nie etwas tun würde, was ich nicht will und weil sie auf mich hört."  
"Tut sie das?"  
"Ich bin der einzige, für den Melissa alles tun würde, wenn ich sie darum bitte."  
"Woher willst du das wissen?"  
"Vertrau mir, ich weiß es, also los..."  
Er ging in den Korridor voraus, während Lilli ihn nur sehr zögerlich folgte. Einerseits, weil ihr der Schock noch in den Knien lag wegen dem gehörten, andererseits, weil sie noch immer Zweifel besaß, ob Melissa Kingcade nicht doch anders war als James glaubte.  
"Das mit ihr ist schlimm, aber- Meiner Meinung nach kein triftiger Grund so auf andere loszugehen. Wir können doch nichts für die Taten von den beiden Muggeln?"  
"Ich weiß und Lissy weiß das auch. Aber sie hat ihren Hass eben nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich weiß das weil ich es selbst miterlebt habe. Sie ist einfach zu temperamentvoll, lässt ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf und manchmal geht sie dann eben zu weit. Aber... sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten."  
"Hat sie?" fragte Lilli gelinde erschrocken.  
"Ja... sie weiß, dass sie falsch handelt und ich habe es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie vor sich selbst zu beschützen."  
"Vor sich selbst?"  
"Lissy ist eine gute Hexe, Lils, aber... wenn man nicht auf sie aufpasst, kann das sehr schnell etwas ungewolltes passieren. Ich will sie nicht an die dunklen Künste verlieren. Dafür liebe ich sie zu sehr."  
'Er liebt sie zu sehr...' dachte sie verzweifelt und tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie einen schmerzhaften Stich. Warum hatte er das sagen müssen? Langsam aber sicher verlor sie jegliche Hoffnung darauf, sein Herz doch noch zu gewinnen. Je mehr sie von ihm über Melissa und über ihre Beziehung erfuhr, desto mehr schien eine Beziehung mit ihm ins Unmögliche zu rücken. Es tat so unglaublich weh, das zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren.  
Sie liefen eine Weile still im Flur herum, taten so, als ob sie aufpassen würden und sagten kein Wort. James nicht, weil er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er Lilli etwas preis gegeben hatte, was sie vielleicht gar nicht wissen durfte, und Lilli nicht, weil sie frustriert darüber war, dass James offensichtlich tatsächlich Liebe für einen Menschen empfand, den Lilli, selbst nach diesem Wissen, nicht leiden mochte. Für sie waren es selbst nach solchen Erlebnissen kein triftiger Grund, andere Leute so fertig zu machen, wie Melissa es so gut wie jeden Tag mit Vergnügen machte.  
"Lilli, das was ich dir heut Abend gesagt habe, versprich mir es nicht gegen sie zu verwenden. Ich habe es dir nicht erzählt, damit du sie damit aufziehst oder so."  
"Das weiß ich doch, James. Ich würde das nie tun. Aber ich sehe das trotzdem nicht als eine Rechtfertigung für ihr Verhalten an."  
"Und was ist mit dir?"  
"Was soll mit mir sein?"  
"Du bist Lissy gegenüber auch nicht unbedingt die Freundlichkeit in Person. Im Zug hast du sie bei der Besprechung äußerst dämlich dastehen lassen."  
"Weil alles was sie sagte falsch war und als Schulsprecher war es auch deine Aufgabe sie zu berichtigen."  
"Ich war kein Vertrauensschüler, wie du weißt? Hab also keine Ahnung warum man Professor McGonagall holen sollte und nicht Professor Flitwick."  
"Weil McGonagall-"  
"Die stellvertrende Schulleiterin ist. Du hast es so klar und deutlich gesagt, dass es bestimmt der ganze Zug mitbekommen hatte."  
"Ich will doch nur mein Amt gut ausführen. Es ist für mich wichtig, ein gutes Zeugnis zu bekommen. Ich will Auror werden und das kann man nicht einfach so. Meines Wissens nach nehmen sie nur sehr selten Leute auf."  
"Ich weiß," grummelte er schulterzuckend. „Wir können ja tauschen?"  
"Tauschen?"  
"Ich will nicht unbedingt Auror werden, aber so wie es aussieht, wird das wohl der Beruf, in den ich gepresst werde. Wir tauschen einfach und ich werd das was du kriegst."  
"Haha, wie witzig!"  
"Das war mein Ernst-" Doch weiter kam er nicht. Die Fackeln, die die Flure erhellten wurden mit einem mal ausgeblasen, als ob ein heftiger Wind an ihnen vorbeigezogen wäre und genau so plötzlich wurde es stockfinster in dem gesamten Korridor.  
"James?" fragte Lilli mit zitternder Stimme. Jetzt würde es passieren. Sie wusste nicht was, aber es würde jetzt passieren. Er hatte sich geirrt, Lissy hörte nicht auf ihn, sie würde irgendetwas tun um sich zu rächen. Etwas Weiches schlang sich um ihre Hüfte, was sie vor Schreck zusammenzucken ließ. Reflexartig holte sie mit der Faust aus und schlug zu.  
"Lils, ich bins." DUSCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Das Weiche ließ von ihr ab und prallte mit einem lauten Geräusch zu Boden. Langsam aber sicher fragte sich Lilli ob das Weiche nicht eigentlich jemand war, der ihr helfen wollte?  
"James?"  
"... Ich wars..."  
Gut, dass es dunkel war, denn so rot wie jetzt war sie wohl noch nie. Hatte sie ihm wirklich gerade mit voller Wucht ihre Faust in irgendeinen Körperteil gerammt?  
"James?"  
"Ich leb noch..."  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, na... du weißt schon."  
"Schon okay, Lils... bin ja nicht aus Glas."  
James richtete sich im Dunkeln wieder auf und sie konnte hören, wie er einen schmerzhaftes uff ausstieß.  
"Und was jetzt?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Lumos..." Die Spitze von seinem Zauberstab leuchtete auf und erhellte schwach den weiten Flur.  
"Frage beantwortet?"  
"Ähm... ja," sagte sie leise. Das war das naheliegendste, aber irgendwie kam sie nicht darauf. Sie war einfach viel zu durcheinander um noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Etwas fühlte sie sich auch besser, weil James da war. Weil Melissa vielleicht wirklich nicht wagte, ihr etwas anzutun, wenn James sich bei ihr aufhielt. Noch immer zitterten ihre Knie und ihre Finger vor Panik. Toll, wie sollte sie jemals ein guter Auror werden, wenn sie schon bei sowas einen Panikanfall hatte? James ging auf die Fackeln zu und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab ihre Spitzen: "Inflamare." Der Gang wurde nach und nach wieder erleuchtet. Er war bei der letzten Fackel angelangt, hatte die letzte Fackel wieder in Brand gesetzt, als er sich Lilli zuwandte, die am Ende des Korridors stand und er vor Schreck seine Augen weitete.  
"Lilliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" hallte seine Stimme im Korridor und in ihren Gedanken wieder, als sie einen Schmerz an ihrem Kopf spürte und es mit einem mal vollkommen pechschwarz wurde. Sie sah nichts mehr, sie fühlte nichts mehr, gar nichts mehr.

* * *

Es war warm... wohlig warm und sehr bequem. Sie atmete leise vor sich hin, konnte nun das Zwitschern der Vögel vernehmen und es wurde langsam heller. Sonnenstrahlen? War es morgen? Mühselig öffnete sie ihre Augenlider und musste erst ein paar Mal blinzeln um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Sie spürte etwas Weiches unter ihren Händen. Die Decke kam ihr bekannt vor... Lilli beugte sich langsam auf und stellte verwirrt fest, dass sie wieder in ihrem Bett lag. Wie war sie hier hergekommen? Sie hatte noch ihre Kleidung von gestern Abend an...  
"Na, endlich wach?" Anna sah von ihrem Bett zu ihr rüber und hatte sie erfreut angelächelt. Lilli fasste sich mit der Hand reflexartig an die rechte Schulter. Wieso?  
"Hast ziemlich lang geschlafen."  
"Lang? Wie lang?"  
"Einen Tag?"  
"Einen Tag?" fragte sie geschockt. Anna verließ ihr eigenes Bett und setzte sich zu Lilli rüber. Der Blick war besorgt und gleichzeitig auch erleichtert.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Dolohow hat dich angegriffen. Hinterrücks."  
"Dolohow? Warum?"  
"Weil er Muggel nicht leiden kann. Bist nicht die erste, aber du bist die erste, wo James eingeschritten ist. Er hat dich retten können, ist ein ziemlich guter Duellant und wäre bestimmt ein genau so guter Auror, wenn er sich nicht dagegen sträuben würde."  
"Wieso hat Dolohow mich gestern angegriffen? Und wieso kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Vorgestern, nicht gestern. Weil du ohnmächtig warst als James sich mit ihm duelliert hat. McGonagall hat Dolohow eine Strafe aufgebrummt dafür. Er hat dich nur leicht an der Schulter erwischt. James hat dich hier her zurück gebracht. Ich hab deine Wunde verarztet."  
"Du?"  
"Es war ein Fluch der dunklen Künste. Die Slytherins greifen meistens nur mit solchen Flüchen an. Da kann Madame Pomfrey nicht viel tun. Sie ist eine Schulkrankenschwester, keine ausgebildete Heilerin."  
"Und wie kannst du da dann helfen? Du bist Schülerin, Anna."  
"... Ich kanns. Das sollte dir reichen. Sei froh, denn Pomfrey hätte deine Wunde nicht so schnell heilen können."  
"Oh... Ähm... danke, wäre jetzt angebracht, oder?"  
Sie lächelte sanft und stand von Lilli's Bett auf.  
"Schon okay. Kann es sein, dass du dich eigentlich vor dem Nachsitzen drücken wolltest?"  
"WAS?!"  
"WarnScherz," winkte sie sofort leicht grinsend ab. "James hat den Trank gestern Abend alleine fertig gebraut und abgegeben. Professor Ick war damit zufrieden."  
"Oh... Dann sollte ich mich bei ihm wohl auch noch bedanken."  
"... Ja, schon. Aber so schnell wirst du wohl keine Gelegenheit dazu finden.," meinte Anna.  
"Wieso?"  
"James ist im Moment nicht in Hogwarts. Er ist von Dumbledore beurlaubt worden."  
"Beurlaubt? Warum?"  
"Er hat gestern eine Eule bekommen... Seine Mutter wurde bei einem Einsatz schwer verletzt. Sie liegt im St. Mungos und... ihr Zustand ist Ernst. Dumbledore fand es besser, wenn James bei ihr ist."  
"Seit wann ist er schon weg?"  
"Er ist vor einigen Stunden abgereist... Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von ihm ausrichten und gute Besserung. Du musst dich also wieder mal mit mir begnügen bei den Rundgängen."  
Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln war Anna aufgestanden und beinahe schon auch raus gegangen wenn Lilli ihr nicht hinterher gerufen hätte.  
"Anna? Ist es... wegen James? Ist es schlimm?"  
"... Ich weiß nicht..." gab sie ehrlich zu. "Aber Maria hat bisher immer wieder gekämpft und doch überlebt. Ich denke, dass es auch dieses Mal nicht so schlimm wird. Nein, eigentlich hoffe ich es... Ich weiß nicht was passiert, wenn dem nicht so wäre. Wir sehen uns..."  
Mit diesen Worten schritt sie aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus und hinterließ eine verwirrte Lilli zurück, die nun an nichts anderes denken konnte als an James, der fort war. Weg aus Hogwarts, bei seiner Mutter, die im sterben lag. Sie hatte sich nicht von ihm verabschieden können und das war das schlimmste an allem. Dass er nun einfach weg war, ohne dass sie ihn noch mal sehen konnte und ihm zeigen konnte, dass sie für ihn da war und mit ihm fühlte, einfach, dass er nicht alleine war, so wie sein Blick es manchmal für sie aussagte.  
"James..." flüsterte sie traurig.


	22. Chapter 22

**cathleenblack: **+g+ Ganz kleiner Tip von mir. Maria lernt Lilli noch kennen ;) Thx fürs Review. Lg

**crazysj:** Wie groß glaubst du ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie _nicht_ dahinter steckt? XD Aber yup, es kommt noch mehr. Ein guter Freund sagte mal zu mir: Ich hätte eine blühende Fantasie. Meinte damit allerdings eher negativ, dass ich mir Dinge vorstelle, die gar nicht sein könnten. Na, so lang sie euch noch gefallen, freut mich das. :) Thx fürs Review. Lg

**sallita:** Hi du :) Danke fürs Review. Klar ist mir das Recht. Review wie es bei dir hinkommt. Ich freu mich über jedes einzelne Feedback. Bin ja schon froh, dass ihr die FF überhaupt noch lest, wo ich sie zu Beginn 2 Jahre liegen gelassen hab. Lg

**Blackbuddafly:** Gut :) Ich finds immer super zu wissen, dass ich euch die Charaktäre näher ran bringen konnte, so dass ihr mit ihnen mitfiebert. Das macht für mich eine FF aus. Wenn ich mit den Charaktären mitfiebern kann. Freut mich ganz dolle. Glück kann ich ganz ganz viel gebrauchen. So wie das mit den Prüfungen bei mir gerade für Wellen schlägt, bin ich froh, wenn alles vorbei ist. Thx fürs Review. Lg

* * *

_**Chap 22: Close to dark I**_

In der großen Halle zum frühstücken angekommen, hatte sich Lilli kurz umgesehen. Anna und Melissa hatten das Frühstück offensichtlich beendet und alle anderen auch. Der einzige, der sich noch immer den Magen voll haute am Gryffindortisch war Sirius und er war auch derjenige den sie gesucht hatte. Schnell sauste sie zu ihm rüber und ließ sich genau neben ihm nieder.  
"Sirius!"  
"Guschenmorschenblümschen."  
"Ja, gleichfalls. Sirius, was ist mit James?"  
"Hm?"  
"Anna meinte, seine Mutter liege im St. Mungo's und-"  
"Ascho."  
Er schluckte den gesamten Inhalt hinunter und grinste sie breit an.  
"Du machst dir Sorgen um den lieben Prongsielein?"  
"Ja. Du etwa nicht?"  
"Nein."  
"Nein?"  
"Wieso sollte ich mir Sorgen um ihn machen? Prongs kann gut auf sich allein aufpassen. Er braucht keinen Bodyguard. Das mit seiner Mum ist zwar übel, aber ich kenn Maria. Sie hat sich bisher immer wieder aufgerappelt. Sie packt das schon und jetzt lass uns gehen. Unterricht."  
Tatsächlich schien sich Sirius absolut keine Sorgen um James zu machen. Lilli dafür umso mehr. Irgendwie sagte ihr Gefühl, dass da etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Einfach weil sie gerade Freunde wurden. Das Leben gönnte ihr kein Glück, es würde ihr auch James als Freund wegnehmen.

* * *

Der fahrende Ritter ließ James auf einer Straße in der Nähe seines Hauses wieder raus. Mit geschulterter Tasche, in der er das nötigste seiner Sachen drin verstaut hatte, schritt er auf das riesige Anwesen der Potters zu. Von außen sah es aus wie ein kleines Familienhaus mit Garten, Terrasse und 2 Stockwerken. All dies galt zur Tarnung für die Muggel oder eventuelle Todesser, denn in Wirklichkeit glich es innen einem prunkvollen, riesigem Schloss. James hatte ja das Gefühl als ob sein Großvater mit dem Schloss angeben wollte, als er es erzaubern ließ. Er war kaum zur Tür herein geschritten als er zwei laute Stimmen vernahm. Diesmal waren es die von seiner Schwester Patricia und die von seinem Vater. Ein Streit, welch Wunder im Hause Potter.  
"Ich konnte nichts tun, Tricia."  
"Ja, sicher, das sagst du ständig. Merlin, ich war doch dabei, Dad. Wenn du Sharks links liegen gelassen hättest, statt ihn noch weiter zu verfluchen, hättest du Mum zur Hilfe eilen können und sie würde jetzt nicht im St. Mungo's liegen und um ihr Leben kämpfen."  
"Wenn ich Sharks links liegen gelassen hätte, hätte er weiter angegriffen. Ich konnte ihn doch gar nicht abwimmeln!"  
"Er lag schon am Boden, Dad! Wann siehst du endlich ein, dass deine Gier nach Kampf und Ansehen eines Tages deine gesamte Familie auseinander bringen wird? Zuerst James, jetzt Mum, bin ich die nächste?! Warum hörst du nicht auf Großvater?"  
"Ich tu doch mein BESTES, verdammt noch mal!"  
"Aber es ist nicht genug!"  
"Was soll ich denn noch tun, Tricia? Soll ich meinen Job etwa an den Nagel hängen? Wer ernährt euch denn dann?"  
"HEXE!! Es ist doch nicht so, dass James und ich dann verhungern würden. Großvater ist immerhin Zaubereiminister und dein Verlies bei Gringotts besteht nicht nur aus einem Knut! Dad, du tust gerade so, als ob du allein für deine Familie kämpfst? Ich bin auch noch da? Ich arbeite auch! Ich kämpfe auch!"  
'Ich nicht...' dachte James leise und ging seines Weges in sein Zimmer hoch. Irgendwo war es egal gewesen, ob sie ihn nun kommen hörten oder nicht. So vieles war gleichgültig geworden. Er ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden plumpsen und sich selbst auf das Bett fallen. Mit den Handflächen auf seinem Gesicht gepresst blieb er da liegen und versuchte nichts zu denken. Denken war dumm, es gab keine Lösung. Warum also nicht einfach alles an sich vorbeiziehen lassen? Ganz egal wie sehr es schmerzte, ignorieren war umso vieles leichter, als es spüren zu müssen. Er fühlte sein eigenes langsames atmen, leise und schmerzvoll, als ob ihn jeder Zug wehtun würde.  
"James?!"  
Er nahm seine Hände von seinem Gesicht weg und blickte nach rechts. Seine Schwester war hereingekommen und obwohl sie versuchte zu lächeln, wusste er, dass sie es erzwingen musste. Es gab nichts zum lachen in diesen Tagen. Tricia war hübsch. Sie kam nach ihrer Mutter, genau so gutherzig und vertrauensvoll... genau so naiv.  
"Wieso sagst du nicht, dass du da bist?"  
Nichts. Schweigen war Antwort genug und genau so mühsam wie sprechen.  
"War die Fahrt im fahrenden Ritter anstrengend?"  
"Nein. Hat schon gepasst."  
Sie war von der Tür zu ihm hergekommen und hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt, während er sich aufrichtete um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe sprechen zu können.  
"James... Mum hat mir das von deinen Träumen erzählt, dass sie wieder begonnen hätten. Jetzt auch noch? In Hogwarts mein ich?"  
"... 's alles okay, Tricia. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."  
'Das war eine glatte Lüge, aber jeder will sowieso nur das hören, was er glauben möchte. Warum also sie mit der Wahrheit belasten?'  
"Was ist mit Mum passiert? Dumbledore hat nicht sehr viel gesagt."  
"Oh..."  
Tricia schien plötzlich verlegen zu sein, oder es einfach nicht sagen zu wollen. An ihrer Miene erkannte James, dass es ihr unangenehm war, aber das was er eben vom Streit mitgehört hatte, sagte eigentlich schon genug aus. Es war mal wieder sein Vater gewesen.  
"Wie geht's Mum?" fragte er weiter.  
"Ich reise jetzt wieder ins St. Mungo, um nach ihr zu sehen. Willst du mitkommen?"  
"Und Dad?"  
"Er kehrt zurück ins Zaubereiministerium. Das sagt doch genug über seine Liebe zu Mum, oder? Ich reise in 5 Minuten. Schaffst du's bis dahin?"  
"Ich brauch keine 5 Minuten. Ich bin schon jetzt bereit."  
"Na dann, kleiner Bruder. Lass uns gehen."

* * *

Per Flohpulver reisten die beiden schließlich durch das Flohnetzwerk zum St. Mungo's, das Krankenhaus für verletzte Hexen und Zauberer. James kannte es zu gut, er war nicht zum ersten Mal hier gewesen. Seine Schwester führte ihn in das Zimmer auf dem seine Mutter lag. Maria Potter schlief tief und fest. Ihre Miene war zufrieden und ruhig. Sie schien entweder etwas Schönes oder gar nichts zu träumen. Man konnte in diesem klaren Gesicht auch keine Wunden erkennen... Vielleicht nur ein einziger Zauber, der sie töten sollte... Der Todesfluch?  
"Ich sprech mal schnell mit Heilerin Stradford."  
Nachdem Tricia raus gegangen war, ließ er sich neben seiner Mutter auf den Hocker nieder. Er atmete leise. Warum tat es nur so weh, sie so zu sehen? Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass sein eigener Vater dafür verantwortlich war, weil dieser nicht im Stande war, seiner eigenen Familie Liebe entgegen zu bringen. In diesem Moment fragte er sich wirklich, wie die beiden überhaupt 2 Kinder zeugen konnten?  
"James?!"  
Die schwache Stimme seiner Mutter riss ihn aus seinem Gedankengang. Ozeanblaue Augen versuchten sich Eingang in seine Seele zu erfragen, aber er lehnte ab und unterbrach den Augenkontakt zu ihr.  
"Hey, Mum... Wie geht's dir?"  
"Schlecht," flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Sie wirkte erschöpft und kraftlos, das Sprechen schien ihr sehr schwer zu fallen und er wollte sie auch nicht überanstrengen.  
"Du solltest schlafen, Mum... Du wirst wieder gesund."  
Es dauerte keine weitere Sekunde als die Tür auf ging und Patricia mit Heilerin Stradford das Zimmer betrat. Die Heilerin lächelte James zur Begrüßung an, der leicht zurücklächelte. Sie kannten sich. Dr. Jeanette Stradford war die Heilerin, die auch seine Verletzungen damals geheilt hatte.  
"Maria... ,du solltest weiter schlafen. Der Trank kann deine Wunden nur heilen, wenn sich dein Körper im Ruhezustand befindet."  
"Ich weiß, Jeanette... Ich weiß... Ich wollte nur meinen Sohn sehen. Ich habe gespürt, dass du gekommen bist, James."  
Und wieder lächelte er gekünstelt. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber wenn es um seine Familie ging, dann konnte er nicht lächeln, konnte nicht froh sein. Alles was geschehen war, was geschah oder geschehen würde, war eine große Last, die ihn fast erdrückte. Wenn er nicht seine Freunde hätte, er wüsste nicht, was er sonst getan hätte, um das zu ertragen.  
"Nichts desto trotz, werd ich mir die Wunden nun erst noch mal ansehen. James, Patricia, bitte lasst uns allein. Ihr könnt später zurückkommen."  
"In Ordnung, Heilerin Stradford."  
Tricia ging voraus, während James eine Sekunde wartete. Er sah zu seiner Mutter, die ihm Leid tat, weil er ihr unbeabsichtigt wehtat. Dann folgte er seiner Schwester auf den Flur hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
"Erzähls du mir jetzt, was genau passiert ist?" fragte er nachdem sie eine Weile lang nur an der Wand lehnten, ohne überhaupt ein Wort miteinander gesprochen zu haben. Etwas, dass früher nie vorgekommen wäre. Sie hatten sich immer sehr gut verstanden, hatten immer etwas zum reden, zum witzeln gehabt. Alles hatte sich so sehr verändert, es war fast... unerträglich.  
"Ich habe nicht alles mitgekriegt, James. Ich bin erst später dazu gestoßen, als der Kampf schon in vollem Gange war. Wieder einmal waren es Todesser gegen Auroren. Sie haben ein Muggeldorf angegriffen, wo zwei Halbblutpärchen lebten. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer scheint es vorwiegend auf Halbblüter abgesehen zu haben. Ich kam mit einigen anderen dazu, weil Mad-Eye ein Verstärkungstrupp angefordert hat. Als ich ankam hatte sich Dad um 3 Todesser gekümmert, Mum um 2 und Mad-Eye um 4. Gerade als wir eingreifen wollten, apparierten auch 6 weitere Todesser... inklusive Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer."  
"Voldemort war da?!" stieß James schockiert aus.  
"NENN IHN NICHT BEIM NAMEN!" fauchte Tricia zähneknirschend, da sie schon von allen anderen auf der Station böse angeguckt wurden. Schließlich traute sich gerade in der jetzigen Zeit kaum jemand Voldemort's Namen auszusprechen.  
"Ja, er war da," erzählte sie leise weiter. "Er hat Mum angegriffen..."  
"Aber... wieso? Wieso Mum?"  
"Das Ministerium glaubt, dass die zwei Halbblutfamilien, die er beabsichtigt hatte zu töten, von näherer Bedeutung sind. Mehr kann ich dir dazu noch nicht sagen, aber Mum hat versucht die Hexe der einen Familie zu beschützen. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist ausgerastet und hat Mum angegriffen."  
"Und Dad hat nichts getan, um das zu verhindern..." murmelte er traurig. Tricia nickte nur bedrückt.  
"Er war so vertieft in seinem verdammten Kampf gegen Sharks, dass er gar nichts mehr sah. Du weißt doch wie er ist..."  
"Mhm."  
"Tja, das Ergebnis ist nicht atemberaubend. Du-weißt-Schon-Wer hat Mum fast umgebracht und die Hexe ist trotzdem von ihm getötet worden. Er hat Mum beiseite geschleudert, wo sie mitten in einen vernichtenden Fluch von Moody fiel, der eigentlich für den Todesser bestimmt war. Sie kann von Glück reden, dass Moody nie absichtlich tötet und der Fluch nicht stark war... Dad hat nicht mal reagiert, als Mum schwer verletzt da lag... Er hat einfach weitergekämpft. Sharks ist jetzt im Gefängnis des Zaubereiministeriums, klasse... Ein Todesser weniger und der Preis dafür ist vielleicht Mums Leben..."  
Tricia weinte nicht. Sie lehnte nur da, niedergeschlagen, frustriert, traurig, aber sie weinte nicht. James und sie konnten nicht mehr weinen, sie hatten schon zuviel geweint.  
"In welchem Dorf war der Angriff?"  
"Das darf ich dir nicht sagen, James. Auch dem Tagespropheten wurde es verboten darüber zu schreiben."  
"Wieso? Was ist so wichtig an den beiden Familien? Tricia?"  
"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, James... Es tut mir leid, aber das sind geheime Informationen, die ich sonst preisgeben würde. Hier geht es um etwas viel wichtigeres und ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen, also versuch gar nicht erst, es aus mir herauszupressen..."  
1 Sekunde später verfielen die beiden wieder in Schweigen, bis Tricia amüsiert auflächelte.  
"Wie läufts mit Lissy?"  
"Alles bestens," war die kurze Antwort.  
"Ich hab was anderes gehört."  
"Hm?"  
"Vergiss es." Und James würde es vergessen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr über gebrochene Sätze nachzudenken. Er wollte einfach nur alles geschehen lassen. Irgendwann würde es sein Ende finden.

Nach einer Weile kam Heilerin Stradford wieder heraus und schüttelte bedauernd ihren Kopf.  
"Die Wunden sind noch offen. Ich habe eurer Mutter einen noch stärkeren Trank verabreicht, in der Hoffnung, dass sich ihr Zustand nach einer weiteren Runde Schlaf bessert, aber ich kann für nichts garantieren. Hoffen wir einfach auf das beste."  
"Können wir zu ihr?"  
"Ja, geht nur... Ich denke, es ist gut, wenn sie spürt, dass ihr bei ihr seid... Aber falls sie aufwachen sollte, sagt nichts, was sie aufregen könnte. Ich weiß nicht wie sich das auf ihren Zustand ausüben wird."

* * *

Und so blieben James und Tricia den ganzen Tag bei ihrer Mutter. James war ab und zu kurz weg um etwas zu essen für seine Schwester zu holen, ansonsten verbrachten sie den Tag schweigend neben Maria sitzend. Michael Potter hatte sich kein einziges Mal blicken lassen, den gesamten Tag nicht. Für James keine Überraschung. Er wusste ja, wie es um die Ehe der beiden stand. Tricia schien das ganze schon mehr mitzunehmen, vielleicht, weil sie krampfhaft all die Jahre versucht hatte, die Probleme, die ihre Eltern hatten, zu ignorieren.  
"James... ich muss dich kurz allein lassen."  
"Wohin gehst du?" fragte er nach einem Kopfnicken.  
"Ins Zaubereiministerium. Mit Dad sprechen. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass Mum hier um ihr Leben kämpft und er einfach arbeiten geht! Pass auf Mum auf, bis ich den Trottel herziehe..."  
"Bis dann..." sagte James gleichgültig als sie hinaus schritt und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Weitere Stunden vergingen. Tricia kam nicht wieder zurück, stattdessen blieb James an der Seite seiner Mutter sitzen. Immer mal wieder blickte er auf die Uhr, mal nach draußen zum Himmel. Er vermisste etwas... nein, nicht etwas... jemand... und es war nicht der, den er geglaubt hatte, den er vermissen würde.  
"James?"  
"Mum..." sagte er leicht beunruhigt. Sie sollte doch schlafen, stattdessen drückte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf. Besorgt stand auch James auf und versuchte sie wieder aufs Bett hinab zu drücken. "Mum, Heilerin Stradford sagte-"  
"Ich weiß, was sie sagte... Ich ruh mich auch so aus... Ich kann nur nicht so lange durchschlafen... Ich möchte wenigstens noch etwas Zeit mit meinem Jungen verbringen..."  
James schüttelte traurig den Kopf, denn es klang wie ein Abschied... Er war nicht mal im Stande zu weinen, wenn es wirklich eintreffen sollte, er war nicht mal jetzt im Stande seiner Mutter gegenüber irgendwelche Kraft zu geben. Er hatte selber keine mehr, wie sollte er ihr da etwas abgeben, was nicht da war?  
"Irre ich mich oder ist da jemand neues?"  
"Neues?" fragte er verwirrt. Maria nickte erfreut.  
"Ich kenn dich James... Ich habe dich immerhin zur Welt gebracht und dich groß gezogen. Du siehst irgendwie etwas anders aus. Ich habe gesehen, wie du die Sterne beobachtet hast, mit einem ganz anderen Ausdruck als ich es bei dir kenne... Zwischen dir und Melissa ist es also vorbei?"  
"... Nein."  
"Aber da ist trotzdem jemand anders, richtig?" fragte sie mit merkwürdig hoffnungsvollem Blick. "Du musst es nicht sagen, ich habs auch so bemerkt. Du scheinst glücklicher zu sein. Du magst sie sehr gerne, denke ich."  
"... Sie mich auch..." antwortete er schließlich schuldbewusst.  
"Ist das nicht gut?"  
"Nein."  
"Warum nicht?" fragte sie besorgt. Genau so, wie es eine Mutter tat. Sie verhielt sich wie eine Mutter. Wieso konnte er sich nicht wie ein Sohn verhalten? Wieso konnte ihr Vater sich nicht wie ein Vater verhalten...  
"Weil..." James machte eine kurze Pause. Nicht um zu überlegen, sondern um den Mut zu finden es auszusprechen.  
"Weil sie mit mir keine Zukunft hat... Lilli ist hübsch und gut und sie wäre mit jedem anderen besser dran."  
"Lilli... ein sehr schöner Name."  
"Sie ist bildhübsch... und zu gut..."  
"Nicht wie Melissa."  
"Das hab ich nicht gesagt," konterte er sofort.  
"Aber so siehts aus..."  
"Ich weiß, dass du Melissa nicht magst."  
"Ich mag sie nicht, weil sie nicht gut genug für dich ist, Junge."  
"Oder ich bin nicht gut genug für sie, richtig?"  
"James, leg mir doch keine Wörter in den Mund."  
"Du tust das mit mir doch auch," raunzte er genervt und setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker nieder. Frustriert, erschöpft, wütend, aber wütend auf sich selbst, weil er seine Mutter aufregte und sie provozierte, wieder einmal... Sie hatte das nicht verdient und doch tat er das. In diesem Moment verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr. Er hasste sich selbst...  
"Ich geh jetzt besser. Du solltest schlafen..."  
Er wollte gerade aufstehen als Maria ihn mit verzweifelten Ausdruck am Arm fest hielt.  
"James... Ich... Ich..." Ihre Hand hielt ihn fest, während ihre andere Hand zitternd ihre Brust fest hielt. Sie sah aus als ob ihr Herz jeden Augenblick zerspringen würde, wenn sie es nicht krampfhaft unterdrückte. Er hielt sie auf der Stelle panisch fest und setzte sich wieder zu ihr ans Bett. Nun war es sein Herz, welches einen schmerzhaften Sprung machte, als ob es seine Schuld war, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Heilerin Stradford hat doch gesagt, er solle sie nicht aufregen...  
"Mum?"  
Maria versuchte zu atmen, langsam, mühsam, schwer, aber sie konnte es... Ihr Blick wanderte zu James, der sie voller Sorge ansah, fast schon flehend, dass sie das nicht noch mal machen möge.  
"Was ist?"  
"James, ich weiß, dass dein Dad und ich in der Vergangenheit viele Fehler gemacht haben. Aber glaub mir... wir lieben dich trotz allem."  
"... Ich weiß..."  
Aber diese Worte klangen nicht ernst gemeint, nicht wirklich. Als ob er das nur ihretwillen gesagt hätte und so war es auch. James glaubte an nichts mehr. Glaubte nicht an sich, nicht an die Zukunft, an gar nichts mehr...  
"Du solltest schlafen, Mum..."  
"Versprichst du mir, hier zu sein? Wenn ich aufwache? Ich möchte wissen, dass du bei mir bist..."  
"... Ich versprechs," antwortete James leise.  
"Gut..."  
Und erst nachdem Maria dies von ihm hörte, ließ sie seinen Arm los und legte sich vorsichtig wieder hinab. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen, eine Weile lang konnte er sehen wie sie unregelmäßig atmete, dann schlief sie wieder ein. Ihr Kopf sank zur Seite und blieb liegen... Zärtlich nahm James die braune Haarsträhne von ihrem Gesicht weg und strich sie hinter ihr Ohr.  
'Lilli ist wie du, Mum... Sie ist eine gute Hexe, ist gut erzogen und hat eine wunderbare Familie und sie wird es einmal sehr gut haben. Sie wird das tun, was sie will und sie wird glücklich dabei sein. Mit mir würde sie eine schreckliche Zukunft haben, gepickt mit Angst, Schrecken und der Dunkelheit. Ich würde sie ins Verderben ziehen, so wie Dad es mit dir getan hat. Sie hat das nicht verdient. Es war gut, dass sie damals nicht mit mir zusammen sein wollte, als ich sie wollte. Melissa hat Recht weißt du... Lilli würde es sonst schlecht ergehen. Das will ich nicht... Das ist das einzige, was ich in meinem Leben gut mache. Ich beschütze sie...' James ließ von seiner Mutter ab und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter. Sie war kalt und hart... wie das Leben an sich. Wieder blickte er zum Firmament hinauf, betrachtete einen einsamen Stern, der vor sich hin funkelte... Er wusste nicht mehr wann er plötzlich seine Augen geschlossen hatte und einschlief...


	23. Chapter 23

**crazysj:** +g+ Sicher, dass du noch weißt, was mit Patricia passiert? Ich weiß nämlich gar nicht, wie lang du bei der Story damals noch dabei warst, zumal ich am überlegen bin, ob ich bei ihr nicht noch einiges verändere. Letztenendes ist sie eine Potter und ich sollte ihr glaub ich mehr geben. Danköööö :) Freu mich immer wieder aufs neue, wenn mein Schreibstil noch gut ist. Und was James mit "Melissa hat Recht" meint, lieste noch. Versprochen. Lg

**cathleenblack:** lol, du musst Michael nicht mal rein schleifen. Ich bring ihn rein, aber ob das nun so gut ist, dass er da ist, lieste ja noch. Thx fürs Review. Lg

* * *

_**Chap 23: Close to dark II**_

Als James am folgenden Morgen aufwachte, waren es die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihn vom Schlaf wegrissen. Er schreckte aus seiner starren Position an der Wand auf und sah zum Bett seiner Mutter rüber. Sie schlief... Sie waren immer noch alleine. Tricia war noch nicht zurückgekommen. James atmete leise ein und schloss noch mal für einen Augenblick die Augen. Eine Sekunde noch weiter in der Stille verweilen, bevor es ein weiterer qualvoller Tag werden würde. Jeder Tag bei seiner Familie war schrecklich, war das was er nicht wollte, war das vor dem er fliehen wollte, aber nicht konnte. Er stand auf und ging etwas im Zimmer umher. Eigentlich hätte es ihn nach draußen verschlagen, aber seine Mutter hatte gestern darum gebeten, dass er da sein möge, wenn sie wieder zu sich kam. Also blieb er am Fenster stehen. Die Straßen waren in der Früh noch fast leer gewesen, Muggeln gingen zur Arbeit, Autos fuhren umher, der Wind wehte die Blätter der Bäume hinab. Noch trugen sie ihre farbigen Laubblätter, doch schon bald würden sie alle abgefallen sein, spätestens, wenn der Winter herein brach. In England sollte er dieses Jahr äußerst kalt werden, der Herbst brachte ihnen auch schon einen Vorgeschmack. Regen, Sturm, Tau.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, klopfte es an der Tür. Er hatte nichts gesagt, sie wurde zu schnell geöffnet. Er sah Tricia, die ihn anlächelte und herein schritt, aber nicht allein und derjenige, der mit ihr herein kam, war der, den James partout nie wieder sehen wollte...  
"James," ertönte die strenge Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. Seine weißen Haare, ließen ihn kalt und herzlos wirken, die eisigen Augen gaben dem bösen Blick den höllischen Ausdruck, allein seine Haltung verriet, wie gierig er nach Macht und Boshaftigkeit strebte. Er war einige Jahre älter als James, war in derselben Zeit in Hogwarts wie Patricia auch und offensichtlich... gab es nur eine Erklärung, warum die beiden hier und heute so auftauchten...  
"Ähm, Lucius, lässt du uns noch mal kurz allein, bitte?" bat Tricia mit einem kurzen Lächeln.  
"Sicher... Ich komme in wenigen Augenblicken zurück..."  
Er drehte sich um und ging lauten Schrittes wieder nach draußen, die Tür hinter sich fest zugeknallt. Tricia versuchte ihren Bruder zuversichtlich anzulächeln, aber James war nicht danach zumute. Weder zu lächeln, noch sonst irgendeine Miene zu verziehen. Er hatte es kommen sehen. Sie hatten sich nach Hogwarts schon so gut verstanden und er hatte immer versucht sie zu beeindrucken. Auf seine Warnung hätte seine Schwester sowieso nicht gehört. Tricia war zu dickköpfig und eigensinnig dafür, so wie er auch...  
"Ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen, aber... es ergab sich keine Gelegenheit dazu... Entschuldige, bitte."  
"... Wie lang?" fragte er kalt.  
"Eine ganze Weile schon... Aber du weißt ja, wie Dad über die Malfoy's denkt. Genau so wie Mum über die Kingcades... Außerdem dachte ich mir, wenn mein kleiner Bruder schon ne Freundin hat, die Mum nicht leiden mag, muss ich doch mithalten können und welcher Schwiegersohn würde Dad mehr kratzen als Lucius Malfoy..."  
Tricia lachte amüsiert drauf los... wieder mal alleine. James war nicht nach lachen zumute, denn Lucius mochte er auch nicht besonders und er hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Dinge, die Tricia nicht wusste, die er ihr auch nie sagen würde, niemals.  
"Bist du glücklich mit ihm?"  
"Ja, das bin ich. Er gibt mir Schutz weißt du... In der heutigen Welt alleine zu sein, wo so viele Todesser die Welt verunsichern und Jagd auf weiß-magische Hexen und Zauberer machen, ist er das beste was mir passieren konnte."  
'Er ist auch einer von ihnen, Tricia. Malfoy ist auch ein Todesser...' Er wollte es ihr sagen, aber er tat es nicht. Irgendwie glaubte er, dass sie das schon wusste und dass sie vielleicht auch genau aus dem Grund mit ihm zusammen war. Weil er sie vor seinesgleichen beschützen würde... James hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht irrte.  
"Weiß Dad davon?"  
"Was glaubst du warum wir soviel streiten? Bestimmt nicht aus Vergnügen... Wie geht's Mum?"  
"Sie schläft."  
"Hat Heilerin Stradford schon nach ihr gesehen?"  
"Bis jetzt nicht."  
Tricia schien schnell bemerkt zu haben, dass ihr Bruder in diesem Moment nicht sehr redselig war, also nickte sie ihm verstehend zu, lächelte ein letztes mal und ging zurück zur Tür.  
"Ich werd mal nach Lucius sehen..."  
"Okay."  
Und kaum dass sie raus gegangen war, öffnete seine Mutter ihre Augen und starrte ihn an. Ihr Blick war glasig, als ob sie sich jeden Moment mit Tränen füllen würden. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, was er sagen konnte, was ihr nicht wehtun würde, denn ihr Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass Tricia mit Malfoy ging.  
"Wie geht's dir?" fragte er, um das Thema nicht ansprechen zu müssen. Manchmal war es leichter etwas zu ignorieren und so zu tun als ob es gar nicht da wäre. Dann ging das Leben zumindest weiter.  
"Besser... James... wegen Malfoy möchte ich, dass du weißt-"  
"Sags nicht, Mum... Ich will es gar nicht hören."  
"James, bitte-"  
"Nein, ich will es nicht hören. Es ist mir egal was mit ihm ist, was mit dir und Dad ist oder was mit Tricia ist. Genau so wie es euch egal ist, was mit mir ist..."  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Ich-"  
Maria wurde prompt unterbrochen. Die Tür wurde von Tricia und Lucius aufgerissen, die mit Heilerin Stradford hereinkamen.  
"Guten Morgen, Maria," grüßte die Heilerin die Patientin erfreut, während Lucius sich kurz vor ihr leicht verbeugte. "Mrs Potter."  
James, Tricia und Malfoy verließen das Zimmer, damit Maria untersucht werden konnte. Draußen angekommen hatte James das Geturtel von Malfoy und Tricia einen Augenblick lang angesehen, bevor er sich zur Seite drehte und die Wand anstarrte. Sie war interessanter.  
"James, Tricia," rief ihr Vater, der gerade den Gang herauf gerannt kam. Weder die Tochter noch der Sohn machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie sahen ihn alle einfach nur ausdruckslos an als er sich in ihre Mitte begab. "Wie geht es eurer Mutter?"  
"Heilerin Stradford ist bei ihr," antwortete James monoton. Er hatte es sehr früh gelernt seinen Eltern gegenüber keinerlei Gefühle zu zeigen, egal, wie schlecht es ihm ging... Es kümmerte sie sowieso nicht.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete Heilerin Stradford die Tür und ließ sie wieder herein, nicht ohne Michael einen positiv überraschten Blick zu geben. Michael stürzte sich sofort zu Maria und nahm seine Frau liebevoll in die Arme. Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett hin und hielt sanft ihre Hände fest.  
"Maria, wie geht es dir?"  
"Besser," sagte sie leicht lächelnd und drückte sich an ihren Ehemann. James blickte dem ausdruckslos zu. Malfoy und Heilerin Stradfort wussten nicht wie es um seine Eltern stand. Offensichtlich sahen nur die Kinder die Krise der beiden.  
"Kannst erleichtert sein, Michael. Maria hats auch dieses mal noch mal überlebt," teilte die Heilerin ihnen mit und drückte Michael freundschaftlich die Schulter. "Die Wunden heilen allmählich. Nichts desto trotz möchte ich Maria für die nächsten Tage noch zur Beobachten hier behalten. In 3 Tagen, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, kannst du sie dann wieder mit nach Hause nehmen."  
Mr. Potter lachte erfreut auf. "Das ist gut, Jeane. Hab vielen Dank für deine Müh."  
"Keine Ursache. Ich freu mich wenn ich helfen kann. Ich denke, dann werde ich die Familie mal nicht länger stören. Wir sehen uns."  
Noch während sie hinausging hatte James Vater Malfoy einen giftigen Blick zugeworfen, der nicht minder giftig erwidert wurde. Zwei Männer, die einander mehr haßten als alles andere und die sich gegenseitig die Pest an den Hals wünschten, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass es sich hier um Vater und Schwiegersohn handelte. Eine Eigenschaft, die seine Kinder an ihrem Vater hassten. Er schien mit keinem Partner von ihnen einverstanden zu sein.  
"Nun, Mrs Potter, es freut mich, dass es ihnen besser geht. Es tut mir nur Leid, dass ich noch sehr viel erledigen muss und mich somit verabschieden werde. Ich wollte nur Patricia herbringen..."  
"Wofür ich dir auch sehr dankbar bin," sagte gemeinte Person viel sagend, schlang beide Hände um die Wangen ihres Freundes und küsste ihn mit Absicht innig und lange, offensichtlich auch wieder um Michael zu provozieren, dem das ganze sichtlich missfiel. Nachdem Malfoy das Zimmer verlassen hatte, griff sich Mr. Potter sofort seine Tochter. Er ließ Maria los und hatte sich vor Patricia hocherhobenen Hauptes aufgebaut, als ob er jeden Augenblick platzen könnte.  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte dir Klipp und Klar gesagt, dass ich Malfoy nicht in unserem Haus wünsche."  
"Und? Du hast mir auch Klipp und Klar gesagt, dass ich gefälligst DAS TUN soll, was DU willst, so lange ich in deinen VIER Wänden lebe! Nun, das bin ich nicht mehr. Ich bin ausgezogen wie du weißt und das bedeutet, du kannst auch nicht mehr über mich bestimmen. Tja, Pech gehabt!"  
"Tricia! Malfoy ist-"  
"Mir ist egal was du von ihm hälst! Wann akzeptierst du das endlich, dass ich mein eigenes Leben führe?"  
"Nie! Tricia du bist doch gar nicht im Stande dein Leben alleine zu führen!"  
Und so ging es zwischen ihnen weiter. Stunden, wie James glaubte. Weder er noch seine Mum hatten etwas zu dem Streit beigepflichtet. Sie sahen einfach nur zu wie sich Vater und Tochter regelrecht anschrieen. James war sich sicher, dass ein Zauber auf dem Zimmer gelegen haben muss, sonst, hätte man sie garantiert bis nach draußen gehört. Irgendwann hatte Patricia verzweifelt den Kopf geschüttelt und einfach ihren Umhang gepackt und sich drüber gestülpt.  
"Weißt du was? Denk doch was du willst!!"  
"Tricia!" rief er mit erhobener Stimme.  
"Nein! Ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, Dad! Ich bin verflucht noch mal erwachsen und ich kann sehr wohl selbst entscheiden was ich will und was nicht. Ich werde mir von dir nichts sagen lassen! Ich liebe Lucius Malfoy ob's dir passt oder nicht und wir werden zusammen bleiben, ganz egal ob dir das gefällt oder nicht!"  
"Tricia, wenn du jetzt gehst, dann brauchst du nicht mehr zurückzukommen! Nie wieder! Dann bist du im Hause Potter nicht mehr willkommen!"  
Es war dieser eine Satz, der diese unglaubliche Stille verursacht hatte. Keiner konnte ein Wort sprechen, weder Maria, noch James, noch Tricia, noch Michael. Die Familie stand nur da, außer Stande, das eben gesprochene wirklich zu verstehen, zu beurteilen, zu akzeptieren.  
"O-Ok-Okay," stotterte Tricia schließlich und löste sich aus der geschockten Erstarrung. In ihren Augen konnte man Tränen erkennen, Trauer und Leid sprachen sie aus, aber auch Wut und Verständnislosigkeit. Sie wandte sich ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder zu: "Ihr wisst ja wo ihr mich findet, wenn ihr mich braucht..."  
Und ohne ihren Vater noch mal anzusehen, ging sie hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Michael Potter sagte nichts mehr dazu, stattdessen nahm er seinerseits seinen Umhang, stülpte ihn über und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus, höchstwahrscheinlich um zurück zur Arbeit zu kehren. Er tat dies immer, wenn er versuchte vor den Problemen in seiner Familie davon zu laufen. James und Maria blieben alleine zurück, aber auch sie sagten kaum ein weiteres Wort. James sah seine Mutter kurz an, dann stand er auf und auch er zog seinen Umhang an.  
"Mum... ich denke, ich werde dann zurück nach Hogwarts gehen..."  
"Hogwarts... ja... genau. Du solltest dahin zurückkehren. James, pass auf dich auf, ja?"  
Er brauchte eine Zeit um zu antworten. Jedes mal wenn er sich von ihr verabschiedete, hatte er das Gefühl sie zum letzten Mal zu sehen. James wusste, dass er nicht auf sich aufpassen musste. Es gab genügend andere Leute, die das für ihn erledigten. Swetlana, sein Pate Marcel, Dumbledore, seine Freunde, Melissa, Anna... Aber seine Mutter war allein. Niemand passte auf sie auf, nicht sein Vater, nicht ihre Familie, nicht ihre Freunde...  
"... Ja... Mach ich..."  
"Gut," sagte sie im sanften Ton, ein Ton, der nur von einer liebenden Mutter kommen konnte. Sie liebte ihre Kinder... aber ihre Kinder hatten das Lieben mit den Jahren verlernt. James kannte Zeiten, da war noch alles besser, da waren sie eine glückliche Familie und sie mussten das nicht vorspielen. Wieso hatte sich das Leben gegen sie verschworen? Standen sie womöglich letztenendes sogar auf der falschen Seite? Es waren schmerzvolle Zweifel….  
"Machs gut, Mum..."  
Und mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging hinaus. Er würde zurück nach Hogwarts kehren, weit weg von den Problemen, mit denen er hier konfrontiert ist, war und immer sein würde. Dinge, die ihn nicht mehr interessierten, die ihm nicht mehr ans Herz gingen. Es war ihm egal, wenn sein Vater sich nicht mehr um seine Mutter kümmerte, es war ihm egal, dass Tricia nun womöglich für immer aus seinem Leben verschwand und es war ihm egal, wie es mit seiner Familie nun vorangehen würde. Es gab nur eins, dass ihm nicht egal war... und dass waren seine Freunde...

* * *

HOGWARTS/ AUF DEN LÄNDEREIEN/ 

Wenn Lilli ehrlich war, dann hatte sie eigentlich damit gerechnet, diese Tage wieder alleine rumzuhängen und das diesmal wirklich völlig alleine, weil Diana und Remus die ganze Zeit versuchten so zu tun als ob sie enge Freunde wären und nicht mehr! Der einzige, der ihnen das abkaufte war Peter. Tatsächlich war jedoch alles anders gekommen. In der Mittagspause hatte sich Lilli auf die Ländereien zurückgezogen, um alleine zu essen und noch mal etwas für Zaubertränke zu lernen, als sich etwa 2 Minuten später 3 Jungs und ein Mädchen zu ihr niederließen. Sirius, Remus, Peter und Anna hatten sich um sie breit gemacht und ihr Essen herausgeholt.  
"Man, kann mir mal jemand sagen, wie Jaivenko nur so bekackt daher labern kann?" raunzte Sirius los und flackte sich auf die Wiese rauf.  
"Wenn du sie nicht verstehst, ist das nicht ihre Schuld," verteidigte Anna die Professorin breit grinsend und riss sich immer mal wieder ein Stück vom Erdbeerbrötchen ab. "Ich jedenfalls versteh alles was sie sagt."  
"Weil du's schon mal gemacht hast, nicht, weil sie es dir erklärt."  
"Kann ich was dafür, dass ich nicht so zurückgeblieben bin wie du?"  
"Oder ich bin zu klug für sie."  
"Wie originell."  
"Ich bin eben ein Unikat."  
"Ja, in der Dummheit."  
"Wollt ihr nicht mal aufhören euch zu streiten?" fragte Remus mit verzogenem Gesicht.  
"NEIN!" schoss es von beiden gleichzeitig heraus. Lilli mußte lachen als sie die Gesichter der beiden sah, die in diesem Moment ähnlicher nicht hätten sein können.  
"Ihr wollt das wirklich weiter treiben, bis ihr euch gegenseitig den Schädel abreißt?"  
"Moonylein," sagte Sirius und wedelte dabei mit dem Zeigefinger verneinend vor dem Gesicht seines Kumpels, der nicht anders konnte, als das Gesicht dabei zu verziehen.  
"Anna könnte mir nie den Kopf abreißen, dazu liebt sie ihn zu sehr."  
"Was?" fragte sie laut belustigt und gab ein arrogantes "Ha" von sich.  
"So nen Elenfantenschädel soll ich lieben? Eine Kakerlake hat mehr Anziehungskraft auf mich als du!"  
"Und ich hab all die Jahre gedacht, du wärst ne Hexe und kein Parasiten-Insekt."  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?!"  
"Ohoh-" Prompt war Sirius aufgesprungen und weggelaufen, mit einer fuchsteufelswilden, mordlustigen Anna White hinter sich her rennend. Lilli warf Remus einen verwirrten Blick zu, der dazu nur die Schultern zuckte, nicht ohne ein breites Grinsen aufgelegt zu haben.  
"Musste ja so kommen. Komischerweise gehen sie sich immer noch extremer an die Gurgel wenn Prongs nicht da ist."  
"Ja, das hab ich gemerkt," sagte sie amüsiert. Lief Sirius doch tatsächlich extrem dämlich vor Anna davon, die versuchte ihm mit dem Zauberstab Furunkeln an den Hintern zu zaubern. Er hopste immer rechtzeitig noch mal zur Seite, versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und winkte ihr mit den Händen zu sich.  
"Komm! Komm!"  
"Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" brüllte Anna immer wieder, während er sie durch die halben Ländereien lockte, dabei wie irre vor sich hin bellte und dämlich weiter vor ihr flüchtete. Im Grunde genommen hatte er nur Glück, dass er um einiges schneller als Anna war, was nicht zuletzt an seiner Animagusgestalt lag. Ein Hund war einfach schneller als ein Mensch.  
"Du und Anna verstehts euch sehr gut wie ich mitgekriegt habe."  
Lilli sah überrascht zu Remus zurück. "Was?"  
"Naja, ich kenn dich und Anna doch schon seit Ewigkeiten. Ihr geht gar nicht mehr so kühl und gleichgültig miteinander um und Anna hat sich dieses mal auch nicht geweigert sich zu dir dazu zu hocken. Normalerweise weigert sie sich mit Händen und Füßen und sucht nach Melissa. Ich und Sirius mussten sie jedes mal herziehen, aber heute kam sie freiwillig mit. Sagte nur okay, als wir meinten, wir wollen dich auf den Ländereien suchen."  
Sie konnte nicht anders als erfreut zu lächeln und wie es sie freute. Sie mochte Anna, hatte sie früher schon gern gemocht, weil sie ihr Auftreten interessant fand und jetzt war sie froh, dass Anna nicht die arrogante Zicke war, was alle über sie behauptet hatten. Gut, sie war nicht das was man normal nennen konnte, aber irgendwie fand Lilli das lustig.  
"Du machst dir Sorgen um Prongs, hm?"  
"Hm?" machte sie verwirrt und nahm ihren Blick von dem rennenden Freunden weg zurück zum sitzenden Freund hin.  
"Prongs, du machst dir Sorgen um ihn?"  
"Irgendwie schon. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt."  
"Mhm... ich auch..."  
"So?" fragte sie verunsichert. Remus nickte nur leicht.  
"Ich auch, Lilli... Aber Prongs kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen, daher hält sich meine Sorge in Grenzen..."  
"Na wenn dem so ist..."  
Lilli konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Remus auf die Vollmondnächte anspielte, aber wenn er das sagte, dann würde da schon was dran sein. Mit einem Plumps hatten sich Sirius und Anna wieder zu ihnen dazugehockt. Beide vollkommen außer Atem und nach Luft schnappend.  
"Pause?" fragte Remus amüsiert, woraufhin beide nichts anderes tun konnten als zu nicken und schlucken um die Lunge wieder zu befeuchten.  
"Tja, so schnell kommt man also schon in die Jahre," lachte Lilli unüberlegt darauf los. Schon eine Sekunde später bereute sie das, da sowohl Anna als auch Sirius sie mit geschocktem Blick anstarrten, dann die Augen zu giftigen Schlitzen verengten und sich schließlich einander anblickten.  
"Das hat sie nicht wirklich gesagt oder?" fragte er sie böse.  
"Doch hat sie," antwortete Anna genau so böse.  
"Ohoh-" machte Lilli und hatte nur eine Sekunde gezögert um sofort aufzuspringen und davon zu rennen. Ihr dicht auf den Fersen: Anna und Sirius! Remus konnte nicht anders, als laut loszulachen, denn amüsanter Weise war Lilli viel schneller als die beiden oder sie liefen mit Absicht langsamer, damit Lilli sich von ihnen jagen ließ und vielleicht... auf andere Gedanken kam? Freundschaft? Irgendwo hatte Lilli Spaß an ihren Spielchen. Sirius und Anna waren manchmal wirklich selten dämlich, wenn sie sich über Dinge unterhalten oder besser stritten, die kein Schwein überhaupt interessierte, wie an jenem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, als es wiedermal um das unsinnigste ging, was sich jemand vorstellen konnte.  
"Nein, es sind 299 Stufen von hier bis zum Verwandlungsraum."  
"Ist es nicht, Sirius. Es sind 301 Stufen."  
"Ich hab sie tausend mal gezählt!"  
"Ich hab sie tausend und EINmal gezählt."  
"Und dich Tausend und EINmal VERzählt!"  
"Träum weiter, du getrocknete Rosine!"  
"Hunger, du Matschbirne?!"  
"Das sagt gerade der richtige Windbeutel. Ich hab keine Zeit für solche Kabbeleien und werd jetzt mit Lilli die Rundgänge machen, kapiert?"  
"Ja, Ma'am," sagte Sirius gespielt schockiert über ihren Befehlston.  
Ein lachen unterbrach ihre Diskussion und ein Seitenblick verriet ihnen wer sie da auslachte. James!  
"Hier ändert sich auch nie etwas..."  
Die Freunde konnten nicht anders als mitzulachen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er absolut Recht hatte und sie alle gleichzeitig auch heil froh waren, dass er wieder zurück war. Unversehrt und heil. Lilli erst Recht. Sie war erleichtert, dass sich ihre Angst nicht bestätigt hatte. James war wieder da.  
"Yo, Prongs, gut dass du wieder zurück bist. Unsere Miss-Möchtegern-Zukünftige-Diktatorin alias Deine-Selbsternannte-Ersatz-Schulsprecherin wollte dir schon wieder die Arbeit stehl-Aua!"  
"Depp!" fauchte Anna nachdem sie ihm eins über die Rübe gezogen hatte.  
"Ey, so was tut doch weh! Bald sind keine Gehirnzellen mehr da, die du rausprügeln könntest."  
"Als ob da jeh welche gewesen sind."  
James hatte sich neben Lilli auf die Lehne des Sofas hingesetzt und die Truppe suchend angesehen.  
"Wo ist Lissy?"  
'Natürlich, erst sie, dann wir,' dachte Lilli deprimiert.  
"Oben," sagte Anna augenzwinkernd. "Sie wartet..."  
"Okay... Ähm... Anna, könntest du heute noch übernehmen?"  
"Klar."  
"Ey, Prongs, ich könnte doch auch einspringen?"  
Dazu konnte James nicht anders als Sirius einen süffisanten Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er aufstand um rauf zugehen.  
"Sicher, Pad, aber das könnte ich Lilli nicht antun."  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?" japste er los, doch James war indessen rauf gegangen und Anna hatte begonnen ihn auszulachen.  
"Ey!" grummelte Sirius gespielt böse. Was er danach mit Anna gemacht hatte, bekam James nicht mehr mit. Er klopfte vorsichtig an die Schlafsaaltür der Marauder und öffnete sie ganz langsam. Melissa saß im Schneidersitz vor seinem Bett auf dem Boden, ihre Augen waren glasig, als ob sie geweint hätte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben sie nieder.  
"Es tut mir leid..." sagte er leise. Melissa tat nichts anderes als ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen und so legte James seine Arme um sie und drückte sie tröstend zu sich. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf und eine lange Zeit taten sie nichts außer da zu sitzen und einander festzuhalten.  
Er wusste nicht mehr wie viel Zeit vergangen war als sie Schritte hörten, die auf das Zimmer zukamen. Sirius und die anderen würden nun zum Schlafen hochkommen...  
"Willst du dich hinlegen?" flüsterte James ihr leise zu und spürte wie ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter nickte. Sanft zog er sie mit sich auf und stieg nach ihr ins Bett hinein. Er zog die Vorhänge zu und legte den Silencio-zauber rauf. Es dauerte keine weitere Sekunde, da hatte Lissy ihre Hände um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und ihn zu sich hinab gezogen.  
"James?"  
"Ja?"  
"Geh nie wieder weg von mir."  
"Ich versprechs, Lissy. Ich versprechs... Es tut mir leid."  
"Ich liebe dich, James. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert... wenn du-"  
"Pschhhhhh," flüsterte er liebevoll und legte seinen Finger an ihre weichen Lippen. Einen Moment lang sah er in diese funkelnden blauen Augen und er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Sie brauchte ihn und er brauchte sie. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig auf dieser Welt und sie gaben einander die Stütze, die sie gegenseitig brauchten. Er drückte sie sanft an sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die rechte Wange.  
"Ich liebe dich, Lissy... "  
'Wie könnte ich dich jetzt verlassen, wo wir uns gegenseitig brauchen? Ich liebe dich, das weiß ich, aber ich liebe dich nicht so, wie du es verdient hättest. Ich dachte ich hätte mit Lilli abgeschlossen. Freundschaft war alles was ich noch für sie empfinden wollte, aber ich habe sie geküsst und es hat mir gefallen. Ich weiß, dass sie mich mag und ich mag sie auch und du weißt das. Du hast es immer gewusst. Deswegen magst du sie nicht leiden, stimmt's? Du hast Angst, dass ich mich von dir abwende. Ich werde das nicht tun. Ich habe dir ein Versprechen gegeben, weißt du nicht mehr? Ich halte meine Versprechen... so wie du deine... Ich werde bei dir bleiben... Immer...'


	24. Chapter 24

**cathleenblack:** lol, Lizzy scheint dein absoluter Hasscharakter zu sein, hm? Na, Lilli wird auch noch glücklich werden. Versprochen. Aber alles mit seiner Zeit.

**crazysj:** Heyho :) , Ah, dann bist du tatsächlich schon sehr weit. Da kommt dann gar nicht mal mehr sehr viel danach, weil ich damals keine Zeit mehr zum schreiben hatte. Aber freut mich, dass du jetzt auch wieder mit liest. Thx fürs Review. Ich beeil mich XD Lg

**Blackbuddafly:** Das Versprechen kommt glaub ich erst einige Kapitel später Öö Ich geb zu, dass ich damals oftmals mit nem halben Kopf FF geschrieben hatte und Dinge erst viel später aufgelöst habe, weil mich meine Reviewer daran erinnert hatten, dass ich das noch gar nicht aufgelöst habe. Also wenn dir auch irgendwas ungelöst vorkommt nach einigen Kapiteln, einfach nachhacken :) Lg

* * *

_**Chap 24: What happened? I**_

Der Regen prasselte erbarmungslos vom Himmel herab, prasselte auf das heiße Pflaster hinab. Für die einen war es ein warmer Sommerregen, für die anderen war es der Schmerz, den der Himmel ausdrückte vor dem, was gleich passieren würde..

Ein Junge, 12 Jahre alt, dunkelbraune, verstrubbelte Haare, schokoladenbraune, traurige Augen. Selbst in diesem Alter hatte James Potter schon einen durchtrainierten, starken Körper. Seine Mutter hatte ihn an der Hand gehalten und zu einem Haus geführt. Sie klingelte und ihnen wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ein Ehepaar lächelte ihnen entgegen und bat sie herein.  
"James, setz dich bitte ins Wohnzimmer, ja?!" Er nickte, als seine Mutter ihn warmherzig anlächelte bei der Bitte und ging in das große Zimmer nebenan. Er setzte sich brav auf das Sofa und wartete. Er wusste nicht auf was, aber er tat das, was seine Mutter ihm sagte. Er liebte sie. Sie war die beste Mutter, die man sich wünschen konnte, denn Maria tat wirklich alles für ihn, wenn er sie darum bat. Sie schien immer zu wissen, wie sie mit ihm umzugehen hatte, damit er kein verwöhnter Bengel wurde, der andere Leute nicht zu schätzen wusste. Er hörte die drei amüsiert Lachen, offensichtlich hatte irgendjemand ein Witz gerissen. James wartete, aber niemand kam und Geduld gehörte hier nicht zu seinen Tugenden. Es klingelte aufs Neue und nur wenige Minuten später vernahm er die Stimme seines Vaters. Voller Vorfreude hopste er vom Sofa ab und ging zur Tür. Sie war ein Spalt weit offen, da James ihn vorhin mit Absicht nicht ganz geschlossen hatte. Tatsächlich war es Michael Potter, der herein schritt, seiner Frau einen lieben Begrüßungskuss gab und dann dem Ehepaar die Hände schüttelte.  
"Es freut mich sie kennen zulernen, Mr. Potter."  
"Ganz meinerseits. Bitte nennt mich Michael, wir werden ja so wie es aussieht länger zusammen arbeiten."  
Alle vier lachten offensichtlich amüsiert.  
"Gut, ich bin John."  
"Monica."  
"Maria."  
"Und das im Wohnzimmer ist, nehm ich an, euer Sohn?"  
"Sohn?" fragte Michael vollkommen perplex, woraufhin Maria ungläubig ihren Kopf schüttelte und danach zustimmend nickte.  
"Ja, sein Name ist James. Er hat noch eine Schwester, Patricia und dann ist das Quartett komplett. Wir sind wahnsinnig stolz auf beide, sie sind wirklich wundervolle Kinder. Nur ihr Vater hat manchmal nicht mehr alle Besen beisammen."  
"Wie? James ist hier?" fragte Michael auf neue. Maria nickte und sah ihn mit tadelndem Blick an.  
"Und dreimal darfst du raten, warum?"  
"Oh nein! Marcel und Swetlana sind heute ja zurück nach Deutschland geflogen!"  
"Ja und du hättest ihn eigentlich nach Hause fahren sollen. Gut gemacht, Daddy."  
"Tja, wozu haben die Kinder eine so wunderbare, fürsorgliche und verlässliche Mammi... hahahaha..." James konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er das Lachen seines Vaters sah, welches absolut peinlich berührt wirkte. Offensichtlich versuchte er sich bei seiner Frau einzuschleimen, damit sie über seinen Fehler hinweg sah. Normalerweise hätte nämlich Michael seinen Sohn abholen müssen und nach Hause bringen sollen.  
"Genug über die Familie geredet," sagte Maria schließlich augenrollend. "Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor uns Voldemort zuvor kommt."  
"Ah ja, genau," sagte John. "BlackHeart."  
"Ja, richtig. Ich werde James nur noch schnell nach Hause bringen und dann komm ich zurück. Ihr könnt euch schon mal auf den Weg machen und ich stoße später dazu."  
"Tut mir leid, Schatz. Ich hatte es vergessen."  
"Wie sonst auch," sagte sie süffisant grinsend, schritt zu James zurück und holte ihren Sohn aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
"Komm, mein Schatz. Ich bring dich jetzt nach Hause."  
"Okay," sagte der Junge und ging mit.  
„Hey, Champ," grüßte Michael seinen einzigen Sohn und hob ihn kurz auf die Arme. Lachend verstrubbelte er ihm die Haare mit der Hand und James kicherte bei der Geste seines Vaters. Prompt fuhren sich beide reflexartig durch die Haare um sie noch mehr zu verstrubbeln. Maria, John und Monica begannen zu lachen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich die beiden, Vater und Sohn, in dieser Handlung absolut ähnlich sahen. Wieder klingelte es, doch nicht einmal, sondern es klingelte regelrecht Sturm.  
"Wer kann das sein?" John öffnete die Tür, wurde aber sofort von einem Zauberer beiseite geschoben, der sich seinen Weg zu Michael und Maria bahnte.  
"Michael, Maria,schnell," sagte er eilig. "Count Valley wurde angegriffen. Überall sind Todesser. Jeder verfügbare Mann muss kommen. Sie scheine es auf die Harpers abgesehen zu haben."  
"Aber was ist mit James?!" fragte Maria sofort und zum Jungen hinab sehend, der seine Eltern verwirrt ansah. Damals hatte er noch nicht gewusst was passiert war.  
"Er kann hier bleiben," sagte Monica sofort. "Wir werden auf ihn aufpassen."  
"Ich weiß nicht," sagte Maria zweifelnd und sah ihren Mann hilfesuchend an. Er hatte nur einen Augenblick gezögert, bis der Zauberer ihn aufs Neue drängte. "Michael, wir müssen los! Wenn die Harpers fallen, ist es nicht mehr weit zu den Finn's. Du weißt, was das bedeutet?"  
"Maria, Curtis hat recht..."  
"Ich werde James nicht hier alleine ohne jeglichen Schutz lassen!"  
"Er ist nicht alleine. John und Monica sind da."  
"Sie sind keine Zauberer. Wenn Voldemort hier auftaucht, werden sie ihn nicht beschützen können."  
"Wieso sollte er ausgerechnet hier auftauchen? Er weiß nicht mal, dass James hier ist. Wenn wir ihn in CountValley aufhalten können wird er es nicht bis hier her schaffen."  
"Aber-"  
"Maria, wir haben keine Zeit mehr," drängte der Zauberer sie.  
"Wir müssen sie aufhalten."  
Und so beugte sie sich gegen ihren eigenen Willen zu ihrem Sohn hinab, blickte in diese verwirrten Augen des Jungen und versuchte zuversichtlich zu lächeln. Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine unordentlichen Haare und lachte.  
"Wir werden so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen... Ich versprechs. John und Monica werden auf dich aufpassen. Sei artig und hör auf alles was sie sagen, ja?"  
James nickte leicht abwesend. Ein letztes Mal hatte sie ihren Sohn fest in ihre Arme geschlossen und während sich auch Michael von seinem Jungen verabschiedete und ihn in eine starke Umarmung nahm, hatte sie sich John und Monica zugewandt.  
"Passt bitte auf ihn auf. Wenn ihm etwas passieren würde, dann-"  
"Keine Sorge," sagte John sofort und nickte ihr zuversichtlich zu. "Wir passen schon auf ihn auf."  
James hatte noch gesehen, wie seine Eltern ihm ein letztes Mal zuzwinkerten, bevor sie apparierten. Monica schloss die Tür und kam auf James zu.  
"James, hast du Hunger? Ich habe noch etwas von heute Mittag, wenn du essen möchtest?!"  
Er nickte und ließ sich von ihnen in die Küche führen.  
"So, James, du bist also der Sohn von Michael und Maria. Wir werden uns wohl in Zukunft noch öfter sehen," sagte John und lachte herzhaft. "Ich hoffe du magst, Spaghetti? Ist eine italienische Speise, aber sehr lecker."  
Monica tat ihm etwas auf den Teller und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber. Der Abend verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, aber auch ohne, dass seine Eltern zurückgekommen wären.  
"Ich denke, du wirst heute wohl noch hier schlafen müssen." Monica zeigte ihm sein Zimmer. Es war ein wunderschön, neutral eingerichtetes Gästezimmer mit einem mittelgroßen Fenster, wo man auf die Straßen blicken konnte. Draußen herrschten klare Wetterverhältnisse, keine Wolken waren am Firmament mehr zu erkennen.  
"Kann ich dir noch etwas bringen?"  
"Nein, danke... Mrs?"  
"Ayenterro... Monica Ayenterro."  
"Danke, Mrs. Ayenterro. Ich brauche nichts mehr."  
"Dann gute Nacht, mein Junge."  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm ab und er hörte wie sie in ein anderes Zimmer ging und die Tür zumachte. Er ging zum Fenster rüber und blickte nach draußen. Seine Eltern waren wieder mal mitten in einer gefährlichen Mission. Doch bis jetzt sind sie immer wieder zurückgekehrt. Warum also dieses mal nicht? Er setzte sich zurück aufs Bett und legte sich hin. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und den Blick durch die Brillengläser starr auf die Decke gerichtet. James wusste, dass er schlafen sollte. Seine Eltern würden ihn morgen schon wieder abholen kommen. Er schloss seine Augen, atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus...

Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte in die schwarzen, dunklen Augen von Anna White.

"Autsch..."  
"Autsch?" fragte sie leicht süffisant grinsend, reichte ihm eine Hand und zog ihn von der Wiese wieder auf die Beine hinauf. James fasste sich mit der Hand an den Schädel um zu testen ob noch alles heile war. War noch alles da.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte er etwas orientierungslos.  
"Bist eingenickt, denke ich mal. Fängt's schon wieder an?"  
"Kann sein? Weiß es nicht."  
"Heut Abend schon was vor? Dann kann ich den Zauber erneuern."  
James lachte amüsiert auf. "Ja, mit Melissa mal wieder einen Abend verbringen. Wir hatten ja nicht viel Zeit und die letzten Tage haben sie schwer getroffen."  
"Sie hat dich wirklich vermisst. Trotzdem zögere es nicht zu lang hinaus. Es macht mir Sorgen, dass die Abstände immer kürzer werden. Das bedeutet nichts gutes, James."  
"Mhm... " antwortete er abwesend.  
"Ist was passiert?"  
"Passiert?"  
"Ja oder nein? Ich meine, du siehst aus als ob etwas passiert wäre."  
"Tu ich das?"  
"Ja?!"  
Wieder lachte er auf und setzte sich auf die Bank nieder. Anna ließ sich daneben hinab und öffnete die Flasche des Wassers um sie ihm zu reichen. Er sah aus als ob er etwas zu trinken gebrauchen könnte.  
"Naja... rate mal, mit wem mein Schwesterherz jetzt geht?"  
"Mit wem?"  
Den Namen konnte er erst nach einem kräftigen Schluck Wasser aussprechen.  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoy."  
"Was?" fragte Anna.  
"Was?"  
"Wer ist Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoy? Sollte ich ihn kennen?"  
"Lucius Malfoy. Zuviel Wasser getrunken, sorry."  
"Patty und Malfoy?!" fragte sie ungläubig. James nickte leicht deprimiert. Mit Anna konnte er darüber sprechen, sie verstand ihn und sie wusste wohl auch als einzige so gut wie fast alles.  
"Das ist hart."  
"Ja, ist es."  
"Sie weiß aber nichts davon oder?"  
"Nein, weiß sie nicht. Kann's ihr ja schlecht jetzt sagen. Sie hat sich für ihn sogar von Dad abgewandt. Er hat sie aus der Familie geschmissen."  
"Dein Vater hat was?"  
"Er hat sie aus der Familie geschmissen. Die Familie Potter hat nun nur noch einen vermummten Sohn, wie's aussieht."  
Anna brauchte einen Augenblick, um das zu verdauen, was man an ihrem unfassbaren Blick durchaus erkannte.  
"Das tut mir leid. Hast du schon mit Patty gesprochen?"  
"Nein, ich bin danach zurück nach Hogwarts gekehrt. Mum wird ja wieder und mehr braucht es mich nicht zu interessieren, oder?"  
"James-"  
"Und wie wars mit Lilli hier?" unterbrach er sie brüsk. Damit hatte er ihr signalisiert, dass er nicht weiter darüber sprechen wollte und Anna akzeptierte seinen Wunsch und wechselte das Thema. Sie kannte James gut genug um zu wissen, wann sie auf ihn eingehen musste und wann sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte.  
"Gut."  
"Ihr kommt also miteinander aus?"  
"Sieht ganz so aus."  
James nickte zufrieden, konnte sich jedoch gleichzeitig ein viel sagendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er wusste, dass sich die beiden verstehen würden, sobald sie einen Schritt aufeinander zugingen. Sie hatten zu viele Gemeinsamkeiten, als dass sie darüber hinweg hätten sehen können.  
"Und Melissa?"  
"Sie hat sich ziemlich zurückgezogen, aber du scheinst es ja voll und ganz wieder gut gemacht zu haben, so wie's aussieht. Nicht umsonst läuft sie im Moment so herum, als ob die Welt ihr wieder mal gar nichts anhaben könnte."  
Dazu konnte er nicht anders als lediglich in sich hineinzugrinsen und den Mund zu halten.  
"Du spielst mit dem Feuer mein Lieber."  
"Schon seit Jahren," gestand er breit grinsend.  
Anna hätte noch etwas erwidert, doch da kam auch schon der Rest der Gryffindorquidditchmannschaft hergestampft, bereit für das Training ums nächste Spiel

* * *

Lilli saß mit Remus und Diana auf den Ländereien als Anna sich zu ihnen dazuplumpste und alle viel sagend angrinste und anstarrte..  
"Hi."  
"Hi," sagte Lilli schließlich verwirrt, da Anna kein weiteres Wort von sich gegeben hatte. Etwas merkwürdig war die Situation ja schon, zumal diesmal weder James noch Sirius hier war und nur wegen Remus, kam Anna eigentlich noch nie einfach zu ihnen her.  
"Und wie geht's?"  
Sie hatte ihnen keine Sekunde länger Zeit gelassen zu antworten, sondern wandte sich Lilli zu.  
"Gut, komm mit Lilli!"  
"Huch!" Mit einem Mal wurde sie von Anna von den beiden weggezogen, die sie mit sich zum See hinab zerrte und dort auf die Wiese niederdrückte.  
"Anna, was soll-"  
"Ich brauch deine Hilfe."  
"Was?"  
"Im Bezug auf James..."  
"Oh dann... okay. Was soll ich tun?" fragte sie etwas benommen. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich überrumpelt.  
"Der Plan hat sich geändert."  
"Welcher Plan?"  
"Mein Plan."  
"Aha," machte sie verständnislos und verzog dazu nur misstrauisch die Augenbraue. Nicht, dass sie Anna nicht leiden mochte, aber ihr missfiel der Gedanke nach dem Plan einer vielleicht doch irren-schwarzmagischen-Hexe zu arbeiten.  
"Vertrau mir. Wenn es um James geht, dann versuche ich nur ihn zu schützen."  
"Ich habe nichts gesagt."  
"Nein, aber dein Gesicht spricht Bände."  
"Was soll ich jetzt tun?"  
"Wie findest du Amos Diggory?"  
"Wieso?!" fragte sie belustigt.  
"Gut... "  
"Gut. Wie jetzt?!"  
Dazu konnte Anna nichts als mit den Augen zu zwinkern und zufrieden zu grinsen. Lilli verstand noch nicht was los war, aber nach dem Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin zu urteilen, würde sie es wohl auch so schnell nicht herausfinden.  
"Anna, was hast du vor?"  
"Das wirst du schon sehen. Vertrau mir einfach."  
"... Leichter gesagt als getan..."


	25. Chapter 25

**crazysj**: +g+ Ja, hab ich, glaub ich jedenfalls Öö Aber wenn du's nimma weißt, machts hier wenigstens noch Spaß mitzurätseln, hehe. Naja, ich hab mir Mühe gegeben das so gut es geht niederzuschreiben. Hatte es beim ersten Anlauf irgendwie damals nicht geschafft, aber hoff mal, dass es dieses mal gelungen ist :) Thx fürs Review. Lg

**cathleenblack:** Oh, nicht ganz. Ich mag James viel zu sehr um ihn als eifersüchtigen, hirnlosen sonst was darzustellen. Ich weiß, dass in vielen FF's er der eifersüchtige ist, aber ich mag ihn so nicht. Ich bin eher der James Fan, als der Lilli Fan +g+ Ich geb mir Mühe. Danke fürs Review :) Lg

_So, kleine Premiere für mich. Es ist eines der Chaps, die ich erst vor kurzem nachgeschrieben habe, parallel zu den neuen Black Heart Chaps mit denen ich eigentlich selber ganz zufrieden bin. Eigentlich in dem Sinne, weil ich nur zufrieden sein kann, wenn ihr es auch seid. Hoffe, es gefällt und wird meinem früheren Stil noch gerecht. _

* * *

**Chap 25 - What happened II**

Laute Angsterfüllte Schreie, sein Herz pochte wie verrückt und jeder Schlag fühlte sich in seinem Körper an, wie ein Hammerschlag auf seine Brust. Die Luft stank nach vergammelt und biss in seiner Lunge. Der Schmerz, der durch jede einzelne Ader zog, war so grauenhaft, dass er am liebsten geweint hätte.

Mit einem Ruck wachte James kurzatmig auf. Hatte er geschrieen? Hatte er einen Laut von sich gegeben? Hatte jemand bemerkt, was gerade passiert war? Sein Oberkörper war nackt und voll geschwitzt. Orientierungslos blickte er sich um und versuchte zu verstehen was passiert war und wo er sich befand, bis er erschrocken Anna bewusstlos am Boden fand. Sofort sank er zu ihr hinab und zog sie an den Schulter fassend auf. Mehrmals rief er ihren Namen und versuchte sie wachzurütteln. Nur sehr langsam kam sie zu sich und fuhr mit der Hand an ihre Schläfe. „Merlin, sei dank," sagte er leise. Noch immer war er leicht verängstigt gewesen, doch wenigstens kehrte nun wirklich langsam die Ruhe wieder in ihm ein.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt, vielleicht auch schuldig, weil er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Anna aber drückte sich auf und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Sie wusste dass es nichts brachte es auszusprechen. Und so versuchte sie ihn zuversichtlich anzulächeln.  
„Keine Angst, ich krieg das schon in den Griff."

Schuldbewusst sank er neben ihr auf das Bett und blickte traurig zu Boden. „Tut mir Leid," murmelte James leise. Anna ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen stand sie auf und schritt hinaus. Vor der Tür drückte sie sich an die Wand und schloss erleichtert die Augen. Sie musste sich beruhigen, sie durfte so nicht raus gehen und schon gar nicht hätte sie in dieser Verfassung bei James bleiben können. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl weckte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und sie hatte die Augen schlagartig wieder geöffnet. Sie konnte niemanden sehen, aber sie wusste genau wer da gewesen war.  
„Was tust du…. Lizzy…." sagte sie leise in dem Wissen, dass sie keiner hörte.

* * *

Die Blätter fielen sanft von den Bäumen hinab und einige wenige flogen ihres Weges mit dem Wind davon. Der andere Teil, der nicht vom Wind getragen wurde, musste sich damit zufrieden geben von den Hogwartsschülern hin und her geworfen zu werden. Sirius und Lilli beschmissen sich immer wieder mit einen Haufen von Laubblättern in dem Versuch den anderen darunter zu vergraben. Anna beobachtete sie von weitem aus, wie beide immer wieder auflachten, wenn sie beschmissen wurden oder den anderen beschmeißen konnten. Sirius hatte immer wieder Grimassen gezogen und sich teilweise sogar absichtlich von Lilli treffen lassen oder hatte sich gar mit samt seinen Blättern auf sie geschmissen und auf die Wiese hinab gerissen. Anna wandte ihren Blick von ihnen beiden ab und lehnte sich nachdenklich an den Baumstamm. Die Zeiten würden noch dunkler werden und der Gedanke, dass ein solches Bild, wie das von heute, bald nicht mehr sein würde, gaben ihr Gefühle, die sie nicht fühlen wollte. Das war eines der Gründe gewesen, warum sie keine Bindung zu Lilli aufbauen wollte und warum sie die Beziehung zu Sirius beendet hatte. Das Wissen um das was bald kommen würde wiegte schwer und schmerzhaft. Immer wenn sie daran dachte, dann wünschte sie sich, sie hätte nie eine Beziehung mit Sirius begonnen und hätte sie angefangen mit Lilli mehr zu sprechen als es die letzten Jahre über der Fall gewesen war. Sie tat doch schon alles um das zu verhindern was kommen würde und doch wurde sie stets wieder nach hinten geschmissen und alles was sie bis dahin geschafft hatte stürzte mit einem mal in sich zusammen. Konnte Dumbledore seine Weisheit und seine Kräfte nicht bei sich behalten? Warum musste er sie weiter vererben… Und dann passiert es…. Der Duft von Laubblättern machte sich um sie breit und Blätter flogen überall an ihre Brust und an ihr Gesicht hin. Kaum dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte sah sie Sirius und Lilli, die sie nun mit den Laubblättern beschmissen und zu lachen begannen.  
„Wer wollte sich denn da vor uns verstecken?!" lachte Sirius. Anna lachte mit…. Noch mal für einige Minuten alles vergessen… Einfach für diesen kleinen Moment das vergessen was passieren würde und auch wieder wie alle anderen sein….

„Ihr stinkt förmlich nach Mist," bemerkte James beim Mittagessen, woraufhin Sirius mit dem Zeigefinger tadelnd vor ihm wackelte.  
„Prongsie, das ist nicht Mist, sondern der Herbst."  
„Klar, Pad. Der Herbst ist Mist."  
„Nein, es ist der Herbst."  
„Ja, Mist."  
„Nein!"  
„Bevor ihr das weiter ausdiskutiert, entschuldigt uns."  
Anna gab Lilli ein Zeichen und sie stand mit ihr auf.  
„Herbst!" fuhr Sirius weiter.  
„Mist."  
„Herbst!"  
„Herbst."  
„Mist!"  
„Okay, du hast Recht," sagte James genüsslich.  
„….. Arsch," schoss es von Sirius raus.

Anna war derweil mit Lilli vor die große Halle gegangen und hatte sie zur Seite genommen.  
„Weißt noch, dass ich dich wegen Amos fragte?"  
„Ja, und?"  
„Wusstest du, dass er ein Hufflepuffblut in sich trägt?"  
„Echt? Nein…"  
„Wissen auch nicht viele. Ich glaub, seine eigene Familie weiß das nicht mal."  
„Woher weißt du das dann?"  
„Weil ich Allwissend bin," antwortete Anna sarkastisch und fuhr ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten fort.  
„Ich weiß, dass Amos auf dich steht und ich weiß, dass er James nicht leiden kann."  
„Amos und ich sind Freunde und er hat mir gegenüber nie was Schlechtes über James gesprochen."  
„Ja, toll," sagte sie wieder so als ob sie Lillis Satz einfach überhört hätte. „Jedenfalls hat sich James Zustand verschlechtert. Es gibt ein Schutzzauber, den ich aussprechen könnte, aber dazu brauch ich etwas von Amos, dass nur du bekommen kannst und weil ich weiß, dass Amos auf dich steht, wird es für dich leichter sein da ran zu kommen."  
Lilli verzog fragend das Gesicht.  
„Was genau brauchst du?"  
„Danke," sagte Anna zufrieden und lächelte. Beide gingen zurück in die große Halle zum Frühstück, wo Lilli eigentlich Anna zurück zum Gryffindortisch folgen wollte, doch diese hatte sie im passenden Moment zu Amos gedrückt, der im selben Moment aufstehen wollte und so beide zusammen prallten.  
„Hey," sagte Amos und lächelte wie ein Dackel.  
„H-Hey," sagte Lilli überrascht und lächelte krampfhaft um Anna nicht innerlich zu verfluchen für diese Aktion. Sie konnte sehen, wie sie sich zu den Maraudern und Melissa dazu setzte und sie immer wieder mit Gesten dazu ermunterte etwas zu machen.  
„Wie geht's dir?" versuchte Lilli die Situation zu entspannen.  
„Ach, zu dir ist das also auch schon gekommen? Toll, dachte nicht, dass das so schnell die Runde machen würde…."  
Betrübt sah er zu Boden und sah traurig und betreten umher. Er wirkte nicht mehr wie der Captain der Quidditchsmannschaft, sondern wie ein niedergeschlagener kleiner Schüler.  
„Ähm…" machte sie kurz. Nicht, dass sie gerade so tat, als ob sie genau wusste, von was er da sprach. Sie wusste es nämlich nicht.  
„Ich versteh Karen auch nicht. Ich mein, ich hab ihr die Welt zu Füßen gelegt und sie macht Schluss…"  
Ach so…., dachte Lilli und warf Anna einen bösen Blick zu. Als ob sie nicht genau wusste, dass Amos Freundin ihn gerade frisch fallen gelassen hatte. Diese sah zufrieden zurück und hob zufrieden das Glas Orangesaft in die Höhe als Zeichen, dass sie auf Lillis Wohl anstieß. Dummerweise hatte Kingsley, der nicht unweit in der Nähe saß das ganze falsch verstanden und seinerseits das Glas Wasser erhoben und Anna zugeprostet. Augenblicklich verschwand das Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht und sie ließ das Glas nieder, vor allem, weil Sirius und James ihrem Blick gefolgt waren und Kingsley ebenfalls beobachtet hatten. Beide blickten zurück zu ihr und sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Anna lächelte leicht peinlich berührt über dieses Missverständnis, doch während James grinste, rollte Sirius mit den Augen.  
„Als ob dieser Krümel überhaupt ne Chance hätte, Pfffff," schoss es von Sirius heraus und er stopfte sich ein Brötchen in den Mund. Anna hatte zum ersten Mal einen Anflug von Eifersucht in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hören. Dummerweise wusste sie nicht, ob sie nun traurig sein soll, weil sie ursprünglich wollte, dass er ohne sie weiter ging oder froh, weil seine Eifersucht ihr zeigte, dass sie ihm nicht egal war, wie er oft gut und gerne sagte.

* * *

In Kräuterkunde mussten sie in Gruppenarbeit verschiedene Kräuter den richtigen Tränken zuordnen. Sirius, Anna, Kingsley und Remus bildeten eine Gruppe, Amos, Lilli, James und Melissa eine andere. Beide saßen dicht nebeneinander und während Remus und James relativ friedlich die Kräuter in den Büchern nachschlugen entflammte zwischen Kingsley und Sirius sowie Lilli und Melissa sehr schnell ein seltsamer Kampf. Alles begann mit einem simplen Satz von Kingsley an Anna:  
„Hey, An-"  
„Ja?" schoss es von Sirius hervor. Sirius ignorierend fuhr Kingsley an Anna gewandt fort.  
„Samstag ist doch der Herbstschrei in Hogsmeade. Ich wollt fragen ob du auch dahin gehst?"  
„Ich-"  
„Klar, gehen wir hin," unterbrach Sirius sie und grinste breit.  
„Was ist mit dir, Shaklebolt. Gehst auch hin?"  
„Schön, Black. Ich red aber mit Anna."  
„Ich hab dir doch schon geantwortet. Red mit mir!"  
Nicht anders ging es am Nebentisch zu, denn Anna hatte, nachdem Sirius schon mit Kingsley „sprach", sich Lilli zugewandt.  
„Pssst."  
Nichts. Lilli tat so, als ob sie etwas nachschlagen würde und Amos neben ihr warf ihr immer wieder ein paar hoffnungsvolle Blicke zu.  
„Pssssssssst."  
Noch immer nichts. Lilli tat noch immer krampfhaft so, als ob sie sie nicht hören wollte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Anna wieder irgendetwas tat, damit sie sich an Amos ran schmiss und vor James wollte sie das auf keinen Fall. Erst Recht nicht, weil Melissa direkt neben ihm saß und sie weder ihr die Genugtuung geben wollte, weil es so aussehen könnte, als ob sie James aufgegeben hätte, noch wollte sie ihm damit weh tun, falls er doch mehr für sie empfand als Freundschaft.  
„PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!!"  
Und sowohl Amos, als auch James und Melissa sahen sie an. Nur Lilli wandte sich widerwillig um und sah sie zähneknirschend an.  
„Ja, also… Lilli, ich kann am Samstag nicht mit dir nach Hogsmeade. Musst dir leider jemand anderen suchen, der mit dir aufs Herbstschrei geht… Ich kann nicht."  
„Hä?" machte diese und erntete prompt einen ziemlich festen Schulterschlag von Anna.  
„Autsch!"  
„Tut mir echt Leid, aber vll. findet sich ja jemand anderes, der mit dir hin geht. Amos?!"  
„JA! GERN!" sagte dieser begeistert.  
„Sag mal, Anna, dann bleibst du in Hogwarts?" fragte Kingsley, woraufhin sie sich notgedrungen wieder an den Tisch zurück wandte.  
„Ähm-"  
„Klar, bleib ich auch in Hogwarts," antwortete wieder Sirius statt sie. „Aber du wirst dich sicher in Hogsmeade amüsieren, Shaklebolt."  
„Ich red mit Anna, verdammt!"  
„Na, wenn sie dir nicht antwortet, scheint sie nicht gerade Lust zu haben mit dir zu reden, nech?"  
„Ach, du gehst mit Amos nach Hogsmeade aufs Herbstschrei?" fragte Melissa mit einem Hauch Triumph in der Stimme.  
„Äh-"  
„Wir gehen auch dahin." Sie klemmte ihre Hand sichtbar in James Hand. „Als PAAR."  
„Schade, Anna. Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du mit mir am Samstag nach Hogsmeade gehst," sagte Kingsley und versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.  
„Ich-"  
„Siehst du! Sie hat mit dir geredet! Zufrieden? Gut, können wir das Thema wechseln?"  
„Hey, ich glaub, wir sind fertig!" jubelte James auf und legte die letzten Kräuter zum passenden Getränk hin. „Wir haben euch geschlagen, Moony!"  
„Oh, tatsächlich Prongs? Ich sehe es selbst von hier aus, dass deine tödliche Arobiawurzel beim Heiltrank liegt. Damit könntest du höchstens Zombies heilen."  
„Apropos Heiltrank," versuchte Kingsley es aufs neue an Anna gewandt.  
„Klar werde ich Madame Pomfrey mal fragen ob sie noch nen Warzenheiltrank für dich hat, Shaklebolt. Kein Problem."  
„Warzenheiltrank?" fragte Remus grinsend und sah kurz von seinem Buch auf. Kingsley wurde puterrot und blicke Sirius zornig an.  
„Ich wollte nicht DICH fragen, sondern Anna."  
„Du weißt schon, dass man Leute wie dich Stalker nennt?"  
„Klappe. Anna, zurück zum Heiltrank. Du kannst doch Heiltränke so gut herstellen-"  
„Für deine Warzen."  
„Ich hab keine Warzen!"  
„Ach nein? Zwei davon sehe ich riesengroß in deiner Visage. Halt! Sind ja deine Nasenlöcher. Sorry!"  
„Witzig! Könnte ich jetzt bitte ANNA etwas fragen ohne dass du deine Sprüche rein schreist?"  
„Klar, frag sie wegen den Zombies."  
„Danke. Anna, wegen den Zombies, die du so gut herstellen kannst-"  
Und Sirius, Remus und James prusteten lauthals loslachend los. „Zombies, made by Anna White," prustete Sirius. Kingsley wurde noch roter als vorher schon, riss sich jedoch zusammen, hob den Kopf und streckte die Schultern zurück.  
„Ich meinte wegen dem Heiltrank-" Da packten alle bereits ihre Sachen zusammen und huschten an ihnen vorbei. Die Stunde war vorüber.  
„Ach, zu blöd, Shakelbolt. Kann nicht weiter mit dir reden. War ein nettes Gespräch. Jederzeit wieder." Und Sirius zog Anna an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

„Du weißt schon, dass das gemein von dir war?" erinnerte Anna Sirius, als sie in Zaubereigeschichte hinein schritten. Dieser war sich keiner Schuld bewusst, lächelte sie charmant an und schritt vor ihr hinein. Anna warf einen Blick zurück, wo sie sah wie Amos Lilli noch zum Gang begleitete und dann mit einem kurzen Wangenkuss wieder ging. Als sich die beiden Freundinnen vor dem Klassenzimmer trafen, sah Lilli mehr böse drein als erfreut.  
„Danke, jetzt denkt Amos wirklich, ich würde etwas von ihm wollen."  
„Super! Siehst du, der Plan geht auf."  
„Nichts super! Ich wollte eine Freundschaft aufbauen und nicht eine Beziehung."  
„Er wird's dir nicht geben, weil ihr „gute Freunde" seid."  
„Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt, Anna! Ich kann keine Beziehung spielen."  
„Nicht mal für James?"  
Oh, wie sehr hasste es Lilli, wenn Anna genau wusste, mit was sie sie zu etwas zwingen konnte? Das hatte fast schon was von Erpressung.  
„Es gibt also wirklich kein anderen Weg das zu bekommen?"  
„Ich wünschte, den gäbe es, aber nein. Es gibt ihn nicht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Amos das freiwillig für James tut ist genau so gering wie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Kingsley mich in diesem Jahr noch um ein Date bitten kann ohne dass Sirius sich wieder einmischt. Na, komm."

* * *

Und so kam der Samstag und das Fest in Hogsmeade. Lilli war zwar mit Amos dorthin gegangen, doch hatte sie die ganze Zeit über nur Augen für James. Er war mit Melissa da und kuschelte mit ihr am großen Lagerfeuer um den herum auch die ganzen anderen Pärchen saßen und sich liebevoll streichelten. Wieder wurde sie ganz traurig und wieder schien sich jegliche Hoffnung in ihr in Nichts aufzulösen. Sollte es wirklich zwischen ihnen so sein, dass sie niemals zusammen kamen? Jedes mal wenn sie glaubte, dass sie James näher gekommen war und wenn sie sich sicher war, dass Melissa Kingcade das schlechteste war, was ihm jeh passieren konnte, belehrte das Schicksal sie eines Besseren. Es zeigte ihr, dass sie ihn niemals bekommen würde und dass er seine jetzige Freundin von Herzen liebte. Wie gern würde sie die Zeit zurück drehen und alles anders machen? Hätte sie doch nur…  
„Massenkotzen nennt man das," sagte Sirius, der sich direkt neben sie an das Geländer gelehnt hatte und gleichfalls zu den Pärchen hinsah.  
„…. Hey, was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie lieb und stupste ihn liebevoll an. Er lächelte zurück und blickte wieder zum Lagerfeuer.  
„Wo soll ich denn sonst sein, wenn ganz Hogwarts hier ist?"  
„Tja…"  
„Weißt du eigentlich, was der Herbstschrei ist?"  
„Man feiert die Freiheit aller magischer Wesen?"  
„Nicht ganz. Hinter dem Herbstschrei steckt auch eine uralte Liebesgeschichte. 2 Menschen, die von Geburt an füreinander bestimmt waren, haben nie zueinander gefunden. Immer war das Schicksal gegen sie, oder ihre Freunde, oder sie selbst."  
„Wie kann man füreinander bestimmt sein und gleichzeitig ist das Schicksal gegen einen? Ist das Schicksal nicht für die Bestimmung verantwortlich?"  
„Und wenn nicht?"  
„…. Was ist aus dem Paar geworden?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Sie sind gestorben in der Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages als gleiche Wesen wieder geboren werden und endlich zueinander finden, dass sie das Schicksal überwinden und alles und jeden, die gegen einen sind."

„Sieht so aus, als ob Prongs und du ihre Reinkarnation seid. Nur haben sie wohl wieder kein Glück."  
„Oder in dir und Anna…"  
Er lächelte frustriert.  
„Ja… oder das…"  
Er verschwand von ihrer Seite und lief die Wiese hinunter zu James und Melissa. Mit einem lachenden Auge sah sie zu, wie er sich direkt vor Melissa und James hinab ließ und sie förmlich aus der Küsserei auseinander riss und sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Sirius war James bester Freund und auch für Melissa war er ein enger Freund. Er war der einzige, der sie einfach so stören durfte und ungeschoren davon kam.  
„Danke… Sirius…" sagte sie leise. Daraufhin drehte sie sich weg und sah sich nach Amos um. War Zeit ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Und während Anna im Mädchenschlafsaal im Schneidersitz um einen Kessel saß und immer wieder Zutaten in das dampfende Gebräu schmiss, saßen Sirius, James und Melissa zusammen auf der Wiese in Hogsmeade in der Nähe des Lagerfeuers und scherzten miteinander, während die Pärchen um sie herum aneinander gekuschelt das Feuer ansahen. Und während am Firmament weiterhin die Sterne vor sich hin funkelten, standen nicht unweit vom Lagerfeuer entfernt Remus und Diana und unterhielten sich liebevoll lächelnd mit zärtlichen Gesten bei den Berührungen. Nicht weit weg von ihnen saßen noch zwei Schüler, die sich anfangs nur nett unterhielten. Lilli und Amos. Er kam immer näher mit seinem ganzen Körper, so nah, bis sie sich fast schon berührten. Und sie ließ es zu, dass er sein Hand an ihr Kinn legte und mit seinen Lippen zu ihren hinab fuhr. Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie zu ihren hochgesteckten Haaren und löste die Spange daraus, so dass ihre Haare hinab fielen und sich um ihre Schulter verteilten. Amos war begeistert von diesem Anblick und presste sich näher an sie heran. Lilli lehnte sich geschickt ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er sich etwas von seinem Platz bewegen musste, um ihr nah zu bleiben, da passierte es.  
„Autsch!" Amos Hand war direkt auf ihre spitze Spange gelandet, die innen aus winzigen Stacheln bestand.  
„Verdammt, hast du dir wehgetan?" fragte sie erschrocken und nahm die Spange vom Platz weg.  
„Mist, das blutet…"  
„Das tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst-"  
„Ist nicht deine Schuld, Lilli. So was passiert… Ich ähm… lass das mal lieber verbinden."  
„… Ja, tu das. Das kann sich leicht entzünden."  
„Genau."  
Eine Sekunde lang sahen sich beide betreten an, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Lilli hatte ihr Gesicht so weg gedreht, dass er nur die Wange erwischen konnte. Amos schritt weg und als sie sich sicher war, dass er weit genug weg geschritten sein musste, stand auch sie auf und ging zurück zum Schloss.

Sie ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wohl wissend, dass nur Anna da war und gab ihr die Spange, an der das Blut klebte.  
Sie nahm es mit einem kurzen Nicken in die Hand und warf es in den Kessel hinein.  
„Tibi cunctus malus cedere impero. Mihi sanguinis Hufflepuffae est. Mihi bonus Sanguis est."  
Sie nahm Lilli's Hand in ihre und sah sie kurz fragend an. Sie nickte und sah zu, wie Anna sanft mit dem Messer an ihre Schulter fuhr und am Oberarm eine Wunde stach. Es tat nicht weh, wie sie gesagt hatte… Sie sah wie Anna das Blut von der Messerspitze in den Kessel fallen ließ und eine kleine Explosion stattfand. Der weiße Dampf verwandelte sich in gelben Dampf und die Flüssigkeit nahm eine gelbe Farbe an.

Am Ende dieses Abends, als die Schüler langsam wieder zurück in das Schloss trudelten, standen Anna und Lilli am Fenster und beobachteten die Fackeln, die auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss getragen wurden.  
„Anna?"  
„… Ja?"  
„James… es wird ihn beschützen, richtig?"  
„… Ja… wird es… Ich weiß nur nicht wie lang…"

„Lilli?"  
„Ja?"  
„….Danke…." sagte Anna und wandte ihren Blick von dem zurück kehrenden Schülern ab und zu Lilli rüber. Diese lächelte sanft.  
„Keine Ursache."  
"Sag mal, läuft zwischen dir und Amos jetzt was?" Doch Lilli lachte nur amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, für sie würde es immer nur James bleiben. Auch wenn er sie nicht so sah, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte.


	26. Chapter 26

**cathleenblack:** Thx fürs liebe Review :) Auch Lilli wird bald das bekommen, was sie sich hart erarbeitet hat. Am Ende, wissen wir ja aus den HP Büchern, bekommt sie ihre große Liebe +hihi+ Glg

**crazysj:** Besser kurz als gar keins :) Ich mag Feedback und freu mich immer, wenn ich was bekomme. Noch ein wenig Geduld. Ich glaub, es dauert nur noch ein paar wenige Chaps, bis Lilli und James ein Paar bilden +g+ Glg

* * *

_**Chap 26: Go on I**_

Und so zog der Herbst vorbei ohne, dass weitere Vorkommnisse seinen Verlauf störten. Es wurde Dezember und mit ihm brach eine eisige Kälte über Hogwarts herein. Alle liefen in dicken Roben, wärmenden Schals und faustdicken Handschuhen auf den Ländereien herum und auch im Schloss blieb zumindest der Schal am Hals.  
James saß mit den anderen in der großen Halle beim Frühstück als, wie an jedem Morgen, die Eulen ihren Weg zu ihren Empfängern flogen und heute landete auch eine von ihnen auf James Müsli, um ihm einen Brief entgegen zu strecken.  
"Danke," sagte er sarkastisch für das verdorbene Müsli und nahm der Eule, die mit einem Bein noch immer in seinem Frühstück herumstampfte, den Brief ab. Merkwürdig beäugte er den Brief, auf dessen Umschlag er das Potter-Wappen erkannte.  
"Von deinem Dad?!" fragte Melissa besorgt. James nickte abwesend, während er einmal hart schluckte und schließlich den Umschlag aufriss. Er ahnte schon was es war, doch er hatte die ganze Zeit gebetet, dass dies ausfallen würde. Lilli hatte sich die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten, zumal sie nicht wusste, was sie hätte großartig sagen sollen. James würde früh genug etwas von sich geben. Etwa eine Minute später lachte er süffisant auf und reichte dem Brief Sirius rüber. Dieser las ihn kurz durch, reichte ihn dann an Anna weiter, die ihn danach an Remus weitergab.  
"... Aha," sagte er und gab ihn Peter, der beim Lesen keinen Mucks von sich gab und ihn zurück zu James legte.  
"Aha?!" fragte Anna verwirrt.  
"Ja?"  
"Ähm... ist was passiert?!" wagte Lilli schließlich doch zu fragen, denn offensichtlich wussten alle anderen Bescheid bis auf sie und Unwissenheit war in diesem Moment etwas, dass ihr gewaltig gegen den Strich ging. "Das ist die _Einladung_ von den Potters zur Weihnachtsfeier."  
"Aha..." sagte sie nicht wirklich intelligenter als vorher.  
"Dazu musst du etwas wissen, Lilli," ergänzte Sirius breit grinsend. "Mr. Potter hat ähm... gegen gewisse Leutchen etwas, wenn es um die Lebensgefährten seiner Kinder geht."  
"... Huehn?!"  
"Gegen schwarz-magische Hexen zum Beispiel."  
"Oder gegen Halbblütige Hexen," fuhr Remus fort.  
"Oder... gegen Muggelgeborene Hexen..." beendete Anna die Ausführungen und hatte sie dabei leicht amüsiert angesehen. Sie fand das ganze offensichtlich sehr lustig, angesichts der Tatsache, dass James momentane Freundin schwarz-magisch war und sie, Lilli, Muggelgeboren.  
"Wieso?" fragte sie schockiert und zum ersten mal war ihre Frage an Melissa gerichtet, die lediglich die Schultern zuckte und James einen leicht frustrierten Blick zuwarf, statt Lilli anzusehen.  
"Er hat mir nicht geantwortet, als ich ihn gefragt hatte..."  
"Vergiss ihn, Lissy," sagte James und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Ich werd einfach von der Feier fern bleiben, dann kann er nichts tun oder sagen."  
"Nicht ganz, James," sagte Anna belustigt. "Du weißt, dass 1. Dein Vater Mittel und Wege finden wird, dich nach Hause zu holen und 2. sind wir auch eingeladen und wie sieht das aus, wenn die Freunde des Sohnes auf der Feier auftauchen ohne, dass der Sohn dabei ist?!"  
"Ich werd Melissa an Weihnachten hier aber nicht allein lassen!"  
"Hallo? Schon vergessen, dass Dumbledore, derjenige, der dich hier in Hogwarts aufnimmt, der _beste_ Freund deines Großvaters ist? Er wird dich kaum hier lassen."  
"James, ich will nicht, dass du dich noch mehr mit deinen Eltern zerstreitest, nur wegen mir,"warf seine Freundin kleinlaut ein.  
"Also möchtest du lieber aufgeben?!"  
"Das hab ich nicht gesagt," wehrte sie sich sofort gegen seine Behauptung und wandte sich diesmal hilfesuchend ihren Freunden zu.  
"Anna, Sirius, ihr habt doch selbst gesehen, was letztes Jahr bei Mr. Potters Geburtstag los war. Ist doch besser, wenn ich nicht mitkomme, bevor wieder so ein Desaster stattfindet..."  
"Was ähm... war denn letztes Jahr, wenn ich fragen darf?!" Lilli sah alle kleinlaut an, woraufhin sie sich erst mal fragende Blicke zuwarfen, dann aber Sirius beschloss es ihr zu erzählen.  
"Naja, Mr. Potter hat schon lange etwas gegen Lissy als Schwiegertochter. Eben weil er denkt, dass sie schwarz-magisch ist. Letztes Jahr hat James sie mit zum Geburtstag seines Dad's genommen und... Nun ja... er hatte ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit nem Stier sobald er ein rotes Tuch erblickt, als sie aufgetaucht waren. Man konnte die Hörner auf seinem Schädel erkennen und den Rauch aus seiner Nase dampfen sehen."  
"Er versucht jedes Mädchen zu vergraulen, das ihm nicht in die Familie passt und er schreckt dabei vor Drohungen nicht zurück.." Dies hatte Melissa offensichtlich nicht mit Angst oder Panik in der Stimme gesagt, wie man es erwartet hätte, sondern mit einer gewissen Genugtuung gegenüber Lilli. Gerade so, als ob sie ihr damit zeigen wollte, dass sie noch viel weniger Chancen hatte als Melissa selbst.  
"James Dad ist schon okay," verteidigte Anna ihn und sah Lilli Mut machend an.  
"Er will nur das Beste für seine Kinder und was Patty betrifft hat er letztenendes allen Grund so allergisch drauf zu sein. Außerdem hat Mr. Potter seine Gründe und DU WEIßT DAS, LISSY."  
Den letzten Satz hatte sie mit sehr viel Nachdruck ausgesprochen und ihre Freundin dabei leicht böse angeguckt. Anna war für die Potters so etwas wie eine Adoptivtochter. James Eltern mochten sie wahnsinnig gern und behandelten sie auch, sozusagen, wie die Tochter, die sie nie hatten, was sie nicht daran hinderte, dennoch gut mit James Schwester Patricia auszukommen. Diese sah Anna als eine Art jüngere Schwester, die sie beschützen konnte und der sie immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Für Anna war es die Famlie, die sie nie haben durfte, sich aber immer gewünscht hatte.  
"James, hör auf deinen Vater so zu provozieren. Geh ALLEIN auf die Feier."  
"Wenn ich das tue, dann wird er Lissy nie akzeptieren. Irgendwann muss er seinen Sturkopf doch ablegen."  
"Wie der Vater, so der Sohn," sagte Anna dazu nur. Sie kannte beide Potter-Männer besser als irgendjemand sonst und konnte sehr wohl behaupten, dass sich Vater und Sohn ähnlicher waren, als sie je einander zugeben würden.  
"Dein Vater hat aber in dem Brief ausdrücklich geschrieben, dass du NICHT LISSY mitnehmen sollst," versuchte auch Remus auf seinen Freund einzureden, was nur genau soviel half wie eine Wand mit nem Zahnstocher zum Fall zu bringen: NICHTS!  
"Gibs auf, Moony," sagte Sirius und grinste James breit an. Er kannte seinen besten Freund in diesem Punkt gut genug und wusste sehr wohl, wann Reden bei ihm half und wann nicht.

* * *

Und so vergingen die wenigen Wochen bis Weihnachten. Der Schnee hatte seinen Weg auf die Stadt hinab gefunden und legte weiße Decken auf die Dächer Hogwarts.  
Lilli und Anna gingen gemeinsam vom Gryffindorturm Richtung große Halle zum Abendessen.  
"Anna, ... als du vorhin zu Melissa meintest, sie wüßte das doch am besten wegen James Dad... dass er nicht ohne Grund-"

"Ich will nicht neugierig erscheinen oder so. Ich ähm... wollte es nur wissen?!" 'Nicht, dass es nicht dasselbe ist...'  
"Lilli, warum fragst du soviel nach Dingen, die dich gar nichts angehen?!" schoss es aus Anna etwas aufbrausend heraus und in diesem Moment hatte sie sie auch wirklich nicht gerade nett angesehen.  
"... ich ähm..."  
"Weißt du, wenn du nicht ständig, wieso, warum, weshalb labern würdest, wärst du eigentlich ganz erträglich. Kannst du die Dinge nicht so hinnehmen wie sie sind und nicht ständig hinterfragen? Ich mein, es ist ja gut, dass du so neugierig bist und ab und zu Fragen ist sogar gut, aber es gibt einfach Dinge, die du abwarten musst und nicht ständig nachfragen solltest. Versuch doch bitte mal über andere Dinge zu sprechen, statt ständig wissen zu wollen, warum wer was wie macht."  
"... Okay," sagte diese etwas belämmert von Anna's Ausführung. Irgendwie ergab das durchaus Sinn.  
"Okay, ist angekommen." 'Ich wollte doch nur nicht ausgeschlossen bleiben...'  
"Ich mein es nicht böse," sagte sie plötzlich mit einem ganz anderen Ausdruck. Wieder, als ob sie genau wüßte was Lilli gerade gedacht hatte und ihre harten Worte bereute. "Aber wenn du ständig hinter etwas herjagst, was du sowieso mit der Zeit wissen wirst, nervt es einfach. Ich hab tausend andere Dinge um die ich mich kümmere und ich rede nicht darüber. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass es getan wird, oder? Wenn du willst, dass wir Freunde werden, dann solltest du lernen mir zu vertrauen, dass ich selbst am besten weiß, wann ich dir etwas erzähle und wann nicht... Komm jetzt."  
Sie schritten in die große Halle hinein und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch zum Essen. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Melissa, die sichtlich bedrückt war und nur sehr wenige Bissen von ihrem Essen aufgabelte.  
"Lissy?!" fragte Anna besorgt.  
"Alles okay?!"  
Sie sah auf und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren verweint und angeschwollen.  
"Was ist passiert?!" fragte sie nun vorsichtig. James nahm den Brief aus Melissa's Hand und reiche ihn an Anna weiter. Diese hatte nur eine halbe Minute gebracht um ihn durchzulesen, sich sofort zu erheben und über den Tisch zu Melissa zu springen, um sie in ihre Arme zu schließen.  
"Das tut mir so leid," flüsterte sie und hatte sie fest gedrückt. Diese ließ sich bereitwillig trösten, nein, nicht nur das, sie weinte sogar. Sie weinte an Anna's Schulter und suchte offensichtlich die Freundschaft und das Mitleid ihrer Freundin. Sie waren zusammen aufgestanden und hatten die große Halle verlassen, ohne zu essen, aber so wie Melissa aussah, hätt sie auch keinen Bissen herunterbekommen.  
James, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Alice guggten Lilli fast schon erwartungsvoll an.  
"Was?!" fragte sie verwirrt auf ihre fragenden Gesichter hin.  
"Du fragst NICHT sofort, was passiert ist?!" fragte Sirius angenehm überrascht. Lilli flammte sofort rot auf, so peinlich war ihr das. War sie wirklich so lästig mit ihren Fragen, dass es schon auffiel?

* * *

Beim Rundgang am Abend hatte James es ihr erzählt, auch ohne dass sie nachgefragt hatte. Sie waren eine Weile lang durch den Korridor geschritten, als er das Thema anschnitt.  
"Der Brief bei Lissy war von ihrem Onkel."  
"War wohl etwas schlimmes, wenn sie geweint hat."  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ja... Ihre Eltern sind gestern verstorben. Der Brief war von ihrem Onkel Adam..."  
"Ihre Eltern... sind gestorben?!" wiederholte sie schockiert und stoppte prompt mitten im Gang. James hatte gleichfalls angehalten und ihr zugenickt.  
"Ja... Ich hab dir ja neulich Abend erzählt, dass sie ihre Geschwister schon verloren hat. Jetzt auch noch ihre Eltern. Irgendjemand scheint systematisch die Kingcades auslöschen zu wollen."  
"... Wie meinst du das? Tut mir leid..." fügte sie sofort hinzu. Diese Frage kam so raus geschossen, dass sie es nicht vorher zurückhalten konnte. Doch James lachte nur sanft.  
"Lissy's Eltern wurden nicht von Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums getötet. Sie sind tot in ihrem Haus aufgefunden worden. Ermordet durch den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch und der wird „wie jedermann weiß" nicht von Auroren benutzt. Wer es jedoch war, das weiß niemand. Allein das macht es schlimmer für Lissy. So kann sie denjenigen nicht hassen, weil sie nicht weiß, wer es ist. Es ist schwer jemanden zu hassen, den man nicht kennt."  
Lilli nickte bedrückt. Es machte sie traurig.  
"Unglaublich, wie kann jemand so grausam sein? Könnte es... Voldemort gewesen sein?!"  
"Möglich, aber auch das macht keinen Sinn."  
"Weil?!"  
"Die Kingcades schwarz-magisch waren. Sprich, sie hielten viel von Voldemorts Ansichten gegenüber Halbblütern und Muggeln."  
"Aber du siehst zu ihnen auf?"  
"Was?!"  
'Shit' Wieso konnte sie nicht zuerst denken, bevor sie solche Dinge von sich gab. Anna hatte ihr das im Vertrauen erzählt und sie ließ das einfach so gegenüber James fallen.  
"Ich meine... ich hab gehört, dass du mit den Kingcades sehr gut auskommst."  
Sie wartete einen Moment, hoffend, dass sie sich raus winden konnte und es schien auch geklappt zu haben.  
"Ja... doch... relativ gut... aber ich frag mich woher du das gehört haben willst..."  
"Ich habs eben gehört... Daher kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es für dich extrem schlimm sein muss, dass sie auf diese Weise gestorben sind."  
"Ist es auch, aber Lissy sollte dir mehr Leid tun. Sie hat nun so gut wie alle Angehörige verloren, außer ihren Onkel und das ist das schlimmste was es gibt."  
"Ja, sie hat ziemlich viel verloren..."  
"Nein, ich meine damit, dass Adam Kingcade der einzige ist, den sie noch hat. Er ist ein… er gehört zu den Todessern."  
"Oh... "  
"Und wenn er sich von nun an um Melissa kümmert, dann könnte das durchaus problematisch werden, denn... ulkigerweise hasst Adam Kingcade mich genau so sehr wie mein Vater Lissy hasst."  
"Hat was von Romeo und Julia..." stellte sie verbittert fest.  
"Wer?!"  
"Romeo und Julia, kennste nicht?!"  
"Sollte ich?"  
"Das ist die bekannteste tragischste Liebesgeschichte der Welt. Jeder kennt das. Naja... Es ist wie bei euch. Die beiden Familien hassen einander, aber ihre Kinder lieben sich. Am Ende müssen beide Kinder erst Selbstmord begehen, damit sich ihre Familien versöhnen."  
"Du bist ein Schnulzen-Fan, oder?!" grinste er amüsiert.  
"Ähm..." Sie setzten ihre Patrolie fort ohne dass Lilli ihm darauf eine eindeutige Antwort gab.  
"Dummerweise fällt die Beerdigung genau auf Weihnachten."  
"Weihnachten?!"  
"Mhm. Am Wochenende fahr ich zurück zu meinen Eltern und an diesem Wochenende findet auch die Beerdigung der Kingcades statt. Da Adam mich allerdings haßt wie die Pest, werd ich daran wohl nicht teilnehmen können. Lissy's Eltern werden sowieso nur im engsten Kreis beerdigt werden. Also die wenigen entfernten Verwandten, die sie eben noch hat, ihnen aber nicht nahe steht. Ich hab Angst um sie, wenn sie bei der Beerdigung so alleine ist ohne Menschen, denen sie wichtig ist... Anna wird auch nicht da sein. Im Grunde ist sie alleine, wenn ihre Eltern beerdigt werden."  
Lilli nickte verstehend. Die Stimmung wirkte so gedrückt und traurig. Als ob die Geschehnisse nicht schon schlimm genug wären, kamen immer wieder neue schlimmere Sachen hinzu. Sachen, die nicht irgendjemanden runter zogen, sondern Menschen, die ihr nahe standen... James, zum Beispiel.  
"Das ist alles so schrecklich... Scheint kein schönes Weihnachten zu sein, dieses Jahr..."  
"Nein, aber wenigstens feierst du dann schön. Fahrst auch zurück, oder?!"  
Lilli lachte sarkastisch auf. "Sicher. Nach Hause zu meiner liebreizenden Schwester, die mich wahrscheinlich aus dem Haus wirft, sobald ich ihr vor die Nase trete."  
"Hm?!"  
"Meine Eltern fahren über Weihnachten weg und Petunia ist allein zu Hause und wir verstehen uns nicht besonders gut. Ich werd über Weihnachten wohl hier in Hogwarts bleiben. So wie jedes Jahr auch."  
"Wirst du nicht."  
"Doch werd ich."  
"Wirst du nicht."  
"Doch werd ich!"  
"Im Hause Potter wartet eine wunderschöne Feier auf dich."  
"Was?!" fragte sie amüsiert in dem festen Glauben, dass es nur ein Scherz von ihm war, aber James hatte nicht geantwortet, sondern lediglich schön breit gegrinst, bevor er sich umdrehte und stolz davon tapste.  
"James? Ähm... Wie war das noch gleich mit: Dein Vater kann Muggelgeborene nicht leiden?"  
Nichts.


	27. Chapter 27

**cathleenblack**: +g+ Naja, vll. ein wenig Mitleid? Noch ein wenig Geduld. Gut Ding will Weile haben, hehe XD Lg

**crazysj:** Auch für dich: Gut Ding will Weile haben XD Ich bin doch jemand, der die schönen Dinge immer schöööööön weit hinaus zieht. Und jetzt beim Überarbeiten fällt mir auf, wie lang ich das doch hinaus ziehe Öö Ich kanns selbst nicht glauben, was ich da so fabriziert hab... Lg

* * *

_**Chap 27: Go on II**_

Am Freitagmorgen war Lilli mit einem unguten Gefühl aufgewacht. Es war nicht die Sonne, die sie aufgeweckt hatte, sondern eine merkwürdige Ahnung, dass dieses Wochenende schlichtweg katastrophal enden würde. Dennoch richtete sie sich auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Die meisten hatten fertig gepackt. Schließlich würden viele die Weihnachtsferien nicht in Hogwarts verbringen und der größte Teil fuhr nach Hause. Sie wäre auch gefahren, wenn ihre Eltern dageblieben wären, doch komischerweise taten sie das nicht und der Brief mit den bloßen Wörtern: _Sind dieses Jahr an Weihnachten nicht zu Hause. Wünschen dir und Petunia viel Spaß. Geschenke liegen unter dem Tannenbaum, Mum und Dad!_ war alles andere als aufschlussreich. Irgendwo hatte der Brief ihr auch einen Schock versetzt und ihre Stimmung getrübt und obwohl ihr James Einladung, sie solle Weihnachten bei den Potters feiern, noch einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht versetzt hatte, freute sie sich irgendwie über seine Einladung. Sie kannte seine Eltern nicht und eigentlich wollte sie Melissa's Ausscheiden durch die Beerdigung auch nicht ausnützen, aber sie wollte Weihnachten auch nicht alleine in Hogwarts verbringen. Sie mochte dieses Gefühl allein gelassen zu sein nicht. Sie hatte es zu Hause nur von Petunia fühlen müssen aber hier auf Hogwarts, in den letzten Jahren die ganze Zeit über. Erst seitdem sie sich mit Sirius, James und Anna so gut verstand, war sie nicht mehr einsam. Sie wollte das Gefühl der Freundschaft nicht wieder hergeben...und schon gar nicht durch eigenes Fehlverschulden verlieren.  
"Bereit?!" fragte Anna als sie durch die Tür herein geschritten kam. Fertig angezogen und ohne jegliches Gepäck.  
Auf Lilli's fragenden Blick hin, grinste sie schön breit, setzte sich jedoch wenige Augenblicke später zu ihr ans Bett und sah sie mit einem unüblichen Blick an. Sie kannte Anna gar nicht so... nett? Sie lächelte ausnahmsweise einmal freundlich und offensichtlich ohne jeglichen fiesen Hintergedanken.  
"Hör mal... du hast doch mitgekriegt, dass... mit James Eltern, oder?"  
"Dass sie Muggelgeborene Hexen nicht mögen? Ja."  
"Sie mögen sie schon... nur nicht als Lebensgefährten ihrer Kinder. Da sind sie ziemlich allergisch darauf, da James allerdings mit DIR statt mit Melissa zurückkommt und ich denke, dass es seiner Beziehung zu seiner Familie nicht unbedingt gut tut, wenn sein Vater auch noch auf dich losgeht... haben wir, hinter James Rücken, beschlossen Mr. und Mrs. Potter etwas hinters Licht zu führen, was dich betrifft."  
"Wie?!"  
"Wir sagen ihm einfach nicht, dass du Muggelgeborene bist!"  
"... Was?!" fragte sie leicht belustigt. Wessen Schnapsidee war denn das bitte sehr? Lilli musste sich wirklich fragen, für wie bescheuert sie manchmal die Leute eigentlich hielten. Zuerst Dumbledore, jetzt die Potters?!  
"Hör zu, es gibt viele reinblütige Familien. Noch... Gut, man stirbt langsam aus aber noch gibt es uns durchaus. Es gibt auch eine weiß-magische reinblütige Familie namens Evans. So wie ich Mr. Potter kenne, wird er dich nicht fragen, ob du nun Muggelgeborene bist oder nicht. Er wird einfach annehmen, dass du weiß-magisch bist und wenn ihm keiner von uns etwas sagt, dann wird er sich auch nicht aufregen."  
"Die Wahrheit sagen aber das wichtigste verschweigen?!"  
"Exakt."  
"Ihr wollt das wirklich durchziehen?!" fragte sie ungläubig. Ihr wäre so etwas nicht mal im Traum eingefallen, aber so wie es aussah, strotzten Sirius und Anna nur so vor unsinnigen Einfällen.  
"Hör zu, Lils. Es sieht einfach so aus dass James wirklich alles versucht, um seine Eltern zu provozieren. Ich weiß nicht warum er das tut, aber er tut es und wenn er so weiter macht, dann wird irgendwann der Tag kommen an dem sie nicht mehr nur einstecken werden, sondern auch austeilen. In seiner jetzigen Verfassung könnte das den Prozess des dunklen Mals beschleunigen und ich will das nicht."  
"Welchen Prozess? Ich weiß ich frage zuviel aber-"  
"Das hab ich nicht gesagt, Lils. Es gibt nur Dinge, die du nicht fragen solltest, denn die wird man dir nicht sagen. Fragen darfst du schon... Wir würden verblöden, wenn wir nicht Fragen stellen könnten, aber tus, wenn es angebracht ist und nicht nur um deine Neugierde zu befriedigen."  
"Okay..."  
"Das dunkle Mal an James Rücken... hat eine andere Funktion als die der Todesser. Es vergiftet ihn... es wird ihn umbringen."  
"Was?!" flüsterte sie leise.  
Auch wenn sie gerade noch gut geschlafen hatte, in diesem Moment war ein kaltes Gefühl in ihr hochgestiegen, dass schlichtweg eine Angst in ihr auflodern ließ. Doch ganz egal wie sehr sie es sich wünschte, Anna's Augen zeigten ihr, dass es kein Scherz war, sondern die bittere Wahrheit.  
"Woher... weißt du das?!"  
"Lilli, Anna, macht endlich zu!" rief Sirius Stimme in brüllender Laufstärke zu ihnen herauf, woraufhin Anna nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
"Ich sollte Sirius mal verbieten den Sonorus-Zauber auf sich anzuwenden... Gehen wir."  
"Anna... Woher weißt du das von... James Mal?!"  
"Du hättest nicht fragen dürfen, Lils. Nun weißt du was ihm bevorsteht. Bist du bereit bei ihm zu bleiben, obwohl es bald enden wird?"  
"Bald? Wie bald?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht... Keiner weiß das. Aber man spürt es. Alles was ich tue, verzögert das unvermeidbare nur hinaus..."  
Daraufhin verließ Anna wortlos den Mädchenschlafsaal. Lilli musste diesen Schock erst einmal verdauen, bevor sie realisierte, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Anna machte keinen Spaß, nicht wenn es um James ging. War dies der Grund warum James trotz des Kusses nicht mit ihr zusammen sein wollte? Sie spürte, dass er noch mehr für sie empfand, aber sie spürte auch, dass er sich dagegen wehrte. War dies der Grund? Weil er bald sterben würde?

* * *

Und so fuhr der Zug von Hogwarts zurück nach London Richtung Bahnhof KingsCross. James hatte Lilli kurz in ihrem Abteil bei Diana aufgesucht und ihr Bescheid gegeben, dass sie am Bahnhof auf ihn warten solle. Seine Eltern würden sie alle abholen und nach Hause fahren. Er hatte ihnen noch nicht Bescheid gegeben, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie nichts dagegen haben würden, wenn Lilli über Weihnachten dablieb. Es war kein schönes Gefühl ihm zuzunicken und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass sie sich mit seinen Freunden wieder gegen ihn verschworen hatte, in dem sie seiner Familie verschwieg, dass sie Muggelgeboren war. Dennoch machte sie es. Warum? Hatte sie keinen eigenen Willen? Oder machte sie es, weil sie es wollte? Weil sie einfach alles tun wollte, um in James Nähe sein zu dürfen. Wieso hatte sie sich überhaupt in ihn verliebt? Manchmal wünschte sie sich die Zeiten zurück, in denen sie ihn noch verabscheute, in denen er ihr auf die Nerven ging mit seinen Streichen und Flausen im Kopf. Ihn zu ignorieren war um so vieles einfacher als ihn zu lieben, ihn zu wollen.  
Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der Hogwartsexpress endlich am Bahnhof ankam und sie mit all den anderen Schülern ausstieg.  
"Du wartest dann auf James?!" fragte Diana als Lilli mitten beim Gehen stoppte.  
"Ähm... ja, er hat gesagt, ich solle warten."  
"Na dann. Sehen wir uns nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder. Komm gut ins neue Jahr, Lils."  
"Du auch Dia. Grüß deine Eltern von mir."  
"Sicher und du... ähm... Hast du Remus noch gesehen?!"  
"Remus? Er wird wohl bei James und-"  
"Hey."  
Beinahe hätte sie den Spruch: Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, losgelassen, aber angesichts der Ereignisse war das wohl nicht passend und so lächelte sie James und seine Freunde nur an als sie sich zu den beiden gesellten.  
"Hi, Diana..."  
"Hi, Remus..."  
Selbst wenn die beiden nicht feuerrot angelaufen wären und sich peinlich berührt, verliebte Blicke zugeworfen hätten, würde man sehen, dass sie total ineinander verknallt waren. Die Funken hätten Wälder anzünden können!  
"Du verbringst also die Ferien bei James?!" Remus nickte sanft lächelnd. "Ja, mein Dad hat zu tun und James ähm... war so frei mich einfach zu sich einzuladen. Ich schreib dir eine Eule..."  
"Oh... okay... und... ich schreib dir... denk ich... oder?!"  
Lilli lachte amüsiert und nickte ihrer Freundin zur Bestätigung zu.  
"Na dann... frohe Weihnachten euch allen..." Und mit einem letzten zarten Lächeln verließ sie die Truppe und ging zu ihren Eltern.  
"Komisches Mädchen," kommentierte Sirius dazu kopfschüttelnd, doch Remus schien dies keineswegs zu stören. Er blickte ihr breit grinsend und zufrieden hinterher...  
"James, da sind deine Eltern," sagte Anna und nickte Richtung Ende des Bahnsteiges.  
"Und da ist mein Onkel..." Diese Worte waren von Melissa mehr gepresst und widerwillig gesprochen. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht, dass er in diesem Moment auftauchte und sie wollte sich erst Recht nicht von James trennen. Aber das Schicksal hatte sich gegen sie verschworen.  
"Wir sehen uns nach den Weihnachtsferien," flüsterte James ihr liebevoll ins Ohr, strich mit seiner Hand an ihre Wange und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Lilli konnte nicht anders als wegzusehen, als auch Melissa ihre Hand um James Rücken schlang und ihn zu sich zog, ganz egal ob da nun seine Eltern oder ihr Onkel dabei zusahen, wie eng und zärtlich sie miteinander umgingen. Dummerweise fiel Lilli's Blick genau auf Melissa's Onkel, der nicht zu übersehen war. Mit seinen knappen 2 Metern ragte er nicht nur über die Menge hinaus, sondern wirkte durch seinen finsteren Blick auch extrem... finster. Lilli konnte behaupten, dass er sich sehr zusammen reißen musste, um nicht sofort auf die beiden zuzustürmen und sie mit Gewalt auseinander zu reißen.  
"Melissa," schrie er mit erhobener Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Sie ließ von James ab, blickte ihm ein letztes Mal mit glänzenden Augen an und versuchte zu lächeln als sie die letzten Worte sprach: "Vergiss mich nicht..." Noch bevor James etwas antworten konnte war sie zu ihrem Onkel gelaufen und sie verließen den Bahnsteig.  
"Hallo Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," begrüßte Anna James Eltern, die hergekommen waren um die Gruppe aufzugabeln, oder vielleicht auch hergekommen waren um James von Melissa wegzureißen, wenn sie noch da gewesen wäre? Man weiß es nicht genau.  
"Hm, haben wir einen neuen Gast dieses Jahr?!" Maria Potter's Stimme war sehr warm und liebevoll. Als Lilli diese Stimme vernahm, blickte sie überrascht in das Gesicht einer wunderschönen Frau mit einer sehr freundlichen Ausstrahlung und man erkannte sofort, dass an ihrer Gutmütigkeit nichts falsches oder gespieltes war. Nun hatte auch Michael Potter Lilli erblickt und sie misstrauisch angesehen.  
"Ähm..." stotterte diese.  
"Das ist Lilli Evans," sagte Anna und tat etwas, das Lilli von ihr gar nicht gewohnt war. Sie legte ihren Arm um Lilli's Schulter und drückte sie freundschaftlich zu sich. "Ihre Eltern sind über Weihnachten weggefahren und James und Ich hielten es für eine gute Idee, wenn sie die Feiertage mit uns zusammen verbringt, statt in Hogwarts zu bleiben."  
"Du bist also Lilli...Das war eine hervorragende Idee von euch," sagte Maria, noch bevor Michael den Mund aufmachen konnte und drückte die gesamte Truppe Richtung Ausgang, nicht ohne Lilli viel sagend zuzuzwinkern.  
"Wir müssen jetzt gehen, hopp, hopp. Zu lange hier draußen stehen bleiben ist schlecht. Ihr sollt euch keine Erkältung einfangen. Was würden eure Eltern sonst sagen."

Sie führten die Truppe zu einem Auto, wo, wie Lilli überrascht feststellte, alle darin Platz hatten.  
'Magisch vergrößert'  
Sie sah wie James sehnsüchtig zum Fenster hinausblickte, wo Melissa von ihrem Onkel in sein Auto geleitet wurde. Er schloss die Autotür und stieg in die Fahrerseite ein. Sie konnte sehen wie sich die beiden sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwarfen und wie er mit seiner Hand winkte als Adam abfuhr und Melissa ein letztes mal zu ihm zurücklächelte, bevor sie aus seinen Augen verschwand. Aber ihr Lächeln schien von Verzweiflung und Trauer zerfressen zu sein.  
"Alles klar, Kumpel?!" fragte Sirius. James nickte abwesend, doch die gesamte Fahrt über zu ihrem Haus zurück hatte er kein weiteres Wort von sich gegeben. Er war so still, dass es Lilli erschreckte, ihn so zu sehen. Er war nicht glücklich nach Hause zurückzukehren und der Abschied von Melissa war auch nicht besser. Langsam aber sicher wurde es ihr bewusst und hämmerte sich in ihren Verstand ein.  
'James liebt sie... Merks dir endlich, Lilli. Lass ihn endlich in Ruhe und hör auf an ihn zu denken. Er will nur Freundschaft von dir... Du bis zu spät, also vergiss ihn endlich. Du hast es ja selbst so gewollt, bist selbst an deinem Dilemma Schuld... '  
"Ich bin so ein Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"  
"..." Remus glotzt.  
"..." Sirius glotzt.  
"..." Anna glotzt.  
"..." James glotzt.  
"..." Mrs. Potter glotzt  
"..." Mr. Potter glotzt.  
"Hab ich das gerade laut gesprochen?!"  
Anna, Sirius und Remus kamen nicht umhin amüsiert zu grinsen, während die Familie Potter belämmert aus der Wäsche blickte. Mr. Potter fuhr weiter bis sie schließlich zu dem Potteranwesen ankamen. Lilli war die Sache so peinlich, dass sie auf der weiteren Fahrt nur noch den Boden anstarrte und versuchte an nichts mehr zu denken. Ein Glück hatte sie nicht alles laut gesprochen.

* * *

Im Hause Potter angekommen hatte sich die gesamte Truppe erst mal im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen.  
"Oihjoi," stieß Sirius erschöpft aus. "Home sweet Home."  
"Wenn du meins, Padfoot," kommentierte James gleichgültig. Sirius, der sofort erkannte, woher die üble Laune seines Freundes rührte startete den Versuch ihn aufzuheitern.  
"Melissa wird sich von Adam nicht reinreden lassen, Prongs..."  
"Nein?!"  
"Nein," sagte auch Anna entschlossen. "Ich kenn sie. Sie ist standhaft."  
"Anna hat Recht," stimmte Remus ihr zu und versuchte so seinen Freund zu beruhigen. James war die Anspannung und Sorge um seine Freundin richtig anzusehen und das machte ihnen Angst. Bisher war ihm die Beziehung zu Melissa mehr oder weniger gleichgültig. Sprich, sie hätte tun und lassen können was sie wollte, es hätte ihn nicht gestört. Zum ersten Mal schien er sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen, dass sie zerbrechen könnte, an was auch immer.  
"Schlaf ne Nacht darüber, James. Morgen sieht schon alles ganz anders aus. Bestimmt schreibt sie dir ne Eule, dass es ihr gut geht und sie sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit dir freut."  
"Anna hat Recht, Prongs," sagte Remus und sah seinen Freund zuversichtlich an. "Lissy ist stark und wird sich von ihrem Onkel nichts sagen lassen. Du weißt ja wie taff die kleine ist."  
"Glaub mir," sagte auch Sirius augenzwinkernd. "Morgen kommt ne Eule, wo sie dir sagt, wie sehr sie dich vermisst und wie sehnsüchtig sie sich wünscht, dass du jetzt bei ihr wärst und wie sehr sie dich liebt und so nen Schnulzenkack eben."

Tatsächlich kam auch ne Eule von Melissa am nächsten Morgen zu den Potters an den Frühstückstisch geflogen. Sirius, Anna, Remus, James, Michael und Maria saßen bereits dran als Lilli zu ihnen herab kam und die gedrückte Stimmung bemerkte.  
"Guten Morgen," grüßte sie freundlich und wurde auch von Maria angelächelt, während Michael ein kurzes Nicken von sich gab. Offensichtlich war er in seine Zeitung vertieft.  
"Ist was passiert?!" fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Frage jetzt angebracht war.  
"Melissa... hat mit James Schluss gemacht... " antwortete Anna, ohne ihren Blick von James genommen zu haben, der seinen Kaffee beiseite legte und sarkastisch auflachte.  
"Ja... Toll, das dir das zu gefallen scheint, oder wieso bindest du das jedem gleich auf die Nase?!"  
"James," versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Stattdessen stand er auf und ging zum Wohnzimmer hinaus, nicht ohne Anna einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen, der vor Hass nur so strotzte.  
"Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?!" fragte Lilli vorsichtig.  
"Nein, Lils... hast du nicht... Ich komm gleich." Mit diesen Worten stand auch sie vom Frühstückstisch auf und ging zu James in den Wohnzimmer. Sirius und Remus schien das von eben nichts auszumachen, denn sie frühstückten munter weiter.  
"Und Lils? Wie war dein erster Abend hier? Gut geschlafen?!" fragte Sirius neugierig.  
"Ähm... ja, doch. Danke."  
"Gut, dann mach dich auf einen heiteren Tag mit den Maraudern gefasst. Wir müssen Prongs von seiner vorübergehenden Frustration ablenken."  
"Vorübergehende was?!"  
"Es ist nicht das erste mal dass Lissy mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat," klärte Remus sie auf. Das war offensichtlich der Grund, warum alle anderen das ganze so locker hinnahmen und nicht wie Lilli schockiert reagierten.  
"Sie hat das... schon öfter gemacht?!"  
"Ist glaub ich... das 4. Mal oder so..." überlegte Remus.  
"Yep. Immer wenn sie sich für 2 Wochen oder so nicht sehen, schreibt sie ihm eine Eule, dass es vorbei ist und nach den Ferien in Hogwarts kommt dann die Entschuldigung und die Versöhnung."  
"... Hast du nicht gestern noch gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich eher ein Brief schreibt, wo sie ihn vermisst und so nen... wie hasst du's genannt? Schnulzenkack?"  
Er lachte süffisant auf.  
"Hätt doch nix gebracht, wenn ich ihm das gestern schon gesagt hätte. Keine Sorge, den kleinen kriegen wir schon auf andere Gedanken. Nach den 2 Wochen ist sowieso schon wieder alles in bester Butter."  
"..." Auch wenn es alle anderen als normal ansahen, sie tat es nicht. Im Gegenteil, auch wenn sie eben angefangen hatte, Mitleid mit Melissa zu empfinden, in diesem Moment keimte wieder ein böses Gefühl in ihr auf. Wie konnte sie diese Spielchen mit ihm spielen? Oder was noch wichtiger war: Wieso ließ er mit sich diese Spielchen treiben?


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chap: 28: Go on III**_

Während Lilli in einem kleinen Haus in Catherington lebte, gehörte den Potters hinter ihrem Haus am Rande London's ein weiteres großes Grundstück. Anna und Sirius liebten es offensichtlich sich Schneebälle ins Gesicht zu pfeffern bzw. sie am Rücken des anderen unters Shirt zu stecken damit es einem „extra kalt" den Rücken runter lief. Den halben Samstag hatten sie draußen herumgeblödelt und ihnen schien auch nicht langweilig zu werden. Remus saß mit Mrs. Potter im Wohnzimmer und spielte Zaubererschach. Mr. Potter war in die Arbeit gegangen und James? War überall nur nicht bei seinen Freunden. Sie riskierte es und schritt die Treppen hinauf. Die Freunde hatten ihr gestern noch das Haus gezeigt und sie war sich sicher, dass sich James Zimmer am Ende des Ganges befand. Sie ging darauf zu und klopfte vorsichtig an.  
Sie waren doch Freunde? Und sie wollte für ihren Freund da sein, wenn er jemanden zum reden brauchte.  
"Ja?"  
"Ich bins... Lilli... Kann ich-"  
"Komm rein."  
Und so drückte sie den Türknauf und schritt hinein. Sein Zimmer sah ganz anders aus als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Irgendwie kalt. Keine Posters wie es bei Sirius im Gästezimmer der Fall gewesen war. Es lag auch nichts unordentlich herum, sondern schien alles sorgfältig verstaut zu sein, vielleicht rührte er die Sachen auch nur nicht an, um sie durcheinander bringen zu können? Als ob er keine nähere Bindung zu seinem Leben hier aufbauen wollte.  
"Was gibt's?!"  
"Ich ähm... Ich..." 'Toller Satz? Geht's noch gestörter?'  
"Tut mir leid. Ich bin ein schlechter Gastgeber," sagte er schließlich frustriert.  
"Was?!"  
"War schließlich meine Idee, dich mit hier herzunehmen und dann so ne Pleite. Vielleicht hätts dir in Hogwarts ja doch besser gefallen."  
"Red keinen Schwachsinn. Ich freu mich hier zu sein." Das war Ernst gemeint und ihr Blick sagte das auch aus. Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf den Fenstersims, von wo aus man in den Garten blicken konnte. Er hatte eine herrliche Aussicht auf einen riesigen Teil des Potter-Anwesens. Anna und Sirius jagten sich selbst jetzt noch durch den Schnee hindurch.  
"Wird ihnen denn niemals langweilig?!" fragte Lilli ungläubig. James lächelte leicht, trotz des Schmerzes über seine hässliche Trennung.  
"Nein, Anna und Padfoot sind schon genial in dieser Hinsicht. Ihnen wird von manchen Dingen nie langweilig. Dazu gehören ihre Spielchen, ihre Zankereien... Manchmal können sie über Themen Wochenlang durchsprechen, die jedem anderen zum verzweifeln bringen würden. Letztes Jahr haben sie doch glatt die ganze Nacht über Spasti's und Spacki's gesprochen."  
"Was?!" lachte sie auf. James nickte gespielt ernst.  
"Yup, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und von solchen Gesprächsthemen soll man schlau werden. Ich wundere mich immer wieder aufs neue, woher sie ihre guten Noten nehmen."  
"Aber sie sind deine besten Freunde?"  
"Ne, alle anderen waren schon vergeben, deswegen hab ich den kläglichen Rest genommen."  
Dazu konnte sie nicht anders als herzhaft loszulachen. Auch James begann wieder zu lachen und es war nicht gespielt und nicht erzwungen. Es kam einfach...  
"Was willst du heute machen?!"  
"Heute?"  
"Na, wir konnten gestern nichts unternehmen. Das sollten wir heute nachholen. Anna und Sirius gehen normalerweise immer ins Catrys aber das ist nichts für dich."  
"Wieso?!"  
"Da gehen nur reinblütige Zauberer hin. Die wollen lieber unter sich sein und riechen Muggelgeborene meilenweit."  
"... Oh... und Anna und Sirius... sind dort gerne?!"  
"Nicht das was du denkst, Lils. Sie lieben es die Kundschaft aufzumischen und zu verhexen. Ist ja ein Jugendclub wo alle zu mächtig lauter Musik herum grölen. So, behauptet zumindest Sirius, hält er seine Zauberkraft instand."  
Mittlerweile schüttelte sie nur noch den Kopf über das ganze was sie von ihren neuen Freunden erfuhr. Sie hatte sie zwar für verrückt gehalten, aber nicht Klapsmühlenreif!  
"Aber dürfen sie da denn noch rein, wenn sie das tun?!"  
"Wer wagt es bitte sehr eine reinblütige Familie zu beleidigen? Anna ist noch immer eine White und vor Dumbledore haben die meisten genauso viel Achtung wie sie Angst vor Voldemort haben. Außerdem kann ihnen niemand nachweisen, dass SIE angefangen hätten. Die Champs-Elysee ist sehr schön am Abend, wenn man sie entlang läuft. Hab das oft mit Lissy gemacht. Wie wärs damit?"  
"Die Champs-Elysee ist in Frankreich?"  
"Es gibt eine Pseudo Champs-Elysee hier in London."  
"Hm... Was tust du denn normalerweise, wenn ich nicht da bin?!"  
"Mit Anna und Sirius ins Catrys gehen. Ich gebs zu, ich duelliere immer mit. Ist ein netter Zeitvertreib. Remus hilft meistens meiner Mum hier."  
"Dann gehen wir ins Catrys."  
"Was?!" fragte er ungläubig.  
"Ich will mit... Ich will sie mit aufmischen. Wie soll ich denn sonst meine Duellier-Fähigkeit testen, wenn ich's nie ausprobiere."  
"Bist du dir sicher?!"  
"Ja."  
Diese Antwort war nicht so sicher, wie es vielleicht klang. Sie wollte einfach nur nicht, dass James sie für spießig, langweilig und ängstlich hielt.

* * *

Am Abend hatten sich Sirius und Anna zum Ausgehen fertig gemacht, während Remus nur da stand und den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Wird euch das denn nie langweilig?!"  
"Nein," sagten beide einstimmig.  
"Deja vué," kommentierte er dazu nur und verzog die Augenbraue.  
"Okay, wir sind auch fertig," sagte James, der mit Lilli die Treppe herunter kam. Sirius, Anna, Remus und Maria blickten die beiden verwirrt an.  
"Wofür?" fragte Anna.  
"Fürs Catrys. Ich komm mit."  
"Sure?!" fragte Sirius leicht belustigt.  
"Absolut sure," antwortete Lilli sicher. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl das zu tun. Etwas dass sie noch nie in ihrem Inneren fühlte, aber es tat merkwürdigerweise gut. Es war irgendwie... etwas besonderes etwas mit ihnen zu unternehmen und zu tun, was ganz anders war, als alles normale was sie bisher getan hatte. Anna kam nicht umhin sie herausfordernd anzulächeln und wenn Lilli nicht alles täuschte, konnte sie auch zum ersten mal etwas Bewunderndes in diesem sonst so unnahbaren Blick erkennen.

* * *

Das Catrys lag im Herzen von London und gehörte zu den angesagtesten Läden bei den jungen Zauberern und Hexen. Ein Türsteher bewachte die Tür und ließ nur bestimmte Leute hinein. Muggel waren natürlich ausgeschlossen. Als sie auf ihn zugingen, musste Lilli zugeben, dass sie doch Muffelsausen bekam. Was, wenn er sie nicht hinein ließ? Sie war ja Muggelgeboren. Würden die anderen sie trotzdem hinein bekommen? Oder würden sie sie nur belächeln und nach Hause schicken? Sie wusste doch gar nicht wie es von hier wieder zu James Haus ging?  
"Hi, Brain," grüßte Anna ihn beim vorbei gehen. Der breite Koloss mit der Glatze und der pechschwarzen Sonnenbrille (weil es ja soooooo hell ist, wenn die Sonne untergegangen war) nickte ihr nur zu als sie mit den dreien an ihm vorbei ging. Lilli war angenehm überrascht und das Gefühl der Angst, das in ihr eben noch hochgekrochen war, verschwand in blitzesschnelle wieder. Sie gingen durch eine in Rauch gehüllte Halle und kaum dass sie an der anderen Seite raus kamen, standen sie vor einer Disco. Lilli fand dass es aussah wie eine normale Muggeldisco, nur eben, dass hier alle irgendwie in Umhängen herum liefen und der Barkeeper, die Cocktails nicht mit den Händen sondern mit dem Zauberstab mixte. Gut, die Decke sah auch anders aus. Es baumelte keine Discokugel und die Lichter flackerten auch nicht wie wild umher. Stattdessen lag über ihnen eine große, graue Wolke, die aussah als ob sie jeden Moment mächtig viel Wasser herablassen würde.  
"Das tut sie auch," flüsterte Anna Lilli plötzlich ins Ohr, als diese erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Hatte sie das gerade laut ausgesprochen?  
"Aber keine Sorge... Bis jetzt konnten Sirius, James und Ich noch immer in Sicherheit springen, wenn es herabrieselte. Schaffst du das auch, Lilli?!"  
"Ähm..." Prompt krabbelte wieder das ungute Gefühl in ihr hoch, dass dies eine bescheuerte Idee war. Wieso musste sie mitkommen? Vorhin hatte es sich doch noch ganz gut angefühlt? Alles war hier so fremd und ungewöhnlich und sie fühlte sich wie ein Fremdkörper in einem sonst intakten Bereich.  
"Na, wenn das nicht unser Dreiergespann aus Hogwarts ist," ertönte eine männliche, ziemlich ruppige Stimme.  
"Wo habt ihr euren Halbblütigen Affenarsch gelassen? Und was sehen meine Augen?" Sein Blick heftete sich an Lilli. "Wieder ein Halbblüter?"  
"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb," sagte Anna im selben arroganten Tonfall wie er. Caleb Patrowka war kein Hogwarts Schüler, sondern ging auf Durmstrang, die bulgarische Zaubererschule.  
"Sieh einer an, der Dummstrangulierte ist wieder da."  
Sirius und James hatten Müh und Not nicht laut aufzulachen. Sie wussten ja, wie sehr es Anna hasste, wenn sie sich in ihre Streitereien einmischten und so mussten sie sich wohl oder übel noch zurückhalten.  
"Immer noch so vorlaut, White?!"  
"Immer noch kein Wörterbuch gekauft oder wieso sagst du jedes Jahr dasselbe?!"  
"Ich hoffe, du bist gut im Einstecken. Du wirst dieses mal nämlich eine Menge einstecken!"  
"Autsch, zu dumm, aber auch. Ich stecke von dir nicht ein. Ich teile nur AUS! Furunkulus!"  
"Impedi-Aihhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Sirius, James und Lilli konnten sich nicht mehr halten als Caleb mit seinen Händen an seinen Hinter fasste und schreiend lachend vor ihnen weghoppelte.  
"Vertistagne," ertönte eine weitere Männerstimme in ihrer Nähe.  
"Pertificus Totalus!" schrie Sirius der Stimme entgegen und noch bevor Lilli sich versah hatten fast alle um sie herum ihren Zauberstab gezückt, bis auf wenige, die schnell zur Seite auswichen um nicht getroffen zu werden. Es waren hauptsächlich schön breit gebaute Kolosse mit finsterem Gesicht und null Hirn.  
"Jetzt zeig mal, was du drauf hast, Lilli," sagte Anna augenzwinkernd und schoss den nächsten Fluch auf einen Gegner ab. Caleb war zurückgehoppelt, hatte offenbar jemanden gefunden, der die Furunkeln wegzaubern konnte und mischte sich wieder in den Kampf: "Vier gegen zwei duzend" ein.  
"Lilli, pass-"  
"Aihhhhhhh," rief diese erschrocken als sie etwas ekelhaftes an ihrem Rücken entlang fließen spürte. Bald hatte sich das schleimige, grüne Zeug bis zu ihren Händen gekämpft und sie begann wie wild herumzuschreien.  
"Zu spät," stellte Sirius fest und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. "Enervate." Das glibbrige Zeug tropfe auf den Boden und blieb dort als Matsch liegen.  
"Alles okay?!"  
"Was war denn das?"  
"Das ist ne Flüssigkeit, die dich voll und ganz einpackt und danach unausstehlich stinken lässt... Puhh... es beginnt schon..." Er zog eine angewiderte Grimasse und begann sich mit der Hand den Gestank wegzuwedeln.  
Ein weiterer Fluch zischte mitten zwischen ihnen hindurch auf James zu, der gekonnt zur Seite auswich und seinerseits einen Fluch zurück schoss. Natürlich wieder zwischen den beiden hindurch dahin, woher der andere gekommen war.  
"Wir sollten aus der Schusslinie flitzten," schlug Sirius vor und zog Lilli mit sich etwa ein Meter zur Seite, bevor ihn ein weiterer Fluch traf.  
"Wohowwwwwwww!" konnte er nur noch rufen, bevor sein Körper in die Luft befördert wurde und er gegen die Decke über die schwarze Wolke geklatscht wurde. Einmal. "Aua." Zweimal. "Aua." Dreimal. "Autsch." Viermal. "Aua." Lilli stand nur da und verzog ein schmerzvolles Gesicht. 'Das muß weh tun' dachte sie bei dem Anblick.  
"Bombada!" schrie Anna's Stimme und bewirkte eine winzige Explosion in der Mitte der Fläche. Einige Zauberer schmetterte es zur Seite und unter ihnen war offensichtlich auch derjenige, der Sirius verfluchte dabei, denn nur wenige Sekunden danach machte es: "wohowwwwwwwww" und Bammmmmmmmmmm  
Wieder verzog Lilli schmerzvoll das Gesicht, denn auch der Aufprall sah nicht sehr sanft aus. Er erhob sich aus seiner Lage langsam wieder und schüttelte einmal kräftig mit dem Kopf um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können.  
"Alles okay?!" fragte Lilli besorgt.  
"Mhm," machte er nachdem er ein paar mal blinzelte. "Lils?!"  
"Ja?!"  
"WEG HIER!"  
"WA-" Doch Sirius hatte sie ohne zu zögern mit sich aus dem Haufen rausgerissen und sie konnte von ihrer Position aus auch sehen, wie Anna und James aus dem Haufen raus sprangen und auch wie einige andere es noch versuchten, bis die Wolke mit einem mal anfing zu donnern, blitzen, hageln und wie ein Wasserfall zu gießen. Der Boden unter dem Haufen öffnete sich und mit einem: "ohoh!" wurden alle hinuntergezogen und waren mit einem mal verschwunden. Lilli sah schockiert, wie der Boden sich wieder schloss und die Wolke aufhörte zu gewittern.  
"Wa-was-" stotterte sie als Anna und James lauthals lachend zu ihnen herkamen und Sirius ins Lachen mit einfiel.  
"Was war das?!" fragte Lilli, musste allerdings mitlachen, weil James, Anna und Sirius einfach ansteckten.  
„DAS-" begann Anna zutiefst amüsiert darüber, "war das Säuberungssystem des Catrys. Barain, hats mal eingebaut, weil Brain die Leute nicht in den Griff bekam. Sobald es außer Kontrolle gerät, dann donnert die Wolke los, der Fußböden öffnet sich mit einem mal und alle fallen auf einen permanenten Portschlüssel, der sie nach draußen befördert und zwar schön weit weg, wo es einen Apparierschutz gibt. Barain ist nicht dumm, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Brain."  
"Barain und Brain..." sagte Lilli nachdenklich. Manche Zauberer wurden ihr immer unheimlicher, auch wenn dieses System durchaus sehr klug war.  
"Lils, du hast es ja rausgeschafft. Respekt." Lilli hatte gerade darauf antworten wollen, als Anna sich abwandte.  
"Hey, Al!" rief sie als sie die Freundin an der Theke entdeckte. Alice stand mit Frank bei einigen anderen Jugendlichen, die Lilli noch von Hogwarts her kannte. Hufflepuffs und Rawenclaws.  
Sirius und James führten Lilli gleichfalls zu ihnen rüber um sich zu der Gruppe dazuzugesellen.  
"Hey, Lilli," grüßte Alice sie überrascht.  
"Was tust du denn hier?!"  
"Ich ähm... verbringe die Weihnachtsferien bei James."  
"Das weiß ich: Ich meinte, was du HIER im Catrys machst? Hat Breyn dich wirklich rein gelassen?"  
"Brain hat sie reingelassen. Breyn hätte das wohl nicht getan."  
"Hö?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt. Anna hatte doch zweimal denselben Namen gesagt? Anders betont eben, aber es war derselbe?  
"Frank?!" sagte Alice zu ihrem Freund. "Wieso zeigst du James nicht... was du eben gesehen hast?!"  
"Was hab ich denn eben gesehen?!" fragte er verwirrt, woraufhin Alice ihm fast schon herrscherisch anstarrte.  
"Na, eben das was du eben gesehen hast... zeigs ihm, es wird ihn interessieren."  
"Was denn?"  
"TUS EINFACH," sagte sie zähneknirschend und dem platzen nah. Frank schien daraufhin ein Licht aufzugehen und schnippte mit dem Finger. "Korrekt. Genau... Komm, Potter. Das musst du dir ansehen, das hast du echt noch nie gesehen..."  
"Ähm..."  
"Viel Spaß ihr beiden!"  
"Willst du mich los werden?!"  
"Ja und jetzt viel Spaß," grinste Alice, als Frank James mit sich durch die Menge hindurch zog so dass er seine Freunde aus den Augen verlor. Alice wandte sich daraufhin an Anna, Sirius und Lilli und pustete erleichtert die Luft zwischen ihren geschlossenen Lippen hervor.  
"Was ist los?!" fragte Sirius misstrauisch und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Folgendes Problem, Leute: Lissy ist hier."  
"Lissy? Oh jeh und wer ist es diesmal?"  
"Cord Malfoy. Ich nehm also an, dass sie wieder mal mit James die Beziehung beendet hat?"  
Sirius nickte leicht böse im Gesicht. Er wollte sich heute Abend eigentlich amüsieren, aber diese Nachricht hatte ihm einen gewaltigen Dämpfer verpasst, ganz egal, wie lustig sein Abend bis eben noch war.  
"Hast du sie schon gesprochen?!"  
"Nein, sie ist mir immer ausgewichen. Allerdings glaub ich, dass es eine Katastrophe geben wird, wenn James auf die beiden trifft. Ist ja nicht so, dass ihre Beziehung schon ne lange Pause gehabt hätte und naja..."  
"Aber Cord Malfoy!" schoss es wütend aus Anna hervor. "Ich mein... das ist das schlimmste was sie tun konnte. Gut, bisher waren es andere Slytherin-Flaschen aber Cord? Sie weiß doch wie allergisch James auf die Malfoys reagiert?"  
„Offensichtlich nicht," sagte Sirius und nickte hinter ihr auf die Tanzfläche wo man sehr schnell Melissa entdeckte, die gerade auf der Tanzfläche, wie könnte es anders sein, wild knutschend mit Cord flirtete. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu den beiden auf die Tanzfläche hinzugehen, sich zwischen sie zu drängeln um Melissa wegzudrücken.  
"Entschuldige uns, Malfoy."  
Kaum dass sie weit genug entfernt waren, schrie Anna drauf los.  
"Sag mal hast du nen Knall?!"  
"Was?" schrie diese zurück. Anna roch sofort die Fahne des Alkohols.  
"Lissy, wach verdammt noch mal auf. Ihn zu testen ist nicht mehr nötig. Langsam gehst du zu weit oder besser, dieses Mal bist du zu weit gegangen. Hier geht es um Cord Malfoy... Du weißt wie James zu seiner Familie steht und dann machst du ausgerechnet mit ihm rum?!"  
"Das ist doch wohl mein Problem. Misch dich da verdammt noch mal nicht ein, du verdammte Verräterin."  
"Wie viel hast du schon genommen?!"  
"Ich hab gar nichts genommen. Hör auf mit deinen nervenden Predigen," brüllte sie nun noch lauter und riss sich aus Anna's Griff los. Dabei schwankte sie jedoch auf ihren eigenen Beinen als ob sie jeden Moment umfallen würde, weil sie ihr Gleichgewicht nicht halten konnte.  
"Lissy, hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn. Das Zeug bringt dich noch um."  
"Das ist meine Sache. Ich bin dir doch egal! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben, du miese Verräterin! Verschwinde end-"  
Melissa hatte mitten beim Schreien gestoppt und Anna konnte sich auch denken warum. Niedergeschlagen drehte sie sich um und sah James direkt hinter ihr stehen. Den Blick traurig und enttäuscht. Nur eine Minute hatte er gezögert um zu Melissa herzukommen und sie vor dem endgültigen Fall zu stützen.  
"Komm mit... Ich bring dich von hier weg."  
"Neeeeeeeein," schrie sie nun hysterisch darauf los und drückte ihn mit voller Wucht weg, so dass er einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte. Lilli beobachtete das ganze von der Nähe aus, während es allen anderen im Catrys offenbar egal war, dass da jemand wild umher schrie. Gut, bei der lauten Musik hörte man sowieso kaum wirklich etwas von dem, was da geschrieen wurde. Da zog Melissa ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn völlig außer Atem auf James:  
"Hau ab! Impedimenta!"  
"Protego," rief Anna und der Fluch prallte am Schutzschild ab. Sie schüttelte James gegenüber nur den Kopf, dass er es diesmal unterlassen sollte, doch er tat es nicht. Er ging wieder auf Melissa zu und reichte ihr seine Hand.  
"Komm schon, wir gehen raus..."  
"Neiiiiiiiiin, hab ich gesagt," schrie sie aufs neue und richtete ihren Zauberstab aufs neue gegen ihn.  
"Accio Zauberstab." Er wurde ihr aus der Hand gerissen und fiel in Anna's Hände, die ihre Freundin mit mitleidigem Blick ansah. Er war nicht böse, er war enttäuscht und traurig.  
"Warum mischt ihr euch ständig in mein Leben ein? Lasst mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!!" Damit rannte sie Richtung Ausgang und stieß alle, die ihr in den Weg kamen mit voller Wucht von sich weg. James hatte keine Sekunde gezögert ihr hinterher zu laufen, während Anna nur noch den Kopf schüttelte. Sie atmete schwer ein und ging zu ihren Freunden zurück.  
"Er wird sie einholen, richtig?!" fragte Sirius grimmig.  
"Sieht so aus... ich hab versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber er will ja nicht auf mich hören. Lasst uns gehen. Wir sollten zurückkehren, bevor sich Mrs. Potter noch Sorgen macht."  
Sirius und Lilli nickten, verabschiedeten sich noch von Frank und Alice und verließen schließlich das Catrys.


	29. Chapter 29

**cathleenblack**: Huhu :) Ja, irgendwie dachte ich, die kämen schneller zusammen, aber ich wußte gar nicht mehr, wie gern ich beim schreiben die angenehmen Dinge hinaus zögere +falalala+ naja, bald. Danke fürs Review!

**crazysj**: hehe, ja, weißt du. Melissa wird fast sogar noch unerträglicher. Naja, ein Biest musst es immer geben, nö? Thx fürs Review :)

**Blackbuddafly**: Das mit dem dunklen Mal zieht sich fast noch länger hin. James hat damit ziemlich lange zu kämpfen. Es ist in der Fortsetzung der Story gleichfalls noch ein sehr wichtiger Handlungsstrang. Kommt also noch sehr viel damit. Super, dass dir die FF noch immer gefällt. Thx fürs Review :)

_Kleiner Nachtrag: Diejenigen, die die FF bereits im Forum mitverfolgt haben, werden sich jetzt vll. wundern, warum ich die Nummerierung der Chaps geändert habe. Schlichtweg, weil ich keine Ahnung habe oder hätte, wie ich hier 25.2 mache. Also wurde aus 25.2 Chap 27. Also büdde nicht wundern, wenn hier bei Chap 80, wo im Forum Schluß war, plötzlich Chap 84 dran steht. Nein, es gab keine 4 Chaps mehr, die Nummerierung musste angepasst werden. Noch genieß ich die Pfingstferien +freu+ Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen :) _

* * *

_**Chap 29: Go on IV**_

Lilli überraschte es ein wenig, dass sie nicht die U-Bahn oder den fahrenden Ritter nahmen oder gar apparierten, aber sie verstand schnell warum nicht. Sirius und Anna nutzten die Zeit des Spazierganges, um sich über das Geschehene zu unterhalten.  
"Dieses mal scheints schlimmer zu sein."  
"Ja, ist es," sagte Anna auf Sirius Kommentar hin. Ihre Stimme klang bedrückt und niedergeschlagen, fast schon hoffnungslos.  
"Melissa hat denk ich ziemlich viel genommen..."  
'Genommen?'  
"Melissa nimmt Schmerzmittel, Lils. Ziemlich harte..."  
Lilli blickte Anna verwirrt an. Konnte sie wirklich Gedanken lesen? Wenn ja, war dies eine schreckliche Erkenntnis.  
"Warum tut sie das?!"  
"Angefangen hat es als ihre Schwester starb. Durch ihren Tot rückte Lissy in die Rolle der ältesten Schwester, die für ihren Bruder sorgen musste, wenn ihre Eltern nicht da waren. Das war eine große Belastung, immerhin war sie gerade mal 12 Jahre alt. Sie hat damals mit den Schmerzmitteln begonnen, hat sie aber nur genommen, wenn es ganz schlimm war. Es ging... In der 5. wurde es schlimmer. Als ihr Bruder starb hat sie diese Tränke regelmäßig genommen. Ich hab versucht sie davon abzubringen, weil ich sie kenne. Sie kann auch ohne diese Mittel stark sein."  
"Aber irgendwoher versteht man sie auch," sagte er kleinlaut. "Sie hat sich schuldig gefühlt, weil sie ihren Bruder nicht beschützen konnte."  
"Trotzdem ist das kein Grund nachzugeben. Sie ist stark! Sirius, wir kennen sie doch schon seit Ewigkeiten und sie hat immer gekämpft, auch ohne diese Schmerzmittel zu nehmen. Nachdem sie mit James zusammen war hat sie sie sogar nicht mehr angerührt, außer eben, wenn sie sich für mehrere Wochen trennten. Dann fiel sie wieder in dieses Loch und nimmt auch wieder diese verdammten Tränke. Sie saugen ihr jegliches Gefühl aus und machen aus ihr einen eiskalten Menschen. Das ist der einzige Grund, Lils, warum sie mit James Schluss gemacht hat. Nicht weil sie ihn nicht liebt oder mit ihm spielen will, sondern weil sie unter dem Einfluss von diesen Mitteln nicht mehr klar denken kann. Was wir nicht okay finden ist, dass sie diese Mitteln nimmt. Für das was sie danach tut kann sie nichts. Dumbledore, sie hatte uns versprochen, das blöde Zeug zu lassen. Also wieso nimmt sie sie wieder?"  
"Ich denke, Prongs hat irgendwie geahnt, dass sie es nehmen wird. Immerhin hat sie nun ihre Eltern verloren, Anna und das ist schlimm. Du und ich können es nicht verstehen, weil wir keine so große Bindung zu unseren Eltern haben und es uns womöglich auch egal ist, was mit ihnen passiert. Nicht so bei Lissy. Sie hatte ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer gesamten Familie. Deswegen hat er sich wohl auch so große Sorgen gemacht, weil es dieses Mal schlimmer aussieht. Wie gesagt, ich denke, sie hat sehr viel davon genommen. Vielleicht... zuviel?"  
"Das ist trotzdem keine Entschuldigung, Sirius. Wir haben ihr doch oft genug gesagt, dass sie uns hat? Dass sie zu uns kommen kann und wir ihr helfen. Dumbledore, sie wird sich eines Tages mit dem Zeug noch umbringen und dann?!"  
"Ich weiß nicht... man sieht es ihr gar nichts an... Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Melissa jemand ist, die... so verzweifelt ist," warf Lilli unüberlegt ein. Es fiel ihr zu spät auf, dass es gar nicht hier her passte.  
"Wär ja auch komisch, wenn sie damit hausieren geht," warf Anna sarkastisch ein, hatte dies aber keineswegs böse gemeint. Mehr aus Spaß, wie Lilli bemerkte und es freute sie. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte Anna solche Antworten giftig zurückgeschmettert, aber seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr. Seit einiger Zeit herrschte richtige Freundschaft zwischen den beiden.  
"Deswegen, hab ich gesagt, du sollst nicht versuchen sie auseinander zu bringen, Lilli. Lissy liebt James und er ist das einzige, was sie am Leben hält... Ich will nicht wissen, wozu sie fähig ist, wenn sie nichts mehr zu verlieren hat."  
"Willst du damit sagen sie ist-?!"  
"Gefährlich... Die Tränke machen aus ihr eine eiskalte, berechenbare Hexe... Weißt du, viele der Zauberer und Hexen, die auf Voldemorts Seite gewechselt sind, hat er auch gefügig gemacht, in dem er sie mit diesen Tränken vollgepumpt hat. Man verliert jegliches Mitgefühl im Herzen und alles was bleibt ist purer Hass und Kälte."  
"Mhm..." langsam verstand sie es und mit der Zeit akzeptierte sie es auch, dass James Melissa liebte und sie ihn nie haben würde. Dass er nie mehr als ein guter Freund für sie sein konnte, denn wenn sie dies nicht akzeptierte... wer wusste schon, was alles passieren könnte? Sie wollte James nicht in Gefahr bringen und auch ihre anderen Freunde nicht. Freunde, wie seltsam es sich doch noch immer anhörte. Es war nicht leicht zu leben, es war nicht leicht diese Dinge zu akzeptieren, aber es war in Ordnung dass sie es nun wußte... Oder?

* * *

Als sie zurück ins Haus der Potters kamen, hatte Remus ihnen die Tür geöffnet und sie hereingelassen.  
"Oh," sagte er als er ihre besorgten Mienen sah.  
"Ist etwas passiert?"  
"Ist James schon zurückgekommen?!" kam die Gegenfrage von Anna als sie sich im Wohnzimmer niederließen.  
"Nein, noch nicht. Warum?!"  
"Melissa war im Catrys," antwortete Sirius kopfschüttelnd.  
"Diesmal mit Malfoy."  
"Ohoh und er hat die beiden zusammen gesehen?"  
"Nicht nur gesehen," fuhr Anna fort. "Sie hat versucht einen Fluch auf ihn zu jagen."  
"Hat sie nicht!"  
"Doch, Remus, hat sie... Ich denke, es liegt an diesen verdammten Tränken. Ich will nicht wissen, wie viel ihr Onkel ihr schon gegeben hat, damit sie so reagiert hat. Sie war regelrecht von Hass erfüllt, so was hab ich bei ihr noch nie gesehen."  
"Und wo sind die beiden jetzt?"  
"James ist ihr hinterhergelaufen. Aber was nun passiert ist, weiß keiner. Wir warten... ganz geduldig..." sagte Anna schwermütig, Die Worte hatte sie offensichtlich nicht so gemeint, denn sie hatte sie ziemlich ungeduldig und ermüdend ausgesprochen.

* * *

James war Melissa aus dem Catrys hinaus nachgelaufen. Sie stampfte durch die engen Gassen hindurch als ob sie alle Wut und allen Frust mit den Schritten zermalmen würde.  
"Lissy!" rief er ihr hinterher, aber sie hörte mit Absicht nicht und stampfte noch schneller durch die Gegend. Nach einigen Metern hatte er sie eingeholt und am Handgelenk festgehalten.  
"Lissy!"  
"Lass mich los, du Mistkerl!" schrie sie ihn an. Zorn kochte in ihren Augen. Ihre Finger zitterten in seinem Griff, nicht etwa weil er sie zu fest hielt, sondern weil es in ihrem Inneren bebte.  
"Nein."  
"James, ich warne dich! Wenn du mich nicht los lässt, schrei ich um Hilfe!"  
"Dann schrei! Glaubst du in unserer heutigen Zeit, eilt dir irgendjemand zur Hilfe, wenn du schreist? Die hauen eher noch ab!"  
"Adam wird hier auftauchen und er wird dich töten, wenn ich ihn rufe!"  
"So, jetzt willst du also wirklich schon, dass er mich tötet?"  
"Ich hasse dich! Wieso haust du nicht endlich ab aus meinem Leben? Verschwinde, Potter! Verschwinde!"  
"Nicht bevor ich dich nach Hause oder in Sicherheit gebracht habe."  
"Ich hab kein Zu Hause! Meine Eltern sind tot, meine Geschwister sind tot! Ich bin allein, also warum haust du nicht mit dem ganzen Pack ab? Ich will nicht mehr, hörst du? Ich will nicht mehr zwischen den Seiten stehen. Ich will mich endlich entscheiden!"  
"Dann tus! Lass dich von mir nicht abhalten! Aber entscheid dich richtig, Lissy! Bitte, du gehörst zu uns. Der sprechende Hut hat dich nicht aus Spaß nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Er hat das getan, weil er wusste was in dir steckt."  
"Ich..." sagte sie erschöpft. Sie schrie nicht mehr, ihre Stimme war wieder sanfter geworden.  
"Lissy..." Er zog sie sanft zu sich heran und versuchte Blickkontakt mit ihr zu halten. Er wusste, wenn er das tat, dann hatte sie Mut und Kraft. Dann hatte sie den Willen, zu sich selbst zu stehen. Das Zittern ihrer Hände wurde weicher, ihr eigenes atmen wurde langsamer, ruhiger. Er strich mit seiner freien Hand durch ihre Haare und streifte sie dabei aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Sie sah um so vieles glücklicher aus, wenn sie glaubte und vertraute.  
"Es... es tut mir leid..."  
"Ich liebe dich, Melissa... "  
"Ich liebe dich auch, James... Ich... Ich hab nur solche Angst vor morgen."  
"Vor der Beerdigung..."  
"Ja... Wenn alle anderen ihr Fest genießen, die Geschenke öffnen und feiern... werde ich am Grab meiner Eltern stehen... und weinen. Ich will nicht weinen... Es tut weh."  
"Ich könnte kommen... Ich hau einfach vom Fest meiner Familie ab, renn zu dir auf den Friedhof, ignoriere dabei Adam's Flüche auf mich und stelle mich zu dir hin...Na?"  
Es hatte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln entlockt und ihm Zuversicht gegeben, dass sie noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte. Dass sie zu ihm zurückkehren würde und mit ihm zusammen gegen DAS ankämpfen würde.  
"Adam ist sehr stark geworden... Er ist nun nicht mehr nur einer von den Dienern des dunklen Lords... er gehört mittlerweile zu seinen engsten Vertrauten."  
"Soll mich das etwa abschrecken, seine Nichte weiterhin zu lieben?!" fragte James mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und zog Melissa näher zu sich heran. Er konnte in ihre Augen sehen und er bemerkte noch immer das Funkeln eines Lichts, was ihm Hoffnung im Bezug auf ihre Leben gab. Und nach dieser Gewissheit fuhr er zu ihr hinab, presste sanft seine weichen Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie so leidenschaftlich und zärtlich wie es zusammen möglich war. Alles was man in dieser Stille noch hören konnte, war das Plätschern des Wassers, dass an die Seiten schlug oder das leise zirpen der Grillen, die sich in den Sträuchern versteckt hatten.  
Nach einer weiteren Versöhnung hatte er sie nach Hause gebracht und war danach selbst zurück appariert.

Er kam gerade durch die Tür als er seine Freunde alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer sah. Sie richteten sich allesamt gleichzeitig auf als er eintrat.  
"Und?!" fragte Sirius. Er nickte beruhigend.  
"Ich hab sie nach Hause gebracht..."  
"Und hast du ihr verziehen?!"  
"Ja... hab ich, Anna."  
"Und wie oft willst du das noch durchziehen? Dass sie dir ne Eule schickt, mit dir Schluss macht," sagte sie aufgebracht und wütend darüber, dass er so handelte.  
"Kurz mit nem anderen rumturtelt und sich dann wieder dir zuwendet?"  
"So oft wie nötig," antwortete er ihr fest entschlossen.  
"So kommt sie nie von dem Zeug los!" sagte sie aufgebracht.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass dein Weg besser wäre. Wenn du sie ins eiskalte Wasser schiebst, bringt sie sich womöglich sogar noch um. Adam hat ihr das Zeug wieder gegeben und ich werde sie nicht im Stich lassen!"  
"Nein, du unterstützt sie in dieser Sucht nach der Kälte sogar noch."  
"Ich versuche sie da heil wieder raus zu holen und zwar ohne blaue Flecken."  
"Falsch, du bist vor Liebe so blind, dass du nicht weißt was hier eigentlich abgeht."  
"Aber du weißt es, ja?!" fragte er sarkastisch und zum ersten mal klang seine Stimme vorwurfsvoll und sogar... böse? Auch Anna war nicht besser, denn ihre Stimme hatte sich in der Lautstärke ebenfalls erhoben. Sirius war heilfroh, dass die Räume alle einen Abhörschutz hatten, so dass Streitereien nicht nach außen drangen, sobald man die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
"Ich weiß mehr, James. Ich sehe Dinge, vor denen du die Augen verschließt und ich gebe durchaus auf die Dinge etwas, die ich höre."  
"So, also willst du damit sagen, dass man Gerüchten durchaus glauben kann? Gehörst du also doch zu Voldemorts Truppe?!"  
"Hey, Moment-" Sirius wollte einschreiten, doch Anna ließ ihn nicht mehr zu Wort kommen.  
"Was willst du damit erreichen? Willst du das ich von hier abhaue?!" brüllte sie ihn zornig an.  
"Willst du mich zum platzen bringen mit deiner Besserwisserei?!"  
"Ich versuche dir Dinge klar zu machen, vor denen du dich zwingst, die Augen zu verschließen."  
"Ich zwinge mich zu gar nichts. Du bist diejenige, die doch versucht, hier jedem ihre Meinung aufzudrücken!"  
"Ey, Moment mal ihr beide," sagte Sirius aufs neue und versuchte zu schlichten, während Remus und Lilli nur neben ihnen standen und den Streit der beiden fassungslos miterlebten. Stritten sich da wirklich gerade zwei Menschen, die sich ihr ganzes Leben lang vertraut und aufeinander gebaut hatten?  
"So, tu ich das? Womit denn bitte? Nenn mir ein Bespiel?! Ich will die genaue Uhrzeit, Datum und Ort!"  
"Genau hier und jetzt!! Du willst das jeder deiner Meinung ist, was Lissy angeht, so wie du vorher wolltest, dass jeder deiner Meinung ist, was Lilli betrifft! Aber am Ende weißt du GAR NICHTS! Du machst alles nur Falsch und mit deinem Übermut bewirkst du eine Katastrophe und hintergehst alle damit!"  
"Das ist nicht wahr!"  
"Ist es doch!"  
"Super, du hälst mich also für diktatorisch, rechthaberisch und dominant?!"  
"Na, endlich und ich dachte, du brauchst noch länger um darauf zu kommen!"  
"Okay," sagte sie schließlich fuchsteufelswütend.  
"Anna," versuchte Sirius vermittelnd einzuschreiten, aber keiner von beiden ließ es zu.  
"Nein, Sirius. Ist schon okay! Ab jetzt an ist es mir egal, was mit dir passiert, Potter! Erstick doch an deinem Stolz!"  
Zornig hatte sie ihren Umhang gekrallt, war zum Kamin rübergestampft, schmiss das Flohpulver mit voller Wucht hinein und reiste weg...  
James blieb wie angewurzelt an der Stelle stehen. Er sah seine Freunde an, die keinen Mucks von sich geben konnten. Zu geschockt waren auch sie noch von dem vorangegangenen Streit.  
"Will ihr keiner von euch nachrennen?!" schlug Lilli verängstigt nach einer Weile vor, da offensichtlich keiner auch nur einen weiteren Schritt machte.  
"Ähm..." hatte Sirius gerade gemacht als im Kamin aufs neue das Feuer entflammte und Anna, noch immer zum Killen bereit, heraustrat.  
"Hmpf," grummelte sie und ging die Treppen hoch in ihr Zimmer. Auf Lilli's Fragenden Blick hin, was das eben war, gab Sirius ein kurzes Lachen von sich.  
"Mr und Mrs. Potter haben ein Schutzschild im Kamin, das niemanden nach Mitternacht raus lässt, nur noch hinein."  
"Oh... " stieß Lilli dazu nur aus. War irgendwie sehr klug, wenn man bedachte, was für eine Rasselbande sie hier beherbergten.  
"Prongs, ich denke, du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen," begann Remus, aber auf den vernichtenden Blick seines Freundes hin, wagte auch er es nicht mehr, ein weiteren Ton von sich zugeben.  
"Ich geh schlafen," raunzte er los und stampfte auch nach oben. Obgleich er eben noch richtige Angst um seine beste Freundin hatte, mit ihrer Rückkehr war auch seine Wut über ihr Unverständnis wieder zurückgekehrt und er konnte nicht anders als sauer zu bleiben.  
"Was war denn das eben?!" fragte Lilli leicht bedröppelt darüber, was passiert war. Sirius verzog unschuldig die Miene.  
"Keine Ahnung, die beiden haben sich noch nie so harte Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen sieht bestimmt alles anders aus."

Doch Sirius schien über Weihnachten kein Glück mit seinen Vermutungen zu haben, denn selbst am nächsten Morgen schwiegen sich die beiden an. Es gehörte zur Tradition, dass die Potters einen alljährlichen Weihnachtsball für ausgewählte Gäste gaben und so wurde alles fleißig geschmückt. Die Hauselfen sorgten für die Verpflegung und Sauberkeit während Mrs. Potter sie dirigierte und anwies was zu tun war. Mr. Potter indessen saß in seinem Büro und hatte sich in seine Arbeit vertieft, so wie an jedem anderen normalen Tag auch.  
"Ihr solltet euch vertragen," sagte Sirius, der auf Anna's Bett lag und ihr beim packen zusah.  
"Nein!" sagte sie entschlossen. "Wieso soll ich nachgeben? Er ist derjenige, der MICH beleidigt hat. Nicht ich ihn!"  
"Du bist aber auch nicht ganz unschuldig an dem Streit. Immerhin hat Prongs nicht ganz unrecht. Du versuchst wirklich ein bisschen ihm vorzuschreiben, was er zu tun hat..."  
"Siehst du das etwa auch so?!" fragte sie leicht zickig, woraufhin Sirius sofort entschuldigend seine Hände hob. Anna hatte ja ein Blick wie ein Henker kurz vor seinem Beutezug drauf.  
"Hey, ich will dich damit nicht angreifen... genau so wenig wollte Prongs es, da bin ich mir sicher."  
Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und seufzte traurig auf. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie ihn verstand.  
"Ich weiß ja... aber... es ist doch nicht so, dass ich es mit Absicht tue. Ich will ihn doch nur vor schlimmeren bewahren. Sirius, ich glaube... Melissa ist..."  
"Ist?!"  
"Naja... ich fühle, dass sie böse geworden ist."  
"Böse?! Wie meinst du das? In wiefern böse?!"  
"Da ist etwas in ihr... etwas was ich nicht definieren kann, aber... es ist nicht gut. Außerdem hab ich mir überlegt, was passiert wäre, wenn du damals nicht "Nein" gesagt hättest. Ich denke, sie wäre weiter als nur bis zum Kuss gegangen."  
"... Ich dachte du bist ihre Freundin. Sollten ihr euch nicht einander vertrauen?!" fragte er misstrauisch.  
"Das hab ich bisher auch... Aber..."  
"Aber?!"  
"Sie ist krankhaft eifersüchtig auf Lilli."  
"Wieso krankhaft eifersüchtig?"  
"Weil... Ich mir sicher bin, dass Dolohow von ihr kam."  
"Was?!" stieß er schockiert aus und hatte sich aufgerichtet. Anna nickte nur frustriert.  
"Ich hab ein Gespräch zwischen Schlauberger Goyle und Bohnenhirn Bella mitgekriegt. Er hat sie gefragt, warum Melissa eigentlich so versessen darauf ist, Lilli loszuwerden. Ihre Antwort, ich zitiere: "Weil dieses Schlammblut ihr ein Dorn im Auge ist. Dolohow hats nicht geschafft, aber es gibt ja noch viele andere, die ihr zeigen werden, wo es langgeht! Zitat Ende."  
Normalerweise hatte Sirius immer einen flotten Spruch parat, ganz egal, wie ernst die Sache war, oder wie geschockt er auch sein möge, aber dies war einfach nur unfassbar. Er mochte Lilli. Sie wurde in den letzten Wochen zu einer richtig guten Freundin und er verstand sie auch sehr gut. Der Gedanke dass Melissa, eine weitere sehr gute Freundin von ihm, nichts unversucht lässt um Lilli weh zu tun, jagte ihn ihm eine unvorstellbare Wut hoch.  
"Ich glaube... sie braucht keine Tränke mehr... Ich denke, ihr Herz ist bereits so kalt... dass sie nichts mehr fühlt. Als ich sie gestern Abend traf hab ich nichts mehr gefühlt. Keinerlei gute Emotionen... nur noch purer Hass und böses... Ich weiß nicht was Adam gemacht hat, aber er hats geschafft."  
"Aber sie hat sich mit Prongs wieder versöhnt?!"  
"Fragt sich nur warum..."  
"... Meinst also, da steckt mehr dahinter?!"  
"Wie gesagt, Sirius. An dem Abend... Ich hab etwas gespürt, was ich nur bei einem vorher gespürt habe... Und das war... Voldemort."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chap 30: Cry in the night**_

Langsam fielen draußen die ersten Schneeflocken auf die Wiesen hinab und setzen sich wie weißer Sand auf die Landschaft drauf. Weihnachten war da und während in der Londoner Innenstadt die Menschen bei glitzernd geschmückten Schaufenstern nach Geschenken bummelten oder in ihren Häusern bereits das herzhafte Essen zubereiten.

James stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich darin. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang und hochwertige braune Lederstiefel, verziert mit goldenen Fäden. Das waren Geschenke von seinem Großvater letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten gewesen. Er würde auch dieses Jahr wieder kommen und James hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Sein Großvater war ein netter Mensch, aber er konnte sich manchmal aufführen wie ein unreifes Baby, besonders wenn es um die Freunde seines Enkels ging.  
Er dachte an Melissa, die wohl schon von der Beerdigung zurück sein müsste und nun mit ihrem Onkel alleine bei sich zu Hause saß und die Trübe Stimmung aushielt. Wenn er doch nur von hier weg könnte, um bei ihr sein zu können. Zwar müsste er noch an ihrem Onkel vorbei gelangen, aber er würde es auf sich nehmen, nur um sie in seinen Armen halten zu können und ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Es ging ihr schlecht und er ertrug es einfach nicht. Genau so wenig ertrug er die momentane Situation.  
Anna war seine beste Freundin, sie war Melissas beste Freundin und er war wütend, weil sie offensichtlich nicht verstand, was zwischen ihnen vorging. Weil sie nun auch schon begonnen hatte, Melissa bei ihm schlecht zu machen. Und warum? Weil sie aufgegeben hatte ihr helfen zu wollen? Hatte sie wirklich so leicht das Handtuch geworfen? Allein der Gedanke an diese Möglichkeit, ließ in ihm einen unendlichen Hass aufkeimen. Hass über das Unverständnis und die Selbstsucht von Menschen, die man glaubte gut zu kennen. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie im Stande war ihre beste Freundin fallen zu lassen, wo diese sie mehr denn jeh als Halt brauchte.  
Tocktock  
"... Prongs?"  
"Komm rein, Moony."  
Remus betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er sah nicht gut aus, wirkte sehr blass und bleich im Gesicht und auch seine Haare, egal wie oft er sie gekämmt haben mochte, fielen ihm plötzlich träge und unordentlich in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen wirkten matt und erschöpft und eigentlich war sein gesamtes Auftreten müde und wehmütig.  
'Das wird ein schwerer Abend' dachte James schwer und ging auf seinen Freund zu.  
"Ist etwas passiert, Kumpel? Wirkst ziemlich kaputt."  
"Ähm... nein, das geht schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, Prongs. Ich wollte eigentlich wegen etwas anderem mit dir sprechen."  
"Anderem? Wegen was?!"  
"Anna?"  
"Bitte nicht schon wieder!" grummelte er sofort los ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass er Remus vielleicht damit rau anfasste. Gerade weil er nun eine schwere Nacht vor sich hatte, waren seine Sinne unnötig gereizt und ausgeprägt und er hatte James vorher noch gar nicht auf Anna angesprochen. Das "schon-Wieder" war somit ziemlich fehl am Platz.  
"Doch, Prongs!" sagte Remus fest und sah seinen Freund eindringlich an.  
"James, du solltest dich mit Anna versöhnen."  
"Wieso?!" murmelte er weiterhin böse. "Ich hab nichts falsch gemacht!"  
"Das behauptet sie von sich auch und wir sind alle der Meinung dass sowohl SIE als auch DU etwas falsch gemacht habt!"  
"Nicht heute Moony, okay? Es ist Weihnachten und ich hab keinen Bock einen auf Friede-Freude-Eiersuchen zu machen."  
"Kuchen," verbesserte Moony ihn ohne es richtig zu wollen, doch James winkte nur gleichgültig ab.  
"Weihnachten ist schon schlimm genug, auch ohne das Anna und ich uns was vorheucheln, nur weils eben ein Feiertag ist."  
"Du und Anna heuchelt euch nie etwas vor! Bisher habt ihr euch immer gegenseitig die Meinung gesagt und seid ehrlich miteinander umgegangen. James, vielleicht hat sie ja wirklich ihre Gründe wegen Melissa."  
"Das ist mir egal! Anna hat IMMER irgendwelche Gründe etwas zu tun, aber sie verrät sie nie! Sie hatte ihre Gründe die Beziehung mit Padfoot zu beenden. Sie hatte ihre Gründe Lilli zu misstrauen. Sie hatte ihre Gründe uns zu verschweigen, woher sie all diese dunklen Zauber so gut kann und sie hat ihre Gründe nun gegen Melissa zu sein, aber nichts von alle dem ist sie bereit uns mitzuteilen? Super!"  
"Wir sind Freunde, Prongs! Und Freunde vertrauen einander! Anna weiß, dass ich an Vollmond zu einem Werwolf mutiere und sie schweigt gegenüber anderen. Sie hat mich nicht mal verstoßen als sie es herausfand, so wie ihr auch nicht. Ich vertraue ihr von daher."  
'Ja, Moony. Sie hilft mir mit diesem verdammten dunklen Mal ja auch, aber soll ich ihr deswegen grenzenlos vertrauen? Auch sie ist nicht fehlerfrei...'  
Trotzdem. James wusste, dass Remus Recht hatte, dass Anna weiß Gott genug getan hatte um auch von ihm grenzenloses Vertrauen zu bekommen, aber er liebte Melissa einfach zu sehr. Die Tatsache, dass sich ausgerechnet seine beste Freundin gerade zwischen sie stellte, machte ihn einfach rasend vor Wut. Sie hatte kein Recht dazu, nach dem sie am Anfang so dafür war, dass er es mit Melissa versuchte. Sie hatte verdammt noch mal kein Recht, jetzt seine Beziehung so anzuzweifeln!!  
"Ich mein ja nur, Prongs... Dieser Streit zwischen euch beiden belastet uns alle. Anna macht sich doch nur Sorgen um dich und du kannst ihr das doch nicht zu ihren Lasten anlegen?"  
"..." Er pustete die heiße Luft zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lippen hervor und nickte schließlich. Sein Freund hatte ja Recht und eigentlich wusste er das auch die ganze Zeit.  
"Okay... Ich versuchs..."  
Remus nickte erleichtert. Er hatte auch schon mit Anna gesprochen und sie hatte sich genau so wie James am Anfang strikt dagegen geweigert nachzugeben, doch wenn nun beide aufeinander zugingen, dann musste die Versöhnung doch klappen? Sie mochten beide stur wie Beton sein, aber wenn es um ihre Freundschaft ging, dann waren sie weich wie Butter, davon waren sie alle überzeugt.

* * *

Um groß zu sprechen blieb jedoch nicht unbedingt Zeit. Die Feierlichkeiten in der riesigen Villa war in vollem Gange als sie nach unten kamen und nach und nach trudelten auch alle Gäste ein. Bekannte Gesichter vom Ministerium, von denen James wusste, dass es gute Arbeitskollegen von seinen Eltern waren und unbekannte Gesichter, die offensichtlich dieses Jahr neu hinzugekommen waren. Er sah zu wie seine Eltern gespielt erfreut alle Gäste begrüßten und gespielt glücklich über Dinge sprachen, die er nur halb so schön erlebt hatte. Besonders seine Mum. Wenn er nicht ihr Sohn gewesen wäre und hinter die Fassade blicken könnte, dann hätte auch er sie für absolut unzerbrechlich und stark gehalten. Die Frau, die hier stand, war es auch... körperlich, aber seelisch war Maria Potter in diesen Tagen ein Wrack, dass sich zwingen musste, so zu tun, als ob alles in bester Ordnung wäre. Die Geschenke der Gäste stapelten sich, das Essen auf dem Buffet war die ganze Zeit über reichlich bedeckt und der Weihnachtsschmuck blieb den ganzen Abend gleich ordentlich und sauber aufgehängt. Sie hatten gute Hauselfen, dachte er leise für sich.  
"James?" Erschrocken drehte er sich um als er die tiefe Stimme vernahm und lächelte überrascht als er seinen Großvater sah, der amüsiert drauf los lachte, als er den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Enkels erblickte. James hatte ihn gar nicht kommen sehen.  
"Du wirst deinem Vater und mir immer ähnlicher, wie ich bemerke..."  
"Hallo Opa!" grinste Sirius als er mit Anna und der restlichen Truppe zu ihnen rüber kam.  
"Sirius!" grüßte Harold Potter erfreut und grinste so wie alle anderen breit hervor.  
"Ah, Anna! Remus... und... jemand neues?!" Sein Blick galt Lilli, die erschrocken vor ihm zurückwich. Er wirkte ziemlich einschüchternd, so finster, wie sein Blick wurde und so groß und breit gebaut, wie er war. Lilli hatte ihn stets nur auf einigen Bildern in Artikeln im Tagespropheten gesehen, aber er wirkte in Echt tatsächlich strenger und furchteinflößender.  
"Ähm... ja, Sir... Ich ähm... bin... Lilli."  
"Lilli? Und wie noch?!"  
"E-"  
"Lilli ist eine gute Freundin von mir," fuhr Anna dazwischen und zwinkerte Harold viel sagend zu, der daraufhin, unglaublicherweise, süffisant grinsend zurückzwinkerte. Der einschüchternde Ausdruck von eben war einem freundlichen und munteren Blick gewichen.  
"Verstehe... Anna. Weiß denn mein Sohn schon von deiner, " wieder drückte er das rechte Auge zwinkernd zu, "Freundin?!"  
"Ja, Opa, er... " Augenzwinker "weiß von ihr."  
"Ahhhh okay..." antwortete Harold und räusperte sich leicht.  
"Na dann, Lilli. Willkommen bei den Potters. Ich bin Harold Potter, James Großvater und Zaubereiminister des Zaubereiministeriums."  
"Ja, ich weiß," sagte diese und reichte ihm verlegen die Hand. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sir."  
Harold Potter riss schockiert die Augen auf. "Sir?!" begann er lauthals zu lachen und steckte damit Anna und Sirius an, die gespielt entrüstet mitlachen mussten, damit Harold Potter keinen Verdacht schöpfte.  
"Lilli-Herzchen! Nenn mich nicht Sir! So alt bin ich noch nicht... Sir... muahahahahaaaa... Also nein,nein,nein..."  
"Muahahahaha..."lachten auch Sirius und Anna leicht dreckig mit. Sie waren nicht besonders gut im spielenden Lachen, aber ein Glück war Harold Potter bereits angeheitert und schien nichts davon mitzubekommen.  
"Nun gut. Dann werde ich das junge Gemüse unter sich lassen. Lilli, war nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Amüsier dich."  
"Danke-Si-"  
"Oh bitte nicht muahahahaaaa... nenn mich nicht Sir! Das tun schon meine Auroren, wenn du mich auch noch so nennst dann kann ich heut Abend wirklich nicht mehr... hahahaha Sir, ich fass es nicht... hahaha... Und das von einem junge Mädchen. Hahahaha..."  
Und noch immer breit lachend verließ er die Truppe und ging zu irgendwelchen anderen Ministeriumsleuten hin um bei ihnen mitzureden. Da, bemerkte Lilli schockiert, war er von einem auf den anderen Moment vollkommen ernst, äußerst autoritär und schien absolut nicht witzig drauf zu sein. Seine Blicke waren einschüchternd, seine gesamte Haltung gar arrogant und mit jedem Wort, den er sprach, schien er die anderen förmich anzuherrschen.  
"Was war denn das?!" fragte sie verwirrt, woraufhin Sirius nur lachend den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
"James Opa nimmt uns Kinder nicht ernst. Er spielt mit uns als seien wir gerade mal 11 und das jedes Jahr aufs neue, tztz..."  
"Oh..." stieß sie nur erstaunt aus. So wie er sie anfangs angestarrt hatte, fühlte sie sich mehr wie in die Falle des Tigers getappt.  
"Aber er ist nicht zu allen so. Lils. Nur zu Teenagern, die er mag. Alle anderen behandelt er trotzdem gleich ernst. Frag mich nicht woher er diesen Tick hat, uns nicht ernst zu nehmen."  
James der das ganze gleichfalls etwas unfassbar mit ansah, hatte Lilli erst jetzt bemerkt und ihm kroch unweigerlich ein Lächeln über die Lippen als er sie genauer betrachtete. Sie trug ein bildschönes, dunkellilanes, langes Spaghettiträgerkleid. Es lag bis zur Hüfte eng an ihrem Körper und wurde ab der Taille lockerer. Durch den tiefen V-Ausschnitt hätte man wohl wahnsinnig viel gesehen, wenn sie nicht dezenterweise ein gleichfarbenes, seidiges Halstuch tragen würde, dessen einem Ende, elegant über ihr Ausschnitt lag. Der Umhang war farblich angepasst und bestand aus einem sanften dunkelblau, bestickt mit einem leicht funkelnden, dunkleren Zaum am Kragen. Der Stoff selber war elegantes, leicht glänzendes Satin. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt, wodurch ihr Hals sehr schlank und erotisch wirkte. So wie sie heut Abend aussah, konnte es nur eine geben, die sie so geschminkt haben konnte, denn Lilli selbst lief sonst nie so in Hogwarts herum. Anna... diese stand in einem weißen, langen Kleid mit langen, seidigen, Trompetenärmeln da. Das Kleid funkelte vom Licht das die Kerzen abwarfen und im Gegensatz zu Lilli trug Anna keinen Schal um ihren tiefen Ausschnitt zu verdecken. Ihre Haare waren offen, dafür verzierten sie rote, kleine, glitzernde Rosen, passend, zu ihrem feuerroten Lippenstift, den sie aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund irgendwie immer trug. Im Gegensatz zu Lilli wusste Anna, welchen Reiz sie auf Männern hatte und sie wusste es durchaus auszunützen um zu zeigen, was sie hatte und was man an ihr wollte.  
"Ihr seht übrigens wirklich... ähm... toll aus," sagte er und sah danach wieder zu Lilli. Diese errötete unweigerlich ganz leicht.  
"Das Kleid ist von Anna... sie hat alles gemacht."  
"Aber du siehst bezaubernd darin aus, Lilli."  
"Danke... Du auch..." sagte sie in schüchternem Tonfall woraufhin Sirius brüllend auflachte. "Prongs im Abendkleid? Lils, mach dich nicht lächer-Au." Diesmal wurde er von Lilli und James gleichzeitig in jeweils eine Seite geknufft, was ihn dazu veranlasste nur noch breit zu grinsen und den Satz nicht zu beenden.  
"Verzeihung," murmelte er leicht und musste sich erst mal zusammen reißen um nicht noch weiter zu lachen.  
"hüstel" begann sich Remus sehr auffällig zu räuspern und sah viel sagend zwischen Anna und James hin und her. Sein Blick war eigentlich eindeutig, trotzdem machte noch keiner der beiden einen Schritt auf den anderen zu.  
'Metal würde an ihren Dickköpfen zu Bruch gehen' dachte Remus ungläubig über die Sturheit seiner beiden Freunde.  
"HÜSTEL" räusperte er sich nun kräftiger. Mit Sicherheit hätte nun bestimmt einer von beiden ein Wort von sich gegeben, wenn nicht zwei Personen erschienen wären, die die ganze Stimmung und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Ballgäste auf sich zogen. James, Anna, Sirius und Remus fielen die Kinnladen hinab, während der Rest der Potter Familie riesige Glubschaugen bekamen. Patricia Potter und Lucius Malfoy waren im Wohnzimmer erschienen.  
"Dumbledore!" fluchte Anna auf und sah als erstes zu Mr. Potter, dem mit einem mal der Adamsapfel zu beben begann. Wenn er Messer in den Händen gehabt hätte, er hätte sie scharf aneinander geschliffen.  
"Was ist?!" wagte Lilli zu fragen, jedoch war dies an Remus gerichtet. Er schien... nicht ganz so geschockt wie alle anderen zu sein. Nur etwas erschrocken vielleicht, aber wenigstens würde er es ihr eher sagen können.  
"Ähm... Das ist James Schwester, Lilli... Patricia Potter und der Kerl neben ihr... Das ist Lucius Malfoy."  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu James, der ihr in diesem Moment mehr Sorgen bereitete. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Hand in seine verhackt und ihn vom Geschehen weggeführt, denn ein Blick reichte um zu erkennen, wie sich seine eben noch gute Laune, plötzlich zu einer deprimierten Stimmung gewandelt hatte.. Lilli konnte nicht... Sie konnte gar nichts im Bezug auf ihn tun.  
"James, was denkt sich deine Schwester dabei?!" begann Sirius aufgebracht.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Seine Mutter schien verzweifelt zu versuchen die Situation zu entschärfen in dem sie zu den beiden rüber ging, bevor Michael sich deren annehmen konnte. Sie begrüßte ihre Tochter mit einer liebevollen Umarmung und versuchte dabei möglichst "angenehm" überrascht über den Besuch zu wirken. Tricia sagte irgendetwas, zeigte ihrer Mum etwas an ihrer Hand, welches diese etwas fassungslos anstarrte, sich dann aber zu einem Lächeln durchringen konnte und nun auch Lucius in die Arme schloss. James wusste nicht was jetzt besser war. Kotzen oder einfach abhauen? Er entschied sich für das zweite und warf Remus einen viel sagenden Blick zu.  
"Ich denke, wir sollten gehen."  
"Ja... ich fühl mich auch schon ganz übel," sagte dieser. James gab Sirius noch einen Klaps auf die Schulter um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen als auch Lilli und Anna sich den Jungs zuwandten.  
"Wohin wollt ihr?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt. Alle drei Männer sahen einander ertappt an, nicht wissend, was sie ihr am besten sagen sollten als Anna die Augen rollte und mal wieder aushalf.  
"Dahin wo wir auch ohne sie hinmüssen, Lils. Lasst euch mal nicht von der Kloschüssel verschlucken."  
"Wie witzig," kommentierte Sirius lachend und ging den beiden Jungs voraus. Remus warf ihr noch ein stummes Danke zu bevor er James und Sirius nach draußen folgte. Sie wandte sich daraufhin zu Lilli und sah sie leicht fragend an.  
"Was ist?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt über Anna's plötzliches Interesse an ihrer Person. In Wirklichkeit überlegte Anna was sie nun am besten tun konnte und sie entschied sich, das Mädchen in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
"Lilli?!"  
"Ja?"  
"Komm mit."  
"Wohin?!"  
"Weg von hier! Mr. Potter mag im Moment noch Malfoy mit seinem Blick töten, aber sobald Malfoy merkt dass du hier bist und dich als Muggelgeborene enttarnt, dann wird er uns allesamt lynchen. Also los!"  
"Ähm-" Zack! Schon hatte Anna sie mit sich in die Menge hinein gezogen, möglichst weit weg von dem Haufen um Patricia und Malfoy.  
"Aber, ich kenn ihn doch nicht mal? Woher sollte er wissen-"  
"Du kennst seinen jüngeren Bruder und wenn der nicht mal von dir erzählt hat, fress ich Snapes Haare."  
"Wieso sollte er von mir erzählen?"  
Schwups, riss Anna sie um 180 Grad wieder in die andere Richtung.  
"Ich grüß Patty ein andermal," sagte sie und blickte auf die Uhr. Für Remus Verwandlung war es noch nicht soweit, somit schätzte sie, dass James wohl absichtlich früher gegangen war um Malfoy nicht ertragen zu müssen. Das bedeutete, sie konnte mit Lilli kurz an die frische Luft gehen, bis Malfoy selber einen Abgang macht oder bis Mr. Potter ihn in hohem Bogen hinaus warf. Sie war gerade mit Lilli bis zur Gartentür gekommen als sie fast mit irgendeinem weiteren Mädchen zustammen gestoßen wäre. Nein, nicht mit irgendeinem weiteren Mädchen...  
Mit Melissa Kingcade.  
"Lissy..." sagte sie erschrocken und auch Lilli konnte nicht anders, als schockiert die Person anzustarren, die sie gestern noch im Catrys gesehen hatte. Der Blick war noch immer vernichtend und böse, als Melissa sie anstarrte. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Anna und wurde mit einem Mal sanfter und fast schon schien man Reue an ihrer Haltung zu bemerken.  
"Kann ich mit dir sprechen, Anna? Unter vier Augen?!"  
"Ähm..." machte diese. Sie konnte schlecht riskieren, Lilli bei dem ganzen Haufen allein zu lassen, wo Malfoy sie vielleicht doch noch wieder erkennen würde.  
"Ist schon gut... geh nur. Ich geh alleine draußen spazieren..."  
Anna blickte aufs neue nervös auf die Uhr und nickte schließlich. "Aber sei in einer halben Stunde wieder hier ja?"  
"Wieso?!"  
"Tus einfach, Lils... Draußen ist es zu gefährlich."  
"O-okay..." antwortete diese verwirrt.  
Damit folgte Anna Melissa an eine andere Stelle im Garten, wo sie alleine waren. Der Garten der Potters war riesig und es befanden sich genug "Sichere Stellen" in der Nähe der Villa, wo man alleine sprechen konnte, aber an Vollmond konnte es an anderen Stellen durchaus gefährlich werden. Sie wollte im Bezug auf Lilli nichts riskieren..  
"Okay, was willst du?!" begann Anna mit ruppiger Stimme. "Nein, was noch wichtiger ist, wie bist du hier herein gekommen? Die Hauselfen lassen die Kingcades nicht herein."  
"Mich schon. James hat es ihnen befohlen. Ich bin wegen ihm hier."  
'Klasse. Genau was wir brauchen.'  
"Er ist mit Remus und Sirius weggegangen. Ich weiß nicht wohin."  
"Macht nichts... Ich wollte auch noch mit dir reden."  
"... Okay, ich höre."  
"Ich..." begann sie mit ruhigerer und frustrierter Stimme zu sprechen, den Blick reuend zu ihr gerichtet.  
"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es war falsch von mir dich als Verräterin zu beschimpfen. Ich weiß doch, wie loyal du zu mir stehst. Ich bin ausgeflippt und das tut mir leid. Adam hat mir wieder den Trank gegeben und die Pillen und... ich wollte es auch nehmen. Die Beerdigung heute war echt schlimm und ich wollte keine Angst davor haben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern Abend versucht habe James zu verfluchen und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschrieen habe. Verzeihst du mir?... Bitte?"  
Sie hatte schon mit einer Entschuldigung gerechnet, daher überraschten sie diese Worte nicht unbedingt. Das einzige, was sie wunderte, war die Tatsache, wie nah sie ihr dennoch gingen. Sie hatte sich ursprünglich geschworen die Entschuldigung nicht anzunehmen und sie stattdessen zur Rede zu stellen wegen allem, was sich nun neu ergeben hatte, aber in diesem Moment brachte sie es einfach nichts übers Herz. Melissa war all die Jahre ihre Freundin gewesen und obwohl sie so vieles falsch gemacht hatte und Dinge tat, die Anna nicht in Ordnung fand, blieb sie ein wichtiger Mensch in ihrem Leben. Anna White wusste am besten, dass es im Leben nicht nur schwarz und weiß gab. Das Grau überwiegte.  
"Okay..."  
"Okay?!" fragte sie erfreut und auf dem sonst so kalten und eisigen Gesicht, breitete sich wieder ein warmes Lächeln aus. So sah Melissa aus, wenn sie bei ihren Freunden ist, wenn für sie die Welt wieder gut war.  
"Ja... okay..."  
„Danke..." sagte sie lächelnd.  
„Nur eins möchte ich noch von dir wissen..."  
"Und was?!"  
"... Du hast Dolohow damals auf Lilli gehetzt... richtig?!"  
Anna wartete und mit jeder Minute, die verging, schien sich die Frage wie von selbst zu beantworten. Melissa schwieg und blickte mit demselben wütenden Ausdruck wie gestern Abend zur Seite. Es war derselbe eisige und giftige Blick wie dem von Voldemort...  
"Wieso willst du das wissen? Was interessiert dich das Schlammblut überhaupt?"  
"Das Schlammblut. Das du so redest, zeigt mir, dass du gar nichts bereust. Deine Worte von eben waren nur daher gesagt, auswendig gelernt, einfach dahin gerattert, damit alles wieder so wird wie vorher..."  
"... Was willst du überhaupt von mir? Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt."  
"Glaubst du damit ist es getan?" fragte sie aufgebracht. Sie wollte ihr wirklich verzeihen, wollte ihre Entschuldigung annehmen, doch nur, wenn sie es auch ehrlich meinte. Sie hatte so oft mit Lissy gesprochen und so oft hatte sie ihnen versprochen sich zu bessern. Sie schien es nie wirklich gemeint zu haben und das wurde Anna in diesem Moment klar.  
„Du kannst nicht jemanden verletzen und dich dann entschuldigen und denken, dass es damit getan ist. Ich und James haben dir vertraut. Wir haben gesagt, wir helfen dir durch diese schwere Zeit, weil wir verstehen können, wie sehr dich das mitnimmt und du hast uns versprochen, Lissy, dass du diese verdammten Sachen nie wieder nimmst! Wir haben dir geglaubt und wenn ich dir gestern Abend nicht deinen Zauberstab abgenommen hätte, dann hättest du jetzt noch mehr zu bereuen, als bloß den versuchten Angriff auf James und die Kündigung unserer Freundschaft."  
"... Ich versteh verdammt noch mal nicht, was du noch von mir willst?! Können wir es nicht einfach gut sein lassen?!"  
"Nein, können wir nicht. Das ist ein Teufelskreis und ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will, Lissy, dass du endlich kapierst, dass du ein Problem hast! Ich will, dass du aufhörst andere für deine schlimmen Erfahrungen verantwortlich zu machen, allen voran Lilli! Und ich will, dass du aufhörst uns anzulügen! Du hast James gegenüber geschworen, dass du nichts mit dem Angriff von Dolohow auf Lilli zu tun hast und er glaubt dir auch noch, aber du hast gelogen!"  
"Ich hatte nichts mit dem Angriff zu tun!"  
"Sagt dir Bella etwas? Sagt dir der Satz: Es gibt ja noch genug andere, die dem Schlammblut zeigen werden, wo's langgeht etwas? Sagt dir der Satz: Ich hasse sie und wünschte, irgendjemand würde sie endlich umbringen, etwas?!"  
Melissa war völlig überrumpelt von Anna's Satz und erstarrte auf der Stelle. Sie wurde blass und musste hart schlucken und schon allein ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, auch ohne dass sie ein Wort von sich gab. Anna schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und gab ein verbittertes Seufzen von sich.  
"Das war nur geraten, Lissy... aber jetzt weiß ich, dass es wirklich von dir kommt."  
"Ich- Ich-... Ich..."  
Sie suchte offenbar fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede, die ihr Verhalten entschuldigte, aber nichts Logisches wollte ihr einfallen. Wie auch? Für ein solches Verhalten gab es keine Erklärung.  
"Du bist erbärmlich, Lissy. Merkst du das denn gar nicht? Das Zeug hat aus dir eine Willenlose Marionette deines Onkels gemacht, nein schlimmer, du lässt es auch noch bereitwillig zu. Du gibst einfach so auf, obwohl wir das getan haben, was du wolltest, obwohl wir dir immer geholfen hatten. Zu blöd, dass man Gehirn nicht zaubern kann, wie?!"  
"Anna... Was verlangst du von mir?! Sags mir und... ich tus..."  
"Was meinst du damit?!"  
"Du sagtest vorhin: Okay... das bedeutet, du hast meine Entschuldigung angenommen, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich für den Angriff auf Evans verantwortlich bin... Also? Was willst du von mir?!"  
"Ich will-"  
Ein Heulen durchbrach die Nacht und Anna schreckte auf als sie auf die Uhr blickte. Sie hatte die Zeit wohl falsch eingeschätzt, denn der Vollmond hatte sich genau jetzt gezeigt. Zu früh... Das Heulen des Werwolfs war es was sie aus dieser Unterhaltung rausriss. Remus hatte sich verwandelt... James und Sirius wohl auch... aber Lilli war noch draußen. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie sie sofort zurückholen musste um schlimmeres zu verhindern und wollte auch gehen als Melissa sie aufhielt.  
"Wieso versuchst du sie zu beschützen?!"  
Anna antwortete nicht. Sie starrte ihre Freundin perplex an. Beschützen?  
"Wenn der Werwolf sie tötet... dann kann das der Welt doch nur Recht sein?!"  
"Bist du jetzt völlig bescheuert?!" raunzte sie los und riss sich aus dem Griff der Freundin.  
"Melissa, Ich will, dass du aufhörst andere gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Hör auf James gegen seine Freunde aufzuhetzen, hör auf deine Leute gegen Lilli aufzuhetzen und hör verdammt noch mal auf uns miteinander zu vergleichen. Es gibt nämlich einen entscheidenden Unterschied: ICH bin von dem Zeug losgekommen. Du nicht! Du willst, dass wir Freunde bleiben? Okay, dann hör auf diese Dinge zu tun, die unsere Freundschaft zerstören."  
Damit ließ sie Melissa stehen und rannte in den anderen Teil des Gartens wo sie das Heulen wahrgenommen hatte. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und sah sich suchend um. "Lilli?!" rief sie einfach ins Leere hinein. Verzweifelt blickte sie in jede Richtung in der Hoffnung, sie würde sie irgendwo finden, aber das Mädchen tauchte nirgendwo auf und es kam auch keine Antwort zurück.  
"Mist."


	31. Chapter 31

**cathleenblack**: Würde ich jeh zulassen, dass Lilli etwas passiert? +g+ Schließlich brauchen wir das Happy End der beiden noch irgendwann. Irgendwie glaub ich aber, dauert es noch ein klein wenig. Da kommt noch was, dass ich halb vergessen hatte Öö bzw. dachte, es käme viel früher. Lieben Dank fürs Reviewen :) glg

**crazysj**: hihi, musst noch ein klein wenig warten. Naja, nicht klein... aber was lange dauert, währt auch lange? Die beiden sind danach durchgehend bis zum Schluss ein Paar :) Aber ich bin ganz ehrlich. Obwohl ich die FF geschrieben habe, überrascht es mich beim überarbeiten doch immer wieder, wie ich den Verlauf gewählt habe. Aber glaub, ich hab damals weniger gedacht und mehr aus der Situation heraus geschrieben. Öö Thx fürs liebe Reviewen. Glg

* * *

_**Chap 31: Christmasnight I**_

In der Villa selbst schien das Wortgefecht zwischen Malfoy und Mr. Potter auf seinen Höhepunkt zu kommen. Michael war alles andere als begeistert, dass sein Widersacher seiner Tochter einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte und diese ihn auch noch annahm. Maria hatte den ganzen Abend versucht ihn zu beruhigen und die Situation herunter zu spielen, zwar war auch sie nicht unbedingt begeistert von Lucius als Schwiegersohn, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann wusste sie sehr wohl, dass sie ihre Kinder mit dieser Haltung früher oder später ganz verlieren würden. Patricia beschloss, die beiden Männer unter sich diskutieren zu lassen und verließ sie um zu Menschen zu gehen, die sie mehr mochte und mit denen sie keine Diskussion über das Verhalten mancher "Zauberer" in der Welt führen musste.  
"Anna..." sagte sie angenehm überrascht als sie das Mädchen im Garten sah. Sie ging sofort hinaus und auf sie zu und wäre auch fast mit ihr zusammen gestoßen weil Anna eilig nervös von rechts nach Links und vorne wieder nach hinten tappte.  
"Anna!"  
"Patty!?" sagte diese nicht wirklich erfreut. Sie freute sich zwar diese zu sehen, aber der Zeitpunkt war alles andere als günstig.  
"Hey... wie geht's dir?!" stotterte sie verwirrt.  
"Das wollte ich dich grad fragen," sagte Patricia einerseits erfreut, andererseits auch offenbar misstrauisch. Ihr fiel durchaus auf, dass Anna sie nicht so begrüßt hatte, wie es vielleicht angebracht gewesen wäre für zwei Freundinnen, die sich bisher immer sehr nahe gestanden hatten.  
"Mich?!"  
"Irre ich mich oder gehst du mir heut Abend aus dem Weg?!"  
"Aus dem Weg? Ähm... JA?!"  
"Aha..."  
Die Antwort war Anna leicht peinlich, aber Patricia log sie nur sehr ungern an, da sie wie eine große Schwester für sie war und so gut wie keine Geheimnisse voreinander hatten. Sie hatten sich schon soviel anvertraut und einander auch versprochen immer die Wahrheit zu sagen, dass sie auch jetzt nicht anders konnte.  
"Sehr nett."  
"Tut mir leid, Patty, aber ist echt wichtig und von daher... Ähm... bevor ich dich jetzt abwimmele, noch ne kurze Frage, die mir schon die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen brannte: Wieso bist du mit Malfoy zusammen?!"  
"Und ich soll dir wirklich noch antworten, obwohl du mich abwimmeln willst?!" lachte diese süffisant.  
"Hi," grüßte Lilli die beiden von der Seite.  
"Lilli!" rief Anna erleichtert als sie sie herkommen sah und mit einem Schlag schien ihr ein Stein vom Herzen gekracht zu sein.  
"Wo warst du?!"  
"Spazieren?!"  
"Ich hab dich überall gesucht?!"  
"Wieso? Ich war wirklich nur hier im Garten spazieren... Wieso hast du mich gesucht?!"  
"Ist nicht so wichtig. Lass uns reingehen. Bye Patty."  
"Ähm... Wars das?!" fragte diese leicht merkwürdig. Anna blickte nervös von Patricia zur Villa hinein, wo Mr. Potter noch immer mit Malfoy eine herbe Diskussion hielt und man konnte sehen, dass nur die restlichen Gäste ihn davon abhielten, dem guten sofort an die Kehle zu springen.  
"Patty. Das ist Lilli Evans... DIE Lilli Evans."  
Lilli fühlte sich wie in einer schlechten Teenagerserie, wo in der Schule auch ständig über eine Person mit "Die blablabla" gesprochen wurde.  
"Oh... Oh... deswegen haust du den ganzen Abend schon vor mir ab," sagte Patricia verstehend und begann noch mal zu lachen, diesmal entschieden fröhlicher.  
"Das ist nicht witzig, Patty. Wenn euer Dad herausfindet, dass sie ne Muggelgeborene Hexe ist, gibt's nen riesigen Ärger. Immerhin war's James Idee sie herzuholen und du weißt, wie dein Vater im Bezug auf eure Lebenspartner reagiert. Ich fliehe nicht vor dir sondern deinem neuen Freund!"  
"Verlobten."  
"Was?"  
Diese zeigte ihr absolut stolz den goldenen Ring mit dem roten funkelnden Rubin in der Mitte. Anna verkniff es sich ihr zu gestehen, dass der "Rubin" Narzissa Black's Lieblingsstein war, auf die Lucius Malfoy auch schon seit Jahren ein Auge geworfen hatte..  
"Sehr schön," sagte sie schließlich und wusste nicht ob sie ihr Beileid schenken sollte oder anfangen sollte zu weinen, weil das ganze viel zu schlimm war.  
"Das ist alles?!" fragte diese leicht enttäuscht und offensichtlich auch etwas gekränkt, wie man an ihrem Ausdruck leicht mitbekam. In dem Fall war sie wie James. Wenn sie sich von ihren Freunden gekränkt fühlten, dann war es ihnen unmöglich das zu verbergen. Wieder durchbrach das Heulen eines Werwolfes die Nacht und alle drei blickten wie auf Befehl in den Wald hinein.  
"Oh nein... nicht schon wieder," sagte Patricia kopfschüttelnd.  
"Ist das Ding schon wieder da?"  
"Ding?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Ein Werwolf. Es scheint einen hier in der Nähe zu geben, der manchmal hier auftaucht. Aber keine Sorge. Es gibt einen Schutzzauber um das Anwesen, der das Eindringen dunkler Geschöpfe so gut wie unmöglich macht, sofern du im Schutzgebiet bleibst."  
"Ähm... okay... Aber ist das nicht gefährlich? Woher sollen die Gäste wissen wie weit sie gehen dürfen. Ich mein, von wo bis wo reicht das Schutzschild?"  
"Ähm... " machte Patricia und zeigte auf den Baum am Anfang des Waldes wo ein fettes Schild stand "Schutzzauber Ende. Betreten auf eigene Gefahr!".  
"Oh..." sagte Lilli verlegen und gleichzeitig äußerst verwirrt über die etwas einfache Kennzeichnung.  
"Jedenfalls ist man hier sicher, sofern man sich innerhalb der Markierungen bewegt."  
"Wann hat Mr. Potter denn die Schilder hingehämmert?!" fragte Anna verwirrt. Als sie das letzte mal da war, existierten sie jedenfalls noch nicht. Patricia kicherte los und schüttelte dabei amüsiert den Kopf.  
"Letzten Sommer, als Joe Fletcher, vom Sicherheitsdienst des Ministeriums kam und ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass nicht JEDER die Magische Schutzzauber spüren würde."  
"Patricia?!" ertönte Malfoy's rauhe Stimme. Er war zu ihnen herausgekommen und noch bevor Anna etwas tun konnte, hatte er auch schon Lilli entdeckt. Anfangs war sein Blick prüfend, doch seine Augen hatten sich schnell zu engen Schlitzen umgewandelt.  
"Patty, wir gehen dann mal," sagte Anna und wollte Lilli mit sich wegziehen als das Chaos perfekt wurde und auch Mr. Potter heraus zu ihnen in den Garten stürmte. Offensichtlich hatte er nur darauf gewartet, Malfoy und Patricia, weit weg von den Gästen, erwischen zu können.  
"Jetzt reicht's Tricia!" brüllte er darauf los und stürmte fuchsteufelswild auf Malfoy zu. Er hatte mit seinen Händen seinen Kragen gepackt und ihn von ihr weggedrückt.  
"Dad!" schrie Patricia auf als er Malfoy seinen Zauberstab gegen das Kinn presste.  
"Anna, Lilli, geht sofort rein!"  
"Nichts lieber als das," antwortete Anna und wollte Lilli mit rein ziehen, was sich als schwerer erwies als gedacht. Diese war angesichts der Situation, dass Mr. Potter mit seinem Zauberstab Patricia's Verlobten bedrohte, wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Anna wusste, dass Malfoy sicherlich sofort irgendein Ton rausrutschen würde im Bezug auf Lillis Herkunft. Er kannte Mr. Potter und sie auch und Malfoy war alles andere als dumm. Leider.  
"Verschwinden sie endlich aus meiner Familie, oder ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie nie wieder einen Schritt ins Ministerium setzen werden, geschweige denn auf ENGLAND!"  
"Dad, lass ihn in Ruhe!"  
"Sie verlieren alles, nicht wahr, Mr. Potter?!" fragte Malfoy plötzlich äußerst ruhig in spöttischem Ton. Dass er hier gerade bedroht wurde schien ihn absolut nicht zu kratzen. Keine Angst war in seiner Haltung, mehr strotzte er vor Stärke und Macht.  
"Alle, die ihnen etwas bedeuten..."  
"Halten sie die Klappe! Sie sind hier in MEINEM Haus!"  
"Dad!!"  
"Zuerst ihren Sohn, dann ihre Frau, jetzt ihre Tochter... und auch diejenigen, denen sie vertrauen, fallen ihnen in den Rücken... Nicht wahr... Miss White?!"  
Diese blieb nun wie erstarrt stehen, den Blick zu Malfoy und Mr. Potter gewandt, während sie alle inklusive Lilli selbst anstarrten. Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Knie, die Luft schien in diesem Moment viel zu dünn zu sein. Sie spürte wie sich Schweißperlen an ihren Finger bildeten und wie es tief in ihr zu schmerzen begann. Sie sah Mr. Potter in die Augen und sah den bittenden Ausdruck, dass Malfoy nicht recht haben möge, doch jeder, absolut jeder von Malfoy's Feinden wusste, dass er niemals log, wenn er einen Sieg erringen konnte. Das hatte er auch hier wieder...  
"Anna?!" fragte Mr. Potter mit unfassbarer Stimme. "Was..."  
"Es gibt so vieles, Mr. Potter, was sie nicht wissen... Dass Miss Evans hier ein Schlammblutkind ist, wissen sie aber schon, oder? Sie ist eine... Muggel" Das Wort hatte er besonders angewidert ausgesprochen, als ob es ihn zum kotzten bringen würde. Dabei hatte er Lilli auch genau so herablassen und arrogant angesehen, wie es sonst sein Bruder Cord in Hogwarts tat.  
"Aber das ist vielleicht noch das kleinste Vergehen, von vielen? Nicht wahr, Miss White? Er hat dich wie seine eigene Tochter aufgenommen, wollte doch nur diesen kleinen Gefallen von dir und was machst du? Hahahah, willst du Mr. Potter nicht von deinem Vater erzählen? Was neulich passiert ist? Das-"  
"Impedimenta!" schrie Anna mit einem mal voller Wut, den Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet, den Blick hasserfüllter denn jeh. Malfoy schmetterte es aus Mr. Potters Hände und er stürzte gegen den nächsten Baum. Patricia gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich, bevor sie zu ihrem Verlobten rannte um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
"Anna, bist du verrückt?!"  
"Oh, Patricia, das war noch nicht das schlimmste. Es wundert mich, dass sie sich zurückgehalten hat... Du kannst doch eigentlich mehr? Du kannst doch den Cruciatus-Fluch! Du hast ihn auch schon mal angewandt. Wieso hälst du dich so zurück, Anna White?"  
Und mit einem Mal war eine erdrückende Stille eingekehrt in der man nichts anderes hören konnte außer das Fallen, von Anna's Zauberstab, welches sie kraftlos aus ihren Händen gleiten ließ. Der Blick war glasig, aber es kam keine Träne. Stattdessen blickte sie sich zitternd um, sah Mr. Potter, der mit enttäuschten Augen da stand, sah Lilli, die besorgt zurückblickte, sah Patricia, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Wut ansah und dann ergriff sie die Flucht. Sie rannte nicht wieder ins Haus hinein, wo all die Leute waren, die sie womöglich weiter anstarren würden. Sie rannte in den Wald hinein, wo sie alleine war, wo Sirius, James und Remus sein würden, wo sie bei ihren Freunden sein konnte.  
"Anna, warte..." rief Lilli und rannte ihr ohne zu überlegen nach. Sie war noch nie jemanden nachgerannt, noch war man ihr irgendwie nachgerannt nach einem Streit, aber in diesem Augenblick hielt sie es für das richtige und für angebracht.  
"Lilli, Anna!" schrie Patricia ihnen nach, doch keine von beiden hörte. Lilli bekam noch mit wie Patricia sie vor dem Werwolf warnte, als alles um sie herum dunkel wurde. Der Wald war dunkel, in den sie hineingerannt waren. Sie sah Anna weiter laufen, laufen oder auch flüchten und sie beschloss ihr nach zu rennen, so schnell es mit dem langen Kleid und den hohen Schuhen möglich war. Sie war heilfroh als Anna an einem Baum tief im Wald endlich stehen blieb. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte schließlich, als sie nah genug war und ging schnell atmend auf das Mädchen zu, das keinen einzigen Mucks von sich gab.  
"Anna?!" fragte Lilli leise. Sie wollte sie nicht erschrecken und wusste auch nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie hatte das eben nicht mal richtig mitbekommen und ihr Versand wusste auch nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie ihr nachlaufen sollte um bei ihr bleiben zu können.  
"Willst du darüber reden? Das eben, mein ich..."  
"... Ich bin nicht böse," sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme, als ob sie die ganze Zeit beim Laufen geweint hätte und nun heißer davon war. Sie schlug immer wieder mit der Handfläche gegen den harten Baumstamm und schluchzte dabei auf. "Ich bin nicht böse... Ich bin es nicht, ich bin es nicht, ich bin es nicht!"  
"Anna, nicht." Sie wollte sie davon abhalten, zumal ihre Hand bereits von den Aufschlägen blutete, doch außer Worte konnte sie nicht handeln. Es waren die Worte, die sie sagte, die Lilli erschreckten.  
"Ich bin nicht böse, ich bin es nicht, verdammt noch mal!!"  
Sie sank auf den Boden hinab, auf einen heruntergefallenen Baumstamm und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Dieses Mädchen vor ihr, hatte nun nichts mehr gemein mit der Anna White, die jeder von Hogwarts her kannte. Sie war nicht mehr unnahbar, dunkel, verwirrend und kalt. Sie war einfach nur sie selbst...  
"Das glaub ich doch auch gar nicht," flüsterte Lilli und hatte sich neben sie hingesetzt. Es war das erste mal, dass sie mit Anna darüber sprach... oder besser, dass Anna mit ihr darüber sprach.  
"Aber Mr. Potter wird das jetzt denken..."  
"Ach was."  
"Doch! Lilli! Du hast doch Malfoy gehört... Er ist nicht dumm... Er lügt niemanden an, wenn er jemandem wehtun kann. Mr. Potter weiß das... Er wird mich jetzt hassen..."  
"Wieso sollte Mr. Potter dich hassen? Nur weil du Malfoy angegriffen hast? Er wollte ihn doch selbst mit eigenen Händen umbringen."  
"Nein..." sagte Anna leise und wischte sich die eine Träne ab, die sie tatsächlich über ihre Wange rollen ließ. Sie seufzte leise auf als sie Lilli endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte. 'Was für traurige Augen' bemerkte Lilli niedergeschlagen.  
"Er wird es denken... weil Malfoy Recht hat..."  
"Womit Recht hat?!" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Mit mir... Ich hab den dunklen Künsten abgeschworen, aber ich verwende sie immer noch... Ich habe Mr. Potter geschworen, sie nie wieder zu benutzten. Er hat mir doch geholfen und er sieht mich wie seine eigene Tochter an und ich habe ihn hintergangen und es doch wieder getan... Nicht nur mit dem, was Malfoy sagte... James Heilung wird auch durch die dunklen Künste hervorgerufen, Lilli..." Einen Moment blieb sie still und versuchte das zu verstehen. Sie wollte damit umgehen können und nichts falsch machen. Irgendetwas tief in ihrem Herzen sagte ihr, dass das was Anna tat, nichts falsches war.  
"Aber du tust damit doch nichts schlimmes. Ich mein, James lebt. Du hilfst ihm!"  
"Vielleicht sollte das nicht sein..." sagte sie kaum hörbar. Ein trauriges Glänzen war in ihren tiefschwarzen Augen erschienen, als ob es die Hoffnung zeigte, die langsam aus ihrem Leben verschwand.  
"... Anna?!"  
Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass die Freundin nun in einen merkwürdigen Zustand fiel, den sie so extrem noch nie miterlebt hatte. Sie verlor sich selbst, driftete in eine andere Welt ab, die jenseits von der im Moment war. Es machte ihr Angst...  
"Was meinst du damit?!"  
"Ich meine... James mit den dunklen Zaubern am Leben zu halten. Wenn ihm durch weiße Magie nicht geholfen werden kann, dann hat das vielleicht seine Gründe."  
"... Das meinst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder?!"  
"Ich scheine alles falsch zu machen..."  
Ihre Stimme klang noch zerbrochener als vorher, nicht Mitleid suchend, sondern einfach nur hoffnungslos und Lilli verstand, dass für Anna in diesem Augenblick die Welt zusammengebrochen war. Sie erkannte, wieviel Anna die Beziehung zu Mr. Potter wirklich bedeutete.  
'Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Du machst so vieles richtig! Du bist der Grund, warum James noch lebt und warum es ihm gut geht. Du hast sogar mir geholfen! Du bist eine gute Freundin geworden, genau das was ich wollte! Ich habe Melissa immer um ihre Freundschaft zu dir beneidet. Ich kenne dich schon so lange und ich wollte auch zu deinen Freunden dazu gehören, weil ich sah, dass es ihnen gut ging, dass du dich um sie kümmerst. Ich wollte auch jemanden wie dich haben. Du solltest nicht an dir zweifeln...'  
Aber all diese Worte wollten nicht herauskommen. Ihr Mund war halb geöffnet, halb geschlossen und kein Ton waren ihren Stimmbändern entfahren und doch, überraschenderweise, bildete sich auf diesem vor eben noch von Leid gezeichnetem Gesicht... ein Lächeln.  
"Wir sollten gehen..."  
"Was?!" fragte Lilli, verwirrt und ungläubig darüber, wie Anna in der einen Sekunde noch so niedergeschlagen und von Schuld zerfressen wirken konnte und nun plötzlich wie die starke und unbezwingbare Hexe vor ihr stand, die sie in der Schule immer vorgab zu sein. Sie hatte ihre Maske wieder aufgesetzt.  
"Der Werwolf treibt sich hier herum... Wir sollten gehen..."  
Beide waren gerade aufgestanden um zurückzugehen als sie bekannte Stimmen hinter sich vernahmen.  
"Stupor!"  
"Pertificus Totalus!"  
Es waren James und Sirius!  
"Dumbledore," fluchte Anna unfassbar als sie die beiden Jungs erkannte, die auf sie zugerannt kamen und bei ihrem Anblick jedoch auf der Stelle erstarrten.  
"Anna, Lilli!" schrie James panisch. "Was um Merlin's Willen treibt ihr hier?!"  
"Und was treibt IHR hier!" fragte Anna zurück.  
"Ohoh," rief Sirius zu ihnen rüber. "Er erholt sich wieder."  
"Wo ist Remus?!" warf Lilli verängstigt ein. Er war nicht bei ihnen und das machte ihr Angst. In der ganzen Eile bekam sie nicht mit, dass sich James und Anna offensichtlich darüber am wenigsten Sorgen machten.  
"Später! Schnell weg von hier!" brüllte James und zog Lilli mit sich zurück, während auch Sirius und Anna hinter ihnen herliefen. Sie waren nur wenige Meter gelaufen, als ein Schatten über ihre Köpfe hinweg sprang und das Ungetüm direkt vor ihnen am Boden aufkam. Die Krallen zum Angriff gespreizt, die tiefen, giftigen Augen auf die Beute geheftet.  
"Verdammt," fluchte James auf, richtete den Zauberstab auf den Werwolf und wollte einen Fluch loslassen, doch Remus war zu schnell. Er sprang auf die beiden zu noch bevor gehandelt werden konnte und stieß sie mit voller Wucht auseinander. Lilli fiel nach rechts und James knallte links auf den harten, eisigen Boden auf.  
"Impedimenta!" rief Sirius und der Fluch schmetterte den Werwolf aufs neue kurzzeitig zu Boden. Anna rannte zu Lilli rüber und half ihr auf, während Sirius James wieder auf die Beine zog.  
"Passt auf!" schrie Anna den Jungs zu. Zu spät. Der Werwolf war auf sie zugestürmt und hatte beide mit dem Kopf auf den Boden gerissen. James wurde aufs neue zur Seite geschmettert, Sirius wurde unter den riesigen Tatzen des Wolfes begraben. Er schrie lautlos auf als sich die Krallen in sein Fleisch gruben und streckte ihm den Zauberstab entgegen um einen Fluch loszulassen. Wieder war sein Gegner schneller und riss ihm mit seinem Maul den Stab aus der Hand.  
"Padfoot!" sagte James erschrocken, als der Werwolf seine Zähne fletschte und hinab zu seinem Hals fuhr. Im selben Augenblick schnappte sich Anna Lilli's Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Zweiergespann: "Malus Vulnerate!" Der Fluch stieß den Werwolf von Sirius herunter, der prompt zur Seite rollte und sich aufrichten konnte. Zwar noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber wenigstens nicht gebissen. Es blieb keine Zeit für sie zum nachdenken, schon hatte der Werwolf seine Zähne aufs Neue gefletscht und diesmal galt sein dämonischer Blick ihr.  
Anna zögerte keine Sekunde, nahm ihre Beine in die Hand und rannte so schnell sie konnte von den anderen weg, ihr dicht auf den Fersen, der beißhungrige Werwolf.  
"Anna!" rief Lilli verängstigt, doch schon waren Sirius und James ihnen hinterhergelaufen. Lilli selbst hatte nur eine Sekunde gezögert um ihre Angst zu überwinden und ihnen gleichfalls nachzurennen. Sie hatte nun gerade erst neue Freunde gefunden, gute Freunde und vielleicht auch endlich Anna's Freundschaft gewonnen. Sie würde es nicht durch ihre Feigheit wieder verlieren!  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie hinter ihnen herlief, als sie so ziemlich an den Rand des Waldstückes kam. Das Geräusch von plätscherndem Meerwasser war zu hören und Lilli nahm an, dass sich das Meer genau unter dem durch ein mit Stangen abgetrennten Teil befinden musste. Ihr kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke als sie den Kampf zwischen den drei Freunden mit dem Tier beobachtete. Sie hatten in der dritten Klasse gelernt, dass Werwölfe sehr kluge Geschöpfe waren und sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das Tier die drei mit Absicht an den Rand der Klippen gedrängelt hatte. Sie wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen um zu helfen, bis sie erschrocken feststellte, dass ihr Zauberstab ja Anna vorhin genommen hatte.  
"Lilli!" hörte sie James Stimme nach ihr schreien. Sie erkannte zu spät, dass der Werwolf nun auf sie zu rannte. Sie war von Panik ergriffen und nicht im Stande sich zu bewegen.  
"Aedificare Murus!" hörte sie seine Stimme zeitgleich als das Tier auf sie zusprang. Er prallte mit einem lauten Knacksgeräusch an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab und wurde zurückgeschmettert.  
"Lilli, lauf zurück!" befahl James als er zu ihr her rannte. Ein Knurren ließ ihn in seinem Lauf stoppen. Zu schnell hatte sich der Werwolf wieder erholt und jagte aufs Neue auf ihn zu. Sirius und Anna versuchten ihn zu stoppen, aber alle Flüche gingen daneben, obgleich sie ihn nun trafen oder nicht und auch jeder Fluch den James selber auf ihn abschmetterte zeigte keine Wirkung. Der Werwolf schien eine natürliche Abwehr gegen diese Flüche entwickelt zu haben und nun half offensichtlich gar nichts mehr.  
Hilflos mussten sie mit ansehen wie der Werwolf zum entscheidenden Sprung auf sein Opfer ansetzte, die Krallen gespreizt, den Mund offen. Da stürzte sich Lilli auf James und riss ihn mit zur Seite. Der Werwolf landete wieder auf einer leeren Wiese, während die beiden den Abhang hinab kullerten.  
Der Abhang war zu steil und durch den festgefrorenen Schnee zu glatt als dass sich einer von beiden hätte irgendwo festhalten können und so stürzten sie über das Geländer hinaus. James schaffte es gerade noch durch seine antrainierten Reflexe, sich mit der einen Hand an der senkrechten Stange des Geländers festzuhalten und mit der anderen Hand Lilli's Hand noch zu ergreifen und festzudrücken. Anna und Sirius schreckten aus ihrer Starre auf und wollten ihnen zur Hilfe eilen, als Remus den Versuch störte und ihnen mitten in den Weg sprang.  
"Arrrrrrrrrrghhhhh!" machte James, da die Stange extrem eisig war und er nicht wirklich Kraft hatte, sich an dem kalten Ding hochzuziehen, vor allem nicht, weil Lilli noch an ihm baumelte.  
"Padfoot! Anna!" schrie er hinauf.  
"Komme!" rief Sirius eilig zurück während er verzweifelt versuchte sich und Anna vor dem Anrichten zu beschützen.  
"Noch einen kleinen Augenblick, Prongs! Dauert nur noch ein bisschen! Ich bin, mist, gleich da!! Anna, pass auf!!"  
Ihr Schrei war zu hören und James betete, dass der Werwolf sie nicht gebissen haben möge. Es ertönten wieder Flüche die von Sirius auf den Werwolf gefeuert wurden und man konnte auch hören, wie sie ihn trafen, doch nichts auszumachen schienen. Der Werwolf griff weiter an und die Flüche wurden weiter abgeschossen... aber nicht mehr von Anna... Ihre Stimme war weg... und diese Tatsache versetzte James eine riesen Angst. Wenn ihr etwas passiert war... und er war Schuld. Sie hatte sich zuletzt gestritten und nicht mal die Chance gehabt sich zu versöhnen. Chance? Doch, Remus hatte sie ihnen gegeben aber er war zu stolz den ersten Schritt zu machen. Es war doch seine Schuld, dass sie überhaupt gestritten hatten, weil er so gereizt war...  
"Lilli?!"  
"J-Ja?!" fragte diese stotternd. Sie war kurzzeitig in seine Haltung vertieft gewesen, bevor seine Stimme sie aus dem Gedankengang gerissen hatte. Er sah so unglaublich willenstark und kräftig aus, wie er sich mit nur einer Hand an dem Gelände und mit der anderen Hand dennoch ihre Hand festhielt. Als ob er fest entschlossen war, weder sich noch sie aufzugeben.  
"Kannst du raufklettern?!"  
"Was?!"  
"Raufklettern! Versuch dich an mir rauf zuziehen... Lange werden wir hier nicht mehr baumeln können ohne dass ich loslasse."  
"I-Ich versuchs."  
Sie griff mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Umhang und versuchte sich daran hochzuziehen. Sie schaffte es sogar soweit an ihm hoch zukrabbeln, bis sie sich an seiner Schulter festhalten konnte. Sie griff mit ihrer Hand nach der Stange, als direkt vor ihnen Sirius zu Boden fiel und der Werwolf direkt auf ihn drauf seine Zähne aufs neue fletschte. Lilli rutschte, vom Schock beim Anblick des Wolfes, mit der Hand, beim Versuch sich an der Stange festzuhalten, ab und mit einem ungewollten Schrei rutschte sie an James wieder hinab und ohne dass dieser etwas dagegen tun konnte, wurde er von der Wucht ihres Falles von seiner Halterung in die Tiefe gerissen.  
„Lilli!"  
"Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" schrie Sirius panisch als er seine beiden Freunde in die Tiefe stürzen sah, wie sie immer kleiner und kleiner wurden, wie sie aufs Meer aufprallten, im Wasser versanken und nicht mehr auftauchten.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chap 32: Christmasnight II**_

"Scheiße!" schrie Sirius auf, als weder Lilli noch James wieder aus dem Wasser auftauchten. Sein Blick blieb erstarrt auf dem Wasser hängen als der Werwolf ihn mit seinen scharfen Krallen ins Gesicht schlug. "Aqua Maximus!" rief Anna's Stimme und ein Strahl aus Wasser riss den Werwolf mit Sirius in seinen Tatzen zur Seite. Er schien sich an seinem Opfer festgekrallt zu haben und wollte ihn auch nicht mehr los lassen. Der Werwolf fuhr mit seinen Krallen einmal quer über Sirius Brust, der den Schmerz diesmal nicht halten konnte und laut aufschrie. Anna hatte kaum mehr Kraft zum zaubern, an ihrem rechten Arm lief das Blut immer schneller herunter und und dann sprach sie mit letzter Kraft einen mächtigen Zauber aus, ungewollt, oder einfach aus Reflex weil sie Sirius schützen wollte.  
"Malus Aero!" kam keuchend leise der Fluch. Der durchsichtige Strahl traf den Werwolf und riss Wunden in sein Fleisch hinein. Er jaulte voller Qualen laut auf, ließ von Sirius ab und rollte sich schmerzend daneben am Boden in alle möglichen Richtungen. Sein Schreien klang so wehmütig, dass Anna erst jetzt klar wurde, was sie da getan hatte. Erledigt brach sie zusammen und sank auf alle viere auf den Boden hinab, wo ihr Atem immer schneller und heftiger wurde. Das jaulen des Wolfes hörte nicht auf und wurde noch lauter, als ob er mit dem Tot ringen würde und so wie er sich herum rollte und sich selbst mit seine Krallen verletzte, schien er Höllenqualen zu erleiden und das alles war ihre Schuld gewesen...  
"Enervate!" rief sie diesmal etwas leiserer. Der Wolf hörte komplett auf sich zu bewegen, sich zu kratzen oder irgendein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. Fast wirkte er wie mit einem mal gestorben. Sirius zögerte eine Sekunde, bevor er es richtig verdauen konnte. Als erstes rannte er zum Werwolf und prüfte seinen Zustand. Dann kam er zu ihr und ging neben ihr auf die Hocke. Mit der einen Hand hatte er die Wunde an seiner Brust gehalten und die andere legte er besorgt auf ihre Schulter.  
"Anna? Bist du okay... Die Wun-"  
"Er hat mich nicht gebissen..." antwortete sie sofort, hatte ihn dabei aber nicht angesehen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen als ob sie jeden Augenblick das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Er konnte sehen wie ihr Körper sich langsam beruhigte, aber ihre Kraft schien nachzulassen, schien sie loszulassen.  
"Anna... was... was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Mit Remus? Malus Aero, du... wie kannst du einen solchen Zauber anwenden?"  
"... Keine der Flüche haben gewirkt..., die wir sonst angewandt haben... Ich ... Ich ... es war Reflex... ich wollte es nicht... Ich-"  
"Pschhhhhh," flüsterte er schließlich leise, als sie verzweifelt versuchte Erklärungsversuche zu starten und zog sie in seine Arme. Er spürte wie ihr Körper heftig zitterte, spürte wie sie immer schwächer wurde und den Halt unter ihren Händen verlor und er drückte sie noch fester in seine Umarmung in der Hoffnung, sie würde seine Stütze spüren. Egal wie sehr er sich dafür biegen musste und egal wie merkwürdig ihre Position war, Hauptsache, sie fühlte, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht alleine da stand.  
"Es ist gut... Remus ist nicht tot."  
"Nein, ist es nicht... Sirius, der Fluch hätte ihn umbringen können... Wenn Remus aufwacht... Er wird mich hassen..."  
"Nein, das wird er nicht... Niemand hasst dich."  
"... Doch..." flüsterte sie nun in kaum hörbaren Ton.  
"Ich... hasse mich..."  
"An-"  
"Sirius! Anna!"  
Beide lösten sich aus ihrer Starre und blickten in die Richtung, von wo aus sie gerufen wurden. Mr. Potter eilte mit Mrs. Potter und einigen weiteren Gästen, die Anna als Auroren erkennen konnte, zu ihnen her.  
"Geht es euch gut?!"  
"J-Ja," antwortete Sirius, aber statt froh über die Hilfe zu sein, erschrak er mehr. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass Mr. Potter ja gar nichts von Remus Verwandlung in einen Werwolf wusste. Was, wenn er ihn schwer verletzte oder gar tötete?!  
"Michael," sagte Mad-Eye-Moody, der beim Werwolf stand und seinen Zauberstab gegen das Tier gerichtet hatte. Beim Anblick des Auroren keimte in Sirius noch eine größere Panik hoch, zumal dieser auch ziemlich gewalttätig aussah.  
"Es lebt noch..."  
"Lass ihn leben, Alastor. Er ist immerhin ein Mensch."  
"Aber er könnte andere noch verletzten, Maria. Er befindet sich auf eurem Gebiet!"  
"Ich leg einen Zauber auf ihn, so dass er bis morgen durchschläft. Wenn er aufwacht und sich zurückverwandelt wird er zu seiner Familie zurückgehen können. Wir haben kein Recht ihn zu töten..."  
Sirius und Anna waren glücklicher denn jeh, dass Maria ein solch warmherziger Mensch war. Sie hatte Remus ohne es zu wissen das Leben gerettet und den beiden fiel ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen.  
"Anna, Sirius, wo sind die anderen?!"  
Mit Michael's Frage, kehrte die Schuld und die Angst in den beiden zurück, schuldig blickten sie zum Abhang runter, wo ihre Freunde runtergestürzt waren.  
"Sie-" begann Anna, aber Maria unterbrach sie.  
"Anna, Liebes, du blutest..."  
"Ein Werwolfsbiss?" stieß Mr. Potter aus.  
"Nein, Nur ein Kratzer... Ich werde Heilerin Stradford herbestellen. Sie wird sich um die Wunde kümmern, nicht, dass sie sich noch entzündet."  
"Mr. Potter," sagte Sirius und wandte sich mit ernster Miene an James Vater. "James und Lilli sind beim Kampf mit dem Werwolf ins Meer gestürzt."  
"Du gütiger Merlin," stieß Maria entsetzt aus.  
"Sirius, du bist auch verletzt!"  
"Bring die beiden zurück ins Haus, Michael," raunzte Moody ohne zu zögern.  
"Ich stell einen Trupp zusammen um die beiden zu finden. Je schneller desto besser. Bei dieser Kälte erfrieren sie sonst schneller als wir einen Todesser in der Nokturngasse fangen könnten."  
"Ich komm mit, Alastor. Maria, informier Dad und Albus und bring die beiden Kinder zurück."  
"Ja, gut..."  
"Und was ist mit Remus?!"  
"Er... ist okay," sagte Anna leicht traurig und versuchte unauffällig den Werwolf anzusehen.  
"Er musste nur kurz weg..."  
Maria beschwor einen Portschlüssel herauf und beförderte sie alle drei zurück in die Villa, wo sie ihnen befahl sich hinzusetzen, während sie zum Kamin rüber ging. Beide stellten erstaunt fest, dass alle Gäste bereits weg waren und irgendwie kam ihnen das ungute Gefühl, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass die Weihnachtsfeier der Potters dieses Jahr schon wieder mit einem solchen Desaster ausgehen musste. Anna hatte es nicht gewagt etwas zu sprechen, sondern blieb mit wehmütiger Miene sitzen. Ihr Herz pochte noch immer wie verrückt vor Angst. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich stumm an. Der Gedanke an dem was bis eben passiert war, an den Kampf mit Remus, in dem sie ihn mit diesem schweren Fluch verletzt hatte, riss sie in diesem Moment in ein tiefes einsames Loch.  
"Anna... hey..."  
Sirius hatte seinen Arm aufs neue um ihre Schulter gelegt und sie zu sich herangezogen. Nicht etwa spielend, wie er es sonst tat, wenn er die Situation nicht so ernst nahm, sondern wirklich mitfühlend und freundschaftlich. Er ertrug es nicht, dass sie sich alle Schuld der Weg gab, für alle möglichen Dinge, die passierten.  
"Es wird alles wieder gut... Es ist bis jetzt immer alles wieder gut geworden. Sie werden die beiden schon finden."  
Aber Anna bekam für diesen Trost kein Wort heraus. Kein Danke kam und keine Geste entfuhr ihr, die ihm gezeigt hätte, wie sehr sie auf ihn angewiesen war in diesem Augenblick.  
"Sirius... Wieso habt ihr euch nicht verwandelt?!" flüsterte sie so leise sie konnte, damit Mrs. Potter nichts davon mitbekam. Sie war nur nebenan beim Kamin und sollte nicht mithören, was sie da sprachen.  
"Prongs konnte nicht..."  
"Wie konnte nicht?"  
"Keine Ahnung, was mit dem Kerl heut los ist. Konzentrationsschwäche, keine Kraft dazu gehabt? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wir haben versucht uns zu verwandeln. Bei mir gelangs, aber bei Prongs nicht. Als wir das festgestellt hatten wars schon zu spät. Moony hat sich verwandelt und ging prompt auf ihn los. Ich hab ihn daraufhin zurückgestoßen um Prongs Zeit zu verschaffen zurück zu laufen. Allerdings ist der Gute heut ziemlich geladen. Alleine kam ich nicht mit ihm zurecht und musste gleichfalls die Flucht ergreifen. Dummerweise ist er uns hinter hergelaufen."  
"Wieso konnte sich James nicht verwandeln?" fragte Anna nachdenklich. Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Eine Frage, auf die es im Moment keine Antworten gab, bzw. zu viele Antworten und Möglichkeiten?!  
"Ich nehm mal an, dass ihn die Sache mit Melissa belastet, dazu kam noch die Sache mit Malfoy und... naja, der Streit mit dir... Weißt ja, dass man sich eigentlich ziemlich konzentrieren muss um sich zu verwandeln. Das hatte er wohl heute Abend nicht..."  
"Da sind unsere beiden Patienten," sagte Maria und führte Heilerin Stradford herein. Diese nahm sich zuerst Anna an, bevor sie Sirius Zustand überprüfte. Er hatte zugesehen, wie sie den Arm behandelte und genau so hatte Anna ihm zugesehen, als Heilerin Stradford seine Wunde am Bauch behandelte. Wie waren sie nur da rein geraten, wo sie jetzt waren?

* * *

Wasser war kalt und eisig und es vernichtete Gefühle binnen weniger Momente, in denen man daran dachte aufzugeben. Durch die gewaltige Strömung des Meeres und die gewaltige Kraft, die ihn unter Wasser zog verlor James immer wieder die Orientierung. Nur wenige Sekunden später sah er Lilli, dessen Miene panisch und verängstigt war und mit ihm hinab und weg gezogen wurde. Beide versuchten einander zu fassen, egal wie oft sie von der Strömung wieder auseinander gerissen wurden und den anderen aus dem Blickfeld verloren. Es war dieser eine Moment, wo er ihre Augen sah, wo er seine Lider einmal schließen wollte und sie geschlossen blieben. Alles war für ihn schwarz geblieben. Er spürte einen starken Druck an seinem Rücken, spürte weiche Hände, die sich um seine Brust schlangen und schließlich eine viel eisigere Kälte als vorher.  
"James! James wach auf! Ja-"  
Er öffnete seine Augen und hustete das Wasser aus seiner Lunge heraus. War er nicht gerade noch auf der Schwelle zum Tod? Wie schon einige male vorher in seinem Leben? Und wieder war er ins Leben zurück gekehrt... dank ihr.  
Lilli hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich und ihn aus der eiskalten Strömung raus an das Ufer zu ziehen. Auch sie hustete wie verrückt das ganze Wasser wieder aus, das sie beim Aufschlag verschluckt hatte. Ihr war so eiskalt, dass sie sich auf dem Fleck im Sitz einrollte und versuchte krampfhaft das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Als James das bemerkte, nahm er seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach einen Wärmezauber auf sie aus. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte das zittern bei ihr auf und sie spürte ein angenehmes Gefühl, das sie plötzlich umgab. Keine Kälte mehr, eher als ob sich eine lauwarme Decke auf ihren ganzen Körper raufgelegt hatte.  
"Besser?!" fragte er leise. Sie nickte und entspannte sich leicht aus der Starre. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie er am Bauch blutete, was wohl beim Aufschlag auf das Wasser passiert war. Am liebsten wollte sie es verbinden und ihm helfen, aber jede Bewegung war schmerzvoll und fesselte sie an ihrem Fleck. Sie sah wie er den Zauberstab nun auf sich richtete und einen Wärmezauber aussprach. Es half nicht sehr lange, denn durch den Schnee und die Tatsache, dass sie sich im tiefsten Winter befanden, sanken die Temperaturen am Abend viel zu schnell in die Minusgrade.  
"Lilli... kannst du apparieren?!"  
"N-Nein," begann sie wieder zu stottern. Die Kälte hatte sie wieder eingeholt. James nickte verstehend.  
"Ich auch nicht... Nehm mal an, um dieses Gebiet ist ein Apparierschutz eingebaut. Weiß der Henker wozu das gut ist... Alles okay? Du zitterst ja?!"  
"D-das k-könnte daher k-kommen, d-dass mir k-kalt ist..."  
James lächelte sanft und zog seinen Umhang aus. Er legte ihn über ihre nackte Schulter, welches vorhin eigentlich das Tuch bedeckt hatte und kam nicht umhin zu grinsen. Unabsichtlich hatte er wohl mehr gesehen als er tun sollte, als er den Umhang vor ihr verschloss und sie darin einwickelte. Und der Anblick war nicht von schlechten Eltern.  
"D-Dann frierst doch d-du..."  
"Ich bin ein Mann. Wir halten so was schon aus..." sagte er sanft und begann sie mit der Hand an den Ärmeln zu reiben, damit es ihr wärmer wurde. Sie hatte erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er noch sehr ruhig war, für das, was sie gerade erlebt hatten.  
"W-Wie geht e-es dir? I-Ich mein..."  
"Mir geht es gut... Mach dir keine Gedanken... Du hast mir das Leben gerettet?"

"..."  
"Hast du... keine Angst?!" fragte sie leise, nun, wo ihr entschieden wärmer war und dies lag nicht nur daran, dass sie ein Umhang trug, sondern eher daran, dass es James war, der sie hier versuchte zu wärmen.  
"Angst, wovor?!" fragte er leicht verwirrt und hielt mitten in der Bewegung an.  
"Na... dass wir hier stecken bleiben... Das wir hier vielleicht sogar erfrieren oder sterben oder dass der Werwolf uns einholt und doch noch zerfleischt."  
"Hm..." machte er und setzte sich sehr nah neben sie hin. Man hörte in der Stille der Nacht nur noch das Plätschern des Wassers. Der Mond war das einzige, was Licht auf sie hinab warf. Sein Spiegelbild leuchtete auf der Wasseroberfläche wieder.  
"Nein... ich denke nicht."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil es ein Skandal für meinen Vater wäre, wenn ein Familienmitglied der Potters im Wald mit einer Muggelgeborenen Hexe erfriert..."  
'War das jetzt ein Witz oder sein Ernst?'  
"Ich hoffe, dass Anna nichts passiert ist."  
"Anna... euer Streit war wirklich schlimm..."  
"Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich bin gestern einfach ausgeflippt. Hätte meinen Frust nicht an ihr auslassen sollen. War nur wegen Lissy..."  
"Mhm... Anna hat mir von ihr erzählt."  
"Hat sie?! Was hat sie dir erzählt?"  
"Dass... das Melissa Schmerzmittel nimmt."  
"Sind nicht irgendwelche Schmerzmittel, Lilli. Es sind magische Mittel gegen Herzschmerzen. Sie lassen das Herz erkalten, befreien den Menschen von jeglichem guten Gefühl. Was zurück bleibt, ist der bloße Wille zum Bösen. Es ist nichts gutes mehr vorhanden."  
"Und sie hat sie mal genommen bzw. nimmt sie wieder?"  
"Sie ist nicht sie selbst, wenn sie das tut. Sie hat sie nicht freiwillig genommen. Ihr Onkel, Adam Kingcade, er gehört zu Voldemorts Todesser, hat sie ihr gegeben. Als ihre Schwester starb, hat er sie ihr angeboten und sie hat sie genommen, weil sie ihren Onkel vertraut hat... bei Anna wars schlimmer."  
"... Wie? Anna hat sie auch mal genommen?!"  
"Das weißt du nicht?!" fragte James überrascht. "Ich dachte, Anna hätte dir alles erzählt?"  
"Ähm... nicht ganz."  
"Anna hat sie nicht freiwillig genommen. Ihre Eltern haben sie gezwungen."  
"Ge-gezwungen? Wie?"  
"Wie man jemanden eben zwingen kann... Du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen und das ist auch ganz gut so. Es ist schlimm genug, wenn das passiert."  
"James?"  
Sie fühlte dass etwas Schlimmes kommen musste, so finster und böse wie er nun drein blickte. Es schien ihn viel Kraft zu kosten, nicht wütend diejenigen anzuklagen, die ihr das angetan hatten.  
"Du weißt noch, was ich dir über ihre Eltern gesagt habe? Dass sie zu Voldemort gehören?"  
"Ja..."  
"Als sie bemerkten, dass ihre Tochter nicht so schwarz-magisch ist, wie sie sie gerne hätten... hat Voldemort ihnen den Malusanima-Trank gegeben. Es ist derselbe, den Kingcade benutzt, um Melissa jegliches Gute Gefühl aus dem Herzen zu treiben. Aber Anna wäre nicht Anna, wenn sie das freiwillig getrunken hätte und so... haben sie sie so lange unter den Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert, bis sie zu schwach war um sich gegen das schlucken zu wehren. Schlimmer geht es wirklich nicht mehr. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie den Fluch auf sie gehetzt haben... Ich hätte sie am liebsten umgebracht für das, was sie ihrer Tochter antun. Und Anna? Ich weiß nicht wieso sie das tut, aber sie will sich nach wie vor nicht von ihren Eltern trennen... Ich versteh sie nicht.."  
Lilli fand einfach kein passendes Wort, was diese grausamen Taten hätten beschreiben können. Vor allem von den eigenen Eltern, von Menschen, denen man eigentlich vertraut hätte, die einen doch auf die Welt gebracht hatten, die die engsten Vertrauten überhaupt waren...  
"Anna ist von den Tränken losgekommen... Obwohl sie viel mehr Intus hatte als Lissy. Deswegen bin ich mir sicher, müsste auch Lissy es schaffen, wenigstens mit unserer Hilfe."  
"...Mhm... Schon..."  
Langsam verstand sie immer mehr, was James mit seinen Freunden verband. Es waren Ereignisse, die sie gemeinsam durch gestanden hatten, egal, wie furchtbar sie bisher gewesen waren.  
„Melissa war heut Abend da..."  
"Lissy war da?!" fragte James überrascht. "Wann?!"  
"Eben... Sie hat dich gesucht, aber dann mit Anna gesprochen. Keine Ahnung über was oder wie es ausging."  
"... Naja, vertragen haben sie sich wohl kaum."  
"Wieso?"  
"Lissy hat Anna als Verräterin beschimpft und nun ja, wie sag ich's am besten. Anna lässt sich vieles von Leuten sagen und nichts macht ihr etwas aus, außer von ihren Freunden als Verräterin abgestempelt zu werden. Dann ist's vorbei. Ist ihre Achillesferse"  
"Aha?!"  
"Sie ist etwas empfindlich wenn es um Vertrauen und Freundschaft geht. Andererseits ist ihre Freundschaft zu Melissa schon etwas anders, als zu den anderen... Es verbindet sie, dass sie beide abhängig waren."  
"Mhm..."  
"Anna hat dich nicht gehasst, Lilli... Sie hat dich nur absichtlich gemieden. Sie hat alles gemieden, was irgendwie mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Sie wollte ihre Eltern nicht unnötig provozieren."  
"Aber warum hat Dumbledore denn nichts unternommen? Anna ist immerhin seine Urenkelin!"  
"Was sollte Dumbledore denn tun? Das Sorgerecht liegt bei ihren Eltern und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, es gibt noch kein Gesetzt, das schwarz-magischen Hexen und Zauberern Kindern verbietet."  
"Aber es gibt Gesetzte, die es verbieten so mit ihren Kindern umzugehen!"  
"Kann nur keiner beweisen. Dummerweise kann man den MalusanimaTrank nach der Einnahme nicht nachweisen und Anna würde niemals etwas gegen ihre Eltern sagen. In dem Punkt hat sie komische Prinzipien. Daher, wo kein Beweis, da kein Urteil."  
"Aber kann Dumbledore denn nicht anders handeln? Er ist immerhin der stärkste und mächtigste Zauberer in unserer heutigen Zeit? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass er nicht mal seine eigene Urenkelin beschützen kann?"  
"Nicht nur eigene sondern auch „einzige". Anna ist die letzte Nachkommin der Dumbledore-familie nachdem ihr einziger Bruder Han gestorben ist und soweit mir bekannt ist, hat Dumbledore keine andere Urenkeln. Und trotzdem... hat er nichts gemacht..."  
"Aber er weiß davon?"  
"Ja, Anna hat ihm davon erzählt, hat sie zu mir zumindest gesagt... "  
"Das ist tief..."  
Es war deprimierend. Je mehr sie von ihnen erfuhr, von James, von Anna, von Sirius, von Melissa, desto mehr schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie nie Probleme hätten, dass sie immer dachte, James und seine Freunde wüssten nicht, wie grausam die Welt sein könnte. Erst jetzt verstand sie, dass SIE diejenige war, die nicht wusste wie kalt die Welt sein konnte, wie schlimm manche Menschen mit ihren Kindern umgehen konnten, wie herzlos man ihnen weh tun konnte.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lils... Anna hat die Jahre ganz gut durchgehalten. Sie ist stark."  
"Sie wohnt also immer noch bei ihnen?"  
"Mhm jein. Sie war kurzzeitig mal bei Dumbledore aber ich glaub, nach dem Jahr wird sie wohl wieder zu ihnen zurückziehen. Irgendwie kann sie sich noch nicht von ihnen lösen kann. Weiß der Voldemort warum."  
"Wie nicht lösen?"  
"Sirius hat es geschafft, sich von seiner Familie loszubinden. Er hat den Schlussstrich gezogen. Anna hat noch nicht den Mut dazu gefunden-Shit."  
Er fasste mit dem Finger auf die Wunde an seinem Bauch, wo das Blut sein weißes Shirt vollständig durchtränkt hatte und einen großen roten Fleck zurück ließ.  
"Lass mich mal sehen," sagte sie und strich sein Shirt hoch. Sie nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Wunde drauf. James zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen.  
"Weißt du auch was du da tust?!"  
"Sicher?"  
"Klingt nicht sehr selbstsicher."  
"Sicher!"  
"Wehe ich hab danach ne zweite Wunde."  
"Hm?"  
"Ist Anna beim ersten mal passiert... Beim zweiten mal hatte ich ne halbe Glatze, beim dritten mal ein kürzeres Bein, beim vierten mal hatte ich plötzlich Brüste mit Körbchengröße Doppel D, beim fünften mal zwei blaue Augen. Die waren allerdings nicht gezaubert, die waren ein natürliches Geschenk von ihr."  
Lilli gluckste amüsiert auf.  
"Was hast du denn gemacht, dass sie dich geschlagen hat?"  
"Ich hab ihr geraten niemals Heilerin zu werden, sonst würden selbst Zombie's vor ihr flüchten."  
"Nett..."  
"Das war'n Spaß."  
"Vulnus claude!"  
Ein sanftes Licht erschien an der Spitze des Zauberstabes und fuhr auf die Wunde hinab. Er spürte ein warmes prickeln darin und es verursachte nur einen winzig kleinen Schmerzensstich, bevor es aufhörte zu bluten.  
"Et voila."  
"Woher kannst du das denn?!" fragte er überrascht, als er mit seiner Hand ungläubig über die nun geschlossene Wunde fuhr, welche nur noch beim harten Druck etwas schmerzte.  
"Oh... Hatte letztes Jahr ein Praktikum im St. Mungo's... war sehr aufschlussreich... "  
"Gut für mich," flüsterte er leise.  
"Ja..." flüsterte sie genau so leise zurück. Die Stimmung war merkwürdig...  
Sie war ihm so nah wie noch nie vorher. Als sie von seiner Wunde aufblickte, konnte sie ihm in die sanft leuchtenden Schokoladenbraunen Augen blicken. Tief in ihnen drinnen, ruhte seine Seele. In diesem Moment, da war es still um sie herum. Sie sah seinen Atem in der Kälte, fühlte seine Wärme in der eisigen Nacht, doch sie zitterte nicht. Ihr Körper war heiß, ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt und jeder Wimpernschlag von ihrer Seite schien in Zeitlupe von sich zu gehen. Ein Moment, der perfekter nicht hätte sein können... und so beugte sie sich zu ihm auf und kam näher. Es war nur noch ein Millimeter welches zwischen ihren Lippen lag, denn sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem und konnte tiefer denn jeh in seine Augen blicken... Es war als ob ihr Verstand ihr untersagte es zu tun, aber ihr Herz, alles in ihr drinnen wollte es mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
"Lilli..." hörte sie ihn flüstern, doch noch ehe sie es wirklich verhindern konnte, hatte sie ihre Hand um seinen Hals geschlungen und zu sich gezogen. Ihre Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, ihre Zunge fuhr durch sie hindurch in seinen Mund und kostete ihn ein weiteres mal, spürte ihn aufs neue, fühlte wieder seine Nähe und James genoss es. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihre Hüfte und drückte sie bestimmend und doch zärtlich an sich heran, bis er ihr Becken an seinem spürte, bis ihr Körper auf seinem lag.  
Ein knurrendes Geräusch weckte sie aus ihrer Lage. Sie blickten erschrocken zur Seite und stellten entsetzt fest, dass sie aufs neue einem Werwolf gegenüber standen. Dem Werwolf? Remus?!  
James riss Lilli augenblicklich von der Wiese mit sich hoch, während der Werwolf laut aufjaulte.  
"Schnell, weg von hier!" schrie er und lief mit Lillis Hand fest in seiner von dem Ungetüm weg. Es verfolgte sie und es kam mit jeder weiteren Minute näher.


	33. Chapter 33

**crazysj:** Du dachtest richtig, ist ein anderer Werwolf. Und ich glaub, ich muss das bei dieser überarbeiteten Version später noch aufklären, wer das ist. Das hatte ich in der ersten Version vergessen. (fiel mir so ein, als ich eure Reviews las) Uh, das mit Mr. Potter und Anna zieht sich glaub ich ziemlich lang hin, soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Aber bin schon froh, dass ichs relativ zügig mit dem Überarbeiten schaffe und ihr das so lieb mit lest :) Glg

**cathleenblack:** Hast Recht mit Remus ;) Danke fürs liebe Reviewen :) Wenn ich das so les, dass ihr noch immer neugierig seid, macht mir das Überarbeiten glatt noch mehr Spaß, als das weiterschreiben der FF +g+ Etwas überarbeiten ist irgendwie leichter, als etwas neues nieder schreiben wenn man eigentlich für das Fachabi lernen sollte Öö Glg

* * *

_**Chap 33: Christmasnight III**_

Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten vor dem gefährlichen Geschöpf weg. James mag wahnsinnig schnell laufen können, aber Lilli war nicht so sportlich wie er gewesen und hinkte ziemlich hinterher. Es kam ihnen so vor, als ob der Werwolf immer näher und näher kam. An irgendeiner Stelle bog James schließlich mit Lilli ab und riss sie mit sich hinter einen dicken Baumstamm. Er presste sie runter und drückte seine Hand gegen ihren Mund, damit ihr kein Laut entfuhr. Sie zitterte und sie hatte Angst als sie hörte wie die Schritte des Wolfes immer näher kamen und schließlich bei ihnen stehen blieben. Sie hörte ihn schnuppern und knurren und die Panik, dass er sie gleich entdecken würde, ließ sie nicht mehr los. Allein der Gedanke dass sie nun in der Falle saßen und jeden Augenblick von ihm angefallen werden könnten, ließ sie panisch zittern. Ihr Atem wurde leiser und auch etwas ruhiger, denn wenn sie James in die Augen sah, dann wurde ein Gefühl in ihrem Herzen wach, was man nicht wirklich definieren konnte, aber es war vertraut und stärkend. Die Zeit schien gar nicht zu vergehen und Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis er seine Hand schließlich von ihren Lippen wegnahm und zuversichtlich nickte.  
"Ich glaub... es ist weg..."  
"Gott sei dank," sagte sie erleichtert und löste sich aus der Erstarrung.  
"Derselbe von vorhin?!"  
"Keine Ahnung," sagte James schulterzuckend. "Wenn ja, hat er offensichtlich einen Narren an uns gefressen. Lass uns gehen, bevor er merkt, dass wir doch hier waren."  
'Das ist nicht Remus... Ganz sicher... Seine Augen waren ganz anders...'  
"Okay..." sagte sie und setzte mit ihm den Schritt fort, wenn auch sehr mühselig. Sie war so kaputt und erschöpft. Der Abend dauerte länger als er eigentlich sollte und barfuss in einem zerrissenen Abendkleid und zwei schweren Umhängen durch den Wald zu laufen, war nicht das, was sie sich unter einem schönen Weihnachtsfest vorstellte. James schien das ganze nicht gar soviel auszumachen, oder er verbarg die Erschöpfung sehr gut. James... Sie musste an den Kuss vorhin denken, der wieder geschehen war. Wie damals auch, in Hogwarts, auf dem Korridor, nach einem Rundgang, genau so tief und zärtlich war er dieses Mal auch gewesen. Er hatte sich damals entschuldigt, hatte er es auch dieses Mal nicht so gemeint? Sie hatte Angst davor, ein Wort zu sprechen. Angst, dass er sagen könnte, dass es ihm diesmal nichts bedeutet hatte, dass er absolut nichts für sie empfand. Denn wenn er diese Worte aussprach, diesen Satz von sich gab, dann war wirklich alles vorbei. Die Frage blieb in ihren Gedanken und ließ sie einfach nicht mehr ruhen. Wie ging es, dass man im ersten Moment noch von der Freundin spricht, die man über alles liebt und im nächsten Moment das Mädchen küsst, von dem man nichts als Freundschaft will? Und das auch noch mit einer solch wilden Leidenschaft, dass es einen innerlich vor Schmerzen zerreißt, wenn er wieder los ließ?  
"Lilli?!"  
Sie blickte auf und sah in sein Gesicht, dass er ihr beim Gehen zugewandt hatte. Sie konnte eine tiefe Reue darin erkennen und es brachte sie zur Weißglut, weil es ihr wehtat, dass er es offensichtlich schon wieder nicht gewollt hatte.  
"Wegen vorhin... Im Wald... bevor der Werwolf kam..."  
"Ich weiß," sagte sie leise und versuchte das frustrierte und traurige aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Sie wollte nicht dass er ihre Verbitterung mitbekam, oder dass er sie für armselig und bemitleidenswert hielt. Es war ihr nicht gelungen. Sie klang verletzt und niedergeschlagen.  
"Es tut dir leid... Ist schon okay... Wir scheinen es offensichtlich in der letzten Zeit etwas mit unserer Freundschaft zu übertreiben..."  
"Tun wir das?!"  
"Nein, du hast Recht, nicht WIR... ICH tue das," sagte sie mit einer lauteren Stimme, die all ihre Gefühle ausdrückte, die auf sie eingestürmt waren. Nicht mehr ihr Verstand hatte die Kontrolle über ihre Worte, sondern allein ihr Herz.  
"Was-?"  
Aber Lilli ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. Es kochte über. Ihre Gefühle brodelten, in ihrem Inneren schien es mit einem mal heraufzuspringen. Ihre Emotionen brachen heraus ohne dass sie sie zurückhalten konnte.  
"Weißt du, Melissa hat vielleicht gar nicht so Unrecht, wenn sie sagt, ich solle mich von euch fern halten. Was bin ich denn schon?"  
"Lils-"  
"Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene Hexe und eine schlechte Freundin. Es tut mir leid, James. Ich weiß doch, dass du sie liebst und sie dich liebt, aber... weißt du es tut weh! Es tut weh euch beide zusammen zu sehen. Ich mein... Du hast es vielleicht noch nicht mitbekommen, aber ich küsse dich gern!"  
Und mit dem Satz war es um sie geschehen. Alle Scharm, die sie bisher empfunden hatte, alle Zurückhaltung und Schüchternheit war verschwunden. Sie wollte nichts, als endlich ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen und alles, was sie bisher in sich hineingefressen hatte raus schreien, damit er es endlich kapierte! Sie wollte es nicht mehr fühlen müssen, wollte das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine ertragen müssen.  
"Okay, das war nun saudumm ausgedrückt von mir, doch entschuldige mich, bitte! Wir stehen hier mitten in einem verdammten von Schnee bedeckten Wald! Umringt von Werwolfen und sonstigen schwarz-magischen gefährlichen Geschöpfen! Ich stehe hier in einem nun völlig ruinierten und zum wegschmeißenbereitem Abendkleid, DAS nicht mal mir gehört, sondern ANNA! Ich bin total k.o. Und ich hab höllische Panik, dass gleich ein dritter Werwolf kommt und uns anfällt und womöglich auch tötet! Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, entschuldigst du dich wieder für etwas, dass mir eigentlich gefallen hat, dass ich eigentlich sogar wollte und dir... DIR JAMES POTTER tut das auch noch Leid! DAS EINZIGE WAS MIR IM MOMENT FREUDE BEREITET, BEREUST DU GETAN ZU HABEN!! UND ES MACHT MICH VERRÜCKT, DASS DU DAS TUST!"  
"DAS HAB ICH DOCH GAR NICHT GESAGT, LILLI!" brüllte er im selben lauten Tonfall wie sie, jedoch darauf bedacht nicht wütend oder rechthaberisch zu klingen. Mehr sah er dabei leicht amüsiert und angenehm überrascht aus.  
"... Nein?!" fragte sie perplex.  
"Nein..." antwortete er leise. Sein Blick war merkwürdig anders, nicht mitleidig, mehr entschuldigend dafür, dass er all das getan hatte. Verständnisvoll und irgendwo auch mit einem Hauch von Liebe drinnen. „Lilli, mir hat es auch gefallen... Mir gefällt eigentlich alles wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Wenn wir die Rundgänge machen, wenn ich mit dir rede, wenn ich bei dir bin... Es ist anders als wenn Melissa bei mir ist. DU bist anders als sie, das ist mir immer klar gewesen und weißt du was? Du bist eine SEHR gute Freundin!... Eine sehr gute Freundin... die ich seit Jahren liebe, selbst heute noch..."  
"Was?!" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Ihr Herz pochte so schnell, dass sie Angst hatte, es würde jeden Augenblick in tausend Stücke zerspringen. Ihre Knie wurden weich, fühlten sich an wie Pudding, das jeden Augenblick in sich zusammen fiel. Ihr Atem schien immer dünner und dünner zu werden und erst jetzt schien sie zu realisieren, was er gesagt hatte. Das, was sie gehofft hatte, was sie immer gewollt hatte, was nun klar und deutlich ausgesprochen wurde.  
"Du... hast-"  
"Ich liebe dich, Lilli... ... ich weiß, dass ich deine Nähe genieße. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, mehr als die Nähe meiner Familie oder gar meiner Freunde... und mehr als die Zeit mit Melissa. Wenn ich bei dir bin, dann ist alles andere unwichtig und alles vergessen was einem Sorgen bereitet. Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das? Es ist, als ob du einen Kraft gibst, wenn man dich nur ansieht und plötzlich ergibt das Leben wieder einen Sinn. Weiter zu machen hat einen Sinn..."  
"... James..." flüsterte sie noch leiser. Diese Worte hatte sie noch nie jemanden zu ihr sagen hören, als ob sie nicht wirklich gesprochen worden wären, sondern geträumt.  
"Aber das zwischen uns... das darf nicht passieren."  
Gerade eben hatte sie zumindest für einen Augenblick die Hoffnung gehabt, dass das in Erfüllung ging, was sie die gesamte Zeit wollte und mit diesem einen Satz wurde ihr wieder klar, dass dem nicht so war. Es musste ein Aber folgen, es musste ein Einspruch kommen, aber es kam doch verletzend.  
"Obgleich ich es mir genau so sehr wünsche wie du, Lils... aber das zwischen uns... darf niemals etwas werden. Um deinetwillen... Es ist besser so."  
"Um meinetwillen?!" fragte sie frustriert und wandte sich von ihm ab. Ihr war zum weinen zumute, zum schreien und um sich schlagen, aber stattdessen blieb sie auf dem Fleck stehen und zitterte von der Eiseskälte. Das Warme Gefühl hatte ihren Körper verlassen und Platz für das Grausame der Einsamkeit gemacht.  
"Ja. Lils... um deinetwillen. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Anna, dir schon von dem dunklen Mal erzählt hat, aber-"  
"Sie hat mir genug erzählt, James... Ich weiß, dass es dich umbringen wird, wenn Anna nicht wäre. Und? Das ändert doch rein gar nichts daran, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Soll ich meine Gefühle jetzt einfach so abstellen? Glaubst du, es gibt ein Knopf dafür, womit man seine Gefühle auf Befehl abstellen kann?!"  
"Lils, Anna hat dir _nicht_ alles gesagt. Vielleicht hat sie dir das aus Rücksicht verschwiegen, oder aus Freundschaft mir gegenüber, ich weiß es nicht. Aber das Mal wird mich nicht nur umbringen! Es wird mich vorher böse machen, es wird mich vorher zu einem willenlosen Sklaven Voldemorts machen, der sogar bereit ist zu töten! Seine Marionette..."  
"Böse?!" fragte sie fast tonlos. Sie hoffte sich verhört zu haben oder es falsch verstanden zu haben oder sonst irgendwas, aber... dem war nicht so. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, weil sie es die ganze Zeit über schon gefühlt hatte. Seine Augen, wenn er in diesen Trancezustand fiel, sie waren so gefühllos und finster, als ob die Dunkelheit sie erschaffen hätten.  
"Ja, Lilli. Böse... Glaubst du, Voldemort hat mich einfach so damit gekennzeichnet? Er wusste genau, wie er meinen Großvater erpressen kann, er weiß genau, wie er welchen Trumpf einzusetzen hat, damit er das bekommt was er will."  
"Voldemort... erpresst deinen Großvater?"  
"Er hats zumindest versucht... Er hat in mir eine Chance gesehen, die Zaubererwelt unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Er kennt meinen Großvater und er weiß, dass er alles für seine Familie tun würde, alles für _mich_ tun würde... So hat er die Chance ergriffen... und mir dieses Mal verpasst!"  
"Aber... Anna sagte, deine Eltern und-"  
"Sie wissen nicht dass es da ist, weil Anna es verstecken konnte. Ich will nicht, dass mein Großvater erpressbar ist! Ich will nicht, dass er wegen mir irgendetwas tut, was er bereuen könnte. Voldemort hat ihnen von dem Mal erzählt, dass sobald es auftaucht, ich ihm gehorche. Aber ich kann es mit Anna's Hilfe verstecken und nur deswegen hat mein Großvater noch nichts unternommen, was Voldemort von ihm verlangt. Wenn meine Eltern wüssten, dass es da ist, wären sie erpressbar, das will ich nicht..."  
"Aber... wie... ich meine Voldemort... er hat das Ding doch erschaffen. Hat er nicht bemerkt, dass es nicht funktioniert?!"  
"Naja," begann James und auch wenn er eben noch ziemlich frustriert aussah, hatte er jetzt eine triumphierende Miene aufgelegt. "Ich denke, er verstehts selber nicht."  
"Wie?"  
"Er hat damals versucht, die Freilassung von einigen seiner Diener zu erpressen. Hat gedroht, dass mein Großvater mich sonst auf dem Friedhof besuchen könnte. Hat ihm auch den genauen Vorgang meines Totes beschrieben, wenn er nicht das tut was er von ihm verlangt. Hat versucht ihm einen kleinen Vorgeschmack zu präsentieren, was aber nicht geklappt hat. Er kam nur bis zu den Alpträumen... Bis dahin haben es meine Eltern mitgekriegt. Danach sollte eigentlich der Trancezustand folgen, den Anna erfolgreich ausblenden konnte in dem sie das dunkle Mal wegzauberte. Opa Harold und meine Eltern waren erleichtert als sie sahen, dass es nicht wirkte. Hätt zu gerne Voldemorts Gesicht gesehen, als mein Großvater ihm verklickert hat, dass er seine Todesser nicht zurückbekommt. Trotzdem hat es ihnen genug Angst bereitet, dass ich diese Träume habe und danach auch noch immer hatte. Eine gute Bekannte meiner Eltern hat es bei mir mit Heilzaubern versucht, aber die Träume verschwanden nur durch Anna's Heilzauber der dunklen Künste. Ich habs ihnen nicht gesagt und Anna auch nicht. Wir haben sie glauben lassen, dass die Heilung ihnen zu verdanken war. Schätze, Voldemort weiß bis heute nicht, dass Anna seinen Plan vereitelt hat. Ich will nicht wissen, was er getan hätte, wenn er wüsste, dass sie es war... "  
"Woher kann Anna das? Ich meine... diese dunklen Künste? Von ihren Eltern?"  
"Nein... wohl kaum, sonst wüsste Voldemort ja auch, dass sie es war, die seinen Plan vereitelt hat. Ich hab keine Ahnung woher sie's weiß. Sie macht daraus ein Geheimnis..."  
"Wie... wie ist der Vorgang, wenn du... du stirbst... Ich mein-?"  
"Zuerst diese Träume, dann die Trance, in der ich das tue, was er von mir verlangt... sagte er zumindest... und dann... der Tot, wenn er es will... Keine Ahnung ob's stimmt. Bin ja noch nicht gestorben."  
Sie verzog leicht den Mundwinkel. Unglaublich, dass er trotzdem noch Witze reißen konnte, trotz der ernsten Situation.  
"Aber ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen, Lilli... Ich bin in diesem Zustand unberechenbar... Anna ist die einzige, die ihn bisher verhindern kann. Wenn sie es eines Tages nicht schaffen sollte und ich dich in diesem Zustand verletze, würde ich es mir nie verzeihen, verstehst du? Niemals..."  
"Aber du bist mit Melissa zusammen..."  
"Das ist etwas anderes, Lilli..."  
"Und in wie fern bitte? Weil ich schwächer bin als sie? Weil ich labiler bin? Weil du glaubst, dass ich nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen kann? In wiefern, James?!"  
Sie war nun wütend und aufgebracht, weil er sie für so schwach hielt. Sie war nicht schwach! Nicht wenn es um ihn ging.  
"Nein, Lils... Melissa... das zwischen ihr und mir ist etwas vollkommen anderes."  
"Dann erklärs mir, damit ich's versteh! Du gibst mir immer nur Andeutungen, aber ich verstehs nicht, okay? Ich versteh nicht wie du mit ihr zusammen sein kannst... wenn du gleichzeitig sagst, dass du dich in mich verliebt hättest. Also sags mir?!"  
"... Lils, ich... Das kann ich nicht."  
"Wie? Kannst du nicht, oder willst du nicht?!"  
"Ich kann nicht, okay? Das ist eine Sache zwischen Lissy und mir und ich hab nicht das Recht, dir alles aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen. Schon gar nicht, wo ihr euch beide offensichtlich auf den Tot nicht ausstehen könnt."  
"Ja und weißt du auch warum? Weil du dich wie der letzte Idiot aufführst!"  
"... Ich?!"  
"Ja, du! Wieso machst du mir Hoffnung, wenn du nicht mit mir zusammen sein kannst, wegen eines Grundes, was für mich schlichtweg lächerlich ist und keine Bedeutung hat?! Mir ist es egal, ob du mich in Gefahr bringst oder nicht. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass es mir mehr weh tut, NICHT bei dir sein zu können, obwohl ich weiß, wie du für mich fühlst? Du bist mit Kingcade zusammen und sagst nicht mal warum? Ist es Liebe? Mitleid? Was ist es? Du sagst es mir nicht, aber du willst, dass ich es so hinnehme, nein du sagst sogar noch, dass es mich nichts anginge. Das kann ich nicht! Weißt du was? Jetzt bin ich soweit, dass ich... Weißt du, was James? Du hast gewonnen... Nein, _sie_ hat gewonnen."  
"Sie?!"  
"Ja... Melissa... Ich halt mich von dir fern. Du willst es ja offenbar auch, dass ich mich von dir fern halte, also tu ich's auch. Ich halte mich von dir fern und wir alle leben glücklich weiter und zwar alleine!" Das war nicht ihr Herz das gesprochen hatte. Es war ihr verletzter Stolz.  
"Das hab ich doch gar nicht so gemeint."  
"Aber du hast es gesagt! Und mir ist es ab jetzt egal was du sagst oder meinst. Ich will keine Freundschaft mit dir! Ich will mehr und wenn du es nicht willst, dann soll es vielleicht nicht sein. Dann soll es wohl auch keine Freundschaft geben..."  
Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. In diesem Moment, an diesem Abend hatte er zum ersten Mal gemerkt, wie weh er ihr mit seinen Worten und mit seinen Taten getan hatte. Sie sah in diesem Moment verletzter und zorniger denn jeh aus. Ihre Augen waren nicht glasig, sie waren enttäuscht und frustriert und sie konnte ihn nicht mal mehr ansehen, so verärgert war sie über seine Reaktion gewesen. Da standen sie, mitten im Wald, wo sie froren und wo sie in diesem Moment... etwas Entscheidendes getan hatten.  
"James?!" schrie Mr. Potters Stimme durch den Wald hinein. Keiner der beiden antwortete. Sie blieben einfach nur stehen und spürten ihren eigenen Atem... Es hatte keiner von ihnen ausgesprochen, aber sie hatten es beide verstanden. In diesem Moment, an jenem Abend, war ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen.  
"James? Lilli?!"  
"Wir sind hier!" rief James schließlich zurück. Die Schritte der Männer wurden lauter und kamen näher, bis sie schließlich bei ihnen ankamen. Mr. Potter blieb bei ihnen stehen und sah beide prüfend an.  
"Seid ihr okay?!"  
"... Ja... sind wir," antwortete wieder James. Lilli schien kein Ton von sich geben zu können, vielleicht auch, weil sie nicht mit Mr. Potter oder sonst wen reden wollte. Sie schien so verletzt und allein zu sein, den Tränen nahe, aber nicht im Stande, sich wirklich noch mal gehen zu lassen. Als ob sie in diesem Moment beschlossen hatte, wieder die alte Lilli zu werden, die, die zu niemanden gehörte und bei niemanden sein würde.  
"Ich bring euch erst mal zurück..."  
Mit dem Portschlüssel reisten sie zurück in die Villa, wo Maria alle beide erleichtert in ihre Arme schloss. Mr. Potter dagegen war zu müde um noch etwas zu sagen. Er schickte die Kinder ins Bett mit den Worten, dass sie morgen darüber sprechen würden. Lilli und James schritten schweigend die Treppen hinauf und in ihre Zimmer und kaum, dass Lilli die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sank sie an diese hinab auf den Boden. Zusammengekrümmt und weinend saß sie da und ließ all ihrem Frust freien Lauf. Stille Tränen waren um so vieles leichter..


	34. Chapter 34

**cat:** -drucks- nicht weinen. Hm... ich fürchte schon Öö Wir sind ja mittendrin und nun wird es eher permanent so weitergehen bis wir uns dem SChluss nähern. Hey, wir haben schon fast die Hälfte +g+ Thanks fürs Review :) Glg

**crazysj:** +g+ Ich habs verstanden ;) Ja, ich erinnere mich noch, dass ich wegen Melissa auch noch was ganz wichtiges vergessen hatte rein zu schreiben. Das ist das gute, wenn man seine FF überarbeitet. Das was fehlt, kann man noch mal nachträglich rein schreiben. Die erste Fassung war so lückenhaft, weil ich manchmal gar nicht richtig wußte, wie ich das am besten niederschreiben sollte. Die Gedanken waren da, aber sowas zu Papier zu bringen ohne dass die Leser einschlafen oder das überfliegen, weils langweilig ist, ist nicht ganz so einfach. Aber freu mich, wenn dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hatte :) Na, Lilli's schönen Zeiten kommen ja auch noch. Wie gesagt, wenn sie erst mal zusammen sind, dann sind sie das bis zum Ende. Thx fürs Review. Glg

* * *

_**Chap 34: Tomorrow, everything will be all right or it will be more bad**_

Die Nacht hindurch konnte Lilli einfach nicht schlafen. Sie wackelte in ihrem Bett hin und her, hatte Panik vor dem nächsten Morgen. Es war soviel passiert und morgen würde alles bis ins kleinste Detail auseinander gezogen werden. Es war ein Fehler hier herzukommen, dass hatte sie nun verstanden. Sie wusste doch, dass James sie nur eingeladen hatte, weil er seine Eltern auf die Palme bringen wollte, weil er rebellieren wollte. Wieso ließ sie das mit sich machen? Wo war sie da nur hinein geraten? Sie war doch sonst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen?  
Sie stand am 1. Weihnachtstag schon sehr früh auf, konnte einfach nicht weiter wach im Bett liegen und so packte sie ihre Sachen und ging ins Badezimmer.  
Sanft floss das Wasser auf ihre Haut hinab. Es hatte eine angenehm warme Temperatur, schon als sie es aufdrehte und es floss massierend ihren gesamten Körper entlang. Lilli stellte sich unter den Duschkopf und schloss ihre Augen. Sie spürte das wohlige Gefühl des Wassers, wie es ihre Haare, ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Körper entlang lief. So wunderschön warm und entspannend. Sie atmete einen zarten Duft in ihre Nase ein. Es war einfach herrlich. Ein Gefühl, das man für immer behalten wollte um es immer wieder fühlen zu können. Sowas kannte sie gar nicht... Sie wusste nicht mehr wie lang sie geduscht hatte, denn in dieser Lage musste sie an nichts denken. Sie hatte sich dabei ausgeruht und ihre Gedanken abgeschaltet. Die Zeit kam ihr nicht besonders lang vor, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht ewig hier drin bleiben konnte, um die Massage zu genießen und vor den eigentlichen Problemen wegzulaufen. So schaltete sie die Dusche wieder aus, wickelte sich ein flauschig, weiches Handtuch um die Hüfte und war auf die Tür zugegangen. Es war nicht mal kalt... Wenn sie normalerweise aus der Dusche stieg, wurde es eisig und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich an ihren Armen. Hier nicht... Es war trotz alle dem warm und angenehm... Was für ein Gefühl... Sie öffnete die Tür und ging auf ihr Bett zu als es klopfte.  
"... Lilli? Schon wach?!"  
"Ja?" antwortete sie misstrauisch auf Anna's Stimme hin.  
"Kann ich reinkommen?!"  
"... Moment."  
Sie nahm sich schnell ihre Sachen, zog sie eilig rüber und erst als sie ihren Pulli rübergestülpt hatte, rief sie sie herein. Anna öffnete die Tür, schloss sie hinter sich wieder und setzte sich lächelnd vor Lilli auf ihr Bett.  
"Morgen..."  
"Morgen."  
"Hast nicht gut geschlafen, hm?!"  
"Ähm... nein, ich... konnte irgendwie nicht."  
Sie brauchte eine Minute um zu realisieren, dass Anna hier bei ihr saß.  
"Schon klar... Ich auch nicht."  
"Hast du Angst vor Mr. Potter?!" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"... Nein... Mr. Potter ist vollkommen okay, Lils. Er mag böse und furchterregend aussehen und auch unnahbar und manchmal arrogant wirken, aber er ist nicht so. Er ist ein angesehener Auror des Zaubereiministeriums und ich kann verstehen, dass er diese Ausstrahlung auf seine Leute braucht, damit sie ihm gehorchen. Er trägt schließlich viel Verantwortung."  
"Aber er kümmert sich nicht um seine Familie... Wie-"  
"Doch das tut er! Er tut Dinge, die James und Patty nicht sehen. Ich weiß, dass sie ihn absichtlich provozieren, weil sie glauben, dass er sich nicht um sie kümmert. Als Aussenstehender kriegt man immer mehr mit, als die Familie selbst. Mr. Potter kämpft intensiv gegen Voldemort, weil er seine Familie beschützen möchte. Es ist nicht so, dass er aus Spaß im Ministerium bleibt. Er weiß einfach, dass wenn nicht _er_ so intensiv gegen Voldemort vorgeht, dann wird dieser eines Tages die Macht erreichen, die er will. Dumbledore muss sich schließlich um Hogwarts kümmern und Opa Harold hat auch alle Hände voll zu tun. Mr. Potter ist kein schlechter Vater, Lilli. Er hat es nur nicht leicht..."  
'Das meinte James also, als er sagte, Anna wäre für seine Eltern wie eine eigene Tochter... Sie muss ihn wirklich sehr mögen, um ihn so zu verteidigen'  
"Ich versteh ihn trotzdem nicht. Ich mein... sieht er denn nicht, was er seinem Sohn antut? Ich bin zwar erst seit 2 Tagen hier, aber ich sehe, dass die beiden alles andere als eine heile Familie sind."  
"Das liegt aber nicht an ihm, Lils. Das liegt an James selber. Er hat die Verbindung zu seinen Eltern abgebrochen und Mr. Potter ist ja nicht dumm. Er spürt das. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn die Menschen, die du liebst, dir den Rücken kehren und dich eiskalt behandeln? Man kann nicht immer wieder liebevoll auf einen zugehen, wenn man so oft weggestoßen wird, wie Mr. Potter. James hat ihn weiß Dumbledore schon oft genug einen Grund gegeben, ihn zu ignorieren."  
"... Zum Beispiel?!"  
"Die ersten Monate, nachdem Vorfall damals als James in Voldemorts Gewalt war... da hat Mr. Potter noch versucht eine Verbindung zu seinem Sohn zu finden... Ich glaub, das ging sogar fast ein Jahr so, dass James ihn trotzdem immer ziemlich verletzend ignoriert hatte und ihm Sprüche entgegen schleuderte, wie, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen solle! Er sei doch Schuld an allem... Schuldzuweisungen verletzen einen mehr als Ignoranz. Mit der Zeit hat das wohl auch Mrs. Potter und Patty geglaubt... "  
Lilli nickte abwesend.  
"... Wusstest du... das James Familie? Ich meine..."  
"Ich wusste einen Teil, nicht alles. Ich weiß, alle denken dass die Potters eine wunderbare Ehe führen. Ich denke das auch immer noch. Mr. Potter liebt seine Frau und sie liebt ihn... Wenn es darauf ankäme, wenn Voldemort hier einfallen würde... Sie würden füreinander einstehen. Patty, James, Maria und Michael. Sie sind im Moment alle einfach zu stolz um über ihren Schatten zu springen. Es kriegt nicht jeder mit, weil Mr. Potter ein gewisses Ansehen behalten will und es deswegen wohl auch versteckt und Mrs Potter und Patty haben bisher mitgemacht. Nur James tanzte immer aus der Reihe. Er ist eben ziemlich bockig und sturer als alle anderen, die ich kenne. Aber jetzt ist es mit der Ruhe hier vorbei..."  
"... Anna..." sagte Lilli sanft in dem Versuch sie zu trösten. Anna blickte ihr niedergeschlagen in die Augen. Sie sah aus als ob es ihre Familie wäre, von der sie hier sprechen würde. Vielleicht war dem auch so, denn Lilli konnte sehen, dass die Potters mit Anna ganz anders umgingen als mit Sirius, Remus oder mit ihr.  
"Wegen Malfoy... Mr. Potter konnte seine offene Abneigung gegen ihn gestern Abend nicht abstellen. Die ganze Gesellschaft hat mitbekommen, dass etwas zwischen den beiden Männern nicht stimmte und das dies für Patty und Mrs. Potter auch nicht okay geht... Da wird nach den Feiertagen bestimmt ziemlich getratscht und... ich glaub einfach nicht, dass ihm das gut tut... Besonders nicht, weil Malfoy bestimmt auch noch seinen Senf dazu geben wird... und wegen James und mir..."  
„Patricia... Ich kenn sie eigentlich nicht. Ich weiß, sie war mal in Hogwarts, aber-"  
"Du hast nie näher auf sie geachtet, nehm ich an?"  
"... Naja... Nicht wirklich. Immerhin war sie ja 3 Klassen über mir."  
"Patty beendet jetzt dann ihre Ausbildung zum Auror. Was für ein Paar. Eine Aurorin und ein Tod-"  
Anna brach den Satz ab.  
"... Todesser?" vollendete Lilli ihren Satz.  
"... James und ich wissen beide, dass er ein Todesser ist, aber wir haben keine Beweise dafür. Ich schätze, auch Patty weiß das. Sie ist schließlich Auror. Ich denke, sie fürchtet um ihr Leben und ist vielleicht nur aus Schutzabsichten mit ihm zusammen. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass es Liebe zwischen ihnen ist."  
"Wieso nicht?!"  
"Weil Malfoy Patty schon in Hogwarts gewollt hat, aber sie ihn nicht wollte. Patty war immer ziemlich stark, warum sie sich jetzt doch auf Malfoy's Niveau herabgelassen hat, weiß ich nicht... Es ist alles irgendwie komplizierter geworden... Alles..."  
Ein Satz den Lilli nicht kommentieren konnte. Sie wollte so vieles sagen, einfach um ihre neu gewonnene Freundin aufzumuntern, aber sie wusste nicht was in diesem Augenblick richtig gewesen wäre. Und dann war die Tatsache, die sie selbst auch in diese traurige Stimmung brachte. Die Tatsache, dass James und sie ihre Freundschaft aufgegeben hatten. Sollte sie das Anna erzählen? James würde es ihr erzählen, wenn sie sich nicht verstritten hätten...  
"Ich werde heute abreisen... zurück nach Hogwarts."  
"Wieso?!" fragte Anna überrascht, allerdings nicht angenehm. Offensichtlich schien es ihr sogar etwas auszumachen, dass Lilli gehen wollte. Wieder ein Gefühl, dass Lilli nicht kannte...  
"Ich bin hier nicht länger willkommen. James war doch der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt hier herkam. Wir haben uns gestern Abend gestritten... Nein, noch besser. Wir haben unsere Freundschaft aufgelöst."  
"... Habt ihr?!" fragte sie leicht pessimistisch und ihr Gesicht zeigte ganz eindeutig, dass sie das nicht so recht glauben konnte und wollte.  
"Ja..." sagte Lilli fest.  
"Was ist überhaupt passiert, nachdem ihr ins Wasser gefallen seids?!"  
"Wir haben uns ans Ufer retten können und ein tolles Gespräch geführt, was dazu geführt hat, dass ich ihm die Freundschaft gekündigt habe... "  
"Oh..."  
"Und was ist bei dir passiert, nachdem wir ins Wasser gefallen sind? James und Ich hatten Angst, dass der Werwolf dich gebissen haben könnte."  
Anna überlegte einen Augenblick lang, verzog ein wenig ihre Miene und wiegte dann ihren Kopf einmal hin und her.  
"Er hat mich nicht gebissen, nur gekratzt. Das ist nicht so schlimm, denn mit der richtigen Medizin wird man nicht zum Werwolf. Beim Biss sieht das schon anders aus. Mr. Potter hat uns gefunden und zurück in die Villa gebracht. Dann ist er wieder abgehauen und Mrs. Potter hat mich und Sirius auf unser Zimmer geschickt. Nicht viel..."  
"Oh..."  
Anna begann amüsiert zu lachen als sie Lilli's verwirrtes Gesicht bemerkte und schüttelte nur noch den Kopf, bevor sie sich ihr mit einem Blick zuwandte, den Lilli nie erwartet hätte. Es war Freundschaft, was zwischen ihnen existierte. Und es wurde mit jeder Geste fester.  
"Lass uns runter gehen... Die Standpauke von Mr Potter abholen... und dann werde ich mich wieder mit James versöhnen und du-"  
"Nicht. Anna, ich will nicht..."  
"Warum nicht? Ich dachte, du wolltest bei ihm sein? Ich dachte, er bedeutet dir auch mehr?"  
"Tut er ja... er bedeutet mir eben ... zuviel..."  
"Hm? Wie meinen?"  
"Ich... Ich hab mich in ihn verliebt, Anna... Schon lange... Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, ich solle auf keinen Fall versuchen, ihn und Melissa auseinander zu bringen, aber ich kann meine Gefühle nicht abstellen. Sie sind schon so lange da und ich krieg sie nicht unter Kontrolle und seitdem wir Freunde sind, ist es noch schlimmer geworden. Ich liebe ihn nun so sehr, dass ich weine, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass er mit Melissa zusammen bleibt... und seit gestern Abend weiß ich, dass er mich auch liebt!"

"Er hat es gesagt und im selben Atemzug sagt er mir auch noch, dass er mit mir nicht zusammen bleiben kann, wegen eines lächerlichen Grundes... Er hat mir alles gesagt, Anna. Alles, was passiert, wenn das dunkle Mal an seinem Rücken erscheint. Er sagte dass es zu gefährlich ist, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bleibe, aber er ist mit Melissa zusammen. Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn! Ich meine...er gibt mir dadurch das Gefühl nichts wert zu sein, unter seinem Niveau zu sein! Auf dieser Basis kann ich nicht mal eine Freundschaft aufbauen."  
Diese Worte waren aus Wut und Unverständnis heraus gesprochen und sie trugen all ihren Zorn in sich, den sie innerlich empfand und den sie nicht länger in sich hinein fressen wollte.  
Anna sah sie voller Sorge und Verständnis an.  
"Lils... das zwischen James und Melissa... das kann er dir nicht sagen... Er würde damit Dinge von Lissy's Privatleben preisgeben. Du glaubst vielleicht, dass Lissy abgrundtief böse ist. Aber das ist sie nicht. Sie hat nur viel zu viel durchgemacht um noch an das Gute zu glauben. Wenn James jetzt mit ihr Schluss macht, weil er sich in dich verliebt hat... dann würde er sie damit endgültig zerstören."  
"Also ist er nur aus Mitleid mit ihr zusammen?!" fragte sie frustriert.  
"Mitleid? Nennt man das Mitleid?... ich würde es eher Rücksicht nennen oder auch Dankbarkeit. Lissy war da, als du ihn abgelehnt hast... Lissy hat ihm ihre Liebe geschenkt, wo du auf Teufel komm raus, auf ihn herumgehackt hast. Wo er jemanden gebraucht hat, der ihm Halt gab... warst nicht du da oder wir, die ihn verstanden haben. Es war Lissy. Die beiden verbindet ein sehr starkes Band, das von Ereignissen hervorgerufen wurde, die wir uns vielleicht nicht mal vorstellen können und du hast ja gesehen... dass James offensichtlich bereit ist, seine besten Freunde für sie fallen zu lassen."  
"Mhm," sagte Lilli nachdenklich. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass James was Melissa anging, seine eigene Meinung vertrat und ihr offensichtlich vieles durchgehen ließ, wo er bei anderen schon ausgeflippt wäre.  
"Du sagtest... an dem Abend, du würdest Dinge sehen, vor denen er die Augen verschließt... du wüsstest etwas, dass er nicht weiß... was ist es? Es war wegen Melissa, stimmts? Ich mein... ich hab es mir irgendwie gedacht... und es würde so einiges erklären."  
"Hm... ja... es betrifft Melissa... und du weißt es ja offensichtlich schon..."  
"Ähm..."  
"Du weißt, dass sie versucht hat, Sirius anzubaggern? Mit ihm zu schlafen? Nur um James weh zu tun?"  
"Ich-"  
"Lilli? Es gibt da etwas, das du von mir nicht weißt. Womit ich nicht unbedingt prahlen gehe aber... was du vielleicht jetzt wissen solltest"  
„..." Sie sah die Freundin leicht verunsichert an, doch als Anna sprach, war ihre Stimme sanft und freundschaftlich.  
„... Ich bin empathisch veranlagt."  
"Du bist was?"  
"Emphatisch. Ich spüre die Gefühle der anderen intensiver. Daher kann ich es durchaus unterscheiden ob man mich belügt oder nicht, oder wie man zu mir steht. Eine sehr nützliche Fähigkeit um falsche Freunde auszusortieren. Naja und meine Empathie reicht manchmal auch soweit aus, dass ich die Gedanken meines gegenübers hören kann."  
"Oh... " machte Lilli leicht schockiert. Sie hatte schon mit so was gerechnet, aber nicht wirklich DAMIT!  
Anna beschloss ihr etwas Zeit zu geben, um dieses Wissen zu verarbeiten und fuhr mit etwas anderem fort.  
"Jedenfalls zurück zu Melissa. Ich hab dir nichts davon erzählt und ich bezweifle, dass Sirius es getan hat geschweige denn Melissa selbst. Dann bleibt ja nur noch die eine Möglichkeit."  
"... Ich hab euch... dich und Sirius mal belauscht... Das war noch ziemlich gegen Anfang dieses Jahres. Ich hab da ein Gespräch zwischen euch mitbekommen... Wo es um Melissa ging... wo du ihn ermahnt hattest die Augen zu öffnen, wegen James."  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich... Okay, dann hätten wir diese Sache schon mal geklärt... Nur zu deiner Info: Sirius hat nicht mit ihr geschlafen. Sie wollte es, aber er hat rechtzeitig nein sagen können. Lilli nickte.  
"Warum tut sie das? Ich dachte, sie würde James lieben, aber das was sie tut..."  
"Es ist ein Spiel..."  
"Ein Spiel?"  
"Ja... ein Spiel. Sie will ihn testen, testen wie weit er für sie gehen würde, wie sehr er sie liebt. In dem sie ihn den Laufpass gibt und mit anderen Typen rumbaggert, testet sie wie weit sie gehen kann. Sie macht es nicht aus Spaß, sondern um sich selbst zu verletzen. Ich denke, ihre Seele ist bereits so demoliert, dass es vielleicht keine Heilung mehr gibt..."  
"Ich... Ich versteh nicht... Warum tut sie das?"  
Anna atmete leise ein und wieder aus. Nicht unbedingt genervt, aber es sah aus, als ob sie dieses Gespräch sehr an Kraft kosten würde.  
"... Melissa... James und mich... verbindet etwas, das du nicht kennst, Lilli und von daher, wirst du es nicht verstehen, wenn ich es dir erkläre."  
"Warum versuchst du es nicht einfach? Teste mich... Ich mein, so wie ich das sehe, sind wir doch nun Freunde? Freunde sollten einander vertrauen."  
Anna lächelte sanft als sie Lilli's Blick traf, dann wandte sie sich zur Tür und seufzte leicht auf.  
"Nicht jetzt, Lilli... Weißt du manche Dinge muss man mit eigenen Augen sehen um sie zu verstehen und glauben zu können. Worte bringen einen nicht weiter. Eines Tages werde ich dir alles zeigen, aber nicht heute... Heute... sollten wir hinab gehen. Ich denke, James und seine Eltern warten bereits auf uns."  
"O-okay." Sie fragte sich, ob Anna wirklich keine Angst vor dem Gespräch mit Mr. Potter hatte oder ihre Furcht nur wieder gut versteckte?

* * *

Die beiden schritten in die Küche hinab, wo Mrs. Potter das Frühstück herrichtete und die Männer bereits alle dran saßen und still schwiegen. Inklusive Remus, der alles andere als gut aussah. Anna wurde klar, dass es ihr Fluch gewesen sein muss, der ihm so zugesetzt hatte. Sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sehr er darunter gelitten haben musste, als er wieder zu sich kam.  
"Morgen," grüßte sie den Haufen und Lilli folgte ihr mit einem sehr leise gemurmelten: "Guten Morgen."  
Mr. Potter nahm die Zeitung herab, die er bis eben gelesen hatte und sah beide Mädchen prüfend an. "Morgen," grüßte er kalt zurück und sah zu wie sie sich in die Runde setzten und sich jeweils ein Brötchen aufs Teller luden. Anna hatte eigentlich nur auf eine Reaktion von James Vater gewartet, dass er sie mit strafendem oder enttäuschtem Blick ansah, dass er irgendetwas sagte... aber er tat nichts. Er sah sie nicht weiter an, er sprach nichts mit ihr. Das Frühstück hatte irgendwann geendet, nach einer endlosen Ewigkeit, wie es Anna schien. Mr. Potter stand auf, warf sich seinen Umhang um die Schulter und gab seiner Frau noch einen Kuss zum Abschied.  
"Ich geh wieder ins Ministerium. Es ist noch viel Arbeit übrig... "  
Per Flohpulver hatte der Hausherr schließlich sein Anwesen verlassen. Anna blickte von ihren Brötchen, wovon sie nur zwei Bissen genommen hatte, zu Maria auf. Diese schüttelte leicht niedergeschlagen den Kopf, aber ihr Blick war nicht anklagend und nicht schuld zuweisend. Im Gegenteil, es war voller Mitleid und Wärme, so, wie man es von seiner eigenen Mutter erwarten würde. Es war gut zu wissen, dass wenigstens sie noch auf ihrer Seite stand.

Nach dem Frühstück waren Remus, Sirius und James ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, während Lilli und Anna Mrs. Potter beim Aufräumen halfen. Durch die Weihnachtsfeier war sehr viel liegen geblieben, was man durch Magie langsam wieder verräumen konnte.  
"So, Lilli... Du bist also eine Muggelgeborene Hexe," fragte Maria auf einmal. Lilli zuckte anfangs aus Angst zusammen, aber als sie in das angenehm überraschte Gesicht von Mrs. Potter blickte, war all die Furcht vergangen. Maria hatte wirklich eine warmherzige Art, Menschen das Gefühl Willkommen zu sein, zu geben.  
"Ähm... ja... das bin ich."  
"Ich dachte mir das schon. Ich kenn die Evans und soweit ich weiß, handelt es sich hierbei um ein sehr sehr altes Ehepaar, dessen Kinder bereits gestorben sind. Es hätte mich sehr gewundert, wenn sie in ihrem hohen Alter noch Kinder bekommen hätten."  
"Wie alt sind sie?!" fragte Anna verwirrt.  
"122 Jahre..."  
Plopp! Anna waren alle Bücher runter gefallen, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, mit samt der Kinnlade die ihr hinab rutschte.  
"WAS?!"  
"Ja, Anna... Mr und Mrs. Evans sind 122 Jahre alt... Und Michael wusste das auch."  
"... Mr. Potter... wusste das?!" fragte sie verunsichert.  
Maria war auf Anna zugeschritten, hatte ihre Hände auf dessen Schultern gelegt und sie mit mütterlichem Blick angesehen.  
"Anna, Michael liebt dich wie seine eigene Tochter. Das ihr versucht habt, ihm gegenüber zu verheimlichen, dass Lilli eine Muggelgeborene Hexe ist, macht ihn gar nicht so viel aus. Er hielt das eben für eine Spinnerei von eurer Seite... was ihn verletzt hat ist, dass du dein Versprechen gebrochen hast."  
"... Ich weiß... " murmelte sie niedergeschlagen.  
"Und dass er das von Lucius Malfoy erfahren musste. Du weißt, dass er ihn nicht leiden mag und diese Wahrheiten von ihm statt von dir zu erfahren, hat ihn mehr verletzt, als die Tatsache, _dass_ du dein Versprechen gebrochen hast. Damit wäre er womöglich auch noch klar gekommen, denn niemand von uns erwartet von dir, unzerbrechlich zu sein, nach allem was passiert ist."  
"... Und jetzt... Mrs. Potter? Hasst er mich?!"  
"Nein, mein Liebling... Wie kommst du denn nur auf diese abwegige Idee?! Anna, du weißt doch, dass Michael im Moment alles versucht, damit deine Eltern kein weiteres Sorgerecht für dich bekommen. Er würde sich nicht so für dich einsetzen, wenn dem so wäre. Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Er muss sich erst mal höllisch darüber aufregen, bevor er sich wieder abregen kann. So ist er eben, oder besser, so sind alle Potter-Männer..."  
"... Danke, Mrs. Potter..." sagte Anna lächelnd. Maria schaffte es wirklich immer wieder, dass es ihr besser ging und sie wieder Hoffnung schöpfen konnte, egal, wie schrecklich manche Situationen sein konnten.  
"Wenn du möchtest, Anna, kannst du mittags zu ihm gehen? Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass er heute alleine essen wird. Zeit für eine Aussprache..."  
"Ja..." lachte sie, hob die gefallenen Bücher wieder auf und legte sie auf den Tisch.  
"Und auch noch Zeit sich mit jemand anderen zu versöhnen..." fügte sie hinzu und wandte sich zum Wohnzimmer, wo die drei Jungs sich ausgebreitet hatten und den Fernsehen anstarrten. Sie ging ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben James auf die Sofalehne hin.  
"Hey, Remus..." sagte sie statt sich ihrem besten Freund zuzuwenden. Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass sie das ja auch noch tun musste.  
"Ähm... wegen gestern Abend... es-"  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Anna. Brauchst dich nicht dafür zu entschuldigen."  
"... Doch... ich hätte nicht-"  
"Du hast getan was nötig war. Ich hätte in diesem Zustand sonst wen von euch töten können... Keine Sorge, das vergeht auch wieder."  
"Tut's denn noch weh?!" fragte sie besorgt und hatte wehmütig das Gesicht verzogen.  
"Nein, eigentlich kaum."  
In Wahrheit brannte es noch wie die Hölle und jeder einzelne Knochen schien ständig von einem Hammer heimgesucht zu werden, aber er wollte nicht quengeln und schon gar nicht wollte er Anna noch mehr Gewissensbisse einjagen, als sie sowieso schon hatte. Er verstand, dass sie es tun musste und er hielt lieber diese Schmerzen aus, als daran zu denken, was passiert wäre, wenn er einen seiner Freunde gebissen hätte.  
"Danke, Moony," sagte Anna nachdem sie zu ihm herkam und ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
"Dass du nicht böse bist..."  
Nun wandte sie sich an James und presste leicht missmutig die Lippen zusammen.  
"Können wir reden?!"  
"... Klar."  
Er stand auf, folgte ihr auf die kalte Terrasse hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder.  
"Was denkst du?!" fragte Sirius leicht amüsiert. "Wer wird gewinnen?! Prongs oder An?"  
"An?!" fragte Remus verwirrt und verzog misstrauisch die Augenbraue, doch Sirius nickte nur vehement und höchst belustigt darüber.  
"Sie killt dich, wenn du sie so nennst."  
"Das kann sie gar nicht, Moony, Kumpel. Sie liebt mich zu sehr um ohne mich leben zu können..."  
"Klar, Padfoot," lachte Remus leicht und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Draußen im Garten hatte sich Anna als erstes auf den Liegestuhl gesetzt und angefangen den Schnee bei seinem Fall auf den Garten zu beobachten. Es war kalt... aber nicht zu kalt. James setzte sich auf den anderen Liegestuhl und blickte seine beste Freundin an.  
"Also?!"  
"Also..." sagte sie und wandte sich endlich vom Naturschauspiel ab.  
"Es tut mir leid..."  
"Hm?"  
"Ich hätte dir nicht vorschreiben sollen, was du zu tun hast. Ich hasse es doch auch, wenn man mir etwas befiehlt ohne triftigen Grund... Es ist nur..."  
"Anna."  
"James, ich habe meine Gründe. Ich will nicht, dass Melissa etwas passiert aber ich will nicht, dass es ihr gut geht auf deine Kosten hin. Am Anfang hab ich es noch geduldet, weil es dir nichts auszumachen schien. Aber jetzt geht sie zu weit... ich will nicht, dass du unter ihrer Schwäche leiden musst. Sie wird nicht stärker, wenn wir ihren Zustand ignorieren."  
Er nickte verstehend und doch war sein Ausdruck nach wie vor rebellisch und aufmüpfig.  
"Sieh mal, ich find es doch toll, wenn du so auf mich aufpasst und hinter mir stehst, aber ich möchte eben deine Gründe und Motive kennen. Ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Es ist nur... Es reicht, dass mein Vater immer wieder Dinge tut ohne uns einzuweihen, weil er glaubt, das ist das beste..."  
Sie nickte leicht.  
"Und ich entschuldige mich auch... Das was ich gesagt habe, hab ich nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur wütend. Natürlich glaube ich nicht, dass du böse bist... Ich weiß, dass du gut bist. Diese Worte sind mir raus gerutscht, weil ich... keine Ahnung, sauer war..."  
"Ich weiß das doch, James. Ich hab deine Wut ja gespürt... Ich denke, wir haben beide Dinge gesagt, die wir nicht so gemeint haben."  
"Mhm... Also... ist nun alles wieder okay?"  
"Ja... ich denke schon," sagte sie leicht lächelnd.  
"Gut... Ich würde meine beste Freundin auch nur sehr ungern missen müssen."  
Sie lachte und stupste ihn freundschaftlich mit der Schulter an.  
"Ja, ich würde meinen besten Freund auch ungern missen müssen. Wie gehts dir im Moment?!"  
"Eigentlich gehts noch... Keine Panik also."  
"Gut..." Sie sah ihn kurz von der Seite her an, bevor es ihr wieder einfiel. „Sag mal... das mit dir und Lilli... -"  
"Anna?!" rief Mrs Potter und hatte die Tür geöffnet. "Michael hat eine Eule geschickt. Er braucht dich im Zaubereiministerium."  
"... Mich?" fragte sie anfangs verwundert, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie verstanden.  
"Oh... okay... sicher. Dann werd ich mal gehen... Aber wegen Lilli reden wir noch, klar?"  
"... Ich weiß nicht was es da noch zu reden gibt..."  
"Sehr viel," sagte Anna und zwinkerte. "Also, tu nichts Falsches während ich weg bin."  
Sie zwinkerte aufs Neue, bevor sie zu Mrs. Potter wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging und per Flohpulver die Potter-Villa verließ.

James selber ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück und hielt nach Lilli Ausschau. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl sah er, wie sich seine Mutter ihrer annahm und noch immer mit ihr die Küche aufräumte. Lilli schien es zu gefallen, wie Mrs. Potter mit ihr umging... Er hatte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden dazugesetzt, seine Beine auf den Tisch gelegt und wie Sirius die Glotze angestarrt. Nichts desto trotz konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, ab und zu einen Blick nach nebenan zu werfen, wo Lilli mit seiner Mutter stand und sich nach getaner Arbeit mir ihr unterhielt. Maria hatte ihr etwas zu trinken und Plätzchen hingestellt und sich dann zu ihr hingesetzt um zu reden. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich über was sie sich überhaupt unterhielten als das Feuer im Kamin aufflammte und Mr. Potter vollkommen überstürzt und eilig heraus schritt. Maria kam sofort mit Lilli heraus als sie ihren Mann sah, der sich den Jungs zugewandt hatte.  
"Wo ist Anna?!"  
"... Sie ist vor einer Stunde zu dir ins Zaubereiministerium abgereist... Wieso, Michael?!" fragte Maria verängstigt. Allein an ihrem Gesicht konnte man die großen Sorgen erkennen, die sie sich auf einmal machte.  
"Sie ist aber nicht aufgetaucht... "  
"... Glaubst du-?!"  
"Keine Ahnung, aber ich werd das sofort herausfinden. Die Zeit wird knapp."  
Er stieg Augenblicklich wieder zurück in den Kamin und reiste ab. James, Sirius und Remus hatten sich sofort an Mrs. Potter gewandt.  
"Was ist mit Anna?!" fragte Sirius, doch Maria antwortete nicht. Sie sah aus... als ob etwas ganz schlimmes passiert wäre, wovor sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatten.  
"Mum?" fragte James beunruhigt. "Was ist mit Anna?!"  
"... Ich bete, dass sie nicht abgefangen wurde..."  
"Abgefangen?! Von wem?!"  
Doch Maria sagte nichts. Sie schnappte sich ihren Umhang und den Zauberstab und warf aufs neue Flohpulver in die Flammen.  
"Lilli-Herzchen? Du bleibst hier. Keine Sorge, du bist willkommen und wir wollen dich natürlich hier behalten. James, Sirius, Remus. Stellt nichts an und bleibt hier. Keine Sorge! Wir kümmern uns schon darum." Mit diesen Worten stieg sie in den Kamin und reiste ab. Doch Lilli war so überhaupt nicht danach zu Mute darüber nachzudenken, was mit ihr war. Was war denn nun schon wieder passiert? Konnte nicht endlich mal Ruhe einkehren, nachdem in letzter Zeit die Ereignisse nur so übereinander stolperten, dass man wahnsinnig werden könnte? Wo war die Ruhe hin, die sie in Hogwarts hatten? Was war mit Anna passiert? Abgefangen... wie sich das schon anhörte... Am liebsten wäre Lilli weggelaufen, in den Zug und zurück nach Hogwarts. Da, wo sie sich stets sicher fühlte...


	35. Chapter 35

**cat**: Ich beeil mich :) Thx fürs Review und viel Spaß beim lesen. Glg

**crazysj**: Was Anna, James und Melissa verbindet. Hm... in den nächsten Chaps lesen? Aber ich glaub, das dauert noch ein wenig ÖÖ Irgendwie ist meine Struktur der Story fast ein wenig zum schmeißen... Thx fürs Review :) Glg

* * *

_**Chap 35: How can I help?**_

"Was war denn das?!" raunzte Sirius los und sah ungläubig in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. Remus, James und Lilli blickten einander genau so ratlos an. Oder besser, Remus und Lilli und Remus und James. James und Lilli versuchten nämlich einander auf Teufel-komm-raus den Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Das Gespräch vom Vorabend war beiden noch immer unangenehm gewesen und einander zu ignorieren war um so vieles leichter als sich auszusprechen.  
"Wen meinte Mrs. Potter mit abfangen?!"  
"... Ich denke... Anna's Eltern..."  
"Anna's Eltern?!" fragte Sirius verwirrt. "Wieso sollten sie sie abfangen?"  
"Mensch, Padfoot. Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?!" raunzte James genervt los. Seine Nerven lagen blank, zumal ihm das eben auch aufregte, dass seine Eltern sie mit nichts außer einer großen Frage zurückließen.  
"Hast du im Sommer wirklich gar nichts gemerkt?"  
"Was bitte? Was soll ich gemerkt haben? Spuks schon aus!"  
Auch er war gereizt und hatte seinen besten Freund mit einer Mischung aus Ungeduld und Wut angestarrt. Es machte im viel aus, zu wissen, dass es da etwas gab, das offensichtlich alle wussten, nur er nicht und es ärgerte ihn noch mehr, dass dieses etwas, Anna betraf.  
"Hast du Anna denn nie gefragt, warum sie den letzten Sommer _nicht_ bei sich zu Hause verbracht hat, sondern bei Dumbledore?!"  
"..." Er schwieg. Doch gefragt schon, aber die Antwort war garantiert nicht ehrlich gewesen. Sie hatte ihm damals nicht mal in die Augen sehen können, als sie sagte, dass sie nur wegen ihm die Sommerferien bei Dumbledore verbrachte, um in seiner Nähe sein zu können. Schon im Sommer konnte man sehen, dass irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, doch Sirius hatte es nicht gewagt weiter zu fragen, was los war... Womöglich war dies ein Fehler, aber zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatte er es nicht für nötig gehalten, sie weiter wegen einer Antwort zu bedrängen.  
"Tut mir leid, Padfoot," murmelte James auf seine Haltung hin. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, zumal er selbst genug Kraft gebraucht hatte, um Anna dazu zu bringen, es zumindest ihm zu sagen.  
„Ich weiß ja auch nicht alles... ich weiß nur, dass Anna Streit mit ihren Eltern hatte und deswegen den letzten Sommer bei Dumbledore verbracht hat... unter anderem auch, weil sie seit dem um ihr Leben fürchten muss."  
"Was?!" stieß Sirius schockiert aus.  
"Wieso?!" fragte Remus ruhiger.  
"Keine Ahnung, das wollte sie mir nicht sagen... VERDAMMT!" fluchte James zornig auf und ließ sich auf das Sofa zurück plumpsen. Mit einem Mal hatte sich nun die Wut gegen seine beste Freundin gelenkt.  
"Wieso muss sie nur ständig so ein großes Geheimnis um sich machen? Warum kann sie nicht einfach Klartext mit uns reden?! Nein, sie hält das wichtigste zurück!"  
'Da spricht genau der richtige' dachte Lilli enttäuscht. Aber auch sie machte sich in dem Moment mehr Sorgen um Anna. Sie waren doch gerade erst richtige Freundinnen geworden, hatten gemeinsam ein sehr normales Gespräch geführt und jetzt war sie einfach weg... von Fremden davon gerissen.  
"Aber wenn sie wieder bei ihren Eltern ist und du sagst, dass sie bei ihnen um ihr Leben fürchten musste... dann ist sie doch jetzt in Lebensgefahr, oder nicht?!"  
"Keine Ahnung, Padfoot... " gestand James ehrlich.  
"Ich hasse es nur rum zu sitzen und nichts zu tun!" fluchte Sirius und ließ sich neben James nieder plumpsen.  
"Prongs, was weißt du über ihre Eltern?!"  
"Nicht viel, Moony..."  
"Dann sag uns _das_ was du weißt... und ich sag das, was ich weiß..."  
"Moment mal," fauchte Sirius mittlerweile nicht nur zornig, sondern fuchsteufelswild und sogar verbittert.  
"DU weißt etwas!" Dabei zeigte er fast schon drohend auf James. "Und DU auch!" Der Finger wanderte genau so böse zu Remus. Beide Jungs nickten unschuldig.  
"Und warum weiß ICH verdammt noch mal NICHTS!"  
"Weiß nicht ob das hier hin passt," sagte James und sah Remus eindringlich an. "Es ist Anna's Privatsphäre und wir sollten sie hier nicht offen breit treten. Wenn sie gewollt hätte, dass es jeder erfährt, hätte sie es auch jedem gesagt..."  
"Hast auch wieder Recht, Prongs... Also... hilft hier wohl nichts außer warten..."  
Und so saßen sie einfach nur da, starrten abwechselnd die Glotze an und sagten nichts. Sirius war irgendwann aufgestanden und in den Garten hinausgegangen. Man konnte hören wie er gegen den Springbrunnen trat, was nicht an dem Aufschlag seines Beines gegen den Marmor lag, sondern an seinem Schmerzenschrei beim Aufknallen.  
"VERFLU-Arg."  
"Ich seh mal nach ihm..." sagte Lilli leise und ging hinaus. Sie ertrug die Nähe zu James einfach nicht mehr und wollte auch das krampfhafte Gefühl nicht mehr ertragen müssen, ihn unbedingt ansehen zu wollen.

Sirius hatte sich als sie raus kam gerade am Brunnen angelehnt und war auf den kalten Schnee niedergesunken. Er hatte den Kopf in seinen Knien versunken und diese eng an seine Brust gezogen. Lilli setzte sich neben ihm hin und zog gleichfalls ihre Knie an ihre Brust. Es war eisig, doch diese Kälte schien irgendwie den Schmerz im Inneren zu betäuben. Zumindest für einen Augenblick.  
"Alles okay?... Ich mein... .. Ich weiß nicht, was ich meine...Ich..."  
"Du gehst Prongs aus dem Weg?!"  
"... Ja, irgendwie schon."  
Sirius hatte sie angesehen und leicht den Mundwinkel verzogen. Seine Augen sahen so enttäuscht aus, als ob die Welt ihn verraten hätte, als ob sie ihn verraten hätte.  
"Wieso tut ihr das?!"  
"... Was meinst du?!" fragte sie und hatte sich zu ihm hinab gebeugt.  
"Du und Anna... Hat Prongs dir irgendetwas getan, dass du ihn jetzt meidest? Nur weil er-"  
"Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung was passiert ist," unterbrach sie ihn brüsk und leicht sauer. Wieso mussten Männer immer zu ihresgleichen halten obwohl sie nicht wussten, was passiert war?  
"Ich hab nichts getan... Er hat mich weggestoßen... Du weißt, dass ich ihn mag... und er weiß es jetzt auch... aber..."  
"Er empfindet nichts als Freundschaft?!"  
"... Wenn dem doch nur so wäre," flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und langsam schienen sich Tränen in ihren Augen breit zu machen. Es würde ihr weniger wehtun, wenn er nur Freundschaft empfände. Aber so... wo sie wusste, dass sie mehr für ihn war, tat das einfach nur weh...  
"Anna hat Ende des Sommers einfach mit mir Schluss gemacht... Ohne triftigen Grund. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber sie hat einfach eines Abends mit mir Schluss gemacht, als ich von einem Treffen mit Erin Goyle zurück kam..."  
"Erin Goyle? Wieso hast du dich mit ihr getroffen, wenn du mit Anna zusammen bist?"  
"Weil sie Nachhilfe in Verwandlung brauchte..."  
"Erin Goyle?" fragte sie ungläubig und in ihrem Ton lag etwas, das sich nach auslachen anhörte. Fast so, als ob sie ihn für mächtig bescheuert hielt.  
"Sirius, sie ist die beste in Verwandlung der 6. Klässler. McGonagall lobt sie doch auch ständig, sogar vor uns. Noch nie gehört, dass McGonagall sie sogar als Beispielschülerin nahm, weil sie Dinge perfekt verwandelt?"  
"Kann ich das riechen?!"  
"Und ich verstehe, dass Anna eifersüchtig war, immerhin sieht Erin nicht wirklich aus wie gerade mal an die Wand geklatscht."  
"Ich hatte nichts mit ihr und... Anna wusste doch, dass ich an dem Abend bei ihr bin und davor war absolut gar nichts. Ich glaub ihr nicht, dass das der Grund gewesen ist, weshalb es aus ist. Sie hat mir dabei nicht mal in die Augen sehen können, als sie das sagte. Wenn sie jemanden nicht ansieht... dann lügt sie... Zumindest, bei ihren Freunden."  
"Du glaubst also, das war nicht der Grund, warum sie sich von dir getrennt hat?" fragte Lilli unsicher.  
"Nein, weil diese 2 Monate eigentlich toll waren. Weil wir noch nie soviel Spaß gehabt hatten und die Zeit nur so verflogen ist, bis eben zu diesem Abend, als ich zu ihr kam..."  
"Was ist denn da passiert?!"  
Sirius schluchzte auf und lehnte sich traurig an die kalte Marmorwand des Springbrunnens, den Blick starr in den Himmel gerichtet, von wo erneut die Schneeflocken zu ihnen herab rieselte. Er war locker leicht und legte sich auf seine Haut wie eine weiche, schaurige Decke.  
"Keine Ahnung... Als ich zu ihr kam... da saß sie nur total aufgelöst auf dem Boden vor ihrem Bett und starrte in die Leere vor sich. Ich hab mich neben ihr aufs Bett gelegt und... da sieht sie mich plötzlich an. Ganz komisch... Als ob jemand gestorben wäre oder so... Aber als ich sie fragte, was los ist, hat sie leise geflüstert... dass es aus ist. Ich weiß nicht mal den wahren Grund. Sie hat irgendwann angefangen zu schreien, dass ich doch mit Erin glücklich werden soll und dann hat sie mich rausgeschmissen. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass es nicht wegen Erin war... sondern wegen ihren Eltern ist... Sie haben irgendetwas gemacht, was sie dazu gebracht hat, mich fallen zu lassen. Ich hab sie gefragt, warum sie bei Dumbledore ist... ich hab nicht gewusst, wie schlimm es wirklich mit ihren Eltern steht. Ich war so dumm..."  
Es war dieser letzte Satz, der sie schließlich bewegte, der ihr Herz berührte. Wie oft hatte sie ihn schon im Bezug auf sich selbst gesprochen?! Im Bezug auf ihre Gefühle zu James?! Und nun hörte sie es zur Abwechslung nicht von sich selbst, sondern von jemand anderem... von Sirius...  
"... Du liebst sie wirklich sehr, oder?!"  
"Hm?!"  
"Anna... ich mein... sonst würdest du dir nicht solche Sorgen um sie machen und dich ständig hinterfragen, woran eure Beziehung gescheitert ist."  
"Irgendwo schon. Ich wünschte, ich wüßte, was dieses Mädchen genau für mich ist. Dann wäre vieles leichter... und du und Prongs?! Warum behandelst du ihn wie'n Stück ausgekotztes etwas?"  
"Tu ich doch gar nicht..."  
"Erklärung, keine Ausreden, Lilli. Ich hab dir von Anna erzählt, jetzt sei du ein Kumpel und sag mir was du für Probleme mit Prongs hast."  
Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ließ einige Schneeflocken auf die ausgestreckte Hand niederfallen. Eine Sekunde lang konnte man den Kristall erkennen, bevor er dahin schmolz und zu einem Wassertropfen wurde. Lilli hätte Sirius nicht ansehen können, denn wenn sie das tat, dann hätte sie kein Wort rausbekommen. Sein Blick schien immer voll von Vorwürfen zu sein, wenn es um _seine_ Freunde ging.  
"Er hat mir gestern Abend gesagt, dass er mich liebt, Sirius und im selben Atemzug sagt er, dass er nicht mit mir zusammen sein kann und er erklärt es mir einfach nicht. Ich hab ihn darum gebeten, aber er sagte, er könne es mir nicht sagen..."  
Er schwieg...  
„ Weißt du, wenn er nur Freundschaft für mich empfindet, dann kann ich damit leben. Ich hätte mich schon irgendwann daran gewöhnt, aber... das ist einfach schlimmer... Zu wissen, dass er mich auch liebt, aber nicht mit mir zusammen sein kann, wegen eines Grundes, das er mir nicht sagen kann, will oder sonst was. Es ist... unerträglich. Und es tut weh...Weil ich nicht weiter weiß. Ich hab keine Ahnung, gegen was ich da eigentlich versuche zu kämpfen oder was mein Gegner hier ist..."  
"Lilli..."  
"Hm?!"  
"... Es tut mir leid..."  
Erst jetzt wandte sie ihren Blick zu ihm zurück. Sie war überrascht, dass er nicht wieder zu seinem besten Freund stand.  
"Was meinst du?!"  
"Das mit dir und Prongs. Ich war parteiisch, das war nicht fair von mir."  
"... Wie parteiisch? Ich versteh nicht."  
"Naja... wegen Prongs. Ich dachte dass er und Melissa eine funktionierende Beziehung führen und dass Streit bestimmt bei ihnen dazu gehört und als ich an dem Abend mitbekam, dass du ihn auch magst, da... hat sich bei mir einfach eine Alarmsirene eingeschaltet. Ich wollte verhindern, dass es zwischen ihm und Lissy noch mehr zum kriseln kommt... Ich hatte kein Recht, dir irgendetwas im Bezug auf Prongs zu sagen. Ich war voreingenommen und... stand auf Melissa's Seite... Das war nicht fair und dafür entschuldige ich mich. Du bist schließlich auch eine Freundin für mich."  
Perplex und positiv überrascht blickte sie die niedergeschlagene Gestalt des Jungen an. So traurig und niedergeschlagen...  
"... Ist schon okay. Du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu entschuldigen, dass du ein Freund gewesen bist für sie... Ich hätte womöglich auch so gehandelt, wenn ich du gewesen wäre..." Eine kurze Pause füllte die Zeit. Dann fuhr Lilli fort. „Ich verstehe sie nicht..."  
"Wen?"  
"Melissa Kingcade. Sie hat James, sie hat Anna, hat Remus und sie hat dich... und trotzdem benimmt sie sich, als hätte sie gar nichts."  
"... Aber du gehörst jetzt auch zu uns dazu und du hast mich auch," sagte er sanft, schlenderte mit seinem Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie zu einer lieben Umarmung an sich ran. Lilli konnte nicht anders, als ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen und sich eng an ihn ran zu schmiegen. Er roch... auch gut... Er roch anders als James, aber er trug auch einen vertrauten Männerduft mit sich und seine Nähe war anders, als die, von James, doch sie fühlte sich genau so schön an. Warum?...  
Beide sahen nicht, dass James sie vom Wohnzimmer aus mit merkwürdig frustriertem Blick beobachtet hatte.

Die Zeit verging und irgendwann später Abends, Sirius und Lilli waren zu den anderen ins warme Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt, flammte das Feuer wieder im Kamin auf und sowohl Maria als auch Michael stiegen aus. Direkt hinter ihnen, ein für alle anderen unbekanntes Gesicht, jedoch nicht für James. Es war sein Patenonkel Marcel Stone. Muskulöses, leicht schlaksiges Gesicht, sehr dichte Augenbrauen, glatte, längere, schwarze Haare bis zu den Schultern. Er trug schwarze Stiefel und einen blauen Umhang. Sein Gesicht war freundlich und doch auch stolz und autoritär. Seine breiten Schultern ließen ihn leicht furcht erregend und sehr kräftig wirken.  
"Im Moment können wir nichts machen," hörten sie Marcel sprechen, als er raus trat. Nur einen Augenblick später hatte er die Freunde erblickt. "Oh... grüß dich, James."  
"... Marcel. Freunde, das ist mein Patenonkel Marcel Stone, das sind... meine Freunde."  
"Ihr seid ja noch wach," stellte Mr. Potter misstrauisch fest und sah alle vier nacheinander an. Lilli beunruhigte sein Blick, zumal er ziemlich anklagend und sogar böse wirkte. Maria hingegen lächelte alle freundlich an und stupste ihren Mann leicht von der Seite an.  
"Sie machen sich Sorgen um Anna. Das ist doch verständlich... "  
"Es ist spät. Ihr solltet ins Bett gehen."  
"Was ist mit Anna? Wo ist sie?!" fragte James, statt auf seinen Vater zu hören und sein Blick galt nicht ihm, sondern Marcel, der vielleicht als einziger unter dem Blick seines Patensohnes nachgegeben hätte, aber auch er blieb stumm und überließ es Michael zu sprechen.  
"Wir kümmern uns schon darum. Ihr geht auf eure Zimmer. Das ist nichts, wobei ihr helfen könnt."  
"Aber-"  
"Nichts aber, Sirius! Geht ins Bett!"  
"... Geht es ihr nicht gut?!" fragte Remus nun nach, da er sich sicher war, dass ihn die Potters am wenigsten anschreien würden, zumal er 1. in keinem besonders guten Zustand war und 2. im Gegensatz zu Sirius und James in einem höflichen Ton mit ihnen sprach.  
"Michael, ich denke, wir sollten ihnen zumindest sagen was Sache ist..."  
"... Es sind Kinder, Maria!"  
"Sie sind alle 17 und volljährig. Sie gelten eigentlich als erwachsen und ich fände es besser, wenn wir ihnen zumindest sagen, was passiert ist. Sie haben ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Um Anna's Willen!"  
"Gut, schön! Mach das," maulte Mr. Potter und schritt sauer von ihnen weg. Er hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und seine Frau dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich den Kindern zuwandte. James war klar, dass hier das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen wurde. Das würde später noch eine heftige Diskussion nach sich ziehen, so wie sonst auch.  
"Nun... Es sieht so aus, dass Anna... ihr wisst, dass sie mit ihren Eltern nicht besonders gut auskommt?"  
Alle nickten bejahend, aber keiner sagte etwas dazu. Sie wollten Maria nicht unterbrechen, da es ihr ohnehin schon schwer fiel, überhaupt etwas dazu zu sagen. Es schien nichts Gutes zu sein.  
"Nun... den Sommer letztes Jahr hat sie bei Professor Dumbledore verbracht, da sie sich schon an Ostern mit ihren Eltern zerstritten hatte. Ihr Urgroßvater hat ihr daraufhin angeboten, die Sommerferien bei sich zu verbringen, während er sich... um alles weitere kümmert. Sprich, er hat Kontakt zu Michael und Harold aufgenommen um über Anna's Leben zu verhandeln."  
'Verhandeln' klang in dem Zusammenhang schon mal absolut miserabel. Wie konnte man um ein Leben verhandeln? Es war fast so, als ob Anna kein Mensch sondern ein Tier, eine Sache, ein Ding wäre, um dessen Besitz man einen Kaufpreis suchte. Lilli verkniff sich, die Miene bösartig zu verziehen.  
"Es sieht einfach so aus... dass Anna nicht... sie ist nicht wie ihr aus Liebe erzeugt worden... sondern durch schwarze Magie."

Obgleich alle vier geschockt waren und dies auch anhand ihrer Reaktion zeigten, so wollte doch keiner ein Wort darüber verlieren. Noch nicht jetzt zumindest.  
"Ihre Mutter hat Fruchtbarkeitstränke benutzt um schneller schwanger zu werden und bei der gesamten Schwangerschaft trank sie zu jeder Mahlzeit einen Trank, der ihr Baby die dunkle Seite näher bringt. Sie haben Anna nicht gezeugt, weil sie eine Tochter, ein Kind wollten. Sie haben sie gezeugt, weil sie aus ihr, so grausam es klingen mag, eine Schutz für sich selbst erzeugen wollten."  
"Wie meint ihr das?!" wagte James endlich zu fragen.  
"Die Kingcades sind tot, weil sie von ihresgleichen umgebracht wurden. Nicht von Auroren, sondern von gleich konkurrierenden Todessern, vielleicht auch... von Melissa's Onkel selbst, wir wissen es nicht..."

"Alles was wir bisher herausfinden konnten war, dass sie durch den unverzeihlichen Avada Kedavra Fluch gestorben sind. Gleichzeitig wissen wir aber, dass der Mord nicht auf Voldemorts Befehl hin ausgeführt wurde. Wir nehmen daher an, dass ein Konkurrent sie aus dem Weg schaffen wollte und... so wie es aussieht, könnten es auch die Whites gewesen sein."  
"Die Whites haben womöglich die Kingcades umgebracht, aus purer Berechnung!" fuhr nun Marcel fort, da Maria nicht mehr konnte. Sie schien das ganze mehr mitzunehmen, denn sie fühlte mit ihrem Sohn. Maria wußte, wie nah James Melissa's Eltern stand und um seinetwillen, hätte sie mit der Wahrheit auch noch gewartet, aber in diesem Fall ging es nun um Anna und er hatte ein Recht darauf es zu wissen.  
"Voldemort hat eine viel zu große Anhängerschaft und bei ihm gilt: Fressen oder gefressen werden. Seine Anhänger sind im egal, so lange seine Befehle ausgeführt werden. Ihm kanns nur recht sein, wenn seine Leute sich gegenseitig zerreisen um in seinen Gunsten zu steigen. So sondert er Verräter aus."  
"Aber was hat es ihnen nun gebracht, dass sie die Kingcades getötet und nun Anna entführt haben?" fragte Sirius und sah Marcel eindringlich an, in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu bekommen. Diese wurde brüsk durch Mr. Potter zunichte gemacht.  
"DAS geht euch nichts an, Sirius. Das ist Sache des Ministeriums. Maria, Marcel. Ihr habt schon zuviel gesagt. Anna ist in Gefahr, dass ist das was ihr wissen sollt. Ihr könnt nichts tun, also bleibt hier und wartet ab, bis wir sie finden."  
"Aber-" versuchte James zu widersprechen als Michael seinen Sohn grimmig ansah. "James! Kein Aber! Das ist alles was ihr von uns erfahrts. Anna ist in Gefahr, womöglich in Lebensgefahr, aber ihr könnt ihr nicht helfen und würdet nur die Ermittlungen des Ministeriums behindern."  
"Ich soll hier also sitzen und warten, willst du das damit sagen? Da kann ich sie ja gleich sterben lassen, wenn ich sie dir überlasse!"  
"James!" ermahnte Maria ihren Sohn, doch er war wütend und wollte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine beste Freundin und dass sein Vater wieder mit der Masche: Macht-Euch-Keine-Sorgen-Wir-Kümmern-Uns-Um-Alles kam machte ihn noch wütender, als er ohnehin schon war.  
"Rettet sie das, wenn wir hier tatenlos rum sitzen, Dad? Du sagst, ihr macht das schon, aber ihr habt bis jetzt gar nichts gemacht! Anna ist in den Händen von Leuten, die Melissa's Eltern eiskalt umgebracht haben und ich soll hier sitzen und nichts tun?! Bestimmt nicht! Ich bin nicht so wie du, Dad!"  
"James!" versuchte auch Marcel nun sein Patenkind zu beruhigen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er packte seinen Umhang und ging zum Kamin.  
"Sitzt du hier und tu so als ob sich alles von selbst regeln wird, so wie sonst auch. Aber ICH werde es nicht tun! Ich lass Anna nicht im Stich!"  
"Prongs!" rief ihm Sirius hinterher als er an seinen Freunden vorbeirauschte.  
Er warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin, trat in die glühenden, grünen Flammen und warf das Flohpulver hinab: "Winkelgasse!"  
Puff!

Puff!  
James schritt grummelnd aus dem Kamin heraus, mit hochrotem Gesicht und kochend vor Wut, wegen der Sicherheitsmauer, an ihnen wieder vorbei und hinauf in sein Zimmer.  
"Das ist peinlich..." flüsterte Sirius zu Lilli, die wie Remus auch, nicht so recht wusste, was sie hätte sagen sollen, damit das ganze nicht ausartet.  
"Ich schlage vor... ihr geht auch ins Bett. Morgen sieht das ganze schon anders aus..."  
Die drei nickten und gingen hinaus. Sie konnten hören wie Mr. Potter die Tür hinter ihnen verschloss, offensichtlich um noch mit seiner Frau und Marcel Stone ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden.  
"Also gehen wir jetzt schlafen?!" fragte Lilli etwas enttäuscht. Diese Ohnmacht nichts tun zu können, war im Moment das schlimmste, was sie fühlen musste. Es ließ sie sogar fast ihre Enttäuschung über James Verhalten vergessen.  
"Bestimmt nicht," sagte Sirius und blickte zu James Zimmertür, die geschlossen war.  
"Prongs hat Recht... Anna wird sterben, wenn wir nichts tun... "  
Ein Satz, der Lilli so unglaublich hinunter zog und bedrückte. Als ob sich etwas schweres auf ihre Seele gelegt hätte.


	36. Chapter 36

**cat:** Hm, bei der ersten Fassung hab ich nichts zwischen den beiden eingebaut und das eigentlich auch nicht wirklich in der zweiten Fassung vor. Zumal ich auch zu denjenigen gehöre, die schon immer Anti Sirius und Lilli Beziehungen waren ;) Lilli gehört zu James und Sirius ist sein bester Freund und wäre niemals dazu fähig die Freundin des besten Freundes anzuflirten. Ich würd ihre "Beziehung" eher als geschwisterlich bezeichnen, möchte das aber noch enger beleuchten. Vll. bau ich doch mal noch was neues mit den beiden ein, weil ich einige witzige Ideen da im Kopf schwirren hab, höhö. Anna, siehe die neuen Chaps :) Danke fürs Review. Glg

**crazysj**: Jaha :) Ich will die Freundschaft zwischen Lilli und Sirius auch noch sehr in den Vordergrund rücken. Das hat mir glaub ich etwas bei der ersten Fassung gefehlt. So wie Sirius in den HP-Büchern über seine Freunde spricht denke ich mir jedesmal dass ihre Freundschaft ungemein eng gewesen sein muss, auch die von Sirius zu Lilli. Daher will ich diese auch festigen.  
Oh schade für mich :( Aber supertoll für dich. 6 Wochen Urlaub, das kommt bei mir erst in 2 Monaten. Aber ich wünsch dir viel Spaß. Bin ich zu neugierig, wenn ich frage wohins denn geht? Danke fürs Abmelden, dann weiß ich Bescheid, dass in 1 1/2 Wochen eine Lieblingsleserin weg ist. +schleim+ XD Denkst denn, dass dus nachliest, wenn du wieder da bist? Würde mich freuen :) 6 Wochen sind ja doch ne Menge zeit. Aber gut, in 1 1/2 Wochen werd ich wohl auch ne Woche pausieren müssen, weil da meine Fachabiprüfungen sind Öö. Danke fürs liebe Review. Glg

_Uh jeh, drückt mir die Daumen. Ich hab morgen meine erste mündliche Abschlussprüfung in Englisch. Ich versuche keine Panik zu haben. Erweist sich allerdings schwerer als geglaubt, zumal ich nicht das Gefühl hab, super vorbereitet zu sein... Naja, überarbeitet man halt seine Fanfiction, wenn man schon so nervös ist. +pfeif+ _

* * *

_**Chap 36: fight on**_

"Sirius, was hast du vor?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt, als er auf James Zimmer zuging und an die Tür klopfte.  
"Prongs?! Schläfst du schon?!"  
"Ja, ich schlaf schon," tönte es genervt aus dem Zimmer heraus. Sirius rollte nur mit den Augen als er die Tür öffnete und mit Remus und Lilli hinein schritt.  
"Wirst du jetzt wirklich hier bleiben und schlafen?!"  
"Natürlich, Padfoot," sagte James während er ein dickes, fettes Buch unter seinem Bett hervorkramte und es aufschlug.  
"Siehst du nicht, wie ich mich gerade Bettfertig mache?!" fuhr er sarkastisch fort, während er suchend die Seiten durchblätterte.  
"Idiot!" kommentierte Sirius dazu, flakte sich zu ihm dazu und riss das Buch an sich um weiter zu suchen.  
"Was macht ihr da?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Schlafen, sieht man das nicht?!" antworteten die beiden Freunde gleichzeitig ohne einmal aufgeblickt zu haben. Ihr Blick klebte an den Seiten und sie schienen nach einem bestimmten Spruch Ausschau zu halten.  
"Da!" sagte James schließlich und riss die Seite heraus.  
"Bist du sicher, dass wir das tun sollten?!" fragte Remus unsicher. "Ich mein, Prongs Eltern werden nicht begeistert davon sein, wenn sie feststellen, dass wir geflohen sind."  
"Geflohen?!" Langsam verstand Lilli gar nichts mehr, was hier vor sich ging.  
"Ist mir doch schnuppe," antwortete James als er seinen Zauberstab auf das Fenster richtete.  
"Vivus emoveo!" Das Fenster öffnete sich und Lilli konnte den frischen Windzug an sich vorbeiziehen spüren und die Hitze in ihrem Inneren kühlte.  
"Ihr könnt ja hier bleiben und schlafen," grinste er ihnen frech zu und kletterte hinaus. Ihm dicht auf den Felsen, Sirius und schließlich auch Lilli und Remus, die kurz gezögert hatten. Lilli hüpfte als letztes bei ihnen unten auf und blickte James leicht strafend an, als er seine Hände an ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte um ihr hinab zu helfen.  
"Lass das, Potter!"  
"Ich wollt dir doch nur helfen!"  
"Ich brauch keine Hilfe. Schon gar nicht von dir! Hilf dir erst mal selbst, bevor du mir auf die Pelle rückst!" fauchte sie ihn an und ging Sirius hinterher, der sich bereits voran geschlichen hatte.  
"Bitte, wie die werte ZICKE will!" raunzte er hinterher und folgte ihnen mit Remus neben sich. Sie schlichen sich unter dem Wohnzimmerfenster vorbei, wo die drei Erwachsenen noch immer über das Gespräch von eben diskutierten. Da das Fenster ein Spalt weit offen stand, konnten es sich die 5 nicht verkneifen noch zu lauschen. Sie wären ja dumm gewesen, wenn sie das nicht täten.  
"Und was sagt Dumbledore?!"  
"Das er sie nicht in ihrem Zu Hause in Cansington vermutet, wo die Whites leben, sondern woanders. Bei einer Verbindungsperson. Immerhin haben wir das ganze Anwesen durchsucht und nichts gefunden und Harold hat weiß Merlin schon genug Ärger, weil er uns das erlaubt hat. Wir hätten uns auch denken können, dass sie das Mädchen nicht bei sich festhalten."  
"Gibt es denn schon weitere Hinweise, wer sie aus dem Ministerium rausgelockt hat?"  
"Nein, Marcel. Alles was wir wissen _ist_, dass sie vor Ort war. Sie ist schließlich gesehen worden. Ich dachte, sie wäre wieder zurückgereist, weil ich nicht so schnell aus der Besprechung rauskommen konnte, aber sie war da... Ich nehm an, dass sie jemand rausgelockt hat, dem sie vertraut. Anna würde nicht einfach so mit jemanden mitgehen, den sie nicht kennt."  
"Bleibt nur die Frage, wer?!"  
"... Ich denke... es war Tricia, Maria."  
"Tricia?! Wie kommst du darauf?!"  
"Jetzt wo die Kinder weg sind, kann ich's ja sagen... Hast du nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sich verändert hat, seit dem sie mit Malfoy zusammen ist?!"  
"... Michael!" stieß Maria ungläubig aus. "Sie ist deine TOCHTER! Du hast ihr schon mal misstraut. Tu's nicht wieder."  
"Wie erklärst du dir das sonst, wegen Anna? Sie hätte das Zaubereiministerium niemals freiwillig verlassen, wenn es nicht jemand bekanntes gewesen wäre. Patricia ist die einzige, die auch noch eine Verbindung zu einem Todesser hat."  
"Und was ist mit Melissa Kingcade?!"  
"Was sollte sie im Zaubereiministerium? Und Gangis hat nicht sie sondern Tricia gesehen."  
"Sie ist deine Tochter und Tricia liebt Anna wie ihre kleine Schwester. Wie kannst du ihr einen solchen Verrat nur zutrauen?"  
"Weil es die einfachste Lösung für mich ist. Ich denke, deswegen haben wir sie im Anwesen der Whites nicht gefunden. Weil sie bei den Malfoy's ist. Wenn die Kinder das wüssten, würden sie sich von nichts und niemanden abhalten, das Haus der Malfoy's zu stürmen. Und wer weiß, was ihnen dabei alles passieren könnte. Ein Glück hält sie der Schutzzauber davon ab, raus zukommen."  
"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen?!"  
"Ja, gibt es Marcel," antwortete Maria für ihren Mann. "Aber James weiß, dass er das nicht tun darf. Beim letzten mal haben wir ihn den Kopf schon zurechtgerückt, also ich bezweifle, dass er es noch mal wagt."  
"Shit," fluchte Sirius auf und nickte seinen Freunden vehement zu ihm sofort zu folgen. Auch wenn sie das eher widerwillig taten, denn James war sich sicher, wenn sie noch weiter gelauscht hätten, dann wären noch ganz andere Tatsachen ans Licht gekommen.  
"Padfoot, was ist?!" fragte James als sie weit genug vom Anwesen der Potters entfernt waren.  
"Hast du nicht gehört? An ist womöglich bei den Malfoy's!"  
"An?!" fragten Lilli und James gleichzeitig.  
"Sie bringt dich um, wenn du sie so nennst," fügte James hinzu.  
"Ist doch wurscht," raunzte Sirius los.  
"Fakt ist, sie ist bei den Malfoy's und welcher Malfoy befindet sich noch im Anwesen seiner Familie den wir kennen?!"  
Dabei sah er nicht James, sondern Remus an, dem augenblicklich ein Licht aufging und das Gesicht verfinsterte.  
"Wer?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt nach.  
"Cord!" antworten alle drei Jungs wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
"Was ist so schlimm an Cord Malfoy?!"  
"Du meinst, außer der Tatsache, dass er der abartigste Slytherin ist, der mir jeh unter die Nase gekrochen ist?!" fragte Sirius leicht gereizt.  
"Was hat das mit Anna zu tun?" fragte Lilli leicht beleidigt über seinen Sarkasmus. "Als ob sein Bruder besser wäre."  
"Ich sags nur ungern, Lilli... aber Lucius ist besser als Cord. Sie mögen beide schwarzmagisch sein, aber im Gegensatz zu Cord legt Malfoy es nicht darauf an sein Opfer zu quälen. Er führt die Befehle von Voldemort aus und zieht alles schnell durch um seine nächste Aufgabe durchführen zu können. CORD dagegen zieht alles unnötig in die Länge. Er ist sadistisch und gefährlich und er ist nicht gerade Anna's bester Freund!"  
"Heißt?!"  
"Wir haben ihn in Hogwarts mal einen ziemlich üblen Streich gespielt, der ihn vor allen Mädels blamiert hat. Anna war da nicht ganz unbeteiligt und das hat ihn am härtesten getroffen, denn Cord... man kann es nicht lieben nennen. Er begehrt sie mehr, weiß der Henker warum. Als ich im Sommer mit ihr zusammen kam, war das für ihn unerträglich. Anna war dabei als wir uns um sie geprügelt haben. Wenn sie nicht eingegriffen hätte, dann wäre jetzt einer von uns beiden tot. Cord sagte damals, dass er uns eher töten würde, als zuzulassen, dass wir weiterhin zusammen sind. Das war ziemlich zu Beginn unserer Beziehung. Er macht aus seiner krankhaften Gier nach Anna auch keinen Hehl. Sie ist sich dessen bewusst, sah aber bisher keine Gefahr in ihm. Jetzt siehts allerdings anders aus... Wenn sie bei ihm ist, auch wenn ihre Eltern sie dahin gebracht haben, dann ist sie dort in Lebensgefahr. Ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich zulasse, dass er ihr etwas antut."  
"Dann nichts wie los!" sagte James und legte Sirius seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass wir dich allein dahin gehen lassen?!"  
"... Danke..."  
"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?!" fragte James leicht enttäuscht. "Ich hab zwar gewusst, dass Cord auf Anna steht, aber dass er soweit ging, wusste ich nicht."  
"Es war nur eine Prügelei und ne Morddrohung von nem Slytherin ist doch für mich schon natürlich... Merlin, ich schwöre, wenn er ihr etwas antut, dann bring ich ihn um."

* * *

Sanft flatterten die schwarzen,seidenen Tüchern im dem rundum dunklen Raum. Sie wurden von Magie angetrieben und in alle möglichen Richtungen mit einer sanften Eleganz geweht. Einige dunkelblaue Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum. Ihre Flamme war giftgrün und ließ das Wachs hinunter auf den kalten Steinboden tropfen. Und irgendwo in diesem scheinbar unendlichen Raum standen zwei Männer. Sie trugen graue, sehr feine Stiefel, bestickt mit silbernen Knöpfen und edlen Lederbändern. Ihre Roben waren schwarz und die Kutte bedeckte ihr Gesicht fast vollkommen. Man konnte ein wenig von den weißen Haaren hervorlugen sehen, doch sonst war von ihrer Person nichts zu erkennen. Eine Weile lang standen sie nur da, murmelten einen Zauberspruch vor sich hin, immer und immer wieder, als ob er dadurch stärker und schneller werden würde. Die Flamme der ersten Kerze an einer Ecke ging wie von Geisterhand selber aus, ließ sanft den grünen Rauch in die Lüfte hinauf gleiten. Die beiden Männer verstummten, dann nahmen sie ihre Kutten ab. Lucius blickte Cord entgegen. Zwei eisigblaue Augenpaare starrten zuerst einander an, ihr Mund wurde von einem faschistischem Ausdruck gekennzeichnet.  
"Es ist also gleich soweit?!" fragte Cord, fast schon ungeduldig.  
"Ja... es ist gleich soweit... Ich denke... wir können sie allein lassen..."  
Die eisigen Augenpaare wanderten nach rechts auf den Boden, wo eine weitere Kerze stand. Sie war pechschwarz, so wie ihre Flamme auch und direkt daneben... lag Anna, mit geschlossenen Augen, außer stande sich zu bewegen. Einige Haarsträhnchen fielen ihr ins nun blasse Gesicht. Ihre Hände lagen schlaff auf dem Boden, der Atem war leise und langsam und er wurde schwächer, von Minute zu Minute wurde er schwächer...  
"Und wenn _er_ rechtzeitig kommt?!"  
"Soll mir recht sein, Cord. Dann haben wir auch das zweite Glied der Kette..."

* * *

Sirius, Lilli, Remus und James hatten eine Weile gebraucht um hin zu apparieren. Sie wussten nicht genau wo das Anwesen der Malfoys gleich wieder lag und hatten somit eine Zeit lang gebraucht um in die Nähe zu apparieren. Sie waren sich sicher, dass auch die Malfoys einen Apparierschutz auf ihr Anwesen eingebaut hatten, doch als die 4 vor die Tore des prunkvollen Anwesens schritten war ihnen mehr als nur mulmig zumute.  
"Ich hab ein übles Gefühl dabei," gestand James ihnen als er seinen Zauberstab einsteckte und an dem vergoldeten Torgitter hinüberkletterte und auf der anderen Seite wieder runter sprang. So taten es auch Lilli, Remus und Sirius und gemeinsam schlichen sie sich bis zum eigentlichen Schloss vor.  
"Lilli..." James hielt sie in der Mitte kurz auf, während Sirius und Remus weitergingen. Sie wussten, dass die beiden eine Sekunde für sich brauchten, doch auch wenn James es nicht wahr haben wollte, in diesem Moment hatte er in ihren Augen die Enttäuschung herausgelesen. Er hatte ihr mit dem Gespräch wehgetan, vielleicht zu weh. Es war nicht nur so, dass er nur ihre Gefühle verletzt hatte... er hatte etwas in ihr zerstört. Das wurde ihm klar und legte sich wie eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern.  
"Es tut mir Leid... Ich will nicht dass wir uns jetzt bekriegen."  
"... Und was sonst? Hör mir auf mit diesem Lass-uns-gute-Freunde-bleiben Quatsch. Ich brauch keine Freunde... Ich denke... ich ziehe die Einsamkeit alle mal dem vor, was du mir anbietest..."  
Und mit diesen kalten und herzlosen Worten, riss sie sich aus seinem Griff und ging den beiden Jungs hinterher. James brauchte eine Weile um ihre Reaktion zu verdauen. Er musste hart schlucken, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und ihnen folgte, wohl bewusst, sich von Lilli fern zu halten.  
"Glaubt ihr das, was Mr. Potter gesagt hat?!" fragte Remus leise, als sie bis an das Fenster des Wohnzimmers kamen, von wo aus sie sehen konnten wie Patricia auf dem Sofa saß und gemütlich eine Tasse Tee trank, Malfoy direkt gegenüber von ihr, gleichfalls mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand.  
"Ich denke, wir sollten heute früh zu Bett gehen... Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag, liebes und... ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun."  
"Soso..." sagte Patricia gleichgültig, legte die Tasse nieder und stand auf. "Dann gute Nacht... Du weißt ja, wo ich bin..."  
"Sicher..."  
Ohne weiter auf ihn geachtet zu haben, schritt sie aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus, während Malfoy in eine völlig andere Richtung ging.  
"Ich glaube nicht, das Mr. Potter einen Grund hat uns anzulügen... Wir teilen uns in zwei Gruppen," beschloss Sirius. "Moony und Ich folgen Malfoy, vielleicht bringt er uns so zu Anna. Ihr beide folgt Tricia, wenn Malfoy uns nämlich nicht hinführt, könnte sie es wissen... Moment... Okay, dumme Idee," bemerkte er mit Blick auf James und Lilli, die einander eher ansahen, als würden sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel springen. Oder besser, Lilli sah so aus als ob sie James bei nächster Gelegenheit sofort den Kopf abreisen würde und Prongs sah aus, als ob er ihn ihr auch noch freiwillig hinhielt.  
"Lilli folgt mir, Prongs und Moony folgen Tricia. Wenn was ist, Prongs, du weißt schon."  
"Alles klar, viel Glück!"  
"Euch auch."  
"Alohomora," sagte Srius, den Zauberstab gegen das Schloss des Fensters gerichtet und mit einem Knacks wurde sie geöffnet. James und Remus folgten Patricia in die eine Richtung, während Sirius und Lilli in die andere schlichen, die Zauberstäbe fest in ihrem Griff, immer bedacht darauf, dem Beschatteten nicht zu nahe zu kommen.  
"Glaubst du, er geht jetzt zu Anna?!" flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.  
"Keine Ahnung... Ich hoffs. Wie sollen wir sie denn sonst in dem riesigen Schloss finden?!"

* * *

Ihre Augen fühlten sich so schwer an, als ob sie zusammengewachsen wären und sie sie nicht mehr öffnen könnte. Sie war so erschöpft und müde und es fühlte sich einfach nur kraftlos an. Sie spürte einen Finger ihre Wange entlang streifen. Es war nicht sanft, sondern ruppig und sie vernahm einen modrigen Geruch von etwas altem und verwestem. Angst breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus, was sie dazu zwang ihre Augen doch noch zu öffnen um herauszufinden, was nun passiert war und als sie ihre Lider aufschlug, sah sie in die eisigen, kalten Augen von Cord Malfoy, der direkt neben ihr lag und seine Hand an ihrer Wange hatte. Sie brauchte einige Zeit um zu verstehen was passiert war. Ihr Gehirn kam nur sehr langsam wieder in Fahrt, bis die Bilder sie förmlich umrissen.  
Die Potters, James und sie hatten sich vertragen, konnten wieder lachen, der Schnee der auf sie hinabrieselte, Maria, die sie ins Ministerium rief, weil Michael sie sprechen wollte. Das Zaubereiministerium mit all den Auroren, die umher gingen, ihr Weg zu den Aufzügen, in die Aurorenbüros, wo Mr. Potter sie erwarten sollte, Gangis, der ihr sagt, dass sein Boss noch eine Weile lang braucht, von dessen fiesem Grinsen sie aus Misstrauen zurückschreckte und dann zog alles wie im Blitz an ihr vorbei. Frische Luft, Patty, die Malfoy's, Gangis, sein Zauberstab, der Blitz der auf sie zugeschossen kam und sich in ihre Brust hinein drückte. Das Gefühl wie das Bewusstsein hinausgepresst wurde und dann... die vollkommene Schwärze. Und obwohl sie nun in diese leider vertrauten, jedoch eher Furchterregenden blauen Augen von Angesicht und Angesicht stand, ließ sie kein Ton der Angst von sich.  
"Cord..." sagte sie kalt und richtete sich mühsam auf. Sie fühlte sich so schlapp und zerschlagen, dass es sie viel Kraft kostete sich nicht sofort wieder fallen zu lassen.  
"Anna... Also doch noch aufgewacht..."  
"... " Sie sagte nichts. Sein Kommentar war mehr als zweideutig und eine Reaktion von ihrer Seite würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?!"

"Schweigsam, sehr schweigsam..."  
"Ich schütze mich..., denn weißt du, Cord, wenn ich mit dir rede, dann könnte ich an deinem geringen Wortschatz noch verblöden."  
Klatsch! Cord hatte keinen Augenblick gezögert ihr mit der Hand eine zu knallen und Anna wurde von der Wucht, die ihre Wange traf, wieder auf den Boden zurückgerissen. Sie gab keinen Ton des Schmerzes von sich, nicht gegenüber ihn.  
"Du wirst gleich sterben, White... Die Kerzen werden dein Schicksal besiegeln. Das was wir von dir brauchen, haben wir jetzt. Du bist egal, deinen Eltern, uns... der gesamten Welt. Du bist nichts mehr _wert_!"  
Sie atmete schwach und leise. Ihr Körper schien demoliert und seine Ohrfeige war etwas, dass sie noch mehr mit Schmerz quälte. Sie konnte spüren, wie sehr er ihr weh tun wollte, wie tief in ihm das Verlangen herrschte, sich selbst als den besseren und erfolgreicheren darzustellen.  
"Glaubst du wirklich Dumbledore kümmert sich um dich? Er ist ein alter Narr, der nicht sieht, was für Fehler er macht. Er hat dir gesagt, dass er dich von deinen Eltern wegholt und er hat NICHTS, absolut NICHTS geschafft. Du vertraust deinen Freunden? Welchen? Dem todgeweihten Potter? Er wird auch bald dahinsiechen, ohne DICH! Wir wissen alles! Und dreimal darfst du raten, von wem!"  
"..." Sie versuchte es ihm nicht zu zeigen, aber seine Worte hatten sie hart getroffen, weil sie wahr waren, weil sie stimmten und dann durchfuhr sie ein schreckliches Gefühl der Einsamkeit. James... es stimmte. Wenn sie nicht da war, wer konnte ihm noch helfen beim dunklen Mal? Sie wollte ihn doch nicht im Stich lassen, aber wenn Cord sie jetzt umbrachte, konnte sie doch nichts tun? Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft um sich zu wehren, ganz egal, wie willig sie zum handeln auch war. Ihr Körper machte einfach nicht das, was sie wollte.  
Und plötzlich wurde es ihr bewusst... Etwas, das sie bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte... James dunkle Mal... Cord? Er wusste es? Er wusste von ihr? Dass sie ihm half? Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die davon wussten... wenn sie ehrlich war, dann gab es nur drei... James, sie selbst... und Lilli. Aber Lilli... Sie waren gerade richtige Freundinnen geworden... Konnte es sein, dass sie sich in ihr getäuscht hatte? Konnte es sein... dass sie sich wieder... in einem Menschen getäuscht hatte?... Sie konnte spüren wie er vor Triumph und Stolz strahlte. Sie blickte ihn nun an, mit all dem Hass und Abscheu, das sie für jemanden aufbringen konnte, der ihr im Grunde genommen egal war.  
"Ja, Anna... Ich weiß es... oder besser, wir wissen es... Tolle Freunde, hast du dir da ausgesucht..."  
"..." Sie spürte ihren Atem, wie er schneller wurde, wie Angst in ihr hoch kroch, gerade weil er so selbstsicher war. In dem Punkt war er wie sein großer Bruder. Anderen Menschen mit der Wahrheit Leid zu fügen.  
"Und wenn er jetzt kommt, dann holen wir uns auch das letzte Glied, das wir brauchen. Dann ist alles fertig und wir haben gewonnen..."  
"... Glaubst du wirklich..." versuchte sie die Worte wenigstens noch einigermaßen ernst und kräftig von sich zu geben, so dass er von ihrer Enttäuschung und ihren Zweifeln nichts mitbekommen konnte. "Glaubst du wirklich... Mr. Potter lässt seinen Sohn einfach so sterben?!"  
Er schreckte sichtlich angewidert von ihren Worten zurück. Ein Ausdruck hatte sich auf diesem glatten Gesicht gebildet, der milde getroffen wirkte.  
"Du bist dumm, Cord... Du bist dumm, wenn du glaubst, dass du Voldemort irgendetwas bedeutest in dem Krieg hier... Du bist... ein Todesser... wie jeder andere... DU... bist ERSETZBAR... Für deinen dunklen Lord... ICH... JAMES... SIRIUS... unser Tot wird betrauert, um unseretwillen wird man kämpfen und man wird an uns zurückdenken, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, weil wir SEHR WOHL FREUNDE SIND... an DICH wird nicht mal mehr dein einziger Bruder denken... das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns... Allein dass James herkommen wird, zeigt mir, dass ich niemanden egal bin, so wie du das ausdrückst... Wenn du von einem Auror getötet wirst, ist das jedem egal! Sogar MIR! Ich hab nichts als Mitleid für eine solch erbärmliche Krea-"  
Klatsch! Er hatte ihr eine zweite Ohrfeige verpasst, die sie zu Boden schmetterte. Diesmal blieb sie liegen, ohne jegliche Kraft, sich noch mal aufzurichten, ihm noch mal ihre Meinung zu sagen. Die Kraft der Freundschaft, die sie bis eben noch besessen hatte, schien entwichen zu sein, als der Verdacht von Lillis Verrat ihr Herz einnahm. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie sich wieder in jemanden getäuscht hatte? Das durfte einfach nicht sein.  
Sie konnte hören wie er aufstand und hinausging. Das Klackern seiner Stiefeln war auf dem kalten Marmorboden zu hören und auch wie er weiter entfernt noch etwas zurückrief: "Verreck doch..."  
Aber Anna weinte nicht. Sie tat nichts außer da zu liegen und die Augen zu schließen.

* * *

"Miststück!" grummelte Cord wütend als Malfoy ihn im langen Gang entgegen kam. Beide Männer blieben mitten im Flur stehen und starrten einander an.  
"Was?!" fragte Cord böse.  
"Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!" fragte Lucius, nicht wirklich interessiert an dem Zustand seiner Gefangenen, mehr an der Tat, seines Bruders. Ein sadistisches Grinsen zierte das blasse, kalte Gesicht.  
"Nichts... Sie wird auch so sterben... dieses Luder... Wenn ich sie nicht mit eigenen Händen erwürge... Sie wird mich noch anbetteln, sie zu töten!"  
Sirius hatte große Mühe nicht sofort loszustürmen und seine Faust in Cords Visage zu prügeln. Lilli war die einzige, die ihn in diesem Moment einigermaßen zurückhalten konnte, was sie jedoch alle Müh der Welt kostete.  
"Vergiß sie, Cord... White wird sowieso bald sterben... wie weit?!"  
"Die Kerzen sind fast unten... kann sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis es sie dahinrafft."  
Beide Malfoy's grinsten einander hinterlistig an, bevor Lucius seinem Bruder die Hand um die Schulter legte und mit ihm zurückging. Sirius und Lilli hielten sich noch eine kurze Weile lang in Deckung, bevor sie schließlich den Gang entlang liefen, den Cord heraufgekommen war.  
"Wo glaubst du ist sie?!" fragte Lilli als sie an den vielen Türen ankamen.  
"Werd ich gleich wissen," sagte Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Flur hinab.  
"Point me Anna White."  
Der Zauber führte sie in eines der mittleren verschlossenen Türen.  
"Wao," stellte Lilli überrascht fest.  
"So einfach?!"  
"Nur, wenn derjenige in der Nähe ist. Ansonsten hats keinen Wert. Alohomora," sagte Sirius aufs neue und wieder funktionierte es einwandfrei. Die Tür glitt zur Seite und Sirius und Lilli gingen sofort hinein. Zwischen all den seidenen, umherflatternden Seidentüchern konnten sie ein Mädchen ausmachen, dass auf den Boden lag und sich nicht rührte.  
"Anna," rief Sirius erschrocken als er sie sah und rannte mit Lilli zu ihr rüber. Beide fielen vor ihr auf den Boden und während Sirius sie in seine Arme zog, überprüfte Lilli ihren Zustand.  
"Sie ist eiskalt," bemerkte sie erschrocken. Sirius versuchte Anna zu wecken, wiegte sie in seinen Armen hin und her und strich ihr über die Wange, die an einer Stelle langsam rot wurde...  
'Was hat dieses Arschloch gemacht...'  
"Anna..." flüsterte er ihr zu in der Hoffnung, dass sie aufwachen würde, aber sie rührte sich nicht.  
"Anna... Komm wach auf..."  
"Warum wacht sie nicht auf?!" fragte Lilli verzweifelt und versuchte es mit Heilzauber. Nichts schien wirklich zu wirken, zumindest fühlte sie sich nach wie vor kalt an und ihr Puls war nach wie vor langsam und kaum tastbar.  
"An... komm schon... An..."  
Und tatsächlich begannen ihren Augenlider etwas zu flackern und zwei tiefschwarze Augenpaare blickten ineinander. Sie lächelte als sie ihn erkannte und das Gefühl der Wärme, dass sie bei Cord so sehr vermisst hatte, kam endlich wieder zurück.  
"Hey..." flüsterte er ihr erleichtert zu. Die Angst, die in seinem Inneren eben noch so groß gelodert hatte, war verflogen und hatte einem dankbaren, guten Gefühl platz gemacht.  
"Hey..." flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme zurück.  
"Wenn du es noch mal wagst, mich An zu nennen... dann wirst du die Radieschen von unten bewundern..."  
Sirius konnte nicht anders als über ihren schwarzen Humor zu grinsen, denn das zeigte ihm, dass sie die alte war. Anna's Blick ging zur Seite wo Lilli saß und sie gleichfalls erfreut ansah.  
"Wie gehts dir?!"  
"Ich fühl mich... als ob ich... jeden Moment... ihr wisst schon..." Sie wollte es nicht aussprechen, stattdessen blickte sie umher und sah die schwarze Kerze neben sich. Sirius hatte nur einen Moment gezögert bevor er auch rüber blickte. Er griff seinen Zauberstab, richtete sie auf die Kerze und sagte den Aufhebungszauber.  
"Enervate Malus Vitacandela."  
Die Flamme verpuffte mit einem hellen Knall und ohne noch zu rauchen war sie plötzlich ganz aus. Anna atmete schwer während sie mit Sirius und Lillis Hilfe langsam wieder aufstand. Ihre Beine fühlten sich noch etwas wackelig an und die Kraft schien noch nicht ganz da zu sein. Nur allmählich und ganz langsam kam sie wieder zurück und verdrängte das Gefühl, dass sie wieder hinabziehen wollte.  
"Was war das?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Dunkle Künste. Wenn die schwarze Kerze ausgebrannt wäre, wäre ich jetzt tot... eine Spezialität der Malfoys, verschieden Arten Hexen von heute zu töten, die man nicht mehr braucht... Autsch..."  
Anna fuhr mit ihrer Hand an die wunde Wange, die zu brennen begann. Für diese Ohrfeigen wird Cord noch bezahlen, das schwor sie sich.  
"Wie seid ihr hier hergekommen? Seid ihr allein?!"  
"Nein, Prongs und Moony sind auch dabei. Sie sind grad bei Tricia oben. Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht und ein Gespräch von Mr. Potter belauscht. Er meinte, dass du wohl hier wä-"  
"James..." sagte Anna und drückte sich von Lilli und Sirius sanft weg.  
"Er ist in Gefahr..."  
"Gefahr?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt. Anna nickte bestimmend.  
"James... wenn er Malfoy in die Fänge gerät ist alles zu spät... Ich muss ihn warnen..."  
"Dann nichts wie weg. Kannst du gehen?!"  
Anna nickte, woraufhin Sirius sie los ließ. Nur eine Sekunde später kippte sie zur Seite und in seine Arme nieder. Sirius war von der Wucht überrascht worden und knickte mit ihr kurz ein bevor er Anna mit Lillis Hilfe wieder auf die Beine half.  
"Okay... wohl doch noch nicht..." sagte sie leicht ironisch und lächelte ihn verlegen an. Er konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln und seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte zu schlängeln.  
"Unschwer zu erkennen, An... Komm."  
"Hör auf mich so zu nennen. Mein Name ist kurz genug!"  
Er stützte sie beim gehen während sie den Gang wieder hinauf schlichen. Er hoffte nur dass sie James und Remus möglichst schnell finden mochten, denn Anna's Worte hatten mehr als nur eine Angst um seinen besten Freund hervorgerufen.

* * *

James und Remus hatten mit angesehen, wie Patricia in ihr Zimmer hinein ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Was jetzt?!" fragte James an Remus gewandt, der lediglich die Schultern zuckte.  
"Anklopfen?!"  
"Wär ne Idee," sagte er und ging zur Tür rüber um vorsichtig anzuklopfen.  
"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich heute Abend keine Lust dazu habe, also verschwinde verdammt noch ma-"  
Tricia verstummte als sie die Tür aufgerissen hatte und sah, wen sie da wieder zum Teufel schicken wollte.  
"James?! Remus? Seid ihr verrückt?!"  
Sie zerrte beide Jungs in ihr Zimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.  
"Habt ihr nen Knall hier einfach einzubrechen?!"  
"Tricia, Anna wird vermisst."  
"... Ich weiß," sagte sie leicht bedrückt.  
"Dad glaubt, dass du etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hast."  
"... Ich... Ich habs nicht böse gemeint... Ich wollte doch nur mit ihr reden... Lucius... er hat mich reingelegt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er sie eigentlich entführen will, James, ich hätte niemals zugelassen, dass sie mit nach draußen kommt. Ich wußte nicht, dass er mit Cord schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Ich hab sie nur gesehen und wollte eben mit ihr sprechen, wegen dem Vorfall an Weihnachten."  
"Was will er von ihr, Tricia?!"  
"Ich weiß es nicht... er hat sie einfach gepackt und mitgenommen, ohne mir meine Fragen zu beantworten. Ich weiß nicht mal wo er sie hingebracht hat... Er hat mich mit dem Imperius-Fluch ruhig gestellt und... Er hat mich nur benutzt..."  
Patricia setzte sich auf das Bett nieder und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie schien weinen zu wollen, doch noch brachte sie keine Träne über sich. Sie war schließlich Aurorin und geübt darin, Gefühle nicht zu zeigen. "Tricia, wo ist Anna?!"  
"Prongs?!" ertönte es aus James Hosentasche. Er nahm den Zweiwegspiegel heraus und öffnete ihn.  
"Ja?!"  
"Wir haben An gefunden, aber ihr geht's sehr schlecht. Und wo seids ihr?!"  
"Mir geht's gut genug um dir ne kostenlose Schönheitsop zu verpassen, wenn du nicht sofort mit dem An-Mist aufhörst!"  
"Gut..." sagte James als er Annas maulende Stimme vernahm. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass es ihr gut genug ging ,um um sich zu fauchen. "Bei Tricia im 2. Stockwerk. Die erste Tür rechts."  
"Alles klar, wir sind gleich bei euch."  
James schloss den Zweiwegspiegel und steckte ihn wieder ein.  
"Sie haben Anna, sie lebt..."  
"Gut..." sagte Patricia erleichtert und nahm ihre Hände herab. James wusste nicht was er von seiner Schwester halten sollte, denn ganz gleich wie nah sie sich früher auch gestanden haben mochten. In den letzten Tagen schien er einfach keine Bindung mehr zu ihr zu finden. Sie hatte sich verändert, sie war anders als die Patricia, die er von früher her kannte und irgendwas an ihrer jetzigen Art machte ihm Angst.  
Es klopfte.  
Sie alle zögerten an die Tür zu gehen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich diese Stille schlichtweg grauenvoll an, als ob das Klopfen nur noch das Unheil verkündete, dass auf sie zukam.  
"Wer ist da?!" rief Patricia ohne ihren Blick von ihrem Bruder genommen zu haben.  
"Wir sinds," kam es von Sirius zurück und somit hatte Remus ihnen die Tür geöffnet um sie hinein zu lassen. Kaum dass Patricia Anna erblickte, erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und sah die Freundin mit reuendem Blick an.  
"Anna... Ich-"  
"Lass es..." sagte diese traurig und wandte sich James zu. "Wie geht's dir?!"  
"Mir? Das wollte ich gerade dich fragen."  
"Das ist egal, James, du bist in Gefahr. Das alles war eine Falle. Volde-"  
"Stupor maxima!"  
Ein unerträglich grelles Licht blendete sie und das Gefühl dass man auf den Boden gedrückt wird und die Luft zum atmen einem weggenommen wird machte sich breit. Ohnmacht brach herein, während die Finsternis das Licht verschluckte.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chap 37: Fight on II**_

"Aua..." stieß Anna schmerzvoll aus als sie wieder aus der Bewusstlossigkeit aufwachte. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte automatisch zu ihrem Kopf, der sich so anfühlte, als ob man kurz mit einem Hammer drauf geschlagen hätte, damit sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Sie blinzelte um wieder einen klaren Blick zu bekommen, um zu verstehen was passiert war und wo sie sich nun befand.  
"Anna? Alles okay?!"  
"James?!"  
Endlich wurde er klarer und sie sah in die vertrauten Augen ihres besten Freundes und direkt neben ihm nahm sie auch die anderen wahr. Lilli, Remus und Sirius waren genau neben ihnen gewesen. Anna kam nicht umhin erfreut zu lächeln, denn zu sehen, dass es ihnen gut ging, war ein guter Anfang.  
"Wie gehts dir?!"  
"Mir?... gut... denk ich... und euch?!"  
"Wir sind noch am Leben," antwortete Sirius grimmig über die gesamte Situation.  
"Wo sind wir hier?!" fragte sie verwirrt als sie sah, dass sie sich in einem ziemlich kahlen und muffigen Raum in irgendeiner Burg befinden mussten.  
James sah sich nachdenklich um, bevor er ihr kopfschüttelnd antwortete.  
"Nicht in Sich-er...heit-Arghh-Mist..."  
"James?!" fragte sie besorgt, als sie sah, wie er mit der Hand an seinen Kopf fuhr und die Augen zukniff.  
"Was ist los?!"  
Auch die anderen hatten sich zu ihnen hinabgebeugt um James vor dem freien Fall zu stützen.  
"Kommt wieder... das dunkle Mal."  
"Das was?!" fragte Sirius verwirrt und hatte sie wie Remus auch unsicher angesehen. Keiner von ihnen gab eine Antwort, mehr versuchte Anna James zu helfen.  
"Warte..." Sie wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, bis sie entsetzt feststellte, dass er nicht mehr da war.  
"Ohoh."  
"Ohoh ist nicht gut," bemerkte James während er mit den Augen umher blinzelte, in der Hoffnung die Schwärze zu vertreiben.  
"Die haben uns entwaffnet, richtig?!" fragte sie mit Blick auf Sirius, der ihr zunickte.  
"Wohl als sie uns außer Gefecht gesetzt haben."  
"Wo ist Patty?!"  
"Keine Ahnung. Als wir aufwachten, war sie nicht da."  
"Anna?!" sagte James schwermütig. Er wirkte als ob ihn diese Worte viel Kraft kosteten und tatsächlich konnte sie in seinen Augen etwas Schwarzes auflodern sehen.  
'Das ist nicht gut'  
"Erklärst du's Padfoot und Moony dann?!"  
"Ja, ich-" Quietschend ging die Tür auf und alle 5 schreckten zurück, als sie sahen, wer sich da vor ihnen aufbaute. Wer hätte es anders sein können als Lord Voldemort persönlich, der sie mit seinen blutroten Augen durchstach, das Gesicht, eiskalt auf seine Opfer gerichtet.  
"Ah, wie ich sehe wirkt es schon," zischte er triumphierend, sein Blick war an James geheftet, der in der Mitte der Gruppe stand und ihn mit missfallenem Blick anstarrte.  
"Was wirkt schon?!" fragte Sirius leicht wütend. Ihm missfiel der Gedanke, dass Voldemort etwas wusste, was James IHM verschwiegen hatte. Er war sein bester Freund und er wusste auch, dass es da etwas gab, doch er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es mit Voldemort zusammen hing und wie schlimm es sein könnte.  
"Das dunkle Mal, Black... das dunkle Mal. Hat dir dein bester Freund nie etwas davon gesagt? Oder hat er das bei euren Kumpelhaften Gesprächen zufälligerweise ausgelassen, dass er schon seit Jahren ein Geschenk von mir an sich trägt?!"  
"Padfoot!" versuchte James dazwischen zu schreiten, doch Voldemort schritt in die Zelle und auf sie zu. Er schien keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben, obwohl sie in der Überzahl waren. Wozu auch? Ohne Zauberstab konnten sie absolut nichts gegen den mächtigsten schwarz-magischen Zauberer ausrichten.  
"Armer Black..., du dachtest, du hättest die perfekten Freunde, richtig? Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen... Anna White, das Mädchen, dass du so sehr liebst, hat dich verraten. Sie wusste es die ganze Zeit, hat die ganze Zeit über mit dunklen Künsten gezaubert und dich hintergangen. Hat dein Vertrauen missbraucht..."  
"Was bezwecken sie damit?!" fauchte Anna los ohne ihren Freund dabei angesehen zu haben. In diesem Moment hätte sie es nicht gekonnt, denn so weh wie ihre Worte vorhin Cord getroffen haben mochten, Voldemorts Worte an Sirius gingen tiefer.  
"Sirius hat mit dieser Sache nichts zu tun, also lassen sie ihn aus dem Spiel. Was bringt es ihnen ihn mit solchen Lügen zu bombardieren?"  
"Lügen? Sind es denn Lügen? Oder ist es die pure Wahrheit, die du ihm verschweigst? Willst du die Wahrheit sehen, Black? Die Wahrheit, die deine Freunde dir verschweigen, die Potter dir verschweigt?!"  
"Nein!" schrie Anna und stürmte auf ihn los, als er seinen Zauberstab auf den Haufen richtete und ein greller Lichtblitz sie allesamt blendete... Anna hatte es nicht geschafft ihn davon abzuhalten.  
Lilli, Remus und Sirius schrieen vor Schmerzen auf als ihre Knie unter ihnen nachgaben und sie zu Boden sinken ließen. Ein hässlicher Stich hatte sich in ihre Herzen gebohrt und eine unglaubliche Qual loderte in den Nerven ihres gesamten Körpers auf.

* * *

Der Himmel war dunkel, zu dunkel. Allein der Mond warf etwas Licht in sein Zimmer, als der 12jährige James erschrocken die Augen öffnete. Etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Ein Geräusch, ein Gefühl. Er wusste nicht genau was, aber es hatte ihn wach gerissen. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und blickte sich um. Stimmen dröhnten aus dem Wohnzimmer. Frauen und Männer, die miteinander stritten, unter ihnen waren Mr. und Mrs. Ayenterro's Stimmen. Er stieg aus dem Bett und ging hinaus. Der Streit wurde immer lauter. Es mussten 5 Menschen sein, die sich hier stritten... Aber seine Eltern waren nicht dabei.  
"Nein, verschwindet von hier. _Es_ ist nicht hier, selbst wenn ihr das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellt. Was nicht hier ist, kann nicht einfach hier auftauchen."  
"Wir haben es aber hier ausgemacht. Der Zauber lügt nicht! Wir wissen dass ihr mit den Potters unter einer Decke steckt. Also raus mit der Sprache? Wo ist das BlackHeart!"  
"Es ist aber nich hi-"  
"Crucio!"  
"Neiiiiiiiin!"  
James war gerade erst die Stufen heruntergekommen als ihn der Schrei am gehen hemmte und zurückschrecken ließ. Dabei war er ungewollt gegen eine Vase geknallt, die klirrend zu Boden fiel und zerbrach. Noch ehe er sich versah packte ihn eine raue Hand und zog ihn ins Zimmer hinein.  
Mr.Ayenterro lag keuchend am Boden, während Mrs. Ayenterro von 2 Männern festgehalten wurde. James Blick wanderte zu dem, der ihn hineingezogen hatte. Der Mann war groß und muskulös. Er sah aus wie ein Bodybuilder, der nach dem Motto: Mehr Muskeln, vielleicht auch mehr Hirn, lebte. Seine Augen waren tief und winzig, dafür hing seine Stirn sehr weit draußen und seine Mundwinkel waren hinab gezogen, als ob er niemals vorher im Leben gelacht hätte.  
"Ist das euer Sohn?!" fragte er und rüttelte an James wie mit einer Raspel. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, weil das ein verdammt unangenehmes Gefühl war, doch der Mann packte ihn und drückte ihn fast schon zusammen.  
"Lassen sie den Jungen in Ruhe!" brüllte John Ayenterro mit der Kraft, die er noch hatte, als er geschlagen am Boden lag. Für einen Muggel musste der Cruciatus-Fluch noch viel schlimmer sein als für einen Zauberer, denn ein Muggel hatte schließlich absolut keine Erfahrung mit der schützenden Magie.  
"Nur wenn ich endlich DAS bekomme, weswegen ich hier bin, nämlich das BLACKHEART!"  
"Wir sagten doch, wir wissen nicht, wo es ist!" sagte Monica schon verzweifelt. Sie versuchte sich nicht gegen ihre Peiniger zu wehren, denn James merkte, wie sie ihn mit angsterfülltem Blick ansah... Angst, wegen ihm?  
"Ich warne dich, Ayenterro, treibs nicht zu weit! Wir wissen genau dass es hier ist... also wo ist es verdammt noch mal?!" Und wieder rüttelte der Mann an James als würde er es irgendwie dann ausspucken und damit wurde James bewusst, dass er Recht hatte. Dieser Typ hatte kein Hirn!  
"Cansington," sagte der eine Todesser, der Monica festhielt. Es war eine Frau, ihre Stimme klang weiblich.  
"Wir haben keine Zeit. Der dunkle Lord erwartet unsere Rückkehr."  
"Hmpf." Er grummelte, unzufrieden mit dem, was er erreicht hatte. Er schob James dem 2. Todesser zu, der Monica festgehalten hatte, der ihn auch auffing und James mit beiden Händen an den Armen festhielt. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er ihm den Arm abreißen wollte, so fest drückte er zu und James kam nicht umhin zumindest etwas unangenehm zu gucken, wenn er schon keinen Schrei von sich geben wollte.  
"Nehmt sie mit. Mal sehen, was der dunkle Lord dazu sagt! Er wird es schon aus euch hinauspressen... und..." Er fuhr ganz nah an John Ayenterro's Ohr, damit ihm seine Drohung auch nicht entging. "Wenn du Glück hast... dann tötet er dich schnell..."  
Cansington baute einen Portschlüssel auf, der sie alle drei in eine dunkle Höhle führte.. Als sie dort ankamen wurden ihnen die Hände mit magischen Fesseln verbunden, dann bildeten sie mit den anderen Todessern in der Höhle einen Kreis um sie. John wandte sich nah an seine Frau und flüsterte ihr kaum für die anderen hörbar ins Ohr.  
"Sag es ihnen auf keinen Fall, Monica. Ganz gleich was er tut, sag es ihm auf keinen Fall!"  
"Aber-" stotterte diese mit fast schon glasigen Augen. James konnte sagen, dass sie verdammte Angst hatte, mehr als ihr Ehemann.  
"Nein, Monica, bitte. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn wir es verraten. Du darfst es nicht und ich auch nicht... Ich würde eher freiwillig sterben, als es ihm zu sagen!"  
"Dann gibt es keinen Grund, meine wertvolle Zeit noch zu verschwenden," zischte eine Stimme. Sie hörten Schritte, die auf sie zukamen. James sah, wie die Todesser zur Seite schritten und einen Mann platz machten, dessen bloßes Erscheinen eine Eiseskälte hervorrief, als ob der grausame Wind sein Schatten wäre. Es war das erste mal, dass James ihn leibhaftig sah, den dunkle Lord. Den, den jeder fürchtete, dessen Name so viele nicht wagten auszusprechen, aus Furcht, er könnte es als nächstes auf sie abgesehen haben. Doch der Potter-Sohn zeigte keine Furcht, keine Angst, keine Reaktion. Er blieb wie angewurzelt auf dem Fleck stehen.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Der Todesstrahl traf den Mann überrascht und ließ ihn mit einem lauten qualvollen Schrei zu Boden sinken. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, der Tot kam zu plötzlich. Monica nahm James in die Arme, drückte sein Gesicht in die andere Richtung, damit er ihren Mann nicht länger ansehen musste.  
"James, du musst dir etwas merken: --" flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. Er hörte wie ihr Herz raste, wie die unverständlichen Worte viel zu leise ausgesprochen wurden, damit nur er es verstand, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was sie geflüstert hatte und dann...  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Monica schrie als das Leben aus sie herausgepresst wurde. James spürte ihre Umarmung nicht mehr und sah schockiert zu, wie sie zu Boden fiel und mit geöffneten Augen liegen blieb, regungslos, tot. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank zu ihnen hinab. Sie waren fort, er war alleine... Alleine... er wollte nicht alleine sein, wollte nicht im Stich gelassen werden. Sein Vater hatte ihm doch geschworen, dass er immer für ihn da war? Immer...

**_"Hey Champ," lachte Michael Potter als er seinen 5jährigen Sohn auf die Arme nahm und mit der anderen Hand fröhlich die strubbeligen Haare verwurschelte.  
"Was hab ich doch für einen unglaublichen Sohn... Da kann ich mich ja zur Ruhe setzen, wenn du so weitermachst."  
James lachte. Er war so glücklich gewesen seinen Vater zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er stolz auf ihn war.  
"Nein, Pappa darf nicht gehen," kicherte der kleine.  
"Pappa wird nicht gehen, Champ. Pappa wird immer bei dir sein und dich beschützen. Ich versprechs dir, Champ."_**

Tränen kullerten ihm über die Wange. Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen, er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Er hatte zugelassen, dass er alleine bei Fremden blieb.  
"Avada Keda-"  
Die Stimme des Zauberers verstummte. James sah ihn an, sah etwas anderes in seinem Gesicht aufleuchten. Nicht mehr das Gleichgültige, wie er eben noch aussah als er die zwei Menschen tötete. Er sah aus... als ob er gerade gewonnen hätte...  
"Cansington," rief er, die Augen weiterhin auf James gerichtet.  
"Ja, my Lord," meldete sich der Todesser, den James zwei blaue Flecke an den Armen zu verdanken hatte.  
"Wer ist dieser Junge?!"  
"Keine Ahnung, Er war bei den Muggeln dabei."  
Voldemort wandte sich wieder seinem Opfer zu, das sich mit aller Kraft zusammen riss um auch ihm entgegenzublicken. Er würde keine Schwäche zeigen, niemals. Er durfte es nicht, er musste stark bleiben. Sein Vater würde noch kommen. Er hatte ihm gesagt, wenn er stark blieb, dann würde es immer einen Ausweg geben. Er hatte es ihm gesagt und er würde Recht behalten. Es musste einen Ausweg geben, er würde hier nicht sterben...  
"Du siehst aus... wie dein Vater. Er wird sich bestimmt Sorgen um dich machen... Was denkst du?!"  
Er schwieg.  
"Cansington."  
"Ja, My Lord."  
"Weißt du, wen du mir da gebracht hast?"  
"Nein, my Lord."  
"Sieh ihn dir an... sieh dir seine Augen an, seine Haare, sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild. Er ist seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten."  
"...My Lord?"  
"Potter... nicht wahr? Dein Name ist Potter? Du bist Michael Potter's Sohn."  
Er schwieg weiter.  
"Du willst nicht antworten? Soll ich dich wirklich zwingen zu sprechen? Was würde dein Vater dazu sagen, wenn ich es tue? Er will bestimmt nicht, dass sein größter Schatz das durchleben muss... Cansington?"  
"Ja?"  
"Bring ihn zurück zu seinen Eltern... Aber vorher... mein Junge... WIRST DU MIR ANTWORTEN!"  
Er drückte seinen Zauberstab fest an James Brust, der von dessen Wucht zu Boden sank. Nur seine Hände stützten ihm vor dem endgültigen Fall auf den kalten Steinboden.  
"Warum warst du bei den Ayenterros?! Antworte mir, verdammt!"  
Er drückte fester zu und James war sich sicher, dass sein Zauberstab gleich seine Haut durchbohren würde, aber er sagte nichts. Er starrte ihn nur an, entschlossen, nichts zu verraten, obgleich er nicht mal wusste, ob es da überhaupt etwas zu verraten gegeben hätte.  
"Imperio! Antworte mir!"  
Es war ein unspürbarer Fluch, der ihn traf, der ihn in Besitz nahm und ihn benebelte. Ein komisches Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit.  
"Ich war dort, weil meine Eltern da waren. Sie haben mich zu ihnen gebracht."  
Es schoss aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er etwas tun konnte, nein, er wollte nicht mal etwas dagegen tun, er wollte es genau so von sich geben.  
"Warum haben deine Eltern dich dahin gebracht?!"  
"Das war ein Versehen. Mein Vater hat vergessen mich abzuholen und meine Mutter musste sich mit ihm um diese Uhrzeit rum bei den Ayenterro's treffen."  
"Was weißt du von BlackHeart?!"  
"Nichts. Man hat mir nichts davon gesagt."  
"Aber es befand sich bei den Ayenterros!"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie haben mir nichts gesagt."  
Voldemort war sichtlich nicht begeistert von den Antworten, denn er grummelte als er den Zauber wieder von James nahm und sich seinen Todessern zuwandte.  
"Bringt ihn weg... ich habe andere Methoden, das zu bekommen, was ich will. Die Potters werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben..."  
James wurde hart von zwei Todessern gepackt und mitgezogen. Er wehrte sich etwas, aber nicht stark, denn die Nachwirkungen des Imperius-Fluches steckten noch in seinen Knochen.

* * *

Sanft glitten die Tränen an ihrer Wange hinab und tropften auf das heiße Pflaster der Straße nieder. Die Sonne schien unbarmherzig auf sie hinab, die Wolken zogen nur wenige Schatten über die Londoner-Innenstadt hindurch. Es war der Sommer vor der 7. Klasse. Anna lehnte an der Mauer, ihre schwarzen Augen blickten düster auf den Boden hinab.  
"Hey," sagte Sirius als er es endlich geschafft hatte herzukommen. Aber ein Blick in Annas weinendes Gesicht reichte, damit er erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Er bekam eine besorgte Miene, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und sah sie von unten herauf an, da Anna ihren Blick partout der Erde widmen wollte.  
"Sirius..." Sie hatte ihn erst jetzt bemerkt, nachdem sie aus dem Tagtraum aufgewacht war und wischte sich eilends die Tränen weg.  
"Schon da?!"  
"Schon? Bist du krank?!" fragte er verwirrt und kam nicht umhin an ihrer Stirn nach Fieber zu suchen.  
"Sonst machst du mich zur Schnecke, wenn ich 10 Minuten zu spät komme."  
"Lass das," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und nahm seine Hand wieder hinab, hatte ihn aber dabei nicht losgelassen, sondern fest in ihrer eingeschlossen.  
"Gehen wir."  
"Sicher dass nichts ist? Ich mein... du weinst doch normalerweise nicht, wenn nichts ist?!"  
"... Es ist alles okay... Wirklich..."  
Sie atmete einmal tief ein, bevor aus dem verweinten Gesicht von eben, plötzlich eine strahlende Miene wurde. Händchenhaltend führte sie ihn mit sich in die Innenstadt hinein und begann auch wieder zu lächeln. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, hatte sie sich verändern können oder besser, hatte sie sich verstellen können.  
Die Londoner Innenstadt war im Sommer einfach wunderschön. Es mögen sich viele Touristen hier herum treiben, aber das war gut, denn Voldemort hielt sich zurück, wenn er sich so vielen Menschen entgegen blickte. Auch er war daran interessiert, die Zaubererwelt für die Muggel geheim zu halten und so verbrachten Sirius und Anna einen wunderschönen Tag in den Cafe's oder in den Läden. Sie war so glücklich mit ihm, denn obwohl sie sich schon seit Ewigkeiten kannten und seit dieser Zeit auch schon sehr fest befreundet waren, war das Gefühl, dass sich in den letzten Wochen vor dem Sommer entwickelt hatte, anders. Sie neckten sich auch weiter, stritten auch weiter über jede Kleinigkeit, aber das Ende sah nun völlig anders aus. Einander in den Armen zu halten, vielleicht auch nur zu kuscheln, war etwas ganz besonderes geworden. Etwas angenehmes, was keiner von beiden jemals wieder missen wollte.  
Sie hatten irgendwo an einem Kaffee platz genommen und sich zwei XXX-Large Eisbecher bestellt. Im Sommer schmolz das Eis unter der heißen Sonne regelrecht dahin. Anna hatte ihren Blick in ihre Eiskugel vertieft, während Sirius sein Eisbecher aufschmatzte. Auf halbem Wege hatte er bemerkt, dass seine Freundin offensichtlich keinen richtigen Bissen runter bekam und es machte ihn mehr Angst, dass sie es schaffte, in seiner Gegenwart totenstill zu sein.  
"Anna, irgendwie glaub ich dir nicht, dass nichts ist..."  
"Hm?!" fragte sie und wachte aufs neue aus ihren Gedanken auf.  
"Sicher dass nichts ist? Ich mein... nicht dass ich es nicht gut finde, dass du grad bei Dumbledore wohnst, aber... ich frag mich halt warum. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"  
"Vorgefallen? Nein... nichts..."  
Sie legte den Löffel zum Eisbecher weg und setzte sich von ihrem Stuhl auf seinen Schoss nieder. Sirius hatte gelächelt, als sie ihre sanften Hände an seine Wangen legte und ihn mit tiefem Blick ansah. Er liebte ihre Augen, sie mögen geheimnisvoll und unnahbar sein, aber es waren die einzigen Augen, die er kannte, die einem Menschen soviel Liebe und Zuversicht schenken konnten. Er brauchte sie nur anzusehen und wußte, dass alles was er tat, was von ihr unterstützt wurde, richtig war. Sie konnte hinter einem stehen, wie kein zweiter und sie schaffte es, Menschen die Hoffnung zu geben, die sie brauchten, wenn man selbst nicht mehr im Stande war, sich Hoffnung zu machen.  
"Ich liebe dich," sagte sie sanft und beugte sich zu seinen Lippen hinab. Eine Weile lang sah er sie nur an. Er genoss es ihren Atem zu spüren, sie war so warm und vertraut. Ihr Duft war anders als die der Mädels, mit denen er bisher etwas hatte. Sie war dezent und roch nach frischen Frühlingsblumen.  
"Lass uns den Sommer doch einfach genießen, so lange er da ist..."  
Und ohne ihn auch nur zu Wort kommen zu lassen, hatte sie ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst und leidenschaftlich geküsst. Sirius hatte damit alles vergessen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, was eben noch war. Er legte seine Hand an ihren Hals und drückte sie bestimmend und doch sanft an sich heran. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, ganz egal, ob man sie dabei beobachtete oder ob es vor wenigen Jahren noch vollkommen absurd war, dass sie überhaupt etwas miteinander angefangen hätten. Er wollte sie einfach nur spüren, ihre Nähe bei sich genießen. Sie zu lieben war um so vieles schöner, als nur befreundet zu sein.

* * *

"Lilli-Schatz," hallte die Stimme ihrer Mutter wieder. "Warte hier kurz auf mich. Ich red noch mal mit dem Heiler."  
"Okay, Mum."  
Das rothaarige Mädchen mit der wilden Mähne drehte sich zur Seite und sie blickte plötzlich schokoladenbraune Augen an, die voller Leid, Schmerz und Angst zu ihr rüberblickten. Die Tür zu dem Zimmer war nur einen kleinen Spalt weit offen, aber es reichte, damit sich beide sehen konnten. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie lächelte. Er lächelte nicht zurück. Eine Träne rollte langsam vom Augenwinkel hinab über die Stirnschläfe aufs Bett nieder und je länger sie in diesen vom Leben verratenen Blick sah, desto lauter wurde das Bedürfnis hinzugehen und zu zeigen, dass es nicht stimmte. Ihre Mutter stand noch immer an der Rezeption und unterhielt sich angeregt mit der Empfangsdame über irgendeine Behandlung. Lilli hatte irgendeine Zaubererkrankheit und brauchte die Unterstützung des Heilers, damit ihre Mutter mit den Medikamenten zu recht kam, die sie einnehmen sollte. Das Gespräch war nicht wirklich interessant und das 12jährige Mädchen konnte sich tausend interessantere Dinge vorstellen, als mitten im Gang stehen zu bleiben und Löcher in die Luft zu bohren. Sie sah zurück zu dem kleinen Jungen, der seinen Blick nicht von ihr abgewandt hätte, der noch immer dieselben tränenerfüllten Augen hatte, wie vorher. Sie wiegte mit dem Kopf leicht schief um ihn besser zu sehen können und nachdem sie einen Blick zurück zu ihrer Mutter warf und festgestellt hatte, dass sie wohl nicht so schnell das Gespräch beenden würde, ging Lilli auf das Zimmer zu. Sie öffnete die Tür und schreckte zusammen als sie eine Krankenschwester bei dem Jungen sah, die den Verband am Arm erneuert hatte.  
"Oh... deine Freundin?!" fragte die Krankenschwester überrascht und lächelte das Mädchen freundlich an. Sie legte den bandagierten Arm wieder aufs Bett nieder und packte ihre Sachen ein.  
"Dein Freund hat Glück gehabt, kleines. Er hätte an den Flüchen sterben können. Diese Todesser heutzutage machen selbst vor kleinen Kindern nicht halt. Das Ministerium muss wirklich etwas gegen sie tun... aber er ist sehr tapfer..."  
Sie lächelte beide stolz an und schritt dann an Lilli vorbei um die Tür zu schließen. Lilli lächelte angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Schwester sie gerade zu seiner Freundin gemacht hatte, obwohl sie sich gar nicht kannten.  
"Hi..." stotterte sie leise und blieb an der Tür stehen. Sie wusste nicht so recht, warum sie das überhaupt getan hatte, warum sie überhaupt rein kam, aber es war irgendwie ein Bedürfnis da gewesen, bei ihm zu sein. Er sah noch immer so enttäuscht und mutlos aus, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als zu ihm herzukommen und sich ans Bett zu setzen.  
"Ich... Ich bin Lilli... Ich geh nach Hogwarts... Aber ich bin eine Muggelgeborene Hexe, daher weiß ich noch nicht so viel von der Zaubererwelt. Du bist also von Todessern angegriffen worden?!"  
Der Junge nickte, zumindest soweit es seine Schmerzen zuließen, dass er eine Reaktion zeigte. Seine braunen Augen hatten sie nicht mehr losgelassen, seitdem sie sich ihre Blicke im Flur getroffen hatten. Es war der junge James ohne dass Lilli es damals gewußt hatte.  
"Ich hab von ihnen gelesen... von ihrer Brutalität. Meine Eltern lassen mich nicht alleine raus... Sie haben auch Angst vor ihnen. War es sehr schlimm?! Entschuldige, das ist ne dumme Frage. Natürlich war es schlimm, sonst würdest du ja nicht hier liegen... Tut mir leid, ich... ich nerve, oder?! Du sagst nämlich gar nichts... Ähm... Ich... tut mir leid, ich bin so neugierig gewesen. Ich wollte nur nicht allein sein da draußen und deswegen bin ich hier rein... Ich ähm... Ich geh wieder-"  
Und gerade als Lilli von seinem Bett heruntergehoppelt war, spürte sie seine Hand, die ihren Arm berührte. Viel zu leicht und locker für einen Jungen.  
"Nein," sagte er mit einer flehenden Stimme. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie jemanden mit soviel Angst in den Augen gesehen. Es war als ob er dem Tot entgegen gesehen hätte und als ob dieser noch immer da war und ihn bedrohte.  
"Ich... Ich will nicht... allein sein..."  
Lilli sagte nichts. Sie konnte nicht, denn dieser eine Satz, den er so eben geflüstert hatte, der hatte sich in ihr Herz gebohrt. Wer wollte schon gerne allein sein? Sie auch nicht, aber sie war es, die ganze Zeit über. Sie liebte ihre Familie, aber sie verstanden sie nicht, verstanden nicht das, was sie in der Zaubererwelt war und warum andere sie mieden. In Hogwarts hatte sie nur Diana an ihrer Seite und diese war nicht mal in Gryffindor. Lilli fühlte sich immer alleine, wenn sie in Hogwarts war, weil sie niemand hatte, weil man ihr mit Absicht das Gefühl gab, nicht dazuzugehören. Und sie wollte auch nicht alleine sein, sie hatte denselben Satz auch geflüstert, an dem Tag, an dem sie wieder von Melissa angepöbelt wurde. Sie rannte in die Toilette, hatte geweint und niemand war da. Niemand war ihr nachgerannt, niemand hatte versucht sie zu trösten. "Ich will nicht alleine sein," hatte sie damals auch gesagt, während sie an der Wand lehnte und ihren Tränen der Einsamkeit freien Lauf ließ.  
"Ich lass dich nicht alleine," flüsterte Lilli zu dem Jungen zurück und lächelte. Sie wollte das damals auch von jemanden hören, von einer guten Freundin... von Anna? Weil sie Anna bewunderte, weil sie sie mochte und sie ihr sympathisch war. Etwas Winziges in ihr hatte immer die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Anna sich einfach ihr anschloss und ihre Freundin wurde. Aber Anna war damals bei Melissa gestanden und hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt, sie nicht mal angesehen, als Lilli gekränkt davon lief.  
Lilli setzte sich an sein Bett und spürte, wie er ihren Arm los ließ. Seine Hand wanderte zurück ans Bett und alles was der Junge tat, war sie anzusehen. Er schien sehr müde und erschöpft zu sein, als er schließlich seine Augen schloss und irgendwie das Bewusstsein verlor. Es waren vielleicht die vielen Medikamente, die ihn schließlich in den Traumlosen Schlaf rissen. Lilli hatte ihn dabei nur zugesehen und gelächelt als er eingeschlafen war. Er sah friedlich aus... Nicht mehr voller Schmerzen, Trauer und Angst, sondern einfach nur... zufrieden.

* * *

"_**Ich will das BlackHeart!" **__**  
**__**"Ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen!" **__**  
**__**"Doch! Ich weiß, dass du es weißt! Sags mir?!" **__**  
**__**"Nein!" **__**  
**__**"Soll ich wirklich weitermachen? Es ist nur der Anfang. Wenn du es mir nicht freiwillig sagst, dann werde ich dich dazu zwingen. Ich kann es und das weißt du!" **__**  
**__**"Nein, ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen!" **__**  
**__**"Du elender Narr! Wie du willst! Ich werde so lange in den Erinnerungen deiner Freunde stochern, bis du es mir freiwillig sagst!" **__**  
**__**"Wie soll ich etwas sagen, was ich gar nicht weiß? Meine Freunde damit zu belasten, bringt gar nichts! Lassen sie sie aus dem Spiel, verdammt! Sie wollen nur mich!" **__**  
**__**"Ich hab das was ich will von White schon. Ich bekomme es von dir auch noch." **__**  
**__**"Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es ihnen sagen, damit sie endlich alle in Ruhe lassen, aber ich weiß es verdammt noch mal nicht!" **__**  
**__**"Ich will das BlackHeart! Ich weiß, dass du davon weißt! Ich weiß, dass man es dir gesagt hat! Also lüg mich nicht an, du verdammter Bengel!" **__**  
**__**"Nein! Ich weiß es nicht!" **__**  
**__**"Willst du es wirklich bis zum Ende fortführen? Du weißt was du damit riskierst? Was du verlieren wirst?!" **__**  
**__**"Ich weiß nicht mal wovon sie sprechen!" **__**  
**__**"Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!"  
"NEIN, VERDAMMT! HÖREN SIE DAMIT AUF. SIE HABEN KEIN RECHT DAZU!"  
"MEIN JUNGE; ICH HABE ALLE RECHTE DER WELT; WENN ICH ES WILL!" **_


	38. Chapter 38

**cat:** Ich beeil mich :) Werd mir heut noch mal ne schöne Pause gönnen und später am Tag das nächste Kapitel posten und bis zu meiner Fabiprüfung müsste ich die Kapitel so gepostet haben, dass es nicht mehr mit nem Cliffhänger endet. Mir war nur nie bewußt, wieviele Cliffhänger ich früher hier eingebaut hatte Öö Ich weiß, dass das nicht nett ist. Ich habs auch für die neuen Chaps ab 80 weggelassen. ;) Thx fürs Review. Glg

**crazysj:** Uh ja, Rückblenden mag ich auch sehr gerne. Erinnerungen sind irgendwie in fast jeder Geschichte eines der schönsten Teile. In den HP-Büchern fand ich das auch irgendwie. Zumindest das mit den Maraudern. Schön, dass es dir auch wieder gefallen hat :)  
Gut +g+ Oha, dann musst du dort doch auch 6 Wochen in die Schule, nur eben Australisch? Hört sich interessant an. Hätte allerdings fast gewettet, dass die da bereits Sommerferien haben. Na, Wette verloren. Für mich wärs natürlich besser, wenn du dich langweilst und hier her verkrümmelst +g+ Aber für dich wünsch ich natürlich, dass es superschön wird und du wunderbare Erfahrungen sammelst. Kann es sein, dass sobald du wieder hier bist, das neue Schuljahr für dich hier in Deutschland im Anschluss beginnt? Freu mich, wenn du zurück bist ;) und danke fürs Daumen drücken. Kann ich absolut gebrauchen! Glg

* * *

_**Chap 38: Fight on III**_

Das schwarze wurde aufs Neue von einem weißen Licht bedeckt und ein Lichtblitz genügte um die Erinnerungen weiter erscheinen zu lassen.

* * *

"Anna?! Begleite mich doch bitte ins Zaubereiministerium."  
"Wieso!"  
Anna sah Dumbledore verwirrt an. Sirius wollte heut zwar Erin Goyle Nachhilfe geben, aber danach würde er sofort zu ihr kommen und sie wollte die Zeit mit ihm genießen und ihn nicht vor verschlossenen Türen stehen sehen.  
"Es wird nicht sehr lange dauern. Dein Vater möchte dich noch einmal sprechen."  
"Oh... er... Muss ich mit ihm denn sprechen? Ich dachte es ist alles gesagt?"  
Das war nicht das was sie dachte, sondern das, was sie gehofft hatte und gleichzeitig immer befürchtete, dass es eintreffen könnte, dass ihre Eltern sie doch nicht in Ruhe ließen.  
"Besser wärs auf jeden Fall," sagte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme, nicht dass er sie gezwungen hätte. Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Urenkelin und sah sie mit besorgter Miene an.  
"Es ist ganz und gar alleine dir überlassen, ob du nun mit ihm sprechen willst, oder nicht. Allan hat mich nur um ein Gespräch mit dir gebeten. Er möchte mit dir über deine Entscheidung sprechen und... er ist immerhin dein Vater, Anna. Gib ihm noch eine Chance, sich zu rechtfertigen."  
"Sich zu rechtfertigen? Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass es dafür eine Entschuldigung, eine Erklärung gibt? Oder willst du mich nur loswerden?"  
Dumbledore hatte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abgewandt, als er entschieden "nein" antwortete. Sein Blick war nach wie vor warmherzig.  
"Natürlich mag ich es, dass du hier bei mir lebst. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du den Kontakt zu deinen Eltern endgültig abbrichst. Zumindest nicht zu Allan. Mach ihn nicht für die Taten deiner Mutter verantwortlich. Du bist klug genug um zu wissen, was du möchtest und was du kannst. Es ist von meiner Seite aus lediglich eine Bitte an dich, ihn nochmal anzuhören."  
"Du hast doch keine Ahnung," grummelte Anna bockig, wandte sich ab und verschränkte die Arme. Sie war wütend und sauer, dass er so reagierte. Sie hatte mehr Verständnis erwartet, zumindest von ihm. Auch wenn sie nie ein besonders enges Verhältnis zu ihrem Urgroßvater besessen hatte, sie verstanden sich, wenn sie es wollten und er war der einzige in ihrer Familie, von dem sie wußte, dass er stark genug war, gegen diese Situationen vorzugehen, die im Hause White herrschten.  
"Ich weiß, dass du beide für das Geschehene verantwortlich machst, aber Allan hat mit mir gesprochen. Er möchte sich mit dir aussprechen und ich glaube ihn."  
"Du glaubst ihm, weil er dein Enkel ist und du es glauben möchtest..." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.  
"Nein, weil ich erkannt habe, dass er mich im Bezug auf dich nicht belogen hat. Er hat mir in vielerlei Hinsicht die Unwahrheit gesagt, aber nicht im Bezug auf dich. Du bist seine einzige Tochter und er will nicht im Streit mit dir auseinander gehen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit für dich, dich von beiden loszureißen, ohne einen Zauber verwenden zu müssen. Tu dir selbst den Gefallen, Anna. Du wirst nicht glücklicher, wenn du nur aus Sturheit handelst. Vergebung ist ein Akt der Stärke und sie unterscheidet die weiß-magischen von den schwarz-magischen Zauberern."  
Anna hatte gespürt, dass Dumbledore es ehrlich meinte, dass ihm viel daran lag, dass sie sich zumindest mit ihrem Vater versöhnte und dass er sich vorstellen konnte was passiert war, obgleich sie es ihm nie erzählt hatte. Sie hatte es nur einem erzählen können...

* * *

Es war ein Tag wie viele andere auch in Hogwarts. Remus saß da, genoss den frischen Herbstwind und las sich das Buch über Banntränke durch. Er würde das wohl nie kapieren, wie man diese Tränke mischte. Irgendwie war er einfach zu schlecht dafür und je länger er sich darin vertiefte, umso komplizierter wurden sie. Er wollte sich so gerne selbst helfen, damit er seine Freunde nicht wieder in Gefahr brachte, aber wenn selbst ein ausgelernter, mächtiger Zauberer kein Mittel gegen die Mutation zum Werwolf erfinden konnte, wie sollte er, ein 17jähriger Schüler, dann so etwas schaffen können?  
"Lass das bitte," hörte er eine weibliche bekannte Stimme und schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er streckte sich hinter dem Baum hervor und sah Diana Ayenterro, die von Cord am Arm gepackt wurde. Er sah wie Cord sie zu Boden stieß und seinen Zauberstab gegen sie richtete.  
"Expelliarmus!" rief Remus ohne zu zögern und hatte ihn entwaffnet. Beide blickten erschrocken zu ihm rüber, während Cord mehr aus missfallen und Diana mehr aus Erleichterung drein sah.  
"Lass sie in Ruhe, Cord," sagte Remus, der mit einem Sprung hergekommen war und Diana von ihm weggezogen hatte.  
"Wie nett, ein Schlammblüter hilft dem anderen."  
"Was hat sie dir getan?!"  
Er überlegte nicht lange mit seiner Antwort, die standartmässig raus schoss.  
"Sie existiert! Das ist Grund genug!"  
"Das werde ich nicht zulassen."  
"Ohhhhhhhhh," machte Cord gespielt verängstigt. "Lass mich raten, Lupin, dann holst du Black und Potter und die Pissnelke Peter hinzu und verprügelst mich!"  
"Lass sie einfach in Ruhe, Cord. Sie hat dir nichts getan."  
"Gut, dann bleib. So macht es sowieso mehr Spaß."  
Cord holte mit der Faust aus um zuzuschlagen, doch Remus wich dem aus und riss dabei Diana mit sich zur Seite. Dies hatte zur folge, dass Cord gegen die Luft schlug und aus dem Gleichgewicht schwankend zu Boden fiel.  
"Na warte!" sagte er und grinste finster hinter seinem so schon fiesen Gesicht hervor. Remus hatte keine Zeit um zu verstehen was los war, denn prompt wurden er und Diana von hinten gepackt und auseinander gezogen. Er sah wie Crabbe Diana festhielt und war sich sicher, dass hinter ihm Goyle stand. Cord nahm seinen Zauberstab zurück und richtete ihn auf Diana.  
"Nein!" schrie Remus auf, doch Cord grinste nur weiter sadistisch hervor.  
"Imperio!" doch der Fluch ging nicht an Diana, sondern an Remus, der zu überrascht davon getroffen wurde und nur kurz zusammen zuckte, bevor sein Blick willig wurde.

* * *

"Lilli?!" Die Tür zum Zimmer wurde aufgerissen und die Krankenschwester von eben stand mit ihrer Mutter da. Voller Sorge, rannte Mrs. Evans auf ihre Tochter zu und nahm sie erleichtert in die Arme.  
"Schatz, was machst du nur für Sachen? Du hättest dort auf mich warten sollen und nicht irgendwelche anderen Patienten belästigen sollen. Tut mir wirklich noch mal aufrichtig Leid."  
Die Krankenschwester nickte verstehend.  
"Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich dachte, sie wäre eine Freundin des Jungen."  
"Der Junge sieht nicht gut... was ist passiert?!"  
"Todesser... Leider..."  
"Ich hoffe, es geht ihm bald besser. Komm Lilli-Schatz. Wir müssen gehen, dein Vater wartet schon."  
Ohne überhaupt auf das zu achten, was ihre Tochter wollte oder versuchte zu sagen, zog Mrs. Evans sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus. James war von dem Lärm aufgewacht. Seine Augen waren schlagartig weit aufgerissen und er hatte sich genauso erschrocken aufgebeugt. Dabei war ihm ein Schmerzlaut widerfahren, wegen der Spannung seiner Muskeln.  
"Du musst ruhig bleiben," hörte Lilli die Krankenschwester noch sagen, bevor sie mit ihrer Mutter um die Ecke verschwand und das letzte was sie sah, waren seine enttäuschten und verängstigten Augen, weil er wieder allein gelassen wurde. Es war ein flehender Blick, dass sie zurück kommen möge, dass sie ab diesem Moment nie wieder mehr losgelassen hatte.  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später, während die Schwester James Wunden, die durch seine abrupte Bewegung aufgeplatzt waren versorgte, kamen Michael und Maria herein.  
"James, Junge!" rief Maria mit tränenden Augen, als sie auf ihren Sohn zugestürzt kam und ihn so fest sie konnte in ihre Arme schloss.  
"Wie geht es ihm?"  
"Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter, aber ich kann ihnen hierzu nichts sagen. Die Heilerin wird in wenigen Minuten zu ihnen kommen und ihnen alles erklären."  
Kaum dass die Schwester wieder raus gegangen war, wandte auch Michael sich an James, der die Umarmung seiner Mutter nicht wirklich erwidert hatte.  
"Junge, geht's dir gut?!"  
Er sah seinen Vater an, doch kein Wort war von ihm gefallen. Er nickte nicht einmal.  
"James, es tut mir so leid..." begann seine Mutter und ihr Blick sagte ihm, wie sehr sie es bereute und ungeschehen machen wollte, doch alles half nichts. Nicht nach dem, was passiert war, was seinen Verstand, sein Leben geprägt hatte.  
"Wir wussten nicht, dass der Angriff auf Count Valley nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war, um an die Ayenterros ranzukommen. Wenn wir das gewusst hätten, Liebling, wir hätten dich doch niemals bei ihnen gelassen..."  
Ihr Sohn zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion. Das alles war ihm schon klar gewesen, auch wie Leid es seinen Eltern tat, doch es änderte an der Situation rein gar nichts. Was passiert war, konnte keiner wieder gut machen. Die Zeit würde seine Erinnerungen verschwinden lassen, das hatte er damals zumindest geglaubt.  
"Liebling... Hat dir... Monica... hat sie dir etwas gesagt?!"  
"James?!" sagte auch Mr. Potter und sah wie seine Frau auch, eindringlich in die Augen seines Sohnes.  
"Hat dir Mrs. Ayenterro etwas gesagt, wegen BlackHeart?!"

* * *

Die Straßen waren nass, es regnete und die Tropfen prasselten unbarmherzig auf alles nieder, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Anna lief so schnell sie konnte, als wäre der dunkle Lord persönlich hinter ihr her und würde sie umbringen wollen. Sie wurde langsamer, die Kraft zu rennen verschwand und am Ende der Straße ging sie nur noch schwermütig geradeaus. Ihr Atem war zu schnell und sie bekam schon kaum mehr Luft. Ihr Herz pochte so unglaublich schmerzvoll als sie sich an die Wand lehnte um Luft zu schnappen. Die verweinten Augen blickten auf ihre Hände hinab, dessen Fläche ausgebreitet vor ihr lag. Sie zitterten von dem, was sie gerade getan hatten. Der Drang zu weinen, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen wurde lauter und intensiver und sie weinte mehr und stärker. Die Straße war leer, der Regen und Donner zu laut, er verschluckte ihre Schreie. Sie sank an der Wand hinab und schlug mit der Faust dagegen ohne die verdammten Tränen zurückhalten zu können, die sich von dem unbarmherzigen Regen auf ihrer Haut nicht unterscheiden ließen.  
Es war Winter, kurz nach Weihnachten. Dieses Jahr hatte es kein weißes Weihnachten gegeben. Matsch und Frost hing überall an den Straßenrändern. Sie wusste nicht mehr wie lange es gedauert hatte, dass sich ihr Körper endlich beruhigte. Sie schluchzte und blickte zum Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne verschwand zu schnell und die Nacht würde herein brechen. Bei den Minus-Temperaturen würde sie draußen nicht überleben. Zurück wollte sie nicht, denn ihren Eltern konnte sie nicht mehr in die Augen blicken, nein, noch schlimmer. Sie würden ihr das antun, was sie gerade getan hatte.  
Zu Dumbledore? Sie hatte kein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Urgroßvater und die Angst nicht zu wissen, wie er reagieren würde, hielt sie davon ab zu ihm zu gehen Zu Sirius? Er wohnte selbst noch bei seinen Eltern...Er würde sie wohl kaum bei sich aufnehmen, wenn sie auftauchen würde... Melissa? Nein, ihre Eltern waren Todesser und nachdem was sie gerade getan hatte, war sie wohl kaum bei ihnen willkommen... James? James... seine Eltern mochten sie... Maria und Michael waren wunderbare Eltern, sonst wären Patty und James nicht so gut erzogene Kinder geworden, dessen Leben nicht wie ihres aus den Fugen geraten war. Sie fühlte sich so wohl bei ihnen, so wie sich jeder normale bei seiner eigenen Familie fühlen sollte. Doch je länger Anna darüber nachdachte, desto schwerer wurde der Gedanke, dass sie es nicht konnte, nicht durfte. Nein, sie konnte nicht hingehen. Mit welchem Recht sollte sie sich über Weihnachten bei ihnen aufdrängen? Sie wäre nur eine Last für die Familie, die sonst so ausgelassen und glücklich die Feiertage genoss. Mit ihren Problemen würde sie ihnen die Tage kaputt machen, die alle anderen mit Freude und Glück genossen.  
"Anna?!" Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie Mr. Potter erblickte, der direkt vor ihr kniete. Er hatte ohne lange zu zögern seinen Umhang ausgezogen und ihn über ihre nassen und eiskalten Schulter gelegt.  
"Mädchen, was machst du denn alleine um diese Uhrzeit noch hier?!"  
"Ich-"  
Sie konnte nichts sagen, was die Situation hätte erklären können. Nicht mal ein gescheiter Satz wollte herauskommen, denn von der Kälte schien ihr das Sprechen einfach nicht mehr möglich zu sein. Michael hatte es sehr wohl erkannt und nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus um damit einen Portschlüssel aufzubauen.  
"Komm, ich bring dich erst mal nach Hause."  
"Nein!" sagte sie sofort und zog Mr. Potter vom Portschlüssel weg.  
"Bitte. Nicht nach Hause." In diesem Moment war es ihr egal ob sie schwach wirkte oder ob ihre Stimme von Furcht wie zerfressen klang. Sein Satz war wie ein starker Pfeil durch ihren gesamten Körper hindurch, den sie nicht zulassen wollte.  
"Aber... warum? Deine Eltern werden sich Sorgen um dich machen... oder bist du etwa vor ihnen davongelaufen?!"  
"..." Sie schämte sich dafür und konnte einfach nicht antworten Sie versuchte auch seinem Blick auszuweichen, doch es war unmöglich. Mr. Potter hatte seinen Kopf so hingedreht, dass sie ihn nun ansehen musste und sein Blick war ganz anders als der, den sie erwartet hatte. Er sah sie mit soviel Mitleid und Sorge an, dass sie sich ganz anders fühlte, als eben noch. Etwas warmes und schönes baute sich in ihrem Inneren auf, als sie ihn zuversichtlich lächeln sah..  
"Komm, Mädchen..." Er zauberte einen neuen Portschlüssel und reichte ihn ihr rüber.  
"Reisen wir zu mir nach Hause und dann können wir reden, hm?"

* * *

Der Sommer war normalerweise eine Zeit, die sich die verliebten Pärchen teilten. Remus war auch verliebt, verliebt in Lilli und sie waren ein Paar. Nicht besonders lange, aber er war glücklich mit ihr. Zumindest dachte er das. Die letzten Tage waren nicht schön. Sie verhielt sich merkwürdig, als ob seine Nähe für sie unangenehm wäre und nun war der Tag gekommen, an dem sie einfach nur auf den Ländereien saßen und sich anschwiegen. Man sah James, wie er frisch mit Melissa turtelte, die beiden waren gerade erst zusammen gekommen und dies war der gesamten Schule aufgefallen. Sie machten kein Hehl daraus, wie sehr sie sich nun liebten und wie glücklich sie waren. Melissa lachte so offensichtlich laut, dass jeder in ihrer Umgebung mitbekam, dass es ihr gut gehen musste. Sirius, Anna, Peter, Frank und Alice saßen nicht weit weg von ihnen entfernt und dösten im hellen Sonnenschein vor sich hin, genossen ihre freie Zeit nach den Prüfungen.  
"Also?!" fragte Remus nach einiger Zeit. Lilli hatte ihn erst jetzt angesehen, ihr Blick ruhte vorher die gesamte Zeit auf James.  
"Was, also?!" fragte sie leise.  
"Keine Ahnung, ich denke... wir sollten reden, oder?!"  
"Reden... worüber?!"  
"Keine Ahnung... wie schön das Wetter heute ist? Warum die Erde eine Kugel und keine Scheibe ist? Ob wir uns nicht besser trennen sollten?! Wieso die Farbe eines Herzens rot ist?"

Sie wusste dass das kommen musste, aber sie hatte es nicht ansprechen wollen. Remus war ein netter Kerl und einer ihrer besten Freunde gewesen, bevor sie zusammen kamen. Sie liebte ihn damals auch und sie würde ihn immer noch lieben, wenn nicht...James wäre. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu ihm und das Selbstmitleid kroch wieder in ihr hoch. Sie war selbst Schuld, dass es soweit kommen musste. Hätte sie ihn einmal richtig beachtet, hätte sie ihm einmal die Chance gegeben zu sagen, warum er mit ihr ausgehen wollte, vielleicht hätte sie dann erkannt, wer er war? Dass er derjenige ist, in den sie sich schon vor langer langer Zeit verliebt hatte, weil ihr Herz sich ihm angeschlossen hatte? Jetzt... wurde alles nur noch komplizierter. Alles war zu chaotisch und verwirrend geworden, ihre Gefühle waren zu durcheinander, als dass sie durchblicken könnte für wen sie nun was empfand.  
"Ich hab das Gefühl... sags mir, wenn ich mich irre, aber ich denke... du hast dich in Prongs... in James verliebt... richtig?!"  
Lilli blickte zurück zu ihm, blickte tief in die blauen Augen ihres Partners und obwohl sie sehr viel Trauer und Enttäuschung erkennen konnte, sah sie auch ein gewisses Glänzen, dass eigentlich nur eine Bestätigung für den Verdacht haben wollte.  
"Ich... Ich weiß nicht, Rem... Ich... weiß nicht was ich im Moment fühle..."  
"Dafür starrst du Prongs aber ziemlich oft an."  
"Ich weiß oder auch nicht... Ich weiß nicht warum ich das tue..."  
"Naja, du hast dich eben wie viele andere auch in ihn verliebt. Immerhin steht die Hälfte der Hogwarts Mädchen auf ihn..."  
"... Remus..."  
"Die andere Hälfte steht übrigens auf Sirius," fügte Remus noch hinzu und grinste sie leicht amüsiert an. Lilli konnte nicht anders als mitzulächeln. Remus war wirklich ein netter Mensch. Obgleich ihre Beziehung jeden Augenblick auseinander brach, war er nicht wütend oder machte ihr Vorwürfe. Er blieb ruhig und versuchte die Situation mit Witzen aufzulockern. Das alles tat ihr so sehr Leid.  
"Remus, ich... ich mag dich... ich weiß, dass ich dich mag, aber ich kann mir das mit James nicht erklären... Ich mein... es sind seine Augen, weißt du."  
"Seine Augen?!" .  
"Ja... ich... ich hab tief in seine Augen gesehen... sie erinnern mich an wen. Ich... Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher..."  
"An wen erinnern sie dich?!"  
"An... an jemanden, dem ich ein Versprechen gegeben habe. Das will ich auch einhalten."  
"Was für ein Versprechen, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten."  
"Das tust du nicht... Du hast ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum ich so dämlich handle. Es ist einfach, dass James dieser jemand sein kann. Ich hab damals nur seine Augen wirklich gesehen... "  
"Wann damals?!"  
"Im St. Mungo's. Meine Mum hat mich hingebracht, weil ich krank war und sie die Krankheit nicht kannte. Ist ne ganz leichte Zaubererkrankheit. Und da hab ich ihn gesehen... Ihm gings so schlecht und er war so schrecklich einsam und verängstigt... Ich bin zu ihm rein und wollte ihm helfen, wollte sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Ich hab noch nie so verletzte Augen gesehen... Ich hab ihn sogar versprochen, ihn niemals allein zu lassen. Frag mich nicht warum ich das tat, wo ich ihn doch nicht mal kannte, aber... ich fühlte mich danach besser, weil ich sah, dass es ihm half. Aber dann hat mich meine Mutter raus gezogen und das letzte was ich sah, war wieder dieser angsterfüllte Blick, Angst davor allein zu sein und die Enttäuschung, weil ich mein Versprochen gebrochen habe... Ich hab ihn nie wieder gesehen... bis..."  
"Bis?!"  
"Bis zu dem Tag an dem James vom Besen gefallen ist, beim Quidditch. Im Krankenflügel hab ich in seine Augen gesehen... ganz plötzlich... aber es waren dieselben... seit dem bin ich mir fast sicher... Aber eben nur fast."  
"Wieso nur fast?!"  
"Keine Ahnung... Es liegt fast 3 Jahre zurück, was erwartest du von einem einzigen Moment?!"  
"Mhm... verstehe."  
"Ich... bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es ist, aber... diese Augen lassen mir seit dem Tag keine Ruhe. Ich träume ab und zu nachts von ihnen, einfach so aus heiterem Himmel. Dann schlage ich meine Augen auf und sehe die Sterne funkeln und dann frag ich mich, wie es ihm wohl geht... ob er sich noch an mich erinnert... ob er mich immer noch braucht..."  
"Und du glaubst, Prongs ist dieser jemand?!"  
"Irgendwo schon...ich bin mir aber nicht sicher... Bist du jetzt enttäuscht von mir?"  
Remus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Er hatte dabei versucht möglichst nicht frustriert zu wirken, aber allein sein Ausdruck hatte es gezeigt, dass er es war, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte.  
"Es tut mir Leid... Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich das tue... Ich will nicht, dass es zwischen uns vorbei ist, Rem... will ich wirklich nicht, aber..."  
"Mhm... ja... ich weiß," antwortete er nur, doch sonst zeigte er keine Reaktion. Im Grunde genommen wusste er, dass dies eines Tages kommen würde. Er hatte es schon am Anfang ihrer Beziehung bemerkt, dass es von Lilli aus nicht wirklich Liebe war. Mitleid oder Vertrauen... aber nicht Liebe.  
"Was willst du jetzt tun?!"  
"Was meinst du?!" fragte sie verwirrt. Remus versuchte zu lächeln, damit sie nicht mitbekam, wie dreckig und dumm er sich in Wirklichkeit vorkam. Wer würde sich nicht so bescheuert fühlen, wenn die eigene Freundin einen gesteht, dass sie sich in den besten Freund verknallt hatte? Und das nur, weil er VIELLEICHT jemand war, den sie von früher her kannte und mochte.  
"Das mit Prongs. Wie du herausfinden willst, ob er derjenige ist, den du meinst?!"  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung..."

* * *

_'Lilli... ich wußte das von dir und James nicht...'_ _dachte Anna traurig. _

* * *

_**"Wer ist da? Du? Du mickrige Kreatur? Du willst mich also aufhalten?!" **__**  
**__**"..." **__**  
**__**"Ich werde es bekommen. Deinen Teil habe ich schon längst." **__**  
**__**"... Denken sie?!" **__**  
**__**"Ich weiß es..." **__**  
**__**"Sie irren sich... Glauben sie ruhig weiter daran. Soll mir nur recht sein. Wer auf solche zwei Idioten setzt, hats nicht besser verdient. Die Malfoys haben rein gar nichts von mir bekommen." **__**  
**__**"Du kommst nach Dumbledore, wie ich sehe... Der alte Narr glaubt auch ständig, er wüßte alles besser. Wie oft habe ich schon gegen diesen alten Mann gewonnen, he? Hat er dir schon mal erzählt, was mit deinem Bruder passiert ist, weil dieser so großkotzig war?!" **__**  
**__**"..." **__**  
**__**"Er ist tot, weil er sich mir widersetzt hat, weil er glaubte, seine Schwester beschützen zu können. Diese Erinnerung hast du nicht mehr, nicht wahr? Und warum nicht? Weil sie dir entnommen wurde. Du wußtest nicht, dass das geht? Es geht alles, White! Und ich habe von dir das, was ich will. Ich bekomme das BlackHeart! Es ist meins!" **__**  
**__**"..." **__**  
**__**"Siehst du... Ich gewinne immer, ganz egal, was geschieht. Ich habe noch nie verloren und ich werden diesen Krieg auch nicht verlieren." **__**  
**__**"... Sicher..." **__**  
**__**"..." **__**  
**__**"Alleine, dass sie es DAS BlackHeart genannt haben, zeigt mir, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, wonach sie überhaupt suchen. Es bringt ihnen gar nichts, wenn sie versuchen, James zu zwingen es zu sagen. Er weiß es ebenfalls nicht." **__**  
**__**"Aber du, wie ich sehe?! Dann sollte ich mir dich vornehmen! Du scheinst zu wissen, was BlackHeart ist... Wie ich sehe, habe ich dich unterschätzt. Das soll mir kein zweites mal passieren!"** _

_'Bitte Merlin, ich habe dich nie um etwas gebeten, nie. Nur dieses eine mal, ich flehe dich an, schick uns jemanden, der uns rettet, lass Mr. Potter uns finden, lass Dumbledore kommen. Irgendwas... Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich ihn hinhalten kann ohne, dass ich die Wahrheit von mir gebe... Um James und Lillis Willen... lass jemanden kommen!'_


	39. Chapter 39

**crazysj:** Huhu. Die Szenen sehen alle, die in dem Verliest waren. Man könnte sagen: James, Lilli, Sirius, Remus und Anna sehen nun alles über jeden was die letzten Jahre vorgefallen war und was sie einander nicht erzählt haben. Alle Geheimnisse sind somit an einem Tag gelüftet worden. Naja, und Voldemort sieht das halt auch noch Öö Aber der ist ja unwichtüüüüg +g+ Uih, dann wirds ja doch ein schöner "Urlaub" der Austausch. In die 12? Heißt, du machst nächstes Jahr bereits dein Abi, lieg ich richtig damit? (Denn dann wärst du etwa die zweite von meinen Bekannten aus dem Internet, die ebenfalls nächstes Jahr ihr Abi machen. 99 hat ihn nämlich entweder bereits dieses Jahr gemacht oder macht ihn erst übernächstes Jahr. / Fühl mich glatt ein wenig aussetzig, dass ichs nächstes Jahr mach. Nächste Woche hab ich "nur" Fachabiturprüfung. Glg

_Sooo, hat nicht so geklappt wie ich es wollte mit dem Sonntag 2. Chap reinstellen O.o Und da nächste Woche nun meine Fachabiprüfungen sind, werd ich schätz ich noch 1 oder 2 Chaps reinstellen. Die enden 100 prozentig ohne Cliffhänger. Das dürfte dann ne gute Pause darstellen, bis die Prüfungen vorbei sind. Kann dann eher wieder überarbeiten ohne zu denken: "Uahhhhh, ich muss Mathe, BWR, Englisch, Deutsch lernen!!" Well, enjoy this chap!  
_

* * *

_**Chap 35: Darkest Secret**_

* * *

Als Remus wieder zu sich kam, wusste er nicht, was passiert war. Diana kniete besorgt neben ihm, während Cord ihn mit einem triumphierenden Blick ansah.  
"Was?!" fragte er verwirrt. Er konnte sich nur noch an den Imperius-Fluch erinnern und sonst an gar nichts mehr. Er war verunsichert durch den selbstsicheren Blick seines Gegenübers, der aussah als hätte man ihm die Welt zu Füßen gelegt. Remus ahnte, dass er etwas Schlimmes preisgegeben haben musste, was er nicht hätte sagen dürfen oder sollen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Diana, die vollkommen verängstigt daneben stand, die Augen weit aufgerissen, ihr Körper zitterte aus Furcht... etwa vor IHM?!  
"Diana... Was-"  
"Soso... ," sagte Cord fies grinsend und ließ Remus Zauberstab neben ihm zu Boden fallen.  
"Danke für die Infos... Werwolf..."  
Es war nur ein Wort, doch es hatte ihm mit einem mal das Leben zerstört. Cord wusste es... Er wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war, aber seinem Gesichtsausdruck und anhand seines ganzen Verhaltens zufolge, war es nicht das einzige, was Remus unter dem Imperius-Fluch ausgeplaudert hatte.  
"Entschuldigt mich... Ich habe noch sehr vieles nachzuholen..."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Cord sie alleine und ging weg. Remus sah zurück zu Diana, die ihn nur ungläubig anstarrte. Noch immer waren ihre Augen voller Panik.  
"Diana... Ich..." begann er von neuem, doch er wußte nicht mehr zu sprechen. Keine Worte und kein Satz hätten das ausdrücken können, was in ihm vorging. Sie schluckte schwer, als sie sich zu ihm hinab ließ und eine Weile lang nur erschrocken in seine Augen blickte.  
"Remus..." flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
"Diana... was ist passiert? Was hat Cord mich gefragt?"  
"Du... du bist ein Werwolf?!" stotterte sie vorsichtig.  
Er wollte ihr antworten, es ihr erklären, dass er es selbst nicht gewollt hatte und sich selbst schon für ein Monster hielt... aber er verstummte.  
"... Er hat noch mehr gefragt, Remus..." fuhr sie leise fort. "Er hat gefragt... was das Geheimnis zwischen Anna und James ist, dass sie jedem verschweigen wollen... Und du hast gesagt..."  
"Was? Was hab ich gesagt, Diana?!"  
"Du hast gesagt... James besäße das dunkle Mal... an seinem Rücken und... und Anna würde ihm helfen, seine dunkle Seite zu unterdrücken. Sie wäre diejenige, die zwischen Voldemort und James stände..."  
"Nein... das darf nicht wahr sein... das darf einfach nicht stimmen... Ich hab ihm das gesagt?!"  
Sein Innerstes kochte vor Angst und die riesige Schuld, die sich mit einem mal auf seine Schulter ablud war so gewaltig, dass er das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment daran zu Grunde zu gehen. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor Panik während sein Herz am liebsten sofort aufhören wollte zu pochen.  
"Ja... Remus... stimmt das etwa?! Ich meine... James..."  
Er zog seine Knie zu seiner Brust und versteckte sein Gesicht darin. Er war so niedergeschlagen und schockiert. Alles was er sich wünschte war, die Augen zu schließen und alles zu vergessen was eben passiert war. Das durfte nicht sein... Er hatte seine Freunde verraten, die nicht mal wussten, dass er darüber bescheid wußte...  
"Diana..." flüsterte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstanden hätte, wenn sie nicht so nah bei ihm säße. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt um ihn zu trösten. Diana mochte Remus und es tat ihr weh ihn in dieser Situation zu sehen.  
"Ja?!"  
"Anna und James wissen nicht mal dass ich es weiß... Ich hab Cord etwas weitergegeben, was ich gar nicht wissen durfte..."  
"Aber..."  
"Verstehst du nicht? Ich hab doch nur ein Gespräch zwischen Anna und James zufällig mit angehört. Ich wollte, dass sie alleine auf mich zukommen, wenn sie bereit sind es zu sagen. Jetzt hab ich's Cord erzählt und er wird es gegen sie verwenden... Er wird es Voldemort erzählen und dann... Merlin, was hab ich nur getan?!"  
"Es tut mir leid, Remus..." flüsterte sie mitfühlend.  
"Was... was willst du jetzt tun? Wegen Cord mein ich... erzählst du's Anna und James?!"  
"Natürlich! Diana, sie bringen mich um, wenn ich es ihnen verschweige. Sie bringen mich wahrscheinlich auch jetzt um, weil ich ihnen nicht erzählt habe, dass ich es weiß, aber sie bringen mich erst recht um, wenn Cord sie damit überrascht, dass er es weiß."  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich tun kann um dir zu helfen, Remus..."  
"Ich muss ihn finden..."  
"Wen?!"  
"Cord... Vielleicht kann ich den Vergessensfluch auf ihn jagen."  
"Aber... Crabbe und Goyle haben es auch gehört, Remus..."  
"Dann muss ich den Fluch eben auf alle 3 hetzen...Das ist meine einzige Chance, das wieder gut zu machen. Anna und James werden mir das nie verzeihen, wenn ich jetzt nichts unternehme."  
Er griff prompt nach seinem Zauberstab und stand wild entschlossen auf. Ohne auf Diana zu achten, rannte er die Ländereien entlang auf der Suche nach Cord. Er war erst eben weggegangen und wenn er nicht auf dem Weg zurück zum Slytherinkerker war, dann musste er hier irgendwo herum streunern. Der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht doch schon James und Anna aufsuchen würde, ließ Remus von Panik ergriffen noch schneller rennen. Er musste ihn finden, bevor es zu spät war. Der Vergessensfluch war vielleicht seine einzige Chance. Normalerweise war er ein friedfertiger Mensch, aber wenn es um seine Freunde ging, dann stieß er schon mal seine Prinzipien von Bord.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er Goyle und Crabbe ausgemacht, die ihm fies lachend die Wiese herauf entgegen kamen. Offensichtlich hatten sie ihn nicht bemerkt und diese Tatsache nutzte Remus um seinen Zauberstab gegen den dümmeren von beiden zu richten. Gegen Goyle.  
"Amnesia!" Der Fluch traf Goyle in die Brust und ließ ihn zu Boden sinken. Crabbe hatte augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab gegen Remus gerichtet und gesprochen.  
"Vertistagne!" Zu schnell kam der Gegenfluch und schleuderte ihn mit einem harten Stoß zu Boden. Remus stöhnte auf, als der Schmerz über seinen Körper die Kontrolle gewann. Wieso konnte er was das Duellieren anging nicht genau so gut wie Sirius und James sein? In diesem Moment verfluchte er sich wegen seiner körperlichen Schwäche.  
"Amnesia!" rief eine weibliche Stimme und überrascht sah er, wie der Fluch diesmal Crabbe zu Boden stürzte und ihn wie Goyle ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken ließ. Einen Augenblick lang sah er das bekannte Gesicht ungläubig an, bis er realisierte, was sie da getan hatte. Diana rannte zu ihm her und half ihm wieder auf die Beine.  
"Alles in Ordnung?!"  
"Ähm... ja... danke... " sagte er noch leicht verunsichert. Ausgerechnet Diana? Die Diana, die im Unterricht niemals auffiel und die keiner so richtig wahr nahm? Die Diana, die zierlich wirkte und aussah, als ob der nächste Windstoß sie über Schottland hindurchwehen könnte? War es dieselbe Diana, der niemand einen solchen Fluch zutraute?  
"Wieso hast du das gemacht?!"  
"Du hast Hilfe gebraucht," antwortete sie schüchtern und lief an den Wangen rot an.  
"Ja... aber du hättest mir nicht helfen müssen. Du weißt, duellieren ist hier doch verboten?!"  
"Ja, aber... ich... ich mag dich..."  
"Oh..."  
Nun lief Remus feuerrot an den Backen an. Er hatte zwar schon Erfahrungen mit Frauen, siehe Lilli, aber Diana war etwas anderes. Er mochte sie irgendwie auf eine andere Art und Weise, weil sie einfach ganz anders als alle anderen Mädels war. Eher ruhig und still und doch interessant und nett. Sie strahlte für ihn etwas aus, was niemand anderes in Hogwarts besaß, nicht mal Lilli.  
"Ähm... das trau ich mir im übrigen nur zu sagen, weil du das vorhin... naja unter Malfoy's Imperius-Fluch schon gesagt hast... dass du mich magst...mein ich..."  
Und da Diana nun wieder feuerrot im Gesicht wurde, schienen zumindest beide gleich peinlich berührt zu sein. Ein Pfeifen riss sie aus der Situation heraus. Es war Cord, der auf sie zukam und vor ihnen überrascht stoppte.  
"Na, wen haben wir denn da?!" Sein Blick wanderte zu Crabbe und Goyle die neben dem Pärchen auf dem Boden lagen. Es verging nur eine Sekunde, vielleicht für Cord eine Sekunde zuviel, dass er verstehen musste, was Remus da getan hatte. Denn obwohl beide Männer gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe zückten, sprach Remus schneller.  
"Amnesia!"  
Cord wurde getroffen, noch bevor er einen Fluch loslassen konnte. Er riss schockiert seine Augen auf, bevor sie vom Fluch überrumpelt zufielen und er bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Diana musste sich von dem Schock erst mal erholen, der sie gerade gepackt hatte. Sie dachte zuerst, Cord wäre schneller und würde sie doch noch außer Gefecht setzen.  
"Das war knapp..." sagte sie mit Blick auf Remus. Er nickte während er sich selbst erst wieder beruhigen musste. Das war wirklich zu knapp und er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, dass er dieses mal schneller war. Er beschloss einfach Merlin dafür zu danken, dass es diesmal noch mal gut gegangen war.  
"Was willst du jetzt machen? Ich mein... wenn sie aufwachen, werden sie sich fragen, was passiert ist?!"  
"Ja, aber das wird nicht auf uns zurückfallen. Sirius hat sich schon sehr oft mit Cord duelliert, wegen Anna und Cord hat bisher immer den kürzeren gezogen. Er wird denken, dass er nur wieder mit Sirius zusammen gestoßen ist... Hoff ich zumindest. Lass uns gehen..."  
"Bist du sicher, dass sie das tun werden? Ich mein..."  
"Ich denk schon, Diana... Selbst wenn nicht. Wenigstens bin ich sicher gegangen, dass er das Geheimnis vergisst, dass ich ihm ausgeplaudert habe. Komm."  
Er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Schloss zurück. Nach einem solchen Erlebnis fühlte er sich im Hogwartsschloss wohler und sicherer. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und die Zuversicht, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.  
Kurz bevor sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintraten, hielten beide inne.  
"Ähm... Diana... wegen... dem was du gehört hast..."  
"Du musst mir nichts sagen... am besten, du belegst mich auch mit dem Fluch."  
"Hm? Was meinst du?!" fragte er verwirrt und zuckte zurück, da sie ihn wirklich ernst angestarrt hatte bei dem Satz.  
"Ich habe es nicht vor gegen euch zu verwenden, versteh mich nicht falsch, Remus, aber das sind alles Dinge, die ich gar nicht hätte hören dürfen. Ich will nicht, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst deswegen... weil... ich... naja, ich mag dich wirklich..."  
"... Ich mag dich auch... wirklich..."  
Diana strahlte freudig.  
"Ich denke, deswegen gibt es keinen Grund, dass ich dich das vergessen lassen sollte... Oder?!"  
"Ähm..."  
"Versprich mir nur, dass du es niemanden erzählst, was du heute gehört hast? Niemanden! Erst Recht nicht Lilli und schon gar nicht Sirius. James hat das Recht, es ihnen zu erzählen, wenn er es will."  
"... Mhm... also heißt das? Du belegst mich nicht mit dem Fluch?!"  
Diese Worte hatte sie so schüchtern und fragend von sich gegeben, dass er nicht anders konnte als zu schmunzeln und zu lächeln. Er mochte sie bevor er sie richtig kannte und nun, wo er sie langsam kennen lernte, da begann er sie von Minute zu Minute mehr zu mögen und die Bestätigung dafür zu finden, dass sie tatsächlich so war, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Einfach nur Liebenswürdig

* * *

Dumbledore hatte das Gespräch mit Anna's Vater für sie arrangiert. Es würde in seiner Wohnung stattfinden, weil es sicherer war. In seinem Haus war sie sicher, da konnte ihr niemand wehtun, denn die Zauber, die er um sein Haus gelegt hatte, würden sie vor jeglichen Schaden schützen.  
Anna saß in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Jede Minute würde ihr Vater ankommen und dann würde ihr Urgroßvater ihn zu ihr ins Zimmer bringen, sie alleine lassen, ein klärendes Gespräch führen lassen. War dies überhaupt möglich? Mit jemanden ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen, der bisher immer fest von seiner eigenen Meinung überzeugt war? Der keine andere Meinung als die seine zuließ?  
Das Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus.  
"Anna?!" Es war die tiefe und kräftige Stimme ihres Vaters.  
"Komm rein," meinte sie mit fester Stimme, in dem Versuch keine Angst oder sonstige schwachen Emotionen vor ihm zu zeigen. Allan White betrat das Zimmer, seine schwarzen, langen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, die Augen waren tiefschwarz, waren klar... waren böse. Sie brauchte ihn nur anzusehen um zu wissen, dass dieses Gespräch niemals gut auslaufen würde. Dass es schon jetzt ein Fehler war, dass sie dieses Gespräch zugelassen hat.  
"Anna..."  
"Dad..."  
Sie versuchte das permanente Zittern ihrer Finger unter Kontrolle zu bringen und versteckte sie hinter ihrem Rücken. Allein in seiner Gegenwart bekam sie eine große Panik, als ob sie davon laufen wollen würde, notfalls auch durchs Fenster springen.  
Allan White hatte einen äußerst muskulösen Körper, den er auch oft durch ärmelfreie Shirts gerne zeigte. Anna wusste wie stark er sein konnte, wie rücksichtslos er seine Gegner, seine Feinde und auch seine Freunde oder Familie behandelte. Er hatte absolut nichts mit Dumbledore gemein, nichts mehr, was auch nur im geringsten an etwas gutem erinnern könnte. Anna verstand nicht, wie Dumbledore ihm nur glauben schenken konnte? War ihr Urgroßvater wirklich so blind? Oder wollte er wirklich so verzweifelt an das Gute im Menschen glauben, dass er die Wahrheit nicht einsehen konnte?  
"Ich möchte dir danken, dass du mir noch eine Chance gibst und mit mir sprechen möchtest."  
"Dank Urgroßvater... Er hat mich darum gebeten. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich das hier zulasse..."  
"Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Es ging also doch nicht von dir aus."  
"Nach allem was passiert ist? Erwartet ihr wirklich, dass ich einfach so darüber hinweg sehe, dass ihr mich eigentlich nur benutzt? Ich bin euch gar nichts schuldig, falls du es wieder auf die Mitleidstour probieren willst."  
"Das hat dir dieser Bengel von Black erzählt, richtig?!"  
"Sirius hat damit nichts zu tun!"  
"Dann war es der Taugenichts von Potter?!"  
"Nein, hör endlich auf damit! Es spielt auch überhaupt keine Rolle, wer mir geholfen hat. Einzig die Tatsache, dass ich die Wahrheit nun akzeptiere und kenne, ist hier wichtig."  
"Die Wahrheit? So?! Welche Wahrheit, wenn ich fragen darf? Das solltest du deinem alten Herrn zumindest sagen, wenn du schon vorhast, ihn danach abzustempeln. Es würde deiner Mutter das Herz zerreißen, wenn sie wüsste, was du da tust."  
"Das Herz? Welches Herz?!" lachte Anna bitter. Das war böser ausgesprochen, als sie wirklich gemeint hatte, aber der Frust über die gesamten letzten Jahre hatte nun aus ihr heraus gesprochen.  
"Ich weiß alles! Einfach alles! Ich weiß, dass ihr mich nicht liebt, dass ihr mich nur geboren habt, weil ihr einen Träger eurer schwarzen Magie braucht, jemand, der euch beschützt. Ich werde das nicht tun! Ich bin nicht eure Sklavin und nicht eure Lebensversicherung! Ich werde verdammt noch mal nichts tun, was ihr mir auftragt! Ich werde niemanden töten, niemanden quälen! Ich werde die unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht anwenden, ich werde mich nicht gegen meine Freunde stellen und ich werde euch nicht beschützen, wenn die Auroren kommen sollten, um euch zu fangen! Ich bin eure Tochter und ich hätte euch auch beschützt, wenn ich wüsste, dass das richtig ist. Ihr habt das verdient, was ihr bekommen werdet und ich möchte nichts damit zu tun haben"  
Sätze, die aus purem Hass gesprochen wurde und es wurde kein Versuch unternommen, sie zu entkräften.  
"Du HAST bereits diese Flüche angewandt... aber wenn das deine Meinung ist, dann denke ich, gibt es nur noch eines zu sagen."  
Allan hatte seine Tochter ergriffen und mit seiner gesamten Kraft schmerzvoll gegen die Wand gedrückt. Seine Hände krallten sich an ihren Handgelenken fest, als ob er ihr dadurch das Leben wegquetschen wollte. Ihr Kopf knallte beim Aufprall an die Wand hart auf und es fühlte sich an, als ob sie jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Eisig kalte Augen, ohne jegliche Liebe und Freude, starrten tief in ihre schwarzen Augen, die noch immer voller Hoffnung und Sehnsucht funkelten.  
"Hör mir genau zu, ANNA WHITE!" zischte er ihr laut zu, allein sein Blick hatte sie fast um den Verstand gebracht. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen. Er war verdammt noch mal ihr Vater und hatte ihr nicht weh zu tun!  
"Ich sag dir das nur einmal! Denkst du wirklich, du kannst Spielchen mit uns spielen? Denkst du das wirklich? Wir haben dich zur Welt gebracht, dich erschaffen und dich zu dem gemacht, was du heute bist. Du bist schwarzmagisch und du wirst IMMER schwarzmagisch sein. Du kannst dich gegen deine Bestimmung nicht wehren und wenn du es doch weiter tust, dann sind deine so genannten Freunde die Leidtragenden. Black wird als erstes darunter leiden. Was glaubst du wird passieren, wenn du dich am Ende doch der dunklen Seite zuwendest? Er wird der erste sein, den du töten wirst, der das Nachsehen haben wird. Je stärker du dich dagegen wehrst, umso schlimmer wird es am Ende sein! Glaubst du wirklich, Dumbledore kann dich vor uns beschützen? Er ist ein alter Narr, Anna! Er weiß von nichts und er wird der erste sein, der fällt, wenn der dunkle Lord erst mal an die Macht kommt. Ich sags dir nur ein letztes Mal, TOCHTER!" Das Wort hatte er angewidert und verärgert gezischt. Giftig war sein Blick, dominant und herrscherisch, seine stolze Haltung. Sein Griff um ihre Handgelenke wurde stärker und sie musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um nicht vor Schmerzen los zu schreien.  
"Du BIST eine schwarzmagische Hexe, eine White, und du WIRST dich nicht dagegen wehren, oder Black ist der erste, der den Zorn des dunklen Lords zu spüren bekommen wird! Ich werde ihm einen Wink geben und er wird meinen Wink verstehen. Und dann nimmt er sich Potter vor, wird ihn vernichten, wird ihm alles nehmen was er liebt und ich werde deinen Freunden sagen, wem sie ihr Leid zu verdanken haben... DIR... HAST du mich verstanden?!"  
Ihr Herz raste, fühlte sich so an als ob es jeden Augenblick aus ihrem Körper herausspringen würde. Sie zitterte, sie hatte Angst, Furcht, Panik. Warum konnte er das tun? Was war mit den angeblichen Schutzzaubern von Dumbledore? Wieso enttäuschten sie alle immer wieder? Wieso ließen sie zu, dass sie das jetzt durchmachen musste. Sie sah Sirius vor sich und hörte die Worte ihres Vaters: _Black ist der erste, der den Zorn des dunklen Lords zu spüren bekommen wird. _Es tat weh... Er tat ihr weh. Wo waren alle, die sie davor beschützen wollten?! Wo waren alle, die ihr die ganze Zeit helfen wollten. Dumbledore, Mr. Potter.. Sirius?  
Und letztenendes tat sie nichts anderes... als einverstanden zu nicken.  
Allan White ließ seine Tochter wieder los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte mit ihren Handflächen sofort ihre Handgelenke gestreichelt im Versuch die Schmerzen zu besänftigen, die sich durch den festen Griff ihres Vaters aufgebaut hatten. Ihr Blick war enttäuscht und verletzt, aber Allan White machte dies nichts aus. Er nahm eine Kette aus seinem Umhang, griff ihre Hand und legte ihr diese auf die innere Fläche. Er hatte sie angestarrt und sie hatte zurück in seine Augen geblickt.  
"pares mihi. Mei serva es... vergiss das niemals... Anna White."  
"... Ja... Dad..."  
Allan White zupfte seinen Umhang zu recht und starrte sie ein letztes Mal triumphierend von oben herab an, bevor er auf die Tür zuging und sie öffnete.  
"Ich werde dich kontaktieren, wenn wir dich brauchen. So lange kannst du hier bleiben. _Verstanden_?!"  
"..." Sie zögerte eine Sekunde, eine Sekunde, in der ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, eine Sekunde, in der ihr Herz schwer wurde, zu schwer.  
"Ja... Dad..."  
Sie hörte wie die Tür wieder zurück ins Schloss fiel, hörte die Schritte, die sich von ihrem Zimmer entfernten und Anna konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu verschließen... _'Wieso werde ich immer enttäuscht?'_

* * *

Die 13jährige Anna setzte sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Potters, während Michael eine heiße Schockolade herzauberte und sie ihr hinreichte.  
"Trink, dann wirds wärmer..."  
Sie nickte verstehend und nippte kurz an der Tasse. Ihre Hände zitterten noch immer von dem was passiert war und ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich total starr und kraftlos an, als ob sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen könnte.  
"So, kleines... willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"  
Ihr Zustand weckte in ihm Zweifel, dass es ihr überhaupt gut ging und so lächelte er sie nur an und nickte verstehend, bevor er aufstand und in die Küche ging. Sie hörte Schubladen, die aufgingen, dann wie er nach etwas kruschelte und schließlich sah sie, wie er mit einer Packung Schokolade in der Hand wieder heraus kam und sich zu ihr dazu setzte. Er reichte ihr die Packung und grinste breit.  
"Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, man soll eine Dame nicht zum reden zwingen. Das werde ich auch nicht tun."  
"D-Danke..." sagte sie und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Stück Schokolade. Sie fühlte sich hier Tausend mal wohler als bei sich. Im Hause der Potters war alles so warm und vertraut eingerichtet, hell und wunderschön. Alles in der Wohnung gab einem unendliche Hoffnung auf einen wunderbaren Tag. Die Potters konnten so liebevoll mit Kindern und Menschen umgehen.  
"Wenn du nicht zu deinen Eltern willst, musst du es nicht... Du kannst hier übernachten wenn du magst? Maria hat sicher nichts dagegen. Sie ist im übrigen oben bei James..."  
"James... ist hier?! Ich... Ich dachte, er wäre mit Sirius unterwegs."  
"Nein. Es geht ihm nicht gut. Er hat gestern Abend Fieber bekommen und-"  
Das Klingeln am Kamin unterbrach seinen Satz.  
"Entschuldige mich, Kleines..."  
Michael stand auf und ging zum Kamin rüber. Anna konnte sehen wie der Kopf eines Ministeriumsmitarbeiter erschien. Die beide unterhielten sich in sehr leisem Ton miteinander, fast, als ob sie absichtlich flüstern würden. Sie sah wie der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter sie von oben nach unten anmusterte und weiter zu Mr. Potter flüsterte. Dieser hatte sich kurz zu ihr umgedreht, sich dann wieder dem Zauberer zugewandt und etwas gesprochen. 5 Minuten später gingen die Flammen im Kamin aus und Michael kam zu ihr zurück. Sein Blick war nun nicht mehr so herzlich und besorgt wie vorher, mehr vorwurfsvoll und enttäuscht und da ahnte sie, dass er es wußte, dass ihre Eltern etwas getan hatten...  
"Mr. Potter... Ich... Ich-"  
"Also stimmt es, was Gangis gesagt hat?..."  
"... Ich..."  
"Du hast versucht deine Eltern zu töten mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch?"  
"..." Sie konnte ihm nicht mal in die Augen blicken. Auf den Boden starrend, sagte sie einfach nichts und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Nun war es raus, nun wussten alle Bescheid. Auf die unverzeihlichen Flüche stand Askaban, wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Es würde sie nun erwarten, eine Zukunft hinter Gittern, alleine und einsam hinter den kalten Mauern. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild, schlug die Panik vor dem was kommen würde, hart in ihre Gedanken ein.  
"Wieso hast du das getan, Anna? Gangis war bei deinen Eltern. Ihr Zustand ist stabil, aber das konntest du dir sicher denken. Du bist auch viel zu jung um einen so mächtigen Zauber wirksam auszusprechen. Es erschreckt mich trotzdem, dass du ihn schon kennst... Du bist 13, Mädchen... "  
Sie konnte noch immer nichts antworten und starrte stattdessen stur den Boden an.  
"Anna, du weißt, was auf die unverzeihlichen Flüche steht? Sie sind nicht umsonst unverzeihlich..."  
"I-Ich weiß..." sagte sie ganz leise. Sie saß einfach nur da, zitternd, verängstigt, alleine. Ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben, wie man sich verhalten sollte. Sie war doch noch ein Kind? Und das hatte auch James Vater verstanden.  
"Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu bestrafen, Anna..." sagte Mr. Potter mit warmherziger Stimme, sein Blick war nun väterlich und voller Sorge und bewirkte, dass Anna mit verwirrtem Blick zu ihm aufsah.  
"Erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Ich pass auf, dass dir nichts mehr passiert... Deine Eltern haben etwas getan, stimmts? Was war?!"  
"... Ich... Ich..." Sie stotterte und es war ihr unmöglich einen gescheiten Satz sprechen zu können. Die Angst hatte ihr verboten etwas von sich zu geben. Stillschweigen war einfach leichter gewesen und so senkte sie ihren Blick wieder. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, konnte ihn nicht weiter ansehen. Sie war einfach... zu schwach.  
"Ganz ruhig, Kleines... Hier kann dir niemand wehtun. Hier bist du in Sicherheit. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich nicht zu lassen werde, dass dir wieder jemand zu nahe tritt... Ich kann mir vorstellen, was mit deinen Eltern war, Anna... aber ich will es von dir hören. Sonst kann ich nicht helfen. Ich weiß, dass sie als Todesser schreckliches vollbringen können. Ich muss von dir hören was es war."  
Sie schluckte hart und nickte leicht, bevor sie ein letztes mal tief ein atmete. Noch immer herrschte das einsame Gefühl in ihr jeden Moment zusammen zu brechen. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie das tat, aber ihr Blick wanderte vom Boden hinauf zu Mr. Potter, der noch immer neben ihr saß und seine Augen waren dieselben wie die von James. Sie waren tief braun mit einem wunderschönen Glänzen, das jedem, der wirklich tief in sie hinein blicken durfte, Mut und Kraft gab. Sie mochte Mr. Potter, genau so wie sie James mochte. Die Potters waren für sie die perfekte Familie, die sie nie hatte, bei der sie sich so sehr wünschte, dass sie sie mögen würden und nun hatte sie Angst, dass diese Sache alles zerstören würde. Alles, was sie sich bisher aufgebaut hatte, das Vertrauen, die Enge zu ihnen, alles würde gleich vorbei sein.  
"... Meine Mutter... hat... sie hat versucht mich umzubringen... sie sagte, wenn ich nicht sterben will, dann soll ich die unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzen... Sie hat mich gejagt... und... versucht zu schlagen. Sie hat die Flüche auf mich angewandt, hat alles mögliche nach mir geschmissen, harte Gegenstände..."  
Allein bei diesem Gedanken zuckte sie verängstigt zusammen und hatte die Arme vor sich so verschränkt, als ob sie damit ihren zerstörten Körper beschützen könnte.  
„Ich konnte nicht anders... Ich war so wütend, wütender wie noch nie vorher in meinem Leben, weil sie das taten, weil ich es ihnen nicht zugetraut hatte, dass sie wirklich soweit gehen und... dann habe... .. ich hab sie angegriffen, Mr. Potter... Ich wollte sie wirklich töten... Ich hab mir ihren Tot gewünscht und... und... dann habe ich den Zauber gesprochen, den sie auf andere hetzen und der Blitz schoss einfach heraus... und... ."  
"Okay, Anna... ich hab verstanden..." sagte er schließlich sanft als er bemerkte, dass sie kaum noch ein Wort heraus bekam, ohne wirklich sofort zu weinen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter... Es tut mir Leid... Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren war..."  
"Laut Gangis, hätte der Fluch sogar fast gewirkt... Für eine 13jährige Hexe ist diese Kraft zu groß..."  
"Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was in diesem Moment mit mir los war... Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter, wirklich..."  
Dieses Mädchen tat ihm Leid und so wie er sie ansah, wusste man, dass James Vater ihr nichts Böses wollte, im Gegenteil sogar. Er schien das Mädchen gern zu haben.  
"Anna..."  
Vorsichtig legte er ihr seine Hände auf ihre Schulter und hatte ihr mit tiefen und festem Blick in die Augen gesehen.  
"Ich kann dir helfen... nein, ich _werde_ dir helfen, aber du musst mir etwas versprechen. Ganz gleich was du tust, ganz gleich wie sehr man dich provoziert und sei es nur um jemanden zu beschützen, der dir lieb ist, versprich mir um Merlin's Willen, _nie wieder_ Zauber oder Flüche der dunklen Künste anzuwenden... Anna, es ist ganz wichtig... Versprich es mir..."  
"W-Wieso, Mr. Potter?!"  
"... Du könntest das zweite Glied sein..."  
"... das was. Wozu... ich...?!"  
Und ungewollt hatte sie es in seinen Gedanken gelesen. Alles war so klar gewesen und das einzige, wozu sie in diesem Moment noch fähig war, hatte sie getan. Sie schloss die Augen und versteckt ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen.  
"Anna...?"  
"Steht es wirklich so schlimm um... mich und James?!"  
"... Du bist besser als ich dachte," sagte Michael mit einem angenehm überraschten Lächeln, während er seine Hände von ihren Schultern nahm und aufstand. Er war einige Schritte von ihr weggegangen und hielt vor einem mittleren Regal, auf dessen Platte sich mehrere Fotos befanden. Eins davon zeigte James als Baby, wie er fröhlich kichernd in seinem Kinderbett lag und spielend um sich trat.  
"Dumbledore sagte zwar, dass deine emphatischen Kräfte deine okklumentarischen und legilimentischen Fähigkeiten verstärken würden, aber er hatte wohl keine Ahnung, wie schnell sowas gehen kann. Du bist erst 13 Anna, aber du kannst die unverzeihlichen Flüche schon wirkungsvoll einsetzen und du kannst die Gedanken der anderen erkennen, in dem du unbewusst deine Empathie mit deinen legilimentischen Fähigkeiten einsetzt... Ich bin beeindruckt."  
Das war keine Rüge.  
"... Ich verstehe nicht, Mr. Potter..."  
"Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, Anna... bleibt unter uns... verstanden?!"  
"Ja, Sir..."  
"Sagt dir der Name BlackHeart etwas?!"  
"... Etwas," antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.  
"Was genau?!"  
"Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern... mal kurz darüber etwas gesprochen haben. Ich hab es nur zufällig mitbekommen als ich nach Hause kam. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass ich da war."  
"Und was hast du mitbekommen?!"  
"Das Voldemort das BlackHeart will...weil es ihm eine große Macht gibt."  
"Mhm... war ja klar, dass er nur an das eine denkt. Wir haben Glück, dass er offensichtlich das falsche annimmt."  
"... Was ist es dann, Mr. Potter?!"  
"BlackHeart ist keine Macht, Anna. BlackHeart ist eine Person... oder besser, zwei Personen. Der eine... ist leider Merlin James... die andere... bist offensichtlich du."  
"...Ich versteh nicht."  
"BlackHeart beschreibt Personen, dessen Herz eigentlich den dunklen Künsten gewidmet wurde, die wirklich verdammt großes und schlimmes anrichten können, wenn sie sich darauf einlassen. Es sind aber auch Personen, die aus einem unerklärbaren Grund, der weißen Magie zugetan sind. Ich nehm an, du hast es in seinen Gedanken gelesen, was vor einem Jahr vorgefallen ist?!"  
Sie nickte stumm, außer Stande etwas wirklich Sinnvolles von sich zu geben.  
"Voldemort wusste nicht, dass James das BlackHeart ist... wir auch nicht. Wenn ich es damals gewusst hätte, wäre ich anders mit ihm umgegangen. In gewisser Weise bin ich Schuld, dass es in ihm erwacht ist."

"Das BlackHeart schläft im Herzen eines Menschen, bis es von einem besonders, schlimmen Ereignis geweckt wird. Bei James war es der Versuch von Voldemort ihn zu töten... oder besser, es war die Enttäuschung, weil wir es nicht verhindern konnten, so wie ich es ihm immer versprochen hatte. Ich habe meinem Jungen versprochen für immer auf ihn aufzupassen, aber ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen. Mehr war ich sogar noch Schuld daran, dass er in diese Situation hineingequetscht wurde. Ich hätte ihn nicht bei den Ayenterros lassen dürfen, ich hätte ihn nach Hause bringen sollen, so wie es Maria wollte, wo er in Sicherheit war. Stattdessen, musste er diese Höllenqualen bei diesem... _Monster_ durchstehen... Wir fanden es erst bei einer näheren Untersuchung von Heilerin Stradford heraus, dass eine dunkle Macht in ihm erwacht war. Sie umkreist das Herz und zieht es in ein dunkles Loch. Außerdem ist das BlackHeart der einzige Weg zum Angels Cove. Das ist es, was Voldemort eigentlich will."  
"Angesl Cove? Was ist das, Sir?!"  
"Auf Angels Cove lagert die Macht, hinter die Voldemort her sein wird, wenn er erfährt was es ist. In ihr ruht die Kraft der Engel, die ihm das unendliche Leben geben kann, die ihm die große Macht gibt, um die Welt zu erschaffen, die _er_ will. Und der Träger des BlackHearts öffnet ihm diese Tür dort hin... oder besser... die Träger, des BlackHearts. Er braucht zwei um dorthin zu gelangen. Wenn er nur einen benutzt, dann führt dies für denjenigen zum Tot bei dem Versuch das Portal zu öffnen und Voldemort würde trotzdem nicht rüber schreiten können. Allerdings weiß er noch nichts von Angel's Cove. Er glaubt BlackHeart sei die Macht, nach der er sucht. Er soll es weiter glauben, das verschafft uns Zeit."  
"Zeit... wofür?!"  
"Zeit um James zu schützen... Er weiß nicht, dass James das BlackHeart ist nachdem er sucht, denn wenn er es erst mal weiß, dann kann ihn nichts mehr beschützen. Durch das BlackHeart neigt James unbewußt zur dunklen Seite und es wird mit der Zeit noch ausgeprägter. James mag noch sehr jung sein, aber seine Kräfte sind enorm... Wenn er wollen würde, könnte er einen gewaltigen Schaden anrichten, an dessen Ausmaße ich absolut nicht denken möchte. Sie sind riesig, wie die deine, Anna. Dass du so gut die Gedanken von anderen erfassen kannst, ist der beste Beweis. Ich bitte dich daher, auf keinen Fall mehr die dunklen Künste anzuwenden. Sie könnten dich nicht nur als BlackHeart verraten, sondern auch deine Wahrnehmung beeinträchtigen. Dich verändern."  
"Ich verstehe nicht, Mr. Potter?!"  
"Ich weiß, dass du niemals freiwillig etwas böses tun würdest, um deinen Freunden oder anderen Menschen zu schaden, aber wenn das BlackHeart erst mal voll und ganz Besitz von dir ergriffen hat, wenn es all deine Sinne eingenommen hat, dann weißt du einfach nicht mehr ob du nun das falsche tust oder das richtige. Daher meine bitte... um deinetwillen, Anna... Verwende nie wieder die dunklen Künste. Ganz gleich wofür... versprochen?!"  
In diesem Moment wollte sie ihm alles sagen, alles was sie mit James machte, wie sie ihm half, dass sie der Grund war, dass das dunkle Mal bei ihm nicht zum Vorschein kam, dass sie das aber nur mit den dunklen Künsten geschafft hatte. Sie konnte nicht. Ganz gleich wie sehr sie es wollte, aber die Angst, dass dadurch alles nur noch schlimmer wurde, als es sowieso schon war, hemmte sie und so nickte sie, trotz des Wissens, dass sie ihr Versprechen nicht halten könnte. Und als Mr. Potter sie dankend anlächelte, bekam sie ein noch schlechteres Gewissen ihm gegenüber, denn sie belog ihn, belog ihn mit voller Absicht.

* * *

_**"Ich denke, ich habe nun alles gehört, was ich wissen wollte... Ich sollte dir danken,Anna White." **_

_**Und damit wurde es um sie herum dunkel..**_


	40. Chapter 40

**crazysj:** Huhu :) , Ob Anna sicher das andere Black Heart ist? Da sich die Story ja doch sehr lang hinzieht, würde ich zu diesem jetzigen Zeitpunkt sagen: Ja, aber da in den neuen Chaps noch viel mehr kommt, beschwöre ich jetzt mal nicht, dass sie das "andere" ist, aber sie ist ein Black Heart. Irgendwie ulkig, dass ich erst bei Chap 40 nen Bezug zum Storytitel hinbekommen habe +mir so auffällt+ Jaha, richtüg. Tut sie. Und ich glaub (oder hoffe) ich hab das später noch mit eingebaut, dass da der Bezug zwischen Diana zu den Ayenterros in James Erinnerung aufgeklärt wird. Sie ist in der Fortsetzung auch noch. Ich bin nur am grübeln, ob ich die Chaps hier fort setzte oder eine neue aufmache, wenn es soweit ist. +zuck+ Thx fürs Review :) (mittlerweile meine einzige Öö Ich könnte glatt mit dir in Urlaub gehen, würde hier fast nicht auffallen) Ich denk, soweit ist es wohl entweder das vorletzte chap, oder das letzte, bevor mein Fachabi nun beginnt. Sollte wirklich endlich lernen / Sonst brauch ich mich nicht zu wundern, wenn ich überall nur 3er hab... Glg. Falls wir uns nimma sprechen sollten, wünsch ich dir nun ganz ganz tolle 6 Wochen und hoffe, du kommst entspannt wieder zurück. +drucks+

* * *

_**Chap 40: Broken**_

Warm... es war wirklich wunderschön warm und weich... Nichts tat mehr weh, ihr Kopf und ihr Körper fühlten sich wohl und sicher, als ob eine unendliche Geborgenheit sie umgab. Der Duft, der ihr in die Sinne stieg als sie ihn wahr nahm, war ihr so vertraut. Er war dezent, leicht frisch und süßlich. Sie bewegte ihre Finger und spürte dabei den weichen Stoff der Decke, der über ihren Körper lag. Jeder Atemzug den sie nahm, fühlte sich frei, frisch und entspannt an. Im Grunde genommen war hier kein Wille nun in die harte Realität zurückzukehren. Es war vielleicht nur ein Traum, in dem sie sich befand. Wenn sie nun die Augen öffnete, dann würde sie in das Verlies zurückkehren, in das Verlies, wo man sie gefangen hielt, wo man sie alle quälte und dazu zwang Dinge preis zugeben, die ihr Geheimnis hätte bleiben sollen. Oder sie würde nun aufwachen und sich nicht mehr bei ihren Freunden befinden, sondern in seiner Hand, in der Hand des bösen Lords, der vor nichts zurückschreckte um das zu bekommen was er wollte. Ganz gleich, wie grausam seine Methoden waren, ganz gleich, wie sehr er anderen Menschen damit weh tat, wie viel er ihnen nahm, wie hart er ihr Leben damit ruinierte. Und dennoch... Anna öffnete langsam ihre Augen...

Sie befand sich zu ihrem Entsetzen in ihrem Bett im Haus von Dumbledore. Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf und begann wie vom Blitz getroffen heftig ein und aus zu atmen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre dies ihr erster Atem seit langer Zeit, der Schock saß tief und hatte ihre Furcht geweckt. War das die Wirklichkeit? Befand sie sich wirklich im Hause ihres Urgroßvaters? In Sicherheit? Oder war es ein Trick? Ein Trick von Voldemort, ihr glauben zu machen, dass sie sich in Sicherheit befände und in Wirklichkeit war es nichts weiter als eine weitere Erinnerung... Es fühlte sich nur diesmal so unglaublich echt an. Die Decke, der Duft, das Mondlicht, das durchs Fenster schien. Entschlossen schwang sie die Decke zur Seite. Ohne noch länger zu zögern oder zu überlegen sprang sie aus dem Bett heraus und ging hinaus. Der Flur war merkwürdig leer. Wieso merkwürdig? Es befand sich doch sonst niemand außer Dumbledore und sie in diesem Haus. Natürlich war der Flur leer... trotz allem hatte sie dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Anna ging weiter. Angst schoss mit jeder weiteren stillen Sekunde, die verging, in ihr hoch. Sie rannte schließlich die Stufen hinunter als sie die Stimmen von älteren Menschen hörte... von Dumbledore. Sie kam langsam näher und sah ihn im Wohnzimmer mit Michael und Maria Potter stehen. Alle drei hatten sich ihr überrascht zugewandt, als sie kam und ihre Blicke hatten Anna kurz aus Angst zusammenzucken lassen. Besonders Mr. Potter... dessen Blick und Emotionen in diesem Augenblick leer waren und nichts, absolut gar nichts aussagten.  
"Anna..." sagte Mrs. Potter überrascht.  
"Wieso bist du schon auf? Du solltest doch schlafen?!"  
"Ich... Mr. Potter... Mrs. Potter... Ich... wo sind die anderen? James, Sirius, Remus, Lilli?!... Patty? Patty hat uns... in die Falle gelockt... Ich..."  
Nur gebrochene Sätze kamen aus ihrem Mund. Sie war so aufgeregt, ihr Herz pochte so wahnsinnig laut aus Furcht und Entsetzen und Angst, dass dies hier auch nur eine weitere Erinnerung oder gar ein Traum war, aus dem sie gleich aufwachen würde. Ihr Puls raste und egal was sie auch versuchte, egal wie stark sie bisher war, in diesem Moment konnte sie ihre Angst nicht unterdrücken. Sie war alleine, ihre Freunde waren nicht da und überhaupt wusste sie nicht mal ob das hier überhaupt real war. Ob sie real war, oder ob das nicht doch ein hinterlistiger Versuch von Voldemort war, ihr noch mehr zu entlocken.  
"Ganz ruhig, Anna..." sagte Mr. Potter als er beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und versuchte sie mit einem tröstenden Blick anzusehen. Er hatte diese Gabe, zumindest, was sie betraf. Sie glaubte ihm so gut wie alles, wenn er etwas sagte und sie mochte ihn für das, was er tat. Sie brauchte ihm nur in die Augen zu sehen, brauchte nur zu spüren, wie er bei ihr stand und versuchte ihr die Sicherheit zu geben und ihr Herz beruhigte sich. Seine Augen, die so sehr seinem Sohn glichen, wie ein Ei dem anderen, sie gaben ihr mehr Ruhe und Geborgenheit als es jemand anderes tun könnte. Die Potters waren immer mehr Familie für sie gewesen, als ihre eigene und auch mehr als Dumbledore.  
"Was ist passiert?!" fragte sie nun mit leiserer Stimme. Etwas in ihr wollte gar nicht wissen, was passiert war. Es ahnte, dass die Antwort nicht schön ausfallen würde und trotzdem musste sie es wissen. Nun, wo sie verstand, dass es kein Traum war, dass sie in Sicherheit war... und zwar nur sie... ohne ihre Freunde.  
"Wir haben euch bei den Malfoy's gefunden. Ich hab zu spät bemerkt, dass James und die anderen tatsächlich einfach abgehauen sind, trotz dem, dass ich es ihnen verboten hatte. Ich dachte, der Schutz würde sie davon abhalten, aber ich hab wohl unterschätzt wie unglaublich mutig sie sind und wie sehr sie ihre Freundin schützen wollten... oder vielleicht hab ich auch nur nicht glauben wollen, wie töricht und leichtsinnig sie sein können."  
Bei diesem Satz hatte er ein trauriges Lächeln im Gesicht und Anna kam nicht umhin mitzulächeln. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, das alles wieder gut werden würde. Zumindest für diesen Moment.  
"Jedenfalls als wir fest stellten, dass sie alle weg waren, hab ich sofort Dumbledore kontaktiert, damit wir das Anwesen der Malfoy's durchsuchen können. Mein Vater hat uns ohne zu zögern die Erlaubnis dafür gegeben, als er hörte, dass James und ihr in Gefahr wärt. Wir haben das Anwesen gestürmt und mussten uns erst mal mit duzend Todesser um die Ohren schlagen, bevor wir euch fanden. Dumbledore hat gegen Voldemort gekämpft und ihm haben wir es zu verdanken, dass ihr soweit alle in Ordnung seid."  
"Alle?! Wo sind die anderen dann?"  
"Lilli und Remus sind wohl auf. Remus verbringt die restlichen Ferien bei seinen Eltern und Lilli wollte auch nicht bei uns bleiben. Sie ist für den Rest der Ferien bei einer Freundin. Sirius ist in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt und James schläft wieder zu Hause. Es geht ihm nicht sehr gut... Ist irgendetwas zwischen euch vorgefallen?! Die anderen schienen alle sehr bedrückt zu sein, als sie gingen. Dies ist im Übrigen nun schon 5 Tage her. Wir haben es kurz vor Neujahr."  
Anna schwieg. Ja, es ist sogar sehr viel vorgefallen. Sie erinnerte sich an alles was war, alles was sie in den Gedanken des anderen gesehen hatten und sie verstand vollkommen warum die anderen das Weite suchten und nicht zusammen geblieben waren. Zu viele Geheimnisse, die zwischen ihnen allen geherrscht hatte, die ihre Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe stellten und so wie es aussah, würden sie sie nicht überstehen. Ihre Freundschaft würde daran zerbrechen und es war zu vorderst ihre Schuld. Sie hatte die Wahl gehabt. Sie hätte Sirius von allem erzählen können, dann wäre die Enttäuschung jetzt nicht da gewesen. Er hatte es verdient zu wissen, ganz gleich wie schlimm das Geheimnis auch war. Ihm nichts davon erzählt zu haben, war das schlimmste, was sie tun konnten. Das wurde ihr nun klar. Er musste sich wirklich ausgeschlossen fühlen. Waren sie nicht immer die besten Freunde gewesen, selbst als sie noch kein Paar waren? Hatten sie nicht immer einander geholfen? Konnten aufeinander bauen, ganz gleich was für ein Mist sie wieder angestellt hatten? Sie waren ein Gespann, das gegen jeden stand, der ihnen wehtun wollte, das immer zusammen hielt, ganz gleich wie sehr man versuchte an ihrer Freundschaft zu reisen. Er hätte alles für James und für sie getan und als Dank hatten sie ihn ausgeschlossen. Sie hatte es zerstört... Das Band das sie bisher verbunden hatte, hatte sie nun zerrissen und sie bedauerte ihre Schuld zutiefst. Sie verstand auch, dass Lilli und Remus nicht mehr bleiben wollten. Ihnen war es unangenehm. Wer wollte schon bei Leuten bleiben, die einen so hintergehen, die offensichtlich so einschüchternd oder dominant wirkten, dass man sich ihnen nicht anvertrauen konnte.  
"Mr. Potter?"  
"Ja?!"  
"Was ist genau passiert? Mit uns mein ich? Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, nur noch, dass ich bewusstlos wurde und dass es schmerzte, als es... naja..."  
"Voldemort hat einen Zauber angewandt um euch in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu versetzen. Als wir euch im Kerker unten fanden, wart ihr alle bewusstlos, aber mehr auch nicht. Heilerin Stradford konnte jedenfalls nichts schlimmes feststellen, außer einige Schürfwunden und Fluchnachwirkungen."  
"... Und... was ist mit Patty?!"  
"Patricia?"  
"Ja... ich... hat sie? Hat sie Voldemort dabei geholfen mich in die Falle zu locken? Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass sie mich..."  
"Hm... Patricia behauptet unschuldig zu sein, wie Malfoy auch. Sie hätten beide unter den Imperius-Fluch gestanden und das Gesetz ist nun mal so ausgelegt, dass man diese Leute nicht bestrafen kann. Der Zaubereiminister kann hier nicht viel tun, außer sie im Auge zu behalten. Was Malfoy betrifft, war uns das schon klar, dass er sich raus reden würde. Tricia... können wir eigentlich nichts tun, außer zu warten. Sie ist noch immer bei Malfoy und sie hat bisher keinen Kontakt zu mir gesucht. Im Gegenteil, nach dieser Sache hat sie sogar noch Urlaub genommen, das bedeutet, dass ich sie auch durch die Arbeit nicht sprechen kann. Ich möchte nicht glauben, dass sie auf die Seite von Voldemort gewechselt ist, aber im Moment spricht alles gegen sie... Das hast du ja nun am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen."  
"... Es tut mir leid..."  
Mr. Potter nickte verstehend, bevor er ihr ein letztes Mal Mut machend die Schulter drückte und seinen Umhang vom Sofa wegnahm.  
"Wir werden jetzt zurückkehren. Ich will James nicht zu lang allein lassen."  
"Mr. Potter..." sagte Anna noch mal bevor er sich seiner Frau zuwenden konnte.  
"Ich... muss ihnen noch etwas sagen..."  
"Was?!"  
Diese Blicke, die sie verurteilten, bevor sie ihre Schuld eingestanden hatte. Sie schämte sich, sie taten ihr weh, sie verachtete es.  
"Voldemort... Er... Er weiß von... Angels Cove... Von James und mir... er weiß so gut wie alles..."  
"Was?!" fragten Maria und er gleichzeitig und auch Dumbledore sah für einen Moment unangenehm überrascht drein, bevor er seine Stirn runzelte und seine Urenkelin fest in die Augen blickte.  
"Wie meinst du das, Anna?!"  
"Ich... Er hat meine Gedanken durchforstet... Er hat all unsere Gedanken durchgesehen und das war nicht schön, das war ziemlich schmerzhaft. Als ob er dabei unsere Kräfte aufsaugen würde... Und ich wollte es verhindern, dass er das tut. Ich habs nicht geschafft. Am Ende hab ich versagt und er konnte das ganze Gespräch von damals sehen... Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter... Ich..."  
Sie sah geschlagen zu Boden, ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben. Ihr Blick war frustriert, traurig, schuldbewusst. Sie trug die ganze Schuld an diesem Desaster, sie hatte es Voldemort verraten. Sie waren doch nur wegen ihr in diese Misere geraten. Wenn sie sich nicht von Malfoy hätte einfangen lassen, hätten James und die anderen sie nicht retten müssen, dann wäre Voldemort nicht selbst aufgetaucht um sein Werk zu vollbringen und er hätte nicht versucht von James alles über BlackHeart zu erfahren und dann hätte sie es nicht ausgeplaudert...  
"Michael, Maria... Ihr solltet jetzt gehen. Ich kümmere mich schon um Anna..."  
Michael warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu. Sie wusste nicht was es war, ob es nun der Ausdruck von Enttäuschung und Mitleid war, oder ob es Unverständnis über ihr Handeln und Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit war, die sie ihnen angetan hatte. Sie hatten noch nicht mal Zeit gehabt über das Geschehene am Weihnachtsabend zu sprechen und es schien so, als ob sie es auch in der nächsten Zeit nicht tun würden.  
"Gib uns dann Bescheid, wenn du etwas näheres herausgefunden hast, Albus."  
"Sicher..."  
Danach bestiegen die beiden den Kamin und reisten mit Flohpulver zurück in ihr Zu Hause. Anna blieb auf dem Fleck stehen ohne sich zu bewegen, bis Dumbledore an ihr vorbei in den Wohnzimmer zurück schritt und ihr ein Zeichen gab ihm zu folgen. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und folgte ihm hinein.  
"Ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst, Anna... Das richtige zu tun, ist nie einfach. Du hast nichts Falsches gemacht mit all deinen Taten. Das Voldemort am Ende doch von Angels Cove erfahren hat, hättest du nicht verhindern können. Er hätte es so oder so herausgefunden."  
"..." Noch nie zuvor fühlte sie sich so verloren wie in diesem Moment. Auch wenn ihr Urgroßvater mit Verständnis zu ihr sprach, so fühlte sie doch, wie auch seine Worte ihr Schuld auflasteten.  
"Du weißt, diese enorme Fähigkeit der Legilimentik, die in deinem Fall schon bis in die Gedanken des anderen gehen, hast du von mir. Daher spüre ich in diesem Moment auch all deine Sorgen, deine Gedanken, deine Ängste und ich möchte dich beruhigen, Anna. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es war richtig von dir, das ganze für dich zu behalten und weder Sirius noch James etwas davon zu sagen."  
_'Wenn es richtig war, wieso sind wir jetzt nicht alle glücklich beieinander? Wieso sind wir verstreut ohne den anderen?'_  
"Ich weiß, dass du ein enges Verhältnis zu Michael Potter aufgebaut hast. Dies mag unter anderem davon kommen, dass er bisher der einzige ist, der dich noch nicht enttäuscht hat. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich als Urgroßvater mitversagt habe bei deiner Erziehung. Wenn ich eingegriffen hätte, als ich sah, was da vor sich geht, dann wäre heute vielleicht alles anders gekommen. Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass das Alter oft auch Zeichen der Schwäche mit sich bringt und das richtige zu tun, ist weder der Jugend noch dem Alter geschenkt worden."  
Mit jedem Wort das er sprach, wurde ihre Wut größer. Nicht auf ihn, sondern auf sich selbst.  
"Du wusstest von James Mal am Rücken, von der Verbindung, die sie zu Voldemort trägt... nicht wahr?"  
Anna nickte stumm. Wenn Dumbledore in diesem ruhigen Ton mit ihr sprach, dann fühlte sie sich wie ein kleines Kind, das ihre Bestrafung entgegen nahm. Sie spürte keinen Drang sich zu verteidigen, irgendetwas zu leugnen. Nein, das Gefühl einfach nur dazustehen und zuzuhören, was ihr Urgroßvater zu sagen hatte, war stärker, war einfacher, schien ihr sogar das richtige zu sein.  
"Wenn du Sirius schon damals, gleich nachdem du von James Dunklen Mal erfahren hast, erzählt hättest, dann hätte das vielleicht einen Keil zwischen den beiden Freunden getrieben. Sie waren noch jung und ihre Freundschaft zu Anfang noch nicht so gefestigt wie heute. Sirius ist ein Junge von schwarzmagischen Eltern, wie du auch. Es ist der Verdienst seiner Freunde, also auch von dir, dass er so geworden ist, wie wir ihn heute kennen. Ein hilfsbereiter, gutherziger junger Mann. Es war gut von dir zu schweigen."

"Ich denke, es gibt da noch etwas, das du mir sagen könntest, Anna... Ich werde dich nicht zum reden zwingen, ich werde auch nicht versuchen dieses etwas von dir zu erfahren gegen deinen Willen. Ich benutze die Legilimentik nicht, um Dinge zu erfahren, die mich nichts angehen, die mir verwehrt bleiben sollen, wie du es auch nicht tust. Aber wenn du es doch eines Tages sagen möchtest... Ich bin da."  
Sie wusste genau worauf er anspielte... aber sie konnte es nicht sagen. Im Gegenteil, ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass James dunkles Mal ja wieder stärker geworden war und dass er sich deswegen zu Hause befand und es ihm nicht gut ging. Mit einem Schlag fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie zu ihm musste.  
"Kann ich James besuchen?!"  
"Das ist im Moment keine Gute Idee, Anna. Es geht ihm nicht gut... Eigentlich ist er sogar sehr krank. Du weißt nun vom dunklen Mal... Es nimmt gerade Besitz von ihm ein..."  
"Ich möchte gerne trotzdem zu ihm..." 'Ich kann ihm helfen' wollte sie noch hinzufügen, aber sie tat es nicht.  
"... " Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem sie es wagte ihn anzusehen, in die klaren Augen von Dumbledore zu blicken und ihm zu zeigen, dass sie es unbedingt musste, ohne sich selbst zu verraten. Und einen kurzen Augenblick später, nickte er.  
"Gut... Ich werde mit Michael sprechen, dass du zu ihm kannst."  
Anna versuchte den ganzen Abend über noch Sirius zu erreichen. Aber an seinen Kamin ging er nicht ran und sonst konnte sie auch keinen Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen. Dumbledore hatte ihr verboten aus dem Haus zu gehen, also konnte sie ihn nicht besuchen und ihre Eulen kamen immer wieder ungelesen zurück. Sie versuchte auch Remus zu erreichen, aber bei ihm zu Hause ging genau so niemand an den Kamin. Was Lilli betraf, so war sich Anna sicher, dass sie bestimmt bei Diana war und sie selbst hatte keinen besonders guten Draht zu den Ayenterro's was die Kontaktaufnahme etwas dumm darstellen würde.  
Schließlich galten die Ayenterro's als weiß-magisch und die White's als schwarz-magisch. Ihre Eltern waren schon oft aufeinander geprallt und das Ergebnis war nie gut ausgegangen. Wie würde das aussehen wenn nun ihre Tochter nach dem Befinden eines Gastes fragte?

Irgendwann am Abend hatte Dumbledore ihr mitgeteilt, dass Michael dagegen war, dass James weiteren Besuch empfängt. Es ginge ihm wirklich sehr schlecht und er bräuchte seinen Schlaf. Heilerin Stradford hätte ihm einen Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf gegeben, damit er durchschlafen würde, während sie sich das dunkle Mal genauer ansahen. Es tauchte langsam an seinem Rücken auf. Anna nickte verstehend, wünschte ihrem Urgroßvater noch eine gute Nacht und ging in ihr Zimmer. Nicht etwa um zu schlafen, sondern um ihren Umhang über die Schulter zu schwingen und aus dem Fenster zu steigen. Sie apparierte in die Nähe des Anwesens der Potters, das restliche Stück lief sie hinauf zur Villa. Glücklicherweise hatte Mr. Potter noch kein Zauber auf das Haus gelegt, welches sie ausschloss. Anna hatte nämlich die Befürchtung, dass dies bald der Fall war. Sie schlich sich an die Seite, wo sich James Zimmer befand. Es brannte noch Licht. Ohne lang zu überlegen kletterte sie an der Pflanze nebenan hinauf und ging in Deckung als sie die Personen bei James erkannte. Da waren seine Eltern, Marcel Stone, der Anna ziemlich unbekannt war, ihn aber als einen der Auroren bei Mr. Potter im Zaubereiministerium wieder erkannte und... Professor Jaivenko?

"Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, es wird immer stärker," hörte sie die Professorin in einem sehr guten Englisch sprechen. Kein Dialekt war mehr in ihrer Sprache zu erkennen und genau das machte Anna stutzig. Wieso gab sie sich in Hogwarts anders aus als sie in Wirklichkeit war und wieso war sie hier bei James zu Hause?  
"Aber wieso? Beim letzten Mal hast du ihn doch auch retten können?!" fragte Maria. Panik in ihrer Stimme.  
"Ich denke, ich war es nicht."  
"Wie meinst du das, Swetlana?!"  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, es war jemand anderes, der ihm geholfen hat. Sein Zustand hatte sich nicht gebessert, nachdem ich versucht hatte ihm zu helfen und so wie ich es jetzt festgestellt habe, hat sich sein Zustand noch verschlimmert. Er ist fast vollständig mit dunkler Magie voll gepumpt."  
"Was?!"  
"Was?!"  
"Merlin, was?!"  
Alle drei rissen schockiert ihre Augen auf, hatten entsetzt und ungläubig die Freundin angestarrt, während Anna draußen das Herz fast stehen blieb. Hatte sie wirklich gerade das gehört, wonach es geklungen hatte? James war voll von dunkler Magie?...War es... ihre Schuld? Hatte sie das aus ihm gemacht? Angst keimte in ihr auf...  
"Ich hab ihn nicht geholfen, Michael, sondern jemand anderes und dieser jemand hat die dunklen Künste dazu benutzt. Eindeutig schon seit längerer Zeit."  
"Aber wer?"  
"Anna White?!"  
"Anna?!" fragte Michael ungläubig, als sei dies der größte Flachwitz des Jahrtausends.  
"Swetlana, sie ist erst 17, noch nicht mal eine ausgebildete Hexe. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass sie in der Lage wäre, das dunkle Mal zu bekämpfen?!"  
Ihr Herz pochte mit jeder Sekunde schneller und langsam aber sicher schien es als ob das Atmen eine schwere Aufgabe werden würde. Sie musste sich an der Pflanze festkrallen um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Mit jeder Minute, die sie mehr hörte, schien sich alles in ihr schmerzhaft zusammen zu ziehen.  
"Ich habe sie in fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beobachtet, Michael. Sie mag noch keine ausgebildete Hexe sein, aber was die dunklen Künste angeht, ist sie viel weiter als alle anderen aus ihrer Stufe. Selbst weiter als Severus Snape und der ist einer der besten Slytherins, die sich eigentlich noch besser in den dunklen Künsten bisher auskannten als so mancher Lehrer und vergiss nicht, als Dumbledore's Urenkelin besitzt sie ein gewisses Potential an Magie."  
"Anna weiß doch gar nichts vom dunklen Mal, wie soll sie es bitte bekämpfen? Und wenn sie das tut, wieso hat sie uns nichts davon gesagt? Wieso hat James uns nichts davon gesagt?!"  
"Vielleicht, weil sie es mit Hilfe der dunklen Künste tut?!"  
Wieder hörte man Michael Potter, der das sofort verwarf. "Swetlana, nein! Nicht Anna! Die Eltern des Mädchens mögen schwarz-magisch sein, aber das Mädchen selbst gehört zur guten Seite. Außerdem hat sie mir damals ein Versprechen gegeben. Sie hätte das doch nicht getan, wenn sie die ganze Zeit meinen eigenen Sohn, ihren besten Freund damit vergiften würde?!"  
"Aber so sieht es aus, Michael. James Zustand mag sich vorübergehend gebessert haben, aber im Grunde genommen hat er sich die ganze Zeit eher hinterrücks kontinuierlich verschlechtert. Das haben dunkle Zauber so an sich. Wenn Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wollte, dann könnte er sofort die gesamte Kontrolle über ihn haben und wir könnten absolut nichts tun. Ein Glück hast du die Schutzzauber hier auf die Villa gelegt, so ist seine Macht gedämmt und er kann nicht auf James zugreifen. Zumindest, noch nicht. Ich werde einen Weg suchen um ihm zu helfen, aber du weißt Michael, dass das Mal von James so gut wie niemand vorher hatte. Es ist noch unerforscht und alles was ich tue, sind nur Proben, keine handfesten Heilungsmittel."  
Er nickte bedrückt.  
"Gut... Lass ihn die Nacht schlafen. Wenn es ihm bis morgen noch nicht besser geht, werde ich etwas anderes versuchen. Bis dahin hilft nichts anderes als warten."  
Die 4 verließen das Zimmer nachdem sie das Licht gelöscht hatten. Anna brauchte eine Weile um zu verstehen, was eben vorgefallen war. Nun bereute sie es, bereute alles, was sie bisher getan hatte. Es war ein Fehler zu glauben, dass ihre Taten gut waren, wo es doch mit den dunklen Künsten zusammen hing und es war ein noch größerer Fehler zu glauben, dass diese Taten geheim blieben. Die Potters wussten es nun und nachdem sie gehört hatte wie Michael darauf reagierte, wusste sie, dass es kein zurück mehr gab. Sie hatte vielleicht die einzige Familie verloren, die sie hatte, die sie mochte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Fenster durch einen Zauber und stieg ins Zimmer hinein. Alles roch nach Medizin... Sie ließ sich langsam neben James aufs Bett nieder und blickte zu ihm hinab. Er sah so blass und verletzt aus. Seine Augen flackerten leicht, an seiner Stirn liefen Schweißperlen hinab. Sie nahm ein Tuch und tupfte sie damit ab. Es schmerzte ihn in so hilflos zu sehen. Eigentlich war sie hergekommen um ihn zu helfen, um einen weiteren Zauber auszusprechen, der ihm von dem Mal befreien sollte, aber nachdem was sie eben gehört hatte traute sie sich nicht mehr. Wenn sie der Grund war, warum James am Ende wirklich die Seiten wechseln würde, würde sie es sich niemals verzeihen können. Niemals.  
"Hey..."  
Seine Augen hatten sich geöffnet und sie starrten sie an. Hasselnussbraune, tiefe, glänzende Augen, die soviel Leid und Erschöpfung aussagten. Anna zuckte zusammen als sie sah, dass er wach war und für einen Moment war sie der Versuchung erlegen zu schreien und wegzurennen.  
"Hey... Wieso bist du wach?!" fragte sie leise, damit niemand sie hören konnte.  
"Ich dachte, sie haben dir einen Trank für einen Traumlosen Schlaf gegeben?!"  
"... Ja... das dachten sie wohl auch."  
"... Was soll denn das heißen?!"  
"Ich hab ihn in die Pflanze gegossen bevor sie es bemerkten. Die Pflanze schläft jetzt bestimmt ausgezeichnet."  
"Haha," machte Anna sarkastisch, allerdings mit missbilligendem Ausdruck. "Wieso hast du das getan?!"  
"Weil ich genug Medikamente intus habe, die mich auch so schon zum Zombie machen. Wenn ich auch noch den Trank genommen hätte, würdest du mich jetzt neben der Kloschüssel wieder finden. Außerdem wollte ich dich, Padfoot, Moony und Lilli sehen... oder zumindest sprechen. Darüber was passiert ist. Übrigens, wieso steigst du durchs Fenster ein? Ist die Tür nicht bequemer?"  
"Witzbold. Deine Eltern haben jeglichen Besuch verboten und mir ganz besonders. Ich hab schließlich... ich hab schließlich alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen kann..."

"Sirius ist bei sich Zu Hause. Er lässt irgendwie niemanden an sich heran. Er kommt auch nicht an den Kamin, wenn ich ihn rufe. Lilli ist bei den Ayenterro's nehm ich an und Remus bei seiner Familie. Die nehmen genau so wenig den Kontakt an."  
"Und wie geht's dir?!" Er richtete sich vorsichtig im Bett auf, was ihn sichtlich eine ganze Menge Kraft kostete. James sah aus als ob er lieber wieder zurückgefallen wäre um zu schlafen und Anna konnte nicht anders, als sich reuend auf die eigene Unterlippe zu beißen..  
"Weiß nicht... Ich... James, ich hab Mist gebaut. Wirklich verdammt großen Mist."  
"In wie fern?!" fragte er besorgt und fasste sich mit der rechten Hand an den Rücken. Das Mal begann irgendwie zu brennen und zu pochen, als ob daraus nun eine offene Wunde entstanden wäre.  
"Hör mal, wenn es darum geht, was du wusstest und mir verschwiegen hast... Ich mach dir daraus keinen Vorwurf."  
"... Tust du nicht?!"  
"Nein, tu ich nicht. Du hattest es meinem Vater versprochen nichts von BlackHeart zu erzählen. Dass du Versprechen hälst ist doch gut? Du hast immerhin auch nichts zu Sirius von meinem Mal gesagt, obwohl du ihn somit wegen mir belogen hast. Im Grunde genommen müsste ich dir sogar noch danken und mich bei dir entschuldigen." Doch sie schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.  
"... Ich hab alles falsch gehandhabt. Im Grunde genommen hab ich unsere Freundschaft ruiniert."  
"Stimmt nicht. Padfoot wird sich schon wieder abreagieren. Kennst ihn do..hoch..."  
Langsam aber sicher hatte er das Gefühl als ob das Mal an seinem Rücken seine Haut weg brannte. Er verzog das Gesicht und biss für einen Augenblick die Zähne zusammen um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, der sich in seinem Inneren breit machte. Es fühlte sich an als ob jemand mit einem Messer kurz herumstochern würde.  
"James? Wie geht's dir?!"  
"Gut," sagte er gespielt ernst auf ihre Frage, an seiner Miene erkannte man aber eindeutig die Ironie. "Deswegen gugg ich auch als hätt ich in nen sauren Apfel gebissen... Wieso sollte es mir auch nicht gut gehen? Das Mal ist aufgetaucht, meine Eltern und meine Paten spielen total verrückt und pumpen mich mit Medikamenten voll als könnte ich jeden Moment auf sie los gehen, meine besten Freunde suchen das weite, das Mädchen das ich liebe haßt mich und meine beste Freundin sieht aus wie'n Pudel nach dem Zwangsbad."  
"Hö?!" machte sie und legte ein böses Gesicht auf, was bezweckte, dass dieser lachend zurück zuckte. "James, das ist nicht zum lachen ,okay?!"  
"Was ist denn so ernst?! Hey, die Medikamente schaffen mich zwar, aber wenn du jetzt wieder nen Zauber anwendest um das Mal zu... töten" dabei hatte er ihr grinsend zugezwinkert "dann wird schon alles wieder gut..."  
"Du verstehst nicht, James... Nichts wird wieder gut." Er hatte erst jetzt den hoffnungslosen und trauernden Unterton in der leisen Stimme erkannt.  
"Wieso nicht?! Anna? Was ist passiert?!"  
"Deine Eltern wissen dass ich dir helfe und dass ich dazu die dunklen Künste anwende, Jaivenko hat es gesagt und so wie es aussieht... Merlin, James, ich hab einen Fehler gemacht. Dadurch dass ich die dunklen Künste bei dir angewandt habe, hab ich den Vorgang, der eigentlich das dunkle Mal hervorruft, nur beschleunigt...

""

"Die ganze schwarze Magie in dir drinnen, dafür bin ich verantwortlich. Du spürst es selbst nicht, aber... Voldemort könnte jeden Augenblick... in deine Gedanken eindringen um dich zu kontrollieren. Und du könntest nicht mal was dagegen tun, du würdest es nicht mal merken.. und es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte es von Anfang an deinen Eltern überlassen sollen, stattdessen misch ich mich in Dinge ein, die mich nichts angehen... Ich hab dich in Gefahr gebracht..."  
"Merlin, Anna, komm schon," sagte James und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schulter. Er gab ihr absolut keine Schuld an dem was passiert ist, selbst nicht, nachdem sie es ihm erklärt hatte. "Wir wussten doch beide was wir da tun. Ich hasse die dunklen Künste genau so sehr wie du, nein, ich hasse sie sogar noch mehr als du! Ich hasse Voldemort, wegen allem was war und zwar abgrundtief und aus tiefster Verachtung heraus und trotzdem! Ich wusste, auf was ich mich einlasse, als du mir mit den dunklen Künsten geholfen hast. Auf Swetlana's Worte brauchst du keinen Wert legen, Anna... Sie ist... naja, sie ist der typische 0815-Auror."  
"...0815-Auror?!" fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Muggelwort für typisch. Swetlana geht folgendermaßen vor: Dunkle Künste? Aha, wer ist denn schwarzmagisch? Anna White und Sirius Black. Padfoot hat sich allerdings von seinen Eltern losgesagt und... er ist auch nicht derjenige, über den so viele Gerüchte in der Schule kursieren. Also warst du automatisch die Zielscheibe. Wäre Lilli keine Muggelgeborene Hexe, sondern schwarz-magisch, dann wäre es vielleicht sogar sie gewesen. Swetlana sieht nicht nach rechts oder links, sie sieht nur geradeaus. Will damit sagen, dass es für sie nur schwarz und weiß gibt. Keine anderen Farben. Ich weiß, dass du keine blütenreine Weste hast... aber die hat keiner von uns, wenn wir alle ehrlich sind."  
"..." Sie lächelte nicht, sondern blieb einen Moment lang ruhig, bevor ihr eine Frage einfiel. „Was hat sie überhaupt hier gemacht?! Und vor allem, wieso spricht sie akzentfrei Englisch?"  
"Oh... Und noch mal etwas, das ich euch nicht gesagt habe... Swetlana ist meine Patentante... Sie ist auf Befehl von meinem Großvater und Dumbledore in Hogwarts. Sozusagen um ein Auge auf mich zu werfen. Könnte ja jeden Augenblick dem Bösen" Dabei hob er beide Hände und zeigte Hässchenohren "verfallen und unkontrolliert Flüche losschießen."  
"Ich weiß nicht... das was sie gesagt hat, James, klang ziemlich plausibel."  
"Anna, Voldemort hat bisher noch nie die Kontrolle über mich erlangt, bis auf dem einen Abend, an dem DU es geschafft hast, ihn aus mir raus zu treiben. Er hat seitdem nie wieder von mir Besitz ergriffen und mag sein, dass das was wir hier tun, unrechtens ist... Aber Fakt ist doch, dass alles was Swetlana und meine Eltern tun, nichts geholfen hat? DU aber hast es sehr wohl geschafft."  
"..." Unsicher schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und stand von seinem Bett auf. Sie ging einige Schritte auf das Fenster zu, durch das sie herein gestiegen war und blickte dem Mond entgegen. Sie war so verunsichert, dass sie in diesem Moment mehr denn jeh einfach wieder hindurch steigen wollte um wegzulaufen. Weglaufen... sie konnte es so gut, wenn sie es wollte. Sie lief vor ihren Eltern weg, lief vor Sirius weg und sie würde jetzt vor James weglaufen. Ein solcher Zwiespalt, in dem man nicht wusste, was besser war, zerriss sie innerlich. Mit diesen Situationen kam sie nicht aus. Sie mochte stark und dominant wirken, selbstsicher und unglaublich willensstark, aber tief in ihr machte sie sich mehr Gedanken als jeder andere um jeden Schritt den sie tat. Und mehr als irgendjemand sonst hinterfragte sie ihre eigenen Taten, sowie sie es auch jetzt tat.  
"Anna... "  
Sie wandte ihren Blick zurück zu James und zuckte zusammen als sie sah wie verzweifelt er nun mit dem Kopf auf die eine Hand gefallen war, während die andere auf seinem dunklen Mal lag. Er atmete ruhig, aber sie konnte spüren, wie sehr ihm die Schmerzen mitnahmen und wie sehr sie ihn quälten und wie sie sich von Minute zu Minute verschlimmerten.  
"James... Ich..."  
"Du musst es nicht tun..." sagte er schließlich ohne sie dabei angesehen zu haben. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, sie konnte sehen wie er langsam Probleme mit dem atmen bekam, wie seine Brust in immer schneller werdenden Zügen und immer ruckartigeren Bewegungen auf und ab sank.  
"Ich glaub... ich sollte schlafen..."  
"Schlafen?!"  
"... Ja... schlafen..." flüstere er mit leiser und schwacher Stimme, die klang als ob er für immer schlafen gehen würde. Anna schüttelte schließlich entschieden den Kopf, nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett.  
"Ich habe Angst, James," flüsterte sie leise. "Ich habe Angst dich als besten Freund an Voldemort zu verlieren. Ich wüsste nicht, wie Sirius damit klar kommen würde, wenn es passiert... Ihr beide bedeutet mir mehr als ich sagen kann. Ihr seid meine Familie und ich würde alles tun um euch zu schützen... Aber... wie soll ich euch beschützen, wenn ich nicht mal in der Lage bin, mich selbst zu schützen?! Ich werde es tun... Ich werde wieder einen dunklen Zauber anwenden... aber ich tue das nur um dich jetzt zu schützen... Ich bete, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist was ich tue..."  
"Das werden wir bald herausfinden..." sagte er verstehend.  
Und damit nickte sie leicht lächelnd, da er gleichfalls versucht hatte sie zuversichtlich anzulächeln. Ganz egal, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, das Gespräch von seinen Eltern eben nicht gehört zu haben, ganz egal, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass ihr gesamtes Leben anders verlaufen wäre. Das tat es nicht. Sie war diesen Weg gegangen und sie musste ihn zu Ende bringen. James hatte dieselbe Ausstrahlung wie sein Vater auf sie. Er brauchte sie nur anzusehen und sie glaubte für diesen einen Moment, dass alles wieder gut werden würde... Sie konnte sich nicht mal annähernd vorstellen, ihn für immer zu verlieren.

Als Anna an diesem Abend zurück in ihr Zimmer bei Dumbledore kehrte, blieb sie noch eine ganze Weile lang länger auf. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Sirius, der ihr einfach nicht antworten wollte. Was sie auch versuchte, nichts brachte ein Ergebnis mit sich. Alles was ihr entgegen kam, war schweigen. Sie setzte sich auf den Fenstersims, streichelte sanft ihre Eule, die sich neben ihr niedergesetzt hatte und sich entspannt von ihrem Frauchen streicheln ließ. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bald Mitternacht wurde. Dann würde das neue Jahr beginnen. Das neue Jahr ohne ihre Freunde, ohne Sirius. Wieso hatte nur alles so kommen müssen? Sie hätte es verhindern können, also warum hatte sie es nicht getan? Mit einem Mal wurde die Welt zu einem schrecklichen Rätsel mit einem bösen Ende.  
Tock,tock.  
"Anna? Kann ich herein kommen?!"  
Dumbledore. Er war eigentlich der vorletzte, den sie sehen wollte. Das letzte waren ihre Eltern.  
"Ja... komm rein."  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Urgroßvater hatte sich zu ihr an das Fenster hingestellt. Sie konnte Wärme spüren,die von dem alternden Mann ausging.  
"Es ist bald Mitternacht. Ich dachte, du solltest besser nicht alleine ins neue Jahr reinfeiern."  
"Feiern... es gibt nichts zu feiern. Im Grunde genommen ist es mein erstes Sylvester ohne..."  
Diese Worte wollten ihr nicht mal über die Lippen kommen. Es war Angst die sich in ihren Gedanken einfraß, Angst davor, dass wenn die Worte gesprochen werden, es die Wirklichkeit bleiben würde.  
"Du wirst sie alle in der Schule wieder sehen. Und dann wirst du sehen, wie es weitergehen wird."  
"Ich habe Angst. Ich weiß, wie sich Remus und Lilli jetzt fühlen, weil hier etwas preisgegeben wurde, was sie niemanden sagen wollten... damit kann ich leben und umgehen. Wir werden uns schon wieder zusammen raufen... aber... Sirius... Er wird das nicht so leicht verkraften. Ich kenn ihn. Er fühlt sich von uns hintergangen... und er hat Recht... Wir haben das schlimmste gemacht, was man sich unter Freunden überhaupt antun konnte... Wir haben ihn ausgeschlossen..."  
Bei diesen Worten hatte Anna nur hinaus geblickt. Der Sekundenzeiger wanderte auf sein Ziel zu, langsam hörte man die Feuerwerkskörper am Himmel zerspringen, konnte sehen, wie sie in den verschiedensten und wunderschönsten Farben zu leuchten begannen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie Sylvester einmal wieder so einsam und alleine verbringen würde...

Und so wie auch Anna dem Schauspiel des neuen Jahres entgegenblickte, tat dies auch James, der vor seinem Bett auf dem Boden saß und hinaus blickte, tat dies auch Sirius, der in seiner Wohnung saß und nichts als die kahle leere Wand vor sich anstarrte während es draußen vor Lärm nur so krachte, tat dies auch Lilli, die mit Diana und ihrer Familie ins neue Jahr reinfeierte und auch lächelte, doch mit ihren Gedanken nur noch bei James war. Sie wollte wissen, was er nun tat, aber irgendetwas in ihr hielt sie davon ab, irgendwie den Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen... und auch Remus, der mit seinen Eltern ins neue Jahr hineinfeierte, ließ sich von ihnen beglückwünschen und feierte mit. Selbst seine Stimmung war nur gespielt. In Wirklichkeit sehnte er sich nach seinen Freunden, sehnte sich nach Diana, wünschte sich, dass die letzten Stunden, die letzten Tage einfach nie passiert wären... Wie alle anderen auch, hätte er nie daran geglaubt, dass es mal wieder ein Sylvester geben würde, welches sie nicht zusammen als Freunde verbringen würden, sondern wie jetzt, getrennt und in Zweifel über ihren Freundschaft.


	41. Chapter 41

**crazysj:** Guguck, also fallst du im Urlaub mal hier rein guggst :) Thx fürs Reviewen und hoff, dir gefällts drüben. Prüfungen erfolgreich hinter mich gebracht. Glg

**Blackbuddafly:** Heyho :) Freut mich, dass du doch noch weiter liest. Thx fürs Review. Glg

**Seraph:** Thx fürs Review :) Ich beeil mich.

_Yuchuh, Prüfungen hinter mich gebracht :) Endlich weniger Stress. Viel Spaß mit dem Chap.  
_

* * *

_**Chap 41: deep cut**_

Hogwarts, nach den Weihnachtsferien. Dass sie sich wieder trafen war letztenendes unvermeidbar gewesen. Immerhin gingen sie in ein und dieselbe Klasse und teilten sich teilweise ein und denselben Schlafsaal. Als Anna Sirius wieder sah, da schien es, als ob die ganze Welt um sie herum stehen geblieben wäre. Die Luft wurde dünner, Hogwarts wurde zur gesamten Welt, der Abstand zwischen ihnen schien nur ein Millimeter zu sein. Lilli stand nicht weit weg von ihnen, aber sie hatte alles mit angesehen. Sie sah, wie die beiden einander anstarrten, vielleicht nur eine Sekunde für alle anderen, aber für die beiden selbst war es eine Ewigkeit. Keiner sagte ein Wort und dann hatte sich Sirius als erstes weggedreht. Man konnte in seinen Augen lesen, wie verletzt er noch von allem war. Er hatte auch genug Grund dazu gehabt, schließlich war er derjenige, der nichts verbrochen hatte, der niemanden etwas angetan hatte und der niemandem etwas verheimlichte. Er war derjenige, der von ihnen allen betrogen wurde, von seinen besten Freunden, von dem Mädchen, dass er noch immer von Herzen liebte, dem er nicht traute, es zu gestehen in der Hoffnung, sie möge es selber herausfinden, sie möge noch genau so empfinden. Lilli wußte nicht, wer ihr mehr Leid tat. Sirius, Anna... oder James und sie selber. Der Gedanke ihn zu sehen machte ihr tief zu schaffen und obwohl sie es sich innerlich wünschte ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, hatte sie genau so viel Angst vor diesem Treffen.

* * *

In der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke am Montagmorgen, wagte es noch immer keiner der Freunde ein Wort zum anderen zu sagen. James saß still neben Lilli ohne sie angesehen zu haben und merkwürdigerweise fühlte auch sie das Bedürfnis ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, seinen Blicken auszuweichen. Und trotz diesem seltsamen Drang, fühlte sie dennoch etwas Neues. Etwas gutes, dass sie noch nicht einordnen konnte. Allein zu wissen, dass er wohlauf war, dass es ihm gut ging und neben ihr saß, schien ihr Herz zu beruhigen. Die letzte Woche hatte sie so oft an ihn denken müssen, ganz gleich wie krampfhaft sie auch versucht hatte, es nicht zu tun. Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu ihm zurück, zurück zu seinen Augen, die aus Angst und Leid nach Hilfe riefen, zurück in sein Gesicht, dass sie wie kein anderes mit Zuversicht und Sicherheit anlächeln konnte, zurück zu ihm... Sie dachte, sie hätte es unter Kontrolle, hatte geglaubt, ihn aus ihrem Leben verbannen zu können. Er sagte doch, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein könne, aus was für einem lächerlichen Grund auch immer. Sie wollte es ja akzeptieren... wollte ihn aus ihrem Leben verstoßen und wieder einsam sein... aber... egal, was sie tat. Er band sie an sich und sie konnte nach allem was passiert war nicht los lassen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht... sie... sie wollte ihn zurück haben... wollte ihn bei sich haben, wollte mit ihm endlich zusammen sein...  
"Miss Evans?!"  
Sie schreckte auf als sie Professor Icks Stimme hörte und sah ihn schockiert an.  
"Miss Evans, die Zusammensetzung des Veritaserums, bitte..."  
"Oh... ja... natürlich, Professor."  
Und obwohl sie alles richtig gesagt hatte und der Professor sich zufrieden einem anderen Schüler zuwandte, verfiel sie wieder in ihre Gedanken. Es war so unglaublich schwer an etwas anderes zu denken.

* * *

Beim Essen hatte sich auch jeder an einen anderen Teil am Tisch gesetzt, so dass möglichst viele andere Gryffindors noch zwischen ihnen den Abstand füllten.  
"Was ist denn bei euch passiert?!" fragte Alice verwundert, als sie sich mit Melissa zu Anna und James dazu setzte. Melissa hatte sich an James gekuschelt und ihre Hände um seinen Bauch geschlungen. Man könnte sagen, es war ein Zeichen für alle anderen, dass sie wieder ein Paar waren und James _ihr_ gehörte.  
"Sagt mir jetzt nicht, ihr habt euch irgendwie verstritten?!" fragte sie weiter nach. Nicht, dass James und Anna wirklich antworten würden, doch auch Schweigen war eine Antwort.

"Autsch," machte sie nur und legte sich etwas Gulasch auf den Teller.  
"Etwa wegen Evans?!" fragte Melissa. Man konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, dass es sie gefreut hätte, wenn beide ihr Recht gegeben hätten. Stattdessen schüttelten sie synchron den Kopf.  
"Was haben sie denn angestellt oder was habt ihr angestellt? Muss ja was schlimmes sein, wenn Sirius und Remus sich so weit weghocken," fuhr Alice fort, in der Hoffnung etwas mehr über den Streit herauszufinden. Nicht, dass Anna und James darauf geantwortet hätten, wenn sie sich sonst auch schon in Schweigen hüllten. "..."  
"Schon klar, Klein Alice sollte nicht soviel fragen... Ich hatte im übrigen nicht vor es an Cat weiterzugeben, was ihr vielleicht gedacht haben könntet..."

"Die gesamte Schule fragt sich schon, was passiert ist..."  
"Nichts," sagten beide genervt und scheffelten sich ihr Essen mies gelaunt in den Mund. Nein, nicht mies gelaunt, aber deprimiert. Die ganze Situation war so deprimierend, zumal keiner ihrer Freunde noch mit ihnen redete und auch jeglicher Versuch mit ihnen zu sprechen daran scheiterte, dass der andere rechtzeitig die Richtung gewechselt hatte und ihnen so aus dem Weg ging.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhkay," sagte Alice schließlich und scheffelte sich beleidigt ihr Essen hinein. Allein Melissa blickte leicht verwirrt, gab sich jedoch damit zufrieden, sich weiter an ihren Freund zu schmiegen.

Nach dem Essen waren alle fast zeitgleich aufgestanden um zum Nachmittagsunterricht zu gehen, als Anna abrupt stehen blieb und James, Melissa und Alice fast in sie hineingestolpert wären, wenn sie nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig stehen geblieben wären. Der Grund brachte James' ohnehin schon schlechte Laune noch zum Absturz. Cord Malfoy war nicht unweit von ihnen entfernt und er kam von Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller zu ihnen herüber.  
Anna spürte wie ihr Atem raste und wie sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte, bereit ihm sofort eine runter zuschlagen, wenn er ihr zu Nahe kam. James Hand schellte zu seinem Zauberstab während nicht unweit von ihnen entfernt Lilli und Remus bei Diana standen und Sirius am anderen Ende bei einer weiteren Scharr Mädels. Alle drei hatten wie James ihre Hand ruckartig an ihrem Zauberstab, alle vier waren bereit jeden Moment den erst besten Fluch loszulassen, der ihnen einfiel, wenn Cord irgendeine falsche Bewegung machen würde. Der Slytherin ging lässig, ging mit scharfem Blick auf Anna gerichtet auf sie zu und er kam näher. Kein Meter trennte sie mehr voneinander und obgleich Anna es für schwachsinnig hielt, dass er es hier tatsächlich noch mal versuchen sollte sie vor all den vielen Schülern und Lehrern umzubringen, sie konnte nicht anders, als sich einen Fluch bereit zu legen, den sie ihm entgegen schmettern würde. Vorsichtig wanderte auch ihre rechte Hand nach hinten, bereit sofort den Zauberstab zu greifen, falls es nötig sein sollte. Die Sekunde verging und Malfoy ging an ihr vorbei. Er grinste, grinste so breit und fies wie er konnte und dann zwinkerte er Melissa zu. "Hi, Lissy."  
"Hey, Cord..." sagte diese süßlich als er schließlich ganz an ihnen vorbei ging und zur Tür hinaus schritt. Lilli konnte sehen wie absolut jeder der anderen 4 ein wenig erleichtert ausatmete und den Griff um den Zauberstab lockerte, so wie sie auch. Es war eine Reflexaktion, sofort zum einzigen Verteidigungsmittel zu greifen, den sie besaßen und doch überraschte es sie, dass sie es auch tat. Sie war bisher immer eine defensive Hexe gewesen, mied die Auseinandersetzung mit allen anderen und hatte noch nie vorher irgendwie zu ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen um jemanden anzugreifen. Es war das erste mal, aber sie hielt es für angebracht und für richtig.  
"Was war denn das?!" fragte Melissa verwirrt und sah dabei Anna und James an. "Nichts," antwortete dieser, sein Blick aber blieb nicht bei Melissa, sondern bei der Person, die weit hinter ihr stand, bei Sirius. Er würde noch mal mit ihm reden müssen, spätestens, wenn sie am Abend im Schlafsaal aufeinander trafen. Allein dass er bereit war gleichfalls einzugreifen zeigte, dass ihm noch sehr viel an der Freundschaft lag.

* * *

Unglaublicherweise hatte Sirius es geschafft zumindest James den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er war nach dem Unterricht nicht sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt, wie die meisten anderen. Er zog es vor im kalten Schnee auf den Ländereien herumzuwandern. Lilli hatte ihn bemerkt, als sie das ebenfalls mit Diana tat, blieb jedoch erst nachdenklich stehen als sie ihn erblickte.  
"Was ist?!" fragte Diana mit Blick auf Sirius und zu ihr zurück.  
Was los war? Sie hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung, sie wusste nur, dass sie mit ihm reden wollte und so wandte sie sich kurz an ihre Freundin mit der Bitte, für heute den Spaziergang zu beenden. Sie wolle kurz zu Sirius. Diana nickte verstehend und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu dem ruhigen Jungen am See rüber.  
"Er sieht nicht schlecht aus..."  
"Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Na... Sirius... Er scheint ein netter Mensch zu sein. Ich mein... wegen James... Du solltest ihm nicht hinterherlaufen, wenn er lieber bei Melissa Kingcade bleiben möchte. Ist nur meine Meinung... Bis später, Lilli."  
"Bis später, Di..."  
Und noch während die Freundin zurück zum Schloss ging, machte sich Lilli auf den Weg zu Sirius, der auf einem herab gefallenen Baumstamm saß, die Knie an seine Brust gezogen, die Hände um sie herum geschlungen, den Blick auf den gefrorenen See gerichtet.  
"... Hi..."  
Ohne sie angesehen zu haben, brummte auch er ein "Hi" heraus. Lilli setzte sich neben ihm auf den Baumstamm, zog dabei jedoch fest ihren Umhang um ihren Körper. Es war so eisig kalt draußen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte jeden Moment zu einem Eisbrocken zu erstarren, wenn sie ihren Umhang nicht ganz fest an sich presste. Gleichzeitig stellte sie sich die Frage, wie es denn dann bitte Sirius hier aushielt ohne schon zu Frost anzuseten.  
"Was machst du hier draußen?!"  
"Ist wärmer als drinnen."

Könnte man als Scherz auffassen, wenn er es nicht so ernst gesprochen hätte. Er tat ihr in diesem Moment so unendlich Leid. Letztenendes hatte es ihn am schwersten von allen getroffen. Lilli wusste noch genau, wie ausgeschlossen sie sich immer von ihnen fühlte, weil sie einfach eine Gruppe oder auch Freunde unter sich waren. Immer wenn ihr Blick auf sie traf, dann sah sie Zauberer und Hexen, deren Leben so gut wie perfekt war. Sie sah sie immer gemeinsam lachen und sie schienen dabei so glücklich zu sein wie sonst niemand. Nie wäre man auf die Idee gekommen, dass es nicht stimmte, dass auch das nur ein Bild war, was sie anderen vermittelten. Sirius hatte auch daran geglaubt, an das Bild der heilen Welt seiner besten Freunde...  
"Es... tut mir leid. Ich weiß, du hast am meisten darunter zu leiden..."  
"NEIN!" unterbrach er sie brüsk.  
"Du weißt gar nichts von dem was ich gerade denke. Hör also auf mit dem Schmarn von wegen: Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Ein halbes Jahr mit uns macht dich noch lange nicht zu einer Alleswisserin!"  
"Sirius," flüsterte sie und wich vor seinem Blick zurück. Er sah so wütend aus, dass sie Angst hatte, dass er noch lauter zu brüllen beginnen könnte, wenn er ein Aber hörte, doch stattdessen schüttelte er nur den Kopf und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden.  
"... Sorry... Habs nicht so gemeint."  
"Schon okay... " sagte sie nach einer Weile. Sie hatte etwas gebraucht um seinen Ausdruck des Hasses zu verdauen. Genau so wie sie seine nette und freundschaftliche Seite der letzten Wochen kennen gelernt hatte, konnte sie hier seine dunkle und furcht erregende Seite sehen. Die Seite, die man auch bei Anna erkennen konnte, wenn sie jemanden nicht mochte. Die beiden waren sich in vielen Dingen so ähnlich, wie Lilli in diesem Moment festgestellt hatte und verstand nun auch, warum auch über Sirius dieses Gerücht kursierte, dass er etwas schwarz-magisches an sich hätte. Dieser Hass war nur einen kurzen Moment in seinem Ausdruck gewesen und hatte binnen weniger Sekunden wieder Platz gemacht für den wirklichen Sirius, der tief verletzt und frustriert war. Es tat ihr Leid, dass alles soweit kommen musste. Es war nicht fair, so wie vieles im Leben.  
"Wie geht es dir jetzt? Nach... dem was passiert ist mein ich."  
"Wie soll's mir schon gehen? Meine besten Freunde haben mich belogen, mir misstraut und ich erfahre durch einen dritten, den ich ganz nebenbei par tout nicht ausstehen kann, dass mein bester Freund sich vor einigen Jahren in seiner Gefangenschaft befand und er womöglich bald auf seine Seite wandern wird. Ich fühl mich toll! Besser geht's gar nicht."  
"So wie mir also..."  
Er lächelte leicht auf ihren Kommentar hin, sein Blick wanderte zurück zum See.  
"Er ist gefroren..."  
"Mhm."  
"Er ist bisher noch nie gefroren. Der See mein ich. Egal wie kalt der Winter war, das Wasser war flüssig. Dies ist der erste Winter, den ich in Hogwarts verbringe, an dem es so eiskalt zu seinen scheint, dass selbst das Wasser gefriert."  
"... Aber das ist doch ganz natürlich, Sirius? Wasser gefriert nun mal ab einer bestimmten Temperatur."  
"Nicht hier in Hogwarts, Lils. Normalerweise sorgt Magie dafür, dass der See, ganz gleich wie kalt es ist, immer in Bewegung bleibt. Er zeigt dann, dass die Magie im Gleichgewicht ist. Dass es gefroren ist, zeigt doch nur, dass es gerade schwankt? Dass sich gerade etwas verändert... "  
"Denkst du da an James?!" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Keine Ahnung... Gibt viele Zauberer und Hexen, der weißen Magie, die in den letzten Jahren zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen sind. Voldemort ist einfach stärker... Er hat so viele Anhänger, dass es jetzt schon fast unmöglich ist, ihn noch zu stürzen. Ich höre das was meine Eltern sagen, ich sehe Regulus und Bella, die sich ihm schon willenlos unterwerfen würden, wenn sie könnten. Sie sehen zu ihm auf und unterstützen all seine schrecklichen Taten. Wenn sie aus Hogwarts rauskommen, da bin ich mir sicher, werden sie sich ihm sofort anschließen. Regulus kann ich vielleicht noch zur Vernunft bringen, wenn ich Glück habe. Bei Bella ist alles zu spät. Es reicht mir schon, dass ich meine Familie an ihn verliere, Lils... Ich wollte ihm meine besten Freunde eigentlich nicht überlassen."  
Wie gut sie ihn doch verstand... Sie wollte Anna und James auch nicht mehr hergeben.  
"... Dann solltest du dich mit ihnen aussprechen."  
"Du bist lustig. Aussprechen... so einfach geht das nicht," sagte er frustriert. Mittlerweile waren seine Wangen von der Kälte leicht rosa geworden.  
"Du kannst es vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber unsere Freundschaft war immer anders. Wir kennen uns alle seit einer halben Ewigkeit, wir haben soviel Mist zusammen verzapft und genug Situationen gehabt, wo wir uns in Lebensgefahr befanden... Allein die Tatsache dass Remus... "  
"Ein Werwolf ist?!"  
Sirius verzog leicht den Mundwinkel. Darüber hatte er mit Lilli noch gar nicht gesprochen, dass sie es jetzt auch wusste. Es schien ihr nicht viel auszumachen, oder sie versteckte ihre Angst. Wer wusste das schon? Zwischen Sein und Schein war letztenendes nur ein schmaler Grad des Unterschiedes gewesen.  
"Ich bin nicht böse mit ihm deswegen. Im Endeffekt ist diese Bürde, die Remus zu tragen hat, viel schwerer. Er hat genug durchgemacht und irgendwo versteh ich's, dass er es mir nicht sagen konnte oder wollte. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen würde, wenn ich der Werwolf wäre, wenn ich gebissen worden wäre. Er ist in diesem Zustand eine Gefahr für seine gesamte Umwelt, für seine Freunde. Er könnte jemanden beißen und damit würde er ihm das Leben ruinieren. Mit dieser Angst ist man alleine. Er konnte es niemanden anvertrauen... Ich bin ihm nicht böse, dass er es mir nicht erzählt hat als wir zusammen waren. Schließlich waren wir nicht wirklich so eng befreundet, dass ich sagen könnte, dass ich ihm alles anvertraut hätte. Ist also eigentlich selbstverständlich, dass er es niemanden gesagt hat."  
"...Wir wussten es."  
"Oh…"  
Wieder etwas, dass sie Lilli verschwiegen hatten, aber Sirius würde es hier und jetzt nicht erzählen. Noch nicht.  
"Er hat es uns erzählt. Deswegen denke ich, dass du es nicht ganz verstehst, was in mir abgeht. Wir haben uns ziemlich viel anvertraut. Scheiße, Lils! Unsere Freundschaft ist ganz anders, als die der anderen. Wir haben schon in so manchen Situationen riskiert verletzt zu werden, um den anderen zu retten. Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder, die zusammen auf Klettergerüsten spielen. Wir waren Freunde, die immer zusammen gehalten hatten, vor jedermann. Selbst wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, wußte ich stets, meine Freunde würden hinter mir stehen, so wie ich hinter ihnen stehe. Merlin, Anna's Eltern hätten uns sogar einmal beinahe umgebracht, als wir ihr bei der Flucht geholfen hatten."  
"Flucht?!"  
Er lachte amüsiert, als er daran zurückdachte.  
"Ja, in der vierten Klasse. Anna hatte sich irgendwie mit ihnen verstritten und uns per Eule kontaktiert, dass sie ausbrechen wollte. James und Ich wollten uns ja mit ihr treffen, aber ihre Eltern hatten ihr verboten das Haus zu verlassen, was sie nicht davon abhielt, ihren bockigen Kopf durchzusetzen. Gesagt, getan. Wir kamen, holten und wären fast von den Flüchen der White's niedergeschmettert worden. Bei dem Fluchtversuch gingen viele Autos auf der Straße zu Bruch und Ich bin dabei auch verletzt worden. Nicht schwer, war nur ein Schnitt am Bauch. Es geht mir darum, dass ich immer viel für sie beide riskiert habe und sie wussten, dass sie mir vertrauen konnten. Warum zur Hölle haben_ sie_ das dann nicht getan?! Ich komm mir vor, als ob die ganzen letzten Jahre eine einzige Lüge gewesen wären..."  
Er nahm einen Stein, der schon die ganze Zeit seelenruhig neben ihm auf dem Baumstamm lag und schmiss ihn ohne Vorwarnung mit all der Wut die er empfand in den See hinaus. Man hörten sein Knallen auf die Eisfläche und wie er weiterrutschte, weil er die Oberfläche nicht durchbrechen konnte... Und erst so langsam verstand Lilli warum Sirius sich so fühlte. Er hatte Recht. Sie konnte es nicht nachempfinden. Sie hatte nie solche Freunde gehabt, hatte nie diese enge Freundschaft gespürt, die die Marauder und Anna verband. Sie wusste nicht, wie sich ein solcher Verrat anfühlte.

* * *

Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich mit der Zeit. Am Ende blieben nur noch Anna, James, Melissa, Peter und Alice sitzen.  
"Machst du heut wieder Rundgänge mit Evans?!" fragte Melissa leicht schmollend. James hatte den genervten Unterton überhört und nur abwesend genickt. Sein Blick galt Anna, die in diesem Moment genau so tief in seine Augen sah, wie er in ihre. Sie konnte seine Gefühle ertasten, konnte spüren, wie unangenehm es ihm mittlerweile war, Melissa in seinen Armen zu halten und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass er jemand ganz anderen liebte.  
"Wie gesagt. Mir wärs wirklich lieber, wenn du das Amt an den Nagel hängst. Bringt doch sowieso nicht viel, Schulsprecher zu sein. Musst nur den ganzen Mist machen, den dir Dumbledore oder McGongall aufgibt-"  
Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und Remus kam herein. Er hatte seine Freunde nur kurz angesehen, ihnen zugenickt, wie sie ihm auch zunickten und war sofort in den Schlafsaal hinauf gelaufen. Anna's Blick wanderte zurück zu James, der dazu nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Was war denn das?!" fragte Lissy zickig. Alice, Anna und James zuckten nur die Schultern, während Peter unschuldig kurz quiekte. Er wusste sowieso nie von irgendetwas. Auch dies war etwas, worüber Anna und James nicht sprechen wollten. Ein weiteres Mal klappte das Porträt zur Seite und diesmal kamen Sirius und Lilli herein. Eine Weile lang starrten sich alle vier nur an, schwarze in schwarze, smaragdgrüne in schokoladenbraune, schwarze in smaragdgrüne, schwarze in schokoladenbraune Augen... Es war eine Kälte zwischen ihnen, die niemand erklären konnte, die niemand wirklich ertragen konnte und so war es James, der als erstes wegsah, dummerweise genau in Melissa's hellblauen Augen. Dadurch, dass sie sowieso schon auf seinem Schoss war, hatte er sich durch das wegdrehen, ihr noch näher zugewandt. Nur ein Zentimeter trennte seine Lippen von ihren und Melissa wäre nicht sie selbst, wenn sie die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt hätte, den Zentimeter zwischen sich zu überwinden und ihre Lippen auf seine zu pressen. Ihre Zunge schlang sich ohne Vorwarnung in seinen Mund und ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Wange, so dass James sich für diese Minute einfach gehen ließ und sich in ihre Berührung vertiefte. Es war fast wie eine Strafe, sie zu küssen, die er tun musste, weil er es nicht anders verdient hatte.  
Anna ahnte schlimmes, als sie in Lilli die Wut aufkeimen spürte und kam nicht umhin James einfach mal kurz anzustupsen.  
"Rundgänge..." sagte sie unschuldig, da Melissa sie böse angestarrt hatte, was diese Unterbrechung soll. James schüttelte seinen Kopf von den merkwürdigen Gedanken frei, die er eben noch hatte, lächelte Melissa noch kurz zu und stand dann auf.  
"Lilli? Wollen wir?!"  
"Geht ja nicht anders," sagte sie leicht gereizt und stieg als erste aus dem Porträt hinaus. Melissa sah ihnen misstrauisch hinterher. Anna konnte dem keine Beachtung mehr schenken, als Sirius sich ohne Abschied auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal machte. Sie schwang sich blitzschnell vom Sofa auf und ging ihm schnellen Schrittes hinterher. Kurz vor der Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal hatte sie ihn noch erwischen können.  
"Sirius?!"  
Seine Hand blieb auf dem Türknauf hängen als sie sich vor ihm an die Tür lehnte und damit den Weg versperrte. Ihre Hand lag auf seiner und allein diese kurze Berührung, ließ in ihm einerseits ein unglaublich starkes wohliges Gefühl aufkeimen, als auch ein starker Stoß des Schmerzes tief in seinem Herzen und so entzog er seiner Hand ihrem Halt.  
"Lass uns darüber reden," sagte sie sanft. Etwas Flehendes lag in ihrem Ausdruck.

"Bitte..."

"Sirius es tut mir leid. Ich will das aus der Welt schaffen mit dir. Hier und jetzt."

"Wir können uns nicht ewig anschweigen..."

"Was nicht heißt, dass ich hier nicht ewig die Tür zu deinem Schlafsaal verbarrikadieren kann."

"Okay... Ich werde dich solange nicht hineinlassen, bist du endlich mit mir gesprochen hast."

"Gut."

* * *

Unterdessen hatten sich James und Lilli auch nicht viel zu sagen. Bei den Rundgängen hatten auch sie sich größtenteils angeschwiegen, obgleich James mehr als nur einmal versucht hatte, ein vernünftiges Gespräch anzufangen.  
"Wie geht's?!"  
"Gut."  
"Wo warst du... nach Weihnachten?!"  
"Weg." _'Ich wollte bei dir sein, aber du nicht bei mir.'_  
"Hast du noch schön Sylvester gefeiert?"  
"Ja." _'Nein, es war schrecklich, weil ich dich vermisst habe. Weil du Idiot mich wieder geküsst hast und weil ich Idiotin nicht aufhören kann daran zu denken...'_  
"Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, was passiert ist, dann können wir das jetzt tun?!"

"Ich will nichts verschönern, Lils. Ich weiß, dass es schlimm war, aber reden hilft manchmal weiter?!"  
"..." _'Schlimm ist ziemlich untertrieben...'_  
"Irre ich mich oder geht dieses Gespräch verdammt einseitig hinaus?!"

"Lils, es tut mir leid, okay?!"  
"Nein, nichts ist okay! Denn das was dir Leid tut, ist nicht das, was dir Leid tun sollte," brüllte sie schließlich sauer und hatte ihn mit verachtendem Blick angestarrt.  
"Woher willst du wissen, was mir Leid tut?!"  
"Dann sag doch was dir Leid tut und ich sag dir, dass es nicht das ist, was dir Leid tun sollte!"  
"Wenn ich also jetzt sage, dass mir etwas Leid tut, ist es nicht das richtige, was mir Leid tun sollte. Also ist es doch egal, was ich sage, was mir Leid tut, weil es mir sowieso nicht Leid tun sollte."

"..."  
"Das war nicht witzig," sagte sie zähneknirschend und ging beleidigt weiter den Gang entlang.  
"Lils," sagte James schließlich, der eigentlich bis eben noch leicht gegrinst hatte und hielt sie sanft am Arm fest, damit sie nicht noch weiter weg gehen konnte.  
"Es tut mir leid, was in den Ferien passiert ist. Es tut mir leid, dass du mit in Gefangenschaft geraten bist, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe, es tut mir leid, dass du das alles von Voldemort ertragen musstest. Es-"  
"Und genau das ist das FALSCHE!" brüllte sie und riss sich aus seinem Griff. Wieso nur jetzt? Wieso musste er das jetzt ansprechen, wo noch alles so frisch war, ihre Wut und ihre Frustration noch so stark? All ihre Gefühle brachen aus ihr heraus. Obgleich sie früher sowas nie zugelassen hätte und stets in sich gekehrt und beherrscht war. Heute war sie es nicht mehr.  
"Verstehst du denn nicht, James? Das alles ist NICHTS im Vergleich zu dem, was gerade passiert ist."  
"... Gerade?!"  
"Es war für mich nicht schlimm in Voldemorts Hände zu fallen, zumal wir da gemeinsam waren, zumal wir doch nur versucht hatten Anna zu befreien. Ich bin auch damit klar gekommen, dass du mir gesagt hattest, dass du bei Melissa bleiben möchtest und weißt du was? Ich hatte beschlossen, das alles zu ignorieren, dich zu ignorieren. Ich hatte es mir wirklich verdammt einfach gemacht. Ich kann es nicht ignorieren, kann dich und sie nicht ignorieren. Ich hasse es wenn sie bei dir ist, ich könnte sie umbringen, wenn ich nur ihre Visage sehe und dann würde ich mich am liebsten auf dich stürzen, weil du es auch willst, weil du SIE willst. Du hast kein einziges Wort über das verloren, was du in meiner Erinnerung gesehen hast. Wolltest du es mit Absicht nicht verstehen, erkennen oder verdrängst du es einfach nur? Es ist mir unangenehm es zu zugeben, es ist mir unangenehm, dass du es gesehen hast und ich hatte gehofft, dass du zumindest kurz Stellung dazu nimmst, aber du gehst gar nicht darauf ein. Nein, du tust sogar noch so, als hättest du das nie gesehen. Und weißt du was? Das macht mich rasend vor Wut! So, jetzt weißt du was los ist? Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Schön, ich fühl mich jetzt erst Recht schlecht. Ich fühl mich wie eine elende Zicke, die man in Hogwarts nie gebraucht hat, die man auf der Welt nicht braucht und am liebsten verbannen möchte. Danke auch, Kumpel!" sagte sie gespielt erfreut, drückte ihm übertrieben mit all ihrer Kraft, die sie hatte die Faust an die Schulter, wie es normale Freunde eigentlich taten und ging vorbei, um den Rundgang zu beenden. James blieb geplättet und überrumpelt auf dem Fleck stehen, nicht, ohne sich kurz die Schulter zu reiben, wo Lilli zugehauen hatte.  
"Aua..."

* * *

"Willst du hier wirklich ewig stehen?!" fragte Sirius allmählich genervt, da Anna tatsächlich seit 30 Minuten nicht vom Fleck gewichen war und den Eingang zum Jungenschlafsaal verbarrikadiert hatte.  
"Wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst, JA!"  
"Bitte sehr," sagte Sirius nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf sein Zimmer.  
"Accio Matratze!"  
Anna hatte nur die Augenbraue verzogen als sie bereitwillig die Tür öffnete um die Matratze herausfliegen zu lassen, damit diese nicht die Tür durchbrach beim Flug zu ihrem Rufer. Sirius legte die Matratze auf den Boden, richtete seinen Zauberstab aufs Neue ins Zimmer und zauberte sich seine Decke und sein Kissen heraus. Er machte es sich auf dem Gang gemütlich, legte sich hin und zog die Decke über seinen Körper.  
"Dumbledore, das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Warum willst du nicht mit mir sprechen, Sirius?! Ist es denn wirklich so schwer Wörter aus dem Mund herauszulassen?"

"Dann hör mir wenigstens zu."  
Er rollte sich auf die Seite, so dass er nun die Wand anstarrte, statt bis eben noch die Decke über sich.  
"Sirius," sagte Anna und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden nieder. Er spürte, dass sie ganz nah bei ihm war und unweigerlich begann sein Herz vor Panik zu rasen. Es war eine so große Versuchung sich nicht doch noch umzudrehen und sie einfach nur in seinen Armen zu halten. Sie bei sich zu haben und zu spüren, so wie früher. Einfach nur ihre Nähe zu genießen, ihre Stimme zu hören und sich gut zu fühlen.  
"Ich hab Mist gebaut und es tut mir leid. Ich kann hier nicht mehr sagen, als ich dir schon mit meiner Eule versucht habe zu erklären. Ich weiß ich hab dir weh getan und das schlimmste gemacht, was man als Freundin tun konnte..."  
"CHRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" machte er übertrieben laut, als Zeichen, dass er schlafen wollte. Alles was sie sagte, hatte er der Eule entnommen, die sie immer wieder versucht hatte ihm zu schicken und in diesem Moment war er einfach noch viel zu aufgebracht und enttäuscht, um eine Entschuldigung zuzulassen.  
"Ich kann nur sagen..."  
"CHRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!! NGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZ!" machte er aufs Neue noch übertriebener, als ob er mit seinem Schnarchen, den ganzen Turm aufwecken wollte.  
"ICH KANN NUR SAGEN!" erwiderte Anna langsam gereizt von seinen Abblockungsversuchen. "DASS ES MIR LEID TUT! UND...," sie ließ eine kurze Stille zu, um wieder zum sanfteren Ton runter zu kommen, „Sirius, wenn du nie wieder ein Wort mit mir redest, ist das okay. Ich akzeptiers... Ich hätts dir sagen müssen und ich habs nicht. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich von uns nun verraten und..."  
"Verraten?!" fragte er sarkastisch, hatte sich mit einem mal aufgerichtet und sich ihr zugewandt. Seine Augen blitzten zornig auf und sie konnte sehen, dass seine Wut nicht gespielt oder klein war, sie war groß und sie kam unbarmherzig aus seinem Herzen heraus.  
"NEIN, ANNA! ICH FÜHL MICH KEINESWEGS VON EUCH NUR VERRATEN. ICH FÜHL MICH ZUM VOLDEMORT NOCHMAL VERARSCHT!"

"JA, VERARSCHT. BEI ALLEM WAS WIR SCHON DURCHGEMACHT HABEN, HATTE ICH ES NICHT VERDIENT ES ZU WISSEN, DAMIT ICH AUCH HELFEN KANN? IHR HABT MICH AUSGESCHLOSSEN, MICH BELOGEN, MICH HINTERGANGEN, MICH VERARSCHT. DAMIT HABT IHR MIR DAS GEFÜHL GEGEBEN NICHT DAZUZUGEHÖREN. UND DAS IST WIRKLICH DAS SCHLIMMSTE; WAS MAN IN EINER FREUNDSCHAFT TUN KONNTE. DU UND JAMES WISST WIE NIEMAND ANDERES; WAS ICH DARÜBER DENKE. GLAUBST DU NICHT; ES WÄRE MIR SCHNURZPIEPEGAL GEWESEN; WAS DEIN DAD MIR ANTUT? STATTDESSEN MACHST DU EINFACH SCHLUSS UND DENKST; DAMIT IST ES GETAN. HAUPTSACHE ANNA WHITE WEISS WAS DAS RICHTIGE IST; RICHTIG? SCHEISS AUF DIE GEFÜHLE VON SIRIUS BLACK. IST JA GUT ZUM TRETEN DA. DAS IST KEIN VERRAT, IHR HABT MICH VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL VERARSCHT!! UND JETZT HÄTTE ICH GERNE MEINEN SCHLAF."  
Schwupps, hatte er sich wieder hingelegt, seine Decke über seinen Körper gezogen und wieder die Wand angestarrt. Anna schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Seine Worte, so hart sie geklungen haben mögen, aber sie waren wahr und sie hatten sie verletzt.  
"Ich weiß... " flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.  
"Ich kann nicht mehr als mich entschuldigen... Ich weiß was ich damit angerichtet habe. Ich hoffe nur, dass dadurch unsere Freundschaft nicht endgültig zerstört wurde."  
Sie seufzte leise in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht hören würde, wie ihr Herz in diesem Moment zu Bruch ging. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, aber wenn es um Sirius ging, dann konnte sie nicht anders. Er bedeutete ihr mehr als alles andere, mehr als ihre eigene Familie, mehr als ihre Freunde, er bedeutete für sie alles, schon ihr ganzes Leben lang. Er war der einzige, der immer wusste, wie er mit ihr umzugehen hatte. War sie traurig, so machte er seine Scherze, die sie aufmunterten. War sie sauer, so brachte er sie auf die Palme, damit sie sich an ihm abreagierte und sich danach besser fühlte. Wollte sie weinen, dann hatte er sie einfach nur in seine Arme genommen, ohne Worte, nur mit einer Gestik. Selbst James konnte ihr als Freund nicht den Trost geben, den sie von Sirius immer bekommen hatte und das schon seit Anfang an, seit dem sie sich kannten.  
"Sirius, ich wollte damals nicht mit dir Schluss machen... Ich hielt es einfach für besser und für sicherer, für dich. Mein Vater war bereit dich zu töten, ich habe gesehen wie... Ich kann mich jetzt wieder daran erinnern, weißt du... Er hat mir die Erinnerung zurückgegeben..."

"Ich erinnere mich daran, wie meine Mutter meinen Bruder umgebracht hat... Als er versuchte mich zu schützen, als er sah was sie aus mir machten, hat er versucht mich zu Dumbledore in Sicherheit zu bringen, ihn zu sagen, was da bei uns vorging. Meine Mutter hat ihn dann umgebracht. Sie hat ihren eigenen Sohn getötet... Ich kann mich jetzt wieder daran erinnern, dass ich es mit angesehen habe, dass ich geweint habe und zusammengebrochen bin, weil ich mit nur 11 Jahren mit ansehen musste, wie der einzige Mensch in meiner Familie stirbt, der mich bis dahin beschützt hat. Kannst du dich noch an Han erinnern? Als er starb, hat man jedem erzählt, Todesser hätten ihn getötet... In Wirklichkeit waren es meine eigene Eltern. Ihre Art zu lügen. Die Wahrheit sagen, doch das entscheidende verschweigen. Ich weiß, wozu sie fähig sind, ich hab es immer gespürt. Ich wollte dich schützen, wollte nicht, dass du da in Dinge hinein geratest, die du nicht verdient hattest, die dich vielleicht auch noch getötet hätten. Mir ist damals einfach klar geworden, dass du es ohnehin schon schwer genug in deinem Leben hattest, mit deinen Eltern, deiner Familie. Ich wollte dir das Leben mit meinen Sorgen nicht noch mehr erschweren. Ich hab den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du auch auf diese Weise sterben könntest... und als ich sah, dass du es einfach hinnahmst, dass wir uns getrennt haben, da war ich auf eine Gewisse Weise erleichtert. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mir gezeigt hättest, dass ich dir weh tat. Obwohl ich spürte, dass dich unsere Trennung schaffte, habe ich versucht das Zerren an meinem Herzen zu ignorieren, versucht mir einzureden, dass es dir nicht weiter wehgetan hätte. Aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr. Jetzt sehe ich, wie sehr dich das ganze trifft und ich kann nicht mehr tun als mich zu entschuldigen und hoffen, dass du mich vielleicht verstehst..."

"... wenn ich noch mal die Wahl gehabt hätte... hätte ich es nicht anders gemacht."  
Sie wischte sich dabei die Tränen an ihrer Wange weg und versuchte auch das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Diese Worte, taten ihr so unendlich weh, dass sie glaubte, jeden Moment daran wie Glas in tausend Scherben zu zerbrechen.  
"Ich will nicht, dass du dich für mich in Gefahr begibst, nicht hier hin, nicht in die Hölle, in der ich gelebt habe und noch immer lebe. In dem Sinne ist es vielleicht sogar das Beste, dass unsere Freundschaft wohl nicht mehr existiert, wenn du mich nicht mal ansehen kannst... " Wie gerne sie doch seine Gefühle ertastet hätte um zu spüren, ob noch Hoffnung existierste, aber Sirius verschloss sich vor ihr. Eine kalte Mauer stand zwischen ihnen, die sie einfach nicht durchbrechen konnte und die ihn vor ihrem Eindringen schützte.  
"Gut... ich habe dann wohl alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte... Gute Nacht..."  
Sie stand auf und ging einige Schritt weg. Sie war langsam gegangen, irgendwo in der Hoffnung, dass er sie doch noch aufhalten würde, dass er mit ihr sprechen würde, aber Sirius tat nichts. Er lag nur da und starrte die Wand an. Anna konnte nichts als nur noch den Kopf aus Verzweiflung zu schütteln.

Sie kehrte in ihren Schlafsaal zurück als sie mitten im Gang stoppte. Sie sah wie Lilli und James schweigend eintraten und jeder schweigend in seine Richtung in seinen Schlafsaal hinauf ging. Bei Lilli war das ja kein Problem, doch James kam direkt auf Anna zu. Er starrte den Boden an und ging mit rasend schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und dann

"JAM-"Dusch!!"AUA!"  
Anna und James hielten sich beide gleichzeitig die Hand an der Stirn, wo sie zusammengeknallt waren. Da saßen sie nun auf den Stufen der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal und blinzelten sich die Sternchen vom Blickfeld weg.  
"Sag mal, hast du keine Augen im Kopf?!" brummte sie sauer.  
"ICH? Wer stand denn mitten im Weg?!"  
"Ich stand nicht mitten im Weg, DU BIST MIR IN MEINEM WEG GELAUFEN!"  
"Du hättest ausweichen können."  
"Ach und du bist festgewachsen, wie??"  
"Ich hab dich jedenfalls nicht gesehen!"  
"Gespräch mit Lilli ist wohl nicht gut gelaufen," stellte sie fest, denn sonst würde er sie nicht so anbrummen.  
"Etwa deins mit Padfoot?!"  
"Musst du immer angreifen, wenn ich es nett meine?!"  
"Musst du immer auf Dinge zu sprechen kommen, die ich lieber aus meinem Schädel streichen möchte?!"  
"Schon wieder. Ey, ich bin doch kein Boxsack!"  
"... Tut mir leid," murmelte er schließlich und setzte sich auf die Stufe nieder, so wie Anna es nach ihm auch tat.  
"Was ist denn passiert?!" fragte sie einfühlsam.  
"Ach... Lils hat mir einfach nur klar gemacht, was für ein Schwein ich doch bin... Und sie hat Recht... Ich bin ein verdammtes Schwein."  
Anna hatte ihn einen Moment lang beobachtet, hatte nur einen Augenblick lang von der Seite auf ihn geblickt und damit hatte sie es verstanden. Es war in diesem Moment so klar gewesen.  
"James... Wenn du Lilli so sehr liebst... Warum machst du nicht mit Melissa Schluss? Trotz des Versprechens und des Erlebnisses von damals?!"  
"Wie könnte ich," sagte er frustriert. "Du weißt zu was sie fähig ist..."  
"Aber hier geht es um DICH, James. Lissy fängt langsam an eine Last für dich zu werden, statt einer Hilfe. Sie ist nicht wirklich mehr gut für dich. Früher war sie eine Art Halt, die dich liebte und dir Kraft zum Leben und zum Kämpfen gab und das fand ich auch super so. Aber jetzt... Sie hat sich verändert."  
"Du würdest es also lieber sehen, wenn ich mich von ihr trenne?!"  
"Das hier geht nicht gegen Lissy, aber ja. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich kann es nicht mit ansehen wie du dich ihretwegen halb aufgibst. Ich war dafür, dass ihr zusammen bleibt, trotz meines Wissens, welche Gefühle du für Lilli hattest. Ich dachte, Melissa wäre stark genug um den Druck der dunklen Seite stand zu halten, aber... ich spüre, wie es immer größer wird in ihr. Ich glaube irgendwie nicht... das die Melissa, die wir jetzt vor uns haben, noch großartig viel mit der weißen Magie zu tun hat. Ich weiß nicht was ihr Onkel gemacht hat... aber er hat sein Ziel erreicht."  
"Hat er?!"  
"James, ich spüre in Melissa nichts wirklich gutes mehr. Selbst wenn sie bei dir ist, wenn Lilli dazu kommt. Sie ist so voller Hass und Abneigung, dass ich mir jetzt mehr Sorgen um Lilli mache, Lissy könnte ihr etwas antun."  
"Melissa würde ihr nie etwas antun. Sie weiß-"  
"Falsch, James. Sie wusste mal, dass sie dich dadurch verlieren könnte, als sie noch ein Gewissen hatte. Gut, letztenendes ist es deine Entscheidung ob du bei ihr bleibst oder nicht... Liegt dann wohl an mir ein Auge auf Lilli zu werfen, so dass ihr nichts passiert."  
"... Ich werde morgen noch mal mit Lissy sprechen."  
"In der Hoffnung, dass es etwas bringt? Wenn es um sie geht, dann bist du genau so blind, wie, wenn es um Lilli ging. Liebe macht blind, das Sprichwort stimmt schon. Dumm für dich, dass du beide Mädchen liebst. Es wird nichts bringen, das kann ich dir schon jetzt sagen. Versuchs ruhig, aber du wirst früh genug merken, dass es nichts bringt. Lissy ist eiskalt, James und sie wird sich von dir nichts sagen lassen. Wenn du Pech hast, merkst du erst zu spät, was sie getan hat oder was sie noch tun wird. Ich für meinen Teil werde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen um jemand anderen vor ihrer Eifersucht zu schützen."  
"Dann kann ich wenigstens beruhigt sein... Du bist eine gute Freundin... und ich hab mich bisher auch immer auf dich verlassen können."  
Sie lächelte sanft, bevor sie von der Treppe aufstand und ihm eine Gute Nacht wünschte. Dann ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurück und konnte auch hören, wie James von der Treppe aufstand um zu seinem Schlafsaal zurückzukehren. Sie war gerade erst am Ende ihrer Treppe angelangt als es

"Aihhhhhhhhh!" Bammmmmmmmmbuffffff!  
"Auaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"  
"Proooooooooooooooooooooongs!!"  
"Padfoot?! Was zum Henker machst du da?!"

Anna kam nicht umhin amüsiert zu lachen als sie schließlich die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal öffnete und hinein ging. Melissa, Alice und Lilli schliefen bereits als sie herein kam oder zumindest Alice und Melissa. Sie konnte spüren, dass die dritte im Bunde nicht schlief. Dafür fühlte sie das Leid im Herzen der Freundin zu sehr. Es war nicht nur Leid, es war auch Wut, Zorn über das Geschehene. Sie beschloss an diesem Abend noch nicht mit ihr über das passierte zu sprechen. Stattdessen legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief ein, das Gesicht auf das Bett der Freundin zugewandt. Sie hatte Lilli irgendwie lieb gewonnen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran. Einen Augenblick lang hatte sie geglaubt, dass Lilli sie verraten hätte und es war kein schöner Gedanke gewesen. Es wurde ihr erst da richtig klar, dass sie ihr unweigerlich vertraut hatte. Normalerweise misstraute sie jedem am Anfang, ja, sogar Melissa hatte sie bis zu letzt immer noch ein wenig misstraut. Doch Lilli nicht. Sie hatte ihr so vieles anvertraut und keine Sekunde daran geglaubt, dass sie es weitererzählen könnte oder irgendwie gegen James und sie verwenden würde... Und Anna gefiel der Gedanke, dass Lilli wirklich der gute Mensch war, den sie all die Jahre gefühlt hatte, wenn sie sie ansah...


	42. Chapter 42

**Amylin Christin:** +g+ Stimmt, hatte ich nie, aber einfach kann ja jeder und wäre irgendwie auch langweilig, oder? Thx fürs Review :) Freut mich, dass du noch mit liest. Und yeps, Abi gut hinter mich gebracht. Bleibt nur die Frage mit welchen Noten / Lg  
**  
cathleenblack:** Uih, schön dass du auch noch dabei bist :) Hatte schon gedacht, eine meiner treusten Reviewer ist weg. Glg

**kleineberlinerin:** Hallöchen :) Danke fürs Review. Freut mich ganz irre, dass es dir gefällt. Lg

_Freu mich immer über Reviews, auch wenns nur kurz ist. Nur so kann ich fest stellen, ob die FF überhaupt noch gelesen wird. Mir ist klar, dass ich nicht mehr so viele Leser habe,wie damals im Forum, weil es eben schon viele gelesen haben, aber ich freu mich um jeden Leser, den ich hier noch hinzu gewinnen kann ;) Also danke an alle. +drucks+_

* * *

_**Chap 42: deep fallin**_

_"James?!" rief Maria verängstigt.  
__"James, Junge, wo bist du?!" rief auch ihr Mann laut. __  
__"James!!" __  
__Seine Eltern riefen nach ihm, aber der 5jährige Junge meldete sich nicht. Stattdessen hatte er sich hinter einem Baum versteckt und gekichert. Er liebte dieses Spiel, wenn Mama und Papa nach ihm suchen mussten und wie fest sie ihn dann in ihre Arme schlossen, wenn sie ihn fanden. Er mochte das Gefühl, er liebte seine Eltern. __  
__"Michael, hast du ihn?!" __  
__"Nein, er kann doch nicht soweit gelaufen sein. Ich hab ihm doch gesagt, er darf das Anwesen nicht verlassen." __  
__"Meister, Meister!" rief der Hauself, als er vom Haus auf sie zuwatschelte. James musste kichern, als er sah wie die langen Ohren des Hauselfen beim laufen hin und her wackelten. __  
__"Meister," sagte der Hauself als er endlich bei Michael und Maria angekommen war. __  
__"Mr. Moody hat sich gerade eben gemeldet, Meister. Ich soll ihnen ausrichten, das Todesser hier gesichtet wurden. Mr. Moody wolle sich darum kümmern, bittet sie aber, in ihren Gemächern zu bleiben." __  
__"Todesser?!" sagte Michael mit erhobener Stimme. Maria hatte sich an ihm festgehalten, sonst wäre sie womöglich jede Sekunde vor Schreck umgefallen. __  
__"Merlin, steh uns bei..." __  
__Der Hauself sah beide verwirrt an, die offensichtlich über etwas verzweifelt und aufgeregt waren. Besorgt verzog er sein Gesicht. __  
__"Meister, ist etwas vorgefallen? Kann Jerry helfen, Meister?!" __  
__"Nein, Jerry, du kannst nicht helfen, leider..." Michael nahm Maria in die Arme und drückte seine Frau liebevoll an sich, bevor er ihr zuversichtlich in die Augen blickte. __  
__"Maria, Schatz... Ich verspreche dir. Ich lass nicht zu, dass ihm etwas passiert. Ich such ihn draußen und ich bring ihn heil wieder zurück..." __  
__"Ihn, Meister?!" fragte Jerry verunsichert und blinzelte verwirrt mit den großen Glubschaugen. Im Gegensatz zu James Eltern, konnte der Hauself den Jungen sogar sehr gut sehen, wie er sich neben dem Baum ins Fäustchen lachte. __  
__"Meinen sie, Meister James, Sir?!" __  
__"Ja!" sagten beide gleichzeitig und hatten sich dem Hauself sofort genähert. Jerry zuckte kurz zurück, weil er die Nähe nicht gewohnt war und schon gar nicht, wo ihn beide ansahen, als würden sie ihn jeden Moment erwürgen, wenn er es ihnen nicht verriet. __  
__"Hast du ihn gesehen, Jerry? Ist mein Sohn noch hier im Anwesen?!" __  
__"Ähm... Meister Potter..." sagte der Hauself schüchtern und zeigte mit der Fingerspitze hinter ihnen. __  
__Michael und Maria drehten sich gleichzeitig um und sahen einen nun brüllend laut lachenden kleinen Jungen auf der Wiese, der sich kugelte und offensichtlich gar nicht mehr einkriegte. Michael atmete erleichtert auf, während Maria schluchzend zu ihrem Sohn hinlief und ihn ohne zu zögern in ihre Arme schloss. __  
__"James!!" __  
__Ihr Sohn lachte weiter, selbst als er die Umarmung seiner Mutter erwiderte und festdrückte. __  
__"Wie kannst du uns einen solchen Schrecken einjagen?!" __  
__Doch James Vater hatte in diesem Moment angefangen zu lachen, als er verstand, dass James mal wieder Verstecken mit seinen Eltern spielen wollte und verstrubbelte lachend die Haare seines Sohnes durcheinander. __  
__"Maria, ich glaube nicht, dass er weiß, dass er dir ernsthaft einen Schrecken eingejagt hat." __  
__"... Wie meinst du das?!" __  
__"James ist erst 5. Er weiß nicht, wie gefährlich Todesser sind oder wie gefährlich es mittlerweile geworden ist. Er ist meiner Meinung nach sowieso noch viel zu jung, um sich jetzt schon Gedanken darüber zu machen." __  
__James Blick wanderte von seinem Vater zurück zu seiner Mutter, dessen eben noch besorgtes Gesicht mit einem mal vor Freude und Liebe strahlte. Sie knuddelte den kleinen Jungen an sich und lachte herzhaft vor Erleichterung. __  
__"Also wirklich, wir sollten ihm mal andere Spiele beibringen. Wie wärs mit: Haussaubermachen?!" __  
__Michael lachte mit Maria mit, doch nur einen winzigen Augenblick später weitete er verschreckt die Augen. "Maria!" Als James aufsah, zuckte er unwillkürlich vor Angst zusammen. Bei ihnen standen 10 Männer in schwarzen Roben, die Gesichter hinter einer Kutte versteckt, aber die Zauberstäbe drohend auf sie gerichtet. __  
__Das letzte was er sah war ein roter Strahl, der auf ihn abgefeuert wurde, der sich in sein Blickfeld bohrte, in seine Seele kämpfte._

James zuckte zusammen als er sich schockartig aufrichtete. Er saß kerzengerade auf seinem Bett, atmete zu schnell und konnte es auch nicht verlangsamen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand hinter ihm her wäre und ihn verfolgen würde. Selbst jetzt noch.  
'Ich befinde mich in Hogwarts, im Schlafsaal. Nichts ist passiert...'  
Er blickte sich im Schlafsaal umher, versuchte die Situation einzuordnen. Er sah Sirius und Peter, die fest schliefen. Remus... Remus Bett war leer. Noch immer bebte sein Herz vor Panik, das rote Licht war so nah bei ihm gewesen, er fühlte die große Panik. Weiter schlafen hätte nichts gebraucht und somit stieg er aus dem Bett heraus und zog sich zumindest seine Jeans an, als er barfuß nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Ein wenig Abwechslung, ein wenig die Gewissheit, dass er er selbst war und sich noch immer auf Hogwarts befand, dass es vorhin nur ein Traum war. Kaum hinab gestiegen erkannte er Remus, der auf dem Sofa saß und sich ein Buch durch las, so wie er es normalerweise tagsüber immer tat, wenn ihm langweilig war. James hatte nur einen Moment gezögert, bevor er schließlich doch auf seinen Freund zuging, der ihn nun auch bemerkt hatte. Remus versuchte zumindest freundlich zu lächeln, aber es sah mehr aus wie ein schiefes Grinsen.  
"Moony."  
"Prongs... Was tust du hier?!"  
"Keine Ahnung. Was tust _du_ hier? Es ist 3 Uhr Nachts."  
"Kann nicht schlafen..."  
"Ich auch nicht..." James lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Lehne und starrte die Decke an. Seine Hände lagen schlaff auf dem Sofa, seine muskulöse Brust war gelassen und nackt. Keiner der beiden Jungs sagte ein Wort, vielleicht, weil jeder auf ein Wort des anderen wartete. James war dieser Tage ohnehin schon wortkarg, zumal diese Alpträume nun schlimmer wurden und sich mit Erinnerungen aus seiner Vergangenheit verbanden und Remus wusste einfach nicht, was er am besten sagen sollte, was nicht falsch oder gespielt geklungen hätte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er schließlich sein Buch beiseite legte und sich traute. Sein bester Freund saß hier immerhin direkt vor ihm und reichte ihm die Hand. Er wäre ein Dummkopf, wenn er sie nicht angenommen hätte. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er ja, dass James ihm nicht wirklich böse deswegen war.  
"Prongs..."  
"Hm?!" machte dieser und blickte zu seinem Freund rüber.  
"Wegen neulich... Es tut mir leid."  
"... Schon okay, Moony."  
"Nein, ist es nicht. Ich hätts dir und Anna sagen sollen... Nein, eigentlich wars schon schwachsinnig genug von mir, euch zu belauschen... Es tut mir leid."  
"... Schon okay, Moony."  
"... Es ist nur... Ich kann Padfoot irgendwo verstehen, weißt du. Anna und du habt oft geheimnisvoll getan, wenn wir plötzlich kamen. Habt manchmal mitten im Satz abgebrochen oder nur Dinge angedeutet. In dem Moment überwog die Neugier, statt die Vernunft. Ich wollts einfach wissen... Tut mir leid, ich hatte kein Recht dazu."  
"... Moony?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ist schon okay."  
"... Okay."  
"Es ist nur so... normalerweise hätte es nicht mal Anna gewusst... Sie hats nur zufällig herausbekommen. War insofern vielleicht ganz gut, dass ihr es... so erfahren habts. Ich denke, ich hätte es euch sonst nie gesagt."  
Remus war still. Er hatte so eine Antwort schon geahnt, doch nie darüber nachgedacht, was er darauf hätte antworten können, was nicht zu verletzend klang.  
"Padfoot ist ziemlich sauer, nehm ich an?!"  
Remus lächelte sanft. Auf diese Frage konnte nur einer eine Antwort geben und das war betroffene Person selber.  
"Was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte er vorsichtig. James lehnte sich wieder zurück und wandte seinen Blick erneut an die Decke.  
"Kein Plan, ehrlich. Padfoot und Lilli sind sauer auf mich, Malfoy pierscht umher, als ob er die Lizenz zum Fluchen gepachtet hätte und Lissy scheint wirklich absolut keine Ahnung zu haben, was zwischen Lilli und mir an Weihnachten vorgefallen ist, oder sie ignoriert es verzweifelt."  
"... Wirst du mit ihr Schluss machen?"  
"..." Hätte er eine Antwort gewusst, hätte er ihm eine Antwort gegeben, aber sein Gehirn schien einfach nicht denken zu wollen, seit dem er wieder in Hogwarts war. Jeder Ansatz eines Gedankens wurde von einer schwarzen Wolke der Müdigkeit überschattet.

* * *

Das kommende Quidditchspiel würde für sie alle hart werden zumal die Gryffindormannschaft diesmal gegen Slytherin antrat. Diese waren in der letzten Zeit unnötig gereizt, was nicht zuletzt an dem riesen Krach zwischen Sirius und Cord, sowie Anna und Melissa lag. Cord war Jäger und Kapitän von Slytherin und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er Sirius und James auf den Tot nicht ausstehen konnte. Er würde sich von daher auch beim Spiel nicht zurückhalten. Eine weitere Rolle spielte, dass Anna und Melissa offensichtlich _nicht_ mehr die besten Freundinnen waren. Zumindest sah man sie nicht unbedingt oft mehr zusammen. Im Gegenteil, Anna hielt sich verdächtig oft bei Lilli auf und Melissa so wie immer bei ihrer Mädchenscharr aus allen Häusern.

Wuschhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Der Klatscher flog in Sirius Richtung, der ihn mit seinem Schläger weg schlug und möglichst weit weg vom Geschehen schleuderte.  
James saß irgendwo weiter weg auf seinem Besen und gab seiner Mannschaft weitere Anweisungen, wie sie zu spielen hatten. Anna hatte Vanessa Mountgomery den Quaffel zugespielt, die ihn auch weiter an Torance Pinkworth, der 3. Stammjägerin im Team, gab. Diese hatte ihn an Anna zurückgespielt, die den Quaffel auf den Hüter Brad Walters zu donnerte. Er flog auf seinem Besen auf den Quaffel zu und hinderte ihn gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen daran, den Ring zu treffen.  
"Gut, Brad!" rief James ihm zu, da Anna eigentlich eine Spitzen Jägerin war und Brad bisher ihre Bälle so gut wie nie halten konnte. Aufs Neue wurde der Quaffel ins Spiel gebracht und diesmal bekam ihn Torance als erste. Wieder brachen alle 3 Jägerinnen auf Walters zu, während Sirius und Mcqueen, die herannahenden Klatscher abwehrten und in andere Richtungen schlugen.  
Kopfschmerzen... Sie bereiteten James richtige Übelkeit, je stärker er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, desto wilder schienen sie auf seine Schläfen zu pochen.  
"Kapitän, pass auf!" rief Jay McQueen, als der eine Klatscher auf den Kapitän zuflog. James wich ruckartig nach unten aus und war ihm nur ganz knapp entkommen. Er blickte zurück und sah schockiert, dass der Klatscher wieder auf ihn zurückflog. James wich nach links aus und wieder verfehlte sein Angreifer sein Ziel. Doch damit war es für ihn nicht getan. Der Klatscher drehte sich wieder um und schoss direkt auf ihn zu. Ohne zu zögern setzte er seinen Besen in Bewegung und ging in den Sturzflug, um seinen Verfolger abschütteln zu können.  
Als Sirius und Jay Mcqeen das sahen, waren sie sofort mit dem Besen in James Richtung geflogen um den Klatscher von ihm fortzujagen. Keine Chance, er hatte einen Narren an James gefressen und flog ihm durch jeden Ring und durch alle Tribünen hinterher.  
Anna's Blick blieb bei dem Dreiergespann heften, welches nun hinauf in die Wolkendecke flog und diese durchbrach. Ganz egal wann James sich auch umdrehte, der Klatscher war stetig hinter ihm und die Nähe konnte er nur durch einen Energieschub wieder ausgleichen in dem er die Richtung wechselte und versuchte ihn auszutricksen. Jay hatte versucht den Klatscher zu erwischen, der jedoch einen Looping hinlegte und dem Jäger in den Rücken flog. Vom heftigen Stoss getroffen, stürzte McQueen vom Besen und mitten auf die nahe gelegene Tribüne rauf.  
"Hol, Madame Pomfrey und Madame Hoch!" befahl Anna einer der Jägerinnen, als sie im selben Moment jemand bekanntes versteckt an einer Tribüne erkennen konnte und der Anblick ihrer ehemaligen besten Freundin mit dem Zauberstab erschreckte sie.  
'Lissy?' Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Sirius und James, wo der Klatscher mittlerweile immer mal wieder umdrehte und versuchte Sirius vom Besen zu hauen. Sie flog den beiden Jungs hinterher, als sie sah, wie Melissa das Feld verließ. Sie stieß zu den beiden dazu als sie auf dem Besen hin und her rasend in alle möglichen verschiedenen Richtungen flogen. James voran, der Klatscher noch immer ihm nach und nur wenige Meter hinter ihnen auch Sirius, der offensichtlich hoffnungslos versuchte den Klatscher mit seinem Schläger zu erwischen. Sofort raste sie in ihre Richtung und hatte sie auch bald soweit durch eine Abkürzung eingeholt um zumindest mit Sirius mithalten zu können. Aufs neue versuchte James sein Anhängsel durch ein waghalsiges Manöver abzuschütteln, doch das brachte den genauen gegenteiligen Affekt. Bei dem Versuch sich leicht nach rechts zu beugen und den Besen scharf in die Kurve zu lenken, hatte ihn die Kugel eingeholt und stieß mit voller Wucht an seine rechte Schulter. James verlor durch den heftigen Stoß das Gleichgewicht auf seinem Besen und konnte sich nur mit Müh und Not doch noch festhalten.  
"Finite Incantatem!" schrie Anna, den Zauberstab auf den Klatscher gerichtet, der ihrem Fluch einfach ausweichen konnte, fast so, als hätte er ein Eigenleben.  
"Finite Incantatem!" schrie auch Sirius mit kräftiger Stimme, doch der Klatscher wich auch seinem Fluch aus und flog wieder in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf James zu. Dieser konnte nur ganz knapp erneut ausweichen und die Richtung wechseln. Prompt war der Klatscher wieder hinter ihm her und näherte sich diesmal in höllischer Geschwindigkeit seinem Opfer.  
"Verdammt, was geht hier ab?!" brüllte Sirius panisch. Lange würde sein Freund das nicht mehr durchhalten zumal eisige Winde wehten und James die letzte Zeit sowieso nicht besonders gesund aussah.  
Aufs Neue erschien das Teil mitten vor James Blickfeld und reflexartig beugte er sich hinab. Nur Haarscharf war es an seiner linken Schulter vorbeizogen, machte jedoch kurz darauf kehrt um noch mal anzugreifen. 'Mein Kopf...' war das einzige woran er denken konnte, als das Hämmern noch stärker wurde.  
"James, Vorsicht!" schrie Anna, die sein Anfall bemerkt hatte.  
"Detineo!" tönte es von unten herauf und diesmal stoppte der Klatscher mitten in seiner Bewegung in der Luft. James verlangsamte seinen Flug, bis er schließlich ganz zum stehen kam. Anna und Sirius hatten noch immer einen panischen Blick, als sich die Situation abkühlte. Alle man's Blicke ging nach unten wo Dumbledore stand, den Zauberstab gegen den Klatscher gerichtet. Der Ausdruck des Direktors war aufgebracht und wütend... Anna fragte sich, ob er wusste, wer daran Schuld war? Melissa...

Nach diesem Vorfall wurde der Klatscher in die Obhut von Madame Hoch gebracht, die ihn auf eventuelle Flüche kontrollierte während James von Dumbledore zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten wurde. Anna indessen beendete für James das Training und entließ die gesamte Mannschaft... oder besser die gesamte Mannschaft, bis auf einen...  
"Sirius..."  
"..." Gerufene Person stoppte mitten beim gehen.  
"Können wir reden?!"  
"Ich dachte, wir hätten neulich Abend genug geredet."  
"Wir haben über _uns_ geredet... Ich wollte mit dir über James reden..."

"Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen-"  
"Dann tus auch nicht." fauchte er sie an.  
"Dumbledore, wieso bist du eigentlich so stur?!"  
"Ich bin nicht stur!"  
"Wie oft hat er sich bitte schon entschuldigt, für das was passiert ist?!"  
"Nicht oft genug."  
"Soll er dir etwa auf Knien hinterher rutschen?!"  
Sirius sagte nichts. Das war es nicht was er wollte... er wollte einfach nur seine besten Freunde zurück, aber das, was sich im Moment versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, waren nicht seine Freunde... Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei ihnen.  
"Willst du eine so lange und gute Freundschaft wirklich wegschmeißen, wegen eines solchen Vorfalls?! Wir wissen, dass wir etwas falsch gemacht haben... und mir tut es Leid, dass wir dich nicht eingeweiht haben... aber es hatte seine Gründe."  
"Gründe... hat es nicht immer seine Gründe, wenn man lügt?!"  
"Ich habe nicht mit Absicht gelogen... und es fiel mir verdammt schwer, das vor dir und den anderen geheim zu halten."  
"... Sicher..."  
"Sirius!"  
"Ich muss gehen..."  
Er schulterte seinen Besen und war im Begriff zu gehen als Anna ihn aufs neue aufhielt und nach seinem Arm griff.  
"Sirius, willst du die Freundschaft wirklich endgültig zerstören? James braucht dich... mehr denn jeh. Er weiß es vielleicht nicht, aber er braucht seine Freunde. Wenn das Mal stärker wird und so wie es aussieht, wird es stärker, dann kann ich ihm nicht mehr helfen. Willst du ihn wirklich an Voldemort verlieren, weil du zu stur bist um zu akzeptieren, dass er auch Fehler machen kann? Er ist nicht perfekt, aber das bist auch du nicht und ich schon gar nicht..."  
"Ist mir doch scheißegal..." sagte er arrogant, riss sich von ihr los und ging seines Weges. Anna schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Wieso war er nur so verbohrt? Sie hatte gespürt, dass es ihn getroffen hatte, was sie sagte, hatte gespürrt, dass er seine Worte nicht so meinte, wie er sie von sich gab. Wieso nur ließ er die Versöhnung nicht endlich zu?

* * *

Sie hatte James wenig später auf dem Weg von Dumbledore zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum abgefangen, doch kaum dass sie mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe ging, überkam sie ein grausames Gefühl. Als ob er sich immer mehr und mehr veränderte.  
"Und?!"  
"Und was?!" Seine Stimme war hart...  
"Was hat er gesagt?!"  
James lachte ironisch auf. Es war voller Zynismus.  
"Dasselbe was er immer sagt... Dass jemand mir nach dem Leben trachtet, dass der Klatscher verflucht worden ist, dass ich auf mich aufpassen soll, nicht jedem trauen soll, blablabla eben... Als ob ich das nicht selbst wüßte."  
Anna hatte schnell bemerkt, dass ihr Freund gereizt und wütend war. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr außerdem, dass er ihr etwas verheimlichte und zwar mit voller Absicht. Sie hasste diese Empathie. Mitten im Gang hielt sie ihn an und versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen.  
"James?!"  
"Tus nicht..." sagte er mit erhobener und strenger Stimme. Es war keine Bitte mehr, sondern eine Anweisung.  
"Was ist mit dem Training?!"  
"Habs beendet," antwortete sie, noch immer versuchend in ihn einzudringen.  
"Und wieso?"  
"Was?!"  
"Wollt ihr unbedingt gegen Slytherin verlieren oder wieso habt ihrs beendet? Oder wart ihr einfach zu faul weiter zu trainieren? Wenn ihr euch nicht endlich zu-"  
"Ich habs beendet," unterbrach sie ihn verständnislos, „weil wir alle fertig waren und ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe!"  
"Mir geht's gut, das siehst du doch. Also ruf die Mannschaft wieder zusammen. Das Training geht weiter."  
"Nein."  
"...Nein?!" fragte er ungläubig und sah aus, als ob er gleich verrückt zu lachen beginnen würde, weil sie es wagte ihm zu widersprechen.  
"Ich werd sie nicht zurückrufen... Das Spiel gegen Slytherin werden wir sowieso in den Sand setzen, wenn du dich nicht vorher wieder mit Sirius versöhnst."  
"... Padfoot?!"  
"Ja, Padfoot, wenn du ihn lieber so nennen willst."  
"Merlin, Anna. Ich hab mich doch schon Millionen mal bei ihm entschuldigt."  
"Aber nicht ernst gemeint."  
"Sag mal, was soll das?"  
"Ich hab mit ihm geredet, James und ich weiß, dass er sich mit dir versöhnen will. Sieht nur dummerweise so aus, dass die Entschuldigungen von dir wirklich nur halbherzig kommen."  
"Soviel zum Thema Freundschaft, wie?!" sagte er ungläubig.  
"Dumbledore, James, merkst du's denn wirklich nicht?!"  
"Nein, ich merks nicht... Und es ist mir egal, was du meinst, weil's mich nicht mehr interessiert. Ich hab die Schnauze voll von euch allen."  
Er baute sich mit giftigem und bösem Blick direkt vor ihr auf und verzog fast schon grimmig das Gesicht.  
"Es wird keine Versöhnung geben, Anna. Fertig! Und wenn du so weitermachst und diese Versöhnung erzwingen willst, dann kann ich für nichts versprechen..."  
"War das eine Drohung?!"  
Er sagte nichts, sondern drehte sich von ihr weg und ging seines Weges. Anna's Herz war ihr kurzzeitig stehen geblieben, als sie es gespürt hatte und es hatte ihr mehr Angst denn jeh gemacht. Wie konnte er sich so schnell verändern. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte sie bemerkt, dass er sich immer ein wenig mehr veränderte, aber dies war ein plötzlicher Wandel. Es schien als ob sein schwarzes Herz innerlich kochte und in nur einem Augenblick ein rasenden Spurt nach vorne hingelegt hätte. Der Schutztrank, den sie damals mit Lilli gebraut hatte, schien keine Wirkung mehr zu zeigen. Vielleicht war sie schon zu spät dran...

* * *

Lilli hatte gerade ihre Bücher gepackt, um zum Unterricht zu gehen als Anna den Mädchenschlafsaal betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
"Hast du ne Minute?!"  
"Eigentlich nicht," sagte Lilli nachdenkend.  
"Ich glaub, gleich beginnt Zaubereigeschichte."  
"Gut," und mit diesen Worten nahm sie Lilli bei der Hand und führte sie auf ihr Bett zurück.  
"Es geht um James."  
"Oh..."  
"Hör zu, es ist wirklich wichtig."  
Sie nickte sanft.  
"... Okay... was ist?!"  
Für Anna wollte Lilli das Gespräch wenigstens zulassen. Zumindest für ihre Freundschaft.  
"Lilli, das dunkle Mal an James Rücken... es wird stärker."

"Nein, es WIRD nicht stärker, es IST schon viel zu stark. Ich spüre bei James das aufkeimen, was ich so stark nur bei Melissa gespürt habe und was mich ziemlich stark an Voldemort erinnert hat. Ich will dir keine Angst machen, aber vor einiger Zeit hast du mal gesagt, dass James dir viel bedeuten würde und du sagtest, du würdest mir helfen wollen... Ich brauche JETZT deine Hilfe."  
"... Wobei?!" fragte sie leicht eingeschüchtert. Ja, es gab eine Zeit, wo sie alles getan hätte um ihn zu helfen, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie ihn liebte. Aber alles war so verdammt schwer geworden und sie wusste einfach nicht, ob sie dazu überhaupt noch fähig war oder gar... wollte?  
"Ich möchte etwas anderes ausprobieren... in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm hilft. Aber für den Zauber brauch ich deine Hilfe."  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Lilli, bitte." Es war nicht ihre Art um Hilfe zu bitten oder gar so vertraut mit jemandem zu reden, wie sie es sonst nur mit den Maraudern tat, aber hier konnte sie nicht anders. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie spürte, dass es bei Lilli nicht verkehrt war.  
"Ich weiß nicht mal was ich tun soll und... da es James betrifft, bin ich mir nicht mal sicher ob ich es überhaupt tun sollte."  
"... Wie meinst du das?!"  
"Will er überhaupt, dass wir ihm helfen? Bisher hat das für mich nicht so ausgesehen. Im Gegenteil. Er entschuldigt sich, doch er meint es nicht wirklich ernst. In Wirklichkeit ist er froh, dass keiner von uns ihm ernsthaft helfen kann. Wie soll man jemanden helfen, der gar nicht will, dass man ihm hilft...?"  
"Lilli..."  
"Versteh mich doch... Ich mag ihn und ich will ihm auch helfen... aber... ich kann nicht... Tut mir leid."  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie vom Bett auf und ging hinaus, ohne auf Anna's Antwort zu warten. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Zu sehr schmerzte sie der Gedanke an die letzten Gespräche, an die Streitereien mit ihm. Vielleicht hatte sie damit ein Versprechen gebrochen, aber sie wollte es nicht anders. Sie wollte sich nicht noch mehr quälen, als sie es ohnehin bisher schon getan hatte. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh...  
"Okay..." sagte Anna leicht genervt, nachdem sie wieder allein war. "Plan B..."

* * *

Es war die Stunde in Zaubereigeschichte, in der es stattfand. Sie saßen alle da und waren binnen weniger Sekunden wieder in ihrem altbekannten Wachkoma. Die einzigen, die noch nicht eingeschlafen waren und dabei schnarchten waren Lilli und Anna. Aus einem ihr unerfindlichen Grund, sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, drehte sie sich um und sah ihre Freundin an, die sie gleichfalls anstarrte. Die beiden Mädels sahen einander tief in die Augen und je länger Lilli ihrem Blick standhielt, desto tiefer wurde es. Es schien als ob sie sie mit sich rissen, wohin auch immer und obwohl sie ein kaltes und fürchtendes Gefühl durchfuhr, so vertraute sie diesen dunklen Augen. Und sie ließ sich mit ihnen hinein ziehen, hinein in eine Welt, die weit aus dem Klassenzimmer der Zaubereigeschichte hinaus ging, weit aus Hogwarts hinausflog, Ozeane und Ländern durchquerte, bis sie immer höher stieg, über Berge hindurch fuhr und die Wolkendecke durchbrach.

_Der zwölfjährige James wurde in eine Zelle geschubst und die Gittertür wurde wieder verschlossen. Seine Hände waren noch immer am Rücken festgebunden und machten ihm das wieder aufstehen nicht unbedingt leichter. Es roch merkwürdig... modrig, verfault. Nach Tot könnte man sagen und tatsächlich brauchte er nur kurz hinabzublicken um zu verstehen, dass er recht hatte... Er zuckte zusammen und wäre dabei fast wieder hingefallen, als er den toten Körper am Boden liegend sah, ohne Leben, ohne eine weitere Bewegung, nur mit weit geöffneten Augen. Er kannte diesen Mann... er wusste wer er war... James brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um in die vertrauten Augen zu sehen, dessen zuversichtlichen Blick er nur zu gut kannte. Es war Alfred Baker, einer der besten Auroren seines Vaters. Einer, über den man im Zaubereiministerium gesagt hatte, er würde noch jeden Todesser fangen. Einer, der für ihn fast wie ein Onkel war. So gut kannte und mochte er ihn. James konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sein Vater irgendetwas gesagt hätte, dass er vermisst wurde. Wieder etwas, dass man absichtlich vor ihm verbergen wollte? Es brachte nichts. Letztenendes lag hier das Ergebnis und von Minute zu Minute wurde ihm klarer, dass es eine ausweglose Situation war. Hier lag einer der stärksten Auroren, die das Zaubereiministerium bisher zu bieten hatte, tot auf dem Boden, getötet von einem überraschten Tot. Sein Anblick ließ James erkennen, wie machtlos sie gegen manche Taten waren... Baker hatte Familie, hatte eine Frau und Kinder und James kannte sie auch und nun hatten sie keinen Vater mehr. __  
__Er lehnte sich an die kalte Wand und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder, den Blick ständig auf die Leiche vor ihm gerichtet. Widerwillig, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, musste er daran denken, dass dieses Schicksal auch ihn erwarten würde. Voldemort würde ihn nicht wirklich gehen lassen, nicht nach allem, was er schon von seiner Grausamkeit gehört hatte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass seine Eltern immer versucht hatten ihn vor allem bösen zu beschützen, so hatten sie ihm auch beigebracht, die schlechten und üblen Seiten zu sehen, die alles mit sich brachte, die sich bereits über die Zaubererwelt gelegt hatte. Mutlos versank er mit dem Kopf auf seine Knie und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Seine Hände taten ihm weh, die Fesseln hatten sich in sein Fleisch geschnitten als er sich vorhin versucht hatte gegen das Zerren der Todesser zu wehren. Sein Herz klopfte gleichmäßig vor sich hin. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, keine Angst zu zeigen, mutig zu sein, wie man es von einem Potter erwartete, wie man es sich vom Enkel des Zaubereiministers und Sohn des besten Auror's erwartete. Er hörte wie Schritte näher kamen und dann wie die Tür quietschend geöffnet wurde. Er spürte, wie die Schritte lauter wurden und schließlich, wie man vor ihm stehen blieb. Wie ER vor ihm stehen blieb. Seine Nähe war spürbar und allgegenwärtig. Sie war eiskalt, als hätten sie das Eis für sich gepachtet. __  
__"Sieh mich an, James Potter..." __  
__Es war Voldemorts grausame Stimme. Sie bereitete ihm Schmerzen, allein durch ihr grimmiges Zischen und so hob er einfach den Kopf. Er zuckte nicht zusammen, als er die blutroten, engen Augen des dunklen Lords sah, die ihren Gegner förmlich durchdrangen. Er versuchte das langsam schneller werdende Schlagen in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren, sein atmen weiter unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Einfach keine Angst zu zeigen. __  
__"Gut," sagte Voldemort zufrieden. Er hatte nicht mal seinen Zauberstab gebraucht um James Fesseln zu lösen. Es war das erste gute Gefühl, dass er seit seiner Gefangenschaft spürte. Die Verluste der Fesseln gaben seinen Händen ihre Freiheit zurück. Reflexartig strich er sofort mit der einen Hand am Handgelenk der anderen Hand um die Schmerzen zu kompensieren. __  
__"Ich denke, die brauchen wir nicht," sagte der dunkle Lord monoton und blickte tief in die Augen des Jungen, der seinem Blick einfach nicht ausweichen konnte, so sehr er es sich auch gewünscht hätte. Es war als ob dieser Mann versuchte ihn nur mit diesem einen Blick zu bekehren und James spürte auch, wie sich etwas in ihm wandelte, wie er langsam keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Gefühle hatte. __  
__"Steh auf..." __  
__Er wollte nicht auf das hören, was dieses Scheusal ihm sagte, aber er tat es. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er tat es einfach. Er stand auf und stand nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem größten Feind seiner Familie. Die Blicke des dunklen Lords schienen ihn zu durchforsten, musterten ihn von oben nach unten an und das was er sah, schien ihm offensichtlich zu gefallen. __  
__"Ja... wahrlich, du kommt sehr nach deinem Vater, junger Gryffindor. Du wirst seine Stärke erlangen, seine Macht, nein, du wirst größer als er werden. Ich spüre das große Potential das in dir steckt..." __  
__"..." __  
"Du wirst einer meiner getreuesten Diener werden, das kann ich sehen."__  
__"... Träumen sie weiter..." schoss es aus ihm heraus. Allein schon der Gedanke an das widerwärtige was er da gerade hörte, hätte ihn fast zum kotzen gebracht. Nein, er würde seine Familie niemals betrügen.Nicht seine Eltern, nicht seinen Großeltern, nicht seine Schwester, niemals. __  
__"Es ist keine Option,Gryffindor. Du kannst nicht wirklich wählen." __  
__"Soll heißen?!" __  
__"Du WIRST auf meine Seite wechseln. So oder so. Die Frage ist nur, ob du es dir selbst schwer machst oder ob du die leichte Variante nimmst. Du wirst mir eines Tages dienen. Dafür sorge ich schon. Der einzige Potter-Sohn als mein stärkster Diener." __  
__"Ich... " Er zögerte. Nicht etwa um über seine Antworten nachzudenken... __  
__"NIEMALS!" __  
__"... Crucio!" __  
__Aus Zorn und Wut über die Frechheit des Jungen, schoss er den Fluch auf ihn los. James wurde so hart und unbarmherzig davon getroffen, dass er noch beim Fall auf den Boden laut aufschrie. Es waren qualvolle Schmerzen, ein zerreißendes Gefühl, dass ihm sein Innerstes raubte, ihn auseinander stieß. Und ganz egal wie laut er versuchte zu schreien, um den Schmerz loszuwerden, der Fluch hielt an und brachte sein Blut zum kochen. Es dauerte Stunden, wie es ihm vorkam, bis der Zauberer endlich den unverzeihlichen Fluch von ihm nahm und James nicht anders konnte, als schwach liegen zu bleiben. Voldemort starrte von oben herab auf den Körper, der schlaff und kraftlos am Boden lag. James versuchte nur noch zu atmen, soweit es seine Umgebung zuließ. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen ohne wieder das schmerzvolle Zucken zu spüren und so wollte er einfach nur daliegen und versuchen es zu vergessen. Wenn er sich nicht rührte, dann kam auch kein Schmerz auf. Voldemort war um ihn herumgeschlichen als er seine Worte von sich gab. __  
__"Du WIRST auf meine Seite wechseln. Wenn du dich dagegen wehrst, wird es nur schlimmer. Sieh es als Geschenk an, dass du als einziger deines Blutes am Leben bleiben wirst. Eine Verräterfamilie des reinen Blutes weniger... " __  
__"W-Wieso tun sie das?!" fragte er mit dem bisschen Kraft, das er noch hatte. Sein Blick war nicht zu der Person gerichtet, sondern nach unten auf den Boden, auf den Dreck... __Der dunkle Lord konnte nicht mehr als amüsiert aufzulachen, als er stehen blieb und hochmütig den toten Gefangenen begutachtete, der nicht unweit von ihnen entfernt noch auf dem Boden lag. __  
__"Stell dir doch nur mal MEINE Welt vor. Eine Welt ohne diese Parasiten, diese Muggel. Nur die reinblütigen Zauberer, die, die es verdient haben zu leben. Ich hatte bisher gehofft, dass ihr mir freiwillig folgen werdet, wie meine getreuen Todesser. Aber, offensichtlich muss ich einige erst zur Vernunft bringen. Dazu... gehört natürlich deine Familie. Was wird Michael Potter wohl sagen, wenn er sieht, auf wessen Seite sein Sohn steht?" __  
__'Mein Vater... er tut das alles... nur wegen meinem Vater...' __  
__"Malfoy..." __  
__Es war dieser Moment, als James ihn zum ersten mal sah. Lucius Malfoy. Sein Blick war genau so eiskalt, wie das seines Herrn. James kannte ihn, er hatte nur ein Jahr mit ihm verbracht. Es war genug um den Charakter dieses Schweins zu erkennen. Nur vorher waren beide gleichberechtigt und hier war er eindeutig im Nachteil. __  
__"Ja, My Lord?!" __  
__"Nimm ihn mit. Starte den Versuch mit dem dunklen Mal. Brenn es ihm ein. Dann werden wir sehen, ob es funktioniert." __  
__"Ja, Mylord..." __  
__James war so schwach durch den Fluch von eben, er ließ sich willenlos vom Malfoy auf die Beine zerren und hinaus schleifen. Genau so wenig wehrte er sich, als die Todesser ihn auf den Operationstisch schubsten und sich dicke Seile um seine Arme und Beine banden, die ihn auf dem Tisch fixierten. Das nächste was er sah war ein Tuch, das vor seinen Augen auftauchte und ihm die Sicht raubte. Er war nun blind und alles was er fühlte war Angst vor dem was nun kommen wurde. Ihm wurde endgültig klar, dass sein Vater nicht rechtzeitig kommen würde um ihm zu helfen, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht vor allem Übel beschützen konnte, wie sie es ihm geschworen hatte. Er erinnerte sich so klar an damals, als sie es ihm versprachen, als sie ihm beschrieben, was es hieß, Auror zu sein. Alles gelogen... Nichts davon entsprach der Wahrheit. Gar nichts... Ihm wurde es endlich klar... er war... zu schwach, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen. __  
__"Weißt du was, Potter?!" zischte Malfoy's Stimme in seinem Ohr. Diese Worte ließen sein Herz gefrieren, ließen ihn unweigerlich zittern. Er versuchte keine Angst zu zeigen, bewegte sich kein Stück mit seinen Fingern oder seinem Kopf. __  
__"Deine Schwester wird sich freuen, wenn du auf unsere Seite wechselst. Da bin ich mir sicher..." __  
__Er spürte den harten Griff um seinen Hals, der ihm die Luft abschnürte und dann, spürte er wie die Spitze eines Zauberstabs an sein rechtes Becken stach. Er spürte etwas glühend Heißes an seinem Rücken, etwas, dass die Qual aus ihm herausdrückte und obwohl ihm danach war alles hinauszuschreien, gab er nur ein schmerzvolles Keuchen von sich, als es geschah...  
'Mum... Dad... Helft mir doch...'_

Ruckartig erwachte sie aus der Trance. Die Glocke hatte geläutet und sie alle aus dem Unterricht entlassen. Sirius, Remus und James waren wie Lilli auch aus dem Schlaf mit einem entsetzten Ruck aufgewacht und während alle anderen den Unterricht verließen, als wäre nichts passiert, blieben die 5 einfach nur sitzen. Sie starten ihn an, starten auf ihren besten Freund, dessen Erlebnis und Gefühle sie nun hautnah miterlebt hatten ohne Eingreifen zu können. James Blick aber ging nicht zu seinen Freunden, er ging nur an Anna und obwohl sie wusste, was sie damit auf sich genommen hatte, war es ihr dies wert gewesen. Er mochte sie mit traurigen, oder auch enttäuschten, wütenden oder zornigen, vielleicht auch noch immer verängstigtem Blick ansehen, aber es war gut so. Nun wurde es gesagt und es gab keine Geheimnisse mehr, die die anderen nicht verstehen würden. James packte seine Sachen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus. Anna hatte nicht gezögert ihm nachzulaufen, ohne ihre Sachen. Es war ihr in diesem Moment egal, sie wollte nur mit ihrem besten Freund sprechen und es ihm erklären.  
"James!" rief sie ihm durch den Gang hinterher.  
"James, bitte!"  
"Warum hast du das getan?!" brüllte er wütend. Es war ihm egal, dass die gesamten Schüler, die gerade aus ihrem Unterricht kamen sie anstarrten, es war ihm egal, dass auch seine Freunde aus dem Klassenzimmer herausgekommen waren und ihn nun anstarrten. Er fühlte sich jetzt verraten und ausgestoßen. Er fühlte sich, als ob er hier nicht mehr hingehörte und das hatte er ihr zu verdanken. Anna, seiner angeblich beste Freundin.  
"James, es musste sein."  
"So? Musste es ja? Wie du meinst, Anna White."  
Kopfschüttelnd ging er durch die Menge hinaus auf die Ländereien, dicht gefolgt von Anna, die ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, als sie ihm nach draußen hinterher rannte.  
"James," rief sie ihm aufs neue nach, aber der Freund wollte nicht stehen bleiben, bis sie schließlich nach seiner Hand griff und ihn damit fixieren konnte.  
"James, merkst du's denn wirklich nicht? Bist du so blind, neuerdings?"  
"Halt die Klappe, halt verdammt noch mal deine Klappe!"  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun."  
"Wieso hast du das getan? Du hattest verdammt noch mal kein Recht dazu!"  
"Ich hab es getan, um dich zu retten!"  
"Mich zu retten? Ich brauch nicht gerettet zu werden. Wenn du die Zauber der dunklen Künste nicht mehr machen möchtest,hättest du es doch nur sagen müssen. Ich komm auch allein zurecht."  
"Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht mehr machen möchte. Jaivenko hat Recht, James. Die Zauber haben dich vergiftet und sie vergiften dich von mal zu mal mehr. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich retten, aber das stimmt nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich denke, dass ich dich Voldemort sogar noch in die Fänge spiele. Und deine Streitereien mit deinen besten Freunden macht dein Zustand nicht besser. Ich wollte nur, dass es endlich aufhört."  
„Aufhört? In dem du mich vor ihnen allen blamierst?"  
„Ich wollte dich nicht blamieren. Ich wollte, dass sie es auch sehen…. James, man versteht und akzeptiert Dinge erst dann, wenn man sie selbst gesehen hat… Ich wollte…. Ich wollte einfach, dass du dich nicht mehr allein fühlst."  
„Aber dank dir fühl ich mich jetzt erst Recht allein!" sagte er mit fester und frustrierter Stimme.  
„Das was damals passiert ist… ist schlimm….," begann sie mitfühlend, „du warst 12 und zu jung um so was durchzustehen. Ich weiß, wenn das nicht passiert wäre, dann wärst du heut ein anderer Mensch… Aber es ist passiert und du bist dieser Mensch…. Doch noch gehörst du zu uns… zu deinen Eltern. Gib nicht auf…. James, bitte, gib nicht auf…."

"Denn wenn du aufgibst, dann hat Voldemort gewonnen."

Langsam versank die Sonne am Horizont und ließ die Dunkelheit über Hogwarts hereinbrechen. So sehr Anna es sich gewünscht hätte, dass endlich alles wieder in Ordnung käme. Das tat es nicht….  
Auch an diesem Abend sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort mit dem anderen. James schlief auf seinem Bett ein, mit dem Wissen, dass auch heute wieder ein Alptraum kommen würde _trotz_ Anna's Hilfe.


	43. Chapter 43

**cathleenblack: **Hihi, bin froh, dass du noch dabei bist ;) Hm, das ganze zieht sich glaub ich über die nächsten beiden Chaps, aber ab dann sind sie alle wieder fröhlich beisammen. Das mit James und Lilli dagegen dauert glaub ich noch ein oder zwei Chaps länger. Glg

**Lilli**: Hey :) Vielen lieben Dank für das Review. Versuch mein bestes, es so schnell wie möglich upudaten. Glg

**lady89:** Heyho :) lol, ja ich weiß was du meinst. Das hört sich wirklich etwas Starwarsmäßig an, allerdings denk ich, dass das bei vielem so sein wird. Starwars war halt das erste, das mit der dunklen Seite kam. Und, keine Ahnung, obs dich jetzt eher abschreckt oder gefällt: In der Fortsetzung an der ich gerade schreibe, ist er auf Voldemortsseite. Bis zum Ende der FF kann er sich noch ganz gut dagegen wehren, hat ja ganz liebe Beschützer um sich, hehe. Thx fürs Review. Glg.

* * *

_**  
Chap 43: Danger**_

Der Donnerstag verging in einer düsteren Stimmung. Es schneite schon die ganze Woche über und ein eisiger Wind hatte seinen Weg durch Hogwarts gekämpft. Der Unterricht ging ganz normal voran und der normale Alltag lief seinen Weg. Anna hatte gehofft, dass die Freunde wenigstens wieder miteinander sprechen würden, wenn sie James besser verstanden.  
Sie hatte sich geirrt….  
Im Gegenteil, jetzt mieden sie einander noch mehr als vorher. Korrektur! James und Sirius mieden sich noch mehr als vorher. Lilli und Remus waren auf Anna zugekommen und hatten sie auf das Gesehene angesprochen und sie hatte es ihnen erklärt und sie waren sich alle einig, dass es an der Zeit war, dass zwei blinde Dickschädel endlich zur Vernunft kommen mussten.

* * *

In Zaubereigeschichte saßen sie alle ziemlich schweigsam im Klassenzimmer. Binns leierte seine Geschichten vom Buch herunter während ¾ der Klasse auf den Tischen lagen und vor sich hin schnarchten. James und Sirius versuchten einander weder anzusehen, noch es auffallen zu lassen, dass sie eigentlich mit dem anderen reden wollten und nur darauf warteten, dass er etwas sagte.

Doing!

„Aua…" sagte Lilli lautlos und fasste sich an den Hinterkopf. Sie blickte zur Seite und sah, wie Anna ihr zuwinkte und auf den Boden zeigte. Ein zusammengeknäultes  
Papierkügelchen lag da und es war offensichtlich von wem es kam und an wen es gerichtet war.

Kurz Zeit? Schreib mit deiner Feder einfach auf das Pergament, ich seh's bei mir erschienen die Worte und nachdem Lilli es gelesen hatte, verschwanden sie merkwürdigerweise wieder.

Hallo?! schrieb sie vorsichtig, nicht ganz sicher, ob ihre Freundin das wirklich sah, denn die Schrift verschwand nachdem sie das Wort fertig geschrieben hatte wieder.

Ja leuchtete es ganz kurz auf.

Anna?

Ja

Anna?

Ja.

Anna?

Nein, der Weihnachtshippogreif. Was soll das, Lilli, natürlich bin ich es?!

Verzeihung… Du bist es wirklich?!

Ja. Noch nie Zaubertinte benutzt?

Nicht, dass ich wüsste.

Lilli blickte aufs neue nach hinten, um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich Anna war. Sie schrieb tatsächlich auf das Pergament und zwinkerte ihr auch viel sagend zu, als sie ihren Blick bemerkte.

Gibt für alles ein erstes mal ;) Ich wollte dich etwas fragen.

Frag

Du und Sirius... magst du ihn?

Lilli wusste nicht so ganz, ob sie das jetzt richtig verstanden hatte, aber irgendetwas in ihr schien sich von diesen Worten ertappt zu fühlen.

Ich denke... er mag dich folgten die weiteren Worte von Anna.

Wieso sagte sie das? Lilli verstand nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte oder besser, sie hoffte, dass Anna _nicht das_ andeutete. Es gab nur eines, was sie ihr darauf antworten konnte, weil sie es wusste...

Mag sein, aber er _LIEBT DICH!_

Anna lächelte traurig als sie das las und dieses traurige Lächeln, dass Lilli in diesem Moment gesehen hatte, erschrak sie. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, dass die Freundin darüber glücklich wäre oder dass es sie zumindest freuen würde, aber Anna schienen diese Worte alles andere als zu gefallen. Sie schienen sie sogar zu deprimieren...  
Ein lauter kreischender Schrei weckte alle Schüler aus ihrem Schlaf und ließ sie schockiert zusammenzuckten.  
"Was war das?!"  
"Was ist passiert?!"  
"Wo kam das her?!"  
Tausende Fragen, die von jedem zu jedem hin und her geworfen wurde. Selbst Binns hatte das bemerkt und hatte seinen Unterricht angehalten.

Niemand von den Schülern wusste genaueres und dass die Lehrer sich zu einer Beratung zurückgezogen und die Schüler allesamt in die große Halle verfrachtet hatten, machte deren Laune und Panik nicht unbedingt besser. Trotz dessen, dass solche Unruhe unter allen herrschte, standen die Freunde nicht beieinander. James stand bei Anna, Peter, Melissa, Alice, Frank und einigen weiteren Freundinnen von Melissas Seite aus während Sirius an der anderen Seite der Halle bei Lilli, Remus und Diana stand sowie hinter sich einem Haufen giggelnder Mädchen, die es einfach einmalig fanden, in seiner Nähe stehen zu können.  
"Wisst ihr wer fehlt?!" hörten sie eine der gackernden Mädchen laut flüstern.  
"Erin Goyle... Sie ist diejenige, die so geschrieen hat..."  
"Oh nein... was ist nur passiert?!"  
"Es wird ihr doch wohl nichts zugestoßen sein?!"  
"Keine Ahnung..."  
"Was glaubst du ist passiert?!" fragte James mit Blick auf Anna, die lediglich die Schultern zuckte.  
"Keine Ahnung..."  
Es dauerte lange, bis die Professoren sie schließlich alle aus der großen Halle wieder abholten und in ihre Schlafsäle schickten.  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, folgen sie mir in das Büro des Schulleiters," befahl McGonagall den beiden, als sie wie alle anderen auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum einsteigen wollten.  
"Wo ist Professor Dumbledore?!" fragten beide verwirrt, da das Büro leer war. Stattdessen setzte sich McGonagall auf den Stuhl wo sonst Dumbledore saß und sah beide mit prüfender Miene an.  
"Der Direktor ist vorübergehend in London beim Zaubereiministerium. Er hat ein eiliges Schreiben von ihrem Großvater bekommen, Mr. Potter und musste daher Hogwarts vorübergehend verlassen. Weshalb ich sie aber hereingebeten habe, ist ein anderer Grund. Ihnen ist bekannt, dass eine Schülerin heute Mittag angegriffen wurde?!"  
Beide nickten stumm und waren nicht in der Lage, etwas fragen zu können.  
"Morgen wird es die gesamte Schule erfahren, aber sie beide sind Schulsprecher und ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie die anderen Professoren dabei unterstützten eine Massenpanik zu verhindern."  
"Um was geht es genau, Professor? Was ist passiert?!" fragte Lilli unsicher.  
"Wir haben einen Eindringling..."  
Lilli und James zuckten erschrocken zurück, als McGonagall offensichtlich leicht verängstigt seufzte.  
"Professor?!"  
"Es ist ein Ponester."  
"Ein was?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Ein Ponester, Miss Evans. Es ist ein magisches Wesen, was sie im Unterricht noch nicht dran genommen haben dürften. Professoren entscheiden selbst, ob sie dieses Wesen noch den Schülern lehren oder nicht. Nichts wovor man Angst haben müsste. Sie kämpfen schließlich nur um ihr Überleben, tun dies jedoch auf Kosten anderer. Sie saugen die Kraft von Zauberern und Hexen auf und schwächen sie somit. An sich nichts schlimmes, zumal der Ponester jemanden niemals absichtlich so schwach saugt, bis dieser sterben könnte. Meistens spüren wir seine Anwesenheit noch nicht mal, spüren nicht mal, wenn er uns die Kraft absaugt. Hogwarts war bisher vor diesen Wesen magisch geschützt durch diverse Zauber, doch so wie es aussieht, hat ein Schüler dem Wesen Einlass gewährt."  
"Wer?!"  
"Das werden wir wohl niemals erfahren," antwortete sie nachdenklich.  
"Es gibt nur ein entscheidender Punkt, der hier zu berücksichtigen wäre, was gefährlich werden könnte..."  
"Welcher?!"  
"... Ein Ponester ist nicht von natur aus böse. Es ist ein friedlebendes Wesen, das um zu überleben, Magie aufsaugen muss, bevorzugt weiße Magie. Ein Ponester bringt niemanden um, aber schwarze Magie... ist für einen Ponester... wie für Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, die große Macht. Sie ist unwiderstehlich. Schwarze Magie wird vom Ponester aufgesaugt, bis er alles hat, bis der Zauberer oder die Hexe letztenendes stirbt. Und wir wissen, dass sich jemand in Hogwarts befindet, der sehr viel schwarze Magie in sich trägt... vielleicht zuviel für ein solch unschuldiges Wesen."  
"... Was meinen sie damit, Professor?!" fragte Lilli leicht verängstigt und sah dabei zu James, dessen Blick misstrauisch bei seiner Lehrerin blieb.  
"Seien sie einfach vorsichtig. Ich möchte sie, Mr. Potter, bitten, die Anweisungen von Professor Jaivenko zu beherzigen. Bleiben sie in ihrer Nähe und wenn sie dem Ponester begegnen, dann rennen sie... Legen sie es nicht auf ein Duell mit dem Wesen an. Es wird gewinnen und was wir zu dieser Zeit nicht gebrauchen können, wäre ein schwarz-magischer Ponester bei so vielen unschuldigen Schülern."  
"...Ja, Professor. Wo ist das Tier jetzt?!"  
"Das wissen wir nicht... die Professoren Jaivenko, Ick, Flitwick und Sprout sind bereits auf der Suche."  
"Aber ein so großes Wesen kann sich doch nicht einfach verstecken!" sagte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Ein Ponester, Lilli, ist meistens unsichtbar," erklärte James ihr. "Ein Ponester gleicht... man könnte es mit einem Irrwicht vergleichen. Es nimmt immer die Form an, die dir vertraut ist, damit es sich dir nähern kann und ungehindert deine Magie aufsaugt. Im Grunde genommen spürt man nicht mal, dass sie da sind, nicht als weiß-magischer Zauberer, eben, weil sie einem nichts tun. Allerdings müssen sie keine feste Form annehmen, sondern könnten auch als unsichtbaren Wind umherstreifen..."  
"Und woher, Professor, sind sie sich dann so sicher, dass sich hier auf Hogwarts einer befindet?!"  
"Allein schwarz-magische Zauberer haben die Gabe, diese Wesen zu sehen, Miss Evans. Weil die Wesen schwarze Magie ganz aufsaugen und damit den Zauberer oder die Hexe töten können, spüren schwarz-magische Zauberer sie intensiver und sehen sie eher. Erin Goyle, Tochter von Ideus Goyle, einem bekannten Anhänger von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt wird, wurde von dem Ponester angegriffen. Sie liegt im Moment auf der Krankenstation. Der Ponester hat ihr sehr viel Magie genommen. Im Grunde genommen nicht weiter schlimm, es sei denn, er findet seine größte Beute..."

James und Lilli sahen einander verängstigt an. Was McGonagall sagte, hörte sich nicht gut an. Es hörte sich gar nicht gut an und James war sich sehr wohl bewusst, wen sie als seine Beute ansah... Nämlich ihn.

* * *

Sie hatten das Büro des Schulleiters wieder verlassen, da McGonagall sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum schickte. Eine Weile lang sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort, bis sie kurz vor dem Porträt ankamen und Lilli das Passwort sagen wollte. James hielt sie kurz zurück. Er konnte sehen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging und dass sie immer wieder leicht zur Seite Blickte, mit der Befürchtung jeden Moment von dem unbekannten Wesen angefallen zu werden.  
"Alles okay?!"  
"J-Ja..." antwortete sie, nicht ganz sicher.  
"Du hast Angst, stimmts?!"  
"Ich-Ich weiß nicht," sagte sie ehrlich.  
"Du brauchst keine Angst vor dem Ponester zu haben, Lils. Er wird dir nichts tun. Du bist weiß-magisch."  
"... Aber... McGonagall sagte, wenn er schwarze Magie aufsaugt... dann wird er böse..."  
"Ja, aber noch hat er nicht genug aufgesaugt. Er muss die große schwarze Magie von _einem_ Zauberer bekommen, ansonsten wird er nicht böse. Sprich, er kann so viele schwarz-magische Hexen und Zauberer aufsaugen wie er will, wenn er die ganze Portion, die er braucht um richtig böse zu werden, nicht von einer Person bekommt, dann wird er auch nicht böse und ich habe nicht vor mich von ihm töten zu lassen. Also keine Panik."  
"Und... hast du... Angst?!"  
"Ich, wieso?! Ach, weil er meine Kraft will, meinst du?"  
"Zum Beispiel."  
"... Nein, irgendwie nicht," sagte er nachdenklich.  
"Hm?!"  
"Ein Ponester ist kein böses Wesen, Lilli. Ich glaube nicht, dass es meinetwegen hier ist. Vielleicht hat es nur Schutz vor dieser kalten Jahreszeit gesucht."  
"Du solltest trotzdem Angst haben..." bemerkte sie leise, doch James lachte amüsiert, als er den besorgten Unterton in ihrer Stimme bemerkte.  
"Naja... ich denke, ich brauche keine Angst zu haben..."  
"Warum bist du dir da so sicher?!"  
"Ist ne lange Geschichte."  
"Ich hab Zeit."  
Er war ein wenig überrascht, dass sie so offen zu ihm war, wo sie bis vor kurzem noch kein Wort mit ihm sprechen wollte. Aber es freute ihn, auch wenn es vielleicht nur aus Mitleid war. Es wäre nicht fair gewesen, ihr noch mehr zu verschweigen, als sie es ohne bisher schon getan hatten und um ihre Freundschaft doch noch zu retten nickte er.  
"Okay, kurze Rede, langer Sinn: Letztes Jahr hatten Padfoot und Ich uns mal wieder in den verbotenen Wald geschlichen. Wir fanden den Ponester... er war verletzt und hilflos. Blutete aus einer Wunde und war einfach zu schwach um sich selbst helfen zu können. Lies auf ne Verletzung durch nen Fluch der dunklen Künste folgern. Wollte wohl einen schwarz-magischen Zauberer ansaugen und der fand das eindeutig nicht ganz so nett..."  
"Ihr habt es getroffen?! Und... wie... wie sah es aus?! Ich mein..."  
"Es hatte die Gestalt eines weißen Einhorns angenommen. Padfoot und Ich haben uns damals einfach freiwillig dazu entschlossen, dem Wesen zu helfen."  
"Ähm... ihr... habt... euch... aussaugen lassen?!"  
Wieder musste James amüsiert lachen. Das Wort hörte sich albern an, aber genau so war es.  
"Ja, wenn du's so ausdrücken willst. Wir haben uns freiwillig aussaugen lassen, zumindest einen Teil unserer Magie. Wir waren schließlich beide weiß-magisch. Das Wesen gewann wieder an Kraft, hatte uns tatsächlich leicht zugenickt und dann verschwand es wieder in die Wälder... Wir haben es nie wieder gesehen. Könnt jetzt derselbe sein. Vielleicht sucht es Hilfe."  
"Unglaublich..." bemerkte Lilli beeindruckt und sah zu ihm auf.  
"Hoffen wir einfach, dass alles gut geht."  
Damit sagte er das Passwort und schritt durch das Porträt, ohne, dass sie ihm sofort folgte. Lilli blieb einen Moment stehen und sah zu, wie er zu Anna und Melissa schritt und sich zu ihnen auf die Couch niederließ. Sie hatte Angst vor diesem Wesen, nachdem McGonagall davon erzählt hatte. Fühlte sich bedroht und hatte sich im Kopf alle möglichen Schutz-und Abwehrzauber zurechtgelegt, aber James, er schien weder Furcht noch Panik davor zu haben. Im Gegenteil sogar, er machte sich Sorgen, ob dem Wesen etwas fehlte... Mit einem mal fühlte sie sich schlecht, weil sie nur an sich dachte, nur an ihr eigenes Wohl und ihre eigene Sicherheit...

* * *

Am Abend war sie wieder die erste, die schlafen gegangen war. Die verschiedenen Versionen, wie Erin Goyle dem Ponester gegenüber trat und wie ihr Ponester aussah (welches von Sirius Black bis hin zur Queen, die sie zur neuen Königin krönte, reichte) interessierte Lilli herzlich wenig und so beschloss sie nach der Version, der kämpfenden Slytherin mit dem scharfen Schwert, welches sie einer Rüstung entlockte um den Ponester zu vertreiben, in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. Oben angekommen legte sie sich sofort ins Bett und verharrte in der liegenden Position. Ihr Bett war schön weich und entlockte Lilli einen tiefen Seufzer.  
'James'  
So sehr sie sich auch wünschte _nicht_ an ihn zu denken und ihn zu vergessen, in ihm nur einen Schulkameraden zu sehen. Sie konnte nicht... Ihr Herz schrie auf, wenn er sich in ihre Gedanken bohrte. Das Glänzen in seinen Hasselnussbraunen Augen, dass sie den ganzen Tag sehen könnte. Seine starken Hände, wenn er sie anfasste, sie berührte. Sie zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, aus Überraschung, weil es sich gut anfühlte. Allein seine Nähe brachte in ihr ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Wärme hervor und jedes Mal erfuhr sie neue Dinge von ihm. Eigenschaften, die sie nicht kannte, die so unendlich gut waren, dass sie Hoffnung bekam, dass die Welt nicht so grausam war, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Eine Welt in der solche Menschen lebten, die soviel gutes taten, musste auf irgendeine Weise lebenswert sein, oder?  
'James...'  
Und je länger sie an ihn dachte, umso mehr kamen ihr die Tränen, bis sie sie schließlich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Ihr wurde es wieder klar, als sie es verstand... Sie würden niemals zusammen kommen, niemals. Und wie oft sie es sich auch einredete, sie liebte ihn eben doch und ihre Gefühle ließen sich nicht so einfach abschalten.  
_'Es tut weh euch beide zusammen zu sehen. Ich mein... Du hast es vielleicht noch nicht mitbekommen, aber ich küsse dich gern!'  
_Ihre Stimme hatte sich unweigerlich in ihrem Inneren breit gemacht und die Erinnerung an den schlimmsten Abend ihres Lebens zurückgeholt. Der Heilig Abend auf den Ländereien der Potters, an dem er sie geküsst hatte, an dem alles zwischen ihnen geklärt wurde.  
_'Okay, das war nun saudumm ausgedrückt von mir... '  
'DIR JAMES POTTER tut das auch noch Leid! DAS EINZIGE WAS MIR IM MOMENT FREUDE BEREITET, BEREUST DU GETAN ZU HABEN!! UND ES MACHT MICH VERRÜCKT, DASS DU DAS TUST!'  
'DAS HAB ICH DOCH GAR NICHT GESAGT, LILLI! Nein... Lilli mir hat es auch gefallen... Mir gefällt eigentlich alles wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin. Wenn wir die Rundgänge machen, wenn ich mit dir rede, wenn ich bei dir bin... Es ist anders als wenn Melissa bei mir ist. DU bist anders als sie, das ist mir immer klar gewesen und weißt du was? Du bist eine SEHR gute Freundin!... Eine sehr gute Freundin... die ich seit Jahren liebe, selbst heute noch...__'  
'Ich liebe dich, Lilli... ich weiß, dass ich deine Nähe genieße. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, mehr als die Nähe meiner Familie oder gar meiner Freunde... und mehr als die Zeit mit Melissa. Wenn ich bei dir bin, dann ist alles andere unwichtig und alles vergessen was einem Sorgen bereitet.'  
'Obgleich ich es mir genau so sehr wünsche wie du, Lils... aber das zwischen uns... darf niemals etwas werden. Um deinetwillen... Es ist besser so.'  
_Und damit ließ sie es einfach zu, dass ihre Träne über die Wange kullerte und auf ihr Bettlaken tropfte.  
"Lilli?!"  
Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf, als sie Anna's Stimme hörte. Blitzschnell hatte sie versucht sich die Tränen wegzuwischen, sah dabei aber nicht zu ihrer Freundin. Sie sollte nicht wissen, dass sie geweint hatte und Lilli musste sich erst mal wieder fangen um ihren Ausbruch von eben zu verbergen.  
"H-Hey..." sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie bekam ihre Fassung einfach nicht wieder und es fiel ihr schwer, in diesem Moment überhaupt zu atmen. Es war ihr peinlich, dass Anna sie so sah, sie in diesem jämmerlichen Zustand erwischt hatte...  
"Lilli..." Auf einmal spürte sie die Hände um ihren Schulter herum und wie sie nach hinten gedrückt wurde. Anna hatte sich zu ihr aufs Bett gesetzt und freundschaftlich an sich gedrückt. Lilli zuckte kurz zusammen. Sie war diese Geste nicht gewohnt. Es schien ihr Ewigkeiten her zu sein,dass sie jemand einfach so in seine Arme drückte um sie zu trösten... Zwischen den beiden Mädchen kam kein Wortwechsel, kein Ton war einem von ihnen widerfahren und es war das, was Lilli wunderte. Anna sagte kein Wort des Trostes, kein Wort der Aufmunterung, sondern hatte sie einfach nur in ihren Armen gehalten und sanft mit der Hand die Schulter gestrichen. Es war alles was sie gebraucht hatte...  
"Danke..." sagte Lilli nach einer Weile und auch wenn sie es nicht sah, sie konnte es irgendwie spüren, dass ihre Freundin lächelte.

* * *

Fortgeschrittene VgddK

"So, meine lieben," sagte Professor Jaivenko, als sie in das Klassenzimmer herein kam, in dem heute theoretisch diskutiert wurde.  
"Heude werden wir geine Grubben mehr bielden. Wir habben nun die Ogglumendig abgeslossen und müssen aus gegebbenen Anlass ein swisendhema einrüggen. Dummerweisse ist ein Bonesder in Hoggwards eingefallen."  
"Ein was?!" fragten fast alle gleichzeitig, außer die reinblütigen Schüler, die bereits wussten, um was es sich handelte.  
"Ein Bonesder issd ein magisches Wessen, dass sich gerrne in versauberte Gemächer versdeggd und sich aus der Grafd des Sauberers oderr der Hegse errnährd. Es issd reladiv harmloss. Wie gerade gesagd, ernährd er sich von der Grafd, sauggd sein Offer aber niemals soweid aus, dasss dieser ssderben gönnde...ALLERRRRDINGSSS... nun ja... ein Bonesder isd ein neudrales und friedsames Wessen, aber wenn es die Grafd eines sdargen dunglen Sauberers aufsauggd... wird es bösse, könnde diesen dabei auch noch döden und in diessem Susdand, kann wedderr ich, noch sonsd jemand garandieren, su was es im standde isd... Dies, meine junggen Sssüler, isd eure ersde Übung zur Vorrbereidung auf die Aurorenaussbildunge... Eure Aufgabe, besdehd darin, den Bonesder su fanggen, nurrr su fanggen, nichd döden und aus dem Slosss widder in die Freiheide zu geleiden."  
"Ähm..." fragte eine Gryffindor verwirrt.  
"Wie sieht der Ponester aus, Professor?!"  
"Um euch in seine Fängge zu loggen, nimm er die Form des Wesens, odder derr Berson an, die euch verdraud isd. Es gann insofern jedde Form annähmen."  
"Wie fangen wir das Wesen?!" fragte ein anderer Schüler.  
"Wenn ihr glaubet, dass es sich bei euer gegenübber um den Bonesder handeld, dann suggt eure Sauberstäbbe und sbrechd den Sauber..."  
Professor Jaivenko wandte sich der Tafel zu und schrieb ihnen den Spruch auf: mitis dormi  
"Der Bonesder wirdd sich daraufhin in ein gleines Lichd verwandeln, das ihr beruhiggd in die Händde nähmen gönnt. Bringt es su Brofessorr Sbroude oder su Brofessorrr Mogonagall. Sie werden alles weidere übernähmen... Für die resdliche Sssdunde werde ich euch nun noch weidere Risiggen des Bonesder besüglich erläudern..."  
Anna warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, der daraufhin die Augen rollte, sich zu ihr hindrehte und das Gesicht verzog.  
"WAS?!"  
"Du weißt... weswegen es hier ist?!"  
"Fang du nicht auch noch damit an! Du weißt schon, dass du mehr von Dumbledore hast, als du glaubst?"  
"Der Ponester hat Blut gerochen, James... _Dein_ Blut... du hast soviel schwarze Magie in dir, die ihn einfach hergelockt hat."  
"Argggggggh," fauchte er auf, gerade laut genug, damit Swetlana nichts davon mitbekam.  
"Was kursiert hier? Die Alles-Böse-Will-James-Potter-Also-packen-wir-Ihn-in-Watte-ein-Krankheit?!"  
"Wie kannst du nur so leichtfertig damit umgehen?!" sagte sie leicht gereizt.  
"Ich geh nicht leichtfertig damit um!"  
"Es kann dich töten, James."  
"Deine Plätzchen auch und trotzdem backst du sie-Aua."  
Anna hatte ihm mit dem Buch eins über den Kopf gezogen und dabei einen giftigen Blick versetzt.  
"Aua," sagte er gespielt entrüstet und fasste sich an den Hinterkopf. "Willst du mir das Gehirn rausschlagen, oder was?!"  
"So winzig wie es ist, könnt ich's sogar rausstupsen..."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"  
Entsetzt erhoben sich alle von ihren Sitzen als sie den lauten Schrei vom Gang hörten.  
"Sidssen bleiben," befahl die Professorin bevor sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf den Flur hinausrannte. James und Lilli hatten sich trotzdem von ihren Plätzen erhoben und waren hinausgerannt. Lilli zuckte wie James auch, verängstigt zusammen als sie Professor Jaivenko neben einem blonden Mädchen knien sahen, wie sie versuchte diese zu trösten. Erst beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte James, wer es war...  
"Lissy..." Er sank sofort zu ihr hinab und nahm seine Freundin zu sich.  
"James!!" weinte diese bitter und hatte sich so fest sie konnte an ihn festgeklammert. Lilli sah dem einen Moment lang mit gemischten Gefühlen zu. Einerseits besorgt und verwirrt, weil Melissa offensichtlich dasselbe wie Erin Goyle zugestossen war und weil sie vielleicht nur ganz knapp etwas schlimmeren entkommen war, andererseits war da Eifersucht und den Drang ihr James sofort zu entreißen... und irgendwo war da auch noch das Gefühl, als ob man ihr das Herz aufs neue rausgerissen hätte... Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den anderen ins Klassenzimmer. James hielt weiter seine Freundin in seinen Händen und versuchte sie zu trösten...

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen wurde der Schneesturm um Hogwarts nur noch stärker und jeglicher Zauber konnte nicht verhindern, dass das Schloss mit der Zeit unerreichbar wurde. Man sah die Ländereien nur noch unter einer Schneedecke bedeckt und der Blick reichte nicht mal mehr zum Quidditchfeld rüber. Die Temperaturen waren eiskalt und jeder musste sogar zum Unterricht dick eingepackt herein kommen um nicht zu frieren. Jeglicher Wärmezauber schien es nicht gegen die Kälte aufnehmen zu können, die der Schneesturm mit sich brachte.  
"Wie geht's Melissa?!" fragte Lilli als sie mit James am Abend die Rundgänge erledigte.  
"Besser als Erin Goyle. Lissy musste nicht in den Krankenflügel. Der Ponester hat sie wohl nur erschreckt, aber nichts von ihrer Magie aufgesaugt. Sie schläft heute Abend wieder im Mädchenschlafsaal."  
"Oh... ähm... toll..." sagte sie sarkastisch und konnte sich den Kommentar auch nicht verkneifen. James musste grinsen als er das sah, gab jedoch kein Kommentar von sich.  
"Tut mir Leid... Ist nur-"  
"Musst es mir nicht erklären. Ich hab mich damit abgefunden, dass du und Melissa wohl niemals die besten Freunde werdet."  
"Och, niemals die besten Freunde werden find ich untertrieben... Wir sind wohl eher Todfeinde geworden."  
James lachte auf.  
"Lilli Evans hat einen Todfeind, dass ich das noch erleben darf."  
"Tja, man lernt nie aus."  
"... Hm..."  
"Hm?!"  
"Wir reden ziemlich normal miteinander," stellte er leise fest. "Liegt das daran, dass ich dir leid tue?!"  
"Was?!" fragte sie verunsichert und war mitten im Gang stehen geblieben.  
"An dem was du gesehen hast..."  
"Ähm... Nein... Doch... Nein... "  
"Nein,doch,nein?"  
"Nein..."  
"Nein?!"  
"Nein."  
"Woran dann? Beim letzten Mal hast du mich noch verflucht und wenn's so was gäbe, hättest du mich mit den Fluch belegt, der mich bei Sichtung sofort 100 Meter von dir wegkatapultiert."

"Also doch an der Erinnerung?!"  
"... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich's am besten erkläre... Du... Du fehlst mir..."  
Er lächelte sanft bei diesen Worten. Lilli stand da und hatte zu ihm hinaufgesehen. Je länger er sie ansah, um so schöner wurde das Gefühl in ihm. So bildhübsch und unschuldig. Lilli hatte soviel von einem Engel und ganz egal was sie tat, nichts würde ihn je daran zweifeln lassen, dass sie ein guter Mensch war, der einfach etwas Besseres verdient hatte, als das, was er ihr hätte geben können.  
"Ich weiß..." flüsterte sie mit traurigem Blick, "dass es ein Fehler war, dass ich rein aus der Emotion, dem Gefühl heraus gehandelt habe, als ich dir die Freundschaft gekündigt habe, einfach... weil es weh tat... wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dich l... mag und du mich auch l... magst... aber du trotzdem nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst, dann... ich kann nicht sagen, was in mir vorgeht. Aber..."  
"... aber?!"  
"Die Erinnerung von Anna, die sie uns gezeigt hat... Es ist nicht Mitleid, James, weswegen ich mich entschuldige und wieder deine Freundschaft will... Es ist der Gedanke, dass ich dich für immer verlieren könnte... und das letzte was dich an mich erinnert, ist der Streit, dass ich aus Selbstsucht unsere Freundschaft weggeschmissen habe... das will ich nicht..."  
Und wieder waren es ihre Worte, für die er sie am liebsten wieder geküsst hätte. Nein, Lilli hatte nichts falsch gemacht und er hatte ihre Handlung verstanden und akzeptiert und dass sie sich jetzt dafür entschuldigte und der einzige Grund die Angst war, ihn zu verlieren, bestätigte ihm, wie sehr er sie mittlerweile liebte. Denn er sehnte sich nach nichts anderem, als ihre Nähe, ihr Lächeln... einfach nach ihr.  
"Ich-"  
"Sind sie sich sicher?!" ertönte die strenge Stimme von McGonagall. James hatte Lilli ruckartig mit sich in einen Gang gezogen, von wo aus sie lauschen konnten. Er wusste, wenn McGonagall sie ertappt hätte, gäbs nichts zum belauschen. Er war es mittlerweile gewohnt, dass man manche Informationen nicht anders bekommen konnte.  
"Ja, vollkommen... das was Miss Kingcade gesagt hat, lässt mich zu keinem anderen Schluss kommen... der Ponester ist bereits böse... Er scheint die Macht eines anderen schwarz-magischen Zauberers aufgesaugt zu haben... Ich hab ihn kurz erwischt, doch er ist mir wieder entkommen... Er geht ziemlich klug und umsichtig vor. Ich nehm an, das Wesen ist schon älter..."  
"Was lässt sie annehmen, Swetlana, dass der Ponester schon böse ist?! Was hat Miss Kingcade gesagt?"  
"Dass die Augen des Ponesters weiß glühten... Ein typisches Zeichen für unschuldige Wesen, die der dunklen Seite erliegen..."  
"Und er will Potter?!"  
"Ich nehm's an... Minerva. Oder er hat einen anderen Auftrag."  
"Und der wäre?"  
"Ich glaube nicht... dass der Ponester von Du-Weißt-schon-Wer kommt. Die Wesen sind zu weißmagisch für ihn. Vielleicht ist er hinter einer anderen Schülerin her."  
"... Sie meinen doch nicht Miss Ayenterro?"  
"Eine logische Schlussfolgerung könnte es sein?"  
"Diana?" stieß Lilli erschrocken heraus, doch James hielt den Finger vor dem Mund als Zeichen, dass sie nicht sprechen durfte, wenn sie nicht erwischt werden wollten.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chap 44: Sunrising**_

James sah Lilli verwirrt an, die nicht minder misstrauisch zurück blickte. Was sollte das heißen, der Ponester kam nicht von Voldemort? Von wem dann? Und wieso sollte er es auf Diana abgesehen haben?  
"Einem Schüler?"  
"Einem Schüler, Swetlana? Welcher Schüler sollte die Macht haben, ein solch mächtiges Wesen zu befehligen? Ich kenne niemanden, der auch nur ansatzweise dazu fähig wäre."  
"Anna White?"  
"Anna White? Swetlana, ich bitte sie! Anna White ist Dumbledore's Urenkelin."  
"Und sie ist Allan und Inga White's Tochter, zwei sehr bekannte Anhänger von Der, dessen Name nicht genannt wird."  
"Swetlana, ich kenne das Mädchen. Sie ist Potter's beste Freundin. Wieso sollte sie so etwas tun, wo sie doch genau weiß, dass sie ihn in große Gefahr damit stürzen würde?"  
"Das Mädchen ist schwarzmagisch, Minerva. Bekanntlich sollte man solchen Hexen niemals über den Weg trauen und wie gesagt, muss der Ponester es nicht auf Mr. Potter abgesehen haben. Miss Ayenterro ist ebenfalls eine Option."  
Die Stimmen wurden leiser und die Schritte hatten sich immer mehr entfernt, bis sie schließlich eine Tür ins Schloss fallen hörten. Die Professoren waren verschwunden, die beiden Schüler aber blieben ratlos und verwirrt zurück.  
"Gleich mal vorab, NEIN, ich glaube nicht, dass es Anna war," antwortete James sofort, da Lilli ihn einen leicht verunsicherten Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
"Aber, Professor Jaivenko-"  
"Das ist mir egal, was sie sagt, Lils. Sie hasst Anna, aus welchem Grund auch immer, was ich nicht verstehen kann. Ganz egal, was Jaivenko auch sagt, ich vertraue Anna. Sie hätte es mir gesagt, wenn sie den Ponester rein gelassen hätte."  
"Aber-!"  
"Kein Aber. Du kennst sie nicht so gut wie ich."  
"James,aber-"  
"Ich vertraue ihr voll und ganz. Mag sein, dass sie manchmal Dinge tut, mit denen ich nicht einverstanden bin und die ich schlichtweg dämlich finde, wie eben, dass mit der Erinnerung, was verdammt riskant war, aber ich vertraue ihr in dieser Hinsicht einfach."  
"Aber-"  
"Ich versprech dir, Lilli. Anna hat den Ponester NICHT rein gelassen."  
"DAS IST MIR SCHON KLAR, JAMES!" sagte sie ungeduldig, da er sie partout nicht zu Wort kommen lassen wollte.  
"Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass Professor Jaivenko gar keinen Akzent mehr hat... und dass du sie beim Vornamen genannt hast."  
"Oh..."  
"Oh?"  
Ein breites süffisantes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er musste sich etwas räuspern um die Wahrheit gestehen zu können, die seiner Meinung nach doch zum schießen war.  
"Ähm... Swetlana Jaivenko... ist meine Patentante. Du hast an Weihnachten meinen Patenonkel kennengelernt und sie ist seine Freundin. Sie kann Englisch perfekt, allerdings ist sie hier undercover für meine Eltern, um auf mich aufzupassen, laut meinem Dad jedenfalls... Sie hat den Akzent angenommen, damit keiner eine Verbindung zu mir sieht..."  
"Aha..." machte Lilli leicht verwirrt und musste auch amüsiert lächeln.  
"Ein wirklich... guter... Akzent und ähm... überhaupt nicht... auf... fällig..."  
"Ja... schon..."  
Und mit einem mal prustete beide los und verfielen in lautes Gelächter und je länger er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie lachte, desto mehr steckte sie ihn mit ihrer Fröhlichkeit an und er lachte weiter. James wußte schon gar nicht mehr, wie es war, wenn man von Herzen so lange fröhlich lachen konnte. Es tat gut und es war ein schönes Gefühl...

* * *

Als James zurück in seinen Schlafsaal kam, schliefen die anderen Jungs bereits tief und fest. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Bett, wo er erwartet hätte, dass Melissa mal wieder auf ihn warten würde. Offensichtlich tat sie dies nicht.  
'Auch gut' dachte er erschöpft und legte sich in sein weiches Bett. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm egal, was nun mit Melissa war und wieso sie sich nicht bei ihm befand und machte sich auch nicht weiter Gedanken darüber, warum ein Ponester es auf ein Unscheinbares Mädchen wie Diana Ayenterro abgesehen haben sollte. Die Versöhnung mit Lilli kam ihm in diesem Moment um so vieles wichtiger vor. Er zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zu und schloss die Augen. Er war so kaputt, er wäre sofort weggekippt...  
"James."  
"..." Nichts.  
"James."  
"..." 'Ne, quatsch. Das träumst du... Allerdings kam der Traum heut ziemlich schnell und wieso träum ich von Anna?'  
"James, zum Dumbledore noch mal!"  
"Aua," fauchte er und schlug seine Augen schockiert auf. Er blickte zur Seite und sah besagte Person böse an.  
"Aua, du weißt schon, dass keiner so viele blaue Flecken verteilt wie du?!"  
Schmollend rieb er sich die rechte Schulter, wo sie eben noch mit der Faust zugeschlagen hatte, runzelte aber nur wenige Sekunden später verwirrt die Stirn.  
"Was machst du überhaupt hier?"  
"Komm mit."  
"Wohin?"  
"Komm einfach mit," flüsterte sie aufs neue und nahm seinen Tarnumhang aus der Truhe heraus, sowie die Karte der Marauder.  
"Wohin solls gehen?!" fragte er als sie den Tarnumhang über ihn und sich selbst warf und voran aus dem Schlafsaal ging.  
"Zum Kerker."  
"Und warum?!"  
"Ich will dir was zeigen."  
"Zeigen? Was?"  
"Wirste gleich merken und sag nicht, ich hätts dir nicht gesagt."  
Sie riss ihn mit sich mit zu den Kerkern hinab, wo normalerweise der Zaubertrankunterricht stattfand. Die Tür stand bereits einen Spalt weit offen als sie darauf zugingen. Anna zog ihn nahe an die Tür rüber und zeigte mit dem Finger hinein. Es waren Stimmen zu hören... 2 sehr bekannte Stimmen. Cord und Melissa...  
"Wieso ist dir das so wichtig?!" fragte Cord misstrauisch. Er saß auf einen der Bänke, Melissa saß auf der anderen Bank. James bemerkte dass sie sich ziemlich rausgeputzt hatte und nicht so aussah, als ob sie gleich ins Bett gehen wollte, zumindest nicht, um zu schlafen.  
"Das spielt doch keine Rolle. Du hast gesagt, du hilfst mir. Halte dich auch dran."  
"Und du hast gesagt, das mit Potter wird nicht mehr lange gehen..."  
"Das mit James ist meine Sache. Halt dich da raus, Cord."  
James sah Anna verwirrt an, doch diese hatte nur ihren Zeigefinger vor ihre Lippen gelegt, als Zeichen, dass er nichts sagen solle. Es würde noch mehr kommen, da war sich James sicher und langsam bereute er es auch, dass er mit Melissa die gesamte Zeit so zart umgegangen war. Die Art wie sie mit dem Slytherin-Schüler umging, mit demjenigen, der Anna eiskalt umbringen wollte, war alles andere als hilfsbedürftig oder unschuldig.  
"Ich wills aber trotzdem wissen. Warum bist du noch mit ihm zusammen? Du sagtest, bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Eure Versöhnung war wie'n Schlag ins Gesicht."  
"Unsere Versöhnung? Da redet gerade der richtige. Ich dachte du wolltest _sie_ umbringen?"  
"_Sie_ wäre auch tot, wenn Potter und die anderen nicht aufgetaucht wären."  
"Zum Glück, wenn's nach dir ginge."  
"Was?!" fragte er ungläubig. Melissa sah nicht so aus als ob sie spaßen würde und das war es, was James am meisten Sorgen bereitete. War sie wirklich bereit gewesen, ihre beste Freundin tot zu sehen? Aus welchem Grund? Noch erschreckender war die Tatsache, dass es Anna offensichtlich nicht beeindruckte. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte sie genau das erwartet.  
"Gibs zu, Cord, du wolltest die ganze Zeit nicht, dass Anna stirbt."  
"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Lissy."  
"Wer macht sich hier lächerlich? Dein Konkurrenzkampf mit Sirius ist geradezu albern. Ich sage nichts dagegen, wie du schon gemerkt hast. Mir ist es egal, wie sehr du versuchst, sie auf deine Seite zu ziehen. Tu's ruhig... Aber dann beschwer dich verdammt noch mal auch nicht, wenn ich mir mit James Zeit lasse. Ich werde ihn abservieren... zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt... Aber ich will endlich, dass Evans verschwindet. Auf welche Weise auch immer."  
"Dann hättest du den Ponester nicht in Hogwarts reinlassen sollen."  
"Nur zu deiner Information, Cord. ICH hab ihn nicht hereingelassen. Wieso hätt ich das tun sollen, wo er mich auch noch angreift? Ich dachte, du wärst es um James zu erschrecken?"  
"Nein," antwortete er und James glaubte es beiden. Sie hatten keinen Grund sich zu belügen es sei denn Malfoy spielte hier mit jedem ein falsches Spiel.  
"Wer dann?"  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung... Wer immer das war, es war eine törichte Handlung... Vielleicht wars ja ein geisteskranker Irrer, der Hogwarts zerstören will."  
"Wie witzig," sagte sie sarkastisch und näherte sich ihrem gegenüber. Melissa schlang ihre Hände um seinen Hals und drückte ihr Gesicht zu ihm hinab.  
"Also wirst du es für mich tun?"  
"... Ich denke... schon..."  
Und mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck lehnte sie sich zu ihm hinab, presste ihren sanften Körper an seins und begann ihn voller Leidenschaft zu küssen. James ging einige Schritte zur Seite und lehnte sich kopfschüttelnd gegen die Wand, während Anna ihn am Arm griff und von dem Geschehen wegzog. Sie nahm den Tarnumhang herab und drückte ihn mit sich auf die Stufen nieder.  
"Alles okay?!"  
James lachte sarkastisch während er kurz mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht fuhr.  
"Okay?!" fragte er leicht frustriert.  
"Sicher... Was sollte mit mir nicht stimmen?"  
"James..."  
"Wieso hast du mir das gezeigt?!"  
Anna zuckte leicht zurück als sie den erhobenen Ton in seiner Stimme bemerkte, fast so, als würde er sich wirklich zusammen reißen müssen, um sie nicht sofort laut an zubrüllen.  
"Ich-" rechtfertigte sie sich verständnislos und von seinen Blick überrumpelt.  
"Hab ich dich darum gebeten, mir die Wahrheit zu zeigen? Warum hast du das nicht einfach für dich behalten?"  
"Ist das dein ernst?!"  
"..." War es sein Ernst? Er wusste es nicht. Diese Wut eben war in ihm heraufgekocht ohne, dass er seine Worte kontrollieren konnte.  
"James?!" fragte sie besorgt.  
"Tut mir leid," sagte er und lehnte sich wieder erschöpft an die Wand. Sein Herz fühlte sich so schwer an... Er spürte seine Wut, spürte den Zorn, der immer stärker wurde und er wusste, dass es nicht normal war, dass er so auf seine beste Freundin reagierte. Sie wollte ihm nur helfen...  
"Ich weiß nicht was in der letzten Zeit mit mir los ist... Ich wollte dich nicht-"  
"Das ist das Mal..."  
"Das Mal?"  
"Professor Jaivenko sagte damals, dass du mit schwarzer Magie voll gepumpt bist. Ich wollte mich selbst davon überzeugen und... sie hat Recht, James... Du bist nicht mehr du selbst..."  
"... Und was willst du mir damit sagen? Was soll ich tun? Es gibt kein Ausweg, oder?"

Es war so, egal was sie sich wünschte. James hatte Recht. Beide zuckten zusammen als sie ein grelles Licht einholte und in Wärme einhüllte. Von der Helle geblendet, erhoben sie sich von der Stufe und versuchten das Wesen zu sehen, dass unweit von ihnen entfernt stand. Das Licht wurde sanfter und dumpfer und zum Vorschein kam ein bildschönes, weißes Einhorn, dass sanft mit seinen Hufen auf dem Boden aufstampfte. Sein Blick war auf James gerichtet, der in diesen dunklen braunen Augen, etwas vertrautes wieder fand... und je länger er das Wesen vor sich ansah, um so fester wurde die Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit...  
"Hey..." sagte James sanft und ging vorsichtig einen Schritt darauf zu. Der Ponester hielt seinem Blick weiter stand und trabte gleichfalls einen Schritt her. Anna wusste nicht was besser war, eingreifen oder nicht eingreifen. Sie zögerte, stattdessen wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab.  
"Nein, tu's nicht," sagte James bittend, als er sich kurz zu ihr umgedreht hatte.  
"Halt dich da raus..."  
"Weißt du auch, was du da tust?" fragte Anna ihn verängstigt.  
"Ja... ganz sicher... Es ist nicht böse, so wie Swetlana sagte..."  
Er drehte sich wieder um. Das Einhorn war auch stehen geblieben, als er sich Anna zugewandt hatte. Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Einhorn aus und schritt aufs neue darauf zu. Der Ponester senkte seinen Kopf leicht und ging einen winzigen Schritt zurück, doch als James nicht zurückzuckte, sondern weiter auf ihn zuging, ging auch er wieder nach vorne zu ihm her. Die Augen waren exakt dieselben von früher und genau so wie früher, sahen sie ihn sanft und freundlich an...  
"Na du..." flüsterte er leise. Es war nur ein halber Meter, nur eine winzig kleine Entfernung, die sie voneinander trennte. Annas Herz begann zu rasen und sie spürte wie sie heftig zu zittern begann, wie sich der Schweiß in den Fingern bildete, mit dem sie zu ihrem Zauberstab greifen wollte. Es bereitete ihr Unbehagen, dass James der Kreatur gegenüber absolut keine Angst zeigte und ohne Bedenken viel zu nahe kam.  
Schließlich legte er seine Hand auf das weiche Fell des Einhorns und strich zart über die dünnen Haare. Er lächelte in das so vertraute Gesicht des Tieres...  
"Es muss hier irgendwo sein!!" rief McGonagall. Erschrocken zuckten Anna und James zusammen als sie die lauten Schritte hörten, die sich ihnen näherten. Das Einhorn gab ein erschrockenen Schrei von sich als die Professoren McGonagall, Ick und Jaivenko um die Ecke kamen, die Zauberstäbe gezückt und panisch auf James und dem Ponester richteten.  
"Nein!" schreckte James auf, als er das sah. Mit einem Schrei des Tieres erschien wieder das helle und blendende Licht, dass das Augenlicht eines jeden für diesen Moment raubte. Ein Atemzug, der verging, ein Herzschlag, der pochte. Das Licht verschwand und ließ den dumpf behellten Gang zurück...  
"Heiliger Merlin," sagte McGongall als sie in die Leere vor sich starrte. James und der Ponester waren weg, Anna und die Professoren standen da und sahen nichts als den leeren Gang vor sich, wo eben noch das gejagte Wesen mit James gestanden hatte.  
"Miss White!" fauchte die Professorin fuchsteufelswild und war auf Anna zugegangen, die angewurzelt vor Panik stehen blieb.  
"Was hatten sie um diese Uhrzeit mit Mr. Potter hier unten zu suchen? Es sind keine Rundgänge mehr und es ist ihnen verboten nachts in den Gängen herum zustreunern!"  
Sie hatte keine Erklärung zumal es nicht geplant war, dass die Professoren sie finden sollten. Normalerweise hätte sie sonst etwas von sich gegeben, aber in diesem Moment war sie schlichtweg platt und konnte nicht mal ein gescheite Rechtfertigung für ihr Verhalten abgeben...

* * *

McGonagall hatte sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm geschickt mit der Ermahnung den Turm an jenem Abend nicht zu verlassen, während sie und die anderen Professoren nach James und dem Ponester suchen würden. Ihrer Meinung nach mussten sich beide noch irgendwo auf Hogwarts befinden. Kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, lief sie zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf, riss die Tür der Marauders auf und stürmte auf Sirius Bett zu.  
"Sirius!" Grob versuchte sie ihn wach zu rütteln, so dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als die Augen aufzuschlagen und sich aufzurichten.  
"Was zum Henker soll der Quatsch!" fluchte er, da es sich anfühlte, als ob jemand gerade gewaltsam sein Bett zerstören wollte, OBWOHL er noch drauf schlief.  
"Sirius, du musst mir helfen!"  
"Ist was passiert?!" fragte dieser sofort besorgt, als er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte, der nicht zum Spaßen aufgelegt war. Die beiden kannten sich lang genug um zu wissen, wann der andere wirklich Hilfe brauchte.  
"James, er ist in Gefahr."  
"Warum? Was ist mit Prongs?!"  
"Der Ponester... Wir sind ihm begegnet. James dachte, es wäre der von damals, dem ihr beiden geholfen habt und ist auf ihn zu. Dann sind McGonagall und die anderen aufgetaucht und der Ponester ist wieder verschwunden samt James!"  
"Er hat Prongs?!"  
"Ja! Und du weißt wie schlimm es mittlerweile um ihn steht!"  
"Oh... okay!" Sirius wollte gerade seine Decke zur Seite schwingen, ließ es jedoch bleiben als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gar nicht allein war...  
"Dumbledore! Sirius, du kannst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft noch zögern wollen!"  
"Anna," sagte er ruhig.  
"Sirius, komm schon! Er ist dein bester Freund und der Ponester könnte ihn umbringen!"  
"Anna."  
"Beweg deinen Arsch hier heraus und tu nicht so, als ob dir eure Freundschaft nichts mehr bedeuten würde. Ich weiß es besser und ich weiß, dass er dir alles andere als egal ist!"  
"ANNA!" sagte Sirius ungläubig und grinste süffisant.  
"Ich schlaf hier in Boxershorts!"  
"Was?!"  
"Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Wenn du also die Güte hättest raus zugehen, damit ich mir was passendes für die Suche anziehen kann, es sei denn ich soll den Ponester mit meinen Boxershorts ersticken..."  
"Oh... ähm... Verzeihung..." Mit feuerrotem Gesicht stand sie von seinem Bett auf und ging Richtung Tür.  
"Ähm... Sorry," sagte sie aufs neue bevor sie zur Tür raus ging und sich im Flur an die Wand lehnte. Sirius konnte nicht anders als in sich reinzugrinsen.  
"Hast du die Karte?!" Nachdem er sich schnell etwas rübergezogen hatte, war er sofort zu ihr raus gerannt und noch während sie den Flur entlang runter gingen, stülpte er sich den Pulli rüber.  
"Ja, hab ich."  
"Und wo befindet er sich?!"  
"Auf dem Astronomieturm."  
"Astronomieturm?!" fragte er misstrauisch.  
"Der Raum steht doch seit Ewigkeiten leer?"  
"Vielleicht ist der Ponester gerade DESWEGEN mit ihm da oben..."  
"Wie meinen?"  
"James ging ziemlich vertraut mit dem Wesen um und ich denke, das Wesen will ihm auch nichts böses."  
"... Du denkst, es ist der Ponester von damals?!"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Selbst wenn er es ist, Sirius. James besitzt unglaublich viel schwarze Magie in sich. Wenn der Ponester sie aus ihm raussaugt und zwar alles, dann könnte es ihn töten. Willst du das?!"  
"... Wieso hast du nicht einen der Professoren geholt?!"  
"Und was soll ich sagen? Der Ponester befindet sich mit James im Astronomieturm. Woher ich das weiß? Es gibt da eine Karte, die zeigt sämtliche Personen an, die in Hogwarts herumlaufen, gezaubert von 4 Schülern, die sich damit abends einfach mal rausschleichen? Jetzt sollten wir aber James retten, Professor?"  
"Okay, kapiert."  
"Schön."  
Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten die Gänge entlang in die Richtung des Astronomieturms, bestiegen die Leiter und kletterten hinauf. Das Klassenzimmer, welches sich hier oben befand, wurde seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt. Nicht seit Emma Trelawney nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtete und sämtliche nachfolgende Professoren das Fach nicht wirklich unterrichten konnten. Dumbledore hatte das Fach Wahrsagen daraufhin aus dem Unterrichtsplan genommen und seit jener Zeit stand der Turm komplett leer.  
Oben angekommen öffnete Sirius vorsichtig die Tür und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein... Es war still... zu still... Er hörte kein Geräusch von irgendjemand, doch laut der Karte befand sich James wirklich im Turm.  
"Willst du nicht reingehen?!" fragte Anna verwirrt und zeigte wildumherfuchtelnd hinein.  
"Nein, ich warte bis morgen, damit es heller wird. Dann kann ich den Ponester bestimmt besser sehen, macht ja nichts, dass mein bester Freund bis dahin wahrscheinlich schon tot sein könnte..."  
"Witzig," fauchte sie sarkastisch.  
"Wie du mir, so ich dir."  
"Das kriegst du zurück."  
"Ich hoffe das war ein Versprechen!"  
"Nein, eine Drohung!"  
Mit gezücktem Zauberstab betraten sie das Klassenzimmer. Alles stand durcheinander und verdeckte die freie Sicht auf den ganzen Raum. James könnte hinter jeder Ecke liegen und dem waren sie sich bewusst. Laut der Karte hatte er sich kein Millimeter bewegt und sie hofften und beteten, dass es nicht zu spät war. Mit hämmerndem Herzen bewegten sie sich auf den hinteren Teil zu und traten Schritt für Schritt um den Schleier herum, der den Schrank bedeckte...  
"James!" rief Anna, als sie ihn auf dem Boden liegen sahen. Er war blass, sein Körper vollkommen leblos und der Zauberstab lag ein Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden. Beide gingen auf ihn zu und knieten sich zu ihm hinab. Sirius hatte seinen Puls gefühlt während Anna seine Stirn anfasste.  
"Eiskalt..." bemerkte sie erschrocken und zuckte ihre Hand weg.  
"Puls ist da... Er lebt noch..."  
"Ja, ich spüre auch dass er noch... da... ist..."  
"Was ist?!" fragte Sirius leicht beängstigend als sie ihre Worte langsam und gedehnt aussprach. Anna drehte sich mit einem merkwürdig mulmigen Gefühl um und Sirius folgte ihrem Blick. Beide zuckten augenblicklich ihre Zauberstäbe und zielten auf den Ponester, der sich noch immer als Einhorn zeigte und aufgebracht auf seinen Hufen hin und hertrabte, als er verstand, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatten. Wieder gab das Einhorn einen lauten Schrei von sich, bevor es das blendende Licht erzeugte, was den ganzen Raum einhüllte. Sirius und Anna hatten sich umgedreht um dem Licht nicht direkt ins Auge zu blicken, doch selbst von der Seite aus konnten sie ihre Augen nicht öffnen ohne dass die Helligkeit schmerzhaft in den Blick stach. Wieder war das Licht nach wenigen Minuten verschwunden und ließ den Raum mit den dreien zurück. Sirius und Anna sahen erst einander verwirrt an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu James, der noch immer leichenblass da lag. Wieder knieten sie sich panisch zu ihm hinab.  
"Prongs!" rief Sirius und rüttelte an seinem Freund. Nichts.  
"Mach keinen Scheiß, Kumpel. Prongs!" Nichts.  
"Nein, bitte..." flüsterte Anna verängstigt und versuchte weiterhin ihn wachzurütteln. Wieso nur war er so kalt? Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie ein einziger Eiszapfen und das obwohl er atmete und auch der Puls vorhanden war.  
"Wir sollten ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen," schlug Sirius vor, nahm den Arm seines Freundes und zog ihn hoch. Anna hatte den anderen Arm genommen und über ihre Schulter gelegt.  
"Und was willst du Pomfrey sagen, wenn sie fragt?!" begann Anna, während sie ihn aus dem Astronomieturm schleppten.  
"Dass wir ihn gefunden haben," antwortete er.  
"Im Gryffindorturm?!"  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Glaubst du, die Geschichte nimmt dir jemand ab?"  
"Ist mir ehrlich gesagt im Moment schnuppe. Das Leben meines besten Freundes ist mir weitaus wichtiger als der Gedanke daran, ob man mir glaubt oder nicht."  
"So? Jetzt ist er also wieder dein bester Freund?!"  
"Er war's immer."  
"Und warum wolltest du ihm dann partout nicht verzeihen?"

"Männer!"

* * *

Im Krankenflügel hatten sie James als erstes auf eines der Betten niedergelegt, als die Schulschwester angerannt kam.  
"Was macht ihr hier einen solchen Lärm! Du liebe Güte, was ist passiert?!"  
Nachdem Anna und Sirius erklärten, dass James wohl vom Ponester angefallen wurde, hatte sich Pomfrey sofort um ihn gekümmert und ihm alle möglichen Tränke verabreicht, um seinen Zustand zu stabilisieren. Sirius und Anna wurden sofort vor die Tür gesetzt und das letzte was sie sahen war James blasses Gesicht, bevor die Tür sich schloss. Beide schritten wortlos zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hatten sich genauso still auf die Couch niedergesetzt.  
"Was denkst du?!" fragte er nach einer Weile der endlosen Ruhe besorgt. Anna zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß es nicht...Aber... Ich hab Angst um ihn..."  
"Ich weiß... Ich auch..."  
Es war einfach aus dem Bauch heraus, dass er seine Hand um ihre Schulter legte und an sich zog. Anna hatte ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt und sich einfach an ihn gekuschelt. Sie war ihm für diese Geste dankbar, dankbar, dass er da war, obwohl ihre Beziehung in der letzten Zeit einen solchen Scheiterhaufen dargestellt hatte. In diesem Moment hatte sie jemanden gebraucht, der ihr Beistand, der ihre Angst verstand und Sirius war schon immer der einzige, der sie in allen Dingen so beruhigen konnte. Er gab ihr soviel Schutz und Geborgenheit, dass es sie schon wieder traurig machte. Ihr Herz schien zu zerspringen, wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass dieses Gefühl wieder verschwinden würde, dass sie es nicht für immer haben konnte... Irgendwann an diesem Abend war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und auch Sirius war wenig später auf dem Sofa eingenickt.

* * *

Beide wachten gleichzeitig auf, als die Sonne ihre Strahlen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein sandte... Sonne?  
Sowohl Sirius als auch Anna sahen zuerst verwirrt nach draußen, dann sahen sie einander unsicher an.  
"Der Schneesturm?" fragte sie verwundert.  
"... scheint vorbei zu sein," bemerkte Sirius und verzog kurz den Mundwinkel als auch schon jemand die Treppe herunter kam.  
"Morgen," sagte Lilli überrascht, als sie die beiden in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Position sah. So lagen sich jedenfalls keine Feinde in den Armen. Anna und Sirius waren augenblicklich in zwei verschiedene Richtungen gesprungen, hauptsache, vom anderen möglichst weit weg.  
"Morgen," sagte Anna leicht peinlich berührt. Sirius grinste unschuldig und kratze sich etwas am Kopf als auch er "Morgen" murmelte.  
"Was macht ihr hier?!" fragte Lilli amüsiert. Ihnen fiel sofort wieder ein, was gestern Abend passiert war und hatten nicht gezögert zum Krankenflügel zu gehen um nach James zu sehen. Anna hatte Lilli mit sich gezogen und ihr auf den Weg dort hin erzählt, was gestern Abend vorgefallen war. Mit jedem Wort mehr ging auch bei Lilli die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
Im Krankenflügel angekommen waren sie ohne vorher anzuklopfen hineingestürmt. Sirius fand es nicht wichtig anzuklopfen, zumal es ja eine Sekunde mehr gekostet hätte, bis er zu seinem Freund gelang.  
"Ja, Madame Pomfrey," sagte James mit gelangweilter Stimme, als die drei hineinstürmten. Eine Welle der Erleichterung schwappte über sie nieder als sie ihn hörten.  
"Und heute Abend kommst du noch mal in den Krankenflügel zu einer Nachuntersuchung!"  
"Ja, Madame Pomfrey."  
"Und den Stärkungstrank zu Mittag noch mal einnehmen, Potter."  
"Ja, Madamme Pomfrey-HEY!"  
"SELBER HEY!" rief Anna und stürmte sofort auf ihn zu um ihn zu umarmen. Lilli ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihn auch so zu begrüßen und nahm ihn in eine feste Umarmung.  
"Anklopfen gilt heutzutage sichtlich also UNCOOL, wie ich sehe," sagte die Krankenschwester kopfschüttelnd und verschwand nach draußen. Die vier sahen ihr kurz nach, bevor die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Mädels sich den beiden Jungs zuwandte. Sirius stand da, James saß da und wieder war offensichtlich keiner der beiden im Stande auch nur ein Wort der Versöhnung von sich zugeben.  
"Wollt ihr das Spiel wirklich ewig so treiben?!" fragte Anna ungeduldig und schüttelte verzweifelt und leicht genervt den Kopf.  
"Okay, James, Sirius hat mir gestern Abend geholfen, DICH zu retten. Als er gehört hatte, dass du vom Ponester mitgenommen wurdest, hat er keinen Moment gezögert mir zu helfen, dich zu finden und zu retten. Er hätte sich gestern Abend für dich mit dem Wesen duelliert und er hatte Angst um dich, als wir dich in diesem Zustand fanden! Das zeigt doch, dass DU ihm als FREUND durchaus NICHT egal bist und DU!"  
Nun wandte sie sich an Sirius.

Warten...

Weiter warten...  
"ICH?!" fragte Sirius neugierig und verschränkte seine Arme rechthaberisch, was Anna absolut missfiel, dass konnte man an ihrer verzweifelten Suche nach einer Rechtfertigung sehen.  
"DU..."  
"ICH?!"  
"Du bist älter als er, also verhalte dich auch deinem Alter entsprechend!"  
"Ich bin keine 4 Monate älter als Prongs!"  
"Aber du bist älter!"  
"Keine 4 Monate."  
"Aber du bist!"  
"Keine 4 Monate."  
"Aber du BIST!"  
"Keine 4 Monate!"  
"Treiben die das Spiel immer?!" fragte Lilli James verwirrt und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf die beiden Streithähne die weiterhin nur die beiden Sätze von sich gaben.  
"Nö, manchmal führen sie auch geistreichere Streitereien wie zum Beispiel: Mein Schwein pfeifft; Du hast kein Schwein; Hab ich doch; Hast du nicht; Hab ich doch;Hast du nicht."  
Lilli prustete amüsiert los als James die Stimmen seiner Freunde nachäffte. Diese fanden das offensichtlich gar nicht lustig, konnten ihrem Freund aber auch nicht wirklich böse sein. Sirius und James hatten sich einen Augenblick lang nur angesehen und es bedurfte wohl auch keiner weiteren Worte mehr. James reichte ihm seine geschlossene Faust hin und Sirius schlug mit seiner Faust drauf.  
"Na also..." sagte Anna zufrieden und lächelte glücklich. Auch Lilli konnte nicht anders als mitzulächeln. Es war wirklich schön. Sie mochte Sirius und sie mochte James und nun waren die beiden wieder Freunde, merkwürdigerweise ohne ein Wort miteinander gesprochen zu haben. Einfach so, aber vielleicht war es bei Männern so, dass sie keine großen Reden schwingen mussten, um zu erkennen, wann es vergeben und vergessen war...

* * *

Beim Abendessen war Dumbledore wieder zurück im Schloss gewesen und hatte allen Schülern erklärt, dass der Ponester wieder weg wäre. Er hätte wohl nur Schutz vor dem Schneesturm gesucht. Anna und James bekamen trotzdem noch eine saftige Strafe aufgebrummt, weil sie sich nachts einfach so in den Fluren herumtrieben, während Sirius mit seiner Geschichte, der Ponester hätte James einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum abgeladen, tatsächlich durchkam. An jenem Abend, bevor James sich von Lissy trennen würde hatte er Anna noch mal aufgesucht um ihr eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm die ganze Zeit auf dem Herzen lag.  
"Hast du den Ponester in Hogwarts rein gelassen?!"  
Anna lächelte nur leicht auf diese Frage hin, was absolut auf keine richtige Antwort schließen ließ.  
"Was denkst du denn?"  
"Hast du?"  
„... Nein..."  
"Okay... dann... hat er wohl wirklich... nur zufälligen Schutz hier gesucht..."  
"Ja... so wirds sein..."  
"Ja..."  
James wollte gerade aufstehen um zu Lissy zu gehen als Anna ihn diesmal aufhielt.  
"James?"  
"Hm?!"  
"... Hast du das Wesen gekannt? Ich meine... war es wirklich..."  
"Ja... Es war dasselbe Wesen, dass Sirius und Ich damals gerettet haben."  
"... Soll ich dir mal etwas sagen?"  
"Klar?"  
"... Dieses Wesen..." begann sie sanft.  
"Hm?"  
"Es hat dir dein Leben gerettet. Es hat deine schwarze Magie aufgesaugt, die, die das Mal genährt hat... und jetzt..."  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause um das passende Wort zu finden. Es wollte ihr nicht einfallen, aber es brachte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen.  
"Und jetzt?!" fragte James verwirrt nach.  
"Jetzt... spüre ich den James, den ich kenne... "  
Er lächelte und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
"Danke..."  
"Wofür?!"  
"Du weißt schon."  
"Ich wars nicht, James..." sagte sie nochmal lachend, da er offensichtlich tatsächlich glaubte, dass sie den Ponester hereingeholt hatte.  
"Klar..." Und damit schritt er schließlich zum Porträt hinaus auf die Ländereien, wo Melissa schon saß und auf ihn wartete...

* * *

Währenddessen stand woanders auf den Ländereien Sirius an einem Baumstamm gelehnt da, den Blick in die weite ferne vor sich gerichtet. Und wie er sich an den Abend erinnerte als er mit seinem besten Freund diesem Wesen geholfen hatte, das so verletzt im Wald lag. Erinnerte sich an die Verbindung, die er zu dem Wesen aufgestellt hatte, als sie versuchten ihn zu heilen. Der Ponester hatte ihre Hilfe nur sehr zögerlich angenommen und er hatte von Sirius mehr genommen als von James... Die Augen des Tieres, sie waren schwarz, genau so wie seine... Den ganzen Hass den er damals für seine Umgebung, für seine Familie und für seine Feinde empfunden hatte, die ganze Wut, die er gegen Cord Malfoy gerichtet hatte, sie war verschwunden, sie wurde immer schwächer und ein anderes Gefühl war in ihm gewachsen. Er hatte begonnen Anna mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Alles was sie betraf begann ihn in diesem Moment zu faszinieren, in ihren Bann zu ziehen... Damals verstand er, dass der Ponester die schwarze Magie aufgesaugt hatte, um die Gute zu hinterlassen, dass er Hass und die Dunkelheit für die Heilung eines verletzten Wesen abgegeben hatte, um das Licht besser zu erkennen. Ponester mögen nicht sprechen können, aber dafür spürte man sie im Herzen und Sirius hatte damals so vieles verstanden... Auch die unendliche Dankbarkeit des Wesens, für die Rettung seines fast schon verlorenen Lebens. Und bei dem ganzen Chaos der letzten Zeit, wollte Sirius einfach nur seinen besten Freund wieder haben. Hätte er es sagen sollen? Hätte er seine Freunde einweihen sollen?! Es war gefährlich, aber... es war richtig.

_'Danke... Nun steh ich wohl in deiner Schuld... '_


	45. Chapter 45

**cathleenblack:** Hihi, ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich selbst nicht mehr, dass es so lang dauert. Aber ich versuch ein wenig schöner auszuschmücken, wenns endlich soweit ist XD Thx fürs Review. Lg

**lady89:** Wer weiß, wer weiß :) Aber dein Denkansatz ist auf jeden Fall in der richtigen Richtung. Hm, naja, ich habs nicht so mit Friede,Freude,Eierkuchen / Uih, das ist lieb :) Freut mich, dass du dir die Fortsetzung vll. auch noch antust. Danke fürs Review. Glg.

**crazysj:** Hey Süße +drucks+ Find ich ja süß, dass du dich doch ins Internet begibst um meine FF zu lesen, obwohl du dein Urlaub genießen solltest XD Wie ist es denn so drüben? In Deutschland ist es nämlich wahnsinnig heiß und ich kann mich kaum vor dem Bildschirm halten, weils mich ständig an den See zieht. Yeps, das wars mit der Beziehung von James und Melissa. Entgültig aus. Hat ja nun bereits die Hälfte der FF angedauert, wie mir grad so auffällt. +wunder+ Doch, haste richtig verstanden. Sirius wars +g+ Das hatte ich bei der Originalfassung vergessen und erst hier hinzufügen können. Liebe Grüße back. Würd mich freuen, wenns dich doch wieder hier her verschlägt, hehe. +drucks+

* * *

Chap 45: Just go on

Es war stets das letzte woran er gedacht hätte, das mal tun zu müssen. Genau so wenig wie er glaubte, dass Lilli und er jemals eine Chance gemeinsam hatten, genau so wenig hätte er es für möglich gehalten, ein Schlussstrich hinter eine Beziehung zu ziehen, die nun schon so lange andauerte. Melissa Kingcade war ein Mädchen, dass tief in seinem Herzen einen großen Platz eingenommen hatte und dass er auch auf seine eigene Weise liebte. Das Sprichwort "Liebe macht blind" gab es nicht umsonst, wie er schnell fest stellte, denn durch seine Liebe zu ihr war er blind für die Dinge, die vorgegangen waren und für die Weise, in der sie sich veränderte. Schmerzhaft musste er erkennen, dass das Mädchen, dass er mal liebte, nicht mehr da war, dass er Melissa Kingcade verloren hatte. Das Mädchen, dass jetzt vor ihm saß, so fühlte er, war jemand völlig anderes. Jemand, den er nicht lieben konnte.  
"Lissy..."  
"James..."  
Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Stufen hinab. Ihr zittern zeigte, dass sie frieren musste. James zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn um ihre Schulter.  
"Besser?!"  
"Ja... etwas..." flüsterte sie leise und lächelte bedrückt. Er versuchte nicht zu lächeln, versuchte kein Mitleid mehr zu haben, doch das einzige, was ihn diese Gefühle verdrängen ließ, war die Handlung, sofort wegzublicken. Wenn er weiter in diese traurigen, blauen Augen geblickt hätte, dann wäre der Mut verloren gewesen, das zu tun, was er sich nun fest vorgenommen hatte.  
Jeder Atemzug den er nahm schien sein Herz schwerer zu machen und als sie ihren Kopf auch noch an seine Brust lehnte, konnte er nicht anders, als nur die Augen zu schließen, um es zu ertragen. Es zerriss ihn von innen, dass er es nun machen musste, aber am Ende war es vielleicht das beste. Vielleicht hatte Anna recht, mit allem, was sie über ihre ehemals beste Freundinn gesagt hatte.  
"Was ist nur mit uns passiert in diesem Jahr?" flüsterte sie leise. Er wollte nicht antworten, denn die Antwort lag auf der Hand. Es war zuviel passiert... Lilli war passiert.  
"Melissa..."  
"... Melissa... So nennst du mich nur, wenn es ernst ist..."  
"... Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht..."  
"Fehler?!" fragte sie leise während sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte um seinen Herzschlag fühlen zu können. Er wußte, dass sein Herzschlag sie beruhigte, zumindest früher.  
"... Ich kann nicht länger mit dir zusammen sein."  
"WAS?!"  
Mit einem mal hatte sie sich von ihm weggestoßen. Ihr Blick war verständnislos, aufgebracht, zornig. Die sonst wunderschönen, klaren, blauen Augen hatten einen giftigen und wütenden Ausdruck angenommen, aber James schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Es ist vorbei... Ich weiß von dir und Cord."  
"Von mir und Cord? Wovon sprichst du?"  
Sie hatte ihm dabei in die Augen gesehen und er wunderte sich. Wunderte sich, warum sie ihn eiskalt belügen konnte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er hatte es gesehen und verstanden und nun hatte sie es ihm noch mal bewiesen. Die Melissa, die er liebte, hätte ihn niemals belogen, genau so wenig wie sie mit seinem Erzfeind geschlafen hätte.  
"Du leugnest es?" fragte er enttäuscht. Er dachte, dass sie wenigstens das zugeben würde. Dann hätte er womöglich doch noch Rettung für sie beide gesehen. Irgendwo tief in seinem Herzen hatte er gehofft, dass sie ihm doch noch zeigen würde, dass sie nicht ganz verloren war. Aber das tat sie nicht...  
"Es gibt nichts zu leugnen. Zwischen mir und Cord Malfoy ist rein GAR NICHTS! Hat Anna dir das etwa gesagt? James, sie lügt!"  
"... So?"  
"Ich weiß nicht und versteh nicht wieso sie dich anlügt, aber es ist nichts zwischen mir und Cord. Nichts außer Freundschaft und das hast du mir nie verboten, oder?"  
'Ich habs doch gesehen! Wieso leugnest du es? Was ist passiert, dass jegliche Vernunft bei dir gestorben scheint? Was ist mit dir in den letzten Monten geschehen?'  
"Warum vertraust du mir nicht?!"  
Ihre Stimme klang wirklich verzweifelt und frustriert. Wie konnte sie diese Gefühle so wirklich von sich geben, ohne sie tatsächlich zu fühlen? Hatte sie Malfoy nicht gestern Abend noch das Versprechen gegeben mit ihm Schluss zu machen? Er machte es ihr hier mit leichter...  
"Ich habe dir früher vertraut."  
"Und warum jetzt nicht mehr? Glaub mir, James, es ist absolut gar nichts zwischen mir und Malfoy. Ich liebe DICH und nur DICH! James." Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie an ihr Herz heran. Er konnte spüren, wie ihr Herz gleichmäßig schlug und dann sah er wie sie tief in seine Augen blickte.  
"Ich liebe nur dich. Ich weiß ich hab Mist in den vergangenen Monaten gebaut, aber ich lebe... nur für dich! Du hast es mir doch versprochen..."  
"..." Versprochen, ja, er hatte es ihr versprochen... Er erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, dass er ihr gegeben hatte...  
"Ich brauche dich..."  
Sie brauchte ihn... und er liebte sie... oder doch nicht? Er war sich sicher gewesen, sie zu lieben, etwas für sie zu empfinden, was weitaus mehr als mögen war. Er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein und er genoss die Zeit mit ihr. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl jemand zu sein, Dinge schaffen zu können, die er nie geglaubt hätte. Bis vor einiger Zeit, als Lilli mehr in sein Leben trat... wenn er nur an sie dachte, dann fühlte er sich vollkommen anders. Er fühlte keine Angst, die er manchmal fühlte, wenn er mit Melissa über Dinge sprach. Er fühlte bei Lilli etwas gutes, etwas wohliges und vertrautes. Etwas, vor dem er sich nicht fürchtete, eher etwas, dass er für immer behalten wollte. Er dachte in diesem Moment an sie, an Lilli Evans. Das Mädchen mit den feuerroten Haaren, mit dem smaragdgrünen Augen und dem wohl hübschesten Lächeln, dass er jeh gesehen hatte, der Engel, der alles Gute verkörperte... Wäre sie nicht gewesen, dann wäre er vielleicht weiterhin mit Melissa zusammen geblieben, trotz des Wissens um ihre finstere Neigung. Aber sie war da und er konnte nicht weiterhin seine Augen vor dem Unvermeidbaren verschließen.  
"... Tut mir leid," flüsterte er schließlich sehr sehr leise und er konnte sehen, wie in ihren Augen die Tränen erschienen und herausliefen. Sie nahm eine Hand und wischte sie weg.  
"Was?!" fragte sie unglaubig.  
"Es ist vorbei, Melissa... entgültig... Kein zurück mehr."  
"Wieso?!"  
Noch immer klang es unverstanden, fast so, als ob er ihr eröffnet hätte, die Welt würde jeden Moment untergehen. Es tat weh, sie so zu sehen und er hatte Angst, dass sein Herz jeden Moment in zwei Hälften reißen würde. Er wollte eine Hand auf sie zubewegen, sie ihr auf die Schulter legen und trösten, aber er wusste, er musste nun stark bleiben. Hier gab es kein zurück mehr. Anna hatte Recht. Melissa hatte sich verändert. Das von neulich Abend war doch der beste Beweis dafür! Sie hatte mit Cord geschlafen und er hatte es mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Die ganze Zeit wollte er es nicht glauben, aber nun war es so klar und es erschreckte ihn zu wissen, dass Melissa die ganze Zeit gelogen hatte und dass sie ihm selbst jetzt tief in die Augen sehen konnte und trotzdem belügte.  
"Ist das dein Ernst?!"  
"Ja... ist es..."  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Fast sah es so aus als ob sie es akzeptiert hätte, doch er sah wie sie ihr Gesicht verzog. Rachsüchtig, giftig und böse.  
"Ich verstehe..." sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und stand von der Treppe auf.  
"Es ist wegen Evans..."  
"Lilli.. hat nichts damit zu tun." Das war gelogen... Sie hatte sogar sehr viel damit zu tun, aber es hier zuzugeben machte die Sache nicht besser.  
"Muggelgeborene liebt reinblütigen Zauberer, der den einzigen Menschen verlässt, der ihn wirklich liebt und _helfen_ kann... Ein Drama hat nie ein gutes Ende, James. Deswegen heißt es auch Drama."  
"... Ich weiß..."  
Er hatte nicht an ein gutes Ende gehofft, denn ihm war bewusst, dass es kein gutes Ende haben würde. Aber auch wenn es so endete, sollte der Verlauf bis dahin nicht noch unnötig schwerer und schlechter gemacht werden, als es ohnehin schon war. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er Melissa nicht hatte "retten" können aus diesem Loch der Finsternis, wie er ihr es versprochen hatte, aber Lilli dafür zu opfern war das letzte was er tun würde. Sie hatte ein glücklicheres Leben verdient, als seins...  
Er konnte ihre Schritte hören, wie sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort entfernte. Er sah ihr nicht nach, hörte nur noch wie ihre Schuhe auf dem Boden auftraten und leiser wurden, bis es ganz still war und er verstand, dass sie nun weg war. Es war gut so... Es hatte so kommen müssen und nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie eines Tages doch wieder ins Licht finden würde, so wie sie mal gemeinsam dort waren als sie ihn gerettet hatte.

* * *

Sie war nicht frustriert, nicht traurig, dass es zu Ende gegangen war. Nein, was Melissa Kingcade am meisten wurmte und aufregte war die Tatsache, dass es hier nicht nach _ihrem_ Willen gegangen war. Sie war reinblütig, sie bestimmte das Spiel und nun hatte man ihr die Leitung aus der Hand gerissen. Nicht man. Lilli Evans, Muggelgeborene. Reichte es nicht, dass Muggelgeborene ihre Schwester und ihren Bruder getötet hatten? Reichte es nicht, dass ihre Eltern im Kampf für eine bessere Welt sterben mussten? Nun hatte eine Schlammblüterin ihr das einzige genommen, was für sie noch einen Sinn hatte, den einzigen Menschen, für den es sich für sie gelohnt hatte, weiter zu leben. Nein, sie würde sie nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen. Das war ihr Spiel, ihre Regeln und sie bestimmte wie es zu Enden hatte...  
"Sirius hat Geburtstag?!" fragte Lilli, die mit Anna gerade den Gang entlang ging.  
"Yep, wir wollen eine Geburtstagsparty für ihn geben..."  
Als Melissa die beiden Mädchenstimmen hörte war sie einfach stehen geblieben. Sie stand an einer Wand, die zum Hauptgang führte, von wo aus sie die beiden sprechen hörte. Sie war sauer und am liebsten hätte sie sich eine von beiden gegriffen, um ihren Frust an ihr rauszulassen, aber das was sie hörte, interessierte sie weitaus mehr... Sirius... Stimmt, er hatte Geburtstag. Er hatte sie auch verraten, wie alle anderen... Er hatte sich Evans zugewandt und sie im Stich gelassen... Er sollte auch büßen!  
"Eine Geburtstagsparty? Mag er denn sowas?"  
"Sirius Black?!" fragte Anna und machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, das man als auslachen bezeichnen könnte, allerdings zuckte sie dabei grinsend zurück.  
"Der König aller Party's?! Mr. Ich-feiere-die-Nacht-Durch-selbst-wenn-Tote-davon-wieder-lebendig-wird? Herr Füll-erst-meine-Freunde-ab-dann-geb-ich-mir-den-Rest? Der Ich-"  
"Okay!" lachte Lilli, da ihre Freundin keine Anstalten machte aufzuhören. Hörte sich eher so an als ob sie aus dem Namenserfinden gar nicht mehr rausgekommen wäre.  
"So schlimm mit ihm?"  
"Ja und jedesmal endet sein Geburtstag in irgendeiner Katastrophe. Letztes Jahr durften Remus und Ich Mcgonagall erklären, warum der Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr rot-gold war, sondern blau-silber. Sirius und James hatten sich im Rausch mit Farben duelliert. James war silber, Sirius war blau... und zwar vollkommen!"  
Lilli prustete los, da Anna das ganze mit einer solchen Spur von Dämlichkeit erzählte, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte als das lustig zu finden.  
"Ich bin gespannt was er dieses Jahr anrichtet, denn glaub mir, er gibt nicht eher auf, bevor er nicht irgendwas richtig bescheuertes angestellt hat, wo er dann sagen kann: Erinnert ihr euch noch an das total kranke von gestern Abend?"  
Die Stimmen der beiden wurden leiser, so dass Melissa aus ihrem Seitengang herausschritt und ihnen nachsehen konnte. Sie haßte es... haßte diesen Anblick ihrer besten Freundin mit ihrer verdammten Erzfeindin, mit diesem Schlammblut, dass es zum Teufel noch mal nicht verdient hatte so leben zu dürfen mit allem was ihr gehörte...

* * *

Als James in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, saßen Remus, Anna, Alice und Lilli schon beisammen und waren in ihrer Besprechung zu Sirius Party vertieft. Alle 4 wandten ihre Blicke zu ihm rüber als er herein trat und sie sahen alle besorgt aus. Sie wussten, dass er gerade mit Melissa Schluss gemacht hatte und dies für ihn alles andere als leicht gewesen sein musste.  
"Und?!" fragte Anna besorgt. Er nickte bejahend, ging aber dann seines Weges hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal. Anna ließ alles stehen und liegen und folgte ihm hinein. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden vor seinem Bett nieder. Er sah merkwürdig still aus... wie damals, als sie herausfand, was mit ihm in den Sommerferien passiert war... Er sah aus als ob die Welt ihn wieder im Stich gelassen hätte.  
"Wie ist es gelaufen?!"  
"Keine Ahnung... Ich denke, sie hat es akzeptiert."  
"... Gut..."  
"... Ja... denk ich auch."  
"... Wirklich?"  
"Hm... Sie hat noch immer so getan, als ob sie von nichts wüsste und ich hätt's ihr wohl wieder geglaubt, wenn ich es nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Wie kann jemand einem in die Augen sehen... und trotzdem lügen?... wie Böse muss man sein, um das tun zu können?"  
"... sehr böse..." stimmte sie ihm zu und seufzte traurig auf.  
"Als ich das erkannt habe... da hab ich genau so gefühlt wie du jetzt, James... Lissy war immerhin meine beste Freundin. Die Tatsache, dass sie den Tot eines Menschens, auch wenn sie ihn noch so sehr haßt, in Kauf genommen hätte... fand ich einfach erschreckend. Ich mein, ich mochte Lilli früher auch nicht unbedingt, aber ich hätte niemanden den Tot gewünscht... okay... Voldemort wünsche ich den Tot... aber ich denke, dem wünscht das jeder."  
James lachte auf diesen Satz hin, was Anna erfreute. Konnte sie ihn also doch noch zum lachen bringen.  
"Du hast das richtige getan."  
"Da bin ich mir nicht sicher."  
"Warum? Weil sie nun so tut als wäre sie unschuldig und du allein die Schuld an allem trägst? Dumbledore, James, bitte! Hör auf dich selbst immer hinten dran zu stellen."  
"Was mach ich?" fragte er leicht bedröppelt.  
"Ist doch so," sagte sie sicher und war seinem Blick nicht ausgewichen.  
"Egal um wen es geht. Du stellst dich selbst immer zurück. Egal ob's nun Melissa, als sie ihre Geschwister verloren hatte oder Sirius, als es darum ging, ihm bei der Flucht aus dem Elternhaus zu helfen. Denk nur an Remus, für den du extra gelernt hast, ein Animagus zu werden, nur damit er an Vollmond nicht mehr alleine ist. Peter, den du zu deinem Freund machtest und ihn damit eine schreckliche Zeit als Einzelgänger erspart hast. Er hätte die ganzen 7 Jahre Hogwarts ansonsten alleine verbracht, in dem ihn jeder Slytherin als Quaffel missbraucht hätte. Oder auch ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch leben würde, wenn du und Sirius nicht euer Leben für mich riskieren würdet... Oder auch Lilli. Obwohl du sie liebst, lässt du sie gehen, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Trotz des Wissens dass sie dich jetzt auch liebt und ihr eigentlich glücklich sein könntet... Denk endlich mal auch an dich, bitte!"  
"Ich soll also an mich denken?"  
"Ich rede davon, dass du Melissa einfach los lässt. Sie wird ihren Weg gehen, ganz egal, welcher es auch sein mag und... Lilli wird ihren Weg auch gehen. Weisst du, ich hab da etwas gespürt... bei Sirius und Lilli vor einigen Tagen."  
"Gespürt?"  
"Ja... War in der großen Halle... Kanns nicht genau beschreiben was es war, aber... es war komisch. Er mag sie und... sie mag ihn... sogar sehr. Da ist etwas zwischen ihnen, was ich nicht verstehe... Ich dachte... dass sie sich in einander verlieben würden, weil dieses Gefühl so stark war... aber ich hab mich geirrt."  
"Ich kapier immer noch nicht worauf du eigentlich hinaus willst."  
"Naja, Sirius hatte sich nie besonders für Lilli interessiert. Sie war ja viel zu unauffällig und Sirius hatte auch genug mit Melissa und ihrer ganzen Mädchenclique zu tun, als dass Lilli ihm aufgefallen wäre. Aber... die beiden scheinen sich mittlerweile richtig gut zu verstehen. Irgendwo hatte ich bei Lilli zum ersten mal Angst, dass es noch jemand gibt, den Sirius wirklich lieben könnte..."  
"Lilli? Du denkst, Sirius ist in Lilli verliebt?" Das war trauriger ausgesprochen als beabsichtigt. Er sollte froh sein, wenn dem so wäre. Dann hätte Lilli jemanden, der ihr wirklich das bieten würde, was sie verdiente, obgleich es unfair gegenüber seiner besten Freundin wäre, von der er bis heute glaubte, dass sie Sirius noch immer liebte.  
"Nein, nicht mehr," antwortete sie sanft. "Ich dachte es, weil er sie so ansah und weil er ihre Nähe suchte... Jetzt weiß ich, dass es nicht so ist... er mag sie einfach nur und Lilli mag ihn auch... Gute Freunde eben. Ich würd sagen, dasselbe was wir auch haben."  
Dieser Satz beruhigte ihn ohne dass er es zugegeben hätte. Anna musste es wissen, zumal sie Emphatin war. Wenn das zwischen Sirius und Lilli dasselbe war, was er und Anna hatten, dass war für ihn noch schöner gewesen zu wissen. Lilli hatte einen besten Freund verdient und wenn es sein bester Freund war, war es sogar noch ein Stückchen mehr Wert. So wie er stets auf Anna aufpassen würde, wie ein großer Bruder ein Auge auf seine kleine Schwester haben würde, war dies also auch bei Sirius und Lilli. Und das wichtigste, was er Anna in diesem Moment auch niemals gesagt hätte war, dass es in dem Fall ausgeschlossen war, dass Lilli und Sirius jemals ein Paar bilden würden, denn wenn sie füreinander dasselbe empfanden wie er und Anna, dann war allein der Gedanke an ein solches Zusammensein als Paar fast schon amüsant. So wie er nie im Leben Anna anbaggern würde, dürfte somit auch Sirius niemals Lilli anbaggern und für ihn, für James, gab es ein Grund weniger, sich zusammen reißen zu müssen. Er glaubte irgendwo nicht, dass er es lange durchgehalten hätte, wären die beiden wirklich ein Paar geworden.  
"Weisst du," fuhr sie fort. "Es gibt da nur eine Person, die beide daran hindert sich ineinander zu verlieben...Diese Person sitzt hier vor mir..."  
James drehte sich nach hinten und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wer-Hey-Aua!"  
Anna hatte schon zum Schlag ausgeholt und nur mit Mühe konnte James rechtzeitig weghüpfen, damit sie ihn nicht traf.  
"War'n Witz, An!"  
"Nenn mich nicht An oder ich nenn dich ab heut an, P."  
"P?!" fragte James konfus.  
"Nenn mich noch mal An und ich nenn dich P."  
"Und Padfoot?"  
"B."  
"Und Moony?!"  
"... L?!" sagte sie leicht verunsichert in dem Wissen, dass diese Spitznamen selbst ihr zuwider waren. James begann zu lachen. Das sah ihr wiedermal ähnlich.  
Ein Klopfen störte ihr Gespräch und noch bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, riss Sirius die Tür auf und zuckte beim Anblick der beiden leicht zurück.  
"Hoppla. Hab ich was verpasst?!"  
"Nö, nix B!" lachte James amüsiert los, während Anna giftig die Augen zu Schlitzen verengte.  
"Warte, bis ich dich in die Fänge bekomm!"  
"Dann Hopp, AN!" James war mit einem Sprung aufgehupft und hinaus gerannt.  
"James!" schrie sie verärgert, war gleichfalls mit einem Sprung auf den Beinen und rannte ihn nach unten nach. Sirius verzog die Augenbraue als er sah wie sie an ihm vorbei rannten...  
"Und da sagt noch jemand, ich wäre kindisch, pah..."

* * *

Die restliche Woche waren sie damit beschäftigt Sirius Geburtstagsgeschenk fertigzustellen. Da er 18 wurde, sollte dies auch ein erwachsenes Geschenk für ihn sein. James war nicht besonders gut drauf und beteiligte sich an der Suche auch nicht wirklich. Seine Gedanken waren bei Melissa und wie es ihr wohl gehen mochte. Sie ignorierte ihn wo sie nur konnte und er war sich sicher, dass dies nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Er sehnte sich nicht nach ihr und der beendeten Beziehung, aber die Unsicherheit über ihren wahren Zustand machte ihm einfach Sorgen, wenn er daran dachte, was beim letzten mal passiert war. Das sie nicht mehr zusammen waren hieß für ihn nicht, dass er sich nicht mehr für sie interessierte...  
"Hab da neulich ein Buch gesehen, was Sirius gefallen könnte. Der Unterschied zwischen Hexen und Zauberer, vergleichbar mit dem Klatscher und dem Treiber."  
Anna, Lilli, Peter, Remus und Frank guggten leicht bedröppelt aus der Wäsche als Alice das breit grinsend präsentierte und das Werbeblatt hoch hielt.  
"Frauen sind wie Klatscher. Sie wollen die Männer umhauen, aber brutal-Aua!"  
Anna hatte ein Papierknäuel nach ihr geworfen und auch getroffen.  
"Ich bitte um etwas mehr Kreativität, ja? Er wird 18 und nicht 8, auch wenn sein Verhalten sehr darauf hindeuten könnte..."  
"Wie wärs mit nem neuen Festumhang?!" warf Peter leise ein.  
"Du meinst, nebst seinen 1000 anderen Festumhängen, die er schon von seinem Onkel hat?!" fügte Anna augenrollend hinzu.  
"Wie wärs mit nem neuen Besen?!"  
"Hat er zu Weihnachten von seinem Onkel bekommen, Lils."  
"Nem guten Buch?"  
"Er hat alle Bücher, die er will."  
"Nen neuen Zauberstab?"  
"Hat er erst eben gekauft."  
"Wie wärs mit Schmuck?!"  
"Sirius und Schmuck? Der verschenkt es doch dem erst besten Mädchen, dass ihm über den Weg läuft."  
"Wenn der Schmuck seine Initialen trägt? S.B."  
"Könnt ers trotzdem weiterverschenke," sagte Anna lachend und äffte Sirius gespielt herzzerreißend nach:  
"Damit es dich immer an mich erinnert. SB! Würde er sagen."  
"Wie wärs mit nem Foto von uns signiert?"  
"Dumbledore, gehts noch einfallsreicher? Wundert mich, dass noch nicht der Vorschlag kam, ihm ein Ständchen zu singen. Zum Beispiel den Happy Birthday-Song!!"  
"Happy Birthday-Song, hm?!" Sirius hatte sich zu ihnen dazu gesetzt und alle breit angegrinst.  
"Ihr überlegt schon wieder ein Geschenk für mich?!"  
"Nein, für McGonagall, weil ich bei ihr nachsitzen darf," stieß Anna sarkastisch aus. Sirius beugte sich zu ihr vor und sah gespielt mitleidig drein.  
"Oh, arme An."  
"Du mich auch, B!"  
"Padfoot, gibts was, dass du dir besonders wünscht?" fragte Remus geradedrauf los.  
"Jaaaaaaaaaah," sagte Sirius als er sich gespielt ernsthaft nachdenkend mit dem Zeige-und Mittelfinger am Kinn rieb.  
"Da gäbs sogar was..."  
Sowohl Remus als auch Alice, Anna, Lilli, Frank und Peter starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an, was ihm absolut gefiel, denn mit einem Ruck war er so nah an Anna gehüpft dass ihre Nasen nur noch 2 Millimeter trennten.  
"An White in dem schwarzen Vampkleid von Helloween vorletztes Jahr!!"

"Das war sooooooooooo... hach..." Er grinste frech.  
"Büdde..."  
Anna verengte ihre Augen zum x-ten mal in dieser Woche zu giftigen engen Schlitzen.  
"Du kleine Ratte!"  
"HEY!" rief er entrüstet.  
"Wenn dann mieser Hund, wenn ich bitten darf!"  
"Chauvischwein!"  
"Ich hab Geburtstag!"  
"Deswegen bist du trotzdem ein verdammter Macho!"  
"Och büdde! Zieh's an, für mich!"  
"Nicht mal wenn du den Mond ausknipst."  
"Soll ich?!"  
"Was?"  
"Den Mond ausknipsen?!"  
Anna schnaubte verächtlich angesichts des immer fieser werdenden, breiten Grinsen in Sirius Gesicht. Ihm machte es Spaß sie auf die Palme zu bringen und das schlimmste war, dass sie es nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
"Spring doch vom Astronomieturm!" fauchte sie böse, sprang von ihrem Platz auf und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus. Sirius konnte nicht anders als belustigt zu schmunzeln...  
"Okay!!" rief er ihr noch nach, bevor das Porträt zuklappte.  
"Und sie liebt mich doch," fügte er mit noch breiterem Grinsen an seine Freunde hinzu.


	46. Chapter 46

Chap 46: Of Friendship and Love

"Na, was sagt ihr?!" fragte Alice begeistert als sie ihnen die selbstgezauberte Geburtstagstorte präsentierte. Anna, Remus, James, Frank und Peter guggten leicht schief in die Runde und verzogen dann peinlich berührt die Gesichter.  
"Ähm... es.. hat was..." versuchte Remus sie zu besänftigen. Anna ging nicht so sanft mit der Freundin um.  
"Ja, wenn ich Sirius dazu überreden kann seine Haare für den einen Tag blond zu färben und sich blaue Kontaktlinsen in die Augen zu stülpen, außerdem noch mal eben 10 Kilo abnimmt und ihm ne Clownsnase aufsetze, dann könnt er dem Jungen auf der Torte glatt ähnlich sehen..."  
Sie konnte nicht anders als breit zu grinsen. Anna's Schlagfertigkeit war etwas, dass Alice zum kochen bringen konnte. Trotzdem ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, nahm den Zauberstab heraus und zauberte den kleinen Wachs-nichtwirklichwieSiriusaussehenden Jungen weg.  
"Machs doch besser, wenn du's kannst, AN!"  
"Ich finds affig da überhaupt eine Wachsfigur hinzutun, die aussieht wie das Geburtstagskind selbst. Ich mein, er wird 18 und heiratet nicht!"  
"Und wie guggt das aus?!" fragte James, der hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war und ein Zahnstocher mit einem Fähnchen auf die Spitze der Torte steckte.  
"Ich bin Sirius Black!" las Anna sarkastisch. "Wie originell, Mr. Potter."  
"Da staunste, gelle?!"  
"Hab was gefunden!" rief Lilli, die vom Mädchenschlafsaal herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehüpft kam und eine große leere massive Kartonage in der Hand hielt, das fast ihren ganzen Körper verdeckte.  
"Gross genug?!" fragte sie und stellte es vor ihnen ab. Anna streckte ihr den Daumen entgegen.  
"Super großgezaubert. Auf dich ist echt verlass, Lils."  
"Danke," sagte diese stolz und grinste breit.  
"Hab da sogar schon ein Foto," lachte James und drückte das Foto aus seiner Hosentasche auf das Plakat drauf. Es zeigte Anna mit offen, gekrümmten Mund, feuerroten Haaren und feuerroten Augen, inklusive feuerrotem Gesicht, wie sie Sirius auf den Ländereien hinterherjagte, der noch extra dämlich fürs Foto vor ihr wegrannte. Die Freunde kamen nicht umhin laut aufzulachen als sie das sahen.  
"Wann war denn das?!" fragte Lilli amüsiert.  
"In der ersten Klasse," erzählte Remus. "Padfoot hatte damals seine rote Phase. Hat alles rot gezaubert was er in die Finger bekam, ihm gefiel das Gryffindorrot so gut. Anna musste nur leider daran glauben, da sich die beiden ständig neckten, wo es nur ging."  
"Das war kein necken, das war ärgern!" verteidigte sie sich entrüstet.  
"Wie gings aus?!" fragte Lilli neugierig.  
"Ich hab ihn gekriegt," antwortete sie ihr stolz und grinste fies. "Und danach war er nicht rot, sondern grün und blau."  
"Ah... da ist das Fortsetzungsfoto!" bemerkte James und klebte es direkt daneben hin. Auf dem Foto saß die feuerrote Anna auf dem besiegten Sirius drauf, zeigte das Victory-Zeichen mit der einen Hand und hatte seinen Kopf mit der anderen Hand ins Gras gedrückt. Sirius Hände dagegen zeigten das besiegte Freakzeichen nach oben!  
Wieder verfiel Lilli ins Lachen als sie das Bild ansah. Sirius konnte einem ja schon direkt Leid tun, so schadenfroh, wie Anna da gegrinst hatte.  
"Könnt ihr euch noch an das hier erinnern?!" fragte Remus und hatte gleichfalls ein Foto auf das Plakat geklebt.  
Darauf versuchte Cord Malfoy den Quidditchcup hochzuheben, der sich aber partout nicht vom Fleck rührte und im Hintergrund sah man hinter dem Podium, wo Dumbledore und McGonagall Malfoy verunsichert dabei zusahen, wie er versuchte den Pokal zu heben, Sirius und James, die sich ins Fäustchen kicherten und eine Tube mit der Aufschrift: Anti-Slytherin-Kleber zum Fotografen zeigten.  
"Man, Malfoy hatte damals ein solch rotes Gesicht, dass man hätte annehmen können, er wäre auch bereit den Boden mitzureißen, hauptsache der Pokal hebt sich endlich," lachte Frank.  
"Ach, ihr wart das?!" fragte Lilli und sah James überrascht an, der sich selbst auf die Schulter klopfte.  
"Yep, unser Verdienst!"  
"Hey, An, sieh mal!" rief James und zeigte ihr das nächste Bild.  
Es zeigte Sirius und Anna, wie sie einander tief in die Augen blickten und verliebt lächelten. Im Hintergrund das Hogwartsschloss bei Nacht unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel.  
"Das ist ja süß!" bemerkte Alice schwärmend als sie es näher betrachtete.  
"Wann war denn das?!"  
"Letztes Jahr kurz vor den Sommerferien," antwortete James, da Anna sich in das Foto vertieft hatte. "Das war kurz bevor die beiden ein Paar wurden."  
Anna erinnerte sich so gut daran und es tat weh daran zurück zu denken. An das wunderschöne Gefühl des verliebtseins und das Gefühl zu wissen, dass man wiedergeliebt wurde... Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sich das Gefühl der eisigen Kälte des Bösen in ihr Herz bohrte und legte das Bild auf die Seite.  
"Wieviel Uhr ist es?!" fragte sie in die Runde.  
"Padfoot wird wohl bald zurück kommen. Wir sollten uns mit der Fotocollage beeilen."  
"Oder wir verfrachten es in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Da wird er's bestimmt nicht sehen. Ich machs mit Lilli und Alice fertig und ihr könnt es morgen dann bewundern."  
"Wenn das nicht Arbeitsteilung ist," grinste James.  
"Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss jetzt zurück, bevor's zu spät wird. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Frank schlug noch schnell mit den Jungs ein, bevor er sich zum Porträt bewegte.  
"Warte mal," rief Alice, war gleichfalls aufgesprungen und ihm hinterhergelaufen. Das Porträt der fetten Dame klappte wieder zusammen und fort waren beide.  
"Das kann dauern," bemerkte James mit Seitenblick auf Anna, die lediglich die Augen rollte, als sie alles per Zauber verkleinerte um es nach oben tragen zu können.  
"Dann eben nur Lilli und Ich," sagte sie gleichgültig und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. James schmunzelte, als sie sich wieder wegdrehte und zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf ging. Lilli zuckte nur mit der Schulter bevor sie ihr folgte.

* * *

Die beiden Mädchen hatten noch sehr lange an dem Geburtstagsgeschenk herumgebastelt. Melissa war nicht zurück in den Gryffindorturm gekommen. Anna war sich irgendwie sicher, dass sie bei Cord schlief und trotzdem sah sie besorgt auf das Bett der ehemaligen Freundin. Lilli klebte eines der letzten Bilder ein als sie Anna völlig in Gedanken versunken sah.  
"An?"  
"Hm?!" fragte diese und wandte sich ihr zu. "Oh, entschuldige. Ich hab nachgedacht."  
"Darf ich dich was fragen?!"  
"Kommt drauf an was."  
Lilli lächelte leicht vergnügt, da auch Anna sie amüsiert angesehen hatte. Schon komisch. Sie wusste wieviel Sorgen die Freundin mit sich rum schleppte, wieviele Gedanken sie sich um andere Leute machte und doch schien sie in jeder Situation entspannt zu sein und noch immer irgendwie jemanden zum lachen zu bringen, auch wenn der Humor noch so unsinnig und fehl am Platz war.  
"Naja... Melissa und du..."  
"Was ist mit uns?"  
"Ich hab mich nur gefragt... als ich euch zu Beginn des Schuljahres gesehen habe, da wart ihr noch immer die besten Freundinnen. Ich mein, du hast sie verteidigt und ihr hingt zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel und nun..."  
"Es ist viel passiert, Lils."  
"Und du willst nicht darüber sprechen, nehm ich an?"  
"Nicht mit dir."  
"Oh," machte sie leicht enttäuscht. Das waren harte Worte, die genau so hart ankamen, wie sie klangen. Anna seufzte frustriert auf und reichte Lilli ein Foto rüber. Darauf war sie mit Lissy zu sehen. Melissa kniete hinter ihr und hatte glücklich ihre Arme um Anna gelegt und die beiden Mädels lachten aus vollem Herzen.  
"Das war in der dritten Klasse. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir wohl wirklich die besten Freundinnen. Das war kurz..."  
Sie hatte mitten im Satz abgebrochen und ihrem Ausdruck nach, verstand Lilli, dass dies nichts war, worüber sie sprechen wollte. Vielleicht mit niemandem.  
"Deine Erinnerung... Als ich in deine Gedanken geblickt habe, damals in der ersten Stunde bei Jaivenko..."  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich."  
"Das war noch bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam... Ich bin mit meinen Eltern in der Winkelgasse gewesen, weil wir Besorgungen für mich erledigen wollten. Dachte ich jedenfalls... Immerhin hatte ich ja eine Liste mit Büchern und möglichen Zeugs, was ich gebraucht hatte. Wir hatten gerade meinen Zauberstab gekauft, als meine Eltern diesen Leuten begegnet sind... andere Todesser... Ich war Luft für sie... Mir gings nicht gut, ich spürte wie mir schlecht wurde. Ich hab versucht die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Mutter zu bekommen aber sie hat mir nur einen eiskalten Blick versetzt und gesagt, ich solle still sein. Sie wandte sich den anderen zu und zu viert gingen sie weg... Ich war gerademal 11, aber... das schien sie nicht zu kümmern. Sie waren weg und ich allein... Ich wollte ihnen nachgehen, aber sie waren zu schnell und der Strom der anderen Hexen und Zauberer versperrte mir die Sicht und riss mich wieder zurück. Ich glaub, ich lief Stunden umher ohne sie zu finden. Ich weiß noch genau, wieviel Angst ich hatte, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich nach Hause kam...weil ich mich verloren fühlte... Dann traf ich auf Melissa und ihren Eltern... Sie haben mich erkannt. Wussten schon wer ich war... und sie nahmen mich in ihre Obhut. Nahmen mich mit zu ihnen nach Hause und... ich durfte so lange bei ihnen bleiben wie ich wollte... Ich glaub, ich war bei ihr die ganze Zeit, bis es nach Hogwarts ging. Melissa hatte eine funktionierende Familie, Lils. Ihre Eltern mögen Voldemorts Diener gewesen sein, aber sie liebten ihre Tochter... Melissa und Ich wurden daraufhin die besten Freunde. Teilten uns fast alles, erzählten uns Geschichten, Sorgen... auf wen wir stehen..."  
Anna lachte dabei und es war zum ersten mal wieder ein schönes Lachen, dass auftauchte, wenn es um Melissa ging. Diese Freude war in der letzten Zeit so selten geworden, dass sie es selbst kaum fassen konnte.  
"Melissa hatte sich sofort in James verliebt, als sie ihn zum ersten mal sah. Das war noch vor Hogwarts, musst du wissen. Ich kenn Sirius auch schon länger. Wir haben uns damals auf nem Jahrmarkt für Hexen und Zauberer kennengelernt. Was heißt da, kennengelernt? Wir haben uns eben gesehen, wussten, dass der andere existiert. Sirius und James waren schon damals die besten Freunde musst du wissen. Die beiden sind schon seit Ewigkeiten Freunde... Wohl aus dem Grund, weil sie den selben Unsinn im Hirn haben und schon seit damals führen sie ihre Streiche gemeinsam aus. Der ging allerdings gegen mich. Ich war das einzige reinblütige Kind, dass nicht fröhlich mit tobte, sondern genervt in ner Ecke saß und grummelte. Das wollten die beiden nicht und hatten sich Lachpulver gekauft."  
"Lachpulver?!" fragte Lilli erstaunt.  
"Yep, gibts bei Zonkos, ganz billig. Das Pulver musst du der Person ins Gesicht pusten und sie lacht sich daraufhin schief. Sirius wollte es auf mich pusten, aber ich bin dummerweise zu früh aufgestanden und da James blöderweise vor mir stand, weil er ja sicher gehen wollte, dass das Pulver mich trifft, hats ihn erwischt. Sirius klatschte sich die Hand ins Gesicht, während James sich auf dem Boden kugelte und damit die Blicke von allen anderen auf sich zog. Ich fand das wirklich eine nette Geste von ihnen, dass ich ihnen nicht egal war. Das hat Sirius nur nicht interessiert, denn er hatte es sich nach dem Tag zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht mir Scherze zu spielen, auch wenn ich ihnen meistens entkam und jemand anderes alles abbekam... Irgendwie sind wir zusammen gewachsen als Freunde und als Melissa James zum ersten mal auf diesem Rummel sah, hatte sie sich sofort in ihn verliebt und so wie sie sprach, glaube ich, nein, bin ich mir sicher, war es LIEBE. Melissa hat James geliebt."  
"... Mhm," machte Lilli nachdenklich. So wie Anna von ihr erzählte, könnte man nicht glauben, dass es wirklich die Melissa von heute war.  
"Das einzige was dummerweise passiert ist, was alles kaputt gemacht hat... ist die Tatsache, dass sie einfach nicht stark genug war um zu widerstehen."  
"... Um was zu widerstehen?"  
Anna lehnte sich an ihr Bett zurück und starrte die Decke an. Sie war leer... und doch beruhigend. Hogwarts gab ihr ein sicheres Gefühl, sie fühlte sich hier geborgen, willkommen, einfach nur wohl.  
"Dem Bösen... der Versuchung alles zu nehmen, was einem nicht zusteht... kämpfen ist schwieriger, schmerzvoller, anstrengender. Alles einfach an sich zu reißen mit unfairen Mitteln und dunklen Flüchen ist einfacher, greifbarer, schmerzlos... "  
"... So definierst du die... böse... Seite?"  
Sie blickte von der Decke wieder hinab zu ihrer Freundin, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sichtlich etwas schockiertes und enttäuschtes angenommen hatte. Sie lachte und zeigte Lilli ein anderes Foto, dass bei den unzählig vielen Fotos auf dem Boden lag. Darauf waren Remus, James, Sirius, Peter und Sie, wie sie unter einem Baum im Garten der Potters standen, um sich fotografieren zu lassen. Keiner schien eine richtige Position zu finden und so wechselten sie lachend immer wieder den Platz.  
"Du weisst, dass Remus NICHT reinblütig ist? Dass er ein Halbblüter ist?"  
"Ja?"  
"Wenn ich mich hinreißen lasse und aufhöre zu kämpfen, einfach das annehme, was meine Eltern mir geben, was Melissa genommen hat... dann fände ich keine Nacht mehr Ruhe. Zu wissen, dass ich helfe, die Welt zu zerstören, in der Remus lebt, in der Sirius, James, Remus und Peter existieren und gegen dieses ganze Chaos kämpfen... da werde ich mich nicht dagegen stellen... Allein der Gedanke daran, einen von ihnen weh zu tun... oder dass einem von ihnen Leid wiederfährt... hat mich einfach abgeschreckt. James, seine Familie, Sirius und Remus sind die einzigen, denen es nicht egal war, was mit mir ist... Ich könnte nicht damit leben, einen von ihnen zu verlieren. Das ist der Grund, warum ich niemals auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln könnte, ganz gleich wie verlockend es ist... Das andere ist stärker und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das auch wissen."  
Lilli war schlichtweg sprachlos. Je mehr sie über Anna erfuhr, je mehr sie mit ihr sprach um so mehr bewunderte sie sie um alles, was sie tat, was sie erreicht hatte oder was sie noch erreichen wollte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl hier mit ihr zu sitzen und zu reden. Sie hatte solche Gespräche ab und zu mit Diana geführt, aber es war nicht dasselbe. So sehr sie Diana auch mochte, aber Lilli hatte immer das Gefühl, als ob ihre Freundin teilnahmslos zuhören würde und dass es sie nicht wirklich interessierte. Hier mit Anna zu sitzen und mit ihr zu reden, fühlte sich schön an. Es fühlte sich an... wie eine Freundschaft...  
"Ich habe erlebt, Menschen zu verlieren, die mir lieb sind. Ich weiß und bin mir dessen immer Bewusst gewesen, dass nicht jeder dem Bösen widerstehen kann. Es ist wirklich... ziemlich anziehend... Ich vermisse Lissy, aber ich habe es akzeptiert, dass sie aufgegeben hat und dass sie diesen Weg gewählt hat... Was ich aber niemals zulassen werde ist, dass Voldemort James auf seine Seite zwingt... Er wird es tun... er wird alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn zu zwingen, weil er ihn nicht freiwillig haben kann... Es mag falsch von mir sein, aber ich will nicht, dass es soweit kommt, ganz egal, ob ich die dunklen Künste einsetzen muss oder nicht... Ich kann und werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen, denn er kämpft, trotz der Tatsache, dass er eigentlich das schlimmere Schicksal erwischt hat."  
"... Wieso ist Voldemort so hinter James her?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Es war eine Frage, die sie sich schon die ganze Zeit gestellt hatte. "Was bringt er ihm? Ich mein... er versucht ihn ja nun wirklich schon krampfhaft auf seine Seite zu ziehen, ganz gleich mit welchen Mitteln... Ich denke, wenn er nur diese Macht in Angels Cove will, dann kann es ihm doch egal sein ob James auf seine Seite wechselt??"  
"... Ich denke... da ist auch mehr... Ich weiß nur nicht genau was es ist..."  
"Wie kommst du dann darauf?"  
"Weil ich es gespürt habe... Auch wenn Voldemort versucht hat, mich aus seinen Gedanken rauszuhauen. Ich konnte spüren, dass es da noch etwas gibt, was er jedem verschweigt, selbst seinen eigenen Todessern. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es mit James zusammen hängt und mit der Tatsache, warum er ihn unbedingt auf seine Seite ziehen will... "  
Lilli wurde traurig bei dem Gedanken, dass der mächtigste und übelste dunkle Lord den Jungen brauchte, den sie über alles liebte und dem auch jedes Mittel Recht war, um ihn ihr wegzunehmen.  
"... James, tut mir leid... Er kann eigentlich absolut nichts dagegen tun... Aber er ist derjenige, der das ganze Leid tragen muss..."  
Ohne es wirklich zu wollen hatte das Gespräch eine traurige Wendung angenommen und Anna musste erst mal tief einatmen, um sich wieder zu fangen.  
"Ich würd sagen, wir sollten uns mit dem Geschenk beeilen. Sirius wird morgen immerhin 18. Dann ist er auch in der Muggelwelt volljährig. Hm... irgendetwas fehlt..."  
Lilli blickte sie überrascht an und durchforstete das fast fertige Plakat mit den vielen verschiedenen Fotos aus Sirius Vergangenheit. Es waren so viele auf denen die Maurauder und Anna glücklich waren, dass Lilli wieder eine Spur Neid spürte. Auch wenn ihr all die Jahre klar war, dass sie eine besondere Freundschaft verband und es ihnen gut ging, war sie traurig, weil sie ihre Freundschaft nicht auch haben durfte...  
"Jetzt weiß ich's..." sagte Anna, holte ihren Zauberstab und streckte es nach einer Schublade aus.  
"Accio Fotoapparat."  
Die Kamera fiel in ihre Hand und sie stellte sie auf ihr Bett rauf.  
"Da ist gar kein Foto von dir drauf..."  
Lilli zuckte überrascht zurück als Anna sie etwas von der Kamera weg zog und ihre Arme um ihren Hals schlang.  
Allein diese Geste hatte sie für einen Augenblick erschrocken. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet und ganz gleich wie frustriert sie auch eben noch gewesen war, mit dieser simplen Umarmung, fühlte sie sich von einem Moment auf den nächsten vollkommen anders... sie fühlte sich gut.  
"Es tut mir leid..." flüsterte Anna ihr sanft zu. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich so ausgeschlossen fühlst... Ich will nur... dass du weißt... du gehörst dazu..."  
"Danke..." sagte Lilli und lächelte sie erfreut an, bevor Anna sich an Lilli presste, um das Foto machen zu lassen...

* * *

Die Nacht war leicht kalt, der frische Wind machte die Luft noch immer eisig. Sirius stand auf den Ländereien und blickte auf die Uhr. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, aber er wusste, dass er es Melissa schuldig war, sie zumindest anzuhören.  
"Hallo Sirius..." hörte er ihre Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Er wollte sich zu ihr umdrehen, doch noch bevor er dies tun konnte, spürte er ihre Hände auf seiner Brust und ihren zarten Körper an seinem Rücken. Sie hatte ihre Lippen an seinem Hals platziert und ihre Küsse auf seiner Haut jagten ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in sein Herz.  
"Lissy..." sagte er und wollte sich aufs neue umdrehen als sie ihre Hände fester an seine Brust hielt und ihn an sich drückte. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, wie er schnell feststellte. Er wollte sich gar nicht mehr umdrehen und sie ansehen, er wollte es nur geschehen lassen und sie spüren.  
"Lissy... Was soll das?!" fragte er nach einer Weile, in der er nur sein Herzschlagen spürte.  
"Ich bin nicht mehr mit James zusammen... Jetzt können wir es geschehen lassen... Du wolltest es doch auch... Jetzt können wir es tun... Du hast Geburtstag... ich will dir was schenken. Etwas ganz besonderes..."  
Sie ging leise ein paar Schritte um ihn herum bis sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Er spürte sein atmen, spürte wie es schwerer wurde die Luft zu erfassen. Sie war so dünn...  
Melissa Kingcade sah bildhübsch aus. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen, ihre ganze Anziehungskraft. Sirius hätte sich am liebsten sofort vergessen, so reizvoll wie dieses Angebot war. Er ließ es zu, dass sie ihre Hände um seine Wange legte und er ließ es zu, dass sie näher kam um mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund zu fahren und ihn zu spüren. Ihr Körper war so eng bei ihm und er konnte ihre seidig weiche Haut spüren, jeder nasse Kuss von ihr fühlte sich an, als ob man eine Hitzewelle durch sein Innerestes schießen würde. Sirius konnte nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr verstehen... Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihre Bluse und knöpfte den obersten Knopf auf während Melissa ihn noch näher an sich zog, noch tiefer mit ihrer Zunge ging, noch intensiver ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ... Und mit einem mal hatte Sirius sich von ihr weggestoßen.  
"Nein!" sagte er und schnappte heftig nach Luft. Mit diesem Stoß, mit diesem Aufschrei, hatte ihn die Realität eingeholt. Er fühlte den eisigen Wind, fühlte das Leid, dass er empfand, weil er sie weggestoßen hatte... Aber er wusste dass es besser so war. Er dachte an Anna, dachte an James. Wenn er es zugelassen hätte, hätte er ihnen weh getan und sich selbst damit verraten und verkauft. Und dies für ein Gefühl, dass nur einen Moment gehalten hätte.  
"Was?!" fragte Lissy und sah ihn wütend an. Ihre Stimme klang hysterisch und unglaublich verärgert, als ob sie jeden Moment ihren Zauberstab zücken würde um einen Fluch auf ihn zu hetzen und Sirius wusste, wenn sie das täte, dann würde er sich nicht wehren. Sie hatte das Recht dazu ihm jetzt zu schaden und zu hassen.Er hätte es nicht bis zum Kuss kommen lassen dürfen, er hätte vorher abbrechen müssen, doch nichts davon war passiert. Die Versuchung war für einen Moment überlegen gewesen.  
"Nein, Lissy... ich kann das nicht... Mag sein, Prongs hat sich von dir getrennt, aber... er ist trotz allem mein bester Freund und... ich werde es auch heute nicht tun... Ich mag dich, Lissy, aber das zwischen uns wird niemals geschehen."  
"... Warum nicht? Du willst es doch auch... warum also nicht?!"  
"Mag sein, Lissy, dass ich es mal gewollt habe... aber jetzt nicht mehr."  
"... Anna wird niemals mit dir zusammen sein, wieso willst du sie, trotz dass sie dich eiskalt fallen gelassen hat?"  
"... Lissy..."  
"Nein!" rief diese zornig, doch ihre Stimme hatte etwas verzweifeltes angenommen, etwas, dass Sirius Mitleid für sie empfinden ließ.  
"Wieso fällst du mir in den Rücken? Ich dachte, du stehst zu mir. Du hilfst mir! Wieso befreundest du dich mit diesem Schlammblut!"  
"Lis-"  
"Nur weil Anna sich mit ihr angefreundet hat?"  
"Nein!"  
"Ich hab dir vertraut, du bist auch mein Freund! Du sagtest, du wärst auch mein Freund... Erinnerst du dich denn nicht?!"  
"Doch... Ich BIN noch immer dein Freund."  
"Dann schlaf mit mir... jetzt..."  
Wieder kam sie näher und hatte ihre Hände um seine Wange gelegt. Wieder war sie ihm nahe gekommen, doch diesesmal hatte er sie weggedrückt, noch bevor es zum Kuss kommen konnte.  
"Nein... Lissy... "  
"Nein?"  
"Nein... Du weisst, dass du bildschön bist und dass womöglich jeder andere Gryffindor sofort mit dir schlafen würde... Aber... ich liebe Anna... Allein schon wegen ihr, kann ich das nicht tun..."  
"Wegen ihr?"  
"Warum denkst du, dass wir dir alle nur böses wollen? Auch wenn du und Prongs nicht mehr zusammen seid. Wir sind noch immer deine Freunde."  
"... Dann definierst du Freundschaft allerdings falsch!"  
"Lissy, Freundschaft bedeutet doch nicht, ALLES zu tun, was der andere von dir verlangt?"  
"DOCH!"  
"Lis-"  
"DOCH, hörst du! Doch! Wärst du mein Freund, dann würdest du es tun!"  
Außer Stande etwas sagen zu können, ließ er sie ihre Wut einfach abreagieren. Er kannte Melissa Kingcade nun schon so lange, aber heute hatte er sie zum ersten mal in dieser Situation erlebt, in der sie ihre Selbstbeherrschung verlor und einfach ihrem Zorn freien Lauf ließ. Auf den Ländereien konnte sie niemand hören, keiner war mehr hier draußen um diese Uhrzeit wo gleich die Ausgangssperre beginnen würde. Er wusste, ganz gleich zu was Melissa auch fähig war, wenn sie es jetzt an ihm ausließ, dann würde er es über sich ergehen lassen. Einfach, weil er sie in gewisser Weise verstand, weil er sah, wie es ihr ging, wie enttäuscht sie war, auch wenn er ihre Gründe nicht wirklich annahm.  
"Du weisst, dass das nicht wahr ist," sagte er schließlich. Sie hatte nichts mehr gesagt, nur da gestanden, nach Luft geschnappt und ihn mit Augen angestarrt, die aus Bosheit funkelten.  
"Lissy, ich hab dich gern... Aber ich bin nicht bereit, jemanden zu hassen, nur weil DU ihn haßt. Ganz gleich wie gut wir befreundet sind..."  
"Waren..."  
"... Was?!" Es war ein simples Wort aber es hatte ihm eine unangenehme Gänsehaut über den Körper gejagt.  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört, Sirius... Ich wollte dir noch eine Chance geben, dachte, dass du klug genug wärst... klüger als James und Anna... Aber bitte... Ich kann damit leben... Ich werde damit leben, was ihr... mir angetan habt..."  
"Lissy," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und sich selbst zu rechtfertigen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu. Sie hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst und nichts hätte sie davon noch abbringen können.  
"Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Geburtstag, Sirius... GENIEß IHN!"  
Und mit einem letzten verachtenden Blick ging sie an ihm vorbei und zurück ins Schloss... Sirius blieb auf den Ländereien zurück, hatte ihr nachgesehen und ihm gingen tausend Dinge durch den Kopf...


	47. Chapter 47

**cathleenblack:** Hm, da denks du richtig, aber das ganze kommt erst etwas später ;) Thx fürs Review. Lg

**lady89:** hihi, ich glaub, die kann er sich auch selbst herzaubern XD Noch ein wenig Geduld. Es kann sich nur noch um einige Chaps handeln, bis Lilli und James zusammen kommen +g+ Oha, mit wen vergleichst du Melissa denn? Ich hab so das Gefühl, als ob das viele tun und ich sie hier irgendwie in die klassische Hass-Rolle geschrieben habe Öö Thx fürs Review :) Lg

* * *

Chap 47: feel in the dark

An diesem Abend fand Sirius keinen Schlaf. Er musste ständig an Melissas Worte denken. Gut, den perfekten Bösewicht hatte er sich anders vorgestellt und nicht in der Form von einer seiner besten Freundinnen, aber diese Worte von ihr, die er schon seit Ewigkeiten kannte, waren hart, waren prägend und fraßen sich wie Parasiten in sein Gedächnis hinein. Er lag in seinem Bett und starrte abwechselnd hinaus zum halbbedeckten Mond, ab und zu hinüber an James Bett, wo der Freund seelenruhig schlief und ab und zu an die Decke, die nichts interessantes an sich hatte, außer der Tatsache, dass er immer an Anna dachte, sobald etwas in seinem Sinn kam, was langwelig wirkte. Sie war umso vieles interessanter, alles an ihr, alles was sie tat ließ ihn lachen, ließ ihn schmunzeln, ließ ihn sich besser fühlen. Alles... bis auf das eine... Dass sie ihn belogen hatte, ihm etwas wichtiges verschwiegen hatte und zu guter letzt, sich auch noch von ihm trennte. Wenn er daran dachte seufzte er, denn wenn er daran dachte, dann legte sich ein schwerer Felsen auf sein Herz nieder und drückte ihn nach unten.

* * *

Am folgenden Morgen, an dem Morgen wo er nun 18 Jahre wurde, fühlte er sich wie 100. Alt, weggeschmissen, nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Selbst sein Spiegelbild sah schon tot aus als er es im Bad betrachtete. Er klatschte sich schnell etwas kühlendes Wasser ins Gesicht, dann zog er sich an und ging in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Seine Freunde saßen bereits dran und hatten mit dem Frühstück schon begonnen als er sich müde dazu setzte. Er fühlte sich so erschöpft und erledigt. Am liebsten wäre sein Kopf auf die Tischplatte gesunken um weiter zu schlafen. Dies änderte sich schnell als James ihm übertrieben freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.  
"Hey, Kumpel. Glückwunsch zum 80sten äh 18ten Geburtstag."  
"Wie witzig," sagte dieser lachend und hatte sich von seinem besten Freund in eine brüderliche Umarmung ziehen lassen. Es tat gut, zumal ihm diese Gesten wirklich gefehlt hatten in der letzten Zeit.  
"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," rief auch Lilli und hatte ihn stürmisch umarmt nachdem James ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. "Happy Birthday, Sirius."  
"Danke," sagte er leicht lächelnd. Irgendwie war ihm nicht besonders nach feiern zumute und nach nem Haufen Gratulationen schon gar nicht. Das ließ sich nur nicht vermeiden, denn kaum hatte Lilli ihn wieder losgelassen, zog ihn Remus in eine sanfte Umarmung. "Glückwunsch, Kumpel!"  
"Danke, danke," sagte er und klopfte ihm dankbar auf die Schulter. Dummerweise kam gleich danach Frank auf ihn zu und gratulierte ihm freundschaftlich zum Geburtstag. So ging es nach und nach weiter und nachdem auch der x.te Schüler in der großen Halle ihm gratuliert hatte, nahm er sich endlich ein Brötchen und biss halb verhungert hinein... Moment... Sirius schluckte das Stück runter und legte sein Brötchen wieder hin. Jemand fehlte...  
"Na, darf ich auch noch gratulieren, oder hast du schon die Nase voll?!"  
Er drehte sich zu Anna um, da sie gerade erst hereingekommen war und lächelte breit grinsend.  
"Hab mich schon gefragt, wo du abgeblieben bist."  
"Jaja," sagte sie lachend und nahm ihn stürmisch in die Arme. Sie hatte so festzugedrückt, dass er für einen Moment glaubte, zu ersticken, andererseits fühlte es sich wirklich sehr gut an, von ihr so umarmt zu werden. Es ließ einen verstehen, dass sie ihn wirklich mochte. Er kannte nur wenige, die wirklich so fest zudrücken konnten, wie sie und es genau so liebevoll auch meinten.  
"Glückwunsch, Sirius..."  
"Danke..." flüsterte er.  
Eine Weile lang sahen sie sich einfach nur an und Anna spürte, was er fühlte, was er wollte und es machte sie noch trauriger. Sie hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen fröhlich zu sein und mit ihm zu feiern. Er hatte immerhin Geburtstag und für diesen einen Tag sollten alle Sorgen vergessen sein. Doch sie konnte nicht... sie spürte seine Gefühle, spürte die Trauer und das Leid, spürte das tiefe Verlangen einfach nur mit ihm zusammen zu sein und das alles brachte sie dazu, wieder in eine depressive Stimmung zu verfallen.  
"Ich... muss mal kurz weg..." sagte sie niedergeschlagen, stand auf und war schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle gerannt.  
"Was war denn das?!" fragte Alice verwirrt und Sirius wollte gerade antworten als er sah wie Cord vom Slytherintisch aufstand und raus rannte. Er hatte ihn nur kurz angesehen, aber Sirius erkannte an diesem Blick die böse Absicht des Kerls. Ohne zu zögern war auch er aufgestanden, entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden und rannte genau so schnell hinaus. Er sah Cord hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwinden und rannte ihm nach. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er Anna nachging und Sirius würde den Teufel tun und die beiden alleine lassen. Er war Cord bis zum Quidditchfeld nachgelaufen, dann war er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. In disem Moment wünschte sich Sirius, er hätte die _Marauders Map_ eingesteckt.  
Er hörte eine weibliche Stimme etwas schreien, was er nicht ganz verstand. Er hatte sich gerade noch umdrehen können, bevor ihn der rote Blitz traf und das letzte was er sah bevor er zu Boden fiel, war Melissa... wütend, voller Zorn und Hass für ihn und ihren Zauberstab gegen ihn gerichtet.

* * *

Lilli hatte ihren Blick tief in ihrem Buch vergraben, als sie eine merkwürdige Kälte überkam. Verwirrt richtete sie ihren Blick auf, in der Erwartung jemanden zu sehen, doch vor ihr war nichts als die Landschaft Hogwarts. Seltsam, sie hätte wirklich schwören können, dass jemand zu ihr hergekommen war. Sie klappte ihr Zaubertrankbuch zu und richtete sich auf um wieder ins Schloss zu gehen, da-  
"Hi, Lilli."  
Mit einem lauten Schrei blieb sie eine Sekunde wie angewurzelt vor Melissa Kingcade stehen und trat augenblicklich einen Schritt nach hinten.  
"Me-Melissa," stotterte sie ungwollt heraus. Sie wäre gerne stärker und furchtloser vor ihr gestanden, aber allein der eiskalte Blick ihres Gegenübers brachte ihre Knie zum zittern. Sie hatte sich noch nie mit ihr duelliert und wusste auch nicht, ob sie stark genug war, gegen sie anzukommen, aber eigentlich wollte sie es nicht wirklich darauf ankommen lassen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie alleine war und weit und breit niemand ihr zur Hilfe eilen konnte, wenn James Ex-Freunde sich auf sie stürzte und ihr die Schuld an ihrer Trennung gab.  
"Du weisst sicherlich warum ich hier bin?"  
"Nein," antwortete Lilli nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. Sie konnte es sich schon denken, aber sie wollte es von ihr hören. Immer wieder versuchte sie sich Mut zuzusprechen, dass dies doch genau das war, was sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit wollte. Tausend Mal hatte sie sich in Gedanken durchgespielt gehabt, wie es sein würde, wenn James sich von ihr trennte. Ihr war stets bewusst gewesen, dass Melissa Kingcade und sie zwangsweise aufeinander prallen würden und in Gedanken hatte sie stets sich selbst als Gewinnerin gesehen. Gedanken aber waren Wunschträume und die Realität sah genau wie das Gegenteil aus. Sie hatte panische Angst vor ihr und konnte kaum ihr Zittern unterdrücken. Ihr Herz schrie vor Furcht und keins der Zaubersprüche, die sie jahrelang gelernt hatte, fielen ihr jetzt noch ein. Wieso stimmten alle Gerüchte über Melissa Kingcade nur? Ihre Anwesenheit war wirklich so stark und finster, ihre Wut konnte man wirklich alleine durch ihren Blick spüren und ihre Kraft, die ihre Körpersprache ausdrückte, wirkte unbesiegbar.  
"Du musst mir schon sagen, warum du hier bist," fuhrt sie ruhig fort, indem Versuch ihre wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. Zumindest ihre Würde wollte sie nicht verlieren. Doch das Mädchen lachte dunkel auf.  
"Weisst du, ich hab mich gefragt, wie lang du eigentlich schon versucht hast, dich in mein Leben zu einzumischen..."  
Sie versuchte ihrem Blick stand zu halten, als sie sie fixierte und versuchte genau soviel Kraft und Stärke in ihrem Blick zu stecken, wie sie es in den blauen Augen gegenüber sehen konnte.  
"Wie fühlt es sich an..." sagte Melissa langsam und abwertend, "wenn man jemandem alles nimmt, was er hatte?"  
"..." Was für Worte, die gesprochen wurden, die in ihr nicht Angst oder Furcht aufkeimen ließen, sondern etwas anderes. Vielleicht Mitleid? Hatte sie nun wirklich Mitleid für das Mädchen, dass sie all die letzten Jahre über wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt hatte?  
"Wenn du dachtest, ich würde sie einfach so hergeben, dann hast du dich getäuscht, Lilli."  
... Es war das erste mal, dass Melissa sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen ansprach. Es zeigte ihr, dass sie sie nun ernst nahm.  
"Ich hoffe du weisst, dass wenn Freunde hat, auch auf sie Acht geben sollte. Sie können einen schneller verlassen, als einem lieb ist. Gerade denkst du noch, sie stehen auf deiner Seite und du wirst die Zukunft mit ihnen teilen... und im nächsten Moment, kommt jemand anderes daher und raubt sie dir erbarmungslos... Sirius z.B. ist jemand, der sicherlich gerne mal die Seiten wechselt. Gerade noch auf meiner Seite, jetzt auf deiner, wer weiss schon, wo er im nächsten Moment ist."  
Wie gern hätte sie ihr am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Wie konnte sie so schlecht über die Menschen reden, die Lilli so ans Herz gewachsen waren. Die Menschen, die ihr zum ersten Mal im Leben gezeigt haben, was Freundschaft wirklich bedeutete? Vor allem Sirius...  
"Sirius ist noch immer dein Freund, Melissa. Du glaubst vielleicht, dass er dich im Stich gelassen hat, aber das hat er nicht. Und das ist der Grund, warum ich niemals so wie du denken werde, warum ich niemals denken werde, dass meine Freunde nicht mehr auf meiner Seite stehen. Ich bin nicht du. Ich bin nicht so verbohrt wie du, nicht so besitzergreifend. Hättest du ihnen ihre Freiheit gelassen und nicht versucht sie zu etwas zu zwingen, dann würdest du nun nicht alleine da stehen."  
Melissa lachte verbittert.  
"Du hast Recht. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns. Der Unterschied, dass du vor mir sterben wirst... weil ich diejenige bin, die dir das Herz raus reißen wird, so wie du meins rausgerissen hast!"  
"Nur zu! Tus doch!" Sie war den Schritt wieder vorgegangen, den sie vorher zurückgewichen war. Sie hatte Angst, sehr große Angst sogar, aber was brachte es ihr, sich diese Worte einfach bieten zu lassen ohne Paroli zu geben?  
"Du siehst alles nur von deiner Seite aus ohne meine anzusehen. Glaubst du, es war leicht für mich die letzten Jahre? Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass es meine Absicht war, dass sich Anna, James und Sirius von dir abwenden, dann liegst du falsch! Du bist sowas von blind! Du erkennst nicht mal, was für tolle Freunde du hast. Sirius ist bis jetzt dein Freund, obwohl du mit dem Kerl anbandelst, der versucht hat, das Mädchen zu killen, dass er über alles liebt. Zeigt dir das nicht genug Freundschaft? Nein, du willst mehr! Du willst mich killen? Bitte, tus! Nur zu! Aber dadurch wirst du deine Freunde auch nicht wieder zurück gewinnen!"  
"Wie mutig," sagte sie arrogant. "Dachtest du etwa, ich werde dich töten? Hast du mich wirklich für so... Muggelhaft gehalten?"  
"..." Muggelhaft?  
"Ich werde dir all deine Freunde wegnehmen, so wie du sie mir weggenommen hast. Alle! Nur verlass dich darauf, dass meine Methoden weit aus schrecklicher sind, als deine. Du darfst dabei zu sehen, wie ich einen nach dem anderen zerstöre. Bei jedem von ihnen wirst du immer wissen, dass es _deine_ Schuld ist, warum es so kommen musste. Alles ist deine Schuld, Lilli. _Alles_."  
"Alles was?" fragte James, der hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. Melissa schritt zurück und wandte ihren eisigen Blick von ihr ab zu ihm hin.  
"Nichts..."  
Und ohne ihren Blick für ihn freundlicher zu machen, war sie weggegangen.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. Sie nickte leicht, nicht ohne seinen Blick an sich rangelassen zu haben. Er sah sie so entschuldigend an, als ob er sich die Schuld daran gab, dass sie sich mit seiner Ex-Freundin auseinander setzen musste. Lilli gab ihm keine Schuld und genau das wollte sie ihm auch sagen, aber irgendetwas hielt sie zurück.  
"Lils, hast du Padfoot gesehen?"  
"Sirius?... Seit dem Frühstück nicht, wieso?"  
"Weil ihn niemand seit dem Frühstück gesehen hat. Anna macht sich Sorgen um ihn."  
_Ich werde dir all deine Freunde wegnehmen, so wie du sie mir weggenommen hast... verlass dich darauf, dass meine Methoden weit aus schrecklicher sind... _Was hatte sie nur getan?

* * *

Als Sirius wieder zu sich kam, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Als ob jemand einen Zahnstocher hineingepreßt hätte. Er atmete leise und langsam, um keine ruckartige Bewegung zu machen und öffnete schließlich die Augen. Er sah Gras...und Schnee... und... verschwommene Gestalten in der Ferne... Anna? Prongs? Lilli? Wormtail? Moony...  
"Wo ist er?!" rief James, Panik in seiner Stimme.  
"Laut der Karte ist er hier! Ich kann ihn nirgends sehen."  
"Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" schrie Anna in seine Richtung.  
_Ja..._ sagte er kraftlos und hob die Hand als ob er sich melden würde.  
"Siriuuuuuuuuus!"  
"Padfoooooooooot, wo bist du, Kumpel?!"  
"Sirius?!"  
Sie schrien alle nach ihm und es kam ihm im ersten Moment merkwürdig vor, warum sie ihn nicht sahen. Er lag doch nur knappe 10 Meter von ihnen entfernt, wenn er es richtig schätzte. Er stützte sich mit dem rechten Ellenbogen auf und winkte mit der anderen Hand.  
_Jaaaaaaaah, man seids ihr blind?!_  
"Sag mal, kann es sein, dass mit der Karte etwas nicht stimmt?!" raunzte Anna die Jungs wütend an.  
"Niemals!" sagten James und Remus gleichzeitig.  
"Die Marauders Map lügt nie!" sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd.  
"Wenn sie anzeigt, dass er hier ist, muss er auch hier sein. Sirius!! Verdammt, jetzt sag endlich was?!"  
Sirius blinzelte und richtete sich schließlich auf, nachdem er zumindest wieder genug Kraft hatte, um auf den eigenen Beinen zu stehen.  
_Merlin, seid ihr blind oder taub oder beides gleichzeitig?!_ schrie er leicht säuerlich und winkte nun mit beiden Händen. Seine Freunde schienen entweder einen krankhaften Scherz mit ihm zu treiben... oder sie sahen ihn wirklich nicht?!  
"Dumbledore!" stieß Anna plötzlich schockiert aus und hatte auch die Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen.  
"Könnte er hier vergraben sein?! Vielleicht hat Malfoy ihn überwältig und unter die Erde befördert!"  
"Ey, mal den Voldemort nicht an die Wand!" sagte James panisch.  
Genervt ging Sirius die paar Schritte auf sie zu, um sich nun ganz aufdringlich zwischen sie hinzustellen. Dann konnten sie ihn doch nicht länger ignorieren.  
"Ähm..." machte Remus überlegend als er die Karte misstrauisch ansah.  
"Vielleicht ist er ja tatsächlich unter der Erde, denn laut der Karte kommt er gerade auf uns zu bzw. steht schon bei uns."  
Alle fünf sahen sich suchend um, konnten aber niemanden sehen, während Sirius sich direkt bei ihnen hinstellte und mit der Hand vor ihnen herumfuchtelte.  
_Ihr könnt mich wirklich nicht sehen?!_ fragte er nun etwas ernster und sah James besorgt an. Er hatte immer nur an ihn vorbei gesehen oder durch ihn hindurch und nun kam Sirius wirklich die Angst, dass das hier die Realität war... War er etwa tot?!  
_Anna?!_ sagte er und wandte sich ihr zu, Furcht hatte sein Herz eingenommen und er spürte wie verängstigt er nun zu zittern begann als er ihre Hand ergriff. Anna schrie auf als sie etwas an ihrem Handgelenk spürte, was sie ergreifen wollte. Sirius schreckte zurück als sie sich von ihm los riss und geschrieen hatte.  
"An, was ist los?!" fragte James besorgt.  
"Ich... mich hat was angefasst..."  
_Hey! _sagte Sirius entrüstet. _Wer wenn ich bitten darf und nicht was. Moment mal, ich kann euch berühren?!_ stellte er unglaubig fest und sah alle 5 der Reihe nach an bis er an Peter stehen blieb, seine eigene Hand betrachtete und schließlich einfach die Lippen verzog und seinem Freund eins über den Schädel zog.  
"Aua!" machte Peter tatsächlich und hielt sich den Hinterkopf.  
"G-Geister!" stotterte er los.  
_Ja!_ schrie Sirius triumphierend und stieß seine Faust in die Luft.  
Wenigstens etwas... Prongs!  
Er griff den Arm seines besten Freundes, der jedoch, dank seiner Reflexe, blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab ergriffen hatte und leider den erstbesten Spruch los ließ, der ihn in den Sinn kam.  
"Impedimenta!"  
Sirius fetzte es die 10 Meter wieder hinter und er krachte mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden auf. Nun taten ihm sämtliche Knochen weh, samt seines Schädels, dass sich anfühlte, als ob jemand gerade nen Trommelwettbewerb damit gewinnen wollte.  
"Wartet!" schrie Remus als auch Anna und Lilli ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten.  
"Was ist das?!" stieß Lilli verängstigt aus.  
"Nicht was!" verbesserte Remus sie schnell und drückte ihren Zauberstab wieder hinab.  
"WER!"  
"Was?"  
"Moony? Wie wer?!"  
"Du hast gerade den Fluch losgelassen, Prongs und Padfoot hats weggeschmettert..."  
"Padfoot?!"  
"Sirius?! Was? Wo ist er? Wie?..."  
"Ganz ruhig, An," sagte Remus und ging mit der Karte in der Hand einfach von ihnen weg in die Richtung, wo James den Fluch losgelassen hatte. Sirius lag da und sah für eine Weile erst mal Sternchen und Vögel bevor er durch blinzeln endlich wieder einen klaren Blick bekam und dann zwei blau-graue Augen in seinem Blickfeld sah.  
"Padfoot?!" fragte Remus unglaubig.  
_Oih_... machte Sirius erst mal, bevor er mit der Hand die Schulter seines Freundes ergriff, um sich daran aufzurichten.  
_Ja... Ich bins, Moony. Endlich mal jemand, der noch klar denken kann._  
"Ich denke, er ist es," sagte Remus in die Runde.  
"Wie? Wo?!"  
"Was?!"  
"Aber-"  
_Ja, ich bins, verdammt noch mal!_ fauchte Sirius, der langsam die Geduld verlor. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht sehen oder hören? Nur fühlen?  
"Padfoot? Bist du's?!" versuchte es James und kniete sich neben Remus nieder zu einem für ihn leeren Fleck. Die Marauder und die Mädchen sahen nämlich tatsächlich nichts außer der Wiese.  
"Wenn du's bist, dann gib verdammt noch mal ein Zeichen, dass du's bist!"  
_Ein Zeichen?!_ lachte er sarkastisch. _Wie de-Ah!_  
Er hatte Anna angesehen und ihm war die Idee gekommen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und wollte sie mit der anderen Hand hinter ihrem Hals zu sich herziehen als es KLATSCHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
_Aua!_ stieß er beleidigt aus und hielt mit der Hand seine Wange.  
"Aua," jammerte diese und schüttelte ihre Hand von dem Schmerz frei, der gerade durch die Ohrfeige entstanden war.  
"Was war denn das?" fragte James verwirrt.  
"Also entweder war das Sirius und er wollte beweisen, dass er es ist, in dem er mich küsst... oder es war irgendein Mordlüsternder Arsch, der mich erwürgen wollte. Könnt beides sein... Wollts nicht soweit kommen lassen, aber falls es du bist, SIRIUS! Wie kommst du Penner auf die Idee mich küssen zu wollen, um zu beweisen wer du bist? Ey, du könntest auch Peter küssen und wir würden's dir glauben."  
_Uahhhhhh_, machte er angeekelt und zuckte vor dessen Anblick zurück.  
_Peter? Bei aller Freundschaft, aber den würd ich nicht mal meiner eigenen Großmutter antun._  
"Bei aller Freundschaft, An," lachte James. "Aber ich glaub, Sirius würd ihn nie küssen. Er würd das nicht mal seiner eigenen Großmutter antun."  
_Du kennst mich zu gut, Prongs,_ sagte er und wollte ihm gerade die Hand Kumpelhaft auf die Schulter legen als er es doch bleiben ließ. Nicht, dass schon wieder ein Fluch nach ihm gefetzt wurde.  
"Ich kenn ihn gut genug," sagte James augenzwinkernd zu Anna und Sirius begann zu schmunzeln.  
"Und wenn er es nicht ist? Könnte doch auch Malfoy oder ein anderer irrer Slytherin sein, der sich hier einen krankhaften Scherz mit uns erlaubt?!"  
"Nein, An," widersprach Remus. "Die Marauders Map lügt nie und wenn sie zeigt, dass es Sirius ist, dann ist er es auch."  
"Das, Remus, hast du damals auch gesagt, als zu meinem Geburtstag Brad Pitt aufgetaucht ist und in Wirklichkeit wars Sirius im Vielsafttrank, was ich nur deswegen rausgekriegt habe, weil er mir beim Tanzen ständig auf die Füße getreten ist!"  
"Mensch, An, das war'n Witz damals und ist Sirius Spinnerei entwichen. Das hier ist ernst und die Karte lügt nicht!"  
"Okay, angenommen es ist Sirius-"  
_ICH BIN SIRIUS!_  
"Wie sollen wir uns mit ihm verständigen?"  
_Ich könnt euch ja zwicken, wenn ihr's so lieber habt_  
"Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore davon unterrichten," schlug Lilli verunsichert vor ohne zu sagen, dass sie Melissa für die Übeltäterin hält. Ihre Drohung von vorhin konnte vieles bedeuten.  
"Ne, Lils. Am Ende hat Sirius selbst irgendwas verbockt und wir verraten in hiermit."  
_Danke Miss White... dass du mich für so bescheuert hälst!!Ey, ich bin ein Marauder!!  
_"Anna," sagte James kopfschüttelnd. "Padfoot ist ein Marauder. So bescheuert ist er nicht."  
_Danke Prongs_  
"Bitte, Padfoot."  
_Kannst du mich etwa hören?!_  
"Kannst du ihn etwa hören?!" fragte Anna erstaunt.  
"Nö, aber ich kann mir denken, dass er sich dafür bedankt," grinste James frech, worafhin Anna nur die Augen rollte und Sirius sich die Haare raufte vor Verzweiflung!  
_Verrückt!_


	48. Chapter 48

**cathleenblack:** Hihi, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Leider hatte Sirius alle anderen Gedanken als noch was anzustellen, während er unsichtbar ist. Aber vll. das nächste mal +g+ Thx fürs Review. Lg

**lady89:** Yep, stimmt, ich glaub auch, dass das eine gute Freundschaft zeigt, wenn man genau weiß, was sein beste/r Freund/in denkt. Hui, Urlaubszeit XD Dann mal viel Spaß, egal wohins geht. Wetter ist auch total herrlich. Genieß den Urlaub. Th fürs Review. Lg

* * *

Chap 48: All will be good

James saß nervös auf seinem Bett mit dem Buch _Aufhebung von misslungenen Flüchen_ in der Hand. Daneben saß ein unsichtbarer Sirius in Schneidersitz, das grübelnde Gesicht im Buch _Flüche aus aller Welt - So schützen sie sich davor!_ vertieft und direkt neben ihm eine genau so nervöse Anna, die zum Zeitvertreib ein paar komische Mundbewegungen machte während sie in _Maurice Meisterzauberei - Jetzt gegen dunkle Flüche vorgehen _laß. Remus blätterte suchend ein dickes Buch mit dem Titel _Unsichtbarkeitszauber aller Art - Von aussichtslos bis zum Kopf zerbrechen _auf seinem Bett durch, Lilli blätterte lesend ein noch dickeres Buch namens _Last Minute Zaubersprüche - Für alle, die schnelle Heilung brauchen _vor ihm auf dem Boden um. Peter kauerte auf seinen Fingernägeln herum und blickte nervös immer mal wieder zur Tür als ob er jeden Moment einen Sturm erwarten würde. In seinem Schoss, ein winzig kleines Buch mit der Aufschrift _Verflucht und verhext nochmal!_  
"So, ich glaub, ich hab was!" sagte Lilli, kam mit dem dicken Buch zu ihnen rüber und ließ es aufs Bett plumpsen.  
"Dieser Zauberspruch macht das vergessene unvergesslich! Na?"  
"Lils?!"  
"Anna?"  
"Das ist ein Erinnerungszauber. Das Gegenteil eines Vergessenszauber und wir haben Sirius nicht vergessen, wenn du das meinst."  
"Naja... Und wie wärs mit dem, der bewirkt, dass stumme wieder eine Stimme bekommen."  
"Sirius ist nicht stumm. Meines Wissens nach ist er nur unsichtbar und wir können ihn nicht hören."  
"Also such ich nach nem Hörzauber für uns?!" fragte sie leicht verunsichert. Anna kam nicht umhin die Augenbraue verwirrt zu verziehen, da Lilli es offensichtlich ernst gemeint hatte mit ihrer Aussage.  
"Das bringt doch alles nichts," sagte Remus und schlug sein Buch zu. "Wir müssen herausfinden, was für ein Zauber das ist, erst dann können wir ihm helfen."  
"Und wie sollen wir das herausfinden, wenn wir nicht hören, was er sagt?" fragte James dämlich.  
"Ich glaub... das hat sich erledigt," sagte Anna und zeigte amüsiert hinter sich. Ein Pergamentblock schwebte in der Luft und eine Feder direkt daneben. Es kritzelte etwas hinauf, dann drehte es sich um.  
/Verständigung gelöst, Klugscheißer/  
"Ist auch ne Möglichkeit," gab James schulterzuckend zu.  
"So, Pad, dann schreib uns mal, was du wieder angerichtet hast?"  
Kritzel,kritzel,kritzel. Alle blickten neugierig auf den Block, der folgenden wahnsinnig klugen Satz verlauten ließ, als er umgedreht wurde.  
/Wer ich?/  
"Nein, Gordi Miller von Huffelpuff. Natürlich du, du Held-Aih!" Anna ging prompt in Deckung als die Feder in ihre Richtung geflogen kam, sie jedoch verfehlte und stattdessen Remus in die Hand fiel, der sie auch mit Leichtigkeit aufgefangen hatte.  
"Ey, Sirius, sei vorsichtig damit! Wir stehen kurz vor dem Spiel gegen Slytherin und ich will nicht wie Mcqueen die Feder in den Hintern bekommen."  
Das Pergament wanderte zu einem neuen Stift und Sirius schrieb wieder was kurzes hin.  
/An!/  
"Sags so oft du willst, es reizt mich nicht die Bohne, Herr Einfallspinsel. Aih-"  
Schwups und wieder hatte Remus die Feder aufgefangen.  
"Hört auf damit ihr beiden," sagte James kopfschüttelnd.  
"Los, Padfoot. Was ist passiert? Welches Mädchen hat dein Ego angekratzt, dass du unsichtbar sein wolltest? Aih-!"  
Der Block fiel in James Richtung, der gleichfalls gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung ging und diesmal war es Lilli die ihn aus Versehen aufgefangen hatte. Sie blickte Anna und James an, die nur breit grinsend auf den Betten lagen und sich sehr zusammen reißen mussten um ernst zu bleiben. Lilli wurde der Block aus der Hand gerissen und da er plötzlich in der Luft schwebte war wohl klar, dass Sirius es genommen hatte um etwas zu schreiben.  
Kritzel,kritzel,kritzel.  
/Kingcade hat mir nen Fluch hinterhergejagt!/  
"Melissa?!" fragte James schockiert und hatte sich Augenblicklich aufgerichtet.  
"Nein, Adam Kingcade, James," stieß Anna ironisch aus. "Er ist hier hereinspaziert, hat mal eben Dumbledore Hallo gesagt, mit der Begründung, er müsse einen Schüler ins Jenseits befödern und hat Sirius verhext... Moment mal!" Auf der Stelle wurde sie ernst und wandte sich dem Block alias Sirius Black zu. "War es Adam Kingcade?"  
/Nein/  
"Oh... also Melissa."  
/Sie hat ihn auf mich gehetzt als ich An nach draußen nachgelaufen bin/  
"Warum bist du mir nachgelaufen?"  
/Hab gesehen dass Cord dich verfolgt hat./  
"Oh... Ja ist er auch, aber... er hat nichts gemacht."  
"War also eine Falle um dich rauszulocken, Padfoot."  
"Und was war es für ein Fluch, Sirius?!" fragte Lilli mißtrauisch.  
/Hab ihn nicht gehört. Nur gesehen. Warn weißer Strahl, wohl 'n Fluch zum Betäuben/  
"Da gibts duzende, Sirius..."  
Kritzel,kritzel,kritzel.  
/Ne, oda? Oo" /  
"Wir sollten Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten," sagte Lilli schließlich. "Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Er kennt den Fluch bestimmt."  
"Und was bitte sehr sollen wir ihm sagen? Hallo Professor Dumbledore, das ist Sirius Black. Warum sie ihn nicht sehen? Melissa hat ihn mit nem Fluch belegt, um ihn für uns unsichtbar zu machen. Er hält uns doch für bescheuert, Lils."  
"Nicht zwangsweise," unterbrach Remus Annas Ausführungen. "Ich mein, Dumbledore mag uns für bescheuert halten. Anderseits könnte uns nichts schlechtes passieren? Er wird den Zauber aufheben."  
"Den Zauber kann er nur aufheben, wenn er ihn kennt, Remus. Bei aller Familienliebe, aber auch mein Urgroßvater ist nicht allwissend. Er hat das Wissen nicht für sich gepachtet."  
"Aber er war erster als Gott die Weiheit verteilt hat," witzelte James woraufhin Anna ihm mit giftigem Blick ansah.  
"Du bist also auch dafür, dass wir Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten?"  
"Sieht nicht so aus als ob wir ihm da aus der Patsche helfen könnten, An. Bedenke, dass dieser Fluch von Melissa kam und da Cord mitinbegriffen war, nehm ich an, er hat auch etwas mit den Flüchen zu tun und ich denke nicht, dass dies nur ein Streich werden sollte."  
Kritzel,kritzel,kritzel.  
/Denk ich auch nicht. Melissa klang gestern Abend ziemlich wütend/  
"Warum was hat sie gesagt?"  
Kritzel,kritzel,kritzel.  
/Können wir nicht zuerst ne Lösung suchen/  
Kritzel.  
/büdde?/  
"Da seh ich ihn nicht und weiß trotzdem genau, dass er einen Schmollmund zieht... Mist."  
Fluchend wandte sich Anna wieder den Büchern zu während Lilli und James sich grinsende Blicke zuwarfen und wenn James nicht alles täuschte, dann hatte auch Padfoot schmunzeln müssen.  
"Wir sollten Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten," sagte Lilli, aber Anna wirkte nicht nur unsicher, sondern auch etwas verängstigt als sie Lilli ansah.  
"Sieht nur so aus, Lils," antwortete Remus für sie und James.  
"Wenn wir zum Professor gehen und es ihm sagen, was vorgefallen ist, dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit ziemlich hoch, dass er Melissa der Schule verweist, wenn der Fluch schlimmer ist."  
"..." Etwas zu dem sie nicht wirklich ein gerechten Kommentar geben konnte. Sie mochte dieses Mädchen nicht, sie mochte nicht das, was sie tat oder wie sie mit anderen umging. Sie konnte sie nicht leiden und so oft wie sie schon mit Melissa zusammen geraten war, gehörte dies eigentlich zu eins ihrer tiefsten Wünsche, dass sie endlich aus Hogwarts geschmissen wurde. Aber sie verstand, dass Anna und James das nicht wollten. Letztenendes verband sie noch eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und für immer loszulassen war zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht etwas zuviel verlangt.  
"Ich werd mit ihr reden..." sagte Anna und stand ruckartig vom Bett auf.  
"Moment mal," fuhr James dazwischen und hielt sie vom gehen ab.  
"Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder? Du willst alleine zu ihr gehen, wo sie gerade bei-" Er hob die Maraudersmap und hielt sie Anna vor die Nase: "Malfoy im Kerker ist?"  
"Ich habe keine Angst vor ihr."  
"Sie hat versucht DICH umzubringen, An. Du hast neulich Abend doch gehört, dass sie es auch gewollt hat, dass Malfoy dich umbringt. Sie hat Schläger auf Lilli gehetzt und es riskiert, dass sie sie umbringen und sie hat selber Padfoot verhext und wer weiß, was für ein Fluch das ist. Ich werde gehen!"  
"Auf keinen Fall," sagte sie sofort. "Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass sie nicht bereit ist DICH umzubringen, wenn sie schon bereit war MICH umzubringen bzw. Sirius. Wie gesagt, wissen wir nicht, was für ein Fluch das ist."  
"Melissa hat versucht dich umzubringen?" fragte Remus ernst.  
Kritzel,kritzel,kritzel.  
"Nicht jetzt, Remus. Wenn wir zu zweit da auftauchen, dann könnte sie ausflippen und sich bedrängt fühlen. Tut mir leid, James, aber so wie Lissy jetzt drauf ist, könnte sie schlichtweg ausflippen. Das auch noch zu provozieren wäre Dumm!"  
Kritzel,kritzel,kritzel.  
"Aber sie wird MIR nichts tun! Das kann ich dir versprechen."  
Kritzel.Kritzel.Kritzel. Das Pergament wurde umgedreht und drauf standen zwei durchgestrichene Sätze:  
/An, du wirst auf keinen Fall allein zu dieser Irren gehen/  
und  
/Prongs, du wirst auch nicht alleine gehen/  
Der dritte Satz war nicht durchgestrichen:  
/Euch scheint wohl beiden die Sonne aus dem Allerwertesten!/  
"Leute!" rief Lilli, die auf dem Bett bei einem Buch saß.  
"Ich glaub, ich hab da was..."  
"Hm?"  
"Dieser Zauber gibt Sirius seine Stimme zurück. Ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt? Vielleicht klappts ja?"  
"Ein Versuch wärs wert," sagte James überlegend und blickte auf den Block.  
Kritzel,kritzel,kritzel.  
/Büdde!/  
Lilli nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus, laß sich den Spruch noch mal durch und richtete ihn schließlich auf den Punkt, knapp über dem Block.  
"Auditus facere!"  
Alle blickten gespannt auf den Punkt, wo der Strahl getroffen hatte und man für kurze Zeit auch Sirius erkannt hatte...

Pause  
"Padfoot?!"  
"Prongs?!"  
"Sirius?!"  
"Lilli?!"  
"Sackgesicht?!"  
"Bananenhuhn?!"  
Lilli, James und Remus wandten sich Anna zu und verzogen jeweils eine Augenbraue. Diese zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern bevor sie sich dem Block zuwandte.  
"Endlich!" sagte der unsichtbare Sirius und schmiss Block und Feder beiseite.. "Ich dachte schon, ich müßte ständig auf diesem blöden Block herumkritzeln!"  
"Wenigstens hatte deine Klappe mal Sendepause," witzelte Anna.  
"Das finden wir wohl lustig, he? An, ich bin auch dagegen, dass DU zu Melissa gehst."  
"Wieso? Weil ich ein Mädchen bin? Peter ist ein Kerl und ich müsste nur mal pusten, um ihn an die Wand zu klatschen."  
Betroffene Person zog eine beleidigte Schnute.  
"Nein, An, das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du'n Mädchen bist," sagte James sofort.  
"Aber Lissy wollte, dass Malfoy dich umbringt. Was macht dich so sicher, dass sie es diesesmal nicht selbst in die Hände nimmt?"  
"Die Tatsache, dass wir uns hier auf Hogwarts befinden, zum Beispiel? Und tausende Professoren um uns herum sind?"  
"Sie wird mir nichts tun, Anna und ich will nicht, dass du dich in diese Gefahr begibst, verdammt noch mal."  
James verlor nun langsam die Geduld zumal er wirklich nur das beste für sie wollte, sie das aber partout nicht einsehen wollte, wie es ihm schien. Dachte sie wirklich, dass es hier um ein Wettbewerb ging, wer Melissa näher stand oder wer das Recht eher dazu besaß, den Fluch aus ihr rauszupressen?  
"Wieso geht nicht James zu Lissy und Padfoot gibt Rückendeckung?" schlug Remus schließlich vor. Sowohl Anna als auch James und Lilli sahen ihn nachdenklich an und während Anna grummelte spürte Remus wie Sirius seine Hand auf seine rechte Schulter gelegt hatte.  
"Moony, die Idee ist genial."  
"Genau so gut könne doch dann ICH gehen und Sirius gibt MIR Rückendeckung!"  
"Nein!" widersprachen James und Sirius gleichzeitig.  
"Die Gefahr, dass Lissy dir doch was antut ist einfach zu groß. Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr wissen," sagte James und sah sie fast schon flehend an, sie möge endlich aufhören ihm auf Teufel komm raus zu widersprechen.  
"Ach und dass du dich darunter begibst ist besser, oder wie?"  
"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie mich um die Ecke bringt als dich ist geringer."  
"Wers glaubt."  
"Ich glaubs und ich denke hier ist auch jeder meiner Meinung. Richtig?!"  
"Yep," antwortete Sirius, da man seine Gestik ja nicht sehen konnte. Remus nickte, Peter nickte aus Solidarität und Lilli tat nichts, gleichfalls aus Solidarität gegenüber beiden.  
"Aber sei vorsichtig!" sagte Anna resigniert zu James, der sie daraufhin anlächelte und nickte.  
"Bin ich doch immer."  
"Das ist ne glatte Lüge und das weisst du," lachte sie als er kurz noch einen Schmollmund zog, bevor er zur Tür raus ging.  
"Keine Sorge," sagte Sirius amüsiert. "Ich pass auf's Baby schon auf."  
Nachdem die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, drehte sich Anna zu den Freunden um und setzte sich mutlos aufs Bett.  
"Und wenn da was passiert?" fragte sie mit Blick auf Remus, der nichts tun konnte, außer sanft zu lächeln.  
"Wenn Padfoot bei ihm ist, kann ihm nichts passieren. Er hat immer auf Prongs aufgepasst."  
"Ja... ich weiß..." flüsterte sie traurig. Sie hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Etwas, dass sie vorher noch nie empfunden hatte. Irgendetwas würde passieren und als sie nach draußen blickte und statt dem klaren Himmel nun das Gewitter sah, dass sich anbandte wurde es ihr klar. Das war nur die Stille vor dem Sturm.

* * *

Sirius Schritte waren durchaus zu hören. Das klackern seiner Stiefeln beim auftreten hallte im Flur wider und James konnte nicht anders als zu Grinsen.  
"Padfoot?"  
"Prongs?"  
"Auch wenn's komisch klingen mag, aber... ist mir nur grad so aufgefallen."  
"Und das wäre?"  
"Ich dachte eigentlich, dass mit Anna und dir geht niemals gut. Nimms mir übel Kumpel... Ich dachte eigentlich, ihr passt einfach nicht zusammen. Als es aus war, war ich deswegen keineswegs überrascht... Aber... jetzt denke ich, ich habe mich geirrt..."  
Er blieb stehen als er keine Schritte mehr hörte und starrte den leeren Flur hinab. Irgendwo war sein Freund und wenn sein Gefühl ihn nicht ganz täuschte, dann spürte er, wo er sich befand.  
"Dir liegt sehr viel an ihr und... wie ich merke, liegt ihr auch ziemlich viel an dir... Ich fänds schade, wenn ihr nicht wieder zusammen kämt... Ganz ehrlich..."  
"Ich und An? Ich glaub nicht, dass das nochmal was wird... Sie ist in dieser Hinsicht genau so... dämlich wie du."  
"Dämlich? Wie hab ich das zu verstehen?"  
"Sie und du, ihr seht beide nicht, dass der Mensch mit dem ihr zusammen sein wollt, auch mit euch zusammen sein will und es uns egal ist, was wir auf uns nehmen müssen... Lilli mag dich Prongs und ist es am Ende nicht ihre Entscheidung, ob sie die Gefahr auf sich nimmt mit dir in ihr Unglück zu stürzen oder nicht? Wenn es umgekehrt wäre, würdest du dich dann von ihr abwenden? Ich denke nicht..."  
James seufzte schwer. Er wusste worauf Sirius hinaus wollte und er wusste die ganze Zeit, dass es falsch war was er tat. Er konnte nur einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen, konnte und wollte es nicht riskieren, dass Lilli diesen Fehler überhaupt begehen konnte... Aber er hatte Recht. Wären die Rollen andersrum, er würde sich einen Dreck darum scherren, ob Lilli ihn in eine unglückliche Zukunft stürzen würde oder nicht. Alles was er wollen würde, war bei ihr sein zu dürfen und ihr etwas Glück im Leben geben zu können. Glück, dass sie verdient hatte, das man ihr verwehrte...  
Sie hörten Schritte auf sich zukommen. Es waren die Schritte von mehrere Personen und es dauerte keine weiteren Sekunden, da kamen sie auch schon hinter der Ecke hervor. James wusste nicht wieso es ihn so erschreckte Melissa wiederzusehen. Sie sah gut aus... Die Trennung schien ihr nicht wirklich schlecht getan zu haben, denn wenn er ehrlich war, dann sah sie eher viel stärker und selbstsicherer aus als vorher. Sie hatte einen Moment gezögert als sie ihn bemerkte, doch so wie es schien, existierte trotzdem noch die Verbindung der beiden von früher. Man wusste, wann der andere mit einem sprechen wollte und wann der andere einem aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Sie wandte sich Cord zu, der mit Bella, Snape und einigen anderen Slytherins dabei gestanden hatte. Man konnte sehen, dass sie ihm etwas zu flüsterte und Sirius spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken hinzugehen um zu lauschen. Noch bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte waren die Slytherins gegangen und Melissa kam die paar Schritte zu James herüber. Sirius sah, wie Snape James einen verachtenden Blick zuwarf. Verachtend, voller Hass und Abneigung und allein die Tatsache, dass er bei ihnen rumhang, weckte ihn ihm eine Panik. Das war keine gute Paarung und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er besser ein Auge auf Snape haben sollte.  
"So... Ich nehm an, du willst es unter vier Augen besprechen."  
"... Also weisst du schon worum es geht?"  
"Wie könnte ich nicht. Ich habe es doch getan."  
"Und wieso?!" fragte James leicht gereizt. Aus einem Gefühl, dass noch vor ein paar Minuten Freundschaft und Sympathie war, wurde mit einem mal ein ekelgefühl und der Wille, sie nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Eine Antipathie. Ihre blauen Augen hatten etwas giftiges und hinterlistiges angenommen. Ihre offenen, langen blonden Haare zierrten ein strenges und böses Gesicht, dessen Lippen grausam verzogen waren. Was war nur aus ihr geworden...  
"Was hat er dir getan?"  
"Er hat meine Freundschaft missbraucht... und mit Füßen getreten!"  
"Das hat er nicht und das weisst du. Er hat heute Geburtstag und du hast ihn diesen Tag ruiniert... Remus will zu Dumbledore gehen und wenn Dumbledore davon erfährt, dann fliegst du!"  
"Remus, der gute alte Remus, die Petze," sagte sie sarkastisch und lachte falsch. Er kannte diese Seite an ihr nicht und jetzt wo er sie sah, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken runter. Er musste seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen, um ihre Gestiken ertragen zu können, die all das ausdrückten, was er sein ganzes Leben lang verachtet hatte.  
"Hör auf damit, Melissa. Das bist nicht du!"  
"Alles was ich jetzt bin, war, ist und wird immer _deine_ Schuld sein!"  
"Ich..."  
"Weisst du, James, es ist wirklich schade..."  
"Was?"  
"Das alles so gekommen ist... Ich mochte Anna... und ich mochte Sirius... Remus konnte ich nie wirklich leiden und wie ich sehe, hatte ich auch das Recht dazu. Er ist wirklich all das, was ich immer von ihm dachte. Er ist ein Streber, der auch Freunde verpetzen würde, solange es ihm gut geht."  
James erwiderte nichts. Er hätte sie für diese Aussage verfluchen können, kontern oder sie ignorieren und sich abwenden. Aber er würde sie weiterreden lassen. Er musste herausfinden mit was für einem Fluch sie Sirius belegt hatte und bevor er das nicht herausfand, musste er seine Gefühle hinten anstellen.  
"Sirius wird von dem Fluch keine Dauerschäden tragen, James, also keine Sorge..."  
"Wieso hast du das überhaupt gemacht? Wieso, Melissa?"  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Wao, die Trennung scheint dich zu verblöden, James Potter."  
"Wieso? Melissa? Wieso hast du das getan?"  
"Ich wollte mich rächen und... Severus fand es ganz lustig wenn Sirius von euch ignoriert wird. Ich wusste dass das nicht lange hält und ihr euch irgendwie verständigen würdets. Aber allein der Gedanke hat mir Freude bereitet... Schadenfreude, wenn du verstehst."  
"Snievellus?!" sagte er entsetzt. "Du nennst ihn schon beim Vornamen?"  
"Wieso auch nicht? Wie gesagt, alles was ich war, bin und sein werde ist deine Schuld. Alles was passieren wird, beruht auf deiner Handlung."  
"Verbrüderung mit dem Feind?"  
"Severus Snape war nie mein Feind, nur deiner. Er hat mir den Fluch empfohlen. Du weisst, dass er sich ziemlich gut in den dunklen Künsten auskennt und dieser ist wirklich gut... Severus wollte schließlich auch mal mit euch spielen... aber... ich hab ihn noch ein Versprechen geben müssen, damit ich den Fluch bekam..."  
"Und der wäre?!"  
Melissa beugte sich nah an ihm heran und James zuckte zurück. Es war das erste mal, dass er das tatsächlich tat. Vielleicht auch aus dem Grund, weil er mittlerweile wirklich nichts mehr von der alten Melissa in dieser Person wiederfand, die in ihre Hülle geschlüpft war. Die Melissa, die er kannte, war tot... das hier war eine skrupellose Gryffindor, die der Versuchung der Gier erlegen ist.  
"Ich musste ihm versprechen, dass er auch seine Rache bekommt..."  
"Wa-"  
"VULNERARE!" ertönte die kräftige Stimme von Snape.  
"Prongs. Pass auf!!"  
James hatte sich gerade umgedreht als er den Strahl auf sich zurasen sah, wie er größer wurde und immer näher kam. Er spürte wie er zur Seite gestoßen wurde und wie er auf dem harten Boden aufprallte. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte ihn als er Sirius keuchen hörte. Blut verteilte sich auf dem Boden und James Hand fuhr automatisch an sein Bauch. Nichts. Er war nicht verwundet...  
"Padfoot?!" rief er entsetzt und tastete eilends nach seinem besten Freund.  
"Sirius?!" fragte Melissa schockiert als sie das Blut sah, dass aus einer imaginären Person herausfloss.  
"Autsch," stieß Sirius aus und fuhr mit der Hand auf die blutende Wunde.  
"apparere pomptus!" Melissas Zauberstab war auf den unsichtbaren Sirius gerichtet, der augenblicklich wieder sichtbar wurde und bei dem man das Blut aus der Wunde an seinem Bauch heraustropfen sah. Einen Moment blieben alle angewurzelt stehen. War das tatsächlich das erste Zeichen von Menschlichkeit, dass sie in diesen Tagen wieder zeigte? Melissa hatte den Fluch selber wieder aufgehoben.  
"Expelliarmus!" Melissa und Snape wurde der Zauberstab entrissen und ein Blick genügte um zu verstehen, wer sich da eingemischt hatte... Anna, Remus und Lilli standen da, direkt hinter Dumbledore, der die beiden Zauberstäbe in seinen Händen hielt, der Blick war mehr als nur strafend und wütend über das was passiert war.

* * *

"Wirklich Mr. Black," tadelte Madame Pomfrey, während sie kopfschüttelnd seine Wunden versorgt hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihn sofort zur Schulkrankenschwester geschickt während er sich um Severus Snape und Melissa Kingcade kümmerte.  
"Das war ein gefährlicher Fluch und es hätte ziemlich schief gehen können. Ein etwas tieferer Schnitt und sie würden jetzt die Radieschen von unten beobachten."  
"So gefährlich?!" fragte Anna besorgt als Madame Pomfrey den Verband um seinen Bauch legte.  
"Ja, Miss White. Aber Mr. Black scheint wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand zu haben... Sie dürfen gehen, Mr. Black."  
"Danke, Madame Pomfrey," sagte dieser und schloss die Knöpfe seines Hemdes wieder. Er hüpfte vom Bett und ging seinen Freunden voran, die um ihn herum gingen. Es sah fast so aus als ob sie erwarten würden, dass er jeden Moment zusammen kippte und nach Annas Ausdruck zufolge, machte sie sich noch immer riesige Sorgen um ihn. Sirius begann zu schmunzeln als er verstand, dass es ihm sehr wohl gefiel. Nach wenigen Metern stießen James und Lilli zu ihnen dazu.  
"Und wie siehts aus?!" fragte Anna noch bevor Sirius ein Wort von sich geben konnte. James pustete die heiße Luft zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lippen hervor während Lilli für ihn antwortete.  
"Ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, aber Melissa hat die gesamte Schuld auf sich genommen."  
"Die gesamte Schuld?! Was heißt das?!"  
"Sie hat behauptet, Snape verhext zu haben, damit er James angreift. Snape ist damit aus dem Schneider und Melissa... wurde der Schule verwiesen."  
"... Oh..." machte Anna. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie nun Mitleid für ihre ehemals beste Freundin empfinden sollte, oder ob sie erleichtert war, dass der Spuk nun endlich ein Ende fand.  
"Irgendwie tut sie mir leid, Leute," sagte Lilli während sie alle Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gingen.  
"Ich mein... was soll nun aus sie werden, wenn sie aus Hogwarts geschmissen wurde?"  
"Mach dir um sie mal keine Sorgen," sagte Sirius während seine Hand an den tiefen Schnitt an seinem Bauch fuhr. Für kurze Zeit hatte ihn ein Schmerz eingeholt, den er nun mit aller Kraft versuchte zu unterdrücken.  
"Melissa wird nach Durmstrang gehen. Da wo ihr Onkel sie ursprünglich unterbringen wollte. Und so wie sie geworden ist... gehört sie vielleicht auch genau dort hin."  
"Mhm... Irgendwie... tut sie mir leid."  
"Lils?!"  
"Hm?!" Sie wandte sich Anna zu, die noch immer etwas bedrückt aussah, wohl weil es sie sehr wohl mitnahm, dennoch sagte ihre Haltung genug aus.  
"Du brauchst kein Mitleid für sie zu haben... Glaub mir... sie hat auch keins für andere..."  
"Willst damit sagen, sie wird das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, richtig?" fragte James und sah Anna nachdenklich an. Sie nickte leicht und abwesend.  
"Ja... das denke ich..."  
"Und doch hat sie den Fluch von selbst wieder aufgehoben, als sie sah, dass Padfoot verletzt wurde..."  
"Im Gegenzug war es ihr egal, dass _du_ verletzt wirst," kommentierte sie und James kam nicht umhin darüber mehr nachzudenken als gewollt. Was war mit diesem Mädchen nur los?  
"Lass uns reingehen," sagte Sirius. Und mit diesen Worten betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Happy-!"  
"Impedimenta!" schrie Sirius mit gezogenem Zauberstab.  
Kawoooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!

"Birthday..." sang ein verwirrter Frank Longbottem, der überall mit Kuchenresten beckleckert war.  
"To..you..." sang eine blinzelnde Alice Stattler zu Ende, die überall mit Kuchenresten beckleckert war, inklusive dem kleinen Zahnstocher im Haar mit der Fahne wo drauf stand: "Ich bin Sirius Black!"  
"... Ups," stieß er peinlich berührt aus, da sogar Lilli, Anna und James, die neben ihm standen und fast alle anderen Partygäste, die hinter der zersprengten Torte standen voll mit Kuchensahne bekleckert waren.  
"Ähm... danke..." sagte er als er es verstand und versuchte damit die Situation vielleicht doch noch zu retten.  
Eine peinliche Minute enstand, in der niemand ein Wort sagte. Augen blinzelten sich frei von der Sahne, bei anderen tropfte die Sahne hinab auf den Boden als James und Anna zu lachen begannen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später lachten auch Lilli, Remus, Alice und Frank los und als dann auch noch Sirius miteinfiel lachten alle im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Sag mal, Padfoot, dachtest du die Überraschung zu deinem Geburtstag ist ne angriffslustige Torte?!" lachte James. Sirius der sich schon gar nicht mehr halten konnte vor Lachen entdeckte in Alice Haar den Zahnstocher und konnte nicht anders als ihn auf seinen besten Freund zu schmeißen, da er genau wußte, wer als einziger auf so eine bescheuerte Idee kommen konnte.

* * *

Der Abend verging und obwohl Sirius Wunde höllisch weh tat, trotz der ganzen Medikamente, die Madame Pomfrey ihm gegeben hatte, konnte er seinen Geburtstag noch genießen. Es war schön dass er mit seinen Freunden wieder so wie früher feiern konnte und Witze riss. Lilli hatte sich ziemlich gut in die Gruppe eingefügt, verstand sich mit allen sehr gut und James schien ihre Anwesenheit auch voll und ganz auszunützen... als Freunde. Sirius beobachtete auch Diana, die ihm bis dahin noch nie aufgefallen war, geschweigedenn, dass er sich irgendwie für sie interessiert hätte. An seinem Geburtstag sah er zum ersten mal, wie sie und Remus miteinander umgingen und er freute sich für seinen Freund, dass er endlich ein Mädchen gefunden hatte, dass irgendwie... genau so war wie er. Diana könnte man als weiblichen Remus bezeichnen... Und dann fiel sein Blick auf sie... Anna stand bei Alice und Frank und lachte über irgendetwas was sie sagten. Er sah zu wie sie ihre Strähnchen hinters Ohr strich und dabei sanft wie ein Engel lächelte. Ganz egal, wie kalt sie manchmal auf andere wirkte oder unnahbar sein wollte... Ihm konnte sie nichts vormachen. Wenn er sie ansah, dann sah er sie so wie sie war und in diesem Moment sah er das, was er an ihr liebte. Und als ob es das Schicksal gewollt hätte, blickte auch sie von ihren Freunden zu ihm rüber. Sie lächelte als sie auf ihn zukam und sich zu ihm dazustellte.  
"Na du..."  
"Ja, ich." sagte er vielsagend und reichte ihr ein Butterbier. Anna nahm es an und lachte wieder.  
"Und letztenendes ist es doch noch ein schöner Geburtstag geworden..."  
"Ja, und weisst du was?"  
"Was?"  
"Der ist bekloppter als alle anderen zusammen. Ich mein, ich werd von einer ehemaligen guten Freundin verflucht, bin daraufhin unsichtbar und ihr könnt mich nicht hören. Und dann werde ich verletzt, als ich versuche meinen besten Freund zu schützen und am Ende... sprenge ich meine eigene Geburtstagstorte..."  
"Naja... das war ein explosiver Geburtstag..."  
Nach ihrem Dauergrinsen zufolge gefiel ihr das ganze und er fand auch, dass es etwas hatte. Er hatte an diesem Tag viel erkannt und gelernt. Gelernt, dass auch ehemalige Freunde sich ändern können, gelernt, dass vertrauen nicht für immer und auch mal Grenzen haben musste, dass man aber auch Freunden vertrauen kann und dass man immer neue hinzu gewinnt. Nichts ist unendlich, alles hat ein Anfang und ein Ende und was ein Ende hatte, kann auch wieder neu beginnen.  
"Happy Birthday, Sirius..." sagte sie sanft und hob ihre Flasche. Er nahm seine und stieß mit ihr an bevor sie beide einen Schluck daraus nahmen, sich aber keinesfalls aus den Augen ließen, während sie tranken. Den restlichen Abend wurde durchgetrunken. Als Entschädigung für die zerplatzte Torte gabs mehr Bier und der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich erst spät Abends einigermaßen. Am Ende lag Sirius tot auf der Couch und hätte sich wohl auch nicht mehr hochhieven können.  
"Pad soll hier pennen," beschloss James, winkte gleichgültig ab und kämpfte sich mit Remus und Peter die Stufen hoch. Brachte nicht viel. Bei der Hälfte klappte einer nach dem anderen von ihnen schnarchend zusammen. Anna warf Lilli, Diana und Alice einen amüsierten Blick zu, die daraufhin die Männer einer nach dem anderen in ihre Betten schleiften. Diana hatte sich von ihnen verabschiedet und auch Alice und Lilli gingen vollkommen erledigt in den Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.  
"Ich komm gleich nach. Werd nur noch den letzten hinauf schaffen."  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?!"  
"Ne, Lils. Passt schon... Ich krieg das alleine hin..."  
"Okay..."  
Kurz nachdem die beiden um die Ecke verschwunden waren, wandte sich Anna Sirius zu, der noch immer überlaut schnarchte.  
"Und willst du jetzt dein Geburtstagsgeschenk abholen?!"  
Der überlaute Schnarchsack öffnete ein Auge und grinste vielsagend.  
"Uhh... Ich wusste es doch..."  
Anna kam näher und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Ein Bein zwischen seinem Schritt, beide Hände auf seinen Händen über seinem Kopf, die Lippen ganz nah an seinen, die Augen hielten den festen Blickkontakt mit seinen. So tief wie sie leuchteten, hätte er sie ewig anschauen können. Sirius fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihre Wange und strich zart drüber. Ihre Haut war weich... und ihr Atem so süß. Anna ließ sich sanft zu ihm herunter und presste ihre Lippen auf seine... Ein Kuss, so unendlich wie die Sterne, die auf sie hinableuchteten und er spürte wie sie aus ihrer Tasche etwas herauskramte und es auf seine Brust legte.  
"Happy Birthday, Sirius Black," sagte sie süffisant grinsend. "Das Bild hat Optimalgröße 1,70 x 1,40x. Gute Nacht."  
Und mit diesen Worten stand sie auf ohne sich das Grinsen abschrauben zu können und ging hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sirius fiel daraufhin augenrollend zurück aufs Sofa. Das Mädchen machte ihn noch verrückt!! Er seufzte kurz erledigt. Tausende Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Hirn herum. Die einen Gedanken, die wollten dass er ihr sofort nachlief und sie zurück zerrte um ihr zu sagen, dass er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, komme was wolle und dann die anderen Gedanken, die ihn zwangen vernünftig zu denken. Anna hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Er wäre ein Narr wenn er zurück ginge... Er hatte alles getan, was er tun sollte. Nun war sie dran... Fertig. Er richtete sich gerade auf um schlafen zu gehen als Wumms! Anna hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und wieder aufs Sofa zurückgerissen.  
"Habs mir anders überlegt," sagte sie und presste ihn aufs Sofa hinunter.  
"Ähm... was?!" fragte er unglaubig als er sah, dass sie tatsächlich wieder das schwarze, lange Kleid von Helloween vorletzes Jahr trug, was sie aussehen ließ wie eine dunkle Königin mit all den seidenen Schleiern, die an ihnen hinab hingen und trotzdem eine reizende Figur zeigten.  
"Ich hab nur schnell die Zugänge vom Mädchenschlafsaal und Jungenschlafsaal geschlossen und die fette Dame mal eben zum quatschenden Helm geschickt..."  
"Quatschenden Helm?!" fragte Sirius verwirrt.  
"Der Vorgängee des sprechenden Hutes," lachte Anna, bevor sie die sanfte Haarsträhnche von seiner Stirn runterstrich und ihre Lippen auf seine preddte. Sirius spürte ihre Zunge und spürte ihren warmen Körper auf seinen und mit einem mal war alles vergessen was am heutigen Tag passiert war. Was zählte war das hier und jetzt, sie und er.


	49. Chapter 49

**lady89:** +g+ Na, ab jetzt ist sie dann weg. Nur noch das eine Chap, dann kommt sie viel später noch einmal, aber auch nur ganz kurz. In der Fortsetzung ist sie übrigens auch wieder mit dabei +falalala+ Oha, Österreich. War ich auch schon mal und fands auch sehr schön. Ich glaub, die kannten kein Radler und Apfelschorle? +grübel+ Viel Spaß in Österreich, falls ich das vorher vergessen sollte. Thx fürs liebe Review. :) Lg

_Info: Hier habe ich übrigens 2 Chaps in eins gefasst, weil das vorherige ursprünglich zu kurz war, ich aber für die Überarbeitung beides zusammen fassen konnte. _

* * *

Chap 49: Hate

Als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen an diesem Morgen auf Hogwarts hinab sandte, da läutete sie einen neuen Tag für zwei Personen ein, einen ganz besonderen neuen Tag.  
Anna lag mit dem Kopf und der linken Hand auf Sirius nackte Brust und mit dem Zeigefinger hatte sie breit grinsend begonnen Kreise auf seine Muskeln zu streicheln. Sirius Hand spielte unterdessen mit ihren zarten schwarzen Haarsträhnchen und wuschelten sie sanft durcheinander. Er spürte dass sie dabei lächelte und dass es ihr gefiel, denn ihm gefiel es genau so.  
"Weißt du was?!" flüsterte er nach einer Weile. Er spürte wie sie den Kopf schüttelte, jedoch nichts sagte.  
"Ich frage mich gerade... wie das zwischen uns eigentlich weitergehen soll."  
"Zwischen uns?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt.  
"Ja, zwischen uns," antwortet er gleichfalls etwas verwirrt. "Oder gibt es noch immer kein uns?"  
Sie schwieg.  
"An?!"  
Langsam drückte Anna sich vom Sofa auf und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Mit der rechten Hand begann sie ihre Haare wieder zu recht zu streifen. Sirius hatte sich nun ebenfalls aufgerichtet und sich mit besorgtem Blick neben sie hin gesetzt.  
"An?" fragte er nochmal nach in der Hoffnung sie würde irgendetwas sagen. Er war sich sicher, dass nichts gutes auf sie zu kam und sie ihm eine Meinung sagen würde, die ihn bestimmt wieder verzweifeln lassen würde, aber er musste es erst hören, um reagieren zu können. Sie sagte nichts, stattdessen zog sie sich den Rest ihrer Sachen wieder an und warf ihm sein Shirt zu. Die Jeans hatte er vorher schon angezogen gehabt. Die beiden waren schon länger wieder wach und wollten sich schon längst umziehen, damit ihre Freunde nichts davon mitbekamen bzw. sie in dieser eindeutigen Position erwischen konnten. Irgendwie waren beide beim umziehen nur bis zur Hälfe gekommen, bevor sie sich wieder aufeinander gestürzt hatten um zumindest noch etwas zu kuscheln. Anna hatte die Zeit genossen und sie genoss sie auch jetzt noch. Sie wollte noch die paar Minuten haben, in der sie sich wieder anzog, bevor sie es ihm sagte. Bevor sich aufs neue etwas entscheidendes veränderte.  
Sie setzte sich wieder zu ihm hinab, nachdem auch er fertig angezogen war. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie nur da und sahen einander an. Ihre Augen sagten genug aus, warfen Fragen über Fragen zueinander und letztenendes gab es diesesmal wohl auch Antworten.  
"Willst du das denn?"  
"Was?"  
"Das mit mir..."  
"An, natürlich will ich dich!"  
"Nein, Sirius," flüsterte sie zart bevor sie eine Hand an seiner Wange platzierte, um nochmal seine Haut ertasten zu dürfen.  
"Ich meinte nicht _mich_, sondern _das_ mit mir. Mit meinen Eltern, mit Voldemort, mit meinem Urgroßvater... Meine Eltern sind zu allem fähig. Ich weiß, dass sie mich dafür hassen, was ich getan habe, oder was ich noch immer tue und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass auch Dumbledore mich vor dem Ende nicht schützen wird. Ich weiß wie stark er ist, aber... ich konnte auch Voldemort's Macht spüren und ich denke... er wird am Ende gewinnen."  
"Weißt du überhaupt was du da sagst?" Er war schockiert und vielleicht auch wütend, dass sie so etwas sagte. Es klang so aufgebend.  
"Es ist nicht das was ich sage, Sirius. Es ist das, was ich fühle und spüre. Dumbledore arbeitet mit der weißen Magie und _nur_ mit der weißen Magie. Weiße Magie ist dafür da um zu schützen und zu stärken. Sie arbeitet stets deffensiv, niemals offensiv. Sie wird nicht verletzen, nicht töten. Die dunklen Künste dagegen sind da um Menschen umzubringen, ihnen zu schaden mit aller Macht, sogar mit der weißen Magie selbst. Wenn ich immer nur schütze ohne anzugreifen. Was bleibt mir dann am Ende? Ein Krieg wird niemals ein Ende haben, wenn man nicht bereit ist zu kämpfen, sondern immer nur schützt, was noch heil ist."  
"Ich versteh was du meinst, aber ich denke, du liegst da falsch. Dumbledore kämpft durchaus-"  
"Ja, Sirius. Er kämpft, kämpft mit der weißen Magie, die nicht zum Angriff gedacht ist. Wie kann ich jemanden schaden zufügen, wenn ich nur beschützen kann? Das mit James ist doch der klassische Beweise."  
"Weil du ihn mit den dunklen Künsten am Leben erhälst?"  
"Weil sie stärker sind! Ich hatte bei James alle weiße Magie versucht, die ich kannte, nein, die es gab und nichts hat geholfen. Sein Zustand war unverändert schlecht und ich dachte ich würde ihn verlieren... Das konnte ich nicht ertragen... Ich hatte ihm versprochen ihm zu helfen und ich wollte mein Versprechen nicht brechen, wollte ihn nicht sterben sehen. Damals hab ich glaub ich zum ersten mal eingesehen, dass die dunklen Künste stärker sind. Sie haben die Macht zu heilen und zu stärken. Am Ende wird Voldemort gewinnen, wenn Dumbledore so weiter kämpft wie bisher. Du hast es doch gesehen, Sirius. Ganz egal, wie sehr mein Urgroßvater es auch will, er kann uns nicht vor allem und jedem beschützen. Melissa hätte mich umgebracht, war bereit uns alle zu opfern, hauptsache ihr ging es gut und sie würde ihre Rache bekommen. Dumbledore konnte nichts dagegen tun, obgleich er wusste, wie brutal manche Slytherlins bereit sind zu gehen. Er tut nichts, weil es sich für die weiße Magie nicht gehört, jemanden ohne Beweise aufgrund eines Verdachtes zu bestrafen."  
"Aber macht uns nicht letztenendes das aus?! Gerade _weil_ wir nicht so sind wie Voldemort, werden wir gewinnen. Du hast die Kingcades gesehen. Seine Untertanen, die alles für ihn gemacht hätten. Er hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als seine eigenen Leute sich untereinander abschlachteten. Glaubst du, Dumbledore würde das zulassen? Wir vertrauen einander, wir mögen uns streiten, nicht immer einer Meinung sein, aber dann tun wir das nicht, weil wir dem anderen böses wollen. Wenn ich mit dir streite um was auch immer und dich deswegen anbrülle, dann tu ich das nicht, um dir weh zu tun oder um anderen etwas zu beweisen. Ich tue das, weil ich dich schützen will."  
"..." Sie schwieg. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er ihr Recht gab und das er sich ihr dann abwandte, aber er tat es nicht. Er hatte keine Sekunde gezögert zu kontern und als er das sagte, hatte sie eine Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen gesehen, die ihr etwas zurück gab, etwas, dass ihr in der letzten Zeit gestohlen wurde... Hoffnung.  
_'Du bist dumm, Cord... Du bist dumm, wenn du glaubst, dass du Voldemort irgendetwas bedeutest in dem Krieg hier... Du bist... ein Todesser... wie jeder andere... DU... bist ERSETZBAR... für deinen dunklen Lord... ICH... JAMES... SIRIUS... unser Tod wird betrauert, um unseretwillen wird man kämpfen und man wird an uns zurückdenken, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, weil wir SEHR WOHL FREUNDE SIND... an DICH wird nicht mal mehr dein einziger Bruder denken... das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns... Allein dass James herkommen wird, zeigt mir, dass ich niemanden egal bin, so wie du das ausdrückst...'_  
Es waren ihre eigenen Worte, die in ihrer Erinnerung widerhallten. Worte, die sie schon fast vergessen hatte, Worte, die sie damals aus Entschlossenheit und festem Glauben gesprochen hatte. Und jetzt, wo Sirius sie so tief und voller Liebe ansah, da kam das Gefühl zurück, dass sie glaubte, bei Melissa verloren zu haben. Vertrauen...  
"Danke..." flüsterte sie ihm zu, bevor sie näher kam und ihre Lippen auf seine presste.  
"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," gähnte die fette Dame am Porträt und patschte übertrieben gelangweilt mit der Hand auf ihrem Mund.  
"Also wirklich, das war ja wirklich herzzeissend. Wenn ihr jetzt vielleicht die Güte hättet mich nicht ständig mit solch interessantem Geschwafel aufheitern zu wollen, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar. Schöne Grüße übrigens vom quatschenden Helm. Er hat mir soviel neues erzählt, das konnte ich gar nicht glauben. Zum Beispiel hat Sir Cardigan-"  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten die anderen raus lassen," sagte Sirius nachdem Anna den Kuss beendet hatte. Sie nickte lächelnd und, die fette Dame ignorierend, standen sie vom Sofa auf und gingen zu den beiden Schlafsälen, um die Türen wieder zu öffnen.

* * *

Remus sah schon in der Früh nicht besonders gut aus, mehr wirkte er, als ob er jeden Augenblick beim Frühstück zusammenkippen würde. Er war im Gesicht vollständig blass gewesen und seine Hände zitterten bei dem Versuch sich etwas zu essen in den Mund zu schöffeln.  
"So schlimm diesmal, Moony?!" fragte James besorgt. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich dass es ihm nicht gut ging, er aber nicht wollte, dass seine Freunde es mit bekamen.  
"Ich werd schlafen gehen... Bin noch ziemlich müde," sagte er leicht lächelnd und war gerade einige Schritte gegangen als er mit einem Ölverschmirrten Slytherin zusammen knallte. Snape.  
"Pass doch auf, wohin du läufst, Lupin," raunzte ihn dieser böse an. Sirius und James waren ohne zu zögern aufgestanden und zu ihm hergelaufen. Während James Remus wieder auf die Beine half, hatte Sirius Snape von sich weggestossen.  
"Sirius, nein!" rief Anna panisch und war augenblicklich aufgestanden, um ihn zurückzuhalten.  
"Ach wie süß, Black, hat dich White etwa gezähmt? Verschlägst du jetzt keine Wehrlosen mehr? Oder hast du Angst dass ich es dir diesesmal heimzahlen könnte?!"  
"Halt die Klappe, Snape," sagte Anna in gebieterischem Ton und drängelte Sirius hinter sich.  
"Bedank dich lieber bei Anna, denn sonst würde ich dir deine Visage in deinen Hintern reinquetschen, du ekelhafter Bastard!"  
"Sirius, lass ihn bitte!"  
"NEC!" schrie Snape und hatte den Zauberstab auf Sirius gerichtet, der ja eigentlich noch hinter Anna stand.  
Lilli, Diana, Remus und James rissen entsetzt die Augen auf, als sie sahen, wie der Fluch der dunklen Künste von Snape nicht Sirius, sondern Anna traf und beide zu Boden schmetterte. Anna gab ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen von sich während Sirius nur einen dumpfen Schrei beim Aufprall von sich gab. Die gesamte Halle geriet in Aufruhr und wildes Gemurmel machte die Runde.  
"Bist du verrückt?" schrie Lilli ihn an, während James seinen Zauberstab gegen Snape erhob. Dieser jedoch ließ seinen Zauberstab zwangsfrei, wenn auch mit einem hinterlistigen Blick, wieder sinken.  
"Was ist hier passiert?!" ertönte McGonagalls strenge Stimme. Sirius und Anna richteten sich langsam wieder vom Boden auf, doch während er unverletzt blieb, gab Anna ein wehmütigen Schrei von sich als ihr rechter Arm bei dem Versuch wieder aufzustehen einknickte. Blut floss langsam einer langen Schnittwunde herab.  
"Miss White, sofort in den Krankenflügel mit ihnen. Miss Ayenterro, bringen sie sie hin. Mr. Black, Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, sie kommen augenblicklich mit mir in mein Büro."

* * *

Im Büro angekommen hatte McGonagall Lilli aufgefordert ihr zu erzählen, was gerade vorgefallen war. Da die große Halle beim Frühstück immer voll besetzt ist und es bisher immer irgendwo ein Tumult gab, wenn Slytherins auf Schüler der anderen Häuser trafen, hatten die Lehrer dem nicht mehr Beachtung geschenkt. Mcgongall war erst aufmerksam geworden als sie den Blitz sah, der den kleinen Fleck erleuchtet hatte.  
"Also, Miss Evans. Erzählen sie mal."  
"Dieser Penner hat Anna ohne einen Grund angegriffen!" schrie Sirius und wäre Snape fast aufs neue an die Gurgel gesprungen, wenn James ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte, wie Anna es vorhin mit ihm schon tat.  
"Der hat mich als erstes angegriffen, Professor," sagte Snape hochnäsig. "Ich hab nichts gemacht und mich nur verteidigt."  
"Sie heißen beide nicht Miss Evans oder haben sie in den letzten 10 Minuten eine neue Taufe durchgemacht von der ich wissen sollte? Gut, Miss Evans. Ich will von ihnen hören,was passiert ist. Wer hat hier was gemacht?"  
Lilli blickte zuerst Sirius und James an, dann Snape.  
"Severus ist mit Remus zusammengestoßen, Professor und... Sirius hat ihn dann gefragt, was das soll."  
"Mich gefragt?" raunzte Snape sie herablassend an.  
"Er hat mich angegriffen, blinde Pute."  
"Er hat dich nur von Remus weggestossen. Das war kein Angriff."  
"Und wieso musste dann White ihn zurückhalten?"  
"Und wer hat den Fluch losgelassen?" fragte die Lehrerin weiter ohne auf das Wortgefecht der beiden näher einzugehen.  
"Severus, Professor McGonagall. Ganz plötzlich hat er den Fluch losgelassen und Anna damit getroffen."  
"Mr. Snape, sie wissen genau, dass Duellieren auf den Gängen verboten ist?"  
"Ich hab mich nur verteidigt, Professor!"  
"Sie bekommen Strafarbeiten aufgetragen und ich werde ein Wörtchen mit Professor Kanisteri sprechen... 50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen Verletzens einer Mitschülerin."

* * *

"Pah," fluchte Sirius als er mit Lilli und James aus dem Büro heraus kam. "Nachsitzen und Punkte. Der Kerl hat was schlimmeres verdient!"  
Und als ob es nicht schlimm genug wäre, ging die Person auch noch an ihnen vorbei. Die Haltung arrogant und hochnäsig wie eh und jeh, der Blick herablassend und nun auch triumphierend. Sirius wäre am liebsten geplatzt vor Wut, da Snape fast schon überlegend grinste als er ohne Worte vorbei schritt.  
"Sirius, lass ihn," bat Lilli und versuchte seine Stimmung zu mildern in dem sie ihn von Snape ablenkte, doch in diesem Moment war mit ihm einfach kein vernünftiges Gespräch möglich. Er kochte vor Zorn und nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, war er bereit Snape ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste sofort vor nen Drachen zu schmeißen.  
"Er hat Anna verletzt und zwar mit voller Absicht! Er wußte genau, dass er mich nicht treffen würde und alles was McGonagall tut ist, ihm eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen. Sie hätte ihn sofort von der Schule verweisen müssen. Melissa hat sie doch auch geschmis-Anna!"  
Gerufene Person war gerade aus dem Krankenflügel herausgekommen. Diana und Alice standen an ihren Seiten und mit Schreck stellte Sirius fest, dass ihr rechter Arm einen Dreiecksverband trug und sie offensichtlich auch Schmerzen hatte.  
"Hey," sagte sie lächelnd als er auf sie zukam, der Blick starr auf ihren bandagierten Arm gelegt.  
"Merlin, sag nicht, es ist was ernsteres! Pomfrey kann Wunden doch sonst in Sekunden heilen!"  
"Sirius-" sagte Anna, wurde aber brüsk von ihm unterbrochen.  
"Oh nein, ist der Arm etwa gebrochen? Aber Pomfrey kann doch Knochen auch im Nu heilen?"  
"Sirius-"  
"Moment! Wars etwa ein Fluch, der verhindert, dass die Knochen wieder zuwachsen?"  
"Sirius-"  
"Diese linke Bazille! Ich bring ihn um! Der-"  
"Sirius!!" schrie Anna nun schon lachend.  
"Ist wirklich süß, dass du Snape für mich vom Astronomieturm schubsen würdest, aber es ist nichts schlimmes. Madamme Pomfrey meinte nur, ich solle den Verband vorsichtshalber noch heute tragen, damit nichts passieren kann..."  
"Oh," stieß Sirius etwas peinlich aus, nachdem Alice, Diana, James und Lilli nur breit geschmunzelt hatten deswegen.  
"Aber gut zu wissen, was du alles für mich tun würdest."  
Und noch bevor die Freunde richtig begriffen was da vor sich ging, hatte Anna ihre Hand auf Sirius Hals gelegt und ihn zu einem innigen und tiefen Kuss zu sich gezogen. Sirius, dem das durchaus gefiel, laut dem breiten Grinsen, dass er dabei aufgelegt hatte, interessierte sich in diesem Moment herzlich wenig für die heruntergekippten Kinnladen seiner Freunde.

* * *

"Seit wann geht das schon zwischen euch?!" fragte James neugierig als er mit Sirius zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu Remus ging. Die Mädchen hatten beschlossen einen kleinen Spaziergang auf die Ländereien zu machen, um mal ein richtiges Frauengespräch zu führen.  
"Seit gestern Abend," antwortete Sirius wahrheitsgemäß. "Oder besser, erst seit heute früh."  
"Aha? Wie das?"  
"Keine Ahnung, ist einfach so passiert. Hast doch gestern selbst noch gesagt, du würdest dich freuen."  
"Tu ich auch. Jetzt sitzt ich mit Lils nur hinterher."  
Sirius lachte amüsiert und legte seinem Freund kumpelhaft die Hand auf die Schulter, kurz bevor sie durch das Porträt der fetten Dame schritten.  
"Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung, Jamesie-Puh."  
"Ach ne, oder B!" witzelte dieser zurück. Lachend schritten beide durch das Porträt in den Gemeinschafsraum.

* * *

Wenig später stolperten auch Anna und Lilli lachend wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo Sirius, Remus, James und Peter auf den Sofa's vor dem Kamin lagen und sich mit alle vieren von sich gestreckt entspannten. Anna lachte amüsiert als sie sich auf Sirius setzte, sich zu ihm hinabbeugte und ihre Lippen auf seine presste. James grinste breit als er das sah. Sein Blick wanderte zu Lilli, die sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte und auch auf das verliebte Paar gesehen hatte, bevor sich ihre Blicke trafen. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit ihr zusammen sein, sie genau so in seinen Armen halten, fühlen, spüren, einfach nur ansehen. Lillis Augen waren bildhübsch, einmalig grün, das man sonst so in der Natur nicht fand. Sie leuchteten, funkelten, glänzten aus Unschuld und Liebe heraus. Ein Quietschen unterbrach die Stimmung. Nein, eigentlich hatte Anna sich von Sirius weggedrückt, noch bevor das Porträt der fetten Dame zur Seite geschwungen war. Und als alle zur Seite sahen, wurden einige überrascht, während andere der hereingetreteten Person am liebsten sofort an die Gurgel gesprungen wären.  
"Kingcade," grummelte Sirius und hatte sich vor Anna gedrückt und sich wie eine Mauer vor ihr aufgebaut. Melissa lachte nur spöttisch und musterte ihn verachtend von oben nach unten an.  
"Reg dich ab, Sirius. Ich habe nicht vor, Anna was anzutun... Jedenfalls nicht jetzt..."  
Diese regte sich kein bisschen, zeigte auch keine negative Emotion oder irgendein anderes Gefühl. Sie blieb sitzn und sah ihre ehemalige Freundin ausdruckslos an. Augenrollend ging Melissa an ihnen vorbei hinauf zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Es war Lilli, die schließlich auch in diese Richtung ging und ihr nach oben folgte.  
"Lils, lass sie," bat Anna, doch diese sah nur kurz einmal zu ihr zurück, schüttelte schließlich den Kopf als Zeichen, dass sie das tun musste und ging ihres Weges zu Melissa. Schon als sie zur Tür rein kam hörte sie sie packen. Der Zauberstab wurde elegant geschwungen, damit all ihre Sachen perfekt in den Koffer geflogen kamen.  
"Hallo Lilli," sagte sie ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen und Lilli? Sie blieb an der Tür stehen. Etwas hielt sie davon ab diesem Mädchen näher zu kommen. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie ihre eigene beste Freundin tot sehen wollte? Die Tatsache, wie berechenbar sie vielleicht tatsächlich war? Oder die Angst davor, dass Melissa Kingcade doch einen Weg finden könnte zu bleiben und James wieder an sich ziehen könnte?  
"Du hast gewonnen, Evans," sagte Melissa nach einer Weile der Stille. Sie zog den Reißverschluss ihres Koffers zu und zauberte ihn noch klein, bevor sie sich schließlich zu ihr umdrehte und ihren Koffer in die Hand nahm.  
"Ich hätte es nicht gedacht, aber du hast es tatsächlich geschafft."  
Lilli konnte in ihren blauen Augen ein komisches Funkeln erkennen. Es machte ihr Angst weil sie selber gerade Mitleid mit diesem Mädchen bekam. Trotz allem was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war, hatte sie sich diesen Moment stets anders vorgestellt, wenn Melissa Kingcade endlich James los ließ und aus ihrem Leben verschwand. Sie hätte niemals geglaubt, dass sie ernsthaft traurig sein würde.  
"Ich habe Anna an dich verloren, ich habe Sirius an dich verloren... und nun habe ich auch James an dich verloren und ich kann es nicht fassen, denn offen zugegeben, habe ich nie damit gerechnet. Ich war mir sicher, dass du früher oder später das Weite suchen würdest... So kann man sich irren..."  
Sie ging die paar Schritte auf sie zu und nur ganz knapp an ihr vorbei, bevor sie doch noch stehen blieb, den Kopf ganz nah an ihrem, den Mund, nah genug an ihrem Ohr um die Worte zu zischen, die Lilli ewig behalten würde.  
"Gratuliere... aber wenn du dachtest, dass ich so leicht aufgebe, hast du dich geirrt. Genieß dein Glück, ich werde es wieder zerstören."  
Dann schritt sie raus. Der Klang ihres Absatzes hallte im Flur wieder und Lilli hätte schwören können, dass Melissa Kingcade eine Kälte mit sich zog als sie an ihr vorbei ging. Es war nicht die erfrischende Winterkälte, die man am Luftzug spüre. Es war eine eisige dunkle Kälte, die von innen heraus kam und sich in jemanden hineinfraß, der es spüren sollte. Sie wollte etwas sagen. Sie wollte irgendetwas tröstendes sagen, wie, dass sie selbst Schuld wäre, aber Anna, Sirius und James bestimmt nicht nachtragend sind und sie eine Entschuldigung annehmen würden. Oder ihr viel Glück und Erfolg in Durmstrang wünschen. Irgendetwas, damit sie ihr eigenes Gewissen beruhigen konnte. Nichts kam heraus, stattdessen wurde es noch schwerer. Sie hatte Anna, James und Sirius nun auf ihrer Seite, sie hatte sie als Freunde gewonnen, aber um welchen Preis? Nun hatte sie Melissa Kingcade als ihre Erzfeindin und Lilli wusste: Dieses Mädchen würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bevor sie ihre Rache bekommen hat... Was hatte sie nur angerichtet. War dies wirklich das was sie wollte? Nein, nicht wirklich... Nicht das.

* * *

Melissa kam die Stufen herunter und blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen. James, Sirius, Anna, Remus und Peter hatten mitten in ihrer Unterredung gestoppt als sie sie ansah. Ihr Blick bedeutete nichts gutes und Anna fühte, dass sie etwas vor hatte. Sie konnte das schlimme, das dunkle und böse regelrecht spüren, wie es sich in ihr eingenistet hatte und wie es schrie nach draußen gelassen zu werden, um Unheil anzurichten. Unglaubliches Unheil.  
"Tja, das wär dann wohl der Abschied," sagte sie nicht wirklich bedauernd, mehr ironisch. Sie kam zu ihnen her und setzte sich neben Remus auf das Sofa. Dieser war weder weggerutscht, noch aufgestanden. Remus hatte keine Angst vor ihr, auch wenn ihre Nähe nicht unbedingt das war, was er sich gewünscht hätte. Sie waren auch niemals Feinde gewesen, aber genau so wenig waren sie jemals wirklich gute Freunde.  
"Tja, Rem, dann war es das jetzt wohl mit uns ..."  
Melissa hatte ihre Hand um seine Schulter gelegt und war mit ihren Lippen ganz nah an seine Wange gekommen, bevor sie ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange gab. Ihre Hand strich über seine Haare und sie hatte ihn dabei süßlich angelächelt. Remus machte keine nette Geste, zeigte darauf keine Reaktion und blickte sie nur kurz an. Er war niemand, der auf andere losging, der sich gegen andere aufhetzen ließ. Mehr wollte er neutral bleiben und obwohl er wusste, zu was Melissa alles fähig war, beschloss er auch sie gleichgültig zu behandeln, wie er es mit allen anderen tat, die er nicht leiden mochte.  
"Viel Glück in Durmstrang."  
"Glück?" fragte sie lachend und stand auf.  
"Ich brauche kein Glück. Ich bin dort drüben willkommen. Aber ich wünsche euch viel Glück... Glaubt mir, ihr werdet es brauchen. Anna?"  
Angesprochene blickte neutral zurück. Zumindest versuchte sie neutral zu sein angesichts der Situation. Ihre ehemals beste Freundin verabschiedete sich hier und sie wusste einfach nicht, woran sie bei ihr war. Es schien, als ob sie noch vieles sagen wollte, doch stattdessen kam nur ein Satz aus Melissas Mund heraus.  
"Machs gut..."  
Sie stand mit Tränen in den Augen auf, bevor sie sich schließlich zum Porträt hinbewegte.  
"Lissy!" Anna wollte einen letzten Versuch starten sie zu verstehen. Sie waren Jahrelang beste Freundinnen gewesen und trotz der ganzen Konkurrenzkämpfe hatte sie sich Geheimnisse geteilt und Erlebnisse miteinander durchgestanden. Diese Ära nahm ihr Ende und sie wollte sie nicht ohne eine weitere Geste gehen lassen. Eine Geste, die ihr vielleicht zeigen würde, dass es durchaus ein zurück für sie gab, wenn sie nur wollte.  
Die beiden Mädchen standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich wortlos tief in die Augen. Dann legte Melissa ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger kurz an Annas Schläfe. Sie zuckte nicht zurück, weil sie von ihrem Blick gefesselt war. Soviel Trauer hatte sie nur selten gesehen und Anna hätte es nie erwartet, dass so eine tief empfundene Trauer auch bei Melissa sein konnte.  
"Es tut mir leid..." flüsterte Melissa, dann schritt sie hinaus. Sirius rollte mit den Augen während James Anna einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, den sie weder erwiderte noch beantwortete. Sie blickte ihr einfach nur nach. Wenn James ehrlich war, dann machten ihm Melissas Worte Angst. Das hatte nichts gutes zu bedeuten... Melissa Kingcade sprach keine Drohungen aus, wenn sie nicht auch vor hätte, sie wahr zu machen.  
Anna hatte versucht in Melissas Gedanken etwas zu lesen, etwas, das ihnen weiterhelfen könnte, was sie vor hatte, aber irgendetwas blockierte sie. Melissa hatte sie früher nie aus ihren Gedanken raus halten können. Warum jetzt? Ihr Kopf pochte bei dem Versuch nachzudenken und etwas schweres hatte sich auf ihre Schläfen gelegt.  
Remus atmete schwer als er schließlich aufstand und sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedete. Er wollte sich ein paar Minuten hinlegen, seine Schmerzen wurden schlimmer und er fühle sich irgendwie erschöpft. Sie hatten alle genickt während James Peter mit Remus hinauf schickte, damit jemand aufpasste, dass sich der Freund nicht übergab oder sein Zustand noch schlimmer wurde. In dieser Verfassung hatten sie ihn noch nie vorher erlebt, dass es ihm wirklich so schlecht ging.  
"Armer Remus," flüsterte Anna und kuschelte sich in Sirius Armen rein. Ihr Kopf begann noch mehr zu pochen und sie spürte, wie ihre Nerven zusammenbrechen wollten. Sie war so müde und träge, am liebsten wäre sie in Sirius Armen eingeschlafen.  
"Ja, hoffentlich heißt das nicht, dass es heut Abend schwerer wird," grummelte Sirius als er mit seiner Hand über die Haare seiner Freundin strich und dabei feststellte, dass ihr Kopf förmlich brannte vor Hitze. Er fühlte ihre Stirn und zuckte die Hand weg als er das Fieber spürte.  
"An?"  
"Hm?" fragte sie leise, während ihre Lider von Minute zu Minute schwerer wurden und drohten zusammenzufallen. Was war los? Mit einem mal hatte sich ein Gefühl in ihr ausgebreitet, als ob etwas sie zwingen wollte zu schlafen und sie nicht stark genug war, sich dagegen zu wehren.  
"Du glühst ja..."  
"Ich- was?!" fragte sie verwirrt. Seine Worte wurden dumpfer, das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwommener.  
"Sirius?!"  
James war zu ihnen hergekommen und hatte sich besorgt zu Anna runtergebeugt, um ihre Stirn zu fühlen. Sie bewegte den Kopf von der einen Seite zur anderen, als ob sie schon in ihren Alpträumen versunken wäre. Ihre Haltung wurde immer schlaffer und träger und mit jeder Minute, die verging fielen ihre Augen mehr und mehr zu.  
"Padfoot, sie glüht!!"  
"Ich weiß... Ich bring sie zu Madamme Pomfrey," beschloss er und hob sie auf seine Arme. James half ihm dabei und lief schon mal vorraus um den Weg frei zu machen. Er war gerade um die Ecke gebogen, als er stehen blieb. Während Sirius Anna den Gang weiter runter trug hatte James Melissa gesehen, die ihm einen letzten Blick voller Enttäuschung zuwarf und sich dann umdrehte und weg ging. Ihm wurde in bewusst, dass dies ihr Werk war, ihre Rache.

* * *

Pomfrey war im Krankenflügel gewesen und hatte offensichtlich bereits alles für Remus Verwandlung bereit gemacht. Zumindest sahen die Medikamente, die sie einpackte ganz danach aus. Sie stoppte mitten in ihrer Handlung als sie die drei herein stürzen sah. Sirius trug die bewusstlose Anna auf ein Bett und wandte sich dann der Krankenschwester zu.  
"Ich glaube, sie hat Fieber bekommen."  
"Fieber?!" fragte Pomfrey verwirrt und auch sie fühlte Annas Stirn, zuckte aber erschrocken weg.  
"Mächtiger Merlin, sie brennt ja förmlich."  
"Madame Pomfrey! Was ist mit ihr?!"  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, verlassen sie den Krankenflügel, während ich mir Miss White ansehe."  
"Aber-"  
"Kein Aber, Mr. Black. Sofort!"  
Grummelnd verließen sie den Krankenflügel und stellten sich vor die Tür hin, während sie die Tür schloss. James legte seinem niedergeschlagenen Kumpel mutmachend die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn tröstend.  
"Wird schon nichts schlimmes sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sie ja wirklich nur Fieber."  
"Entweder das oder Snape's Fluch war doch schlimmer." 'Oder Melissa hat was gemacht...' dachte James, wollte es aber nicht laut aussprechen.  
"Das hätte Pomfrey doch festgestellt, wenn dem so wäre. Sie hätte Anna doch sonst nicht einfach so wieder entlassen."  
"Glaubst du, jemand hat sie vergiftet?!"  
"Padfoot, mal nicht den Voldemort an die Wand, ja?" grummelte James sofort. Noch sträubte sich in ihm etwas gegen die Vorstellung, dass Melissa Anna diesmal wirklich eigenhändig umbringen wollte.  
"Pomfrey wird sie schon wieder heilen. Sie hat bisher jeden heilen können... Da bin ich mir sicher. Lass uns zurück gehen und im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warten."  
"James!"  
"Lilli?" fragte er überrascht als sie auf ihn zugerannt kam.  
"Wir sollen vor unseren Rundgängen noch zu McGonagall kommen. Sie hat noch etwas wichtiges mit uns zu besprechen."  
"Rundgänge, verdammt."  
Ihm wurde genau in diesem Moment klar, dass er nun niemand hatte, der ihm bei Lilli und den Rundgängen vertrat, während er bei Remus Verwandlung war. Bisher hatte es Anna für ihn übernommen, doch da sie nun im Krankenflügel lag, ging das schlecht.  
"Padfoot, kommst du und Wormtail allein mit Moony klar? Ich stoß dazu, sobald ich kann. Würd sagen, im verbotenen Wald an der dicken Eiche."  
"James, ich kann die Rundgänge auch alleine machen," schlug Lilli vor, doch er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
"Nein, Lils. Zu gefährlich, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass du auch den Slytherin-Turm passieren musst. Ich mach mit dir die Rundgänge und stoß dann zu ihnen dazu."  
"Wie du willst, Prongs," sagte Sirius und winkte ihm zu, bevor er zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging. James folgte Lilli zu McGonagall. Sie waren gerade erst um die Ecke gebogen und aus seiner Sicht verschwunden als Sirius im Gang stehen blieb und den Schüler anstarrte, der ihm entgegen kam, den er am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre, um seinen Kopf abzureißen. Severus Snape. Der Slytherin sah ihn arrogant an, als er auf ihn zuging und auch stehen bleib.  
"Na, Black, so alleine? Oder hat White schon das zeitliche gesegnet?"  
Gadusch!! Sirius hatte ihn ohne zu zögern ergriffen und gegen die Wand geschleudert, wo er ihn auch fest hinpresste.  
"Du widerlicher Schleimbeutel! Was hast du ihr angetan! Wenn es dein Verdienst ist, dass es ihr so schlecht geht, dann gnade dir Merlin!"  
"Und wenn dem so wäre, Black? Ich bin unschuldig für McGonagall. Kingcade hat schon alle Schuld auf sich genommen, nur ich darf es kosten wie schlecht es euch geht."  
"Dann pass mal auf, wie schlecht es dir gleich gehen wird-"  
Er hatte schon ausgeholt um zuzuschlagen als eine bekannte weibliche Stimme ertönte.  
"Duellieren auf den Gängen verboten!" Es war Jone Zanders, die Vertrauensschülerin aus Rawenclaw und obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte um dazwischen zu gehen, falls er es doch tun würde, kam er nicht umhin seine geballte Faust weiter auf Snape zu richten. Er zitterte... seine Faust zitterte, weil sie zuschlagen wollte, weil sie diesem Ding weh tun musste, für das, was es getan hatte. Was es dem Mädchen angetan hatte, dass er liebte. Snape war für Sirius kein Mensch, er war ein Monstrum ohne Gefühle.  
"Sirius, bitte!" sagte Jone Zanders noch mal mit Nachdruck. Er fauchte und ließ schließlich von Snape ab. Der triumphierend und angewidert den Dreck von seinem Umhang putzte und dreckig lachte. Sirius wollte gehen, seinen Anblick endlich vergessen und etwas nützliches tun, wie zum Beispiel zu seinem Freund zu gehen, der ihn wesentlich dringender brauchte als er abrupt stehen bleib. Remus wurde bereits von Flitwick und Ick abgeholt und zur peitschenden Weide gebracht. Sein Freund hatte ihn durchaus noch gesehen bevor er um die Ecke bog und auch wenn es nur wenige Sekunden war, so hatte Sirius ihm doch die stummen Worte: Ich komme gleich zuwerfen können. Remus nickte verstehend bevor er mit den Professoren nach draußen verschwand.  
"Ein Geheimnis, wie ich sehe..." zischte Snape ihm noch zu ohne dass er sich zu seinem Feind umgedreht hatte.  
"Ich weiß, Black, du und deine dreckigen Freunde verbergen etwas, etwas, das euch von der Schule schmeißen könnte... Ich werde noch herausfinden was es ist und dann befördere ich euch in das stinkende Loch in das ihr gehört."  
"Ach ja?!" fragte Sirius, der sich nun wirklich wieder schwer zusammen reißen musste um nicht auszuflippen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Jone Zanders, die noch immer da stand. Sie war eine gute Vertrauensschülerin, denn wenn sie weggegangen wäre, dann, so war sich Sirius sicher, hätte er Snape auf der Stelle umgebracht. Umgebracht... der Tod. Es war das, was er ihm jetzt wünschte. Er hasste ihn, hatte ihn schon immer gehasst. Für alles was er getan hatte, für alles, wofür er stand. Er hasste Snape seit der ersten Sekunde als er ihn sah und sie waren seitdem Erzfeinde, die sich nichts gönnten außer alles Übel der Welt. Je länger er ihn ansah, um so größer wuchs sein Hass und der Wunsch, ihn zu töten, ihn leiden zu sehen. Sirius blickte den langsam voller werdenden Mond an, der in wenigen Sekunden seine gesamte Pracht zeigen würde. Dann würde sich Remus in einen Werwolf verwandeln. Ein Werwolf... es war grausam von einem Werwolf angefallen zu werden, von einem Werwolf verletzt zu werden, von einem Werwolf gejagt zu werden. Snape hatte es verdient. Er war der einzige, den Sirius soviel Leid und Schmerz wünschte... Er hatte versucht Prongs zu verletzten oder auch zu töten und dabei ihn erwischt, er hatte Anna verletzt, wegen ihm lag sie im Krankenflügel mit Fieber und wer weiß mit was noch schlimmeren... er hatte es verdient. Sirius Hass auf Snape war größer denn jeh und in dieser Minute war ihm alles egal. Seine Wut, sein Zorn hatten sein Denken ausgeschaltet und alles was noch handelte war die Rachsucht und das Verlangen der Genugtuung. Er ging den Schritt auf Snape zu und drehte sich zum Fenster hinaus, von wo aus man die peitschende Weide sehen konnte.  
"Du willst es wissen? Dann geh doch, wenn du dich traust, Snievellus. Geh hinab, zur peitschenden Weide, in den verbotenen Wald, zur dicken Eiche, noch fast am Rand des Waldes. Da kriegst du dein Geheimnis... Du traust dich nicht? So ein Feigling bist du? Ja, so siehst du auch aus... wie der letzte Angsthase, den es gibt. Nur große Töne spucken kann jeder. Sich hinter Krieg und den stärkeren verstecken, das kannst du gut... Tu was du willst. Wenn du dich traust, dann finde doch unser Geheimnis heraus... wenn du kannst... Du feige Ausgeburt des Drecks."  
Und mit diesen Worten schritt er, ihn grob an der Schulter streifend, vorbei und weg... Es war ihm egal gewesen ob Snape runter kam oder nicht. Tief im inneren wünschte er sich, dass er leiden mochte und er bedauerte das Wissen, dass Snape zu feige war um tatsächlich runterzukommen...

* * *

"Wie gehts, Anna?!" fragte Lilli besorgt, während sie mit James im Slytherinturm Patrolie ging. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Weiß nicht... Sie hatte vorhin ziemlich hohes Fieber. Ich mach mir schon Sorgen, aber Pomfrey ist da und Dumbledore würde niemals zulassen, dass seiner Urenkelin etwas passiert. Wenn es ernster wäre, würde er sie bestimmt ins St. Mungo bringen lassen."  
"Mhm, da hast du Recht. Ich weiß nicht, es ist irgendwie ungewöhnlich für mich, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Ich mein... dass sie ein Paar sind."  
"Wem sagst du das," lachte er. "Ich kenn die beiden schon seit Ewigkeiten und sie hatten sich eigentlich immer nur gezankt und geneckt. Aber ich muss zugeben... ich könnte mir keine bessere für Padfoot vorstellen. Anna gehört wenigstens nicht zu den zickigigen Superhirnen, dessen klügster Spruch war: Gugg mal, mein Kaugummi sieht aus wie der Bart von Dumbledore."  
Lilli gluckste vergnügt.  
"Der Spruch kam bestimmt von einer Slytherin. Dir ist Anna also lieber für ihn?"  
"Anna ist meine beste Freundin. Ich weiß wie sie drauf ist..."  
"Und wie ist sie drauf?!"  
"Gut?"  
"Gut?"  
"Gut."  
"... Und wie bin ich drauf?!"  
"Du?"  
"Ja."

Sie hatte ein solch hübsches Lächeln aufgelegt, dass James am liebsten sofort seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst hätte, dass er sie am liebsten zu sich gezogen hätte oder dieses wunderschöne Bild einfach für immer in seinem Gedächnis eingefangen hätte.  
"Entschuldige," flüsterte sie leicht verlegen und strich ihre Haare hinters Ohr.  
"Du hast gerade eine Beziehung hinter dir und ich sollte das nicht tun.. ich meine... mit dir flirten..."  
"... Nein... solltest du nicht..."  
"Genau..." Konnte es wirklich möglich sein? Konnte es sein, dass das Schicksal ihm eine zweite Chance für seine Liebe gab? Er hatte sich oft vorgestellt wie es sein würde, wenn er und Lilli doch noch zusammen finden würden, obwohl soviel schon zwischen ihnen passiert worden war. Doch egal wie groß seine Sehnsucht nach ihr auch stets war, so hatte er nie geglaubt, dass dieser Moment wirklich jemals auch eintreffen würde. Bis jetzt.  
"Ich sollte es tun," flüsterte er schließlich und Lilli spürte, wie heiß es wurde, wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann, wie ihre Knie unter der Hitze nachgaben und wie ihre Wangen sich langsam röteten... Es war das was sie wollte, ... aber sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass es jetzt kam...  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Er war anders... sein gesamtes Auftreten war anders geworden. Als er noch mit Melissa zusammen war, da sah er bedrückt und erschöpft aus, als ob er kein Spaß am Leben hätte und alles und jedem nur etwas vorspielen müsste, um zu verbergen was wirklich in ihm vorging. Aber in diesem Moment sah sie einen anderen James Potter. Er sah frei aus, frei von Lasten, von Schuld, von Verpflichtungen. Seine hasselnussbraunen Augen glänzten aus Zuversicht heraus, seine gesamte Haltung wirkte selbstsicherer und stärker... er war stärker geworden.  
Er wollte sie küssen, am liebsten hätte er sie geküsst oder irgendetwas getan um sie spüren zu dürfen. Ihre Nähe genießen zu können... aber er konnte nicht. Noch nicht...Das Heulen das durch die Stille der Nacht durchbrach riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
"Remus..."  
"Was?!"  
"Moony... Ich sollte Padfoot und Wormtail nicht mit ihm alleine lassen... Wer weiß wie er heute drauf ist."  
"... Ach so,.. stimmt ja..."  
Und wieder mal klappte es nicht... Da hatte sie ihm schon so oft Andeutungen gemacht, so oft die Chance gegeben, sich ihr doch noch zu nähern, doch zum tausendsten Mal hatte er sich wieder zurück gezogen. Es war frustrierend.  
"Ähm..."  
"Hm?"  
"Wie ist er so...?"  
"Wie?"  
"Wenn er ein... Werwolf ist, mein ich?"  
"Ach so... sehr... bissig," kommentierte James lachend und auch Lilli lachte. Vielleicht ein wenig verbittert, weil es wieder dieses übliche Ende nahm, aber noch versuchte sie ihre Frustration zu verbergen. Es war nicht fair. Seine Ex-Freundin war gerade erst aus Hogwarts verschwunden, seine beste Freundin lag im Krankenflügel und einer seiner besten Freunde verwandelte sich in dieser Nacht zu einen Werwolf. Wie hätte sie da auch wirklich erwarten sollen, dass er und sie in dieser Nacht endlich zusammen finden würden? Sie gingen weiter um ihre Patrolie endlich zu beenden.  
"Ich nehm an, Anna hats dir schon gesagt, wie wir Moony bei seinen Verwandlungen helfen?"  
"Ja, hat sie... Ich muss sagen, sehr mutig von euch. Da hätte wer weiß was schief laufen können... Ich mein... Animagus... Mcgonagall hat damals erzählt, wie schief sowas laufen kann... Wie habt ihr es dennoch geschafft?"  
"Lils, Padfoot und ich sind nicht dämlich im Hirn auch wenn man uns das nicht gleich ansehen mag."  
"Das hab ich damit nicht sagen wollen," wehrte sie augenblicklich ab, doch James lachte aufs neue auf, angesichts der Tatsache, wie peinlich ihr diese Bemerkung zu seinen schien.  
"Warn Witz, Lilli. Ich weiß, wie du's gemeint hast. Padfoot und ich haben echt lang dafür gebraucht, um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch wirklich klappt. Etwas, dass ich dir in Ruhe mal erzählen werde. Heut Abend nicht mehr."  
"Stimmt ja... sie warten auf dich."  
"Ja... stimmt."  
Und doch konnte er sich nicht von ihr losreißen. Das Gefühl sie einfach nur anzusehen war mittlerweile so stark, dass es ihn förmlich an diesem Ort fesselte. Er hatte nie gewusst wie hübsch sie wirklich war. Jetzt wo er sie so gut kannte, wo er soviel Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, musste er zugeben, dass ihn dieser Anblick sogar noch mehr gefiel als früher. Lilli Evans war einfach das schönste Wesen, dass er jeh sehen durfte. Er trat näher, legte eine Hand sanft um ihren Hals und zog sie langsam, zart und doch bestimmend zu sich. Es schien als ob sein Atem lauter geworden wäre, als ob die Herzen mittlerweile so laut hämmerten, dass es für die gesamte Schule hörbar sein musste. Er konnte nicht noch länger warten. Er wollte warten, wollte einen besseren Zeitpunkt für sie beide finden, als das Chaos, in dem sie momentan steckten, aber sein Verlangen nach ihr war zu groß. Der Duft war zart und warm und als Lilli die Augen schloss um es endlich zu zulassen, da-  
"Snape!!"  
"Was?!" fragte sie erschrocken und zuckte zusammen als James sein Zauberstab zuckte und von ihr wegrannte. Als sie aus dem Fenster sah verstand sie seine Panik. Snape ging auf den verbotenen Wald zu, da wo Sirius, Remus und Peter im Moment waren... Remus, als Werwolf würde Snape sofort anfallen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte sie James hinterher auf die Ländereien hinaus. Aufs neue durchbrach das Heulen die Nacht, doch dieses furchtsame Geräusch hinderte sie nicht am weiterlaufen. James, ihr einziger Gedanke galt ihm, dass er verletzt werden könnte.

James sah Snape, der dem verbotenen Wald immer näher kam, sah wie der Feigling aus Angst seinen Zauberstab zog und gegen das dunkle Nichts richtete. James wusste, dass sich nicht weit von ihm entfernt seine Freunde aufhielten und er fragte sich was schlimmer war. Der Gedanke, dass Snape seinen Freunden etwas antun könnte, in seiner panischen Angst oder dass Remus Snape in seiner unzähmbaren Wut anfallen könnte und vielleicht sogar töten würde.  
"Snape!" schrie James ihm von weitem zu, doch der Slytherin hatte ihn nicht gehört. Sein Gesicht war von Arroganz und Triumph zerfressen als er den merkwürdigen Geräuschen im Busch immer näher kam.  
"SNAPE!" schrie James aufs neue, da er nun nah genug war. Snape drehte sich aus Überraschung um, vielleicht zum falschen Zeitpunkt denn genau in diesem Moment sprang der Werwolf zwischen den Büschen hervor und auf ihn zu.  
"Stupor!" schrie James laut. Getroffen fiel der Werwolf einige Meter neben Snape auf dem Boden auf, richtete sich aber in nur wenigen Sekunden wieder auf und setzte zum erneuten Sprung auf sein Opfer an. James spurtete und riss den vor starr angewurzelten Snape von den Beinen auf den Boden, welches nur dummerweise bewirkte, dass die Krallen des Werwolfs statt Snape nun James trafen und eine tiefe Wunde in seine Seite rissen. Lilli schrie auf als sie das sah. Sie zuckte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Werwolf drauf:  
"Dormir!"  
Der Blitz schoss daneben, aufgrund des schnellen Positionswechsels des Tieres, welches nun wieder in die Büsche hinein sprang um zum erneuten Angriff anzusetzen.  
"James!" rief Lilli panisch und lief zu ihm her. Sie kniete sich neben ihm und Snape nieder und versuchte die Wunde an seinem Becken zu heilen als er brutal von Snape zur Seite gestossen wurde und dabei auf Lilli fiel.  
"Was soll das Potter!"  
"Was? Das ich dir dein jämmerliches Leben gerettet habe?!" fauchte James wütend, da seine Wunde sich mit dem Dreck des Bodens vermischt hatte und nun zu brennen begann.  
"Du mein Leben gerettet? Wohl eher verhindert, dass ich euer widerliches Geheimnis herausfinde! Ich hab keine Angst, das kannst du Black ausrichten... ein Werwolf... Lupin ist also ein Werwolf..."  
Lilli hatte James erschrocken angesehen, der in diesem Moment versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Snape wusste es?  
"Die Anzeichen waren wirklich eindeutig. Lupin ist einmal im Monat krank, immer an Vollmond... Er ist also ein Werwolf... In der Tat ein Geheimnis, weswegen er von der Schule fliegen könnte...und ich werde es Dumbledore persönlich erzählen!"  
"Dumbledore weiß es schon, Snape!"  
Noch bevor James weitersprechen konnte sprang der Werwolf aufs neue hervor und hatte sich erneut auf Snape gestürzt. Lilli und James wurden von ihm zur Seite gestoßen und während Lilli mehr Mühe hatte sich wieder aufzurichten, hatte James keinen Moment gezögert einen Fluch loszulassen um Remus von Snape runterzudrücken. Snape's Wange wurde von Krallenspuren verzierrt während der schmächtige Slytherin sich mit Mühe wieder aufrichtete um wegzulaufen. Schon hatte sich der Werwolf aufs neue auf ihn gestürzt und zu Boden gerissen. Snape kreischte panisch auf und wieder war es James, der die beiden ausseinander fluchte und sich schließlich vor dem Werwolf stellte.  
"Lilli, nimm Snape und verschwindet zurück ins Schloss."  
"Aber du!"  
"Lilli, tu was ich sage!"  
Sie nickte schließlich, zog Snape mit sich hoch und rannte mit ihm zurück ins Schloss, den Blick immer wieder nach hinten werfend. James kämpfte mit dem Werwolf in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Sie hoffte und betete, dass er es heil überstehen mochte.  
"Potter ist ein Narr!" sagte Snape während er sich mit seiner Hand das Blut an der Wange wegwischte. "Sich einfach mit einem Werwolf anzulegen. Aber gut, ein Idiot weniger auf der Welt."  
Lilli schüttelte unglaubig den Kopf über seine Aussage und musste ihre Fäuste ballen um nicht doch noch zuzuschlagen.  
"Snape! Du Trottel! James tut das für dich! Er hat dir das Leben gerettet und du würdest ihn einfach sterben lassen? Ich fass es nicht... Ich glaube, er hatte all die Jahre recht! Du BIST ein Arsch!"  
Und mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihn zur Seite und rannte zu Dumbledore's Büro.

* * *

James hatte sich unterdessen in seine Animagus-Gestalt, den Hirsch, verwandelt um den Werwolf zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts. Im Gegenteil, der Werwolf ging nun sogar auf ihn los und zwar ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. James wurde aufs neue von dem Werwolf angefallen und zur Seite geschmissen und mit einem harten Laut knallte er an den Baum auf. Er gab ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen von sich bevor er sah, dass der Werwolf aufs neue auf ihn zurannte, bereit zuzubeißen. James verwandelte sich zurück und griff seinen Zauberstab. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit seinen Freund zu beruhigen.  
"Stupor!"  
Das Tier wurde weggestoßen und landete ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf seinen Pfoten.  
"Moony, beruhig dich, Kumpel! Was ist denn los mit dir?!"  
Die Kraft ließ nach... Er hatte so lange gegen ihn gekämpft und nichts brachte wirklich was... Die Wunde musste sich infiziert haben... Sie tat höllisch weh und schien ihm noch in die Ohnmacht treiben zu wollen. Der Werwolf setzte zum Sprung an und das war das letzte was James sah... Nein, nicht das... Das letzte was er sah, bevor seine Augen zufielen, war ein weißer Strahl... und Dumbledore.


	50. Chapter 50

**lady89**: +g+ Ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich mir das jetzt so durchlese, kann ichs auch kaum glauben, wie viel Zeit ich mir hier doch gelassen habe. In meiner anderen FF BtF kamen sie glaub ich nach 5 oder 6 Chaps schon zusammen und hier sind es 50 Öö. Anna's Fieber -- mussde weiter lesen. Snape kommt sogar noch mehr später +g+ Thx fürs Review. Und da ich glaub, dass jetzt dann schon nächste Woche ist und du in Urlaub fährst. Viel Spaß in Österreich und bis hoffentlich ganz bald, wenn du wieder da bist. Glg

* * *

Chap 50: trust me

Vögel zwitscherten, ein merkwürdiger Geruch von Medizin lag in der Luft, etwas weiches lag über seiner Haut. Es fühlte sich besser an, nicht mehr der harte dreckige Boden der Wiese war mehr unter ihm zu spüren. Mehr eine weiche Matratze unter und eine warme Decke über ihn.

Als James die Augen öffnete sah er zwei verschwommene Figuren nicht weit weg von ihm stehen... Er nahm mal an dass es Dumbledore war (niemand sonst hatte so einen langen Bart) und die andere Person war wohl Madame Pomfrey (niemand sonst konnte so über Unvorsichtigkeit schimpfen).  
"Es hätte auch böse ausgehen können, Albus. Wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wären, dann hätte der Junge auch tot sein können."  
"Das glaube ich nicht, Poppy."  
"Sie haben doch seine Wunden gesehen. Wenn er ein Muggel wäre und kein Zauberer, dann hätte er die Verletzungen nicht überlebt."  
"Aber zum Glück _ist_ er ein Zauberer."  
"Im übrigen, habe ich bei Mr. Lupin etwas merkwürdiges festgestellt."  
"Merkwürdig?"  
"Er unterlag einem Zauber, Albus. Einem Zauber der dunklen Künste, der ihn nach der Verwandlung in einen Werwolf aggressiver und angriffsgierig macht. Das könnte der Grund sein, warum er es aus der heulenden Hütte geschafft hat. Normalerweise kommt er da nicht raus, aber so wild wie er gestern Abend gewesen sein muss, könnte es durchaus sein. Ich frage mich nur, wer wusste, dass Mr. Lupin ein Werwolf ist und wer sich mit diesen Flüchen gut genug auskennt, um sie auf ihn zu anzuwenden und vor allem aus welchem Grund?"  
"In der Tat... ist dies verwunderlich, Poppy."  
James schnappte mit seiner Hand nach rechts wo er etwas glänzendens ausmachen konnte. Seine Brille. Er setzte sie auf und sah nun klarer, wer sich alles bei ihm befand. Ein Blick nach rechts von eben und er sah Dumbledore und Pomfrey, wen sonst. Ein Blick nach links und er sah Remus, der sich von der Vollmondnacht ausruhte. Er schlief zwar noch, sah aber nicht sehr gut aus. Mehr geschlagen und übersäht mit Blutergüssen. Es muss eine schwere Nacht gewesen sein. Er beugte sich auf und sah geradeaus... Ein Vorhang verdeckte einen weiteren Patienten und James war sich fast sicher, dass es Anna sein musste, die dahinter schlief. Er hoffte dass es ihr besser ging und nichts ernsthaftes passiert war. Er blickte zurück nach links und-  
"Ahhhhh!"  
"Uahhhh!"  
"Huhhhhhh!"  
"Professor Dumbledore!" schrie er halblaut.  
"James?" antwortete dieser mit ruhiger Stimme.  
"Potter, was soll der Schrei?" schrie hingegen die Krankenschwester aufgebracht.  
"Entschuldigung, Madame Pomfrey... Professor?"  
"Ja, James?"  
"Könnten sie das nächste mal vorher ankündigen, bevor sie sich so an mich heranschleichen? Da kriegt man ja Panik."  
"Selbstverständlich James. Das nächste mal werde ich lauter stampfen."  
"Danke."  
"Nichts zu danken," sagte Dumbledore mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.  
Ein Klopfen störten sie in der Unterhaltung und Sirius steckte seinen Kopf herein.  
"Mr. Black," sagte Dumbledore keineswegs überrascht und lächelte dabei James vielsagend an.  
"Kommen sie nur herein. Ich denke, Mr. Potter hat nur auf sie gewartet. Oder wollten sie etwa doch nach Miss White sehen? Ich denke, auch ihr Fieber ist gesunken."  
"Ähm... ja... Danke, Professor."  
"Nichts zu danken," sagte er mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln als er sich der Tür zuwandte. "Da soll noch jemand sagen, die Jungend wäre unhöflich... Bevor ich gehe... James, du hast heute Abend etwas sehr tapferes getan."  
Verlegen kratzte sich angesprochene Person am Schädel.  
"Trotz dessen, dass du und Mr. Snape..."  
Der Professor schien angestrengt nach einem passenden Wort zu suchen, bis er sich schließlich für eine angemessene Bezeichnung entschied.  
"Nicht die besten Freunde seid, hast du mit dem Einsatz deines eigenen Lebens seines beschützt. Eine Geste, die man nicht von jedem erwarten kann. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf dich sein, James..."  
"Danke, Professor."  
"Gut..."  
Und mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns verschwand er nach draußen. Pomfrey war schon ins Nebenzimmer verschwunden, offensichtlich um noch weitere Medizin bereit zu legen als Sirius zu James hinkam und seinen besten Freund reuend ansah.  
"Prongs..."  
"Padfoot? Alles klar bei dir? Die Verletzungen im Gesicht hast du einigermaßen gut wegzaubern können.Man sieht so gut wie nichts."  
"Ja, fehlen nur noch die am ganzen Körper," sagte er leicht grinsend und hatte damit seinen besten Freund auch angesteckt. Das war keine Absicht, denn Sirius hatte noch etwas zu beichten, was ihm in diesem Moment mehr als schwer fiel, da auch noch Anna und Remus in der Nähe waren.  
"Prongs, ich muss dir was beichten..."  
"Beichten?"  
"... Snape..."  
"Ja?"  
"... Er wusste das du dich mit Moony und uns unten an der dicken Eiche treffen würdest..."  
"Wie er wusste es?"  
"Ich hab ihn dahingelockt... Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass er tatsächlich kommt. Ich war nur so wütend und hab ihn deswegen darauf gebracht und gereizt... "  
"Moment mal, Padfoot! Du bist also Schuld daran, dass Snape und ich gestern Nacht beinahe drauf gegangen wären?"  
Schweigen war ein wesentlich angenehmeres Geständnis als ein ausgesprochenes ja, also schwieg er.  
"Sirius, ist dir eigentlich klar was du gemacht hast?" brüllte James flüsternd, wenn das überhaupt ging. Er war darauf bedacht, dass sie nicht alle hören konnten, wollte seinen Worten aber auch Nachdruck verleihen. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sein bester Freund so töricht war und das Leben eines unschuldigen aufs Spiel setzte und dazu noch einen seiner besten Freunde als Mörder missbrauchte.  
"Wenn Snape heut Abend etwas passiert wäre, was glaubst du was Moony dazu sagen würde, dass er jemanden getötet hat? Du weißt, dass er als Werwolf keine Kontrolle über sich hat und du riskierst es, dass er in dieser Lage jemanden umbringt? Und auch noch Snape?"  
"Ich weiß."  
"Ach, jetzt weißt du's? Und was war gestern Abend? Merlin, Sirius, weißt du was du damit angerichtet hast? Snape weiß jetzt, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist und was glaubst du wird Moony dazu sagen, wenn er das ganze erfährt?"  
"ICH WEISS!" sagte Sirius nachdrücklich und raufte sich wütend die Haare.  
"Prongs, ich war sauer, okay? Ich hatte mich gestern Abend nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich hab gesehen, dass es Anna schlecht ging und Snape ritt auch noch darauf herum und ich war... Merlin! Ich bin ein Arsch!"  
Etwas Zeit verging in der keiner der beiden Männer ein Wort sprach. Sirius wusste natürlich, dass er Mist gebaut hatte und James verstand, dass es keinen Sinn machte noch weiter darauf herum zu hacken. Er legte seinem besten Freund die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie mutmachend.  
"Padfoot, du weißt doch, dass du wie ein Bruder für mich bist?"  
"Ja..." murmelte dieser schwuldbewusst."  
"Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen und meine Hand für dich ins Feuer legen... Aber ich werde sie mir verbrennen, wenn du weiter solche dämlichen Dinge veranstaltest!"  
"... Ich weiß, Prongs... "  
Sirius war sich dem immer bewusst gewesen und gerade deswegen tat es ihm so unglaublich leid. James war für ihn wie ein kleiner Bruder, auf den er aufpasste und um den er sich kümmerte. Am gestrigen Abend hatte er sein Leben leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt und das schlimmste getan, was man in einer Freundschaft wie ihrer tun konnte. Er hatte einen weiteren Freund verraten, nur um seine eigene Genugtuung zu bekommen.  
Remus blinzelte, als er langsam das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Ihm tat so gut wie alles weh und demnach musste es wohl eine harte Nacht gewesen sein. Andererseits hatte er sich noch nie zuvor nach einer Vollmondnacht so schlapp und kraftlos gefühlt wie jetzt.  
"Hey Moony," grüßte James als er bemerkte, dass sich der Freund regte. Remus brauchte eine gewisse Zeit, um sich zumindest aufzurichten.  
"Morgen, Padfoot, Prongs... Prongs? Warum bist du auch hier? Ist was-"  
Er stoppte als er die offensichtlichen Verletzungen sah.  
"Prongs, war ich das etwa? Ich-"  
"Beruhig dich, Moony," winkte er sofort ab.  
"Du kannst nichts dafür."  
"Ich war das also? Merlin, Prongs, das tut mir leid.Ich-"  
"Ich hab doch gesagt, Moony. Du kannst nichts dafür."  
"Hm?" machte Sirius verwirrt.  
"Hab vorhin ein Gespräch von Dumbledore und Pomfrey belauscht. Sie meinte es wäre ein Fluch auf dir gelegen, der dich nach deiner Verwandlung aggressiver werden lässt."  
"Ein Fluch?"  
"Mhm, sie wissen noch nicht von wem er kam. Allerdings kennt sich diese Person mit Werwölfen aus und ich frag mich wer das bitte sehr sein sollte? Die einzige, die ich kenne, die sich so gut in den dunklen Künsten auskennt und weiß, das Moony ein Werwolf ist... der trau ich es nicht zu."  
"Prongs!" sagte Sirius warnend und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
"Wenn du auf Anna anspielst, dann-"  
"Ich glaubs doch selbst nicht, Padfoot. Ich glaub nicht, dass sie dazu fähig wäre und überhaupt, wieso sollte sie das auch tun?"  
"Moony? Am besten du erfährst es sofort... Gestern Abend ist so einiges schief gelaufen."  
"Einiges schief gelaufen?" fragte der Marauder unsicher. Sirius und James warfen sich kurz zweifelende Blicke zu bevor sie ihrem Freund davon erzählten, was passiert war. Remus war von sich aus kein aggressiver Mensch und niemand, der auf andere los ging und auch hier wieder, wo er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, blieb er ruhig. Er hatte nicht geschrieen, niemandem Vorwürfe gemacht, aber auch sonst keinen großartigen Kommentar dazu abgegeben. Ein Mhm und verstehe war alles was er rausbrachte. Allein seine Geste, keinen von beiden auch nur anzusehen, sagte genug aus. Er mied ihren Blick, vermied es, doch noch auszuflippen und etwas zu sagen, was er noch bereuen könnte. Wenig später war Diana in den Krankenflügel gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen und die beiden hatten sie zwangweise allein gelassen. Vielleicht brauchte Remus einfach etwas Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten.

* * *

Gegen Mittag war Sirius noch mal in den Krankenflügel zurückgekehrt um nach Anna zu sehen, aber sie war selbst jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht. Madame Pomfrey hatte sie gerade angesehen als er herein schritt und sich zu James hinstellte.  
"Hm... merkwürdig..." sagte Pomfrey als sie heraus trat.  
"Was ist merkwürdig?" fragte James. So aufgelöst und nachdenklich wie die Schulkrankenschwester aussah wusste er, dass dies der beste Moment war um zu fragen. In ihrem Gedankengang gab sie Dinge preis, die sie normalerweise nur Dumbledore unter vier Augen gesagt hätte.  
"Merkwürdig... Miss White schläft noch immer. Sie scheint sehr erschöpft zu sein... sowas kommt normalerweise nur vor, wenn man einen Zauber oder einen Fluch verwendet hat, der einen mehr Kraft kostet als man aufbringen könnte... Hm... merkwürdig... Ich werde ihr erst mal noch einen Stärkungstrank geben..."  
Und während Remus es nicht aussprechen konnte, wussten James und Sirius das, was sie alle dachten. Alles wies darauf hin, alles zeigte auf Anna...  
"Sie war es nicht," wiederholte Sirius nachdrücklich und blickte zu ihrem Bett rüber. Er ging die paar Schritte zu ihr hinter den Vorhang, sah wie sie friedlich schlief und sich wie eine Katze eingerollt hatte. Wie ein sanfter Engel, der tief und fest in seinen Träumen versunken war. Unschuldig, liebevoll... Mag sein, dass sie manchmal dunkel und düster auftrat, dass sie versuchte für alle anderen undurchschaubar und geheimnisvoll, kalt und böse rüberkommen mag, aber sie war es nicht. Sie war Anna White, sie war das Mädchen das er liebte... und das er vertraute. Eine solch grausame Tat traute er ihr nicht zu... niemals... Sie hatte doch überhaupt keinen Grund dazu. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihre und strich über ihren Handrücken... Anna zeigte keine Reaktion. Er glaubte einfach nicht daran, dass sie etwas unrechtes getan hatte. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen, irgendjemand musste etwas gedreht haben... Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nicht jetzt, wo sie gerade wieder ein Paar geworden waren.

* * *

Diana saß auf den Ländereien starrte in vertieft in die Luft. Es schien, als ob sie tief in ihren Gedanken versunken wäre und nichts anderes mehr wahr genommen hatte.  
"Hey, Di," rief Lilli als sie sich zu ihr hin setzte.  
"Diana?!"  
Nichts. Ihre Freundin starrte weiter in die Ferne.  
"Diana!" sagte Lilli aufs neue und schubste sie an. Erst jetzt begann sie wieder zu blinzeln und blickte verwirrt um sich.  
"Was?!"  
"Was war denn mit dir los?!" fragte Lilli.  
"Du hast gerade gar nicht reagiert, als ich etwas sagte."  
"Oh... ach so... ja..."  
"Ja? Di, alles okay? Ist etwas passiert?"  
"Nein, nichts... wirklich... Alles okay," antwortete sie und versuchte dabei zu lächeln. Allein an ihrem unüblichen Verhalten konnte man erkennen, dass nicht alles okay war aber Lilli wollte nicht weiter drängen und beschloss, es für diesen Moment ruhen zu lassen. Ihre Freundin würde schon auf sie zukommen, wenn es viel schlimmer werden würde, was auch immer es war.  
"Wie geht's Anna?"  
"Keine Ahnung, ich glaub, sie ist noch immer nicht aufgewacht... Ich wollte gleich nach ihr sehen."  
"Mhm, Ich komm mit. Remus ist glaub ich auch noch im Krankenflügel."  
"Okay..."  
Lilli zog ihre Freundin auf und ging mit ihr zum Krankenflügel. Diana war noch immer ungewöhnlich schweigsam. Sie war zwar auch sonst nicht die große Rednerin aber heute war sie extrem still. Irgendwas musste passiert sein, dass sie so sehr bedrückte.  
"Di? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ich mach mir irgendwie Sorgen um dich."  
"Keine Sorge, Lilli. Ist alles in Ordnung." Und trotzdem nahm sie es ihr nicht ab.

Gerade als sie in den Krankenflügel gehen wollten, kam Sirius heraus und ihnen entgegen.  
"Hey," grüßte Lilli und blieb bei ihm stehen. Er sah nicht gut aus... Genau so bedrückt wie Diana. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich ob jemand gestorben ist, sie aber nur nichts davon mitbekommen hätte? Allesamt sahen sie aus wie frisch von ner Beerdigung heimgekommen.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Anna schläft noch immmer," sagte Sirius mit leicht erstickter Stimme. "Madame Pomfrey weiß nicht woran es liegt... Sie sagt, wenn Anna bis morgen nicht von selbst aufwacht, müssen sie einen Heiler vom St. Mungos holen. Sie zeigt eigentlich keine Anzeichen von Vergiftungen oder so... mehr von Erschöpfung."  
"Erschöpfung?!"  
"Mhm... Naja, hilft nichts als warten."  
Warten, warten war nicht unbedingt Lilli's Stärke und tat dies stets unfreiwillig. Sie nickte ihm zu und trat mit Sirius und Diana den Rückweg an.  
"Wie geht's James und Remus?"  
"Werden morgen entlassen. Pomfrey wollt beide heute noch zur Beobachtung behalten..."  
"Verstehe..." Oder doch nicht? Wieso lagen drei ihrer Freunde im Krankenflügel? Wieso waren zwei ihrer besten Freunde so schweigsam und seltsam? Wieso musste sie sich wieder diese Fragen stellen, die sie so lange beschäftigen würden, dass sie später bestimmt nicht schlafen wird.

Die Nacht brach herein und alle fielen in den Schlaf. In den Gängen hörte man Geräusche... Madame Pomfrey schlief... tief und fest... zu fest, denn sie hörte es heute nicht, als die Tür aufging, als jemand herein trat. In der Hand eine Phiole mit einer giftgrünen Flüssigkeit. Es kam näher an Remus und James, richtete den Zauberstab auf sie und ließ einen weißen Blitz erscheinen. "Silencio" hörte man die Stimme flüstern. Es ging weiter hinter den Vorhang wo Anna schlief, noch immer viel zu tief und fest um etwas anderes zu bemerken. Die Person öffnete die Phiole, presste mit der Hand ihren Mund auf und ließ es langsam hinein fließen. Etwas Flüssigkeit tröpfelte wieder hinaus, da Anna im Schlaf nicht alles schluckte. Die Person steckte die leere Phiole wieder ein und wischte mit einem Taschentuch die herausgetropfte Flüssigkeit ab. Diana Ayenterro sah auf Anna hinab und dann sah sie zurück zu James bis ihr Blick bei Remuse stehen blieb und ihn traurig fixierte. "Es tut mir leid... Ich hab keine andere Wahl..." flüsterte sie deprimiert, dann hob sie den Silencio-Zauber wieder auf und ging hinaus...

* * *

Anna murrte leise als sie die hellen Sonnenstrahlen bemerkte, die sich in ihr Blickfeld kämpften. Vorsichtig und sehr langsam öffnete sie schließlich ihre Augenlider. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich so erschöpft und belastet an. Jede Bewegung, sei es mit den Fingern oder ihren Beinen erforderte unendlich viel Kraft und fiel ihr so unendlich schwer. Sie rollte sich etwas zur Seite bevor sie schließlich ihre Augen öffnete und jemand unerwartetes auf dem Stuhl neben ihr sitzen sah...  
"Ayenterro?!" fragte sie verwirrt. Diana lächelte leicht verlegen und nickte schüchtern.  
"Guten Morgen, Anna... Schön, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist."  
"Ja...?" fragte sie noch immer sehr müde und drückte sich vorsichtig von der Matratze auf. Sie fragte sich warum ausgerechnet Diana Ayenterro hier saß, mit der sie nun wirklich weniger als gar nichts zu tun hatte.  
"Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?!"  
Ihre Hand wanderte ruckartig an ihre Stirn, die mit einem mal wieder von leichten Kopfschmerzen heimgesucht wurden. Sie hatte sich zu schnell wieder aufgerichtet und schloss prompt die Augen um die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken, die sich an den Schläfen ausgebreitet hatten.  
"3 Tage... "  
"3 Tage?!" fragte sie schockiert und riss ihre Augen wieder auf.  
"Moment mal, dann ist morgen..."  
"Ja... Morgen ist das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin. Keine Sorge, James hat schon eine Ersatzspielerin für dich drinnen."  
"Ersatzspielerin?" fragte Anna überrascht und verzog misstrauisch die rechte Augenbraue. Wenigstens ließen die Kopfschmerzen durch den Schock wieder nach.  
"Naja... Er dachte, du würdest noch länger schlafen..." versuchte Diana unschuldig zu erklären.  
"Ah ja... ? Was er nicht alles denkt, wenn der Tag lang ist... Hör mal, Ayenterro. Nimm mir das bitte nicht krumm, aber... was um Himmels Willen tust _du_ hier?"  
"Ähm, Remus bat mich aufzupassen damit du nicht alleine bist... Sirius und James hatten Angst, dass die Slytherins sonst etwas tun könnten."  
Anna hörte wie die Tür aufging und wie sich Schritte und Männerstimmen näherten. Mal waren die Stimmen klarer, im nächsten Moment schienen sie ihr nur wie ein weites Echo an ihr Ohr zu kommen.  
"Hey!" Sirius hatte sich zu seiner Freundin hingesetzt und sie fest in seine Arme geschlossen. Anna kannte diese Nähe, kannte diese Umarmung... Sie wusste, dass es nur Sirius sein konnte, aber sie hörte ihn so unscharf sprechen.  
"An?" fragte James besorgt und setzte sich gleichfalls zu ihr ans Bett.  
"An? Alles okay?!"  
Seine Stimme wurde langsam klarer und auch das verschwommene Bild vor ihrem Gesicht bekam genauere Umrisse...  
"Was? Ja... sicher, alles okay..."  
"Gut," sagte James nachdenklich. Sie sah nicht so aus als ob es ihr wirklich wieder gut gehen würde, wollte sie aber nicht irgendwie aufregen in dem er seine Bedenken äußerte.  
"Du hast also ne Ersatzspielerin für mich?" fragte sie leicht gereizt, was James verwunderte. War sie jetzt wirklich böse, weil er vorgesorgt hatte? Und wie kam sie überhaupt dazu das _jetzt_ anzuschneiden, wo sie so lange geschlafen hatte?  
"Ja?"  
"Und wieso?"  
"Wieso?" fragte er unglaubig. "An, du hast 3 Tage lang geschlafen! Man, wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht und ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass du vorher aufwachst."  
"Jetzt bin ich wach."  
"An, sieh dich doch an. Du kannst in dem Zustand ja wohl kaum spielen."  
"Ach ja?"  
"JA!" stimmte Sirius seinem besten Freund zu und hatte ihn damit vielleicht aus Anna's Mangel gerettet. Normalerweise bekam das Mädchen immer das was sie wollte und ritt auch so lange darauf herum, bis sie es bekam. Sirius war womöglich der einzige, der sie vor irgendetwas zurück halten konnte, denn er war genau so stur wie sie wenn es um bestimmte Dinge ging.  
"Ich bin auch dagegen, dass du mitspielst. Das Spiel ist morgen, du bist gerade erst wieder aufgewacht und siehst nebenbei nicht besonders gesund und munter aus... wenn auch... wahnsinnig bildhübsch und unwiderstehlich noch dazu..."  
"Hm," machte sie und versetzte Sirius, der dabei breit gegrinst hatte, einen stichigen Blick. "Gerade noch mal gerettet, mein Lieber."  
"Gut."  
Er zog sie näher an sich und drückte ihr einen lieben Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"An, es ist wirklich besser, wenn du dieses Spiel aussetzt," sagte James aufs neue, da er ihrem Blick nach wusste, dass sie noch immer böse auf ihn war.  
"Du hast 3 Tage lang durchgeschlafen, wo du normalerweise schon nach einem halben Tag hättest aufwachen müssen. Keiner von uns will, dass du vom Besen fliegst."  
"Und wenn ich hoch und heilig verspreche nicht vom Besen zu fallen? Oder mir nen Dauerklebefluch an den Hintern klebe?"  
"Nein!"  
"... Warn Versuch wert."  
"Du wirst dich ausruhen! Kapiert?"  
"Kapiert... Kapitän."  
"Gut..." sagte er zufrieden.  
"Wer ist die Flasche?" fragte sie bissig.  
"Flasche?"  
"Die für mich einspringt?"  
"Mageritha Strawberry."  
Anna prustete ohne es zu wollen los als James den Namen nannte.  
"Hey, wen sehen wir denn da wieder lachen?" sagte Remus als er mit Lilli und Peter in den Krankenflügel kam und sich gleichfalls zu ihr ans Bett setzte.  
"Morgen, Remus..." sagte sie und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
"Morgen, Lils," lachte sie und zwinkerte der Freundin zu, da diese nur bei Diana stehen geblieben war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie auch das Recht hatte Anna zu umarmen nachdem sie gegen ihren Willen doch noch Melissa nachgegangen war. Aber ihr Augenzwinkern sagte merkwürdigerweise mehr aus als tausend Worte. Es war noch immer eine freundschaftliche Geste.  
"Was ist denn so witzig?" fragte Remus neugierig.  
"James hat Strawberry Mageritha als Jägerin in die Mannschaft genommen."  
"Es gibt eine Strawberry Mageritha in Hogwarts?" fragte Lilli überrascht und hatte verwundert die Augen geweitet.  
"Yep, die Tochter von Breyn, dem dem das Catrys gehört. Der ist doch verheiratet mit Banana Daiquiri."  
Lilli verzog unglaubig die Augenbraue. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, ob sie ihnen das abkaufen konnte oder ob sie hier nun hochkantig auf den Arm genommen wurde. Nun gut, das mit Brain, Breyn, und Barain stimmte ja auch.  
"Kapitän, ich hoffe du weißt, was du dir mit Straw zumutest? Ich mein... "  
"Hey, ich hab so kurzfristig keinen Ersatz gefunden, der sich freiwillig von Slytherin in den Boden stampfen läßt. Die haben alle das letzte Spiel von ihnen gegen Rawenclaw gesehen und nen Gryffindor zu finden, der doo- ich meinte... tapfer genug ist um einzuspringen war ne Rarität dieser Tage."  
"Aber Straw? James, ich hab vor Jahren versucht mit ihr Baseball zu spielen. Glaubst du sie hat den Ball geschlagen? Sie hat den Schläger geworfen als der Ball angeflogen kam..."  
"Sie wirds schon packen.Mach du dir mal keine Sorgen um sie."  
"Ich mach mir eher Sorgen um euch und ihre Köpfe."  
"Außerdem ist sie Jägerin und hat keinen Schläger den sie werfen könnte..."  
"Na, wenn du meinst," sagte Anna gleichgültig, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen ihre berühmte: Wer-Nicht-hören-Will-Muss-fühlen-Miene aufzusetzen.  
"Und wie gehts dir sonst so?" fragte Remus besorgt und knuffte sie in die Seite. Anna nickte lächelnd.  
"Noch müde... aber es wird schon... Was war denn mit mir?"  
James hatte Sirius einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, der ihn nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln beantwortet hatte. Er war dagegen Anna ihre Vermutung auszusprechen oder sie irgendwie zu konfrontieren. Er glaubte und vertraute ihr und das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten war irgendetwas, das ihre Beziehung gefährden könnte.

* * *

Und so verging der Tag und am nächsten Tag nahm das Quidditchspiel seinen Lauf: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin!

Die Zuschauer jubelten auf den Tribünen, die Lehrer beklatschten die beiden Mannschaften, die ihren Weg auf das Qudditchfeld gingen. Madame Hoch machte sich bereit zum Anpfiff, während sich alle einander gegenüber auf dem Feld aufstellen.  
Für Anna war es ungewöhnlich ein Spiel ihrer eigenen Mannschaft nur von der Tribüne aus mit anzusehen und erst Recht, da dies einer der entscheidenden Spiele war. Sie durften einfach nicht gegen Slytherin verlieren und auch wenn Lilli, Alice, Remus und Peter neben ihr versuchten sie zu beruhigen, sie war alles andere als ruhig... ein Nervenbündel war wohl auch noch untertrieben.  
"Willkommen, Ladies and Gentlemen's," jubelte Cat Jordan stürmisch in ihrer verrückten und durchgedrehten Art. Heute hatte sie sich Rastas geflochten und zwei Zöpfe zu jeder Seite daraus gemacht.  
"Ich bin wieder zurück. Da unser lieber Cain Ernst Meer keinen Ernst mehr versteht... WarnWitz, Professor," fügte sie mit Seitenblick auf McGonagall hinzu, die bereits den Mund geöffnet hatte um wieder zu tadeln. "Jedenfalls hat ihn die Erkältung gepackt. Glück für uns, würd ich sagen! Wär bei seinem letzten kommentiertem Spiel fast beim stehen eingepennt! Nun zum Spiel zurück! Heute treten Gryffindor gegen Slytherin an. Eine Begegnung, auf die wir uns schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres freuen und sehnen, erst Recht, seitdem die Fede zwischen Gryffindor-Treiber Sirius Black und Slytherin-Kapitän und Jäger Cord Malfoy in den vorangegangenen Sommerferien auf ihren Höhepunkt gekommen ist. Dies ist ein Spiel zwischen euch beiden Männer und die Trophäe ist unsere allseitsbegehrte Anna White, die heute nur leider aussetzen muss und nicht beim Spiel teilenhmen kann. Der Grund? Sie ist seit kurzem wieder mit Sirius zusammen und die Beziehung hat sie einfach zuviel Kraft gekostet. Sirius hat ihr mit einem Kuss soviel Energie geraubt, dass sie 3 Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben musste!!"  
Anna verzog unglaubig die Augenbraue als sie das hörte und versetzte Cat einen giftigen Blick. Diese winkte ihr breit grinsend zurück und zeigte mit den Daumen nach oben. Anna konnte nicht anders, als den Kopf hoffnungslos zu senken und verzweifelt zu schütteln. Nach solch einem Kommentar konnte sie nicht anders als ihr Gesicht in ihrer Hand zu vergraben. DAS WAR ABSOLUT PEINLICH!  
"Das hab ich davon, dass ich mich mit Jordan verstehe," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Dumbledore, womit hab ich das verdient," fragte sie mehr sich selbst, als jemand anderen. Was sie dadurch nicht mitbekam, waren die konkurierenden Blicke von Sirius und Cord, die die beiden Männer einander auf dem Quidditchfeld zugeworfen hatten. Es brauchte keinen Experten um zu verstehen, was sie aussagten.  
"Wie wärs mit einer Wette, Black?!" sagte Cord, eindeutig mit listigem Hintergedanken. So schmutzig wie er lachte, konnte es auch nicht anders kommen.  
"Wenn ich gewinne, gehört Anna White mir und zwar NUR MIR..."  
"Hast du Mist in den Ohren, Malfoy? Anna ist mit MIR zusammen und NUR MIT MIR!"  
"Eine kleine Wette, Black. Wenn du von deinem..." Er lachte verächtlich. "Von deinem angeblichen Können überzeugt bist, dürfte das doch kein Problem sein? Oder hast du Angst?!"  
"Padfoot, nein!" versuchte James ihn zurückzuhalten, aber es war zu spät. In den Augen seines besten Freundes war etwas aufgeblitzt, das verdächtig nach einer Herausforderung schrie.  
"Einverstanden..."  
"Gut," sagte Cord zufrieden und wäre fast aufgebrochen...  
"Und wenn ICH gewinne, Malfoy, dann lässt du entgültig deine Hände von ihr inklusive einem Arschtritt von mir in deinem verfluchten Hintern!"  
Cord schien sehr von sich selbst überzeugt zu sein, denn er hatte ohne zu zögern eingewilligt. Madame Hoch pfiff das Spiel an und alle 14 Spieler stiegen in die Lüfte auf.  
"Das ist verrückt," sagte James und schüttelte den Kopf als sie oben waren. "Malfoy wird mit unfairen Mitteln kämpfen, Padfoot und du hast eingewilligt mit Anna schluss zu machen, wenn er gewinnt."  
"Ich werd das nicht zulassen, Prongs. Eher hau ich ihm vom Besen bis er grün und blau ist!"  
"Wie hoch ist die Chance, dass sie gewinnen?" fragte Lilli in die Runde.  
"Das wird ein hartes Spiel, Leute!" schrie Cat ins Mikrophon, gerade so, als ob Lilli SIE gefragt hätte, statt ihre Freunde.  
"Gryffindor spielt ohne ihre beste Jägerin Anna White, Kapitän und Sucher James Potter ist noch von der letzten Schlacht mit Slytherinschleimbeutel Snape eingeölt und die Slytherinmannschaft ist Top-in-Forum. Fazit? Keine Chance, dass Gryffindor das Spiel gewinnen wird, es sei denn Merlin wirft uns ein Wunder herunter. Und Los gehts!!"  
"Ach, bin ich etwa Luft?" grummelte Sirius vor sich hin.  
Der Quaffel wurde nach dem Anpfiff ins Spiel geschmissen und Vanessa Mountgomery konnte ihn in ihre Hände krallen noch bevor Cord ran kam.  
"Und Mountgomery am Ball!" begann Cat drauf loszubrüllen. "Blitzschnell zieht sie an Dick und Doof vorbei... Verzeihung, Professor McGonagall, ich meinte natürlich Goyle und Crabbe. Sie nähert sich dem gegnerischem Tor. Klatscher geschlagen von Goyle, wird abgewehrt von Black, der ihn zurück auf den Kapitän der Slytherin's schlägt. DingDong! Runde 1 ist eröffnet!!"  
McGonagall verzog zum ersten Mal die Augenbraue und blickte Cat Jordan leicht tadelnd an. Das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sich die Sprecherin schon bei früheren Spielen erlaubt hatte, somit hielt sich auch die Professorin noch zurück.  
"Malfoy weicht dem Klatscher gekonnt aus, Crabbe nimmt ihn an und schlägt ihn auf Treiber Mcqueen zurück. Der weicht dem Klatscher tollpatschig aus. Wenn sein Hintern nicht am Besen mit nem Dauerklebespruch festgewachsen wäre, würde er jetzt die Wiese küssen, meine lieben Mitschüler."  
McGonagall grummelte.  
"Weiter: Klatscher kommt zurück, nimmt Ziel auf Mountgomery, doch sie wirft vorher. Nein! Quaffel wird gehalten. Slytherins Hüter ist einfach zu gut! Mist!"  
Von den Slytherins ertönte Jubel aufgrund der Leistung ihres Hüters während alle anderen drei Ränge seufzten.  
"Und weiter gehts. Quaffel aufs neue im Besitz von Gryffindor: Diesmal hat ihn Pinkworth, sie stürmt auf das gegnerische Tor zu. Ein sauber gespielter Pass zu Mountgomery. Ohoh, Klatscher geschlagen von Crabbe und Mountgomery verliert den Quaffel. Malfoy hat ihn und fliegt zurück. Noch kann er nicht schießen. Aus dieser Entfernung hält ihn Walters garantiert, doch was ist das? Klatscher geschlagen von Black, Malfoy weicht aufs neue geschickt aus. Er kommt immer näher in den gegnerischen Strafraum, wenn er jetzt schießt, hätte er eine Chance. Er schießt und-- trifft! Scheiße! 10 zu 0 für die Einfallspinsel aus Slytherin!"  
Das Spiel ging weiter, doch so wie es aussah, hatte Gryffindor eine Pechsträhne erwischt. Die Slytherin's waren viel zu geschickt, um sich den Ball abjagen zu lassen oder einfach nur viel zu rau, damit ein Gryffindor überhaupt eine Chance hatte, sich den Quaffel zurückzustehlen. Strawberry war tatsächlich so tollpatschig wie Anna gesagt hatte und gab den Quaffel nicht weniger als 10x aus Versehen an die gegnerische Manschaft ab statt an die eigenen Teammitglieder. James klatschte sich verzweifelt die Hand auf die Stirn, da Sirius so blind vor Zorn war, dass er den Klatscher ständig nach Malfoy jagte, statt auch mal die anderen beiden Jäger im Auge zu behalten, die die Punkte erzielten. Nach nur 30 Minuten stand es 100 zu 10 für Slytherin. Die 10 Punkte hatte Mountgomery im Anflug von Glück geschafft, als Strawberry aus Versehen von ihrem Besen flog und beinahe auf Finn gefallen wäre, der gerade zum Schlag ausholen wollte, dann aber mit Glubschaugen schnell das Weite suchte. Der Schnatz hatte sich bis dato noch kein einziges mal blicken lassen.  
Wieder schoss der Quaffel ins Spielgeschehen ein und diesmal hatte ihn Cord als erstes erwischt.  
"Mit dem Quaffel unterm Arm rast Malfoy auf die Ringe von Gryffindor zu. Er ist ein zu guter Jäger, als das Walters den Schuss abfangen könnte. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die Gryffindor bleibt, sind die Jäger. Wenn sie sie doch nur aufhalten könnten aber ohne White, können Mountgomery, Mageritha und Pinkworth mit dem Quaffel grad mal fang-das-Teil spielen. Nichts für ungut, Mädels! Da! Klatscher geschlagen von Black und Mcqueen! Beide Klatscher verfehlen ihr Ziel, Malfoy schießt förmlich auf sein Ziel zu und er wird jeden Moment... nein! Er schießt und VERDAMMT, er hat getroffen. Was für ein Teufelskerl! 110 zu 10. Noch hat Gryffindor eine Chance zu gewinnen, wenn Potter den Schnatz fängt, doch dieser ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht oder versteckt sich extrem gut. Quaffel wieder im Spiel. Diesmal im Besitz von Mageritha, die stur gerade durch alle hindurchfegt! Ihr dicht auf den Fersen Malfoy, Finn und Backhard, alle drei Slytherinjäger! Mageritha versucht den Abstand zu vergrößern, keine Chance! Wird sie vorher schießen bevor die drei sie eingeholt haben. Oder etwa doch nicht? Malfoy ist gefährlich nah dran, aber angreifen darf er sie nicht. Allein der Klatscher könnte ihr das Schmuckstück aus der Hand schießen und tatsächlich wird er geschossen und-Neiiiiiiiiiin! Mageritha wird erwischt, lässt den Quaffel fallen, der fliegt Malfoy in die Hände. Er rast zurück zu den Gryffindorringen! Kann man ihn noch aufhalten? Black schießt und? Quaffel verfehlt Malfoy. Er schieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeßt! Tor!Tor!Tor! 120 zu 10 für Slytherin. Shit,shit,shit. Was für ein versauter Tag... Was für eine Schmach, wenn Gryffindor hier wirklich verlieren würde! Quaffel aufs neue im Spiel, im Besitz von Gryffindorjägerin Mageritha, unserer möchtegern multitalentierten Jägerin, die mit ihm nun auf die Torringe von Slytherin zurast. Ahhhhhhhhhh, Potter und Firster gehen gleichzeitig in den Sturzflug! Der Schnatz ist offensichtlich aufgetaucht, bleibt nur die Frage, wer ihn zuerst bekommt. Keiner! Der Schnatz fliegt und ihm dicht auf den Fersehen, Sucher und Sucherin."  
Während James und Pansy den Schnatz hinterherjagten, versuchten die drei Jägerinnen Gryffindors Punkte zurückzuholen, was sich als sehr schwer erwies, zumal die beiden ständig in die Wurflinie kamen. Mageritha wusste nicht, wieviele Runden die beiden schon hinter dem Schnatz herflogen, der einfach nur seine Kreise um die Köpfe der Zuschauer herum drehte, als sie beschloss einfach auf Gut Glück den Quaffel zu schmeißen um den Ring zu treffen.  
"Maggieeeeeeeeeeee schieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeßt!!"  
Alle Augen waren wie gebannt auf den Quaffel gerichtet!

"Und trifft den Schnatz..."  
"Auszeit!" sagte Madame Hoch und flog mit dem Besen hinab zu der kleinen goldenen Kugel, die am Boden lag und ganz leicht noch die Flügel ein wenig hob, bevor sie resigniert in den Tiefschlaf fiel...  
"Knockout!"  
Da der Schnatz zum ersten mal in der Geschichte des Quidditchs von einem Quaffel getroffen wurde, musste ein neuer hergeschafft werden. Anna vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen als sie das sah und konnte nichts als den Kopf schütteln. Lilli sah Remus verunsichert an, der lediglich die Schultern zuckte.  
"Sieht nicht so aus als ob sie ne ernsthafte Chance hätten," bemerkte er verlegen. Anna warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, als sie kurz von ihren Handflächen aufsah.  
"Danke..." kommentierte sie sarkastisch.  
"Und wir sind zurück beim Spiel," fuhr Cat fort. "Ein neuer Schnatz wurde freigelassen, nachdem sein Bruder von Stawberry "Maggie" Mageritha ins Koma befördert wurde. Kleiner Scherz am Rande. Der Schnatz wird freigelassen und erneuter Einwurf des Quaffels... Maggie, der Schnatzschrecken hat den Quaffel-"  
"Miss Jordan!" sagte McGonagall zum ersten mal seit dem Spiel und war schon aufgestanden als Cat ein Schritt von ihr weg ging.  
"Verzeihung Professor. War nur ein Witz! Also, Mageritha schießt,NEIN, Quaffel abgefangen von Malfoy. Er rast an ihr vorbei auf die Gryffindorringe zu. Black am Zug. Er schleudert den Klatscher auf ihn zu und jaaaaaaaaaaaaah, er trifft. Malfoy verliert den Quaffel, Mountgomery fängt ihn, spielt ab zu Pinkworth, sie versucht auf Barinelli zuzufliegen und schießt!-- Barinelli hat gehalten! Mist! Ohoh, das wird zu knapp Leute. Gryffindor ist ja richtig Miserabel! Quaffel nun im Besitz von Malfoy! Er rast auf den Gryffindorhüter zu. Kann Walters ihn fangen? Wird er ihn fangen? Er schießt--Jaaaaaaaaaaaah, unglaubliche Parade von Gryffindortreiber Black! Er hat den Quaffel gehalten und? Das gibts doch nicht! Er schießt den Quaffel zu Potter! Was ist denn das? Etwa Positionswechsel? Black und Potter rasen auf Barinelli zu. Slytherin, zu geschockt um zu reagieren, bleibt wie angewurzelt... ... FLIEGEN! Potter gibt zurück an Black, der holt aus und schieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeßt! Barinelli hat nicht gehalten! Punkt für Gryffindor! Tor!Tor! Tor! Es steht nun 120 zu 20 für Gryffindor. Was für eine Parade! Sowas gabs noch nie, dass Sucher und Treiber Punkte erzielen!!"  
Malfoy hatte James und Sirius giftig angestarrt und wenn Blicke schmerzen verursachen würden, dann hätten die beiden Malfoy längst dafür stranguliert.  
"Cool," sagte Alice als alle Spieler zurück auf ihre Positionen gingen.  
"Wusste gar nicht, dass Sirius und James auch Jäger spielen können?"  
Anna grinste amüsiert und zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern. Zwar hatte sie dies auch nicht gewusst, hatte aber erwartet, dass die beiden sich etwas einfallen lassen um den Rückstand aufzuholen. Nun gut, sie hätte sich soetwas denken können. Wann waren Sirius und James schon mal in der Lage, etwas zu tun, was sie nicht wie Helden darstellen ließ? Nicht desto trotz wanderte ihr Blick zu Cord und ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Sirius und James vorsichtig waren. Es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht zu sehen wie Cord seiner Mannschaft grimmige Blicke zuwarf und letztenendes seinen Blick zu ihr hinabsenkte und triumphierend grinste. Sie konnte nicht anders als aus Abscheu den Kopf zu schütteln. Ganz gleich was auch immer passieren mag. Eher würde sie sich vom nächsten Drachen bespucken lassen, als an seiner Seite zu stehen.  
"Und das Spiel geht weiter! Quaffeleinwurf! Mountgomery hat ihn und gibt ab zu Pinkworth. Beide durchbrechen die gegnerische Mauer. Gutes Zusammenspiel Mädels... Pinkworth schießt!! Nicht getroffen. Barinelli hat hervoragend gehalten. Leider! Er wirft den Quaffel zurück, Malfoy fängt ihn und fliegt nun auf die Gryffindorringe zu. Können unsere beiden Helden ihn aufhalten? Gibt das heute noch mal eine perfekte Parade von unserem Superduo? Uns war immer klar, dass Potter und Black die besten Freunde schlecht hin sind, aber dass sie gemeinsam eine ganze Mannschaft ersetzen könnten grenzt schon an Superkräften! Malfoy fliegt wie der Blitz persönlich durch seine Gegner hindurch! DOCH WAS IST DAS!"  
Anna, Remus, Lilli, Peter, Diana, Alice, James, alle im Stadion hielten die Luft an als der Quaffel nicht auf Walters, dem Hüter der Gryffindorringe zuflog, sondern auf Sirius, der sich links von den Ringen platziert hatte und ohne auf den Quaffel zu achten dem herannahenden Klatschern versuchte auszuweichen, der von Crabbe geschlagen wurde. Im selben Augenblick schoss der zweite Klatscher von Goyle auf Mageritha zu, die ihn gar nicht hatte kommen sehen und mit einem harten Knall vom Besen gerissen wurde. Mit voller Wucht und einem lauten von angsterfüllten Schrei stürzte sie zu Boden.  
"Sirius!"  
Anna war von der Tribüne aufgestanden und hatte sich bis übers Geländer hinausgelehnt als sie das sah, fast so als ob sie ihm damit helfen könnte, wenn sie sich halb hinabstürzte. Sirius war dem Klatscher hervorragend ausgewichen, konnte den Quaffel aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig bemerken um noch ein Wendemanöver auszuführen. Ein harter Schlag auf seinem rechten Arm und er verlor seinen Schläger...  
"Faul!" schrie Madame Hoch und pfiff laut das Spiel ab.  
James hatte eine Auszeit verlangt und sank mit seiner Mannschaft nieder.  
"Shit," fluchte Sirius, als er seinen rechten Arm hielt und zu den anderen dazu stieß, die einen Kreis um die verletzte Strawberry gebildet hatten.  
"Wie gehts ihr?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Straw? Kannst du mich hören?"  
Madame Pomfrey hatte sich den Weg zu ihnen durchgebannt, um das Mädchen anzusehen. Sie entschied nur nach wenigen Sekunden: "Krankenflügel. Keine Chance, Potter."  
"Verdammt!" fluchte James. Sein Blick wanderte zu Anna, die mit Remus, Lilli, Diana und Alice gerade zu ihnen heruntergerannt kam um nach Sirius zu sehen, dessen Arm nun von Madame Pomfrey verarztet wurde.  
"Hey!" sagte er überrascht als sie ihn fast umrannte..  
"Alles okay?" fragte sie besorgt.  
"Ja... Ja, sicher."  
"Das sah nicht gut aus."  
"Sah schlimmer aus als es war. Mir geht's gut."  
"Sicher?!"  
"Sicher, An..." sagte er zähneknirschend als Pomfrey den Zauber aussprach um die Verletzung zu heilen. Dabei hatte er seinen Blick auf Malfoy gerichtet, der bei seiner Mannschaft stand und höchst zufrieden zu ihm herblickte. Anna schüttelte nur den Kopf, wissend, dass wieder irgendetwas zwischen den beiden Rivalen abgelaufen war.  
"Okay, Black, eigentlich würd ich sie ja eher aus dem Spiel nehmen, bis der Arm geheilt ist-"  
"Auf keinen Fall!"  
"Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie was dagegen haben. Gut, aber unterlassen sie jegliche waghalsige Manöver, die dem Arm schaden könnten. Haben wir uns verstanden, Mr. Black?!"  
"Ja, Ma'am."  
"Na gut..."  
Die Krankenschwester nahm ihre Instrumente und marschierte vom Feld um Strawberry Mageritha im Krankenflügel zu verarzten während Madame Hoch zu ihnen dazu stieß und in ernster Miene den Kapitän zu sich holte.  
"Und Potter? Sollen wir weitermachen?"  
"Natürlich!" sagte dieser eindringlich. "Wir haben noch nie aufgegeben und werden auch jetzt nicht aufgeben."  
"Potter, sie wissen schon, dass sie jetzt mit einer Jägerin weniger spielen? Mageritha wird so schnell bestimmt nicht zurückommen. Ihr Treiber ist verletzt und Slytherin liegt gut 100 Punkte vorraus? Ein aussichtsloses Spiel wenn sie mich fragen."  
James atmete heftig ein und aus. Sein Herz raste und ihm war heiß. Er war wütend, wütend auf Malfoy, dass er mit solchen Methoden kämpfte, dass er ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste um sich schlug. Er wollte nicht aufgeben und doch schien es vielleicht das beste zu sein. Wie sollte er ohne eine Jägerin und mit einem verletzten Treiber , der sein bester Mann war, ein Spiel gegen eine Mannschaft gewinnen, der jedes Mittel Recht war um zu gewinnen? Wenn einem von ihnen etwas schreckliches passieren würde, könnte er es sich nie verzeihen.  
"James?!" hörte er Anna's Stimme und blickte zu ihr rüber. Sie sagte nichts, aber ihr Blick sagte alles aus was er wissen musste.  
"Moment mal," konterte Sirius. "Du willst sie nicht wirklich ins Spiel holen?!"  
"Wieso nicht?!" fauchte Anna verständnislos.  
"Du bist noch nicht wieder gesund!"  
"Ich bin nicht diejenige, dessen Arm gerade Bekanntschaft mit dem Quaffel gemacht hat!"  
"Hört auf zu streiten, ihr zwei," gab James nachdenklich von sich. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf Anna. Sirius hatte Recht. Wenn er sie jetzt einwechselte, dann riskierte er, dass sie sich auch verletzte. Sie war noch nicht völlig gesund, auch wenn sie das jedem weiß machen wollte. Nachdem man 3 Tage im Koma lag, kann man nicht einfach so aufspringen und heiter mal eben ein Quidditchspiel gegen die Slytherins spielen. Andererseits würden sie das Spiel garantiert verlieren, wenn er sie nicht ins Spiel nahm und nach Cords Miene wollte er genau das erreichen... Sirius Wette... Anna wusste nichts davon. Wenn sie es herausfand würde sie sicher ausflippen...  
"Potter? Was ist nun? Weitermachen oder aufgeben?"  
"Weitermachen... White wird für Mageritha eingewechselt..."  
Es war keine leichte Entscheidung und er hoffte und betete, dass er damit kein Fehler begang.

Kurz bevor sie wieder in die Lüfte hinauf stiegen, hielt er Anna's Arm fest und sah sie noch mal eindringlich an.  
"An, wenn-"  
"Wenn ich denke, dass es zuviel wird, dann werde ich es dir zeigen und vom Feld gehen... Ich schwörs."  
"Versprochen?"  
"Versprochen."  
"Anna, geh es langsam an, okay? Keine riskanten Manöver!"  
"Vertrau mir James... Und im übrigen... hab ich nicht vor Malfoy's neue Geliebte zu werden."  
"Woher-?" fragte er erschrocken.  
"Ich hab geschworen _nicht_ in Sirius und deine Gedanken zu blicken, von _Malfoy_ war nie die Rede..."  
Und mit einem Ha-Erwischt-Blick ging sie von ihm fort und auf Madame Hoch's Pfiff stiegen sie alle in die Luft hinauf.

Alice, Remus, Lilli, Diana und Peter gingen auf ihre Tribüne zurück und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze nieder.  
"Uhhh! Wer hätte das gedacht!" brüllte Cat voller Enthusiasmus ins Mikrophon. "Anna White ist wieder mitdabei. Das ihr Siri-puh angegriffen wurde scheint der guten soviel Energie reingepuscht zu haben, dass sie beschlossen hat wieder mitzumischen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, sie wird das Spiel nochmal rumreißen!"  
Anna konnte nicht anders als aufs neue den Kopf voller Verzweiflung zu schütteln. Notiz an sich selbst: Cat Jordan irgendwann noch die Leviten lesen!!  
"Und Quaffel wieder im Spielgeschehen! Wer hätts gedacht! White hat den Quaffel an sich gerissen und rast nun aufs gegnerischer Tor zu! Backhard und Finn versuchen sie aufzuhalten! Beide Slytherinspieler haben absolut keine Chance gegen sie. White flitzt wie ein scharfer Blitzt zwischen sie hindurch, selbst der Klatscher von Goyle verfehlt sie um Längen."  
'Was hat sie bitte sehr an geh es langsam an nicht verstanden?' dachte James hibbelig, als er sah wie sie sich mit vollem Körpereinsatz ins Spielgeschehen stürtzte.  
"White Schieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeßt! Tor! Tor! Tor! 120 zu 30 für Slytherin!" Kaum das Anna die Führung der Jägerinnen übernahm bekam Gryffindor ein Tor nach dem anderen. Malfoy, der alles mögliche versucht hatte um sie aufzuhalten, wurde von ihr jedesmal links liegen gelassen. Sirius gab zu, dass der Anblick durchaus etwas an sich hatte. Anna hatte es geschafft, dass es am Ende 130 zu 130 stand. Unentschieden.  
"Und wieder hat White den Quaffel im Besitz, gibt ab an Pinkworth. Perfektes Zusammenspiel der beiden Jägerinnen. Sie rasen auf die Slytherinringe zu. Wird Barinelli diesmal halten oder kann White Gryffindor in Führung bringen? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Potter hat den Schnatz gesichtet! Wieder jagt er ihn hinterher, wie der Teufel hinter der armen Seele. Ihm dicht auf den Fersen: Firster! Wer wird den Schnatz als erstes schnappen? Bzw. Kann White den Quaffel noch hinein schießen bevor Malfoy mit den Klatscher ihn ihr abjagen können? Goyle und Crabbe sind dicht an ihr dran aber genau so auch Black und Mcqueen. Treiber gegen Treiber, wer wird den Sieg davon tragen? Klatscher geschlagen von Black! Er trifft Goyle, den es sofort hinter wirft. White geht in Führung. Gleichzeitig geht Potter in den Sturzflug! Ich weiß gar nicht zu wem ich hinguggen soll, Ladies and Gentlemens!! Der Schnatz scheint es darauf ankommen zu lassen! Potter oder Firster. Wer zieht zuerst hoch! Bzw. Wer hält die Verfolgung länger aus! Potter zieht eine scharfe Rechtskurve. Er streckt seine Hand aus, das heisst, er könnte den Schnatz gleich fangen! Und! Und! Und! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuund!! Tor! Tor! Tor! White hat den Quaffel geschossen und wie immer konnte die Flasche von Barinelli sie nicht halten! Fantastisch!"  
Weiterer Jubel brach aus als James seine Hände um den Schnatz schloss und seinen Flug verlangsamte.  
"Potter hat den Schnatz! Er hat den Schnatz! Gryffindor hat gewonnen!! 290 zu 130 endet unser Spiel!"

Die Gryffindors rannten auf ihre Spieler zu, die mit dem Besen zur Landung ansetzten und unten wieder aufsetzten. Anna war sofort auf Sirius zugelaufen, um ihn so fest sie konnte in seine Arme zu schließen, der sich das nicht nehmen ließ und sie so fest er konnte an sich drückte. James hatte sich nur eine Sekunde danach zu ihnen gesellt und sie öffneten ihre Arme um auch ihn an sich zu drücken. Lilli und Remus mussten sich durch die massen der Schüler durchkämpfen um zu ihnen zu gelangen und sie zu beglückwünschen. Nach etlicher Zeit wie es schien machten sich die meisten auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm, um zu feiern während die Mannschaft zuerst in die Kabinen zurückging, um sich umzuziehen. Remus, Alice, Frank, Diana, Peter und Lilli hatten auf die drei gewartet als sie aus ihrer Kabine herauskamen und noch immer über ihren Sieg schwärmten.  
"Fertig?!" fragte Lilli als sie zu ihnen dazu stießen.  
"Yup, kann los gehen," sagte James und lächelte ihr vielsagend zu. Heute Abend war es soweit. Heute Abend würde er sie darauf ansprechen. Alles war perfekt. Sie hatten das entscheidene Spiel gewonnen, all seine Freunde waren wieder gesund und sie würden ihren Sieg feiern. Gab es einen besseren Zeitpunkt als jetzt mit dem Mädchen, dass er liebte, endlich auch zusammen sein zu können? Und sei es auch nur für eine kurze Zeit.  
Die Freunde wollten schon losgehen als ihnen eine bekannte, nicht unbedingt angenehme Stimme entgegen dröhnte.  
"Das war nichts als Glück, Black!"  
"Malfoy," sagte Sirius noch ganz ruhig, auch wenn es ihn wirklich viel Kraft kostete. Das einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, war Anna, dessen Hand sich in seine eingehackt hatte und sie unten hielt.  
"Das hatte nichts mit Können zu tun! Du bist ein Versager! Ein elender Versager und Blutsverräter!" brüllte er vor Wut. "Du bist ein solcher Feigling! Kommst wohl nicht allein gegen mich an, he!"  
"Willst du's etwa jetzt austragen? Hier und jetzt!" Sirius wollte auf ihn losgehen und er hätte das auch getan, wenn James und Anna ihn nicht zurück gehalten hätten. "Wenn Sirius deiner Meinung nach ein elender Versager ist, Malfoy, dann zähl mich am besten auch dazu," schrie Anna ihn an. In ihr kochte die Wut von der Wette, die die beiden Jungs wegen ihr eingegangen waren. Für sie war das nicht schmeichelhaft, sondern mehr ekelerregend, dass Cord noch weiter um sie warb, wo er bereits versucht hatte sie umzubringen. "Denn wenn ein elender Verräter so zu seinen Freunden steht, mit solcher Kraft für das kämpft woran er glaubt und alles für den Menschen tut, den er liebt, dann bin ich wohl auch eine Verräterin."  
Bei diesen Worten von Anna starrte Malfoy sie angewidert an und spuckte auf die Wiese.  
"Ihr seid sowas von armseelig! Eines Tages werdet ihr das alles bereuen, was ihr heute gesagt habt... Der dunkle Lord wird euch leiden lassen! Ihr seid einfach nur-"  
Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusch! Sirius hatte mit seiner freien Hand ausgeholt, sie zur Faust geballt und sie mitten in Malfoy's Gesicht gerammt. Der wurde von der Wucht so getroffen, dass es ihn zu Boden haute.  
"Jetzt sind wir quitt..." sagte Sirius zufrieden, drückte Anna an sich und drückte sie mit sich von dem elenden Häufchen auf der Wiese weg, welches Malfoy war. James und die anderen konnten nicht anders als breit zu Grinsen während sie ihm folgten. Etwas, das man mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell vergessen würde, denn wenn es etwas war, dass Malfoy hasste, dann war es, wenn seine Feinde ihn nicht ernst nahmen und links liegen ließen, nachdem sie ihm eine verpasst hatten.  
"Potter!" rief Professor McGonagall mit ernster Stimme. Die Professorin kam eilends quer durch die Wiese auf ihn zugeeilt.  
"Ohoh," machte Alice nur.  
"Potter!"  
"Ja, Professor?!" fragte James ganz höflich.  
"Potter, kommen sie sofort in das Büro des Schulleiters... Patricia... Es ist etwas passiert... "  
"Meine Schwester? Passiert? Was?"  
"Kommen sie bitte mit..."  
James folgte der Professorin mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, während er seinen besten Freunden einen verunsicherten Blick zuwarf, die ihn gleichfalls schulterzuckend hinterhersahen.  
"Hoffentlich nichts schlimmes..." sagte Remus nach einer Weile. Sirius nickte und ging mit Anna vorraus zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum... Er hoffte auch, dass es nicht schlimmes war. Lilli stattdessen blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen und sah James hinterher, der McGonagall folgte. Auch er warf einen Blick zu ihr hinter und versuchte zu tapfer zu lächeln. Wenn Dumbledore einen persönlich etwas mitteilen wollte, ging es oftmals um nichts Gutes und Lilli ängstigte der Gedanke, dass etwas mit James Familie war. Ausgerechnet jetzt... Langsam gab sie wirklich alle Hoffnung auf, dass sie es jemals schaffen würden zusammen zu kommen. Nun war Melissa Kingcade schon nicht mehr da und den beiden gelang es dennoch zu keinem Zeitpunkt, um über das eigentlich Offensichtliche zu sprechen.


	51. Chapter 51

**cathleenblack**: +g+ soso, Remusfan? Ist ja mal was seltenes. Die meisten sind Sirius oder James Fand. Find ich aber sweet :) Thx fürs Review. Lg

**padfoot:** thx fürs Review :) Freu mich immer über nen neuen Leser/Reviewer. Lg

**Seraph:** Uh, mir fällt es ziemlich schwer Quidditch zu schreiben, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das so rüber bringe, dass man es versteht oder es nur ein wildes Tohuwabohu ist. Ja, ich wusste ehrlich gesagt auch schon nicht mehr, dass ich die beiden tatsächlich so lang hab schmoren lassen +g+ Naja, ich versuch ihr zusammenkommen dafür extra schön zu machen. Thx fürs Review. Lg

* * *

Chap 51: Deep Dusk

Als James dem Wasserspeier entgegen trat, da hatte er schon das Gefühl, dass etwas schlimmes passiert sein musste. Dumbledore stand seiner Familie sehr nahe, stand seinen Eltern sehr nahe, seinem Großvater... wenn er ihn zu sich rief, um mit ihm persönlich über das Geschehene zu sprechen, dann musste etwas passiert sein, dass er ihm nur unter 4 Augen sagen wollte. Er öffnete die Tür und schritt in das Büro hinein. Dumbledore stand bei Fawkes und strich durch das Gefieder des Vogels. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und hatten etwas träges an sich... James konnte sehen wie er sich von seinem Vogel aufbeugte, ohne sich umgedreht zu haben und wie er schmerzvoll seufzte... Ein schweres Seufzen, dass schon jetzt so vieles aussagte. Er spürte wie sich ein Klos in seinem Hals fest setzte und wie sich ein schreckliches Gefühl der einsamen Leere in seinem Herzen ausbreitete.  
"James," sagte Dumbledore mit leiser Stimme, bevor er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und sich hinsetzte. Er deutete ihm mit seiner Hand sich vor ihm hinzusetzen. Er tat wie ihm geheißen und ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder. Es war eine drückende Stille, die in dem Zimmer herrschte und als James in Dumbledore's klaren blauen Augen sah, da zuckte er zurück... Sein Blick war von Trauer und Leid geprägt.  
"James, du weißt... dass du und Patricia für mich wie Patenkinder seid? Ich hab euch aufwachsen sehen, hab gesehen wie stolz Harold auf euch beide war, als ihr geboren wurdet."  
"... Sir? Ist... Was ist passiert?" Er wollte nicht weiter über die Vergangenheit sprechen, sondern endlich die Gegenwart erfahren.  
"Es geht um Patricia..."  
"Was ist mit ihr?"  
Und noch während er die Frage aussprach, hatte er die Antwort bereits in den glasklaren blauen Augen gelesen, die ihm gegenüber saßen und ihn mit niedergeschlagenem Blick ansahen.  
"...Wir wissen die genaueren Umstände nicht... aber... Patricia wird seit gestern Abend vermisst..."  
"Vermisst?"  
Ein Wort, dass schlimmer war als das was er erwartet hatte. Wenn Dumbledore sagen würde, dass sie tot war, dann hätte er damit leben können. Ungewissheit war das schrecklichste was es gab, denn Hoffnung gab es in dieser Zeit einfach nicht mehr.  
"Ja, James... Du weißt ja, dass sie sich bisher im Haus der Malfoy's aufhielt. Er war es auch, der sie im Ministerium schließlich als vermisst gemeldet hat..."  
"Malfoy?..."  
"An dem Tag an dem sie wieder zur Arbeit kommen sollte, wurde sie von ihm als vermisst gemeldet. Er behauptet, sie wäre spazieren gegangen und... nicht wieder zurückgekommen..."  
James beschlich ein schlimmes Gefühl. Malfoy... Wenn es um Malfy ging, dann erwartete er immer das Schlimmste. Er erinnerte sich daran, was er ihm schon angetan hatte. Was würde er alles Tricia antun... James hatte sich die letzten Wochen gar keine Gedanken dazu mehr gemacht. Hatte sich gar nicht mehr gefragt, was nun mit ihr war, ob sie ihn wirklich verraten hatte oder ob sie von Malfoy gefangen gehalten wurde... Und noch während Dumbledore weiter über die Umstände sprach, in denen Tricia steckte, wie das Ministerium versucht sie zu finden, wie seine Eltern versuchten sie zu finden, hatte sich die Erinnerung in seine Gedanken gefressen. Die Erinnerung an Tricia und ihn...

_**Der Blitz hatte seinen Vater getroffen und ihn zu Boden gerissen. Er sah wie seine Mutter ihren Zauberstab zuckte und einen Fluch losließ, bevor auch sie von einem Blitz getroffen wurde, der sie von ihm wegschleuderte. **__**  
**__**"Mum!" schrie der kleine James auf und begann zu weinen als er die rauen Hände der Männer spürte, die ihn von seinen Eltern wegrissen. **__**  
**__**"Du kommst mit!" sagte die Stimme und hatte ihn mit sich gezogen. James starrte den Mann voller Schrecken an während er nur böse herunter starrte und seinen Leuten verschiedene Befehle gab. Zwei von ihnen rannten daraufhin ins Haus hinein. **__**  
**__**"Pertificus Totalus!" schrie Michael Potter. Der Fluch traf James Entführer, der getroffen zu Boden fiel. Mit schockiertem Blick sah James zu, wie sich ein halbes duzend Zauberstäbe gegen seinen Vater richteten und von jedem ein anderer Spruch kam, der ihn traf und verletzte. **__**  
**__**"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" schrie er voller Panik.**__**  
**__**"Protego!" zauberte Maria so laut sie konnte und wehrte die restlichen Flüche ab, bevor sie ihrem Mann weiteren Schaden zufügen konnten. **__**  
**__**"Jerry! Knuster! Grell!" schrie sie aufs neue und noch bevor die 6 Todesser etwas tun konnten erschienen mit einem mal 3 Hauselfen um sie herum. Sie hatten sofort verstanden und starrten die Männer böse an. Alle hoben sie ihre Hände, größte Abscheu in ihrem Blick.**__**  
**__**"Ihr werdet unseren Meistern kein Haar mehr krümmen!" sagte Jerry und fuhr mit seiner Hand vor. Die Todesser wurden von den Potters weggeschleudert und durch die Luft auf die Bäume zugeschmissen. 6 Plopps ertönten und James sah zu wie sie alle nacheinander ins Nichts verschwanden...**__**  
**__**"Master James," sagte Knuster und nahm sich sofort des Jungen an, während sich Grell und Jerry um Maria und Michael kümmerten. **__**  
**__**"Patricia!" Mr. Potter drückte sich vom Boden auf und versuchte wieder rein zu rennen, doch seine Verletzungen zwangen ihn aufs neue in die Knie.**__**  
**__**"Jerry, Grell, seht nach meiner Tochter!"**__**  
**__**"Ja, Meister," sagten beide sofort und waren mit einem mal wieder verschwunden. Maria hatte sich unterdessen gleichfalls wieder aufgerichtet und James in ihre Arme geschlossen. Sie drückte so fest zu, dass er für einen Moment das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihn absichtlich ersticken wollen.**__**  
**__**"James, mein Junge..."**__**  
**__**Er konnte nichts sagen, nicht nach dem Erlebten. Der Schock saß zu tief und hatte seine Stimme zum schweigen verdonnert. Die Hauselfen kehrten nach nur wenigen Minuten wieder zurück.**__**  
**__**"Meister! Miss Patricia ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer, sie ist nicht mehr auf dem Potter-Anwesen."**__**  
**__**"Verdammt," schrie Michael und rappelte sich zähneknirschend auf.**__**  
**__**"Nein, Michael-"**__**  
**__**"Maria, Ich muss sie zurückholen."**__**  
**__**"Nein, ich ruf Harold. Er soll-"**__**  
**__**"Bis Harold seine Leute eingeschaltet hat, hat Voldemort es längst herausgefunden! Ich muss das verhindern!" **__**  
**__**"Nein, Michael, bitte-" **__**  
**__**Aber James Vater war schon mit einem Plopp verschwunden... James, zu verängstigt und verwirrt um zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging, blickte seine Mutter verwirrt an. Maria hatte die Unsicherheit ihres Sohnes sofort bemerkt und ihm sanft mit der Hand über den Kopf gestrichen bevor sie ihm einen lieben Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.**__**  
**__**"Es wird alles wieder gut, James... Es wird alles wieder gut... Wir lassen nicht zu, dass er euch tötet..."  
**_

'Tötet... Tötet... Tötet...' Wie dieses Wort sich doch in sein Leben eingefressen hatte. Wie ein Parasit hat er ihn befallen und nicht mehr losgelassen...  
"James?"  
Er blickte auf und traf Dumbledore's Blick.  
"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du das Wochenende zu deinen Eltern fahren..."  
Er nickte ausdruckslos bevor Dumbledore ihn wieder aus seinem Büro entließ. James ging nicht zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Er konnte nicht. Seine Freunde würden jetzt mit den anderen Gryffindors feiern. Immerhin hatten sie das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin gewonnen und Anna hatte alles gegeben. Er wollte ihnen ihre Freude nicht verderben und mit dem Wissen, dass er gerade von Dumbledore erfuhr, hätte er sich sowieso nicht zu seinen Freunden gesellen können. Er schritt aufs Quidditchfeld hinaus.  
Es war so riesig und hatte etwas unendliches an sich. Das erste Quidditchspiel... der Jubel als sie hinaus traten. Damaliger Kapitän war noch Torker Westfield. Er erinnerte sich an den Applaus, an das ängstliche Gefühl es nicht zu schaffen, dann wie er mit dem Besen in die Luft empor stieg, wie er von oben auf das gesamte Stadion blicken konnte. Die kleinen Punkte, die seine Mitschüler darstellen und die unendliche Freiheit, die das Fliegen ihm gab... Er blieb auf dem Fleck stehen, betrachtete die Ringe, betrachtete die Tribünen... Es war eines seiner Wünsche gewesen später einmal Profiquidditchspieler zu werden. Er liebte das Quidditch spielen, das Gewinnen, all das geben, was er an Kraft hatte... Er hatte mit seinem Leben noch so vieles geplant, nichts davon würde in Erfüllung gehen... Jetzt nicht mehr.

* * *

Im Gemeinschafsraum feierten unterdessen tatsächlich fast alle ausgelassen ihren Sieg über Slytherin. Alle bis auf Lilli, Anna, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Diana, die warteten... warteten darauf, dass ihr Freund herein kommen würde, um ihnen zu sagen, dass nichts schlimmes passiert war. Oder besser, Remus, Peter, Diana und Lilli warteten. Anna hatte Sirius, kaum dass sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum rein kamen, mit sich weg gerissen. Lilli konnte gerade noch einen Blick erhaschen, wie sie ihn zum Jungenschlafsaal raufgezogen hatte.  
"So, Sirius Black, und jetzt reden wir mal Klartext!"  
"Ähm..." machte der verunsichert.  
"Wieso tust du das?!"  
"Wieso tu ich was?" fragte er und begann somit, sich erst mal dumm zu stellen in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht das meinte, was er befürchtete.  
"Wieso stellst du ständig solche Dummheiten an?"  
"Dummheiten? Wie zum Beispiel?"  
"Du willst Beispiele hören? In der 2. Klasse, als Peter von Goyle verprügelt wurde."  
"Ich hab ihn gerettet, AN!"  
"Hast du nicht, Sirius. Du bist mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf Goyle zu und hast ihn den Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf den Hals gehetzt, damit jeder sehen konnte, was für ein starker Zauberer du doch bist. Das war nur genau der Moment in dem er Peter kopfüber beim See hielt. Der arme wäre beinahe ertrunken dank dir."  
"Ich hab ihn gerettet..."  
"Du hast dich halb totgelacht und ihn dann gerettet."  
"Aber ich hab ihn gerettet," sagte er gespielt entrüstet und konnte das Grinsen nur mit sehr viel Mühe abschrauben. Auch wenn Anna's Gesichtsausdruck nicht danach aussah, er fand die Erinnerung des paddelten Peters im See lustig.  
"In der 3. Klasse, als James in den Sommerferien von seinem Vater Hausarrest bekommen hat, hast du ihn angestachelt sich rauszustehlen um mit dir durch London zu streifen."  
"Ey, ihm war stinklangweilig und der Hausarrest war unbegründet!"  
"Du weißt doch gar nicht wieso er den Hausarrest bekommen hat? Glaubst du wirklich, Mr. Potter hat ihm das erteilt, weil ihr die Hogwartsflure mit Leim übersäht habts? Er hat James Hausarrest gegeben, damit er ihn nach dem was passiert war, besser im Auge behalten konnte."  
"Mensch, An, das konnt ich damals doch nicht riechen. Ich-"  
"Nein, Sirius!" fuhr sie ihm sofort dazwischen, da er es offensichtlich immer noch nicht kapieren wollte, konnte oder sonst was. "Ihr seid damals angegriffen worden und deswegen ist Mr. Potter so ausgeflippt. Nicht etwa, weil James sein Hausarrest nicht ernst genommen hat, sondern weil ihr euch in diese verdammte Gefahr begeben habt. Damals waren es James und Peter, neulich Abend hast du riskiert, dass Remus dabei drauf geht. Was wäre passiert, wenn Snape schneller als James gewesen wäre? Wenn er einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf Remus losgelassen hätte? Den Todesfluch? Dann wäre Remus jetzt Tot und das wäre DEINE Schuld, weil du ihn dahingelockt hast. Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht?"  
Sirius schien nur zu grummel, nicht wirklich verstehen zu wollen.  
"Mensch, du machst Dinge ständig ohne vorher nachzudenken. Kannst du mir bitte mal sagen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast mit Cord zu wetten und dann auch noch um MICH?"  
"... Woher-?"  
"Ich das weiß? Ich hab Cords Gedanken gelesen und sei froh deswegen, denn wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, dann würde ich jetzt womöglich als seine Freundin rumlaufen müssen, dank dir!"  
"... An, ich-"  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Hey, seht her: Ich bin der große Sirius Black. Ich kann alles und meine Freundin ist mein Besitz, die ich auch verwetten kann?"

Nach diesem Satz setzte sie sich seufzend aufs Bett nieder und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
"Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie ich jetzt mit dir umgehen soll?..."  
"Ich weiß... Mensch, ich weiß, dass ich auf gewisser Weise ein Arsch bin..." Das wusste er wirklich...  
"An, in dem Moment als Malfoy die Wette vorgeschlagen hat, da gings einfach mit mir durch."  
"Es geht IMMER einfach so mit dir durch..."  
Er hatte daraufhin nichts erwidert. Dieses mal war es anders... Er ließ sich nie von irgendjemand eine Standpauke halten ohne, dass er krampfhaft versuchte es zu überhören, sei es Mcgonagall oder Dumbledore oder einer der anderen Professoren oder seine eigenen Eltern... Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Es war Anna und alles was sie sagte, jedes einzelne Wort, stimmte. Er brachte seine Freunde ohne gross nachzudenken in Gefahr. Zuerst Peter, dann James, neulich erst Remus und heute Anna. Wenn er die Wette verloren hätte... er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Er war von seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten so überzeugt, dass er es ohne gross nachzudenken einging. Dinge, die er immer tat. Er dachte nie grossartig darüber nach was er tat... Weil er es nie gebraucht hatte. Er hatte früher bei seinen Eltern immer über alles nachdenken müssen, was er tat und egal was er auch machte, seine Eltern hatten ihn dafür bestraft, getadelt, angeschrieen...  
"Sirius..." flüsterte diese nun traurig, war wieder von seinem Bett aufgestanden und zu ihm hingekommen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um einen Bauch herum und drückte sich fest an ihn.  
"Ich will doch nur, dass du aufhörst ständig so dumme Dinge zu tun, die auch noch dirselbst schaden könnten... Ich will schließlich mal Kinder mit dir haben..."  
Sie spürte wie seine Umarmung fester wurde und atmete beruhigt aus. Als sie aufblickte sah sie in seine Augen und er war nicht böse... eher etwas überrascht.  
"Du willst ehrlich mal _Kinder_ mit mir?"  
"... Unglaublich aber wahr..."  
"Prongs würde sich kringeln vor lachen, wenn ich ihm das erzähle... Ich und Vater..."  
Er sah so glücklich aus wie sie ihn selten gesehen hatte. Schon merkwürdig, was ein einfacher Satz alles ausmachte.  
"Apropos, wir sollten nach James schauen... Hoffe, er ist schon von Dumbledore zurückgekehrt."  
"Mhm..." sagte Sirius, blieb aber dennoch stehen und grinste sie verträumt an.

"Sirius?"  
"Hm?"  
"Wir sollten nach James schauen."  
"Mhm..." Nicht, dass er sein Grinsen jetzt abgeschraubt hätte.

"Sirius?"  
"Hm?"  
"Wenn du keine Röntgenaugen hast, die durch ganz Hogwarts sehen können, dann denke ich musst du mich loslassen, damit wir gehen können."  
"... Ja... sieht wohl so aus..." sagte er weiterhin breit grinsend, ließ sie schließlich los und zwinkerte verschmitzt.

* * *

Gemeinsam schritten sie nach unten, doch als sie bei ihren Freunden ankamen sahen sie James nicht bei ihnen stehen. Remus meinte, dass er bisher nicht aufgetaucht wäre und da Sirius sich langsam Sorgen, um seinen besten Kumpel machte, beschloss er nachzusehen wo er blieb.  
"Er ist auf dem Quidditchfeld," teilte er ihnen überrascht mit, nachdem er kurz die Marauders Map zur Rate gezogen hatte.  
"Das bedeutet nichts gutes," sagte Anna nachdenklich. "Wenn James alleine sein will, dann ist irgendetwas schlimmes passiert... Jemand von uns sollte zu ihm gehen. Er sollte nicht zu lang allein bleiben."  
"Okay," sagte Sirius und hatte schon einen Schritt gemacht als Anna ihn wieder zurückzog.  
"Dich meinte ich nicht."  
"Okay," sagte Remus und wollte auch schon lostrotten, als Anna auch ihn zurückhielt.  
"DICH meinte ich genau so wenig..."  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Lilli, die etwas verwirrt zurück sah.  
"Ich?"  
"Lils, etwas ist passiert... James wird es jedem von uns sagen, wenn wir runter gehen aber... dir wird er mehr erzählen..."  
Sie nickte ohne weiter nachzufragen was er ihr erzählen sollte. Sie spürte auch, dass sie es tun sollte, obgleich ihr Herz mit jedem Schritt, den sie ihm näher kam, zu rasen begann. Das Quidditchfeld war groß, aber James konnte man ganz leicht erkennen. Er stand da, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, den Blick irgendwo zum Himmel hinauf gerichtet. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und versteckte sich hinter dem Horizont. Der Himmel hatte neue Farben angenommen. Sie gingen von blassrosa über helles Lila bis hin zu dunklem Ozeanblau.  
James Potter... Lilli hatte gedacht, dass er immer viel zu stark wäre, als dass ihm irgendjemand etwas anhaben könnte, hielt ihn immer für unantastbar... Sie hatte ihn für seine Arroganz gehasst, für sein Auftreten getadelt und es genossen ihn zu recht zu weisen, wenn er wieder jemanden unschuldig verhexte... und nun erkannte sie, dass dies nur eine Fassade war, hinter der jemand steckte in den sie sich vor langer Zeit verliebt hatte. Ihr Herz pochte mittlerweile viel zu laut. Sie hatte Angst, dass er es hören könnte. Ihre Knie waren weich, in ihrem Bauch war es unruhig.  
"James?" versuchte sie es vorsichtig. Er blickte vom Himmel zu ihr hinab und ausdruckslos blickte er wieder zurück.  
"Lass mich raten, Anna hat dich hergeschickt."  
"... Alles okay?" fagte sie ohne auf seine Vermutung näher einzugehen. Sie wusste, dass zwischen ihm und Anna eine nähere Verbindung und Freundschaft bestand, die niemand anderes verstand und sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die das noch in Frage stellte. Stattdessen trat sie näher... zu nah... Sie konnte seinen Duft vernehmen... Nicht dass er irgendwie Parfüm oder Deo tragen würde. Es war einfach... James Duft... es roch so warm.  
"Die anderen machen sich Sorgen um dich."  
"Die anderen... hm... ja..."  
"Ich meinte... Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um dich."  
Sie hatte Angst wie er darauf reagieren würde. Sicher verstanden sie sich mittlerweile sehr gut, waren Freunde geworden und sie wusste auch, dass er was von ihr wollte und sie etwas von ihm. Aber nachdem sie in der letzten Zeit so oft miteinander gestritten hatten und einander Dinge an den Kopf warfen, die sie bereuten, beschlich sie auch jetzt wieder ein Gefühl der Angst, dass es auch hier wieder ausarten könnte.  
"James, was ist passiert? Was hat Professor Dumbledore gesagt?"  
Er schwieg einen Moment bevor er tief einatmete und zu ihr runter blickte.  
"Er..." Stille...  
"Ja?"  
Lilli hatte versucht nicht zu neugierig auszusehen, denn das war sie nicht. Sie wollte ihm nur helfen und wissen, was mit ihm war und James verstand es auch. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl aber wenn er zu ihr hinab sah, wenn er in ihre leuchtenden smaragdenen Augen sah, dann hatte er das Gefühl alles sagen zu können und auch genau so viel Verständnis von ihr zu bekommen, wie er brauchte. Nein, nicht nur Verständnis... auch Hilfe.  
"Patricia ist verschwunden..."  
"... Das tut mir leid.. Was ist mit ihr passiert?"  
"Mhm... Malfoy hat sie als vermisst gemeldet. Aber so wie ich ihn kenne hat er selbst dafür gesorgt, dass sie verschwindet."  
"James..." Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte oder konnte, was angebracht war. Sie hatte so etwas gedacht, aber gebetet, dass es nicht zutreffen möge. James mochte nicht viel über seine Familie sprechen, auch keinen großen Bezug zu ihnen haben und doch war es seine Familie.  
"Ich-"  
"Dumbledore sagte, meine Eltern und mein Großvater würden alles in ihrer Machtstehende tun, um sie zu finden... Sie werden sie nicht finden."  
Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt, hoffnungslos. Er war so traurig, dass es ihr Herz in zwei Hälften zerrissen hatte. Der Wunsch ihn einfach nur in ihre Arme zu schließen, seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust zu führen und ihn zu trösten wuchs... aber sie konnte es nicht. Lilli hatte Angst, Angst, dass es falsch sein würde, was sie tat und so blieb sie stehen und sah ihn weiterhin nur an.  
"... Warum?"  
"Weil..."  
Er atmete noch mal ein und wieder aus... Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen und eine winzige Träne rollte langsam über seine Wange. Eine Träne... James Potter's Tränen, die im leichten Licht der Sterne und des Mondes glänzten.  
"Weil Voldemort das von ihr hat, was er braucht."  
"Voldemort?!"  
Lilli hatte versucht Blickkontakt zu halten, denn nur wenn sie das tat, dann schien er auch die Kraft zu haben es auszusprechen. Die Dinge auszusprechen, die er niemals sagen wollte, die eigentlich in Vergessenheit geraten sollten, aber nicht konnten.  
"Tricia... als wir noch sehr klein waren... da haben uns Todesser attackiert in unserem Haus. Sie haben versucht uns zu kidnappen, wollten meine Eltern außer Gefecht setzen. Meine Eltern haben es geschafft das zu verhindern, zumindest, zu verhindern dass sie mir etwas antun. Tricia wurde von ihnen entführt. Mein Vater ist appariert und hat versucht sie zu finden, hat versucht sie zurückzuholen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, aber er brachte sie am späten Abend zurück.Mum war schon fast verrückt vor Sorgen. Er war für mich der Held, weil er meine große Schwester wieder zurückgebracht hatte. Aber Tricia war nicht mehr dieselbe. Klar, sie hat versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber ich hab sie Abends in ihrem Bett weinen gehört. Sie war gerademal 9 als das passiert ist. Ich hab nie verstanden warum sie weinte... Ich wollte es wissen. Eines Abends, als sie wieder weinte, bin ich zu ihr reingekommen und hab versucht sie zu trösten... Musst wissen, dass wir früher immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander hatten. Eigentlich waren wir damals... eine Bilderbuchfamilie. Voldemort hat alles zerstört. Ich hab sie gefragt, warum sie so traurig ist... Weißt du was sie sagte?"  
"... Was?" flüsterte sie ganz leise.  
"Sie sagte..."  
Er schluckte... und Lilli verstand, dass es ihm viel Kraft kostete das zu erzählen. Ihr fiel nichts anderes ein, dass sie tun könnte, um ihm Kraft zu geben, statt seine Hände mit ihren zu erfassen und festzudrücken. Sie war ganz nah bei ihm, schon fast berührten sich ihre Körper, doch sie sahen einander nur in die Augen, tief in die Augen und damit tief in die Seele. Von ihr ging etwas trösendes aus, etwas Hoffnungsvolles das ihm zeigte, dass nichts verloren war und obwohl er es nicht wollte, erschien auf seinem traurigem Gesicht ein sanftes Lächeln. Er liebte dieses Mädchen... und wie er sie liebte...  
"Sie sagte, sie war bei einem bösen Mann und der böse Mann wolle unsere Familie zerstören... und sie hätte Angst, dass er es schafft... denn er ist gierig... auf die Macht, die auf ihn wartet, wenn wir alle tot sind. Wir waren viel zu jung damals... Wir haben oft geweint wegen Voldemort. Ich hab nie erfahren, wie Dad Tricia befreit hat. Keiner von beiden hat ein Wort darüber verloren. Deswegen denke ich... das Tricia längst tot ist... Diese Macht, die auf Angels Cove liegt...Voldemort kann sie erst dann haben, wenn ihr ursprünglicher Träger nicht mehr existiert... Das ist in dem Fall die Familie Potter. Er muss jeden einzelnen Potter töten um die Macht zu bekommen."  
"... Aber... ich dachte du und Anna, ihr seid-"  
"Die BlackHearts... ja... Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sich Gryffindor dabei gedacht hat."  
"... Gryffindor?"  
"Hm? Kennst du die Sage nicht?"  
"Welche Sage?"  
"Die Sage um Godric Gryffindor und seine Liebe zu Rachel Esternia De Cordalles. Eine muggelgeborene Hexe, in die er sich verliebt hat. Unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel auf AngelsCove gaben sie sich das Ja-Wort."  
Traurig blickte Lilli zu Boden als er es erzählte... Doch... sie kannte die Geschichte und wie gut sie sie kannte. Sie wusste doch, dass sie den Namen AngelsCove schon mal gehört hatte und jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Es war die Insel auf der Godric Gryffindor seine Frau geheiratet hatte.  
"Gryffindor's Geschenk an Rachel war ein goldenes Armband, das eine gewaltige Macht beinhaltete... das White Breath. Nach ihrer Hochzeit gelang es Slytherin Rachel auf seine Seite zu ziehen, ob nun mit Magie oder ohne, wird wohl niemals jemand wissen. Ist von jeder Geschichte zu Geschichte anders. Die schwarzmagischen Autoren sagen, dass sie freiwillig mit ihm ging und schon immer von der dunklen Seite angezogen wurde, die weißmagischen dagegen behaupten felsenfest, dass er sie verzaubert hatte, weil ihre Liebe zu Gryffindor viel zu stark war und sie von grundauf ein guter Mensch gewesen ist. Die gewaltige Macht von White Breath... hatte sich nach ihrem Seitenwechsel verwandelt. Verwandelt in Dark Breath, weil die Trägerin zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen war. Nachdem Slytherin die Macht von ihr bekommen hatte, hat er Rachel umgebracht. Gryffindor hat sich die Macht, die er Rachel geschenkt hatte, von Slytherin schließlich zurückerkämpft und sie zurück nach AngelsCove gebracht und sie dort versteckt. Versiegelt mit dem Zauber, dass nur ein BlackHeart die Insel finden kann um die Macht zu bekommen, die Gryffindor nie wieder zurück haben wollte... , weil dafür seine geliebte Frau sterben musste."  
"... eine traurige Geschichte... Ich kann mich daran erinnern. Es stand in einem Buch... Ich weiß nicht mehr in welchem... Die Geschichte war ziemlich unvollständig... da standen nicht die Namen der Mächte drin, aber da stand, dass Gryffindor eine Frau hatte, die von der dunklen Seite eingenommen wurde. Von Slytherin."  
"Mhm... und damit die Macht auch garantiert niemals in die Freiheit entlassen wird, hat er einen weiteren Zauber raufgelegt. Die Insel wird erst dann vom BlackHeart gefunden, wenn alle seine Erben gestorben sind, außer der letzte, der das BlackHeart in sich trägt. Das bin dann wohl ich."  
"... Du bist... Gryffindors Erbe?"  
"Sieht wohl ganz so aus... Wenn Tricia schon tot ist... dann kann es nicht lange dauern, bis Voldemort auch versucht meine Eltern und meinen Großvater zu töten. Ich stehe immerhin unter dem Schutz des BlackHearts. Verstehst du jetzt, Lils, warum ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann, ganz egal wie sehr ich es wollte?"  
Ein Satz, der ihr jegliche Luft zum atmen nahm. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet es heute Abend anzusprechen.  
"Ich habe keine Zukunft. Voldemort wird versuchen einen nach dem anderen von meiner Familie zu töten, mich eingeschlossen, nachdem er DarkBreath hat. Du wärst ständig in Gefahr an meiner Seite. Voldemort wäre auf Teufel komm raus hinter dir her und wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, nur wegen mir... das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen. Ich will dein Leben schützen. Du hast es verdient ein glückliches Leben führen zu dürfen. Ein Leben ohne dass du jedesmal irgendwie Angst haben musst, dass wieder etwas passieren könnte, dass man dir weh tut. Du ahnst gar nicht wie erleichtert ich war als Sirius und Anna mit dir Freundschaft schlossen."  
"... Sirius und Anna?"  
"... Ich hab Padfoot und An darum gebeten, dich zumindest kennenzulernen, bevor sie dich verurteilen."  
"... Aha... und... ich dachte schon..."  
Sie wollte es nicht wirklich aussprechen, was sie dachte. Es würde zu sehr weh tun...  
"Lils, die beiden sind echt in Ordnung... Nein, Padfoot und An sind die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann, aber ihre Freundschaft muss man sich erst verdienen und... du musst zugeben, dass ihr in den letzten Jahren ziemlich oft aneinander geraten seid."  
"..." Sie dachte noch gar nicht darüber nach, mehr klang noch immer das Echo seiner Worte in ihren Gedanken, von wegen, sie können nicht zusammen sein.  
"Mein, wenn Sirius mal wieder aus Jux etwas verbotenes gemacht hat, nur um Anna zu nerven, hast du ihm die Tour vermasselt und an McGonagall gepetzt. Er hat dir das schon noch sehr übel genommen."  
Er sah nicht wirklich böse aus, mehr belustigt und heiter.  
"Will damit sagen, jeder von uns hat sich verändert. Du... genau so wie ich. Padfoot und Anna verstehen sich mit dir und das ist das was ich wollte... Sie werden auf dich aufpassen... "  
"Aufpassen? Ich brauch keinen Babysitter, James."  
"Du hast Melissa gesehen und zu was sie fähig ist... Glaub mir, Lils, Wenn du dachtest, dass sie schon schlimm war, dann liegst du falsch. Es gibt viele, die viel schlimmer sind als sie, ganz zu schweigen von Voldemort selbst. Das was du von ihm bisher gesehen hast, war nicht mal im Ansatz das, was er tun kann. Ich will dich nicht wieder in Gefahr bringen wie damals schon mal."  
Lilli erinnerte sich daran, an das einsame Gefühl, an die Angst, dass der Tot sie jeden Moment einholen könnte... und sie verstand, was er damit sagen wollte. Bisher hatte sie es von dieser Seite nicht gesehen... Jetzt schon. James hatte sein Leben schon selbst aufgegeben... wie konnte sie mit jemanden zusammen sein, der seinem eigenen Leben keine Zukunft mehr gab?  
"... Du willst mir damit also sagen, dass es für uns keine Zukunft gibt? Selbst nachdem Melissa Kingcade weg ist?"  
Vor diesem Abend wollte er es selber nicht wahr haben, hatte sich eine Zeit mir ihr erträumt und sich überlegt, wie er versuchen könnte, sie doch wieder für sich zu gewinnen, doch das Verschwinden seiner Schwester änderte alles. Es hatte ihn zurück in die Realität geholt.  
"... Es wird kalt, wir sollten rein gehen..."  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte er sich um und ging hinein, mit einer schweigenden Lilli hinter ihm her.

* * *

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen feierten die Gryffindors noch immer ihren Sieg. Als James und Lilli zum Porträt herein schritten, umjubelten ihn seine ganzen Mitschüler und zogen ihn von Lilli weg zu sich in die Mitte, um zu feiern. Sie hatte auch nichts dagegen, zumal es ihr in diesem Moment sowieso lieber war, wenn sie etwas Abstand von ihnen hatte. James... sie sah zu wie er mit seinen Mitschülern feierte, wie er sich von einem Gryffindor die Flasche Butterbier geben ließ und aus ihr trank. Er lachte mit ihnen und trank das Bier...  
Lilli drehte sich weg um es nicht länger mitansehen zu müssen wie er seine Gefühle wieder verdrängte und sah Anna mit Sirius zu ihr herkommen.  
"Und?" fragte Anna besorgt. Lilli schüttelte mutlos den Kopf.  
"Patricia wird vermisst. James glaubt... dass sie schon tot ist."  
"..." Anna nickte verstehend, bevor sie sich an Sirius wandte, der verstehend seinen Kopf nickte. Er nahm eine Flasche Butterbier und stürzte sich zu James in den Haufen dazu, fast so als ob auch er mitfeiern würde.  
"Er passt ein wenig auf ihn auf..." sagte sie und nahm Lilli mit sich von der feiernden Meute weg. Sie gingen zu den Stufen rüber, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führten und wo es ruhiger war. Anna zog Lilli mit sich auf die Stufen hinab, um sich zu setzen. Von dort aus hatte man trotz allem noch einen Blick zu James und den anderen und Anna hatte ihn auch weiterhin beobachtet, obwohl sie mit Lilli sprach.  
"James hat es dir erzählt, richtig?"  
"... Was meinst du?"  
"Naja... das von sich... dass er der letzte Erbe der Gryffindors ist?"  
"Du wusstest das?" fragte Lilli leicht aufgebracht. Eigentlich dürfte es sie nicht überraschen, dass Anna White es wusste.  
"... Ja... von Mr. Potter. Wenn Patty... wirklich tot ist... "  
"... Was ist dann?... Anna?"  
Aber sie hatte ihr darauf keine Antwort gegeben. Es war ein merkwürdiger Abend, der noch merkwürdigere Fragen aufwarf und dessen Antworten soweit in die Ferne gerückt waren.

* * *

James hatte nach diesem Abend, obwohl er schon viel zu viel Butterbier mit den anderen getrunken hatte, seine Koffer noch gepackt, um zu seinen Eltern zurück nach London zu fahren. Sirius hatte seinem Freund dabei geholfen und beide sprachen ein wenig über alte und über neue Zeiten.  
"Pass mir ein wenig auf die Mädels auf," sagte James, während er sein Hemd faltete.  
"Was ist eigentlich jetzt mit Lilli und dir?"  
"... Nichts... so wie seit 6 Jahren schon."  
Sirius lachte verbittert.  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest?"  
"Padfoot?"  
"Hm?"  
James dachte etwas nach, bevor er das Packen sein ließ und sich zu seinem Kumpel aufs Bett setzte.  
"Ich bin ein Idiot."  
"Sag mir was, dass ich noch nicht weiß," scherzte Sirius amüsiert.  
"Ich mein wegen Lilli. Ich hab glaub ich Mist erzählt. Ich mein..."  
"Ach, du meinst wieder so ein Gefasel von wegen, du kannst nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, weil sie was besseres als dich Nullinger verdient hat und so weiter?"  
Er nickte schuldbewusst, doch Sirius fand das ganze eher witzig.  
"Kumpel, die kleine hat dein Gefasel das ganze Jahr ausgehalten. Sag ihr, dass du sie liebst, wenn du wieder zurück kommst. Glaub mir, das wird sie dann immer noch hören wollen."  
James blickte auf und sah seinen besten Freund fragend an.  
"Ich sorg schon dafür, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen keinen anderen Arsch kennenlernt und auf dich wartet. Magst ein Idiot sein, aber du bist ihr Idiot."  
Beide Jungs begannen zu grinsen und James war es tatsächlich leichter zu Mute. Er konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, Sirius als besten Freund zu haben und als der nächste Tag einbrach, da war es Mr. Potter, der seinen Sohn von Hogwarts abgeholt hatte.  
Es war das erste mal, dass Anna James Dad wiedersah. Sie hatte ihn nur kurz gesehen als er mit James neben sich von Dumbledore's Büro den Gang entlang schritt. Sie kam nicht umhin sie anzusehen, zu versuchen seinen Blick zu erhaschen... War er noch böse mit ihr? Oder war sie ihm gleichgültig? Mr. Potter war ihrem Blick ausgewichen... ausgewichen? Nein, er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie überhaupt da war. Mit sturgeradem Blick ging er mit senem Sohn an ihnen vorbei auf den Ausgang zu. James hatte Anna kurz angesehen, bevor er an ihr vorbei ging und ihr traurig zugelächelt... Sie nickte verstehend und sah zu wie die beiden hinaus verschwanden... Irgendetwas war komisch... Sie wusste nicht was es war... aber sie hatte es gespürt. Ganz eindeutig gespürt, dass da etwas fehlte, etwas, dass das ganze eiskalt erschienen ließ... Mr. Potter?... Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht... Schnellen schrittes folgte sie ihnen nach draußen durch die Gänge hindurch. Irrte sie sich oder beschleunigte Mr. Potter seine Schritte mit seinem Sohn...?  
"Hey, An," lachte Sirius, da sie mitten in ihn hinein lief. Sie sah ihn kurz an und er bemerkte erschrocken wie verstörrt sie wirkte.  
"An? Was-"  
"Hast du grad Mr. Potter gesehen?"  
"Ähm... ja?"  
"Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht, Sirius."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Ich weiß nicht... Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht..."  
Er verstand noch nicht was, doch er kannte Anna gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr Gefühl nicht falsch sein konnte. Beide rannten sie auf das Schlosstor zu, um nach James und seinem Vater zu blicken, doch als sie draußen ankamen waren schon beide in die Kutschen gestiegen, dessen Pferde auch schon lostrappten.  
"Anna?" fragte Sirius nochmal nach, da seine Freundin nichts anderes tat, als ihnen misstrauisch hinterher zu blicken.  
"Was war da eben?"  
"... Sirius?"  
"Ja?"  
"Hat James den Zweiwegspiegel mitgenommen?"  
"Ja, hab's gestern noch mal gecheckt."  
"Gut... Ich denke... er wird ihn brauchen..."  
Mit Sirius dicht hinter sich lief Anna zurück zum Wasserspeier und stürmte in Dumbledore's Büro, der gerade eine Unterredung mit McGonagall und Professor Jaivenko hielt.  
"Anna, Mr. Black," sagte er überrascht. Alle drei Augenpaare ruhten auf die beiden Schüler, von denen der eine selbst nicht genau wusste, was er tat, während Anna entschlossen auf ihren Urgroßvater zu ging.  
"Professor, ich wollte dich etwas fragen."  
"Muss ja ziemlich wichtig sein, wenn du dafür fast meine Tür einreißt... Aber bitte, nur raus damit."  
"Mr. Potter hat eben James abgeholt, aber ich finde, er benahm sich merkwür-"  
"Michael war schon hier?" fragte Swetlana erschrocken, ohne nun darauf geachtet zu haben, ob ihre Tarnung aufflog oder nicht, aber Sirius und Anna hatten auch nicht mehr darauf geachtet. Die Sorge um ihren Freund überwog.  
"Ja... Er... Er hat gerade mit James Hogwarts verlassen..."  
"Das kann nicht sein," sagte Swetlana als auch McGonagall und Dumbledore Anna unglaubig ansahen.  
"Michael hat gerade noch mit uns gesprochen. Er wird sich verspäten, weil er mit Stone herkommen wird."  
"Es stimmt aber," fuhr Sirius dazwischen. "James hat gerade mit Mr. Potter Hogwarts verlassen. Ich habs auch mit eigenen Augen gesehen."  
Ohne zu zögern nahm Dumbledore etwas Flohpulver und schmiss es in seinem Kamin.  
"Michael Potter."  
Und binnen weniger Sekunden erschien auch der Kopf von James Vater in den Flammen. Anna zuckte erschrocken zusammen... Das durfte nicht wahr sein... Wieso hatte sie das nicht früher erkannt? Seine Augen, sein Blick, sein gesamtes Auftreten war ganz anders gewesen. In den Flammen war der richtige Michael Potter, dem den sie immer vertraut hatte und der trotz seiner Strenge auch herzensgüte und Stärke ausstrahlte.  
"Was ist, Albus?"  
"Michael, hast du James gerade von Hogwarts abgeholt?"  
"Wie jetzt? Ich wollte gerade erst Marcel abholen... Warum?"  
"Minerva, Swetlana."  
"Sofort, Albus," sagte diese und rannte mit Swetlana zum Wasserspeier hinaus. Anna konnte nur noch ihre wehenden Umhängen erkennen als sie sich umdrehte... Sie hatte es gespürrt und bemerkt, dass es nicht James Vater war... Aber... wer war es dann?  
"Professor? Was-" begann Sirius, doch der Schulleiter schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.  
"Albus?" fragte Michael noch mal nach. Sein Kopf war noch immer in den Flammen.  
"Anna? Was genau hast du gesehen? Bzw. gespürt?"  
"Ich hab James mit seinem Vater aus deinem Büro kommen sehen. Sie sind zu den Kutschen raus und weg gefahren... Ich hab... irgendwie nichts gespürrt... Als ob mich jemand blockieren würde."  
"Ich bin erst eben in mein Büro gekommen... Eine Unterredung mit... Miss Ayenterro hielt mich davon ab pünktlich hier zu erscheinen..."  
"Albus, was hat das zu bedeuten?" raunzte Michael böse. "Was ist mit James? Wo ist mein Sohn?"  
Noch bevor jemand antworten musste, ging die Tür wieder auf und McGonagall kam zurück.  
"Die Kutsche fährt nicht die Route, für die sie vorgesehen war, Albus. Sie scheinen irgendwo abgebogen zu sein. Jaivenko hat gerade durchgegeben, dass sie sich nicht auf der Route befinden. Sie hat alles mit dem Besen abgesucht, aber niemanden gefunden."  
"Wen? Dumbledore?!" raunzte Michael nun drängend. Anna konnte die Angst in den Augen von James Vater sehen und sie fand es einfach nur schrecklich, dass seine Angst nicht unbegründet war.  
"Michael... jemand hat sich als du ausgegeben und eben deinen Sohn abgeholt."  
"WAS?! WER?!"  
"Das wissen wir noch nicht. Michael, schick-"  
"Natürlich, ich gebe Harold bescheid, dass er alle verfügbaren Auroren nach ihm losschickt. Wir halten Verbindung... Noch was, Albus... Du weißt-"  
"Ja... Anna ist hier in Sicherheit."  
"Gut... "  
Michael nickte nur noch mal kurz bevor sein Kopf aus den Flammen wieder verschwand.  
"Anna, Sirius, geht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum."  
"Aber-"  
"Kein ABER, ANNA WHITE!"  
Es war das erste mal, dass sie ihren Urgroßvater so befehlend gesehen hatte, dass es ihr auf einmal noch mehr Sorgen bereitete. Er musste einen guten Grund für sein lauten Tonfall gehabt haben. Dumbledore mäßigte seinen Ton wieder und fuhr gefasster fort.  
"Das ist mein letztes Wort. Ich danke dir für das schnelle Handeln, aber dies ist nun die Aufgabe der Erwachsenen herauszufinden, was hier passiert ist... Geht zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich werde euch aufsuchen, sobald sich etwas neues ergeben hat."  
"Es war Voldemort, richtig?" Anna gehörte zu den stursten Menschen, die es auf der Welt gab und wohl auch zu den aufmüpfigsten. Wenn sie etwas wissen wollte, dann ließ sie sich von niemanden an ihrer Fragerei abhalten und schon gar nicht von ihren eigenen Verwandten. Dumbledore wusste, dass es zwecklos war, sie abwimmeln zu wollen, doch die Wahrheit konnte er ihr nicht erzählen. Dies würde vielleicht auch für sie zuviel des guten sein.  
"Anna... Bitte, frag nicht weiter nach. Geh mit Mr. Black zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ich werde euch aufsuchen sobald wir näheres Wissen. Das ist kein Spiel. Es ist Todernst. James befindet sich vielleicht in größerer Gefahr als wir glauben. Nun bitte."  
Nur sehr widerwillig und zähneknirschend nickten sie schließlich und verließen das Büro des Schulleiters.  
Kaum, dass sie zum Porträt hinein geschritten waren, schlug Sirius mit seiner Faust gegen den nächsten Gegenstand, den er finden konnte. Anhand des Ausdrucks der beiden hatten Lilli und Remus sofort verstanden, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Sie saßen mit Diana und Peter auf den Sofa's vor dem Kamin und hatten eigentlich auf sie gewartet.  
"Padfoot? Anna?"  
"James ist weg."  
"Er ist zurück zu seinen Eltern..." sagte Remus.  
"Nein, Moony. Es war ein Eindringling hier drinnen, der sich als Mr. Potter ausgegeben hat und dieser jemand hat Prongs nun in seiner Händen und das schlimmste an allem ist wohl, dass er selbst nichts von seinem _Glück_ weiß."  
"Wie?" fragte Lilli entsetzt.  
"James ist so in seiner Trauer versunken, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen kann," erklärte Anna. "Er hätte sonst erkannt, dass dieser jemand, mit dem er mitgeht, _nicht_ sein Vater ist. Da bin ich mir absolut sicher... Auroren werden jetzt nach ihm suchen."  
"Wars Voldemort?" fragte Lilli und hatte die beiden mit verängstigtem Blick angesehen. Keiner von beiden nickte, aber genau so schüttelte keiner von beiden den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie sie sich in dem Moment fühlte. Gestern Abend, da wollte sie, dass er ging, dass er weg war und sie über die intensiven Gefühle nachdenken konnte, die auf einmal auf sie einstürmten. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe, für sich sein und nachdenken und jetzt, wo er weg war, auf so eine ungewisse Weise auf ungewisse Zeit, da fühlte sie sich komisch, verloren. Als ob sie jemand just in diesem Moment in ein tiefes Loch gestoßen hätte, in dem es keinen Halt gab, nur eine tiefe dunkle Leere.  
"Sirius?"  
"Hm?"  
"Der Zweiwegspiegel? Du sagtest doch, James habe ihn eingepackt?"  
Prompt kramte Sirius den Zweiwegspeigel aus seiner Tasche heraus und grinste erleichtert. Das könnte die Lösung sein.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Diana verwirrt.  
"Das ist eine seltene Erfindung der Zauberer," erklärte Remus seiner Freundin, die dabei verängstigt zurückgezuckt war als Sirius das schwarze Döschen aus seiner Hosentasche in die Hände genommen hatte.  
"Zweigwegspiegel. Damit kann man mit demjenigen sprechen, der den anderen Zweiwegspiegel besitzt. Hat Mr. Potter James und Sirius an Weihnachten in der 3. Klasse geschenkt."  
"James Potter," sagte Sirius mit fester Stimme nachdem er den Spiegel geöffnet hatte. Allesamt hielten sie die Luft an in der Hoffnung, dass James Stimme ertönen möge. Aber die Sekunden verstrichen wie eine Unendlichkeit dahin und nichts geschah.  
"... Wieso meldet sich niemand?" fragte Diana unsicher.  
"James Potter," versuchte es Sirius noch mal. Zwecklos.  
"Vielleicht hört er dich nicht... Versuchs später noch mal."  
Er nickte Anna zu und packte es wieder ein. So schnell wie die Hoffnung aufgekeimt war, genau so schnell war sie wieder verflogen. Keiner mochte es aussprechen, aber alle hatten daran gedacht. Wenn James sich nicht meldete, dann konnte er es vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht hatten seine Entführer ihm schon Schaden zugefügt und seine Freunde mochten gar nicht erst daran denken, was alles passiert sein konnte. Lilli wäre am liebsten weg gegangen und hätte sich irgendwo verkrochen, wo sie alleine sein konnte. Sie machte sich so unheimlich große Sorgen um ihn und mit einem Mal war die Angst, ihn für immer zu verlieren, riesen groß geworden. Was, wenn es das letzte mal war, dass sie ihn sah? Was, wenn er wieder so leiden musste, wie in der Erinnerung, die Anna ihnen vor einigen Wochen gezeigt hatte? Was für Gedanken, die sie hier quälten und ihr Herz belasteten. Und trotz dieser ganzen Gedanken, die in ihr auftauchten, lächelte sie ein wenig. Vielleicht aus Verbitterung oder aus Frust, denn in diesem Moment hatte sie wiedermal erkannt, dass es egal war, was James zu ihr sagte oder wie er sie auch behandelte. Sie hatte sich hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt und vielleicht würde sie ihn auch immer lieben, selbst wenn er sie immer wieder von sich weg stieß.

* * *

Die Kutsche fuhr ihres Weges über die Feldwege hindurch. Zumindest glaubte James das. Er hatte bei der Kutschenfahrt bisher nie hinausgesehen. Es war das erste mal, dass er sich auf den Weg konzentrierte, statt auf die Personen mit denen er drinnen saß. Sein Vater hatte ihn auch nicht angesehen sondern gleichfalls zum Fenster hinausgeblickt. Allein durch die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich keinen Kontakt zu seinem Sohn suchte, zeigte James dass er ihm noch immer böse war. Das letzte Weihnachtsfest war das schrecklichste, dass er jeh erlebt hatte. Zuerst sein Streit mit Lilli, bei dem er sie mit seinen Worten so sehr verletzt und auch in Gefahr gebracht hatte, dann der Streit mit Anna, wo beinahe ihre Freundschaft daran kaputt gegangen wäre und zu guter letzt, das enttäuschte Gesicht seines Vaters, als er gegen seinen Willen nach Anna suchte. Damals war es James noch egal gewesen, was sein Vater dachte. Er wollte nur seine beste Freundin retten. Seine Familie war ihm bis dahin irgendwie egal geworden. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, aber es bedrückte ihn, dass sein Vater ihm die Erlebnisse noch übel nahm. Nach dem er ihn und seine Freunde aus Voldemorts Fängen gerettet hatte besaß er genug Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken wieso sein Vater das doch tat. Und tief in seinem Inneren hatte er vielleicht sogar gehofft, dass er sich wieder mit seinem Vater vertragen würde. Aber er hatte sich geirrt... Es gab in der Familie Potter keinen Zusammenhalt mehr und in diesem Moment fühlte er sich von seinem Vater auch wieder ungerecht behandelt, wie schon so oft. Heute war das erste mal, dass er ihn seit den Weihnachtsferien wieder sah und es war so wie er befürchtet hatte. Eine Eiseskälte herrschte zwischen ihnen, die keiner zu durchbrechen vermochte. Er hasste es... er hasste es einfach, weil es soweit kommen musste. Er erinnerte sich so gut an die Zeiten, wo sie eine Familie waren, wo er seinen Vater geliebt hatte, zu ihm aufsah und ihn bewunderte. Wie konnte es nur zum heutigen Tag kommen, an dem seine Schwester womöglich schon gestorben war, doch sein Vater und er nicht im Stande waren ein vernünftiges Gespräch miteinander zu führen? Er hatte ihn nicht mal gefragt, wie es ihm ging...  
"Hier halten, bitte," sagte Mr. Potter und die Kutsche stoppte. James sah seinen Vater verwirrt an, zumal sie irgendwo auf dem Feld stehen geblieben waren. Weit und breit sah man nichts als Wälder und Wiesen. Es war nichts mehr von Hogwarts zu sehen, die Berge hatten es mittlerweile verdeckt.  
"Wieso halten wir hier?!" fragte James als sein Vater seinen Zauberstab rauszog und einen herumliegenden Stein in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte.  
"Ist zu gefährlich, wenn wir die gesamte Zeit mit der Kutsche runter fahren. Der Portschlüssel ist schneller."  
James nickte verstehend. Er hatte seinen Vater dabei nicht lange angesehen. Er war Auror und vielleicht handelten sie einfach so seltsam. James hatte in diesem Moment nicht daran gedacht, warum sein Vater nicht durch den Kamin in Dumbledore's Büro wieder ins Potteranwesen zurück fuhr, sondern Umwege ging indem er zuerst mit der Kutsche abfuhr und dann auf der Mitte mit einem Portschlüssel fort ging. Er dachte in diesem Moment so gut wie gar nichts. Zuvieles war passiert und die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zogen noch mehr an seinem Gemüt. Die Vollmondnacht mit Moony, in der er sich die Verletzung am Becken zugezogen hatte, dass zwar einigermaßen verheilt war, doch eine leichte Narbe hinterlassen hatte. Dann das Quidditchspiel selber, wo er dank Sirius auch noch mehr Kraft verloren hatte, dadurch dass er sich als Jäger versucht hatte und seine wieder mal idiotischen Worte an Lilli am selben Abend. Wieso konnte er ihr nicht einfach sagen, was er wirklich wollte und sich wünschte, sondern sich wie ein miserabler Held aufführen? 'Wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, werde ich Lilli sagen, dass ich sie liebe und mit ihr zusammen sein möchte...'. Und dann die Feier gestern Abend selbst, wo ihm von allen Seiten immer wieder ein Butterbier mehr in die Hand gedrückt wurde, das von mal zu mal bitterer und abscheulicher schmeckte Er war so erledigt und müde an diesem Morgen gewesen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, seine Freunde wollten ihn mit Absicht betäuben, damit er den Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Schwester besser ertragen konnte. Das tat es nicht... Die schreckliche Wahrheit war noch immer klar vor seinem geistigen Auge. Voldemort würde seine Familie zerstören, würde ihn zerstören... Wie auch sein Vater es tat, berührte James mit ihm gleichzeitig den Portschlüssel und ließ sich nach Hause bringen... Nach Hause... Wie sich das doch anhörte...


	52. Chapter 52

**Seraph:** Ich weiß jetzt so aus dem Stegreif gar nicht, ob noch ein Quidditchspiel kommt in den letzten 30 Chaps... Aber ich glaub wage schon... Egal. Thx fürs Review. Lg :)

* * *

Chap 52: Deep Dusk II

"James Potter!" versuchte es Sirius aufs neue, als ihm das Warten zu viel wurde und er es satt hatte tatenlos dazu siten, doch Jamess Gesicht erschien auch jetzt nicht im Spiegel.  
"JaMES Potter?"  
Nichts.  
"JAmes Potter?"  
Nichts.  
"JAMES Potter?"  
Nichts.  
"James POtter?"  
Nichts.  
"James PotTER?"  
"Was zum Hippogreif machst du da?" fragte Anna unglaubig. "Glaubst du James reagiert, wenn du seinen Namen zerhackst?"  
"Man, mir war langweilig," grummelte Sirius während er den Zweiwegspiegel wütend wieder zusammen drückte und auf das Sofa niederschmiss.  
"Verdammt! Wieso geht er nicht ran? Merlin noch mal!"  
"Er hat ihn in seine Tasche gesteckt, Sirius und beim gehen die Tasche verkleinert. Da kann er dich nicht hören..."  
"Super, fantastisch, Toll!" jubelte dieser auf Annas Erklärung sarkastisch auf.  
"Wozu trägt man einen Zweiwegspiegel, wenn man nicht erreichbar sein möchte?"  
"Ich glaub nicht, dass er es mit Absicht in seine Reisetasche getan hat, Padfoot," verteidigte Remus ihn nachdenklich.  
"Er sah gestern Abend ziemlich geschafft aus. War mit den Gedanken beim Packen wohl ganz woanders."  
"Wie geschafft?" fragte Anna besorgt.  
"Naja, Müdigkeitserscheinungen... Ist mir schon beim Spiel aufgefallen und gestern Abend bei der Party sah er auch nicht mehr ganz gut aus. Hat nicht ganz verstanden was ich ihm sagen wollte und immer nur: HÄ! erwidert."  
"Wieviel Butterbier hat er gestern Abend getrunken?" fragte Anna misstrauisch. Dummerweise hatte sie ihn gestern Abend nicht wirklich beobachtet. Seit dem der Ponester James die schwarze Magie aufgesaugt hatte dachte sie, dass das schlimmste vorerst vorbei war. Offensichtlich nicht, denn diese Müdigkeitserscheinungen waren im Normalfall der Vorbote vom dunklen Mal.  
"Hm... einige Flaschen? Habs nicht mitgezählt, aber jedesmal wenn ich hinsah, hatte er ne neue in der Hand."  
"Was heißt einige Flaschen, Moony? Prongs verträgt ziemlich viel und er wird so leicht nicht stockbesoffen."  
"Er war auch nicht betrunken," erklärte dieser ruhig. "Eher... ziemlich müde..."  
"Müde... " wiederholte Anna leise murmelnd vor sich hin. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihn... Zuerst Tricia, nun er. Sie hatte nicht mit Mr. Potter reden können, aber sie wünschte sich sie könnte es. Es musste ihm wirklich ziemlich mies gehen... Selbst wenn sie ihn erreichen könnte, er würde nicht mit ihr reden wollen. Er hasste sie nachdem was passiert war... Sie konnte es fühlen, wie er auf Abstand zu ihr gegangen war... Mr. Potter tat ihr Leid, denn dieses Debakel hatte er nicht verdient... Nicht er...  
"Was glaubt ihr wer es war?" fragte Lilli verunsichert in die Runde. Je länger die Freunde so stillschweigend da saßen und lange Gesichter zogen, umso mehr wuchs auch ihre Angst um den gemeinsamen Freund. Der Gedanke, dass ihm wirklich etwas passiert, nagte an ihr jede Sekunde, die verging.  
"Vielleicht Vol-Voldemort?!"  
Diana und Remus hatten sie verängstigt angesehen, während Anna und Sirius nur ungewiss die Schultern zuckten.  
"Eigentlich wärs ja gut, wenn er es ist."  
"Hast du ne Vollmaise?!" raunzte Sirius Anna ungewollt an.  
"Mensch, ich meinte damit doch nicht, dass es gut ist dass Voldemort ihn entführt hat, aber er wird James nichts tun! Er braucht ihn und bis dahin _muss_ er ihn am Leben lassen."  
"Nicht unbedingt," ging Sirius dazwischen. "Du hast damals selbst gesagt, dass er nicht zwangsweise euch beide braucht. Einer reicht ihm auch aus, nur wird dieser aber bei dem betreten getötet."  
"Ja, es existiert jedoch ein großes _Aber_... Lils, ich denke, James hat es dir gestern Abend erzählt?"  
"..." Sie nickte stumm.  
"Was hat er erzählt?" fragte Diana verwirrt, woraufhin Remus ihr deutete still zu sein.  
"Die Macht die jetzt auf AngelsCove lagert ist noch immer White Breath und in diesem Zustand nützt sie Voldemort nichts. Er braucht sie als DarkBreath und dazu braucht er James, weil er der Erbe von Gryffindor ist und als einziger die Macht umwandeln kann."  
"Wieso kann es nur James tun?" fragte Remus.  
"Weil Gryffindor dies mit als Zauber auf AngelsCove gelegt hatte als er WhiteBreath darin wieder einschloss. Allein der letztgeborene Ahne darf das WhiteBreath in sich tragen. James _muss_ sozusagen noch leben, wenn Voldemort die Macht aus AngelsCove entnimmt und dazu muss noch ein BlackHeart anwesend sein, um die Pforte zu öffnen. Ergo: So lange er nicht mich hat, wird James am Leben bleiben."  
"Ja, bleibt nur die Frage wie," unterbrach Sirius sie mit grimmigen Gesicht.  
"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass er seine Gefangenen auf Rosen bettet und ihnen zum Frühstück Guten Morgen Lieder singen wird?!"  
"Wenigstens können wir uns sicher sein, dass er nicht sterben wird... "sagte Anna ohne auf Sirius Vermutung eingegangen zu sein. Sie wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, was er alles durch leiden könnte.  
"Wenn Voldemort James hat, warum unternimmt Dumbledore dann nichts?"  
"Ich denke, er tut es gerade, Sirius," verteidigte Anna ihren Urgroßvater mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie verstand schließlich auch, warum Sirius so aufgebracht war. "Er wird uns schon benachrichtigen, wenn er etwas herausgefunden hat."  
"Ich weiß nicht," widersprach er ihr grimmig. "Mir wärs lieber, wenn wir auf eigene Faust nach ihm suchen würden."  
"Ich weiß," flüsterte Anna, als sie näher rückte, ihre Arme um seine Schulter legte und ihn ganz nahe zu sich zog.  
"Mir wärs auch lieber... aber wir wüssten nicht mal wo wir jetzt suchen sollten. Außerdem gibt es für uns in diesem Moment keine Möglichkeit das Hogwartsgelände zu verlassen ohne dass einer der Lehrer uns erwischt und... wenn wir jetzt gehen, dann werden wir niemals das erfahren, was die Auroren herausgefunden haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht stürmen sie gleich herein und haben James sicher und heil bei sich..."  
"Ja... genau..."  
Und obwohl es gesagt wurde, so glaubte sie doch nicht daran. Sie sahen zum Porträt rüber, der nicht zur Seite schwang, der niemanden herein ließ, der ihnen die Angst nahm. Nach diesem Satz hatte irgendwie keine noch große Lust etwas zu sagen oder seinen Senf dazu abzugeben. Selbst Lilli hatte keinen von ihnen mehr angesehen. Ihre Sorge galt allein James. Schon allein wenn sie daran dachte, was Voldemort alles mit ihm anstellen könnte, brachte eine neue Welle von stürmischen Gefühlen über sie herein, die sie nicht verstand. Es war Sorge, Angst, Trauer, Reue, Nachdenklichkeit, Erschöpfung und noch sovieles mehr...

* * *

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie auf das Potteranwesen mitten in dessen Wohnzimmer wieder an. Es hatte sich nichts verändert... Alles war noch genau so wie damals als er es verlassen hatte und irgendwie beschlich ihm das Gefühl, dass seine Eltern nicht wirklich im Haus gelebt haben als er fort ging. Wie sehr müssen sie sich in ihrer Arbeit gestürzt haben, um zu vergessen, dass sie noch ein Privatleben besaßen?  
"Wo ist Mum?"  
"Im Ministerium. Sie versucht näheres über Tricia's Verschwinden herauszubekommen."  
"... Okay... Ich... Ich geh dann erst mal hinauf, auspacken."  
"Tu das," antwortete Michael Potter kühl. James nickte verstehend und ging mit der Tasche in seinen Händen nach oben. Das Haus war leer... Es war früher schon oft leer gewesen, aber zumindest war Tricia ab und zu da oder zumindest ein Elternteil. Jetzt war alles so leer bis auf sein Vater und ihn...James öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und ließ seine kleinegezauberte Tasche aufs Bett nieder. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und vergrößerte die Tasche wieder. Er hatte gerademal den Reisverschluss geöffnet als er die gesamte Tasche einfach auf den Boden schmiss und sich auf sein Bett stürzte. Er war so müde und erschöpft... Er fühlte sich so kränklich als ob jemand mit nem Schläger den gestrigen Abend auf seinen Körper geschlagen hätte damit er sich jetzt auch ja keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen kann. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Wie konnte aus einer damals so glücklichen und festen Familie... etwas so zerbrochenes wie heute werden? Wenn Lilli und er doch noch zusammen kommen sollten, so schwor er sich, würde er niemals zulassen, dass sie so unglücklich zusammen leben würden. Er würde alles tun um sie zum lachen zu bringen und sie glücklich zu sehen... wenn sie danach nur zusammen kommen würden. Dachte er früher stets, dass er alles unter Kontrolle hatte und mit Lilli durchaus eine normal funktionierende Freundschaft führen könnte, so hatten ihn die letzten Wochen eines besseren belehrt. Noch nie zu vor in seinem Leben war er so verliebt in sie gewesen wie jetzt und mittlerweile schmerzte der Gedanke an seine schwarze und hoffnungslose Zukunft so sehr, dass er am liebsten laut geschrieen hätte. Allein bei dem Gedanken an die unendliche Einsamkeit, die ihn erwartete wollte er nichts als einschlafen. Wenn er schlief, dann spürte er nichts vom Leid, nichts von den Gedanken und Zweifel, die ihn quälten. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen und ein drückendes Gefühl auf seinem Herzen und beides wollte er einfach nur abschalten, indem er an nichts dachte und alles auslöschte, was ihn sorgen bereite.  
Tock,tock  
"James?"  
Das war sein Vater. Schwermütig richtete er sich wieder auf und zog sich an die Wand hinter.  
"Komm rein."  
Sein Vater war mit einer dampfend heißen Tasse herein gekommen und hatte sich damit zu ihm hingesetzt.  
"Siehst ziemlich erschöpft aus."  
"... Ja..." sagte er verunsichert über die Art, dass sein Vater so auf ihn zukam.  
"Bin auch ziemlich erledigt. Gestern war das Quidditchspiel."  
"Und habt ihr gewonnen?"  
"Ja, haben wir... Dank Anna und Padfoot."  
"Hier, ich hab dir einen heißen Tee gemacht"  
"... Tee?... "  
"Ja, dient zur Beruhigung und Stärkung."  
"Aha... Ähm... Danke."  
"Solltest dich etwas ausruhen. Wenn deine Mutter dich so sieht, wird sie sich noch mehr unnötige Sorgen machen."  
"Mhm... was ist nun mit Tricia?"  
Er nahm die Tasse in die Hände, hatte aber keinen Schluck daraus getrunken. Er roch irgendwie nach Medizin und war auch noch viel zu heiß, um ihn schon zu trinken. Außerdem schien sein Vater endlich etwas offener zu werden, zumindest bemerkte James verwirrt, dass er die Nähe seines Sohnes suchte. Er hatte sogar nach dem Quidditchspiel gefragt, noch vor einiger Zeit hatte er nicht mal einen Kommentar dazu abgegeben. Somit nutzte er die Gelgenheit, um mehr mit seinem Vater zu sprechen, bzw. um herauszufinden was nun mit seiner Schwester passiert war.  
"Sie wird noch immer vermisst... Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Alle verfügbaren Auroren suchen nach ihr, aber bisher verlaufen die Spuren immer wieder in einer Sackgasse."  
"... Glaubst du... glaubst du, sie lebt noch?"  
Sein Vater zuckte nur mit der Schulter.  
"Keine Ahnung, James... Ich bin ganz ehrlich zu dir. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch lebt."  
Obwohl er vorher schon damit gerechnet hatte und auch keine große Hoffnung um das Überleben seiner Schwester besaß, so waren diese hart gesprochenen Worte von seinem Vater wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
"Wieso?" fragte er trotzdem nach. Der Tee kühlte langsam ab...  
"Weil es wohl Malfoy's Verdienst ist, dass sie verschwunden ist. Wir haben seit Ewigkeiten keinen Kontakt mehr zu deiner Schwester, obgleich es von ihr aus ist oder gegen ihren Willen war. Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu reden..."  
"Und?"  
"Sie wollte mich nicht sehen. Hat es auch selbst gesagt und stand mir auch selbst gegenüber... Sie wirkte nicht so, als ob sie unter den Imperius-Fluch stehen würde. Es war ihr freier Wille nicht mit mir zu sprechen. Andererseits weiß ich nicht, wie sie auf dich reagiert hätte."  
"Wieso auf mich?"  
Michael Potter verzog leicht das Gesicht und drückte James Tasse, die er in seiner Hand hielt noch mal näher an seinen Mund.  
"Trink... Der Tee wird sonst kalt."  
"Oh... ja... entschuldige."  
James nahm einen Schluck daraus und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Das Zeug hatte vom Geschmack her herzlich wenig mit einem Tee gemeinsam. Es schmeckte wie pure Medizin gegen Verletzungen, die Madame Pomfrey immer verabreichte.  
"Igitt!"  
"Es wird dir gut tun," sagte sein Vater zufrieden. .  
"Wieso sollte Malfoy Tricia eigentlich töten? Gerade jetzt? Er hatte doch lang genug Zeit. Die beiden sind ja nicht erst seit eben ein paar. Glaust du, es hat etwas mit Angels Cove zu tun?"  
"Ja... das kann sein."  
Merkwürdig... alles in seinem Blickfeld verschwamm langsam und er fühlte sich fast ein wenig betrunken. Er konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und auch die gesamte Kraft schien ihn zu verlassen. Er fuhr mit der freien linken Hand an seine Stirn und stützte sie als das Schwindelgefühl über ihn kam. Er hörte Sirius Stimme, nach ihm rufen. Nicht weit weg von ihm entfernt... Der Zweiwegspiegel...  
"Dad..."  
"Ja, James?!" hörte er die Worte seines Vaters, bevor ihm auch das atmen schwer fiel und jede Bewegung ins Unmögliche rutschte.  
"Dad... Ich... fühl mich nicht besonders... gut..."  
Geräusche ertönten im Hintergrund. Jemand war zurückgekommen, denn James konnte den Kamin im Wohnzimmer hören wie jemand herauspolterte. Er vernahm zwei Stimmen... die seiner Eltern... seiner Eltern? Seiner Eltern?  
"Dad?!" fragte er nochmal, bevor er kraftlos die Tasse in seiner rechten Hand fallen ließ und diese am Boden in duzend Scherben zerbrach.  
"Mir ist... schlecht..."  
Mit diesen Worten brach er in den Armen des Mannes zusammen brach, der ihn aufgefangen hatte, bevor er zu Boden fallen konnte.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber das ist das beste für dich," hörte James die Stimme sprechen, die kälter und tiefer klang als die seines Vaters. _'Lilli... '_ war das letzte an dass er dachte bevor das Gefühl in seinem Inneren verschwand und alles um ihn herum in einer tiefen dunklen Dämmerung versank. _'...Ich liebe dich...'_

* * *

"Verdammt," fauchte Sirius ungeduldig und klappte den Spiegel aufs neue zu.  
"Immer noch nichts?" fragte Lilli besorgt. Er schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf und lehnte sich müde an die Lehne hinter.  
"Och, Sirius..." sagte Anna traurig und nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme... Das ganze wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde aussichtsloser und während sie ihn so fest in ihre Arme schloss um ihn zu beruhigen, da spürte se etwas... etwas ganz merkwürdiges, als ob ein Teil von ihr... plötzlich weg wäre. Sie blickte zu Lilli rüber, die dasselbe gefühlt zu haben schien, denn auch ihr Ausdruck hatte sich erschrocken verändert und sie sah aus als ob ihr Herz schmerzte...

* * *

Maria und Michael stiegen aus dem Kamin aus, direkt hinter ihnen Alastor Moody.  
"Wie kann es sen, dass alle Portschlüssel in die falsche Richtungen wiesen?" raunzte Michael wütend.  
"Alastor, sie müssen irgendwo rausgekommen sein. Es kann nicht sein, dass man bei keinem einzigen Portschlüssel Spuren von ihnen gefunden hat. Voldemort mag mächtig sein, aber selbst _er_ ist nur ein Zauberer. Es muss Spuren geben."  
"Einer der Portschlüsse führte noch hier in euer Haus zurück."  
"In unser Haus?!" fragte Michael verwirrt auf Moodys verdacht hin. "Wieso sollten sie einen Portschlüssel hier her auf-"  
Das Geräusch der Tasse, die am Boden zerbrach war zu hören. Alle drei sahen einander zuerst misstrauisch an, dann zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten hinauf. Michael wusste nicht womit er zu rechnen hatte, doch als sie oben ankamen stand die Tür zu James Zimmer einen Spalt weit offen. Man konnte die Scherben des Porzellans auf dem Boden liegen sehen und ein Panikgefühl kroch in ihm hoch.  
"Ich mach das," sagte Moody als er an ihnen mit gezogenem Zauberstab vorbei ging und ins Zimmer stürmte. Sein Blick sprach Bände und Maria zögerte nicht ins Zimmer hineinzuschreiten. Er sah wie sie die Hand seines Jungen nahm und den Puls fühlte und dann... dann hörte er wie sie aus Verzweiflung aufschrie und wie sie zu Boden sank. Er sah wie Moody ihr seine Hände auf die Schulterblätter legte und versuchte sie zu trösten. Michael traute sich nicht die Schritte in das Zimmer zu gehen, das zu sehen, wovor er all die Jahre Angst hatte. Schritt für Schritt ging er auf sie zu und als er schließlich hinein kam, da konnte er nicht anders, als auf den leblosen Körper seines Sohnes zu starren.  
"James..." flüsterte er mit leiser Stimme. Er spürte Moody's Hand, die sich nun auf seine Schulter legte und versuchte ihm Trost zu spenden, doch keine Geste der Welt hätte Michael in diesem Moment geholfen. Er stand einfach nur da, starr vor Schreck, Panik und Angst. Sein Sohn, sein einziger Sohn lag vor ihm auf seinem eigenen Bett, in seinem eigenen Haus und war tot... die Tasse, die Flüssigkeit am Boden, der Geruch ließ sie alle erahnen dass es Gift gewesen war. James wurde umgebracht, in seinem eigenen Haus, da, wo er immer unendlichen Schutz bekommen sollte, wo ein weißer Zauber ihn immer am Leben hielt... alles war verloren, alles war schief gelaufen... Maria weinte, sie weinte so bittere Tränen, aber Michael konnte nicht. Keine einzige Träne lief ihm über die Wange, kein einziges Gefühl kam mehr über sein Herz. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er hinaus schritt und sich vor dem Zimmer mit dem Kopf an die Wand lehnte. Er schlug ihn darauf, er wollte Schmerz spüren, Leid, irgendein Gefühl! Aber ganz egal wie sehr er seinen Kopf an die Mauer schlug. Er spürte nichts... nichts ausser einer tiefe Leere, die ihn vollständig eingenommen hatte. Er hörte Maria weinen, schluchzen wie noch nie zuvor. Er sah wie Moody sich zu ihr hinabbeugte und versuchte sie zu trösten. Es würde nichts bringen... Wie konnte er zulassen dass sein Sohn starb? Hier? In seinem eigenen Haus? Wieso konnte er nicht besser aufpassen, wieso? Wieso? Wieso? Wieso? Michael schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand, immer und immer wieder. Schmerz und Leid. Er wollte es spüren, wollte wissen, dass er noch lebendig war und lebte. Nichts... Nur diese ewige Leere, die sein Sohn mit seinem Tot in ihm geschaffen hatte.

* * *

Michael und Maria waren zu geschockt, um etwas zu tun, somit hatte Moody alles in die Hand genommen. Er ließ einen Heiler aus dem St. Mungo's kommen, der ihnen bestätigte, dass James tot war. Dass sein Körper keine Anzeichen mehr von Leben gaben. Dann nahm er Kontakt mit Hogwarts auf, wo Dumbledore die Nachricht entgegen nahm und es zuerst McGonagall und Jaivenko mitteilte. Dann schritt er mit langsamen Schritten auf den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu. Etwas, dass er nie sehr oft tat, sich in die Räume von den Schülern zu begeben. Aber hierbei musste es sein... Kaum, dass er durch das Porträt gestiegen war, sah er sich Anna, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Diana und Lilli gegenüber, die von den Sofas vor dem Kamin sofort aufgestanden waren als sie ihn sahen. Die Blicke der gesamten Schüler ruhten auf ihn. Als Anna Dumbledore's Blick suchte, ihr Urgroßvater ihr aber partout ausweichte, verstand sie das, was noch nicht mal ausgesprochen war. Etwas schreckliches war passiert und sie konnte die Trauer spüren, die von ihm ausging.  
"Professor Dumbledore?... Was ist passiert?" fragte Lilli für alle vorsichtig. Auch ihre Stimme klang bereits gebrochen. Der Direktor zögerte eine Minute bevor er seinen Blick auf Anna wandte und sie bei den Worten tief ansah, tief, in dem Versuch sie dabei auch noch zu trösten.  
"Es tut mir leid... aber..."  
"Was ist mit Prongs, Sir?!" hackte Sirius nach, da Dumbledore einfach nicht sprechen wollte. Er gab abgehackte Sätze von sich, machte lange Pausen in denen er einfach nur die Stille herrschen ließ.  
"Ist er... verletzt?!" fragte Anna schließlich, aber Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Man konnte sehen wie er versuchte eine Träne wegzublinzeln, die einfach so in den Augenwinkeln erschienen war. Welch eine Seltenheit bei einem so starken Zauberer wie Dumbledore es war.  
"James... ist tot..."  
"W...Was?!" fragte Peter als einziger, der noch sprechen konnte. Alle anderen konnten entweder nichts mehr sagen oder sie scheiterten bereits bei dem Versuch nur den Mund zu öffnen und ein Wort herauszulassen.  
"Wie?!" fragte Anna nach einer Weile, in der man ihnen Zeit gegeben hatte, sich zu fangen. Es war schlimm... Bisher hatte sie ihre Gefühe immer unter Kontrolle, ließ auch das was andere fühlen nicht an sich ran, aber jetzt war es anders. Sie spürte Leid, spürte die Trauer, das Unverständnis und den Schmerz von all ihren Freunden und es schien sie innerlich zu zerreissen.  
"Alastor Moody hat mir gerade mitgeteilt... dass seine Eltern ihn... tot in seinem Zimmer auffanden."  
"In seinem Zimmer?!"  
"Ja... Er wurde offensichtlich vergiftet. Ein Heiler vor Ort hat dies bestätigt."  
"Vergiftet..."  
"Von... von wem?!" fragte Sirius fassungslos.  
"Man hat keine Spuren gefunden. Aber wir werden denjenigen finden, der das war... Darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen... Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch die Zeit zum trauern geben und müsste das nicht sofort ansprechen. Aber das Gift, dass James verabreicht wurde, wird seinen Leichnam sehr schnell töten. Seine Eltern wollen daher schnellstmöglich den Leichnam bestatten. Lilli... da du Schulsprecherin bist... würde ich es wünschen, dass du eine Rede beim Begräbnis von ihm sprechen würdest. Stellvertretend für die gesamte Schule? Ich denke auch, dass du es selbst wünscht, bei der Beerdigung mit dabei sein zu können?"  
"..." Sie nickte ohne eigentlich realisiert zu haben, mit was sie sich da einverstanden gab.  
"Gut... Ich stehe selbstverständlich für euch zur Verfügung, wenn ihr reden wollt. Aber ich denke, ihr wollt das Geschehene erst mal unter euch verarbeiten."  
Sie nickten alle verstehend woraufhin Dumbledore sich schließlich umdrehte und hinaus schritt.  
"Das ist nicht wahr oder?!" fragte Sirius sofort, kaum dass das der Schulleiter draußen war. Anna schritt auf ihn zu und nahm ihn so fest sie konnte in die Arme. Sie konnte spüren, wie aufgelöst und verwirrt er war. Sie selbst zitterte vor Angst und Trauer am ganzen Körper und ihn einfach nur zu halten und fest in ihren Armen zu drücken gab ihr zumindest etwas an Halt in dieser schweren Zeit.  
"Das kann nicht wahr sein," wiederholte Sirius mit unfassbarer Stimme. Es schien als ob er das ganze noch nicht realisiert hatte und ein Blick auf Lilli ließ Anna erkennen, dass auch sie die Worte, die Dumbledore eben von sich gegeben hatte, noch nicht ganz akzeptiert zu haben schien. Sie hatte sich einfach nur wieder aufs Sofa fallen lassen und angefangen das Feuer anzustarrten. Selbst Remus war zu geschockt, um etwas tun zu können, aber wenigstens schien Diana ihn beruhigen zu können. Anna sah erleichtert zu, wie diese ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen hatte und beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Sie hatten an diesem Abend nicht wirklich viel gesprochen. Auch Alice und Frank traf die Nachricht schockierend. Während Diana zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kehrte, bat Anna Alice ein wenig auf Lilli aufzupassen während sie die Nacht über schlief. Sie selbst würde bei Sirius schlafen um ihn, Remus und Peter etwas betreuen zu können. In ihrem Zustand wusste sie nicht zu was sie fähig waren und zu was nicht. Es war ihr lieber, wenn sie ein Auge auf sie hatte. Die Nacht wurde tiefer, wurde dunkler, wurde stiller...

_"James... James, wo bist du? James... Du kannst nicht gehen... bitte. Ich brauche dich... Ich liebe dich doch..."_

Eine kleine Träne rollte über Lilli's Wangen im Schlaf und bahnte sich den Weg auf die Bettdecke rauf.

"_Lilli? Bist du das? Lilli, wo bist du? Lilli?!"_

"James!" rief Lilli als sie mit geweiteten Augen aufwachte und sich starr wie eine Kerze auf ihrem Bett aufrichtete... Seine Stimme... war so real und echt... Sie atmete flach, ihr Herz raste, ihre Lippen waren trocken... Sie war allein... Alice schlief und hatte nichts von ihrem Ausruf bemerkt. Lilli spürte die seidenen schweißperlen an ihren Fingern, spürte die brennende Hitze in ihrem Innerne, die sie zu verbrennen schien. Sie ließ sich wieder auf das Bett nieder und starrte die Decke an...  
_"James?! Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet?" _Eine quälende Frage angesichts dessen, dass seine Stimme so verloren und verängstigt klang... An diesem Abend fand sie keinen weiteren Schlaf mehr...


	53. Chapter 53

**Seraph:** Oh jeh, entschuldige. Hätt ich das gewusst, hätte ichs schon noch versucht, aber ich hab mein Laptop erst heute wieder angemacht. Hm... na, ich hoff, du hattest nen schönen Urlaub und ich les dich vll. mal wieder nach den 2 Wochen :) Thx fürs Review. Lg

**Amylin Christin:** Hast natürlich Recht und James ist nicht tot :) Wie sollte ich meine FF ohne ihn weiter machen. Er ist meine Hauptperson, mein ein und alles +g+ Danke für das liebe Review. Den Respekt find ich richtig süß. Ich freu mich, dass du von Anfang bis jetzt dabei geblieben bist. Glg

**cathleenblack:** +Taschentuch reich+ Er kommt ja bald wieder. Also ich mag Remus schon auch, aber irgendwie hat ers nie so hoch in meiner Sympathieliste geschafft wie Sirius oder James. Weiß auch nicht warum. Thx fürs Review. Lg

**sirad:** Hallöchen :) Nein, du täuscht dich nicht. Ich hab hier einen anderen Nick aus einem mir leider vergessenen Grund. Ist nicht so, dass ich was gegen den Nick Prina hab... ist alles zu lang her als ich mich hier angemeldet hab. Der Unterschied ist nur, dass hier die Verteilung etwas anders ist, ich die FF vervollständigt habe, weil ich bei der Erstfassung viele Lücken hatte. Hab damals noch gearbeitet und oft im Eifer des Gefechts schlichtweg Situationen ausgelassen oder nicht aufgelöst, weil ichs vergessen hatte. Ich habe damals auch auf die Geschichte gepostet aber nach Chap 8 aufgehört, weil mir alles über den Kopf wuchs. Nun hab ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und sie hier auch gepostet, nur eben überarbeitet und ohne Lücken und mit weniger Rechtschreibfehler. Außerdem wird noch eine Fortsetung von Black Heart kommen, wozu ich allerdings erst die gesamte FF noch mal durchlesen muss/te damit ich mich überhaupt an alles erinnern kann, was passiert ist und was vll. noch in der Fortsetzung aufgedeckt oder wieder aufgegriffen werden kann/soll. Und was war da perfekter als die FF auf fertig zu machen, wo hier teilweise Leser sind, die nicht im Forum angemeldet sind. Sie sollen sich auch nicht extra anmelden, um mir da dann was zu schreiben und auf kann man auch unangemeldet Reviews abgeben und zudem stören hier nicht die Reviews nach den Chaps, wo man Seitenweise blättern muss, um zum nächsten Kapitel zu kommen. Also alles Gründe für mich, hier die FF auch noch zu posten. Woha, du hast grad die längste Antwort erhalten, die ich hier auf jemals geschrieben hab Öö. Thx fürs Review. Freu mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich kann mich glaub ich gar nicht an deinen Namen im Forum erinnern, du kleiner Schwarzleser +g+ Lg

* * *

Chap 53: Deep Dusk III

Die Beerdigung fand nur 2 Tage später statt doch in diesen Tagen war es in Hogwarts sehr still geblieben. Die Lehrer hielten zwar weiterhin ihren Unterricht, aber in wesentlich gedrückterer Stimmung. Kein Schüler schien großartig daran interessiert zu sein zu spaßen, wenn die Marauder an ihnen vorbei gingen. Aus Rücksicht verstummten sie dann oder richteten ihnen zumindest nicht ihr Beileid aus. Es war komisch für Lilli, die sonst immer mit der Trauer allein war. Anna hatte sie mitgenommen wo immer sie mit den Maraudern auch hingingen, sei es zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle oder zur Pause auf die Ländereien. Und obwohl keiner von ihnen irgendwie großartig viel sprach, fühlte sie sich in ihrer Trauer um James von ihnen nicht allein gelassen. Sie trauerten alle, sie vermissten alle ihren besten Freund. Remus versuchte sich weiterhin abzulenken, in dem er in seine Bücher sah. Peter fiel es sehr schwer sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Lilli sah, wie er versuchte sich an Sirius oder Remus festzuhalten, wenn sie irgendwo hin gingen. Er hatte wohl Angst, allein gelassen zu werden. Letztenendes war es James, der Peter immer irgendwie in die Gruppe der Marauder eingeglidert hatte. James... eigentlich war er das Bindeglied von ihnen. Ohne ihn... fehlte der Kern, die Mitte... das Herz der Marauder.

* * *

Der Regen fiel auf die Fensterscheiben hinauf und durchnässte den Rasen unter ihm. Lilli saß auf ihrem Platz in Zaubertränke und schrieb die Abschiedsrede für die Trauerfeier. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich glauben, nicht wirklich fassen wie alles nur soweit kommen konnte. Sie kannte James so lange und in den letzten Monaten war soviel passiert. Sie waren sich um sovieles näher gekommen, hatten viel mehr über den anderen erfahren. Wichtiges... und unwichtiges. Ein zartes Lächeln kroch über ihre Lippen als sie an die ersten Abende ihrer Rundgänge dachte...

_**"Ich hab doch was falsch gemacht," ertönte James Stimme in ihren Gedanken. **__**  
**__**"Nein... hast du nicht."**__**  
**__**"Nein?!"**__**  
**__**"Nein..."**__**  
**__**"... Dann... stinke ich?!"**__**  
**__**"Was?!"**__**  
**__**"Stinke ich?!"**__**  
**__**"Nein, du stinkst nicht."**__**  
**__**"Mundgeruch?!"**__**  
**__**"Nein, du hast auch kein Mundgeruch."**__**  
**__**"Hm... aber du willst nicht mehr mit mir reden..."**__**  
**__**"Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt."**__**  
**__**"Nein?!"**__**  
**__**"Nein."**__**  
**__**"Du bist also von natur aus lieber schweigsam, verstehe, verstehe."**_

_**"Dir scheint der Sturz ja nicht viel ausgemacht zu haben, oder irre ich mich?"**__**  
**__**"War ja nicht das erste mal!"**__**  
**__**"Sowas gehört bei dir also zum Alltag!"**__**  
**__**"Irgendwie schon. Schließlich bin ich beim Spiel gegen Slytherin in der 5. Klasse auch abgestürzt..."**__**  
**__**"Ey, damals haben sich alle riesige Sorgen um dich gemacht und du findest das auch noch lustig?"**__**  
**__**"Sorgen?"**__**  
**__**"Klar! Alle Schüler und Lehrer hatten Tagelang Angst um dich, weil du im Krankenflügel lagst und nicht aufgewacht bist!" **__**  
**__**"Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?!"**__**  
**__**"Ich-"**__**  
**__**"Ich dachte, du hast mich in der 5. Klasse abgrundtief gehasst!"**__**  
**__**"Nein.. hab ich nicht..."**__**  
**__**"Du hast aber die glitschige Seekrake mir vorgezogen?"**__**  
**__**"Das hab ich nicht, du hast mich nur aufgeregt."**__**  
**__**"Heißt also, du hast mich nicht abgrundtief gehasst?"**__**  
**__**"Nein."**_

_**"Was ist dein größter Wunsch?!"**__**  
**__**"Muss ich das... heute beantworten?! Ich wünschte... ich wäre nicht mehr so einsam..." **__**  
**__**"Ich auch..." **_

Wenn sie an diese Worte zurückdachte... an die gesamte Situation, an den Blick in seinen Augen... Nein, er hatte damals nicht sie gemeint, er hatte sich selbst gemeint. Sie war sich nun sicher, dass James die ganze Zeit seine wirklichen Gefühle verstecken wollte. Sie erinnerte sich an sein Lächeln, an beide Lächeln. An das Lächeln, wenn er mit Melissa zusammen war, wenn er sie hielt und dann an das Lächeln was er hatte, wenn er nur mit seinen Freunden, nur mit Sirius und Anna... und sogar mit ihr zusammen war. Er sah um so vieles freier und erleichterter aus. Als ob er die ganze Welt bezwingen könnte, als ob er sie verändern könnte, so wie er sie wollte. Sie wollte ihm immer sovieles sagen, aber am Abend bevor er abfuhr, da hatte sie es nicht über sich gebracht etwas zu sagen. Sie war es Leid gewesen immer dasselbe zu wiederholen, wo er ihr doch nicht zu glauben schien, war es Leid gegen eine Mauer zu sprechen, die einen sowieso nicht antworten konnte. Und jetzt wo er ganz weg war, da lag diese Last wie ein schwerer Stein auf ihrer Schulter drauf und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte gesprochen, auch wenn es gegen eine Mauer war. Sie spürte die Trauer, spürte den Schmerz als sie mit der Feder versuchte, passende Wörter auf das Pergament zu bringen, aber nichts ging... Kein einziges Wort wollte ihr über die Feder kriechen, keine Beschreibung aus ihren Gedanken kommen und dann passierte es einfach so. Obwohl sie krampfhaft versucht hatte die Träne zurückzuhalten, krampfhaft versucht hatte, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten, ging es nicht... Sie rollte über ihre Augenwinkel an der Wange hinab und tropfte auf den Tisch und das Pergament nieder, immer mehr und mehr.  
'James...'  
"Miss Evans?!" ertönte Professor Ick's Stimme und riss sie aus den Gedanken heraus. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass mittlerweile die gesamte Klasse sie anstarrte, dass der Lehrer sie anstarrte und dass sie alle großes Mitleid für sie empfanden... Alle? Nicht alle. Bei einigen war es Mitleid, bei anderen Unverständnis, bei wiederum anderen, bei den Slytherins war es ein verachtender Blick. Sie sagten Empörung und Hass aus und ein einfacher Satz bohrte sich in Lilli's Gedanken. 'Schlammblut, du gehörst nicht hier her. Dich will niemand. Schlammblut'  
Die Gefühle überkamen sie und Lilli stand abrupt auf. "Entschuldigen sie mich," konnte sie nur noch sagen bevor sie raus rannte. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten als sie in die Toilette stürmte und weinte. So sehr sie es verhindern wollte, aber die Trauer hatte sie vollständig eingenommen. James hatte sie vollständig eingenommen. Der Gedanke an ihn, der Gedanke an schöne gemeinsame Tage waren so schmerzvoll geworden in diesen Tagen. Nein, sie waren schön, aber der Gedanke dass es nun vorbei war, dass es keiner dieser Tage noch mal geben würde hatte sich voll und ganz in ihr innerstes eingefressen und versucht sie zu zerstören. An der Wand ließ sie sich schließlich auf den Boden sinken und versteckte ihren Kopf hinter den Knien. Tränen kullerten hinab und tropften leise auf den Boden. Ihr Körper zitterte, ihre Stimme versagte, sie weinte leise in sich hinein. Niemand interessierte es was mit ihr war, niemand würde ihr eine haltende Hand geben können. Sie hatte niemanden und sie hatte niemals jemanden gehabt. Nicht ihre Familie, keine Freunde, niemanden... Nicht mal sie selbst... Sie war einfach nur alleine. Niemand verstand sie. Sie musste sich ändern, um von wenigen akzeptiert zu werden. Wenn sie die einen akzeptierten, hassten sie die anderen. Wenn sie eine Hexe sein wollte, dann würden die Muggel sie verachten. Nein, nicht mal die Zaubererwelt wollte sie. Sie war das was die Zaubererwelt verachtete, was der Großteil verachtete, was immer jemand verachten würde... Sie war eine Muggelgeborene Hexe. Ein Schlammblut... Und je mehr sich diese Worte auf sie einstürzten um so sehnlicher wünschte sie sich James zurück. Er war der einzige, der sich um sie bemüht hatte, der versuchte ihr zu helfen, der ihre Einsamkeit erkannt hatte. Sie wollte es verstecken, weil sie sich dafür schämte. Schämte allein zu sein und niemanden zu haben. All die Jahre hatte sie sich gefragt, ob sie einer dieser Menschen war, die niemand wollte. Hatte sich gefragt, ob sie zu irgendetwas zu gebrauchen war? Sie schrieb gute Noten, die Lehrer mochten sie... aber ihre Mitschüler hassten sie... Sie hasste sich selbst... James war der einzige gewesen, den sie wirklich was bedeutete...  
"Lilli?!" Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen als sie die Stimme hörte und die Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte... Es war Anna, die neben ihr kniete und sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick ansah. Anna?...Sie konnte noch nichts sagen, ihre Stimme war von der Trauer eingenommen, wurde von der innerlichen Wut zum Schweigen verdonnert. Aber auch Anna sagte kein Wort. Lilli hatte sie gar nicht herein kommen hören... Eine Weile lang sahen sich beide Mädels nur an, hörten zu wie der Regen weiter gegen die Scheiben prasselte und wie die Schulglocke läutete und die Schüler langsam ihre Klassenzimmer verließen. Sanft strich Anna ihr mit der rechten Hand die von Tränen nassen Strähnchen vom Gesicht weg und ließ sich schließlich ganz zu ihr nieder.  
"Eigentlich hab ich mir einen besseren Ort dafür vorgestellt als die Mädchentoilette an einem verregneten Tag... aber... wie sagt man doch? Der Moment muss passen, nicht der Ort?!"  
Lilli hatte sie die ganze Zeit nur verunsichert angesehen. Sie mochte Anna, mochte sie sogar sehr. Sie hatte sie in der letzten Zeit sehr gern gewonnen und doch fühlte sie sich nicht von ihr gemocht. Ja, Anna war netter zu ihr gewesen, hatte sie sogar getröstet, eine große Geste, die sie von niemand anderen je so wunderbar erfahren durfte wie von ihr. Aber nach allem, was die letzten Jahre passiert war, da hatte sie einfach das Gefühl als ob dieses Mädchen das mehr aus Schuldgefühl machte und nicht, weil sie sie mochte, weil sie ihre Freundschaft suchte. Lilli mochte es nicht, wenn man aus Schuldgefühlen nett zu ihr war. Sie wollte das der Mensch SIE mochte, das mochte, was SIE tat und das war nicht der Fall. Bei niemanden... außer bei James... Er war vielleicht der einzige, der sie von Anfang an gemocht hatte, so wie sie war...  
"Ich wollt dir das die ganze Zeit schon mal sagen, war nur nie der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu... Aber..."  
Lilli schwieg. Ihr Herz schmerzte und die Tränen hatten sich weiter in ihren Augen ausgebreitet und drohten wieder zu fallen.  
"Weißt du, Melissa und Ich... wir waren sehr gute Freunde... Aber unsere Freundschaft beruhte auf Rivalität. Beide sind wir Kinder aus schwarzmagischen Familien... beide hatten wir das Ansehen der gesamten Schule. Melissa war die beliebte, jeder wollte so sein wie sie, jeder liebte sie. Ich... Ich war diejenige, vor der man sich fürchtete und mit der man sich nicht anlegen wollte, aus Angst, ich könnte gewaltätig werden. Verrückt, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich Dumbledore's Urenkelin bin und Melissa die Tochter einer Generation von lauter Todessern."  
'Ich habe auch nie verstanden, warum sie sie war und du du...' dachte sie. Noch konnte sie nicht reden, noch verschloss der Kloß in ihrem Hals ihre Stimme.  
"Mir gefiel der Ruf... Ich brauchte keine Angst zu haben, dass mir jemand weh tut. Sirius, James und Remus waren die einzigen, die das nicht über mich dachten... Selbst Alice und Frank haben Angst vor mir. Alice sagt es nicht, aber ich kann es spüren, wenn wir gemeinsam irgendwo sind... Meine Eltern sind beides Todesser. Alice und Frank's Eltern sind alle weißmagisch. Ihre Familien sind nicht besonders stark, halten sich immer mehr im Hintergrund... Vielleicht haben sie deswegen Angst, ihnen könnte etwas passieren, wenn sie sich gegen Voldemort aussprechen vor mir... wer weiß."  
'... Anna...'  
"Vor einiger Zeit habe ich irgendwie begonnen dich zu mögen... Ich gebe zu, ich habe in deine Gedanken und Gefühle geblickt. Konnts mir irgendwie nicht verkneifen, weißt du... Aber... ich bin ganz ehrlich... ich habe noch nie etwas so reines und helles gesehen wie bei dir..."  
Lilli verstand nicht und ihr Blick sagte auch genau das aus. Anna lachte leicht amüsiert und zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche heraus. Es war ein schwarzes Halsband an dem ein klarer Kristall in Form einer Rose glitzerte. Es war ein Diamant... in sovielen Facetten zu strahlen, das konnte nur ein echter Diamant tun.  
"Diese Kette hat Rachel Esternia De Cordalles gehört... Gryffindor hat sie ihr geschenkt, kurz nachdem sie zusammen kamen. Als er es ihr schenkte, da sagte er, dass diese Kette magisch verzaubert wäre. Ihre Trägerin, sollte sie ein reines Herz haben, so würde dieser Kristall ihr Kraft und Stärke geben. Kraft zum leben, Stärke um die Dinge zu ändern, die sie ändern kann, die sie ändern möchte... Und Rachel nahm sie an... Sie wurde schwanger und gebahr eine Tochter. Diese war schwer krank und dem Tote nahe. Also nahm Rachel die Kette und schenkte es der kleinen...mit dem Wunsch... das Schicksal möchte ihr genau soviel Kraft und Stärke schenken um zu leben. Ihre Tochter lebte... Vielleicht ein Fehler von Rachel, denn der Stein hätte sie vor Slytherins Einfluss beschützt... Besagt zumindest die Sage."  
"... U..und...wieso ist sie jetzt... in... in deinem Besitz?!"  
"Mr. Potter hat sie mir geschenkt... An dem Abend als ich von zu Hause weglief und ihm das von meiner Familie geschildert habe. Diese Kette... hat mich beschützt... Sie hat mich vor dem Einfluss meines Vaters beschützt, als er versucht hatte, mich wieder unter einem Zauber gefügig zu machen, so dass ich auf die dunkle Seite überwechsle. Als er mir seine Kette in die Hand drückte mit dem Zauberspruch... Da hat diese Kette mir geholfen, mich wieder stark gemacht. Damals dachte ich, das alles vorbei wäre. Ich habe mit Sirius Schluss gemacht und war wirklich schon so nah dran aufzugeben... Und siehe jetzt... Mein Leben ist immer noch verpfuscht... aber... aber wenigstens tue ich das, was ich will. Ich liebe Sirius und ich will mit ihm zusammen sein... Ganz egal was mein Vater tun wird... Was kommen wird, wird kommen. Die Kette... ist also für mich unnütz geworden... "  
Sie öffnete den Verschluss und legte das Band um Lilli's Hals an, die vorsichtig mit der rechten Hand nach dem Anhänger tastete.. Er war so leicht und locker und fühlte sich gar nicht wie ein Stein an, aber kaum, dass Anna ihn ihr um den Hals gelegt hatte, fühlte sie etwas warmes von der Blume ausgehen. Etwas, dass sich wie die Nähe von James anfühlte.  
"Ich weiß, dass du traurig bist, Lils. Ich weiß, dass was ich dir jetzt sage, das wirst du nicht glauben. Du wirst nicken, wirst sagen, dass es nett ist, aber du wirst es noch nicht glauben... Diese Kette wird die die Stärke zurückgeben, damit du an dich selbst glauben kannst. Du bist... etwas ganz _besonderes_ und du bist es Wert zu leben."  
Sie schwieg...  
"Muggelgeboren zu sein ist nichts schlechtes. Es mag viele Zauberer geben, die dir das einreden wollen. Vorwiegend schwarz-magische Zauberer, es mag weißmagische Zauberer geben, die dir das Gefühl geben, nicht dazuzugehören, aber dann... dann denke dir einfach, dass sie selbst Schuld sind! Wer so von sich selbst überzeugt ist, dass er sich über andere stellt, der hat jemanden wie _dich_ gar nicht verdient."  
Was für Worte... und Anna hatte Recht. Lilli konnte sie noch nicht glauben oder gar verinnerlichen.  
"James ist... ganz anders geworden, seitdem ihr befreundet seid."  
"James..."  
"Ja, Lils. Ich glaub, ich habe ihn selten so glücklich gesehen, wie die Momente, nach denen er mit dir zusammen war. Ich weiß noch... an einem Abend, da hattet ihr wieder eure Rundgänge gemacht und... du bist voraus in den Mädchenschlafsaal gegangen. Ich war noch unten und ich habe ihn gesehen... Er sah anders aus. Es ging ihm gut... Du hast in ihm Hoffnung geweckt. Mit jedem einzelnen Wort, dass du zu ihm gesagt hast, obgleich es ein Tadeln war, weil er sich wieder wie ein... Gorilla benommen hat oder ob es ein Kompliment war, weil du ihn liebst... Du hattest James verändert und darauf kannst du stolz sein, Lils. Das hat bisher noch kein anderer geschafft... Schon allein deswegen bist du mehr Wert als der ganze Haufen da draußen..."  
Ihre Augen blickten sie unglaubig an und Anna konnte spüren wie niedergeschlagen und alleine Lilli sich noch immer fühlte, selbst nach diesen Worten.  
"Auch wenn du mir jetzt noch nicht glaubst, aber... meine Freundschaft kommt von Herzen... Es sind keine Schuldgefühle und sie ist nicht gespielt oder vorübergehend... Sie ist da... und sie wird solange bleiben so lang du sie annimmst."  
Es waren eigentlich nur Worte, aber... nein, es waren nicht die Worte, die sie berührten. Es war Anna selbst... Lilli konnte es spüren, was sie ihr sagen wollte... sie sah es in ihren dunklen Augen... die strahlender und leuchtender nicht hätten sein können und so nickte sie und versuchte dabei zu lächeln.  
"Danke..." flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Anna nahm sie fest in die Arme und drückte sie mit sich wieder hoch.  
"Soll ich dir helfen?"  
"Hm?"  
"Bei der Grabrede mein ich..."  
"Oh... ähm... ja... bitte..."  
"... Komm..."  
Anna legte ihre Hand um Lilli's Schulter und drückte sie mit sich. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl... Anna war fast wie eine große Schwester für sie geworden... eine beste Freundin und eine große Schwester in einem...

* * *

Und als der nächste Tag hereinbrach, da war es Anna, die Lilli vorsichtig anschubste, um sie aufzuwecken. Diese hatte sich von Schock abrupt aufgerichtet, doch Anna beruhigte sie sofort leicht lächelnd.  
"Alles okay, Lils... Ich wollte dich nur wecken... Wir fahren bald... Du solltest dich umziehen. Die Kutsche wird uns abholen und durch einen Portschlüssel ins Anwesen der Potters bringen. Dort findet auch die Trauerfeier statt."  
"... Die Trauerfeier..." Sie hatte sich vor diesen Tag gefürchtet. Wenn sie James tot sehen würde, dann würde sie die harte Realität akzeptieren müssen. Sie nickte leicht, während Anna ihr nochmal mutmachend die Schulter drückte und schon mal vorraus ging. Als sie die Tür schloss, da bleib Lilli noch eine Weile im Bett sitzen. Sie wollte nicht, dass es wirklich zu Ende war... Warum konnte sie die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen? Warum konnte sie nicht mit James sprechen an dem Abend? Dann wäre es ihm besser gegangen, vielleicht hätte sie sogar mit ihm gehen dürfen, dann hätte sie diese Entführung, seinen Tod verhindern können. Wieder kullerte die Träne über ihre Wange und Lilli fuhr mit der Hand hinauf um sie wegzuwischen. Sie musste sich nun zusammen reißen. Das Halsband...Nun kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn. Für einen Moment hatte sie das ganze für einen Traum gehalten, die Unterredung mit Anna, die Tatsache, dass sie wirklich ihre Freundschaft wollte. Mit zitternder Hand fuhr sie an ihrer Haut hinab zu dem Band und schloss ihre Augen als sie das Glas des Diamanten spürte. Es war wahr... es war kein Traum... es war... wirklich wahr.

* * *

"Na?!" begrüßte Sirius seine Freundin als diese die Stufen hinab kam und ihn sofort in eine enge Umarmung zog als sie ankam.  
"Na? Wie geht's dir?!" fragte sie besorgt. Sirius versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn es ihm nicht gelang. Anna strich lediglich einmal mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange bevor sie ihr Gesicht wieder an seiner Brust vergrub und ihn einfach nur bei sich hielt. Worte waren hier Fehl am Platz, was zählte, war die Geste.  
"Lilli wird also die Rede halten?!" fragte Diana Remus besorgt, der bis dahin kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben hatte. Er nickte leicht, außer Stande etwas großartiges dazu zu sagen. Der schwere Klos saß auch in seiner Kehle fest. Diana drückte seine Hand fest in ihrer und versuchte ihn zumindest so Trost zu spenden. Lilli kam nur wenige Minuten später zu ihnen herunter, in der Hand hielt sie den Zettel, auf dem die Trauerrede stand.  
"Hey, Lils," grüßte Sirius sie und sie grüßte ihn zurück. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und mit Anna und Lilli gemeinsam gingen sie schließlich zu den Kutschen hinab. Dicht gefolgt von Remus, Diana und Peter. Auch Dumbledore hatte sich mit Professor McGonagall und Professor Jaivenko in eine weitere schwarze Trauerkutsche gesetzt und als die Kutschen abfuhren, da blickte Lilli hinaus zu den Bergen...  
'James hat sie auch gesehen als er hier drin saß... 'dachte sie frustriert und drückte den Zettel in ihren Händen fester... Sie dachte viel an ihn und egal wie sehr sie versuchte es nicht zu tun und sich einfach nur auf die Berge und die Landschaften konzentrieren wollte, sie schaffte es nicht. Er kam ihr doch immer wieder in den Sinn und immer wieder aufs neue sah sie seine hasselnussbraunen Augen, die sie hilfensuchend ansahen... Sie schluckte in dem Versuch den Klos, die Tränen runterzuschlucken. Lilli hatte nun schon soviel Tränen vergossen, sie wollte nicht noch mehr, wollte nicht schwach gegenüber den anderen wirken, die alle so tapfer da saßen und ihre Trauer still vor sich hinlebten. Sie war so glücklich als sie endlich ankamen und Dumbledore den Portschlüssel für das Potteranwesen an sie rüberreichte...  
Und als sie ankamen, da war es Maria, die sie im Wohnzimmer empfing. Anna konnte sehen, wie schwer es James Mutter die letzten Tage ergangen sein musste. Sie sah so erschöpft und müde aus, als ob sie dem Zusammenbruch nahe wäre.  
"Mrs. Potter," sagte sie sanft und kam auf sie zu, nicht wissend, ob es gut war oder nicht... Aber Mrs. Potter nahm Anna in ihre Arme und drückte das Mädchen fest. Es war... wie früher... Es war wieder so als ob sie in ihr eine eigene Tochter sehen würde.  
"Sirius..." sagte Mrs. Potter und nahm auch ihn fest in die Arme... so fest, als wäre auch er ihr eigener Sohn.  
"Wo... liegt er, Mrs. Potter?" fragte Sirius als sie ihn wiederlosgelassen hatte. Tränen fülten auch ihre Augen als sie sich nach rechts drehte und in einen Raum blickte, der extra für die Trauerfeier eingerichtet war, an dessen Ende der schwarze Sarg ruhte...  
Anna hatte fest Sirius Hand gehalten, als er auf den Sarg zuging, der in dem ruhigen Zimmer stand. Weiße Blumen schmückten den Raum, sie waren ein Ausdruck der Trauer. Durch das Fenster strahlte die Sonne hinein, warf vielleicht die einzige Wärme in die sonst so eisige Umgebung und als er beim Sarg ankam, fiel sein Blick auf den blassen Körper seines toten Freundes hinab. Anna wollte es die ganze Zeit unterdrücken, alles was sie von außen herein fühlte, sei es von den Freunden oder von Sirius. Die Trauer war groß, der Schmerz tief, das Verlangen für diese Ungerechtigkeit in den Himmel hinaus zu schreien war da, aber sie konnte es unterdrücken, es ignorieren. Alles was sie tat, war seine Hand fester zu drücken und mit ihrer rechten Hand um seine Schulter drückte sie Sirius noch fester an sich. Er sollte wissen, dass er nicht allein war, dass sie für ihn da sein würde und dass sie dies alle zusammen durchstehen würden. Er zitterte nicht, er sagte nichts, selbst sein Ausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert. Es machte ihr Angst ihn so kalt dastehen zu sehen und auf James leblosen Körper hinabzublicken, James... Er war wirklich tot... Sie fühlte... absolut nichts mehr...

Lilli hatte zugesehen wie Sirius mit Anna in den Raum ging, in dem die Trauerfeier stattfinden würde, doch etwas hielt sie davon ab ihnen zu folgen. Vielleicht die Angst davor James in diesem Zustand zu sehen, indem sie wirklich realisieren würde, dass es entgültig vorbei war? Sie sah wie Mr. Potter sich von der Gruppe trennte und zum Garten hinaus schritt, dicht gefolgt von Dumbledore. Remus, Diana und Peter hatten indessen ihre Augen auf sie gerichtet, sie förmlich angestarrt als solle sie sie führen. Lilli konnte es einfach nicht länger ertragen und so entschuldigte sie sich mit einem Lächeln und ging nach oben. Sie wollte so tun als ob sie die Toilette aufsuchen müsse. Sie wollte es auch wirklich, wollte sich dort einsperren und einfach sitzen bleiben bis die Beerdigung begann. Die bemitleidenden Blicke rissen ein tiefes Loch in ihre Stimmung und wenn sie sie länger hätte ansehen müssen, dann hätte sie aufs neue begonnen zu weinen. Sie ging nach oben und öffnete die Tür um ins Bad zu stürmen... Abrupt stoppte sie als sie verstand, dass sie nicht im Bad war... Sie war in James Zimmer... Ein Klos war in ihrem Hals erschienen. Er war so groß, dass er sogar auf ihrem Herzen drauf lag. Sie begann zu zittern, wollte sich umdrehen und wieder gehen, aber etwas hielt sie auch hier zurück... Das Zimmer hielt sie zurück... Es war James Zimmer. Alles hier hatte ihm gehört, alles hier wurde von ihm berührt. Sie ging einen Schritt weiter hinein und ihr Blick fiel auf eine Pinnwand über seinem Schreibtisch. Es war eigentlich leer... leer bis auf ein Foto... Sie trat die paar Schritte näher um es sich genauer betrachten zu können. Das Bild zeigte ihn mit Anna, Sirius, Remus und Peter. Sie drängelten sich gemeinsam auf das Foto drauf. James war in der Mitte, links neben ihm Anna, rechts daneben Sirius.  
Remus wurde noch von Anna mitumarmt, Peter stattdessen wurde ständig von Sirius aus Jux weggestoßen, der dann so tat, als hätte er aus Versehen beim Gähnen durchs Strecken den kleinen Marauder getroffen. Lilli musste für einen Moment lächeln als sie James Gesicht sah, der das sehr wohl bemerkt hatte und missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte. Sirius schien das lustig zu finden, denn er äffte James kopfschüttelnd mit dem selben missbilligenden Blick nach, was bei ihm aber wesentlich  
komischer aussah und auch seine Freunde zum lachen brachte... Sie mussten wirklich sehr gute Freunde gewesen sein...  
"Maria!" Erschrocken drehte sich Lilli um als sie Professor Jaivenko's Stimme hörte. Durch den Türspalt, den sie offengelassen hatte, erkannte sie Mrs. Potter, die gerade den Gang entlang gegangen war und sah wie die Professorin auf James Mutter zukam und ihr nach einem besorgten Lächeln, tröstend die Hände auf die Schulter legte.  
"Wieso bist du nicht unten bei Michael?"  
"Bei Michael?"  
"Deinem Mann?"  
Maria brachte kein Ton heraus. Lilli sah wie sie den Tränen nahe war, aber es versuchte zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen wandte sie sich von ihrer besten Freundin ab und ließ sich auf dem Sofa im Flur nieder. James Mutter wirkte sehr zerbrechlich... An Weihnachten sah Lilli sie als starke Aurorin, die gleichzeitig auch eine sehr gute Hausfrau und Mutter war... Diese Frau hier vor ihr... war dem Ende nahe.  
"Maria?!" fragte Swetlana verwirrt, setzte sich neben sie hin und hatte wieder ihre Hand um die Schultern der besten Freundin gelegt.  
"Maria, was ist los?"  
"Es... Es ist meine Schuld, nicht, Swetlana?"  
"... Deine Schuld? Was denn?"  
"Das Tricia verschwunden ist und dass James hier im Haus umgebracht wurde?"  
"NEIN! Maria, das war nicht deine Schuld! Merlin, red dir bitte so etwas nicht ein."  
"Nein?"  
Maria's Stimme hatte etwas krächzendes und gebrochenes. Wenn Lilli nicht gesehen hätte, dass es Maria war, sie hätte geglaubt, die Stimme gehöre zu einer langsam sterbenden Frau.  
"Wenn ich HIER gewesen wäre, wenn ich auf meine Kinder aufgepasst hätte, dann würden sie beide noch leben."  
"Maria!" sagte Jaivenko tadelnd, doch Mrs. Potter machte sich weiter Vorwürfe.  
"Wieso hab ich mich wieder als vollzeit Aurorin angemeldet? Wenn ich auf Tricia und James aufgepasst hätte, dann wäre alles anders gekommen. Tricia wäre nicht mit Malfoy zusammen, er hätte sie nicht zu sich geholt, hätte sie nicht so beeinflussen können und gegen ihren Vater aufhetzen können. Dann wäre sie noch hier."  
"Maria."  
"Und James?!" Die Tränen standen ihr jetzt schon im Gesicht und rannen langsam über ihre Wange hinab.  
"Merlin, er ist gerade mal 17!! Er hatte noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich. Ich hab ihm immer gesagt, dass er die Finger von Melissa lassen soll, aber er wollte ja nicht hören. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er auf sich aufpassen soll, aber er hatte schon so früh aufgegeben... Er sagte, es hätte ja doch alles keinen Sinn... Das Zuhause sollte ihm Schutz geben. Er hatte sich immer sicher gefühlt hier aber er ist HIER gestorben! HIER wurde er vergiftet. HIER! Wenn ich mich um meine Kinder gekümmert hätte, statt um meine Arbeit, dann würden beide noch leben. Ich hab unsere Familie zerstört!!"  
"Maria..."  
Sanft nahm die Professorin James Mutter in ihre Arme und drückte sie an sich. Lilli sah wie Maria bitterlich weinte und das Gesicht an der Schulter ihrer besten Freundin vergrub und sie konnte nicht anders als sich auf James Bett zu setzen und nicht mehr hinzusehen. Wenn sie weiterzugesehen hätte, dann wären auch ihr die Tränen gekommen...

* * *

Michael stand mit Dumbledore im riesigen Garten des Potteranwesens. Sie waren relativ weit draußen, so dass sie sicher gehen konnten von niemanden gehört zu werden.  
"Wieso hat er das getan?!" fragte Michael, seine Stimme klang kalt und verbittert, seine Haltung zeigte seine Unnahbarkeit, seinen Willen von niemandem tröstende Worte entegegen zu nehmen. Er wollte alleine damit fertig werden und niemanden gegenüber auf irgendeine Weise Schwäche zeigen.  
"Wieso hat Voldemort das getan? Ich dachte, er wollte die Macht... Wieso hat er meinen Sohn dann getötet?"  
"Ich kann nur raten, Michael... Ich denke, dass niemand genau sagen kann, was in den Gedanken von ihm vor sich geht. Er wollte die Macht, mehr als alles andere. Irgendetwas muss ihm gezeigt haben, dass er sie unmöglich bekommen kann und vielleicht ist das der Grund warum er beschloss, dir deinen Sohn ganz weg zunehmen."  
"... Er hat ihn vergiftet... In meinem eigenen Haus... Als mich..."  
"Ja, so sieht es wohl aus... Wir haben keine Spuren von einem Kampf gefunden und auch keine Spuren an der Tasse."  
"Weißt du was das heißt, Albus?... Mein Sohn starb in dem Glauben, dass sein Vater ihn getötet hat..."  
"Ja... ich weiß..." sprach Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme, den Blick auf seinen jungen Freund geheftet.  
"Wie grausam muss jemand sein um solche Taten zu verbringen? Wie kalt muss man sein, um einen 17jährigen unschuldigen Jungen im eigenen Haus von einem Mann töten zu lassen, der sich als sein eigener Vater ausgibt? Wie böse verdammt noch mal muss diese Person sein?!"  
Michael's Stimme war mit der Zeit lauter geworden und in seinem Gesicht erkannte man die unendliche Wut auf diese eine Person. Dumbledore legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, aber in diesem Moment wäre jede Rechtfertigung oder Versuch die Person zu verteidigen fehl am Platz gewesen. Bei dem verzweifelten Versuch nicht laut aufzuschreien und den Mann zu verfluchen, sah Michael seinen Vater, wie er zu ihnen in den Garten herausschritt. Harold Potter, der Zaubereiminister, der Mann, der über allem anderen stand, der Erlasse absegnete, der so mächtig war, dass man ihn fürchtete... auch er hatte seinen eigenen Enkel nicht beschützen können.  
"Dad..." sagte Michael kalt, als Harold sich zu ihnen dazustellte.  
"Junge... Albus."  
"Entschuldigt mich," sagte James Vater und schritt von den beiden Freunden weg wieder ins Haus zurück. Diese Geste brachte Harold dazu niedergeschlagen seinen Kopf zu schütteln und zu seufzen.  
"Woher hat er diese Sturrheit, Albus? Wieso kann er nicht vergeben und vergessen?"  
"Er kann es, Harold... Du musst ihm nur Zeit geben. In diesen Tagen fällt es ihm schwer die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen."

* * *

Wieder im Haus zurückgekommen saßen Anna und Sirius mittlerweile vor James Sarg auf den kalten Marmorstufen. Sirius war in sich eingesunken, hatte den Kopf hinter seinen Knien versteckt und sich nicht bewegt, während Anna ihre Hände um seine Schultern geschlungen hatte, um ihn fest an sich zu drücken. Ihm einfach nur zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war, auch wenn sie nichts sprach und Stille herrschte. Doch als sie die Blicke spürte, die auf sie gerichtet waren, sah sie zwangweise von ihm weg. Sie sah Mr. Potter, der am Eingang stand und sie einen Augenblick lang angesehen hatte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder weg. Es war eine einzige Sekunde in der sie entschied ihm doch zufolgen. Sanft drückte sie Sirius einen Kuss auf die Schulter.  
"Ich komm gleich wieder," flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr bevor sie schließlich aufstand und hinaus lief. Die Haustür stand weit offen und sie vermutete, dass er vielleicht etwas frische Luft schnappen wollte. Sie ging ihm nach draußen nach und tatsächlich sah sie ihn da stehen, wie er einfach nur den Himmel anstarrte, die Hände hatte er in den Taschen vergraben, wie sein Sohn. Michael und James waren sich in so vielen so ähnlich... Nicht nur im Aussehen, nein, in ihrer ganzen Art, in ihrem ganzen Charakter.  
"Mr. Potter?!" fragte sie vorsichtig, blieb aber auf Abstand. Sie wusste nicht wie er auf sie reagierte, in diesem Moment spürte sie kaum etwas. Vielleicht hatte er wieder versucht, sie aus sich rauszuhalten, so dass sie ihn nicht spüren konnte.  
"Anna," sagte dieser in dem selben kalten Tonfall wie er vorhin seinen Vater begrüßt hatte. Es tat weh, dass er ihr noch immer böse zu sein schien. Trotzdem ging sie die Schritte näher zu ihm heran.  
"Mr. Potter. Ich hatte keine Zeit mit ihnen zu sprechen... nach dem Vorfall an Weihnachten."  
"... Keine Zeit..."  
"Ich..."  
Früher hatte sie mit ihm über alles sprechen können, ganz gleich was es war. Ob es etwas schönes war, was sie erlebt hatte, ob es einfach nur etwas war, was ihr plötzlich auffiel... einfach alles... In diesem Moment konnte sie nichts wirkliches mehr mit ihm reden. Sie fürchtete sich vor jedem neuen Wort und ganz egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, wie sehr sie versuchte ihn zu verstehen... Sie konnte nichts spüren.  
"Ich... Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe... und dass ich sie enttäuscht habe."  
"Ich-"  
"Michael," ertönte Marcel Stone's Stimme vom Haus aus. Beide hatten sich zu  
ihm umgedreht als er sie hereinwinkte.  
"Der Priester ist da... Ich denke wir sollten mit der Trauerfeier beginnen."  
Michael nickte stumm. Bevor er zurück ins Haus schritt warf er Anna einen Blick zu, auch dieser war noch immer undefinierbar und merkwürdig. Dann ging er wortlos an ihr vorbei und sie hatte alles verstanden... Traurig schüttelte Anna ihren Kopf als ihr klar wurde, dass er ihr niemals verzeihen würde... Wie hatte sie jeh von ihm erwarten können, dass er Verständnis für ihre Situation aufbrachte? Sie hatte ein Versprechen gebrochen und ihn Jahrelang belogen... Es gab wohl nichts, was eine solche Tat entschuldigen konnte.

* * *

"Wir haben uns alle heute hier versammelt, um uns von einem lieben Menschen zu verarbschieden," begann der Priester zu sprechen. Er stand am Altar vor dem Grab vor all den Gästen. Anna saß mit Sirius vorne bei Mrs. Und Mr. Potter, direkt hinter ihnen saßen auch Lilli, Remus und Peter. Dumbledore stand beim Priester vorne und hunderte von anderen Zauberern und Hexen saßen oder standen auch noch in der Halle. Die einen kannte Anna, die anderen waren ihr wiederrum völlig fremd. Sie  
bezweifelte, dass sie alle ernsthaft James Tot betrauerte, als dass sie einfach nur anwesend sein wollten, um Mr. Potter zu zeigen, was sie  
bereit waren für das Ministerium zu tun.  
"James Potter, der einzige Sohn von Michael und Maria Potter, zwei Menschen, die schon genug Leid erfahren mussten. Am Ende wurde ihnen auch noch der Sohn genommen. Doch so grausam wie es klingen mag, so sind wir doch frohen Mutes, dass er in eine bessere Welt übergegangen ist. Eine Welt in der..."  
Und Anna hatte aufgehört ihm zuzuhören. Sie wandte ihren Blick zu Sirius, der ausdruckslos da saß, außer Stande etwas tun zu können oder irgendwie zu fühlen. In diesem Moment, so sehr sie es vorher auch ignoriert hatte, versuchte sie seine Gefühle zu ertasten. Sie wollte wissen was in ihm vorging, was sein Herz fühlte... Nichts... absolute leere. Sie blinzelte verwirrt... Fühlte er wirklich gar nichts? Nur leere? Einfach ein tiefes Loch? Das passte nicht zu ihm. Sanft strich sie über seinen Handrücken und Sirius drückte ihre Hand zurück. Er hatte versucht zu lächeln, um ihretwillen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sehr wohl stark sein konnte, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln... als ob er schon alles verloren hätte. Vielleicht stimmte das auch. James war für Sirius oft alles gewesen. Nicht nur ein bester Freund, nicht nur ein Bruder... ihre Freundschaft ging weit über das hinaus. Sie stützten sich gegenseitig, sie halfen einander, vielleicht lebten sie auch füreinander. Wer wusste das schon? Niemand würde ihre Freundschaft jemals wirklich verstehen... nicht mal sie selbst... Immer wenn sie dachte, dass sie einen von beiden durchschaut hätte, passiert wieder irgendetwas, das sie total verwirrte und überraschte. Sie hatte beide immer gleich gern gemocht... immer gleich viel geschätzt... nun fehlte ein  
Teil dieses Duetts und es war nicht fair, dass es so kommen musste. Es war einfach nicht fair...  
Und dann passierte es... Stone lief schnellen Schrittes auf Michael zu. Anna konnte sehen wie er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sich Michael's Miene darauf grimmig verzog.  
"Er wagt es!" raunzte Michael ohne darauf zu achten, wie laut er das ausgesprochen hatte. Allemans Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet. Verständnislos oder auch verwirrt über seine Aussage. Er war aufgestanden und hinausgestürmt. Stone wandte sich an Dumbledore, der in der Nähe stand und schien es auch ihm mitzuteilen. Anna konnte sehen wie ihr Urgroßvater lediglich verstehend nickte, bevor er Michael folgte. Harold Potter schien einigen seiner Auroren Zeichen zu geben, bevor er mit einigen anderen Auroren den beiden nach draußen folgte. Aufruhr herrschte mittlerweile und wildes Getuschel ging umher. Selbst der Priester hatte aufgehört zu sprechen.  
"Was ist da los?!" fragte Remus nach vorne zu Sirius und Anna, die sich zu ihm, Lilli, Diana und Peter umgedreht hatten und ahnungslos die Schulter zuckten. Mrs. Potter war auch schon weg gewesen und schien sich den Männern anzuschließen, die nach draußen gerannt waren.  
"Todesser!!" schrie einer der Gäste schließlich auf. Die Freunde wussten nicht woher der Schrei kam, denn kurz darauf rannten alle panisch hin und her. Die einen rannten eilig hinaus, die anderen rannten irgendwo anders hin. Man sah grüne Blitze schießen. Der Todesfluch... Zauberer und Hexen, die davon getroffen zu Boden fielen.  
"W-Was ist da los?" quieckte Peter verängstigt und hatte immer mal wieder verängstigt hinausgespitzelt. Bei dem ganzen Gedränge sah man jedoch kaum etwas.  
"Anna, Sirius!" rief Mrs. Potter, die sich einen Weg zu den Teenagern erkämpfen musste.  
"Bringt euch in Sicherheit, schnell."  
"Mrs. Potter? Was ist passiert?" fragte Anna verängstigt. Diese Panik war auch in ihr hochgekrochen und sie machte sich Sorgen.  
"Sind es Todesser?"  
"So wie's aussieht ja. Sie haben gerade ein Dorf direkt in der Nähe des Potteranwesens überfallen und sind noch dabei alles in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Wir müssen verhindern dass sie die Dajorcas in die Fänge bekommen. Außerdem haben sich einige hier Zutritt verschafft wie es aussieht. Bleibt hier drin, verstanden? Ich werde die Tür mit einem Zauber verschließen, damit ihr in Sicherheit bleibt."  
Sie drückte noch mal kurz Sirius und Anna's Schulter bevor sie sie zuversichtlich anlächelte und dann wieder raus rannte. Es dauerte kaum ein paar Sekunden mehr, da hatte sich die Tür zum Raum der Trauerfeier geschlossen. Das Knacksen des Schlosses, das versperrt wurde, war zu hören. Schreie ertönten weiter von außen, der Lärm von zerbrochenen Möbeln und zersplitternden Vasen dröhnten herein, Körper, die gegen die Türe gestoßen wurden...  
Es war alles so schnell passiert und keiner von ihnen richtig mitbekommen hatte was hier eigentlich passiert war...  
"Todesser?" quieckte Peter verängstigt. Diana hatte sich fester an Remus gedrückt während alle anderen sich gegenseitig verunsichert ansahen.  
"Ich versteh das nicht," sagte Sirius wütend.  
"Prongs ist doch schon tot. Was wollen sie denn noch?"  
Anna und Lilli blickten gleichzeitig zum Sarg rüber und was beide spürten war erschreckend... Ein Herzschlag... sie hörten es ganz deutlich wie es schlug... wie James Herz schlug...Sie fühlten es als wäre es direkt neben ihnen... Es war Anna, die vorsichtig darauf zu schritt. Das ganze war so merkwürdig gewesen... Vorher hatte sie nie großen Wert darauf gelegt und sich nicht weiter darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber jetzt fiel es ihr irgendwie auf... James Tot, der nicht hätte sein müssen. Wieso sollte Voldemort den Träger seiner unendlichen Macht vernichten und damit das zerstören, wonach er all die Jahre gierte? Es sei denn James wäre nicht wirklich tot...  
"Anna?!" fragte Sirius besorgt, doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn. Sie ging auf den Sarg zu und je näher sie kam umso klarer wurde es... Sie spürte nicht nur bei James nichts... Sie hatte auch vorher nichts bei Dumbledore, bei Mr. Potter oder all den anderen gefühlt. Kaum, dass sie ins Haus gekommen war schien es, als ob ihre Emphatie verschwunden war. War es Absicht gewesen? Sie erinnerte sich daran wie schlimm es ihr vor dem Quidditchspiel damals ging. Nachdem Melissa gegangen war, nachdem sie Remus auf die Wange geküsst hatte... Remus auf die Wange geküsst hatte...Ihr war es danach schlecht gegangen... Sie erinnerte sich jetzt wieder daran, an Melissa's Abschied, an ihren Augen... als sie Remus küsste, da hatte sie nicht ihn angesehen... sie hatte sie angesehen.

'Mum? Mum was tust du da? Muuuuuuuuuuuuum... Muuuuuuum...'  
Schreie. Lauter als sie von draußen herein dröhnten, erklangen in ihren Gedanken wieder und hatten sie vollständig für sich eingenommen. Sie hatte es doch schon fast vergessen... wieso musste es jetzt wieder zurückkommen?  
'Bist du verrückt!' schrie Han und seine Stimme hallte in ihr wieder wie ein Echo.  
'Du wirst sie noch umbringen!'  
'Ich versuche deinen Vater zu retten, Han also verschwinde!'  
'Du wirst sie noch töten, Inga. Anna ist noch ein Kind!'  
'Entweder sie oder dein Vater! Ich werde deinen Vater nicht opfern.'  
'Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du deine eigene Tochter umbringst! Sie ist auch meine Schwester!'  
'Geh mir aus dem Weg, du Narr! Dein Vater stirbt.'  
'Dann soll der reudige Hund doch sterben. Er hat es nicht besser verdient.'  
'Wage es nicht so von deinem Vater zu sprechen.'  
'Lass Anna in Ruhe!'  
'Nein!'  
'Anna, lauf weg.'  
'Han, Han! HAN!'

Anna stoppte mitten beim Gang. Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie gaben unter dem Balast nach. Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen und sie schwankte. Jeden Augenblick würde sie fallen, schwäche brachte über ihr Herz hinein.  
"Anna!" Sirius hatte seine Hand um sie gelegt und vor dem Niederfall gestützt. Sie atmete ruckartig, zu schnell, ihr Herz begann zu sausen. Sie hörte wieder James Herzschlag, lauter denn jeh dröhnte es in sie hinein.  
"An, was ist los?!" fragte Sirius besorgt und versuchte Blickkontakt zu suchen.  
"An?"  
"Harpax Osculi..." sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Was?!" fragte Sirius noch mal. Lilli war mittlerweile mit Diana, Remus und Peter zu ihnen hergekommen um ihm zu helfen sie zu stützen. Sie wurde leichenblass im Gesicht, denn jegliche Farbe schien sich aus ihrer Miene verabschiedet zu haben, als ob sie kurz vor der Ohnmacht stehen würde.  
"Harpax Osculi... Ein Fluch der dunklen Künste. Als Melissa damals Remus geküsst hatte... da hatte sie mich angesehen... sie hat meine Kraft geraubt und sie Remus gegeben. Deswegen war er so hyperaktiv und aggressiv an dem Abend als Werwolf. Meine Mutter hat diesen Zauber hergenommen... um meinen Vater am Leben zu halten... um meinen Bruder zu töten... Sie hat ihm alle Kraft genommen... er musste sterben damit mein Vater leben konnte... Sie wollte ursprünglich mich töten, aber er hat es nicht zugelassen... Melissa kannte diesen Zauber, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie hat ihn benutzt..."  
"Anna? Worauf willst du hinaus?!" fragte Lilli vorsichtig, die nicht ganz mitkam. Den verwirrten Gesichtern der anderen zufolge, kam keiner von ihnen mit dem mit, was ihre Freundin ihnen sagen wollte.  
"Es war alles geplant..."  
"Was war geplant?!"  
"Melissa sollte meine Emphatie außer Gefecht setzen, damit ich nach und nach die Gefühle des anderen nicht mehr ertasten und fühlen kann... Deswegen hab ich in der letzten Zeit immer seltener etwas fühlen können und die anderen spüren können... Ich konnte die Gefühle der Leute nicht mehr fühlen, die mich absichtlich aus ihren Gedanken rausgehalten haben... Denn wenn ich es weiterhin gespürrt hätte... dann wäre ich die einzige gewesen... die gewusst hätte..."  
"Die was gewusst hätte?" fragte Sirius eindringlich.  
"... Das James nicht wirklich tot ist..." beendete sie ihren Satz und blickte starr vor Schreck zum Sarg... Wie auch sie, wandten die Freunde ihren Blick auf den schwarzen Sarg rüber in der sie ihren toten Freund vermuteten...  
"Er ist... Scheintot."  
"Scheintot?!"  
"Ja, Sirius... Ich kann spüren, dass er noch hier ist... Ich spüre es wieder... "  
"I-Ich auch," sagte Lilli vorsichtig. "Ich kann sein Herz schlagen hören..."  
"W-Wollt ihr damit sagen Prongs lebt?!"  
"... Ja... Ja, ich denke schon..." sagte Anna schwach und blickte wieder zum Sarg hinter. Sie drückte sich von Sirius und Remus weg, die sie gehalten hatten, um weiter auf den Sarg zu zugehen. Sirius folgte ihr, aber Remus, Peter, Diana und Lilli hatten sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem was sie sehen könnten oder was sie nicht sehen würden.  
BAMM!  
Alle zuckten zusammen als aufs neue ein Körper gegen die Tür krachte. Trotz allem hielt sie stand. Maria schien tatsächlich einen guten Zauber draufgelegt zu haben, der die Teenager vorerst vor jeglichem Eindringen schützen konnte.  
Anna's Herz schlug nun noch heftiger. Fast schlug es schon lauter als das von James, doch sie musste sich zusammen reißen. Nun galts. Sie musste es einfach wissen und Sirius war bei ihr. Er hatte ihre Hand gehalten als sie auf den Sarg zugingen und sich aufs neue drüber beugten...  
James lag noch immer leichenblass da. Er regte sich nicht, er atmete auch nicht. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihren Handrücken nach seiner Wange aus, doch als sie über die Backe strich zuckte sie erschrocken zurück. Er war noch immer eiskalt... er war tot... Wie war das möglich? Wieso spürte sie seinen Herzschlag? Und... es kam mehr... Jetzt war es nicht nur sein Herzschlag. Gefühle stürzten wieder auf sie ein ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte.  
Angst von vielen Seiten, Angst von draußen, von den Auroren, die gegen die Todesser kämpften. Schmerzen, wenn sie getroffen wurden und eine Wunde erlitten, Schmerzen von ihren Freunden, Schmerzen von James... Er fühlte Schmerz, er wollte schreien. Er fühlte Angst, tiefe Verzweiflung, war verwirrt und er fühlte sich irgendwo verloren. Sie spürte Wut, die Wut der Todesser gegen die Auroren, fühlte die Finsternis in den Herzen von Voldemorts Dienern, die ein großes Loch in ihre Träger hineinfraßen. Zuvieles was alles was auf einmal auf sie einstürzte ohne dass sie es unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Sie brach zusammen und sank in Sirius Armen zu Boden. Schreie, soviele Schreie in ihren Gedanken. Han! Sie selbst als Kind! James! Mr. Potter! Und noch so viele Fremde Stimmen, die sie niemanden zuordnen konnte.  
"Hört auf! Hört auf, BITTE! Verschwindet, BITTE!" flehte Anna schreiend und hatte versucht mit ihren Händen ihre Ohren zuzuhalten. Nichts zu hören und damit vielleicht auch nichts zu spüren. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter, drangen immer tiefer in sie hinein und sie wurden zu intensiv um sie zu ertragen...  
"Anna..." rief Sirius während er sie so fest er konnte an sich drückte und versuchte ihr beruhigend mit den Händen durch die Haare zu streicheln. Sie sah aus als ob jemand sie mit einem Messer bedrohen würde, als ob ihr weh getan wurde und er musste tatenlos mitansehen wie es geschah.  
"Anna... Du schaffst das. Du hast es schon mal geschafft. Du bist stark, An... Jag sie aus deinen Gedanken raus... Komm schon, An..."  
Und dann plötzlich... so wie Anna auf James Sarg blickte, auf das tiefe, dunkle Schwarz, dass wie ein riesiges Loch erschien, da konnte sie eine Stimme genau raushören...  
'Ich kann es nicht... Ich kann das nicht... ich kann es ihnen nicht antun... Ich kann es nicht tun... Sie werden mich hassen, wenn ich es tue... Remus wird mich hassen...'  
"Diana..." flüsterte Anna unglaubig. Ihre Stimme war leise, aber nicht leise genug. Alle hatten es gehört, Diana hatte es gehört und in ihren Augen sah Anna erst jetzt etwas, dass sie die ganzen letzten Tage schon trug, was ihr nie aufgefallen war...  
Es war das traurige Glänzen, welches von jemanden getragen wurde, der seine Freunde nicht verraten wollte. Alles wurde leise... Der Kampf draußen schien seinem Ende entgegen zu gehen... Stille war für eine Sekunde zu hören und dann hämmerte es laut gegen die Tür. Flüche wurden dagegen geschossen in dem Versuch sie aufzubekommen, doch Marias Zauber hatte stand gehalten... noch...  
"Es tut mir leid," sagte Diana bevor sie ruckartig ihren Zauberstab zog, ihn auf die Tür richtete und den Zauber von Maria aufhob.  
"Enervate!"  
"Nein!" schrie Sirius schockiert auf, doch es war zu spät. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Todesser um Todesser stürmten herein. Einer nach dem anderen bis sie einen Kreis um die Teenager und den Sarg gebildet hatten. Es waren mindestens 30 Zauberstäbe, die nun auf sie zielten und sie binnen weniger Sekunden entwaffnet hatten. Lilli, Remus, Peter, Sirius und Anna's Zauberstab wurde ihnen förmlich durch den Entwaffungsfluch aus dem Griff gerissen und weggeschleudert. Ein Kampf war nun nicht mehr möglich...  
"Was hast du getan..." fragte Remus unfassbar, seinen Blick auf Diana geheftet, dessen Augen mehr als nur Kummer und Verzweiflung aussagten... Anna hatte ihre Gefühle gespürt und obwohl sie das volle Recht gehabt hätte um sich zuschlagen und das Mädchen anzufauchen... tat sie es nicht... Sie hatte Diana's Angst gespürt und diese war so riesig, dass Anna glaubte gleich selbst daran zerbrechen zu müssen.  
Das Leid, dass sie eben noch von Diana spürte war mit einem Mal gegangen und machte einer eisigen Kälte Platz. Einer grausamen Leere, wie sie nur von einer Person kommen konnte... Voldemort.  
Seiner Diener öffneten den Kreis, um ihren Herrn durchzulassen, der ohne einen Zauberstab in seiner Hand auf die Freunde zuging... oder besser... auf Anna zuging. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und hatte sie mit seinen fürchtenden roten Augen angestarrt. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und doch starrte sie zurück. Sie starrte mit der größten Verachtung, die sie für einen Menschen aufbringen konnte zurück indem selben Versuch ihre Angst vor ihm zu verbergen. Sie wusste wie gut auch er die Gedanken und Gefühle des anderen spüren konnte und das machte die Sache nicht leichter ihn aus sich herauszudrängeln. Sie schaffte es... aus dem einfachen Grund, weil Sirius bei ihr war, weil er ihr durch das festhalten ihrer Hand, ihres Körpers, die nötige Kraft und den Willen dazu gab.  
"So? Muss ich es also doch offen aussprechen, Anna White?!" zischte er in beißender Tonlage, die Lilli und Diana dazu veranlasste geschockt zurück zu zucken.  
"Gut... wie du wünscht... Wie lange haben wir noch?!"  
Mit dieser Frage hatte er sich an einen seiner Todesser gewandt, aber nicht an irgendeinen... Er hatte sich an Adam Kingcade gewandt. Anna kannte Melissa's Onkel noch... alles an ihm konnte einem Angst machen. Er mag nicht so autoritär wie Voldemort erscheinen, doch stand er seinem Meister in Thema Grausamkeit in nichts nach.  
"Gangis hält Dumbledore und Potter noch im Dorf. Wir haben noch... genug Zeit..."  
Kingcade hatte diesen Satz mit einer solchen Genugtuung ausgesprochen, dass Sirius sich zusammen reißen musste, um ihm für diese Aussage nicht eine runter zu hauen. Er mochte den Kerl nicht... erst Recht nicht, wenn er daran dachte zu was er alles fähig war, was er alles mit seinen Freunden gemacht hatte und in was er Melissa verwandelt hatte... in ein Monster... in seinesgleichen.  
"Gut!" sagte Voldemort zufrieden. "Gut, gut, gut. Dann kann ich Mr. Potter ja wiederbeleben... das, was hier doch jeder schon die ganze Zeit möchte... nicht wahr?!"  
Er war näher zu ihnen herangeschritten während die Freunde von Angst erfüllt näher zusammen rückten... Alle bis auf Diana, die außen vor stehen blieb und schämend den Boden anstarrte, ihr Zauberstab war noch in ihren Händen. Sie hatten sie nicht entwaffent, vielleicht, weil sie sie nicht als Gefahr empfanden.  
"Gibt nur ein Problem dabei... Um den jungen Potter wiederzubeleben... muss ich jemanden opfern... Wie ich sehe, habe ich genug Opfergaben zur Auswahl... Zu dumm, dass es das Blut einer _bestimmten Person_ bedarf, um ihn zu wecken... Danach habe ich alles was ich brauche... Ich habe beide Potterkinder, ich habe die BlackHearts... DarkBreath gehört so gut wie mir."  
Und er hatte Recht... erschreckenderweise hatte er mit dieser Aussage Recht. Wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschah, dann würde dies ihr Ende bedeuten. Die Frage war nur, _wen_ Voldemort hier opfern wollte um James zurückzuholen?


	54. Chapter 54

**cathleenblack:** Ich finds witzig, dass ihr alle an Lilli dachtet +g+ Ne, hab ich nicht wirklich. Lilli ist für später sehr sehr wichtig. Wir stehen ja irgendwie Storymäßig noch ziemlich am Anfang, wo sie für Voldemort eher eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt. Sie wird aber jetzt viel wichtiger. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

**Amylin Christin:** Hihi, ja du hast Recht und bist irgendwie auch nicht die erste, die mir das sagt. Ich bin halt ein zu verpfuschter Mensch, als dass ich fröhlich schreiben könnte. Mich ziehts doch wieder zum traurigen und schlechten hin obwohl ich selbst eher das fröhliche angugge +zuck+ Oha, na dann +Daumen hoch+ Bin ich ja froh, dass deine vielen Reviews mir gelten :) Thx. Lg

**lady89:** Na, wer ist denn da aus Österreich wieder zurück. Wars ein schöner Urlaub? Thx fürs Review :) Ich geb mir Mühe. Lg  
_  
_

_So, ich das ist glaub ich das längste Chap, dass ich da rein gepresst hab. Muss euch allerdings warnen, da ich die Chaps grad hinein presse, sinds hier nicht 80 am Ende, sondern womöglich weniger, aber das werden wir noch sehen. Vll. mach ich ein paar neue Chaps mitten rein, weil ich jetzt eigentlich auch die Zeit zum schreiben hab und ich mich erinnern kann, dass ich damals um die Zeit rum etwa jeden Monat nen Chap geschrieben hatte aus Zeitmangel und die Ereignisse dann auch etwas gequetscht waren... Egal, werden wir sehen, wie's hinkommt. Viel Spaß beim lesen._

* * *

Chap 54: the Light

"Ich kann es förmlich spüren! Die Macht ist zum Greifen nah! Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Dark Breath _mir_ gehört!" Voldemort hatte ein finsteres Grinsen in seinem kalten Gesicht als er seinen Zauberstab zog und den Freunden erschreckend nah kam.  
"Eine Ironie des Schicksals, wenn ihr mich fragt. Da kämpft das Ministerium Jahrelang nur um etwas aufzuhalten, was unvermeidbar war. Wirklich dumm... nicht wahr?!"  
Sein Zauberstab zeigte auf Sirius, der weder zurückzuckte, noch sonst irgendeine verängstigte Reaktion zeigte. Voldemort hatte ihn mit hinterlistiger Miene angestarrt als er den Zauberstab fest auf seine Brust stach.  
"Wie wäre es... wenn ich Black opfern würde? Seinen besten Freund? Wie glaubt ihr wird Potter darauf reagieren, wenn er erfährt, dass sein bester Freund sterben musste, damit er leben kann? Leben kann nur um wenig später von mir aufs neue getötet zu werden?"  
Nichts. Keiner von ihnen gab ein Kommentar dazu ab, als die Horde Todesser zu gackern begann. Was für eine Situation, in der sie da steckten, in der es kein Entkommen zu geben schien, in der sie sich so gut wie alles gefallen lassen mussten. Sie konnten sich keine falsche Bewegung leisten.  
"Vielleicht... wäre er von diesem Ereignis ja so verzweifelt, dass er sich freiwillig töten lässt!"  
Die Todesser fielen in schallendes Gelächter für ihren Meister aus, aber Sirius riss sich hart zusammen, um nicht um sich zu schlagen. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er es wagen über seinen besten Freund so herzuziehen und solche Dinge zu behaupten? Wenn sie nicht in dieser ausweglosen misslichen Lage wären, er hätte etwas gekontert, vielleicht sogar einen unverzeihlichen Fluch losgelassen, denn in diesem Moment war sein Hass groß genug dafür gewesen.  
"Oder?!" fragte er und zog mit dem Zauberstab weiter zu Lilli, bei der Remus stand und sich schützend vor sie aufgerichtet hatte.  
"Sollte es vielleicht doch... seine große Liebe werden? Das Schlammblut Evans? Oder... liest du nun doch... was ich dir sagen möchte... Anna White?!"  
Sirius sah seine Freundin an, doch sie hatte Voldemort angesehen. Ihre Augen sagten mehr Hass und Verachtung aus als sie sich bewusst war. Nie hatte sie gewusst, dass sie jemanden tatsächlich den Tod wünschen würde, so wie sie es bei ihm tat und anhand ihres Ausdrucks verstand Sirius, wie schlimm es war, was sie gesehen hatte und genau diese Tatsache machte auch ihm Angst.  
"Und um es noch mal zu Wort zu bringen," begann Voldemort in ruhiger Tonlage, doch seine Stimme hatte etwas arrogantes und triumphierendes angenommen.  
"Dumbledore ist ein Narr, der langsam aber sicher in die Jahre kommt! Er vertraut alles und jedem, glaubt, dass ihn niemand belügen kann. Glaubt, dass er so gut wäre wie ich! Lachhaft! Wirklich Lachhaft!"  
Er schritt um die Freunde herum auf den Sarg von James zu. Sirius wollte eingreifen, wollte ihn von seinem Freund wegstoßen, doch Anna hatte ihn aufgehalten. Als er zu ihr zurückblickte, schüttelte sie bittend den Kopf. Ihre Augen strahlten etwas hoffnungsloses aus... etwas trauriges und niederschmtterndes, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte. Was musste sie gesehen oder gelesen haben, dass diese einst so starken und mutigen schwarzen Perlen nun so düster und einsam wirken ließen? Er konnte spüren dass sie zitterte und dass sie sich vor dem dunklen Lord fürchtete und er war nicht im Stande ihr zu helfen. Er blieb starr stehen und starrte sie einfach nur besorgt an.  
"Ach ja... Ich soll euch im übrigen... ein herzliches Beileid ausrichten... von der jungen Miss Kingcade. Ich nehme an... ihr wißt noch genau wer die junge Dame ist?"  
Eine Antwort auf diese Frage war überflüssig und alles was sie taten war ihn weiter aus Verachtung heraus anzusehen.  
"Sie ist eines meiner jüngsten Schützlinge und wie ich sehe sehr talentiert, denn sie hat mir ermöglicht heute hier erscheinen zu können... damit ich endlich das bekomme, was mir zusteht. Es ist ihr Verdienst, dass Miss Ayenterro hilft. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass Mr. Potter's Zustand sich verschlechterte und dafür gesorgt, dass Miss White davon nichts merkt. Ein wirklich hervorragender Trank, der dir eingeflöst wurde, Miss White... Ich habe den Befehle dazu erteilt ihn brauen lassen. Er blockiert die Emphatischen Fähigkeiten des Trinkers und gibt sie erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder zurück... mit einem gewaltigen Ruck... wenn ich es zulasse... gerade rechtzeitig damit ich mir das zurückhole, was ich brauche... das Dark Breath... Nun stehen wir hier und es ist nur noch ein Zauber von mir entfernt."  
"Ich werde ihnen niemals helfen," sagte sie mit starker Stimme und hatte Sirius Hand noch fester in ihrer gedrückt. Sie spürte dass er zurückdrückte, spürte seinen Blick auf sie, aber noch wollte sie ihn nicht ansehen, noch musste sie dem grausamen Geschöpf vor ihr zeigen, dass sie so leicht nicht klein zu kriegen war.  
"Wie du siehst, Anna White. Ich habe alle Macht Dinge zu ändern, wie ich es will. Alles zu ändern und so zu lenken, wie ich es brauche."  
"Wieso Diana?!"  
"Miss Ayenterro?" fragte Voldemort amüsiert und schritt einige Schritte zur Seite auf das Mädchen zu, dass verängstigt zurückweichen wollte, dabei jedoch gegen seine Todesser stieß.  
"Weil..." begann er zischend und hatte sie mit seinem bösen Blick durchdringend angestarrt. Es war als ob er in ihr ein Feuer auslöste, dass jegliche Wärme in eisige Kälte verwandelte und ihr jegliches glückliche Gefühl wegbrannte.  
"Sie so leicht beeinflussbar ist... Weil Miss Ayenterro sich nicht wehren kann, weil sie bei dem geringsten Schmerz um Gnade fleht! Willst du's sehen?! CRUCIO!"  
Ein gequälter Schrei, wie man ihn sich nicht hätte vorstellen können, durchdrang den gesamten Raum. Lilli hatte vor Schreck die Augen zugekniffen, doch Remus verschloss nicht die Augen.  
"Lass sie in Ruhe!" schrie er und hatte sich zu Diana vorgeworfen um ihr bei zu stehen. Sie wälzte sich auf dem Boden als müsse sie um ihr Leben kämpfen. Ihre Hände gruben sich vor Verzweiflung in ihr eigenes Fleisch in der Hoffnung den unverzeihlichen Fluch damit besser ertragen zu können. Ihr Ausdruck zerriss Remus Herz und er flehte Voldemort an den Fluch von ihr zu nehmen. Anna und Sirius hatten nichts getan, vielleicht aus dem selben Grund, der auch Lilli zurück gehalten hatte. Diana hatte sie mit ihrer Schwäche erst in diese gefährliche Situation gebracht.  
Voldemort nahm den Fluch schließlich von ihr. Sein Blick war zufrieden, nein sogar erfreut... Er hatte Spaß daran andere zu quälen, hatte spaß daran zu sehen, wie sie vor ihm niederkrochen und um Gnade winselten...  
Diana hatte Tränen in den Augen, hatte Tränen auf den Wangen. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte vor Angst, bis sich ihre Muskeln schließlich langsam entspannten und sie schwach und bewegungsunfähig am Boden liegen blieb. Remus kniete weiterhin bei ihr und hatte sie schützend in seine Arme gezogen. Er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen und ihr zumindest das Gefühl geben nicht alleine zu sein. Lilli fand seine Geste sehr mutig und sie zeigte, wie sehr er sich in Diana Ayenterro verliebt haben muss, um dennoch so stark zu ihr zu stehen.  
"Und natürlich sollte ich mich noch bei jemand anderem bedanken... jemand, der im Moment nicht hier bei uns sein kann, der mir aber sehr wohl große Dienste erwiesen hat... Ohne ihn, muss ich leider zugeben, hätte ich es nicht hierhergeschafft. Miss White wäre nicht aus Hogwarts herausgekommen, so dass ich den Angriff hier durchführen konnte. Ich hätte sie womöglich niemals alleine erwischt. Ihr fragt euch, warum ich ausgerechnet Potters Tot vortäuschen musste?"  
Keiner sagte etwas. Lilli hatte Anna angesehen, deren Blick ihr zu sagen schien, dass sie nichts erwiedern durfte, sondern zu hören musste. Sie verstand, dass sie und Sirius ebenfalls nichts sagten und Voldemort reden ließen, damit sie Zeit bekamen. Zeit genug damit Dumbledore und die anderen rechtzeitig zurück kommen mögen.  
"Wieso jemanden nur vergiften... und seinen Feinden noch Hoffnung zur Genesung schenken... wenn man ihnen alles wegnehmen kann? So konnten sie schon mal üben wie es ist, wenn ich ihnen alles wegnehme! Und somit bin ich auch sicher gegangen, dass Miss White garantiert kommt. Als beste Freundin des Toten sollte sie ihm schon die letzte Ehre erweisen. Eine Genialität, die weit über die hinaus reicht, die man Dumbledore nachsagt. Aber genug geredet. Die Zeit ist gekommen. Nun werden meine Todesser den Rest erledigen, während ich Mr. Potter wieder zurückhole...Mr. Black... darf ich um die Opfergabe bitten!"  
"Nein!" Diesmal war es Anna, die sich vor Sirius hingestellt hatte. "Nein!"  
"Ich brauche das reines Blut und da ich dich als zweites Black Heart nicht nehmen kann..."  
"Nein, bitte..." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Nie hatte sie jemanden so angefleht, wie in diesem Moment Voldemort. Sirius spürte, wie sie ihn weg drückte und ihre Hände dabei zitterten. Er hatte kein Problem damit sein Leben für das seines Freundes zu geben, aber er hatte ein Problem damit, dass Voldemort derjenige war, der ihn danach bekam.  
"_Was_ sollte mich davon abhalten es doch zu tun? Dein Gewinsel?"  
Anna sah ihm tief in die Augen und sie wusste genau, was er von ihr wollte. Genau so sehr wusste sie, dass sie nicht anders konnte, wenn das kein Blutbad ergeben durfte.  
"Ach, du sprichst auf den anderen Weg ein, den ich auch wählen könnte?" Voldemort tat ein wenig nachdenklich, klatschte dann lächerlich seine Hände beisammen und sah wieder genau so kalt und widerlich wie vorher zurück.  
"_Wieso_ sollte ich auf einmal Herz zeigen?"  
Und obwohl Sirius und Lilli Anna nicht hatten sprechen sehen schien ihr Blick Voldemort Dinge zu sagen, die sie nur erahnen konnten. Er lachte grausam.  
"Es steckt also doch etwas dunkleres in dir als ich gedacht hätte." Damit wandte er seinen Blick seinen Todessern zu und gab ihnen mit einem Kopfnicken ein Zeichen.  
"Was?!" fragte Sirius und hatte sie nun erschrocken angesehen. In diesem Moment wurde er hart an den Ärmel gepackt und von ihr weggerissen. Lilli und Remus wurden von den Todessern zurück gehalten als sie versuchten einzugreifen und gegen die Mauern geschmissen. Zwei Todesser griffen sich unterdessen Anna und zerrten sie zu Voldemort an James Sarg rüber. Sie sah wie einer der Todesser Voldemort das Messer gab, auf dessen Gesicht eine sadistische Genugtuung erschienen war.  
Sirius aus Leibeskräften und versuchte sich gewaltsam von den Männern um ihn herum wegzustoßen und sich durch zukämpfen als Voldemort mit der Schläfe des Messers hochfuhr und zustach. Anna blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zur Seite, Lilli und Remus hatten versucht Sirius zu helfen und hatten versucht sich durch die Todesser zu zwingen, aber sie waren zu viele und sie warfen sie immer wieder zurück.  
Blut tröpfelte in eine Phiole nieder, bis sie schließlich halbvoll war... Anna atmete heftig, ihr Blick blieb bei Sirius heften, der sie fragend angesehen hatte. Seine Augen flehten sie an, ihn nicht zu enttäuschen und nicht das getan zu haben, wovor er am meisten Angst hatte. Wenn sie ihre Freunde nun auch noch verriet, wäre das sein Untergang gewesen. Ein tiefer Schnitt zierte nun ihren rechten Arm...  
"Wirklich nobel, White, wirklich. Wäre es jeder andere dieser Maden gewesen hätte ich ein Blutbad angerichtet... Dein Glück, dass ich dich noch brauche."  
Er nahm die Phiole und drückte mit seinen Händen James Kiefer nach unten. Das Blut floss in seinen Mund und Anna schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf als sie in ihrem Inneren spürte wie sein Herz lauter schlug, als sie an ihren Ohren sein Atmen hören konnte, dass nur bei ihr durchdrang.  
"MALUM PRO MALO REDERRE VENI A ME MALUS CORDIS!"  
Sie sah wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf James richtete, sah wie die Lider des toten Freundes zu flattern begann, sah wie er einen Finger nach dem anderen bewegen konnte und sie spürte wie das Leben in ihm zurückkam. Sirius, Lilli und Remus sahen unglaubig dabei zu, wie sich langsam im Sarg etwas regte, während sie nun an den Wänden stehen blieben und das Geschehen von dort aus beobachteten. Selbst die Todesser taten nichts mehr und starrten zum Altar rüber.  
"Wach auf... mein Diener..." sagte er in triumphierender Stimme und so richtete sich James langsam auf, stützte sich mit seinen Händen am Boden des Sarges ab um nicht noch mal umzukippen. Alles um ihn herum war verschwommen. Er fühlte sich schwach, merkwürdig anders... verwirrt. Kopfschmerzen und ein Erschöpfungsgefühl hatten ihn in diesem Moment eingenommen und am liebsten hätte er seine Augen wieder geschlossen um weiter zuschlafen... Sein Blick wanderte zu der mächtigen Gestalt, die vor ihm stand...  
"Steh auf... mein Diener..."  
James blickte sich verwirrt um, zwinkerte noch mal etwas mit den Augen um endlich eine klarere Sicht zu bekommen und hatte all seine Freunde einmal angesehen...  
"Was... ist passiert?!" fragte er an Voldemort gewandt, der zufrieden zusah, wie James langsam aus dem Sarg herausstieg und sich auf seine eigene Beine hinstellte.  
"Prongs..." sagte Sirius unglaubig und starrte seinen zum Leben erwachten Freund unsicher an. Selbst Lilli und Remus konnten es nicht fassen, als sie das mitansahen. Wobei Lilli mehr begann zu zittern und Angst zu entwickeln. Sie hatte den Zauberspruch verstanden, hatte es für sich übersetzen können und es machte ihr Angst wenn sie daran dachte was James damals gesagt hatte...  
Das dunkle Mal... es machte ihn böse, es würde ihn zu einem von Voldemots Leuten machen. Er würde gegen sie sein, würde ihr Feind darstellen... Sie spürte wie sie schreien wollte. Ein Versuch starten wollte um ihn zu bekehren, um diese Ungerechtigkeit nicht zu zulassen. Er durfte nicht auf die gegnerische Seite wandern. Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Ihn zu verlieren war schlimm genug, aber zu wissen, dass er noch lebte und gegen sie stand würde sie nicht aushalten... Sie liebte ihn verdammt noch mal! Und dann passierte es...  
"Es wird Zeit zu gehen," sagte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine Kerze. "Kingcade, ich überlass Black und die anderen dir. Tu was du willst... Miss White wird mit uns kommen."  
Dann wandte er sich aufs neue James zu: "Alles weitere werden wir später besprechen, Diener... "  
Anna versuchte sich noch zu wehren und auch Sirius, Lilli und Remus sahen einander verängstigt an als die ganzen Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet wurden, allesamt bereit die drei mit nur einem Zauberspruch zu töten.  
"Diener?!" fragte James und verzog die rechte Augenbraue. "Alter! Ich glaub mein Hornschwanz tanzt, ey!"  
"Was?!" brüllte Voldemort.  
Anna strahlte auf als James seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf Voldemort richtete. Augenblicklich wanderten alle Zauberstäbe der Todesser von ihren Geiseln weg in James Richtung, doch Voldemort hob seine Hand und befahl ihnen sich rauszuhalten. Er verzog nachdenklich sein Gesicht als er in die hasselnussbraunen Augen des Jungen blickte, die beim jetzigen Hinsehen wieder aus Stolz glänzten.  
"Wie ist das möglich?!"  
James brauchte nicht zu antworten, denn Voldemort hatte es sofort verstanden. Er brauchte ihn nur einen weiteren Augenblick lang anzusehen, bis es ihm klar wurde und er sah mit bewunderndem Gesicht zu Anna rüber, die mit der rechten Hand den blutenden linken Arm fest hielt.

_**Vor einiger Zeit:**__**  
**__**"Ich werd dich und Lilli niemals verstehen," sagte Anna, die mit James auf einem der Dächer des Hogwartsschlosses vor dem Fensterbrett saß und die frische Winterluft draußen genoss.**__**  
**__**"Da gibt es nicht viel zu verstehen."**__**  
**__**"Denkst du. Wieso gibst du Lilli nicht mal eine Chance? Nein... nicht Lilli. Wieso gibst du DIR keine Chance?"**__**  
**__**"Mir?"**__**  
**__**"Du stößt alle von dir weg. Lilli, Sirius, Mich, deine Eltern... Wenn du nicht aufhörst, dich selbst schon aufzugeben, dann wird es für Voldemort ein leichtes sein, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Du weißt, dass er genau DAS machen wird?"**__**  
**__**"... ..."**__**  
**__**"Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm davon abhalten könnte."**__**  
**__**"Musst du nicht. Du bist nicht meine Beschützerin?"**__**  
**__**"Ich bin deine Freundin. Hör auf so zu tun als ob du der Welt egal wärst, James! Das bist du nicht!"**__**  
**__**"Ja, sicher," sagte er und es klang genau so Hoffnungslos, wie er sich auch fühlte.**__**  
**__**"Merlin! Wieso gibst du auf?!" schrie sie ihn wütend an.**__**  
**__**"Wieso bist du so verbissen darauf zu kämpfen, wo es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt?!"**__**  
**__**"Wer hat behauptet, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt?!"**__**  
**__**"ICH UND ER!"**__**  
**__**"James, was ist vorgefallen?!"**__**  
**__**"Nichts."**__**  
**__**"..."**__**  
**__**Sie hatte ihn vor langer Zeit mal versprochen nicht in ihn einzudringen, um etwas zu lesen oder zu fühlen... aber in diesem Moment waren es seine Gefühle, die in sie eindrangen... Es war eine grausame Leere, die sich in ihr breit machte und ihr das Gefühl gaben plötzlich in ein tiefes Loch zu versinken.**__**  
**__**"... Michael und Maria?!"**__**  
**__**"... Sie werden sich scheiden lassen, Anna... "**__**  
**__**"... Wieso? Ich... Ich dachte sie..."**__**  
**__**"Mein Dad tut das nur um sie zu schützen. Meine Mum trägt nicht das Blut Gryffindors in sich. Dad hat Recht... so können wir vielleicht den Menschen beschützen, der uns soviel bedeutet. Wenn Mum den Namen Potter behält, wird Voldemort sie auch töten. Wenn nun selbst mein Vater schon so handelt, was gibt mir das Recht, Lilli in diese Sache hinein zu ziehen?"**__**  
**__**"Und was sagt deine Mum dazu?!"**__**  
**__**"... Sie ist einverstanden... Wir haben geredet... Tricia hat eine Eule geschickt als wir sie per Eule darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt haben."**__**  
**__**"Was schreibt sie?!"**__**  
**__**"Nichts besonderes. Nur dass sie es gut findet."**__**  
**__**"Es tut mir leid, James... "**__** flüsterte sie traurig, denn diese Nachricht hatte sie getroffen. Nicht nur, weil die beiden Menschen, die sie als eine Art Ersatzeltern ansah sich scheiden ließen, sondern auch, dass sie es ihr nicht persönlich sagen wollten.  
**__**"Muss es nicht. So ist es das beste. Mum wird es gut gehen..."**__**  
**__**"Bist du deswegen so verzweifelt?!"**__**  
**__**"... Keine Ahnung, An."**__**  
**__**"James... Nur weil dein Dad aufgegeben hat, musst du es doch nicht..." **__**  
**__**Sie hatte versucht ihm etwas Hoffnung zu geben, aber es gelang ihr in diesem Moment nicht besonders gut. Letztenendes gab sie nun sich selbst die Schuld an dem Geschehenen. James Vater war von ihr enttäuscht... sie hatte ihn hintergangen und belogen und deswegen hatte er ihr das Vertrauen entzogen... ihr und womöglich auch sich selbst. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie Mr. Potter sie immer angesehen hatte. Er liebte sie wie seine eigene Tochter und er beschützte sie und gab ihr alles, was er auch seinen eigenen Kindern gab. Ein Zuhause, Sicherheit und Vertrauen und sie hatte alles missbraucht und verloren. Sie fühlte sich so schuldig, sie konnte gar nicht sagen wie sehr es sie erdrückte und doch wollte sie in diesem Moment nicht still sein. Sie wollte, dass James etwas wusste. Vielleicht das einzige, was ihm zumindest etwas Hoffnung gab.**__**  
**__**"Lilli hat nie viel über ihre Familie geredet, stimmts?!"**__**  
**__**"..."**__**  
**__**"Ich weiß nicht ob es fair von mir war oder nicht, aber... ich hab mal etwas in Lillis Gedanken gesehen, was mich verwirrt hat. Sie ist auch einsam, James. Sie kommt mit ihrer Familie genauso aus wie du mit deiner. Ihr beide habt sovieles gemeinsam und wenn ihr wenigstens mal miteinander reden würdet, dann wüsstest du, was ich meine."**__**  
**__**"... Lilli?!"**__**  
**__**"Ja. Du bist momentan ihr bester Freund und auch wenn du nicht mehr willst. Glaub mir, für Lilli bist du momentan der einzige Halt. Was glaubst du was mit ihr ist, wenn du dich so zurückziehst und freiwillig aufgibst?!"**__**  
**__**"... Ich weiß nicht."**__**  
**__**"Du willst sie beschützen, aber so tust du es bestimmt nicht. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten Menschen zu beschützen. Mit der einen Art schützt du sie und mit der anderen schützt du sie und tust ihr gleichzeitig weh. Das ist das was du tust. Und ich weigere mich daran zu glauben, dass sie dir nichts bedeutet."**__**  
**__**"Das hab ich auch nie behauptet."**__**  
**__**"Aber du tust so als ob das der Grund wäre."**__**  
**__**"Lilli bedeutet mir sogar sehr viel! Nein... Merlin, ich glaub, sie bedeutet alles für mich."**__**  
**__**"Und so du für sie. Das fühle ich wenn ich euch beide miteinander sehe. Wenn du Angst hast, dass du ins dunkle Meer fällst und nicht mehr herauskommst, dann denk an sie."**__**  
**__**"Sie?!"**__**  
**__**"Ja... denk an Lilli Evans... Das Mädchen, dass du schon seit der 2. Klasse verehrst, weil sie dir die Hoffnung zum Leben gegeben hat. Sie ist etwas besonderes, das wirst du noch früh genug merken. Was fühlst du wenn du an sie denkst?!"**__**  
**__**"..."**__**  
**__**Er zögerte zu antworten. **__**  
**__**"James?!" fragte sie eindringlicher, weil sie spürte, dass er ihr ausweichen wollte.**__**  
**__**"Was fühlst du, wenn du an Lilli Evans denkst?!"**__**  
**__**"..."**__**  
**__**"Fühlst du etwas unglaublich warmes in dir drin? Ein Glücksgefühl, dass du nie wieder hergeben möchtest? Dein Herz schlägt angenehm schneller, wenn du an die Person denkst, deine Knie werden weich und in deinem Bauch taucht ein Gefühl auf als ob etwas sanftes rüberstreicheln würde?"**__**  
**__**"... Irgendwie schon... Ja..."**__**  
**__**Und Anna konnte ein leichtes Lächeln auf James Gesicht erkennen, dass in den letzten Tagen so selten war. **__**  
**__**"So geht es mir, wenn ich an Sirius denke."**__**  
**__**"Padfoot?!"**__**  
**__**"Ja, obwohl ich ihn immer wieder von mir stoße, kommt er zurück. Er beschützt mich und er gibt mir das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein auf der Welt. Es ist wunderschön und wenn ich an ihn denke, dann bekomme ich Hoffnung. Und du bist diese Person für Lilli."**__**  
**__**"..."**__**  
**__**"An?!" krächzte er nach einer Weile, in der er nur die Sterne am Firmament beobachtet hatte. Sie leuchteten... und wirkten fast wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer.**__**  
**__**"Hm?!"**__**  
**__**Und James grinste von Ohr zu Ohr.**__**  
**__**"Du hörst dich an wie frisch von der Sekte herausgepoltert!"**__**  
**__**"Hahaha!" sagte diese beleidigt als James zu lachen begann.**__**  
**__**"WarnWitz!"**__**  
**__**"Na, schön, dass du noch Witze reißen kannst, Alter!"**__**  
**__**"Alter?!" **__**  
**__**Und wieder lachte James los. **__**  
**__**"Frag mich wie Voldemort darauf reagieren würde, wenn man ihn nicht mit: Meister anspricht, sondern mit Alter!" **__**  
**__**Anna musste einfach loslachen, da James keine Anstalten machte aufzuhören. Auch wenn er eben noch tieftraurig und hoffnungslos war. Mit einem mal hatte sich seine Laune gewandelt und er lachte und scherzte mit ihr. Fast wie früher... War es wegen Lilli? Eine Frage, die sich nur wenige Sekunden später von selbst beantwortet hatte, als er wieder zu ihr hinabblickte und seine Augen wieder zu leuchten begannen.**__**  
**__**"Lilli also... und du denkst, dieses Gefühl kann helfen?!"**__**  
**__**"Ja... das denke ich. Es hat zumindest mir geholfen."**__**  
**__**"...Lilli hat dir geholfen? Lesb-Aua!"**__**  
**__**"Toll, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht hinunterstoße!"**__**  
**__**"Okay, ich hör schon auf," sagte er zufrieden und sah seine beste Freundin mit erleichtertem Blick an. Er mochte Anna, mochte es mit ihr über Dinge zu sprechen, die ihn immer bedrückten. Sie schaffte es doch immer wieder, etwas rotes in sein sonst so tristes Leben zurückzugeben.**__**  
**__**"An?!"**__**  
**__**"Ja?"**__**  
**__**"Sag es niemanden, was ich dir heut Abend gesagt habe."**__**  
**__**"Ich versprechs."**_

"Wie dem auch sei," riss Voldemort James und Anna wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
"Ich habe noch genug Zeit, mein Ziel zu erreichen... oder glaubst du Grünschnabel wirklich, dass du es gegen mich aufnehmen kannst? Ein Zaubererduell gefälligst?! Wenn du gewinnst, werde ich euch alle freilassen... Ansonsten kommst du freiwillig mit mir mit."  
James sah sich um und es brauchte keinen Experten um zu wissen, dass es hieraus kein Entkommen gab. Es waren zuviele Todesser und ein falscher Schritt reichte, um all seine Freunde auf einen Schlag zu verlieren. Voldemort würde sich nicht zurückhalten, nicht was seine Freunde anging... nicht was Lilli anging... Aber vielleicht war dies die einzige Chance, die sie noch hatten.  
"Ich muss sagen, ich habe das nicht erwartet," zischte Voldemort, den Blick an Anna gerichtet, die seinem Blick stand hielt und genauso verachtend zurücksah, wie sie es schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte.  
"Ich habe dich unterschätzt... Miss White..."  
"Ja... sieht ganz so aus."  
"Unterschätzt, Meister?!" fragte Adam Kingcade misstrauisch und sah abwechselnd James und Anna herablassend an. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Meister, der das ganze offensichtlich anders sah.  
"Du versuchst tatsächlich krampfhaft Zauber anzuwenden... die auf..."  
Es schien ihn viel Anstrengung zu kosten das Wort überhaupt auszusprechen.  
"_Liebe_... bauen? Wirklich verrückt... Dieses eine mal hat der Zauber also geholfen... Ein zweites mal wird es nicht geben. Das kann ich dir versprechen. Ich werde alle Vorkehrungen dafür treffen..."  
"Es wird immer einen Weg geben," sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
"Wie man sieht, kommst du ganz nach Dumbledore. So werdet ihr also gemeinsam untergehen... Wie dem auch sei...Also, James Potter."  
Und mit diesem Satz wandte sich Voldemort an James, der bis dahin nichts verstanden hatte und auch nichts dazu gesagt hatte. Doch er hatte genug gehört um zu wissen, dass Anna ihn wieder mit einem Zauber zu schützen versucht hatte. Voldemort... sein Blick hatte etwas durchdringendes in sich, etwas, dass einem Angst förmlich hineinbohrte, wenn man es nicht schon fühlte.  
"Wirst du mir freiwillig folgen, wenn ich gewinnen sollte, Potter?! Nimm dieses Angebot an, denn immerhin hast du die Möglichkeit diese Kakerlaken doch noch zu retten. Ich gewinne auf alle Fälle nur wie... das überlasse ich dir, James Potter."  
Den Zauberstab noch immer gegen Voldemort gerichtet, wandte er seinen Blick zu Sirius, Lilli, Remus, Diana und Peter, die von Todessern bedroht wurden und keine Chance gehabt hätten sich so zu wehren, wenn er das Duell ablehnen würde. Sirius nickte ihm zu während auch James verstehend nickte. Es war ihre letzte Chance, soviel war klar.  
"Ich hab wohl keine andere Wahl, oder?!"  
"Gut... Gryffindor... Nun denn... Ich gebe dir den ersten Zug... Tu was immer du willst... Oder bist du ein kluger Junge... und gibst auf? So ersparst du dir weitere Unannehmlichkeiten. Solltest du das Duell annehmen, werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten... was deine Strafe betrifft."  
An seinen Fingern bildeten sich Schweißperlen, sein gesamter Körper zitterte. Er war noch nicht wirklich voll da, fühlte sich ziemlich mitgenommen von der bewegungsunfähigen Zeit im Sarg, wo er nur das dunkle Nichts gespürt hatte und doch war es gut, wieder atmen zu können, wieder das Leben zu spüren. Er verstärkte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab, dann ließ er seinen Arm sinken.  
"Ich wusste es," sagte Voldemort triumphierend angesichts der resignierenden Geste seines Gegners.  
"Caeco Lumos!" brüllte James in lauter Stimme.  
"Du wagst es?!"  
Noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte hatte sich der Raum für einen kurzen Augenblick mit einem grellen Licht gefüllt. Man hörte gepoltere, Schreie, Schläge, Flüche!  
"Impedimenta!" ertönte Sirius Stimme. Daraufhin vernahm man das Geräusch von Körper, die gegen die Wände krachten.  
"Pertificus Totalus!"  
"Dormir!"  
"Altus!"  
"Vulnerare!"  
"Crucio!"  
"Arggghhhhhh! Mist!"  
"James!" schrie Lilli verzweifelt, da es seine Stimme war, die diesen Schmerzensschrei von sich gegeben hatte. Als das grelle Licht verschwand wurde die Situation klarer. James lag sich von Schmerzen windend zu Voldemorts Füßen, dessen Zauberstab auf seinem Opfer ruhte, in dessen Augen ein teuflisch giftiger Blick lag. Sirius, Lilli und Remus hatten ihre Zauberstäbe zurückerkämpft und es mit einigen Todessern aufnehmen können, während Peter sich in den Sitzreihen verkrümmelt hatte um sich dort zu verstecken und Diana sich mit letzter Mühe vom Boden aufrichten wollte. Anna hatte ihre beiden Todessern von sich stoßen können und das einzige, was in ihren Augen einen Sinn machte war, sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen und James eine Verschnaufpause zu verschaffen.  
"Stupor!" schrie sie, der Zauberstab gegen ihn gerichtet und sehr wohl in dem Wissen, dass es nichts brachte außer vielleicht etwas Zeit. Voldemort wich garlant aus, doch musste er so von James ablassen, der endlich wieder Luft schnappen konnte.  
Prompt schoss der dunkle Lord ohne zu zögern einen Fluch zurück, dem sie auch zu anfangs ausweichen konnte, doch Voldemort war zu schnell. Der zweite Fluch erwischte sie mit voller Wucht und schmetterte sie von der Bühne hinab auf den Boden nieder.  
"Anna!" krächzte James als er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder aufrichtete.  
"Crucio!" hörte er Voldemorts Stimme aufs neue, konnte diesmal jedoch relexartig zur Seite springen und sich hinter dem Sarg verstecken, der durch den Fluch etwas zersplitterte.  
"Dispercutio!" schrie Voldemort und mit dem Zauber explodierte der Sarg in tausend Stücke. James gelang es hinter den Sprecherpult zu springen und sich noch mal vor dem Fluch zu schützen. Er hielt sich mit der rechten Hand sein Herz, dass durch den unverzeihlichen Fluch förmlich zu rasen begonnen hatte und stechende Schmerzen in seinem Körper aussandte. Er atmete zu heftig und riss sich zusammen um von Voldemorts Flüchen nicht noch mal getroffen zu werden. Sein Gegner war zu gut, zu präzise. Die Flüche wurden nicht wild umhergeschossen, sondern immer auf etwas bestimmtes und sie verfehlten ihr Zeil nie.  
"Silencio!" hörte er nun Sirius Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe und Hoffnung keimte endlich auf. Noch ein Fluch traf diesmal die Stühle, hinter der sich James nun versteckt hatte und zerschmetterte sie. Er kroch hervor und warf seinerseits einen Fluch blind auf Voldemort los, um ihn abzulenken während er sich in das Gemenge bei seinen Freunden hinabsprang. Es schien zu klappen, zumindest kam kein Fluch zurück. Er sah Lilli, die sich mit zwei Todessern duellierte, es aber nicht sehr gut hielt. Sie schien Angst zu haben und schoss die Flüche auch viel zu zögerlich los und ehe er sich versah wurde sie von einem der Todesser mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geschmettert. James schoss den erstbesten Fluch auf einen der Feinde rüber und trieb ihn so von Lilli weg. Der andere hatte sich ihm zugewandt, um den Kampf aufzunehmen, doch James schoss einen Schockzauber los, um ihn ins Koma zu befördern. Er griff sich Lilli und stützte sie wieder auf.  
"Lils... Alles, okay?!"  
"J-Ja... James?!" fragte sie unglaubig und sah ihn auch mit diesem Ausdruck an. Ein Ausdruck, als ob ein Wunder passiert wäre. Ihre Augen glänzten aus Freude und er konnte nicht anders, als erfreut zu lächeln. Sie wieder zu sehen, war alles was er wollte und zu wissen, dass sie ihn vermisst hatte, dass er ihr soviel bedeutete, dass sie hier war, bestätigte ihm, dass es gut war zurückzukehren und an das zu glauben, was Anna ihm gesagt hatte. An Lilli zu glauben...  
'Merlin, ich verspreche, wenn wir hier heil rauskommen, werde ich alles tun um Lilli's Herz zurückzugewinnen...'  
"James, pass auf!" schrie Remus. Als er sich umdrehte sah er bereits den Blitz auf sich zuschießen. Reflexartig zog er Lilli mit sich hinab und es gelang ihm den Fluch um Haaresbreite auszuweichen. Er zog Lilli mit sich zu Remus rüber, der sich auch einigermaßen freigekämpft hatte.  
"Wir müssen hier raus!" teilte Remus ihm mit, doch James schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
"Nicht ohne Anna und Sirius!"  
"Avada Kedavra!" Der grüne Blitz hatte den gesamten Raum erfüllt als er von Voldemort gesprochen wurde. Erschrocken blickte James zu seinen Freunden rüber. Nur ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf als er den Raum nach Anna und Sirius absuchte:  
'Bitte, bitte lass keinem von ihnen etwas passiert sein'  
Er atmete erleichtert auf als er sah, dass beide noch lebendig waren und um die Todesser herum liefen. Voldemorts Fluch hatte einen seiner eigenen Leute getötet, aber das war James egal. Er wollte nur, dass es zumindest seinen Freunden gut ging.  
"Remus, schnapp dir Peter und Diana und bring Lilli hier raus."  
"Was?!" fragte sie geschockt und krallte sich an James fest.  
"Nein, ich geh nicht ohne dich!"  
"Lils, du mu-"  
"Vorsicht!" schrie Sirius ihnen zu als er mit Anna neben sich zu ihnen rübergerannt kam.  
"Caeco Lumos!" schrie diese, den Zauberstab nach hinten zeigend. Der Blitz schoss heraus und wieder wurde der gesamte Raum mit einer Grelle erfüllt, der sie für einen Moment am Handeln hinderte. Es war Zeit genug, um die Gegner zu verwirren und sich zu den Freunden durchzukämpfen.  
"Los weg hier!" sagte Sirius und rannte ihnen voraus auf den Ausgang zu. Remus zog Diana vom Boden auf, während sich James Peter krallte und zum Ausgang mitschliff. Sie hatten den Durchgang fast erreicht als sie eine brühende Hitze zurückhielt.  
"Inflamara circuli!"  
Feuer entfachte sich auf dem Boden vor ihnen und bildete einen brennenden Kreis um sie herum.  
Geschockt blieben sie wie angwurzelt stehen. Von der wahnsinnigen Hitze eingeschlossen gab es nun keinen Ausweg mehr.  
"Scheiße," stieß Sirius raus, wütend darüber, dass er nicht schnell genug war, um einen Schutzzauber loszulassen.  
"Aqua!" versuchte Anna es, doch das Feuer erhob sich über ihre Wasserzauber hinfort und schloss sich enger und höher um die Gruppe. Die Hitze wurde beinahe unerträglich und schnitt ihnen langsam aber sicher die Luft ab. Das atmen wurde schwer, in den engen und heißen Flammen überhaupt noch etwas zusehen war unmöglich geworden.  
"Gryffindor...!" ertönte Voldemorts Stimme aufs neue durch das Feuer hindurch. Man konnte ihn nicht sehen, doch es schien als ob es jeder von ihnen spürte, dass er direkt vor den Flammen auf sie wartete.  
"Ergib dich und komm mit mir! Du hast keine Chance..."  
"Nein," brüllte Sirius für James raus.  
"Ich werde deine Leute freigeben, wenn du heraus kommst... Ich werde mein Wort halten... Dieses eine mal."  
"James, nein!" flehte Anna und hatte versucht ihn festzuhalten, zuckte aber zusammen als der Schmerz an ihrem verwundeten Arm zurückkam.  
"Hilfe wird bald kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie bald kommen werden... "  
"Hilfe?!"  
"Ja, Hilfe... Auroren sind hier."  
"Wo?!"  
"Im Dorf in eurer Nähe. Sie wollten irgendeine Familie retten, aber das kann ja nicht ewig dauern. Deine Mum hat doch gesehen, dass euer Haus angegriffen wurde. Sie wird nicht ewig warten, um wieder zurückzukehren... "  
"Aber..."  
"James, wir sind hier drinnen sicher. Voldemort kann Lilli und die anderen nicht töten, so lange wir hier drin sind. Er wird uns auf keinen Fall töten, denn er will Dark Breath um jeden Preis haben. Das geht nur wenn wir ihm dabei helfen und dazu braucht er uns lebend."  
Wieder schloss sich das Feuer um sie herum enger und Peter gab ein verängstigtes Piepsen von sich.  
"Ich will nicht verbrennen!" sagte er mit glasigen Augen und krallte sich an Sirius fest, der den Marauder etwas angewidert von sich weg drückte.  
"Mensch, Wormtail, du wirst nicht verbrennen, eher bekomm ich hier von dir nen neuen Umfang verpasst!"  
"I-Ich hab A-Angst," jammerte der Marauder und sah James schon fast mit Tränen in den Augen an. James hatte Peter seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und mutmachend gedrückt.  
"Keine Sorge, Wormtail... Ich lass nicht zu, dass euch was passiert... Eher... Eher stell ich mich..."  
"NEIN!" sagten alle eindringlich.  
"Er will nur MICH!"  
"Sei nicht dumm, Prongs!" brüllte Sirius aufgebracht und versuchte seinen Freund zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
"Wir sprechen hier von Voldemort! Wann hat der denn schon mal ein Versprechen gehalten?"  
"Portus..." sagte Anna's Stimme. Verwirrt blickten alle zu ihr rüber und sahen, dass sie verzweifelt versuchte einen Armreif in einen Portschlüssel zu verwandeln. Es war der richtige Zauberspruch, doch im Normalfall lernte man die Fähigkeit, Dinge in einen Portschlüssel zu verwandeln erst in der späteren Ausbildung. Man brauchte eine große Kraft an Magie und höchste Konzentration und egal wie krampfhaft Anna es auch versuchte, aus ihrem Zauberstab kam kein Licht, dass den Armreif in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte.  
"Portus... Verdammt... Portus... Komm schon, nur dieses eine mal! Portus! Portus! Bitte... Portus!"  
Nichts... Die Flammen wurden aufs neue enger und die Freunde drängelten sich noch dichter aneinander. Die Luft war viel zu dünn, das atmen schien schon fast unmöglich zu sein. Remus ging in die Knie als ihn langsam die Kraft verließ und auch Anna sank zu Boden als langsam alles schwarz vor ihren Augen wurde. Sirius hatte versucht sie zu stützen, ging aber selbst mit runter, als auch ihn die Kraft langsam verließ. Lilli drückte sich so fest sie konnte an James und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.  
"James... Ich hab Angst..."  
"Lilli..." flüsterte er traurig. Es zerriss sein Herz sie so verängstigt zu sehen. Er könnte doch helfen! Er müsste nur einwilligen heraus zu kommen, dann wären seine Freunde gerettet... Oder auch nicht. Er wusste, dass Voldemort seine Versprechen niemals halten würde und der Gedanke, dass sie wirklich verloren haben, war einfach nur schrecklich und dann hörte er es... Er hörte Voldemorts Stimme in seinen Gedanken.  
'Komm heraus, komm mit mir... und deine Freunde werden am Leben bleiben... Du hast nichts zu verlieren, oder Gryffindor?!'  
Vielleicht war es der letzte Satz, der so klar klang. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Er würde sterben wenn er hier bliebe, er würde sterben wenn er aus dem Kreis ginge... aber vielleicht konnte er so wenigstens seine Freunde retten. Sie hatten nichts damit zu tun. Sie hatten das Leid, dass ihnen angetan wurde nicht verdient.  
'Schreite durchs Feuer hindurch, Gryffindor... Es wird dir nichts tun...'  
James drückte Lilli's Hand sanft in seiner während seine andere Hand ihren Körper zärtlich an sich drückte. Sie zu spüren war etwas, dass das ganze Leid wieder gut machte. Er wollte nur dass sie weiterleben durfte, dass es ihr gut ging, dass sie glücklich war.  
"Lilli..."  
"... James... Ich... "  
"Ich liebe dich, Lilli..."  
"... Was?!" fragte sie unglaubig. Tat er das wirklich jetzt und hier? In dieser wohl unromantischsten Situation, die es gab?  
"... Ich liebe dich... und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht..."  
"James..." flüsterte sie so leise, dass sie Angst hatte, er hätte es nicht gehört. Ihr Körper zitterte so heftig. Nun war es keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod, sondern Angst, ihn wieder zu verlieren. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht richtig verstehen, dass er wieder da war, dass er doch nicht tot war und nun wurde er ihr wieder weggenommen... Voldemort wollte ihn ihr wieder wegnehmen und diesesmal war es vielleicht für immer... Sie hielt seine Hand fester, so fest, dass sie glaubte ihm damit weh zu tun, aber sie wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen.  
"James... Ich... "  
Noch bevor Lilli etwas sagen konnte, war er mit seinen Lippen zu ihr hinabgesunken und hatte sie liebevoll zu sich gedrückt. Sie spürte seine Lippen, seinen Kuss, ihn und diesesmal war es anders. Der Kuss war anders. Er war voller Leidenschaft, gleichzeitig absolut seidig sanft und zärtlich und er war gewollt. Und als James sich schließlich sanft von ihr wegdrückte, da hatte sie es nicht gewollt, hatte versucht ihn zurückzuhalten.  
"Nein, bitte..." flehte sie mit Tränen im Gesicht und obwohl auch James schon Tränen im Gesicht standen, tat er nichts als den Kopf zu schütteln, sich umzudrehen und durch die Flammen zu laufen.  
"Prongs, Nein!" schrie Sirius ihm nach als er verstand, was sein Freund im Begriff war zu tun, doch er kam zu spät. James war durch die Flammen marschiert...  
"Eine weise Entscheidung... Gryffindor..." sagte Voldemorts Stimme.  
Er wusste, dass Voldemort seine Versprechen so gut wie nie hielt, aber hierbei musste er etwas tun. Er wusste, Voldemort war nicht bereit ihn und Anna zu töten, doch er war bereit seine Freunde zu töten, ihnen weh zu tun, Lilli Schmerz zuzufügen. Als James in ihre Augen sah, da zerriss es ihm das Herz sie so leiden zu sehen. Sie hatte das alles nicht verdient, hatte nichts schlimmes getan, um in diese Situation zu geraten, wo Angst und Furcht sich in sie hineinbohrten. James stand vor seinem Feind, aufrecht und stolz, die Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, fuhr an seine Kehle und er drückte den Zauberstab an seinen Hals.  
"Du kannst also spüren, was andere denken und fühlen? Dann kannst du jetzt ja auch meine Entschlossenheit spüren! Wenn du das Feuer um sie herum nicht beendest, dann kannst du deine Kraft vergessen! Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren!"  
Und es war auch das, was James in diesem Moment fühlte. Sein Vater hatte versucht ihn zu töten, seine Freunde, die einzigen, die ihn bisher nie enttäuscht hatten und alles für ihn aufgegeben hätten, würden in den Flammen sterben und er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er nicht alles in seiner Macht stehende versucht hätte um sie doch noch zu retten, auch wenn es ihm sein eigenes Leben kostete. Was war es schon wert, wenn man es mit Lilli oder Sirius verglich. Er trug ein schwarzes Herz mit sich, etwas, dass dunkel und böse war, etwas das diesem Scheusal zu der riesigen Macht verhalf, die er brauchte um eine finstere Welt zu schaffen, in der nur Krieg herrschte, in der nur Menschen leben durften, die ER für gut hielt... eine Welt... in der Lilli nicht leben durfte. Was war so eine Welt schon wert? Er würde nicht mithelfen sie zu erschaffen. Er würde nicht derjenige sein, der sich auf die Seite von diesem abscheulichen Diktator stellen würde. Niemals. Und diese Entschlossenheit in seinem Inneren loderte auch in seinen Augen auf. Vielleicht war es das, was Voldemort letztenendes dazu veranlasste, sein Versprechen zu halten und mit einer Handbewegung das Feuer um die Freunde herum aufzuheben.  
"James," sagte Lilli erleichtert als sie ihn erblickte. Sirius, Anna und Remus hatten ihn eine Weile lang fragend angesehen, dann wollten auch sie sich wieder vom Boden erheben und zu ihm stürzen as die Todesser ihnen den Weg versperrten und ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richteten. Flüche schossen aus ihnen heraus und schmetterten Sirius, Remus und Lilli von Anna zu allen Seiten weg auf den Boden nieder.  
"Expelliarmus!" Wusch! James's Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand, als er für diesen einen Augenblick auf seine Freunde geachtet hatte, statt auf seinen Gegenüber. Doch dummerweise war es nicht Voldemort, der ihn entwaffnet hatte und es war keine männliche Stimme, die den Zauber auf ihn anwandte...  
"Tricia?" fragte er unfassbar, die Augen von Schock geweitet. Sie stand in dem Haufen der Todesser und nahm ihre Kutte ab um ihren Bruder ansehen zu können.  
"Hallo James," sagte diese und anhand ihrer Augen erkannte er etwas schreckliches... Er sah das tiefe, finstere Nichts, dass ihre Seele widerspiegelte. Nichts an ihrer Art, ihrer Stimme, ihrer Haltung erinnerte mehr an seine große Schwester, die ihn immer beschützt hatte. Auf einmal schritt Voldemort mit demselben Messer auf sie zu, mit dem er vorher Anna am Arm geschnitten hatte. Tricia bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, als Voldemort hinter ihr schritt, mit dem Messer hochfuhr und zustach. Ihr Blick war weiterhin düster, war zufrieden, schien sich förmlich nach dem Tod zu sehnen, schien es selber zu wollen, dass Voldemort sie tötete.  
"Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" schrie Anna verzweifelt auf, während James fassungslos wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und sah wie seine Schwester zu Boden sackte und langsam aufhörte sich zu bewegen. Ihre Finger krümmten sich noch mal leicht, kurz bevor das dunkle aus ihren Augen verschwand und das Glänzen erlösch und bevor sich ihre Augen langsam, sekunde für Sekunde schlossen...  
Voldemort richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen James, sein Gesicht sagte zuviel Triumph und Sicherheit aus. Er sah sich schon auf der Siegerseite als er seinen Todessern den Befehl gab James und Anna zu packen.  
"Da waren es nur noch 3 Potters zum töten."  
"Nein!" schrie Anna aufs neue auf und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Fesseln, die ihr angelegt wurden, allein James wehrte sich nicht als er hart gepackt wurde und sich die Seile um sein Handgelenk schlangen um sie fest zusammen zu binden. Sein Blick galt Tricia, die tot auf dem Boden lag und nun für immer die Augen schloss. Eine entsetztliche Leere breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus, als sie starb. Er fühlte den unendlichen Schmerz, die Qual, die Angst vor dem Nichts. Es war anders als er dachte, dass sie schon tot war. Es war etwas anderes mit anzusehen, wie sie starb.  
"Wieso?!" flüsterte er enttäuscht zu seiner toten Schwester, die absolut nichts mehr von sich gab. Patricia Potter war nun wirklich tot.  
"Und nun Gryffindor, sieh ein, dass ich alles bekomme, was ich will. Niemand kann sich mir in den Weg stellen und niemand kann mich aufhalten. Schon gar nicht Dumbledore oder der Minister, absolut niemand."  
Anna hatte so heftig um sich getreten, dass sie fast die Hälfte der Todesser von sich stoßen konnte, die versuchten sie zu fixieren. Adam Kingcade fiel durch einen harten Stoß zu Boden. Wütend und voller Zorn hob er seinen Zauberstab und streckte ihn gegen Anna aus.  
"Halt endlich still, du Kröte! Avada-"  
"Kingcade!" brüllte Voldemort mit erhobener Stimme auf und hatte seinen Diener entwaffnet.  
"Miss White muss am Leben bleiben! Tot nützt sie mir nichts!"  
"..." Kingcade grummelte, als er sich schließlich dem Willen seines Meisters beugte.  
"Verzeihung... MyLord."  
"Nun schafft sie schon fort von hier!" befahl er seinen Leuten, als sich Sirius mit letzter Kraft aufrichtete und sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, den Griff fest um den Zauberstab herum und gegen die unmengen Todesser gerichtet.  
"Nur über meine Leiche!" sagte er entschlossen.  
"Wie du wünscht, Black," kam es von Kingcade, der ohne zu zögern seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn erhob und den Todesfluch los ließ. Der grüne Blitz schoss heraus und kämpfte sich seinen kurzen Weg zu Sirius rüber. Es waren Millisekunden, die ihm blieben um dem Fluch auszuweichen, doch stattdessen hatte sich etwas schweres vor ihm geworfen. Das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Blech war zu hören und als Sirius die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er eine in tausend Stücken zerbrochene Rüstung vor ihm am Boden verteilt liegen.  
"Was?!" raunzte Kingcade als sie am Durchgang Dumbledore erblickten. Nur eine Sekunde später disapparierten mehrere Auroren im Raum und tauchten mitten unter den Todessern auf.  
"Mum!" sagte James unglaubig, als er Maria in ihrer Mitte erblickte. Ihr Zauberstab richtete sich sofort gegen den Todesser, der James mit seinen Armen fixiert hatte.  
"James?!" fragte sie mit zweifelnder Stimme, ihre Augen sagten genug Verwirrtheit und Unglaubigkeit aus, so dass man sah, dass sie das hier nicht fassen konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu der Leiche ihrer Tochter, bei der Blut aus der tiefen Wunde an ihrem Herzen herausfloss und sich auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Tiefe Trauer machte sich in Marias Herz breit und gleichzeitig kochte ein unglaublicher Zorn wegen des Verlustes in ihr auf. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Voldemort, der ganz in ihrer Nähe stand.  
"Duuuuu-" sagte sie verachtend und streckte den Zauberstab nun ihm entgegen. Die Todesser wussten nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollten, als die Auroren sie umzingelten und ihre Zauberstäbe gegen sie richteten. Die Situation hatte sich schlagartig umgedreht, denn nun war Voldemort in der Unterzahl, nicht nur mit seinen Leuten, auch mit seiner Macht, denn vor ihm standen nicht nur zuviele Auroren und eine stinkwütende Mutter, nein, ihm gegenüber stand auch Dumbledore, dessen zorniger Blick ihn förmlich durchstach..  
"Ich werde die beiden nicht wieder hergeben, Dumbledore," zischte Voldemort und schloss den Griff um seinen Zauberstab fester. Seine blutroten Augen bildeten giftige Schlitze und starrten den Feind mit größter Verachtung an, während James von seinen Todessern noch fester umklammert wurden, so dass er schmerzend das Gesicht verzog. Die Griffe waren so stark, dass er glaubte, sie wollten ihm das Blut in den Adern abschnürren..  
"Ich denke, du hast keine andere Wahl... oder glaubst du wirklich, dass ich oder irgendjemand anderes hier, es zulassen wird, dass du Mr. Potter und Miss White mit dir nimmst? Wohl kaum."  
"Dann kämpfe doch, du Narr, wenn du denkst, dass du MEINER Macht trotzen kannst!"  
Und so erhob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab gegen Dumbledore und ließ den erstbesten Spruch los.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Plopp und Dumbledore war vom Fleck appariert und hinter dem Todesser disappariert, der von Voldemorts Fluch getroffen zu Boden sackte. Dumbledore dagegen hatte keinen einzigen Kratzer abbekommen.  
"NEC!" schrie Voldemort nun voller Zorn und wieder schoss ein Fluch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf den alten Mann zu, der diesmal seinen Zauberstab gegen den Blitz richtete.  
"Aedificare Turus!" Wieder wurde der Fluch abgefangen und prallte an der unsichtbaren Schutzmauer ab. Prompt entfachte aufs neue ein Kampf. Diesmal Auroren gegen Todesser. Während alle anderen Fluch um Fluch auf den anderen schossen, war Marcel Stone zu den Todessern appariert, die James gefesselt hatten und hatte ihn von ihnen weggezogen, während andere Auroren die Gegner von James wegtrieben. Jaivenko tat das gleiche mit Anna und hatte auch sie von den Todessern weggeholt und zurück zu Sirius, Lilli, Remus, Peter und Diana gebracht. Anna fiel stürmisch in Sirius Arme, als Jaivenko sie bei ihnen ablieferte und Lilli schloss James in ihre Umarmung. Sie drückte so fest zu, dass es schon weh tat, aber allein ihre Nähe wieder zu spüren und zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging, war das ganze Wert. Er wollte sie auch nur bei sich festhalten und ihr zeigen, wie froh er war, dass ihr nichts passiert ist. Wie von Sinnen nahm sie ihm die Fesseln ab und warf sie zur Seite um ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder an sich zu drücken.  
"James... Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren..."  
Er sagte nichts. Sein Blick blieb auf seine tote Schwester, auf der Leiche, die am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte, aus der mit einem Schlag das Leben entwichen war. Abwesend strichen seine Finger beruhigend durch ihre lockigen Haare, während er langsam still ein und aus atmete.  
James sah zu wie Voldemort Todesser um Todesser verlor, wie einer nach dem anderen von den Auroren zu Fall gebracht wurde. Er sah wie seine Mutter von Zorn und Hass zerfressen Todesser um Todesser niederstreckte ohne Rücksicht auf eigene Verluste. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Voldemort, der sich noch immer mit Dumbledore duellierte. Ein Kampf, der eindeutig zu Dumbledore's Gunsten ging und als aufs neue unmengen Auroren in der Halle disapparierten hatte Voldemort verstanden, dass er diesen Kampf verlieren würde. Er rief seine Todesser zurück und kurz bevor auch er apparierte, warf er nicht Dumledore seinen Blick zu, sondern James. Seine blutenden Schlitze verengten sich und drangen in sein innerstes ein.Etwas, dass er flüsterte, was nur James hören konnte, weil sich diese Worte förmlich schmerzvoll in seine Gedanken hineinfraßen.  
"Ich komm wieder, darauf kannst du wetten! Das ist noch nicht vorbei... Gryffindor..." Und mit einem Plopp war auch Voldemort verschwunden... Er war weg...  
James atmete erleichtert aus... Es war vorbei. Vorerst...

Die Auroren nahmen die Todesser fest, die zurückgelassen wurden und schleppten sie hinaus während sich andere Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums um die Toten auf beiden Seiten kümmerten. Heiler wurden gerufen, um die Verletzten zu versorgen und so nahm das Chaos im Hause Potter langsam wieder ab und Ruhe kehrte Schritt für Schritt ein.  
Maria kniete am toten Körper ihrer Tochter und weinte bittere Tränen als mit einem weiteren Plopp auch die letzten Auroren vom Dorf disapparierten... unter ihnen auch Michael Potter. James sah wie schockiert sein Vater auf den Leichnam seines toten Kindes blickte als Stone ihn darauf hinwies. Er sah zu wie sein Vater Schritt für Schritt auf seine Frau zuging. Mr. Potter kniete sich zu ihr nieder und berührte sanft mit seiner Hand Tricia's blasses Gesicht.  
"Nein..." flüsterte er leise und zuckte erschrocken die Hand wieder zurück.  
"Dad..." sagte James leise, den Lilli vorsichtig wieder los gelassen hatte.  
"Mum..."  
Er ging auf beide zu, nicht wissend was er tun sollte, wie er reagieren konnte, ob es richtig war was er tat. Noch bevor er bei seinen Eltern ankam, hatte sich Maria instinktiv umgedreht und aus dem tieftraurigen Tränen ertönte ein unfassbares Seufzen.  
"James..." sagte sie mit zerbrechlicher Stimme. Michael hatte sich unglaubig umgedreht und als er seinen Sohn erblickte, da kam es über den Auroren. Für eine Schreckenssekunde hatte James gezögert etwas zu tun, weil er Angst bekam, dass sein Vater ihn vielleicht nicht sehen wollte, weil er selbst noch immer die Tatsache in sich trug, dass jemand der aussah wie sein Vater ihn umbringen wollte, ihm Gift verabreicht hatte. Aber Michael war ohne zu zögern aufgestanden und hatte James noch vor Maria fest in seine Arme gedrückt. Er drückte so fest zu, dass es sich einfach nur gut anfühlte. Es war eine Vater-Sohn Umarmung, die all die Jahre nie aufgetaucht war, die man vermisste, wenn man die beiden kannte und die jetzt eine kalte Mauer zu Fall gebracht hatte.  
"James..." sagte sein Vater immer und immer wieder. Er konnte es nicht glauben, nicht fassen, fast war es wie ein Traum,.  
"Du lebst."  
"Ja, Dad..."  
"Du lebst... Merlin sei Dank... James!"  
Michael hatte ihm ein wenig von sich gedrückt um seinem Sohn tief in die Augen blicken zu können. Alles an ihm war echt. Die Augen, der Blick, das vertraute Gefühl, das man noch von früher her kannte.  
"Es war jemand anderes, der dich umbringen wollte. Ich liebe dich mein Sohn! Ich weiß, ich habe es dir in der letzten Zeit nicht gesagt und ich weiß, ich habe mich zurückgezogen, aber das hab ich nur getan um euch zu schützen. Glaub mir, Junge... Du musst mir einfach glauben, ich wäre nie dazu in der Lage sowas zu tun! Eher sterbe ich als dass ich zulasse, dass er dich nochmal in seine Fänge bekommt..."  
"... Ich weiß... Dad... Ich weiß..." flüsterte James. Ja, er wusste es. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, diese Worte von ihm zu hören, dieses Gefühl von früher wieder zu spüren, das nur durch eine bloße feste Umarmung wiedergekehrt war. Ein Blick in die Augen seines Vaters und James hatte von Anfang an verstanden, was sein Vater für ihn empfand.  
Eine weitere Hand schloss sich um seine Schulter und er spürte die Nähe seiner Mutter. Er wusste, sie hatte ihn und seinen Vater auch in die Arme genommen... Harold stand unweit von ihnen entfernt bei seinen Auroren, hatte die ganze Szene mitverfolgt, bevor er sich seinen Leuten zuwandte und aus dem Raum hinaus schritt. James verstand noch nicht warum er das tat... Er hatte hier immerhin seinen Enkel wiederbekommen? Hatte hier immerhin seine Enkelin verloren? Wieso ging er einfach fort? Wieso teilte er seine Gefühle nicht mit seiner Familie? Ausgerechnet sein Großvater, von dem er alles andere erwartet hätte... nur nicht dass er seiner Familie, die kalte Schulter zeigte.

Dumbledore stand nicht unweit von ihnen entfernt, den Blick zufrieden zu Anna gerichtet, die von Sirius zu ihm aufblickte und verstehend nickte.

Sirius hatte James Eltern und Dumbledore alles erzählt was passiert war nachdem sie ins Dorf appariert waren. Er war bis zu dem Teil gekommen, wo er eigentlich Diana's Part ansprach, als Anna ihm das Wort abschnitt.  
"Diana stand wohl unter dem Imperius-Fluch," sagte sie und sah dabei genannte Person an, die die ganze Zeit neben Remus stand und kein Wort von sich gegeben hatte. Als sie das von Anna hörte, blickte sie verwirrt auf und ihre Augen sagten genug Unsicherheit aus, damit Anna ihr nur zunickte.  
"Ich verstehe," sagte Dumbledore schließlich.  
"Und was war mit Tricia?!" fragte Maria bedrückt. Doch es war James, der es ihnen erzählte.  
"Ich... Ich weiß nicht, ob sie nun unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand oder nicht... Mum...Dad... aber sie hat sich freiwillig von Voldemort... töten lassen."  
Maria brach aufs neue in Tränen aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht hinter den Händen.  
"Merlin... nein..."  
James wollte sie schon in die Arme schließen, als sein Vater die Hand um Maria legte und sie zu sich zog um sie zu trösten.  
"Er wird dafür bezahlen... Ich versprech es dir... Schatz..."  
Ihr Sohn konnte es nicht fassen, was er da sah. Sein Vater! Er hatte seine Mutter berührt, hatte ihr eine vertraute Geste gegeben, hatte sie wieder wie seine Frau behandelt, die er liebte. Er musste einfach lächeln.  
Trotz dessen das Tricia gestorben war, dass James einen Menschen verloren hatte, der ihm ans Herz gewachsen war, schien das Glück zu überwiegen. Er spürte wie das Glück seiner Eltern von neuem wuchs, wie sie sich gegenseitig wieder näher kamen und wie sie wieder langsam eine Familie wurden... Er bedauerte den Tod seiner Schwester, nein, er trauerte auch... aber in seinen Gedanken kreiste auch die Tatsache, dass sie sich vielleicht freiwillig umbringen ließ, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Aber wenn er hier nun sah, was sich in einem Moment verändert hatte, wie seine Eltern sich verändert hatten, wie er sich selbst verändert hatte, dann überwog die Freude die Trauer.  
Dumbledore stand schließlich auf.  
"Ich werde Harold davon in Kenntnis setzen. Er musste die Dinge noch im Ministerium erledigen. Michael, Maria, geht das für euch in Ordnung, wenn Anna und die anderen weiterhin eure Gäste hier bleiben? Ich werde am Sonntag alles in die Wege leiten, damit sie sicher nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können."  
"Sicher, Albus," sagte Michael. "Warte, ich bring dich zum Kamin."  
"Danke..."  
Michael und Maria standen auf und gingen mit Albus zum Kamin rüber, um ihn zu verabschieden.  
"Albus..." begann Michael bevor der Schulleiter in den Kamin stieg.  
"Was wird aus dem Verräter? Die Person, die sich hier als mich ausgegeben hat."  
"Wir werden... die Person weiter in dem Glauben lassen, dass wir von nichts wüssten. Es kann uns noch sehr von Nützen sein."

"W... Wieso hast du... wieso hast du mich in Schutz genommen?!" fragte Diana leise und wandte sich mit unsicherem Blick an Anna als die Erwachsenen alle weg gegangen waren.  
"DAS würd ich auch gern wissen," raunzte Sirius und sah seine Freundin verständnislos an. Man sah eindeutig, dass er noch sehr wütend auf Diana war, sie verurteilte und sie in gewissem Maße vielleicht auch hasste.  
"Ich weiß, dass du das nicht freiwillig gemacht hast, Diana," sagte Anna nach einer Weile, da allemans Blicke auf sie ruhte.  
"Ich hab gespürt, wieviel Angst du hattest... und irgendwo versteh ich, dass du nicht anders konntest."  
"Ich nicht," raunzte Sirius aufs neue.  
"Das würdest du nicht sagen, Sirius... wenn du wie Diana mitansehen hättest müssen... wie er deine Eltern töten würde, wenn du nicht das tust, was er dir sagt... Diana, du musst lernen Illusion und die Wirklichkeit zu unterscheiden... und vielleicht auch... zu lernen... zu kämpfen."  
Die Blicke wandten sich nun Diana zu, die keinen von ihnen wirklich ansehen konnte. Sie starrte den Boden an und versuchte dabei krampfhaft die Tränen in ihren Augen wegzudrücken. Sie wollte nicht vor ihnen weinen, aber je länger sie ihre Blicke bemerkte, je länger sie daran dachte, was Anna sagte, umso mehr schien sie weinen zu wollen.  
"Entschuldigt mich," sagte sie schließlich und ging schnellen Schrittes von den Freunden weg. Anna war sich sicher, dass Diana erst mal einen Raum für sich aufsuchte, wo sie ihre Trauer über das Geschehene verarbeiten konnte.  
"Ich geh auch mal... etwas frische Luft schnappen," sagte Lilli leise und ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zum Garten hinaus, fast so als ob sie vor etwas flüchten würde.  
Anna wandte sich James zu, der ihr gerade nachgehen wollte, als sie ihn aufhielt.  
"James?"  
"Hm?!"  
Sie nahm ein kleines Stück Pergament aus ihrer Tasche heraus und reichte es ihm.  
"Das ist Lilli aus dem Umhang gefallen, bei dem Kampf eben..."  
"... Was ist das?!"  
"Lies es dir durch... "  
Sie griff danach Sirius Hand und führte ihn fort. Remus und Peter gingen ihnen nach, um James alleine zu lassen. Nach einem Blick zu Lilli, die sich im Garten hin setzte, ließ er sich wieder auf den Sessel nieder und entfaltete das Pergament.

'Als mich Professor Dumbledore bat, die Abschiedsrede zu schreiben, da sagte ich zu ohne zu überlegen, was das für mich überhaupt bedeutete. Ich dachte, weil ich Schulsprecherin bin, ist das meine Pflicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie schwer es sein kann von jemanden Abschied zu nehmen, der einem so nah ans Herz gewachsen ist. James war für mich nicht nur ein Kollege, mit dem ich mein Amt als Schulsprecherin vollzog, er war auch nicht einfach nur ein guter Freund, der mir in vielen Dingen half, wenn ich Hilfe benötigte. James war, ist...und wird es für mich auch immer bleiben... jemand, der tief in meinem Herzen lebt. Wenn ich an ihn denke, bekomme ich Hoffnung, wenn ich mit ihm sprach, dann lachte ich wie mit niemand anderem vorher. Jede seiner Gesten sollte mich schützen und er war bereit sein eigenes Leben für andere aufzugeben. Und so wie er es für mich war, bin ich es für ihn. Ich war, bin und werde es auch immer sein, ein Mensch, der ihn niemals in Vergessenheit geraten lässt. Tief in meinem Herzen lebt er weiter, tief in meinen Gedanken wird er immer wieder zum Leben erwachen und wenn Merlin mir einen Wunsch schenken würde, wüsste ich genau was ich mir wünsche. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich die Zeit noch mal zurückdrehen könnte... um ihn zu sehen, als ich blind war, um ihn zu spüren, als ich die Mauer errichtet hatte, um ihn zu hören, als ich mich taub stellte... und um ihm zu sagen... dass ich ihn geliebt habe... immer noch liebe... und immer lieben werde.'  
Er blickte zur Tür hinaus und sah sie im Garten am Teich knien. Sie beobachtete die Wasserpflanzen, wie sie im kleinen Fluss umhertrieben und wie die Sonne das klare Wasser zum funklen brachte.  
Und als auch er hinaus schritt, hatte er keine Sekunde gezögert, sich hinter ihr niederzuknien und sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Lilli war nicht zurückgeschreckt als sich die starken Arme um ihre Schulter legten und sie nach hinten an seinen muskulösen Körper drückten. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem, seinen wohlig vertrauten Duft. Sanft schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen, ließ den frischen Wind durch ihre offenen Haare wehen, ließ sich einfach von der jetzigen Stimmung mitreißen.  
"Lilli..." flüsterte er nach einer Weile als auch er die Augen geschlossen hatte, um mit ihr in eine andere Welt zu reißen. Eine Welt, in der es nur sie beide gab, in der nur das eine Gefühl herrschte, was sie in diesem Moment empfanden. Es war nicht das dunkle Nichts, es war eine vertraute und entspannende Stille, in die sie beide fielen.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß... Ich war ein Idiot."  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen und drückte sich sanft von ihm weg um sich umdrehen zu können. Ihr Herz war verwirrt und ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie es nicht schon wieder zulassen sollte, dass er sich von ihr entfernt, dass sie diesmal kämpfen sollte, damit sie es nicht bereute, ihn wieder einfach so gehen gelassen zu haben. Einmal in ihrem Leben wollte sie um etwas kämpfen und gewinnen, etwas, wofür es sich lohnte und was ihr soviel bedeutete, wie es James tat.  
"James-" Er ließ sie nicht weiter reden.  
"Als ich da im Sarg lag, 2 volle Tage nur Kälte, endlose Stille und das Nichts fühlte... da hatte ich eigentlich nur einen Gedanken. Ich dachte mir, wenn dies der Tod ist, dann ist er wirklich etwas schreckliches, weil man vor sich hinvegitiert ohne etwas tun zu können. Mein einziger Gedanke galt dir... Dass ich dumm war, weil ich dir nicht das gesagt habe, was ich wirklich will, was ich immer wollte. Eins kann ich bestätigen, wenn man in diesem Zustand des Scheintodes liegt, hat man viel Zeit zum nachdenken. Man wird verrückt und will nur noch raus und als mich Voldemorts Stimme gerufen hatte und mir die Freiheit anbot unter der Bedingung, dass ich auf seine Seite wechsle... da kam eine andere Stimme."  
Diesmal war alles anders... Seine Augen waren anders... Er war anders.  
"Es war ein Licht, dass in dem dunklen erschien und mir den Weg zurück zeigte und das Gefühl, was ich da hatte als ich durchschritt ist dasselbe, was ich immer habe, wenn ich dich nur ansehe, wenn du bei mir bist. Ich habe mir etwas geschworen, Lils... Wenn wir diese Sache heil überstehen, wenn wir heil rauskommen sollten, dann werde ich um dich kämpfen."  
'James...'  
"Ich will dich nicht verlieren und ich will dass du glücklich bist... Ich kann es nur sein, wenn du bei mir bist. Ich hab nachgedacht... und daran gedacht, dass mein Vater meine Mum verlassen wollte, nur um sie zu beschützen. Dass er all das tut, nur um uns zu beschützen und ich tue dasselbe... Ich hab meinen Vater gehasst, weil er das tat. Weil er uns so im Stich lässt... und in Wirklichkeit habe ich nichts anderes getan. Ich will nicht, dass du mich auch hasst..."  
"Ich hasse dich nicht, James," flüsterte Lilli sanft und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. Sie war so weich, das Gefühl als sie drüber strich war so wunderschön.  
"Ich liebe dich, Lils... Das mein ich ernst. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein... bis zum Ende..."  
"... Ich liebe dich auch," flüsterte sie und drückte sich näher an ihn ran, um ihm tief und fest in die hasselnussbraunen Augen blicken zu können, die in diesem Moment aus Glück und Freude heraus leuchteten. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte seine Lippen auf ihren, spürte wie er sie auf die Wiese hinabdrückte und wie seine Finger über ihre Wange glitten.  
"Bis zum Ende... " flüsterte sie ihm liebevoll ins Ohr, als sie mit ihren Fingern durch seine verstrubbelte festen Haare strich.  
"Und darüber hinaus... selbst im nächsten Leben... oder im Himmel... Ich werde überall auf dich warten, James."  
Er lächelte... ein wundervolles Lächeln, dass ihr Herz dazu brachte, schneller zu schlagen, ihr innerstes dazu brachte, sich wohlig schön zu verkrampfen. Ein unbeschreibbares Gefühl schoss durch ihren Körper und sie drückte langsam ihre Lippen auf seine. Es war ein sanfter und zärtlicher Kuss, der enger und leidenschaftlicher nicht hätte sein können. Und als sich James für nur einen Augenblick aufbeugte um kurz zu atmen, hatten beide die Augen geöffnet. Vom Wind verweht fielen kleine Butterblümchen über ihre Köpfe hinab und landeten weich auf dem klaren Wasser des Flusses, der sie in seinem langsamen Strom mit sich weiter zog. James langte mit seiner Hand nach einer hellrosanen Seerose , die friedlich auf dem Wasser vor sich hin trieb und hob sie sanft mit der Handfläche auf. Er steckte sie mit dem Stiel in Lilli's Locken, die nicht anders konnte, als zu lachen.  
"Wie kitschig," bemerkte sie.  
"Nein, nicht kitschig," sagte er sanft. "Perfekt." Sie war bildhübsch, wenn sie lachte. Er liebte alles an ihr, das wurde ihn in diesem Moment bewusster denn jeh.  
"Ich werde dich nie wieder los lassen, Lilli Evans." Und wieder versanken sie in einen tiefen Kuss und ließen die Blüten weiter ins Wasser niederrieseln um ihren Weg im Fluß fortzusetzen.


	55. Chapter 55

**Amylin Christin:** +g+ Ja, hab ich. Ich mein, nicht ganz. Der Cliffhaenger wird auch wieder mal zurueck kehren, aber seltener. Ich weiß selbst am besten, dass Cliffhaenger teilweise richtig mieserabel sein koennen. Von Tricia kommt spaeter noch mehr. Keine Sorge, sie wird nicht von den Toten auferstehen. So, also das war das friedliche Chap. Jetzt kann ich wieder richtig gemein sein, ne? XD Thx fuers Review. Lg

**lady89:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :) Ja, hat lange gedauert aber dafuer haelt das zwischen den beiden auch schoen lange. :) Lg

* * *

Chap 55: a little bit crazy

Der Abend war über England eingebrochen und während überall woanders die Lichter ausgingen, um die Bewohner in den Schlaf zu schicken und auch auf dem gesamten Potteranwesen war es still und leise. Die Pferde schliefen, die Grille zierpten nur ganz leise vor sich hin und selbst die Hauselfen lagen mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in ihren Betten. Gegen 2 Uhr morgens setzte sich dann auch Jerry, der letzte der drei Hauselfen, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in sein Bettchen, stülpte seine Decke über seinen winzigen Körper und schnippte das Licht aus -  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!"  
Wusch! Alle drei Hauselfen saßen Kerzengerade auf ihren Betten.

* * *

Im Obergeschoss lag Lilli auf ihrem Bett und stülpte verzweifelt das Kopfkissen über ihren Schädel in der Hoffnung den Ton durch ein Wunder abzustellen, der ihrer Meinung nach das ganze Potteranwesen durchdrang. Sirius Geschnarche war wirklich kaum zu ertragen.  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
Anna saß im Schneidersitz neben ihm auf dem Boden, die Arme verschrenkt, die rechte Augenbraue angezogen, der Blick zum töten bereit.  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuasfasssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"  
"Hat er vorher auch schon so geschnarcht und ich habs nur immer mit Absicht überhört?!" fragte Remus, der ebenfalls im Schneidersitz allerdings auf seinem eigenen Bett direkt neben dem von Sirius saß, den Kopf jedoch auf seine Fäuste gesützt, deren Ellenbogen auf seinen Beinen ruhten. Der Blick des jungen Marauder beobachtend auf den schlafenden... verzeihung, schnarchenden Freund gerichtet.  
"Chrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia!"  
"Hm..." machte James verwirrt, der direkt neben Sirius Bett auf der anderen Seite auf dem Boden kniete und seinen Freund misstrauisch anmusterte.  
"'n Versuch ist es wert."  
Mit dem rechten Daumen und dem rehten Zeigefinger drückte er die Nase des Marauders zu, was dem allerdings nicht viel ausmachte.  
"Chrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuasfaaaaaaaaaaaaaasiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
"Er schnarcht durch den Mund, James," kommentierte Anna augenrollend.  
"Nicht durch die Nase. Wie wärs wenn du ihm den Mund zumachst?!"  
"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich?!" japste James und zeigte unnötigerweise mit dem Finger auf sich selbst.  
"Ey, wenn dann doch wohl du!"  
"Wieso ich?!"  
"Du bist seine Freundin, An!"  
"Was hat denn das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?!" fragte sie giftig, als ob James gerade den größten Schwachsinn seines Lebens von sich gegeben hätte.  
"Ich werd ihn bestimmt nicht knutschen," verteidigte er sich sofort. "Das ist ja widerlich!"  
"Ach, aber ich soll nen schnarchendes Warzenschwein küssen?!"  
"Dann verwandelt er sich wenigstens in nen Prinz, besagt zumindest die Muggelgeschichte."  
"Muggelgeschichte?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Ja, da küsst die Prinzessin doch so nen Warzenschwein und der verwandelt sich dann in nen Prinz."  
"Was?!" prustete Lilli aus Versehen los und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.  
"Sorry, James, aber ich glaub... die Prinzessin hat kein Warzenschwein geküsst... Sie hat nen Frosch geküsst, der sich in einen Prinz verwandelt hat."  
"Ach... stimmt ja..." sagte er und schlug sich gespielt blöde an den Kopf.  
"Das Warzenschwein war in der Zauberergeschichte."  
"...Was?!" machte Lilli aufs Neue unglaubig.  
"'s n Märchen bei den Zauberern. Ne mächtige Hexe hatte keine Zauberkräfte, küsste das Warzenschwein, dass sich daraufhin in einen starken Zauberer verwandelt hat und ihr die magischen Kräfte schenkte..."  
"Verstehe," gluckste sie amüsiert. "Allerdings ist das hier kein Warzenschwein und ich glaub Anna braucht auch nicht noch mehr Magie."  
"Dafür schnarcht er wie eins," bemerkte diese und betrachtete ihren Freund aufs neue kopfschüttelnd.  
"Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."  
"Hat nicht irgendjemand von euch ne Idee, wie wir diesen Wahnsinn stoppen können?! Wenn ich nicht bald etwas Schlaf abbekomme, garantiere ich euch werde ich zur Mörderin!"  
"Heisst, du machst einen auf Sirius Mörderbraut?!"  
"Sirius ist keine Puppe und ich MACH nicht seine Freundin, ich BIN seine Freundin, James!"  
"Und wenn wir nen Eimer Wasser über ihn gießen?!" schlug Lilli vor und erhob unschuldig die Hand.  
"Du meinst so? Aqua!"  
Das Wasser schoss aus der Spitze von Anna's Zauberstab heraus und traf Sirius voll ins Gesicht, der schlafend seine Hände erhob und sich durchs Gesicht strich.  
"Uhhh... danke mein Hässchen... Mir war ja so heiß...Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."  
"Ja, so wars eigentlich gedacht," gab Lilli blinzelnd zu. Sirius schlief... nein, schnarchte noch immer munter weiter, gerade so als ob nichts passiert wäre.  
"Wie wärs mit dem Silencio-zauber?!" schlug Remus vor.  
"Er hat nen Anti-Silencio-zauber auf sich gelegt, Moony."  
"Wieso das, Prongs?!"  
"Frag mich was leichteres. Wusste nicht mal, dass es sowas überhaupt gibt."  
"Und woher weißt du dann, dass er das gemacht hat?!" fragte Lilli mal so ganz dämlich. Was folgte, war ne dämliche Antwort von James zurück.  
"Weil er das gesagt hat, d'ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Probiers aus, dann wissen wir ob's wahr ist oder er uns nur verkohlen will!"  
"Ist bei Sirius selten der Fall, Lils," erklärte Anna ihrer Freundin. "Wenn Sirius sagt, dass er etwas gemacht hat, dann hat er es auch gemacht und wer nicht hören will, wird es fühlen."  
"Ihr seid feige."  
"Oder nicht lebensmüde, Lils."  
"Gib schon her," raunzte sie und nahm Anna's Zauberstab, um ihn gegen Sirius zu richten.  
"Silencio-"  
"Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuaaaaaaaaaa!" ertönte es noch lautstärker vom Marauder, was alle 4 dazu veranlasste sich die Ohren mit den Händen zu zuhalten. Er klang ja schon fast wie ein übergroßer Troll bei Verstopfung.  
"Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" schrie Anna, hatte beide Hände um seine Schulter gelegt und versucht ihn wach zu drücken. Der Marauder schlief putzmunter weiter... nein, nicht schlief... schnarchte in einer brüllenden Lautstärke weiter.  
"Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhha!"

* * *

5 Minuten später:  
Anna, Remus, James und Lilli hatten beschlossen in das Zimmer der Mädchen rüber zu wandern, um zumindest noch etwas Schlaf abzubekommen. James kuschelte sich zu Lilli ins Bett und Remus bekam eine Matratze und Decke auf dem Boden neben Anna's Bett.  
"Ohhhh, endlich!" murmelte Anna im Halbschlaf und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen.  
"Licht aus," bat James, der sich schon an Lilli gekuschelt hatte.  
"Nox!" sagte Remus mit gezogenem Zauberstab. Alles wurde dunkel und außer ab und zu ein leises Grillen vom Fenster aus hörte man absolut nichts! Stille... Ruhe... Herrlich...  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua!"  
Wusch,wusch,Wusch,Wusch! Klick! Alle vier lagen wieder knallwach in ihren Betten im nun wieder hellen Zimmer.  
"Das ist nicht wahr, oder?!" jammerte Anna flehend.  
"Der Kerl schläft nun schon in nem anderen Raum und sein Grunzen tönt trotzdem bis hier herüber!"  
"Leg den Silencio-zauber doch aufs Zimmer?!" schlug Lilli schließlich vor.  
"Das verhindert nur, dass Geräusche nach draußen dringen, nicht dass Geräusche nach innen kommen!" erklärte Remus nachdenklich und suchte angestrengt nach einer Lösung für das Dilemma.  
"Sag mal, James, hat Sirius immer mal wieder solche Schnarchattacken?!"  
"Öhm..." machte er, da er nicht genau wusste, was er auf Anna's Frage antworten sollte. Man wollte den besten Freund ja nicht blamieren.  
"Keine Ahnung... Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ja sowas ähnliches wie nen Anti-Schnarch-Zauber auf Hogwarts gelegt? Wenn's denn so etwas gibt."  
"Fantastisch," murmelte sie aufgebracht. "Dann muss ich also später nur einen Anti-Schnarch-Zauber auf unser Haus legen, damit die Kinder nicht mitkriegen, dass ihr Daddy leider ne Macke beim Pennen hat!"  
Lilli und Remus glucksten amüsiert angesichts Anna's gespielt verrückter Miene, die sie gezogen hatte. James Augen dagegen blitzten vielsagend auf.  
"Verstehe, verstehe, du planst also schon eure Zukunft? Es wird also Kinder geben?"  
"Ich öhm..." machte sie noch bevor es wieder "Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrusaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" machte.  
"Wenn das so weiter geht nicht, denn ich prügle ihn gleich windelweich!"  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrchseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea."  
"Okay, das wars!"  
"Anna, Stop!" rief James und hielt sie beim Vorbeigehen fest, damit sie nicht rausgehen konnte.  
"Als du vorhin deine Fäuste hast spielen lassen, wurde aus nem Affen BingBong!"  
"KingKong," verbesserte Remus ihn ganz beiläufig, während er in einem Buch einen Zauber gegen Schnarchen raus suchte.  
"Wenn du jetzt noch mal mit Gewalt versuchst ihn aufzuwecken, gröllt hier in Kürze Runzilla!"  
"Gozilla," verbesserte Lilli und blickte unschuldig an die Decke hoch.  
"Soll ich ihn etwa lieb bitten wieder leiser zu schnarchen?! Er hat doch schon mal hier geschlafen und zu Weihnachten hab ich keinen Mucks von ihm gehört."  
"Da hat er auch noch nicht geschnarcht... Naja, in Hogwarts mal, aber nur ganz selten und nicht besonders laut. Heute schnarcht er als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde."  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
"Ooooooooooookay!" grummelte Anna und stemmte die Fäuste an ihre Seite.  
"Irgendetwas müssen wir tun oder wollt ihr wirklich, dass er ewig so weiter schnarcht?!"  
"Was gedenkt, _Miss Overreacting_ zu tun?!" fragte James sarkastisch und sah sie mit unschuldig blinzenden Augen an.  
"Na, was wohl? Ich bring ihn endgültig zum schweigen!"  
Anna war fuchsteufelswild raus gerannt. Man hörte wie eine Tür aufgerissen wurde, wie sie zugeschlagen wurde und dann... ruhe... Ruhe? Die Sekunden vergingen, die Minuten schlichen dahin... und James, Lilli und Remus sahen einander erfreut an als-  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruaschiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"  
Wieder ließen alle drei die Köpfe sinken als das Schnarchen noch lauter heraus kam. Anna kam mit feuerrotem Gesicht wieder zurück ins Zimmer, wo James sie bereits mit einem Hab'sdochgleichgesagt-Blick ansah. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze.  
"Ich flehe euch an, tut was dagegen! Der liegt dran wie'n Kartoffelsack und schnarcht wie'n ungarischer Hornschwanz auf nem Eispickel!!"  
"Chruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
"Okay, okay, okay!" sagte Remus, der offensichtlich etwas gefunden hatte. Mit dem Buch in der Hand schritt er zu ihnen rüber und legte es auf das Bett nieder.  
"Tataaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
Alle drei starrten ins Buch, blickten zu Remus, blickten ins Buch, blickten zu Remus.  
"Was will Sirius mit einem PushupBH XXL für Zwerge?!" fragte Anna verwirrt, woraufhin Remus verwirrt das Buch zurück nahm und die Seite umblätterte.  
"Verzeihung... bitte."  
Wieder blickten alle drei ins Buch, blickten zurück zu Remus, zurück ins Buch, zurück zu Remus.  
"Und wozu braucht Padfoot nun einen vergifteten Austernpilz mit rosa Herzchen am Stil?!"  
"Hm?!" machte er aufs neue und zuckte schließlich zurück. "Auf der anderen Seite, Prongs... nebendran..."  
"... Anleitung, wie man den Partner zum ruhigeren Schlafen führt, wenn er wie ein getretener Hippogreif schnarcht," las Lilli vor.

* * *

Mit dem Buch in der Hand gingen sie zu Sirius ins Zimmer, setzten sich um ihn herum auf dem Bett und sahen den Freund kurz an.  
"Sollen wir das wirklich machen?!" fragte James verwirrt und stupste seinen Freund an, um zu prüfen, ob dieser überhaupt noch da war.  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuasssssssssssss!"  
"JA!" antworten alle vier gleichzeitig genervt.  
"Okay, Schritt 1," las Remus vor. "Legen sie dem schnarchenden Partner ein Kissen auf dem Bauch."  
Gesagt, getan. Anna nahm das Kissen unter Sirius Kopf weg, woraufhin dessen Schädel auf die Matratze nieder plumpste und... friedlich weiter schnarchte.  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"  
"Schritt 2: legen sie beide Hände des Partners auf das Kissen."  
Gesagt getan. Lilli zog Sirius Hände auf das Kissen und hielt sie dort fest, da Anna mit dem Kissen beschäftigt war, das merkwürdigerweise von selbst wieder weg fiel, wenn sie es nicht festgehalten hätte.  
"Weiter!"  
"Schritt drei: Die Person, die das Kissen hält, muss nun mit der anderen Hand unter das Shirt der Person greifen und auf den Bauch legen."  
"Was?!" fragte Anna unglaubig, woraufhin Remus unschuldig die Schultern zuckte.  
"So stehts hier..."  
"Wieso sollte ich Sirius jetzt unters Shirt greifen?!"  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
machte er noch viel viel lauter, so dass Anna das Gesicht verzog und wütend grummelte.  
"Okay,okay,okay!"  
Sie griff mit ihrer anderen freien Hand unter Sirius Shirt und legte ihre Hand auf seine nackte Brust...  
'warm... und stark... ' bemerkte sie amüsiert. Es war alles andere als unangenehm sein Sixpack abzutasten aber das würde sie niemals zugeben.  
"Schritt 4: setzen sie sich auf die Beine des Scharchenden drauf und halten sie mit ihrer linken Hand sein rechten oberen Arm."  
"WAS?" fragten die beiden Mädels zeitgleich.  
"So stehts dran," antwortete Remus unschuldig und ihm glaubten sie das auch eher als James, der ein Grinsen im Gesicht bekam.  
"Na los, James, sitz dich hin!"  
"Waaaaaaaas?" japste er. "Moment mal, da steht, dass die Person, die seine Hände hält das tun muss!"  
"Tut das gar nicht," sagte Lilli, die auch felsenfest der Überzeugung war, dass das nicht dran stehen konnte.  
"Moony?"  
"Ähm... ja doch steht dran. Im Kleingedruckten. Immer diese komischen Zauber, hahahaha..."  
Remus hatte das Glück, dass ihn Anna und Lilli mehr Glauben schenkten in solchen Dingen als sie es bei James getan hätten.  
"Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaschhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
Lilli verdrehte die Augen, setzte sich auf Sirius Beine und streckte sich so über ihn dass sie mit ihrer linken Hand seinen rechten Oberarm berührte.  
"Schritt 5... Betroffene Person stellt das Schnarchen ein. Achtung: Dies funktioniert nicht, wenn die Person reinblütig ist..."  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?!" fauchten beide Mädels auf. James, Remus und Sirius prusteten auf der Stelle laut los. Lilli und Anna hatten erst jetzt begriffen, dass dies ein Streich der drei Marauder war und während Anna und Lilli Sirius als Rache mit den Kissen beschmissen, lachten sich James und Remus kugelnd auf den Boden. Selbst Sirius konnte nicht anders als laut zu lachen und sich selbst unter der Kissenschlacht der Mädels krumm und dämlich zu amüsieren.  
"Ihr seid so blöd, ey!" sagte Anna, die Lilli einen Blick zugeworfen hatte, doch als sie sah, dass selbst Lilli begann zu lachen fiel auch sie mit ein. Wer konnte schon ernst bleiben, wo sich drei eigentlich erwachsene Teenager wie Kleinkinder lachten und sich auch ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr einkriegten.

Im Zimmer der Hauselfen beruhigten sich alle drei Hauselfen wieder, als sie das Lachen mitbekamen. Sie legten sich mit einem beruhigten Lächeln wieder nieder und schnippsten das Licht aus.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James als erster der Truppe auf. Nach einem kurzen lächelden Blick auf all seine Freunde, die seelenruhig weiter schliefen sowie auf Lilli, die wie ein Engel neben ihm lag, schleichte er sich ganz vorsichtig aus dem Bett und ging raus. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten für sich alleine. Er ging die Treppen runter und im Anflug an Erinnerungen von früher setzte er sich auf die Stufen der Treppe nieder und warf einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer. Vor sich sah er in durchsichtiger Gestalt seine Schwester, die am Regal stand und ein Buch las. Als sie ihren Bruder bemerkte schloss sie das Buch sofort und kam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln heraus. Ihr durchsichtiger Körper verschwand und hinterließ ein leeres Wohnzimmer.  
_'Glaubst du, Mum und Dad lieben sich noch?'_ hörte er seine eigene Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Eine Frage, die er seine Schwester gestellt hatte, als sie noch jünger waren._  
'Natürlich!'_ hatte sie ihm damals geantwortet ohne überhaupt zu zögern. Mehr klang ihre Stimme verständnislos darüber, dass er das überhaupt anzweifelte.  
_'Du etwa nicht?'  
'Ich glaube, sie haben das lieben verlernt...'  
'Hm... mag sein... sie sind auch schon ewig zusammen. Aber du und Ich werden schon dafür sorgen, dass sie zusammen bleiben, richtig kleiner Bruder? Hihi...'  
_Er erinnerte sich an ihr Lachen und an ihr Gesicht, wenn sie lachte und zwangsweise wurde sein Herz schwer. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche um sich etwas Saft zu holen. James war kaum zur Tür rein geschritten als er den fertig gedeckten Frühstückstisch bemerkte, auf dem ein kleiner Zettel am Marmeladenglas lehnte.  
"Habt einen schönen Tag. Wir sind schon auf der Arbeit, Mum und Dad." Mit jedem Wort, das er las, wurde er ein Stück trauriger. Er sah wieder die geisterhafte Gestalt von Tricia, die deprimiert am Tisch saß und niedergeschlagen den Kopf schüttelte. _  
'Sind schon wieder weg. Es ist jetzt schon Wochen her, dass wir gemeinsam gefrühstückt haben. Wollen sie wirklich, dass unsere Familie noch auseinander bricht?'  
_"Ich denke, das ist schon längst passiert," sprach James seine eigenen Worte von damals leise nach. Er sah wie sie aufstand und langsam wie ein Zeitlupe zur Tür schritt und sich ihr Geist nahe der Tür wieder in Nichts auflöste. Er goss sich etwas Saft in ein Glas ein und schritt damit wieder hinaus. Er warf einen Blick zur Terasse raus und wieder zog ihn ihr Geist mit sich. Er sah, wie sie ihn mit sanften Tränen ansah und dann hinaus schritt. Er ging ihr nach und schritt auf die Wiese zu. Gestern noch hatte er hier Lilli seine Liebe gestanden und sie waren endlich glücklich vereint gewesen. Für ihn sollte ein vollkommen neues Leben beginnen mit ihr, doch stattdessen blieb er an seiner Vergangenheit hängen.  
_'James? Hast du aufgegeben?'_  
Ja, damals schon... Er sah Tricia, wie sie auf ihn zu schritt und ihn in die Arme schließen wollte. Stattdessen verschwand ihr Geist kurz bevor sie bei ihm ankam. Er schloss seine Augen und dachte nach. War er Schuld an ihrem Tod? Seine Schwester hatte doch bis zu letzt gekämpft. Was war passiert, dass sie doch aufgegeben hatte? War es seine Haltung, die auch ihr die Zuversicht stahl? Er hatte zuerst aufgegeben. War es jetzt eigentlich vorbei? Nein, womöglich noch lange nicht. Ein paar Stunden hatte er alles um sich herum vergessen können, hatte mit seinen Freunden und seiner großen Liebe Lilli einfach nur Spaß haben können. Jetzt kam er in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Es war noch lange nicht vorbei. Es hatte gerade erst begonnen. Er wusste von Voldemorts Plan, wusste genau was noch alles kommen würde. Noch würde Voldemort alles tun, um seine gesamte Familie, seine Eltern und seinen Großvater zu töten, würde alles tun, um Anna in seine Fänge zu bekommen und würde alles tun, um ihn zu zwingen ihm Dark Breath zu geben.  
_'Wir kämpfen gemeinsam, ja?'  
_Patricia Potter drehte sich in weiter Ferne zu ihm um und winkte mit einem letzten Lachen bevor Voldemort auftauchte, das Messer in ihren Rücken rammte und das Leben aus ihrem Blick entwich. James riss seine Augen auf dennoch sah er ihre Augen vor sich, die trüb und leer wurde. Er schluckte hart.  
'Du bist alleine, Gryffindor. Du wirst ewig alleine sein,' hallte Voldemorts unbarmherzige Stimme in ihm wieder. Hatte er Recht?  
James dachte nicht mehr weiter darüber nach. Hinter sich hörte er lautere Stimmen. Seine Freunde waren aufgewacht. Er spürte Lilli's Nähe bei ihnen und hörte sie nach ihm fragen. Er beschloss seine Gedanken für diesen Moment sein zu lassen, Tricia sein zu lassen. James drehte sich um und schritt zurück in die Villa hinein, wo seine Freunde wie erwartet fast zu ihm raus kommen wollten. Heute noch würden sie weiterhin sorgenlos und glücklich sein und einfach das Leben genießen. Schon morgen nämlich würden sie zurück nach Hogwarts kehren und wieder in das Leben zurück kehren, dass Voldemort tag täglich zeichnete.  
"Alles okay?" fragte Lilli ihn vorsichtig. Er lächelte, nicht gespielt, sondern von Herzen. Sie war bei ihm. Wie konnte da nicht alles okay sein?  
"Yo, Prongs! Wie willst du das eigentlich den anderen verklickern weshalb du quicklebendig bist?"  
"Soll das ein Scherz sein?" lachte er. "Ich erzähl natürlich die Wahrheit! Anna hat wieder ein Zauber vermasselt und ich musste es ausba-aahhhhhhhh."  
Lilli lachte als sich ihre Freundin auf ihren Freund strzte und gespielt begann zu würgen, was auch Sirius und Remus dazu brachte in ihr Lachen mit einzufallen.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie damit die Pferde der Potters auszureiten. James zeigte Lilli das gesamte riesige Anwesen der Familie mit allen Teilen und Grundstücken, die dazu gehörten. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass James sich nur von der Trauer um seine Schwester ablenken wollte und dass ihn in Wirklichkeit der Zustand seiner Familie bedrückte. Ihr Verstand aber sagte ihr, dass es okay war, wenn er das tat und es für sie okay war, wenn sie ihm dabei half.  
Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht mal mehr, wann sie das letzte mal so glücklich war, wie an diesem Tag. Ihre Freunde waren zufrieden, lachten mit ihnen und der Mensch, den sie seit Jahren liebte, liebte sie auch. An einem einzigen Tag hatte sie mehr über James Potter erfahren, als in den ganzen Jahren, in denen sie versuchte ihn zu verstehen. Er sprach mit ihr über sein Seele, sein Herz und seine Vergangenheit und als Lilli ihn an diesem Abend vor dem Abendhimmel am Lagerfeuer betrachtete, fühlte sie, dass eine neue Zeit begonnen hatte. Es war als ob ein neuer Abschnitt da war. Was für ein verrücktes Gefühl...


	56. Chapter 56

**cathleenblack:** +g+ War ich so offensichtlich? Thx fürs Review. Lg

**lady89:** Da wir uns hier am Anfang eines irgendwie neuen größeren Teils befinden, kanns noch ein klein wenig dauern bis Voldemort wieder auftaucht. Aber heißt ja nicht, dass er nicht andere auf sein "Eigentum" hetzen kann, hehe XD. Thx fürs Review. Lg

* * *

Chap 56: Empty Souls

_**Angels Cove. **__**Gryffindor kniete vor dem leuchtend weißen Grabstein seiner toten Frau Rachel Esternia De Cordalles nieder, das Schwert in der Scheide an seinem Gürtel, die linke Hand zur Faust geballt als seine rechte Hand das schwarze Band mit der Kristallblüte auf die goldenen Buchstaben des Steines niederlegte.**__**  
**__**„Ich habe alles dahin zurückgebracht, wo es hingehört, Liebste. Es wird nie wieder jemand an White Breath heran kommen, niemals. Meine Nachfahren werden es mit ihrem Leben beschützen, die weiße Magie wird es im Verborgenen halten. Verborgen bis zu dem Tag an dem es gebraucht wird. An dem mein Erbe reines Herzens dazu in der Lage ist, es zu verwenden. Ich sehe dunkle Zeiten heran nahen, Mylady... schreckliche Zeiten übersäht mit vollkommener Dunkelheit. Das Licht, die Hoffnung ist sehr bescheiden, aber sie ist dennoch auffindbar. Ich werde gehen und es suchen, bevor es von ihr gefunden wird... von Slytherin's Frau... ich muss es finden... bevor Kaylar es zerstören kann... Vergebt mir, Mylady Cordalles... Wartet auf mich, ich werde so bald es mir möglich ist nachkommen... Das verspreche ich euch." **__**  
**__**Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich Godric vor dem Grab und erhob sich, um seines Weges durch den Portschlüssel zu gehen.**_

* * *

_**„Impedimenta!" **__**  
**__**„NEC!"**__**  
**__**„Vulnerare!"**__**  
**__**„Crucio!"**__**  
**__**„Lumos Maximus!" Die Luft brannte und Rauch hüllte die Gegend ein. Splitter von zersprengtem Holz flog umher.**__**  
**__**Eine Frau schrie auf, bevor sie zu Boden ging. Die langen, braunen Haare fielen ihr dabei zart durch den Wind geweht ins Gesicht, als sie sich vom Boden aufsützte, schweratmig, schwach, verletzt. Gryffindor beugte sich zu ihr hinab, das Schwert gezogen und gegen ihr Herz gerichtet, dessen Spitze gefährlich nahe auf ihrer Brust lag.**__**  
**__**„So antwortet mir, Kaylar... wenn Ihr nicht Bekanntschaft mit meiner scharfen Klinge machen möchtet, werdet ihr aufhören und euren Auftrag niederlegen?"**__**  
**__**„Nicht mal wenn Ihr mir jetzt sofort meine Kehle durchschneidet, Godric," antwortete diese felsenfest und sah ihn mit der größten Verachtung an, die sie aufbringen konnte. Ihre braunen Augen durchbrachen seine Seele und zeigten ihm den großen Hass, den sie für ihn empfand sowie den schrecklichen Ekel, den sie bei seinem Anblick bekam.**__**  
**__**„Salazar benutzt euch nur für seine Zweke!" sagte er mit lauter Stimme, die von Wut und Unverständnis gezeichnet war. "Wieso lasst ihr euch so von ihm beeinflussen, Kaylar?"**__**  
**__**„Wer behauptet, dass er mich für seine Zwecke benutzt und nicht anders herum? Wer glaubt ihr eigentlich ist euer Gegenüber? Reines Herzens, dass ich nicht lache. Es gibt keine Zauberer und keine Hexen, die reines Herzens sind. Jeder trägt bereits einen dunklen Schatten mit sich. Ich werde meinen Auftrag nicht ablegen, ganz gleich was Ihr auch tun werdet. So kommt und stecht zu, aber es wird eurem Erben nicht beschützen. Ihr habt verloren, Godric."**__**  
**__**„Moment... Ihr handelt nicht im Auftrag Slytherin's?"**__**  
**__**Gryffindor stutzte als er zu verstehen schien worum es hier eigentlich ging. **__**  
**__**„Eure Macht ist gefährlich, Godric... Die Königin mag sie dulden, aber sie ist alt geworden. Ich handle hier zu meinem eigenen Wohl und den erlange ich nur, wenn ich mir alle Gefahren aus dem Weg geräumt habe. Das greift eure Macht mit ein."**__**  
**__**Er sah die Entschlossenheit in den Augen der Frau, sah die Bedrohung die davon ausging. Er wollte zustechen, wollte dem ein Ende setzen, seine Nachkommen beschützen... aber er konnte es nicht. Er ließ sein Schwert sinken und stand auf. **__**  
**__**„Ich werde einen Weg finden, um euch aufzuhalten. Koste es mich was es wolle."**__**  
**__**„Wenn nicht mal der Tod mich aufhalten kann, sondern nur noch stärkt, wie wollt Ihr es dann schaffen, Godric? Ihr mögt zu den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt gehören, aber ihr seid nicht allmächtig. Nicht mal ihr seid stark genug um die dunkle Seite aufzuhalten in ihrem Zug durch unsere Welt."**__**  
**__**Er steckte sein Schwert wieder ein und drehte sich von der Frau weg. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und verächtlich aufschnaubend war er seines Weges gegangen als er ihr fieses Lachen hörte. Er hatte sich gerade erst umgedreht, um zu sehen was passiert ist, als ein grüner Blitz auf ihn zuschoss. Er sah Kaylar mit dem Zauberstab gegen ihn gerichtet dar stehen, sah wie das grüne Licht die Umgebung erhellte... und sah wie Kaylar ruckartig aufatmete... bevor sie die Augen schloss und tod zu Boden sank...**__**  
**__**Er sah nach rechts, wo eine weitere Frau im blauen Umhang stand und dann nach links, wo ihre Partnerin im gelben Umhang stand. Die eine hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, die andere auf die tote Kaylar. Er seufzte kopfschüttelnd als er auf Kaylar zuging und zu ihr hinab sank. Die beiden Frauen kamen her und sanken gleichfalls auf die Knie zum Leichnam hinab.**__**  
**__**„Es tut mir leid, Godric, aber ich musste das tun," sagte die brünette Frau im blauen Umhang.**__**  
**__**„Ich weiß, Row... Ich weiß... Aber..."**__**  
**__**„Aber was?" fragte die andere Frau zu der Godric nun rüberblickte. Sein Blick war voller Angst und Furcht und seine Hände zitterten, als er die Augen der toten Person schloss. **__**  
**__**„Helga... Durch Kaylar's Tod... habt ihr beide etwas fatales angerichtet. Ich habe sie mit Absicht nicht getötet, damit ihr Geist in ihrem Körper gefangen bleibt. Nun ist er frei und sie damit unsterblich."**__**  
**__**„Unsterblich?" fragte Helga Hufflepuff verwirrt.**__**  
**__**„Was meint ihr damit?"**__**  
**__**„Salazar hat Kaylar nicht einfach so zu seiner Frau gemacht. Sie ist eine gefallene Phowlyris-Lady."**__**  
**__**„Phowlyris-Lady?"**__**  
**__**„Ja, Row... Das bedeutet... durch ihren Tod hat ihr Geist Unsterblichkeit bekommen... Ich denke, ich habe nun nicht mehr nur Salazar als meinen Feind... Die neue Königin der Phowlyris hat sich auch gegen mich gewandt."**__**  
**__**„Die NEUE Königin der Phowlyris?"**__** fragte Rowina Rawenclaw weiter. Gryffindor nickte.  
**__**„Kaylar ist jetzt sehr mächtig... Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihre erste Handlung der Mord an der jetzigen Königin sein wird."**__**  
**__**„Godric," hörte er Rowena's Stimme, deren Hand sich auf seine Schulter niederlegte und sanft zudrückte.**__**  
**__**„Was gedenkt ihr zu tun?"**__**  
**__**„... Ich habe Mylady Cordalles verloren... Rachel... Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man mir auch noch meine Kinder nimmt... Row... Helga... Gebt ihr mir eure Hilfe? Helft mir die zu beschützen, die das Leben verdient haben?"**__**  
**__**Beide Frauen nickten und reichten Gryffindor die Hand um ihm wieder aufzurichten. **__**  
**__**„Ich schwöre euch, Godric... Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass die Phowlyris-Königin euren Erben töten wird... Wir werden einen Weg finden, ihn zu beschützen." **_

* * *

_**Als ich das Licht sah, verschlang mich eine unheimliche Leere,**_

_**Ich spürte sie in meiner Seele, wie sie versuchte mich einzunehmen, mich zu besitzen,**_

_**Als die Dunkelheit über mich herabsank, hörte ich dich nach mir schreien,**_

_**Ich bin zurück, ich bin gekommen, um dich zu finden...**_

_**Empty Soul**_

* * *

Heute:

James kniete vor dem See im Garten des Potterhauses, an dem er Lilli vor wenigen Tagen geküsst hatte. An dem Ort, wo er sie zum ersten mal glücklich gesehen hatte, wo das Leuchten in ihren Augen bildhübsch anzusehen war. Lilli bedeutete ihm einfach alles. Wenn es ihr gut ging, dann war ihm die gesamte Welt egal. Und wenn es ihr schlecht ging, dann wurde seine Welt von einem tiefen Loch verschlungen. Er spürte eine weiche Hand auf seiner Schulter, die einer Frau. Er vernahm einen fremden Duft und doch war er ihm vertrauter denn jeh. Sie drückte leicht zu, bevor sie zu ihm auf die Knie sank. Er sah ihr Spiegelbild auf der ruhigen Wasseroberfläche. Sie war kaum älter als er, trug goldbraune, lange Haare, die ihr mit lockigen Formen ins Gesicht fiel. Als James zur Seite blickte, starrte er in tief braune Augen, die ihn dunkel anglühten. Ihr Ausdruck war leer, ihre Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen, als ihre Hand an seine Wange fuhr und sich dort sanft platzierte. Sie ließ ihn nicht mehr los, ihr Blick fesselte ihn. Er konnte sich dem Bann nicht entziehen, musste in ihre Fenster der Seele blicken. Er wurde hineingerissen, hinein in eine Dunkelheit, die tief hinab ging. Eisige Kälte umgab ihn, sein Körper begann zu zittern, begann sich zu schütteln. Es tat unglaublich weh und fühlte sich schrecklich an. Schlimmer als der Cruciatus-Fluch, merkwürdig intensiver als der Imperius-Fluch und womöglich raubender als der Avada-Kedavra. Es fühlte sich an, als ob etwas fremdes sich Zugang in sein Innerstes verschaffte und ihm sich selbst entriss. Es kam schlagartig, es durchfuhr ihn fest und hart und breitete ein einsames Gefühl der unendlichen Leere aus...  
„James...? Hey, James, wach auf!"  
Er öffnete ruckartig seine Augen und fand sich flachatmend auf den Ländereien Hogwarts wieder. Sein Herz pochte wie wild, sein Puls raste und er spürte, wie seine Stimme versagte, als er etwas sprechen wollte. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles, der Himmel, die Wolken drehten sich im Kreis über ihm umher.  
Anna ließ sich zu ihm hinab und beäugte ihn besorgt.  
„Bist du okay?!"  
Okay? Es war ein weit ausgelegtes Wort. Er war okay... oder war er es doch nicht? Was bedeutete es?... Moment, wieso dachte er über so nen Schwachsinn nach?  
„Wieviele Finger zeige ich nach oben?" fragte sie und streckte ihm die rechte Hand ins Gesicht.  
„4," antworte er erschöpft, woraufhin Anna sanft lächelte.  
„Gut... James?"  
„Hm?" machte er noch immer ganz benommen und kniff immer mal wieder seine Augen zusammen um endlich wach zu werden. Er fühlte sich noch immer wie im Halbschlaf.  
Patsch! Anna's Hand hatte sich auf seine Stirn gelegt und man konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verzog.  
„Merkwürdig"  
„Was ist merkwürdig?"  
„Hm..."  
„An?" fragte er nun neugieriger, da er wieder einigermaßen da war und sah, wie sie ihre rechte Augenbraue verzog.  
„Ich spüre einen Pickel-Aih!"  
Kaum ausgesprochen sprang sie weg und auf Entfernung, da James sie dumm angesehen hatte.  
„Wie witzig," sagte er sarkastisch, doch Anna begann nur zu lachen. Nach etlichen Stunden wie es ihm schien, hatte sie sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholt und ließ sich wieder zu ihm auf die Wiese hinab. Nicht ohne auch weiterhin breit zu grinsen.  
„Nein, im Ernst... du hast wieder geträumt, stimmts?"  
„Ja, und es war... anders."  
„Wie anders?"  
„Habe diesmal von einem Mädchen geträumt... Ich kenn sie nicht, aber... ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, als ob ich sie bald kennenlernen werde... Sie sucht nach mir."  
„So?" fragte sie misstrauisch.  
„Fühlst du's?"  
Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf als er sich wieder auf die Wiese niederfallen ließ. Den Blick stur gerade hoch zur Sonne gerichtet, die auf sie hinab strahlte.  
„James? Was fühlst du?" fragte sie etwas ernster.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, bevor er antworten konnte.  
„Ich fühle sie... Wie sie mir immer näher kommt."  
„Sie? Wer?"  
„... Keine Ahnung... ich seh sie in meinen Träumen... ich kann ihr nicht widerstehen, aber... ich fühle, wie sie mich tötet... Verstehst du das?"  
Anna sah ihn nachdenklich an, bevor sie verstehend nickte.  
„... Denkst du... es hat etwas mit White Breath zu tun?"  
„Keine Ahnung."  
„Vielleicht solltest du es Dumbledore oder deinen Eltern erzählen? Sie werden es wissen wollen, wenn es tatsächlich was mit-"  
„Super Idee, An," sagte er mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme.  
„Professor Dumbledore, ich muss ihnen dringend etwas erzählen. Ja, sie haben sehr viel zu tun und sind voll mit Arbeit, aber das ist wirklich wichtig. Ich träume von ner hübschen fremden, die mich um den Verstand bringt."  
„... Okay..." sagte Anna verstehend und versuchte nicht all zu sehr zu grinsen.  
„Aber du denkst, es hat was zu bedeuten, oder?"  
„Keine Ahnung... hab zum ersten mal von ihr geträumt."  
„Ähm..."  
„Ähm?"  
„... Du und Lilli... habt ihr... schon?"  
„...Nein?" antwortete er gedehnt und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Wieso?"  
„Na... dann hast du wohl Entzugserschei-Aih!"  
Anna war erneut aufgesprungen als James sie giftig angestarrt hatte und mit der Hand ausholte, um sie in die Seite zu knuffen.  
„Hey, Lass meine Freundin zufrieden!" rief Sirius, der mit Remus zu ihnen dazu stieß und sich zwischen den beiden stellte. Anna hatte sich sofort hinter Sirius Rücken versteckt und sich dort überlegen aufgebaut, nicht ohne James triumphierend anzugrinsen.  
„Danke, Padfoot und was bin ich? Der Fußabtreter von da drüben?"  
„Awah!" sagte er und winkte seinem Freund ab.  
„Du bist der Buhman für alle Fälle."  
„Danke, du Bergtroll!"  
„Gerngeschehen, Affengebiss."  
„Einfallspinsel."  
„Das reicht!" sagte Anna lachend.  
„Das Gespräch wird wahnsinnig einseitig, wenn ihr euch nur beleidigt."  
„Blaukraut bleibt Blaukraut und Brautkleid bleibt Brautkleid," sagte Sirius ohne ersichtlichen Grund.  
„Fischers Fritz fischt frische Fische, frische Fische fischt Fischers Fritz," fuhrt James fort.  
„Was soll das?!" fragte sie verwirrt und blinzelte überrascht.  
„Anna Banana bannt Banana An-Aih!"  
Anna hatte Sirius zu Boden gerissen und versucht zu schlagen, doch er konnte nach dem Ausruf ihre Hände vom Schlag abhalten und sie mit sich niederreißen.  
„WarnWitz, An..."  
„Ach ja, ich zeig dir gleich wie witzig ich sein kann!"  
James lachte kurz auf, als er sah wie seine Freunde von ihm wegrollten und sich gespielt ernsthaft rauften, bis sich zwei sanfte Hände um seine Augen legten, ihn dabei die Sicht versperrten und er eine zarte Mädchenstimme an seinem rechten Ohr vernahm. Er kannte Lilli's Duft. Sie war die einzige, die einen so zart-lieblichen Blumenduft mit sich trug, der wie eine frische Brise Sommerwind roch.  
„Wer bin ich?"  
Er bekam ein breites Grinsein im Gesicht und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen sie auf die Palme zu bringen.  
„Jil?"  
„WAS?!"  
„Hannah?!"  
„Wieviele Frauen hast du noch?!" schrie Lilli empört, als sie ihn los ließ und sich mit wütendem Gesicht neben ihm niederließ. James nahm sie lauthals lachend in seine Arme und drückte sie mit sich auf die Wiese hinab.  
„WarnWitz, Lils... Ich kenn überhaupt keine Jil oder Hannah... So eine feurige Stimme kann nur meine Lilli haben."  
„Und wehe du vergisst das," sagte sie gespielt drohend und beugte sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinab. Sie hatte ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst, um ihn zu spüren, zu atmen und seine Brustbewegung zu spüren. Sie liebte es auf ihm zu liegen, seine Nähe zu genießen, jede winzige Pore seines vertrauten Gesichtes zu sehen, seine weiche Haut zu streicheln, die sich so glatt anfühlte. Sie bekam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn sie bei ihm war. Es war nicht schlecht, im Gegenteil. Es war das schönste, was sie jeh spüren durfte. Da war Vertrauen, ein wohlig, angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Inneren, etwas zartes, dass ihre Haut durchfuhr, wenn er bei ihr war. Sie hatte ihn geliebt und nun... wurde sie wiedergeliebt von ihm und es war das beste, was ihr in ihrem ganzen Leben bisher widerfahren war. Nein, sie hatten noch nich miteinander geschlafen, aber sie waren auch noch nicht sehr lang wieder in Hogwarts. Es hatte Zeit.  
„Aih, Sirius, lass das!" hörten sie Anna schreien. Dachten sich aber nichts dabei und vertieften sich in den innigen Kuss, der beiden ein herrliches Leuchten in die Augen trieb.  
„Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" schrie Anna lauter, fast so als ob er sie quälen würde. Lilli und James verhackten währenddessen ihre Händen aneinander und vertieften sich ausschließlich in den anderen ohne auf die äußeren Geräusche acht zu geben oder sie gar wahr zu nehmen. Anna und Sirius waren erwachsen und würden schon wissen, was sie da trieben.  
„Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusususususususususususususususuususus!"  
Lilli drückte sich von ihm auf als sie bemerkte, dass der Schrei von Anna nicht nur sehr mekrwürdig klang, sondern auch immer näher kam.  
„ususususususususususususus-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s!"  
James und sie blickten zur Seite und-BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

„..."  
„Irre ich mich oder sind wir gerade gegen jemanden geknallt?!" fragte Sirius dumpf, dessen Gesicht fest auf Anna's Bauch gedrückt war.  
„James? Lilli?!" fragte sie verunsichert.  
„Ich bin okay," sagte Lilli und kniff ein paar mal die Augen zusammen, um wieder einen klaren Blick zu bekommen.  
Alle drei drückten sich mit einem Stöhnen von der Wiese weg und machten den Blick frei für einen schielenden James Potter, platt wie ne Flunder und irrer Visage.

* * *

Fortgeschrittene VgddK:  
„Uuund verrrgässd nich, der Saubersbruch soll euren Geggenübber nich verlässen, sonderrn nurr gampfunfaigg machen... eine waissmagisser Sauberer verlässd seine geggenübberrr niiiiiiiimalls abesichdlich..."  
James Duellpartner war Lilli, Sirius musste gegen Anna kämpfen, Remus gegen Alice. Swetlana hatte absichtlich die Zusammensetzung Frau gegen Mann gewählt, so gut es ging, damit diese besser auf den bevorstehenden Krieg vorbereitet wurden. Da die Zahl der Zauberer der Hexen jedoch überstieg , kamen am Ende doch Männerpaarungen heraus. Mundugus hatte Kingsley als Partner, was er ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung fand.  
„Wüüssso, kriege isch Koin Mädel ab?!" hatte er gejammert, doch Professor Jaivenko beachtete ihn nicht, stattdessen musste Kingsley den betrunkenen Mitschüler mit sich zu ihrem Punkt ziehen.  
„Auf de Blässe?"  
Alle nahmen ihre Duellposition ein und richteten die Zauberstäbe auf ihren gegenüber, während sie ein Bein nach hinten traten, um für den Fluchabschuss bereit zu stehen.  
Anna's und Sirius Augen blitzten einander gefährlich an. Sie hatte etwas vor, nicht dass er nichts vor hätte, aber er fand es niedlich wie sie die siegessichere spielte, wo er doch genau wusste, dass er beim Duellieren eindeutig der bessere von ihnen war. Zum Geier nochmal, er war sogar besser als James was das Duellieren anging! Sirius grinste seine Freundin charmant an, während sie die linke Augenbraue vielsagend auf und ab bewegte und dabei den Mundwinkel richtig fies verzog. Der würde schon noch sein blaues Wunder erleben, da war sie sich sicher.  
James, der direkt neben ihnen stand, rollte bei dem Anblick genervt die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Jeder normale deutete diese Gestik als: 'Merlin, behüte uns vor der Dämmlichkeit mancher Leute.'  
Da Lilli jedoch viel zu aufgeregt war, weil sie mit James duellieren musste, hatte sie seine Gestik auf sich bezogen und verzog verächtlich das Gesicht zu einer Fratze.  
'Boah, ey!Glaubt der wirklich ich könnte es nicht gegen ihn aufnehmen? Für wie schwach hält er mich eigentlich?'  
„Ferrdig? Losssss!"  
„Rosaefluoras!"  
Aus Sirius Zauberstab kam ein Wind mit lauter roten Rosenblütenblätter, die sich über Anna niederließen und sie damit einrieselten, jedoch erst nachdem diese bereits ihren Fluch losgelassen hatte.  
„Musauricula!"  
Sirius wuchsen zwei riesen Mausohren am Kopf und eine dicke runde rote Golfballnase mitten ins Gesicht.  
„Ventusmaximus!" schrie Lilli aufschnaubend und traf James mit dem Fluch auch aus voller Kraft. Der hatte gar nicht mit einem solch starken Fluch gerechnet, geschweigedenn seinerseits überhaupt einen losgelassen und somit auch kein Blockungsversuch unternommen, so dass der Fluch ihn von den Beinen riss und gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte.  
„Huehn!" stieß Lilli aus als sie sah wie er gegen die Wand krachte und wieder mit schielendem Blick am Boden lag.  
„James!"  
„Prongs!" schrieen Sirius und Remus besorgt und rannten wie alle anderen zum Mitschüler rüber, der alle viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Sirius hatte ihn als erstes mit Lilli und Professor Jaivenko erreicht und versucht wachzurütteln. Oder besser das Schielen in seinen Augen wegzurütteln.  
„Mammi?!" jaulte dieser blinzelnd auf.  
„Mammi, du hattest Recht. Es gibt den rosaroten Panther!"

* * *

Nachdem James Jaivenko tausend mal bestätigte, dass es ihm gut ging, durfte er auch mit seinen Freunden aus dem Klassenzimmer humpeln. Lilli ging schweigend neben ihm her, das Gesicht war feuerrot, die Haltung beschämt niedergeschlagen.  
„Ehrlich, Lils," jammerte er, während sie zu Zauberkunst gingen.  
„Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würd ich sagen, du willst mich wieder los werden."  
„Tut mir leid," sagte sie ganz ehrlich und mit reuender Miene.  
„Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist... Du hast so genervt dreingeblickt, dass ich dachte, du würdest mich für schwach halten und... ich wollt dir beweisen, dass ich nicht schwach bin."  
„Gratuliere," gluckste Sirius.  
„Der Beweis ist wie ne Bombe eingeschlagen. Au! Anna, was soll denn das?!"  
Sie hatte ihm dafür nämlich in die Seite gezwickt, was auch dementsprechend weh tat, da Anna was das betraf, alles andere als sanft war.  
„Lass die arme Lilli in Ruhe! Sie macht sich auch so schon Vorwürfe genug."  
„Sie hat ihren Freund gegen die Wand geklatscht!"  
„Und? Ich klatsch dich jeden Tag gegen die Wand und du bist mir ergeben wie eh und jeh!"  
„Ja, weil du mein Gehirn weggeklatscht hast."  
„Als ob da viel wegzuklatschen wäre."  
„Ach, wie komisch," sagte er woraufhin Anna nun an der Reihe war ihn breit anzugrinsen.  
„Warum lachst du dann nicht?"  
„Diana..."  
Sie waren augenblicklich stehen geblieben als sie das Rawenclawmädchen alleine den Gang entlang gehen sahen. Lilli zögerte zu ihr hinzugehen. Sie hatte sie seit dem Vorfall auf James Beerdigung nicht mehr gesehen oder gesprochen. Sie wusste nicht mal, wie sie auf Diana reagieren sollte. Einerseits verstand sie sie in ihrer Angst, andererseits konnte sie ihr einfach nicht verzeihen, ihr aller Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt zu haben. Beinahe hätte sie James dadurch für immer verloren und wenn das wirklich passiert wäre, hätte sie es ihr niemals verziehen. Niemals.

* * *

„Du gehst zu hart mit ihr ins Gericht," sagte Anna als sie sich mit Lilli in die Mädchentoilette abseilte, während die Jungs draußen im Gang auf sie warteten.  
„Wen meinst du?"  
„Ayenterro," antwortete sie und ließ das Wasser laufen, um sich die Hände zu waschen.  
„Weißt du, Sirius liegt falsch, wenn er ihr die gesamte Schuld an dem Desaster gibt. Das hat sie nämlich nicht."  
Lilli schwieg. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was sie denken, tun oder halten sollte.  
„Diana ist Halbblüter. Der Großteil ihrer Familie sind Muggel und nur eine kleine Seite der Zauberergemeinschaft sieht sie als eine von ihnen an. Sie liebt ihre Eltern und ihre Eltern lieben sie. Sie wuchs sehr wohlbehütet auf und kennt die Härte der Realität nicht. Irgendwo verständlich, dass Voldemort sie einschüchtern konnte."  
„... Du bringst Verständnis für sie auf, nach allem was passiert ist?"  
„Ja, du kannst es nicht fühlen, aber ich tu's. Ich hab gefühlt wie verängstigt sie in dem Moment war, als sie uns verraten musste. Ihre Furcht vor Voldemort war wahnsinnig groß... Nicht um ihr eigenes Leben, Lils... um das Leben ihrer Eltern. Es mag so ausgesehen haben, aber... als ich in Diana's Gedanken gesehen habe, da sah ich etwas, was selbst mir Angst gemacht hätte, wenn es meine Eltern wären. Ein Kind würde alles tun, um die Menschen zu beschützen, die einen aufgezogen haben, so wie sie ihr eigenes Kind mit ihrem Leben beschützen würden. Sirius, James, Remus, Du und Ich, wir haben schon Erfahrung mit Voldemort gesammelt, wissen, wie er vorgeht, dass er uns Illusionen zeigt, um uns auf seine Seite zu ziehen, um uns zu schwächen. Wir könnten jetzt vielleicht auch mit der harten Realität klar kommen und uns damit abfinden, wenn jemand stirbt, der uns nahe steht. Du siehst ja, dass James Tricia's Tod sehr gut überstanden hat. Aber James hat auch schon sehr viel in seinem Leben gesehen. Diana ist wenn du's so willst noch sehr naiv. Kann auch ein Vorteil sein, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie auf Remus reagiert hat, als sie erfuhr, dass er ein Werwolf ist."  
„... Ich verstehe was du sagen willst," flüsterte sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie verstand es wirklich aber das machte es ihr nicht leichter mit der Situation umzugehen.  
„Lilli, es ist etwas anderes, wenn Sirius Diana aus dem Weg geht und sie ignoriert und auch etwas anderes, wenn Remus das tut. Er war zuerst James Freund und dann ihr Freund... aber _du_ solltest es nicht tun. Du bist zuerst ihre Freundin gewesen, Sirius nicht. Es ist hart genug für Diana dass Remus nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben möchte. Sie sollte nicht jeden Anker verlieren, den sie bisher besessen hatt."  
„... Aber Sirius-"  
„Ist ein misstrauischer Blödmann, wenn es um andere geht," beendete Anna Lillis Bedenken. "... aber er würde niemals... niemals, Lilli, einen Freund verstoßen, der ihm ins Herz gewachsen ist, nur weil er jemanden mag, den er nicht mag. Er mag Diana hassen und sie ignorieren, aber er würde dich deswegen nicht von sich stoßen, nur weil du weiterhin mit ihr befreundet bist..."  
„... Danke..." sagte sie schließlich erleichtert und atmete auf. Anna verstand es wirklich, jemanden aufzumuntern und Kraft zu geben.  
„Natürlich wird er dich erst mal zur Sau machen, warum du dich trotzdem noch mit ihr abgibst und wird versuchen dich runterzustampfen, aber-"  
„Haha, wie witzig!"  
Anna lachte, während sie Lilli mit sich wieder hinaus zu den Jungs zog. James hatte seine Freundin sehnsüchtig in die Arme geschlossen und einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt, während Anna auf Sirius zuschritt und ihn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd angrinste.  
„Na, mein Schatz," zwitscherte sie zuckersüß, was Sirius dazu brachte die Stirn zu runzeln.  
„Ja, mein Puderzuckertörtchen...?" zwitscherte er dämlich zuckersüß zurück. Daraufhin wechselte Annas Ausdruck von eben noch relativ freundlichen Blick zum mordlustigem Killerweib!  
„... Entschuldigung," murmelte Sirius daraufhin nicht mehr ganz so süß zurück.  
„Schatz..."

* * *

Der restliche Unterricht ging langweilig vorüber als der erneute Schneefall alle in eine Winterdepression riss. Nach dem Unterricht waren sie gemeinsam zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, doch Lilli hielt mitten im Gang an, als sie Diana bemerkte, die mutterseelenallein zum Rawenclaw-Turm ging. Das Haupt gesenkt, der Blick traurig und einsam auf den Boden gerichtet. Anna beugte sich zu Lilli rüber und nickte ihr zuversichtlich zu.  
„Geh hin..."  
Sie lächelte leicht nervös und wandte sich kurz James zu.  
„Entschuldige mich... Ich... muss mit Diana ins Reine kommen... Wir sehen uns."  
Mit einem letzten zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Wange, verabschiedete sie sich von ihnen und ging auf Diana zu. James blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als auch Sirius grimmig das Gesicht verzog. Anna schnappte sich indessen seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Na kommt schon, die beiden haben viel zu bereden."  
Sie hatte beide Männer um die Ecke gezogen, wo sie außer Sichtweite der beiden Mädels waren, als James seine beste Freundin verwirrt ansah.  
„Irre ich mich oder hast du etwas mit Lilli's Verhalten zu tun?"  
„Und wenn schon?"  
„An, Ayenterro hat uns eiskalt an Voldemort verraten," brummte Sirius böse, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Stattdessen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und ging weiter mit den Jungs auf den Gryffindorturm zu.  
„Nicht jeder ist so stark wie ihr, Sirius. Diana hatte absolut nichts, was sie in all den Jahren hätte stark machen können. Ihr könnt nicht von jedem erwarten im Angesicht des Todes Mut zu zeigen. Zumal Diana auch keine Gryffindor ist. Ich enttäusch dich nur ungern aber es gibt nicht nur gut und böse."  
Sirius sagte nichts, aber Anna's Erklärung, die auch wirklich eine gute Begründung für Diana's Verhalten darstellte, missfiel ihm sichtlich. Natürlich wäre es ihm am liebsten, wenn es auf der ganzen Welt nur schwarz und weiss gäbe, wenn jeder schlecht wie Slytherin oder gut wie Gryffindor wäre, aber es war eine unumstrittene Tatsache, dass es zwischendrin noch viel mehr gab. Miesgelaunt schritt er als erstes durch das Porträt und hatte sich auch sofort zu Remus und Peter hinbegeben, während Anna James am reinsteigen zurück hielt.  
„Hm?" machte dieser verwirrt, als er den hindernden Griff seiner besten Freundin spürte.  
„Ich weiß, du verstehst dich nicht besonders gut mit Diana, aber... sie ist Remus sehr wichtig. Sprich, er hat sie wirklich geliebt... Und sie ist Lilli's beste Freundin. Versuch dich mit ihr anzufreunden um ihretwillen. Wenn Remus bemerkt, dass du es verstehen würdest, könnte er auch wieder etwas _leben_..."  
James wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas in Anna's Augen hatte sich verändert. Etwas resigniertes hatte sich in ihnen gebildet, was vorher nicht präsent war. Vorher glänzte in dem Schwarz Hoffnung und ein Wille zum Leben und das war in diesem Augenblick nur noch sehr schwach vorhanden. Etwas musste passiert sein...  
„Was ist mit dir, Anna?"  
„Tu's einfach..."  
Und ohne ihm auf seine Frage richtig zu antworten, schritt sie Sirius nach zu den Freunden hin. Er sah wie sie sich auf das Sofa in Sirius Armen niederplumpsen ließ. Man sah absolut nichts mehr von ihren Sorgen, sondern nur noch eine heitere Gryffindor, die scherzte und lachte.  
„Was ist passiert, An?... Warum verschweigst du's uns?"  
Und noch während sich James zu seinen Freunden auf das Sofa niederließ, erkannte er etwas, das vielleicht nicht mal Sirius aufgefallen war. Anna war anders, dieser Tage. Es war, als ob sie gehen würde und sich trotzdem versuchte bei ihnen festzukrallen, um nicht weggerissen zu werden.

* * *

Lilli ging auf Diana zu. Sie schien auch auf sie gewartet zu haben, denn Lilli sah sie an der Wand stehen. Ihr Blick war noch immer verängstigt, als ob sie Panik vor den Schülern selbst hätte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf sie zuzugehen. Sie waren schon lange Freundinnen gewesen, aber der Verrat hatte ihrer Freundschaft geschadet. Einerseits wollte sie eine so lange Freundschaft nicht aufgeben, weil sie ihr vertraut war, weil sie sie gern hatte, weil sie immer viel Spaß miteinander hatten und andererseits sah sie immer die Tatsache vor sich, dass Diana dafür verantwortlich war, dass James beinahe wieder Höllenqualen erleiden hätte müssen.  
„Hi..." begann sie mit leiser Stimme. Den Blick trotzdem auf ihre Freundin gerichtet. Diana schwieg kurz bevor sie langsam zu lächeln versuchte.  
„Hi, Lilli..."  
„Hi, Di... Ich weiß nicht genau was ich sagen soll, was nicht unglaublich blöde klingen würde... Ich..."  
„Ich weiß, Lilli," flüsterte sie sehr leise. Diana's Zittern wurde immer schlimmer, überhaupt sah sie aus, als ob sie jeden Moment ihn Ohmacht fallen würde.  
„Diana?" Und Lilli kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht in den Sinn.  
"Fürch... Fürchtest du dich etwa vor mir? Di?"  
„Ich... Ich... Ich weiss nicht," stotterte Diana und sie bemerkte, wie krampfhaft die Freundin nun schon versuchte, das zittern zu unterdrücken.  
„Diana," flüsterte sie beruhigend und nahm sie ohne Umschweife fest in die Arme. Sie spürte wie schwer sie atmete und wie steif sie war, wie kraftlos die Freundin zusammen zu brechen drohte. Diana sank an der Wand hinab und Lilli sank mit ihr in die Knie, weil ihr die Kraft fehlte sie alleine zu halten. Sie hielt sie trotzdem noch immer fest in ihren Armen, versuchte sie zu trösten in dem sie durch ihre Schulter und durch ihre Haare strich... und dann... ganz langsam, wurde das zittern schwächer. Diana löste sich aus der verkrampften Position, ihr Atem normalisierte sich, ihr Körper war wieder ruhiger geworden. Mit einem mal verstand Lilli worauf Anna hinaus wollte. Ihre beste Freundin hatte einfach nur Angst, Todesangst, um genauer zu sein. Wie konnte sie böse auf sie sein, nur weil sie sich fürchtete? Wie konnte sie so grausam sein und Diana für etwas fertig machen, wofür sie gar nichts konnte? Es war ein menschliches Gefühl und es war vielleicht nicht mehr menschlich, wie mutig James und Sirius im Angesicht des Todes reagieren konnten... Sie hätte niemals von Diana erwarten dürfen, dass sie es auch war.  
„I-Ich... w-wollte d-das ni-nicht, L-Lilli..." stotterte sie verweint los. Sie hatte sich sanft von ihrer Freundin weggedrückt und die Tränen, die ihr Gesicht zierten, konnte man genau so klar erkennen, wie die noch immer existierende intensive Furcht in ihren Augen. Diana seufzte, versuchte ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen, aber in diesem Moment war es Scharm vor dem, was vorgefallen war, dass sie dazu brachte zu weinen. Sie schämte sich vor Lilli, vor allen anderen für das was passiert war. Für das, was sie getan hatte.  
„Ist schon gut, Di..."  
„N-nein, i-ist es ni-nicht... I-I-I-Ich..."  
„Schhhhhhhhhhh," flüsterte Lilli beruhigend auf sie ein und strich ihr ganz zart die Haarsträhnchen aus dem Gesicht, die von den Tränen an ihrer Wange klebten. Ihre Augen waren so voller Trauer und Qual, dass es Lilli das Herz zeriss, weil sie böse auf sie war. Sie hatte sie ungerecht behandelt.  
„Ich wollte euch nicht verraten," flüsterte sie endlich etwas ruhiger, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme war leiser und sanfter geworden obwohl ihre Lippen vor Verzweiflung noch immer bebten.  
„Ich hatte nur Angst. Ich weiß, ich bin ein Feigling und es tut mir leid... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte einfach Angst, ich... ich..."  
„Ich weiß, Di... Ich weiß..."  
Und obwohl Diana es noch sehr oft zu erklären versuchte, Lilli hatte es schon längst verstanden. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte mehr... Sie hatten sich auf die Ländereien hinaus verzogen, wo es zwar noch immer mäßig kalt war durch das Ende des Winters, jedoch befanden sich dadurch auch weniger Schüler draußen. Die beiden Mädchen saßen auf der Wiese und mit der untergehenden Sonne neben sich, sprachen sie die Gefühle und Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit aus. Je mehr Lilli erfuhr, um so schuldiger fühlte sie sich, dass sie dieses Geschehnis bei ihrer Freundin nicht mitbekommen hatte. Trotzdem war es schön, dass sie zumindest auch wieder mit Diana lachen konnte. Letztenendes waren sie beide nur Menschen, die Fehler machen durften.

* * *

An diesem Abend war Lilli ein großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert und wieder freier als sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum schritt. Sie sah die Freunde am Kamin sitzten und wiedermal über irgendetwas verrücktes Lachen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Anfang des Schuljahres als sie sie in der großen Halle sah, als sie genau so wie jetzt gelacht hatten. Damals tat es ihr weh sie zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie einander hatten, aber sie selbst einsam war...  
Lilli schritt auf sie zu und wurde von James in seine Arme geschlossen. Er drückte sie zärtlich zu sich hinab und gab ihr einen lieben Kuss auf die Wange. Obwohl er nur ganz sanft zudrückte, fühlte sie sich in seiner Umarmung geborgener und besser denn jeh. Ihr Blick traf den von Anna und sie sah, wie die Freundinn sie zuversichtlich anlächelte. Lilli lächelte zurück und nickte dankend... und Anna nickte zurück, während sie sich in Sirius Armen einkuschelte.  
„Worüber habt ihr gerade gesprochen?"  
"Über Tuten und Blasen," antwortete Sirius nicht ganz ernst, woraufhin Anna ihm wieder in die Seite.  
"Ich meinte natürlich... über nichts besonderes...Und wie war das Gespräch mit Ayenterro?"  
"Gut," sagte sie schlicht und einfach. Sirius grummelte ein wenig, woraufhin ihn Anna etwas böse ansah.  
"Ich geh ins Bett," grummelte er, stand auf und ging rauf.  
"Ich werde noch ein wenig im Buch lesen. Gute Nacht." Und auch Remus marschierte davon. Peter meinte etwas von wegen er wäre auch müde und sprang Sirius nach oben nach. Einen Moment lang überlegte Anna, ob sie auch gehen sollte, entschied dann aber bei Lilli und James zu bleiben.  
"Ich sagte nicht, dass es einfach mit ihm wird," sagte sie zu Lilli leicht enttäuscht über das Verhalten ihres Freundes. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Sirius es mittlerweile verstanden hatte mit seinen Freunden umzugehen. Erst recht nachdem was mit Melissa passiert war.

* * *

Irgendwann nach Mitternacht lagen alle in den Schlafsälen tief in ihren Träumen. Alle, bis auf 2 Personen. Zum einen James, der auf dem Fenstersims saß und den dunklen Himmel beobachtete während Lilli seelenruhig in seinem Bett schlief und zufrieden lächelte, und zum anderen Anna, die mit herangezogenen Beinen im leeren Astronomieturm saß und von dort aus die leere Wand vor sich anstarrte.  
'Wer bist du...' fragte James leise. Dabei hatte er die dunklen Wolken am Himmel angesehen und grimmig das Gesicht verzogen. Er wusste dass sie da war, dass sie näher kam, aber er hatte keine Ahnung _wer_ sie war und erst recht nicht, was sie von ihm wollte. Etwa sein Leben? Oder hatte es etwas mit Lilli zu tun? Er wandte seinen Blick vom Himmel ab und zu Lilli rüber. Sie hatte nichts von seinen Gedanken mitbekommen, von all dem was ihn seit ihrer Wiederkehr aus dem Potteranwesen belastete. Es sollte auch so bleiben. Sie hatte es verdient glücklich zu sein. Sie sollte nicht seine Sorgen tragen müssen.  
Oben im Astronomieturm begann Anna traurig, fast sogar hoffnungslos die Tränen in ihren Augen wegzuwischen.  
"Du hast gesagt, du würdest alles tun... Du könntest es schaffen... Ich solle dir vertrauen."  
Diese Worte waren nicht an die Wand gerichtet, sondern an eine Person. Sie stand auf, nachdem die Tränen weg waren und sie ihre Fassung wieder hatte, und blickte Dumbledore an.  
"Ich hab Sirius und mir eine zweite Chance gegeben!" brüllte sie ihn aufgebracht an, als wäre er Schuld für ihre Entscheidungen.  
"Ich habe James, Remus und Lilli ein Versprechen gegeben, weil ich dachte, du würdest dein Wort halten!"  
Dumbledore sagte nichts. Sein Gesicht war von Kummer gezeichnet und seine Haltung war alles andere als stark. Sie war schwach und ergebend.  
"Wie kann es sein, dass alles umsonst war?" sagte sie mit zerbrechlicher Stimme, obwohl ihre Hand und ihr gesamter Körper angespannt und gereizt schien.  
"Wie?! Das wars also? Die Hölle wartet auf jeden, egal wie man lebt? Vielleicht... Vielleicht hätte ich doch so sein sollen, wie mich meine Eltern gerne gehabt hätten."  
Der letzte Satz, so wussten beide, hatte sie mehr aus Sturheit gesprochen, als aus wirklicher Überzeugung.  
"Du bist meine Urenkelin. Du wirst das tun, was das richtige ist."  
"Oder auch nicht..." Und diese Worte, auch das wussten beide, hatte sie Ernst gemeint.


	57. Chapter 57

**lady89:** Zu Anna und Dumbledore siehe dieses Chap und zu James +g+ Wir sehen ja was kommt. Aber vorerst haben er und Lilli eine schöne Zeit gemeinsam, bevor ich wirklich wieder was kommen lasse um die Beziehung durcheinander zu rütteln. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

**Seraph:** Welcome Back :) Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Wir nähern uns langsam dem Ende von Black Heart zu. Sind noch knapp 20 Chaps. Thx fürs Review. Lg

* * *

Chap 57: extinct Hope

Manchmal, so fand Sirius, war Hogwarts seine gesamte Welt. Er hatte hier im Grunde genommen alles was er zum leben brauchte. Er hatte seinen besten Freund James Potter bei sich, der stets dieselben Gedanken hatte, wie er auch. Wenn er sich einen Scherz erlauben wollte, fand er in ihm stets jemanden, der ihm dabei half oder gar alles übernahm, so dass Sirius sich nur noch vor Lachen kugeln musste. Er hatte hier Anna bei sich, das Mädchen, das er über alles liebte. Sie mag seine Gedanken nicht kennen, ihn nicht verstehen wollen, aber wenn er bei ihr war, dann war die Zeit um ihn herum nicht vorhanden und er _lebte_. Er hatte hier seine Freunde, hatte Remus, Peter, Alice und so weiter. Alle Freunde, die mit ihm in diesem _Universum_ lebten. Ach ja und da war Lilli. Seine _neue beste_ Freundin. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte er nie daran geglaubt, dass sie sich wirklich mal verstehen würden und über private Dinge sprachen, die ihnen auf dem Herzen lagen. Das Schicksal belehrte ihn doch noch immer eines besseren. Momentan mochten sie sich mehr oder weniger streiten, aber das hatte schließlich auch seinen Grund. Er würde nie damit einverstanden sein, dass sie weiterhin mit einem Mädchen befreundet ist, welches beinahe all seine Freunde auf dem Gewissen gehabt hätte. Schlechte Gedanken schob Sirius gerne von sich und so blieb er einfach auf der Wiese mitten auf den Hogwarts Ländereien liegen, pfeifte sein Liedchen und faulenzte. Hogwarts war _seine_ Welt. Hier konnte er frei atmen und auch einfach er selbst sein. Etwas, dass ihm in den letzten Jahren oftmals verboten wurde. Hier musste er sich von niemandem etwas gefallen lassen. Egal ob er etwas falsches oder richtiges tat. Hier schlug ihn niemand. Im Gegenteil! Hier _durfte_ er zurück schlagen! Durfte er das wirklich? Egal, auch darüber lohnte sich das Nachdenken nicht.  
"Wenn es ein Fach gäbe bei dem man faul da liegt, würdest du garantiert unter den besten sein."  
Er grinste als er Annas Stimme hörte und schließlich auch ihre Nähe direkt neben ihm spürte. Sie hatte sich zu ihm hingesetzt, ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch gelegt und offenbar ebenfalls zum Himmel hinauf geblickt.  
"Du solltest aufhören Ayenterro ständig schlecht zu machen, ehrlich Sirius."  
Jetzt ging das wieder los... Gäbe es ein Wort, das Sturheit und Bockigkeit in einem aussagt, es hieße Anna.  
"Und wenn es ein Wort gäbe, dass unglaubliche Sturheit und wahnsinnige Bockigkeit in einem aussagt, es hieße Sirius Black!"  
Mist. Sie konnte ja Gedanken lesen...  
Beide hatten sich aufgerichet und sich gegenseitig angesehen. Die Blicke von ihm waren nicht weniger angenervt als ihre.  
"Können wir nicht über was anderes sprechen als Diana Ayenterro?"  
Sirius war aufgesprungen und hatte sich von ihr entfernt. Er wusste genau, dass auch Anna aufspringen würde, um ihm auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen.  
"Nein, nicht bevor wir das nicht aus der Welt geschafft haben. Ich mein-" Er ging extra etwas wirr um das Hogwartsgelände um interessanterweise selber zu sehen, ob sie ihm wirklich auch durch Kurven folgte, die absolut unsinnig waren.  
"Lilli ist Dianas beste Freundin und wenn du nicht willst, dass eure Freundschaft einen tiefen Kratzer bekommt, dann findest du dich damit ab."  
Tat sie... Selbst als er zwei Stufen zum Schloss hinein trat und wieder hinaus folgte sie ihm diese zwei Stufen.  
"Was würdest du tun, wenn Lilli plötzlich Hogwarts verlassen müsste? Und du lagst mit ihr im Streit?"  
"Wir streiten nicht."  
Und als er sah, dass Anna seinen Schritten um den Baum herum auch diesmal folgen würde, nahm er die Gelegenheit wahr und drehte sich so um, dass sie beinahe in ihn hinein geknallt wäre, wenn sie nicht sofort stehen geblieben wäre. Sirius hatte dafür genau das, was er wollte. Anna stand direkt vor ihm und sah ihn tief in die Augen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab um ihre Lippen zu küssen. Wie sehr er doch jeden Moment liebte, in denen er ihr so nah sein konnte und alles an ihr spüren dürfte. Anna ließ es zu, dass er sie ablenkte, denn wenn sie in diesem Moment ehrlich war, dann wollte sie das genau so sehr wie er auch. Sie wollte abgelenkt werden und einfach nicht mehr über diese Dinge nachdenken, die gerade geschahen. Sie wollte ihn spüren und fühlen können. Also schloss sie ihre Hände um seinen Körper und lehnte sich näher an ihn heran.

* * *

Blätter flogen vom Wind geweht umher und bildeten ein Durcheinander in der Landschaft Hogwarts. Das Bild hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Sturm, was etwas bestimmtes mit sich trug. Der Zug kam an Anna und Sirius vorbei und strifte ihre Körper. Sirius hatte nichts bemerkt, doch Anna riss ihre Augen wieder auf, um das Schauspiel an sich vorbei ziehen zu sehen.

Dumbledore stand in seinem Büro und betrachtete das Schauspiel von seinem Fenster aus. Er sah, wie es sich immer tiefer ins Hogwartsgeländer kämpfte. Auf seiner Stirn erschienen Falten und sein Ausdruck wurde streng und ernst. Es war von Sorgen gezeichnet.

Die Blätter flogen weiter. Sie trugen einen merkwürdigen Duft mit sich. James fand, dass es intensiv nach unglaublich süßen Honig roch. Es beißte beinahe bereits in der Nase.  
Sein Herz klopfte.  
Die Blätter näherten sich ihm. _Sie_ näherte sich ihm.  
Sein Herz klopfte noch stärker. Jeder Schlag bebte in seinem Körper und brachte sein Blut zum kochen. Wollte er sie etwa? Wollte _er_, dass _sie_ sich ihm näherte?  
Die Blätter formten den Körper eines Menschen, die Figur einer erwachsenen Frau und schließlich formten es ihre Hände, die nach ihm griffen.  
Das Pochen seines Herzens war viel zu stark. Es würde ihn umbringen, ihn töten. Es war nicht mehr normal, nicht mehr ertragbar. Seine Hände verkrampften, sein Augen kneiften sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Luft, die er einatmete, war so unglaublich heiß. Mit jedem Atemzug schien er sein Leben auszuhauchen. Der Griff der Frau schien sich um sein Herz gelegt zu haben und das Pochen zu verstärken, dass mittlerweile all seine Sinne eingenommen hatte.  
"Nein..." keuchte James.

Dumbledore hingegen atmete einmal tief ein. Dann nickte er resigniert.  
"Du hast gewonnen... Ich gebe ... _sie_ auf."

"James?!"  
Lilli's Stimme riss ihn aus diesem Zustand heraus. Kaum dass er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, war der Griff um sein Herz verschwunden, die Luft um ihn herum wieder normal zum atmen und sein Herz pochte wieder normal.  
"Lilli?" fragte er orienierungslos. Er hatte Angst... Diesmal hatte er wirklich Angst gehabt. Was war das? Nein, _wer_ war das?  
"James, alles okay? Du siehst aus, als ob du ein Geist gesehen hättest?"  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange, vielleicht in dem Glauben, ihn heilen zu können? Sie konnte es auch. Er wurde ruhiger und erlangte seine Fassung wieder.  
"Hey... Da ist ja das wundervollste Wesen von ganz England?"  
Sie lachte ihn an und zog ihn wieder mit sich hoch.  
"Wahnsinn, was das gerade für ein Wind war. Ich hätte dich allerdings nicht für jemanden gehalten, der sich davon umwehen lässt."  
"Ich auch nicht, glaub mir." Er versuchte mit ihr zu lachen, aber tief in ihm drin war er noch immer panisch. Egal, was es war. Es war kein normaler Wind.

* * *

Sirius glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass er jemals jemanden darum gebeten hätte, ihm sein Leben zu versauen. Oder er tat das unabsichtlich. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass nach allem was sie bisher gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten, tatsächlich noch etwas kommen könnte, was ihnen dieses Glück wieder zu nichte machte. Als er mit Anna an diesem Abend in die Große Halle zum Abendessen hinein kam, glaubte er noch immer daran, dass das Gute stets siegen könne und eine lange lange wunderschöne Zeit nach sich zog. Er hatte sich mit ihr zu seinen Freunden hingesetzt, denen es besser nicht hätte gehen können. Lilli saß auf James Schoß und gemeinsam lauschten sie mit Remus und Peter den Erzählungen von Alice zu. Er bekam noch mit, dass es um die Große Liebe ging, von der sie überzeugt war sie bereits in Frank Longbottem gefunden zu haben.  
"Glaubt ihr etwa nicht, dass ihr später heiraten werdet?" fragte Alice und sah dabei insbesondere James und Lilli sowie Sirius und Anna an. Alle vier wurden merkwürdigerweise sofort sehr ruhig und blickten gleich ablenkend in verschiedene andere Richtung. Lilli kam es übereilt vor nach einer so kurzen Zeit bereits von _ewiger_ Beziehung sprechen, wo James noch immer mehr Geheimnisse vor ihr zu haben schien, als er wirklich mit ihr teilte und sie wollte auch nicht kindisch oder verträumt wirken in dem sie gestand, dass sie sehr wohl darauf hoffte, dass James und sie für immer zusammen bleiben würden und später vielleicht auch heiraten würden. James dagegen war sich schon immer klar gewesen, dass er _keine_ Zukunft besaß. Seit dem Tag an dem Voldemort ihn gebranntmarkt hatte, wusste er dies. Hätte er eine Zukunft, würde er sie diese auf jeden Fall mit Lilli wünschen und er glaubte auch, dass sie das wusste. Von ihren wirklichen Zweifeln über seine Liebe hatte er, um es sanft auszudrücken, nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Und so wie es zwischen ihnen aussah, konnte die Beziehung von Sirius und Anna nicht ähnlicher sein. Sirius wusste genau, dass er seine Zukunft mit Anna hatte, wollte aber auch nicht wie ein Kleinkind daher laufen und Zukunftspläne schmieden. Erst Recht nicht wo er genau wusste, dass Alice genau so gut mit Cat Jordan befreundet war, wie mit ihnen und niemand tratschte schneller Dinge durch das ganze Universum als besagte Person. Wie James auch glaubte er ebenfalls, dass Anna schon wüsste, was er für sie empfand und wie es bei James und Lilli nicht viel anders war, war sich auch Anna über Sirius Gefühle unsicher. Eine Emphatin zu sein, machte einen nicht zum Hellseher. Denn genau so gut, wie sie Sirius Gefühle für sie wahr nahm, spürte sie es auch, wenn er anderen Mädchen hinter her sah. Sein Herz war sprunghaft, seine Leidenschaft stets überschwenglich und Sirius Black gehörte zu der Sorte von Männern, die für ihre Leidenschaft in dem Moment lebten und sie genau so wieder in Vergessenheit schickten, sobald sie vorüber war. Und wie auch James, so befand auch Anna, hatte sie keine wirkliche Zukunft vor sich. Nicht mit dieser Vergangenheit... Oder?  
"Eigentlich hatte ich jetzt überschwenglichere Reaktionen erwartet, aber gut... Man kann nicht alles haben," befand Alice und warf Remus augenrollend einen genervten Blick zu. Nicht, dass er Alice ignoriert hätte. Er sah sie einfach nicht. Remus Blick war die ganze Zeit auf den Rawenclaw-Tisch gerichet, wo Diana alleine saß und vor sich hin aß.  
"Ihr wart auch schon mal besser drauf," grummelte Alice in ihr Gemüse.

* * *

Die Rundgänge an diesem Abend waren sehr bescheiden. James und Lilli sprachen über oberflächliche Dinge, wie Alice und ihre Spinnereien von der Zukunft. Lilli wollte eigentlich über ganz andere Dinge mit ihm sprechen, aber James schien nicht mal bei der Sache zu sein. Er gab eintönige Antworten von sich oder auch sinnlose Antworten, die nicht zur Frage passten, wie zum Beispiel:  
"Ich frage mich, was ich noch tun kann, damit Sirius nicht mehr böse auf mich ist. Ich mein, ich verstehe es schon, dass er nicht mit Diana befreundet sein möchte, aber das hat doch nichts mit mir zu tun? Ich mein, kann man nicht trotzdem mit jemanden befreundet sein, auch wenn man die Menschen nicht mag, mit denen er so zusammen ist? Ich hab schließlich auch nie etwas gegen Remus gesagt, dass er sich mit euch abgibt!"  
Eigentlich hatte sie ihn bei diesem Seitenhieb amüsiert angesehen, doch James sagte nur: "Mhm, ich finde auch, dass Remus alleine entscheiden soll, was er im Bezug auf Ayenterro machen will oder nicht."  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihn sofort angefahren, dass er ne gute Antwort auf ne komplett andere Frage gegeben hätte, aber Lilli beschloss, dass James vielleicht nur noch etwas durcheinander von seinem ursprünglichen Tod war. Wenig später bei den Rundgängen hatte sich das Gespräch zu Sirius und Anna hingewandelt. Lilli glaubte, dass ein leichteres Thema, das an das Abendessen angeknüpfte, ihren Freund gesprächiger machen könnte.  
"Glaubst du, Sirius und Anna werden später mal heiraten? Alice und Frank wollen ja auf jeden Fall mal heiraten, so wie ich das raus gehört hab. Ich mein, Anna und Sirius sind schon ein schönes Paar und ich stell mir grad die kleinen Kinder von ihnen vor, hahahaha..."  
Nicht, dass James mitgelacht hätte.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Padfoot hat keinen besonders engen Draht zu seinem Bruder. Regulus ist Slytherin. Das belastet die Bruderbeziehung wohl auch noch."  
... Sie hatte doch überhaupt nichts von Bruderbeziehung gesprochen?! Sie verstand ja, dass Männer einem Gespräch über die gemeinsame Zukunft gerne auswichen, aber sie hatte doch überhaupt kein Wort von ihm und ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft überhaupt nur fallen gelassen?  
"Sag mal, _Schatz_, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
"Sirius? Nein, der kommt schon wieder runter. Er braucht nur Zeit zu akzeptieren, dass du und Ayenterro wieder Freunde seid."  
"Jetzt reichts!" platzte Lilli sauer. "James! Das hatte ich dich vor 10 Minuten gefragt!!"  
"Hm? Was?"  
"Du antwortest mir auf ne Frage von vor 10 Minuten! Du hörst mir heut noch nicht mal zu!"  
"Tu ich wohl!" verteidigte er sich entrüstet.  
"Und was hab ich dich gerade gefragt?"  
"Ob ich für morgen Zaubertränke gelernt hab. Ja, hab ich..."  
"Netter Versuch," kommentierte sie augenrollend, woraufhin James peinlich berührt das Gesicht verzog und seine Faust besiegt gegen die Luft stieß.  
"Verdammt... Hätte aber sein können!"  
Lilli schüttelte lachend den Kopf, denn sie hatte sofort erkannt, dass er nicht absichtlich so abwesend war. Einen Moment lang hatte sie Angst, dass ihm die Beziehung mit ihr schon langweilig wurde oder er ihrer satt war. Diese Angst verflog sofort, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und er sie charmant angelächelt hatte.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht wo meine Gedanken heute sind."  
Er zog sie sanft zu sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
"Ich machs wieder gut. Ich versprechs."  
Sie hatte die Wahl. Entweder sie glaubte ihn nicht und presste die Wahrheit auf der Stelle aus ihm heraus oder sie ließ es gut sein und wartete auf einen Moment, auf den sich das Pressen auch lohnte. Sie entschied sich für letzteres.

* * *

Nach den Rundgängen kamen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. James ließ sich vollkommen erschöpft auf das Sofa nieder.  
"Holla, was habt ihr zwei denn bitte sehr so Kraftraubendes getrieben?" witzelte Sirius und bekam prompt von James das Kissen ins Gesicht geschleudert. Er fing es auf und grinste seinen besten Freund an.  
"Hoho, hört sich kalt an."  
Anna zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie aufstand und sich Lilli schnappte.  
"Kommen gleich zurück."  
"Okay, du erzählst mir dann ja, was war, nech?"  
Anna verkniff es sich auf so eine Frage von ihrem Freund überhaupt zu reagieren. Sie war mit der verwirrten Lilli in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum gehuscht, wo keiner anderer Mitschüler in der Nähe war.  
"Wir haben nichts getan," sagte Lilli sofort.  
"Ich wollt das auch gar nicht wissen," entgegnete Anna ein wenig amüsiert. "Ich wollte mit dir kurz über James sprechen."  
"Öhm, okay?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass es bereits vorbei ist."  
"Was vorbei ist?"  
"Voldemort. Das war erst der Anfang. Ich hab da heut etwas ge-"  
Das Porträt sprang zur Seite und alle wandten ihren Blick rüber zu der Person, die herein geschritten war. Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum stand mitten in seiner Handlung still. Es war eine Seltenheit, dass der Schulleiter persönlich jemanden aufsuchte. Als er das letzte Mal in den Gryffindorturm gekommen war, hatte er die Hiobsbotschaft von James Tod mitgebracht und auch dieses Mal war der Grund seines Besuches nicht besser. Anna war diejenige, die von ihren Freunden, von Lilli, sofort zu ihm rüber geschritten war. Jedem wurde sofort klar, wen Dumbledore eigentlich suchte. Diese sah ihn an, ihr Blick war voll von Angst, wie James schnell feststellte. Ihr Urgroßvater schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen waren von Leid und Enttäuschung zerfressen, als er sie ansah und James zögerte nicht ebenfalls auf sie zu zuschreiten...  
„Was-" fragte er, aber Anna antwortete nicht. Sie hatte ihn nicht mal mehr angesehen. Stattdessen schritt sie mit resigniertem und geschocktem Blick von ihm weg und an Dumbledore vorbei nach draußen, der ihr danach folgte. Sirius, Lilli und James hatten keinen Augenblick gezögert ihnen nach draußen nach zulaufen. Sie fanden sie an der nächsten Ecke nebeneinander herschreiten. Beide Haltungen waren geknickt und niedergeschlagen.  
„Anna!" rief Sirius ihr nach, doch sie hielt nicht an.  
"Anna!!" Erst auf sein erneutes Rufen war sie langsamer geworden. Der Direktor hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt, damit sie stehen blieb. James und Sirius schritten auf sie zu, konnten aber schon aus der Ferne tiefe Trauer in ihren Augen sehen. Sirius Herz begann zu rasen, in seinem Inneren keimte eine ängstliche Kälte auf, Furcht vor dem was kommen möge.  
„Anna?... Was ist los?"  
„... Anna?" drängte auch James. Man konnte sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Man konnte es schon den ganzen Tag in ihrer Haltung erkennen.  
„Was?"  
„Ich... Ich verlasse Hogwarts..."antwortete sie ohne sie angesehen zu haben.  
„Was?" stießen beide Jungs aus. Dumbledore atmete einmal tief ein bevor er seine Urenkelin mutmachend die Schulter drückte.  
„Wieso?" fragte Sirius perplex und starrte sie unglaubig an. Sie hatte den Blick erwidert und zum ersten mal an jenem Tag sah auch er die Hoffnungslosigkeit in diesen schwarzen Augen. Anna schluckte hart bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte und tief auf atmete.  
„Mein Vater hat gewonnen, Sirius... Sie hat gewonnen."  
„Wieso gewonnen? Was hat er getan?!" fragte James, da sein Freund nicht im Stande war überhaupt irgendetwas von sich zugeben. Sie hatte geantwortet, doch kein einziges mal schien es ihr möglich zu sein, ihren Blick von ihrem Freund abzuwenden, von dem Menschen, den sie liebte. Auch Sirius hatte ihrem Blick stand gehalten. Es war als ob beide dasselbe fühlten und beide dasselbe vehement versuchten zu verdrängen. Er musste ihr glauben, musste es verstehen und das ging nur, wenn er sie auch ansah, wenn er den Ernst in ihren Augen lesen konnte.  
„Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen... und nach Durmstrang gehen."  
„Durmstrang? Was? Wieso?"  
„Es gibt für mich hier in Hogwarts keine Zukunft... Wenn ich hier bleibe, werde ich schneller sterben, als ich mich überhaupt umdrehen kann."  
Sterben... Wieder dieses Wort, dass ihr ganzes Leben jeden Tag zu dekorieren schien.  
„Heisst..." Diesmal hatte Sirius gesprochen und James stand unglaubig dran.  
„Heisst... wenn ich nicht das tue, was sie von mir verlangen... kannst du mich vom Boden kratzen..."  
Dumbledore übernahm das Wort, nachdem Minuten der Stille zwischen ihnen keinem von ihnen ein Wort widerfahren ließ.  
„James, dein Vater hat euch erzählt, dass Anna nicht wie ihr aus Liebe gezeugt wurde. Als sie geboren wurde, spielten mehrere Faktoren eine Rolle. Ich kann euch nicht mehr sagen, als dass es eine bewiesene Tatsache ist, dass wenn Anna nicht Hogwarts verlässt... sie den nächsten Tag nicht überleben wird."  
Und trotz dessen dass Dumbledore zu ihm sprach, hatte Sirius ihn kein einziges mal angesehen. Er starrte sie an, starrte seine Freundin an, dessen Blick seit Beginn des Gespräches nicht von seinen abgewichen waren. Nicht mal jetzt, wo sie sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, wo ihr Körper zu zittern begann und sie sich sichtlich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht doch noch Schwäche zu zeigen. Die ganze Zeit über wollte sie so sehr stark bleiben, wollte kämpfen und hatte auch fest daran geglaubt es schaffen zu können. Sie hatte es doch geschafft, hatte sich wehren können und gerade schien alles wieder gut zu werden. Sie und Sirius waren ein Paar, sie liebten einander, hatten sich ausgesprochen. Und mit einem mal war alles vorbei. Es war ein Moment gewesen, der ihr ganzes Leben zerstörte, der alles kaputt machte, was sie sich die ganze Zeit mit Mühe aufgebaut hatte...  
„Ich habe daher beschlossen, sie nach Durmstrang zu schicken..."  
„Durmstrang? Da könnten sie sie auch sofort den Dementoren zum Fraß vorwerfen," flüsterte Sirius enttäuscht und hatte den Blickkontakt mit ihr unterbrochen. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, die Hoffnungslosigkeit zu erkennen und zu wissen, dass sie gehen wollte, dass sie aufgab.  
„Melissa und Caleb Patrowka sind in Durmstrang..." sagte James leise.  
„Ich weiß..."  
„Sie werden dir das Leben zur Hölle machen."  
„Sieht so aus..."  
„Du..." Sirius brach ab. Er wollte ihr sovieles sagen. Seine Gefühle mitteilen, die ihn überwältigten und sich in seinen Gedanken überschlugen, aber er bekam keinen richtigen Satz mit ihnen zusammen. "Seit wann weißt du das?"  
„Seit einigen Wochen... Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass es niemals soweit kommen möge. Sie haben alles versucht, Sirius... Aber manchmal... muss man eben einen anderen Weg einschlagen, wenn man merkt, dass der eine nicht mehr begehbar ist."  
„... Du gibst also nicht auf?"  
„... Ich weiß es nicht," gestand sie ehrlich und trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.  
„Ich habe es die Wochen über nicht gesagt... weil ich nicht wollte, dass die Zeit mit Angst vergeht. Ich wollte sie so genießen, wie sie kam..."  
Bitter... zu bitter. Er wollte schreien. Laut schreien. Er wollte sie mit sich weg reißen und weg aus Hogwarts gehen. Wieso war das Universum, dass sein ganzes Leben sein konnte, nun auf diese Weise zerstört? Das Gefühl eines endlosen Erdbebens war über ihn herein gebrochen.  
„Verstehst du mich wenigstens ein bisschen?"  
„... Ich denke schon. Ich nehme an... du wirst JETZT gehen?"  
„Ja... werde ich."  
„Du wolltest also gehen ohne dich zu verabschieden?"  
Wut hatte die Leere in ihm verdrängt. Zorn und Unverständnis hatten Sorge und Trauer ersetzt.  
„Wozu Abschied?"  
„Damit wir Bescheid wissen?"  
„Wozu?"  
„Wozu?" fauchte er enttäuscht und war nahe dran los zu brüllen. Dumbledore, Lilli und James standen daneben ohne wirklich ein Kommentar dazu abgeben zu können. Lilli war noch viel zu schockiert von dem was sie hier erfuhr, als dass sie aus dem Zustand hätte erwachen können, um etwas sinnvolles beizutragen.  
„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass du Freunde hast, denen es durchaus auffällt, wenn du nicht mehr hier bist?"  
„... Dumbledore... hätte euch gesagt, was los ist."  
„Das ist feige... Du hättest wenigstens soviel Mumm besitzen können, um es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen."  
„Was? Dass ich sterbe, wenn ich hier bleibe?"  
Er hätte am liebsten Ja geschrieen und tausend Dinge losgebrüllt. Aber Sirius sagte nichts. Anna hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und genau so sehr wie er wütend darüber war, dass sie sich wortlos davon schleichen wollte, genau so wütend war er über sich, dass er wollte, dass sie das sagte und es nicht akzeptierte, wenn sie einfach ging.  
"Du hast Recht... " flüsterte sie schwach. Sie hatte keine Kraft zum schreien mehr übrig. "Dafür war ich zu feige... Ich hab die letzten Tage wirklich oft versucht es zu tun. Weil mir alle gesagt haben, dass die Hoffnung so unglaublich klein ist, dass ich bleiben könnte... aber ich wollte es nicht... Immer wenn ich dachte, ich könnte es dir sagen, zog ich wieder zurück. Irgendwo dachte ich mir, dass der ganze Kampf bisher doch nicht umsonst gewesen sein kann? Und wir haben immer gesagt, dass das Gute am Ende siegt... aber vielleicht stimmt es ja... dass ich nicht hier her gehöre, wie meine Eltern es mir immer gesagt haben. Dass ich zu feige bin, dass ich ein schlechter Mensch bin... dass ich-"  
„So hab ich das nicht gemeint," unterbrach er sie ohne Umschweife. "Ich... Ich will dich einfach nur nicht hergeben... nicht verlieren... An..."  
Sie weinte nicht, als er sich ihr näherte und seine Hand auf ihre Wange legte. Als ob er genau wusste, dass jeden Moment eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln herauskullern würde, die für seine Finger bestimmt waren, sie zu trocknen.  
„Sirius... Ich erwarte nicht, dass du auf mich wartest...Ich mein... Ich gebe dich frei."  
Und mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihn von sich weg. Nein, sie erwartete nicht, dass er bei ihr blieb...  
„Leb wohl..." flüsterte sie und wandte sich mit einem letzten Blick an James und Lilli. Ohne Worte drehte sie sich um und ließ sich von Dumbledore fort führen. Sirius hatte nicht verstanden, hatte es auch nicht akzeptiert und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war sie mit Dumbledore in dessen Büro verschwunden.  
„Moment mal..." fragte Lilli einige Minuten der Stille später. Sie blickte unfassbar die beiden Jungs an, die nichts getan hatten, außer den Boden anzustarren.  
„Soll das heißen... Anna verläßt Hogwarts?!"  
„Nein," antwortete James und sah seine Freundin abwesend an.„Sie hat Hogwarts schon verlassen..."

* * *

Dumbledore hatte den Portschlüssel aufgebaut, der sie nach Durmstrang bringen würde. Bevor sie ihn berühren konnte, hatte er sie noch mal kurz zurückgehalten.  
„Anna... Es tut mir leid..."  
Sie hatte ihm weder eine Antwort gegeben, noch hatte sie ihn angesehen. Alles zu fühlen reichte ihr.  
„Ich weiß, ich hatte es versprochen. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass wir es schaffen. Ich kann nur noch mal bedauern, dass es uns nicht möglich war-"  
„Schon gut," unterbrach sie ihn mit einem gespielten Lächeln. Sie wollte nicht, dass er mitbekam, wieviel Angst sie wirklich vor der Zukunft hatte. Vor Durmstrang und dem Fremden, was sich ihr nun öffnete und sie in sich verschlingen würde. Und sie wollte erst Recht nicht, dass er bemerkte, dass sie von allem Bescheid wusste und wie groß ihre Enttäuschung darüber war, alles nun verstanden zu haben.  
„Ich... hab nur eine Frage... Und ich möchte, dass du sie mir auch beantwortest."  
„Bitte... Wenn es in meiner Macht liegen sollte."  
„Du hättest es schaffen können, wenn du gewollt hättest, richtig?"  
Er brauchte nichts zu antworten. Seine Augen hatten alles verraten, was sie wissen wollte und so schluckte sie verzweifelt auf und nickte verstehend. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man alles verlor, woran man geglaubt hatte.  
„Schick mir meine Sachen nach..."  
Und damit berührte sie den Portschlüssel und reißte aus Hogwarts hinaus, ohne ihren Urgroßvater noch ein einzigesmal angesehen zu haben.

* * *

Lilli lief. Sie wußte nicht wieso sie mit ihnen mitlief, aber sie tat es. Es war nachts, dunkel und unheimlich. Die schwarzen Schatten der riesigen Bäume erschreckten sie, jagten ihr einen fürchterlichen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie atmete schwer ein und wieder aus. Es war kein Gefühl für die Ferne da, die sie schon gelaufen waren. Sie wusste nur, dass sie James und Sirius nachlaufen wollte, dass sie die beiden Männer nicht alleine durch die Gegend streifen lassen wollte. Sie liefen weiter ohne großartig auf Lilli zu achten. James hatte ab und zu einen Blick zu ihr hintergeworfen und sie aufgefordert zurückzugehen, doch sie weigerte sich sie allein zu lassen. Was immer sie vorhatten, es betraf Anna und Lilli würde sich verfluchen, wenn sie ihnen nicht half sie wieder zurückzubringen. Sie mochte Anna, nein, nicht nur das. In der letzten Zeit war sie ihr eine richtige Freundin geworden, fast sogar die einzige Freundin, die sie jeh besaß, zu der sie mehr Vertrauen hatte, als zu allen anderen in ihrem ganzen Leben. Dieses Gefühl war binnen weniger Monaten zustande gekommen, hatte sich in ihrem Herzen gefestigt und in dem sonst so trüben Dasein in ihrem Inneren etwas Licht reingebracht. Eben schien es, als ob man ihr dieses Gefühl entrissen hätte, mit einem mal gestohlen, um nichts als eine schwarze Leere zu hinterlassen.  
„Wohin lauft ihr überhaupt?" rief sie ihnen nach ohne wirklich auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sie hasste diese verdammte Stille, die hier entstanden war und sie hasste es nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Sirius und James wussten mehr, das konnte sie an ihren Gesichtsausdrücken erkennen, als Anna ihnen mitteilte, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen würde. Lilli war so vertieft darin ihnen hinterherzulaufen, dass sie erst jetzt registrierte, wo sie hinein lief. In den verbotenen Wald, nein, falsch. Sie liefen nicht erst hinein, sie befanden sich schon mitten drinnen.  
„Was?!"  
„Lilli, wieso bist du mitgelaufen?!" fragte James kopfschüttelnd, als Sirius endlich anhielt und sich umsah, seine beiden Freunde nicht beachtend.  
„Wieso?!" raunzte sie verständnislos.  
„Na, weil ich bestimmt nicht irgendwo dasitzen werde, um Däumchen zu drehen, wenn ihr versucht Anna zu helfen!"  
„Was heißt hier helfen?!" brüllte Sirius gespielt amüsant. Seine Stimme klang mehr nach verbittert und wütend und dass er das krampfhaft versuchte zu unterdrücken gab dem nur noch mehr Ausdruck.  
„Nicht helfen! Dieses Mädchen lässt sich nicht helfen!"  
„Padfoot!" schrie James dazwischen, da Sirius wie ein wilder Tiger auf Lilli zuschritt und sie dabei regelrecht anfauchte. Er sah wie sie vor ihm zurückschritt, aus Angst vor seiner angreifenden Haltung und seiner gehobenen Stimme.  
„Helfen, LILLI, Kann man nur jemand, der sich helfen lässt! ANNA WHITE, will alles alleine erledigen! Will Dinge beweisen, die sie nicht beweisen kann, WILL alles auf eigene Faust erledigen, WILL allein bleiben! UND ICH WERD DEN TEUFEL TUN UND IHR HELFEN! ICH WILL SIE ZUR REDE STELLEN UND IHR SAGEN, DASS ICH ES SATT HABE! DASS SIE AUS MEINEM LEBEN VERSCHWINDEN SOLL, WENN SIE NICHT DEN MUMM HAT, MIR INS GESICHT ZU SAGEN, WAS PASSIERT IST!"  
„UND WIESO ZUM HENKER RENNST DU DANN IN DEN VERBOTENEN WALD, STATT IHR EINE EULE ZU SCHICKEN?!" brüllte sie grundlos zurück. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie ihre Stimme angehoben hatte, aber in diesem Moment war ihr irgendwie danach.  
„WEIL-"  
„Ich immer in den verbotenen Wald komme..."  
Lilli schreckte auf, als sie Anna's Stimme hörte und sah, wie sie hinter ihr stand. Verloren, traurig, mutlos. Sie schien geweint zu haben, ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet, aber so wie die beiden Jungs sie böse anstarrten schien es ihr, als ob sie dies mit Absicht ignorieren wollten.

Die Wolken über sie verdunkelten sich langsam, der Halbmond leuchtete auf sie herab, die Sterne funkelten vor sich hin, als der Schnee sanft von neuem herabzurieseln begann und seine ohnehin schon dichte, weiße Decke auf dem Boden vergrößerte. Die Grillen zirpten leise vor sich hin, während der Wind die Blätter der Bäume rascheln ließ.  
„Nachdem etwas passiert ist..." beendete sie den Satz leise. Sie schritt auf die drei Freunde zu und blieb vor ihnen stehen, den Blick auf Sirius gerichtet, der nicht anders konnte, als sie aus Verachtung und Verbitterung heraus anzustarren.  
„Du hast also gewusst, dass ich wieder hier her komme," flüsterte sie. Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.  
„Ich kenn dich lang genug, Anna... Diese Eigenschaft, in den verbotenen Wald zu rennen, wenn in Hogwarts was passiert ist, ist genau so fest, wie die Tatsache, dass du selbst deinen besten Freunden nach etlichen Jahren noch immer misstraust bzw. nicht vertraust..."  
Sie blickte zum Himmel hinauf an dem sich die schwarzen Wolken langsam zusammenzogen. Der Wind frischte auf, der Schnee rieselte weiter auf sie hinab und hinterließ eine weiße Decke auf ihren schwarzen Umhängen. Ihr wurde kalt... nicht äußerlich, sondern innerlich. Es schien als ob ihr Herz von einer Eisschicht bedeckt wurde, angesichts des enttäuschten Blickes des Menschen, den sie so sehr liebte.  
„Ich vertraue euch... Ich denke nur, dass es nichts bringt, wenn man manche Dinge ausspricht..."  
„Warum musst du Hogwarts verlassen? Wenigstens das, könntest du uns sagen..."  
Ihre Stimme versagte. Egal, wie sie auch beginnen wollte, alles klang so unwichtig, nichtig und gelogen. Kitschig und unglaubig und genau so wenig wie sie ihnen vorher erzählen konnte was passiert ist, wollten die Worte jetzt aus ihr herauskommen.  
„Wie soll ich dich verstehen, wenn du mich nicht verstehen lässt? Ich bin dem auch müde... Eines Tages werde ich es nicht mehr können. Ist es das was du willst? Willst du wirklich, dass wir uns alle von dir abwenden und du was auch immer alleine gehen musst?"  
War es das? Lilli hatte sich das auch all die Jahre über gefragt und nie eine Antwort darauf bekommen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie selbst das nicht wollte, aber ihr war auch bewusst, dass sie nicht Anna White war und nicht wusste, wie man sich fühlte, wenn man ein solches Leben bisher führen musste und eine solche Zukunft vor sich sah, wie sie es nun hatte.  
„Denn wenn es das ist, dann gratuliere ich dir... Du hast es geschafft..."  
Es war Verbitterung, die aus Sirius heraus sprach. Vielleicht auch Wut und Enttäuschung. Wer wusste schon genau, was für ein Motiv man hatte, den Menschen fallen zu lassen, für den man bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch alles getan hätte?  
„Leb dein Leben, tu was du willst... aber komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen... Du bist ab heute für mich gestorben!"  
Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, wurde in dieser Reaktion jedoch von James festgehalten, der schnell aufgestanden war, um seinen besten Freund zu halten.  
„Anna, du wirst in Durmstrang nicht überleben, nein, quatsch. Du wirst es nicht mal überleben, wenn du jetzt zu IHNEN zurückkehrst. Ich kenn dich besser, als du dich selbst und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du jetzt aufgibst. Sag uns den Grund! Padfoot hat Recht. Wir haben das Recht zu erfahren, was vorgefallen ist und ich werde hier nen Teufel tun und zulassen, dass es hier zu Ende geht! Nicht jetzt, wo Lilli den Weg mit uns geht! Das kann nicht sein, dass ich eine Freundin gewinne um eine andere zu verlieren..."  
Diese war einfach nur daneben gestanden und hatte alles mitverfolgt. Es war ein Gefühlsansturm, der sie an diesem Abend überrollt hatte. Sie konnte noch gar nicht alles fassen und glauben. Sie war glücklich, weil sie James hatte, weil er sie liebte und sie war noch glücklicher als sie sich endlich wieder mit Diana versöhnt hatte und ihr Leben schien perfekt, weil Anna ihr in allen Dingen geholfen hatte und Sirius sie als eine Freundin akzeptierte. Und dann kam die Wendung, nein, keine Wendung. Es war ein Stoß vom heißen ins eiskalte Wasser. James verhielt sich merkwürdig ohne ihr einen Grund dafür zu nennen, Sirius schien mit der Situation nicht klar zu kommen, dass sie sich mit Diana ausgesöhnt hatte und Anna wollte Hogwarts verlassen, gezwungen von ihren Eltern, ohne eine weitere Erklärung, die die gesamte Freundschaft auseinander riss, die bis dahin hart von ihnen aufgebaut und gefestigt worden war. Allein diese Tatsache überwiegte alles Glück und raubte ihr jegliche Kraft, um atmen zu können. Es war schwer und die eisige Kälte des Windes fraß sich in ihre Herz ein bei jedem Atemzug den sie einsog.  
„Du würdest NIEMALS freiwillig zu deinen Eltern zurückgehen und schon gar nicht die Schule wechseln. Der Grund muss unglaublich hart und unumgänglich sein und ich möchte es wissen... Komm schon, An, du schuldest es mir nach allem, was bisher passiert ist. Danach kannst du gehen, ohne Schuldgefühle zu haben..."  
„... Ich..."  
Ihr Blick wanderte vom Himmel hinab zu James, dessen Augen sie so intensiv flehend ansahen. Es berührte ihr Herz. Sie hatte ihm sovieles in seinem Leben angetan und eigentlich hatte er nichts davon verdient. Es war Glück, dass sie sich für ihn gewünscht hätte, aber er bekam Leid, verbunden mit etlichen Qualen. Immer wenn die Dunkelheit ein weiteren Zerstörungszug durch seinen Körper zog, dann war sie anwesend und konnte nichts tun als zuzusehen und es oft sogar auszuführen.  
„Voldemort ist nicht der einzige... der dich haben will, James..." begann sie vorsichtig und wandte sich Sirius zu, den Blick resigniert, die Stimme gebrochen, die Haltung... aufgebend.  
„Schon mal was von den Phowlyris gehört? Eine sehr mächtige Art. Sie waren früher friedlich, lebten in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt. Aber wenn etwas auftritt, das so mächtig und bedeutend ist, wie das White breath... dass ihre Art in Gefahr bringt... dann können sie durchaus auch anders werden. Eine Phowlyris ist hier..."  
„Hier?!"  
„In Hogwarts... erst seit kurzem... Und sie sucht dich..., James. Sie will das töten, was Voldemort haben will... Die Phowlyris sind keine bösen Wesen. Sie gehören nicht zur schwarzmagischen Seite, von daher ergibt es keinen Sinn sie zu bekämpfen. Sie unterstützen nur ihren eigenen Wunsch nach Überleben. Man kann sie nicht mal töten... Tötet man eine Phowlyris, dann steigt sie auf und ist unsterblich... Dumbledore weiß dass er ihr nichts tun kann, darf... oder soll... und dass sie sehr mächtig sind."  
„Und was hat das mit dir zu tun?!" fragte Sirius, seine Stimme hatte nicht mehr die Lautstärke von eben, sondern klang nun sanfter und verständnisvoller. Vielleicht, weil es hier nicht um sie selbst ging, sondern um den Schutz seines besten Freundes, für den sie wusste, dass er sterben würde, um ihn am Leben zu sehen.  
„Ich bin eines der Black Hearts... durch mich... findet sie zu ihm... Sie weiß nicht, dass sie jetzt hier nach James sucht... sie weiß nur, dass er hier ist... aber sie weiß nicht wer die Macht in sich trägt... Und so lange ich hier bin, wird sie ihn finden..."  
„Aber warum nach Durmstrang? Es gibt duzend andere Zaubererschulen... Wieso nach Bulgarien?"  
"_Jemand_... hat es beschlossen..."  
Sie wandte sich zurück an James. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er ihren Blick deuten sollte. War es Hass? War es Angst? War es Wut? Was war es? Er konnte sehen, dass sie enttäuscht wirkte, dass sie verletzt und am Rande ihrer Kräfte war.  
„Wer?"  
„Das spielt keine Rolle, James... Ich weiß nicht, was er damit bezweckt aber... ich werds tun... Ich habs kapiert... Ich bin nur eine Marionette in einem seiner Spiele... Mein Leben ist ihm egal, hauptsache das Ziel ist erreicht. Eiskalt und berechnend, etwas, was wohl keiner von ihm geglaubt hätte..."  
"Wars mein Dad?"  
Sie atmete traurig auf ohne ihm darauf zu antworten und ohne Sirius und James noch mal anzusehen, warf sie Lilli einen Blick zu. Sie lächelte und Lilli lächelte zurück. Anna sah das schwarze Band um ihren Hals, sah das funkeln des Kristalls durch den herabrieselnden Schnee hindurch, sah die verschiedenen Refelektionen auch durch das Mondlicht und nickte ihr zufrieden zu.  
"Du bist jetzt alleine," sagte sie ihr leise. Es war eine traurige Feststellung, wie Lilli verstand.  
„Anna?!" hörte sie Sirius Stimme und wandte sich ihm überrascht zu. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er doch noch ein Wort mit ihr sprechen wollte.  
„Pass auf dich auf..."  
Sie nickte leicht bevor sie sich von ihren Freunden abwandte und ihres Weges aus dem verbotenen Wald hinaus ging, in welchem sie soviele kostbaren Erinnerungen verbarg. Und als sie sich umdrehte, hätte Sirius schwören können, dass er die funkelnde Träne an ihrem Augenwinkel erschienen sah, wie sie durch einen Augenaufschlag an der Wange hinab rollte... Anna White hatte Hogwarts verlassen... vielleicht hatte sie damit auch ihr Leben für immer verlassen.

_**Ich habe dich gefunden, den Erben Gryffindors. **_

_**Ich bin hier um dich zu holen, zu leiten, zu ihm zu führen,**_

_**mit allen Mitteln, die dazu nötig sind.**_

_**Und auch du bist mein... BlackHeart... **_

_**Erwache, erhebe dich... stehe auf aus dem Licht.**_

_**Siehe die Dunkelheit, sieh deinen neuen Schatten.**_

_**Ich bin gekommen, um dich mir eigen zu machen.**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Amylin Christin:** Schuldigung / Ich mags halt nicht zu sehr Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Ich kann mir das ehrlich gesagt auch nicht richtig erklären, denn selber lesen tu ichs eigentlich gern, nur so friedlich zu schreiben mag ich irgendwie nicht... Angenommen und erledigt. Hoffe, dass das Lesen ab diesem Chap besser wird. Thx fürs Review. :) Lg

**Seraph:** +g+ Wird mir jetzt erst bewusst, dass du ziemlich Recht hast. Naja, ich kenns nicht anders, als länge Geschichten zu schreiben. Da sind 20 Chaps schon nah dem Ende bei mir. Hm, hab ichs dir noch gar nicht gesagt? Black Heart mag enden, aber geplant bzw. ich schreibe gerade an der Fortsetzung der FF. Sie endet nämlich nicht mit Lilli und James Tod, wie es bei BtF der Fall war, sondern mit dem Ende ihrer Hogwartszeit und bekanntlich lebten sie danach noch weitere 3 Jahre XD. Also wenn du da auch mit dabei bist, würds mich selbstverständlich freuen. Thx fürs Review. Lg

**cathleenblack:** Was mit James ist... hm... jetzt im Moment noch nicht. Noch darf es ihm ein wenig gut gehen. Ich gönn ihm auch mal etwas gutes +g+ Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären, aber ich mags unglaublich, wenn es ihm nicht ganz so gut geht, genau so sehr, wie ich es eigentlich mag, wenn es ihm gut geht. Ganz schön Schizophren. Ich weiß XD Thx fürs Review. Lg

**lady89:** Hm, annonym, nicht anonym, hauptsache, du reviewst noch :) Mhm, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr Recht, was ich mir dabei gedacht hab, sie aus der FF für eine Weile raus zu nehmen. Kommt mir alles ein wenig wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Hihi, ja, das dachte ich mir bei James auch. Und kleiner Tip. Das hatte ich bei der ursprungs FF nicht und ist mir ehrlich gesagt erst hier in den Sinn gekommen, es so zu schreiben. Thx fürs Review. Lg

_Dieses Chap hat ein wenig länger gedauert, da es nicht zur Überarbeitung war, sondern eines von den Chaps ist, die neu geschrieben wurden. Es gibt sie in der Ursprüngs FF im Forum (noch) nicht. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich damals viel um die Ohren hatte, als ich BlackHeart geschrieben habe und gegen Ende, teilweise erst nach Wochen geupdatet hatte, weil ich die Chaps auch in relativ großen Abstand geschrieben habe. Beim Überarbeiten ist mir nun aufgefallen, dass viele so keinen Sinn machen, wenn nicht noch etwas zwischendrin vor kommt. Daher dieses (neue) Chap. Und vielleicht auch noch etwas wichtig wäre die Tatsache, dass dieses Chap auch ein wenig wichtig für eine ganz andere Sache ist. Wer später noch Black Heart II und meine Version von HP 7 (Die an die Black Heart Story anlehnen wird) lesen möchte, dem sollte dieses Chap ein wenig in Gedanken bleiben. Es könnte noch sehr hilfreich sein ;) Glg _

* * *

_**Chap 58: What's Love got to do with it? **_

Lilli hatte an diesem Abend keinen Schlaf gefunden. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um vieles herum. Obwohl sie sich längst in James Armen im Jugenschlafsaal im Bett befand, fühlte sie noch immer den eisigen Hauch des Winterwindes im verbotenen Wald, sah noch immer das verzweifelte Gesicht der Freundin vor sich, von der sie glaubte, dass sie ewig da sein würde. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Himmel hinaus, der finster und dunkel war. Der Abend kam so plötzlich. Eben noch hatte sie mit ihr gelacht und nun war sie weg... Einfach so.

'Ein Mensch, den ich verloren habe'

Sie atmete schwer, als ihre Augen die Decke über sich fixierten. Wieso immer bei ihr? Wieso musste _ihr_ Leben immer so schwer sein? Wieso konnte es nicht mal einfach sein, wieso nicht mal schön sein? Immer wenn sie dachte, dass etwas gut wird und sie sich gut fühlte, dann kam ein kräftiger Dämpfer. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie ihr erster Tag in Hogwarts war. Wie aufgeregt sie sich fühlte all das neue kennenzulernen und wie überrascht sie über die Möglichkeiten der Zaubererwelt war... und ganz egal wie schön diese damalige Freude auch war, der nächste Tag hatte sich schnell zum Dämpfer gewandelt. Sie erinnerte sich noch an Melissa und die anderen Mädels, wie sie sie als Schlammblut beschimpft hatten, wie sie sie ausschlossen und hinter ihrem Rücken über sie lästerten... nein, sogar vor ihrem Rücken. Die giftigen Blicke, das Gefühl, dass sie einen gaben, nicht dazu zugehören.

Die ersten Ferien, die sie dann zu Hause verbrachte und wo sie glaubte, endlich wieder Ruhe und Frieden zu finden. Eine schöne Zeit zu bekommen, wie in ihrer Kindheit... aber Petunia war da und sie behandelte sie wie die Pest. Lilli mochte sich gar nicht mehr daran zurück erinnern. Das Gefühl war schrecklich und einsam... und es tat einfach nur weh es zu fühlen. Selbst wenn man nur daran dachte. Die Wunden waren noch immer frisch.

Und jetzt die Sache mit Anna... Sie hatte sie gern gehabt. Anna hatte sie verteidigt, ihr geholfen, sie in ihr Leben einbezogen, ihr alles gezeigt... Ihr beigestanden, als sie glaubte niemanden zu haben. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, endlich jemanden zu haben, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Eine beste Freundin, mit der sie über alles reden konnte ohne Angst zu haben, etwas falsches zu sagen. Sie dachte an dem Abend vor Sirius Geburtstag zurück, wo Anna sie in ihre Arme nahm und das Foto machte und an den Tag in der Mädchentoilette, als sie glaubte James wäre tot, wo Anna ihr das Band um den Hals legte und für sie da war... Das war nun alles vorbei.

Natürlich mochte sie Diana, aber Di hatte ihr nie großartige Antworten gegeben. War immer still und in sich gekehrt... Anna war temperamentvoll, aufbrausend und zeigte ihre Gefühle immer mit großer Intensivität. Lilli wusste gar nicht, wie sehr sie das Gefühl vermisst hatte von jemanden so freundschaftlich tröstend in den Arm genommen zu werden, wie Anna es nach James Tot tat... Und jetzt war sie weg... einfach so...

Sie senkte ihren Blick hinab zu James, der friedlich schlief. Er sah wirklich süß aus, wenn er so ruhig neben ihr lag. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Handfläche, als sie sie sanft über seine Wange postierte, um seine Haut zu fühlen, ihn zu spüren... Er bedeutete ihr soviel, das war ihr jetzt klar geworden. Sie hatte nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass einmal mehr aus ihnen werden würde. Um so schöner und besser fühlte es sich jetzt an, in seinen Armen zu liegen, von ihm geliebt zu werden, zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, dem sie mehr bedeutete, für den er sein Leben geben würde. Obwohl seine Augen geschlossen waren, konnte sie in ihren Gedanken sehr gut seinen hasselnussbraunen Glanz sehen oder das Leuchten, wenn er glücklich war, seinen Blick, wenn er sie ansah, egal wo. Sie hörte seine Stimme in ihren Gedanken, sein Lachen, das ihr jetzt ein Lächeln entlockte.

'Gott, James... Ich liebe dich...'

Sie wusste nicht wann sie doch noch Schlaf gefunden hatte, aber irgendwann spürte sie die Müdigkeit über sich hereinbrechen und versank in einem tiefen leeren unruhigen schwarz.

Ein komischer Traum. Sie sah Sirius, der auf einem Felsen nahe den Klippen zum Meer hinaus saß und ihr von da aus zuwinkte. Anna kam 2 Sekunden später zu ihm und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Er drückte sie überrascht an sich und lächelte erfreut. Sie konnte es nicht hören, doch sehen, wie sehr sie sich über das Wiedersehen freuten. Lilli kam nicht umhin auch zu lächeln. Sie gaben wirklich ein hübsches Paar ab und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann konnte man sich keinen von beiden mehr ohne den anderen vorstellen. Sie sah wie Sirius Anna eine rote, schön blühende Rose in die schwarzen Haare steckte und wie sie ihn daraufhin anstrahlte. Man sah das hübsche Funkeln in ihren Augen und als Sirius mit seiner Hand an ihren Hals fuhr, da konnte man ahnen, was gleich passieren würde. Lilli drehte sich weg und atmete die frische Meeresbrise ein. Sie sah Diana am Strand sitzen, die Wellen klatschen sanft an ihre nackten Füße. Sie hatte die Arme um sie gewickelt und das weite Meer angesehen. Lilli hörte die Vögel zwitschern, nicht wissend woher das Geräusch kam. Sie sah den Werwolf auf Diana zukommen und spürte wie sie schreien wollte, um die Freundin vor dem Ungetüm zu warnen, doch was sie sah überraschte sie. Der Werwolf legte sich friedlich neben ihr auf den Sand und ließ sich von ihr streicheln. Sie sah wie Diana sich hinlegte, um in die Augen des Tieres blicken zu können. Erst jetzt wurde Lilli wieder klar, dass dies hier nur ein Traum war und nichts davon echt sein konnte.  
Sie spürte zwei Hände um ihre Hüften, die sich um ihren Bauch schlangen und sie zärtlich zu sich drückten. Sie lächelte noch mehr, denn sie kannte diese Nähe... James Nähe... Sie verhackte ihre Hände in seine und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie spürte seine Wangen an ihrer, spürte wie er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Haut hauchte und dabei strahlte... Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss den Moment. Wie sie es doch liebte, einfach nur von ihm festgehalten zu werden und zu wissen, dass er bei ihr war. So sicher, geborgen und unendlich wohl. Als ob die Welt um sie herum nicht mehr existieren würde und sie nur ihn bräuchte, um zu atmen, um zu leben.

Dann wurde es schwarz um sie herum und James war weg. Leere ersetzte die Wärme, Angst und Grauen, die geradenoch da gewesene Liebe...

„Was?!"

Sie sah mit einem mal Anna vor ihrem Blickfeld, wie sie auf den Boden gestoßen wurde, sah James, der von zwei Todessern rüpelhaft mitgezogen wurde, während er verzweifelt um sich trat und sich dagegen wehrte. Sirius, der sich weiter hinten wieder auf die Beine kämpfen musste und dabei ächzte, weil Blut aus seiner verwundeten Schulter floss, Diana, die mit offenen schockierten Augen leblos auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte, das Blut floß aus ihrem Hals heraus, Remus, der neben ihr stand und sich das Blut von seinem Mund wischte...

Dann spürte sie die Nähe einer Frau, die ganz nah bei ihr stand und zu der sie nun widerwillig rüberblickte und sofort die tiefen braunen Augen traf.

„Er gehört MIR!"

„Ah!" Lilli wachte kurzartmig in James Bett auf und keuchte. Die Luft kam nicht durch, ihr Herz raste wie verrückt. Es tat weh, ihr Körper zitterte vor Kälte, in ihren Ohren rauschte es...  
„Lilli..."  
James war mit ihr aufgewacht und hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, seine Freundin fest in seine Arme zu schließen, als er ihre Verfassung bemerkte. Sie sah verängstigt und krank aus und obwohl er sie nun festhielt, fühlte sie sich, als ob sie tief fallen würde...  
„James..." flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
Das zittern und die Angst wollten nicht gehen, sie fühlte sich von diesen Augen der Frau beobachtet, fühlte sich von ihnen ergriffen und gefangen.  
„Ja, Lils. Ich bins... Keine Sorge, es war nur ein Alptraum... Es wird alls wieder gut..."  
Nur ein Alptraum? War es das wirklich? Es hatte sich alles so echt angefühlt. Sie konnte die Nähe der Frau spüren, konnte Anna's Angst fühlen, konnte Sirius Schmerzen fühlen, konnte das Böse in Remus fühlen... konnte das nichts von Diana fühlen...  
„... James... Ich liebe dich..."  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Lils..."  
Er strich ihr über die Haare während seine Augen versuchten mit ihr Blickkontakt zu bekommen. Er hatte sie noch nie in dieser Verfassung gesehen, nicht nach einem Alptraum. Sie war vollkommen aufgelöst und er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er mit ihr jetzt umgehen sollte. Aus dem Herzen heraus entschied er einfach, sie aufmunternd anzulächeln und ihr damit das Gefühl zu geben in Sicherheit zu sein.  
„James..." flüsterte sie aufs neue und drückte sich so fest es ging an ihn ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob der Griff vielleicht zu fest war. Sie wollte ihn nicht wieder los lassen... Es war ein Gefühl, dass ihr sagte, wenn sie ihn los ließ, dann würde er nicht wieder zurückkommen. Dann würde sie ihn verlieren... Sie wollte das nicht.

'Ich werde ihn ihr niemals geben... niemals...' schwor sie sich selbst.

* * *

Die ganze nächste Woche fühlte sich komisch an. Als James damals gestorben war, hatte Lilli sich ähnlich gefühlt. Anna war nicht tot, aber vielleicht so gut wie? Sie dachte daran, was James gestern Abend gesagt hatte. Dass Melissa Kingcade und Caleb Petrowka in Durmstrang waren. Was hatte Kingcade ihr doch gleich wieder gesagt, als sie gegangen war? Es war keine leere Drohung gewesen, das hatte Lilli nun begriffen. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was mit ihrer Freundin in Durmstrang passieren könnte und am wenigsten wollte sie daran denken, dass es vielleicht gar ihre Schuld war, dass alles so kommen musste. Hätte Anna ihr nicht die Freundschaft gereicht, dann wäre sie nun womöglich nicht in dieser verzwickten Situation.

Der Unterricht in dieser Woche war seltsam gewesen. Sirius war seltsam gewesen. Es war eigentlich offensichtlich, dass es für ihn am schwersten gewesen war, Anna White gehen zu lassen. War sie doch seine Freundin gewesen und nach allem was Sirius das ganze Jahr über schon getan hatte, um sie zurück zu gewinnen, wäre es einem noch so Blinden aufgefallen, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Lilli fragte sich, ob sie Sirius ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Anna hatte ihr gesagt, dass Sirius auch ihr Freund war und dass er ihr die Sache mit Diana niemals so übel nehmen würde, dass er ihre Freundschaft dadurch riskieren könnte. Aber die ganze Woche über war Lilli die letzte, die sich traute auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu reden. Sie sah von weitem aus zu, wie er mit James, Remus und Peter wieder ihre Streiche spielten. James hatte ihr gesagt, dass Sirius oftmals abwesend ist bei ihren Streichen und nur seinen äußeren Schein damit bewahren wolle, während es ihm innerlich schlicht weg... beschissen ging?

Immer mal wieder hatte sie Sirius Blicke im Unterricht zugeworfen. Das letzte was er tat war aufpassen. Bei McGonagall kritzelte er irgendetwas auf einem Pergament vor sich hin, bei Binns ging er so oft austreten, dass er mehr weg war als anwesend und bei Ick hatte er aus einem rätselhaften Grund Kekse hergezaubert, statt den Energietrank.  
"Er tut mir so leid," sagte Lilli zu Remus, der in diesen Tagen ihr Partner war, damit sich James um seinen besten Freund kümmern konnte. Sirius hatte das auch bitter nötig.  
"Sirius?" fragte Remus vorsichtig. Lilli nickte.  
"Ich vermiss sie schon auch, aber er muss sie noch um ein vielfaches mehr vermissen. Er hat sie immerhin geliebt."  
"Er ist stark. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
Dafür, dass Remus ebenfalls ein sehr enger Freund von Sirius war, sprach er irgendwie leicht abfällig über die Beziehung seines Freundes.  
"So?" fragte Lilli und klang auch dementsprechend enttäuscht über Remus fehlendes Mitgefühl. Als dieser bemerkte, dass er sie irgendwie gekränkt zu haben schien, begann er sanft zu lächeln.  
"Ich meine es nicht böse. Ich seh alles etwas anders."  
"_Das_ bemerke ich."  
Remus goss den Trank in das Reagenzglas und verkorkte es. Dann wandte er sich mit einem freundlichen Blick an seine Partnerin.  
"Lilli, ich kenne Sirius. Ich will nicht sagen, dass Anna irgendwer für ihn war, aber... sie ist nicht tot. Er kommt darüber hinweg. Es gibt wichtigere und schlimmere Dinge, die momentan passieren, auf die wir eher unseren Focus setzen sollten."  
"Du meinst Voldemort?" Das konnte sie nur sagen weil sie genau wusste, dass ihr keiner zuhörte. Die Mädchen starrten wie verrückt Sirius an, in der Hoffnung, er würde zurück blicken und die Jungs verhauten einer nach dem anderen ihre Zaubertränke. Der einzige, der ein Auge auf sie beide geworfen hatte, den Lilli jedoch im Blickfeld hatte, war Severus Snape. Glücklicherweise saß dieser weit weit weg und hätte sie unmöglich hören können.  
"Zum Beispiel," antwortete Remus und lächelte sie noch mal freundlich an, bevor er aufstand und ihr Experiment bei Professor Ick abgab. Lilli's Blick fiel zurück zu Sirius und James und ihr kamen Annas Worte zurück. _Du bist jetzt alleine...  
_"Toll..." Genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte...

* * *

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich nun freuen sollte, dass Sirius wieder begann mit Mädchen auszugehen oder ob sie ihm eine Rüge erteilen sollte, weil er seine nun Ex-Freundin so leicht aufgab? Remus hatte Recht! Anna war nicht tot! Wieso behandelte er sie, als wäre sie tot? Hinzu kam, dass die Mädchen mit denen Sirius ausging oder mit denen er flirtete ihr nicht nur gegen den Strich gingen, nein... sogar Meilenweit darüber hinaus. Er ging mit Rawenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors aus, was sie so noch gar nicht mal enorm störte, aber er ging sogar mit Slytherins aus. Er ging mit Erin Goyle aus! Sie war das Mädchen, welches Sirius angeflirtet hatte, kurz bevor Anna mit ihm zum ersten Mal Schluss machte. Und sie war das Mädchen, dass Lilli bis zuletzt nicht leiden mochte. Sie war eine enge Freundin von Melissa gewesen, als diese noch in Hogwarts lebte. Als Sirius dieses Mädchen sogar auf die Lippen küsste, wäre ihr beinahe ihr Abendessen wieder hochgekommen. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und wandte sich James zu.

"Das kann er nicht ernst meinen, oder? Erin Goyle?"  
"Er-"  
"Sie ist ein Biest!"  
"Sie-"  
"Vor allem hat er sie gerade noch mit der Zunge geküsst!! Das ist-"  
"Lils?"  
"Ja?"  
"Bist du in Padfoot verknallt?"  
"... Sehr witzig." Und das meinte sie ernst. James dagegen grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
"Du benimmst dich nämlich wie ne eifersüchtige Ex-Freundin."  
"Ich benehme mich wie eine normale gute Freundin," korrigierte sie ihn aufmüpfig.  
"Was hast du gegen Erin Goyle?"  
"Sie ist ne Slytherin?"  
"Seit wann haben wir denn die Rollen getauscht? Sonst reg doch stets ich mich über nen Slytherin auf und du musst mich bremsen?"  
"James!" sagte sie ernst, wenn auch mit einem leichten Lächeln. Er hatte auch lieb gelächelt und wenn er das tat, dann konnte sie nicht böse sein. Auch nicht, wenn es hier eigentlich um Sirius ging.  
"Geht das für dich denn in Ordnung, dass er schon wieder mit einer neuen... keine Ahnung was auch immer tut, wo nicht mal ne Woche seit Annas Verlassen vergangen ist? Du warst doch auch ihr Freund?"  
Was für Lilli unverständlich ist, war die Tatsache, dass James dem Treiben seines bestens Freundes ohne Widerworte mitansah, es vielleicht sogar befürwortete, wo sie es mehr als störte. Und sie war NICHT in Sirius Black verliebt...  
"Bin," korrierte James diesmal Lilli.  
"Was?"  
"Ich _bin_ Annas Freund. Sie ist nicht tot..."

Und auch James hatte das wie Remus ausgesprochen, als sei es ganz natürlich gewesen. Kannten sie ihre Freundin nicht? Hatte James sie neulich Abend nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen und bemerkt, wie zerbrechlich und ängstlich sie wirklich war? Oder wollten sie das einfach ignorieren, um ihr Leben leben zu können? Jetzt wärs schön gewesen, wenn sie ebenfalls Gedanken lesen könnte, bemerkte Lilli leicht bockig. Oder war sie diejenige, die übertrieb und alles dramatischer sah, als es in Wirklichkeit war?

"Du machs dir Sorgen um sie, hm?" James legte sein Buch weg.  
"Du etwa nicht?"  
"Nein, nicht mehr."  
"... Wieso?"  
"Lilli, Anna ist eine Emphatin. Sie weiß die Situationen einzuschätzen. Zudem gehört sie nicht zu den Menschen, die sich irgendetwas gefallen lassen. Sie ist eine sehr gute Duelliererin... Außerdem braucht Voldemort sie und mich und so lange er mich nicht hat, wird sie nicht sterben."  
"Du scheinst dir deiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein."  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn was wäre, würde sie sich melden."  
"Es ist nur... Naja, sie sah so... verletzt und hoffnungslos aus."  
"Ich weiß, ich war auch dabei, schon vergessen?"  
Er hatte ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und sie liebevoll auf die Lippen geküsst. Für ihn war damit das Gespräch um Anna White gegessen und er nahm sein Buch wieder in die Hände.  
"Die "Chudley Cannons" haben gegen die "still whites" gewonnen. Wenn ich da so lese, was die für Manöver angewendet haben. Das mach ich ja jetzt schon das meiste. Ich könnt das mit Sicherheit auch, weil blablabla..."

So gerne Lilli James auch mochte und ihn liebte, aber sobald er über Quidditch sprach, dann schaltete sie irgendwie von alleine ab. Das war nichts gegen James, eher etwas gegen Quidditch, denn sogar wenn Anna damit anfing, hatte sie einfach aufgehört zu zuhören... Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Sirius, der in diesem Moment ebenfalls hergesehen hatte, wenn auch seine Lippen an denen von Erin Goyle klebten.

* * *

"Irgendwie hört sich das aber schon nach... naja verliebt sein an..."  
Diana und Lilli gingen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade. Es war Samstag und viele Schüler suchten das Zaubererdorf auf, um sich von dem kalten und trüben Wetter abzulenken. Lilli hatte keine Lust in Hogwarts zu bleiben, um Sirius Flirterei mit dem nächsten Mädchen (Jessica Sugarman aus Rawenclaw) zu zusehen und da James dieser Tage kein anderes Thema als Quidditch kannte und Remus sich noch kälter als ein Eiszapfen benahm, war sie ganz froh mit Diana was unternehmen zu können. Sie war merkwürdigerweise die normalste nach den ganzen Geschehnissen gewesen. Ihr vertraute Lilli ihre Gefühle an, dass sie sich von James ignoriert fühlte, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie mittlerweile mit Sirius umgehen sollte und dass Remus ebenfals gleichgültig wurde.  
"Verliebt sein?" fragte Lilli verwirrt.  
"Na, das zwischen dir und Sirius."  
"ICH BIN NICHT VERLIEBT IN SIRIUS!!"  
"Okay, okay... Ich mein ja nur, dass es sich so anhört."  
Im Grunde genommen wusste sie selbst, wie sich alles anhörte und sie konnte es sich selber nicht erklären. Aber eins wusste sie ganz genau. Sie liebte Sirius nicht so, wie sie James liebte. Denn dass James sie dieser Tage wie eine Dekoration in seinem Leben wahr nahm, tat ihr tausend mal mehr weh als die Art und Weise, wie Sirius sie seit der Versöhnung mit Diana behandelte.  
"Vielleicht solltest du mit den Maraudern darüber sprechen, wie du dich fühlst?" schlug Diana leise vor. Die beiden stellten sich an das Geländer hin und blickten zum Dorf hinab. Man konnte die ganzen Schüler sehen, die sich dort herum tummelten. Man sah, wie die Lehrer in die Drei Besen rein und wieder raus gingen. Hogsmeade sah einfach nur friedlich aus und manchmal wünschte sich Lilli, dass diese wunderschöne Ruhe auch endlich in ihrem Leben mal länger da sein würde. Wie sollte sie mit den Jungs darüber sprechen, wie sie sich seit Anna's weg gang fühlte? Sie konnte es sich nicht mal selbst erklären, wieso sie das tat.  
"Ich würde auch gerne wieder mit Remus reden..." sagte Diana irgendwann traurig. Ein Satz, der Lilli aus ihren Gedanken heraus zerrte. Sie wandte ihre Augen zu ihrer Freundin rüber, die verträumt zum Himmel hinauf blickte. Momentan, so fühlte es sich zumindest an, entwickelte sich ihr Leben wieder zurück und sie bekam Angst, dass es wieder so werden könnte, wie zu Beginn des Jahres. Einsam und unverstanden...  
"Di?" sagte sie schließlich. "Rede mit Remus. Er möchte sicher auch gerne mit dir reden."  
Lilli lächelte ihre Freundin an, die ebenfalls zurück lächelte.  
"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Nur... Lilli, wenn du ganz ehrlich bist. Welche Antwort hast du auf die Frage: Was Sirius Black eigentlich für dich ist?"  
Diese Frage hatte sie Diana nicht beantworten können. Nicht an diesem Tag. Auch wenn sie immer dachte, dass es nur Freundschaft war. Irgendwie war es das nicht mehr.

* * *

Nachdem sie aus Hogsmeade zurück kamen suchte sie als erstes Sirius auf. Sie musste endlich wissen was mit ihr los war und warum es ihr etwas ausmachte, wenn Sirius mit anderen Mädchen so vertraut umging. Es hatte ihr nie etwas ausgemacht, als er noch mit Anna zusammen war. Wieso jetzt plötzlich?  
Sie hatte erwartet ihn wieder mit einem Mädchen Mund an Mund knutschend irgendwo zu finden, aber das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen sah sie ihn alleine am Brunnen im Hof sitzen.  
'Er sieht traurig aus...' bemerkte sie und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er hatte sie kein einziges Mal angesehen. Lilli warf einen kurzen Blick in das Schloss hinein, wo sie in diesem Moment Remus entdeckte, der mit einem Buch in seinen Händen aus dem großen Saal heraus gegangen war und sich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm machte. Es war nicht eine solche Liebe, wie sie mal für Remus empfand, oder nun für James. Für Sirius, da war sich Lilli nun sicher, empfand sie etwas vollkommen anderes. Sie setzte sich neben ihm hin und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den eiskalten Brunnen.  
"Na..."  
"Na..." sagte auch er.  
"Ich-"  
Ja? Was sie? Es war das erste Mal, dass Lilli überhaupt nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte oder wollte. Es war irgendwie komisch...  
"Ich ähm... Was tust du hier?"  
"Sitzen," murmelte er.  
"Aber alleine?" fuhr sie sanf fort. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihn nicht anzufahren oder sauer zu sein. Doch nachdem er ihr auf diese Frage nicht antwortete, wurde sie langsam deprimierter.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Sirius..."  
Er schwieg weiter und mit jeder Minute, in der er weiterhin nichts sagte, wuchs die Angst in ihr, dass Anna Unrecht gehabt haben könnte und Sirius wirklich böse auf sie war und ihr die Freundschaft kündigen würde. Freundschaft... Es war eine besondere Freundschaft, die sie für ihn empfand. Es war eine andere Art von Liebe. Jeder andere hätte sie womöglich für verrückt gehalten, wenn sie ihm das erzählt hätte. Sie liebte Sirius Black als einen engen und wichtigen Freund.

"Ich will deine Freundschaft nicht verlieren," sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. "Also bitte sag mir, was ich sagen soll, damit du mit mir redest."  
"Ich rede doch mit dir..." antwortete er traurig und er hatte nichts mehr gemein mit dem Jungen, der die letzten Tage noch enttäuscht und frustriert mit ihr umging.  
"Es hat nichts mit Ayenterro zu tun, Lils..." Und das war auch die Wahrheit.  
"Womit dann?"  
Sirius schien seine Stiefel anzustarren, statt ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Vielleicht wollte er auch nur alleine sein. Lilli wusste es nicht und sie hatte genau so keine Ahnung, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte.  
"Du benimmst dich so merkwürdig. Ich mein, du gehst mit-"  
"Anna war schwanger..."  
... Es gab so viele Dinge, die ihr beinahe entfahren wären, aber stattdessen blickte sie ihn nur entsetzt an und Sirius hatte endlich seine Augen von der Leere weg genommen und sich ihr zugewandt.  
"Ich hab den Schwangerschaftstest gefunden. Gleich am nächsten Tag, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Er ist positiv."  
"... Sie... Ich mein, hast du-"  
"Dumbledore wusste es... Er sagt... sie hat das Kind nicht mehr. Es sei einer der Gründe, warum sie Hogwarts verlassen musste."  
"Sirius..." flüsterte sie nun leise. Er war nicht mehr derselbe, der immer ein anderes Mädchen in seinen Armen hatte. Er war wieder er... Nein, nicht wieder er. Er war der traurige und enttäuschte Sirius, derselbe, der sich von seinen Freunden damals verraten fühlte.  
"Wusste es James?"  
"Nein... Nur ich und Dumbledore... Und jetzt auch du."  
Ja und jetzt auch sie. War es nun besser, manche Dinge nicht zu wissen? Hätte sie nicht davon erfahren, wäre sie jetzt nicht noch mal um so vieles trauriger als vorher, würde sich nicht noch mehr Gedanken machen als ohnehin schon. Aber Sirius hatte sich ihr anvertraut. Nicht James... sondern ihr. Sie legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und nahm ihn so in eine sanfte, aber bestimmende Umarmung. Sie hatte ihn an diesem Abend nicht gefragt, warum er Anna nicht persönlich zur Rede stellte, warum sie das Kind abgetrieben hatte, obwohl Lilli dafür Verständnis besaß. Sie waren alle noch viel zu jung, um schon eine Familie zu gründen. Sie hatte es auch nicht in Frage gestellt, warum Sirius seinen engsten Freunden nichts davon erzählt hatte. Denn wie sollte sie ihm die Frage stellen, auf die sie selbst die Antwort bereits wusste? Auch sie fühlte sich von James aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen. Lilli versuchte ihrem besten Freund Trost zu spenden und einen Halt zu geben. Langsam verstand sie Annas Satz. Sie war nun alleine... weil sie sich ab nun an alleine um die Marauder kümmern musste. Das was Anna in diesem Jahr mit ihr gemeinsam getan hatte, wie Sirius Halt zu geben oder Remus das Gefühl von Normalität zu vermitteln, damit er trotz seines Werwolfes ein gutes Leben führen konnte oder James zu beschützen und ihn an das zu erinnern, wofür sie eigentlich noch lebten und kämpften, das alles musste sie nun alleine erledigen und sie würde es tun. Sie würde nicht aufgeben.  
Es war nur eine Frage, die sie Sirius stellte, weil sie sie bedrückte:

"Bist du mir noch immer böse?"  
Sirius schien für einen Moment verwirrt über ihre Frage zu sein, dann aber senkte er seinen Kopf.  
"Ich war nie böse auf dich, Lils. Ich... Ich hab nur jemanden gebraucht, an dem ich meinen Frust auslassen konnte."  
"Ach, vielen Dank auch, du Held."  
Sie konnte nicht anders als mit ihm zu lachen. Er blickte wieder zu ihr auf. In diesem Moment leuchteten seine schwarzen Augen auf und seine Haare fielen ihm mit einer seltenen Geschmeidigkeit in sein Gesicht hinein, dass jedes andere Mädchen wohl wahnsinnig machen würde. Sirius Black hatte einfach Charisma.  
"Kannst aufhören," sagte Lilli amüsiert. "Das zieht bei mir nicht."  
"Ach nein?"  
"Nein."  
"Und wenn Prongs nicht wäre?"  
"... Dann vielleicht ein wenig..."  
Und das war nichts als die Wahrheit. Für sie gab es nur James. Sirius war ihr bester Freund und als solchen liebte sie ihn. Aber James war derjenige, mit dem sie zusammen sein wollte.

* * *


	59. Chapter 59

**_Seraph:_** +g+ Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, wie viele Chaps Black Heart II hat. Ich steh ja noch am Anfang. Das "blöde" ist, dass es hier um die Zeit nach Hogwarts geht und es meistens nicht mehr so spannend wird, wie die Zeit in Hogwarts und eben auch Zeitsprünge gemacht werden müssen. Ich gugg mal. Je nachdem, wann ihr es Leid seid zu lesen und ich es dann Leid bin zu schreiben, höhö. Freu mich aber, dass ich in dir auch ne Leserin der neuen FF gefunden hab +freu+  
Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich auch total gegen ne LE/SB Paarung. Die gehören für mich einfach nur als Freunde zusammen. Sirius hätte meiner Meinung nach niemals etwas mit Lilli begonnen, allein schon wegen seiner festen Freundschaft zu James. Aber ich wollte auch die Freundschaft von Lilli und Sirius verengen. Für mich war auch diese was ganz besonders. +sicher bin+ :) Thx fürs Review. Lg

_**lady89: **_Yep, hat was mit James Freundin im Traum zu tun. Keine Ahnung, wie ich sie sonst nennen soll XD Will ja nix verraten. Hihi, also für Lilli ist weder hier noch in der Fortsetzung ne Abtreibung geplant. lol, ähm, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht? Das bleibt mal euer Fantasie überlassen, ob er das tut oder nicht. Soll ja jeder doch noch ein Stück seiner Vorstellung von James für sich behalten. Thx fürs Review :) Lg  
**_  
_**

* * *

**_Chap 59: closer_**

Als die Sonne an jenem Tag aufging, da stand James Potter alleine auf dem Rasen des Quidditchfeldes. Sein Besen geschultert stand er auf der riesigen Fläche und blickte zum Himmel empor, an dem sich schneeweiße Wolken abzeichneten.

'Ich schreibe dir hier, weil ich es nicht im Wald sagen konnte. Nicht vor Lilli und Sirius, aber ich denke, du hast dasselbe gedacht, sonst wärst du nicht in den Wald gekommen, richtig? Sieht so aus, als ob du Recht behalten würdest. Wir stecken zuvieles ein und wir lassen zu, dass andere gewinnen, wo wir alles gegeben haben, um zu kämpfen. Du hast Sirius weh getan, als du gegangen bist, aber ich denke ich verstehe, warum du das getan hast. Ich muss dir meinen Respekt aussprechen, Anna White. Du hast das wichtigste in deinem Leben aufgegeben, um anderen Leuten das Leben zu retten. Ich verstehe deinen Hass auf ihn, weil er das zugelassen hat, nein, noch schlimmer, dass er bereit war dein Leben zu opfern, um meines zu sichern. Man sollte meinen, dass er ein gerechter Mensch ist dessen Gegenteil er aber mit dieser Handlung bewiesen hat. Ich hab das Gefühl, als ob mir alle Menschen, die ich schon so ewig lang kenne und gemocht habe, einer nach dem anderen weggenommen wird. Auf welche Weise auch immer. Lissy, Tricia, du... Ich warte eigentlich nur ab, wer der nächste ist. Und bevor ich abschweife, beende ich diese Eulenpost jetzt. Du wirst immer zu uns dazu gehören, wenn du später zurückkehren solltest. Wer weiß, noch habe ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass wir gemeinsam kämpfen und doch siegen werden. Letzten endes warst du diejenige, die mir klar gemacht hat, dass man alleine keine Chance hat. Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark, richtig? Ich brauche nur Lilli anzusehen, um zu wissen wofür ich jetzt lebe und kämpfe... Vielleicht siehst du auch mal Sirius an, um zu wissen wofür du bisher gekämpft hast und leben solltest. James.'

Er atmete entschlossen aus bevor er auf seinen Besen stieg und gegen den Himmel empor flog. Er zog durch den Wind hindurch, zog seine Runden um das Quidditchfeld und unterdrückte das aufkeimende Gefühl der Angst, das schmerzende Pochen, dass sich in seinem Herzen ausbreitete. Er flog der Sonne entgegen, dessen Wolke sie endlich zum Vorschein kommen ließ.

'Lissy...'

Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich. Ihre sanfte Haut, jede einzelne Pore, die tiefblauen Augen, die wunderschönen seidig, blonden Haare. Ihr Lächeln. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an ihren Duft, den sie mit sich trug, wenn sie an ihn vorbei ging und an ihre Stimme, wenn sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Er vermisste ihr Lachen, ihre Nähe, das vertraute Gefühl der Zuneigung, dass sie ihm gegeben hatte. Er vermisste ihre Berührung, wenn es ihm schlecht ging und den Trost, den sie ihm spendete, wenn er jemanden zum reden brauchte. Ihre zärtlichen vertrauten Gesten, wenn wieder etwas schlimmes passiert war und er ihre Hilfe brauchte, um sich abzulenken.

'Tricia... Schwester...'

Sie erschien ihm so klar vor seinen Augen, als er höher hinauf stieg. Er konnte den Wind spüren, wie es ihm unbarmherzig mit seiner Kälte ins Gesicht peitschte. Die Sonnenstrahlen wurden immer heller. Ein Schimmern umgab sein Blickfeld.

Er dachte an seine Schwester zurück, an ihr familiäres Lächeln, wenn sie sich sahen. Sie hatte bis zu letzt daran glauben wollen, dass die Familie wieder zusammen kommen würde, dass nicht alles zerstört war. Eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass sich ihre Eltern erst dann versöhnt hatten, als sie starb?  
Er erinnerte sich an ihren Optimismus in allen Dingen was ihn betraf, was ihre Eltern betrafen, was seine Freunde betraf, die langen Abende, die sie zusammen in seinem oder ihrem Zimmer saßen, wenn ihre Eltern auf Mission waren.  
Er erinnerte sich an die Hogwartsschuljahre, die sie gemeinsam im Schloss verbracht hatten. Sie hatte ihre Freunde und er hatte seine und doch fiel ihm ihr erfreutes Lächeln ein, dass sie ihn immer wieder zugeworfen hatte, wenn sie ihn auf den Gängen, in den Pausen oder im Gryffindorturm sah. Auf ihrem Abschlussball waren seine Eltern so stolz auf sie gewesen, als sie endlich als ausgelernte Hexe ins Berufsleben steigen durfte. Er war auch stolz gewesen... Er hatte sie so gern gehabt...

Er spürte wie ihn eine intensive Kälte einholte, wie sich das einsame Gefühl um sein Herz schloss und ihn das atmen erschwerte. Etwas schnürrte seine Kehle zu, es war stark und kräftig. Unbarmherzig zerrte es an ihn herum und zog ihn in die Tiefe hinab. Er krallte seine Hände an seinen Besen, doch es beschleunigte immer mehr. Schneller und schneller zogen die Bäume und Wolken an ihn vorbei, mächtiger und intensiver grub sich das leere Gefühl in seinen Geist ein. Es pochte, jemand hämmerte auf seinen Nerven umher und versetzte ihm diese grausamen Schmerzen. Sein Besen beschleunigte noch mehr und James hatte das Gefühl als ob ihn nur ein Millimeter vom Tot noch trennen würde, was ihn jeden Moment durchfuhr, wenn er anhielt. Es war hinter ihm her, es wollte ihn einholen und einnehmen.

+James+ hauchte eine leise Stimme seinen Namen. Sein Herz begann noch härter zu schlagen. Alles in ihm war eiskalt, er spürte nichts mehr. Weder sich selbst, noch seine Hände, seine Beine, seinen Körper. Die Schmerzen hörten auf, sein Herz blieb stehen.

Knack

Es war als ob man seine Knochen entzwei gebrochen hätte. Er hörte das Geräusch, es verursachte in ihm den Wunsch sich zu erbrechen.

'Anna...'

'James!'

Alles um ihn herum drehte sich wie in einem heftigen Strudel. Alles verschwamm, wurde unklar und trüb, bis eine tiefe Dunkelheit sie einholte und ins nichts einhüllte.

Nichts... Nur Dunkelheit, nur Kälte, nur Leere. Ein merkwürdig beängstigendes Gefühl, das ihm Angst bereitete. Er fühlte es so stark, dass sich seine Innereien bei dem Wissen zusammen zogen...  
Und dann spürte er noch etwas... etwas warmes... ein zart süßer Duft nach Erdbeeren... Lillis Duft... Er spürte ihre Nähe und ihr Hände, wie sie über seine streichelten... Es vertrieb das grausame Gefühl und er spürte das Verlangen seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, um sie sehen zu können.

„Guten Morgen..." flüsterte sie ihm lächelnd zu.  
Unweigerlich bekam auch James ein Lächeln im Gesicht als er sie neben sich liegen sah. Sie war einfach bildhübsch, wie ein Engel. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen umgab sie mit soviel Liebe, er hätte ewig so daliegen können, nur um sie betrachten zu dürfen.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Engel..."  
Sie strich mit ihrer freien Hand um seine Wange herum zu seiner Stirn rauf und mit dem Druck ihrer Finger auf seine Schläfe spürte er einen Schmerz, der seine Nerven durchzog und ihn aufkeuchen ließen.  
„Tut mir leid," sagte sie ohne zu zögern mit besorgter Miene. James fasste sich selbst an die Schläfe und wieder zog der Schmerz in sein Gehirn. Ihm war erst jetzt bewusst, dass er verletzt war und sie nicht irgendwo sondern im Krankenflügel lagen.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Du bist abgestürzt... Sirius fand dich auf der Wiese liegen, als er mit den anderen zum Training kommen wollte..."  
„Abgestürzt..." murmelte er das Wort abwesend vor sich hin und lehnte sich zurück aufs Kissen hinab. Ein schreckliches Gefühl beschlich ihn, als er das Wort hörte, denn als es das letzte mal vorgefallen war... da war dies die 2. Phase zu seiner völligen Hingabe an Voldemort. Damals war Anna bei ihm und sie hatte ihm helfen können. Dieses Mal war er alleine gewesen und trotzdem war er jetzt noch er selbst. Oder doch nicht?  
„Wie lang hab ich hier gelegen, Lilli?"  
„... 2 Tage."  
„...2 Tage..."  
Er sah nachdenklich zu ihr rüber. Es bedurfte nur eines Blickes, um zu verstehen, dass sie dasselbe dachte, wie er auch...  
„James, was sollen wir tun?"  
Ihre Stimme klang gebrochen und verängstigt, irgendwie auch flehend, dass er endlich seine Eltern darüber aufklären sollte, was bisher passiert war, doch dazu war er selbst jetzt noch nicht im Stande. Nicht nachdem sie sich endlich wieder zu verstehen begannen. Noch immer glaubte er, dass seine _Krankheit_ ihre Ehe zerbrochen hatte. Er spürte Lilli's Hand, wie sie zu seiner fuhr und sie fest drückte. Er sah ihre Augen, wie sie ihn fester denn jeh ansahen, wie sie versuchten ihm zu sagen, dass sie bei ihm sein würde.  
„Egal was wird, James... Ich bin da..."  
„... Danke..."  
Lilli sah wie er seine Augen schloss und tief einatmete. Seine Brust bewegte sich bei jedem Atemzug, als ob er sich stark konzentrieren müsste, um das aufkeimende Gefühl zu unterdrücken, vor dem sie beide Angst zu haben schienen. Und je länger sie ihn so da liegen sah, umso mehr bekam sie Angst. Angst... vor ihm... Vor den Augen, die sie damals gesehen hatte. So finster hatte sie selten Augen erscheinen sehen... Es war als ob sie Voldemort persönlich gehörten.

* * *

„Ich hab Angst um ihn," sagte Lilli als sie an jenem Abend mit Sirius zusammen Richtung Krankenflügel ging, um James abzuholen. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass er wieder entlassen werden konnte, sich aber noch ausruhen müsste und Lilli als Schulsprecherin dafür Sorge zu tragen hatte, dass er sich nicht überanstrengte.  
„Er sah heute Mittag im Krankenflügel nicht gut aus, Sirius."  
„Aber er sah offensichtlich gesund genug aus, damit Madame Pomfrey ihn entlässt."  
„Ja, körperlich geht es ihm gut, aber psychisch nicht. Du hast ihn damals nach dem Absturz nicht gesehen. Ich schon und Anna auch. Er war böse... Wenn Anna nichts getan hätte, wer weiß was passiert wäre und diesesmal ist er auch wieder abgestürzt..."  
„Und er ist trotzdem noch derselbe, oder?"  
„Ich weiß nicht warum... Aber es ist genau so wie am Anfang des Schuljahres. Er hat Träume, dann stürzt er auch noch ab, verliert das Bewusstsein..."  
"Träume? Hat er dir das gesagt?"  
"...Nein, aber... ich seh doch wie abwesend er manchmal ist und ich schlafe immerhin bei ihm jede Nacht. Vielleicht ist er diesesmal nur zu tief gestürzt und deswegen hat er die Kontrolle über sich selbst nicht verloren."  
„Du meinst, dass er sich fast tödlich verletzt hat, hat ihn davor gerettet sich selbst zu verlieren?"  
„So ähnlich?"  
Sie sah nicht unbedingt überzeugt von ihrer eigenen These aus, was also nicht verwunderlich war, dass es auch Sirius nicht so wirklich glaubte.  
„Ich verstehs doch auch nicht."  
„Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich Anna's Schuld gewesen, dass es ihm so schlecht ging."  
„Jetzt komm, das denkst du doch wohl nicht wirklich?"  
„Sie denkts doch selber."  
„Ich glaub das nicht," sagte Lilli sicher.  
„Ich glaub kaum, dass es eine Rolle spielt, was du oder ich glauben. Tatsache ist, dass er diesesmal nicht als Zombie erwacht ist."  
„Er war auch vorher kein Zombie," giftete sie ihn böse an. Wie konnte er es wagen seinen eigenen besten Freund mit nem untoten hässlichen Monster zu vergleichen?

Am Krankenflügel angekommen, sahen sie gerade noch wie James Madame Pomfrey versprach sich im Schlafsaal noch mal richtig auszuruhen, bevor er ihr den Rücken kehrte und seine Freunde anstrahlte.  
„Hey, Kumpel," rief Sirius als James auf sie zukam und seine Freunde umarmte.  
„Alles klar?"  
„Alles klar," antwortete James und seiner Verfassung nach zur Urteilen gings ihm wirklich wieder besser. Er sah weder müde, noch erschöpft, noch kränklich aus, was Lilli mehr als nur überraschte. Sie erinnerte sich an damals, als er schon mal vom Besen flog, auch nach diesen Träumen... Lag es wirklich an Anna? War sie schlecht für ihn? So sicher sich Lilli eben auch noch gewesen war, Zweifeln kamen stets unangekündigt und mit großer Stärke.

* * *

Sie kehrten in den Gryffindorturm zurück und während die Jungs ein leckeres Butterbier zu sich nahmen, saßen Lilli und Alice neben den vier Maraudern und erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben. Immer mal wieder sah Lilli zu James rüber, der ihre unsicheren und prüfenden Blicke durchaus bemerkt hatte, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigte. Als er einmal seine Feder aus Versehen fallen ließ, schreckte sie doch glatt zusammen, hatte all ihre Pergamente vom Schoss geworfen. nur um zu ihm zu eilen und beim aufheben der so verdammt schweren Feder zu helfen.  
„Tschuldigung," murmelte sie etwas zu spät, denn James hatte die Feder vor ihr wieder gegriffen.  
„Danke," hatte er nur misstrauisch gemurmelt, da sie sich verlegend wieder zurückgelehnt hatte, um ihre eigenen Pergamente aufzusammeln.

Ein weiteres Mal hustete James auf, weil sein Hals extrem trocken war und er nach der Flasche Butterbier greifen wollte. Lilli aber hatte im selben Moment Panik bekommen, ihr Wasser mit der Hand ergriffen und wollte es ihm stürmisch hinreichen, als das Glas mit der Flasche zusammenstieß und beides in tausend Scherben mitten auf James zerkrachte. Sirius, Remus und Alice guggten erschrocken von ihren Büchern auf und sahen James auf dem Sofa sitzen, den Pulli pitschnass vom sprudelndem Butterbier und Wasser, geschmückt mit zerbrochenen Scherben und einer peinlich berührt dreinblickenden Lilli neben ihm, die Hand noch immer zu einem Griff geformt vor seinem Gesicht.  
„Tschuldigung..."  
„Danke..." murmelte James aufs neue höflich ohne dabei böse zu wirken.

Während sie weiter ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten, spürte Lilli nach geraumer Zeit, in der sie sich voll und ganz in „Martina Martens Heilbuch magischer und nicht-magischer Wunden" vertieft hatte, ein merkwürdigen atmen nahe ihrem Ohr. Sie beugte sich auf, um zu sehen wer die Frechheit besaß das zu tun bis sie Nase an Nase mit Sirius zusammen stieß.  
„Lass-ihn-zufrieden," sagte er zähneknirschend, jedoch mit entschlossenen und auch leicht schielendem Blick.  
„Er wird schon nicht umkippen also hör auf ihn wie Papier zu behandeln."  
„Aber-"  
„Nichts, aber, Lils. So wie du überreagierst, könnte man meinen er sei totkrank. Also reiß dich zusammen, okay?"  
„Okay," antwortete sie wiederwillig und krabbelte etwas von ihm weg, um in Ruhe ihre Hausaufgaben machen zu können.

Nur 2 Minuten nach dieser Warnung war Judy Wine, eine eingebildete 4.Klässlerin und neue Jägerin der Gryffindor Quidditchmanschaft an ihnen vorbei gegangen, hatte absichtlich ihr Lippenstift vor James fallen lassen, der sich auch prompt bücken wollte, um es aufzuheben, als Lilli ihm eigentlich zuvorkommen wollte, um es der Gryffindor zurückzugeben, ihn dabei jedoch wiedermal aus Versehen aus dem Weg täckelte und er mit einem „hoah" direkt gegen Wine flog, die es daraufhin mit donnern und scheppern gegen die holzerne Sitzgarnitur schleuderte.  
Dazu schüttelte Sirius nur den Kopf und verdrehte dabei mächtig genervt die Augen.  
„Tschuldigung..."murmelte Lilli wieder.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag in Zaubereigeschichte:  
„Ist auch wirklich alles okay bei dir?!" fragte James als er mit Lilli und den anderen ins Klassenzimmer hinein schritt. Sie nickte leicht lächelnd.  
„Sicher, wieso nicht? Und dir?"  
„Wie mir?"  
„Bei dir auch alles okay?" fragte sie und sah ihn dabei so prüfend und besorgt an, als würde sie glauben, dass er jeden Moment vor ihr auf den Boden umkippte.  
„Ja?!" fragte er nicht ganz sicher, ob das auch die richtige Antwort auf die etwas merkwürdig gestellte Frage war.  
Die anderen Mitschüler drängten sie schließlich ins Klassenzimmer rein und James und Lilli wurden widerwillig auf ihre Plätze geschoben. Kaum das Binns herein schritt und mit seinem Geleier vom Steinkrieg begann sank ein Schüler nach dem anderen in den Schlaf. James hatte sich noch etwas mit Lilli unterhalten, nachdem die meisten schon im Wachkoma lagen, bis sie anfing sich Notizen zu dem Gelaber des Professors zu machen und er sich die Mühe nicht mehr machen wollte ein Gesprächsthema zu finden. Da sie offensichtlich in ihre Notizen vertieft war und er es sich erlauben konnte nun endlich auch seinen Schlaf nachzuholen, faltete er bequem seine Arme vor sich auf die Tischplatte und versenkte seinen Kopf darin um friedlich vor sich hinzudösen als-  
"James?" ein hartes Rucken an seinem rechten Arm.

Er war irgendwie zu müde um zu antworten.  
„JAMES?!" zischte Lillis Stimme und ruckelte noch härter an seinem Arm  
?? büdde nicht  
„JAMESSSSSSSSSSS!" zischte sie lauter und ruckelte noch viel härter an seinen Arm bis-

„Mr. Potter!!"  
James blickte mit einem Ruck auf und sah einem äußerst übellaunigen Professor Binns vor sich, der ihn zum Nachsitzen verdonnerte, weil er in seinem Unterricht geschlafen hatte, sowie der gesamten Klasse, die durch das plötzliche Tadeln des sonst ziemlich ignoranten Professors gleichfalls Kerzengerade in ihren Sitzen saßen.

Daraufhin blickte James mit verengten Augen zu Lilli, die unschuldig die Schultern zuckte und möglichst verlegen drein blickte.  
„Tschuldigung..."

* * *

Zaubertränke:  
James saß neben Sirius und beugte sich vor dem Kessel zu seinem besten Freund mit einem verzweifelten und leicht irritierten Blick.  
„Sag mal, kommts nur mir so vor oder behandelt mich meine Freundin dieser Tage wie nen Schwerkranken?"  
Dazu prustete Sirius nur die heiße Luft zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lippen hervor, verzog die Visage zu einer Fratze und sah seinen Freund unschuldig an.  
„Ehrlich, Kumpel... Dazu kann ich nicht viel sagen. Frag doch, Moony!"  
Und noch während Sirius seinen Namen sagte und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte und damit auch James Gesicht sich ihm zuwandte, schreckte der Marauder auf, wie von der Tarantel gestochen und starrte tiefschockiert um sich.  
„Danke Padfoot... Ähm..."  
„Hey," grüßte Lilli sie und hatte sich auf ihren Platz neben Remus begeben und die drei Jungs freudig angelächelt. Ihr Blick ging von einem noch immer schockierten Remus, der eindeutig aussah, als ob man ihm beim naschen ertappt hätte, über einen verzweifelt unschuldig guggenden Sirius, der möglichst nicht gesehen werden wollte und von daher um sich herum pfiff, bei Blickkontakt mit besagter Person jedoch kurz das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzog und dann wieder weiterblickte, zu einem fragenden James, der sie ansah, als ob er genau wüsste, was sie dachte.  
„Was ist?!" fragte sie verwirrt in die Runde.  
„Lilli?"  
„James?"  
„Kann es sein, dass du mich wie nen Schwerkranken behandelst, seitdem ich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde?"  
„Waaaaaas?!" lachte sie so amüsiert wie sie konnte und es klang tatsächlich echt. Ihr Lachen erheiterte James, denn es kam vom Herz und war so amüsant, wie sie dabei mit der Hand an ihre Brust fuhr und dabei immer lauter wurde beim lachen, dass es auch die drei Jungs ansteckte und sie mitlachen mussten.  
„Sei nicht albern, James..." lachte sie noch immer und schnappte zwischendrin herzhaft nach Luft.  
„Wie nen Schwerkranken, also wirklich.. hahahaaaaaaa... ich ... hahahaaaaaaa... dich wie nen schwerkranken behandeln hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."  
Und dann:  
„Ja, tut mir leid."  
Und damit packte Lilli Evans ihre Bücher, war mit einem Hopps von ihrem Stuhl hinunter gehupft, an Professor Ick mit einem: „Mir ist übel. Darf ich den Unterricht verlassen? Danke, Sir" vorbeigerauscht und hinterließ nichts als einen irriert drein blickenden James Potter mit zwei pfeifenden Freunden, die möglichst versuchten unschuldig und nichts wissend drein zu blicken.

* * *

Er suchte und fand Lilli auf dem Springbrunnen im Hof sitzen. Die Beine angewinkelt und an sich gezogen, den buschigen, roten Kopf in ihren Knien versteckt, die Arme fest um die Beine gewickelt. Sie frierte, das konnte er am zittern ihres zarten Körpers erkennen. Er ging auf sie zu und noch bevor er bei ihr ankam, hatte sie ihren Kopf von den Knien erhoben und ihn beim herkommen angesehen. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten ihn traurig und entschuldigend an als er vor ihr stehen blieb und sie süffisant anlächelte.  
„Darf ich mich setzen?"  
„... Sicher..."  
Er ließ sich neben ihr auf den Brunnenrand nieder und betrachtete den fließenden, warmen Wasserstrahl, der aus dem Mund des Löwen heraussprudelte.  
„Nicht dass ich mich über meinen neuen Bodyguard beklagen möchte oder so..."  
Und schon hatte er auch auf ihren Lippen ein hübsches Lächeln gezaubert. Seine Stimme klang weich und liebevoll, kein bisschen hart oder rügend und lehnte sie sich näher an ihre Knie und stützte ihren Kopf darauf um ihn besser ansehen zu können. James nahm mit seiner rechten Hand ihre und drückte sie zärtlich in seinem Griff. Sie war eiskalt, was durchaus vom kalten Wind kam, der um diese Jahreszeit noch immer um sie herumwehte.  
„Es tut mir leid," sagte sie und schmollte ihn wirklich auch reuend an. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihr nicht böse war, wenn sie ihn so verletztlich und flehend anstarrte und er war es auch nicht. Wie sollte er ihr böse sein, wo sie ja nur auf brutale Weise das Beste für ihn wollte?  
„Was tut dir denn genau Leid? Dass ich von Professor Binns Nachsitzen bekommen habe oder dass ich mir schon wieder ne neue Jägerin suchen muss, weil die Alte Angst vor dir bekommen hat?"  
„Ähm..." stotterte sie und ihre roten Backen färbten sich noch eine Nuance dunkler.  
„Du hast irgendwie Angst um mich kann es sein?"  
Daraufhin gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen und nickte leicht verzweifelt. Sie konnte es nicht mehr wirklich verbergen oder unterdrücken und so atmete sie einmal tief durch, versuchte einen traurigen Hundeblick aufzusetzen und blinzelte ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Ich weiß, ich übertreibs aber... das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich hab nur Panik bekommen..."  
„Panik?"  
„Anna ist jetzt nicht mehr da."  
„... Und?"  
„Als du das letzte mal vom Besen gestürzt bist, warst du nicht mehr du selbst. Wenn Anna dich nicht geheilt hätte, dann wärst du auf mich losgegangen... Deinem Blick nach zumindest... hättest du am liebsten jedem, der sich in deiner Nähe befand, umbringen wollen..."  
„Und nur weil ich neulich auch wieder abgestürzt bin, hattest du Angst, dass es wieder passieren könnte?"  
"Nein, nicht nur... Ich mein... naja, ich schlaf jeden Abend bei dir."  
"Ich weiß?!" sagte er unsicher, denn er hatte keine Ahnung was das mit dem Thema zu tun hatte.  
"Ich mein... Ich spüre, dass du wieder Alpträume hast. Irgendwie spür ich es. Halte mich ruhig für verrückt, aber... ich spüre es..."  
James hielt sie nicht für verrückt. Das sah sie an seinen gleichbleibend vertrauten Augen.  
"Und deswegen denkst du, dass das Mal zurück gekommen ist?" frage er nachdenklich.  
„... Ja..." sagte sie scheu nach einer stillen Minute. James kam nicht umhin wirklich aufzulachen und näher zu rücken, so dass sein Gesicht nahe ihrem war und er sie auch mit beiden Händen anfassen konnte.  
„Lilli Julianna Evans..."  
„Es tut mir leid, James..."  
„Das muss es nicht."

Er strich sanft mit seiner Hand die wilden Mähnen aus ihrem Gesicht und funkelte sie liebevoll mit seinen braunen Augen an. Sie fühlte wie etwas warmes in ihrem Herzen pochte und wie vertraut sein Duft in ihre Sinne stieg. Jede einzelne Strähne seiner widerspenstigen Haare sah sie an seiner Stirn hängen und jede Berührung seiner Hand auf ihrer Haut fühlte sich an wie eine wohlige, sanfte Brise über ihren gesamten Körper.  
„Ich liebe dich so wie du bist... und ich fühle mich geehrt, dass meine Freundin auf mich aufpassen möchte, wo es eigentlich umgekehrt sein sollte, nur hätte ich es gerne, wenn du nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit gleich etwas veranstaltest, was sogar ein Toter auf mich aufmerksam machen würde."  
„Es tut mir leid... " Und das meinte sie auch so. "Ich dachte nur... Vorher hat Anna immer irgendwie auf dich aufgepasst... und jetzt ist sie nicht mehr da."  
„Es war ihre eigene Entscheidung, die jeder von uns respektieren sollte. Und wer will schon Anna... wenn ich dich als Bodyguard habe..."  
Sie lächelte amüsiert und James konnte nicht anders als gleichfalls amüsiert zu lächeln, sich zu ihr vorzubeugen und zärtlich seine Lippen auf ihre zu pressen um sie leidenschaftlich und sanft zu küssen. Sie schloss ihre Augen als sie seine Lippen spürte, atmete sanft seinen Duft ein, als er näher kam und atmete leise aus, als der erste Kuss endete und für den zweiten Anlauf platz machte. Und als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, fuhr auch sie mit ihrer Hand automatisch an seine Wange und berührte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Allein ihn berühren und fühlen zu dürfen, hatte den schlecht begonnen Tag sofort wieder in einen hellen Sonnenschein gehüllt.

Sie löste sich nach einer Weile von ihm, trotzdessen dass ihre Gesichter ganz nah bei einander bleiben. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen in dem Versuch ihm klar zu machen, wie wichtig ihr das jetzt war.  
„Ich hab Angst, James... Ich hab wirklich Angst. Anna ist nicht mehr da... Sie war die einzige, die immer über alles Bescheid wusste... Ich hab sovieles gesehen und sie war die einzige, die immer eine Erklärung parat hatte und helfen konnte... Jetzt wo sie nicht mehr da ist... Was wenn ich nicht in der Lage bin... dir zu helfen?"  
„Das verlangt doch auch niemand von dir."  
„Doch..." flüsterte sie etwas schwach.  
„Ich verlange es von mir... Ich glaube, deswegen hat Anna mich in der letzten Zeit zur Seite genommen und mir alles gezeigt. Damit ich auch ohne sie auf dich aufpassen kann... Ich liebe dich James und... ich möchte nicht, dass du noch mal das durchmachen musst, was damals passiert ist."  
Ihre Augen funkelten hübscher und entschlossener denn jeh. Sie gaben ihm mehr Kraft als ihr vielleicht bewusst war und so lächelte er zuversichtlich zurück.  
„Ich weiß Lilli... Vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass egal was passiert oder was da draußen kommt... es wird niemals etwas daran ändern, dass ich dich liebe... und alles für dich tun würde. Egal ob wir dagegen ankommen oder nicht... ich gebe nicht auf, nicht wenn du bei mir bist..."  
"Wirst du mir irgendwann davon erzählen?"  
"Wovon?"  
"Von deinen jetzigen Träumen..."  
"Irgendwann. Ich versprechs..."

Der kalte Wind bließ weiter an ihren Körpern vorbei und noch während der weiße Schnee aufs neue zu ihnen herabrieselte, um seine weiße Decke zu vergrößern spürten sie einen weiteren eisigen Hauch an sich vorbei wehen. Es war nicht irgendein Wind, der an ihnen vorbei zog, es war kein normales Gefühl, dass sie zusammen spürten und es war unheilverkündend genug, damit beide in den Himmel hinauf blickten, um zu erkennen, dass _sie_ ganz in ihrer Nähe war...


	60. Chapter 60

**cathleenblack:** Ähm... ich glaub, erst im übernächsten Kapitel Öö Aber dann ganz sicher. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

**Seraph:** +g+ Ja, ich glaub, Lilli und James kommen ab jetzt an wieder öfters dran. Jetzt ist das Augenmerk wirklich Hauptsächlich auf die beiden gerichtet. Thx fürs Review. Lg :)

**lady89:** Ich versuche es nie zu spannend zu Ende gehen zu lassen. Weiß ja, das Cliffhänger blöd sind. Ich bin eigentlich auch schon weiter mit Überarbeiten, aber war die letzten Tage die Sonne genießen und hatte es irgendwie vergessen, dass ich das Chap noch gar nicht gepostet hab. Thx fürs Review. Lg :)

* * *

Chap 60: Because, I love you

Es war nicht so, dass Sirius Kräuterkunde nicht besonders mochte oder gar haßte. Es interessierte ihn einfach nur nicht. Es war eines dieser Fächer, in denen zuerst endlos über die Nützlichkeit einer Pflanze gesprochen wurde, bevor man sie überhaupt zu sehen bekam, nur um sie zu bewundern und dann den Unterricht zu verlassen.  
„Und uns steht ein solches Naturereignis vor der Tür, in der wir die Phowlyris-Nelke blühen sehen werden," sprach Professor Sprout sprühend vor Begeisterung.  
„Heute Abend, meine Lieben, bei Vollmond werden wir zusehen, wie aus dem nichts in einer Wiese, eine wunderschöne und vor allem wertvolle Blume heranwächst. Nicht nur, dass sie wirksamer als viele andere Zutaten gegen starke Gifte der dunklen Künste wirken, nein, auch ihre Schönheit wird euch verblüffen. Anhand der Fotografie kann man ihr Ausmaß nicht wirklich sehen, denn in Wahrheit ist ihr Anblick einfach atemberaubend und ihr könnt euch wirklich freuen. Von 18 Klassen seit ihr die einzige, die es bisher sehen durften. Bedankt euch hier bei Rubeus Hagrid, der euch das ermöglicht und uns durch den verbotenen Wald zur Mitternachtstunde führt."  
Es klingelte und Sirius war überglücklich und dankbar, dass die Glocke die Professorin abwürgte. Die Schüler packten ihre Sachen unter den Rufen Professor Sprouts, pünktlich am Abend um 10 Uhr in der großen Halle zu erscheinen, wo sie abgeholt und in den Wald hineingeleitet werden würden.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen," tadelte Lilli Sirius, als sie mit Diana an ihrer Seite zu ihm, Remus, James und Peter dazu stieß.  
„Ich pass auf," verteidigte sich dieser desinteressiert. Seine Augen ruhten stattdessen auf dem hintern einer Schülerin, die unweit von ihnen entfernt mit ihren Freundinnen auf das Schloss zuging.  
„Mit Kelly Thyrczak flirten, während Professor Sprout spricht, ist nicht aufpassen."  
„Beobachtest du mich auch, wenn ich frühstücke?" grinste dieser amüsiert.  
Kelly Thirczak war hübsch, schlank, freundlich und eine Rawenclaw. Lilli kam zwar mit ihr aus, aber es war nicht so, dass sie sonderlich gute Freundinnen wären. Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft daran, dass Kelly zu Melissa Kingcade's Freundinnen gehört hatte und dieser Gedanke verursachte in ihr ein grimmiges Gefühl der Antipathie.  
„Trotzdem, wir haben dieses Jahr unsere Utz-Prüfungen und Professor Sprout nimmt im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Professoren ganz neue Dinge ran."  
„Sie hat doch nur diese PonysPflanze genommen, weil es heute Abend zufälligerweise blüht."  
„Woran nur leider keiner von uns teilnehmen wird, Lilli," sagte James, wandte sich aber noch mal an seinen besten Freund.  
„Es heißt Phowylris, nicht Ponys."  
„Von mir aus."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Heut ist Vollmond, Lilli," flüsterte Diana vorsichtig, ihr Blick war dabei zu Remus rübergeschweift, der jedoch, statt sie anzusehen, seinen Blick fest auf die Wiese geheftet hatte, auf der sie liefen.  
„Oh... Tut mir leid, Remi..."  
„Schon, okay, Lilli," sagte der Marauder müde und dennoch höflich. Er sah sichtlich erschöpft und kraftlos aus, als ob er jeden Moment aufhören würde zu gehen um einfach zusammen zu sacken und liegen zu bleiben.

„Also... seid ihr heute Abend... bei ihm?" fragte sie James vorsichtig, der langsam nickte, während er in ihr besorgtes Gesicht blickte. Ihm fiel erst jetzt wieder ein, dass sie noch an keinem Vollmondabend dabei war, seitdem er mit ihr ging. Ein Monat war also schon vergangen... und er konnte es noch gar nicht richtig glauben, dass sie tatsächlich seine Freundinn geworden war, nach etlichen Jahren...  
„Ähm..."  
„Ähm?" fragte Sirius als er Lilli's Verlegenheit bemerkte.  
Es kam ihr albern vor, das zu fragen und doch interessierte es sie brennend und sie konnte ihre Neugier auch nicht zurück stecken.  
„Was macht ihr... wenn ihr... bei ihm seit?"  
„Wie? Was machen wir, wenn wir bei ihm sind? Wir singen ihm kein Schlaflied vor, wenn du das meinst, Lils..."  
Sie bemerkte ein riesiges Grinsen in Sirius Gesicht und wußte genau, dass er sich sehr zurückhalten mußte um sie nicht noch alberner auf den Arm zu nehmen, als er es sowieso schon tat  
„Naja... Ich frage mich, wie ihr ihm beistehen wollt. Ich meine, ein Werwolf ist für einen Menschen doch gefährlich? Oder wollt ihr ihn etwa streicheln in der Hoffnung, dass er dann handzahm wird?"  
„Wieso streicheln?" lachte Sirius und konnte sich nun wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
„Wir sind doch Ani-"  
James, dessen Augen nun sehr denen eines erdrosselnden Frosches ähnelten, war starr und kerzengerade stehen geblieben als es ihm wieder eingefallen war. Verzweifelt padelte er mit seinen ausgestreckten Handflächen vor sich herum als ob er seinem besten Freund zeigen wollte, dass der Kopf nicht zum Körper gehören sollte und der Hals, das unbrauchbare Bindestück war, dass man mit der Hand ruhig wegfegen könnte.  
„Animagi..., Lils... Sag mal, Prongs, was machst du da?"  
„Hmpf," grummelte James und Remus könnte schwören, er sah kurzzeitig wie eine genervte, schwarze Wolke über James Kopf erschien und ein Blitz darauf auf seinen Kopf hinab donnerte.

„Ihr seid Animagi?!"  
Remus war froh dass sie als letztes das Gewächshaus verlassen hatten und auch so gut wie alleine auf der Wiese standen, zumal die anderen Schüler alle flotter wieder ins Schloss gegangen waren und in diesem Moment betete er zu Merlin, dass seine besten Freunde niemals Geheimniswahrer werden würde, so gut wie sie mit Geheimnissen und Körpersprache umgehen konnten.  
„Wie? Was? Warum? Ich meine..."  
„Danke, Padfoot..."  
„Hm?" machte dieser verwirrt und schien sich tatsächlich keiner Schuld bewußt zu sein.  
„Ihr seit Animagi? Wie habt ihr das hingekriegt? Animagi zu werden ist verdammt schwer und nicht mal alle ausgebildeten Zauberer können sich so verwandeln. Ich meine... Professor McGonagall hat uns tausend mal gesagt, wie schwer es ist und dass sowas ohne die Zustimmung des Ministeriums auch nicht machbar ist... OH, DUMBLEDORE! Ihr habt euch strafbar gemacht! Ihr seit nichtregistrierte Animagi?!"  
„LILS!" zischte James aufgebracht.  
„Wenn du es noch lauter schreist, dann sind wir bald nicht mehr nichtregistrierte Animagi, sondern inhaftierte, nichtregistrierte Animagi."  
„Oh... verzeihung," sagte sie entschuldigend und brauchte eine Sekunde um sich zu beruhigen.  
„Ich meinte... wow..."  
„Ja, wow," sagte Sirius grinsend.  
„Hat auch lang genug gedauert. Aber als Animagi können wir Remus in der Vollmondnacht beistehen. Du weißt ja, dass Werwölfe für Tiere um sovieles weniger gefährlich sind. Tiere können sich untereinander besser kontrollieren, als der Mensch es jeh könnte."

„Wow..." machte sie aufs neue nach Sirius Erklärung.  
Dies hatte sie wahrlich umgehauen. Sie fühlte sich benommen, nicht unbedingt begeistert, dass sie es getan hatten, verbotenerweise und das obwohl es noch dazu lebensgefährlich war, andererseits war da noch ein anderes Gefühl. Lilli verstand, dass sie es für Remus machten, für einen Freund, damit er nicht leiden mußte, um ihm das Leben schöner zu machen, riskierten sie einiges von sich selbst. Allein dieses Wissen brachte in ihr ein Lächeln hervor. Sie war stolz auf sie, stolz auf ihn... auf James, ihren Freund.  
„Unglaublich," sagte sie lächelnd und wandte sich ihm bewundernd zu.  
James sah einen bildhübschen Glanz in ihren Augen. Ein Leuchten, wie er es einige male zuvor sah, wie er es in der Weihnachtsnacht sah, als sie zusammen in dem Wald verschollen waren. In der Nacht, in der sie ihm ihre Gefühle gestand, die auch tief aus ihrem Herzen sprudelten, genau so, wie sie es jetzt taten. Sie bewunderte ihn für diese Art, seine Freundschaft zeigen zu können und er liebte sie für ihre Art, ihre Gefühle in ihren Blicken zeigen zu können.  
„Und als was verwandelt ihr euch? Was ist eure Animagigestalt?"  
Und noch bevor James wieder Glubschaugen bekam, hatte Sirius schon geantwortet.  
„Ich bin ein niedlicher Hund, James ein Hirsch und Peter eine Ratte."  
„Peter ist auch ein Animagi?"  
„Ja, dank uns. Der kleine ist doch viel zu tolpatschig um es allein zu schaffen, nicht, Pete?"  
„Moment!"  
Lilli drehte sich zu James, der noch immer mit aufgerissenem, wahnsinns geschocktem Blick da stand und beinahe aussah, als ob er irre wäre.  
„Du bist... ein Hirsch?"

James lächelte in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht drauf kam das-

„Bist du... DER Hirsch?"

Mist!  
Er konnte nicht lügen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte sie belügen und so tun als ob er nicht wüßte wovon sie spricht. Es gibt Millionen Hirsche und er war ja nicht der einzige, es gab tausende von ihnen im verbotenen Wald... und jeder von ihnen hätte der Hirsch sein können, dem sie an jenem Abend ihre Sorgen mitgeteilt hatte aber die Wahrheit war klar. Sie wußte es und er wußte es auch...  
„Deine... Augen haben dich verraten, James Potter..."  
„... Ich..."  
„Ach du grüner Mogry," stieß Sirius aus als er verstand, was gerade passiert war und schlug sich geschockt die Handfläche auf die Stirn. Er hatte James Geheimnis einfach so gelüftet ohne nachzudenken. Erst jetzt erinnerte auch er sich an dem Abend als er in den verbotenen Wald gerannt war um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen, an dem Abend, wo er selbst ihm nachrennen wollte um ihn zurückzuholen, an dem Abend, wo Lilli ihnen gefolgt waren, wo sie Freunde wurden... und wo sie James als Hirsch fanden. Sie hatte ihnen an dem Abend so vieles von sich selbst anvertraut, oder besser, sie hatte es dem Hirsch anvertraut.  
„Lilli, es tut mir leid..."  
„Sicher," sagte diese benommen, aber nicht wirklich verstehend, nicht wirklich ernst und noch bevor jemand ein weiteres Wort sprechen konnte, hatte Lilli sich zwischen James und Sirius vorbei gezwängt und war ins Schloss zurückgelaufen.  
„Danke, Padfoot," sagte James und in seiner Stimme lag etwas verbittertes, bevor er Lilli hinterher rannte.  
„Ich bin ein Idiot," stellte Sirius fest und kniff wütend über sich selbst, die Augen zusammen. Peter, Diana und Remus standen da, weder widersprachen sie ihm, noch gaben sie sonst einen Kommentar von sich. Während auch sie zurück zum Schloss gingen erklärte Sirius ihnen (Diana eher widerwillig, weil sie gerade einfach mit ihnen mitlief und er Lilli versprochen hatte, sie nicht weiter irgendwie wegzustoßen oder ihr sonst auf irgendeinem Wege das Gefühl zu geben, verloren und unnütze zu sein) dass James damals nach dem Gespräch in Dumbledore's Büro in den verbotenen Wald gerannt war und Lilli und er, bei dem Versuch den Freund zurückzuholen von einem Ungetüm angegriffen worden waren. James hatte sie damals retten können, wude aber selbst verletzt und um ihn wieder gesund zu pflegen waren er und Lilli die Nacht über bei ihm geblieben. Nicht wissend dass es James war, der in ihren Armen lag, hatte Lilli ihre geheimen Gefühle, die sie für ihn empfand preisgegeben und erst jetzt verstand Remus, warum sie so enttäuscht und getroffen reagierte, als sie erfuhr, dass ihre Freunde Animagi waren.

* * *

Lilli war so schnell gelaufen, dass James sie erst in Zaubertränke einholen konnte. Er setzte sich ohne zu fragen direkt neben sie, während auch die anderen bereits ihre Bücher aufschlugen und die Aufsätze bereit hielten.  
„Lilli, red mit mir, bitte," flehte James und suchte den Blickkontakt, dem sie jedoch fantastisch ausweichen konnte.  
„Ich hab dich damals nicht mit Absicht belogen, okay?" flüsterte er so leise wie er konnte, ohne dass die anderen Schüler etwas mitbekamen.  
„Lils, bitte! Hör mich wenigstens an."  
„DICH ANHÖREN?" fragte sie wütend und in ihren Augen loderte eine unglaubliche Wut auf, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„DU... DU... Argg..."

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben," sagte Professor Ick, als er hinein schritt und gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, als Sirius, Peter und Remus hindurch schlüpften und sich auf die restlichen freien Plätze setzten.  
„Na gut," sagte der Lehrer nach der klitzekleinen Unterbrechung.  
„Ich möchte von euch einen Emotionstrank, egal, welchen. Es ist euch überlassen, welchen Trank ihr braut. Ihr wißt die Grundlage und benötigt somit nur noch die Feinheiten. Bei der Utzprüfung wird der Prüfer euch sicherlich auch aus der Laune heraus einen Trank beschreiben lassen, der IHM einfällt. Daher wird es jetzt wenig Sinn machen, wenn wir alle ein und denselben Trank brauen. Sucht euch einen aus und ich werde ihn mir am Ende der Stunde ansehen und benoten. Ihr habt 1 Stunde Zeit..."  
„Lilli, ich-"  
„ICH geh jetzt meine Zutaten holen, für nen explodierenden Trank!"  
Und wie ein sturm war sie aufgesprungen und zum Schrank für die Zutaten gestürmt. James saß auf seinen Platz, den Blick zu Sirius, Remus und Peter gewandt, die hinter ihm saßen und unschuldig lächelten. Sirius mehr als die anderen, denn er setzte nicht nur einen tief reudigenden Schmollmund auf, sondern auch ganz flehende Hundeaugen.  
Klirr!! Lilli hatte sich wieder neben ihm hingesetzt und ihre Zutaten hingeknallt.

Nachdem James endlich auch seine Zutaten für den Zaubertrank geholt hatte, versuchte er einen erneuten Versuch, die ganze Sache seiner Freundinn zu erklären. Er wusste nur überhaupt nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.  
„Lils, ich ähm... wegen dem was im Wald war..."  
„Wie konntest du das so schamlos ausnützten?" fauchte sie ohne ihn weiter zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Tatsächlich sah er in ihren Augen Wut und Enttäuschung, etwas, was ihm bis dahin nicht wirklich bewußt war.  
„Lils, ich wollte das nicht ausnützten."  
„Wieso bist du dann nicht weggelaufen?" fragte sie weiter aufgebracht und schien in diesem Moment voll in ihrem Element zu sein, dem Feuer.  
„Weil ich verletzt war?"  
„Ich hab dir Dinge anvertraut, die DICH betrafen und du... du,du,du,du hast nicht besseres zu tun als das auszunützten und zuzuhören. Das ist als ob du mein Tagebuch geklaut hättest."  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich hab ja nicht gesagt: Vertrau mir deine Sorgen an."  
„Doch, das hast du!"  
„Hab ich nicht."  
„Und wie."  
„Ich war ein HIRSCH! Wie hätt ich da sagen sollen: Nein, sags mir nicht?"  
„Du hättest weglaufen können?!"  
„Ich war verletzt!"  
„Das sagtest du schon mal."  
„Du auch!"  
„Prongs," zischte Sirius, doch die beiden überhörten ihn mit Absicht.  
„Wie konntest du mich so anlügen?"  
„Ich hab dich nicht angelogen. Ich hab nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt."  
„Das ist dasselbe nur in grün. Wieviele Geheimnisse gibt es noch, die du mir nicht gesagt hast? Die aber rein zufällig mich auch noch betreffen?"  
„Keine!"  
„Ist das auch wieder, die Wahrheit sagen, aber das wichtigste Verschweigen? Sag ihr jetzt einfach dass es keine mehr gibt, denn die eine, kann man später auch noch beichten."  
„Nein, es ist die Wahrheit... okay, da gibt es noch etwas, aber nicht das was du denkst."  
„Wundervoll. Dann sags mir hier und jetzt, damit wir die Sache vom Tisch haben."  
„Prongs," zischte Sirius aufs neue und wieder wurde er eiskalt von seinen besten Freunden ignoriert.  
„Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen, Lils."  
„Und wieso nicht?"  
„Weil es einfach nicht geht. Ich habs ihr versprochen."  
„Ihr? Okay, du brauchst nichts mehr zu sagen."  
„Nein, du verstehst nicht."  
„Verarsch jemand andere, James Potter, aber nicht mich. Ich dachte wirklich du wärst anders! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR!"  
„Ich verarsch dich nicht, Lilli. Ich habe es ihr versprochen."  
„Ich habs verstanden!"  
„Prongs, Lilli!"  
„Du und Melissa, ihr seit das widerwärtigste und ab-"  
„Ich habs Anna versprochen, Lilli..."  
„Anna?"  
„Anna?" fragte auch Sirius Stimme.

Es war dieser Moment in dem die beiden peinlich berührt feststellten, dass sie nicht geflüstert hatten, wie sie es sich wünschten, sondern in einem so lauten Tonfall miteinander stritten, dass es die gesamte Klasse inklusive Professor Ick mitbekommen hatten.  
„Super..." sagte sie etwas ruhiger. Diese Sache war ihr mehr als peinlich. Sie wußte nicht was über sie gefahren war, denn normalerweise war sie nicht der Typ, der vor versammelter Manschaft ausflippte. Ihr Herz bebte vor Scham, ihr Gesicht lief rot an.  
„Verzeihung, Professor Ick," sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, in der James spüren konnte, dass es Lilli sehr viel Kraft kostete, nicht doch noch zu weinen und die Flucht zu ergreifen.  
„Beziehungsangelegenheiten, Miss Evans und Mr. Potter, lassen sie bitte draußen."  
„Ja, Sir."  
Langsam wandte sich die Klasse wieder ihren Tränken zu und trotzdem spürte sie einige Blicke ihrer Klassenkameraden auf sich ruhen. Vor allem von Sirius und Remus war sie sich sicher, förmlich angestarrt zu werden und als sie sich nach rechts wandte, sah sie auch in James Augen. Es tat ihm Leid, das konnte sie sehen und auch fühlen. Sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte und es schien, als ob allein seine Reue ihr Herz erweichte. Sie wollte nicht böse sein, wollte ihn dafür nicht anschreien, aber ihr Temperament war mit ihr durchgegangen und sie verstand nicht wieso.

Die beiden verbrachten schweigend die gesamte Unterrichtsstunde, bis Professor Ick ihre Zaubertränke am Ende mit Ohnesgleichen bewertete und sie schließlich gehen ließ.  
„Ach und Mr. Potter, Miss Evans," sagte er noch, während beide ihre Taschen packten.  
„Zügeln sie ihr Temperament. Es mag für die Klasse eine nette Abwechslung zum Schulaltag sein, doch bin ich mir sicher, dass dies ihre Privatsphäre ist. Ich habe mir daher erlaubt einen Zauber auszusprechen. Was in den 10 Minuten zwischen ihnen geschehen ist, wird jeder vergessen, der dieses Klassenzimmer jetzt verlassen hat, mich eingeschlossen und sie beide ausgeschlossen."  
Und mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns verließ der Professor vor den beiden den Raum ohne sich noch mal umgedreht zu haben. Man konnte eine leicht schimmernde Mauer erkennen, durch die er hindurchschritt, als er hinaus ging.  
„Wenigstens einer, der auf unsere Privatsphäre rücksicht nimmt, wie?" fragte James und versuchte zu lächeln. Lilli tat es nicht, sie sah ihn nicht mal an, während sie verdammt langsam ihre Pergamente und Federn in die Tasche verstauchte.

„Lils... Es tut mir leid..."  
Sie hörte auf in ihrer Tasche zu kruscheln und starrte ihn an, doch kein Wort wollte ihr über die Lippen kommen. Sie waren trocken, ihr Hals war rauh, die Stimme war einfach nicht mehr vorhanden. Der peinliche Vorfall saß noch wie eine gewaltige Last auf ihren Schultern, hatte ihre Selbstvertrauen stark nach unten gedrückt und doch war die Neugierde es zu wissen, größer als ihre verletztes Ich.  
„Was hast du Anna versprochen?"  
„... Wenn ich es sage, würde ich mein Versprechen ihr gegenüber brechen."  
„... Hat es etwas damit zu tun, warum sie in den verbotenen Wald zurückkehrt, wenn etwas in Hogwarts passiert ist?"  
„Auch."  
„Und es hat etwas mit mir zu tun?"  
„Hat es..."  
„Wieso kannst du es mir dann nicht sagen?"  
„Weil ich dich liebe... Lilli Evans..."  
Und je länger sie ihn in diesem Moment ansah, um so mehr berührte er ihr Herz. Nicht mit seinen Worten, nur mit seiner Berührung. James legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über die weiche Haut. Sie sah das Leuchten in seinen Augen, sah es wie sie es damals mit 12 gesehen hatte. Augen, denen sie nicht widerstehen konnte, in die sie sich verliebt hatte, als sie sie zum ersten mal sah.  
„Vertrau mir einfach..."  
Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken. Langsam schlossen sich ihre Augen von selbst und sie spürte seine Nähe, seine Schulter und seinen Körper, wie er sie einfach nur fest an sich drückte. Sein Duft lag in der Luft, sein Atem klang in ihren Ohren nach, aber es war seine Nähe, die ihr in diesem Moment verriet, dass sie ihn einfach vertrauen musste...

* * *

Nach einem heftigen Streit und einer innigen und schönen Versöhnung hatten sich James und Lilli für den Rest des Tages bis zum Abend hin zurückgezogen. Sie trieben sich auf den Ländereien herum, gingen händchenhaltend um den See herum, genossen die letzten Züge des Winters. Der Schnee taute langsam ab, der Wind brauste lauwarm an ihnen vorbei als sie sich schließlich auf einem Felsen nahe dem See niederließen. Lilli rieb ihre Hände von der Kälte, denn obwohl sie Handschuhe trug, fühlte sie sich schlichtweg eisig im inneren.

„Du hast also noch Kontakt zu Anna?"  
James nickte kurz, sagte aber kein Wort. Nicht, dass er es nicht für nötig hielt mit ihr zu sprechen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er hatte Anna den Brief in guter Absicht gesandt, doch die Antwort schien aus großer Wut, Enttäuschung oder auch Hass zu kommen. In ihren Worten lag soviel Schmerz, als ob sie ihn damit absichtlich hart treffen wollte und sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte ihm mit dem Brief ein Messer ins Herz gestochen.  
„Wie kam es dazu?" fragte sie vorsichtig, als er keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, dass er es ihr von sich aus sagen würde. Irgendwo, tief in ihr drinnen, hoffte sie wohl auch noch darauf, dass er ihr das Geheimnis sagen würde, dass sie betraf.  
„Ich mein... Es sah so endgültig aus als sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte... Sirius-"  
„Ist ein Arsch..."  
„Was?" fragte sie überrascht und glaubte für einen Moment ihren eigenen Ohren nicht.  
„Er ist mein bester Freund, aber wenn es um Anna geht, dann ist er einfach ein Arsch und sie ist es im Bezug auf ihn ebenfalls. Das ist der Grund, warum ich früher nie geglaubt habe, dass die beiden ein Paar bleiben könnten."  
„Ich versteh nicht?"  
„Sirius Familie, Lilli. Er kommt nicht mit ihnen aus, dasselbe wie Anna. Sie kommt mit ihrer Familie auch nicht aus. Beide definieren Liebe anders als wir es tun würden. Für sie heißt es, den Partner wegstoßen und alleine zu sein."  
„... Warum?" fragte sie nachdenklich, denn in seinen Worten steckte ein gewisser Teil an Wahrheit, den sie auch selber über das letzte halbe Jahr hindurch beobachten konnte.  
„Weil sie nie etwas anderes erfahren haben. Sirius hat Ex-Freundinnen wie Sand am Meer und Anna hat auch nie besonders lange eine Beziehung aufrechterhalten können. Dass es zwischen den beiden mehr oder weniger schon wieder zu Bruch geht, hab ich mir schon fast gedacht."  
„Sie ist aber diesmal weg, um dich zu schützen. Nicht um ihrer selbst willen."  
„Wahrscheinlich, aber ich denke, sie wollte auch weg. Ich hab das Mädchen kämpfen sehen und wenn sie gewollt hätte, dann hätte sie gewonnen. Wie Professor Dumbledore auch. Sie gewinnen, wenn sie gewinnen wollen. Verstehst du, Lils, sie hat Angst vor der zu engen Nähe zu anderen. Vor allem zu Sirius, weil er ein genau solcher Gefühlsdusel ist, wie sie auch."

Verstand sie es? Höchstwahrscheinlich schon. Seine Erklärungen waren eindeutig und er kannte seine beiden besten Freunde bestimmt um ein vielfaches besser als sie. Aber nachvollziehen konnte sie ihre Reaktionen nicht. Sie hatte bis zu letzt geglaubt, dass Anna nicht freiwillig aus Hogwarts gegangen war.  
„Und... wie geht es ihr jetzt da drüben? Du hast mir immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet, wie es kam, dass ihr beide wieder miteinander sprecht."  
„Wir sprechen nicht... Wir eulen."  
„Oh…Oh... Ich dachte nur... du wärst auch... sauer gewesen?"  
„War ich auch, aber Anna ist wie eine 2. Schwester für mich. Nein, im Grunde genommen gehört sie auch zur Familie. Meine Eltern haben sie wie eine 2. Tochter aufgenommen und genau so haben wir uns auch gegenseitig vertraut. Tricia ist jetzt tot... Ich wollte sie nicht auch noch verlieren."  
„Ja... ich habe schon gemerkt, dass das zwischen euch über eine einfache Freundschaft hinaus geht."  
Lilli versuchte ihre leichte Eifersucht zu verstecken und nicht zu zeigen. Es war in diesem Moment fehl am Platz.  
„Daher konnte ich sie nicht einfach gehen lassen ohne ein letztes Wort an sie zu richten. Verstehst du mich?"  
„Und sie hat dir geantwortet…." Stellte sie leise fest.  
„Ja... hat sie..."

Er fand es besser ihr zu verschweigen, wie aufgefühlt und verletzend ihr Antwortbrief war. Es hätte nichts gebracht es jetzt hier zu erwähnen. Es würde nur zu viele Menschen verletzen, inklusive Anna selbst. Das letzte was James wollte war noch mehr Schmerz und Streit über seine Freunde zu bringen, dessen Freundschaft schon jetzt zerrüttet war.  
„Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wieso Anna an dem Abend im verbotenen Wald war... Ich dachte, Dumbledore hätte sie nach Durmstrang gebracht."  
„... Durmstrang?" fragte James verwirrt.  
„Ja?"  
„Bulgarien ist nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Das würden sie auch gar nicht zulassen, dass jemand einfach so in ihre Schule eintreten könnte. Ich denke, Dumbledore hat Anna zu sich nach Hause geschickt und... sie ist in den verbotenen Wald appariert."  
„Das kann man?"  
„Im verbotenen Wald schon. Man kann auf Hogwarts nicht apparieren, aber der verbotene Wald gehört nicht mehr dazu. Im Grunde könnte man genau vor den Toren Hogwarts apparieren oder auch disapparieren."  
„Aber es war gefährlich... ausgerechnet der verbotene Wald."  
„Naja, nicht für Anna..."  
„Wieso nicht?"  
Je mehr sie erfuhr, umso neugieriger wurde sie. Sie mochte es einfach nicht, wenn man Dinge vor ihr verbarg und erst Recht nicht, wenn es um ihre Freunde ging.  
„Hm... der verbotene Wald ist deswegen verboten, weil in ihm gefährliche sowohl weißmagische als auch schwarzmagische Geschöpfe leben. Anna... kennt genau so viele Flüche der dunklen Künste, wie Snape."  
„Wie Snape?" fragte sie ungläubig. James nickte mit grimmigem Gesicht und anhand diesem Ausdruck verstand sie, dass er es alles andere als guthieß, was er über seine Freundin wusste.  
„Der Unterschied ist nur, dass Anna von den dunklen Künsten nicht, wie Snape, total fasziniert ist... und der verbotene Wald... ist fast wie eine zweite Heimat für sie. Sie hat sich ziemlich oft mit Dumbledore gestritten."  
„... Oh..."  
„Wegen Nichtigkeiten eigentlich. Sie hat es einfach provoziert, um eine Reaktion von ihm zu erfahren. Und statt in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu laufen, wo ihr wart oder in die Mädchentoilette, wo Myrte war... nahm sie den verbotenen Wald. Das hat sie fast ständig gemacht, wenn sie einen heftigen Streit mit Padfoot, mir oder jemand anderem hatte, der ihr so nah stand. Es ist..."  
„Ist?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Ihr Freund schien traurig nach einer passenden Umschreibung zu finden.  
„Als ob sie sich selbst mit Angst und Einsamkeit bestrafen möchte..."  
„... Du sprichst... als ob du es genau wüsstest."

Und während dieser einen kleinen Minute in der Stille herrschte, hatte James geantwortet, ohne dass er etwas sagen musste. Lilli hatte verstanden und so nickte sie einfach nur langsam und gedrückt. Immer wieder wurde es ihr aufs neue bewusst, wie einsam sie sich doch noch fühlte. James war bei ihr und sie waren zusammen. Er liebte sie und er würde alles für sie tun, doch er verschwieg ihr etwas und mit dieser Handlung hatte er sie von sich gestoßen, hatte ihr gezeigt, wie alleine sie doch war. Sie genoss von niemanden das vollste Vertrauen, genoss von niemandem... die unendliche Freundschaft. Niemand kannte sie wirklich, niemand wusste wirklich, was sie liebte oder hasste und wieso sie so war, wie sie sich gab. Vielleicht, dachte Lilli frustriert, will es auch keiner wissen?  
„Es wird spät," bemerkte James und stand von der Hocke wieder auf. Er reichte Lilli die Hand und zog sie mit sich rauf.  
„Wir sollten rein, Abendessen und danach... das Phänomen der Phowlyris-Nelke beobachten."  
„Ja, sollten wir," sagte sie leicht lächelnd und schritt mit ihm wieder ins Schloss hinein, ihre traurigen Gefühle einfach wieder vergessend.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen trafen sich alle in der großen Halle, bis auf Remus, der von Professor McGonagall abgeholt wurde. Er winkte seinen Freunden zu, bevor er der Lehrerin aus der Halle folgte. James sah Lilli zuversichtlich an und hatte seine Hand sanft um ihren Nacken gelegt.  
„Ich liebe dich..."  
„Ich liebe dich auch..." flüsterte sie leise zurück. Sie war noch immer traurig… Schade, dass man Gefühle nicht einfach abschalten konnte. James küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen zum Abschied.  
„Viel Spaß dabei," hörte sie Sirius sagen, der ihr auch zuzwinkerte, bevor er schließlich mit James und Peter in der Menge untertauchte und verschwand. Lilli, die sie irgendwann aus den Augen verloren hatte, bekam nur mit wie Professor Sprout in die Hände klatschte, um ihre Schüler zusammen zu rufen. Sie erkannte Hagrid an der Seite der Lehrerin und nur wenige Minuten später hatte sich Diana zu ihr dazu gestellt. Die Klasse wurde von ihnen durch das Schlosstor nach draußen auf die Ländereien geleitet, von wo aus man die ganze Pracht des Vollmondes bewundern konnte. Er leuchtete so hell und hoffungsvoll. wie konnte es nur etwas so schlimmes, wie einen Werwolf zum Leben wecken?  
Während sie liefen verlor Lilli vollkommen den Sinn für die Zeit. In ihrem Hirn spuckte die Angst um James. Er war also immer mit dabei, wenn Remus sich an Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Die Angst keimte wieder in ihr auf, wenn sie an den Abend an Weihnachten dachte, wo sie mit James vor dem Werwolf davon gelaufen waren. Sie erinnerte sich an die dritte Klasse, wo sie das Thema Werwolf und Animagi durchgenommen hatten, erinnerte sich mit schlechtem Gefühl an den Ausspruch damals, dass es für einen Werwolf sehr schmerzvoll war, sich zu verwandeln. Sie hatte nie gefragt, wie es sich für einen Animagi anfühlte?

„Lilli?"  
Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als Diana ihren Namen rief. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die gesamte Klasse auf einem Waldfleck stehen geblieben war. Professor Sprout kniete auf der Wiese und sah sich mit dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand um. Hagrid war direkt neben ihr ebenfalls auf die Knie gegangen und beide brabbelten irgendetwas vor sich hin, was wohl mit der Nelke zu tun hatte.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen um James, oder?"  
„Di, ich-"  
„Ich mach mir auch Sorgen um Remus..."  
Lilli wollte eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen, sondern einfach nur den Abend irgendwie überstehen. Aber so besorgt und verängstigt, wie ihre Freundin sie ansah, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihr zuversichtlich zu zulächeln und ihre Arme um ihre Schulter zu legen.  
„Wird schon schief laufen... Die haben das schließlich schon einige male gemacht."  
„Ja, das schon, aber... heute Abend ist es anders."  
„Anders?"  
„Lilli, die Phowlyrisnelke blüht," sagte Diana mit bebender Stimme, als ob sie schreckliche Angst hätte.  
„Das hat sie die letzten Jahre nicht gemacht und in den Büchern steht eindeutig geschrieben, dass die Phowylyrisnelke, das Werkzeug der Phowlyriskönigin ist, um die Black Hearts zu töten."  
Und als diese Worte gesprochen wurden und sie erreichten, schien alles wie in Zeitlupe zu vergehen. Sie spürte das Herz laut pochen. Langsam, als ob es nur alle 20 Sekunden einmal schlagen würde. Es war still, kein Wind, der wehte, keine Grillen, die zirpten, keine Stimmen der Schüler drangen zu ihr durch. Alle bestaunten das Naturphänomen der rasend schnell wachsenden Blüte, aber kein Ton war zu hören. Nur das langsame Pochen... IHRES Herzschlages. In dem Moment in dem Lilli ihre Augen schloss, als ob ihre Lider mit einem mal zu schwer wurden um sie offen zu lassen, in diesem Augenblick konnte sie es hören Ein leises Heulen des Windes, das über sie hinweg zog. Es spielte eine winzige Melodie beim wehen, die das Herz berührte. Es schmerzte, schien voller Kummer und Leid zu sein. Und je länger sie diesem traurigen Lied zuhörte, desto deprimierter schien sie sich zu fühlen. Angst, Furcht, Einsamkeit, unfassbare Leere. Alles nahm sie für sich ein, stürzte sich auf sie ein, erdrückte sie förmlich. Alles war so fern, die Kälte und das Eis um so vieles näher. Zu vieles auf einmal, das von ihr Besitzt ergriff, bis ihr schließlich doch noch eine kleine Träne an dem Augenwinkeln hinab glitt ohne dass sie es aufhalten konnte...

Das Heulen des Werwolfes ertönte und während die gesamte Klasse erschrocken aufblickte, schlug Lilli erst jetzt wieder ihre Augen auf. Sie sah auf die grüne Wiese hinab und erkannte eine wirklich bildschöne kleine Blume. Ihre Blütenblätter waren elegant oval und in einem zarten Rosa gehaucht. Sie glitzerte und schimmerte in silbernen Funkeln und es schien als ob sie immer noch leise Glockenklänge von sich gab, wenn der Wind an ihr vorbei wehte. Sie war... unbeschreiblich schön.

„So meine Lieben, die Fotos sind gemacht, ihr habt das unglaubliche Phänomen miterlebt und nun schnell rein mit euch. Zurück in eure Gemeinschaftsräume. Wir werden morgen ausführlich darüber sprechen. Los, los!"  
Professor Sprout und Hagrid schoben die Schüler allesamt fast hastig hinein und während die anderen nicht verstanden wieso, wussten Lilli und Diana es genau. Es war wegen dem Werwolf, dessen Heulen immer lauter und grausamer wurde. Und während Lilli spürte, wie die Hände von Hagrid sie umfassten und vor sich hinein schubsten, hätte sie schwören können, dass sie ihre Nähe genau spürte... die Nähe der Königin, die alle Black Hearts töten wollte, die hinter James her war...

'Deine Worte sind die eines todgeweihten Zauberers, der nicht weiß, wann es zu Ende geht, James. Ich habe versucht dich zu retten, wieso legst du's darauf an mir noch mehr weh zu tun, als dein Großvater es schon getan hat? Ist es nicht genug, dass ER mich nach Durmstrang gesteckt hat, damit ich verschwinde? Weit weit weg von dir, damit ich seinem Enkel nicht noch mehr durch mein Fehlverhalten zerstören kann? Für ihn hab ich alles falsch gemacht, ohne, dass ich mich verteidigen konnte, nur weil er der Zaubereiminister ist. Ich habe ihm nie einen Grund gegeben mir zu misstrauen. Ich wollte nur das richtige tun, aber er hat innerhalb einer Sekunde entschieden, dass ich nicht mehr in seine Familie gehöre. Und mir jetzt noch mal nachdrücklich zu sagen, dass ich jederzeit zurückkommen könnte, verletzt mich mehr als dass es mir hilft. Sei ein Freund, James und lass mich verdammt noch mal fallen, wie deine gesamte Familie.  
Du weißt, dass es noch einen anderen Grund gibt, warum ich gegangen bin. Ich hätte bleiben können, wenn ich gewollt hätte, du hast Recht. Wer weiß was aus Sirius und mir geworden wäre, vielleicht würden wir sogar eines Tages heiraten. Aber letzten Endes geht Lillis Leben vor. Und wenn du nicht verstehst, was ich meine, dann sieh ihr einmal richtig tief in die Augen. Hast du's gesehen? Bemerkt? Verstanden? Ich denke nicht und von daher will ich es dir sagen, bevor sich unsere Wege endgültig trennen. Das wird unweigerlich der Fall sein, wenn wir nicht unser aller Leben in Gefahr bringen wollen. Du weißt, dass du der Träger von Gryffindors Macht bist und du weißt, dass die Phowlyris auf Teufel komm raus hinter dir her sein wird. Sie braucht ein Black Heart, um dich zu finden, denn nur wir spüren, wer von uns der Träger ist.

Wenn ich bleibe, würde sie dich durch mich finden und Lilli? Ihre Augen haben sich nach deinem Tod verändert. Sie haben einen schwarzen Glanz gewonnen. Wieso? Du hast aus ihr ein Black Heart gemacht, James. Ein Erlebnis, durch das das Herz dunkel wird. Aber dass dies bei ihr passierte zeigte mir, wie sehr sie dich liebt. Das Halsband dass ich ihr geschenkt habe, das sie trägt, es gehörte früher einmal Gryffindors Frau. Er hatte es ihr zum Schutz gegen alles böse geschenkt. Es wird Lilli auch vor der Phowlyriskönigin beschützen. Dadurch kann diese sie nicht finden und auch dich nicht. Ich weiß, sie ist in Hogwarts, aber ich weiß nicht wer sie ist und wo sie sich aufhält. Sei also vorsichtig in allem was du tust.  
Erinnerst du dich? Zu meinen Zeiten, als ich versucht hatte dich zu vor der Vergiftung durch Voldemorts Mal zu schützen, da schien es, als ob ich es nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Du hast mich auch immer gefragt, was ich da tue, um dich zu heilen? Zaubersprüche der dunklen Künste, ja, aber mit meiner dunklen Magie. Ich bin schwarzmagisch und ich kann nichts daran ändern, das musste ich jetzt einsehen.  
Vielleicht hast du dich auch schon gefragt, warum dich das Mal in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr vergiftet und du nicht mehr in diesen Schockzustand fällst. Ich habe dich nach dem Angriff des Ponesters nie wieder geheilt... Lilli war es. Sie macht es nicht absichtlich, aber sie heilt dich und zwar mit weißer Magie. Ich habe es bis jetzt nicht verstanden, wie ein Black Heart, mit weißer Magie heilen kann.  
Ist es nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals? So endet also unsere Freundschaft, die wir geschworen hatten, niemals aufzugeben. Zuletzt will ich dir noch etwas über Patty erzählen, was du mir vielleicht nicht glauben wirst, aber ich kannte sie besser als du. Sie stand nie unter dem Imperius-Fluch. Sie war stark genug, sich dagegen zu wehren. Falls du es vergessen hast, sie gehörte zu den besten Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums. Wie würde sich Harold Potter fühlen, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass all seine Kinder immun gegen solche Flüche sind? Patty hat sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn enttäuscht, indem sie sich Malfoy und der dunklen Seite angeschlossen hat. Sie hat sich Voldemort geopfert, weil sie so nicht mehr leben konnte und wollte. Weil sie alles für ihn tun wollte. Wieso also, wenn selbst Patricia Potter das darf, darf ich das nicht?'

James atmete flach und unkontrolliert. Er lag auf dem Holzboden der Heulenden Hütte, Kratzwunden an seinen Armen und seiner Brust. Ein Blick zur Seite und er konnte Sirius und Remus schlafend an der Wand erkennen. Sie hatten sich wieder zurückverwandelt, nur Peter krabbelte noch immer als Ratte in einer winzigen Ecke der Hütte. Der Gedanke dass er das Leben als Ratte doch zu mögen schien, verschaffte James ein grimmiges Lächeln. Er sah zur Decke hoch und unterdrückte das ächzen von den Wunden, die sich mit dem Staub der Hütte vermischten und dabei einen kurzen Schmerz durch seine Nerven ziehen ließ.

'Lilli ist ein Black Heart, sie ist durch deinen Tod ein Black Heart geworden, DU hast sie in Gefahr gebracht'

Ein Satz, der immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auftauchte und sein Herz belasteten. Er fühlte sich schuldig, schwer, es war fast schon unerträglich. Er wollte es ihr doch sagen, aber wie würde sie darauf reagieren? Würde sie ihn anschreien, weil er das aus ihr gemacht hatte? Er liebte sie, er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Wie konnte er so viele Fehler bei einem einzigen Menschen begehen, der ihm mittlerweile das wichtigsten in seinem Leben war? Für sie lebte er, für sie existierte er, für sie lachte er….

'Lilli ist ein Black Heart, ohne das Halsband ist sie wehrlos, ohne das Halsband wird sie zur Zielscheibe der Phowylris. Du hast sie in diese verdammte Situation gebracht... Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, James Potter'


	61. Chapter 61

**lady89:** Lilli ist auch kein typisches Black Heart und hast Recht, dass es mit ihrer Art zu tun hat, wie sie James heilt ;) Thx fürs Review. Lg

**Seraph:** Hihi, thx +verneig+ Ich wollte schon vorher das Kapitel on setzen, aber mir kam leider etwas dazwischen und gestern war ich den ganzen Tag in München. Ich bin erst nach Mitternacht heim und war dann so kaputt, dass ich nur tod ins Bett gefallen bin. Dafür heute :) Ich kann mich wage daran erinnern, dass das in den letzten Chaps noch mal aufgegriffen und genauer erklärt wird, denn auch Voldemort hat noch überhaupt keine Ahnung, dass Lilli ebenfalls ein Black Heart ist. Diese ganze Sage um Dark/White Breath war von mir beabsichtigt, so verzwickt zu sein. Ich hoffte, dass das so um so spannender macht und auch mitreißt. Es kommen ja noch einige Chaps und auch einige neue, die ich wirklich gerade frisch schreibe, weil ich hier oftmals zwei Chaps in einem poste und mir dann einige Chaps bis zu 80 fehlen. Kürzer: Die Antwort kommt noch. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

* * *

Chap 61: Poisonheart I

Das Büro war schwarz, düster, dunkel. Es war nicht beleuchtet, alles was brannte und knisterte waren die grünen Flammen im Kamin. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, der Rauch einer Zigarre verbreitete sich im Raum, während sie selbst auf dem Rand des Aschenbechers ruhte. Der Zauberstab lag auf dem Tisch, direkt daneben stand ein Glas mit Whiskey und 2 noch frischen Eiswürfeln drinnen. Die Whiskeyflasche selbst stand nicht unweit eines Fotos, welches in einem hölzernen, altmodischen Bilderrahmen steckte. Das Bild zeigte die Familie Potter. Michael und Maria, wie sie ihren neugeborenen Sohn James hielten und freudig lächelten, wie ihre Tochter Patricia neben ihnen stand und stolz hinaufblickte und mitlachte, wie Harold und seine verstorbene Frau bei ihnen standen und den Säugling mit glänzenden Augen ansahen.

Harold Potter saß auf dem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch, die Handkuppen aneinandergelegt. Nachdenklich starrte er sie mit seinen Augen an, während tausend Gedanken in seinem Gehirn kreisten. Jeder, der ihn in diesem Moment gesehen hätte, würde glauben er stehe unter einem Fluch, der ihn erstarren ließ. Nur selten ließ er seine Augenlieder fallen, um für eine Minute seine Überlegungen zu klären.  
„Ich werde Euch meinen Enkel nicht geben... niemals," sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme und mit einem mal war er aufgestanden. Sein Sessel wurde von dem Schwung vom Schreibtisch weg gestoßen und Harold Potter stand nun aufrecht vor einer hübschen Frau, die einen normalen dunkelgrünen Zaubererumhang trug, die wie eine ganz normale Person, dunkelbraune Haare mit Dauerwellen hatte, die wie ein ganz normaler Mensch einfach da stand, um einen anderen Menschen verwirrt anzusehen. Sie hatte eine Bitte gestellt und er hatte abgelehnt. Eine alltägliche Situation im Zaubereiministerium, im Leben. Man bittet und entweder man bekam es oder man bekam eine Abfuhr.

Doch diese Situation war nicht normal. Hier standen nicht zwei Menschen gegenüber.  
Hier stand ein Zauberer, nein, der Zaubereiminister Harold Potter der amtierenden Phowlyriskönigin gegenüber, die kein Nein akzeptierte und ihrem giftigen und überheblichen Ausdruck zufolge würde sie es auch diesmal nicht akzeptieren.  
„Ich brauche Ihr Einverständnis nicht, Mr. Potter..." sagte sie in doch höflichen Ton, hatte sich jedoch dabei kein Stück vom Fleck weg bewegt, geschweige denn ihren triumphierenden Ausdruck verändert.  
„Wieso wollt Ihr unbedingt Ihn? Ich habe meine einzige Enkelin verloren, nicht auch noch meinen einzigen Enkel."  
„_Er_ ist der Träger der dunklen Magie."  
„Er ist nicht gefährlich!"  
„Das sehen wir anders," erwiderte sie ohne Umschweife. Sie hatte ihre feste Meinung und ließ sich durch niemanden beeinflussen.  
„Er ist 17, Merlin," raunzte er böse.  
„Und in kürzester Zeit wird die Macht ihn rufen. Sie wird nach ihm verlangen und dann ist _er_ sehr wohl eine Bedrohung für uns alle."  
„Er könnte euch helfen?!"  
„Wie sollen wir euch vertrauen, wenn schon mal eine Hexe diese Macht gegen uns gewandt hat?"  
„Ich gebe euch mein Wort."  
„Euer Wort genügt uns nicht, Minister. Wir sind eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Spezies und werden uns selbst verteidigen. Da draußen ist eine gefallene Phowlyris, die fast noch gefährlicher ist, als der Träger der Magie selbst und sie ist auf der Seite des dunklen Lords. Versteht uns nicht falsch. Der dunkle Lord hat uns gerufen. Er ruft im Moment viele Gefolgsleute zusammen. Wir sind dem nicht gefolgt, was bereits gefährlich genug sein kann. Noch sind wir stark genug, um zu Überleben. Sollte jedoch Gryffindor's Macht in den letzten Erben von Slytherin fallen, werden wir keine Ära länger überleben. Gegen eine solch geballte Macht kommen selbst die Phowlyris nicht mehr an. Ihr wisst, dass wir eine neutrale Spezies sind, die nur ihren Frieden möchte. Aber wenn es sein muss, werden wir kämpfen, um unser Überleben zu sichern."  
„Aber er kann euch helfen?" versuchte Harold Potter es aufs neue. Er klang nicht mehr wie der starke Mann, der die Zaubererwelt Englands leitete, sondern wie ein Großvater, der um das Leben seines Enkels bettelte. „Wenn James die Macht bekommen sollte, kann er euch eine Hilfe sein. Ich habe meinen Sohn gesehen, er ist stark und mutig. Er könnte damit Voldemort besiegen."  
„Oder... und dies, werter Minister, ist wohl die gegebenere Möglichkeit, er schließt sich dem dunklen Lord an. Die Überzeugungskraft und die Anziehung der dunklen Seite sind groß. Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass er bereits dunkle Magie in sich trägt. Wir spüren den Zwiespalt von Gryffindors Macht, spüren, wie er sich zwischen den Seiten hin und her gezogen fühlt. Wir können kein Risiko eingehen. Ich bitte euch uns zu verstehen. Solltet ihr euch uns in den Weg stellen, werden wir keine Gnade walten lassen können."  
„Gryffindor's Macht wird den Jungen beschützen."

Die Diplomatie war weg und auch in dem Zaubereiminister war ein gewisser Siegestrumpf in den Augen erschienen.

„Er steht unter dem Schutz des Zaubereiministeriums, unter dem Schutz von Albus Dumbleodre und unter dem Schutz von Merlin!"  
„Er kann noch so viele Beschützer haben, aber es wird ihm nichts bringen. Früher oder Später wird entweder der dunkle Lord Hand an das Leben des Jungen legen oder wir. Wäre es dann nicht sinnvoller ihn gleich uns zu überlassen? Wir wollen dem Jungen nichts böses, Minister. Sein Tod wird schnell und schmerzlos von statten gehen. Ihr macht es durch eure Verweigerung nur noch schlimmer."  
„Ihr verlangt von mir meinen eigenen Enkel einfach so dem Tod zu schenken. Das einzige Kind, dass meinem Sohn geblieben ist."  
„Er ist dem Tod geweiht. So oder so."  
„Niemals," sagte er entschlossen.  
„Dann fürchte ich, bleibt uns keine andere Wahl... Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Herr Minister. Eine angenehme Nacht, wünsche ich."  
Die Königin verbeugte sich vor ihm mit einem ehrfürchtigen Knicks, bevor sie einfach so ins nichts verschwand. Es klang nicht danach, als ob sie das Leben eines Jungen beschlossen hatte, sondern als ob sie eine weitere unwichtige Angelegenheit ihres Volkes erledigt hatte, welches zu ihrer Unzufriedenheit war.  
Der Raum sah aus wie vorher, ihr Platz wirkte kein bisschen verändert an dem sie gestanden hatte. Der einzige gravierende Unterschied war, dass die Königin fehlte. Harold Potter fasste sich mit der Hand ans Herz und ließ sich zurück auf seinen Sessel fallen. Er atmete nicht gut, sein Herz schmerzte, die Luft schien keinen Weg durch seine Lunge zu bekommen. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um einen Menschen, um seinen Enkel, dessen Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Dessen Leben er schützen musste, koste es, was es wolle. War denn alles umsonst, was er bisher schon getan hatte? Er wollte nicht noch ein Kind verlieren...

* * *

„Autsch."  
„Nun stell dich nicht so an."  
„Wer stellt sich hier so an? Wenn du mit deinen rauen Grabschern mal etwas vorsichtiger wärst, würds nicht so brennen."  
„Das brennt so oder so. Kann ich was dafür, dass du mit Remus auf Teufel komm raus Kratz mich heftig und zwar richtig doll am Rücken gespielt hast?"  
„Ich hab das Ganze nur getan, damit er dich nicht zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet. Zum Dank könntest ja ein bisschen netter sein, Padfoot."  
„Ich BIN Nett!"  
„Im vergleich zu was? Zu ner Hyäne? AUH!"  
„Hoppla."  
„Das war Absicht!"  
„Beweis es."  
„Arsch."

Lilli stand genau vor der Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal und war mitten in der Handlung zum Klopfen stehen geblieben. Einerseits fand sie das Gespräch verwirrend, das zu ihr raus drang, andererseits war es verdächtig, da es James und Sirius Stimmen waren.

„Autsch!"  
„Sei kein Weichei."  
„Bei so nem Pfleger würde jeder das Weite suchen."  
„Oder kein Heiler würde sich dich als Patienten antun."

In dem Moment, in dem Lilli an die Tür klopfte, hörte sie von drinnen lautes herumpoltern, viele Dinge, die umgeschmissen wurden offensichtlich bei dem Versuch etwas zu tun und schließlich ne Menge Flüche mit Sirius Namen.

„James?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Moment, bitte!" rief er raus und aus dem Moment schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu werden, bis Sirius endlich die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete und sie breit angrinste. Er schien nicht danach auszusehen, als ob er sie rein lassen wollte..  
„Hey, Lils."  
„Sirius..."  
Mächtig breites Grinsen und charmantes Lächeln seinerseits weiter.  
„Ich wollte zu James."  
„James... Ja... das ist klar..."  
Nicht, dass er sie rein gelassen hätte. Immer noch riesiges Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, was sie langsam aber sicher aufregte. Allein an seinem Ausdruck konnte sie genau erkennen, dass er nur versuchte Zeit zu schinden. Blieb nur die Frage wieso und wofür?  
„Kann ich rein?"  
„Rein?"  
„Ins Zimmer."  
„Ah... ja, also..."  
Er warf einen Blick zurück, dann wandte sich sein Gesicht wieder ihr zu und er nickte mit einem kurzen „Sicher."  
Sirius schritt zur Seite, damit Lilli in den Raum kommen konnte. Ihr erster Blick glitt zu James, der barfuss auf seinem Bett saß, mit zugeknöpftem Shirt, schwarzer Jeans und mächtig unordentlichen Haaren. Er sah eigentlich ganz normal aus. Keinerlei Verletzungen, lediglich sein Gesicht glich dem eines frisch geborenen Hundewelpen, der leider Merlins auf die Welt gepresst wurde.  
„Alles okay?" fragte sie besorgt.  
James nickte wortlos in dem Versuch souverän die Frage zu bejahen, sah dabei aber eher aus wie Kermit, der Frosch.  
„Ihr habt das Frühstück verpasst... Ich wollte daher nachsehen ob gestern alles gut gegangen ist."  
„Perfekt," trällerte Sirius begeistert und schlug James kumpelhaft gegen die Schulter, der schmerzvoll seine Augen zusammenkniff und die Lippen zusammenpressen musste, um Sirius nicht weitere tausend Flüche an den Schädel zu schmeißen für seine Rüpelhaftigkeit.  
„Wirklich?" fragte sie noch mal sicherheitshalber mit eindringlichem Blick auf James, der wieder mit zusammengepressten Lippen nickte. Irrte sie sich oder hatte er jetzt Ähnlichkeit mit nem frischen Zombie?  
„Sicher..."  
„Okay..."  
„Okay..."

* * *

„Einen schönen guten Morgen," grüßte Professor Ick die Zaubertrankklasse, als er ins Zimmer hereingeschneit kam. Kaum dass seine Tasche auf dem Pult ruhte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ damit einen Stapel Papiere heraus gleiten, die sich vor jedem Schüler geordnet verteilten.  
„Wie in der letzten Stunde angekündigt, schreiben wir jetzt den Probetest für die Utz-Prüfungen. Ihr habt exakt 45 Minuten Zeit, das auszufüllen, was euch einfällt. Die Prüfungen werden sofort von mir korrigiert, damit ihr sofort versteht, was ihr falsch gemacht habt und was ihr noch ändern solltet, wenn ihr die Utz-Prüfung in Zaubertränke denn schaffen wollt. Bereit? Nun dann, los!"  
James blickte ratlos zu Sirius, der verwirrt die rechte Augenbraue zuckte und zu Lilli sah, die wiederum guggte eingeschüchtert zu Remus, der die Schultern zuckte, seine Feder raus nahm und sich den Test durchlas.  
„Hast du was von nem Test gewusst?" fragte James leise. Lilli schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Was nicht viel heißt, wir haben in der letzten Stunde auch ziemlich heftig gestritten und von daher nichts anderes mitbekommen..."  
„Super... Ich hab nicht gelernt."  
„Auf den Test kann man auch nicht lernen, James. Er soll ja nur prüfen, was du die ganzen Jahre über bei dir behalten konntest."  
„Ahhhja..." stieß er aus und tat so, als ob ihn ein Lichtlein aufgegangen wäre.  
Dazu verdrehte Lilli genervt die Augen und wandte sich mit der Feder in der Hand ihrem Test zu.

_Beschreiben Sie die Grundlage eines Emotionstranks und beschreiben sie schließlich die Zusammensetzung und den vollständigen Braugang eines von ihnen gewählten Emotionstrankes._

'Oh, das ist leicht,' grinste Lilli nachdem sie die Frage gelesen hatte. 'Der Muttrank.'

'Ich denke... Hm... Ich nehm den Freundlichkeitstrank... Oder doch lieber den Traurigkeitstrank? Nein, ich nehm den Freundlichkeitstrank. Ist leichter,' beschloss Remus und begann zu kritzeln.

'Wuttrank,' dachte Sirius sofort und begann zu kritzeln, während sein Blick auf die schlanken und hübschen Beine von Karen Wilson wanderte, die sie genau in diesem Moment aufs neue übereinander schlug, damit es auch ja verführerisch und elegant wirkte.

'Ohoooooooouuuu, was haben wir denn da?'

'Emotionstrank, Emotionstrank...' überlegte James in dem verzweifelten Versuch die Wunden, die an seinem Rücken brannten zu ignorieren. Dies stellte sich als schwerer heraus, als er geglaubt hatte, denn alles was er wollte war... 'eine Axt um sie Padfoot in den Hintern zu rammen... Boah, das ist die Hölle...'

_  
Felix Felicis ist ein-?_

'Glückstrank.'

'Eindeutig Glückstrank.'

'Glückstrank...Etwas dass dieses Mädchen da vorne nicht brauchen wird... Seit wann sieht Wilson so gut aus?'

'Boah, Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiilfe, das brennt ja mehr als vorher! Okay, James Potter, jetzt mach mal halblang. Lilli sitzt hier direkt neben dir, also reiß dich zusammen und sei ein Mann!...Vielleicht kann ich bei ihr abschreiben?'

_  
Wie heißt die wichtigste Zutat für den Wolfsbanntrank und wo findet man es?_

'Ein Stück der Kralle des Werwolfes, diese Stücke findet man zumeist in Wäldern, da der Werwolf sie desöfteren im Kampf abbricht.'

'Ein Teil der Kralle des Werwolfes. Er verliert sie beim kämpfen oder Streifzügen durch den Wald. Dort werden sie meist auch gefunden.'

'Die Kralle des Werwolfes, findet man im Wald... da wo ich gern mit Karen Wilson jetzt herumspazieren würde. Ich sollte sie später mal fragen...'

'Ein Stück der Kralle des Werwolfes. Wo zu finden? In meinem Rücken wahrscheinlich, so wie das brennt...'

_  
Zu welcher Jahreszeit wächst der Girnenlotus und für welchen Trank ist er die wichtigste Zutat?_

'Girnenlotus... wächst im Sommer und ist die wichtigste Zutat beim Heiltrank... James sieht irgendwie nicht gut aus... Ob er wohl Schmerzen hat?'

'Girnenlotus wächst im Sommer und ist der Kern des Heiltrankes.'

'Girnenlotus... ist das nicht die Pflanze, die wie Snape's Mundgeruch stinkt, sogar eine Meile entfernt?'

'Girnenlotus... Argggggg, wieso brennt das heut so? Fühlt sich ja an als ob Professor Flitwick auf mir Cha-Cha-Cha tanzt...'

_  
Erklären sie den Unterschied der Wirkung des Betäubungstrankes, wenn man statt Eulenfedern, Pfaufedern verwendet._

'Betäubungstrank... Wie soll ich mich darauf konzentrieren, wenn es meinem Freund nicht gut geht? Sollte ich ihn vielleicht darauf ansprechen nach der Stunde? Er sieht so blass aus. Ich mach mir Sorgen...'

'Der Betäubungstrank verliert seine Wirkung vollständig, wenn man Pfaufedern verwendet. Sie heben die Wirkung der grünen Haselnussblätter auf, die der Kern der Betäubung ist.'

'Pfaufedern statt Eulenfedern? Feder ist Feder, wo liegt da der Unterschied? Frau ist Frau, gibt auch kein Unterschied.'

'Feder hätt ich jetzt auch gern, dann könnt ich mir den Rücken kratzen... Aihhhhhhhh...'

_  
Zählen sie die Zutaten des Findungstrankes auf_

'Das Haar des zu Findenden und des Suchers, Zwiebelwurzel, Schmetterlingspulver... Wie soll ich mich auf diesen verdammten Test konzentrieren, wenn ich sehe wie schlecht es ihm geht? James, wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass dir noch etwas weh tut? Ich hätte dir doch einen Heiltrank brauen können...'

'Haare beider Personen, Zwiebelwurzel, Schmetterlingspulver, geriebene Drachenschuppe, Zitronensaft, Schnarchkacklerschleim, eine Blüte einer aufblühenden Rose... Rose... Diana... Sie riecht nach Blumen... nach lilanen Rosen... halt! Das ist ein Test, Remus. Konzentrier dich... Ausgerechnet Diana... Es ist aus. Vorbei. Schluss... '

'Findungstrank? Hat das was mit Finn Dung zu tun?'

'Flupp'

„Und Federn bitte weglegen alle zusammen."  
Mit einer weiteren Zauberstabbewegung sammelte er alle Blätter der Reihe nach ein und ließ sie bei sich auf den Tisch landen.  
„Während ich die Arbeiten korrigiere, bitte ich euch, dass jeder eigenständig einen beliebigen Trank braut. Ich werde den danach gleichfalls einsammeln und auswerten. Die Noten vom Test und vom Trank ergeben, die Gesamtnote des heutigen Unterrichtstages. Also konzentriert euch, bitte."  
„Der hat leicht reden," grummelte James während er mit Sirius Zutaten aus dem Schrank heraus holte.  
„Ich geb ihm gleich konzentrieren. Mein Rücken fühlt sich an als ob da grad ne Schlange heraus kriechen will."  
„Hört sich nicht gut an, Prongs..." gab dieser nachdenklich zu bedenken, heimste sich dafür aber nur einen gereizten und giftigen Blick von seinem Freund ein.  
„Ach, ne oder? Noch so ein geistreicher Satz und ich muss mir nen Fremdwörterlexikon zulegen."  
„Alles okay?" fragte Lilli besorgt.  
"Klar!" sagte James und lächelte leicht gequält, bevor er sich mit seinen Zutaten wieder an seinen Platz setzte, wo er mürrisch seinen Trank zu brauen begann. Lilli hatte Sirius daraufhin fragend angesehen, doch in seinem Gesicht stand alles nur nicht die Antwort.  
„Was ist gestern Abend passiert?"  
„Wieso?"  
„Wieso? Weil dein bester Freund immer mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem toten Kaninchen bekommt?"  
„Öhm..." versuchte er sich zuerst raus zur reden.  
„Sirius!" Ging nicht. Wenn Blicke stechen könnten, wäre jetzt ein Kaffeesiebersatz aus ihm geworden.  
„Okay!... Ich glaub... er hat gestern Nacht ein wenig zu viel abbekommen als sonst..."  
„Und warum sagt er mir das nicht?" grummelte sie böse und musste sich stark zusammen reißen um nicht wütend aufzuschnauben.  
„Kennst ihn doch. Er will halt den Starken spielen."  
Damit setzten sich beide wieder zu ihm dazu.

Die Stunde ging vorüber ohne dass einer von ihnen ein Wort von sich gab. Professor Ick verteilte schließlich die Arbeiten und sah sich zugleich die gebrauten Tränke an, um Noten zu vergeben. Bei den Marauders angekommen bewertete er als erstes Sirius Trank.  
„Mhm... Man sieht, dass sie ihren Kopf woanders haben, Mr. Black... so wie bei ihre Arbeit..."  
„Uihhhh... Annehmbar!" jubelte Sirius gespielt glücklich als er seinen Test zurückbekam. Der Lehrer wandte sich daraufhin Remus zu.  
„Mr. Lupin... Ein guter Trank. Ich nehme an, es soll ein Freundlichkeitstrank werden? Ich fürchte nur, dass der Duft zu süßlich ist. Es sieht fast nach einem missglückten Liebestrank aus..."  
„Oh..."  
„Macht nichts mein Lieber, er ist noch immer besser als das was Mrs. Bartouli fabriziert hat. Das sollte ein Stärketrank sein, ergab aber ein Heultrank. Nun ja, sie bekommen von mir ein Annehmbar hierfür, dafür war ihr Test Ohnesgleichen. Insgesamt haben sie also die Erwartungen übertroffen."  
„Danke, Professor," sagte Remus dankbar, aber auch sehr zurückhaltend und las sich auch gleich noch mal seinen Test durch.  
„Und nun zu ihnen Miss Evans... Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war... Ich nehme an, dies soll ein Heiltrank werden?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
„Perfekt, wirklich perfekt... Wie ihre Arbeit. Beides mit Ohnesgleichen abgeschlossen. Ausgezeichnet, Miss Evans, wirklich ausgezeichnet."  
„Vielen Dank, Sir," sagte sie noch mal und blickte stolz ihre Arbeit mit dem großen O an.  
„Und Mr. Potter..."  
Professor Ick machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch zwischen Mitleid und Enttäuschung als er James Blatt noch mal durchblickte und sich dann seinen misslungen Trank ansah, der weder roch, noch eine andere Farbe angenommen hatte, noch sonst irgendwas war.  
„Wie ihre Arbeit auch... Ich bedauere sehr, Mr. Potter... Vielleicht das nächste Mal."  
Und während Professor Ick zu den nächsten Schülern schritt, wandten sich seine Freunde neugierig zu ihm rüber. James blickte das Blatt mit der Note an, dann Sirius, dann wieder das Blatt, dann Remus, dann das Blatt und schließlich Lilli bevor er ihren neugierigen Blicke antwortete: „TROLL!!"

* * *

An dem Abend fanden weder Lilli noch James Schlaf. Sie lagen in ihren Betten im jeweiligen Schlafsaal, den Blick auf die Decke gerichtet.

Lilli musste immer an das Gefühl von gestern Abend denken, daran, was sie gefühlt hatte, als sie die Phowlyrisnelke blühen sah. So kalt und gefährlich... Sie spürte soviel Schmerz und Angst, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob es ihre Gefühle waren, die sie spürte oder die von jemand anderem. Es war so weit weg von dem was sie kannte. Es hatte neue Dimensionen erreicht. Traurig drehte sie sich zur Seite und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Die Sterne funkelten. Einer sanfter als der andere... Und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, zu verstehen oder zu bemerken was sie da eigentlich tat, begann sie zu weinen. Kleine Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange hinab aufs Bettlaken, hinab auf ihre Handfläche, auf dem sie ihren Kopf gelegt hatte. Sie seufzte tief in dem Versuch sie aufzuhalten, zu verdrängen. Unverständnis über ihr Verhalten machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. Wieso kamen Tränen? Wieso kam Schmerz und Trauer über nichts? Es war nicht ihr Leid, nicht ihre Qual, die sie hier spürte... sie gehörte jemand anderem...

Im Jungenschlafsaal hatte James unterdessen krampfhaft versucht Schlaf zu finden. Er schloss seine Augen, wälzte sich mal nach rechts, mal nach links, stülpte sich sein Kissen über den Schädel oder vergrub sich voll und ganz unter der Decke. Doch all das half absolut gar nichts. Sein Körper schmerzte nach wie vor. Die Wunden brannten noch stärker als er sie am vorigen Abend noch gespürt hatte. Es war als ob jemand noch heiße Glut hinein schütten würde, damit die Qual auch ja fortsetzte. Er hörte sich selbst keuchen, nach Luft schnappen, den Schmerz unterdrücken. Padfoot und die anderen waren auch noch da und er wollte ihnen keinen Kummer bereiten, schon gar nicht Remus. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, war nicht er selbst gewesen, als er ihm in rasender Wut diese Kratzspuren verpasste.  
Die ganze Zeit spuckte die Frage in seinem Hirn, wieso er seinen Freunden auf Teufel komm raus, den Gesunden vorspielen wollte, wo es ihm doch mehr als dreckig ging. Eine Frage, auf die es keine Antwort gab... Eine leise Stimme tief in ihm drin sagte irgendwann in dieser Nacht:

'Weil du alleine bist und es auch bleiben möchtest... stimmts nicht? Keiner versteht dich... nur du dich selbst. Wieso dann die Konfrontation suchen, wenn die Einsamkeit so verlockend ist? Ist aufgeben nicht viel einfacher, als der Kampf?'

* * *

Hogwarts 1972  
„Ich hab dir tausend mal gesagt, du sollst dich mit Lucius Malfoy nicht anlegen, James!"  
Patricia Potter hatte ihren kleinen Bruder vor sich her geschubst, während sie durch das Porträt der fetten Dame in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum stiegen. Einige weitere Schüler gammelten hier und da herum, würdigten ihnen jedoch keines Blickes, als die Potter-Geschwister rein kamen.  
„Er hat Gryffindor unberechtigt Punkte abgezogen!"  
„Ja und? Er ist ein Slytherin."  
„Und deswegen hat er die Berechtigung unfair zu handeln, oder wie?" fauchte der kleine James Potter.  
„Natürlich nicht! Aber er ist der Schulsprecher. Dumbledore wird ihn nicht aus Spaß als solchen ernannt haben und wenn du ihn weiter reizt, ziehst du deinem Haus nur noch mehr Punkte ab."  
„Das ist unfair!"  
„Dann lass es unfair sein. Er ist nächstes Jahr aus Hogwarts draußen und dann hast du deine Ruhe vor ihm. Bis dahin, James... LEG DICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT MIT IHM AN!"  
Obwohl ihr kleiner Bruder sie mit bösem Blick und Unverständnis in den Augen anstarrte, wandte auch sie ihren Blick nicht ab und James hatte es schließlich zähneknirschend hingenommen.  
„Na gut..."  
„Gut... Ich denke, deine Freunde warten..."  
Ohne sich von seiner Schwester irgendwie zu verabschieden verschwand James aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal.  
„Alles okay?" fragte eine Mädchenstimme.

Als sich Patricia umdrehte blickte sie einem hübschen schwarzhaarigem Mädchen entgegen, mit großen schulterlangen, breiteren Locken, genauso tiefschwarze Augen, jedoch sehr freundlichem Blick. Sie war genau so groß und alt wie sie, ging in dieselbe Stufe und war zudem ihre beste Freundin.  
„Ach es ist mal wieder James, Domi..."  
Müde ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und seufzte leicht verzweifelt auf.  
„Was hat er denn dieses mal angestellt?" fragte sie verständnisvoll.  
„ER hat sich schon wieder mit Malfoy angelegt."  
„Nicht schon wieder... Zum wievielten mal?"  
„Er ist seit 3 Monaten in Hogwarts und provoziert ihn am laufenden Band. Für Malfoy ist er natürlich ein gefundenes Fressen. Er hat es ja nur auf mich abgesehen."  
„Komm schon, Tricia..."  
Domi schüttelte ihrer Freundin Mut machend die Schulter und lächelte aufmunternd.  
„James kann auf sich aufpassen. Er ist wie Sirius...Total irre im Hirn."  
„Du hast leicht reden," sagte sie sanft.  
„Malfoy hat es ja nicht auf Sirius abgesehen, sondern auf James. Der Schulsprecher, ein 7. Klässler, gegen einen Neuling, einen kleinen unschuldigen 1. Klässler. Das ist wie ein Riese gegen eine Fliege."  
„Nur dass sich James nichts gefallen lässt. Kopf hoch, Tricia. Was ihn nicht umbringt, macht ihn stärker."  
„Malfoy trau ich alles zu, Domi... Er ist... wie ein Virus, wie eine Bazille, die man sich ungewollt einfängt und sich in dich rein frisst."  
Domi lachte amüsiert und stand vom Sofa auf.  
„Wir sehen uns später, Süße. Ich muss noch mal zu Professor McGonagall, ich glaub... Bella hat was ausgefressen."  
„Schon wieder?"  
„Zwei Blacks in Hogwarts in ein und derselben Stufe und beide können sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Was erwartest du? Zissy tut ja nichts außer Lucius anhimmeln."  
„Ich versteh sowieso nicht, was sie an ihm findet," grummelte Tricia beleidigt.  
„Zissy ist doch supernett... Wieso gibt sie sich mit jemanden wie Malfoy ab?"  
„Hm..." machte Domi nachdenklich und hatte dabei leicht den Mund verzogen und sah sogar glatt niedlich aus. Fast wie ein Kaninchen beim schnuppern.  
„Frag sie das am besten selbst. Sie ist mit dir in der Klasse. Tschüss, Kleine."  
„Tschüss, Domi. Viel Spaß."  
„Dir auch."  
Und mit einem letzten Grinsen im Gesicht verschwand sie wieder zum Portröt hinaus. Tricia lehnte sich im Sofa hinter und seufzte tief ein.  
'Was für ein Leben... Wie soll ich meinen kleinen Bruder eigentlich beschützen, wenn er schon zur Zielscheibe von Lucius geworden ist, bevor ich mich überhaupt einmal umgedreht habe? Er will ihm doch nur wehtun, um es mir zu zeigen... Ich werde mich ihm nicht beugen. Niemals... Mensch, reiß dich zusammen, Tricia... Du bist eine Potter! Was würden Mum und Dad denken, wenn sie davon erfahren, wie du denkst?'

* * *

„Lilli, dein essen wird kalt?"  
„Was?"  
Lilli schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als Dianas Stimme sie in die Gegenwart zurückrief. Sie sah ihre Freundin, sah die große Halle mit der verzauberten Decke, sah die Lehrer am großen Tisch sitzen und speisen... Sie sah James, der mit Sirius, Remus, Frank und Peter auf sie zukam. Die Jungs sprachen über irgendetwas unwichtiges, was auch nur Jungs zu interessieren schien. Lilli brauchte eine Minute, um zu realisieren wo sie war und obwohl sie nun verstand, dass sie sich in der großen Halle beim Frühstück befand, glitten ihre Gedanken aufs Neue zurück.  
'Was war das eben? Habe ich das nur gedacht? Mir eingebildet? Ich habe alles so nah gesehen. James, Tricia... Domi... Wer ist diese Domi? Sie sieht bildhübsch aus... Was war das?'  
„Morgen, Schatz."  
James hatte neben ihr Platz genommen, seine Arme um ihre Hüften geschlungen und ihr einen lieben Kuss auf den Nacken gedrückt.  
„Morgen..." grüßte sie ihn noch immer leicht abgelenkt zurück.  
„Siehst noch ziemlich müde aus?" bemerkte er besorgt, doch Lilli schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nein... Nein ist alles in Ordnung..."  
„Gut..."  
„Hey, Mandarinenbrötchen!"  
Sirius krallte sich sofort die Brötchen, die auf Lillis Teller gelegen hatten und stopfte sie in sich hinein. Für einen Moment wunderte sie sich, wie man ein solch großes Stück mit einem mal in den Mund stopfen konnte um es runter zu schlingen?  
„Fresssack, das war das Frühstück meiner Freundin."  
„Sie kann ja ein Pistazienbrot von mir haben?"  
„Ihhhh, nein danke."  
„Wer nicht will, der hat schon," gab Sirius altklug von sich und stopfte auch dieses Brötchen in sich hinein. James lachte nur und drückte Lilli so fest er nur konnte in seinen Armen. Und während sie seine liebevolle Gestik spürte, konnte sie nicht anders, als auch wieder zu lächeln. Es fühlte sich wirklich schön in seinen Armen an, von ihm geliebt und umsorgt zu werden. Sie spürte seine starke Hand, seinen Atem, der einfach nach ihm roch und alles was sie wollte war in dieser Position zu verharren und ihn auch weiterhin zu fühlen.  
„Lils, alles in Ordnung?"  
„Was?"  
James hatte sie plötzlich besorgt angesehen. In seinen Augen konnte sie Panik und Angst erkennen.  
„Du zitterst ja..." flüsterte er ihr zu, so dass nur sie es hören konnten. Sie war froh, dass er nicht all ihre Freunde miteinbezogen hatte, schüttelte jedoch trotzdem noch mal den Kopf.  
„Nein, mir geht es gut... Ich... mir ist nur etwas kalt..."  
„Sicher?"  
„Ja, ganz sicher."  
„Okay..."  
Er ließ es für diesen Moment gut sein, hatte sie wieder in seine Arme geschlossen und fester gedrückt. Er wollte sie damit wärmen und es half auch. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, wenn er bei ihr war. Sie liebte seine Nähe, seine Taten, einfach alles... Egal wie verschlossen er auch manchmal sein mochte, dies war eine Seite an ihm für die sie ihn liebte.

* * *

Zaubereigeschichte:  
„Alles okay?"  
„Jaaaaaa, türlich!" antwortete Lilli mittlerweile schon genervt von der Frage. Sah sie etwa aus als ob sie Probleme hätte?  
„Ich mein ja nur... du wirkst heute irgendwie benommen. Sicher, dass nichts passiert ist?"  
Sie schwieg kurz.  
„Lilli?"  
Er drückte sanft ihre Hand fester in seiner, als Zeichen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Es tat ihr auch gut, dass er da war, aber diese Sache war ihr auf gewisse Weise sogar schon peinlich. Es war nur ein Hirngespinst, nichts, dass man ernst nehmen musste und so blickte sie ihn lächelnd an und schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf.  
„Ich liebe dich..."  
Sie beugte sich vor und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. James nickte zwar verstehend, doch er würde es damit nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Er konnte es einfach spüren, dass sie etwas bedrückte und er würde zum Teufel noch mal nicht zulassen, dass es sie runter zog, wenn er dagegen halten konnte.

* * *

Potter Weihnachtsball/1972

Und auch an diesem Jahr kam alles was Rang und Namen hatte zum Potteranwesen, um dem Zaubereiminister Harold Potter die Ehre zu erweisen.  
Patricia stand in seidenen, dunkelblauen Kleid da. Es ging bis zu ihren Füßen, trug lange Trompetenärmeln und war sehr schlicht geschnitten. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und nur ein paar wenige Strähnchen baumelten an ihrem Pony ins Gesicht. Ein Glas tauchte vor ihrem Blickfeld auf. Es war gefüllt mit Sekt. Sie musste nicht mal nachsehen, um zu wissen zu wem die raue Hand gehörte.

„Lucius..."  
„Patricia..."  
„Ich sollte den Hauselfen freilassen. Er lässt aber auch jedes Gesindel herein."  
Malfoy lachte höhnisch, hielt aber das Glas auch weiterhin starr vor ihr hin.  
„Ich bin eingeladen... Ich bin mit meinen Eltern hier..."  
„Mit deinen Eltern?" fragte sie ungläubig und hatte es endlich über sich gebracht ihn zumindest anzusehen.  
„Mein Vater macht mit dem Zaubereiminister Geschäfte... Es geht um jede Menge Gold... Dein Großvater hielt es nur für angemessen, wenn ich also auch mit zu eurem Ball komme... wo doch das Mädchen hier ist, das ich begehre."  
Nun war es an Tricia höhnisch zu lachen. Sie nahm ihm das Glas ab, stellte es aber unangerührt wieder auf den Tisch neben ihr nieder.  
„Begehre ruhig weiter, Lucius... Du wirst mich niemals haben... Ich dachte Domi hätte es dir endlich klar gemacht, dass ich absolut nichts von dir will."  
„In der Tat... sie hat es versucht. Und ist... offensichtlich kläglich gescheitert. Meine Zuneigung für dich ist nach wie vor enorm groß, Patricia."  
„Dann hast du eine ziemlich sadistische Art sie zu zeigen, Lucius."  
„In wie fern sadistisch?" fragte er ohne sich einer Schuld bewusst zu sein.  
„James..."  
„Ah..." machte er einleuchtend und begann triumphierend zu lächeln.  
In seinen Augen leuchtete ein gefährlicher Glanz, den Lilli sehr wohl kannte. In dieser Hinsicht war er seinem Bruder Cord fast wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Es verhieß nichts Gutes, denn dieser Blick war voller Gier und Bosheit.  
„Dein Bruder... James..."  
„JA," sagte sie eindringlich und hatte sich ihm mit verachtendem Blick zugewandt.  
Wie sie seine Überlegenheit doch hasste und er wusste es genau, wie viel Macht er wirklich besaß.  
„James... meinen Bruder."  
„Er legt es darauf an, dass ich ihm Manieren beibringe. Es ist nichts, was ich tue, damit du eine Abneigung gegen mich entwickelst, Patricia."  
„Er ist 11 Jahre alt und ein Kind. Du kannst von ihm nicht dieselbe Disziplin oder Verhalten erwarten wie von einem 4. oder 5. Klässler."  
„Du schiebst deinen Bruder als Grund vor, mich abzuweisen? Narzissa ist nicht so abgetan von mir."  
„Narzissa würde mit jedem gehen, der Geld hat und reinblütig ist."  
„Eines Tages..." flüsterte er ihr zu und hatte sie mit seinen Augen förmlich durchstochen. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht ausweichen, konnte aber auch selbst keinen wirklichen Schritt zur Seite gehen. Sie fühlte sich gefesselt an ihrem Platz.  
„Ich verspreche es dir, Patricia... Wirst du mich darum ANBETTELN, an meiner Seite sein zu dürfen..."  
Mit einem überheblichen Blick hatte er sie ein letztes Mal von oben nach unten begutachtet, bevor er schließlich davon schritt. Obwohl die Klaviermusik im Hintergrund lief und hunderte Menschen mit im Saal standen und sprachen, waren es seine Schuhe, dessen Schritte sie in ihren Ohren widerhallen hörte, wenn sie auftraten und es war das Wehen seines Umhangs, dass sie hörte als er es überwarf und mit einem bösen Lächeln im Gesicht schließlich verschwand.

Tricia ging durch die Menge hindurch auf der Suche nach ihrer besten Freundin. Ihr Herz pochte so heftig, dass sie Angst hatte, dass es jeden Moment mit einem Mal still stehen blieb. Was war das für eine Furcht, die sich in ihrem Inneren breit machte, alles in ihr für sich einnahm und sie zittern ließ? Der helle Schein der Lichter an der Decke blendeten sie auf der Suche. Sie sah so viele Menschen, die sie nicht kannte. Sah ihre Eltern, die glücklich mit Abraxas Malfoy und einigen anderen vom Zaubereiministerium sprachen.  
„Domi!"  
Sie fand ihre Freundin alleine im Garten stehen. Als sie zu ihr nach draußen stieß, um mit ihr zu sprechen, erkannte sie, dass diese ganz in Gedanken versunken die Sterne am Himmel betrachtete.  
„Domi?" fragte Tricia vorsichtig, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Es war als ob sie erstarrt wäre, als ob sie einem Fluch unterliegen würde und nicht mehr sie selbst war. Der Glanz der Sterne funkelten in ihren dunklen Augen wieder, die traurig drein blickten.  
„Domi?" fragte sie noch mal vorsichtig.  
Erst als sie ihre Stimme leicht gehoben hatte, wachte diese aus der Erstarrung auf. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah zur Freundin hinab.  
„Hey, Tricia... Süße, was ist passiert?"  
Sie hatte offensichtlich sofort bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Hände schlangen sich um ihre Schulter und drückten sie mit sich hinab auf die Liegen.  
„Du frierst ja?" stellte Domi besorgt fest.  
„Ich... Ich..."  
Tricia schien unendlich viel Angst zu haben. Sie bekam keinen vollständigen Satz heraus, ohne zu stottern. Ihre Stimme hatte versagt und ein riesiger Klos schien ihr den Atem zu rauben.  
„Ich... Ich weiß es nicht..."  
„Was? Was weißt du nicht?!"  
„Merlin, Domi... Ich habe Angst..."  
„Angst?"  
„Ja... Angst..."

* * *

Das Geräusch einer geschlossenen Mappe holte Lilli in die Gegenwart zurück. Professor Binns hatte den Unterricht beendet und schwebte durch die Wand wieder hinaus.  
„Uahhhhhhhh," gähnte Sirius ausgiebig hinter ihr und streckte sich ausgiebig, um wach zu werden.  
„Ich weiß schon mal, was ich nicht vermissen werde, wenn ich draußen bin. Den Tattergreis da."  
Die Freunde packten ihre Schultaschen und standen einer nach dem anderen auf, um zum nächsten Unterricht zu gehen. Lilli packte geistesabwesend ihre Sachen ein und ließ sich von James führen. Wieder ein Traum... war es ein Traum? Ihr kam alles so real vor. Sie hatte diese Domi noch nie vorher gesehen. Wieso sollte sie von jemandem träumen, den sie nicht kannte? Sie erkannte ihre genauen Umrisse und es war fast so, als ob sie ständig neben Tricia stehen würde in diesen Träumen...  
'Was ist nur mit mir los?'

* * *

In Verwandlung hatte sich Sirius zu Lilli dazu gesetzt, da Professor McGonagall es ihm und James verboten hatte, zusammen zu sitzen. Sie würden angeblich zuviel Lärm und Quatsch machen und das sogar noch in der 7. Klasse.  
„Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht," sagte Lilli als Sirius mürrisch sein Verwandlungsbuch auspackte.  
„Hey, Kleine. Prongs und Ich schreiben gute Noten auch ohne wie ihr auf dem Stuhl zu hocken, als hätte man nen Stock im Arsch.."  
„Ihr stört damit aber eure Mitschüler, die dem Unterricht folgen müssen."  
„Die Mitschüler oder dich beim schlafen?"  
Erschrocken wich sie vor ihm zurück und zeigte mit dem Finger ungläubig auf sich selbst.  
„Wer ICH?" fragte sie und erklärte ihn mit ihrem Tonfall für diese Anschuldigung für verrückt.  
„Also entweder träumst du in der letzten Zeit ziemlich oft, oder du denkst mit geschlossenen Augen," sagte er amüsiert.  
„Ich... Ich ... Ich denke mit geschlossenen Augen."  
„Sicher," grinste er auf ihren verwirrten Ausdruck hin. Nicht, dass er eine klügere Antwort erwartet hätte. Er fand es eher noch lustig, dass Lilli das sagte ohne dabei rot zu werden.  
„Ach Mist..."  
„Lilli-Blümchen," tadelte er sie gespielt überheblich und neunmalklug.  
„Du bist Schulsprecherin und sollst solche Worte nicht in dein Mündchen nehmen."  
„Mündchen?" lachte sie süffisant, woraufhin Sirius ein lautes bellendes Lachen von sich gab.  
„Wie ich sehe, klappts mit dem aufheitern."

Und wieder hatte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, von Sirius soviel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen oder gar diese Freundschaft. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl das zu spüren. Eine beginnende Freundschaft, an die sie nie wirklich gedacht hatte. Sie hatte sie sich gewünscht, tief in ihrem Herzen. Einfach Menschen zu haben, mit denen sie zusammen sein konnte, mit denen sie ungezwungen lachte und die auch auf ihrer Seite standen, wenn es Probleme gab... So wie Sirius sie jetzt anlachte... wollte er genau das für sie sein.  
„Schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 161 auf!" rief McGonagall in die Klasse und tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Pult, um die Schüler zur Ruhe zu bringen.  
„Ich hab mein Buch im Schlafsaal liegen lassen," erklärte sie ihm mit unschuldigem Pudelblick und fragte sich gleichzeitig selber, seit wann sie so achtlos mit ihren Büchern umging? Sirius gab ein zweites bellendes Lachen von sich und schob sein Buch zu ihr rüber.  
„Dann schlag mal auf, Kleines."  
Lilli lächelte dankbar und wollte gerade die Seite aufschlagen, als sie auf der ersten Seite stehen blieb und hypnotisiert auf den Namen darin starrte.  
„Domi Black..."  
„Lilli?" fragte Sirius merkwürdig.  
„Domi Black? 1972..."  
„Domi, ja... Meine Cousine. Andromeda Black. Sie war Schulsprecherin zu ihren Zeiten. Ging auch als einzige ihrer Familie nach Gryffindor. Sie ist Bella's Schwester."  
„... Und Patricia's beste Freundin..."  
„Ja, stimmt."  
„Was?"  
Den letzten Satz hatte sie mehr gemurmelt als deutlich gesprochen, da Professor McGongall auch schon mit dem Unterricht begann, aber Sirius beugte sich flüstern zu ihr rüber, wohl bedacht darauf, nicht von der Lehrerin erwischt zu werden.  
„Na, So wurden James und Ich erst Freunde. Durch Domi..."  
Lilli hatte Sirius nicht mehr geantwortet, denn sie wollte dem Unterricht folgen und diesmal nicht noch mal in einen Tagtraum verfallen und doch... Jetzt wo Sirius das sagte, fühlte sie sich irgendwie beobachtet. Domi gab es also wirklich... Andromeda Black. Sie hatte nie von ihr gehört, sie wusste nicht mal, dass es sie gibt. Diese Träume waren keine Hirngespinste ihrer Fantasie... sie waren etwas anderes.


	62. Chapter 62

**lady89:** Dein Verdacht ist hm... "fast" richtig +g+ Aber wirklich nur fast XD +g+ Hätte er. Ich hab mich eh immer gefrag, wie sie sich selbst verarzten konnten, wo ich kaum glaube, dass Männer Männer gerne verarzten, hehe. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

**Seraph:** Gern geschehen :) +g+ Jah, der Chapname war offensichtlich. Sie werden bei Black Heart II wieder origineller, versprochen. Thx fürs Review. Lg

_A/N: Schon merkwürdig, das Chap alleine war zu kurz und mit dem nächsten wars zu lang Öö Also die Chapverteilung stimmt hier mit dem Forum eindeutig nicht mehr überein... Ich hab aber auch wieder ein ganz neues Chap, dass übernächstes Mal kommt und an dem wieder ein ganz neues anschließt. Das kommt davon, wenn man wieder neue Ideen hat +g+ _

* * *

Chap 62: Poisonheart II

Schritte hallten auf dem Pflaster wieder. Es war das Klackern von hochhackigen Stiefeln, die auf etwas zuliefen, bis sie die Tore des Malfoy-Anwesens schließlich erreicht hatten, bis die von Angst gezeichneten braunen Augen der Person in die eiskalten blauen Augen des Mannes blickten, der im Garten des Anwesens stand und zurückblickte. Es war ein sadistischer Glanz, der sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte, etwas Überlegendes und Hochnäsiges ging von seiner Haltung aus, als Tricia sich an die Eisenstäbe des Tores heranpresste. Ihre Atmung war ruckartig, ihre Hände, nein, ihr gesamter Körper zitterte vor Furcht. Sie schluckte, um ihre Stimme wieder zu finden als Malfoy mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes das Tor öffnete und sie herein ließ.  
Sie stand ihm gegenüber, mehr als Hass und Verachtung konnte das Mädchen für ihn nicht aufbringen, zu sehr hing ihre Sorge an dem was vorgefallen war.  
„WO IST ER!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme, krampfhaft versuchend ihre Angst zu unterdrücken.  
„Er?" fragte Lucius und lächelte überlegen während er seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte und gleichgültig sein Grundstück begutachtete. Seine Schönheit zu bewundern schien ihm viel interessanter, als die Lage des Mädchens ihm gegenüber.  
„Du weißt wer..." raunzte sie aufgebracht.  
Er antwortete noch immer nicht.  
„Ich weiß genau, dass du weißt wo er ist. WO IST JAMES! SAGS MIR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"  
„James... ah... dein Bruder..."  
„Hör auf so zu tun, Lucius. Ich weiß, dass du alles weißt, was Du-weißt-schon-wer tut. Wo hat er seine Gefangenen? Du weißt, dass sie ihn haben!"  
„James wurde gefangen? Ist er nicht erst 12? Was hat er denn getan, um den Zorn des dunklen Lords auf sich zu lenken."  
„Er hat nichts getan... Er war nur zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort!"  
„Ich verstehe..."

Seiner Stimme war eindeutig zu entnehmen, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht Leid tat, nein, sogar eher, dass es ihm Vergnügen bereitete sie in dieser Verfassung und James in dieser Gefahr zu sehen. Vielleicht wusste er es auch wirklich schon oder war auch dabei gewesen als es passierte? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie wusste nur eins, dass sie ihn zur Rede stellen musste und dass er der einzige war, der ihr jetzt helfen konnte. Der Gedanke was mit ihrem Bruder passieren könnte, während sie mit ihm sprach, ließ ihr Herz vor Leid schreien.

„Lass ihn gehen... Sag dem dunklen Lord, dass er ihn gehen lassen soll... Bitte."  
„Bitte? DU... Patricia Potter, flehst mich an?"  
Ein Satz, für den sie ihn am liebsten umgebracht hätte. Nie war ihr Hass gegen ihn größer als in diesem Augenblick. Ginge es nicht um das Leben ihres Bruders, sie hätte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt und ihn auf der Stelle einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, ganz egal, ob sie verboten waren oder nicht. In diesem Moment hasste sie sich mehr denn jeh, hasste das was sie tat, was sie war, was sie wollte. Ihre Eltern, so gute Auroren sie auch waren, sie würden ihren Bruder niemals finden, ihr Großvater, so mächtig er als Zaubereiminister auch sein konnte, würde ihn niemals mit all seinen Auroren finden. Aber dieser böse Zauberer, der mehr Leid und Kummer in ihr Leben gebracht hatte, als irgendjemand anderes, der sich in ihre Gefühle reinbohrte, wie ein Parasit, war der einzige, der zu helfen vermochte. Das schlimmste war, dass er das genau wusste und auch, wie er seinen Trumpf genießen konnte.  
„Was... willst du?" fragte sie resigniert und leise.  
Sein Gesicht umspielte ein gemeines Lächeln, das man als Gewinner auflegte und Malfoy wusste genau, dass er sie in diesem Moment da hatte, wo er sie haben wollte. Ihr Herz schmerzte mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Ein ekelhafter Brechreiz hatte sich in ihrem Hals breit gemacht, der genau so abscheulich war, wie der qualvolle Stein, der sich auf ihr Herz legte und ihm das Schlagen verbot. Sie liebte ihre Familie, ihre Eltern, ihren Bruder, ihren Großvater. Alles war so leicht gewesen als Patricia Potter, Tochter der stärksten Auroren Michael und Maria Potter, Enkelin des Zaubereiministers Harold Potter. Sie und James hatten es gut, ihnen flog alles zu. Sie trugen so vieles von ihren Eltern mit sich, Charaktereigenschaften, Talente, Können... Wie oft hatten ihre Eltern ihnen beigebracht nicht aufzugeben, sich niemals unterkriegen zu lassen. Sie selbst zu sein, sich niemals erpressen zu lassen. Sie war all die Jahre stolz auf sich, auf ihren Namen und nun beschmutzte sie ihn sogar noch...  
„Du weißt was ich will, Patricia..."  
Sein Flüstern war so nah, seine Nähe beunruhigend. Er hatte sich hinter sie gestellt, seine starke Brust an ihren Rücken gepresst. Seine kalte Hand fuhr an ihrem Nacken entlang und strich ihre Haare von ihrem Ohr weg, als die schrecklichen Worte ihre Nerven erreichten und die tiefe Angst in sie hineindrückten.  
„Aber ich will mehr als dein Versprechen... Ich will den unbrechbaren Schwur..."

* * *

„Und was ich wirklich nicht verstehen kann ist, dass Professor Ick nicht mit sich reden lässt. Ich hätt für meine Arbeit ein Ohnesgleichen verdient, so lang wie Frank dran gearbeitet hat..."  
Alice lachte als sie das erzählte, doch war schnell klar, dass sie ziemlich allein über ihren Witz lachte. Lilli stand am Becken vor dem Spiegel, tiefe Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie wandte sich vollkommen aufgelöst Alice zu, verzweifelt in dem Versuch die Tränen wegzuwischen.  
„Was?"  
„Lilli?" fragte diese verwirrt, doch statt zu antworten, zog sie rasch Tücher aus dem Spender und tupfte ihre Wangen vergebens weiter ab, denn die Tränen kamen immer wieder. Lilli fühlte sich so traurig und verängstigt, als ob sie es wäre, die sich selbst aufgegeben hätte, um etwas zu retten, zu beschützen, dass ihr mehr Wert war, als sie selbst... Aber sie war es nicht... Tricia war es. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, um sich zu beruhigen und den Tagtraum von eben zu verstehen.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Alice besorgt und kam näher, um sie tröstend an der Schulter zu streicheln. Sie hatte die Freundin früher schon oft in dieser Verfassung gesehen und auch immer wieder versucht zu tröstend, doch heute war es etwas anderes. Es gab keinen Grund für ihre Stimmung, niemand hatte sie verstoßen, böswillig geärgert oder beleidigt und sie hatte mehr als nur einen Grund fröhlich und glücklich zu sein.  
„Ja... ich... Merlin, Alice, ich glaub, ich werd gerade verrückt..."  
Mit zitterndem Körper stützte sie sich am Beckenrand fest und sank mit dem Kopf hinab. Sie fühlte sich so verloren und alleingelassen, als ob die ganze Welt um sie herum weggerannt wäre und sie allein ließ, weil sie etwas getan hatte, was alle anderen verachteten.  
„Warum?"  
Alice Stimme klang tröstend, aber es half nichts. Sie fühlte sich als ob man von ihr verlangen würde zu sterben, als ob sie am Rande einer Schlucht stand und man von ihr verlangte sofort runter zu springen.  
„Vergiss es..." bat sie schließlich und wischte sich ein letztes mal ihre Tränen ab.

Sie atmete tief ein und unterdrückte das Zittern ihres Körpers mit aller Gewalt. Mit einem kurzen Lächeln verschwand sie schließlich aus der Mädchentoilette und folgte dem Strom der Schüler in die große Halle zum Mittagessen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ihnen allen zu folgen, unter tausend anderen Schülern zu sein, die alle nicht wussten, was mit ihr war. Wie denn auch? Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, anders angesehen von ihnen. Als ob sie sie so nicht auch schon für verrückt hielten, weil sie anders war. Nicht mal durch ihre Beziehung mit James schien sie es ihnen Recht machen zu können, schien sie zu eine von ihnen machen zu können. Wie sollte jemand wie sie jemals dazugehören? Sie war Muggelgeboren, war unter der Zaubererschaft eine Schande, eine Wildfremde und jetzt hatte sie auch noch Tagträume von der Schwester ihres Freundes, die sie kaum kannte. Das war nicht normal, sie war nicht normal und der Gedanke, dass sie anders war, dass sie allein mit dieser merkwürdigen Neigung war, erschreckte sie. Es ließ sie sich noch einsamer fühlen, als sie es ohnehin die ganze Zeit war...

* * *

In der großen Halle sah Lilli ihre Freunde, sah James und wieder keimten die Tränen in ihr auf. Das Gefühl von Tricia, ihre Angst um ihren Bruder, Angst, dass er Tot sein könnte, dass man ihm weh tat, ihn quälte. Sie war so einsam... In diesem Augenblick vermisste sie Anna mehr denn jeh, vermisste die Bezugsperson, die ihr zuhörte, mit ihr sprach, ihr die Dinge erklärte. Obgleich sie sich früher nicht verstanden hatten, in der letzten Zeit war sie die einzige, die sie normal machte... Es war klarer denn jeh... sie musste Anna sprechen... oder ihr schreiben. Irgendwas, damit sie mit diesem verängstigtem Gefühl nicht mehr alleine war.  
„Lils!" rief James begeistert als er sie erblickte. Ohne zu zögern war der Gryffindor aufgestanden, war zu seiner Angebeteten hingerannt und hatte sie in seine Arme geschlossen. Sie spürte seine Arme, die sich um ihre Hüfte schlagen und an ihn drückten, spürte seine weichen Lippen auf ihren und seine warme Zunge und je länger sie in den Kuss versank, um so schmerzvoller war es, wenn sie an das Gefühl zurück dachte, als sie ihn verloren hatte...  
'James... Ich liebe dich so sehr... Ich will nicht... dass es endet...'

Als James Lilli küsste schien es, als ob seine Welt stehen bleiben würde. Sie zu spüren, sie zu fühlen, allein ihre Nähe verschaffte ihm ein Gefühl der Unendlichkeit. Er fühlte sich wohl, fühlte sich gut an. Er ließ sie los, strahlte sie an und führte sie zu seinen Freunden. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er sie in seinen Armen fest, hatte seine Hände um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und sich an sie gedrückt. Wie sehr hatte er sich immer danach gesehnt mit ihr zusammen sein zu dürfen? Seit dem er sie damals sah, ihre Augen, ihr tröstender Blick, der ihm das Licht zeigte und von der Dunkelheit weg zog. In ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich wie ein anderer Mensch, fühlte sich gut und besser, als ob er die Welt verbessern könnte und in der Lage war, Voldemort zu stürzen.

'Aber du wirst sie verletzten, wie du es mit mir gemacht hast'

James erstarrte mitten beim essen, hielt den Löffel vor seinem Mund an und blickte verwirrt auf.  
„Was?"  
„Wie was?" fragte Sirius während er das Brötchen in sich reinstopfte.  
„Was?"  
„Was?"  
„Vergiss es," lachte James nebensächlich.  
„War nur so als hätte ich was gehört..."  
Er wollte noch Anna sagen, verkniff es sich aber. Wie sollte er sie hören, wo sie gar nicht da war? Gut, es war ihre Stimme aber... die Worte... sie konnten nicht von ihr kommen. Sie hätte das nie gesagt... genau so wenig wie es im letzten Brief ihre Worte waren. So hart und herzlos... und nun diese Worte, die in seinem Gehirn herumspuckten, aus seiner Erinnerung sind... Er erinnerte sich so gut an sie... .

* * *

In den Bergen vor einigen Jahren...

„James?!"  
„Hier! Anna, nun mach schon, du lahme Ente."  
„Ich geb dir gleich Ente," schnauzte sie böse und krabbelte den Felsvorsprung zu ihm hoch. James stand da und lächelte amüsiert von oben zu ihr hinab, statt ihr rauf zu helfen. Kaum, dass sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, ging er einige Schritte zur Seite und blickte von da auf London hinab. Die Stadt wirkte so klein von dem Berg aus, dass er sich fast schon übergroß fühlte.  
„Das muss ich Padfoot zeigen. Dem gefällt das hier bestimmt."  
„Und wieso hast du dann nicht ihn, sondern mich hier rauf geschleppt?"  
„Na, weil du grad hier warst und sowieso nichts zu tun hattest," lachte er amüsiert, doch sie fand das ganz und gar nicht komisch. Stattdessen zog sie die Stirn kraus und sah ihn beleidigt an.  
„Sowieso nichts zu tun habe?" fragte sie mit gehobener Stimme, die nicht nur böse sondern auch aufgebracht und sauer klang.  
„Hey, ich versuch verzweifelt eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Dämon in dir zu bändigen und du sagst, ich TU sowieso nichts!"  
„Öhm..." machte James, dem erst jetzt bewusst wurde, dass sie seine Worte in den falschen Hals bekommen hatte.  
„Danke, denkst du wirklich, dass ich mit den Fingern schnipste und Tada, die Lösung ist hier?!"  
„Hey, Anna, bleib mal ruhig, ja?"  
„Sicher, bleib ich ruhig," gab sie mit einer Spur Sarkasmus zurück, während ihr Blick ihn noch immer böse anfunkelte.  
„Ich hock mich ja nur Tag und Nacht an meinem Schreibtisch, um die Bücher durchzuglotzen nach einem Weg das dunkle Mal an deinem Rücken wegzukriegen. Ich hab sogar Kevin Socress abgesagt, weil ich dachte, ich hätt nen Spruch, der sich nur leider als Niete rausstellte und du sagst: Ich mach ja sonst nichts... Danke. Wenn du willst kann ich wirklich mal nichts tun!"  
„Schuuuuuuuldigung," stieß er mit zusammen gehaltenen Händen aus und blickte sie mit unschuldig, reuendem Hundeblick an, den sie sonst nur von Sirius kannte. Was blieb einen da anderes übrig als nicht mehr böse zu sein, auch wenn sein Spruch wirklich verletzend war. Letzten Endes gab sie sich schon fast selbst auf, nur um ihm zu helfen. Sie hatte die letzten Nächte nicht gut geschlafen und bezweifelte auch, dass die Heilenden Sprüche der weißen Magie ihm irgendwie geholfen hatten.  
„Ich weiß ja dass es nicht leicht für dich ist und ich tu mein bestes, um dir zu helfen, aber... ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen... Tut's noch weh? Das Mal mein ich..."  
James setzte sich auf den Felsen nieder und atmete etwas schwer ein.  
„Naja, es ist schon fast alltäglich geworden. Ich mein... ich leb damit... Man gewöhnt sich doch an alles?"  
„Ist es denn stärker geworden?"

Sie machte sich langsam mehr Sorgen, denn jetzt schien es ihm mit einem mal nicht mehr so gut zu gehen, kaum dass sie danach gefragt hatte. Er wurde leicht blass und es schien auch, als ob seine Kraft nachlassen würde. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und legte ihn an seine Brust.  
„Benignus sanatio."  
Ein weißer Strahl floss von der Spitze des Zauberstabes direkt in seinen Körper. James atmete einmal tief ein als der Zauber ihn durchfuhr. Es sollte heilen, ihm den Schmerz nehmen, doch stattdessen wurde es schlimmer. Er atmete noch immer schwer und seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Brust, als ob es noch mehr schmerzen würde.  
„Nicht besser?" fragte sie besorgt und kniete sich zu ihm hinab, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können, das er den Boden zugewandt hatte. Vielleicht aus Pein oder aus Scham, weil er sich nicht beherrschen konnte, wie er es wollte.  
„James?"  
„Irgendwie..."  
„Ja?... James?"  
„... Ist es nicht besser... Es brennt... Fast noch mehr als vorher... was hast du gemacht?"

An seiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen als er zu ihr aufblickte. Seine Augen waren dunkel und sie konnte seine kurzen Atemzüge hören. Ihm ging es nicht gut und sie glaubte fast, dass sie Schuldzuweisung in seinem Blick erkennen konnte.  
„Das ist ein Heilzauber, den Heiler aus dem St. Mungo's benutzen... Er hätte dir helfen müssen... Warte, ich benutzte noch einen anderen... torpor condoleo!"  
Doch auch dies brachte gar nichts. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich als ob sein Herz zerreißen würde. Das Brennen an seinem Rücken verbreitete sich wie ein Feuer durch seine Nerven und brachen sein Blut zum kochen. Sein Kopf pochte so laut, dass er kraftlos zu Boden sank. Seine rechte Hand wanderte an seine Stirn und versuchte den Schmerz aufzuhalten, doch dieser wurde immer schlimmer, immer heftiger und immer intensiver.  
„James!" schrie Anna besorgt und war zu ihm hinab gesunken. Sie wollte ihm helfen und noch einen Heilzauber versuchen, doch James hatte ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen. Sie erschrak als die heftige Wucht ihre Hand traf und ihren Zauberstab Meter weiter nach hinten schleuderte.  
„Was zum-"  
„Blutsverräterin!" schrie er sie an und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, den er mit einer unglaublichen Wut gegen sie richtete. Für einen Moment war Anna zu gelähmt vom Schock, als dass sie etwas sagen oder tun konnte.  
„Impedimenta!"

Der harte Druck stieß sie von der Stelle und beförderte sie 3 Meter nach hinten, wo sie mit einem harten Knall auf dem kalten Steinboden wieder aufknallte. Heftiger Schmerz zog durch ihre Nerven hindurch als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
„Ich bring dich um, Verräterin!"  
„James!"  
Schnell sprang sie wieder auf und sah sich nach ihrem Zauberstab um als er auf sie zukam und sie mit seinen Händen zur Seite riss. Diesmal knallte sie mit dem gesamten Körper am Rücken voran gegen einen Baum und wieder zuckte derselbe Schmerz durch sie hindurch. Es war als ob sie verprügelt wurde, nur nicht von ihrem Vater, sondern von ihrem besten Freund.  
„Impedimenta!"  
Es gelang ihr sich zu ducken und der Fluch traf den Baum statt sie. Holzsplitter flogen in alle Richtungen und ergossen sich über ihrem Kopf. Ihr Zauberstab lag auf den Boden, das Silber glitzerte ihr im Sonnenlicht entgegen. Anna hechtete danach und hätte ihn auch fast gehabt, wenn James nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre und sie mit sich zur Seite riss.

James war so schwer als er auf ihr saß, sein Griff an ihren Schultern war so fest, dass sie am liebsten schmerzvoll aufgeschrieen hätte. Ihr Puls raste während sie sich aus seinem Griff mit aller Kraft wehrte. Einen kurzen Moment lang blieb sie starr vor Schreck als sie in seine Augen sah. Pechschwarz, selbst die Korona war vollständig dunkel, sein gesamter Gesichtsausdruck glich einem schnell alternden schrecklichen Mann. Er wollte ihr aufs Neue einen Fluch an den Hals hetzen, als sie ihn mit voller Wucht von sich runter stieß und mit dem Fuß zur Seite drückte. Noch nie hatte sie soviel Kraft gegen ihn gewandt, doch in diesem Augenblick hatte sie mehr als nur Angst vor ihrem besten Freund. Er wollte sie tatsächlich umbringen, das wurde ihr klar... Sie röchelte nachdem sie sich endlich freigekämpft hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte hektisch suchend nach ihrem Zauberstab, der sich Meter weiter weg von ihr befand. Wieder hechtete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und diesmal konnte sie ihn auch rechtzeitig ergreifen, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Vulnerare!"  
„Stupor!"  
Beide Zauber waren gleichzeitig gerufen und trafen genau ineinander, als auf den Gegner. Sie zerpufften in der Luft zu Rauch und hinterließen für einen Moment nichts als einen hellen Schein ihres Aufpralls, der beide für den Moment schockierte und lähmte vor Überraschung.  
„James, komm zu dir!" schrie Anna verzweifelt und vollkommen außer Atem. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so um ihr Leben gekämpft wie in diesem Augenblick mit ihrem eigentlich besten Freund und noch nie schien ihre Furcht vor dem Tod größer zu sein, als jetzt...  
„James, bitte, das bist nicht du und du weißt das! Kämpf dagegen an, das dunkle Mal ist-"  
Ein heftiger Windstoss traf sie diesmal an der Schulter und riss sie kräftig zu Boden. Der Aufprall ihres Körpers auf den harten Stein war so heftig, dass sie alle Mühe hatte einen weiteren Schrei zu unterdrücken. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass James nicht aufhören würde, nicht durch gutes zureden.. Doch genau so wenig wollte sie es tun... es war nicht fair, sie hatte es gelesen, aber wie konnte sie das tun? Wie sollte sie einen Zauber der dunklen Künste zu seiner Heilung verwenden... sie wollte es niemals tun, schon allein wegen der Tatsache, dass die gesamte Familie Potters die dunklen Künste verachteten und sie wollte doch zu ihnen gehören, wollte weiterhin ein Teil von ihnen sein und von ihnen akzeptiert werden.  
Ein weiterer Fluch traf sie und riss sie wieder zu Boden. Diesmal blieb sie keuchend auf alle viere gekniet liegen und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zusammen zu klappen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie ihn sehen. James kam auf sie zu, der Zauberstab war auf sie gerichtet, seine Lippen geöffnet, bereit einen erneuten Fluch los zu lassen. Seine Haltung war hocherhoben, war wütend, seine Gesichtszuge waren finster. Etwas Gemeines glitzerte in seinen tief schwarzen Augen...  
„confirmo Tui malus!" schrie sie aus voller Kraft.  
Und als ihn der Zauber erwischte, als er in ihn hinein fuhr, fühlte er sich stärker als er es jeh geglaubt hätte.  
Oh, wie gut James sich noch an diesen Augenblick erinnerte, an das Gefühl, dass er bekam, als sie den Zauber gesprochen hatte und sich sein Körper so stark anfühlte, als ob er mit nur einem Fingerschnipsen Bäume ausreisen könnte. So stark, unbezwingbar, einfach nur mächtig... Er spürte etwas starkes in sich aufkeimen, in sich gedeihen... und er sah Anna, wie sie die Augen schloss und kraftlos am Boden keuchte. Den Zauberstab noch fest in ihren Händen geklammert, schien sie in schreckliche Schmerzen zu versinken...

Stille erfüllte die Luft, als er sich mit einem mal vollkommen schwach fühlte, die große Kraft war vergangen und hatte nichts außer einer unerträglichen, ewigen Kälte hinterlassen. Der Wind blies durch die Blätter an den Ästen hindurch, die Sonne warf weiter ihre Strahlen auf sie hinab... als er schließlich seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ und schwach auf den unebenen Boden hinab sank.  
Er atmete ein, sie atmete aus, er atmete aus, sie atmete ein... Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden, um zu sehen wie es ihr ging, denn die Angst, dass sie jeden Moment zusammen brach, schien ihn nicht mehr los zu lassen. Stattdessen war es Anna, die aufstand und zu ihm hinhumpelte. Sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder und atmete erleichtert wieder aus...  
Er war wieder er selbst, seine Augen hatten wieder die weiße Korona und in den Hasselnussbraunen Pupillen leuchtete wieder der liebevolle Glanz seiner weißen Seele.  
„Anna..." flüsterte er schuldbewusst.  
„Ich-"  
„Es tut mir leid..." stieß sie aus, noch bevor er mehr sagen konnte. Noch verstand er nicht was ihr Leid tat, doch ihre frustrierten Augen verrieten soviel.  
„Ich wollte es nicht... aber... ich war so verzweifelt..."  
„Anna? Was tut dir Leid?"  
„James... Ich hab einen Fluch der dunklen Künste angewandt... um dir zu helfen... Meine Mutter hat es bei meinem Vater angewandt und... Ich wollte ihn nie bei dir anwenden. Wirklich, aber als ich es im Buch nachgelesen hatte, da ließ es mich nicht mehr los... Ich... Es tut mir leid... Aber... ich hatte Angst vor dir. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich wirklich Angst vor dir... Du wolltest mich wirklich gerade umbringen..."  
James verzog sein Gesicht. Es war ein grimmiges Lächeln als er sich von ihr abwandte, um in die Stadt unter sich zu starren. Jeder Knochen tat ihm weh. Der Fluch hatte sich angefühlt, als ob er ihm jegliche Kraft geraubt hätte, nachdem er ihm fast unsterblich gemacht hatte. Nun fühlte er sich als ob er jeden Moment dahin siechen würde...  
„Danke..."  
Es waren seine einzigen Worte gewesen...

* * *

Wie Anna doch Recht hatte... Er hatte ihr damals wehgetan, er hätte sie fast umgebracht. Was wenn das mit Lilli auch passiert? Sie würde das Ganze nicht so verarbeiten können wie Anna. Die beiden waren zu unterschiedlich. Lilli würde das nicht verkraften. Welches Recht besaß er, ihr das anzutun? Sie so fest an sich zu binden, weil er sie liebte, um ihr dann weh zu tun, wenn er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte? Er hatte sich damals nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt. Er wusste noch genau, was es für ein Gefühl war, endlich zu töten, das Leben eines Menschen auszulöschen, um selbst mächtiger und überlegender zu sein. Er war damals wirklich bereit gewesen, sie zu töten, ihr Leben auszulöschen. In seinem unkontrollierten Hass, hatte er fast seine beste Freundin umgebracht. Lilli durfte dieser Gefahr nicht ausgesetzt werden. Er musste etwas unternehmen, solange er dazu noch in der Lage war...

* * *

Und während in Durmstrang langsam die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank und die Nacht über Bulgarien herein brachte, saß Anna White auf den Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes, ein Pergament in der einen Hand, eine Feder in der anderen. Trauer füllten die schwarzen Augen, aus denen Tränen über die Wange rollten. Ihre zarten Finger zitterten bei dem Versuch, Worte zu Papier zu bringen...  
„Sirius..." flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Es war nur der Name, eine einziges Wort, das eine zerbrechliche, leise Stimme hervor brachte... Ihr Herz begann zu wild zu rasen, das pochen wurde immer härter und lauter, als sie es spürte. Sie blickte vom Pergament auf und sah einen jungen Zauberer aus dem Schloss aufs Feld kommen. Nein, nicht irgendein Zauberer... Sondern Caleb Patrowka. Wie sie ihn doch hasste, weil er Sirius und James hasste. Und sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde, was sie niemals verhindern konnte. Nicht in ihrer jetzigen Lage. Sie fuhr mit der Hand an ihren Zauberstab und zog ihn heraus...

* * *

So dunkel, so kalt, so grausam. Blutrote Augen, die zum Himmel hinauf blickten, ihm seinen ganzen Hass entgegenbrachten. Der Wind streifte die schwere schwarze Robe und wehte sie elegant zur Seite während der Regen sich erbarmungslos auf die Erde nieder goss. Er verwandelte Erde in Schlamm, kleine Straßenlöcher in Pfützen und er befeuchtete trockene Haut und ließ sie durch seine eisige Kälte gefrieren.

Das Herz klopfte... klopfte so laut, dass sie Angst hatte, es würde jeden Moment aufhören zu schlagen, weil der letzte laute Schlag zuviel sein könnte. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, ihr Wille war gebrochen, ihre Stimme hatte vollständig versagt. Der Zauberstab lag nutzlos auf dem Boden, der weiße Umhang war mit Blut betröpfelt, während sie neben ihm auf alle viere kniete und ergebend ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, der Regen hatte ihre schwarzen Haare vollständig durchnässt...

Sie atmete... noch atmete sie... noch spürte sie die Luft, noch fühlte sie das Leben...

* * *

Lilli schlug ihre Augen auf. Erschrocken über etwas, dass sie nicht verstand. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal des Gryffindorturms, ihr Körper war ruhig, ihr Atem geregelt als ihr Blick auf das Halsband mit dem Blumenkristall fiel, das auf dem Nachttischchen lag und funkelte... Es war ein Geschenk von Anna, etwas, dass sie immer bei sich trug...  
'Merkwürdig. Hab ich es gestern etwa abgelegt?'  
An diesem morgen fühlte es sich mühselig an überhaupt aufzustehen. Es schien viel Kraft zu kosten nicht sofort wieder aufs Bett niederzufallen, um weiterzuschlafen, als ob sie die Nacht über weit gelaufen wäre...

Nachdem sie gut eine halbe Stunde gebraucht hatte, um sich überhaupt richtig wach zu kriegen, schleppte sie sich schließlich angezogen in die Große Halle zum frühstücken. Schon als sie den Eingang der Halle betrat, bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war eine drückende Stille erschienen als sie den Raum betrat, viele Blicke wanderten zu den Maraudern rüber, bevor langsam wieder Bewegung in die Menge hinein kam und die gesamte Halle begann miteinander zu tuscheln, jeder tratschte etwas und wenn sie sich nicht irrte, dann hörte sie Dumbledores und Sirius Namen verdächtig oft in den Sätzen. Der Schulleiter saß nicht mal bei den anderen Lehrern zum essen und das auch McGongall nicht anwesend war, wirkte nicht unbedingt erleichtert auf sie. Etwas war passiert... und sie konnte sich auch bald vorstellen was, als sie ihre Freunde sah, die zwar gemeinsam am langen Tisch saßen, jedoch ziemlich gedrückt zu seien schienen. Besonders Sirius und James bekamen keinen einzigen Bissen runter. Die beiden Freunde waren ziemlich blass und sahen einander immer wieder besorgt an, während sie ihr Müsli umrührten, statt es zu essen.  
„Morgen," grüßte sie vorsichtig.  
„Lilli."  
James war ohne zu zögern aufgestanden und hatte sie fest umarmt. Allein an der Stärke seiner Umarmung ahnte sie, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war... zu schlimm? Es betraf die beiden Jungs und Dumbledore und McGonagall?  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wusste, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war.  
Eine Befürchtung hatte sie bereits und eigentlich wollte sie keine Bestätigung dafür haben. James antwortete zuerst nicht und ein Blick zu Sirius verriet ihr, dass auch er nicht vorhatte sie aufzuklären. Es war Remus, der letzten Endes aufstand und es ihr gefasst mitteilte.  
„Es ist etwas passiert, Lilli... Anna... wird seit gestern vermisst."

So viele Sätze wollten raus. Sätze wie: Es tut mir leid oder Das ist schlimm, aber es kam nichts. Sie hatte das Gefühl als ob jeder Satz, jedes Wort in diesem Moment falsch gewesen wäre. Sirius saß da, als ob die Welt am untergehen wäre und in James Augen konnte sie dieselbe Verzweiflung sehen, die man an Sirius gesamter Haltung erkennen konnte. Gemeinsam mit James sank sie auf die Bank hinab, um sich zu setzen, denn wenn sie länger gestanden hätte, wäre sie vielleicht noch kraftlos zusammengefallen. Es war nur ein Satz, einer, den sie vielleicht sogar erwartet hatten... Sie wussten alle, wie es um Anna und Durmstrang stand, wussten, dass sie da drüben keine Freunde hatte, dass sie einige Feinde besaß. Petrowka und Melissa Kingcade waren in Durmstrang. Doch sie hielt sich so lange und nie kam irgendetwas, dass es ihr drüben nicht gut gehen würde, dass sie ihr etwas angetan hätten. Allein dass Dumbledore sie rüber gehen ließ, war Grund genug für sie zu glauben, dass keine Gefahr drüben bestand oder ihr Urgroßvater zumindest eine schützende Hand über sie gehalten hätte, so dass ihr so etwas niemals hätte passieren können. Nun war es also raus... Sie hatten sich geirrt.

Es war eine Angst, die in ihr aufgetaucht war. Eine Angst, die sie bis dahin nicht kannte... Sie hatte schon viel Angst in ihrem Leben gefühlt, Angst vor der Einsamkeit, Angst vor der Trauer, Angst um ihrer selbst willen... aber jetzt war etwas neues in ihr erschienen. Ein schwarzes Loch, das sich anfühlte, als ob es sie mit aller Macht hinab reißen wollte, doch nicht im Stande dazu war... Denn sie saß hier nicht alleine. Hier saßen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter und sie machten sich genau solche Sorgen, hatten genau so große Angst, ihnen schwirrten dieselben Gedanken durch die Köpfe, die auch sie plagten. Und als sie James Hand spürte, wie sie ihre fest an sich drückte, obgleich er sie dabei nicht angesehen hatte, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr allein...

Sie hatte die letzten Jahre immer mit ihrer Angst alleine auskommen müssen, mit ihrer Trauer alleine leben müssen. Wenn nicht für lange, dann doch für eine gewisse Zeit. Als James damals angeblich gestorben war, da hatte sie bittere Tränen geweint, hatte sich so lange allein gelassen gefühlt, bis Anna sich ihrer erbarmt hatte, um für sie da zu sein. Jetzt wo es um sie ging, wo sie vermisst wurde, da fühlte sich Lilli alles andere als allein. Sie hatte Angst, aber sie teilte es mit 4 Männern, die für sie da waren...

Und so verging der Tag ohne dass die 5 irgendetwas besonderes getan hätten. Sie hatten sich nach dem Unterricht in den Gemeinschaftsraum verkrochen. Am Kamin herumgelungert und sprachlos einfach das Feuer angestarrt. Lilli lag in James Armen und alles was sie taten, war dem Atem des Partners zu lauschen.  
'Ich kann sein Herz hören, wie es schlägt... so langsam und still... Es hat etwas Beruhigendes an sich... James... Er riecht so anders als die anderen Männer... So gut... '  
Als ob er sie gehört hätte, spürte sie seine Arme, wie sie sie vorsichtig fester an sich drückten und sie wusste, dass sie ihre Augen schließen konnte, um sich auszuruhen. Er würde auf sie aufpassen, sie bei sich halten, sie stützen...

* * *

Sommer 1973

Das Potterhaus war überfüllt mit Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums, einschließlich des Ministers selber. James galt als vermisst und duzende Zauberer und Hexen durchsuchten alle möglichen Verstecke der Todesser, um ihn zu finden, während im Potter Haus die Zentrale des Suchtrupps aufgebaut wurde. Jede Minute war kostbar, jede Sekunde, die verging, hinterließ eine schreckliche Angst in Michael und Maria Potter. An der Suche beteiligten sich nicht nur Auroren, sondern auch bekannte Zauberer oder Hexen, die nicht im Dienste des Ministeriums standen. Der Schulleiter Hogwarts war nur einer von ihnen. Auch ihm lag viel daran, den jungen Potter-Sohn wieder zu finden, so schnell es ging.

Die Flammen im Kamin loderten auf und verkündeten seine Ankunft. Einen kurzen Moment blickten ihn alle an, als er heraus schritt und seinen Blick als erstes Harold zuwandte, der ihn zwar erwiderte, sofort aber seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
„Keine Chance, Albus..."  
„Ich verstehe, Harold."  
Dumbledore schritt zu ihnen heran, um sich die Arbeit anzusehen, die bisher geleistet worden war, während man ihm erzählte, wie die Suche lief.  
„Wir haben verdächtige Todesser besucht, aber aus ihnen war nichts herauszupressen, geschweige denn hatten wir eine Chance die wichtigsten zu befragen. Sie konnten vorher die Flucht ergreifen. Aus dem Rest war nichts rauszuquetschen."  
„Lucius Malfoy?"  
„Keine Chance, Albus," antwortete Michael für seinen Vater und verzog grimmig die Miene. Nicht nur Sorge stand in seinem Gesicht, sondern auch Schuld und Verzweiflung. Etwas, das man sonst in keinem Auroren-Gesicht wahrnehmen konnte. Zu gut schafften sie es, sich hinter Masken der Kälte zu verstecken. Michael Potter hatte es heute nicht geschafft. Die Situation war anders. Er war Schuld an dem verschwinden seines eigenen Sohnes, war Schuld an dem, was ihm widerfahren könnte, war Schuld daran, dass man ihn verletzte...  
„Ich verstehe..."  
Tricia stürmte wie von Sinnen durch die Tür ins Potterhaus hinein und war direkt vor ihrer Familie stehen geblieben.  
„Ich weiß wo James ist!"  
Es war nicht so, dass dieser Satz nicht von großer Bedeutung wäre und dass sie ihn nicht wirklich laut genug geschrieen hätte, doch Michael, Maria, Harold und der Rest, der im Raum stand, blickten sie lediglich verständnislos an. Ihren Gesichtern zufolge konnte man ableiten, dass sie die Tochter der beiden Auroren für verrückt hielten.  
„Ich sag die Wahrheit, ich weiß wo James ist!"

Maria warf Michael einen verwirrten Blick zu während Harold auf seine Enkelin zukam und ihr beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Der Blick des Zaubereiministers war nicht nur ernst, sondern auch durchdringend und vielleicht lag auch eine gewisse Strafe in diesem vorwurfsvollen Blick.  
„Wieso glaubst du zu wissen, wo dein Bruder ist, Patricia?"  
Patricia... er nannte sie nur so, wenn er glaubte, mit ihr wie mit einem Verbrecher umgehen zu müssen, den er zu Azkaban verdammte, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte, was hier zum Teufel noch mal nicht stimmte.  
„James ist in Burksdale, einem Dorf in der Nähe Londons... Bitte, glaubt mir, ich bin mir sicher, dass er dort ist."  
Keiner unternahm etwas, keiner schien zur Rettung eilen zu wollen. Sie blieben stehen und blickten sie an, als ob sie ein kleines Kind wäre, das mit ihnen spielen wollte in dieser ernsten Lage. Tricia zitterte vor Angst und Wut gleichzeitig. Angst, weil James in diesen Minuten Qualen erleiden könnte und Wut, weil die Erwachsenen ihr nicht zuhörten oder helfen wollten.  
„Sag uns zuerst warum du glaubst, dass James sich dort befindet. Dann werde ich einen Suchtrupp rüber schicken..."  
„Nein," schrie sie am verzweifeln. Verstanden sie denn nicht, dass jede Sekunde, in der sie zögerten, etwas Schreckliches passieren könnte?  
„Geht verdammt noch mal jetzt hin oder er stirbt!"  
„Patricia Clara Potter!" brüllte Harold in einer ungewohnten Lautstärke, die er sonst nur anwandte, wenn er mit einem Todesser oder ihresgleichen umging.  
„Harold!"  
Dumbledore hielt seinen Freund mit der Hand zurück weiter auf seine Enkelin einzureden. Er hatte ihr die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen, ihre Haltung beobachtet und in seinen kristallklaren Augen konnte Tricia zum ersten Mal Zustimmung erkennen, Hilfe sehen...  
„Ich denke, Michael und Maria sollten wirklich nach Burksdale... Im Moment zählt schließlich nicht WOHER sie es weiß, sondern DASS sie es weiß..."  
„Du glaubst ihr also, Albus?"  
„Ja, das tue ich..."  
Und mit einem Nicken packten schließlich Michael und Maria ihre Zauberstäbe und machten sich zur Abreise bereit.

Doch als der Suchtrupp mitsamt Tricia selbst dort disapparierten erlebten sie nicht nur eine unangenehme Überraschung, sondern auch einen Anblick, den sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würden. Die Stadt stand vollständig in Flammen. Bäume brannten, Häuser fielen in sich zusammen, die Hitze war unerträglich und mitten in dem vielen Rauch stand er... er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Lord Voldemort und zu seinen Füßen, direkt vor ihm, lag in geschlagener Haltung, dem Tode so nahe, James Potter. Sein junger Körper war mit Verletzungen und Wunden übersäht, aus denen Blut heraus tropfte, seine Augen geschlossen als ob er schon tot wäre. Wenn sich seine Brust, durch das atmen, nicht noch auf und ab bewegen würde, hätte Tricia geglaubt ihr Bruder wäre schon längst tot. In diesem Moment wurde es ihr klar... James war nicht tot, aber Voldemort hatte ihn fast dahin getrieben und Lucius? Er wollte dass sie das sehen. Voldemort wollte dass sie das sehen, ihre Machtlosigkeit und seine Stärke. Sie war den Schwur umsonst eingegangen... Malfoy hätte ihr auch so gesagt, wo James sich befindet... Weil diese abscheuliche Kreatur wollte, dass ihre Eltern dies sehen...

Michael hatte sich von ihnen getrennt und war durch die Flammen hindurch gesprungen. Man sah wie er seinen Sohn in seine Arme zog, in dem verzweifelten Versuch ihn wachzurütteln. Er schien Voldemort anzuschreien, sein Blick sagte soviel Hass aus, doch diesem Monster schien das nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil sogar, es gefiel ihm, dass er so verhasst wurde. Voldemort sagte etwas, dann drehte er sich um und apparierte... Tricia hörte nicht was er gesagt hatte, sie wusste nur, dass sie in diesem Moment am liebsten sterben wollte...

St. Mungo's Hospital  
Die Heiler hatten Stunden gebraucht, um James zu helfen. Er hatte zu viele Wunden, hatte seine Augen kein einziges Mal geöffnet, als sie ihn ins Krankenhaus brachten. Die Stunden vergingen... Tricia sah wie ihre Mutter weinte, wie ihr Vater sie versuchte zu trösten, wie Harold verzweifelt in den Operationssaal hinein blickte und um seinen Enkel bangte. Sie bangte auch...  
Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte sie glauben, dass sie James gerettet hatte? Sie war nur das Instrument gewesen, hatte Malfoy und Voldemort bei ihrem hinterlistigen Plan geholfen ihren Eltern weh zu tun, ihrem Großvater zu schaden. Und es war noch nicht mal das Ende... Das würde erst kommen. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte sie nur... so... dumm... sein...

Es schien fast eine Ewigkeit bis der Chefheiler endlich heraus kam und ihnen mitteilte, dass James es schaffen würde. Er sagte noch eine Menge anderer Sachen, doch die nahm sie nicht mehr wahr. Sie beließ es dabei, dass ihre Eltern und ihr Großvater mit ihm sprachen, während sie selbst ins Zimmer hinein schritt um nach ihrem Bruder zu sehen.  
Er schlief tief und fest... vielleicht noch von dem Betäubungszauber? Er sah so hilflos aus... So viele Vorwürfe, die in ihren Gedanken umher schwirrten. Wieso geschah das alles? Wieso musste ihre Familie soviel durchmachen? Wieso musste das ausgerechnet James passieren? Allein bei dem Gedanken, wie er früher quicklebendig umher lief und sich über jede Kleinigkeit freute, brachte sie zum weinen... Diese Tage würden nie wieder kommen. Er würde das nicht einfach so wegstecken, würde das nicht einfach ignorieren... Wieso hatten sie ihm das angetan? Wieso hatte Voldemort ausgerechnet ihm dies antun müssen? Von so vielen Zaubererkindern, wieso traf es ausgerechnet ihren Bruder?

Sie kam näher und setzte sich an sein Bett. Seine Hand war eiskalt... wie seine Wange, sein ganzer Körper und das obwohl an seiner Stirn der Schweiß hinab lief. Als ob er in schrecklichen Alpträumen gefangen wäre.  
„Du denkst, dass es schlimmer kommen wird, nicht wahr?"  
Kopfschüttelnd und gesunkenen Hauptes drehte sie sich um, nur damit sie ihn an der Tür stehen sehen konnte. Lucius lehnte am Türrahmen, die Arme verschränkt und den Blick triumphierend zu ihr hergerichtet. Diese wahnsinnigen Augen, die sie jede Nacht verfolgten, seitdem sie Hogwarts betreten hatte...  
„Wieso?" fragte sie mit fester Stimme.  
„Wieso James? Wieso der Schwur? Wieso verdammt noch mal das alles? Nur, um meinen Eltern weh zu tun?"  
Malfoy lachte arrogant auf, bevor er sich aus seiner Haltung löste und näher trat. Tricia stand sofort auf, um sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Auch wenn sie zugelassen hatte, dass Voldemort James weh tat, sie würde eher sterben als zuzulassen, dass Malfoy ihm jetzt auch nur ansehen dürfte.  
„Ganz die große Schwester, nicht wahr, Patricia?"  
Sein gesamtes Auftreten samt seiner Haltung zeigten genug Hochmut aus. Er fühlte sich als etwas Besseres und er sah zu ihnen hinab, etwas, wofür sie ihn auf ewig hassen würde.  
„Du bist den Schwur eingegangen, es gibt kein zurück mehr..."  
„...Wieso?"  
„Wieso was?"  
„Wieso du das tust? Wozu der Schwur? Wozu meinem Bruder foltern? Aus Spaß an dem Schaden anderer? Wie kann man so ein Monster sein?"  
„Bei deinem Bruder war es der dunkle Lord, der wollte, dass ihr ihn in diesem Zustand findet... zu seinen Füßen liegend... das mit dem Schwur kam von mir. Ich habe dir geschworen, dass du eines Tages darum betteln wirst, mit mir zusammen zu sein... Und nun ist es soweit. Ich habe gewonnen. Ich gewinne _immer_."  
Ein Satz der in ihr einen höllischen Zorn auflodern ließ, den sie in ihrem Blick genug zum Ausdruck brachte.  
„Nicht immer Lucius... Nicht immer... Ich gratuliere dir... Du hast gewonnen. Ich weiß, dass ich das tun werde, was du von mir verlangst, dass ich bei dir sein werde, wenn du es verlangst, dass ich sterben werde, wenn du es willst, dass ich ab heute die Seiten gewechselt habe... unfreiwillig und dass niemand anderer von dem Schwur erfahren wird... aber glaube nicht, dass ich zulassen werde, dass du meiner Familie noch mal weh tun wirst, wie du es heute getan hast."  
Dazu gab Malfoy nur ein höhnisches Grinsen von sich, bevor er näher trat und sie mit den Augen von oben nach unten betrachtete, bevor er mit seiner Hand ausfuhr und sie an sich drückte. Tricia tat nichts, um es zu verhindern als er mit seinen Lippen zu ihr hinab sank und sie seinen Atem immer stärker bei sich spürte.  
„Patricia!"

Beide schreckten auf als sie Michael's Stimme an der Tür vernahmen. Wieder etwas, dass sie nicht einhalten konnte und sie wusste, dass genau dies Malfoys Absicht gewesen war. Wieder hatte er ihrer Familie schaden können, denn egal wie sie versuchen würde es ihrem Vater zu erklären, sie würde nicht die richtigen Worte finden. Malfoy gab ihr einen letzten arroganten Blick, bevor er sich ihrem Vater zuwandte und an ihm vorbei hinaus schritt.  
„Dad, ich-"  
„Wie kannst du es wagen!" brüllte er verständnislos und in seinem Gesicht stand eindeutig die Enttäuschung über ihr Handeln.  
„Nein, ich..."  
„Ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy... ausgerechnet am Krankenbett deines Bruders, der den Mordanschlag nur knapp überlebt hat!"  
„Dad!"  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, Patricia Clara Potter! Du bist eine Schande für deine gesamte Familie!"  
„Dad, nein!" versuchte sie verzweifelt ihn zu beruhigen. Diese Vorwürfe, diese Sätze waren wie ein Hammer, der ihr in den Bauch geschleudert wurde.  
„Woher wusstest du wo sich James befindet? Von Malfoy?!"  
„...I..."  
„Natürlich von ihm... Weil er zu Voldemort gehört, weil seine gesamte Familie zu ihm gehört. Lucius ist wie sein Vater Abraxas, eine falsche Schlange... Was hast du getan, um zu erfahren, wo sich dein Bruder befindet? He?"  
„Dad, ich-"  
Er machte ihr Angst. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihr Vater in diesem Ton mit ihr gesprochen. Nicht mal, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte, wenn sie von zu Hause weggelaufen war, weil sie mit Domi Abenteuer erleben wollte. Er jagte ihr Angst ein mit dieser Art, in der er sie behandelte, als ob sie jemand Fremdes wäre, nicht mehr seine Tochter.  
„Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?"  
„NEIN!"  
„Du hast zu mir gesagt, du würdest ihn hassen!"  
„Das tue ich auch, Dad!"  
„Ach, das von eben nennst du hassen? Hättest diesen Kerl auch noch GEKÜSST wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre! Hast du schon vergessen, was sein Vater der Zaubererschaft schon alles angetan hat? Wie viele Auroren er auf dem Gewissen hat und was er ihren Familien damit angetan hat?!"

„Ich..."  
Ihr Herz schmerzte, es stach abscheulich. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen empor, ihr Körper zitterte viel zu stark. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie solche Angst erlebt. Weder vor Malfoy, noch vor irgendeinem Todesser, wie in diesem Moment vor ihrem Vater.  
„Sag schon, Patricia, verdammt! Woher wusstest du dass sich James in Burksdale befindet? Von Malfoy, richtig?!"  
„... Ja... Jaa, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!"  
Sie schien ihre Angst nur unterdrücken zu können, wenn sie selbst zurück schrie. Es war unabsichtlich, aber sie brüllte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben auch ihren Vater an. Und mit einem Mal bereute sie es zutiefst. Ihre Mutter stand hinter ihnen, mit ihrem Großvater und sie blickten sie enttäuscht an, genau so wie ihr Vater, dessen unfassbarer Blick voller Verzweiflung zurück sah... aber die Verzweiflung galt nicht ihr, sondern James. Tricia drehte sich um als sie ihn husten hörte. Sie hatte Angst vor den Augen ihres kleinen Bruders... Das Schlimmste was es gab, war ein trauriges Kind und James Augen, als sie ihre trafen, waren voll von Schmerz und Angst.  
„Es tut mir leid..." sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme und zerbrochenem Mut als sie hinaus stürmte.  
Tricia rannte ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, ohne auf die Rufe ihrer Mutter zu hören... Sie wollte einfach weg, irgendwohin, nur nicht mehr hier sein müssen, wo gerade ihre heile Welt endgültig zusammen gebrochen war...

* * *

„Lilli... Hey, Lils..."  
Vollkommen verschlagen öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte in liebe Hasselnussbraune Augen... in die Augen des jetzigen James Potters.  
„Hey..." flüsterte sie leise. Ihre Stimme ließ nach dem Schlafen nicht mehr zu und dass es ihr so schwer raus kam zeigte erst Recht, dass sie eben wirklich geschlafen hatte... Irgendwie... Es war ein langer Schlaf, ein langer Traum... oder auch Vision... Sie hatte alles gefühlt was Tricia fühlte. Angst, Verzweiflung, Hass, Trauer...  
„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht wecken, aber es ist schon spät und wir müssen noch Rundgänge machen."  
„... Stimmt... natürlich... Tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin."  
„Quatsch... Ist gut, dass du schlafen konntest... Komm."  
Er half ihr aufzustehen und zog sie mit sich hinaus auf die Gänge. Sie waren erst ein paar Schritte gegangen als Lilli wieder einfiel, was passiert war.  
„Schon was von Anna gehört?"  
„Nein, leider nicht. Padfoot ist etwas spazieren gegangen. Dumbledore ist noch immer nicht aus Durmstrang zurück. Und so lange er nicht da ist, werden wir wohl nicht wissen, was wirklich passiert ist."  
„Sirius ist spazieren gegangen? James, er darf doch gar nicht raus..."  
„Das hat ihn nie besonders interessiert," sagte er mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens.  
„... Oh... stimmt ja..."

Mitten im Gang blieb James schließlich stehen. Lilli sah verwirrt zu, wie er die heiße Luft zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lippen hervor presste, bevor er sich an das Fenster stellte und hinaus auf die Ländereien blickte. Hogwarts war so groß und die Sicht auf den verbotenen Wald war von dieser Position aus unglaublich. Man sah den See funkeln, sah die riesigen Formen der Bäume, sah ab und zu kurz ein Einhorn umher laufen, sah Adler in der Luft herab fliegen...

Und schließlich auch den Ponester, der neben dem See stand und vom Wasser trank... Lilli wich erschrocken zurück als sie das Pferdeähnliche Tier sah, dass einmal Hogwarts heimgesucht hatte.  
„James, was-"  
„Komm mit," sagte er und zog sie mit sich durch das gesamte Schloss hindurch nach unten auf die Ländereien. Sie rannten die grüne Wiese hinab auf den See zu. Sie waren soviel und so schnell gerannt, dass Lilli am Ende die Luft halb weg blieb als sie bei dem Tier ankamen. Sie stoppten einige Meter davor, um es nicht zu erschrecken. Der Ponester hatte aufgehört zu trinken als er die beiden heran nahen sah. Stattdessen wandte es den Blick zu ihnen rüber. James brauchte nicht lange zu fühlen und er spürte, dass es derselbe Ponester war...  
„Du bist zurückgekehrt... Wieso?"  
Merkwürdigerweise galt der Blick des Tieres nicht ihm, sondern ihr... Lilli wich verängstigt zurück, die Hand noch immer in James seine verhakt. Er stellte sich schützend vor ihr auf und streckte dem Ponester seine Hand entgegen.  
„Hey, ganz ruhig... Sie ist keine Gefahr für dich... Sie ist meine Freundin..."  
James zog sie vorsichtig mit sich vor zum Ponester rüber, dass keine Spur von Gewalt zeigte. Es schien keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben als sie sich näherten und James Hand vorsichtig das weiche Fell des Tieres berührte.  
„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bedankt... du hast mir damals das Leben gerettet..."  
Unglaublicherweise nickte der Ponester mit dem Kopf, als ob er den Menschen verstanden hätte, der mit ihm sprach. Lilli war mehr als nur überrascht, doch sie sagte nichts als sich der Ponester wieder abwandte und zum Halbmond hinauf sah.  
„Was tust du hier? Ich meine... jeder kann dich sehen?"  
Sie konnte das Tier nicht antworten hören, sah aber dass James zu lachen begann während sich auch die Augen des Tieres fast amüsiert zu verengen schienen. James streichelte es weiter und lachte dabei aus tiefstem Herzen. Es war fast, als ob die beiden eine freundschaftliche Beziehung führen würden. Und dann plötzlich erstarb sein Lachen als der Ponester mit dem Kopf auf den Boden zeigte und Lillis und James Blick mit hinab sanken.

Sie war sprachlos als sie es erkannte und James? James sank auf die Knie als er mit seiner Hand den Zauberstab ergriff, der am Uferrand lag, getränkt mit Wasser, verziert von den Seealgen... und betröpfelt mit Blut. Es war nicht irgendein Zauberstab...  
„Anna..." flüsterte Lilli gebrochen, als James es mit seiner Hand umklammerte und aufhob. Er schüttelte einige male ungläubig den Kopf bevor er sich wieder dem Ponester zuwandte.  
„Wo ist sie? Ist sie in Ordnung? Sie-... Nein, das kann nicht sein... Nein!"  
Lilli hörte es nicht antworten, aber so wie James sprach, schienen sie sich anderweitig zu verstehen... Vielleicht mit dem Herzen? Immerhin haben sie einander das Leben gerettet. Vielleicht waren sie durch ein unsichtbares Band verbunden, dass den anderen einen verstehen ließ?  
„Nein, niemals... Wo ist sie? Sag mir wo sie ist und ich- Nein! Hey!"  
Der Ponester machte ein undefinierbares leises Geräusch. Es klang wie ein Winseln, bevor es sich kurz aufbäumte und schließlich auf den See hinaus in die weite ferne rannte. Beeindruckt sah Lilli, wie es im weiten See immer kleiner wurde und schließlich vollständig unsichtbar wurde und verschwand. Es hinterließ nichts als einen glitzernden Schweif, dass einer Milchstraße auf dem dunklen See glich.  
„James. Was-?"  
Er sagte nichts, aber als sie zu ihm hinab sank konnte sie sehen, wie enttäuscht er war. Seine Augen schienen leer zu sein, als sie mit Verzweiflung in die Ferne blickten. Seine Hand zitterte, in der er den Zauberstab seiner besten Freundin hielt. Lilli fuhr mit ihrer Hand zu seiner hinab und drückte sie stärkend, während sie mit ihren Augen seinen Blick suchte.  
„James..." flüsterte sie leise, damit er sich ihr endlich zuwandte. Nun bestätigte sich der Ansatz ihres Verdachtes. Er sah aus als er es verloren hätte... als ob er sie verloren hätte...  
„Was ist los? Das ist Annas Zauberstab..."  
„... Er hat sie..."  
„Er? Voldemort?" fragte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Es war nur ein Name, ein Name der wie jeder andere klang, aber man konnte ihn nicht aussprechen ohne an etwas Schlimmes zu denken. Er trug zuviel Grausamkeit mit sich, zu viele Schandtaten, die die Welt in die Dämmerung drückten. Und so wie James sie ansah, war die Antwort klar gewesen... Anna war bei Voldemort...  
„Dann... Dann musst du es Dumbledore sagen. Er kann sie retten!"

„James, er hat dich doch auch retten können. Er wird sie auch retten!"  
„Mich? Wovon sprichst du, Lilli?"  
„Ich-"  
Sie stoppte als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da von sich gegeben hatte. Es waren doch nur Träume gewesen, nichts Bewiesenes. Sie hatte doch nur geglaubt, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen...  
„Lilli? Woher wusstest du... das Dumbledore damals dabei war?"  
„... Ich... spielt das denn... eine Rolle? James, Anna ist in Gefahr und Dumbledore kann sie vielleicht retten, wenn-"  
„Er kann sie nur retten, wenn Voldemort das will-" beendete er frustriert ihren Satz. Er hatte kein einziges Mal seinen Blick abgewandt, hatte ihr die ganze Zeit über tief in die Augen gesehen. Vielleicht, um herauszufinden, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte oder ob sie gerade versuchte ihm etwas zu verheimlichen.  
„Er hat mich nur deswegen retten können, weil Voldemort es wollte. Aber das er dabei war... das wussten weder Padfoot, noch Moony, noch Wormtail... noch Anna oder Melissa. Woher wusstest du es also?"  
Sie schwieg in der Hoffnung, dass ihr schnell eine Antwort einfallen würde, aber es kam einfach nicht.  
„Die einzigen die es wussten sind meine Familie und Dumbledore selbst."

Sie riss sich zusammen, weil sie es ihm auch wirklich erzählen wollte, auch wenn es noch so absurd klang und sie wieder zu etwas machte, was sie nicht sein wollte. Zu einer Abnormen Person. Nun fühlte sie sich wie damals, wie früher. Ausgestoßen, alleine, merkwürdig, nicht dazugehörend. Für ein paar Wochen hatte sie sich endlich gut gefühlt, hatte gespürt, dass sie akzeptiert wurde und nicht alleine war, weil sie so anders lebte. Nun war das Gefühl wieder da, dass sie von allen anderen absonderte, sie abtrennte.  
„Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist, James... Ich träume... nein, ich träume nicht richtig. Es ist als ob ich in eine andere Welt tauche ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Und ich sehe Dinge... Ich sehe alles was deine tote Schwester gesehen hat. Sachen von früher. Wie es in Hogwarts für sie war, was mit ihr und Malfoy war, warum sie... gestorben ist."  
„..." Er schwieg und hörte sich ausdruckslos an, was sie ihm erzählte. Noch konnte Lilli seinem Verhalten und seinem Blick keiner möglichen Reaktion zuordnen.  
„Sie hat dich geliebt, James... Sie hat ihre Familie geliebt. An diesem Tag, als du entführt worden bist, da hat sich ihre gesamte Welt gegen sie gewandt. Ich konnte spüren wie verzweifelt sie war, als dein Vater sie angeschrieen hatte. Welche Angst sie hatte und was für Vorwürfe sie sich selbst machte, weil sie euch nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Ich weiß nicht wieso ich das ganze sehe und warum ich es jetzt sehe, aber... Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es Absicht ist. Vertrau mir bitte... Ich... Ich bin nicht verrückt..."

Die letzten Worte waren mit einem bitteren und flehenden Unterton gesprochen. Ihr Herz wurde schwer bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, dass er sie für verrückt hielt und sie von sich stieß, weil sie sich in seine Privatsphäre drängte und Dinge ansprach, die sie nichts angingen, die er nicht mal seinen besten Freunden verraten hatte und eine Erklärung dafür ablieferte, die nicht nur unglaublich klang, sondern auch noch unglaubwürdig war. Sie erwartete nicht, dass er ihr glaubte... sie betete, dass er es doch tun würde. Sie wollte einfach nicht wieder einsam sein müssen...  
„Lilli..."  
„..." Aber James hatte sie mit dem verständnisvollsten Blick angesehen, den sie jeh kennen lernen durfte. Er trug soviel Vertrauen mit sich, dass es ihr Herz berührte.  
„Ich liebe dich und alles was du mir sagst... glaube ich dir."  
Sie lachte... nicht frustriert, nicht verbittert, nicht amüsiert, sondern einfach nur, weil ihr danach war, weil sich Erleichterung breit machte und sich Tränen in ihrem Innersten ansammelten.  
„James..."  
„Ich weiß dass du nicht so bist wie Melissa und... ich weiß einfach, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst..."  
Und ohne einen weiteren Moment zu zögern hatte sie sich auf ihn gestürzt und so fest sie nur konnte umarmt. James war für einen Moment zu überrascht um zu handeln. Nur eine Sekunde später, legte er auch seine Hand um sie auf den Rücken und drückte sie liebevoll an sich. In der anderen Hand hielt er den blutverschmierten Zauberstab, der ihm die Wahrheit offenbarte auch ohne dass es vieler Worte bedarf.  
Er hatte nun seine beste Freundin verloren, verloren an Voldemort. Er würde niemals zulassen dass man ihm Lilli weg nahm...

James war mit dem Zauberstab und Lilli in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt in der Hoffnung Sirius dort anzutreffen, doch mitten im Gang zurück zum Gryffindorturm hatte sie jemand anderes bereits erwartet. Der Schulleiter stand nachdenklich mit verschränkten Armen und ernster Haltung vor ihnen, die Stirn in Falten gesetzt und der Blick mehr als nur besorgt. Der Blick wandelte sich noch mehr als der Schulleiter den Zauberstab in James Hand erkannte und beide Schüler ahnten, dass er genau wusste, wem er gehörte und was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Professor, ich-"  
James hatte zu einem Erklärungsversuch angesetzt, aber Dumbledore schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. Er hatte sie in sein Büro geführt, nachdem er sie auf dem Gang getroffen hatte. Anna's Zauberstab lag mittlerweile auf seinem Schreibtisch, während er selbst bei seinem Phoenix stand. Die kristallklaren Augen in die seines treuen Weggefährten gesenkt. Fawkes sah zurück in die Augen seines Freundes, blinzelte dabei sanft während er sein Haupt senkte, um besser zu dem Mann raufblicken zu können, dessen Schmerz sich hinter seiner Fassade versteckte. Man sah ihm die Trauer nicht an, man spürte nichts von der Verzweiflung und dem Frust, den er gerade spürte. Für den Professor war dies schlimmer, als für sie alle zusammen. Er hatte nicht nur seine Urenkelin an seinen ärgsten Widersacher verloren, er hatte es noch nicht mal versucht zu verhindern...  
„James," begann er nach einer Weile in einer äußerst fremden Tonlage. Er klang gebrochen als er seinen Blick von Fawkes abwandte und zu den beiden Teenagern her schritt.  
„Ich denke, wir haben alle erkannt, was dies zu bedeuten hat..."  
„... Ja, Sir..."  
„Anna steht auf Voldemorts Seite... Wir haben sie verloren. Es ist nun das wichtigste, dass du auf dich aufpasst. Denn wenn er auch noch dich in seine Fänge bekommt, dann werde selbst ich nicht der Lage sein ihn aufzuhalten. Gryffindors Macht ist enorm groß und wenn sie dem letzten Erben Slytherins in die Hände fällt, müssten wir uns alle auf das schlimmste gefasst machen."  
„Professor," fragte Lilli vorsichtig. Sie wollte es nicht verstehen oder besser, hoffte, dass sie es die ganze Zeit falsch verstanden hatte.  
„Soll das heißen, Anna ist-"  
„Verloren, Miss Evans... Sie hat sich Voldemort angeschlossen. Ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig kann man wohl erst klären, wenn man ihr tatsächlich gegenüber steht. Dies wird so schnell nicht passieren, zumal ich Lord Voldemort für sehr klug einschätze und er seinen gewonnenen Trumpf bei sich behalten wird. Was für uns heißt, dass wir dich, James, noch besser vor ihm beschützen müssen. Nun, wo er... Anna bereits besitzt."  
„Sie geben sie einfach so auf?" fragte Lilli bestürzt. Wieder versagte ihre Stimme, wieder keimte ein Gefühl der Angst in ihr auf.  
„... Im jetzigen Moment, Miss Evans, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig. Wir werden sie nicht finden, wenn Voldemort das nicht will."  
„Aber... er könnte wer weiß was mit ihr anstellen?"  
„Er wird... nichts mehr mit ihr anstellen, Miss Evans. Anna hat sich ihm bereits angeschlossen... Er könnte sie durchaus benutzen, um an dich ran zu kommen, James. Wenn sie dich suchen sollte, dann bleib ihr fern. Du bringst sonst nicht nur dich in Gefahr. Sondern all deine Freunde, deine Familie und die gesamte Zaubererschaft. Es mag sich für dich übertrieben anhören, aber es ist die Wahrheit, wenn ich sage, dass du die Macht in dir trägst, die alles vernichten könnte, was dir am Herzen liegt."

_Es ist die Wahrheit, wenn ich sage, dass Du die Macht in dir trägst, die alles vernichten könnte, was dir am Herzen liegt..._

„Lilli... Padfoot... Moony... Wormtail...Mum... Dad..."


	63. Chapter 63

**cathleenblack:** +g+ Weißt du was? Das ist das erste mal, dass ich du in nem Review weinst +taschentuch reich+ Aber thx fürs Review :) Ich mags irgendwie, wenn ihr mir Emotionen zeigt, wie's euch beim lesen ergeht. Lg

* * *

_A/N: Ahhhh, nur noch ein paar Chaps bis Black Heart II startet. Zeitgleich wird übrigens auch meine Harry Potter Fortsetzung starten, die sehr mit Black Heart zusammen hängt. Wer also Lust hat. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr Lust dazu hättet, die Geschichte auch zu lesen, da ich persönlich von HP 7 doch enttäuscht war. Und weils mir auffällt. Ich werde guggen, dass die Chaps in Black Heart II und HP und das letzte Black Heart ebenmäßiger wird. Ist ja grauenhaft wenn das eine Kapitel 3000 Wörter hat und das nächste 10 000 Öö. _

* * *

Chap 63: Poisonheart III

Dumbledore hatte sie darum gebeten, es nicht jedem zu erzählen. Die gesamte Zaubererschaft glaubte schließlich noch an eine Entführung und man wollte Anna auch nicht bloßstellen, in dem man behauptete, dass sie auf die dunkle Seite übergewandert war, obgleich ihr Zauberstab Beweis genug gewesen ist... Der einzige, der noch von Annas „Verrat" erfahren durfte, war Sirius. Dumbledore hatte zugestimmt, zumal er wusste, wie nah sich die beiden gestanden hatten, wie fest ihre Beziehung einmal gewesen war.

* * *

Es war nicht so, dass James nicht hervorgesehen hätte, wie sein bester Freund auf diese „Vermutung" reagierte, doch es war extremer und schlimmer. Sirius gab zuerst ein verbittertes Lachen von sich, welches voll von Enttäuschung war. Er hatte nicht einen Moment daran gedacht, diese Behauptung zu hinterfragen, hatte keinen Moment gezögert, sie zu verfluchen. Ob es einfach nur Frust darüber war, was passiert ist? Sein Freund ging immer anders mit Verlusten um, ging schon immer anders mit Freundschaften und Liebschaften um und er war immer anders mit Anna umgegangen, als mit irgendeinem anderen Freund...  
„Sirius, es ist nichts bewiesen," erklärte James während sein Freund im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden vor ihnen saß und wütend den Teppich anstarrte.  
„Dumbledore hat es nur vermutet... wegen dem Zauberstab. Es kann aber auch sein, dass man in ihr abgenommen hat im Kampf und dass sie unter einem Fluch steht..."  
„...Ja, so wird's wohl sein..."  
Er stand auf und wollte gerade hinaus gehen als sowohl Lilli als auch James aufsprangen und sich ihm in den Weg stellten.  
„Padfoot-"  
„Danke dass ihr's mir gesagt habt... aber darüber werde ich nicht weiter diskutieren, falls ihr das vor hattet."  
„Was heißt hier nicht weiter diskutieren? Sirius, Anna ist in Lebensgefahr und Dumbledore kann jetzt nichts für sie tun-"  
„Genau so wenig wie wir es können," unterbrach er sie und weichte links neben ihr aus um zur Tür zu gelangen.  
„Sirius!"  
„Lils, lass es gut sein!"  
„Was-"  
„Anna hat ihren eigenen Kopf, Lilli und geben wir's doch zu: Sie war schon immer mehr Voldemort zugeneigt als wir anderen."  
„Sag mal, weißt du überhaupt was du da sagst?"  
„Sicher."  
Erst jetzt wo sie ihn sich genauer ansah, erkannte sie etwas, dass ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war oder vielleicht war es auch erst seit eben da... Aber Sirius Black schien Anna White nicht mehr als Freundin, nicht mehr als Kumpel, noch als sonst wen wichtigen in seinem Leben anzusehen. Er schien... überhaupt nichts mehr für sie zu empfinden...  
„Sirius? Wie kannst du sie auf einmal fallen lassen?"  
„Fallen lassen?"  
„Ja, ich dachte, ihr wärt immer noch Freunde."

Er gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich. Es glich leicht einem Husten, leicht einem räuspern, leicht einem Lachen. Irgendetwas zwischendrin, doch als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen, sah sie in seinem Gesicht etwas, dass sie niemals geglaubt hätte zu sehen... Es war Hass, Abscheu und der innige Wunsch, dass die Person, die diese Gefühle in ihm aufkeimen ließ, für immer verschwinden mochte... Er neigte sich ich näher zu, als ob sie nur so den Ernst seiner Meinung verstehen würde.  
„Wenn du das getan hättest, was sie getan hat... dann wären auch wir keine Freunde mehr, Lilli..."  
„... Was hat sie denn bitte sehr noch getan? Du kannst ihr das eine doch nicht ewig nachtragen."  
„Sie hat mich verraten!"  
Ohne eine weitere Erklärung schritt er hinaus und ließ die beiden alleine im Zimmer stehen. Nicht wissend, was er damit sagen wollte, wandte sie sich James zu, doch er schüttelte nur deprimiert den Kopf. Er atmete schwer ein, bevor er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.  
„Was meint er damit?"  
„Padfoot ist kein leichter Mensch, Lils... Jeder kennt ihn anders... so wie Anna eben auch. Nur sie kannten einander ziemlich gut und... ich denke, Padfoot hat auch gemerkt, dass Anna bereit war aufzugeben als sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte und das von heute Abend bestätigt es ihm. Ich denke... er hat mit ihr abgeschlossen."  
„Abgeschlossen?" Ein Wort, dass weder hören noch akzeptieren wollte. Denn sie hatte nicht abgeschlossen…

* * *

_„Wir sind uns so ähnlich, An... Wieso hast du dich gegen uns entschieden? Wieso hast du aufgegeben? Wir haben uns geschworen nicht aufzugeben... Ich weiß ich bin nicht leicht, aber du bist es auch nicht. Warum hast du das jetzt getan? Wieso hast du alles kaputt gemacht, was wir uns mühsam aufgebaut haben? Glaubst du, ich werde nicht gegen dich kämpfen, nur weil du es bist? Denkst du, nur weil wir gemeinsam gelacht haben, bin ich nicht im Stande, meinen Zauberstab gegen dich zu erheben, wenn du vor mir stehst? Du irrst dich Anna White. Nun bist du auch weg, richtig? Erinnerst du dich an dem Abend auf dem Astronomieturm? Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch, bevor du für immer gegangen bist? Du sagtest, du hättest nur uns... und wie du nur uns hast habe ich nur euch. Nun hast du dich abgewandt, bist auf seine Seite gegangen, um dich gegen uns zu stellen. Richtig?... Und so wie du dich entschieden hast, habe auch ich mich längst entschieden. Seit dem Tag an dem du weggegangen bist hab ich gewusst, dass er kommen würde... dass du dich ihm anschließt, gegen uns, deinen Freunden. Du willst Prongs, richtig? Du willst ihm helfen, Prongs auf seine Seite zu ziehen? Und warum? Weil du nicht mehr kämpfen konntest... Erbärmlich und schwach... Komm ruhig, Anna. Komm und versuch es, aber ich werde da sein. Ich werde da stehen und ich werde dich aufhalten und wenn es sein muss... dann wird es so kommen. Dann werde ich dich töten... Er hat nun dich auf seine Seite gezogen, einer von zwei Menschen, die mir alles bedeutet haben... Ich werde ihn nicht auch noch den anderen geben... Nicht ohne dabei zu sterben."_

Sirius blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen und sah sich den Gemeinschaftsraum an. Er war leer, fast alle waren in ihren Schlafsälen. Er sah zum Kamin, in dem das Feuer brannte, sah vor sich noch genau wie er mit Anna auf dem Sofa schlief. Die Nacht an seinem Geburtstag, als sie wieder ein Paar wurden, wie er über ihre weiche Haut strich, wie er mit der Hand über ihre seidigen Haare glitt, wie sie ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen anfunkelte, wie bildhübsch sie doch war. Er sah zum riesigen Porträt der fetten Dame und wieder sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge Bilder passieren. Geschehnisse aus früheren Hogwartstagen, wo sie als Freunde unbeschwert die Zeit genossen, lachten und scherzten. Er sah ihr herzhaftes Lachen, dass sie immer versteckte, wenn sich jemand in ihrer Nähe befand, der sie nicht so kennen sollte. So... wie ein normales Mädchen eben, das sie sein konnte. Wenn sie mit ihnen zusammen war, dann war sie normal, lachte normal, scherzte normal. Er sah zu den Tischen rüber, sah wie sie sich in der Gruppe hinsetzten, sah wie sie tonlos zu sprechen begann, weil James und er wieder was ausgefressen hatten und sie es nicht für gut hieß, sah wie sie sich doch von ihrem Lachen anstecken ließ und mitmachte.  
Sirius ließ sich kraftlos auf die Stufen niedersinken. Seine Schultern waren so schwer geworden, als ob sich etwas Gewaltiges auf sie drauf gelegt hätte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände und schluckte...

_„Wieso ich? Wieso ausgerechnet ich? Was hab ich dir getan? Ich hab dich nie in meinem Leben um etwas gebeten. Ich habe früher alles durch gestanden, was man mir auferlegt hat. Verdammt, ich bin jetzt sogar selbständig. Ich wohne selbständig, ich arbeite im Sommer selbstständig, ich stehe auf deiner Seite!! Wieso tust du mir das an? Gefällt es dir, wenn es mir schlecht geht? Oder wieso hast du sie mir einfach weggenommen? Ich dachte, du weißt immer alles? Du bis Merlin! Du bist allmächtig, du bist der größte Zauberer! Du hättest wissen müssen, wie sehr ich sie gebraucht habe! Nimmst du mir Prongs auch als nächstes weg? Willst du ihn auch diesem dunklen Arsch schenken? Was willst du eigentlich? Willst du mich am Boden sehen? Gratuliere, du hast es geschafft. Ich bins schon..."_

Er nahm seine Hand von seinem Gesicht weg, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, schließlich half es nichts die Nacht im sitzen zu verbringen. Er sah noch mal zum Kamin und ein letztes Mal stand sie vor seinem geistigen Auge da. Anna White, wie sie war... sie strahlte mit dem sanften Glanz in ihren dunklen Augen, formte ein leises Lächeln mit ihren feuerroten Lippen und winkte ihm zuversichtlich zu, bevor sich ihr Bild in nichts auflöste und der Gemeinschaftsraum vollständig leer wurde bis auf das ewig knisternde Feuer.

_„Ich... kann... dich... nicht... töten... Anna..."_

_„Sirius... ich brauche dich..."__  
__„Anna?"__  
__„Ich brauche dich..."__  
__„Anna? Bist du das?"__  
__„Hilf mir... Ich schaff das nicht ohne dich..."__  
__„An? Ich bin hier... Hörst du mich?"__  
__„Sirius!! Bitte!!"__  
__„Anna? Ich bin hier? Folge meiner Stimme!"__  
__„Hilf mir! Bitte!"__  
__„Wo bist du? An?"__  
__„Sirius?"__  
__„An? Kannst du mich hören?"__  
__„Geh nicht!"__  
__„An?"__  
__„Sirius, geh nicht! Bitte! Bitte geh nicht!"__  
__„Wo bist du? Ich kann dich nicht sehen... Es ist alles schwarz."__  
__„Nein! Bitte! Du hast es mir versprochen! Sirius, bitte!"__  
__„Wo bist du? Ich höre dich, aber ich sehe dich nicht... Anna?"__  
__„Sirius! Bitte! Oh Gott!"__  
__„Anna?"__  
__„..."__  
__„Anna?!"__  
__„..."__  
__„ANNA!!"_

_..._

Sirius schlug erschrocken die Augen auf... Er sah die Decke des Gemeinschaftsraumes über sich, fühlte den harten Boden auf dem er lag, fühlte die Kanten der Stufen...

_„Nur ein Traum... ein... lächerlicher... Traum... Mein Hirn, dass mir hier ein Streich gespielt hat…"_

* * *

Montag früh, kurz vor einer wichtigen Prüfung in Zaubereigeschichte auf dem Quidditchfeld:

Das Spiel gegen Rawenclaw war nicht unbedingt ein aufregendes Spiel oder sonderlich gewichtig, geschweige denn sonst irgendwie interessant. Das Gryffindor den Pokal gewinnen würde, galt als so gut wie sicher, zumal Slytherin weit zurück lag und nur noch ein Spiel gegen Rawenclaw bevor stand, die sich mit den letzten Spielen zunehmend verbessert hatten und dabei Slytherin überholten.

James befand es aber für besser, doch noch mal zu trainieren, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Es hätte ja, vielleicht doch, irgendwie, warum auch nicht, auf irgendeine Weise und so weiter und so fort.

„Sirius, pass auf-"

KRACH,BOOM, BANG!

„..."

James blickte mit seiner Mannschaft zu ihrem Treiber hinauf, der so eben freiwillig gegen die Torringe geflogen war, um seinem Gesicht einen neuen geraden Stich zu verpassen und nun mit geschlossenen Augen dran hing, als ob es seine neue Position zum „vorsichhindösen" wäre.  
„Padfoot?" rief der Kapitän schließlich hinauf, da sein Kumpel keinerlei Anzeichen machte, dass er runter kommen würde. Gut, wie denn auch, wenn man bedachte, dass sein Besen bereits unten war und die Ringe nicht gerade über dem Rasen schwebten.  
„Alles okay!" rief er hinab.  
„Die Ringe sind stabil. Slytherin hat nichts dran herumgebastelt. Die kann man so lassen..."  
„..."

* * *

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er wirklich schon über sie hinweg ist," sagte Remus als er mit Lilli die Gänge zu Zaubereigeschichte entlang ging.  
„Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass es zwischen ihnen mal so eng wird, aber Padfoot würde sich nicht so benehmen, wenn er über Anna schon hinweg wäre."  
„Du meinst, seine plötzliche Tollpatschigkeit ist nicht gespielt, um die Mädels zum lachen zu bringen und sie für sich zu gewinnen?"  
„Padfoot und tollpatschig? Du meinst der, der eine Frau imponieren kann ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen? Der, dessen Ego größer ist, als ein Troll in die Höhe ragt? Der-"  
„Schon klar," lachte sie schließlich amüsiert.  
„Aber ehrlich gesagt, hielt ich das für seine neue Masche ein Mädchen zu erobern. Ich mein, Sirius ist sowieso komisch und lässt sich auch von niemandem hinter die Karten blick-"  
Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass ihr Partner nicht nur sehr wortkarg geworden war, sondern auch gar nicht mehr neben ihr her ging. Ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihr, dass er einfach abrupt stehen geblieben war, ein Blick nach vorne wiederum erklärte ihr auch seine Handlung und seinen traurigen Blick. Diana stand etwas Abseits von ihrer Klasse an der Wand und las in einem Buch in dem Versuch krampfhaft ihre Umgebung zu ignorieren. Die beiden schienen sich noch immer nicht versöhnt zu haben, geschweige denn schien irgendjemand einen Schritt auf den anderen zumachen zu wollen. Nicht aus verletztem Stolz, sondern einfach aus Angst vor dem Scheitern der Versöhnung.  
„Warum sprichst du nicht mit ihr..." begann Lilli nach einer Weile. Sie sah ihren Freund besorgt an doch Remus schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er versuchte ein falsches Lächeln aufzusetzen, um seine Unsicherheit und seine Schwäche in jenem Moment zu verstecken.  
„Wir haben uns nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen... Lass uns gehen."

* * *

Wenig später in Zaubereigeschichte verteilte Professor Binns die Tests an seine Schüler. Lilli warf einen Blick in ihre Klasse, um herauszufinden was ihre Freunde taten. Remus bereitete sich gerade noch mal vor, während er in Gedanken den Stoff durch ging. Sirius zog eine Schnute in dem Versuch seine Feder zwischen der Nase und der Oberlippe zu halten. Weiß der Teufel wieso er so nen Schwachsinn vor einer wichtigen Prüfung machte. Peter kratzte sich am Kopf, während er auch noch mal alles in Gedanken durchging oder sabberte er eher vor sich hin?! Man weiß es nicht genau. Alice sprach noch mit der Nachbarin und war offensichtlich am tratschen bzw. flüstern und James... saß ganz normal da, die Feder in seiner Hand und seinen Blick ihr zugewandt. Sie lächelte als sie ihn sah, wie auch er daraufhin zurücklächelte. Alles hatte sich so sehr verändert in diesem Jahr. Viel gutes, auch viel schlechtes, aber für das schöne, das nun so gekommen war, hatte sich alles gelohnt...  
„Ich liebe dich," formte er tonlos mit seinen Lippen und sie lächelte noch mehr.  
„Ich dich auch."  
„Sie haben 1 Stunde! Fangen sie jetzt an."

* * *

„Die Stunde ist vorbei! Geben sie ihre Pergamente ab und verlassen sie dann den Raum!"  
Die Schüler erhoben sich einer nach dem anderen, um ihre Prüfungen beim Professor abzugeben. Tricia war gerade zur Tür raus gegangen als sie Domi auf sie zukommen sah.  
„Und?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll während sie sich von den anderen entfernten, aber die Freundin schüttelte nur den Kopf. Traurig blickte sie zurück während sie zusammen um die Ecke bogen.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber... ich konnte wirklich absolut nichts finden. Überall steht derselbe Spruch: Wer den Schwur einmal eingegangen ist, muss ihn einlösen oder er bezahlt mit seinem Leben."  
„Danke, soweit war ich auch."  
„Tschuldigung..." sagte Domi niedergeschlagen.  
„Ach was... Bin selbst Schuld. Wieso hab ich mich auch drauf eingelassen. Ich habs nicht anders verdient."  
„Quatsch, Tricia, hör auf damit. Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist!"  
„Ach, weiß ich das?" fauchte sie böse. Sie war so wütend auf sich selbst, dass diese Verbitterung einen riesigen Hass in ihr hervor rief.  
„Meine Eltern sind wütend mit mir weil sie glauben, ich hätte was mit Lucius, den mein Vater auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, weil sein Vater meinem Vater schreckliche Dinge angetan hat über die er nicht sprechen möchte. Und ich kann ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen, weil ich mich dann verrate, denn ich bin einfach so den unbrechbaren Schwur mit diesem Ekelpaket eingegangen, der das auch gnadenlos für sich ausgenützt hat. Ich hasse diesen überheblichen Mistkerl..."  
Mutlos blieb sie einfach stehen und lehnte sich an die Wand. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem ganzen Leben war ihr so dreckig zumute, wie in diesem Moment, wo alle Hoffnung verflogen war. Immer war ihr Vater da gewesen oder ihre Mutter oder ihr Großvater, der die Situation retten konnte, ganz egal, wie was passiert war oder wie gefährlich und hoffnungslos etwas ablief. Diesmal nicht... Es war aus... zu Ende, sie würde den Schwur eingehen müssen, sie würde ihre Familie damit verraten müssen.  
„Es tut mir so leid..."  
„Du kannst ja nichts dafür, Domi..."  
Sie lächelte kurz bevor sie sich zur Seite wandte und zu ihrem Unterricht weiter ging. Irgendwo war ihr klar gewesen, dass es nichts brachte nach etwas zu suchen, was es nicht gab. Was hätte es für einen Sinn einen unbrechbaren Schwur zu erfinden, den man brechen konnte?

Und während es ihr noch schwerer ums Herz wurde, als es bis eben ohnehin schon gewesen war, spürte sie plötzlich eine weibliche Person neben sich herlaufen.  
„Hey, Patricia..."  
„Oh... Hi, Zissy..."  
Es war Narzissa Black, Zissy war ihr Spitzname. Sie war Domi's jüngere Schwester, ging mit ihr, Tricia, in einen Jahrgang, nur gehörte sie nicht wie Tricia zu Gryffindor, sondern zu Slytherin. Sie mochte sie nicht unbedingt, denn Narzissa war so rein gar nicht wie ihre ältere Schwester. Andromeda war eine liebe Person, mit der sich jeder verstand, die auch ab und zu etwas tollpatschig sein konnte, in solchen Situation aber meistens durch lachen die anderen um sich herum mit ansteckte. Narzissa dagegen besaß manchmal eine ziemlich kalte und hinterlistige Art, die man ihren dunkelbraunen Augen entnehmen konnte. Schon allein ihre Stimmlage war alles andere als einfühlsam, wenn sie mit jemandem sprach. Sie klang kalt und grob, fast sogar überheblich, wie Malfoy eben, wie eine Slytherin.  
„Ich hab das von deinem Bruder gehört. Geht's ihm gut?"  
Wieso fragte SIE, Narzissa, wie es James ging und wieso sollte SIE, Tricia, darauf antworten, wenn die Frage von einem Mädchen, dass bisher nie besonders viel mit ihr oder mit James zu tun hatte, kam?  
„Ich will dir nichts böses, Patricia," lachte Narzissa und immer noch misstraute sie ihr. Es war nicht mehr ihre Art, die sich in dem Moment zugegeben sogar nett angehört hatte, sondern einfach die Tatsache, dass sie auf Lucius stand und ihn wollte, obwohl sie all seine bisherigen grausamen Taten kannte. Wie sehr er es liebte anderen Menschen weh zu tun, ihrer Familie weh zu tun. Und weil sie ihn trotzdem wollte, obwohl er ihr, Tricia, selbst dann Avancen machte, wenn Narzissa in der Nähe stand.  
„Ich denke aber... dass du Hilfe gebrauchen kannst zum Thema unbrechbaren Schwur, richtig?"  
Es traf sie wie ein Schlag und sie blieb starr vor Schreck stehen. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Narzissa es ansprach, sondern mehr die Frage, woher sie wusste, dass Tricia tatsächlich auf eine Lösung gewartet hatte, wenn auch nicht von ihr. Von Domi bestimmt nicht... blieb also nur noch...  
„Woher-"  
„Ich es weiß? Lass uns raus gehen, Tricia. Da können wir besser sprechen..."  
Narzissa ging voraus, nachdem sie ihr einen letzten viel sagenden Blick zugewandt hatte. Ein Blick, voll von Listigkeit, von Überlegenheit und Arroganz. Wie oft hatte ihr Vater ihr doch gesagt, keinem Slytherin zu vertrauen? Wie oft hatte ihre Mutter ihr von ihren Enttäuschungen mit ihren Slytherin-Bekannten erzählt, die am Ende alle schlimme Taten vollbrachten?  
'Ich werde ihr nur zuhören... nicht vertrauen... nur zuhören'

* * *

Ein heftiges Klopfen riss sie aus ihrem Tagtraum heraus und Lilli schreckte von ihrem Pergament hoch. 'Super, genau das was ich jetzt brauche. Eine schlechte Note, weil ich während des Tests eingeschlafen bin...'  
Professor Binns hatte sich nicht unbedingt vom Klopfen stören lassen. Nicht mal als Professor McGonagall mit einer Schülerin herein kam und sich vor die Klasse stellte.  
„Ich muss sie nur ganz kurz unterbrechen. Die Minuten werden ihnen am Ende selbstverständlich zurückgegeben, um den Test zu vollenden. Ich habe eine neue Schülerin, die ihren Abschluss aus privaten Gründen hier in Hogwarts machen wird. Dies ist Kathryn Linley-Ford."  
Lautes Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse, was von Bewunderung bis hin zu Belustigungen ging. Sie war durchaus hübsch und sah auch nett aus, aber offensichtlich gab es da ein Gerücht, wovon nicht alle wussten und den einen Teil zum lachen brachte.  
„Mr Potter, Miss Evans. Als Schulsprecher erwarte ich von ihnen, dass sie sich um die Einweisung von Miss Ford kümmern werden."  
„Sicher, Professor McGonagall," antwortete Lilli etwas verwirrt. Es war wirklich nicht gerade üblich, dass jemand kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen nach Hogwarts kam. James dagegen hob nur die Hand und zeigte den Daumen nach oben als die Professorin ihn fragend ansah. Während sie schmunzelte, ließ James seine Hand wieder sinken und warf einen äußerst fragenden Blick zur Seite, wo Sirius saß und das Mädchen mit charmanten Grinsen und viel sagender Haltung anfokussierte.  
'Nicht schon wieder' grummelte James genervt in seinen Gedanken.

* * *

„Wie wärs mit nem Spielchen?" fragte Alice während sie an den Jungs vorbei kam und kurz bei ihnen stehen blieb. Den Blick zurück auf die neue Mitschülerin gerichtet. „Ich weiß etwas, dass ihr nicht wisst."  
„Dann gib uns mal dein Wissen preis, Professor Stattler."  
„Okay, Jamesieschnuckelmausi," grinste Alice zurück. „Kathryn Linley-Ford. Ihr Name gehört zu etwas ganz großem in der Muggelwelt. Ihre Mutter ist Kristin Linley, die im Zaubereiministerium als Botschafterin für die auswärtigen Beziehungen arbeitet und ihr Vater ist Jonathan Ford! Der besitzt ein riesiges Imperium in der Muggelwelt, was sie richtig richtig reich macht. So was wie... Mercedes oder BurgerKing."  
„Burger King?" fragte Sirius verwirrt, der bei dem Wort hellhörig geworden ist, seinen Blick aber leicht verträumt auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen vor ihnen warf, bzw. auf den Hintern des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens..  
„Und sie wird eine Gryffindor. Der sprechende Hut hat sie schon eingeteilt und sie wird unsere neue Zimmergenossin, Lilli. Wir sollten uns also irgendwie gut mit ihr stellen, schließlich haben wir noch ein paar Monate und es kursieren eh schon Gerüchte wonach wir unsere Zimmergenossen aus Hogwarts vertreiben. Weißt schon… Melissa, Anna."  
„Aha... alles klar... Ist ja eigentlich von Vorteil, dass sie eine Gryffindor ist."  
„Der Grund, warum sie erst jetzt nach Hogwarts kommt ist, dass ihre Eltern sie privat unterrichtet haben. Weil sie doch eine „Ford" ist und man immer Angst hatte, es könnte rauskommen, dass die einzige Tochter von Jonathan Ford eine Hexe ist und von seiner Frau hat Jonathan bestimmt auch mitgekriegt, wie es in unserer Welt momentan in Punkto Sicherheit von Halbblütern steht. Die Prüfung muss sie aber in einer Schule ablegen und das hat auch Mr. Ford eingesehen. Von allen Schulen ist Hogwarts die Sicherste."  
"Ähm... hi..."  
James und Lilli drehten sich dahin um, wo Sirius bereits die ganze Zeit hingeblickt hatte. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen stand direkt vor ihnen, die Schultasche an der Schulter, die Bücher im Arm und die Hand freundschaftlich ausgestreckt.  
„Ich bin Kathryn, wenn ich mich nicht täusche seid ihr die Schulsprecher, ja?"  
„Ja, genau. Ich bin James Potter, das ist meine Freundin und überaus intelligente Schulsprecherin Lilli Evans."  
Diese lächelte süffisant bei der Vorstellung als sie Kathryn die Hand gereicht hatte.  
„Hi, ich bin Alice Stattler. Ich glaub, wir schlafen die nächsten Monate in ein und demselben Schlafsaal."  
„Ah, freut mich."  
„Und ich bin Sirius Black-BurgerKing."  
Jeder von ihnen hatte einen verdutzten Blick aufgelegt als Sirius sich vorstellte.  
„Meinen Eltern gehört das BurgerKingImperium."  
„Ah... ja..." sagte die neue verwirrt guggend und nicht wirklich wissend, was sie dazu sagen sollte. James dagegen klatschte sich die Hand auf die Stirn, während Lilli und Alice verdammte Mühe hatten nicht in brüllendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

* * *

Es war der späte Nachmittag als die Sonne langsam über Hogwarts versank. Lilli saß mit Kathryn auf der Quidditchtribüne während James mit Sirius und den anderen Gryffindors für das letzte Spiel gegen Rawenclaw übte.  
„Sirius ist wirklich nett," stellte Kathryn begeistert fest und wandte sich von den Ringen zu Lilli hin, die die ganze Zeit James beobachtet hatte.  
„Ja, das ist er."  
„Ich denke... er heißt nicht wirklich Burger King mit Nachnamen, oder?"  
„Ähm..." machte Lilli. Etwas, dass wohl fast offensichtlich war und keiner Bestätigung gebrauchte.  
„Er ist James bester Freund, das sieht ein blinder."  
„Ja," stimmte Lilli ihr lächelnd zu.  
„Die beiden sind wie Pech und Schwefel. Die bringt so schnell niemand auseinander."  
„James ist wirklich süß... seid ihr schon lange zusammen?"  
„Nein, erst seit kurzem. Und du? Ich denke, du hast keinen festen Freund, oder?"  
„Nein... Meine Mum will dass ich einen Zauberer nehme und mein Vater will, dass ich einen Muggel bekomme. Ich glaub, ein Halbblüter wäre ihnen beiden vielleicht recht."  
„Ja, versteh was du meinst. Meinen Eltern könnte ich es auch nicht recht machen."  
„Wissen sie von James denn nicht? James ist doch reinblütig."  
„... Sieh einer an, woher weißt du das denn?"  
Kathryn lächelte auf Lillis überraschten Blick hin und blickte wieder zum Quidditchfeld rüber.  
„Von meiner Mum. Sie arbeitet doch im Zaubereiministerium und kennt James Dad."  
„... Ja... stimmt... James ist reinblütig."  
„Etwas, dass ihn fast zu einer Seltenheit in der Zaubererwelt macht."  
„Seltenheit ist wohl das richtige Wort. Er ist sehr begehrt..." Irgendwie mochte Lilli das Gespräch nicht.  
„Hab ich schon gehört... „  
Wieder wandte sie Kathryn ihren Blick zu, doch diesmal hatte das Mädchen nicht hergesehen. Irgendetwas war merkwürdig an ihr. Nicht ihre Haltung, nicht ihr Aussehen, sondern mehr ihre Worte, ihre Bedeutungen, wenn sie sprach. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?! Vielleicht war sie mittlerweile zu sehr auf James fixiert, um zu glauben, dass andere Mädchen außer Anna und Alice nur mit ihm befreundet sein könnten ohne gleich was von ihm zu wollen? Es war ja nicht so, dass Kathryn irgendwie bösartig auf sie wirkte, oder gar, so wie bei Melissa es oft der Fall war, einschüchternd. Eigentlich kam sie gut mit ihr aus, konnte Witze reißen und lachen, wie mit einer Freundin eben und doch existierte einfach ein Gefühl, dass sie ständig begleitete, das ihr sagte, dass sie aufpassen solle.

* * *

Noch bevor die Sonne vollkommen untergegangen war, beendete das Team sein Training. James und Sirius schritten nach dem Duschen zu den beiden Mädels zurück, zu denen sich mittlerweile auch Remus gesellt hatte. „Mensch, jetzt hab ich nen Bärenhunger."  
„Na dann lass uns was essen gehen," antwortete Kathryn Sirius viel sagend, der sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ, sie noch mal charmant anlächelte und schließlich mit ihr zusammen schon mal ins Schloss voran schritt. James, Lilli und Remus blieben kurz stehen, statt ihnen sofort zu folgen.  
„Padfoot schafft es wirklich bei jeder zu landen oder irre ich mich?" lachte James amüsiert.  
„Na los, lasst uns gehen."

* * *

„Es ist jedem bekannt, dass man den unbrechbaren Schwur nicht auflösen kann. Wer ihn einmal eingegangen ist, muss ihn erfüllen. Das weiß mittlerweile jedes Baby..."  
Narzissa funkelte Patricia mit ihrem dunklen Blick an. Das Hinterlistige funkelte in den schwarzen Augen auf, was ihr schon jetzt sagte, dass sie sich darauf nicht einlassen sollte. Ihr Verstand verbot ihr weiter zu zuhören, verlangte von ihr die Unterhaltung sofort zu unterbrechen... aber es war ihr Herz, dass sich so sehnsüchtig eine Lösung für das Problem wünschte.  
„Und das wolltest du mir jetzt sagen?!"  
„Ich will dir helfen, Tricia... Nicht wegen DIR oder wegen JAMES, Merlin bewahre..."  
„Sondern?!"  
„Ich will Lucius, du willst ihn nicht."  
„Du kannst ihn haben, ich würde ihn dir sogar schenken."  
Ihre Gegnerin gab ein verächtliches Lachen von sich, bevor sie mit ihrer Hand in ihre Umhangstasche herumkramte und etwas herausholte. Es war ein eckiger schwarzer Glasstein, der das Licht der untergehenden Sonne widerspiegelte. Giftig und finster wirkte er auf sie, als Narzissa ihn ihr rüberreichte, und doch schien etwas Anziehendes von ihm auszugehen, etwas, dass sie magisch beeinflusste.  
„Was ist das?!"  
„ETWAS... dass dir helfen kann, Patricia. Der Stein hier... ist ein original vom „white Sea" Ja... diesen mystischen Ort gibt es wirklich. Phowlyris gibt es wirklich und einen dieser Steine habe ich..."  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du an diesen Stein überhaupt gekommen bist..."  
„Ich habe ihn, das reicht doch?! Du weißt auch, was man der Legende nach über die Phowlyrissteine aus White Sea sagt?!"  
„Ich glaube nicht an diese Legende, ich glaube nicht an die Phowlyris und ich glaube nicht an White Sea." Das war gelogen, aber Tricia wollte nicht, dass Narzissa mehr Einfluss auf ihren Zustand gewann.

Narzissa verzog ihre Lippen zu einem misstrauischen Lächeln. Noch immer war ihr Gesicht geprägt von Überlegenheit und Hochmut.  
„Der Legende nach, Patricia,... haben die Phowlyren ihren Steinen eine große Macht gegeben. Macht, Zauber und Flüche... wie den „unbrechbaren Schwur" aufzulösen. Es existieren 4 Steine... Ein roter Rubin, ein klarer Diamant, ein perlfarbener Mondstein... und diesen hier... einen schwarzen Amethyst. Alle 4 haben die Macht einen so großen Zauber wie den unbrechbaren Schwur zu brechen. Du musst es nur aussprechen..."  
'Nur aussprechen?!'  
„Wo ist der Haken?!"  
„Es gibt keinen Haken, Patricia..."  
„Wieso nutzt du den Wunsch nicht selbst?"  
„Weil der Wunsch nur einen Zauber oder einen Fluch rückgängig machen kann. Du kannst ihn nutzen, um den unbrechbaren Schwur, den du mit Lucius eingegangen bist, rückgängig zu machen... als Gegenleistung für meine Großzügigkeit verlange ich lediglich, dass du dich ab jetzt an von ihm fern hältst... und zwar „wirklich" fern hältst."

Sie spürte, dass es ein Fehler war, sie konnte es genau fühlen und jede einzelne Faser ihres Herzens sagte ihr, dass sie ihr nicht vertrauen sollte. Es machte keinen Sinn! Wieso sollte Narzissa ihr einen so wertvollen Stein geben, der aus einer Legende stammte und das nie bewiesen wurde?! Konnte sie überhaupt etwas falsch machen, wenn sie sowieso nicht daran glaubte?  
„Nein, danke..." sagte sie und drehte sich entschlossen um. Ihre Eltern hatten sie immer gewarnt sich darauf einzulassen. Wie oft hatte ihr Großvater ihr doch gesagt dass der einfachste Weg immer einen Haken hatte?! Dass sie immer alles hinterfragen sollte?! Sie musste sich daran halten. Zumindest diesmal, wenn sie schon beim letzten Mal alles falsch gemacht hatte.  
„Sicher?!" ertönte die fragende Stimme von hinten. Patricia war keinen Schritt weiter gegangen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie diese Frage gefesselt. Sie blieb stehen, ließ den Wind durch ihre seidenen Strähnen wehen und hörte weiter den erdrückenden Argumenten zu, die in ihr diese falsche Hoffnung aufkeimen ließen.  
„Du hast doch nichts zu verlieren. Du kannst eigentlich nur gewinnen. Überleg doch mal... es ist nur ein Stein, der aus einer Legende entstanden ist. Der einen Fluch rückgängig macht... und danach zu Staub verfällt. Du kannst nichts falsch machen... Das was du dir am meisten wünschst würde endlich wahr werden. Du hast Domi nach einer Lösung förmlich angebettelt und sie konnte dir nicht helfen. Hier ist die Lösung, zum greifen nah. Du musst nur ja sagen und ich verlange nichts, was du nicht bereit bist zu tun. Du sollst Lucius nur mir überlassen..."  
Tricia schloss ihre Augen. Alles in ihr wollte es so sehr geschehen lassen. Nur dieses eine mal... Einen Fehler ausbessern, der nicht hätte sein müssen. Nur dieses eine mal etwas tun um ihre Familie wieder zusammen zu bringen. Den Fluch rückgängig machen, zurück zu ihren Eltern gehen... Lucius zeigen, dass er sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte...  
Und so öffnete sie ihre Augen, drehte sich um und nickte leicht abwesend. Zu mehr schien sie in jenem Moment nicht in der Lage zu sein.

* * *

Der Schlafsaal der Marauder.

Sirius hatte sich den Abend etwas zurückgezogen, darüber wussten seine Freunde Bescheid. Im Grunde genommen wollte er eine Weile alleine sein, etwas, dass bei ihm selten vorkam. Doch an jenem Abend schien ihm die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde unwohl zu sein, schien ihm die Luft zum atmen zu fehlen. Er stand am Fenster und sah zu den Wäldern hinaus, sah zum verbotenen Wald und alles woran er denken konnte war das Lächeln eines Mädchens, das in ihm ein Lächeln auslöste, wie es keine andere vermochte. Wie von einem weißen Schleier überzogen passierte alles vor ihrem geistigen Augen. Als Sirius sich umdrehte und jemanden ansah, eine Person an der Tür, die auf ihn zukam. Ein Mädchen, dass sich vor ihm hinstellte, dass ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen anfunkelte, bevor es ihre Hände an seine Wange legte, bevor es sich an ihn heran presste, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine presste und sanft küsste...

* * *

Tricia betrachtete den schwarzen Stein in ihren Händen. Ihr Herzenswunsch nach Erlösung war so groß, der Gedanke, alles ungeschehen machen zu können war so unglaublich befreiend. Sie wollte einfach alles andere vergessen. Es würde kein Aber geben, alles würde endlich wieder gut werden...

„Ich..." hauchte sie mit leiser gebrochener Stimme. „Ich wünsche mir... dass du meinen unbrechbaren Schwur... ungeschehen machst... ihn zerbrichst..."

'Ich will dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt. Ich will, dass es wieder gut wird, dass ich zu meiner Familie zurückkehren kann... Ich will dass meine Eltern, mein Bruder, mich wieder lieben...''

* * *

Kathryn drückte Sirius sanft auf sein Bett hinab, während ihre Hand zu seinem Zauberstab wanderte und die Tür mit einem Zauber verschloss. Alles was er tat war sie anzusehen. Ihre Augen hatten etwas Hypnotisierendes in sich. Einen mächtigen Glanz, der einen fesselte. Er konnte seine Hände nicht bewegen, als sie ihre in seine einhackte. Seine Augen gingen mit ihrem Blick mit. Er spürte ihre Finger, die über seine Brust fuhren und dann spürte er wie sie einen Kuss auf seine Wange platzierte. Er zog etwas ein... ihren Duft. Streng, bissig und intensiv. Er spürte ihn seine Lunge reinkriechen und wie es durch ihn hindurch fuhr. Seine Muskeln zuckten zusammen, die Luft wurde so dünn, dass er glaubte jeden Moment ersticken zu müssen... Er spürte ihre Wange ganz nah an seiner...  
„Ich werde dir etwas sagen, Sirius Black..."  
Sein Herz pochte stärker. Das Klopfen war Wahnsinn...  
„Wir wissen nun... wer das Black Heart, das Dark Breath in sich trägt... „  
Es klopfte mittlerweile so stark, dass seine Luftzüge immer kürzer wurden. Es schmerzte... Seine Sinne waren durcheinander, waren schwer und schwindelig.  
„Du willst sie wieder sehen... das spüre ich... du wirst sie wieder sehen... das verspreche ich dir..."

* * *

Der Stein in Patricias Hand zerbröselte und aus dem eben noch schwarzen eckigen Amethyst wurde nur noch warmer, funkelnder Sand, der zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch floss und sich auf den Boden verteilte, bis ihn der Wind von ihr weg wehte. Und als Patricia ihre Augen wieder öffnete, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen. Sie spürte es... spürte sie?! Sie drehte sich um und sah in die Richtung, in die der Sand geflogen war... Ihre Stimme zitterte als sie die Frau erkannte, die genau so aussah, wie sie in den mystischen Erzählungen beschrieben wurde. Prunkvoll behangen mit Schmuck, das Gold klimperte in ihren Haaren, in ihren Gewändern und ihre Augen waren tief und ausdrucksstark.  
„Du..."  
Aber die Frau lächelte listig, bevor sie sich in ihren Umhang umdrehte und dem Sand hinein in den Wald folgte...

* * *

Du weißt was er will... bring ihm das... was er will, dann kriegst du sie wieder... flüsterte Kathryn Sirius ins Ohr.  
„Bring das Black Heart dem dunklen Lord."

* * *

„Arh," stieß Lilli erschrocken aus, als sie aufwachte. Sie glühte vor Hitze, alles in ihr kochte vor Angst... Es brauchte eine Minute bis sie kapierte, wo sie sich befand... In der Bibliothek... Sie sah Remus an, der vor ihr saß und sie besorgt ansah.  
„Lils?!"  
Sie schwieg. Furcht hatte ihr Herz eingenommen, während ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Ein ihr so fremdes Gefühl der Einsamkeit und Leere und sogar der Herzlosigkeit hatte sie eben gefühlt.  
„Merlin, was ist denn passiert?!"  
„Ich-Ich weiß nicht, Remus... Irgendetwas... ist passiert... oder wird passieren..."  
„Wie meinst du das, Lilli?"  
Sie sagte noch nichts... In diesem Moment musste sie sich erst selbst beruhigen. Der Traum war eindeutig, es wurde nichts gesagt, die Frau hatte nichts gesagt, aber Lilli wusste es irgendwie... sie war... die gefallene Phowlyris...


	64. Chapter 64

**Seraph:** Ich versteh was du meinst. Die Geschichte blieb irgendwie auf der Strecke ein wenig. Ist nicht beabsichtigt gewesen / Jetzt kommen auch wieder mehr Teile in der Gegenwart. Die musste ich nur neu schreiben, damit das ganze auch Wirklich einen Sinn ergibt und die Zeit dabei nicht zu schnell voran rast.  
Und wegen Anna, naja +grübel+ Ich denk es ist gut, wenn du nicht so richtig glauben kannst, dass sie ihre Freunde verraten hat. :) Das zeigt ja eigentlich nur, dass du sie so mitkriegst und fühlst, wie es auch James, Lilli und Sirius tun. Aber ich verrat mal lieber nicht zu viel. Selber lesen ist immer besser. Thx fürs liebe Review :) Lg

**lady89:** Du liegst mit deiner Vermutung auf jeden Fall schon irgendwie richtig. Mehr sag ich dazu mal nicht, weil es sich bald auflösen wird. :) Sind leider nicht mehr all zu viele Chaps bis zum Ende. Mir wars auch wichtig, dass man mehr von James Schwester mitkriegt. Unter anderem auch um ihn ein wenig besser zu verstehen, wenn man ihn durch die Augen seiner Schwester sieht. Thx fürs liebe Review :) Lg

**Kupferchen:** Mhm, ich denk, das war auch der Grund, warum ich überhaupt erst begonnen hatte FF's zu schreiben. Weil ich früher viele FF's gelesen hatte, wo James stets hinter Lilli her war. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

_A/N: Irgendwie ist beim Kopieren von Word hier her alles etwas auseinander gegangen, aber ich denk, so könnt ihr alles ein wenig besser lesen ohne dass es beim lesen stört. Also lass ichs mal wie's ist :) Viel Spaß beim lesen. _

* * *

Chap 64 - Poisonheart IV

In Remus hatte Lilli eine Bezugsperson gefunden, der sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Nach dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek hatte er sie eines Morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgesucht, als noch keiner der anderen Mitschüler wach war. Nachdem er sie eine Weile lang über die letzten Wochen hindurch seit Annas Weggang beobachtet hatte, wusste er irgendwie, dass sie diesen Morgen früh wach sein würde. Er bemerkte, dass sie oft unruhig bei James im Bett schlief und der heutige Tag nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie alleine in der Früh aufstand, weil sie keinen Schlaf mehr fand. Remus hatte einen leichten Schlaf und auch wenn Lilli noch so leise aus dem Bett stieg konnte er sie hören.

Einen Moment zögerte er, zu ihr hinab zu gehen. Von oben beobachtete er sie ein wenig. Man sah ihr an, dass sie müde und erschöpft war. Sie saß am Tisch und ihr Kopf wurde nur noch von ihren Handflächen vor dem freien Fall gestützt. Kinderstimmen ertönten in seinen Erinnerungen. Situationen, in denen Lilli ihm half, während alle anderen Schüler außer seiner Freunde, ihm den Rücken kehrten und über ihn tuschelten.

„_Er ist immer krank!"_

„_Was für ein Weichei. Ohne seine Freunde ist er gar nichts!"_

„_Bestimmt ist seine Krankheit ansteckend."_

„_Was für ein Schwächling."_

„_Seine Familie ist total arm. Weil seine Mutter einen armen Muggel geheiratet hat. Was für eine Blutschande. Geschieht ihm recht, wenn er wie der letzte Penner rum laufen muss!"_

Es waren damals nicht nur Slytherins gewesen, die diese Sätze immer wieder in seiner Nähe aussprachen und jeder einzelne Satz, so sehr er auch tat, als ob er es nicht gehört hätte und nie auch nur eine Reaktion dazu zeigte, sie trafen ihn. Damals stellte er sich immer wieder die Frage, ob diese Kinder eigentlich wussten, was sie ihm mit diesen Worten antaten? Ob sie auch nur den Ansatz einer Ahnung hatten, was für ein mieses Gefühl sie ihm damit gaben?

Lilli war die einzige gewesen, die ihn verstand.

„_Lass sie reden. Sie sind dumm! Wenn du das, was sie sagen, auch nur ein wenig an dich ran lässt, dann wirst du wie sie. Dumm! Du bist doch viel klüger, Remus. Lass sie doch dumm sein. Du bist es nicht!" _

Heute klangen diese Worte irgendwie merkwürdig. Aber damals hatten sie ihm geholfen. Remus hatte sich damals oft gefragt, ob James und Sirius nur so taten, als ob sie die Meinung der anderen über ihn nicht mitkriegten oder ob sie tatsächlich nie was mitbekommen hatten. Er nicht undankbar für ihre Freundschaft. Auf keinen Fall. Schließlich hatten sie seine schlimmste Zeit, in dem er ein Werwolf sein musste, zu den besten Tagen seines Lebens gemacht. Aber Lilli hatte ihm geholfen, als er glaubte sich keinem anvertrauen zu können.

"Morgen," sagte Remus sanft und hatte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung gerissen. Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn schockiert an, dass löste sie sich aus der Verkrampfung und lächelte zurück.

„Morgen."

„Willst du darüber sprechen, was gestern passiert ist?"

So wie sie ihn ansah würde er es als „Ja" interpretieren. Er ahnte, dass ihr die Worte fielen, also versuchte er es mit seinen Worten zusammen zufassen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um Prongs, weil du glaubst dich alleine um ihn kümmern zu müssen, wo Anna weg ist. Aber das stimmt nicht. Padfoot und Ich sind auch da. Wir wissen auch Bescheid. Du bist nicht alleine."

Aber Lilli schüttelte den Kopf. Das war es nicht gewesen. Sie sank wieder in ihre Hände hinab. Eine Haltung, die Frustration aussagte. Ja, eine Weile lang hatte sie geglaubt, sich alleine um alles kümmern zu müssen, aber mittlerweile nicht mehr. Kurzzeitig hatte sie geglaubt, Anna hätte mit ihrem Satz, sie wäre nun alleine, gemeint, dass nur Lilli alleine auf James aufpassen könne, aber sie hatte nun verstanden, dass dem nicht so war. Auch wenn sie nicht verstand, worauf der Satz sonst bezogen war, aber in den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich ohnehin zu viele Gedanken um andere Dinge getan, als dass ihr dieser Satz viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hätte.

„Remus?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du Tricia eigentlich gut gekannt?"

Er zuckte zurück und sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Er hätte mit jeder anderen Frage gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser.

„James Schwester?"

Sie lachte kurz amüsiert auf und der Frust war kurzzeitig aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Du hast ihn James genannt," bemerkte sie sanft. Remus lachte auf.

„Ich denke, für dich ist es angenehmer so, als wenn wir immer mit unseren Spitznamen sprechen. Anna mochte das auch nie, aber Sirius und James haben sie gerne auf die Palme gebracht damit."

„Ich hab Sirius ganz selten James beim Namen nennen gehört. Er nennt ihn stets Prongs," sagte sie leise nachdenklich.

„Wenn Sirius ihn beim Namen nennt, klingt es auch ein wenig seltsam. Ich glaub, er hat ihn in all den Jahren, nachdem sie sich die Spitznamen gaben, vielleicht ne Handvoll mal beim richtigen Namen genannt."

Lilli lächelte sanft. Sie hörte gerne etwas von James und seiner Freundschaft zu Sirius oder zu Remus. Nun kannten sie einander schon seit 7 Jahren, aber was sie in den letzten 6 Jahren nie auch nur gesehen hatte, erfuhr sie in diesem einen Jahr mit ihnen zusammen und es war tausend Mal schöner. Manchmal fragte sie sich, warum ihr manches dieser Erfahrungen nicht schon früher aufgefallen war, wie eben ihre Spitznamen, die sie tatsächlich öfter verwendeten, als ihre richtigen Namen.

„Also?" fragte sie noch mal sanft nach. Sie wollte nicht zu drängend wirken, aber innerlich hoffte sie, durch Remus schlauer zu werden.

„Nein, eigentlich hab ich Tricia nicht sehr gut gekannt. Sie war ab und zu da, wenn wir bei James zu Hause waren. Ich kenn sie nur sehr oberflächlich. Die 4 Jahre, die sie in Hogwarts war, hab ich genau so wenig mit ihr zu tun gehabt, wie du auch schätz ich. Da hättest du Anna fragen müssen. Die beiden standen sich sehr nahe."

„Ja, ich weiß…." sagte sie leise. Nur konnte sie Anna nach ihrem Verschwinden nicht mehr fragen und irgendwie musste sie einfach langsam durchblicken und verstehen, was mit ihr vorging.

„Nur ich mein… hatte sie irgendwelche… ähm… Kräfte?"

„Kräfte?" fragte Remus und hatte aus Versehen belustigt geschmunzelt, woraufhin sie ihr Gesicht böse verzog.

„Danke…"

„Entschuldige," sagte er aufrichtig.

„Ich meine Fähigkeit. So wie Anna. Sie ist Emphatin und kann Gefühle ertasten und manchmal sogar Gedanken lesen. Nein, eigentlich glaub ich, ist sie mittlerweile so gut, dass sie immer die Gedanken lesen kann, wenn sie es will."

Sie hatte ihre Entwicklung mitbekommen in diesem Jahr und auch die letzte Zeit über. Komisch, dass ihr das jetzt erst auffiel. Ob Anna mit ihrem Satz vom Alleinsein auf etwas anspielte, was sie in den Gedanken von jemandem las?

„Jah?" fragte Remus und riss Lilli zu ihrem eigentlichen Gedanken zurück.

„Naja, ich hab mich gefragt, ob Tricia vielleicht…. Ähm… naja… zum Beispiel Visionen in andere Leute rein pflanzen?"

Aufgrund dessen, dass Remus nun ein wenig aussah, als ob er glaubte, sie würde Witze machen, beschloss sie nicht weiter drauf einzugehen, bevor er sie in die St.Mungos Irrenanstalt einweisen ließ.

„Ich ähm… ich geh in die Bibliothek. Wir sehen uns."

„Lilli?" rief er ihr nach, bevor sie sich einen Meter von ihm entfernt hatte. Schwach lächelnd blickte sie zurück.

„Du würdest doch etwas sagen, wenn ich dir helfen kann, oder?"

„Sicher," antwortete Lilli, lächelte noch einmal und stieg dann zum Porträt hinaus. Remus seufzte traurig auf. Was sollte er schon tun, wenn sie sich ihm nicht anvertrauen wollte? Er konnte niemandem seine Hilfe aufzwingen.

* * *

In der Bibliothek hatte sich Lilli einige Bücher raus genommen, die um die magische Fähigkeit gingen, Gedanken und Visionen zu erzeugen. Es stimmte kaum bis nie, denn sie hatte weder waren dies ihre Erinnerungen, noch gab es eine Stimme, die ihr befahl irgendetwas zu tun oder zu denken. Es gab Millionen Wesen, die ähnliche Fähigkeiten hatten und sie wollte wirklich schon aufgeben. Ihr Kopf brummte und diese Aussetzer verursachten ihr Kopfschmerzen.

Tiefe Tränen rollten über das traurige Gesicht von Patricia Potter, die in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Boden saß und den Fleck an der Wand anstarrte. Vielleicht glaubte sie, wenn sie nur lang genug ignorierte was passiert war, dass es dann von selbst verschwand. Ihre zittrige Hand fuhr zu ihren Haaren herauf und strich sie hinter ihr Ohr.  
'Denk nach, Patricia… Denk nach…. Du bist eine Potter! Du musst einen Ausweg finden. Du musst es ihnen sagen… Dad muss es erfahren. Er ist Auror. Er weiß, was zu tun ist… Er ist Auror, er weiß was zu tun ist… Er ist… Auror… und er ist mein Vater. Er sieht mich so enttäuscht an… Meine Familie bricht auseinander… Sie bricht auseinander und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Sie bricht verdammt noch mal auseinander und ich, ich, ich, ich kann nichts dagegen tun! Wieso nicht? Wieso nicht? Wieso nicht?!" Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand und blickte an die Decke hoch. Die Tränen hörten einfach nicht mehr auf.

„Das kann doch nicht so weitergehen?" Sie hörte die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die so besorgt und traurig klang, dass es ihr Angst machte. Tricia wischte sich noch immer völlig aufgelöst die Tränen vom Gesicht und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Sie ging leise auf die Tür zu, die ein Spalt weit offen war und konnte ihre Eltern erkennen, die vor James Zimmer standen.

„Michael, sein Zustand wird schlimmer. Er… Er spricht nicht mehr mit mir. Er zieht sich zurück…."

„… Ich weiß," sagte ihr Vater niedergeschlagen. So gebrochen hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt und es erschreckte sie.

„Er spricht nicht mal mit dem Psychologen über das was passiert ist, aber… Jeanette sagt, dass sein Körper Spuren von Cruciatus-Fluch zeigt…"

„…. Ich weiß…" wiederholte er leise.

Ihre Mutter brach in Tränen aus und lehnte sich alleine an die Wand. Tricia wäre am liebsten raus gerannt, um sie zu trösten. Etwas, dass ihr Vater machen sollte, aber nicht tat. Michael Potter schritt weg.

'Mum….'

Maria Potter wischte sich die Tränen weg, bevor sie kurz ihre Handfläche an die Tür von James Zimmer legte und seinen Namen sprach. Dann ging auch sie frustriert weg. Tricia schritt auf den Gang zu der Tür ihres Bruders. Sie umklammerte mit ihrer Hand den Knauf und öffnete die Tür. Sie hatte ihn nicht zum ersten Mal in diesen Tagen so krank gesehen, aber es war das erste Mal, dass wach war. Sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt wieder raus zu gehen und so zu tun, als ob sie sich in der Tür verirrt hätte, aber der verlorene Blick des 12jährige Kindes hatte sie gefangen. Sie blickte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie zu sprechen versuchte.

„Hey….Ich-"

Es war dieser Moment, der ihr den Rest gab, der alles Fröhliche aus ihr heraus prügelte, um sie getreten zurück zu lassen. James hatte sich einfach umgedreht und ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Es war eine ablehnende Haltung und er hatte auch kein Wort mehr zu ihr gesagt.

* * *

„Hallo Lilli," begrüßte Diana die Freundin und Lilli erwachte mit einem Ruck aus der Trance.

„Hab dich schon gesucht."

„…. M-Mich?" stotterte sie aus Versehen. „Wieso denn das?"

„Remus meinte, du wärst heute ein wenig neben der Spur und ich wollte als deine Aufpasserin agieren."

„So… meint er das?"

Gut, er hatte auch Recht, dachte Lilli grummelnd. Auch wenn sie das nicht nur heute war, sondern schon die ganzen letzten Wochen und sie sich wunderte, warum Remus das ausgerechnet heute aufgefallen war.

„Geitaks Buch der Gedankenkontrolle?" las Diana den Titel des herumliegenden Buches und blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Lilli?"

„Du und Remus redet also wieder miteinander?"

„Ähm, wir versuchen es zumindest, aber-"  
„Und wieso sollst du mein Aufpasser heute sein?" entgegnete Lilli, um nicht näher auf ihre Beschäftigung eingehen zu müssen. „Ich mein, sei mir nicht böse, Di, aber das letzte was du sein kannst ist Aufpasserin."

'Das war fies…' dachte Lilli wieder grummelnd.

„Tut mir Leid… Aber ich brauch wirklich keine Aufpasserin. Geh und…. such Remus. Ihr beide habt noch viel nachzuholen."

Da sie Diana gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass ihr Widerstand meistens so gering war, dass sie hätte auch nur weg schicken müssen, damit sie auch weg ging, war Lilli auch froh zu sehen, dass sie ihr schließlich zu nickte.

„Na gut, dann… sehen wir uns später?"

„Ja…. Klar…"

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir, Lilli?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung…."

Und als Diana aus der Bibliothek schritt, fiel Lilli wieder mit dem Kopf in ihre Hände. Das war nicht nett von ihr und sie hätte sich am liebsten dafür eine runter gehauen. Sie wusste doch, dass ihre Freundschaft mit Diana in der letzten Zeit viel gelitten hatte und sie daran arbeiten sollte, dass sie wieder einander wie früher vertrauen konnten, aber im Moment hatte sie einfach keine Kraft mehr dafür. Die Angst um James, diese Tagträume oder Visionen oder was das auch immer war, die Mühe, die sie sich gemacht hatte, damit Sirius und sie sich wieder versöhnten, die Schule, das viele lernen… Sie bekam einfach nicht mehr genug Schlaf. Womit hatte sie das bitte sehr alles verdient? War das das Leben, das sie wirklich wollte?... Und nun schloss Lilli verzweifelt das Buch vor sich und schlug es sich gegen die Stirn.  
"Natürlich willst du's. Du liebst diesen Typen, mensch!"

„Hi, Lilli," sagte Kathryn und hatte sich mit einem Buch zu ihr dazu gesetzt und nun war es an Lilli sich zu fragen, seit wann die Bibliothek zu einem Freizeitcafe ummontiert wurde.

„Hey…."

„So alleine?"

„Das ist eine Bibliothek," antwortete sie trocken. Normalerweise war sie nicht so gemein, aber ihre Nerven waren so gereizt, dass sie jedes Mal am liebsten explodiert wäre, wenn man ihr eine ihrer Meinung nach blöde Frage stellte. Sie versuchte ihre Antwort durch ein Lächeln abzumildern und nahm das nächste Buch zur Hand, um es zu lesen. Auch Kathryn hatte sich in ihre Lektüre vertieft und merkwürdigerweise las sie duzend mal schneller als Lilli oder sie überflog es nur.

„Was liest du da, Kathryn?"

„Oh, hier: seltene magische Wesen. Professor Sprout hat mir von der Phowlyrisnelke erzählt und ich wollte den Hintergrund herausfinden."

„Du liest schnell?"

„Danke."

Nachdem sie keine weitere Erklärung von sich geben wollte, obwohl Lillis Frage eindeutig nach einer Erklärung gefordert hatte, wandte sie sich mit einem verwirrten Blick auch wieder in ihr Buch.

'Komisches Mädchen' dachte sie kurz und wollte auch weiter lesen, doch je länger sie die Buchstaben ansah, desto kälter wurde es ihr. Sie wusste nicht, wovon diese Kälte ausging oder woher sie kam. Es war bis eben noch relativ warm gewesen und es gab auch kein Fenster in ihrer Nähe, dass diesen Temperaturumschwung hätte erklären können. Einen Moment lang kam ihr der Gedanke, dass diese Kälte von Kathryn kam, verwarf es dann aber sofort wieder. Sie war eine Gryffindor und keine Slytherin. Niemand, vor dem sie sich fürchten müsste.

„Hübsche Kette." Auf diesen Kommentar hin blickte sie auf und sah wie ihre Mitschülerin ihr Halsband förmlich anstarrte.

„Ja…. Ein Geschenk…"

„Hübsch…"

Selbst nachdem sie ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sah, fühlte sie Kathryns Blicke auf sich ruhen. Warum auch immer. Ihr kam der leise Verdacht, dass mit dem Mädchen vielleicht doch etwas nicht stimmen könnte und machte sich innerlich eine Notiz bei Gelegenheit etwas nachzuforschen.

Da auch ein zweiter Versuch scheiterte, sich in die Lektüre zu vertiefen, klappte sie es schließlich zu und verabschiedete sich von ihrer Mitschülerin. Sie würde eine kleine Pause einlegen, um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Es war dieser Moment, in dem James herein gekommen war, welcher seine Freundin über die Marauders Map ausfindig machen konnte und sie hier aufsuchte. Eigentlich wollte er Lilli zu einem romantischen Tag entführen und mit ihr etwas schönes in Hogsmeade unternehmen. Er sah wie sie Geistesabwesend und vollkommen in Gedanken versunken zum Regal ging. James grinste schelmisch und schritt hinter das Regal. Durch obere die Lücke, die manche kleinere Bücher machten, konnte er Lilli auf der anderen Seite gehen sehen, wie sie nach der Lücke ihres Buches suchte. Und als sie es endlich gefunden hatte, steckte James sein Auge ganz weit rein, damit sich ihre Blicke dabei treffen konnten und – „Auuuuu!!"

Lilli hatte das Buch ohne hingesehen zu haben mit einer riesigen Wucht rein geschoben, um ihrem Frust über die ergebnislose Suche Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sofort nach dem Aufschrei zog sie es wieder heraus und erblicke auf der anderen Seite ihren Freund, der sich krümmte und sein linkes Auge mit der Hand fest hielt.

„Ups…."

* * *

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie sich sein Auge angesehen. Während James auf der Couch saß, hatte sich Lilli über seine Beine gesetzt und sich nah an ihn gelehnt, um die desinfizierenden Augentropfen rein tröpfeln zu können.

„Halt gefälligst still," mahnte sie sanft, denn James blinzelte so oft mit den Augen, dass sie mehr seine Wangen damit befeuchtete als seine Augen zu reinigen.

„Du bist nicht diejenige, die gerade was ins Auge geschüttelt bekommt."

„Ich schüttle dir nichts ins Auge, sondern tröpfle. Das sind nur ein paar Tropfen, damit es sich nicht infiziert, also halt gefälligst still oder willst du dass sich Madame Pomfrey das Ganze ansieht? Irgendwie hat es sich nämlich auch schon gerötet."

„Ja, weil du mir fast das Auge mit dem Buch ausgestochen hast…"

„Was musstest du deinen Kopf auch da hinhalten, wo mein Buch hinein gehört? Und wieso bist du nicht zurück gezuckt, als du das Buch kommen gesehen hast?"

„Ich habs nicht kommen sehen….und ich wollt mal wieder was Romantisches machen…"

„Romantisch?"

„Na, du weißt schon. Diese Szenen, wenn sich die Augenpaare zweier Liebende zwischen einer Lücke eines Regals begegnen…Ist doch aus nem ganz berühmten Film."

„Ich kenn den Film. Nur war es da kein Regal, sondern ein Aquarium und da stopfte sie ihm kein Fisch ins Auge."

„Mist."

Aber Lilli fand das richtig süß und hier auf dem Sofa auf James Potter zu sitzen war auch nicht gerade das Unangenehmste was passieren konnte. Sie fuhr langsam zu ihm hinab, so dass ihre Haare seine Wangen berührten, ihre Stirn auf seiner lag und ihre Augenpaare ganz nah beieinander waren.

„Wieso jetzt?" flüsterte sie leise, wohl bewusst, dass er ihren Atem nicht nur auf seiner Haut spürte, sondern ihren Duft auch einatmen konnte, so wie sie seinen.

„Ich mein… heut ist nicht Valentinstag oder mein Geburtstag oder dein Geburtstag."

„Ich weiß nicht warum heute. Braucht es einen besonderen Grund? Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich mit dir wie Neugeboren fühle und es sich gut anfühlt hier zu sein. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du wärst mir egal oder könntest dich mir nicht anvertrauen… und jetzt wo Anna vielleicht wirklich für immer verloren ist, ist mir erst Recht klar geworden, dass ich dich die letzte Zeit vernachlässigt habe.."

„Nein… hast du nicht…"

Doch hatte er schon, aber sie wollte nicht wie ein quengelndes Kleinkind klingen, indem sie ihm Recht gab und die Bescheidene zu spielen fand sie irgendwie passender und so wusste sie auch, dass sie mehr Worte aus ihm raus kitzeln konnte.

„Ich wollte nach Melissa nur nicht… ich wollte nur nicht, dass man dich mit ihr vergleicht. Du bist mir wichtiger."

Und das Warten hatte sich eindeutig gelohnt. Am Anfang des Jahres hatte sie mehr von solchen Situationen geträumt, als sie wirklich vor sich zu sehen und nun, wo sie sie mitten drin steckte, waren sie tausend mal schöner, als sie es sich hätte jeh ausdenken oder beschreiben können. Alles um sie herum war ihr egal geworden. Die ganzen Aussetzer, dass ihr Kopf vorher gebrummt hatte, Kathryns merkwürdiges Verhalten, James rötliches Auge…

„Ich liebe dich, Lilli."

„ …. Ich liebe dich au-"

„Nein, Lilli!!" Sirius hatte prompt ihre rechte Hand weg gehalten und sie von James weggezogen. „Du darfst Prongs nicht erschlagen. Gut, er ist wirklich ein Romantiktrampel, aber ihn deswegen umzubringen ist es doch nicht wert?"

Remus und Alice standen etwas hinter ihnen und grinsten amüsiert und auch Sirius Ausdruck war nicht weniger belustigt.

„Haha," sagte sie augenrollend. „Das ist das letzte, was ich vorhatte, Sirius."

„Wirklich?" fragte er nicht ganz ernst und wandte sich dann an James.

„Prongs? Du und Lilli wisst schon, dass freizügige Schlafaktivitäten selbst im so freien Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum nicht erlaubt ist?"  
"Padfoot!" stieß James aus. Zwar lachte er, doch an seinem Gesicht erkannte man auch durchaus, dass sie eindeutig nicht dabei gestört hatten.

„Ich desinfiziere ihm das Auge," erklärte Lilli Sirius schließlich und öffnete ihre Handfläche, die er nach seiner ersten Vermutung wieder los gelassen hatte. In der war das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Desinfektionsmittel.

„Ah," machte Sirius, dem James rötliches Auge erst jetzt aufgefallen war.

„Ach, du hast ihn schon dafür geschlagen und-"

„Wir gehen," unterbrachen Remus und Alice die drei und zogen Sirius augenzwinkernd von ihnen weg. James und Lilli lachten auf, als man Sirius selbst vor dem Porträt noch hören konnte, wie er sich dagegen sträubte und etwas von wegen: „Hey, ich bin ihr bester Freund und hab ein Recht darauf mich über sie lustig zu machen!!" sprach.

„Vielleicht wars doch ein Fehler Sirius als Freund anzunehmen?" grübelte Lilli gespielt ernst, woraufhin James grinste, seine Hand um ihren Hals schlang, während sie verträumt die Augen schloss und er sie zum küssen zu sich runter drück- „Auuuu!!" te… Durch den verschwommenen Blick seines linken Auges hatte James offenbar nicht einschätzen können, wann sich beide berührten bzw. wo Lillis Lippe war, denn er hatte sie so runter gedrückt, dass ihre Nase sein anderes Auge mit voller Wucht erwischte und da sie Make up drauf hatte brannte es auch dementsprechend mehr.

Selbst nachdem beide Augen gerötet waren, hatte er sich noch immer strickt geweigert zur Krankenschwester zu gehen. Auch wenn es fürchterlich brannte und er in seinen Augen herum fuchtelte, sobald er glaubte, dass Lilli ihn nicht sah. Er würde keine Schwäche zeigen und zum Krankenflügel gehen, _nur _weil seine Augen nicht ganz in Ordnung waren.

* * *

An diesem Tag führte er Lilli anfangs nach Hogsmeade aus, wo es beiden schnell langweilig wurde, denn sie gingen eigentlich stets dieselben Straßen entlang. James beschloss ihr schließlich kurz entschlossen _seine_ Stellen im verbotenen Wald zu zeigen.

„Als Hirsch sieht man da viel mehr und ich hab Stellen gefunden, an die glaub ich sonst keiner so hinkäme."

Sie liefen eine Weile umher während er ihr davon erzählte, wie sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen waren Animagus zu werden. Im verbotenen Wald war niemand sonst und man konnte erzählen, was immer man wollte und nur der Partner hören sollte. Lilli fand es spannend mehr von ihrer Freundschaft zu hören und freute sich, dass es bei ihnen die wirkliche Freundschaft gab. Hatte sie doch 6 Jahre danach gesucht und nie gefunden. Als Kind machte man sich vielleicht nicht viel aus Freundschaft, so hatte Lilli es früher geglaubt, doch als sich das selbst später nicht geändert hatte, verlor sie irgendwann den Glauben daran, dass es so etwas überhaupt gab. Oftmals glaubte sie auch, dass die Marauder nur so tun würden, als ob sie Freunde waren und in Wahrheit wollten sie ihrer Umwelt einfach nur ein Bild vermitteln, damit man sie bewunderte. Aber die Realität war, dass sie das irgendwo gehofft hatte, dass es so ist, denn der Gedanke, das die Leute, die sie ständig wie eine Außenseiterin behandelten und ihr das Leben grundlos zur Hölle machten, obgleich sie nie jemandem auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte, eine solche enge und tiefe Freundschaft haben durften, war wie ein weiterer Stich in ihr damals trauriges und enttäuschtes Herz gewesen. Sie hatte Melissa eine solche Welt geneidet, eine Welt, die sie sich für sich aufbauen wollte. Dieses Jahr hatte sie verstanden, dass dies nicht Melissas Welt war, die sich diese erarbeitet hatte oder gestaltete. Diese Freundschaft, die man sonst nur in schlechten Filmen sah, wo es nichts Schlimmes gab oder in einer dieser schlechten und kitschigen Romanen, wo Freunde so zusammen hielten, dass man es für unwirklich hielt, sie existierte wirklich, nur war sie in der Welt von James, Sirius, Remus und Anna, die sie gestalteten und ausfüllten. Und ihre Welt wurde zu Lillis Welt. Zwei Bilder, die sich miteinander vereinten und ihren Weg gemeinsam fort schritten.

„Da sind wir," sagte James blieb mit ihr auf einem Fleck stehen. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber irgendwie sah er nicht anders aus, als der ganze Rest des verbotenen Waldes.

„Okay…." kommentierte Lilli gedehnt und versuchte vergeblich etwas Außergewöhnliches zu suchen. Doch ihr Freund grinste ein wenig amüsiert und schritt wieder zu ihr zurück.

„Schließ deine Augen."

„Warum? Damit du in deinen Augen herum reiben kannst?"

„Nein?!" meinte er zuerst und dann: „Wie? Du hast das bemerkt?"

„Ich hab so manches bemerkt. Zum Beispiel auch, dass du neulich beim Test von Professor Ick Schmerzen hattest. Ich mein, wie hättest du sonst so eine schlechte Arbeit schreiben können? So schlecht bist du in Zaubertränke doch sonst nicht."

„…. Ja…. Hast Recht," gab er unangenehm berührt zu und versuchte das ganze zu überspielen, indem er sich über seine Haare fuhr und sie etwas verwuschelte.

Leise fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand an seine und berührte sie sanft. Wie gut sich doch seine Nähe anfühlte.

„Du musst vor mir doch nicht den Starken spielen."

„Musst du vor mir auch nicht…und du tust es auch. "

Und Lilli wusste nicht, ob sie das nun erschrecken sollte, dass er offenbar doch mitbekommen hatte, was mit ihr war, oder ob sie froh sein sollte, weil es eigentlich zeigte, wie sehr er sich um sie sorgte, dass er sie so beobachtete.

„Du träumst noch immer von Tricia, stimmts?"

„….. Ja…." Flüsterte sie leise.

Er fuhr näher zu ihr hin und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schließ deine Augen Lilli. Ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Und so schloss sie ihre Augen, so wie James auch (der sich sehr wohl zuvor noch mal die Augen rieb). Ein Wind zog an ihnen vorbei, das Blätterrascheln war zu hören und man vernahm ein leises Glitzern in dieser Stille. Etwas, dass man ansonsten in der Natur draußen doch sonst nicht hörte? Es war beruhigend und gab eine herrlich friedliche Stimmung wieder. Dieses Glitzern gab einem so viel Fantasie und für einen Moment sah sich Lilli mit James auf einem hohen Felsen über einem endlosen Meer. Sie hatte seidene Perlweise und Rosane Gewänder an und er eine dunkelblaue königliche Uniform, welche man aus den ganz alten Filmen kannte. Lilli spürte, wie James sie weg führte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und setzte sich mit ihm auf eine Decke hinab, die auf einer Wiese ausgebreitet war. Er hatte wieder seine Schuluniform an und sie auch. Einen Moment lang überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken, denn sobald sie ihre Augen wieder schloss, hatte sie das Bild, dieses Meeres und dem einsamen Felsen vor sich, in dem sie zwei mit ihrer edlen Bekleidung lagen und was danach geschah, wollte Lilli genießen ohne dass ihre Gedanken ihr diesen Augenblick verderben könnten.

* * *

Es war der späte Nachmittag, an dem die beiden angezogen auf der Decke saßen und Lilli an James Schulter gelehnt die Gegend um sich herum anstarrte.

„Hast du das geplant?" flüsterte sie leise.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht…."

„Hm…"

„Eigentlich wollte ich nicht mit juckenden Augen mit dir zum ersten Mal schlafen."

Lilli lachte.

„Wenns dich beruhigt, du hast immer getroffen."

Und dann lachte auch James.

„Ja, das beruhigt mich."

„Gut… Ist das normal? Ich mein, wenn man die Augen schließt-"

„Eine ganz andere Welt vor sich sieht, an die man eigentlich vorher nicht gedacht hat?"

„…. Ja, genau…"

„Ja… Meine Mum sagte mir mal, dass es ein Gebiet im verbotenen Wald gibt, der den Phowlyris gehört hatte. Dieser kleine Ort gehörte vor vielen vielen Jahren ihnen, bis sie ihn aufgrund der vielen Kriege verließen und so zurück ließen, wie er war. Man erkennt ihn an dem Glitzern, das man nur hören kann, aber nicht sehen und welches eine Fantasie herzaubert, die man sich in dem Moment tief in seinem Herzen erwünscht und ersehnt. Und als ich meine Augen geschlossen habe, hab ich uns beide gesehen…"

„…. Ich auch…" sagte sie ganz leise und war auch fast schon ein wenig den Tränen nahe. Er hatte also in diesem Moment dasselbe Verlangen besessen, wie sie auch.

„Lilli?"

„Hm?"

James hatte nicht sofort geantwortet. Es verging einen Moment der Stille, in der sie sich erneut tausend Gedanken machte, z.B. was er sagen wollte. Er war so unberechenbar…

„Ich bin niemand, der für Jahre vorplant oder seine Zukunft immer wieder abruft, um zu wissen, wie man sich da sieht. Schon mein ganzes Leben lang lebe ich hinein und lebe das, was kommt und was da ist. Ich will damit sagen, ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du und ich ewig zusammen bleiben nach allem, was schon passiert ist oder passieren wird…."

Einen schrecklichen Moment lang hatte sie Angst, dass er sie fallen lassen wollte oder die Beziehung mit ihr beendete, aber James tat das nicht. Er hatte zu ihr hinab gesehen, als auch sie sich ihm zuwandte.

„Aber ich wünsche es mir…."

Lilli tat nichts anderes als die paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu überwinden und ihre Lippen auf seine zu pressen und ein weiteres Mal an diesem wunderschönen Tag zu küssen.

Dummerweise tat der Luftzug und die Kälte draußen seinen Augen überhaupt nicht gut und die Entzündungen wurden schlimmer, woraufhin ihn Lilli und Sirius förmlich zu Madame Pomfrey hinzerrten. Das Ergebnis war, dass er eine Augenbinde tragen musste, die beide Augen bedeckte und unter denen eine Heilsalbe war, durch die die Entzündung innerhalb von 24 Stunden wieder abklingen sollte. Sirius konnte sich seinen Kommentar nicht ersparen:

„Sieh's so: Wenn dich McGonagall noch mal anpflaumt ob du blind bist, kannste sagen: Heute schon."

„Haha, Padfoot…."

* * *

Tricia saß vor James Bett auf dem Boden und starrte den Teppich an. Ihr Bruder hatte bis zuletzt kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen und sie hatte irgendwann auch den Versuch aufgegeben. Ihr Vater war zur Arbeit gegangen und ihre Mutter saß alleine in der Küche.

'Sie trauen mir nicht,' schoss es Tricia enttäuscht durch den Kopf.

'Glauben sie wirklich, dass ich dazu fähig war, meinen eigenen Bruder zu verraten? Ich wollte ihn doch nur retten… Er glaubt selber, dass ich ihn verraten hätte….'

Traurig wandte sie sich ihm zu und sah noch immer seinen Rücken. Er war noch nicht eingeschlafen, denn seine Atemzüge waren unregelmäßig und sein Körper lag noch immer verkrampft dar.

Am liebsten hätte sie einmal laut aufgeschrieen, damit auch jeder mitbekam, wie schrecklich es ihr ging und wie zerrissen sie sich innerlich fühlte. Wieso hielt man sie plötzlich für eine von den Bösen, wo sie doch nur versucht hatte, das Gute zu tun? Sie wollte Auror werden, kein Todesser. Sie war eine Potter, keine Malfoy. Wieso behandelte man sie dennoch wie eine schwarzmagische? Sie wollte runter gehen und ihrer Mutter sagen, was sie ihr damit antat, sie anschreien und dann…. weglaufen? Weit weg…

Und Tricia sank wieder in sich zusammen. Was brachte das Weglaufen? Gar nichts. Sie würde alles verlieren, was sie hatte. Eine echte Potter hätte gekämpft, um ihre Unschuld zu beweisen.

Sie stand auf und schritt zur Tür hinaus. Sie war gerade erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als sie die 12jährige Anna erblickte.

'Ob sie mich auch verurteilt?' schoss es Tricia durch den Kopf, doch das kleine Mädchen winkte ihr lächelnd zu und kam zu ihr hin.

Die beiden Freundinnen hatten sich im Flur an die Wand gesetzt und über das Geschehene gesprochen und wie Tricia es gehofft hatte, aber nicht wirklich daran glauben konnte, war Anna sofort auf ihrer Seite gewesen. Es überraschte sie, obwohl die beiden die ganzen letzten Jahre so gut befreundet waren, dass sie ihr als einzige von allen Glauben schenkte und richtig zu hörte ohne ihr die Schuld an dem Geschehenen zu geben.

„Du musst es ihm sagen!" hatte sie aufbrausend gesprochen und sah sie voller Hoffnung und Stärke an.

„Er wird es verstehen. Mr. Potter muss es verstehen."

„Ich kann nicht," sagte sie frustriert. Wieso konnte sie nicht die Welt noch mit den Kinderaugen sehen? Warum musste sie mit 15 schon wie eine Erwachsene handeln? Es war nicht fair gewesen… Sie hätte es doch getan, wenn nicht eine Millionen Dinge dagegen gesprochen hätten.

„Aber… sonst werden deine Eltern ewig denken, dass du sie verraten hast…" sagte Anna deprimiert und verständnislos.

„Meine Eltern… werden es schon noch verstehen. Ich mach mir mehr Sorgen um… etwas anderes."

„Um diese…. Phowlyris? Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie das war?"

Sie nickte ernst.

„Ganz sicher… Man fühlt so etwas. Du kannst es jetzt noch nicht verstehen. Du bist noch zu jung, aber… man fühlt so etwas. Wie konnte ich sie her holen…."

„Du hast das nicht mit Absicht getan, Patty…."

Sie wandte sich Anna zu und sah eine Sekunde lang lächelnd in das zuversichtliche Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens.

„Manchmal… muss man eben für Dinge büßen, die man unbeabsichtigt gemacht hat…"

„… Nein, niemals!"

Es erschreckte sie kurz, dass es jemanden gab, der so an seine Prinzipien glaubte und davon überzeugt war, dass ihre Ansichtsweisen auch so eintreffen würden, dass sie die Welt noch mit solchen Augen sehen konnte und es tat ihr Leid. Es tat ihr so unendlich Leid, dass sie es besser wusste und dass ihr klar war, dass auch Anna bald genug noch lernen würde, wie grausam das Schicksal und das Leben wirklich sein konnten. Sie musste weg…. Musste etwas tun, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Sie musste mit Andromeda reden…

„Ich muss jetzt gehen… Pass gut auf dich auf, Anna…"

Sie umarmte sie einmal fest, dann ging sie weg, ohne sich noch mal umgedreht zu haben, mit der Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen, dass dies nicht die letzte Begegnung war.

* * *

Und als Lilli an diesem Morgen die Augen öffnete, wusste sie genau, was sie zu tun hatte oder tun musste, damit diese Träume endlich ein Ende fanden. James schlief neben ihr tief und fest, sein Arm war um ihre Hüfte gelegt.  
Hatte Tricia damals versucht James zu beschützen? Wenn sie das wirklich tat, dann hatte Lilli die Hoffnung, ihn auch jetzt wieder schützen zu können, denn es musste einen Weg geben, denn Tricia gefunden hatte...

'Ich liebe dich…James...'


	65. Chapter 65

**Kupferchen:** Öhm... ehrlich gesag, nein? Öö Remus ist definitiv in Diana verliebt und Lilli ist definitiv nur noch eine gute Freundin für ihn. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

**Seraph:** Ähm... ich hoffs? Ich mein, ich hab duzende Ideen für die Fortsetzung und eigentlich wird auch da das umgesetzt, was eigentlich in Black Heart schon hätte rein gehört, aber da ich damals keine Zeit hatte gings eben nicht. Das ist doch ein sehr großer Handlungsstrang, der einfach in Black Heart nicht mehr rein ging. Ich weiß, dass bei BtF beide Zeiten (in Hogwarts und danach) in einem waren, aber das wollte ich bei Black Heart vermeiden. Ich wünschte, ich könnte versprechen, dass sie gut wird, aber kann ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine Ideen noch so gut umsetzen kann wie früher. Ich hoffs aber +g+ Thx fürs Review :) Auch bei BtF. Ich kann ehrlich gesagt auch kaum glauben, dass ich die FF damals so abgeschlossen hab. Mal sehen, wie's bei Black Heart II wird. Ich möchte schon lieber ein anderes Ende als bei BtF haben. Oha, dann kommt hier emotionaler Ausgleich. Ich hoffs zumindest. Lg :)

_A/N: Dieses Chap ist vollkommen neu und im Forum noch nicht gepostet worden. Es stellt eine Erklärung zwischen vielem da, was ich vergessen hatte. Ich werd es selbstverständlich im Forum noch nachtragen. Tut mir auch Leid, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich musste nebenbei an meiner Seminararbeit werkeln und das ist irgendwie nicht so gut, wenn man irgendwie noch keine richtige Ahnung hat, was man da eigentlich forscht... Naja, viel Spaß beim lesen. Lg_

* * *

Chap 65 - Love and other odd troubles

Ein neuer Tag in Hogwarts, ein neue Woche im Leben der Marauder und Lilli.  
Es war ein merkwürdiger Tag gewesen, denn durch die Augenklappe konnte James weiterhin nichts sehen und Madam Pomfrey hatte sich geweigert die Augenbinde vor Abends abzunehmen und verbot auch James das zu tun. Seine Freunde und Lilli führten ihn den ganzen Tag herum und sahen zu, dass er nicht gegen eine Wand krachte oder gegen eine andere Person lief.

„Musst uns halt blind vertrauen," witzelte Sirius zum x-ten Mal, seitdem James die Augenklappe hatte und langsam fand dieser das ganz und gar nicht mehr lustig.

„Wart ab bis dir so was passiert."

„Mir passiert so was nicht," sagte er sicher.

„Ich sagte auch warts ab."

„Passiert trotzdem nicht. Sieh's ein Prongs. Du bist derjenige, der ständig in der Patsche hockt und ich derjenige, der dich immer raus boxt. Ich bin der von uns beiden, der stets perfekt ist."

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass es dir an Selbstbewusstsein so überhaupt nicht mangelt?" fragte Lilli leicht ungläubig über Sirius Selbstsicherheit. Dieser stopfte sich ein Brötchen in den Mund und grinste weiter.

„Glaub ich auch," grinste er vergnügt weiter und warf sich ein paar Donuts nach. Lilli fiel plötzlich wieder ein, was sie ihn die ganze Zeit hatte fragen wollen.

„Ähm… Sirius, kann ich mit dir mal unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Klar, schieß los. Prongs hat eh keine Augen momentan…."

Nachdem nicht nur Sirius grinste, sondern auch in James Gesicht eins erschien, kaum auch Lilli nicht umhin zu lächeln. Typisch Sirius, dachte sie schließlich.

„Es sei denn natürlich es betrifft ihn, dann lieber Prongs, muss du Lils und mich doch entschuldigen. Musst das nächste Mal halt sagen, dass du mich lieber unter 4 Ohren hören willst."

„Na komm schon," sagte sie schnell, damit er nicht noch mehr Witze reißen konnte. „Schatz? Du kommst soweit alleine klar?"

„Ach, wir sind schon bei _Schatz_ angekommen?" stellte Sirius erstaunt fest. „Das heißt-"

„Klar, geht ruhig." James wusste genau, wenn er seinen Freund nicht unterbrochen hätte, wäre irgendein blöder Kommentar raus gerutscht wäre. Irgendwie hatte er das dieser Tage sehr gut

drauf, sich über seine Freunde lustig zu machen. Lilli drückte ihm einen lieben Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand mit einem leisen: „Bis gleich."

Es verging nur eine Sekunde und James begriff, dass er besser vorher gesagt hätte, sie sollten ihm zumindest ein Brötchen in die Hand geben. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wohin er greifen sollte und das erste wo er rein griff fühlte sich sehr nach der offenen Butter an…

* * *

„Okay, was konnten wir vor Prongs nicht besprechen?" fragte er neugierig als sie vor dem Schlosstor angekommen waren, wo sich beide auf die Stufen niederließen.

„Eigentlich hätten wir das schon, aber ich wollte nicht, dass es die ganze Schule mitkriegt und in seiner Verfassung wollte ich ihn nicht mit durchs halbe Schloss zerren."

„Lils, er ist nur für einen Tag blind und stirbt nicht bei der kleinsten Anstrengung an ner tödlichen Krankheit," sagte er augenrollend, als ob er ihre Bestürzung für unanpassend hielt.

Sie überlegte einen Moment lang ihn anzufahren, weil er James Zustand für so Nichtig hielt, ließ es dann aber doch sein. Es gab Wichtigeres als eine sinnlose Diskussion, die weder ihm half noch ihr.

„Jedenfalls, ich brauch deine Hilfe. Es geht um deine Cousine, Andromeda."

Sirius wurde prompt ernster als er begriff, dass dies hier nichts mit den sonstigen Albernheiten zu tun hatte und atmete einmal tief ein.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Hast du.. naja, hast du noch Kontakt zu ihr?"

„Nein, nicht viel. Ich hab sie kurz nach Tricias Tod in einem Brief gesprochen, wo sich mich darum bat, Prongs ihr Beileid auszurichten. Aber das wars auch schon."

Langsam schwand ihre Hoffnung auf Hilfe. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Sirius noch Kontakt mit Andromeda Black hatte, damit sie sich mit ihr treffen konnte, um alles über Tricia heraus finden zu können, was ihr selbst dabei hätte helfen können, endlich diese Träume los zu werden. Sie raubten ihr ihren Schlaf, ihre Nerven, ihre Kraft…

„Warum fragst du?"

„… Ich.. Ich würd sie gern treffen."

„Andromeda?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Okay, Lilli, raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los?"

„Was meinst du?" Sie hatte Angst es Sirius auch noch zu gestehen. James hielt sie nicht für verrückt, aber wer sagte ihr, dass Sirius derselben Ansicht war wie er? Er benahm sich in der letzten Zeit ohnehin schon etwas seltsam wegen Annas Verrat. Aber als er sie erneut eindringlich ansah, fand sie es besser ihn über ihren Zustand aufzuklären. Sie waren doch Freunde? Er würde sie verstehen.

Sie erzählte ihn von ihren Tagträumen oder Visionen oder was das auch immer war. Lilli wollte, dass er verstand wie sie sich anfühlten und worum sie gingen, dass sie dadurch von Tricias Leben erfuhr. Aber auch, dass sie schmerzhaft waren und sie alle Gefühle von Tricia selbst fühlte.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das alles wahr ist. Es fühlt sich wahr an und… James hat mir auch die Bestätigung gegeben, dass vieles so passiert ist, wo er dabei war. Am Ende… mein letzter Traum… da hat sie Andromeda aufgesucht in der Hoffnung einen Weg aus ihrer Krise zu finden. Ich mein, Tricia hat danach noch 4 Jahre gelebt. Sie musste irgendwie doch eine Lösung gefunden haben?"

Sirius nickte verstehend. Er hatte nichts mehr gemein mit dem Jungen, der vorher noch ausgelassen und sorglos mit allem umging, der seine Freunde nicht ernst nahm und der nichts anderes sah als den Spaß in seinem Leben. Er war wieder… er selbst?

„Sirius, in diesem Traum kam gestern auch erstmals Anna vor…."

Obwohl er es bestimmt nicht beabsichtigt hatte, wurde er hellhörig und Lilli freute es zu sehen, dass sie ihm doch noch nicht ganz egal geworden war, wie er in der letzten Zeit stets behauptete.

„Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns verraten hat."

„… Was du glaubst und was ist Lilli-"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Ich weiß."

„Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie es getan hat."

„Ja, für die halbe Zaubererwelt bestimmt, aber doch nicht für uns? Wir sind ihre Freunde."

„Waren…"

„Sind."

Sirius erwiderte nichts. Entweder glaubte er, dass es nichts mehr brachte oder er empfand dasselbe wie sie. Lilli hatte das Gefühl als ob er sich in der letzten Zeit krampfhaft einredete, sie würde ihm nichts mehr bedeuten und wäre wirklich die schwarzmagische Hexe, die jeder in ihr sah. Aber für diesen Moment ließ sie ihn in Ruhe. Sie würde ihn ein anderes Mal darauf ansprechen, wenn die Zeit passender war.

„Ich möchte sie gerne sprechen… Also Andromeda. Glaubst du, du kannst sie kontaktieren oder so? Ich mein… wenn nicht du, wer-"

„Natürlich," unterbrach er sie und lächelte ein wenig verkrampft. Er hatte etwas gebraucht, um aus seinen üblichen Gedanken über seine Ex-Freundin zu erwachen.

„Ich werd ihr eulen und… dann sehen wir weiter."

„… Danke."

Eine Weile lang blieben sie sitzen ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben. Sirius beobachtete wie der Schnee dahin schmolz und die Sonne über den Wolken zu ihnen durchschien.

„Vermisst du sie?" fragte Lilli sanft. Sirius sagte nichts. Er nickte traurig. Komisch, dass er das jetzt erst wieder fühlte…

* * *

James indes saß noch immer alleine in der Großen Halle und hatte sich mittlerweile ein Brötchen schnappen können (nicht ohne den Brotkorb über den ganzen Tisch und die Minidonuts auf den ganzen Boden verteilt zu haben). Er fragte sich wie lange er bereits das eine Brötchen knabberte, denn da er nicht mal die Uhr sah, konnte er die Zeit auch nicht wirklich fühlen. Er freute sich schon darauf, wenn die Augenbinde endlich abkam und er hier nicht mehr nur umgeben von seinen Gryffindormitschülern war, sondern vielleicht auch endlich seine Freunde mal zurückkamen.

„Heute zeigst du mal dein wahres Ich, nicht wahr Potter? Behindert, wie du's bist."

Ach ja, Snape gabs ja auch noch. Innerlich grummelte er, dass dieser Typ ausgerechnet jetzt an ihm vorbei schreiten musste, wo er sich wie auf nem Silbertablett serviert fühlte.

„So wie du auch: Hässlich idiotisch."

„Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen, Potter."

„Ich sitze hier am Gryffindortisch! Snape."

Diesen Satz hatte er ein wenig dämlicher gesprochen als beabsichtigt, denn James war durchaus klar, dass wenn Snape ihn angriff, er sich kaum wehren konnte gegen jemanden, den er nicht sah. Er hoffte auf seine Mitschüler, die um ihn herum saßen.

„Und nun zieh deine Schleimspur woanders oder ich kotz mein Frühstück direkt über deine Plattfüße."

Er hörte nur noch etwas grunzen und war sich sicher, dass es von Snape kam. Nachdem er auch seine Schritte hörte, die von ihm weg gingen, fasste er stolz sein Saftglas und bemerkte verkrampft, dass er aus Versehen in sein Müsli gegriffen hatte.

„Uahhh!"

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Es war Kathryn Linley-Ford.

„Hey Kat… Kann es sein, dass ich meine Hand gerade in Milch getränkt habe?"

Sie lachte, nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte damit seine Hand ab.

„Jetzt nicht mehr."

„Danke," sagte er freundlich, bis er bemerkte, dass sie seine Hand schon gar nicht mehr los lassen wollte und er sie fast weg zerren musste.

„Ja…. Ähm, hast du Lilli gesehen?"

„Nein, ich suche auch schon nach Sirius."

„Er ist mit Lilli raus. Kannst sie ja suchen gehen."

2 Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen! Er war Kathryn los und sie würde die beiden schon zurückholen. Dummerweise klappte es diesmal nicht ganz so gut und Kathryn sagte nur:

„Ach so, na dann."

Er konnte hören, wie sie sich ganz nah zu ihm hinsetzte und wenn er seinen Sinnen trauen konnte, starrte sie ihn an. Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach sie darauf anzusprechen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder und fragte sie stattdessen, ob sie nicht einen seiner anderen Freunde gesehen hätte.

„Nein, aber wenn du willst, können wir gemeinsam nach ihnen suchen."

„Erm…" War das ein offensichtliches Anbaggern? Er glaubte, dass sie gerade etwas mit Sirius am Laufen hatte und James würde den Teufel tun und eine Frau zwischen seine Freundschaft mit seinem besten Freund kommen lassen. Er lächelte mild.

„Ähm, weißt du, ich ähm…" Er konnte schlecht weg gehen, wenn er überhaupt nicht sah wohin er eigentlich ging. Teufel noch mal! Wo blieben die anderen, wenn man sie mal wirklich brauchte? Sonst flatterten Alice und Cat Jordan doch auch ständig um sie herum auf der Suche nach einem neuen Gerücht.

„Hey, Kapitän," sagte Walters, der Gryffindor Hüter.

„Mcqueen meinte, das Training fällt heute aus?"

Der war glatt noch besser!

„Ausfallen? Was erzählt denn Mcqueen für nen Mist? Bring mich zu ihm!!"

Und bei dem Versuch allein aufzustehen stieß er das Wasser um.

„Ehr… okay, Kapitän."

Und James war froh von Walters aus der Halle gebracht zu werden. War zwar ein komisches Gefühl von seinem Hüter durch die Gänge geschoben zu werden, aber das war alle mal besser als von Lilli erwischt zu werden, wie er von Kathryn Linley-Ford angeflirtet wird.

„Du, Kapitän?"

„Hm?" machte er desinteressiert.

„Es geht das Gerücht um, dass die Evans dich geschlagen hat und du deswegen die Augenbinde tragen musst. Stimmt das?"

„…. Nenn sie Lilli, Walters." Früher hatte er kein Problem damit, wenn die anderen von Lilli mit „Die Evans" oder nur „Evans" oder „Streberin" sprachen, aber als ihr Freund fand er es mittlerweile ein wenig unverschämt von einer engen Mitschülerin (immerhin waren sie im selben Haus) so zu sprechen. Da Brad Walters Hüter war und James der Kapitän der Mannschaft, gehorchte er ohne Widerworte.

„Errr… klar, Kap. Also stimmt das?"

„Nein…."

„Wie kam das dann?"

„.. Naja, doch..."

„Wieso bist du dann noch mit ihr zusammen, wenn sie dich prügelt?"

„Nein…. Hat sie nicht."

„Kap?"

„Ja?"

„Sicher, dass sie nicht an deiner Erinnerung rum gehext hat?"

„Walters?"

„Ja?"

„Hau ab!!" brüllte er böse.

Ohne auf James vorübergehende Blindheit zu achten war Walters auf die Schnelle weggeflitzt. Wenn sein Kapitän sagte er solle schleunigst verschwinden, war er schneller weg als eine Fliege, die man versuchte zu schlagen, genau so wie er auch bis nach Mitternacht trainieren würde, wenn James es befahl. Seine Mannschaft folgte James ohne Widerworte. Beim Quidditch ein Segen. Hier und Heute: Ein Fluch.

„Walters?"

Nichts. Er war eindeutig weg.

„Klasse," brummte James.

Er war nicht im Stande Kathryns Anwesenheit zu bemerken, die nicht unweit von ihm entfernt an einer Mauer stand und ihn von dort aus beobachtete.

* * *

Lilli und Sirius hatten James irgendwie auf halbem Wege aufgabeln können, nachdem er sich eine Beule an seiner Stirn und einen Wandstoß auf seine Nase zugezogen hatte.

„Wieso bist du aufgestanden?" hatte sie ihn gerügt.

„Sehnsucht," sagte James und zur Hälfte stimmte das auch.

„Ich kotz gleich," kommentierte Sirius trocken.

So saßen die drei wenig später in Zaubertränke und erstellten jeweils ihren eigenen Trank in Partnerarbeit. James hatte das Glück mit Lilli zusammen zu arbeiten, denn sie war eine der Besten in dem Fach und konnte es alle Male mit Snape aufnehmen. Obwohl Professor Ick bei ihm strahlte und ihm dafür eine Bestnote gab, strahlte er bei Lilli glatt noch mehr und meinte sogar: „Wenn es etwas besseres als Ohnesgleiche gäbe, sie würden es von mir bekommen, Miss Evans. Ausgezeichnet!"

„Lass mich raten, Padfoot: Snievellus starrt gerade knallgrün vor Neid herüber."

Remus sah auf und erblickte das, was James geraten hatte.

„Ja, hast Recht. Ich bin aber nicht Padfoot, der sitzt bei Alice drüben…"

„Oh, Sorry Moony."

Nach der Stunde gingen sie zufrieden aus dem Klassenzimmer auf den Gang hinaus und machten sich auf dem Weg zu Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Echt?" hörten sie eine Hufflepuff sagen. „Evans hat Potter echt die Augen ausgestochen, um ihn zu zwingen mit ihr zu gehen?"

„Ja!" beteuerte die andere Hufflepuff. „Der Ärmste. Wird von ihr richtig dazu genötigt. Er hat einfach ein zu gutes Herz. Aber war irgendwo klar? Wieso sollte ausgerechnet James Potter jemanden wie Lilli Evans mögen? Sie ist ne Streberin. Hast du gesehen, wie sie sich wieder bei Professor Ick eingeschleimt hat?"

„Und wie! Echt mal, wer will denn mit so jemanden befreundet sein?"

Weiter munter plappernd waren sie um die Ecke gebogen. James, der das sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte wandte sich nach rechts und griff die Hand seiner Freundin.

„Hey, mach dir nichts draus. Lass sie reden. Wir wissen, dass sie nur Quatsch erzählen."

„... Prongs, ich bin nicht Lilli," antwortete Sirius woraufhin James sofort seine Hand wieder wegzog.

„Mann!!" fluchte er verzweifelt auf. Fehlte jetzt nur noch, dass er Lilli mit Remus verwechselte, dann war der Tag komplett. Lilli dagegen lief neben ihnen her und obwohl ihr die Worte der Mitschüler ein wenig weh taten, so fand sie James Gesten richtig lieb.

Jaivenko hatte James für den Unterricht frei gestellt, da er in dem Zustand nicht mal eine Schildkröte treffen könnte, die vor ihm mit dem Hintern wackelte.

„Toll und was soll ich blind alleine in Hogwarts tun?"

„Seh ich aus wie dein Babysitter?"

„Nein, aber wie meine Professorin."

Jaivenko schüttelte augenrollend den Kopf.

„Gut, dann setz dich zur Seite. Aber pass auf, denn heute üben wir das Kämpfen im Bewegung bleibend und dabei Dinge mit dem Zauberstab bewegend. Lass dich nicht von etwas treffen."

„Wie wärs mit: Trefft ihn ja nicht damit? Klingt doch viel Humaner?"

Es mag Humaner klingen, aber halten konnte sich kaum einer von ihnen daran. Es war nicht so, dass die Schüler es beabsichtigten alles mögliche umher zu schmeißen aber sie hatten das, was sie verzaubern wollten, einfach nicht unter Kontrolle und die Dinge fetzten auf halbem Wege ständig in eine andere Richtung. Zwei mal wäre James beinahe von herum fliegenden Büchern getroffen worden. Beim dritten Mal fetzte Sirius aus Versehen seinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen James Brust und als dann auch noch Kingsley direkt auf ihn drauf fiel, beschloss er sich schließlich freiwillig aus dem Unterricht geleiten zu lassen und sich an den Ländereien am Ufer hin zu setzten. Dort würde er warten, bis sie ihre Stunde beendet hatten.

Er war es nicht gewohnt „nichts" zu tun und diese Tatenlosigkeit ärgerte ihn enorm. Mehr als wenn Snape ihm irgendetwas an den Schädel warf. Er hätte lieber eine hitzige Diskussion oder Streit, statt diese Stille am Fluss, wo er nichts sah. Er lag auf der Weise, hatte den Fuß über das Knie des anderen angewinkelten Beins gelegt und begonnen sich vorzustellen, wie der Himmel wohl aussehen würde und dann kroch ihm plötzlich ein Grinsen über das Gesicht. Er dachte an das erste Mal mit Lilli zurück und es bescherte ihm eine wunderschöne nachdenkliche Stunde.

Er hörte Schritte, die sich ihm näherten und in dem festen Glauben, dass es Lilli war, tat er auch nichts als sie sich über ihn lehnte, zart lachte und ihre Lippen auf seinen presste. Er bemerkte sehr schnell, dass es nicht Lilli war, die er hier küsste (Sie hätte nicht versucht sein Magen mit ihrer Zunge zu erreichen) und versuchte die Person auch mit sanfter Gewalt von sich runter zu pressen, was nur nicht ganz so leicht war, da ihre Zunge sich fast mit seiner schon verknotete.

„Sag mal, geht's dir noch gut!!" schrie Lilli nicht unweit von ihm entfernt und er hörte weitere Schritte auf sie zu rennen.

Endlich löste sich das Mädchen von seinen Lippen und er versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Lils! Ich kann nichts dafür! Ich dachte du wärst es!!" sagte er mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt.

„Falsche Richtung," räusperte Sirius sich hinter ihm und James drehte sich um 180 Grad.

„Lils-"

„Ich weiß," unterbrach sie ihn und hatte sich wütend an das Slythernmädchen gewandt. Es war Carla Fessischer, eine von Melissas und Annas früheren Freundinnen.

„Ich meinte auch dich! Was fällt dir ein deine hässlichen Lippen auf meinen Freund zu pressen?"

„Deinen Freund?" belächelte sie sie. „Als ob James Potter freiwillig mit einer wie _dir_ gehen würde. Aber pass auf! Deine lächerlichen Zauber auf ihn werde ich auch noch aufheben können."

„Dass du das mit deinem Bohnenhirn nicht fassen kannst, ist mir klar. Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich dich erst in 100 Jahren wieder sehe, denn ich habe _keinen_ Zauber auf ihn angewandt und jetzt hau ab!"

„Jam-"

„HAU AB!!" fauchte Lilli und wäre auf Fessischer gesprungen, wenn Sirius sie nicht an der Hüfte festgehalten hätte.

„Ich würd das tun was sie sagt. Slytherin isst sie ganz besonders gerne, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick schritt sie von ihnen weg und Lilli wäre ihr selbst jetzt noch nachgelaufen, um ihr die Augen auszukratzen, wenn Sirius sie nicht weiterhin festgehalten hätte.

„Hey, Lils, das bringt doch nichts."

„Ohhhh, wie ich diese ganzen Tratschenden Tussies doch hasse. Ich könnte sie-"

„Hey, Schatz." James hatte ihre Hand genommen und liebevoll gedrückt.

„Wir bringen sie schon dazu der Realität ins Auge zu blicken."

Und mit einem Lächeln beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss…. direkt an ihr Ohr.

„Ähm-"

„Das ist nicht dein Mund, richtig?"

„Nein…" antwortete sie ungewollt leise. Sirius und Remus konnten sich ihr Lachen kaum verkneifen und auch Kathryn, die neben ihnen stand, lächelte amüsiert.

* * *

In Zaubereigeschichte wurde von den anderen Mädchen getuschelt was das Zeug hielt und Lilli gefielen die Blicke auf James ganz und gar nicht. Irgendetwas musste sie doch tun, damit man endlich begriff, dass sie beide wirklich ganz richtig aus Liebe zusammen waren? Wann hatte diese Gerüchteküche eigentlich überhaupt begonnen solche Ausmaßen zu nehmen?

„Ganz ehrlich Lilli," begann Alice, die neben ihr saß und sie leicht amüsiert ansah. „Wenn du nichts tust, dann wird James bald Carla Fessischer gehören."

Es war nicht Lillis Art fies zu werden, aber hier konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Vorher fress ich nen Besen. Carla Fessischer hat Null Ahnung von nichts. Merlin, ich glaub selbst ein Stein hat mehr Grips als sie. Sie ist 2 Mal sitzen geblieben und wiederholt ihren Abschluss gerade zum dritten Mal mit Noten, die selbst Peter übertrifft. Was will sie mir schon anhaben."

Das war überheblich und das bemerkte sie ärgerlich auch sofort. Sie wollte nicht so klingen wie es Melissa früher immer tat oder so abschätzig über andere reden, auch wenn sie ihr noch so unsympathisch waren. Nur dass man gerade versuchte ihr James auszuspannen, wo sie so lange gebraucht hatten, um überhaupt zusammen zu kommen, verursachte in ihrem Inneren einen riesigen Groll gegen diese Mädchen. War sie denn mittlerweile wirklich die einzig Normale hier? Vielleicht war es das, worauf Anna anspielte als sie sagte, sie wäre jetzt allein?

„Ich mein nur Lilli. Ich hab Gerüchte gehört. Cat Jordan meinte, Carla hätte damit geprahlt einen Liebestrank gebraut zu haben, mit dem sie James von deinem Bann erlösen kann."

„Liebestrank? Hallo? Wo sind wir hier? Im Kindergarten?"

Sie schnaubte mies gelaunt, woraufhin Alice zurück zuckte.

„Ich mein ja auch nur. Weil wir Freunde sind, hier ein guter Ratschlag von jemand, die weiß wie sie ihren Freund für sich markiert hat. TU ETWAS oder es wird ewig so weiter gehen."

„Ach und was? Soll ich James etwa meinen Namen auf die Stirn tätowieren lassen damit sie's endlich begreifen?"

Daraufhin lachte Alice und auch Lilli begann schließlich mitzulachen. Die Situation war eigentlich nicht komisch für sie, aber so wie Alice lachte, empfand auch Lilli es als witzig.

„Naja, er ist James Potter."

„… Und im Duden wird er erklärt mit: Frauenmagnet, oder was?"

„Ich will dir damit sagen, wenn du ihn behalten willst, dann lass dir etwas einfallen damit die anderen nicht mehr denken, dass das zwischen euch jeden Moment wieder auseinander bricht."

Alice hatte leicht reden. Sie war nicht diejenige, die duzend Mädchen von ihrem Freund fernhalten musste.

„Ein kleiner Tipp: Als es damals um Frank ging, hab ich dem Mädchen dass etwas von ihm wollte ein blaues Auge geschlagen."

Lilli nickte vorsichtig. Sie hatte jedenfalls nicht vor Carla Fessischer zu verunstalten. Noch wollte sie Auror werden und einen Abschluss in Hogwarts haben.

Den ganzen Unterricht über dachte sie nach, was sie bitte sehr tun sollte, um der Schule zu beweisen, dass sie und James tatsächlich einander liebten. Einen Moment lang kroch eine winzige Wut in ihr hoch, denn James hätte Fessischer auch wegstoßen können…. Sie wandte sich nach hinten und beobachtete ihn kurz, wie er mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte lag und ruhig vor sich hinschnarchte. Wenn er dabei doch nur nicht so verdammt gut aussehen würde….

* * *

Doch Madam Pomfrey hatte James nur kurzfristig die Augenbinde abgenommen, um seine Augen mit einem frischen Tuch zu verbinden.

„Tut mir leid, Potter. Die Entzündung braucht noch etwas länger zum heilen."

„Was?" sprudelte es verzweifelt aus ihm heraus. „Bitte nicht noch ein Tag."

„Es geht nicht schneller. Wenn wir das nicht ausheilen lassen, kann es sich verschlimmern. Keine Widerrede, Potter!"

„Aber-"

Alle Abers der Welt brachten nichts, um das Herz der Schulkrankenschwester zu erweichen und Lilli und Sirius hatten James mit samt der Augenbinde wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück geführt.

Noch am selben Abend teilte Sirius ihr mit, dass er eine Antwort-Eule von seiner Cousine bekommen hatte. Lilli war einerseits überrascht, dass es so schnell ging, andererseits auch froh, dass alles endlich bald ein Ende haben würde.

Andromeda hatte geschrieben, dass sie morgen in Hogsmeade sein würde, um sie dort zu treffen.

„Gut, dann hab ich morgen wenigstens meine Ruhe vor diesen kreischenden Biestern," sagte sie ein wenig angenervt mit Seitenhieb auf James, der mit verbundenen Augen auf seinem Bett lag.

„Ich versteh ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, was in die gefahren ist. Vorher waren sie auch nicht so aufdringlich."

„Mach Lils doch einfach nen Antrag?" schlug Sirius amüsiert vor, doch statt dass jemand etwas dazu sagte, schwiegen sowohl James als auch Lilli peinlich berührt. Erst jetzt sah Sirius auf und bemerkte, dass sein Scherz sichtlich nicht ankam.

„Ich werd schon einen Weg finden, Lilli. Ich versprechs."

„Ich weiß," sagte sie sanft. Es gab überhaupt keinen Weg daran vorbei, dass sie dies nicht auch wieder zusammen durchstehen würden.

* * *

Der nächste Tag kam Lilli und Sirius machten sich gemeinsam auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Sie wollten James den Fußmarsch nicht zumuten, obwohl er anfangs darauf bestand mitzukommen. Erst als Remus und Peter versprachen den ganzen Tag nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen (Eine fremde Zunge reicht mir), konnten sie schließlich aufbrechen.

„Ich hab eine Theorie," begann Sirius auf dem Weg, „warum die anderen glauben, dass das zwischen euch nicht lange hält."

„Dann rück mal raus mit deiner Theorie."

„Naja, als Melissa mit Prongs zusammen war, hatte sie alle Mädchen Zielscheibe ihrer Zicken gemacht, die ihn auch nur verliebte Blicke zuwarfen. Zumindest zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung und er hat auch alles getan, um den anderen zu zeigen, dass er sie _liebte_."

Lilli schnaubte verächtlich auf.

„Also entweder willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich gegen die Schulregen handeln soll, und alle Mädchen verhexe, die ihn auch nur ansehen…. Oder James liebt mich nicht genug, weil er nicht zeigt, dass wir zusammen sind…"

„Nein!" erwiderte er sofort und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge. Er wollte seinem besten Freund damit auf keinem Fall in den Rücken fallen und dass sein Satz auch falsch ankommen konnte, bemerkte Sirius auch zu spät. Auf den ganzen Weg ins Dorf hatte sie kaum ein Wort gesprochen und war zu sehr in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Kurz bevor sie in die Drei Besen gingen hatte er sie noch mal aufgehalten.

„Ich wollte vorhin nicht sagen, dass Prongs dich nicht liebt. Es kommt nur für Außenstehende so rüber-"

„Als ob es nichts ernstes wäre… Schon klar. Ich habs verstanden."

Und damit öffnete sie die Tür und schritt hinein.

„Toll gemacht, Black. Du Idiot," murmelte er zu sich selbst und schritt ihr nach. Er hoffte inständig, dass dies kein Nachspiel mit sich brachte.

Andromeda sah fast genau so aus, wie in ihren Träumen. Nur ein wenig älter und größer. Sie war die warmherzige und lustige Frau, die Lilli in ihren Träumen fühlte, wenn sie die Welt aus Tricias Augen sah. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl mit einer fremden Person über Dinge zu sprechen, die sie noch nicht mal Remus anvertraut hatte, aber aus einem ihr unverständlichen Grund, fühlte sie sich Andromeda Black in diesen Minuten näher als irgendjemanden sonst. Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde ihr alles zu erzählen und die für Lilli fremde Frau hatte nicht einmal eine Frage gestellt, sondern stets nur zugehört.

Nachdem die Geschichte endete atmete Andromeda nachdenklich ein und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lilli. Tricia hat sich nie an mich gewandt. Ich wusste von ihrem Pakt, aber… ich habe nie eine Lösung gefunden. Sie kam etwas später auf mich zu und teilte mir mit, dass es überflüssig wäre weiter zu suchen."

Sie wurde etwas still und sah tief traurig in ihr Glas.

„Aber es erklärt mir, warum sie danach so merkwürdig distanziert wurde. Sie hat sich mir nie mit diesem Problem anvertraut. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich damals auch nicht immer fair zu ihr. Ich hab ihr eine ziemliche Standpauke gehalten, weil sie den Pakt so unüberlegt eingegangen ist und wäre ich sie, hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich auch nicht den Rest erzählt."

Ihr Blick war wirklich traurig und wieder fühlte sich Lillis Herz an, als ob es vor Schmerz zersprang. Es war dasselbe Gefühl wie damals, als James in ihren Träumen Tricia den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Einen Moment lang machte es sie noch niedergeschlagener zu wissen, wie viele Tränen James Schwester in ihrem Leben vergossen haben muss, um so etwas zu fühlen.

„Aber nach allem was du mir erzählst," fuhr Andromeda fort. „Denke ich… Das Tricia einen Zauber ausprobiert hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was für einen, da dies höhere Magie für mich ist. Ich habe das nie studiert und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass Tricia jeh diese Art von Zauber studiert hat."

Die Hoffnung diese Träume endlich los zu werden wurde jäh von einem Tornado zerstört. Verzweifelt sah Lilli schließlich zu Boden, um ihre aufkeimenden Gefühle zu verstecken. Es war Wut auf Tricia, die ihr diese Träume bescherte, Angst, dass sie daran noch verrückt werden würde und Trauer, weil sie soviel Ungerechtigkeit durch ihre Augen gesehen hatte und vielleicht noch sehen würde.

„Aber allgemein würde ich sagen, wenn diese Träume von Tricia kommen, dass sie dir damit etwas sagen will und man kann nichts anderes tun außer heraus zu finden, was sie einem damit sagen will."

Sie nickte sanft und versuchte gleichzeitig weder Andromeda noch Sirius anzusehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie sie nun bemitleideten und das war das letzte, was Lilli wollte. Ihr war schon immer klar gewesen, dass sie diese Dinge bestimmt nicht aus Spaß sah, oder weil Tricias Seele nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Aber diese Visionen waren schon so lange präsent und sie verstand einfach nicht was sie ihr sagen wollen, dass sie befürchtete, sie nie los zu werden.

„Ich geb dir allerdings Recht," fügte Andromeda überlegend hinzu. „Dass Tricia länger frei war, als der Pakt ihr erlaubt hätte. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy ihr 3 Jahre gab, um sie als die _Seine_ bezeichnen zu können und daher wäre meine erste Vermutung, dass der Stein ihren Pakt entweder nicht aufgehoben hat sondern nur verzögert und Narzissa sie damit in eine Falle gelockt hat, was ich durchaus für Möglich halte oder sie hat ihren Wunsch von selbst wieder nach 3 Jahren umgekehrt. Ich hab nur leider um Merlins Willen keine Ahnung, wie man so was tut, geschweige denn dass ich es bisher überhaupt für möglich hielt, dass einer dieser Steine jeh im Besitz eines meiner Bekannten landet. Wenn Tricia es wirklich geschafft hat, einen Wunsch rückgängig zu machen, den sie durch eines dieser Steine aus _White Sea_ bekam, dann muss sie wirklich sehr tiefe schwarze Magie betrieben haben. Ich kenne keine weiße Magie, die dazu im Stande wäre. Sie muss einiges getan haben, um ihren Bruder zu beschützen. Im Nachhinein tut es mir Leid, dass ich davon keine Ahnung hatte und sie sich mir nicht anvertrauen konnte."  
Und Lilli nickte verstehend. Sirius hatte sie später gefragt, was sie nun zu tun gedenke und alles was sie sagen konnte war: „Was wohl? Die Träume weiter geschehen lassen, bis ich erfahre was sie eigentlich von mir will…."

* * *

Als Lilli und Sirius am Nachmittag zurück nach Hogwarts kehrten, fanden sie ihre Freunde auf den Ländereien und James hatte endlich seine Augenbinde ab. Beim Abendessen hatte Fessischer ihren ersten Versuch gestartet James einen Liebeszauber auf den Hals zu hetzen, was damit endete, dass er sich just in dem Moment, in dem sie den Zauber los ließ, sich bückte, um die runter gefallene Gabel wieder aufzuheben. Der Fluch traf stattdessen Goyle vom Slytherintisch, der ein paar Mal blinzelte, sich umdrehte und schließlich quer durch die Halle rief: „Ich liebe dich, du Ketchup auf meiner Pommes. Carla!!" Und kreischend rannte sie hinaus mit einem verliebten Goyle hinter ihr her. James und Lilli blickten ihnen leicht verwirrt hinterher, doch dann warf James genervt seine Gabel auf den Tisch und tat schließlich das, was er schon die ganze Zeit tun wollte, aber bisher einfach nicht konnte. Er nahm Lilli in der Mitte der großen Halle beiseite, wo alle um sie herum saßen und kniete sich in mitten des wilden Getuschels seiner Mitschüler vor ihr hinab. Alle versuchten einen besseren Blick zu bekommen und quetschten sich nach vorne, während Sirius Remus einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, der jedoch verzog lediglich den Mundwinkel.

„Prongs halt," sagte er und legte sich etwas Nudeln auf seine Schüssel.

„Lilli Evans. Ich weiß, ich bin der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt, den du hast dich in mich verliebt und ich darf dich meine Freundin nennen. Und ich weiß, dass es noch früh ist, aber genau so weiß ich, dass es richtig ist. Lilli, willst du mich heiraten?"

Und dann – Thud.

Lilli lag mit einem Mal ohnmächtig in seinen Armen und während alle Mädchen und Jungs um sie herum entweder ungläubig glubschten, gerührt kicherten oder noch wilder tuschelten als sonst, grinste James (mit Lilli weiter ohnmächtig in seinen Armen) zu seinen Freunden rüber.

Um James und Lilli einen weiteren Gefallen zu tun, hatten Alice und Cat Jordan ein weiteres Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt. Frei nach dem Motto: Ein neues Gerücht, erstickt das alte im Keim.

„Hast du schon gehört?" teilte an diesem Abend eine Hufflepuff der anderen mit. „Lilli Evans hat Fessischers Zauber geblockt und sie als Rache so verhext, dass sich Gregory Goyle in sie verliebt und diese Verwünschung soll angeblich nur sie rückgängig machen können!"

„Unglaublich," sagte die andere bewundernswert. „Das hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut."

„Ich auch nicht, bis Cat Jordan mir das mitteilte."

„Carla!!" rief Goyle als sie beide an den beiden vorbei rannten. „Bleib hier Schokoguss meines Donuts!!"

Und zur gleichen Zeit wachte Lilli auf den Ländereien in James Armen wieder auf. Das erste was sie sah war der dunkle Himmel über sich und dann die Spitzen der widerborstigen Haare ihres Freundes. Sie lächelte sanft als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Na, aufgewacht?" fragte er liebevoll und half ihr, sich wieder aufzurichten.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden."

„Diese Träume bringen mich noch irgendwann um," meinte sie müde und während sie sich an seine Schulter anlehnte um die Sterne am Abendhimmel beobachten zu können fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich an ihren Traum gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte, aber stattdessen an einen Antrag in mitten der großen Halle.

„Ich hab etwas Merkwürdiges geträumt…"

„Was denn?"

„Du hast mir einen Antrag gemacht… Du hast mir doch keinen Antrag gemacht?"

Er spürte wie sie sich in seinen Armen verkrampfte und lächelte sanft.

„Nein…."

„Gut…" sagte sie und wurde wieder lockerer.

„Hättest du denn ja gesagt?"

„Ähm…" Und wieder verkrampfte sie sich.

„War ein Scherz," meinte er wieder grinsend. Er wusste, dass es noch zu früh war, sich darum Gedanken zu machen und presste einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Sei dir sicher, vorerst haben wir unsere Ruhe vor den anderen."

„…. Gut…." Sie hatte geantwortet ohne zu überleben. Noch immer wirbelten ihre Gedanken um seine Frage, ob sie ihn geheiratet hätte, wenn er gefragt hätte.

_Hättest du mich wirklich geheiratet, wenn ich ja gesagt hätte? _Grübelte sie leise, aber dann verwarf sie diese Gedanken. Es war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Gleichzeitig jedoch kam Lilli nicht umhin zufrieden zu grinsen. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn Träume in Erfüllung gingen…


	66. Chapter 66

**lady89:** Kein Problem :) Kenn ich selbst. Mich grausts schon davor, wenn's bei mir wieder beginnt und ich aufs Abi zu gehe +grusel+ Aber gut, bis dahin hab ich noch 3 Wochen und genieß das so gut es geht und yeps. Ich freu mich einfach mehr, wenn ihr mir schreibt wie ihr die Chaps gefunden habt und wenn nicht, bin ich auch nicht böse. +nicknick+ Bei Black Heart II ist eindeutig eingeplant, dass James Lilli einen richtigen Antrag macht ;) Oder vll. umgekehrt? Who knows. Lasst euch überraschen. So gaaaaaaanz durch hab ich die FF noch nicht geplant. Nur ein roter Faden und alles drum herum ergibt sich bei mir meistens beim schreiben. Und zu Goyle und seiner neuen Flamme. Das letzte Chaps wirds zeigen +g+ Thx fürs Review. Lg  
**  
Seraph:** Hehe, lieb von dir :) Ich versuch keinen zu großen Mist zu schreiben, aber Ideen zu finden, die ich nicht schon bei BtF oder BH hatte ist ein wenig schwer. Thx fürs Review. Lg

**LilyP**: Danke fürs Lob :) Freut mich, dass du meinen Sirius magst, wo der Focus der FF eigentlich auf James liegt, aber ich geb mir Mühe die anderen Marauder nicht untergehen zu lassen. Freut mich übrigens auch, dass es Leser gibt, die das im Forum schon mal gelesen haben und dennoch hier noch mal lesen.Thx fürs Review. Lg

**Syb:** Lieben Dank fürs Lob :) Ich ähm... geb mir Mühe? +g+ Find ich übrigens süß, dass du dich extra dafür angemeldet hast, aber bei mir sind auch anonyme Reviews ohne Anmeldung erlaubt +blink+ Uih, München ist gar nicht so weit weg von mir. Dann schick ich mal liebe Grüße von Augsburg rüber und freu mich, wenn ich weiter was von dir höre.

**Kupferchen:** Ich versteh was du meinst. Ich glaub, ich könnte das auch überhaupt nicht gut schreiben. Ich hab so den Ansatz mal in BtF versucht (James, Lilli und Sirius) aber das ging irgendwie ziemlich nach hinten los. Also lass ich besser ganz meine Finger davon. Oh, ich glaub, er fand das auch nicht so toll, aber seine Freunde dafür umso mehr +g+ Er war ja glücklicherweise nur für einen bzw. zwei Tage blind. Thx fürs Review. Lg :)

_A/N: Ich hab hier wieder zwei Chaps in einem gefasst. Daher ist es etwas arg lang. Tut mir leid dafür +auf die Knie gehe+ Ich versuch bei BH II wirklich die Chaps immer in derselben Länge zu halten. Nur hier war eins für mich zu wenig und schließlich hatte ich angepeilt mit BH II am 1. September zu beginnen und das sind nur noch 6 Tage ÖÖ +bibber+ Überarbeite schon ständig noch mal das erste Chap und versuch dem den Feinschliff zu geben. Naja, viel Spaß beim lesen :)_

* * *

Chap 66: If the light suffers...

Vor einem dreiviertel Jahr...

„Siehst du das?" fragte das Mädchen sanft. Ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten zu den Sternen hinauf, die vom Abendhimmel hinab leuchteten. So leise wie der Wind vor sich hinheulte schien es, als ob man das Glitzern der Milchstrasse hören konnte, dass sich zwischen den Sternenbildern hindurch schob.  
„Die zwei großen Sterne da außen? Und die 4 kleinen hellen Sterne über sie herum und noch den kleinen dort drüben? Es bildet das Sternbild der Cordalles."

„Cordalles?" fragte der Junge neben ihr. Während er mit ausgestreckten Beinen und vollkommen entspanntem Körper auf der Wiese saß, lag das Mädchen auf dem Bauch, den Oberkörper auf seinen Beinen und ihren Kopf auf ihren Handflächen auf der Wiese liegend.

„Die Cordalles sind eine alte Zaubererfamilie mit außergewöhnlicher Herzensgüte. Sie starben vor langer Zeit aus, aber dieses Sternbild bildet ihr Symbol. Es sieht fast wie ein Auge aus, findest du nicht?"

Er lachte als ihm auffiel, mit was für einer schwärmerischen Begeisterung sie ihm diese Geschichte erzählte. Anna White war ein Mädchen, dass in einem Moment aufbrausend und zickig sein konnte und im anderen Moment plötzlich ruhig und gefährlich, besonnen möchte man meinen und wieder in einem ungeahnten Augenblick schien es, als ob ihre Welt zusammenstürzen würde und sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als die Hilfe ihrer besten Freunde. Sirius kam es so vor, als ob er immer neue Seiten von ihr kennen lernen würde, jeh weiter die Zeit voran schritt. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Himmel ab zu ihm herunter und als sich ihre Augenpaare trafen, da tat er nichts, außer zu lächeln, so wie er es sonst auch tat, wenn sich ein attraktives Mädchen in seiner Nähe befand.

„Vergiss es, Sirius..."

„Vergiss was?"

„Was immer du gerade denkst..."

„Ich denke nichts."

„Falsch," grinste sie überlegen.

„Normalerweise denkst du nichts, jetzt denkst du etwas, dass du nicht denken solltest."

„Was denke ich denn?"

Und Anna lächelte besserwisserisch.

„Ja, jetzt weiß ich wieder, was der Nachteil daran ist, wenn das Mädchen dir gegenüber eine Emphatin ist," grinste er zurück.

Anna ließ sich zurück auf seine Beine sinken und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Mit Sirius war alles so anders, war so schön, so vertraut und aufregend zugleich. Ganz egal was sie taten, mit ihm schien sich ihre Welt jedesmal in helles Sonnenlicht zu wandeln. Aber das... das konnte nicht gut gehen, das wussten sie beide von Anfang an. Es war nur ein Gefühl, aber sie spürte es stärker als er, auch wenn es durchaus auch in seinem Herzen präsent war. Selbst wenn sie ihre Augen davor verschließen wollte, in der Hoffnung ihr Herz würde es ihr gleich tun, selbst wenn ihr Verstand ihr noch tausend mal sagte, dass sie es nicht zulassen dürfe, etwas in ihr wollte es so sehr geschehen lassen.

Sirius fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihr Ohr und strich eine seidene Haarsträhne ihres glatten Haares nach hinten. Je länger er sie betrachtete, umso fester wurde sein Verlangen. Es war nicht ihr Aussehen, das zweifelsohne viel sagend und hübscher als viele andere war. Es waren auch nicht ihre Worte, die sie mit ihm wechseln konnte, wenn sie sprachen und erst recht nicht ihre überhebliche Art, die sie manchmal bei ihm an den Tag legte, wenn sie glaubte, etwas besser machen zu können als er. Es war...

„James würde sich totlachen, wenn er es erfährt..."

Seine Hand blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen, seine Augen fixierten ihre Gesichtskonturen während er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm regte. Wie sich sein Herz schmerzvoll schneller bewegte, wie die Hitze aufkochte. Ihre Augen trugen einen sanften Glanz in sich, den er nur selten sehen durfte. Sie waren normalerweise matt und verschlossen, aber jetzt waren sie offen und liebevoll.

„Wir wären der Tratsch der gesamten Schule... Hey, da laufen ja Black und White, die sind ein Paar. Wie lange halten sie das durch? Da laufen bestimmt Wetten..."

„Seit wann legst du soviel Wert auf das, was die anderen sagen?"

„... seit dem du derjenige bist, über den sie sprechen werden."

Obwohl ihr Kopf noch immer auf ihren Händen lag, drehte sie ihn ihm zu. Der Blick leuchtete sanfter denn jeh. Ihm war schon öfter aufgefallen, wie Anna sich bei ihm, James und Remus verhielt. Vollkommen anders als bei den anderen Mitschülern oder bei Melissa und Alice.

Sie fühlte was er fühlte, nicht mit ihrem Verstand, sondern mit ihrem Herzen. Und es war mehr als ihre Fähigkeit der Emphatie, es war einfach sie...

„Willst du wirklich, dass sie noch mehr über dich quatschen, als sie es sowieso schon tun? Danach bist du nicht mehr nur Sirius Black, der Blutsverräter, der ständig Scheiße in Hogwarts baut, sondern auch noch der, der die Urenkelin des Schulleiters bum-"

Sanfte Lippen pressten sich auf Kalte, während seine Hand zart an ihrer Wange vorbei fuhr, um ihren Nacken zu streicheln. Seine Zunge peitschte sich sanft zu ihr durch, schienen mit einem mal alle Wörter, die in ihrem Verstand kreisten, zu verdrängen. Sie atmete seinen Duft ein. Es trug keine bestimmte Note. Es roch einfach nach ihm. Und je länger sie in diesen Kuss versanken, desto intensiver wurde das verlangen _es_ zu halten. Ihre Hand hackte sich in seiner fest und versuchte sie zu halten. Logik und Vernunft waren abgeschaltet, als sie sich ganz auf die Wiese niederließ und seinen starken Körper auf sich drauf spürte. Er hielt sie nicht wie im Käfig fest, wie es andere taten. Bei ihm spürte sie, dass sie jederzeit gehen durfte, dass sie ungezwungen das tun könne, was sie wollte, aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wollte sie das hier genau so sehr wie ihn und es fiel ihr nicht mal im Traum ein, sich dagegen zu wehren...

_Egal, wie kalt es hier auch ist..._

_Egal, wie sehr ich es mir auch wünschte, dass ich nicht hier wäre, mich nicht in diese Lage rein manövriert hätte, an der ich selbst Schuld bin..._

_Es wird nicht passieren. Wenn ich jetzt meine Augen öffne, werde ich seinen grausamen Blick sehen, dem ich mich nicht widersetzen kann. Wer kann das schon? Am Ende... nicht mal James?_

_Ich fühle mich so verloren, Sirius. Bis zu jenem Abend fühlte ich mich wie jetzt und an einem Abend, für 5 Wochen, hast du mein Leben verändert... nein, sogar mich. _

_Ich habe soviel gelacht, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben._

_Ich habe mich sogar gefreut aufzustehen, um jeden Tag aufs Neue mit dir verbringen zu dürfen, weil jeder einzelne einmalig und einfach super war. Ich erinnere mich an jeden Tag, in dem wir zusammen waren, erinnere mich an jedes Gefühl dieser Tage..._

_Erinnerst du dich noch an die Geborgenheit? Selbst wenn es um uns herum dunkel und düster war? _

_Erinnerst du dich an dem Abend, als du so spät erst zu mir kamst?_

_Erinnerst du dich an mein Versprechen? Das Versprechen, dass du von mir verlangt hattest, nachdem du einen wichtigen Kampf verloren hattest?_

_Mir kommt es so vor, als ob ich es dir gestern erst versprochen hätte..._

_Es tut mir leid... Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schwach bin, dass ich nicht mehr kann, obwohl du mir nie einen Grund gegeben hattest, mich selbst aufgeben zu müssen. Ich konnte bei dir immer fühlen, dass du mich verstanden hattest und dass ich nicht alleine war. Für mich hast du so vieles getan... _

_Erinnerst du dich an den Krach, als wir uns getrennt hatten? An alles, was wir uns gegenseitig vorgeworfen hatten? _

_Und nun bereue ich es... denn ich habe Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht so gemeint habe, die ich einfach impulsiv aus der Wut heraus geschrieen hatte. Nun liege ich hier und bin nicht im Stande mein Versprechen an dich zu halten...__  
__  
Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, bin schwach, mein Wille ist gebrochen. Es ist kein Kampfgeist mehr vorhanden, meine schönen Erinnerungen scheinen so fern und die grausame Wahrheit hat sich in mich eingefressen. Ich sehe sie immer wieder, wenn ich die Augen öffne. Ich schreie nach dir, rufe dich in meiner Seele. Ich habe das Gefühl du hörst mich, doch du verschließt dich wieder vor mir? Wieso?! Ich brauche dich, Sirius... warum hörst du mich nicht? Warum ignorierst du mich?_

_..._

_Nun liege ich da, gebrochen und ohne Stolz. Ich bin verloren, werde ihn machen lassen, was immer er zu tun gedenkt._

_Du weißt, was er will? Ich weiß, dass du dich dagegen stellen wirst und er wird dich töten, wenn du nicht beiseite gehst. In seinem Qualtreibenden Zug durch die Welt hinterlässt er eine Blutspur zurück, die bei mir beginnen wird... bei dir ihre Spuren hinterlässt und letzten Endes... bei James sein Finale finden wird..._

Sanft schien die Sonne auf das Paar hinab, dass Händchen haltend durch die Winkelgasse entlang schritt. An einem Springbrunnen setzten sie sich schließlich hin und während sie an ihrem Eis schleckten, lehnte das Mädchen ihren Kopf sanft an die Schulter des Jungen.

Sirius grinste als er in der Glasscheibe von Qualität für Quidditch die zufriedene Miene seiner Freundin widerspiegeln sah. Es war ein schöner Sommer gewesen. Nicht wegen dem Wetter, nicht wegen den Blumen, die neu heran blühten, nicht wegen dem frischen Duft von frisch gemähten Rasen, dass in der Luft hing... sondern wegen des Mädchens, dessen Hand er in seinen hielt. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob er seinen eigenen Herzschlag noch nie so intensiv pochen gehört hätte, wie in diesem Moment.

„Danach zu dir oder zu mir?!" grinste er viel sagend zu ihr hinab. Anna hatte nur ein amüsiertes Lachen von sich gegeben als sie ihm ihren Blick von unten herauf zuwandte.

„Zu mir natürlich," antwortete sie sarkastisch. „Dumbledore freut sich immer, wenn ein Schüler bei ihm auftaucht. Vor allem, wenn es um seine Lieblingsunruhestifter geht.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen," lachte Sirius und drückte sie zärtlich näher. „Zu mir..."

Sein Blick blieb an ihren schwarzen Augen hängen, an ihrem gesamten Gesicht. Jeder einzelne Gesichtszug war sanft, war geheimnisvoll und einzigartig. Ganz egal wie sehr sich das Leben verändert hatte, egal wie dunkler und düsterer alles Jahr für Jahr wurde, für einen einzelnen Moment wie diesen hier, lohnte sich all das kämpfen ums überleben. All die Erniedrigungen der letzten Jahre, die ganzen schlimmen Gedanken der Vergangenheit. Er wollte sich diesen Moment merken, wollte ihn verinnerlichen. Anna White, sie war für ihn einfach vollkommen mit ihren kleinen Macken...

„Sag mal, ist das nicht Regulus da drüben?!"

Nichts ahnend drehte er sich um und blickte in die Richtung, in die Anna gezeigt hatte. Tatsächlich sah er seinen jüngeren Bruder, der sich durch die Menge hindurchquetschte. Er trug einen langärmligen schwarzen Umhang, doch jedes Kleidungsstück der Welt konnte nicht das verdecken, was das Gesicht aussagte. Angst, Furcht und Leid, als ob er vor etwas Schlimmen davon rennen würde.

Sirius war ohne zu zögern aufgestanden, um seinen Bruder entgegen zu rennen während Anna ihm schließlich nachlief und dazu stieß, als er ihn gerade mitten auf der Straße aufhielt und mit beiden Händen am Arm packte.

„Regulus..."

Der Junge aber zuckte vor seinem Bruder zurück und schritt hinter, als ob Sirius ihm jeden Moment mit der Faust eine reinhauen könnte. Sirius erschreckte dieses Bild und er bedachte Regulus mit besorgtem Blick.

„Alles okay, Kleiner?!"

„Ich-Sicher! Was sollte sein?!" versuchte er so selbstsicher es ging zurückzugeben, doch sein Blick war alles andere als das.

„Du siehst aus als ob der Teufel dich jagen würde," erklärte er mit grimmigem Gesicht. Regulus schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf als ob er damit jeden Zweifel ausräumen könnte, dass es ihm nicht gut geht.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung... Ich muss nach Hause..."

„Nicht mal Zeit für nen kurzen Plausch?!"

„NEIN!"

Er war so erschrocken zurückgewichen, dass es Sirius schockierte. Regulus hatte sich aus seinem Griff gerissen und wirkte in jenem Moment wie ein gejagter Todesser. Seine Blicke sprangen in alle Richtungen, sichtlich auf der Suche nach eventuellen Verfolgern.

„Regulus, was-"

„Ist schon okay, Sirius..." sagte er hastig. Seine Stimme klang ganz und gar nicht sicher und schon gar nicht mutig. Sie beinhaltete mehr Panik und Horror als er es bisher bei anderen gehört hatte.

„Ich komm schon klar... Machs gut."

Und ohne seinen Bruder noch einmal anzusehen, quetschte er sich vorsichtig an Anna vorbei und verschwand wieder in der Menge. Sie stellte sich mit fragendem Blick zu Sirius rüber, der seinen Bruder einen Sorgnieserregenden Blick zuwarf. Einerseits wollte er ihm nachrennen und mit ihm sprechen, denn irgendwo ahnte er bereits, was passiert war, doch andererseits konnte er Anna nicht alleine lassen geschweige denn, sie jetzt hier einfach mitten in der Menge stehen lassen...

„Schon okay..."

Sie sah ihn lächelnd an und nickte verstehend. Es waren Worte, die nicht ernst gemeint waren. Er konnte tief in ihrem Blick die Enttäuschung erkennen und der traurige Glanz in ihren schwarzen Augen hatte binnen weniger Augenblicke sein zitterndes Herz erreicht. Er wollte es nicht, wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber... sein Bruder bedeutete ihm auch etwas und er war in Gefahr...

„Ich-"

„Geh ruhig... Er braucht dich jetzt dringender."

„Ich komme zurück, sobald ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Ich verspreche es."

„Okay... Nun geh schon."

„Pass auf dich auf. Du weißt, Malfoy-"

„Ich werd ihm schon nicht nach der nächsten Ecke begegnen," lachte sie gespielt amüsiert. In Wahrheit hatte sie schreckliche Angst davor, dass genau das eintraf, was Sirius befürchtete, wofür sie tief und innig hoffte, dass es nicht eintreffen möge.

Mit wilder Leidenschaft hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst, um sie zum Abschied zu küssen und ihr damit zu zeigen, dass er es nicht freiwillig tat, dass er ihr niemals wehtun wollte. Dann drehte er sich um und lief gleichfalls in die Menge hinein.  
Anna war nur eine Sekunde stehen geblieben, als sie zur Seite blickte und mit schwerem Atem in die Innenstadt sah...

_Ich bin Cord nicht begegnet... aber ich hatte trotzdem Angst. Ich weiß, ich bin in der Lage große Töne zu spucken, von Freundschaft, Zusammenhalt und Mut zu quasseln und wenn ich das tue, dann fühle ich es auch. Ich BIN mutig, weil ihr da seid. Weil ich nicht alleine sein muss. _

_Jetzt hab ich Angst... Mehr als ich jemals vorher in meinem Leben gespürt habe. Es tut weh... mehr als der Hass meiner Eltern, mehr als das Leid unserer Trennung, mehr als James Kälte, bevor ich ihn heile... _

_Weg von der Grenze des Vorstellbaren übersteigt es die Grenze des Wunsches nach Erlösung durch den Tod. _

_Wieso hast du nicht an mich geglaubt?! Ich habe deine Unterstützung so sehr gebraucht, das wissen dass zumindest ihr hinter mir steht, ganz gleich was ich tue oder was passiert, hatte mich immer gestärkt. Aber du hast damit aufgehört... und ich jetzt auch..._

_Weißt du, ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, dass ich dir Dinge hätte erzählen sollen, die ich dir verschwiegen habe, aber hier geht es jetzt nicht mehr nur um mich..._

_Er hat seinen Plan geändert, Sirius... und wir sind darauf reingefallen. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, ich wüsste alles und ich könnte James vor ihm schützen. Ich dachte ich wäre in der Lage all die Menschen am Leben zu erhalten, die ich liebe... Aber ich kann es nicht. In Wahrheit wusste ich nichts... Ich war so dumm..._

_Du hast einmal gesagt, du würdest immer kommen, wenn ich dich rufe, wenn ich dich brauche. Ich brauch dich jetzt, mehr denn jeh. Ich rufe dich... warum hörst du mich nicht?! _

_Sirius... Wenn du nicht bald kommst, dann kann ich nicht mehr, dann werde ich aufgeben, egal was ich versprochen habe. Ich habe es noch mal versucht, aber es geht nicht mehr... _

_Sirius?!_

_..._

_Sirius?! Ignorier mich nicht!_

Es war ein deprimierender Abend. Dumbledore war weg, Pflichten oder sonstiges und selbst Sirius hatte sich bisher noch nicht blicken lassen. Dabei wars schon fast Mitternacht... Männer, wer hatte noch behauptet, man könne sich auf sie verlassen?! Egal wie schön die Ferien bisher waren, der heutige Abend war meilenweit von „schön" entfernt. Wolken hatten sich am dunklen Himmel gebildet und Tropfen für Tropfen klopfte der Regen an ihre Fensterscheibe. Ihr war kalt...

Anna krallte sich ihren Umhang und wickelte sich einfach darin ein, während sie weiterhin zum Fenster hinaus sah. Vielleicht kam er ja doch noch...  
Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment so wahnsinnig einsam... Gut, sie fühlte sich ihr ganzes Leben lang alleine und nur selten hatte sie bei anderen und Han das Gefühl gehabt, dass man sie auch verstand, aber Sirius... Sirius hatte sie die ganze Zeit über verstanden. Er hatte ihr immer eine Schulter gegeben, wenn sie sie brauchte und er fand die passenden Worte, wenn es auch nur wenige waren... und er schwieg, wenn schweigen das Beste war, wenn sie nichts als Stille brauchte. Das Wissen, dass jemand bei ihr saß und auf sie aufpasste, konnte manchmal soviel wertvoller sein, als alle Sätze der Welt. Sie vermisste ihn... Vermisste das Gefühl der letzten Tage...

Der Regen hämmerte so gleichmäßig und ruhig an die Fensterscheibe, dass ihre Augen davon ganz träge wurden. Müdigkeit brach über ihren schlaffen Körper herein. Jeder Atemzug den sie nahm, folgte im gleichen Takt, wie das klopfen des Regens. Irgendwann war sie in den Schlaf gesunken, hatte alles um sich herum vergessen...

Knacks.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saß sie kerzengerade wieder da... Sie wusste weder, was sie aufschrecken ließ, noch warum sie aufgewacht war. Sie blickte sich im Zimmer um auf der Suche nach etwas, dass sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen haben konnte. Eine Person... oder sonst etwas... Nein, Sirius war nicht da.  
Der Regen hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem Sturm gewandelt, hatte die Äste der Bäume mit einem grausamen Zug herumgerissen. Die dicken Tropfen schlugen härter auf das Fenster auf, der Himmel wurde von hellen Blitzen erleuchtet, der Donner schlug erbarmungslos seinen Zorn in die Luft hinein. Annas Blick wanderte zu ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Bett lag und zu ihr her funkelte... Er war noch ganz jung... Dumbledore hatte ihn ihr zu Beginn der Ferien geschenkt, als sie zu ihm zog.

_„Was ist das?!"__  
__  
„Dein neuer Zauberstab, Anna..."__  
__  
„Mein neuer Zauberstab?! Wieso?!" __  
__  
„Er passt besser zu dir, wie ich finde. Seine Konturen sind feiner, die Silber- und Goldfäden passen sich dem Muster besser an. Man kann ihn feiner schwingen. Er ist nicht aus dem schwarzen Holz wie dein letzterer, sondern aus warmen, weichen Holz gemacht. Er gibt Heilzauber mehr Magie."__  
__  
„Als ob du weißt, was zu mir passt," sagte sie ein wenig trotzig.__  
__  
„Ich weiß, dass ich ihn dir schenken möchte. Ob du ihn annimmst und benutzt, oder ihn wegschmeißt, ist deine Entscheidung."_

Ja, es war ihre Entscheidung. Den Zauberstab ihrer Eltern zu behalten, der soviel böses auszeichnete, mit dem sie sich so oft versucht hatte zu verteidigen, der immer wieder gegen sie benutzt wurde, der bei der geringsten Berührung Kälte ausstrahlte und seinem Träger ein raues Gefühl der Leere übergab... oder den neuen Zauberstab von Dumbledore?! Der ihr fremd war, den sie nicht kannte, der sie irgendwie vom bloßen Anblick abstieß, der ihr ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gab, wenn sie ihn anfasste. Und sie entschied sich für das Unbekannte... Nichts konnte schlimmer sein als das, was sie bis dahin alles durchlitten hatte.

_„Es ist ein Talisman, Anna. Er besitzt die weiße Magie des Einhornhaares und er wird dich beschützen, so lange du ihn erlaubst es zu tun. Bewahre den Zauberstab gut, denn wenn du ihn weg geben solltest, verlierst du den Schutz, den er dir zu geben vermag..."__  
__„... Ich verstehe..."_

Knacks.

Blitzschnell hatte sie ihren Zauberstab ergriffen. Ihr Herz pochte laut auf während sich die Luft in ihrem Hals zuschnürte. Dumbledore oder Sirius?! Einer von beiden musste es sein. Der Zauberstab diente nur zur Verteidigung... Dumbledore hatte sein Haus geschützt, es musste jemand sein, der hier auch rein kommen durfte. Also nur er oder Sirius... Er oder Sirius... er...

Knacks.

_„Wohin willst du?!" __  
__  
„WEG!"__  
__  
„Du bleibst hier, hast du mich verstanden."__  
__  
„NEIN!"__  
__  
„Du undankbares Ding!"__  
__  
„Lass mich los!"__  
__  
Wildes Gepolter und lautes Krachen füllten ihre Erinnerungen, verursachten dass ihr Atem noch zügiger wurde, dass ihr Herz noch schneller schlug. Angst keimte in ihr auf, denn die Erinnerung wollte nicht verschwinden. Sie hatte sich einfach herein gedrängelt und hatte alles in ihr für sich vereinnahmt.__  
__  
„Nein, lass mich los!"__  
__  
„Ich sagte, du bleibst hier! Gehorche mir verdammt noch mal!"__  
__  
„Nein! Nein, hörst du! Diesmal nicht."__  
__  
„Doch, ich warne dich! Du bist meine Tochter!"__  
__  
„Nein, lass mich los. Bitte!" flehte sie mit einer Stimme, die von Panik und Furcht zerfressen war. __  
__  
„Du bleibst hier! Hast du gehört! Du gehst nirgendwohin."__  
__  
„Bitte! Bitte lass mich los."__  
__  
„Du gehorchst und bleibst. Cru-"__  
__  
„NEIN! IMPERIO! LASS MICH LOS!" _

Anna kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie mit einem heftigen Ruck wieder. Sie wollte es verdrängen, nicht mehr daran denken. Es war vorbei, es würde vorbei sein... es musste vorbei sein. Es war nur Dumbledore oder Sirius. Ihre Eltern würden hier nicht herein finden. Dumbledore würde das nicht zulassen. Niemals... Der Donner, der hart vor ihrem Fenster aufschlug, hämmerte gegen ihren Magen. Der Blitz hörte sich lauter und härter an.

Knacks.

Sie zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür, bereit einen Fluch loszulassen. Ganz egal welchen... ganz egal welchen... ganz egal... welchen...

Knacks... Mit einem quietschen wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Schwarze Augenpaare blickten einander an und während die einen aus Trauer und Unverständnis herblickten, sagten die anderen nichts als Erleichterung aus. Anna senkte ihren Zauberstab und fiel kraftlos zurück auf das Fensterbrett.

„Du wolltest mich also nicht verfluchen, weil ich erst jetzt komme?!"

Anna lachte. Jetzt konnte sie wieder lachen. Er war bei ihr, alles würde wieder gut werden. Es war wieder warm, nicht mehr kalt...

„Tut mir leid... ist noch ungewohnt hier bei Dumbledore."

„Ist ja nichts passiert."

„...Genau..."

„Wirklich alles okay?!"

„Ja, sicher..." Nein, war es nicht, aber sie hatte genau so wenig Lust darüber zu reden.

"Und?! Was hat sich wegen Regulus ergeben?!"

Sirius Stimmung hatte sich von eben noch amüsiert blitzschnell zu ziemlich deprimiert geändert. Anna bereute es nicht es angesprochen zu haben, denn sie wollte ihm helfen. Um helfen zu können musste man darüber sprechen, egal wie schlimm eine Sache auch gewesen sein mochte.

„Er wollte nichts sagen, aber... ich denke..."

„Du denkst?!" hakte sie vorsichtig nach, da er nicht so schnell weitermachen zu wollen schien. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie Mut machend. Bei dem Versuch ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen, wollte sie ihm auch Kraft schenken. Sirius nahm es dankbar an und drückte ihre Hand zurück.

„Meine lieben Eltern halt..."

„Was genau meinst du?!"

„Weißt doch, wie meine Eltern Voldemort vergöttern? Der sucht sich momentan Anhänger und sie werden immer jünger..."

„Und Regulus soll einer von ihnen werden?!"

„Sieht ganz so aus."

„Hat er dir das gesagt?"

„Nein, aber ich weiß es. So wie bei mir auch. Sie teilen seine Ansichten weißt du. Sie glauben an das, was er denkt und sie wollen, dass er es schafft seine Ansichten breit zu treten. Nur selbst wollen sie sich die Hände nicht schmutzig machen, wozu haben sie Kinder auf die Welt gesetzt... Ich hab mich von ihnen nicht beeinflussen lassen, aber Regulus ist da anders. Der Kleine ist so wahnsinnig naiv. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun kann, Anna..."

Zärtlich strich sie seine Haarsträhnchen von der Stirn zur Seite. Der Donner war leiser geworden, die Blitze machten ihr nichts mehr aus. Sie sah seine Silhouette, betrachtete jeden einzelnen Punkt seines vertrauten Gesichtes. Er war so unendlich traurig über den Verlust seines Bruders. Sie fühlte seine Hilflosigkeit in diesem Fall, seine Wut auf sich selbst, weil er nichts mehr tun konnte... und es berührte sie.

„Ich bewundere es, dass du so stark sein konntest," sagte sie sanft.

„... Stark?"

„Du hast es geschafft zu gehen, dich deinen Eltern zu entziehen... dich zu lösen. Und das ganz allein."

„Du verstehst dich doch mit deinen Eltern, dachte ich?"

„... Ja... tu ich auch."

„Aber?!"

„... Nichts aber."

„Sie versuchen also auch, dich für Voldemort zu gewinnen?"

... Statt zu antworten blickte sie einfach zur Seite. Eine Weile lang in dem Versuch der Frage auszuweichen und andererseits wollte sie doch antworten, zumindest ihm...

„Und?!"

„Und was?!"

„Und was denkst du darüber?!" fragte er besorgt.

„Dass ich die Seiten nicht wechseln werde... Nicht weil Dumbledore die andere Seite darstellt... sondern für dich und James, weil ihr hier seid..."

Sirius bekam ein amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht. Es war eines dieser triumphierenden Ausdrücke, die einen zur Weißglut treiben konnten.

„So wichtig sind wir dir also?!"

„... Leider... ja..." antwortete sie amüsiert. Sirius lachte erleichtert und schlang seine Hand um ihren Hals. Leidenschaftlich zog er sie zu sich heran und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen. Je länger er in ihre Augen sah, desto mehr verliebte er sich in sie.

„Anna?!"

„Ja?!"

„Weißt du, Ich liebe dich-"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius-"

„Nein,... hör mir erst zu."

Sein Ausdruck war anders. Schien besorgt und unsicher zu sein und es machte ihr Angst, dass er sich so fühlte.

„Okay."

„Regulus ist mein Bruder und ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn davor beschützen, weiter von meinen Eltern zu solchen Taten gezwungen zu werden... Wenn es bei dir nur im geringsten so abläuft wie es bei meinen Eltern war... dann kann ich mir vorstellen, wie es dir gehen muss..."

_Du hattest keine Ahnung..._

„Ich bin weg von zu Hause, weil ich nicht zulassen werde, dass sie meine Freunde für das verantwortlich machen, was ich falsch mache..."

_So wie ich auch..._

„Versprichst du mir dich ihm niemals anzuschließen? Egal was passiert?! Ich meine, Voldemort."

„Er ist böse, Anna. Mr und Mrs Potter-"

„Ich weiß..." antwortete sie, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. Sie verstand am besten wie hart James Eltern gegen ihn kämpften und brauchte es nicht noch mal zu hören.

_Ich weiß um so vieles mehr als du, Sirius. Aber du hast ihn damals schon mehr gehasst als ich... und als du das von James erfahren hattest, der für dich wie ein Bruder war, hab ich etwas in dir gespürt. Du hast begonnen ihn so abgrundtief zu hassen, für all das, was er einem der wichtigsten Menschen in deinem Leben angetan hatte, wie es niemand anderes tun könnte. Du warst fähig... jemanden so sehr zu hassen, dass es mich erschreckte_.

„Versprichst du's mir?!"

„Ich mein-"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst..." flüsterte sie ganz leise.

Es war ihm wichtig, das fühlte sie. Noch nie schien in ihm die Angst größer gewesen zu sein, jemanden zu verlieren, als jetzt. Vielleicht, weil er schon jemanden verloren hatte? Seinen jüngeren Bruder. Sie wusste wie es sich anfühlte, das einzige Familienmitglied zu verlieren, das einem nahe stand und tatenlos dabei gestanden zu haben. Es war das schlimmste was es gab... Sie kannte Sirius gut genug um zu wissen, wie viel ihm das Wort seiner Freunde bedeutete. Er vertraute darauf wie keinem anderen. Wenn einer seiner Freunde ihm etwas versprach, dann konnte er darauf bauen, dass sie es auch halten würden. Und so lächelte und nickte sie ihm zu. Sie hatte es wirklich vor... Sie wollte es in diesem Moment genau so sehr wie er.

„... ich versprech es dir... Egal was kommt... Ich schließ mich ihm niemals an."

„... Gut..."

_Versprechen sollte man nicht geben, wenn man sie nicht einhalten kann..._

_Es tut mir leid..._

* * *

Vor einiger Zeit...

„Wie kommt man am besten an ihn heran?! An James Potter. Er ist das BlackHeart, dass DarkBreath entgegen nimmt, richtig?"

Die gefallene Phowlyris stand in dem schwach beleuchteten Raum, in dem sich außer sie nur noch 2 Leute befanden. Alles war still, lediglich das Feuer knisterte sanft vor sich her, während der Wind ab und zu aufheulte.  
Der Raum war kalt und eisig, beinhaltete keinerlei Möbel die aus ihm etwas Warmes machen könnte. Die eine Person, die noch drin stand, war der dunkle Lord. Der mitten im Raum auf und ablief und mit grimmigen Blick zur Seite sah.

„So sieht es aus... Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, ihn herzubringen. Nur wird die Hälfte der Möglichkeiten an den Schutzzaubern von Dumbledore zerbrechen... Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit, die selbst Dumbledore nicht durchschauen kann... Eine neue Schülerin wird Hogwarts besuchen..."

Die Frau bekam ein viel sagenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Arrogant gab sie ein amüsiertes Lachen von sich.

„Ich verstehe... Und danach?!"

„Danach übernimmt Black alles für uns, denn ich hab hier etwas, dass er mit Sicherheit wieder haben will.."

Und Voldemort sah die dritte Person im Raum an, welche bisher tatenlos stehen geblieben war. Nun konnte man ihre Umrisse erkennen, konnte Anna White in der Todesserrobe sehen. Ihre Augen waren matt und eingefallen, fast schon abwesend starrten sie die Umgebung an. Schwarze Augenringe zierten das sonst so helle Gesicht.

"Wie soll uns ein anderer Bengel helfen?" fragte die Frau arrogant und hatte Annas Schulter mit ihrer Hand gestrichen, die daraufhin keuchte und die Augen schloss.

„... Er ist Potters bester Freund."

Voldemort lachte zufrieden. Ja... er würde gewinnen... So wie es die ganze Zeit der Fall gewesen war. Er würde gewinnen und niemand konnte ihn noch aufhalten. Schon bald würde Gryffindor's Macht ihm gehören.

* * *

Hogwarts... Heute...

„Und wenn Potter nun den Schnatz fängt, hat Gryffindor das Spiel gewonnen. Doch Cadrige ist verdammt nah an ihm dran. Sie rasen in gleicher Geschwindigkeit, doch nur einer kann den Schnatz fangen, wie jeder von uns weiß."

Die Tribünen schrieen laut los und versuchten die Sucher ihrer Mannschaft anzutreiben. Alle Blicke waren auf James und dem Rawenclawsucher gerichtet, die kaum einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt dem runden Ball hinterher jagten, welcher ihrer Mannschaft 150 Punkte geben würde.

„Sie kommen ihm immer näher! Wer sagt es denn, Potter streckt seine Hand aus, doch Cadrige ist schneller oder?! Was! Beide schnappen nach dem Schnatz!"

Krach!

„Uff!"

„uaha!"

„Iauuuu!"

Krchhhhhhhhhhhhchcchchchchchhhhhhhhhh

Die Professor starrten mit geschocktem Blick in die Lüfte, die Gryffindors starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Lüfte und die Rawenclaws starrten erstaunt in die Lüfte, denn James und Cadrige standen jeder mit einem goldenen Flügel in der Hand dran während der Ball vor ihnen beiden in der Luft herum flog und wilde, ganz heftig kleine und schnelle Kreisbewegungen vor ihnen machte...

„Ja, wo gibt's denn so was?! Potter und Cadrige haben dem Schnatz die Flügel abgerissen und was noch erstaunlicher ist: Der Schnatz beschwert sich da oben!!"

* * *

„Was passiert eigentlich, wenn man den Schnatz entmannt?!" lachte Sirius während er seinen Umhang anzog.

Nach dem Spiel waren alle in die Kabinen verschwunden, um zu duschen. Er und James brachen nach draußen auf und während der eine das Ende des Spiels wirklich „mitreißend" fand, schüttelte der andere den Kopf über den schwarzen Humor.

„Hey, McGonagall ist stinkwütend darüber."

„Was passiert eigentlich, wenn beide dem Schnatz was abjagen?! 50 für beide und 50 für den Schnatz selbst als Schadensersatz?!"

„PADFOOT!"

„Tschuldigung," prustete er nicht ganz ehrlich gemeint.

„Hey," grüßte Lilli die beiden als sie mit Kathryn und Diana kam. Sie hatte sich sofort zu James gesellt und ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen. Jetzt gehörte er erst mal ihr.

„Endlich ein Lichtblick," grinste er charmant und drückte sie zärtlich an sich. Und während die beiden Turteltauben nur noch einander sahen und in ein „enges" Gespräch versanken, fiel Sirius amüsierter Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, das auch ihn ansah. Der Blick war fesselnd und je mehr er in diese tiefdüsteren Augen blickte, desto mehr schienen sie ihn mitzureißen. Hinab in eine Dunkelheit in der ein tiefes Loch alles hineinzog...

„Na, können wir?!"

Es war James Stimme, die ihn in die Realität zurück riss.

„Hm?!" machte Sirius verwirrt.

„Na, Osterferien, Padfoot?! Du weißt doch, zurück nach London... zu meinen Eltern?! Mum und Dad feiern doch Silberhochzeit. 25 Jahre... Na, klingelts?!"

„Ach... stimmt ja..."

Er hatte seinen Kopf erst frei schütteln müssen bis er sich daran erinnern konnte. Er lächelte seinen besten Freunden zu, die Arm in Arm da standen und genau so lächelnd zurück blickten.

„Dann lass uns aufbrechen, sonst müssen wir am Ende doch noch hier Ostern verbringen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Diana und Kathryn, Lilli herzlicher als die Jungs, bis auf Sirius, der von Kathryn in die Arme genommen wurde und einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht bekam... Ein Kuss, welches in ihm eine kochende Hitze empor schoss, die durch seinen gesamten Körper zog...  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später machten sich die drei schließlich gemeinsam auf dem Weg aus Hogwarts raus. James hatte gelacht, als er seine Arme um die Schulter seines besten Freundes und seiner festen Freundin legte. Sie marschierten gemeinsam zum Hof hinab von wo aus sie den Fußweg nach Hogsmead nehmen würden. Kathryn war ans Geländer geschritten, um ihnen beim gehen nachsehen zu können... und als Sirius sich kurz umdrehte um ihr einen letzten Blick nach oben zuwerfen zu können, nickte sie ihm einfach nur zu... und er nickte zurück...

* * *

_Meine Eltern hatten mich geliebt, dass wußte ich immer. Ich wußte, dass mein Vater mich niemals verstossen würde, auch wenn ich Malfoy geheiratet hätte.Im Bezug auf seine Kinder ist er so unglaublich stursinnig und temperamentvoll, wie man es von ihm gar nicht kannte. Bei uns ist er so wie er selbst ist. Er muss nicht hart sein, wie bei seiner Arbeit, er muss sich nicht beherrschen wie an 12 Stunden seines Tages. Er kann einfach er sein und aus dem Herz heraus handeln, kann in einem Moment wütend sein und im nächsten Augenblick um Verzeihung bitten und wir würden sie ihm gewähren. Weil wir eine Familie waren. Wieso habe ich so spät erst erkannt, dass meine Eltern mir alles verziehen hätten? Wieso erkennt man diese wichtigen Dinge erst dann, wenn man keine Chance mehr hat, sein eigenes Leben dadurch zu ändern? Ich atme schwer, alles an mir fühlt sich an wie Blei, schwer und kalt. _

_Ich wusste, dass James und Anna zu mir aufsahen... ganz besonders Anna, die nie jemanden gehabt hatte, der sie leiten konnte, der ihr zeigte, was richtig und was falsch ist. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr nicht geholfen, immer nur an sich selbst gedacht und ihre Kinder als Beigabe des Lebens gesehen. Ich kann mir bis heute nicht vorstellen wie es ist, ohne die Liebe der Eltern aufzuwachsen, ohne ihre Fürsorge und Wärme. Die Kleine hat sich ihre eigene Meinung gebildet, hat sich selbst die Wirklichkeit hingestellt, wie sie es für gut befand. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn man so früh auf sich selbst gestellt wird? Sie hat ihren Bruder so früh verloren... Niemand hätte von ihr jeh erwarten dürfen, für immer stark zu bleiben, wo keiner auch nur erahnen kann, wie sie zum Teenager heranwuchs. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich sie letzten Endes enttäuschen musste, ich weiß sovieles nicht. _

_Vielleicht sollten wir das jetzt zusammen ergründen? Bevor ich in die Hölle fahre, für meine ungerechten Taten der Menschen gegenüber, die geglaubt hatten, dass ich sie lieben würde, dass ich nie im Stande wäre ihnen auf diese grausame Art und Weise Schmerz zu zufügen. Ich bin Patricia Maria Potter, meine Eltern, Maria und Michael Potter sind die besten Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums, mein Großvater ist Harold Potter, der amtierende Zaubereiminister. Mein Bruder ist James Potter... das BlackHeart, der Träger von DarkBreath..._

_Morgen, vor 25 Jahre, gaben sich meine Eltern das Ja-Wort, auf dem prunkvollen Anwesen meines Großvaters. Zu ihrer Zeit war alles noch in Ordnung, die weise Magie überwiegte, es gab keinen dunklen Lord, der versuchte die Stille über die Gemeinschaft hereinzubringen. Ein Auror musste nicht soviel arbeiten wie heute, es war ein angesehener Beruf mit vielen Vorteilen. Ich habe Fotos von ihrer Hochzeit gesehen. Mum trug ein wunderschönes perlweises Kleid, oben enger und unten breit, ein Kleid im Stil des 18. Jahrhunderts mit tausenden und abertausenden Unterkleidern. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas auch nur annähernd gutausehen könnte. Mum sah aus wie eine Prinzessin auf ihrer Hochzeit und Dad wie der Gentlemen, der er immer sein konnte, wenn er nicht der knallharte Auror war. Sein Umhang war dunkelblau, der Kragen verziert mit einer goldenen Brosche. Das Geschenk meines Großvaters zu ihrer Vermählung._

_Er hatte meine Mutter von dem ersten Tag an akzeptiert, als er sie kennenlernte. Wer nicht? Meine Mum ist eine so herzensgute Frau. Ich bin immer stolz gewesen, ihre Tochter sein zu dürfen. Unter den Augen von hunderten Gästen gaben sie sich das Ja-Wort. Ich habe Dumbledore auf einem Foto erkannt. Er ist der beste Freund meines Großvaters. Nicht dass er irgendwie parteiisch gewesen wäre, am Ende hat er auch seine eigenen Urenkelin, Anna, wie eine ganz normale Schülerin behandelt. Man sagt, er sei stärker und weiser als jeder andere noch lebende Zauberer. Ich weiß nicht, ob das nun ein Segen oder ein Fluch für einen alternden Mann ist, wenn er niemanden in die Nähe seines Herzens lassen kann. Wie sollte jemand mit der Bürde leben, immer der letzte Hoffnungsträger zu sein, wenn alles verloren scheint? Ich weiß, ich höre mich verbittert an. Ich bin auch verbittert. Ich habe versucht zu leben und ich habe versagt. Ich habe nicht das geschafft, was meine Ziele mir vorschrieben. Alle sind enttäuscht, wütend und ich habe nicht mal die Möglichkeit es ihnen zu erklären. Außer durch dich... Es ist bitter, weil ich diesen Weg einem Umstand verdanke, dem ich Jahrelang versucht hatte, zu bekämpfen... _

_Oh ja... unser Anwesen... die prunkvolle Villa der Familie Potter, die nach außen hin wie ein normales Haus wirkte, während in ihr drin ein Leben außerhalb des Vorstellbaren statt fand... Unser Garten, unsere Hauselfen, unsere Zauber... mein Zimmer, meine Familie... _

„Halloooooooo!" schrie James durch das gesamte Wohnzimmer hindurch, als er mit Lilli und Sirius durch den Kamin angereist kam. Kaum dass er seine Koffer fallen gelassen hatte, disapparierte der Hauself vor ihnen und verbeugte sich vor seinem Meister.

„Herzlich willkommen zu Hause, Meister James."

„Jerry. Wo sind meine Eltern?"

„Beide noch in der Arbeit, Meister. Das Essen ist angerichtet. Sie werden es vor Mitternacht nicht wieder zurück schaffen, Meister."

„Ahja," machte James und gab dem Hauself ein Zeichen wieder zu gehen. Mit einer Verbeugung machte es wieder Plopp und die drei Freunde waren wieder unter sich.

„Deine Eltern feiern morgen ihren Hochzeitstag und sind trotzdem heute bis Mitternacht unterwegs fürs Ministerium?"

Er lächelte nur leicht auf Lillis Bemerkung hin, gab aber kein Kommentar von sich.

_James und Ich haben uns früh damit abgefunden, dass unsere Eltern ständig unterwegs waren. Mum hatte sich nach der Geburt immer nur 1 Jahr Babypause gegönnt. Den Rest erledigten die Hauselfen. Oh nein, versteh mich nicht falsch. Jerry war keinesfalls meine 2. Mutter. Mum war oft genug da, damit wir sie nicht ganz vergaßen und ich hätte mir keine bessere Mutter als sie vorstellen können. Unglaublich, dass sie und Dad damals Arbeit und Familie so gut unter einen Hut bekamen. Sie waren großartige Eltern gewesen. Ich habe es ihnen nie übel genommen, dass sie Auroren waren und England im Kampf gegen Ungerechtigkeit unterstützen wollten. Ich nahm es ihnen erst übel, als sie durch ihre Unachtsamkeit, James und mein Leben in Gefahr brachten.Ich war nie eifersüchtig auf die Liebe, die mein Vater Anna entgegen brachte oder weil er sie wie seine eigene Tochter behandelte. Ich wusste, dass sie Liebe brauchte und ich wusste, dass mein Vater sehr viel davon geben konnte. Ich hab ihn als Kind vergöttert... Oh Merlin, ich möchte am liebsten weinen, wenn ich daran zurück denke. Es waren so schöne Zeiten und ich vermisse sie so sehr... Ich weiß nicht was schief gelaufen ist aber vielleicht kannst du es mir ja sagen? Du kennst sie mittlerweile doch auch?_

„Oihjoi."

Erledigt ließ sich Sirius auf die Wiese fallen, streckte alle viere von sich und schloss einfach nur seine Augen. Es war warm und die Sonne strahlte sanft auf die langsam blühende Wiese hinab. James saß neben ihm mit Lilli in seiner Umarmung, während diese friedlich das Blumengut der riesigen Wiese begutachtete. Es war ihr vorher nie aufgefallen, wie wunderschön der Garten der Familie war und vor allem, wieviele unterschiedlichen Pflanzen hier wuchsen. Es roch herrlich und frisch, richtig nach dem Beginn des Frühlings.

„Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und Linley-Ford, Mr. BurgerKing?"

„Wie witzig," stieß er grimig aus und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Mit dem auf dem Händen gestützten Kopf, blickte er seinen Freund mit einem höchst amüsanten Blick an, der nicht minder belustigt zurückblickte.

„Sie ist süß, aber Nichts für immer. Dafür ist sie fast schon zu süß."

„Dir fehlt ne Portion An."

„Das ist das Letzte was mir fehlt, Prongs," antwortete er relativ gleichgültig aber sein Gesicht sprach Bände.

Es war ihm nicht nur überhaupt nicht egal, es kratzte ihn sogar mächtig viel, dass sein Freund den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Ein sehnsüchtiges Funkeln war in dem traurigen Blick erschienen und der leise Seufzer, der seinen Lippen entwichen war, schien kaum zu hören. Seine Freunde nahmen ihn dennoch war und ein mitleidiger Blick den sie einander zuwarfen sagte alles aus, was sie fühlten. Wenn sie könnten würden sie ihm helfen aber Sirius wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er es plötzlich zuließe. Schon immer versteckten sich seine Gefühle hinter einer Mauer aus Stolz und Heiterkeit und nur all zu oft konnte James genau sehen, wann es gespielt und wann es aufrichtig war.

_Anna hat Sirius schon so lange geliebt. Ich weiß es, sie hat sich bei mir ausgesprochen. Wie sollte sie mit James auch darüber sprechen, wo er sein bester Freund war? Gefühle zu verstecken ist für Menschen, die so vieles in ihrem Leben durchmachen mussten, so leicht. Sie zu zeigen um so vieles schwieriger und hier haben beide zuviel durchgemacht, um einander das Herz öffnen zu können. Du hast Sirius kennengelernt. Beziehungen zählen nicht zu seiner großen Stärke. Er weiß welche Wirkung er auf die anderen hat, ganz gleich ob weiblich oder männlich. Er weiß seine Beliebtheit zu nutzen und bei allem Respekt aber ich glaube, er ist der einzige, der Anna wieder ans Licht führen kann, denn er konnte der Versuchung widerstehen. Er ist stark, eine Eigenschaft, die ich sehr an ihm schätze und etwas, was mich zuversichlich in die Zukunft der Familie Potter blicken lässt. Er wird James schützen, er wird ihn am Leben erhalten._

"...?"

_Hm... Du wirst es früh genug verstehen._

„Woher schließt Dumbledore eigentlich, dass Anna auf Voldemorts Seite steht?" fragte Lilli frei aus dem Bauch heraus. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie diese Frage ausgerechnet jetzt stellte, wo es wohl alles andere als passend war. Es kam einfach so heraus. Die beiden Jungs sahen einander kurz grimmig an, bevor James es ihr schließlich erklärte.

„Der Zauberstab den der Ponester nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte..."

„Ist der von Anna, ich weiß. Ich kenne ihren Zauberstab."

„Ihr jetziger ist der, den sie von Dumbledore bekommen hatte als Zeichen, dass sie ihr Leben selbst in die Hand nimmt und in gewisser Weise auch seine Seite gewählt hat. Weil sie sich der weißen Magie zugewandt hat und da sie Dumbledores Zauberstab abgegegeben hat... kann das nur eines bedeuten."

„Findest du?"

Sirius mischte sich in das Gespräch seiner besten Freunde lieber nicht ein, denn wenn er das getan hätte, dann wäre alles rausgekrochen, was er mit solch starkem Zwang versuchte zu unterdrücken.

„Denkst du etwas anderes?"

„Ja," sagte Lilli, überrascht darüber, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatten.

„Ich mein, es klebte Blut dran, zweifellos Annas Blut. Also wird sie gekämpft haben."

„... Das ist die eine Möglichkeit..."

„Und die andere, dass sie sich selbst damit verletzt hat und ihn dann freiwillig weg geschmissen hat?"

„Es ist ein Ritual, Lils. Ein Ritual für weiße Magier, die ihren ehemaligen Mitstreitern damit zeigen, dass sie die Seiten gewechselt haben. Sie geben ihren Zauberstab mit ihrem eigenen Blut her."

Sie schwieg und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Und der Ponester hat es mir gesagt."

„... Gesagt?"

„Sein Blick zeigte es mir... Ich konnte Anna sehen und sie trug das dunkle Mal an ihrem Ellenbogen."

Lilli spürte wie ihr die Luft weg blieb, wie ein kalter Schauer sich grausam über ihren Rücken hinwegzog, wie er ihr Herz in einen eisigen Wind einhüllte. Sie hatte bisher immer noch Hoffnung gehabt und irgendetwas tief in ihr drin, wollte nie daran glauben, dass Anna wirklich zur anderen Seite übergelaufen war. Ihre Freundschaft wuchs gerade erst langsam heran und hatte sich gefestigt. Sie hatte ihr soviel gegeben und geschenkt... Allein die Kette. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand an das Halsband und strich über den Rosenkristall... Es musste im Sonnenlicht bestimmt in bildhübschen Farben glitzern... Anna hatte ihn ihr als Schutz geschenkt. Wieso tat sie dies, wenn sie wusste, dass sie es selber brauchen würde? Nein, stimmt ja, sie wusste es damals zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass es so kommen würde. Lilli erinnerte sich an den verlorenen Blick der Freundin an dem Abend, als sie Hogwarts verließ. Soviel Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung in den schwarzen Augen, die davor noch vor Glück und Freude strahlten, weil sich alles langsam zum Guten wandte. Und obwohl sie ihr das Halsband aus freien Stücken wieder zurückgegeben hätte, hatte Anna nicht danach gefragt... und Lilli hatte es schon ganz vergessen, dass sie das Halsband mit dem magischen Schutz trug und nicht mehr Anna...

_Warum hat Anna den Schutz weg gegeben, den meine Mum ihr geschenkt hat? Sie wusste doch, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist? Nicht bis der dunkle Lord DarkBreath besitzt._

"...?"

_Was er damit vorhat? Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Es gibt nur eines, vor das jedes Lebewesen Angst hat... Wir wissen nicht was danach wird, wir betreten eine Schwelle der Ungewissheit und alle Erzählungen teilen sich. Sie gehen von der stillen Erlösung bis hin zum qualvollen Schrei der Unendlichkeit. Ich habe auch Angst es jetzt am eigenen Leib zu erfahren. Aber nun war ich lang genug hier und es wird Zeit los zulassen. Ich lasse sovieles zurück aber ich will nicht länger hier bleiben. Ich will den letzten Schritt wagen, vor dem er Angst hat. Selbst der ach so große dunkle Lord kann Angst haben. Unglaublich aber wahr. Ist es nicht schrecklich, dass er seine Angst in der Grausamkeit gegenüber seiner Mitmenschen zeigt? _

_Anna war damals so alleine... Es war 1 Jahr nach Hans Tot, als Dad mich bat auf Anna aufzupassen. Er selbst musste kurzfristig zu einem Einsatz. Wir hatten lange gesprochen bis sie auf den Punkt kam, der mich erschreckte. Vielleicht zuviel. Wir sprachen über Zauberer und Hexen, über das Richtige und das Falsche, über Gut und Böse und über Freude und Schmerz. Ich habe sovieles erfahren, was ich nie wissen wollte, was mir zum ersten mal im Leben wirklich klar gemacht hatte, was ich an meinen Eltern hatte._

_Bei einem Gespräch habe ich von meinen Eltern erfahren, dass Anna durch schwarze Magie auf die Welt kam. Ich verstand nicht was der Unterschied war oder was so schlimm daran sein sollte, bis ich es sah. Es ist, als ob man kein Herz bekommt, wenn man geboren wird, als ob es einem verboten wurde, Wärme und Freude zu empfinden, als ob man dazu verdammt war, für immer Finsternis und Angst in sich zu tragen. Gehorsam hätte sie alles tun müssen, was ihre Eltern ihr abverlangten ohne ein eigenes Leben haben zu dürfen, bis zum dem Punkt an dem sie aufhören müsste zu existieren. Ohne Zukunft auf die Welt zu kommen, ohne Geborgenheit aufzuwachsen und ohne ein Lächeln zu leben macht die schwarze Magie aus. Sie war das leibhaftige Beispiel, sie war das Muster... Ich erinnere mich noch genau an die schwarzen leeren Augen, die mich ansahen und die mir eine Frage stellten, die ich falsch beantwortet hatte. _

_„Patty?"__  
__  
„Anna?"__  
__  
„... Ist es schwer...?"__  
__  
„Ist was schwer?"__  
__  
„... zu leben?"__  
__  
„..."__  
__  
„..."__  
__  
„Naja, einfach ist es nicht, wird es auch nie sein, aber... es lohnt sich. Du lebst doch?!"__  
__  
„..."__  
__  
„Ich seh jedenfall kein Geist neben mir sitzen."__  
__  
Anna hatte nicht gelacht. Sie war einfach sitzen geblieben und hatte mich weiter mit diesem leeren Blick angesehen. __  
__  
„Oder was meinst du genau?"__  
__  
„Bei dir sieht es immer aus, als ob es leicht wäre... Du weißt was du machen willst, egal ob deine Eltern damit einverstanden sind oder nicht. Du denkst... für dich selbst. Sirius und James denken selbst..."__  
__  
„Du etwa nicht?"__  
__  
„... Ich weiß es nicht..."__  
__  
Die Antwort eines 11jährigen Mädchens, dass einem das Herz zeriss, denn es schrie so laut um Hilfe ohne ein Wort des Bettelns von sich zu geben. Vielleicht hätte ich ihr sagen sollen, wie schwer es ist sich zwischen die Seiten zu stellen, an die man gefesselt wird. Ich hätte ihr sagen müssen, wie unglaublich anstrengend und schmerzvoll es sein kann, wenn man von ihnen zerrissen wird. Alles was sie sah waren wir, die Familie, die es schaffte. Sie sah mich als Vorbild an, respektierte mich, respektierte meine Eltern und am Ende habe ich sie unabsichtlich verraten. Aber glaube nicht das, was alle sagen, Lilli. Es stimmt nicht. Du kannst als einzige noch weiter in sie hinein blicken. Du konntest es auch in James und wen du das tust, dann wirst du es sehen. Kannst du es verhindern? Kannst du das retten, was endgültig zu zerbrechen und zu sterben droht?!_

Und Lilli schreckte panisch auf. Es war noch kälter als vorher, ihr Herz pochte so höllisch laut, dass es schon schmerzte...

„Lils?"

Orientierungslos blickte sie von der Tischplatte auf und bemerkte mit zitterndem Körper, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Beim Abendessen mit der gesamten Familie und Sirius. Mr. Und Mrs. Potter hatten sie wie auch James und Sirius besorgt angesehen. Sie schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf und stand auf.

„Entschuldigt mich..."

Das war verrückt, wieso hatte sie diese Tagträume weiter? Wieso hörten sie nicht auf, sondern wurden nur noch schlimmer? Und wieso mussten sie sich so real anfühlen? So nah? Sie wollte das nicht... Es war so grausam, so kalt und es zerrte an ihren Nerven... Sie erinnerte sich, dass Anna das tun konnte, jemanden Bilder zeigen, wie die Erinnerung von James Gefangenschaft bei Voldemort. Aber... Anna war nicht da. Wieso sah sie es also? War es ein Zauber? Wenn ja, wie konnte Patricia Potter noch zaubern, wo sie längst tot war?

„Lilli?"

Wieder schreckte sie zusammen als ihr auffiel, dass sie seit einiger Zeit auf dem selben Fleck im Flur stehen geblieben war. Einfach so. James stellte sich zu ihr hin, hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und die verzweifelt aussehende Freundin an sich gezogen. Er konnte spüren, wie verwirrt sie sich fühlte und so drückte er sie einfach nur fest in seine Arme hinein, wollte ihr dadurch Halt geben, wollte ihr Schutz bieten.

„Es ist alles okay, Lils..."

„... James..." flüsterte sie mit leiser zerbrechlicher Stimme. Seine Nähe fühlte sich so gut an. Es gab ihr Sicherheit und das Wissen, dass sie nicht alleine war.

„Hattest du wieder einen Tagtraum?"

„... Ja..."

„Willst du mir davon erzählen?"

Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wusste sie es nicht. Einerseits ja, andererseits nein. Obwohl er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie nicht für verrückt hielt, tat sie es selbst. Es fühlte sich einfach anders und merkwürdig an, dass mitten am Tag ein Traum über sie hereinbrach und vollkommen einnebelte. Aber dieser Tagtraum, dieses Erlebnis war anders. Sie wollte beginnen, doch kein Wort schien über ihre Lippen zu kommen. Stumm formte sie ein Wort als ob es laut herausgekommen wäre.

„Ich lass nicht zu, dass dir etwas geschieht, Lilli," versprach er ihr auf einmal.

Sie blickte hoch und traf einen warmherzigen und zuversichtlichen Blick. Wie sie ihn doch liebte, wie sehr sie James doch brauchte. Seit dem sie nun zusammen waren erkannte sie jeden Tag eine neue Seite an ihm, ein neues Gefühl. Genau so dunkel und böse wie sie ihn in den seltenen Situationen gesehen hatte, genau so liebevoll und stark wirkte er in diesem Augenblick. Soviel Selbstvertrauen und Sicherheit, die von diesen Hasselnussbraunen, funkelnden Augen ausgingen. Ein sanfter Glanz strahlte aus ihnen heraus und es brachte soviel Sicherheit, soviel Mut in ihr Herz hinein. Sie atmete vorsichtig ein in der Hoffnung es würde gehen, sie würde sich trauen es auszusprechen, doch stattdessen entfuhr aufs neue kein einziges Wort aus ihrem Mund heraus.

„Du musst es nicht sagen. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du vor niemanden Angst zu haben brauchst. Ich würde mein Leben für dich geben, Lilli..."

„Danke..."

Es war alles was sie sagen konnte, was ihr Herz zuließ.

* * *

„Wie geht's ihr?" fragte Sirius als James wieder herab kam. Der Freund hatte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee gereicht, die er auch annahm und sich damit gegen die nächste Wand in der Küche lehnte, an dessen Tisch seine Eltern saßen.

„Sie schläft... Lilli war so verängstigt, dass ich nicht von ihrer Seite weichen wollte, bis sie eingeschlafen war."

„Was hat das Mädchen überhaupt?" fragte Maria. James pustete erst mal die heiße Luft zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, unsicher ob er es ihnen mitteilen sollte, konnte oder durfte. Allein die Tatsache, dass hier seine Eltern vor ihm saßen und vielleicht sogar helfen konnten und er wusste dass Sirius es bereits wusste, ließ ihn schließlich mit der Wahrheit beginnen.

„Sie hat ziemlich reale Tagträume."

„Reale Tagträume?" hinterfragte Michael die Aussage seines Sohnes, der ihm sicher zunickte.

„Hast doch eben gesehen, wie sie aufgeschreckt ist, Dad."

„Tagträume... sehr merkwürdig. Könnte sie emphatisch sein?"

„Wohl kaum, Anna hätte etwas gesagt, wenn dem so wäre."

„Padfoot hat Recht, Dad... Außerdem, erzählt Lilli, dass diese Träume von Tricia handeln."

„Tricia?" fragte Maria unglaublig und war einfach aufgestanden. James nickte vorsichtig. Seine Mutter schien ein wenig betrübt zu sein.

„Ja, sagt sie... Sie sagte, Tricia würde ihr ihre Welt zeigen und ich glaube ihr. Sie hat Dinge erzählt, die nur Tricia wusste, die ihr sonst keiner von den anderen hätte sagen können, wenn sie nicht selbst dabei gewesen wäre."

„Patricia ist tot, James."

„Ich weiß, Dad... Aber sie war auch eine verdammt clevere Hexe. Vielleicht hat sie einen Weg gefunden... uns sich mitzuteilen. Ihr Tod war schließlich nicht gerade offen..."

„Aber warum dann Lilli?" fragte Sirius nachdenklich. „Die beiden kannten sich nicht mal gut. Wenn sich Tricia jemanden ausgesucht hätte, dann doch wohl Anna?"

_Warum ich dich ausgesucht habe, Lilli Evans? Erinnerst du dich an dem Weihnachtsabend in unserer Villa, als ich mit Lucius Malfoy kam? Wir waren zu dem Zeitpunkt schon ein Paar... Nein, ich fange schon wieder von der Mitte an. Wo war ich noch stehen geblieben?! Ja, stimmt... bei dem Moment, wo ich die Phowlyris befreit habe... __  
__  
Die gefallene Phowlyris, die Gryffindor in dem schwarzen Amethyst verschlossen hat. Denn was du nicht töten kannst, musst du gefangen halten. Die einsame Unendlichkeit ist vielleicht das Schlimmste für ein unsterbliches Wesen, wie eine gefallene Phowlyris. Und ich habe sie wieder frei gelassen. Ich hatte meinen Körper an sie verkauft, um mich selbst aus dem unbrechbaren Schwur frei zukaufen, habe ich sie diesem dunklen Wesen geschenkt. Ich habe gekämpft und zu spät erkannte ich, was ich getan hatte, was ich weg gab. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, bis zum Schluss, aber am Ende hat sie meinen Körper getötet. Anna hat versucht mir zu helfen, als ich noch ich war, hat mir Zauber gelehrt und eines von diesen Zaubern, ist die Seelenwanderung. Ich bin verdammt und ich finde erst dann Erlösung, wenn du mich in die Hölle entlässt und ich gehe. Ich werde gehen und dich in Frieden lassen. Aber ich wollte nicht gehen, um die Katastrophe zu verhindern. An dem Abend bei der Weihnachtsfeier sah ich meine Chance gekommen. Ich wählte dich als meine Seelenverwandte. Warum nicht Anna? Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, aber - und es tut mir Leid, wenn es grausam klingen sollte - ich ihr das nicht antun konnte. Nicht nach allem was ihr in dem Sommer passiert war. Wir dachten, wir hätten mich befreit und ich wäre ihren Klauen entgültig entwischt. Ich musste so lange weder Domi noch Anna mehr belasten mit meinen Ängsten. Ich ahnte, dass es für Domi zu viel war. Sie war ein so friedlicher Mensch. Ich wollte ihr nicht zur Last fallen mit meinen Problemen und auch Anna schien so viele eigene Probleme zu haben, dass sie die Veränderungen bei mir nicht bemerkte, bis es mich einfach so wieder eingenommen hatte. Einfach so..._

_Aber damit haben wir immer noch nicht geklärt, warum du leiden musst. Entschuldigung. Ich habe dich gewählt, eil du, Lilli Evans, das wohl reinste weiß-magische Wesen bist. James hat so viel von dir erzählt und ich habe dich damals im Krankenhaus bei ihm gesehen. Ich habe dich in Hogwarts wieder erkannt und dich die letzten 4 Jahre beobachtet, die ich noch da war. Eines von vielen Talenten der Phowlyris ist es, die Aura der Magie zu erkennen, die einen umschwebt und deine war so herrlich warm und hell. Ich... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so belastet habe. Ich hatte einfach gehofft, dass du stark genug dafür wärst. Anna wäre es nicht gewesen... Sie ist in Schwierigkeiten und du bist vielleicht die einzige, die ihr helfen kann.  
_

„... Eine schlechte Wahl. Ich bin nicht stark... Ich bin nur... eine Muggelgeborene Hexe."

_„Lilli. Voldemort braucht James und Anna. Er braucht sie lebend, weil sie die BlackHearts sind, die ihn zu seiner gewaltigen Kraft DarkBreath führen werden. Allein sie wissen, wo sich AngelsCove befindet. In den weiten des White Sea's, an dem nur sie hinkommen werden. Ein Ort, der hier nicht existiert, denn er existiert im innersten dieser vom Schicksal gekennzeichneten Hexen und Zauberer. Voldemort benutzt Anna als Köder, denn James wird sie nicht töten. Er wird sich von Voldemort niemals auf die schwarze Seite ziehen lassen, aber genau so wenig wird er Anna töten. Er wird sie unter den Fluch setzen und dann wird er den Zauber durchführen, der beide nach AngelsCove bringt. Und wenn er die Macht erst einmal hat und James ist bis dahin nicht bereit sich ihm anzuschließen, wird er ihn erbarmungslos töten ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und weißt du wovor ich jetzt am meisten Angst habe? Dass James sich ihm bereitwillig anschließen wird, wenn Voldemort uns alle auslöscht und Sirius und dich vor seinen Augen tötet. Ein klägliches Ende für eine einst so stolze Familie... Oder?"_

„James, würde sich um nichts auf der Welt, dem dunklen Lord anschließen. Wenn er uns tötet, würde er Rache wollen und weiter gegen ihn kämpfen."

_Die Phowlyris wusste nicht, dass ich mich noch mitteilen kann. Sonst würde sie das nicht zulassen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich um diesen Gefallen bitte, aber du musst James etwas ausrichten... Er weiß mehr als er glaubt. Er will es nur nicht zulassen. _

„Ich versteh nicht..."

_Ich auch nicht.. aber Voldemort glaubt es. Die Ayenterros wussten mehr über das BlackHeart und sie wollten es meinen Eltern an jenem Tag erzählen als sie starben. Sie haben es James erzählt... Er weiß es, aber er verdrängt es. Ich weiß es ist nicht leicht, aber... es könnte die Lösung sein. Du musst ihn dazu bringen sich zu erinnern._

„An was?"

Und wieder sah sie die Szene so klar vor sich. Die Szene, die James ihnen unabsichtlich gezeigt hatte, als sie damals bei dem Versuch Anna zu befreien in seine Gewalt gerieten. Die Erinnerung, in der er als 12jähriges Kind mitansehen musste, wie 2 Menschen vor seinen Augen getötet wurden. Sie sah die Ayenterros, sah Voldemort und seine Diener. Sie sah den Fluch, der John Ayenterro tötete und sie sah wie Monica Ayenterro James fest an sich drückte und sie konnte sehen, wie sie ihre Lippen bewegte und wenige Worte in das Ohr des Jungen flüsterte, bevor der Todesfluch von Voldemort sie traf und in die ewigen Abgründe riss, wie ihre Hände vom Rücken des Kindes glitten und ihr Körper leblos zu Boden fiel. Und sie sah die leeren Augen des kleinen James, der sehr wohl verstanden hatte, was sie sagte und das Gefühl, dass er es in diesem Moment nicht wirklich verinnerlicht hatte, drang auch zu Lilli vor.

_Es wird Zeit. Und nun habe ich nur noch eine letzte Bitte, bevor du mich in diese verdammte Hölle gehen lässt... Öffne deine Augen, Lilli ..._

„Guten Morgen..."

Es waren nicht die Sonnenstrahlen, die sie geweckt hatten, sondern das Geräusch eines Menschen neben ihr und als sie die Augen öffnete, blickte sie in die liebevollen, warmherzigen Augen von Mrs. Potter, die gerade etwas auf das Ende ihres Bettes legte.

„Guten Morgen," murmelte sie benommen und drückte sich vorsichtig in ihrem Bett auf. Sie musste lange geschlafen haben wenn schon wieder die Sonne von draußen herein strahlte. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte war das Abendbrot, dass sie mit ihnen eingenommen hatte und James, wie er bei ihr lag...

„Wie geht es dir?"

„... Gut... Danke."

„Schön," sagte Maria mit besorgtem Blick, bevor sie sich zu ihr ans Bett setzte und sanft ihre Stirn fühlte. Lilli zuckte etwas zusammen als sie ihre Hand spürte. Sie kannte James Mutter kaum aber... sie fühlte sich bei ihr wohl, fühlte sich irgendwie sogar willkommen und je länger sie ihre Nähe spürte, umso mehr wuchs in ihr das Verlangen etwas zu sagen, damit sie nicht glaubte Lilli würde sie nicht mögen.

„Du sahst gestern Abend blass aus. Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Ent-Entschuldigung, das war nicht meine Absicht."

„Das wissen wir doch, Herzchen..."

Herzchen?! Wenn dies von einem Kerl kommen würde, hätte sie wohl sofort zurückgekeift oder sich spöttisch darüber lustig gemacht, aber... das kam von Mrs Potter und der Ausdruck auf dem freundlichen Gesicht war in der Tat einfach nur warmherzig und gutmütig.

„Wie ich sehe... trägst du Annas Kette..."

„Oh-"

Lilli fiel auf was für kluge Antworten sie doch von sich gab und hätte sich am liebsten dafür mit der Bratpfanne eins übergebraten. Ihr fiel erst jetzt wieder ein, dass Mrs Potter sie ja Anna geschenkt hatte und Anna sie wohl ohne zu fragen vielleicht weitergeschenkt haben könnte aber es wollte keine Erklärung über ihre Lippen kommen und so lächelte Maria einfach nur abwinkend.

„Nein, es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Es gehörte Anna und wenn sie es an dich verschenkt hat, wird sie ihre Gründe gehabt haben."

„... An..."

'Reiß dich zusammen, du bist kein Baby und auch nicht mehr in der 1. Klasse!' Sie schluckte.

„Anna hat mir erzählt, die Kette träge einen magischen Schutz..."

„Ja, das tut sie in der Tat... Darf ich?!"

Lilli nickte bevor Maria es am Verschluss öffnete und vorsichtig in ihre Handfläche legte. Diesmal sah Lilli das, was sie die ganze Zeit nur erahnt hatte, nämlich dass der Blumenkristall im Glanz der Sonnenstrahlen wirklich in allen Facetten funkelte.

„Sie hat dir bestimmt auch die Geschichte um das Band erzählt nehm ich an?"

„... Das es ein Geschenk von Gryffindor an Rachel Cordalles war, seine Frau..."

„Mhm... auch... Es ist ein sehr wertvoller Stein, den ich Anna damals gab und den sie dir jetzt geschenkt hat. Sie gibt einen nicht nur Schutz musst du wissen... Anna..."

Maria seufzte schwer und Lilli wusste nicht wieso, aber es belastete sie, James Mutter in dieser Verfassung zu sehen. Sie schien trotz ihres guten Herzens wahnsinnig traurig und allein zu sein. Wegen Patricia? Oder Anna? Oder gar beide?

„Mrs Potter, ich-"

„Tut mir leid," setzte sie sofort hinzu und gab ihr die Kette zurück.

„Es ist nur... Anna war für mich wie eine Tochter."

„Ich weiß," fügte sie leise dazu, was Maria ein sanftes Lächeln entlockte.

„Mrs Potter..."

Es war nur ein Gefühl aber... Lilli schien es richtig zu sein, das zu sagen und zu tun.

„Ich denke, Anna wird zurück kommen... Sie hatte sie und Mr Potter genau so gerne. Das konnte man einfach sehen."

„Danke, Lilli..." flüsterte Maria mit leiser Stimme, bevor sie aufstand und zur Tür rüber ging. Bevor sie sie öffnete drehte sie sich nochmal um und lächelte aufs neue.

„Ich hab dir etwas aufs Bett gelegt..."

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Festumhang. Ich habe es von Madam Malkins gekauft und... fand es sehr schön für dich. Ich wusste nicht, ob du etwas passendes für die heutige Feier hast und... als James Freundin... wollte ich dir einfach mal eine kleine Freude machen."

„... Danke..."

„Lass dir Zeit, Kleines..."

Und leise verließ sie schließlich das Zimmer. Lilli war viel zu benommen und müde um mehr zu sprechen. Tricia... war es diesmal auch Real? Hatte sie sie in die Finsternis geschickt? In die Hölle? Sie erinnerte sich noch an jedes einzelne Wort, was ihr mitgeteilt wurde. James... Wusste er wirklich mehr? Hatte er es wirklich verdrängt und sollte sie ihn nun wirklich dazu bringen sich an etwas zu erinnern, was er mit aller Macht versucht hatte zu verdrängen? Wenn es nun nichts mit BlackHeart zu tun hatte wären ihre Versuche des Zwingens umsonst und unnötig gewesen. Sie öffnete das Paket von seiner Mutter und zog den bildhübschen seidenen Festumhang heraus. Er war wunderschön und fein bestickt... pure Seide und unglaublich elegant.


	67. Chapter 67

Chap 67 - That's what friends are for

Der Garten der Potters war festlich romantisch geschmückt und überall standen Leute, die sich darüber unterhielten, wie lange sie die Potters doch schon kennen würden und was für eine glückliche Ehe Mr und Mrs Potter hatten.

„Na, ihr," grüßte Mr. Potter die beiden Jungen, die in der Nähe des Buffet standen und es sich dort gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Die Gäste tanzten unterdessen zu der klassischen Musik der Band im Pavillion. Es waren die unterschiedlichsten Gäste eingetroffen, einige Lehrer aus Hogwarts, der Schulleiter selbst, der mit der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin McGonagall an einer anderen Ecke des Garten stand und von dort aus zu ihnen herprostete. Dasselbe taten auch die drei Männer.

„Schon merkwürdig, dass man feiern kann, obwohl eins nach dem anderen verloren geht," kommentierte er nachdenklich mit Blick auf die feiernde Gemeinschaft, die nicht unweit von ihnen mit heiterem Gemüt weiter lachte. James, der sofort verstand worauf sein Vater anspielte, wollte etwas sagen.

„Dad, wegen Anna..."

„Brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen, James."

„...?"

„Dumbledore hat mir alles erzählt, schon lange und dein Großvater hat die gesamte Verantwortung dafür übernommen."

„Großvater? Verantwortung? Wofür?" fragte er perplex und sah nicht minder verwirrter aus als Sirius, der sich aus dem Gesprochenem auch kein Reim bilden konnte.

„Wie wofür?" fragte Mr Potter nun verwirrt.

„Du sagtest doch, Großvater würde die gesamte Verantwortung dafür übernehmen?"

„Und das meinte ich auch so. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht als er Anna nach Durmstrang geschickt hat und übernimmt vor Dumbledore auch die volle Verantwortung für sein Handeln."

„Wie? Der Zaubereiminister persönlich hat Anna nach Durmstrang geschickt?"

Im Grunde genommen wiederholte Sirius nur das, was Michael gesagt hatte, doch es nur zu hören war ungläubig und es nachzusprechen brachte die Realität näher. Es war nicht Dumbledore, der Anna verbannt hatte, der sie freiwillig in die Hölle der schwarzen Zauberer gesteckt und damit dem Bösen überlassen hatte, es war Harold Potter... und allmählich verstand Sirius alles. Das ganze Handeln seiner Freundin von dem Abend an, als sie sich aufgab... Ausgerechnet Harold Potter...

James hatte es auch verstanden und seine Gedanken waren dieselben wie die seines besten Freundes. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Anna zu den Potters ein weit aus engeres Verhältnis besaß als zu ihrer eigenen Familie, als zu ihrem eigenen Urgroßvater. Wandte sie sich deswegen der dunklen Seite zu? Weil sie nicht von ihrem eigen Fleisch und Blut verraten worden ist, sondern von allem, was ihr bis dahin lieb und gut war? Von allen, dem sie vertraut hatte? Wer konnte sich schon gegen Harold Potter wehren, wenn er etwas befahl? Offensichtlich nicht mal der Schulleiter selbst. Oder hatte Dumbledore hierbei seinem besten Freund einfach blindlings vertraut? Und mit jeder Minute, in der die beiden Männer darüber nachdachten, tat es ihnen mehr und mehr Leid, der Freundin nicht mehr geholfen zu haben. Sie wussten doch wie stur Anna sein konnte und wie ungern sie um Hilfe bat, wenn man sie ihr nicht von selbst reichte?

„Padfoot?" fragte James besorgt, als er sah wie der Freund misstrauisch in die Runde der Gäste blickte.

„Was-"

„Ich weiß nicht," unterbrach er ihn abrupt. „Es ist... als ob..."

„Als ob was?" hakte James nach.

„Ah, da kommt er ja."

Michael schritt von ihnen weg um Harold Potter zu begrüßen, der in Begleitung von einigen weiteren Ministeriumsmitarbeitern den Garten betrat. Er wirkte kein bisschen angeheitert wie bei dem Weihnachtsball, sondern ernst und vielleicht sogar aufgebracht, so grimmig wie seine Gesichtszüge waren mit denen er alle begutachtete und begrüßte. Man konnte sagen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging...

„Hey, ihr beiden," grüßte Lilli sie und stellte sich zu ihnen dazu. James gab ihr einen zärtlichen Begrüßungskuss und hatte begeistert seine Arme um ihre Hüften geschlungen.

„Willkommen Gnädigste. Uhhh, was für ein unglaublicher Anblick!"

"Danke," grinste Lilli auf seinen charmanten und verblüfften Blick hin. "Hat mir deine Mum gegeben."

„James," begann Sirius und zupfte am Ärmel des Freundes, der bis dahin tief in seiner Begrüßung zu seiner Freundin vertieft war.

„Was ist denn?" fragte dieser genervt als der damit nicht aufhören wollte seinen Trizeps zu pisacken.

„Anna ist hier..."

„Was?" stießen er und Lilli gleichzeitig erschrocken hervor.

„Wo?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Prongs... aber ich... Ich weiß es. Irgendwie spüre ich sie ..."

„Warum? Wo siehst du sie?"

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, mensch... aber sie ist hier."

„Und wieso bitte? Was will sie hier? Bzw. wie ist sie hier herein gekommen?"

Noch bevor jemand von ihnen ein weiteres Wort von sich geben konnte hatte Lilli sie gesehen. In mitten der Menge stand ihre ehemalige Freundin im schwarzen Umhang mit gesunkenem Zauberstab und festem Blick auf sie. Lilli formte tonlos mit ihren Lippen die Frage, die sie sich gestellt hatte, doch es war Harold Potter, der schließlich handelte als er sie erblickte. Keiner der anderen Gäste hatte das plötzliche auftauchen eines fremden bemerkt.  
Vorsichtig war der Zaubereiminister auf sie zugeschritten. Doch sie erhob ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf ihn. Jetzt hatte die Menge mitbekommen, dass jemand da war. Einige schrien auf, Auroren erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe gegen sie, Michael hatte Anna erst jetzt gesehen und geschrieen, dass ihr keiner weh tun solle. Sirius, James und Lilli liefen auf sie zu als sie die Zauberstäbe der anderen sahen in der Hoffnung, sie vor den Flüchen beschützen zu können. Sie hatten keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass Anna einen Fluch los lassen könnte, denn sie war es eigentlich, die den Zauberstab, zum Angriff bereit, hoch gehalten hatte. Doch es schoss kein Blitz daraus heraus und Harold Potter war der Erste, der bei ihr ankam.

"Anna?" hatte er vorsichtig gefragt als er fast unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe war. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern brach ohnmächtig in seinen Armen zusammen.

* * *

Zaubereiministerium

Sie fühlte sich benommen, erledigt. Als ob man auf sie eingeprügelt hätte und sie sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als endlich zu schlafen, sich einfach gehen zu lassen. Es war kalt... nicht außen... aber in ihr drinnen. Das Knistern des Feuers drang an ihr Ohr, die Wärme durchflutete ihre Haut, aber ihr Herz war voll von Frost und Stille. Sie spürte nichts in ihr drinnen, außer ein tiefes Nichts.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Harold?" Dumbledore's Stimme, sie schien gefasst und ruhig zu sein...

Anna blinzelte. Jeder Versuch war so mühsam und schwer. Ihre Lider wollten immer wieder herabfallen, wollten sich nicht wirklich öffnen. Es kostete soviel Anstrengung es dennoch zu tun und mit jedem Blinzeln wurde das Bild vor ihr klarer. Zwei Zauberer, sie waren älter... Ihr Urgroßvater, sie erkannte seinen langen Silberbart... Harold Potter... sie hörte seine Stimme antworten.

„Sie ist deine Urenkelin, Albus... Ich- Ich habe nicht das Recht über ihr Schicksal zu entscheiden."

Die Stimme von James Großvater... hörte sie sich schuldig an? Dumbledore schien seine Antwort sorgsam auszuwählen, denn sie kam erst viel später. Keine Verbitterung war in ihr zu erkennen, keinerlei andere Gefühlsregung. Er klang noch immer ruhig.

„Es sind aber deine Auroren, die die schwarze Magie in ihr festgestellt haben. Es sind deine Auroren, die behaupten, dass sie noch immer unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen könnte..."

„Stone hat nur die Vermutung geäußerst, dass sie unter einem dunklen Zauber stehen könnte. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass man den Imperius-Fluch nicht direkt sehen kann und sie war immerhin eine lange Zeit in der Gewalt von Voldemort. Wieso sollte er sie einfach so gehen lassen?"

Voldemort, ein Wort, dass in ihr einen noch eisigeren Schauer auslöste. Sie fuhr mit der Hand an ihre Stirn. Kopfschmerzen hatten sich in ihrem Hirn ausgebreitet und erst langsam bemerkte sie, dass sie auf der Couch im Büro von Harold Potter lag. Daher kam ihr alles so bekannt vor... Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, ohne zu wissen warum sie das überhaupt tat, wo eigentlich keine Kraft dafür vorhanden war.

„Du kennst Anna genau so gut wie ich, Harold. Und wenn wir nun die Vermutung außen vor lassen und unser Herz und unser Gefühl entscheiden lassen, spürst du dann nicht auch, dass sie sie selbst ist? Wie sie auch hergekommen sein mag, das wird sie uns bestimmt erklären können, sobald sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist."

Anna hatte sich aufrichten können... Sie blickte zur Seite, blickte die beiden Männer an, die sie offensichtlich nicht bemerkt hatten bzw. es krampfhaft ignorierten, dass sie sich bewegte? Es war nur eine winzige Bewegung, ein winziger Stups, damit sie sich aufrichtete. Ihre Beine berührten vorsichtig den Boden, während urplötzlich die Kraft aus ihr heraus zu fließen schien und sich alles zu drehen begann.

„Es gibt also keinen Grund, sie weiter im Ministerium zur Beobachtung zu behalten," sprach Dumbledore noch immer in dieser ruhigen Tonlage. Ihn brachte offenbar nichts aus der Fassung... Nicht mal das Geräusch einer Person, die sich neben sie rührte.

Das Atmen wurde schwer, als ob jemand Fremdes ihre Luftröhre zudrücken würde. Kürzer wurden die Atemzüge, bis die Schwärze vor ihrer Sicht zunahm und sie auf den Boden hinab fiel. Sie stützte sich auf alle viere auf den Marmorboden und ein weiterer Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Nerven, was bewirkte, dass sie gequält das Gesicht verzog. Ihr war so übel, so schlecht, es war ein ekelhaftes Gefühl...

„Merlin, Kind..."

4 Hände hatten ihren Körper berührt. Zwei an jeder Schulter, dann eine Hand an ihrem Kinn, wie es versuchte sie zu stützen. Diese Stütze... diese starke Hand, die sich ihrer Haut genähert hatte, die sie so sanft berührte in dem Willen ihr zu helfen, gab Wärme in ihr Herz ab. Das Zittern wurde weicher. Sie spürte langsam das lebendige Gefühl ihres Körpers in sich zurückkehren, spürte die kleine Kraft in ihrem Herzen pochen, die sich füllte und irgendwo tief in ihr drin hatte sie verstanden, dass es ihr Urgroßvater war, der ihr hier seine Kraft schenkte.

„Kind? Wie fühlst du dich?" Diesmal war es Harold's Stimme, genau so besorgt, wie die ihres Urgroßvaters. Sie schluckte... Kein Ton wollte ihr entfahren als ob sie nie eine Stimme besessen hätte.

„Ich werde sie von hier wegbringen," sagte Albus, in seiner Stimme lag eine merkwürdige Entschlossenheit, die Anna nicht kannte, nicht im Bezug auf sie. Sie suchte seinen Blick, doch jedesmal wenn die kristallklaren Augen in die Nähe kamen, fielen ihre Augenlider aufs neue zu und zogen sie wieder in die Tiefe.

„Oder hat das Zaubereiministerium etwas dagegen, Mr. Potter?"

James Großvater schwieg einen Moment, bevor er hart schluckte.

„Oder siehst du immer noch nicht, dass sie es doch kann?"

Der Zaubereiminister schien starr zu werden bei Dumbledores Worten. Sein Ausdruck war nicht mehr kalt und streng, sondern getroffen und verletzt.

„Traurig... Erkennst du nicht, dass sie das ganze nicht für mich getan hat, Harold... sondern für dich."

„... Mich?"

„Damit du siehst, dass sie durchaus stark sein kann. Dass sie dir dankbar für die Vergangenheit bei euch ist. Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte sie dieses mal verloren. Die Wahrheit aber sieht anders aus und ich weiß nicht, wer mehr Schuld daran trägt. Sieh sie dir an... Sie trägt das dunkle Mal an ihrem Arm. Nie wieder wird sie diese Zeichnung los..."

Er stütze sie wieder auf die Beine und in dieser Handlung geschah es, dass endlich schwarze Augen in einen liebevollen kristallklaren Blick trafen, die aus Erleichterung heraus leuchteten. Anna konnte noch keine Emotionen zeigen. Sie fühlte sich dem Tod so nahe und alles was sie wollte war, sich wie eine Marionette einfach führen lassen... Komisch... Sie wusste doch, dass sie das früher nie getan hätte, sich von jemanden lenken lassen. Diesmal hatte die dunkle Seite gesiegt. Es hatte sie geschwächt und nun war sie schwach genug um alles mit sich machen zu lassen.

* * *

Im Haus der Potters warteten Sirius, James, Lilli und James Eltern auf eine Antwort von Harold oder Dumbledore. Die Feier der Potters hatte schnell ein Ende gefunden nachdem Anna wieder aufgetaucht war. Irgendwann später Abends, als Lilli bereits in James Armen gekuschelt auf der Couch lag und Sirius auf der Terasse frische Luft geschnappt hatte, kam endlich die Mitteliung von Harold Potter, dass Anna "in Ordnung" sei und sich nun bei Dumbledore befände. Ein Besuch wäre ihnen für morgen gestattet worden.

"Was glaubt ihr?" fragte Lilli sie nach einer Weile. "Was ist passiert?"

Keiner der beiden antwortete, denn egal wie sehr sie sich auch den Kopf zerbrachen. Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was sie denken sollten. Das ganze war unheimlich. Sirius wusste nicht was es war, aber in ihm war etwas aufgekeimt, was etwas anderes erstickt hatte. Ein Gefühl, ihr auf jeden Fall helfen zu wollen, egal was auch mit ihr passiert war, erstickte ein anderes hässliches Gefühl, dass die ganze Zeit über irgendwo in ihm drin lag und seine Anspannung verursachte, jedes mal, wenn er seine Freunde angesehen hatte.

* * *

Sanft und leise knisterte das Feuer im Kamin vor sich hin. Die Flammen waren goldgelb und sie wärmten den ganzen Raum. Verträumt starrten die schwarzen Augen sie an. Das Spielgelbild des Feuers glänzte in ihnen. Anna lag einfach nur auf der Couch, still und ruhig. Den Kopf auf ihre beiden Hände gelegt, den Körper zur Seite gedreht, verkrampft und bewegungslos. Jeder Lidschlag schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie vorüberzog. Sirius saß auf dem Teppich neben ihr, seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Mädchen zugewandt, dass mit den Gedanken längst woanders gewesen war. Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre Stirn, strich die weiche Haarsträhne von ihrer Wange weg. Mit all dem Verständnis, das er aufbringen konnte, hatte er versucht sie anzusehen, hatte damit versucht ihr Mut und Kraft zurück zu geben.

Als er Anna mit Lilli und James besuchen gegangen war, da war sie bereits in dieser Verfassung. Nicht in Trance, nicht in Koma, nicht lebendig. Irgendwo zwischen drin schien sie gefangen zu sein...

Die Tage seit ihrer Rückkehr waren vergangen... und Nichts war geschehen. An dem Tag, an dem Dumbledore sie zu sich mit nach Hause genommen hatte, sprach sie kaum über die vergangenen Monate. Sie wollte sich einfach nur ausruhen und nun schien sie seit einer Ewigkeit nichts anderes zu tun, als die Leere vor sich anzustarren. Er bekam Angst, jedes mal, wenn er sie aufs Neue in dieser Situation antraf. Es war, als ob sie nicht mehr sie selbst ist... und als Dumbledore an jenem Nachmittag ins Wohnzimmer kam, um nach seiner Urenkelin zu sehen, da konnte Sirius als Antwort nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn alles anders gekommen wäre? Wenn Anna tatsächlich wieder etwas Lebensmut zeigte. Doch das Mädchen, dass zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war, schien keinen Willen mehr zu besitzen...  
Wie um Merlins Willen, sollte er ihr denn nur helfen?!

* * *

Er hatte sich an jenem Nachmittag mit Lilli und James in der Winkelgasse bei Fortescuen getroffen.

„Immer noch nichts?"

„Nein... und langsam weiß ich nicht mehr weiter. Dumbledore auch nicht..."

„Was meint der Professor denn? Wir haben ihn seit dem Tag nicht mehr gesehen und... aus James Eltern ist nicht besonders viel heraus zu bekommen?"

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht... Ist ja nicht so, dass sie mit mir mehr sprechen würden. Aber... ich glaub, Anna ist ziemlich krank."

„Krank?"

„Psychisch..."

„Du meinst, sie tickt nicht mehr ganz richtig?"

„Ne, Prongs, nicht so. Ich denke... Voldemort hat irgendetwas mit ihr gemacht. Dumbledore nannte es traumatisches Erlebnis. Man kann mit ihr nicht reden, versteht ihr?! Wenn ich das versuche, blockt sie total ab, meint, sie wolle sich lieber ausruhen und dann starrt sie 8 Stunden lang einfach vor sich hin. Eine halbe Stunde oder so erwischt man sie auch an der Schaukel im Garten. Sie sitzt dann auch nur da und... starrt die Wiese an. Der Professor meinte, sie würde dadurch ein Erlebnis verarbeiten... Ich glaube, er weiß mehr."

„Weil?!"

„Er Legilimentik gut beherrscht und Anna in ihrem jetzigen Zustand wohl kaum in der Lage ist, jemanden aus ihren Gedanken raus zu halten."

James nickte verstehend, während gleichzeitig sein Gesichtsausdruck sich voller Sorge verzog. Gut, es war von Anfang an klar, dass jemand, der sich Monate lang in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft befand nicht einfach so zum normalen Alltag zurückkehren konnte. Für sie alle zusammen war es damals schwer genug gewesen, nach eintägiger Gefangenschaft zurück zur Normalität zurück zu kehren. Es hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie sich wieder vertragen hatten und das Erlebte verarbeiten konnten und Anna war über Monate hinweg in einer Gegend, die wohl alles andere als den Himmel darstellte.

„Ich hab Moony Bescheid gegeben, dass Anna in Sicherheit ist. Er gibt schöne Grüße weiter und hofft, dass es ihr bald besser geht."

„Mhm..." machte er abwesend.

„Und wenn wir sie mal besuchen?" fragte Lilli schließlich leise.

Eine gescheite Antwort wollte nicht aus Sirius Mund heraus kommen. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und pustete die heiße Luft dazwischen hervor. Wenn er wüsste was das Beste jetzt wäre, würde er es auch tun. Letzten Endes war alles was jetzt geschah ein Risiko für sie. Keiner wusste was passiert war, keiner wusste, durch was ihr Trauma ausgelöst wurde und absolut keiner würde eine Lösung finden, ohne dass Anna es auch zuließ.

„Ein Versuch ist es Wert... schätz ich mal."

* * *

Er kehrte mit seinen besten Freunden zurück zu Dumbledores Villa und sie hatten nicht lange nach der Freundin suchen müssen. Sie saß da, wo man sie vermutete: Auf der Schaukel im Garten. Die Sonne schien auf sie herab, hatte ihr warmes Licht auf das Mädchen geworfen, während die Pflanzen im Garten in blühender Pracht gedeihten. Der Duft vom frisch gemähten Rasen stieg einem in die Nase. Eine Weile lang blickten sich alle drei fragend an, dann gingen sie auf sie zu. Sirius war der erste, der sich vor ihr auf die Knie niederließ.

„Hey, An... Du hast Besuch..."

Vorsichtig und langsam hob sie ihren Blick und drehte ihn zur Seite. James und Lilli standen da, nicht wissend, was sie sagen sollten. Ein ganz normales Hallo oder Winken war eindeutig unangebracht und gleich darauf loszureden schien noch viel schlimmer zu sein. Also taten sie nichts, außer zur Begrüßung kurz zu nicken. Anna nickte zurück. Zumindest nahm sie die beiden wahr. James wusste nicht wieso er das tat, es brach einfach so aus ihm heraus.

„Du trägst jetzt also auch das dunkle Mal?"

Anna schluckte verbittert und stand von der Schaukel auf. Sie entfernte sich von ihren Freunden, wollte zurück in die Villa gehen, als ihr Sirius nachlaufen wollte, wurde er von James aufgehalten, der den Freund bestimmend zurück drückte.

„Du kannst das nicht ewig ignorieren," rief er ihr hinterher und obwohl sie sich nicht umdrehte, sondern weiter ging, wusste er ganz genau, dass sie ihn sehr wohl gehört hatte oder gar noch immer hörte.

„Irgendwann wird es schlimmer werden, Anna und du weisst das genau so gut wie ich. Und wenn es erst mal soweit ist, dann BRAUCHST du Hilfe..."

Sie war in der Villa verschwunden... trotz seiner Worte.

„Was sollte das?" fragte Sirius, aufgebracht darüber, dass James ihn zurück gehalten hatte. Dieser blickte seinen besten Freund frustriert an. Lilli stand neben den beiden Männern. Sie gab kein Wort von sich, vielleicht, weil dies eine Situation war, in der sie nicht wirklich aktiv helfen konnte.

„Ich denke, ich weiß was mit Anna abgeht, Kumpel..."

Lilli und Sirius sahen ihn beide unsicher an.

„Sie ist... wie ich, nachdem er mir das dunkle Mal verpasst hat. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie dasselbe trägt wie ich."

„Aber du-"

„Ich hatte die gesamten Sommerferien um mich davon zu erholen, Padfoot. Anna ist seit ein paar Tagen wieder da und sie war wesentlich länger weg."

„Und was soll ich bitte stattdessen tun? Sie sich selbst überlassen, sie in Ruhe lassen damit sie in Selbstmitleid versinkt?"

„Selbstmitleid?" fragte James unglaubig und musste sich ein verbittertes Lachen krampfhaft verkneifen.

„Denkst du, dass ist es, was sie fühlt? Selbstmitleid?"

Eine rethorische Frage, die keiner Antwort bedarf. Sein Ton war klar gewesen.

„Glaubst du etwa zu wissen, was abgeht, wenn man dir das dunkle Mal verpasst? Glaubst du, Voldemorts Diener machen das freiwillig, weil es so lustig ist, wenn man es dir in die Haut einbrennt? Denkst du, es war für mich lustig es damals zu zulassen? Wenn er mich nicht festgebunden hätte, dann wäre ich mit bloßen Händen auf ihn losgegangen, nur um..."

James musste den Satz nicht beenden, denn Sirius schien es schon verstanden zu haben.

„Tut mir leid," murmelte er und das meinte er auch so.

„Ich meinte nicht..."

"... Okay."

Lilli spürte, wie sich in ihrer Kehle etwas bedrückendes festsetzte, als sie hörte wie James seine Gefühle seiner Gefangenschaft beschrieb. Sie spürte wie sich ein breiter Kloß in ihrem Hals fest setzte. Gut, sie hätte auch so nicht viel von sich gegeben, denn wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie schwer die Welt in Wirklichkeit war, wie schwer es war zu leben und wie sehr sich alles mittlerweile verändert hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch so gut an früher, an ihre Kindheit, wo es für sie das Schlimmste war, wenn ihr Vater mal keine Zeit für sie hatte. Und selbst als sie eine Hexe wurde und sich von der Zaubererwelt ausgeschlossen und abgeschoben fühlte, litt sie nicht so sehr wie jetzt. Ihr Blick wanderte in die Villa hinein, in der sie Anna mittlerweile auf der Couch liegen sah. Sie starrte so vor sich hin, wie Sirius es ihnen beschrieben hatte. Leer und verträumt.

Wie oft hatte sie sich früher richtige Freunde gewünscht?! Leute, mit denen sie Abenteuer durchstand, mit denen sie Dinge erlebte, die sie sich immer erträumt hatte, zu denen sie gehen konnte, wenn sie jemand brauchte. Nun, sie hatte sie gefunden. Anna, James und Sirius... Sie erlebte mit ihnen Abenteuer, sie erlebte Dinge, von denen sie geträumt hatte, wie ein ganz normaler Schultag mit Freunden... Und sie konnte zu ihnen gehen, wenn sie jemanden brauchte. Sie waren alle für sie da... Wieso nur hatte nie jemand erwähnt, dass Freundschaft auch bedeutete, das man mitlitt, wenn der andere leidete?!

Als Anna Hogwarts verließ, da spürte Lilli es zum ersten mal... spürte, dass auch in ihr etwas weh tat, weil die Freundin gehen musste, spürte in sich selbst eine Leere aufkeimen, weil die Freundin sichtlich frustriert gewesen war. Und jetzt dies... Sie hatte mit so vielem gerechnet, hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass wenn sie ankamen, sie helfen konnten. Ein Gespräch, ein paar freundschaftliche Gesten und alles würde wieder gut werden. Sie wusste wirklich gar nichts... Annas Leid packte auch sie und so sehr sie sich auch wünschte helfen zu können, sie wusste dass es nicht ging. Eine Tatsache, die noch mehr schmerzte, als jeder körperlich schädliche Fluch der Welt, denn hier leidet das Herz, nicht der Verstand...

* * *

Anna wurde selbst am Abend noch nicht gesprächiger, daher verließen James und Lilli mit einer kurzen aber bestimmenden Umarmung die Villa und machten sich auf den Rückweg zu den Potters. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen, der sie dazu bewegte nicht mit Flohpulver zu reißen, sondern den einen gewissen Teil zu Fuß zurück zu legen. Während der warme Frühlingswind an ihnen vorbei rauschte, blickte Lilli die funklenden Sterne am Himmel an, wo jeder Stern einen eigenes Glanz aufwies. Der eine heller, der andere sanfter.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

Sie wandte sich James zu, der sie mit einem amüsierten Blick angesehen hatte. Sie begann zu lachen als ihr klar wurde, wie das Ganze für ihn ausgesehen haben musste. Es war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen ihn zu ignorieren, aber der ganze Tag war für sie zu einer Sache geworden, über die sie einfach nachdenken musste.

„Über Anna... und... über das was du gesagt hast."

„Ich?"

„Das dunkle Mal, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als du... du weißt schon."

Sie mochte es nicht gern aussprechen, es machte die Situation dann nur noch schlimmer. Sie hatte ihn danach ja gesehen...

„Mhm..."

„Hm?"

„Ich mach mir auch Sorgen um sie."

„Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können, oder?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich absolut keine Ahnung. Bei mir war damals alles anders. Ich war viel jünger und... ich hatte meine Eltern, Tricia und Padfoot und die anderen. Und Anna hatte mir damals geholfen... Aber jetzt? Anna ist viel älter als ich es damals war. Ich hatte eine schöne Kindheit, Anna dagegen litt fast ihr gesamtes Leben lang unter der Hand ihrer Eltern. Und als ich gefangen wurde, da hatte ich die gesamte Zeit die winzige Hoffnung, dass meine Eltern kommen und mich retten würden. Ich war auch nur ein Tag bei ihm. Anna, aber-"

„War viel länger."

„Für mich war der eine Tag schon die reinste Hölle. Ich will nicht wissen, wie es ist Wochen in seiner Gesellschaft leben zu müssen. Im Grunde genommen, ist es bewundernswert, dass sie nicht vollkommen aufgegeben hat und noch lebt."

Erst jetzt wo James von seiner Schwester sprach, kam es Lilli wieder in den Sinn. Der Traum in der Nacht bevor Anna wiederkam, der Traum in dem sich Tricia verabschiedet hatte. In die Hölle? In die Finsternis? War sie jetzt wirklich weg? Sie erinnerte sich daran was sie gesagt hatte, im Bezug auf alles, auf Anna und auf James.

„Ich hatte neulich Abend noch mal einen Traum, James... von... Patricia."

„Meiner Schwester?"

„Mhm..."

Es war nicht so, dass James ihr nicht glaubte. Er glaubte ihr und er vertraute ihr, mehr als irgendeiner anderen Person. Er brauchte nur Zeit, das zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren.

„Und was hat sie... gesagt? Oder gezeigt. Ich kann mir diese Träume nicht vorstellen."

„Ich weiß," flüsterte sie sanft und versuchte zu lächeln. Wenn Lilli ehrlich war, dann wusste sie gar nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Die Wahrheit war hart und kalt und sie war für sei selbst noch viel unverständlicher als sie bisher geglaubt hatte.

„Ich... glaube... sie ist jetzt weg... für immer. Sie hat sich verabschiedet, hat mir noch erklärt warum sie mich nahm... und... bat mich um etwas."

„Um was?"

Sie blieb stehen... Die Welt hielt an, die Zeit verweilte in dieser Sekunde. Es war noch immer schwer darüber zu sprechen, sie offen anzusprechen, ihm das alles zu erklären. Die Behauptung, dass Lilli Evans doch irre wurde, war irgendwie naheliegender. Als Muggelgeborene Hexe galt man in der Zauberwerwelt sowieso schon als ungeliebte Sonderheit, eine Muggelgeborene Hexe, die mit toten Hexen spricht hat sich womöglich gleich nen Platz in der St. Mungo's geschlossenen Station reserviert.

„Lils?" hakte James vorsichtig nach und irgendwie, ohne dass er es sich zurecht gelegt hatte, sagte er ihr das, was ihr eine Veränderung in sich selbst herbrachte. Eine positive Wende...

„Als ich das dunkle Mal von Voldemort auf meinem Rücken bekam, da bin ich damit auch nicht hausieren gegangen, wie du weißt. Ich wollte es auch verstecken. Ich weiß, dass ist nicht dasselbe wie bei dir mit Tricia. Aber... ich denke, ich weiß wie es ist, etwas zu haben, was einen von anderen unterscheidet. Und vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn ich sage, dass ich dir glaube... Egal, was du sagst..."

„Danke..." flüsterte sie sanft zurück. James hatte ihre rechte Hand zärtlich mutmachend gedrückt und während er sie zuversichtlich mit seinen funkelnden braunen Augen ansah, entschloss sie es, es einfach zu tun.

„Es ist nicht das... was ich sage, James. Tricia meinte..."

Es versetzte ihrem Herzen einen gewaltigen Dämpfer, wenn sie daran dachte, was passieren könnte.Sie wollte das mit ihm nicht wieder hergeben.

„Sie meinte... du wüsstest etwas, aber du würdest es mit aller Macht verdrängen."

Und als sie sah wie James deprimiert zu Boden blickte, wusste sie, dass es stimmte...  
Er hatte auf ihre Frage nicht geantwortet an diesem Abend. Sie waren irgendwann einfach weiter gegangen bis sie im Hause Potter ankamen.

* * *

An jenem Abend konnte James nicht besonders gut schlafen. Zuerst brauchte er eine ganze Weile, bis er überhaupt eingeschlafen war und dann fand er sich auch noch in einem sinnlosen Alptraum wieder, in dem er mit Snape zum Walzer tanzte, während Lilli daneben auf einer kurzen Treppe, die nur an eine geschlossene Wand führte, saß und ihnen traurig zusah. Die ganze Zeit über verspürte er das Bedürfnis zu ihr zu gehen und zu fragen, was passiert wäre, dass sie so niedergeschlagen war, doch irgendwie wollte Snape ihn nicht loslassen. Er hatte Snape einmal von sich gedrückt, damit dieser einen schwunvollen Kreis drehen konnte, doch als er aus der Drehung rauskam, war es nicht mehr Snape, der ihn mit glitzernden Zähnen angrinste, sondern Sirius. Sein bester Freund legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und zeigte vielsagend hinter ihm. James ließ sich von ihm zur Seite drehen und starrte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf eine Gruppe tanzender Menschen, die offensichtlich versuchten einen genialen Steptanz extrem dämlich aufzuführen.  
Professor Dumbledore? Großvater? Mum, Dad? Voldemort?!

Und als James die Augen öffnete und sich in seinem Bett wiederfand verstand er binnen weniger Augenblicke, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war und er noch rechtzeitig aufwachen konnte, bevor seine Gehirnzellen bei dem Steptanz zertrampelt wurden.

„Was für ein Alptraum," murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. Nach einem solchen Alptraum hätte niemand mehr ein Auge zubekommen.

Er war kaum in die Küche hinunter geschritten, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, da sah er von weitem, dass Licht brannte. Ein Gefühl keimte in ihm auf, ein vertrautes unangenehmes Gefühl von früher. Wie oft war er Abends von Alpträumen wach geworden nachdem er aus Voldemorts Hand befreit worden war? Wie oft war er noch gleich diese Treppen herunter gerannt auf der Suche nach seinen Eltern? Und wie oft hatte er den kleinen Spalt Licht herausscheinen sehen, in dem Wissen was er vorfinden würde? So klar wie damals hörte er die Stimmen seiner Eltern in seinen Gedanken wiederhallen. Obgleich sie versucht hatten leise zu sprechen, drangen ihre Worte laut genug heraus...

_„Wo warst du schon wieder?"__  
_

_„Maria, lass mich."__  
_

_„Du bist betrunken."__  
_

_„Nein, ich hab nur etwas mit Marcel getrunken. Ist das jetzt etwa verboten?"__  
_

_„Verboten? Etwas trinken zu gehen? Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?!"__  
_

_Der Sarkasmus war so deutlich zu erkennen, jedes Kleinkind wusste, dass in ihren Sätzen pure Wut heraussprach. __  
_

_„Deine Tochter liegt ja nur im Krankenhaus weil sie fast von einem Fluch der Todesser umgebracht worden wäre. Das Natürlichste was es gibt ist natürlich, dass ihr Vater mit seinem besten Freund einen drauf trinken geht. Hurra! Meine Tochter ist noch nicht tot."__  
_

_„Maria! Ich habe doch schon alles getan was ich tun konnte? Tricia will mich nicht bei sich haben."_

Die Stimme seines Vaters klang genau so wütend und aufgebracht wie die seiner Mutter. Sie hatten sich nach dem Vorfall mit ihm immer nur angeschrien...

Und gerade als James wieder kehrt machen wollte, um zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen, öffnete sich die Küchentür und wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, kamen seine Eltern heraus.

„Pass auf dich auf, Schatz," hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter, seltsamerweise total weich, besorgt und... glücklich?!

„Ich versprechs. Richte James alles Liebe aus und dass er sich keine Sorgen machen soll."

Verwirrt drehte er sich um, denn sogar die Stimme seines Vaters klang liebevoll und sanft. Er sah wie sein Vater seine Mutter zärtlich in die Arme schloss, sah wie dessen Hand an die Wange seiner Frau wanderte und sich schließlich ganz langsam ihre Lippen aufeinader zubewegten. Nicht, dass er gern spannte, aber das war ein unglaublicher Anblick, den er selbst nach ein paar Blinzeln nicht fassen konnte. Die beiden hatten sich nicht gestritten?!

„Also, wir sehen uns, Liebling."

Nur ganz vorsichtig und langsam ließ Mr. Potter die Hand von Mrs. Potter los und schritt zum Kamin weg. Diese hatte ihn weiterhin verträumte und süße Blicke zugeworfen, bis er das Pulver runter warf, „Zaubereiministerium" rief und verschwunden war. Es verging nur eine winzige weitere Minute, bis sie sich James zuwandte und überrascht zurück zuckte.

„Guten Abend, der junge Herr," grüßte sie amüsiert und ihr Sohn kam nicht umhin gleichfalls süffisant zu grinsen. So hatte er seine Eltern schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel ihm das Bild, das er jetzt von ihnen hatte weit aus besser.

„Was tust du so spät abends mitten auf dem Flur?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und schritt wieder zu ihr hinab. Seiner Mutter ging es gut, das spürte man. Sie lächelte wieder aus tiefstem Herzen und überhaupt war ihr gesamtes Auftreten anders geworden.

„Ich hab irgendwie blöd geträumt."

„Aha," machte sie, legte ihrem Sohn die Hand um die Schulter und schob ihn mit sich in die Küche rein.

„Na dann, lass uns mal über deinen „blöden" Traum sprechen und ergründen warum der junge Hausherr sowas träumt... Du weißt, in den Träumen ver-"

„Verarbeitet man das, was einem auf dem Herzen liegt," beendete er lächelnd ihren Satz. „Ich weiß, Mum."

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass er wieder spürte. Wie oft hatte er doch als kleines Kind solche Abende mit seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater verbracht?! Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er als Kind niemals Abends schlafen wollte bevor sein Vater oder seine Mutter da waren und immer wenn er hörte, dass jemand das Haus durch den Kamin betrat, war er aus seinem Bett gesprungen und herunter gerannt. Und immer war es einer von ihnen beiden gewesen, der ihn in seine Arme schloss und lachend mit in die Küche trug. Sie waren nie böse gewesen, dass er das tat und sie hatten sich, trotz der schweren Arbeit, die sie hinter sich gelassen hatten, immer wieder die Zeit genommen, noch eine viertel Stunde mit ihm über unwichtige Dinge zu reden... Immer... bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag... und ab jetzt vielleicht wieder? Kehrte tatsächlich alles langsam wieder zu seiner Normalität zurück? Gewann seine Welt womöglich wirklich wieder an Sonnenschein? Er hatte diesmal länger als nur eine viertel Stunde mit seiner Mutter gesprochen und er erzählte ihr alles von seinen Gespräch mit Anna und Lilli. Maria hatte zugehört und ab zu gelacht, wenn er selber zu schmunzeln begann und am Ende des Gesprächs, bevor beide wieder in ihr Bett zurück gingen, hatte sie ihm einen Rat gegeben, den er sich zum ersten Mal nach den Vorfällen der letzten Zeit, wieder zu Herzen nehmen würde.

„Jeder hat Angst, nur die einen zeigen es mehr, die anderen weniger. Tief in ihren Herzen wissen Anna und Lilli ganz genau, was ist, und irgendwo zwischen ihrem Wissen und dem Glauben, liegt der Zweifel und wenn du dich selbst vor ihnen noch verschließt, dann wird die Kluft dazwischen größer. Du weißt wem du vertrauen kannst und wem nicht. Glaube einfach daran..."

Mit diesen Worten in seinen Gedanken ließ er sich zu Lilli ans Bett nieder, legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und drückte sich vorsichtig an sie ran...

Währenddessen lag irgendwo von ihnen entfernt... im Hause von Dumbledore... Anna noch immer auf der Couch, starrte noch immer leer ins Feuer, saß Sirius noch immer vor ihr auf dem Boden...

„Ich liebe dich, Anna..." flüsterte er leise, die Stimme war verängstigt und besorgt, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Noch während er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spürte, fühlte er ihre Finger, wie sie sanft über seine Wange glitten. Er suchte und fand ihren Blick. Sanft ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Couch nieder gleiten, nur um ihren Blick stand halten zu können, was nun seiner Seele galt und nicht mehr der Leere um sie herum. Es war egal wie ungemütlich die Position zum sitzen war, alles was er noch wollte war weiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen und zu halten...


	68. Chapter 68

**lady89:** Uh, hey, willkommen im Club. Ich komm in 2 Wochen auch in die 13. und mich grausts auch schon davor / Freu mich aber, dass du trotz des ganzen Stresses noch mit liest und auch reviewst. Thank you very much ;) Lg

**cathleenblack:** +g+ Sorry, aber Black Heart läuft ja nicht weg :) Finds aber super, dass es dir noch immer gefällt. Uih, weißt du was? Nö, das hab ich gar nicht gewusst, dass es da ein RPG zu Black Heart gibt. Ich hab zwar von einigen schon mal gehört, dass sie die erfundenen Figuren Anna White und Melissa Kingcade interessant finden, aber dass man sich diese in nem RPG holt find ich lustig +g+ Weiß deine Freundin zufällig noch, wo das RPG war? Ich würds mir gern mal ansehen :) Nur so Neugierde halber. Thx fürs Review. Lg

**Syb:** Find ich lieb, dass Anna einer deiner Lieblingscharas ist. Ich finds immer doll, wenn man meine erfundenen Charas mag XD Und yeps, sie ist bald wieder wohl auf. Braucht noch ein wenig, aber das wird schon wieder. Sie ist schließlich bei BH II mit dabei ;) thx fürs Review. Lg

**Kupferchen:** Yeps, Anna bleibt. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :) Mein Beileid, bei mir beginnt die Schule glücklicherweise erst in 2 Wochen. Aber danke, dass du dennoch reviewst. Lg

* * *

Chap 68 - changes

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gewesen am morgen aufzuwachen, nachdem er die halbe Nacht in schwarze Augen gestarrt hatte. Die Müdigkeit war irgendwann über ihn hereingefallen und unbewusst war er in den Schlaf geglitten. Einige Male schlug er die Lider auf und zu. Die Sekunden vergingen, schleppten die Müdigkeit mit sich weg und ließen den Blick zurück in die schwarzen Augen gleiten...

„Morgen," flüsterte sie zerbrechlich... Zerbrechlich, das war es, was sie geworden war. Nicht mehr stark, nicht mehr unnahbar, nicht mehr geheimnisvoll, nur noch zerbrechlich und einsam.

„Guten Morgen," flüsterte er zurück und wollte sich gerade etwas bequemer auf dem Teppich hinsetzen, als ein schmerzvoller Reiz durch seine Nerven zuckte.

„Uhhhh..." Nicht, dass er das Geräusch gerne von sich gab, aber das Geräusch was sein Nacken und sein Rücken von sich gegeben hätten war nicht unbedingt das Schönste.

„Entschuldige..." murmelte sie verlegen.

„Quatsch... Du hast mich ja nicht hier gefesselt und ich hätt mich auch bequemer in einer Position verharren lassen können!"

Anna versuchte sanft zu lächeln, doch ihren Kopf hatte sie dabei nicht bewegt. Ihr ganzer Körper lag noch immer still und ruhig auf der Couch, so wie gestern bereits. Eine Weile lang hatte sie gezögert, bevor die Worte zwischen ihren Lippen kamen, fast viel zu leise, als dass man sie hätte hören können, wenn man nicht genau hin hörte.

„Danke... für dein Licht..."

Und als Sirius diesen Satz verstand, lächelte auch er zurück...

„Danke für _dein_ Licht... An..."

Seine Hand fuhr an ihren Nacken und er richtete sich langsam zu ihr auf, bis ihre Lippen nah genug waren, damit er seine auf ihre pressen konnte, damit sie einander spüren konnten. Wie sehr hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst? So lang schien es her zu sein, dass dieses Gefühl in ihm da sein durfte. Mit jedem weiteren Kuss in denen sie versanken, spürte er es deutlicher und intensiver. Es kribbelte tief in seinem Bauch, es kitzelte an seinem Herzen und es brodelte warm in seinem Inneren. Langsam und vorsichtig drückte er sich vom Boden weg, setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch und glitt mit seinem starken Körper wieder zu ihr hinab um-

„Hm,hm..."

Langsam blickten beide zur Seite, wo James und Lilli schön frech grinsend herblickten, dabei aber versuchten so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen.

„Ähm... Dumbledore... hat uns reingelassen," entschuldigte Lilli sie beide, da James offensichtlich stark mit sich kämpfen musste, um nicht einen unangepassten, perversen Kommentar von sich zu geben. Sirius blickte zurück zu Anna und in dem Moment als sich ihre Blicke trafen, in dem Momet als er sah wie sie begann zu lächeln, lächelte auch er... Ja, lange her, dass man sie in dieser eindeutigen Position sah...

* * *

„Wie geht's dir heute?"

Anna stellte James und Lilli die Tassen mit Tee auf die Tischplatte hin, wo auch schon Sirius gesessen hatte und mit dem Löffel in seiner Tasse herumrührte. Anna antwortete zuerst nicht, sie schien mehr in Gedanken versunken zu sein, bevor sie doch noch aufblickte.

„Ich wüsche, ich würdet aufhören mich das zu fragen."

Sie wirkte erschöpft und träge als sie sich dazu setzte und mit der Tasse in ihrer Hand herumspielte.

„Ist ja nicht so, dass es mir besser geht, wenn man mich immer wieder fragt... Ich hör den Satz zu genüge, wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin."

„... Wieder?" fragte Lilli angenehm überrascht. Ihr Herz machte unwillkürlich einen freudigen Hüpfer und sie erwischte sich dabei, wie ihr ein erleichtertes Lächeln im Gesicht erschien.

„Das heißt, du darfst deinen Abschluss doch in Hogwarts machen?"

„Ja... sieht so aus... Ich hab nicht danach gefragt aber... wenn die Erwachsenen das sagen, muss man wohl folgen... Am liebsten würde ich überhaupt nicht mehr in die Schule gehen wollen..."

„Jetzt hör aber auf, An. Ist doch super, dass du zurück nach Hogwarts kannst? Es ist dein Zu Hause... Da gehörst du hin."

"Ich weiß nicht mal wohin ich gehöre," sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Ihr ging es nicht perfekt und sie war nicht sie selbst... Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr dazugehörend, fühlte sich anders und falsch am Platz.

„An, komm schon..."

Sirius war aufgestanden und hatte sich zu ihr hingestellt. Ernst und Mut machend sahen seine schwarzen Augen in den unsicheren Blick der Freundin, die tatsächlich nicht wirklich mehr zu den stärksten gehörte.

„Wir sind für dich da und du kehrst doch nicht allein nach Hogwarts zurück? Oder... oder ist irgendetwas passiert, wobei wir dir helfen könnten?"

Es war ein gut gemeinter Satz, dem war sie sich vollständig bewusst, aber wussten ihre Freunde überhaupt wovon sie hier sprachen?! Waren sie jetzt nicht diejenigen, die eine wichtige Tatsache vollkommen ignorierten? Das Mal an ihrem Arm ignorierten?  
Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Die ganze Zeit über war sie einer Antwort gut aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte sich immer rechtzeitig wegdrehen können, war niemandem eine Antwort schuldig gewesen. Egal, wie oft die Potters sie besucht hatten, egal wie oft Dumbledore versuchte väterlich mit ihr über das Geschehene zu sprechen. Sie hatten alle soviel Vertrauen in sie, während sie selbst einfach nur davonlaufen wollte, alles für sich behalten wollte, es einfach in sich rein fressen... Hier saßen ihre besten Freunde und forderten... nein, fragten nach der Wahrheit. Nach allem was sie zusammen schon durchgestanden hatten, hatten sie da nicht das Recht, die Antworten zu bekommen, die sie sich wünschten?! Die sie sich verdient hatten?

Anna riss sich zusammen, atmete einmal tief ein bevor sie sich von Sirius entfernte und sich an das Fenster hinstellte. Wenn sie ihnen in die Augen sehen würde, könnte sie nichts erzählen. Es war zu schmerzhaft, zu schwer, zu... sinnlos und so starrte sie hinaus in den bunt blühenden Garten...

„Ich kann mich leider nicht an alles erinnern... nur Bruchstückhaft..."

„Erzähl das woran du dich erinnern kannst..." sagte James zuversichtlich. Sie nickte verstehend, aber nicht wirklich wollend. Es war schwer, es würde immer schwer sein.

_„Ich erinnere mich an einiges... vieles vom Anfang... Ich erinnere mich an Durmstrang, an meine Ankunft... Sie haben dort dreier Zimmer und ich kam zu Melissa ins Zimmer. Irgendwie war mir das immer klar gewesen und als ich sie zum ersten mal nach der Zeit des Abschieds wieder sah, ist mir erst bewusst geworden, was passiert ist. Mir ist glaub ich zum ersten mal klar geworden, dass ich dort wirklich alleine bin, fern ab von euch, von meinen Freunden und von... Dumbledore..."_

... Lilli, James und Sirius hörten zu, ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben. Und mit jeder Minute die verging, schien Anna wieder in ihre eigene Welt abzudriften. Die Welt, da war sich Sirius sicher, wo Dunkelheit und Kälte herrschte, aber wo sie allein sein konnte, wie sie es sich irgendwie wünschte.

_„Die ersten Tage gings. Ich hab zwar Caleb Petrowka und Melissa oft im Unterricht und in den Pausen getroffen, doch sie ließen mich in Ruhe. Ich konnte mich gut alleine durchschlagen... Ich hab sehr schnell Anschluss gefunden. Nicht alle Schüler waren so wie Melissa oder Petrowka. Auch wenn man das glaubt, doch nicht jeder in Durmstrang ist gleich besessen von der schwarzen Magie und abgrundtief böse. Gut, vielleicht waren sie es nur zu mir nicht, weil ich reinblütig bin. Sie zeigten mir vieles an der Schule und behandelten mich eben wie eine Mitschülerin... bis zu jenem Tag... Ich erinnere mich daran als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich wollte den Brief an James schreiben, habe die Eule bekommen gehabt. Ich saß auf dem Quidditchfeld, da hatte ich immer meine Ruhe vor allen. Es war niemand da. Natürlich wars gefährlich, das wusste ich, aber ich glaubte, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab immer dabei habe, könnte ich mich auch wehren. Ich habe falsch geglaubt, es stimmte nicht... An jenem Tag kam er auf mich zu... Caleb Petrowka... Ich hab ihn kommen sehen und obwohl ich wusste was mir bevorstand... hab ich mich auf die Konfrontation eingelassen, statt wegzulaufen..."_

Sie legte eine Pause ein, um tief durchzuatmen. Ihr Herz war mittlerweile so schwer geworden, dass sie Angst hatte, es würde jeden Moment rausfallen. Die Hände zitterten leicht, egal wie sehr sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Irgendwo spürte sie auch, wie sie sich immer mehr in das tiefe kleine Loch der Einsamkeit eingrub. Nicht ein Mal wollte sie sich umdrehen, um ihre Freunde ansehen zu können. Die Angst, dass James, Lilli und Sirius die Schuld bei ihr suchen und finden würden, war einfach zu groß.

_„Ich unterlag ihm im Kampf, denn er war nicht allein...Ich hab sie nicht kommen sehen. Ich hab sie nur gespürt. Es war wie ein tiefer Druck in den Rücken hinein und es dauerte keine Minute. Es tat nicht mal weh, komisch, oder? Aber danach hatte ich keine Kontrolle mehr über mich selbst, wusste gar nicht wieso ich wohin ging, oder was ich da schrieb...Aber ich spürte... dass ich in meinem Körper nicht allein war. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie das ist, wenn man seinen Körper mit einer anderen Person teilt, die ihr überhaupt nicht kennt, aber genau wisst, dass sie... böse ist?!" __  
__  
_'Ich weiß wie das ist,' dachte Lilli wehmütig. Es kostete soviel Kraft es nicht laut auszusprechen, damit die Freundin weiterfahren konnte mit der Erzählung._  
__  
„Ich hab all ihre Gedanken gehört und sie ist... fast Voldemorts Abbild... Die gefallene Phowlyris... Sie wurde Shanoba getauft, das hab ich zumindest mitgekriegt. Er bedeutet Macht... Sie hat all meine Gedanken durchforstet und sovieles herausgefunden, was sie nicht hätte wissen dürfen... Und je mehr Erinnerungen sie sich ansah und sie wieder in mich aufkeimen ließ, umso schwächer fühlte ich mich immer wieder. Es tat nicht weh... Dieses Eindringen und übernehmen der Sinne... Zumindest nicht in diesem Moment und das Nächste was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich bei IHM befand..." __  
__  
_„... Voldemort..."_  
__  
_Sie nickte vorsichtig auf Sirius leises Flüstern hin. Lilli und James hatten selbst jetzt noch nichts gesagt, was nichts daran änderte, dass Anna spüren und fühlen konnte, dass sie Angst hatten. Ihre Stimme schien langsam zu versagen, je intensiver sie ihre Furcht, ihre Gefühle spürte. _  
__  
„Er hat mittlerweile eine große Armee gewonnen...Die Dementoren gehorchen ihm, Shanoba hat viele Phowlyris von ihren Ansichten überzeugt, das Volk der Phowlyris ist gespalten...,die Werwölfe hören auf ihn und noch viele andere Wesen, die ich nur aus den Geschichtsbüchern kannte... Sie sind gefährlich, ich hab einige von ihnen kennengelernt. Sie waren bei ihm, als er-" _

Es ging nicht... Sie wollte es erzählen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Dieses Erlebnis sollte ihr Geheimnis bleiben... vorerst, zumindest.

„Anna?" warf Lilli nachdenklich ein. Sie hatte zugehört, hatte sich ihre Meinung gebildet und nun lag ihr noch eine letzte Frage auf den Lippen.  
„Die Phowlyris, Shanoba, war in dich drin... und jetzt?"

„Sie ist weg," flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme.  
„Ich weiß nicht wohin. Sie hat meinen Körper verlassen und dann war sie mit einem mal ganz weg und... ich erinnere mich nur noch an die Dunkelheit. Das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass ich plötzlich im Potteranwesen stehe. Und wisst ihr was das Schlimmste an allen ist?"

Es war Frust, der aus ihr heraussprach, weil ihre Freunde es nicht offen aussprechen wollten, doch dies ganz klar in der Luft hing.

„Ich besitze auch das dunkle Mal, ich habe James Mal mit dunkler Magie versteckt, ich benutzte die unverzeihlichen Flüche, ich war besessen von der Phowlyris und ich weiß, dass ihr alle dasselbe denkt wie ich, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich die erste bin, die es ausspricht. Wie lange dauert es, bis ich die Beherrschung über mich selbst verliere und auf einen von euch losgehe?! Und wisst ihr was? Ich habe wirklich Angst, dass es jeden Moment soweit sein könnte und ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe, weil diese Phowlyris noch immer versucht, mich wieder für sich einzunehmen! Ich... Ich sollte nicht hier sein..."

Sie schämte sich, schämte sich so sehr, dass sie ihre Schwäche zeigte. Ihre Freunde hatten sie einfach nur angesehen und egal wie sehr Anna versuchte ihre Gefühle zu verstecken. Sie konnte es nicht. Sovieles stürzte sich auf sie ein. Es waren nicht nur Sirius, James und Lillis Gefühle, sondern mehr. Es waren ihre eigenen Gefühle, die sie nicht länger hinter verschlossenen Mauern verstecken konnte und in diesem Moment, in dem sie es einfach nicht mehr verhinern konnte, zum Vorschein traten und sie für sich einnahmen. Wut über alles was bisher passiert war, Frustration, weil sie trotz ihres Blutes nicht im Stande gewesen war, das zu verhindern, Angst, weil noch sovieles auf sie zukam, denn Voldemorts Worte, so sinnlos sie auch klangen, waren deutlich zu verstehen. Hass auf das Gute, weil es einen nicht vor Leid bewahren konnte. Misstrauen gegenüber ihren Freunden, weil sie nicht wusste, ob sie auch dies gemeinsam durchstehen konnten. Schmerz, weil dieses qualvolle Gefühl in ihrem Inneren so sehr darauf verharrte zu bleiben und immer schlimmer und intensiver wurde.

„Ist es das, was du bei mir gedacht hattest?"

Und ohne es richtig zu wollen hatte ein einziges Gefühl den ganzen Ansturm verdrängt. Es war als ob man sie bei etwas ertappt hätte, was sie selbst noch nicht wusste, dass sie falsch gemacht hatte.

„N-Nein," antwortete sie ohne auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert zu haben und dabei war es egal gewesen, wie getroffen und verwirrt sie zurückblickte. James hatte das erreicht was er wollte. Es war vielleicht das erste mal, dass er das wirklich so sagen konnte. In den letzten Jahren war ihm oft vieles egal geworden, was ihm nicht hätte egal sein dürfen und vieles war ihm wichtig gewesen, was nie die Berechtigung hatte, um seine Kraft zu verdienen. Er hatte sich um Melissa bemüht, weil er wollte, dass sie leben konnte nach allem was sie durchmachen musste. Am Ende wollte sie seine Hilfe nie, denn irgenwo tief in ihrem Inneren hatte Melissa Kingcade wohl nie die Wahl gehabt zwischen der weißen und der dunklen Magie, denn sie hatte sich selbst die Wahl nie gegeben. James erkannte die Wahrheit nur viel zu spät. Und nun wo es darum ging, Anna zurück zu ihnen zu holen, da war er bereit dafür gewesen, bereit, ein Stück von sich selbst herzugeben, ein Stück aus sich heraus zu gehen und zu zeigen, dass auch er etwas brauchte und wollte. Bisher hatte es ihm sein Stolz untersagt, seinen Freunden ein solcher Freund sein zu können und jetzt, in seiner Beziehung zu Lilli, wusste und spürte er irgendwie, dass es in Ordnung war, was er tun wollte. Kälte war nicht der Weg zum Glück, aber Zuversicht und Freundschaft dafür, war der Weg zum Frieden.

„Wieso glaubst du also, dass wir das über dich denken? Dachtest du wirklich, es macht bei uns einen Unterschied ob sowas einer Anna White passiert, statt einem James Potter? An, du kennst uns doch schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit? Wir sind zusammen groß geworden. Du warst dabei als wir herausfanden, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Haben wir ihn deswegen verstossen, weil wir einmal im Monat Gefahr laufen, von ihm angefallen zu werden?! Du warst dabei und hast uns sogar geholfen, als wir Animagi werden wollten. Du hast als einzige herausgefunden, dass ich das dunkle Mal an meinem Rücken trage und hast mir trotzdem geholfen. Du hast mich gewarnt als du glaubtest, Lilli wäre in Gefahr und DU warst diejenige, die auf Diana Ayenterros Seite stand, als wir sie alle für eine feige Verräterin hielten. Wie kommst du also auf die Idee, dass wir jetzt vor dir Angst kriegen sollten?! Ich weiß, ich hab dir nie wirklich dafür gedankt und ich weiß, dass ich als Freund in vielerlei Hinsicht versagt habe. Aber deine Hilfe damals war wichtig für mich und... ich würde mir nen Arschtritt geben, wenn du meinetwegen Zweifel hast, ob unsere Freundschaft überhaupt eine Zukunft besitzt, denn das hat sie auf jedenfall."

Worte, die sie mitten ins Herz getroffen hatten. Unfassbar und tief.

„Ich-"

„James hat Recht," sagte Lilli ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum sie diesmal eingeschritten hatte, statt es Sirius oder James zu überlassen. Es war einfach ein Gefühl, dass ihr sagte, dass sie etwas tun musste und dass es richtig war, was sie machte

„Ja, du benutzt die dunklen Flüche, aber nicht, um zu schaden? Du machst es doch nicht aus purer Bosheit?! Du hast deinen Eltern damals den unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, um dich selbst zu retten, weil du um dein Leben gefürchtet hast. Und weisst du, Anna, ja, ich habe Angst, aber nicht weil du gefährlich sein könntest, sondern weil ich nicht will, dass das hier nun endet. Wir sind noch nicht am Ende angekommen. James ist noch immer in Gefahr und... du weisst um sovieles mehr als ich. Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach so abhauen und dich der Verantwortung entziehen."

'Der Verantwortung entziehen?' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Kehr mit uns nach Hogwarts zurück und stell dich dem was kommt. Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, ist James verloren. Voldemort braucht euch beide, um das zu bekommen was er will und wenn er dich schon hat, dann wird er umso härter darum kämpfen auch James benutzen zu können.Ich hab schließlich von DIR gelernt weiter zu machen."

'Von mir?' Es war Licht, dass in ihr wieder wuchs, dass sie von Sirius zurück bekommen hatte.

„Seid ihr euch überhaupt im klaren, was das bedeutet?! Sirius, Lilli? Jetzt ist es nicht mehr nur James, der das dunkle Mal trägt, sondern ICH auch und ich bin wesentlich gefährlicher, denn im Gegensatz zu James, könnte mich Shanoba jeden Moment wieder anfallen und Besitz von mir ergreifen. Ich wüsste nicht mal wie ich mich wehren sollte..."

„Das kriegen wir schon hin," versuchte Lilli es aufs neue. Sirius und James hatten von Anna zu Lilli einfach hin und hergesehen ohne selbst etwas zu dem klärenden Gespräch beizutragen. Eher waren beide selbst überrascht davon, wie Lilli auf einmal aus sich heraus kam.

„In Hogwarts gibt es bestimmt viele Bücher über die Phowlyris und ich denke, Dumbledore wird uns auch helfen, wenn du es ihm erzählst. Er bereut es wirklich, dass er dir nicht vorher schon helfen konnte. Du hättest ihn sehen müssen, als er die Nachricht bekam, dass du aus Durmstrang verschwunden bist. Und dann sorgen wir gemeinsam dafür... dass Voldemort dir und James nicht noch mal so nah kommen wird..."

'Ausgerechnet Lils,' dachte Anna leise und je klarer sie ihre Gefühle einordnen konnte, umso mehr bekam sie das Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Sie blickte zu ihnen auf, blickte in das Gesicht von Lilli Evans und je länger sie in die bittenden grünen Augen der Freundin sah, umso mehr schien etwas in ihr anders zu werden. Noch wusste sie nicht was, aber irgendwo war sie sich sicher, dass sie es noch herausfinden würde.

„Sicher?"

„Absolut," antwortete Sirius und lächelte stolz von Anna zu Lilli rüber, die in diesem Moment leicht rot wurde von dem begeisterten Blick der beiden Jungs.

„Okay..." flüsterte Anna schließlich.

* * *

Und als Dumbledore am Abend nach Hause kam, fand er seine Urenkelin alleine am Fenstersims ihres Zimmers sitzen. Es war fast wie an jenem Tag als er ihr den Zauberstab geschenkt hatte. Sie saß da, den Blick verloren in die weite Ferne gerichtet, doch wandte sie sich ihm zu als er herein trat. Diesmal wurde er nicht ignoriert oder mit einem grummeln bedacht.

„Hey..." grüßte sie ihn leise. Er schritt näher zu ihr rüber, bis er schließlich, wie auch damals schon, vor ihr stand.

„Morgen ist es also soweit?!"

„Hogwarts..." Sie nickte bejahend. Sie würde da wohl zurückkehren...

„Ich habe hier etwas für dich, Anna."

Er hatte ihren Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervorgezogen und ihn ihr auf seiner Handfläche ausgebreitet. Erschrocken und gleichzeitig auch erfreut und überrascht blickte sie vom Zauberstab zu ihm hinauf. Sie sah seinen gut gemeinten Ausdruck, sah den warmen Blick und musste einfach lächeln.

„Wie?! Ich mein..."

„Ich denke, du brauchst deinen alten Zauberstab nicht länger. Ich habe mir erlaubt, diesen hier putzen und säubern zu lassen."

„... Du wusstest doch gar nicht, dass ich... Ich mein, du hast damals selber-"

„Ich weiß."

Es war keines dieser überheblichen Aussagen, die man sonst von einem erwachsenen kannte. Als Albus Dumbledore ihr dies eingestand, da tat er dies mit Reue und Fürsorge. Seine kristallklaren Augen leuchteten sie einfach nur liebevoll an, so wie es die Augen eines Urgroßvaters eben tun sollten und Anna?! Sie tat das, was eine Urenkelin tun sollte. Sie nahm den Zauberstab an, stellte sich auf die Beine und umarmte Dumbledore... Das erste mal, seit dem sie überhaupt denken konnte und es fühlte sich nicht nur anders an, sondern auch gut und vertraut.

„Danke..." flüsterte sie leise.

„Ich habe zu danken, Anna... Ich habe zu danken, denn du hast einem alternden Mann verziehen, dass er den Schutz der Mehrheit immer vor dem Wohl seiner eigenen Familie gestellt hat. Dies hat ab nun ein Ende..."

„Ich weiß..." antwortete nun auch sie und konnte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen... Gut,vielleicht hatte sie doch mehr von ihm als sie glaubte.

* * *

Währenddessen fand einige viele Kilometer von ihnen entfernt etwas anderes Bedeutsames statt. Es war auf dem Anwesen der Potters, auf einem Hügel weit entfernt vom Haus, welches zum weiten Meer hinaus ragte. Wieder leuchteten die Sterne am Firmament, heller als am vorigen Abend, prunkvoller als sie sonst leuchteten. Es war als ob auch sie etwas feiern würden. Lilli und James standen auf diesem Hügel und sie hatte ihm alles erzählt, jeden einzelnen Tagtraum, alles was Tricia ihr gesagt hatte, alles was sie gesehen hatte und alles was sie dabei fühlte. James blieb bei ihr stehen, hörte ihr zu und nickte verstehend, wenn sie ihn ansah. Und als sie ihn nachdem fragte, worum seine Schwester sie gebeten hatte, antwortete er ehrlich und aufrecht.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr, Lils. Es ist zu lang her. Ich weiß irgendwie, dass da etwas ist, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr was.."

„Du musst dich daran erinnern..."

„... Ich weiß nicht wie."

„Es tut mir leid, Tricia sagte mir auch nicht mehr."

„Mhm... Und sie ist jetzt ganz sicher weg?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich habe zumindest nicht mehr geträumt und auch sonst... Weißt du, als ich diese Tagträume hatte war es fast so, als ob ein 2. Mensch in mir drin wäre, oder eine 2. Seele. Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich bin frei, das fühle ich..."

James nickte bedrückt. Es war ein schrecklicher Gedanke, dass seine Schwester nun irgendwo in einem Reich der Finsternis weilte und dort gefangen war. Sie mochte ihm in der letzten Zeit anders und fremd geworden sein, aber sie hatten eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen, war seine Schwester und er wuchs mit ihr auf. Er wünschte niemanden ein solches Ende, erst Recht nicht seiner eigenen Familie.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir Leid?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich hab einfach das Gefühl, als ob es mir Leid tun müsste."

„Nein... Du warst schließlich diejenige, die das ertragen musste. Mir sollte es Leid tun, dass ich dir nicht besser beigestanden bin."

Sie konnte nicht anders als aufzulächeln. Es stimmte, als sie diese Tagträume hatte, wollte sie sie los werden, hatte sie gehasst ohne Ende, hatte denjenigen verflucht, der dafür verantwortlich war und wollte einfach nur, dass sie aufhörten. Aber jetzt, wo sie endlich vorbei waren, da konnte sie damit leben. Sie war nicht sauer, dass sie ausgesucht wurde. Sie hoffte einfach nur, dass sie wirklich geholfen haben und dass sie noch viel helfen konnten.Sie war nicht böse auf Patricia und sie würde sie niemals in die Finsternis schicken wollen... Sie wünschte ihr einfach nur die Freiheit, die sie verdient hatte.

Und als in diesem Moment ein sanfter Wind zwischen sie hindurch fuhr und beide ohne erdenklichen Grund zur Seite blicken schien es, als hätte sich mit dem Wind eine Milchstrasse am Abendhimmel gebildet, an dessen Ende ein neuer Stern glänzte.

_„Danke, Lilli...Für deine Stärke."_

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass Patricia Potter nicht in der Hölle war, sondern im Himmel...

* * *

„Miss White?!"

„Anwesend," sagte Anna und hob gelangweilt ihre Hand. Da war sie schon in der Abschlussklasse, galt in der Zauberwerwelt als erwachsen und voll straffähig und dann musste sie sich immer noch brav bei der Anwesenheit melden.

„Gut, dann fangen wir gleich mal mit dem Test an."

„Test?!" fragte sie etwas zu laut, denn Professor Hopshinaus hatte sich böse funkelnd umgedreht und sich ihr zugewandt.

„Ja, ein Test, Miss White. Haben sie etwa nicht gelernt? Der Test steht bereits seit Wochen fest."

„Ähm..." machte sie lediglich und weiter kam sie auch nicht. Die Professorin ließ ihren Zauberstab einmal elegant vor sich schwingen und schon flogen die Papiere auf die Schüler zu.

James fing sein Blatt mit der rechten Hand auf und grinste sie dabei augenzwinkernd an, Sirius hatte seine linke Hand ausgestreckt, um seine Prüfung aufzufangen, dabei blitzten sie seine strahlend weißen Zähne an und so streckte auch Anna ihre rechte Hand hoch um ihrerseits das Stück Pergament abzufangen.

KRACH

Ihre Hand war noch immer nach oben gestreckt, die Prüfung aber klebte an ihrer Backe... als sie es abzog und auf den Tisch hinknallte, hätte sie schwören können wie die beiden Jungs daneben prusten mussten.

„Beginnen sie jetzt, sie haben 40 Minuten..."

Kaum gesagt, schon getan. Alle Schüler der Klasse für „manisch aggressive Fluchwütige Zauberer und Hexen" begannen prompt die Fragen zu beantworten, allein Anna verzog die rechte Augenbraue, als sie den Test überflog.

"Was tun sie, wenn sie einem Todesser, schrägstrich, befreundeten Zauberer oder Hexe gegenüber stehen?"

a) Ich setzte ihn mit einem gemeinen Fluch außer Gefecht, dann stelle ich Fragen

b) Ich benutze sofort einen unverzeihlichen Fluch, sprechen kann man danach immer noch

c) Ich bitte ihn freundlich seinen Zauberstab runter zu nehmen, um ein friedliches Gespräch mit ihm zu finden.

"Wenn sie morgens aufstehen, ist ihr erster Gedanke, wenn sie in den Spiel schauen...?"

a) Merlin, sehe ich heut wieder gut aus!!

b) Wer mir heute über den Weg läuft, den polier ich die Visage. Ich bin so gut drauf!

c) Gewalt ist keine Lösung. Ich bin ein friedlicher Mensch :)

Irrte sie sich, oder hatten diese Fragen irgendwie gar nichts mit Zauberer zu tun?!Sie warf einen Blick zu ihrer rechten Schulter, wo James saß und sie ganz genau sehen konnte, dass sein Kreuz bei a) stand...

„Spicken sie? Das ist nicht erlaubt."

a) Ja, ich spicke und bekenne mich schuldig.

b) Ja, ich spicke, aber wirklich nur gelegentlich.

c) Ja, ich spicke. Es tut mir leid...

„Was?!" Ein Blick nach vorne und sie sah Sirius, der eindeutig mit der Feder an seinem Schädel kratzte. Dachte er wirklich über die Frage nach, von der sie glaubte, dass er darüber nachdachte?!

„Denken sie gerade nach, ob ihr ehemaliger Partner nicht doch mehr für sie ist und über was er wohl gerade nachgrübelt?"

a) Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich liebe ihn noch.

b) Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich bin nur zu blöd es ehrlich zu zugeben.

c) Ja, aber ich will nicht den ersten Schritt tun.

"Was...?"

„Haben sie das Gefühl, als ob sie gerade merkwürdig träumen und lieber aufwachen sollten?"

a) Ja, irgendwie schon, aber bekomme ich dann nicht ein _T_ wenn ich das ankreuze?

b) Vielleicht, aber wenn ich das denke, dann ist es doch kein Traum, denn in einem Traum würde ich nicht denken, dass es ein Traum ist?!

c) Nein, solche Idiotentests sind doch das Normalste was es gibt?!

„Okay..." dachte sie etwas verwirrt und musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen, den Test wirklich weiterzumachen. Egal, wie blöd die Fragen wurden. Irgendeinen Sinn würden sie schon haben, wenn ihr Urgroßvater es zuließ, dass dieses Unterrichtsfach überhaupt existierte in seiner Schule.

„Haben sie sich heute schon gefragt, ob etwas einen Sinn hat, wenn ein anderer es befürwortet, obwohl sie selbst es für Schwachsinn halten?"

a) Ja, habe ich

b) Nö

c) Öhm...

„Anna? Es ist spät, du solltest aufstehen..."

„Hö?"

„Hören sie vertraute Stimmen, die urplötzlich mit ihnen sprechen?"

a) Ja, jeden Tag, was soll ich tun?

b) Nö, ich bin nicht irre, nein,nein

c) Hab ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht, doch jetzt wo's ichs les...

„Anna?"

Sie verspürte irgendwie das Bedürfnis aufzustehen und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, tat sie auch genau dies.

„Miss White," drang die strenge Stimme der Professorin an ihr Ohr und erinnerte sie ziemlich stark an die von Professor Jaivenko, nur eben ohne Dialekt.  
„Miss White, stehen sie auf..."

„Was?"

„Steh auf..."

"Ähm..."

„Anna?"

Sie drehte sich zur Seite, wo Sirius und James standen und sie leicht verängstigt anstarrten.

„Anna?"

Auf der anderen Seite befanden sich nun Lilli und Diana, die sie vorher in diesem Klassenzimmer noch gar nicht wahr genommen hatte.

„Steh auf, Anna..."

„Ohoh, ich glaub sie wird verrückt."

„Lass das Padfoot, sie wird nicht verrückt. Sie ist nur leicht plem plem in der Birne."

„Ich-"

„Anna? Sollen wir mal nen Psychoheiler rufen?"

„ICH BIN NICHT PLEM PLEM!"

„ANNA, STEH AUF, VERDAMMT!"

Und als sie schließlich die Augen einmal richtig aufschlug blickte sie in die schwarzen Augen von Sirius Black, der sie breit grinsend anstarrte und sich das richtig große Lachen mit viel Mühe verkneifen musste.

„Aufstehen, Miss White... heut ist der erste Schultag."

Also verdrehte Anna irre die Augen und machte eine Fratze wie'n durchgedrehter Gartengnom.

'Ein Traum... Was für ein Alptraum.'

„Schlecht geträumt?"

„Nö."

„Wirklich?"

„Nö."

„Du hast aber gemurmelt."

"Ähm..."

„Irgendwas, von wegen... du bist nicht plem plem?"

"Öhm..."

„Spät erst eingeschlafen?"

„Nö."

„Sehr wortkarg heut."

„Nö."

„Dann sag was anderes als Nö."

„Nein?"

„Sehr komisch."

„Geb ich zurück. Bis gleich."

Während Anna unter die Dusche verschwand, packte Sirius ihr die Schulsachen zusammen. Wenig später schlurften beide die Stufen hinab in die Küche, wo Dumbledore stand und sie mit einem Stück Toast in der Hand begrüßte.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei."

„Morgen," grüsste Sirius überschwänglich aufgedreht zurück. Er hatte eine seltsam gute Laune.

„Morgen," murmelte Anna müde und ließ sich als erstes auf einem der Stühle nieder. Ihr wurde schlagartig wieder bewusst, was sie im Begriff war zu tun, nämlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, statt sich hier für immer und ewig zu verkriechen. Irgendwo wollte vor Aufregung nichts wirkliches durch ihren Mund in den Magen wandern.

„James und Lilli warten auf euch am Bahnsteig in KingsCross. Ein Taxi wird euch hinbringen."

„Taxi?"

„Ja, Anna, ich muss vorher noch kurz ins Zaubereiministerium und werde von da aus sofort nach Hogwarts reisen."

„Es ist halb 9 Uhr früh," bemerkte sie misstrauisch.

„Ja, aber der Minister hat mich in einer dringenden Angelegenheit zu sich gebeten. Es geht um die neue Professorin für das Fach „manisch aggressive Fluchwütige Zauberer und Hexen", Frau Hopsamgehen."

„Was?"

„Das war ein Scherz," zwinkerte er belustigt und lächelte süffisant.  
„Ich sollte aufhören die Gedanken von Teenagern zu durchforsten..."

Und mit diesem weisen Satz als Abschluss stand der Schulleiter schließlich auf, drückte seine Urenkelin kurz aufmunternd die Schulter und schritt schließlich zum Kamin hinaus mit den letzten Worten: „Geht nicht zu spät, sonst fährt der Zug ohne euch ab."

Mit einem Feuerzischen im Kamin war er schließlich weg und Sirius konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sich seiner gegenüber so stark zu nähern, dass sie beim umdrehen fast gegen seine Nase geknallt wäre.

„Professor Hopsamgehen?" grinste er noch breiter als vorhin im Schlafzimmer.

„Blödmann," grummelte Anna und drückte ihn wieder zurück.

* * *

Hogwarts Express

In einigen Abteilen saßen ein bis 2 Leutchen drin, in manch anderen sogar 3 oder 4, ganz selten traf man 6 an und während es bei den anderen relativ ruhig oder realtiv laut war, war es in einem anderen Abteil relativ merkwürdig. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und alles was man sah, waren die Beine von 2 Männern und 2 Frauen, die friedlich auf ihren Plätzen saßen.

„Es war einfach ein bescheuerter Traum..." hörte man von einer weiblichen Stimme nach außen dringen als man ab und zu an der Kabine vorbei schritt.

„Ich find ihn genial."

„Würdest du nicht mehr finden, wenn du's selber geträumt hättest, Sirius."

„Ich hatte auch mal einen bescheuerten Traum in dem ich nen Walzer mit Snape hingelegt hab. Was vollkommener Schwachsinn ist, denn wer würde schon mit Snievellus tanzen ohne dabei in triefendem Fett zu ersaufen?"

„Snievellus? Merlin, Prongs, bist du krank?"

„Hast du nie solche Träume?"

„Nö, du etwa, Lils?"

„Ähm..."

„Du hast geträumt, dass du James Potter nackt malst?"

„Was?"schoss es von beiden Männern heraus.

„Danke, An!"

„Huch... Das wollte ich jetzt nicht laut sagen."

„Du solltest eh nicht anderer Leute Gedanken lesen ohne ihre Einwilligung."

„Lilli-Blümchen, nicht mal ich bin so pervers."

„Pervers?! Sirius!"

„Hey!"

„Aihh!"

„Autsch, was soll denn das, das ist mein Fuß, den du da verbiegst, Lilli."

„Dafür drückt Sirius mit dem Knie gegen meine Backe."

„Das bin ich nicht. Wie soll ich mich rühren, wenn du mich am Boden festgetackert hast?"

„Ach, das ist Lilli's Backe..."

„ANNA!"

„Aijohhhh..."

„Wuah!"

„Was geht denn da drin vor sich?" fragte ein 2. Klässler einen anderen 2. Klässler, die gerade zusammen an dem Abteil vorbei kamen und unter dem Vorhang, wo man vorher 4 Beinpaare von 4 Schülern sah, nun ein zusammengeknoteter Haufen mit 2 Gesichtern, Arschbacken, Händen, Armen, Füßen und feuerrote sowie schwarze Haare bestaunen konnte.  
„Da sitzen glaub ich die Marauder drin. Die sind total irre..."

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lang, da traten die 4 schließlich wieder bepackt mit ihren Schultaschen und Büchern auf den Hof des Hogwartsschlosses. Die Tore öffneten sich und gewährten ihnen sofortigen Einlass, was nicht bedeutete, dass die vier auch einfach so hinein gegangen wären. Eine Weile lang standen sie da, starrten ins Innere des Hofes, in den Himmel, wo die verschiedenen Eulen hier und da hin flogen und sahen schließlich einander an.

„Zurück in Hogwarts..." sagte Anna, nicht wirklich erfreut. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl tatsächlich wieder hier zu stehen und zu wissen, dass man die letzten 2 Monate wohl an einem so vertrauten Ort verbringen würde, nur nicht so wie früher, sondern ganz anders. Alles würde sich ab nun an hier verändern und das Hogwarts, dass sie kannte und in dem sie aufgewachsen war, würde es nicht mehr geben.

„Auf in den Kampf," lachte Sirius, schnappte sich einfach ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich ins Schloss hinein. James und Lilli folgten ihnen und nur wenige Augenblicke später waren sie bereits mitten im Geschehen. Hunderte von Schülern gingen an ihnen vorbei, Geister flogen über sie hinweg, der Geruch von alten Gemäuern lag in der Luft, die Kerzen warfen ihr dumpfes Licht in die Gänge ab und während sie mit ihren Freunden die vertraute Vergangenheit durchschritt, kam sie einfach nicht umhin doch ein paar mal erfreut zu lächeln. Das hier... fühlte sich wirklich schön an... fast ein wenig wie früher...Dumbledore hatte ihr auch erlaubt wieder in ihrem alten Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm zu wohnen und als sie mit Lilli in ihr früheres Zimmer zurück schritt kroch ihr aufs neue ein tief empfundenes Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Wer schläft jetzt hier?"

„Alice, Kathryn und ich."

„Kathryn?"

„Linley-Ford, eine neue Schülerin, die vor wenigen Wochen hier angefangen hat."

„Oh... Irgendwie komisch wieder hier zu sein."

„Komisch... aber ich finds schön..."

Anna lächelte... Sie wusste nicht wieso sie das tat, aber sie konnte es und es tat gut. Ihr Herz schien sich wieder mit Wärme zu füllen und alles um sie herum wurde ein Stückchen heller.

„Hey, ich glaubs ja nicht!" Innerhalb von einer Sekunde hatte sich eine weibliche Person auf sie gestürzt und ins Bett niedergerissen.  
„Anna!"

Es war niemand anderer als Alice Stattler, die sich so sehr über die Rückkehr der Freundin freute.

„Du bist wieder da, also stimmen die Gerüchte doch!"

„Gerüchte?"

„Ach, irgendwelche Slytherindeppen meinten, dass du eher in Askaban sitzen würdest."

'Alice...'

Anna konnte ihr darauf nicht antworten, konnte nicht mal irgendetwas Schlagfertiges von sich geben, denn es stimmte ja. Eigentlich müsste sie in Askaban sitzen...

„Ähm... ich geh dann mal," sagte Kathryn, die Anna bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Oh... nein, warte," rief ihr Lilli nach.

„Kathryn Linley Ford, Anna White..."

Beide nickten einander zur Begrüßung einfach nur zu. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber für Anna ging von Kathryn etwas Merkwürdiges aus, dass sie noch nicht richtig deuten konnte...

„Ihr solltet zum essen kommen..." sagte Kathryn bevor sie schließlich nach draußen ging und die drei zurück ließ.

„Sie ist also die 4. Mitbewohnerin?"

„Yeps, aber sie ist okay..."

Da Anna keine Widerworte geben wollte und dies in dem Moment auch für unnötig hielt, ging sie mit Alice und Lilli hinab in die große Halle, um zu Abend zu essen. Sicher, irgendwo hatte sie Angst vor dem, was kommen würde, vor den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler, vor den Sätzen, die sie aufschnappen könnte und ganz egal ob es ihr in dem Moment weh tat, sie würde es überleben. Warum? Weil ihre Freunde da waren...


	69. Chapter 69

**Seraph:** +g+ Ja, kannste XD +stolz auf die Schulter klopf+ Thx fürs Review. Lg

**lady89:** Mhm, Absicht. Ich glaub, hier spielte bei ihnen auch die Erleichterung eine große Rolle, dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. Uh, Shanoba wird noch vorkommen ;) In den finalen Chaps demnächst kommt sie auf jeden Fall noch mal. Aber vll. eher etwas überraschender, auf wen sie es abgesehen hat. Thx fürs Review. Lg  
**  
Syb:** Yups, mir wars wichtig, dass auch wieder mehr von der Beziehung zwischen Dumbledore und Anna herein kommt. Thx :) Geb mir Mühe beim schreiben. Thx fürs Review. Lg

_  
A/N: Uhhh, schon krass, dass wir mit Black Heart auch langsam ans Ende kommen. Ich würd sagen (da ich viele Chaps zusammengefasst habe) sind es ab nun hier noch ca. 4 bzw. 5. Je nachdem, wie ich die letzten Chaps zusammen fasse. Alleine sind sie doch ein wenig zu kurz und fast schon Chapverschwendung. Öö Aber wirklich nur fast. Na, ich bin auch schon ganz gespannt, wie dann Black Heart II bei euch ankommt. Bin schon ganz hibbelig am schreiben XD Glg_

* * *

Chap 69 - Hogwarts, just as normal school 

Durch die Utze, die sie in knapp 1 ½ Monaten schreiben würden, hatten sich die Unterrichtsfächer komplett verschoben und geändert, damit die Schüler mehr Zeit bekamen, sich auf die bevorstehenden Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Während die anderen in ihren jeweilien Unterrichtsfächern waren, saß Anna mit Lilli auf den Ländereien, die Bücher vor sich aufgeschlagen und in vollkommen entspannten Positionen.

„Vingardium Leviosa."

Und schwups begann das hinab gefallene Blatt geschmeidig in der Luft zu flattern. Lilli blickte Anna überrascht an, die ihr stolz zuzwinkerte.

„Hey, da soll noch einer sagen, ich beherrsche die Zauber nicht."

„Na, besser als Peter beherrscht du sie auf jedenfall."

„Peter?"

„Wormtail."

„Ich weiß wer Peter ist. Ich meinte eher, dass es doch klar ist, dass ich sie besser als er behersche."

Anna lachte amüsiert.

„Wohl wahr... Weißt du noch, wie er die Feder in der 1. Klasse zur Explosion gebracht hatte?"

„Und in der zweiten..." fuhr Lilli grinsend fort.

„Und dritten und vierten und fünften," prusteten sie zusammen weiter und lachten weiter.

„Hat er in es nicht sogar mal im Gang mit einer Kerze versucht?"

„Die auf Professor Flitwicksschädel explodiert ist. Pete kann von Glück reden, dass sie aus war, sonst hätte Flitwick jetzt keine weißen Haare mehr sondern ne Kojak Glatze."

„Oh Merlin..."

Lilli kam kaum aus dem Dauergrinsen heraus. Wenn sie sich jetzt an diese Zeit zurück erinnerte, dann musste sie wirklich lachen. Ja, das waren 6 merkwürdige Schuljahre gewesen und keines ging ohne irgendein dämliches Ereignis vorüber, über das sie sich halb kaputt lachen konnte. Es war ein anderes Gefühl alleine zu lachen oder miteinander zu lachen und das tat sie hier. Mit Anna war es wirklich anders und genau so fühlte sie sich auch. Besser... Sie war froh, dass sie wieder da war.

„Na, sieh mal einer an, wer ist denn da lebendig wieder in Hogwarts..."

Frustriert sah Lilli zur Seite und erblickte Severus Snape, der mit seinem Zaubertrankbuch da stand und sie ausdruckslos ansah. Es war ihr klar, dass er kaum sie gemeint haben dürfte. Anna schlug ihr Buch zu und stand schließlich genervt auf. Lilli tat dasselbe.

„Ich verspüre nicht die geringste Lust mit dir auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen, Severus."

„Ich will auch nicht lange stören..."

„Du solltest nicht mal kurz stören..."

Er gab ein arrogantes Schnauben von sich, während er seine Augenbraue genau so selbstgefällig verzogen hatte.

„Nun stell sie schon, damit ich endlich meine Ruhe vor dir habe. Der letzte mit dem ich jetzt nämlich quatschen möchte bist du, Snape."

„Ah, Anna..."

„Direkt nach dem Schwachkopf von Malfoy..." setzte sie angenervt hinzu als seine Stimme ertönte und er hinter dem Baum neben Severus auftauchte.

„Was wird das hier? Idioten unplugged? Wer kommt als nächstes? Einfallspinsel Goyle?"

„Und Snape? Hast du sie schon gefragt?" schnappte Malfoy hochnäsig.

„Dazu blieb mir keine Zeit..."

„Wie weise," lachte sie schnippisch. „Denn ich kann mir besseres vorstellen, als euch zwei zu einer Gehirnzelle mehr zu verhelfen, was natürlich ne Bereicherung für euch ist. Danach hättet ihr schon 2."

Sie stieß sich zwischen ihnen durch und ging schnellen Schrittes zurück zum Schloss, zu schnellen Schrittes, wie Lilli feststellte, die ihr gefolgt war. Wieso hatte sie Angst?! Musste sie Angst vor einer lächerlichen Frage haben oder war es eher die Furcht vor ihnen beiden? Weil sie diese Ausstrahlung hatten, die sie so sehr an ihre Zeit bei Voldemort erinnern könnten? An das kalte und grausame Gefühl der Einsamkeit und unendlichen Schmerzes? Sie wollte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie es der Freundin jetzt ging und Anna hatte auch kein Wort zu ihr gesagt. Selbst nicht als sie durch das Tor zurück ins Schloss schritten. Sie sah wie sie schluckte und leicht verwirrt um sich sah. Lilli konnte die Schüler und Schülerinnen an den Ecken erkennen, wie sie tuschelten und flüsterten. Sie hörte nicht was, aber sie konnte es sich vorstellen.  
_  
Stimmt das? Seid ihr euch sicher?__  
__Ja, sie soll zu Du-Weißt-schon-wem gehören.__  
__Wie kann sie nur? __  
__Ich wusste es schon immer. Schon wie sie die letzten Jahre rumgelaufen ist. __  
__Ja, das hätte man sich doch denken können, dass sie sich für etwas Besseres hielt.__  
__Weil sie reinblütig ist?__  
__Nein, weil ihre Eltern beides Todesser sind.__  
__Wieso darf sie hier sein? __  
__Was will sie noch hier?_

„Anna."

Erschrocken hatte diese aufgeschrieen, was die Mädchen dazu bewegt hatte, sich ihr zuzuwenden. Anna und Lilli hatten erst jetzt bemerkt, dass es Sirius gewesen war, der seine Arme um Anna geschlungen hatte, um sie an sich zu drücken.

„Sirius..." flüsterte sie leise.

Ein Teil von ihr schien erleichtert und überglücklich zu sein, dass er bei ihr war und ein anderer Teil... das glaubte Lilli zumindest, wollte wohl einfach nur weglaufen, am besten aus Hogwarts raus. Warum? Weil es ihr früher genau so erging, als sie noch niemanden hatte. Immer wenn sie diese Gänge entlang schritt und die Augen von Melissa und ihren Freundinnen auf sich bemerkte, verspürte sie den Drang wegzulaufen, egal ob Diana oder Alice in dem Moment zu ihr dazu gestoßen waren.

„An... du zitterst ja..."

Vorsichtig ließ er sie los um sie ansehen zu können und tatsächlich erkannte er in ihren Augen Enttäuschung und Trauer... Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da hatte sich ihr Ausdruck gewandelt und die ganzen Gefühle wurden hinter einer kalten Wand versteckt. Sie lächelte wieder und hätte ihm fast ihr Buch auf die Brust gehauen.

„Hey, erschreck mich nicht so..."

Die Mädchen blickten wieder weg und vertieften sich weiter in ihre Lästereien, während Anna mit Lilli und Sirius, nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick an sie, weiter ging.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Passiert? Wieso?"

„Wir sind gerade Malfoy und Snape begegnet," erklärte Lilli, die sich sicher war, dass Sirius es sonst bestimmt nicht erfahren hätte.

„Malfoy und Snape? Was wollten sie?"

„Sie-"

„Ihren Intelligenzquotient erhöhen," fuhr Anna dazwischen und tat die Sache amüsiert ab. „Wieso bist du hier?"

„Wie?"

„Du hast jetzt nicht Zaubertränke? Schon vergessen, dass man die Klassen getrennt hat?"

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und wollte dich sehen."

In seiner Stimme lag etwas Ungläubiges und Frustriertes. Frustriert, weil sie das nicht selbst erkannt hatte, vielleicht?

„Sorgen? Um mich? Sirius... solltest du nicht lieber bei Kathryn sein?"

„Kathryn?"

„Deine Freundin? Ford?"

"Ähm... Nein?"

„Du hast mir ihr geschlafen."

Ihm wurde augenblicklich klar, was das hieß. Seine Gedanken wurden mal wieder gelesen...

„An," sagte er vorsichtig.

„Tut mir leid. Ich will es nicht, aber... ich hab es nicht unter Kontrolle. Und siehs von der positiven Seite, Black..."

Sie grinste als sie am Gangende ankamen, wo sie getrente Wege gehen würden.

„So musstest du's mir nicht sagen..."

Anna hatte sich nicht mehr umgedreht als sie fortschritt, während Sirius Lilli bittende, fast flehende Blicke um eine Erklärung zuwarf. Sie zuckte nur mit der Schulter, bevor sie besorgt der Freundin folgte.

„Anna?"

„Hm?"

„Was war das?"

„Was war was?" fragte sie leicht verwirrt und blickte beim gehen zu ihr rüber.

„Hallo Lilli."

„Na, das mit Sirius..."sagte Lilli in einem Ton, als wäre das ganze doch offensichtlich worauf sie ansprach.

„Muss ich dazu wirklich noch etwas sagen?"

„Hey Lilli."

„Ich hab seine Gedanken gelesen. Ich weiß, ich soll das nicht ohne eure Erlaubnis tun, aber im Moment ist es mehr wie ein Zwang, es unabsichtlich zu tun. Und Sirius geht mit Kathryn, bzw. er hat sehr schnell jemand neues gefunden, der ihn tröstet."

„Hi, Lils."

„Ähm... hi," sagte sie mit merkwürdigem Blick und sah dem Mädchen hinterher, dass sie gerade gegrüßt hatte. Es war eine Rawenclawschülerin, die sie nicht kannte, die aber anscheinend sie...

„Susannah Water. Sie ist eine 5. Klässlerin. Ich glaub... sie steht auf Sirius und James. Hat zumindest im Gemeinschaftsraum oft davon gesprochen"

Diana war zu ihnen herangeschritten und winkte Anna zur Begrüßung zu. Anna und Lilli gehörten zu der halben Gryffindor-klasse, die Zaubertränke gemeinsam mit einem Teil der Rawenclaws, Slytherins und Hufflepuffs hatte. Anna spürte erst jetzt, dass sie gar nicht mehr so schüchtern war wie früher?! Irrte sie sich oder änderten sich die Zeiten hier wirklich brutal schnell bzw. wie konnte sich Hogwarts innerhalb von wenigen Monaten so stark verändern?

„Klasse, Diana und wieso grüsst sie mich? Nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hätte... ist ja auch das Normalste auf der Welt, dass man in einem Moment noch von allen ignoriert und im nächsten von wildfremden gegrüsst wird."

„Damit musst du dich abfinden, Lils," hatte Anna süffisant grinsend von sich gegeben. Sie wusste offenbar etwas, dass Lilli nicht wusste.

„Du bist James Potters Freundin und hast mehr oder weniger seine Ex-Freundin abgelöst. Willkommen... Du bist die neue Melissa Kingcade der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberer und Hexerei."

Und mit dem trockenen aber äußerst wirkungsvollen Satz schritt sie voraus in die Klasse hinein...Lilli schritt ihr mit merkwürdigem Blick nach während Diana auf ihren fragenden Blick hin nur die Schultern zuckte.

„Ich bin nicht Melissa," führte Lilli das Gespräch fort, kaum dass sie sich neben Anna hingesetzt hatte. Diana direkt gegenüber von ihnen.

„Weiß ich, aber für die-" Sie zeigte absichtlich extra auffällig auf nen Haufen kichernder Slytherinweiber an der Ecke „bist du's."

„Bin ich was?"

„Ein Melissa Kingcade Verschnitt."

„Hmpf."

„Na, ist doch so? Melissa ist nicht mehr in Hogwarts und du bist jetzt James Freundinn. James Potter's Freundin, bedenke."

„Und was soll das bitte heißen?"fragte sie belustig und verzog einfach nur amüsiert den Mundwinkel. Irgendwo war sich Lilli sicher, hier gerade ziemlich heftig auf den Arm genommen zu werden, aber Anna beugte sich ernst zu ihr vor, auch wenn sie ihren Mundwinkel ebenfalls amüsiert verzogen hatte.

„Dass DU, Lilli Evans, diejenige bist, mit der man sich gut stellen möchte, weil man es sich nicht mit den Maraudern verscherzen möchte."

„Anna, das ist lächerlich. Bevor du ankamst, haben sie mich nicht mal wahr genommen."

„So?! Ich will ja nicht schlecht von unseren Mitschülern sprechen, aber Fakt ist, dass der Großteil davon nicht weiß was er tut. Sie richten sich nach der Masse. Sie suchen jemanden der sie führt, der ihnen das sagt, was sie tun sollen. Als Melissa allen sagte, Lilli Evans ist eine Muggelgeborene und Schlammblüter, dachte das auch ein großer Teil und jetzt, wo Malfoy sagt, Anna gehört zu Voldemort, da glauben es auch alle. Und ob du's willst oder nicht, Lils. Du bist das Gegenstück zu ihm. Die Schüler brauchen sowas doch immer."

„Ähm..." machte sie und wollte etwas erwidern aber es kam ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen. Nicht mal als die Tür aufging und Professor Ick herein schritt, um den Unterricht zu beginnen. Sie blickte kurz nach links zu Diana, die sich aber bereits in ihre Notizen vertieft hatte und aufmerksam dem Lehrer lauschte. In Lilli schossen soviele Gedanken durcheinander. Am Anfang hielt sie es für Schwachsinn als Anna ihr die Theorie mitteilte, aber wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie Recht. Es stimmte, dass Lilli sich seit Melissa's Weggang anders fühlte, dass sie sich anders behandelt fühlte, seitdem sie mit James zusammen war und als Paar galten. Es stimmte, es hatte sich sovieles verändert. Diana war offener geworden, Anna war ihr gegenüber vertrauter und sie sprach mit ihr viel mehr als letztes Jahr noch. Ihr Leben hatte sich gewandert. Sie hatte in diesem einen Jahr wohl mehr erlebt, als in ihrem gesamten Leben und es fühlte sich nicht mal schlecht an, wie man es glauben sollte. Alles was bisher passiert war, mag es noch so viel Angst und Furcht mit sich getragen haben, für diesen einen Moment brachte es etwas Gutes mit sich. Zusammenhalt, Freundschaft, neue Erkenntnisse über seinen Gegenüber...Und egal, wie sich alles verändern würde. Sie war noch immer sie selbst, irgendwo tief in ihr drin, war sie noch immer Lilli Evans... oder?

* * *

Sirius wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Die Tatsache, dass Anna jetzt wusste, dass er mit Kathryn geschlafen hatte, oder die Tatsache, dass sie glaubte, dass es ihm mehr bedeutet hätte? Er wusste eigentlich nur eins, dass er es klar stellen musste. Eigentlich hatte er mit Kathryn kein Wort mehr getauscht, seit dem er wieder in Hogwarts war und zudem auch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, sie nun darauf anzusprechen und zu erklären, dass die eine Nacht für ihn nicht mehr war als ein einmaliges Erlebnis.

„Prongs," rief er auf dem Flur als er den besten Freund mit Remus den Gang entlang gehen sah. Ausgelassen und lachend waren sie stehen geblieben, um auf ihn zu warten.

„Padfoot, was-?"

„Jetzt nicht. Habt ihr Ford gesehen?"

„Kathryn? Hat glaub ich gerade Zaubereigeschichte."

„Okay, danke. Bis dann."

Schwups, war er wieder an ihnen vorbei gegangen. Die Stunde musste gleich vorüber sein und egal was war, er musste mit ihr sprechen. Jetzt und sofort, um das aus dem Weg zu räumen, was sich mit voller Wucht vor einigen Stunden zwischen Anna und ihm gedrängt hatte.  
Sicher, er hatte in seinem Leben schon mehr Frauen gehabt, als ihm lieb war und bei jeder war es immer nur Spaß gewesen. Er mochte sie alle und es war auch immer sehr schön in den Momenten mit ihnen gewesen, aber etwas Ernsthaftes hatte er nie wirklich gefühlt... bis bei ihr, bei Anna. Es war nicht mal etwas, dass er sich selbst eingestehen wollte, mehr etwas, dass er irgendwie mit der Zeit herausfand. Das Mädchen, dass die ganzen Jahre über an seiner Seite stand und mit ihm Scherze und Streiche spielte, dass ihn auch schon mal hart von der Seite anfauchte, was keiner seiner Freunde sonst wirklich wagte, war das Mädchen dass er tatsächlich liebte.

„Sirius."

Ruckartig blieb er stehen bevor er beinahe mit der Person zusammen gestoßen wäre, die er eigentlich suchte.

„Oh, hey Ford. Ich meinte, Kathryn... Können wir reden?"

„Sicher," antwortete sie vorsichtig und folgte ihm in einen etwas abgelegeneren Gang, wo nicht ganz so viele Schüler herum standen oder wanderten.

„Es geht um Anna nicht wahr?"

„... Oh... woher-"

„Alice hats mir erzählt."

„Stattler."

Eine bedrückende Stille baute sich zwischen ihnen auf und Sirius wurde schmerzhaft klar, was er schon wieder getan hatte. Durch seine unüberlegte Handlung, die aus dem Bauch heraus kam, weil er sich selbst in diesen Dingen einfach nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, hatte er einfach wieder mit den Gefühlen eines unschuldigen Mädchens gespielt. Mit Kathryn gespielt. Ihr niedergeschlagener Ausdruck und ihr trauriger Blick mit den Augen sagten dasselbe, wie viele Mädchen vor ihr.

„Es tut mir leid..." Und das meinte er auch so. Kathryn aber seufzte schwer bevor sie schließlich kräftig einatmete.

„Ist schon okay...," meinte sie mit frustrierter Stimme. „Du bist... und bleibst eben Sirius Black, nicht wahr? Der Herzensbrecher von Hogwarts..."

Sirius versuchte zu lächeln, aber eigentlich war das nicht unbedingt ein Ruf, auf den man stolz hätte sein wollen.  
Sie fuhr ganz langsam an ihn heran, bis sie aufs neue so nah war, dass er den Duft an ihrem dünnen Hals riechen konnte. Er wollte nicht zurück zucken, wie er es bei jeder andere gemacht hätte. Hier machte sie nun den letzten Schritt, also ließ er es einfach zu, dass sie schließlich sanft ihre Lippen ein letztes Mal auf seine Wange presste...

_asculto mi, dementio post malus_

* * *

„Ah."

Anna blieb mitten beim gehen stehen. Ihre Hand wanderte an ihre Brust, während die andere sich fest an die Wand krallte, förmlich schreiend nach Halt. Ihre Knie hatten unter ihr nachgegeben und irgendetwas zog sie nach unten. Ein plötzlicher Druck auf ihren Rücken und ein schmerzhafter Stoß gegen ihre Brust. Sie hörte Lilli besorgt nach ihr rufen, sah Diana, wie sie panisch um sich herum nach Hilfe sah, dann schloss sie ihre Augen.

Als Anna ihre Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie in die schwarzen Augen ihres Partners. Sie blinzelte verwirrt, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und erkannte, dass sie sich in ihrem eigenen Bett im Gryffindorturm befand.

„Hey," flüsterte Sirius besorgt und hatte ihr geholfen sich aufrecht hinzusetzen.

„Hey... Was ist passiert?"

„Bist umgekippt. Ayenterro hat mich geholt und ich wollt dich ursprünglich in den Krankenflügel schaffen. Prongs meinte... Prongs-"

„Das dunkle Mal..." hauchte sie traurig als es ihr bewusst wurde und zog ihren Ärmel hoch um es ansehen zu können. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, da konnte Sirius sehen, dass sie von dem schrecklichen und ekelhaften Anblick förmlich gelähmt war. Im Gegensatz zu James versteckte sich ihr Mal nicht. Es war offen zu sehen und es brannte und zeichnete ihren Arm, als ob es sie als Besitz der dunklen Seite zeigen wollte. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf das Mal und zog mit den Fingern den Ärmel wieder hinab um es zu verdecken.

„Das mit mir und Ford..."

Seine Augen wanderte wieder zu ihr hinauf in der Hoffnung, dass auch sie ihn ansehen würde und sie tat es. Verletzt und unscheinbar leuchtete sie ihn an, wieder etwas neues an ihr. Nach all den Jahren glaubte er sie langsam zu kennen und doch fanden sich immer wieder neue Dinge in dem Mädchen.

„Das war nicht so wie du denkst, An."

Sie schwieg und ließ ihn reden.

„Ja, wir hatten etwas miteinander. Kurz. Ich mein..."

Es brach aus ihm heraus, wie eine frustrierte Welle ließ er sich schließlich einfach gehen. Er saß da wie ein kleiner unschuldiger Junge, der zum ersten mal in seinem Leben einen Fehler begangen hatte und diesen nun zugeben musste. Alles was sie sehen und spüren konnte war ein Teil seiner Augen, die traurig auf seine Finger, auf ihren Arm starrten, war die einzelne Haarsträhne, die ihm sanft in sein niedergeschlagenes Gesicht fiel, war das pochen seines Herzes, dass in ihr eindrang und ihres berührte.

„Es tut mir leid... "

Wäre Anna nicht Empathin und wäre es hier nicht Sirius, dann hätte sie ihn wie jeden anderen behandelt, der ihr auf solch erniedrigende Weise weh getan hatte. Aber es war Sirius Black und sie war Empathin. Sirius gehörte zu ihr seit dem sie sich kannten. Seine Augen, sein Herz, in das sie reinsehen konnte als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren in der großen Halle in Hogwarts, als der Hut sie in ihre Häuser einwies, hatte sie gefesselt, hatte ihn gefesselt. Zwei schwarze Augenpaare, beide so unglaublich voll von Schmerz und Einsamkeit. Beide sind aufgewachsen ohne dass ihre Eltern ihnen viel gaben oder Liebe schenkten, beide erfuhren sie in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal was es hieß Freundschaft zu besitzen. Und beide Herzen hatten ab jenem Tag einen unsichtbaren Handel miteinander abgeschlossen. Sie würden einander alles verzeihen, weil nur sie einander wussten, wie der andere sich fühlte.  
Also legte sie ihre andere Hand an seine Schulter und drückte sich zu ihm hinab. Ihre Wangen berührten einander, ihre Körper spürten sich gegenseitig, ihre Herzen schlugen füreinander.

„Tu das nie wieder..." flüsterte sie leise. Er sagte nichts, doch das sanfte Nicken an ihrer Schulter ließ sie verstehen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schluckte unhörbar, nur für sich selbst.

* * *

Nach diesem kurzen Schwächeanfall wollte sie zurück in den Nachmittagsunterricht. Obgleich es ihr nicht wirklich wieder 100 Prozentig gut ging, wollte sie auf keinen Fall mehr verpassen als nötig war. Denn unglaublicherweise, trotz der Tatsache, dass Voldemort hinter ihnen her war und sie bei dem Versuch ihn an seiner Handlung zu hindern sterben könnten und trotz der Tatsache, dass ihre Eltern noch immer da draußen herum liefen und ihr womöglich in jeder unerwarteten Minute über den Weg laufen konnten, um ihr Leben wieder zur Hölle werden zu lassen, wollte Anna ihrem Traum, später einmal Quidditchsspielerin bei den Chudley Cannons zu werden nicht aufgeben und da zählte nun mal größtenteils Talent und auch... Schulwissen. Die Cannons wollten keine Hohlbirne bei sich beschäftigen und Anna hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihre Noten so zu übertrumpfen, dass sogar Dumbledore überrascht von ihr sein würde.

An jenem Abend hatte aufs neue Anna die Rundgänge mit Lilli übernommen. Es war Vollmond und gewöhnlich hatten da die Marauder mit Remus etwas anderes zu tun.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du ein wenig zu hart mit ihm umspringst?" begann Lilli als sie den ersten Gang nach Ordnung durchsahen.

„Hart?" lachte Anna verbittert zwischen dem schnarchen von Sir Achnard, der dabei schön ins Letzchen sabberte.

„Ja, hart. Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass er noch immer verrückt nach dir ist?"

„Klar, er ist verrückt nach allem, was er nicht haben kann und der Blinde mit dem Krückstock sollte sich mal Gefühlsantennen anwachsen lassen, denn ich sehe nichts von dem. Weißt du, was er gemacht hat, als ich nicht da war?"

Lilli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mit Ford gepennt."

„Oh..."

„Nicht Oh, Lilli, sondern Bäh!"

„Och, Anna."

„Gut, ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass er das so einfach hin nimmt, dass ich abhau und aufgeb, aber..."

„Aber?"

Sie lehnte sich an die Wand, mitten im Gang. Er war leer, kein Porträt zierte das kahle hier und wenn nicht die Fackeln leuchten würden, wäre hier wohl absolut kein Leben drin.

„Ich hab ihn gerufen..."

„Gerufen?" wiederholte sie leise auf Annas Erklärung.

„Ich hab ihn um Hilfe gebeten und... er... er hat einfach nicht hingehört."

Sie seufze niedergeschlagen und fixierte den Steinboden unter sich. Es brauchte hierbei keine Emphatie, um zu bemerken, wie schlecht es ihr wirklich ging. Lilli wollte sovieles tun, aber... sie blieb einfach nur stehen und starrte die kraftlose Gestalt der Freundin vor sich an.

„Ich war niedergeschlagen, am Ende, einfach nur kaputt und... er hat mich nicht mal gehört. Er hat einfach weggesehen..."

Sie wollte weinen, allein der Gedanke an jenem Abend zurück und sie wollte einfach nur noch ihren Frust hinaus schreien. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an alles, nicht haargenau an jede Einzelheit, nur an die unendliche Qual, das eisige Gefühl der Einsamkeit und an Sirius, wie er da stand, wie er sie ansah und dann, wie er sich umdrehte und fort ging, aufwachte...

* * *

„Habt ihr euch eigentlich jetzt schon wieder zusammen gerauft?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern als sie bei der Tür zur heulenden Hütte ankamen, Peter hinter ihnen hertappsend.

„Wasn das für ne Antwort?"

„Die Antwort, die ich auch von An bekommen hab."

„Ein schulterzucken?"

„Nein, gar nichts. Weißt du… langsam werd ich aus dem Mädchen nicht schlau. Ich mein, immer wenn ich denke, hey, jetzt hats gefunkt und machte plopp, dann kommen wir uns näher, fast zu nah. Wenn Lilli und du damals nicht bei Dumbledore erscheint wärt, dann hätten wir es getan. Aber es ist nicht so, als ob wir zusammen sind. Sie will es irgendwie nicht. Denn nach einer lieben Geste, haut sie aufs neue zurück, versteckt sich und gibt nichts von sich selbst mehr. Es ist eher wie ein harter Schlag weg von ihr, dass ich ihr ja nicht zu nah kommen soll."

„Aber du weißt doch, wie Anna ist?"

„Ich hab ihr erklärt, dass das mit Ford nichts weiter als ein Ausrutscher war. Mensch, ich bin ein Kerl!"

„Padfoot?" sagte James sicher und hatte ihnen den Weg in das Zimmer versperrt.

„Anna liebt dich. Das ist so klar wie die Tatsache, dass jeden Tag die Sonne aufs neue aufgeht. Aber sie hat viel durchgemacht. Weder DU noch ICH wissen, was bei Voldemort passiert ist und aus eigener Erfahrung, Kumpel…. Ist so etwas nicht leicht zu verarbeiten. Und Anna ist anders als ich…. Gib ihr etwas Zeit…. Ich kenn sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie immer noch auf dich steht und mit dir zusammen sein möchte. Sowas geht halt nicht von heut auf morgen."

„Es sind inzwischen aber fast 2 Wochen."

„Gib ihr Zeit... Du musst dich jetzt konzentrieren, also schieß die Gedanken weg, Padfoot."

Er öffnete die Tür und schritt mit ihnen in den kleinen Raum, wo Remus in einer Ecke saß und bereits auf sie wartete. Dies würde eine harte Nacht werden, so verstand Sirius. Er würde es nicht können, die Sache mit Anna einfach vergessen.

* * *

„Alles okay?" fragte Lilli besorgt, als sie das Starren der Freundin bemerkt hatte. Anna atmete einmal tief ein, bevor sie sich vom Fenster abwandte und sich ihr zuwandte. Sie nickte vorsichtig und verwarf den Gedanken der schmerzvollen Sehnsucht nach Sirius.

„Ja, klar... Lass uns gehen."

„Du siehst müde aus," bemerkte Lilli besorgt und es stimmte. Sie war müde, ihr ging es nicht gut...

'Ich hab meine Emphathie einfach nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich fühle Dinge, die ich gar nicht fühlen möchte. Von allen Seiten, von den Schülern hier in Hogwarts, von Ford, von Sirius, James und dir... es quetscht sich einfach hinein und egal wie sehr ich versuche, diese Gefühle aussen vor zu lassen und eine Mauer um mich herum zu errichten, gelingt es mir einfach nicht. Ich kann die Abneigung der anderen spüren und es ist mir nicht egal.'

„Ich bin okay," antwortete sie stattdessen.

„Und selbst wenn ich es dir nicht abnehme, würdest du mir doch nicht die Wahrheit sagen."

Anna lächelte schief auf diesen Kommentar ihrer Freundin hin, bevor sie schließlich ihren Weg durch die Gänge fort setzte. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht mit Lilli sprechen wollte, es war mehr die Tatsache, dass sich ihr Körper nicht gut anfühlte. Gefühle strömten auf sie ein. Gefühle aus ganz Hogwarts. Hatte sie früher nur die erspüren können, die sie wollte, so ging dies jetzt nicht mehr. Lauter Gedanken, lauter Stimmen in ihr drin. Sie hörte Lilli nicht gut, hörte sie nur stumpf und sogar ihre Gedanken drangen in sie ein.

_Die Uztprüfungen werden schwer. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Ich kann doch nichts?!  
Dieser mieser Trottel. Wie konnte er mich nur betrügen?  
Ich liebe sie nicht, wie sag ichs ihr nur?  
Ich will ihm nichts tun  
Wieso tut er nichts?  
Ich hab Angst, ich will hier weg  
Ich will zu meiner Mammi  
Bald ist das Jahr vorbei  
Wo ist der Sommer geblieben?  
Bald hab ich das was ich möchte, für immer frei sein..._

Schmerz... höllischer Schmerz, der in ihr aufkeimte und durch die Fasern ihres Körpers hindurch zog. Jeder Nerv pochte auf, sie musste sich zusammen reißen um zumindest noch zu atmen. Tausende Gedanken stürmten auf sie ein und von allen Seiten in einem einzigen Augenblick.

„Anna?" begann Lilli besorgt als die Freundin abrupt stehen blieb und sich mit der Hand aufs neue ans Herz fasste. Sie atmete ruckartig, ihr Körper zitterte und sie schien sich nur mit Müh und Not an der Wand festhalten zu können.

_Er muss damit aufhören  
Soll ich sie morgen fragen?  
Wir müssen zusammen bleiben  
Professor Ick ist echt fair, ich könnt eine Chance bei der Prüfung haben  
Ich muss hier weg. Sie müssen das alleine machen. Er wird mich sonst umbringen  
Alles wird gut werden, nur noch dieses eine mal. Ich brings zu Ende...  
Nein! Er hat ihn verletzt. Was mach ich nur?  
Wieso hab ich nur nicht das rote Kleid angezogen?  
Ich liebe dieses Mädchen so sehr  
Hab ich genug für morgen gelernt?  
Sie ist so eine blöde Kuh  
Arsch_

'Ich bin so müde, warum hören sie nicht endlich auf'

Ihr Herz pochte mittlerweile so laut, sie hatte Angst, es würde jeden Moment einen lauten Sprung aus ihrer Brust heraus machen.

„Anna?"

Ihre Knie gaben aufs neue nach während die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf immer lauter und klarer wurden. Von allen Richtungen stürmten sie auf sie ein, erdrückten sie, schlugen auf sie ein. Sie spürte aufs Neue den kalten Steinboden unter ihren Knien und Händen. Anna befand sich auf alle viere gestützt auf dem Boden, während ihre Haare ihr rechts und links von der Schulter glitten und sie keuchend nach Luft schnappte. Panik keimte in Lilli auf, denn kein helfender Zauber wollte ihr in diesem Moment kommen. Der Zauberstab lag in ihrer Hand, aber sie konnte nicht zaubern. Die Angst und Furcht etwas Falsches von sich zu geben war größer. Ihre Stimme hatte versagt und aus dem offenen Mund kam kein Wort heraus.

_Peter! Nein, Remus hat ihn erwischt. Merlin, steh uns bei __  
__Er geht auf mich los. Wieso kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren? __  
__Bald ist Hogwarts vorbei. __  
__Ich vermiss meine Freunde schon jetzt __  
__Was soll ich danach tun? __  
__Das gelbe Kleid hätte mir besser gestanden __  
__Endlich ein Date __  
__Der Abschlussball rückt näher. Wen soll ich nur fragen? __  
__Ich muss jetzt handeln __  
__Nein!!_

Ein letzter Schrei, dann war alles weg. Es war still geworden, sie hörte nun sich selbst atmen und ihr Herz Stück für Stück wieder leiser pochen. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen, um aus dem Chaos von eben heraus zu finden. Eine Hand hatte sich auf ihren Rücken gelegt und sie fühlte... es an ihrem Hals...  
Anna öffnete ihre Augen wieder und als sie sich mit der Hand an den Hals fuhr, spürte sie es, als sie mit ihrem Blick in die smaragdenen Augen ihrer Freundin blickte, sah sie es...

„Du..." begann ihre leise Stimme vorsichtig. Lilli verzog leicht den Mundwinkel, was ihr zwar wie die dämlichste Handlung überhaupt vorkam, sie aber nichts anderes zu tun wusste.

„Ich dachte, du brauchst die Kette mehr als ich... und... ich hab bisher nicht daran geglaubt, dass es tatsächlich hilft."

Sie war vorsichtig mit den Fingern über den glänzenden Kristall geglitten, der die Rose darstellte und egal wie leer, kraftlos und müde sie sich bis dahin gefühlt hatte, irgendwo spürte sie ein sanftes Licht in sich, dass ihr wie eine Kerze, irgendwo aus dem Dunklen heraus führen wollte.

„War das das dunkle Mal?"

„... Ich..."

Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte Anna keine Ahnung. Sie drehte sich zur Seite um sich hinsetzen zu können, lehnte sich da langsam an die Wand heran. Das Halsband war wirklich nicht ohne. Es schien das Brennen des dunklen Mals überraschend gut zu lindern, bis es nach wenigen Augenblicken ganz und gar verschwunden war.

„Danke..."

„Keine Ursache... Anna?"

„Ja?"

Sie hatte ihre Augen geöffnet um Lilli ansehen zu können, die nun irgendwie leicht verunsichert, jedoch noch genau so besorgt wie vorher drein blickte.

„Wusstest du, dass das Band vor dem dunklen Mal schützt?"

Ungewollt hatte sich ein Grinsen in dem müden Gesicht gebildet als sie verstand, worauf ihr gegenüber eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Ja... Und deine nächste Frage ist, warum ich sie dann nicht James schon früher gegeben habe?"

„Ähm," machte diese überrascht, denn das war genau das, was sie fragen wollte.

„Erstens, sähe James mit einem Halsband ziemlich unerotisch aus," dabei grinste sie jetzt so breit, dass Lilli selbst ein amüsiertes Lachen entfuhr. „Und zweitens, hat Gryffindor, das Halsband seiner Ehefrau geschenkt. Die schützende Wirkung bezieht sich nur auf weißmagische Frauen, nicht auf Männer. Es bringt also keinem Mann etwas, das Halsband zu klauen und für eigene Zwecke zu benutzen, was meiner Meinung nach unnötig ist, denn welcher Kerl trägt freiwillig ein Halsband? James Potter würde vorher nen Krug Drachenmist lebendig schlucken, bevor er sowas an seinem Hals heran lässt."

Und allein bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr Freund das schwarze Band mit dem Blumenkristall am Hals tragen könnte, kicherte Lilli ungewollt los. Ja, der Anblick hätte ihn wohl noch mehr gezeichnet, als das dunkle Mal am Rücken.

„James!" entfuhr es Anna plötzlich ruckartig und sie war mit einem mal wieder auf den Beinen.

„Was-?" begann Lilli, konnte jedoch ihre Frage nicht zu ende stellen denn Anna fiel schnurstracks wieder hinab auf den Boden und hockte wieder mit dem Po und den Füßen auf den kalten Marmor.

„Aua..."

„Hö?"

„Tschuldigung," murmelte sie kurz und kneifte die Augen zusammen, um die Schwärze vor ihren Augen zu vertreiben.  
„Bin noch nicht ganz fit..."

„Anna, was ist mit James?"

„James? Ah! Remus, ich glaub, er ist ausgeflippt. Aus den ganzen Gedanken konnte ich seine und Sirius auch hören."

„Oh... und... und was jetzt?"

„Kaffee trinken und abwarten. Wenn Remus die Jungs in Stücke reißt kriegen wir ne Mortz Abfindung als Ex-Freundinnen."

„Haha, ich lach mich krank," machte Lilli mit schiefem Gesicht, was Anna dazu brachte noch breiter als vorher schon zu grinsen.

„Dann sollten wir lieber mal nachschauen ob Remus die beiden schon zu Leberwurst verarbeitet hat."

„Anna!"

„War'n Witz."

Lilli war kaum 3 Schritte gegangen als sie verwirrt stehen blieb und neben sich blickte, wo eindeutig jemand fehlte, der eigentlich mitlaufen sollte.

„Ähm..." machte es hinter ihr.

„Anna?"

„Lilli?"

Die Freundin war sitzen geblieben und hatte etwas leicht bedröppelt und krumm den Mund verzogen.

„Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?" fragte sie schließlich mit einem leicht süffisanten Ausdruck.

„... Das... wäre nett, ja?"

Beide grinsten sich an, als Lilli ihr unter die Arme griff und ihr aufhalf. Mit stützender Hand humpelten beide in Schneckentempo hinaus.

* * *

Anna war oft genug mit Sirius durch die Geheimgänge geschlupft um zu wissen, wie sie schnellstmöglich zur Heulenden Hütte kamen und kaum vor die Tür der Heulenden Hütte angekommen, hörten sie auch schon das Heulen des Werwolfs die Luft durchschneiden. Erschrocken war Lilli zusammen gezuckt und stehen geblieben.

„Was ist?" fragte Anna.

„Ich muss mich sammeln."

„Sammeln? Gibt's dich denn mehrmals?"

„Witzig," gab sie trocken zurück. Anna sprühte ja vor Witz, dass man gegen die nächste Wand rennen könnte?!

„Hey, das Letzte mal als ich an nem Werwolf kam hat er James und mich fast getötet. Da ist es doch verständlich, wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht sofort die Hand schütteln möchte? Also, wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

Noch bevor jemand antworten konnte ertönte ein lauter Knall an der Holzwand und beide Mädchen zuckten einen Schritt zurück.

„Prongs!"

Anna und Lilli hatten nicht länger gezögert nachdem sie Sirius Stimme heraus dringen hörten. Augenblicklich ergriffen sie ihre Zauberstäube und während Lilli die Tür aufriss, wollte Anna den Fluch rein schreien um den Werwolf erstarren zu lassen.

„Nein!"

Noch bevor sie überhaupt etwas schreien konnte, hatte der Werwolf sie fast mitsamt der Tür umgerannt und landete nach einem hohen Sprung über Lilli mit seinen 4 Pfoten auf dem Gang draußen. Er knurrte wild um sich, seine Augen blitzen besessen auf und seine Zähne glänzten im Licht des Mondes spitz und gefährlich.

„Anna, Lilli," brüllte Sirius erschrocken, während der Animagus Prongs neben ihm hinaus sprang und sich vor den Mädchen aufbäumte. Er stürzte sich ohne zu zögern auf den Werwolf drauf und unter all dem Knurren und Fletschgeräuschen starrten sie wie gefesselt auf die beiden kämpfenden Tiere.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr sie noch alle?" donnerte Sirius, als er Anna und Lilli in den Raum hinein zog, weiter weg von den beiden kämpfenden Freunden.  
„Das ist gefährlich, verdammt. Was fällt euch ein hier aufzutauchen?"

„Wir wollten dir nur helfen."

„Wer hat behauptet, dass ich Hilfe brauche?"

„Ich-"

Ohne weiter auf seine Rüge einzugehen, hatte Anna seinen rechten Arm ergriffen, wo ein tiefer Schnitt den Umhang durchtrennt hatte. Blut sickerte aus einer langen Wunde heraus. Als Sirius bemerkte wohin seine Freundin eigentlich blickte, lächelte er, winkte aber kopfschüttelnd ab und hatte die linke Hand auf die Wunde gelegt.

„Du hast deine Gedanken wirklich nicht im Griff, oder?"

„Sieh mich nicht so an, An. So eine Wunde ist der Normal Fall einer Nacht mit Moony."

Das war gelogen und das wusste er und auch sie, nachdem sie ihre Augenbraue verzogen und ihn augenrollend angesehen hatte.

„So was zieht nicht, wenn man Gedanken lesen kann, wie?"

„Nein, tut es nicht."

Je länger sich die beiden in die Augen sahen, desto tiefer wurde der Blick und das Gefühl. Sie konnte jede einzelne Pore seines Gesichtes sehen, konnte das Funkeln im schwarzen Fenster seiner Seele spüren, konnte das pochen seines Herzens fühlen... Sie hatte es vermisst, hatte ihn vermisst... und sie brauchte ihn einfach.

„Ähm," ertönte Lillis Stimmte direkt neben ihnen und holte sie aus dem Gedankengang wieder heraus.

„Ich will nicht stören, will ich wirklich nicht, aber mein Freund hat gerade ein klitze kleines Problem. Nicht wichtig und weiter groß, aber wenn sein bester Kumpel die Güte hätte ihm dabei zu helfen, nicht das Abendessen seines anderen besten Kumpels zu werden, WÄRE ICH SEHR DANKBAR!"

„Oh," machte Sirius sofort und hatte sich ohne zu zögern mit dem Zauberstab hinaus begeben. Auch beide Mädels hatten sich hinaus begeben, nachdem der Werwolf ein weiteres mal laut aufheulte. James hatte sich wieder zurück verwandelt während Sirius mit dem Zauberstab einen Fluch nach dem anderen los ließ um ihn zurück zu drängeln. Lilli und Anna hatten sich derweil um James gekümmert, dessen Umhang, Jeans und Shirt fast nur noch zerfetzt an seinem Körper hingen und der für die diversen Wunden an seiner Brust noch ziemlich wohl auf zu seinen schien.

„Holla, was macht ihr denn hier?"

„James, wie um Merlins Willen ist das passiert?"

Lilli hatte ihn noch nie in diesem Zustand gesehen, was natürlich auch daran liegen könnte, dass sie noch nie wirklich bei einer Vollmondnacht bei ihnen dabei war.

„Wie ist was passiert?" fragte er lässig, lehnte sich mit einer Hand stützend an die Wand und grinste mit blitzenden Zähnen. Anna rollte unglaubig mit den Augen angesichts der Tatsache, dass er wie ein Penner von der Straße aussah, der gerade von nem beißwütigen Hund angefallen wurde.

„Na, was wohl?"

„Ach das?!" sagte er, als seien zerissene Kleidung an einem Typen das Normalste der Welt und ein alltäglicher Anblick.

„Ist nichts, Schatz. Moony und ich hatten nur eine Ausseinandersetzung wegen meiner Garderobe. Yop..."

Dazu hatte die Freundin, die neben dem Liebespärchen stand lediglich den Mundwinkel verzogen. Unter sich immer Panik schieben, Angst und Horror haben und sobald das Mädchen ihrer Träume auftauchte waren sie wieder die knallharten Jungs, die täglich mit einem Werwolf ein friedliches Pläuschchen halten konnten.

„Ola, ihrs."

Sirius hatte sich genau so entspannt und lässig zu ihnen gesellt.

„Yo, Prongs, übernimm du mal. Ich glaub, Moony will mal wieder mit dir spielen."

„Wieso mit mir? Er meinte grad noch zu mir, er wolle sich länger mit dir unterhalten."

„Awoh, gerade meinte er zu mir. Er möchte sich mal wieder dich zur Brust nehmen."

„Wirklich?! Ich hätte schwören können, er wollte mit dir unter 4 Pfoten allein raufen."

„Ich denke, er will euch beide zum schmatzen, äh, schwatzen."

Lilli musste lachen, als Anna den Satz absichtlich falsch ausstieß.

„Wo ist eigentlich Peter?"

„Die kleine Ratte ist verschwunden. Vielleicht hat Moony ihn erwischt und in ne Ecke geschleudert."

„Sirius, das ist widerlich," raunzte Lilli plötzlich und sowohl Sirius als auch James und Anna verwirrt zurück.

„Er ist einer deiner besten Freunde! Wie kannst du ihn als Ratte beschimpfen?"

Noch bevor dieser aus seiner schockierte was-ich?!-Pose wieder aufwachen konnte, gluckste Anna vergnügt.

„Lils, Peters Animagi-Gestalt ist eine Ratte."

„… Oh…."

Wieder gab es ein Heulen, durchdringender und lauter als vorher. Remus war wieder auf seinen Beinen, während seine Augen gefährlich aufblitzten im Angesicht seiner Beute.

„Oh, okay... Ich glaub... wir sollten wieder gehen, Lilli..."

„Gute Idee."

„Ach, jetzt aus dem Staub machen wollen," kommentierte Sirius trocken.

„Ihr kriegt das schon in den Griff," zwinkerte sie ihnen zu und zog Lilli mit sich von den Jungs weg. James hatte sich problemlos wieder in den Hirsch verwandelt, während Sirius einen Moment zögerte. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Anna, noch etwas unsicher und undefinierbar. Sie aber begann zu lächeln und nickte ihm zuversichtlich zu. Da hatte er verstanden. Es war ihr Herz, dass sprach. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber sie würden es schaffen. Nun wollte nicht mehr nur einer die feste Freundschaft, die Beziehung wieder zurück haben, sondern beide…. Und so nickte auch er ihr zu, bevor er sich in den Hund verwandelte und zum Hirsch dazu stieß, um den Werwolf von den Mädels wegzubewegen.

* * *

„Anna?" fragte Lilli kaum, dass sie durch die Gänge zurück nach Hogwarts schlüpften.

„Hm?"

„Das von eben… Ich mein…"

„Beruhig dich, Lils. Es ist alles vorbei und James und Sirius hätten niemals zugelassen, dass uns etwas passiert."

„Das mein ich nicht."

„…. Tut mir leid," sagte Anna, als sie Lillis geschockten und verängstigten Ausdruck bemerkte. "- dass ich so unüberlegt gehandelt habe." Ihr Blick war reuend und auch ehrlich gemeint. „Ich hatte nur eben… totale Panik. Ich mein, irgendwo weiß ich, dass James und Sirius gut auf sich selbst aufpassen können, aber eben… gingen die Nerven mit mir durch. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit hinein gezogen hab."

„Nein, ist schon okay," sagte sie aufrichtig. Gut, sie legte es nicht darauf an, täglich etwas mit einem Werwolf zu tun zu haben, geschweigedenn noch mal in solcher Panik vom Schloss zu rennen um nach ihren Freund zu sehen, wenn er gerade ein privates Treffen mit einem beißwütigen Freund hatte. Doch nach sovielen malen gewöhnte sie sich sogar fast schon daran, dass in ihrem Leben seit neuesten fast schon wöchentlich irgendetwas passierte, dass einem das Herz zum stehen bleiben bringen konnte. In einem Moment war es fast wie ein schrecklicher Adrenalinstoß, der sie in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte, wenn sie nicht etwas tat und nachdem es vorüber war, fühlte sie sich besser, fühlte sich lebendiger und stärker. Mit jedem Abenteuer gewann sie an Erfahrung und Kraft und das war nichts, wofür sich ihre Freunde entschuldigen sollten.


	70. Chapter 70

**Kupferchen:** Öhm... doch... eigentlich schon +grübel+ Aber ich dem Moment hat sie einfach nicht daran gedacht und Anna wohl auch nicht. Ergo kommt da noch was in den letzten Chaps. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

**Syb:** Weißt du und ich hoffe, da bist du mir nicht böse, aber die FF ist so lange her, dass ich keine Ahnung mehr hatte, was es war und ich glaub, es wird auch in den letzten Kapitel nicht geklärt. Vll. lass ich mir da noch was einfallen und schreib dann +nicknick+ Ich hatte damals zu viel um die Ohren und die Chaps kamen mehr selten als regelmäßig und das gepaart mit meinen löchrigen Erinnerung ergab nix gutes. +peinlich berührt gugg+ Und nope, Kathryn gibt Sirius nicht einfach so her, hihi. Aber das kommt auch erst in den letzteren Chaps. Thx fürs Review. Lg

* * *

_Chap 70_ - Something strange 

Als die Schüler an jenem Tag in die Große Halle schritten, folgten auch Lilli, Anna und Alice der Menge in die Halle hinein. Durch das Halsband, das Anna von Lilli zurück bekommen hatte, gewann sie auch wieder an Kraft und die ganzen Gedankengänge ihrer Mitschüler drangen nicht mehr mit Gewalt auf sie ein. Hier und da, sah sie die Blicke von einigen wenigen, von welche sie auch, ohne in ihre Gefühlsweit reinzublicken, wusste, was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Sie musste sich nicht mal Gedanken darüber machen, denn ständig hatten Alice und Lilli sie wieder abgelenkt durch irgendetwas, was sie ihr erzählten und worüber sie dann lachte. In ihrer Abwesenheit war tatsächlich einiges passiert gewesen und das durch Nacherzählungen zu hören kam lustiger an, als es tatsächlich gewesen war. Vor allem Alice konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Sirius ständig nachzuäffen und sich über seine Aktionen zu amüsieren.

„BurgerKing?"

„Ja, typisch Sirius, oder? Da redet man von Konzernnamen und er schnappt sich einfach den Nachnamen. Sirius Black BurgerKing."

Lachend setzten sie sich zu Kathryn dazu, die bereits am Gryffindortisch gesessen hatte. Anna hatte kein Problem sich zu dem Mädchen zu gesellen, zumal sie keine Angst vor ihr hatte und Lilli und Alice sowieso schon auf sie zugegangen waren. In gewisser Weise fand sie es sogar sehr schön zu wissen, dass Lilli sich im charakterlichen absolut nicht Melissa angeglichen hatte. Da, wo Melissa sofort jemanden ignoriert und weggeschubst hätte, weil sie ihr oder einer Freundin ein Dorn im Auge war, blieb Lilli neutral der Person gegenüber...

Eine Weile lang hatten sie weiter geredet über alltägliche Dinge, die passiert waren. Die Blicke der anderen Schüler störten sie keineswegs mehr, bzw. sie hatte sie nicht mal mehr wahr genommen und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sich die Jungs zu ihnen dazu gesetzt und der Platz um sie herum füllte sich noch mehr.

„Morgen," flüsterte James seiner Freundin zu und hatte zärtlich seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Er grinste und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, während sein Atem warm und vorsichtig an ihrer Haut kitzelte.Lilli lächelte angesichts der süßen Geste. Sie ließ sich einfach treiben und lehnte sich ohne groß nachzudenken mit dem gesamten Körpergewicht hinter an ihren Freund, der unglaublich aber wahr, Glubschaugen bekam und sich immer weiter und weiter schief zurück bewegte bis...

„Nei!!" PLUMPS. „Uahhhh."

* * *

Die erste Stunde an diesem Tag war für den einen Teil Verwandlung und während Sirius, Anna, Lilli und Remus zu Verwandlung schritten, humpelte James neben ihnen her.

„Was war denn das eben?" fragte Anna amüsiert während die Freunde mehr oder weniger neben dem humpelnden Freund mitgingen.

„Was denn?" fragte James unschuldig und tat als wäre es ganz natürlich, dass man mal eben nach hinten umkippte, wenn sich die Freundin an einen lehnte. Passierte doch täglich...

„Prongs, vielleicht solltest du deinen Rücken doch lieber von Lilli oder Anna verarzten lassen?"

„Quatsch, Padfoot, mir geht's gut."

Alle schritten zu Verwandlung hinein und setzten sich an ihre Plätze. James... mächtig langsam, als ob er bereits zum alten Eisen gehören würde. Auf Remus Gesicht konnte man eindeutig das Frustrierte sehen, das er dabei empfand, denn letztenendes war wiedermal er Schuld an dem Zustand seines besten Freundes.

„Guten Morgen," begann McGonagall als sie mit trommelndem Zauberstab den Raum betrat und sich an ihren Pult hinbegeben hatte.

„Wie gestern bereits wiederholt, hoffe ich heute nun auf eine Vorführung von eurer Seite. Wer möchte mir zeigen, wie man die Spinne in ein unbewegliches Sofa verwandelt?"

Wie immer, schon seit anbeginn seiner Schulzeit, starrte die Professorin natürlich James an, der grummelnd die Augenbraue verzog. Als ob der Muskelkater und das Brennen der Wunden noch nicht genug war, sollte er jetzt in völliger Konzentration etwas Ekelhaftes in etwas Bequemes verzaubern. Sonst gings ihr gut, ja?

„Mr. Potter? Wie wäre es mit ihnen?"

„... Mit dem größten Vergnügen," antwortete er sarakastisch, drückte sich genau so lahm auf die Beine und schritt leicht humpelnd nach vorn. Anna warf daraufhin Sirius einen Siehste-Blick zu, der unschuldig zurück zuckte und mit dem Finger auf sich selbst zeigte.

„Iiiiiich?" fragte er kaum hörbar für die anderen. „Ich hab nichts gemacht. Er hat sich doch immer dazwischen geworfen?!"

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du ihn nicht dazwischen geschmissen hast?"

„Du hälst mich für nen schönen Feigling, White."

„Beweis mir was anderes, Black."

„Ich weiß, dass manche Leute sagen, was sich liebt das neckt sich aber die beiden sind albern."

Auf Lilli's Kommentar hin verzog Remus leicht lächelnd das Gesicht, denn wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht.

James zuckte derweil vor der ganzen Klasse in Tempo eines betrunkenen Kaninchens seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf die Spinne, die ihm auf dem Pult von Professor McGonagall entgegen gähnte.

„Metamorphosius!" sagte er laut und deutlich. Die Spinne machte nur kurz große Augen bevor es Plopp machte und aus der Spinnte ein bequemes Sofa wurde... genau auf McGonagalls Pult, das krachend unter der neuen Last zusammenbrach.

„Huch... Verzeihung."

„Danke, Mr. Potter, allerdings wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie mitgedacht hätten, um die Spinne vorher auf den Boden zu befördern statt die Zimmergarnitur zur ruinieren."

„Ja, Professir."

Das meinte er nur ganz und gar nicht so, denn bei dem riesigen Grinsen, das er im Gesicht trug, hätte ihn das nicht mal Dumbledore abgenommen.  
McGonagall hätte ihm bestimmt eine Standpauke gehalten, wenn nicht in dem Moment die Tür geklopft hätte und die Schüler dadurch aufhörten leise zu kichern. Die Stimmen verstummten augenblicklich als man Dumbledore erkannte, der zu McGonagall schritt um mir ihr kurz tuschelnd ein paar wenige Wörter wechselte. James glaubte das Wort „lupins" gehört zu haben als er wieder langsam zurück an seinen Platz schritt. Anna verfluchte innerlich, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, sich darauf zu konzentrieren nur die Gedanken der Professoren zu ertasten, denn egal was sie jetzt tat, sie konnte kaum etwas spüren. Ihre Emphatie war außer Kontrolle geraten und sie fragte sich gerade was schlimmer war. Dass sie ohne Kette plötzlich alles um sich herum hörte, sogar die Gedanken, die sie nicht hören wollte oder dass sie mit Kette plötzlich nichts mehr wahr nehmen konnte, weil sich ihr Innerstes dagegen sträubte noch etwas aufzunehmen...

„Mr. Lupin? Bitte folgen sie mir."

* * *

Nach dem Unterricht hatten die Freunde Remus gesucht und auch gefunden. Er lag im Jungenschlafsaal des Gryffindorturms, nicht wirklich schlafend, aber auch nicht wach. Er war irgendetwas zwischendrin. Auf die Fragen seiner Freunde was passiert wäre und ob es ihm gut ging, reagierte er nicht. Unsicher warfen sie sich besorgte Blicke zu, denn wenn sie ehrlich waren, wussten sie nicht was besser war. Ihn alleine lassen, so dass er in Selbstmitleid zerfließen konnte, oder erst mal bei ihm bleiben um aufzupassen, dass er nichts Falsches tat, dabei aber riskieren, dass sie ihm auf die Nerven gingen? Sie beschlossen die goldene Mitte zu wählen. James, Sirius und Anna gingen hinaus, während Lilli bei ihm am Bett sitzen blieb und sanft über die Schultern strich um ihn zu trösten.

„Mir geht es gut..." hatte er nach einer Zeit geflüstert und Lilli gab nur ein weiches „Okay" von sich, wich aber trotzdem nicht von seiner Seite. Erst nachdem er langsam eingeschlafen war, bzw. so tat als ob er eingeschlafen wäre, verließ Lilli schließlich den Schlafsaal und stieß zu ihren Freunden auf den Ländereien dazu.

„Er wollte allein sein," erklärte sie frustriert als sie sich hin setzte.

„Wer würde das nicht," seufzte James und ließ sich auf die Wiese fallen.

„Wenn meinen Eltern so etwas passieren würde... Ich glaub, ich würde nicht so ruhig bleiben, wie Moony."

Lilli fuhr zu ihm hinab und legte sich direkt neben ihm auf die Wiese nieder. Den Blick aber auf ihn gerichtet, statt wie er auf die Wolken.

„James?"

„Hm?"

„Tuts noch weh?"

„..." Er spielte mit dem Gedanken ja zu sagen und ihr zu gestehen, dass die Wunden noch immer brannten. Sein Stolz ließ es nicht wirklich zu und alles was er raus brachte war ein kurzes Lächeln.

„Ich glaub, wir lassen euch besser allein," beschloss Anna und zog Sirius und Peter mit herauf.

„Wieso?" protestierte Sirius als sie ihn wegdrückte.

„Mönsch, du verdirbst einen aber auch jeden Spaß," hörten die beiden ihn noch grummeln und auch das von Anna gekonterte „Sei kein Baby" drang noch zu ihnen durch. Es verging nur eine Sekunde da spürte er wie Lilli sich an ihn rangekuschelt hatte. Vorsichtig, um die Wunden nicht zu berühren, die seinen Rücken gezeichnet hatten.

„Wieso musst du immer den Starken spielen, James Potter?"

Zärtlich fuhr er mit seiner Hand an ihre und hackte seine Finger vorsichtig in ihre Hand ein. Liebevoll strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, während seine Augen nun nicht mehr die Wolken fixierten sondern ihre.

„Ich liebe dich, Lilli..."

Sie lächelte und das war es auch, was ihm all seine Wunden vergessen ließen. Lilli konnte für ihn wie niemand sonst lächeln, wenn ihr Gesicht strahlte, strahlte seine ganze Welt. Sie roch warm nach frischen Rosen und dieser Duft, der um ihn herum schwebte, wenn sie da war, würde er ewig verinnerlichen.

„Ich liebe dich auch..."

* * *

_'Es tut mir leid, Mr. Lupin. Ihre Eltern wurden gefunden und ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen...' Der Schulleiter hatte eine kurze Pause vergehen lassen, bevor er traurig fort fuhr. __  
__  
'Dass sie wie erwartet tot sind. Es war ein Werwolf... Mein aufrichtiges Beileid, Mr. Lupin.' _

_Wie erwartet tot sind... ja, das hab ich mir gedacht... das hatte ich auch erwartet... _

_Es war ein Werwolf... Ein Werwolf. Wieso?! Wieso war es ein Werwolf? Wo, wann, wieso? Wie kann das sein, Professor? Wieso meine Eltern? Wieso ein Werwolf? Wieso, verdammt nochmal! _

Er hatte nichts davon ausgesprochen, alles nur gedacht. Das war seine Gefühlswelt gewesen, seine Gedanken, die für immer in ihm eingeschlossen wurden. Er fühlte sich allein, noch einsamer als die letzten Jahre schon. Seine Freunde, ganz egal was sie taten, würden ihn nie verstehen. Sie waren kein Monster, ihr Leben war gut, sie hatten Selbstvertrauen. Was hatte er denn schon? Er hatte nichts... Niedergeschlagen rollte er sich auf seinem Bett zusammen, hatte die Knie an sich gezogen, hatte einen Kopf darin versteckt. So sehr wie noch nie in seinem Leben vorher wollte er weinen, schreien, um sich schlagen. Es war schrecklicher als eine Vollmondnacht, schrecklicher als die Verwandlung in ein Monster, es war als ob man sein Herz raus gerissen hätte und ihn nun für immer und ewig alleine in diese Welt gestopft hätte. Es war gemein, das wusste er. Sie taten so viel für ihn, waren extra bei ihm geblieben damit er sich nicht ausgeschlossen oder alleine fühlte, doch er tat es dennoch. Er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen, fühlte sich allein, fühlte sich... leer. Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, doch Remus drehte sich nicht um, bewegte sich kein bisschen vom Fleck. Egal wer es war, die Person solle wieder verschwinden. Er wollte alleine sein, wollte alleine weinen, wollte alleine diesen Schmerz durchstehen. So wie er es sein ganzes Leben bald machen musste. Ohne seine Eltern. Die Tür ging auf und sie wurde langsam wieder geschlossen. Schritte näherten sich vorsichtig. Es musste ein Mädchen sein. Vielleicht Lilli oder Anna? Keine von beiden wollte er sehen und so kniff er die Augen krampfhaft zusammen, unterdrückte das Wimmern seines Herzens und quetschte sich in der Decke fest. Eine Hand platzierte sich ganz sanft auf seinen Rücken...

„Remus?"

Diana?

„Ich weiß, du willst jetzt niemanden sehen, aber... Ich weiß nicht..."

Sag was, Diana... bitte, sag irgendwas... Du... du bist die einzige, die ich jetzt bei mir haben möchte.

Warum Diana? Weil er sie liebte... das wusste er seit dem Tag, an dem sie herausfand, dass er ein Werwolf war, seit dem Tag, an dem sie zu ihm stand, trotz des Wissens um seines Wesens. Das Bett wurde leicht runtergedrückt. Diana hatte sich zu ihm hingesetzt. Er hörte nichts außer ihr atmen und es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bis er sich schließlich aufrichtete und sich ihr zuwandte. Tief in ihre Augen blickend blieb er einfach nur sitzen. Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt und er wusste einfach nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Allein wenn er in dieses verständnisvolle Gesicht sah, dann wurde seine Einsamkeit ein klein bisschen weniger und sein Herz schien wieder langsam pochen zu wollen. Sie hatte immer etwas Schönes in ihm hervorrufen können, das niemand sonst konnte und dabei brauchte sie nicht mal zu reden. Er brauchte sie nur anzusehen, denn von Diana ging etwas aus, dass er noch bei keiner anderen gespürt hatte. Trost und Wärme ohne dass sie etwas tat, ohne dass sie etwas sagte. Es war einfach ihre Anwesenheit...

„Es tut mir leid..." flüsterte sie schließlich und nahm ihn einfach in die Arme. Eine Geste, die ihm jeder seiner Freunde gegeben hätte, doch allein bei ihr seufzte er erleichtert auf und seine gesamte Trauer war für eine Sekunde vergessen, denn das vertraute Gefühl des gewollt seins, hatte er für diesen Moment zurück.

* * *

„Edgar, der eklige..." und Anna hüpfte von einem Felsen auf den anderen.

Sie, Sirius und Peter hatten sich an eine etwas abgelegenere Stelle auf den Ländereien verkrochen, welches Sirius erst vor kurzem überhaupt entdeckt hatte. Hier floss ein kleiner Fluss quer über eine weite Strecke hindurch und überall im Wasser befanden sich kleinere Felsen über die man vorsichtig gehen konnte um ans andere Ufer zu gelangen. Während Anna also mit viel Schwung flink hin und her hoppelte und Sirius gelangweilt über die Steine hindurchschlenderte, betrieb Peter etwas, dass man weder als hüpfen, noch als gehen noch als klettern bezeichnen konnte. Mehr hatte es was von kriechen...

„Frederike, die Flotte..." machte er weiter während er ihr noch immer gelangweilt folgte.

„G-g-gustav, d-der, aihhh... der Goldene..."

„Heinrich, der Hetzer."

„Ivaline, die Irre."

„J-Ja-Jasao, d-der... Jackenträ-träger."

„Kain, der Kastrierte."

„Was?" fragte Sirius unglaubig.

„Kain, der Kastrierte," wiederholte Anna ohne sein überraschtes Gesicht beachtet zu haben. "Du bist dran mit L."

„Wieso sollte sich Kain den Beinamen Kastrierter zulegen?"

„Bin ich Kain? Frag doch ihn, was schwer möglich ist, denn er ist seit Jahren tot. Also L!"

„Hmpf... Lilli, die Lockige."

„Was?"

„M-Mienta, die Meerschwim-merin."

„Was?"

„Was, was?" fragte Sirius amüsiert.

„Du bist dran mit N."

„Es gab kein Kobold, die Lilli, die Lockige hieß."

„Also obs nen Kain, der Kastrierte gab. Du bist dran mit N!"

„Hmpf... Nelan, der Nasse."

„Weißt du, dass du sehr pervers bist?"

„Pervers?" fauchte sie zornig.

„Lils und du. Ich dachte, das soll genau andersrum sein. Männer würden täglich nur daran denken und nicht Frauen. Sie träumt davon und du denkst es jetzt schon."

„Was denk ich?"

„Uahaaahh..." machte Peter.

„Nass."

„Nelan war der Nasse Kobold."

„Ja, klar."

„Du haltest wirklich verdammt viel von dir, Sirius Black, wenn du tatsächlich glaubst, dass ich auf irgendeine Art und Weise durch dich nass werden könnte."

„Ihhhhhjoooo..."

„Mensch, Wormtail, halt mal den Rand!" raunzte Sirius, der sich von seiner Flamme gerade zutiefst beleidigt fühlte.

„Neiiiiiiiiiin!"

Gerade als er etwas zum erwidern gefunden hatte, machte es platsch neben ihnen und eine gewaltige Wasserwelle ergoss sich über die Köpfe der beiden. Pitschnass lugten sie zur Seite, wo der pummelige kleine Marauder nun im Wasser saß und unschuldig den Mundwinkel verzog.

„Tschuldigung..." murmelte er verlegen, doch Sirius begann von einem Ohr zum anderen zu grinsen und als Anna sich von Peter wieder zu Sirius wandte erblickte sie auf Augenhöhe nur die Bäume und Länderreien wieder. Erst als sie ihren Blick tiefer schweifen ließ, sah sie den Grund dafür denn nun stand da nicht mehr ihr Diskutierpartner von eben, sondern ein mittelgroßer Hund mit klitschnassem Fell.

„Oh nein!" sagte sie eindeutig und streckte befehlend ihren Finger vor. „Wenn du es wagst, dann verspreche ich dir-"

Schon war es geschehen. Der schwarze Hund hatte sich einfach so heftig geschüttelt, bis der Großteil des Wassers an seinem Fell in alle möglichen anderen Richtungen spritze, bevorzugt auf die Frau, die er liebte. Kaum ein halbtrockenes Fell, bellte er ihr zufrieden zu und spurtete schnurrstracks los.

„Na, warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, du verdammter Köter!" schrie Anna und rannte ihm mit gezogenem Zauberstab nach. Peter, der noch immer im Wasser saß, begann laut zu wiehern vor lachen.

* * *

Am Ende eines weiteren Tages in Hogwarts hatte Anna ein für sich selbst wichtiges Urteil gefällt. Sie lag im Mädchenschlafsaal auf ihrem Bett, den Blick auf das ihr gegenüberliegende gerichtet, wo Lilli tief und fest schlief. Sie hatte Angst davor gehabt nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, zurecht eigentlich. Es stimmte, denn die anderen Schüler nahmen sie nicht mehr so auf, wie sie es früher taten und die ganze Situation in der Schule hatte sich verändert. Wenn sie es mit dem verglich, was noch vor einigen Jahren war, dann sah sie, dass die Waage in eine Richtung fiel, statt ausgeglichen zu balancieren. Früher schien über Hogwarts eine dunkle Wolke zu hängen. An vielen Tagen regnete es und der Winter war viel kälter. Es gab kaum einen Abend an dem sie nicht da lag und sich über irgendetwas sorgte, kaum ein Abend, an dem sie nicht über 1000 andere Dinge nachdachte und nicht schlafen konnte, 1000 Dinge, die plötzlich wie ein schwerer Felsbrocken auf ihrem Herzen lag.

Und jetzt?! War die Welt ein klein wenig heller. Draußen herrschte Krieg, war es finster und dunkel, und die letzten Wochen, so fühlte sie noch immer, waren die Schlimmsten ihres gesamten Lebens gewesen. Genau so wie sie damals diese große Angst vor Voldemort spürte, tat sie es auch jetzt noch. Es gab nur einen Unterschied... jetzt würde sie in Ruhe einschlafen nach einem Tag, an dem sie einfach nur sie selbst war und an dem sie sich nicht verstellen musste, um sich selbst zu schützen... Ihre Welt war ,trotz allem was passiert war, ein klein wenig heller geworden. Obwohl noch immer diese Tatsache vom baldigen Tod, dass sie früher oder später einholen würde, belastete, empfand sie diesmal ein Gefühl der Hoffnung, dass alles vielleicht doch wieder gut werden würde. Vielleicht lag es an ihr... an Lilli, dass sie jetzt so dachte. Denn je länger Anna überlegte, desto logischer erschien es ihr. Lilli hatte James helfen können, hatte ihn am Licht halten können. Wieso also nicht auch sie?! Und so schloss Anna ihre Augen und glitt in den Schlaf...

* * *

Remus war mit Diana zu der Beerdigung seiner Eltern gefahren. Auf eigenem Wunsch waren seine Freunde nicht mit gefahren, hatten aber das ganze Wochenende über an ihn gedacht. Sirius grummelte irgendetwas von wegen: Warum nimmt er Ayenterro mit, wo wir doch seine Freunde sind? Aber nach dem Anna und Lilli ihn darauf aufmerksam machten, dass jeder noch so großer Gefühlsignorant erkannt haben müsste, dass Remus die ganze Zeit über noch immer in Diana verliebt war, gab er schließlich Ruhe. Und als die beiden aus dem Wochenende zurück kamen, war es für alle eindeutig, dass sie wieder zusammen waren.

So rückten die Prüfungen von mal zu mal näher und da, wo jeder andere Schüler der 7. Klasse eifrig am lernen war, hatten Sirius und James nicht besseres zu tun als Anna weiterhin den letzten Nerv zu rauben. An diesem Vormittag saß James mit Anna alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Während sie ein faust dicken Brocken auf ihrem Schoss liegen hatte, der aus lauter Geschichten bestand, fuchtelte James wild mit seinem Zauberstab herum, um für Zauberkunst zu lernen.

„Es kommt auf die Bewegung an," murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin, schwang mal rüber, mal her, mal hinauf, mal runter.  
Anna hatte ihn kein bisschen beachtet, sondern war tief in der Geschichte versunken, die sie zu lesen hatte.

„Pharmados," rief James, den Zauberstab aus versehen auf Annas Buch gerichtet, welches sich auch prompt in ihrer Hand wieder mit einem Schlag zuklappte und ihr wohl auch eine platte Hand beschert hätte, wenn sie nicht reflexhalber diese weggezogen hätte. Böse blickte sie zum Zauberer auf und verengte ihre Augen zu schlitzen.

„Was-war-das?"

„Hoppla..."

„Hoppla? Mach das sofort rückgängig!"

„Okay, okay, okay," sagte er sofort. „Warte... ähm... Okay, ich habs -Replacis."

Und mit einem Plopp verschwand das Buch aus ihrer Hand. Wieder blickte sie ihn mit verengten Augen an, diesmal eindeutig giftiger.

„Und-was-war-das?"

„... Oh..."

„Oh? Ich hab mir die Seite nicht gemerkt, auf der ich war und das Buch hat über 3000 dünne Seiten! James, du-"

„Lilliiiiiiii!"

Mit einem mal war er auf den Beinen und rannte zu seiner Freundin, die gerade mit Alice und Sirius durch das Porträtloch gestiegen war. James war hinter ihr gekrochen und während er sie mit seinen Händen an den Armen festhielt, benutzte er sie sozusagen als Puffer zwischen sich und Anna.

„Was fällt dir ein, du verfaultes Gemüse!"

„Ähm," machte diese und blickte verwirrt von rechts nach links, wo Anna versuchte James zu erwischen, während er versuchte zur anderen Seite auszuweichen, jeweils ständig mit Lilli zwischen ihnen.

„Ich dachte, das funktioniert so auch," verteidigte er sich.

„Ich hab dreifachen Stoff nachzuholen und du hast jetzt gerade ein drittel zunichte gemacht!"

„Das war keine Absicht."

„Das ist mir egal, such mir gefälligst das Buch zurück."

„Ich weiß nicht mal wo's hin ist."

„Dahin wo's deine Birne wahrscheinlich hingeschmissen hat, du krankhafte Made!"

„Hey, jetzt mal Frieden hier!" befahl Sirius leicht grinsend. Normal war Anna immer hinter ihm her und nicht hinter seinem besten Freund und aber dieses Bild gefiel ihm in der Tat um ein vielfaches amüsanter, wenn man es von außen betrachtete, als wenn man mitten drin steckte.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

„Diese Kakerlake hat mein Zaubereigeschichtsbuch weggezaubert und ich war erst zu einem drittel durch. Das Buch hat verdammt noch mal 3000 Seiten."

„Wieso sollte die Kakerlake das überhaupt tun?"

„Können wir die Kakerlake nicht beim Namen nennen?" kommentierte James schräg von der Seite.

„Du holst mir jetzt sofort mein Buch zurück, James Potter!" kreischte Anna los und hatte sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf ihn gestürtzt. Lilli, die noch immer zwischen ihnen hing, gab ein gequältes quiecken von sich, bevor Sirius sie aus dem Haufen am Boden herausziehen konnte.

„Alles okay?" fragte er grinsend.

„Jetzt schon," grinste sie zurück. „Willst du nicht was dagegen tun?"

Sie zeigte auf den kleinen zweier Haufen am Boden, der sich mehr oder weniger raufte.

„Lilli Blümchen," sagte Sirius und setzte ein gespielt rügendes Gesicht auf. „Man geht nicht dazwischen, wenn sich Anna White mit einem Marauder rauft. Der Verlierer ist nämlich garantiert der, der sich einmischt."

Also zuckte Lilli lediglich mit dem Mundwinkel als Zeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

* * *

Die Tage vor der Prüfung gingen dahin und schon bald sollte die 1. große Abschlussprüfung für den Abschlussjahrgang statt finden. Es gab nur eins, dass für James schlimmer war und das war die Tatsache, dass sein Geburtstag genau 1 Tag vorher lag. Sirius hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, als sein bester Freund, zu seinem Geburtstag irgendetwas richtig großartiges vorzubereiten.

Nun saß er beim Frühstück in der großen Halle mit seinen Freunden und Lilli am langen Tisch und Sirius hatte ihm begeistert seine Idee unterbreitet.

„Du brauchst nichts zu tun, Kumpel," zwinkerte er vielsagend. „Wir erledigen alles und du trottest einfach ganz gemütlich mit Lilli während eurer Nachtrunde herauf in den Astronomieturm."

James warf Lilli einen fragenden Blick zu, die mit einem lächelnden Gesicht bejahte. Sie hatte sich Sirius Vorschlag auch schon angehört und zum ersten mal hielt sie ihn nicht für übertrieben angeberisch. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Anna und Remus, die dabei saßen und gleichfalls bejahend nickten. Anna mehr als Remus, da dieser nur zustimmend und optimistisch zurückgesehen hatte.

„Na gut, Padfoot, aber-"

„Super! Los komm, An!"

Noch bevor diese protestieren konnte, hatte Sirius sie mit sich auf die Beine gezogen und beide waren binnen weniger Sekunden in der heraustrabbenden Menge verschwunden. James schüttelte den Kopf als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden widmete.

„Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass Padfoot mal nicht übertreibt?"

„Ich hoffs für ihn," antwortete Lilli und zuckte dabei mit dem Mundwinkel. „Denn abgesehen davon, dass wir morgen Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste schreiben wirkt sich ein brummender Schädel bestimmt nicht gut auf unsere Prüfungsergebnisse aus."

Es dauerte auch keine weitere Sekunde, bis die Eulen eintrafen und die Morgenpost an ihre Besitzer überbrachten.  
James hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass er diesmal mehr als üblich bekommen würde und nahm in weiser Voraussicht seinen Teller vom Tisch.

Krach. Das erste Paket fiel genau dahin wo eben der Teller gestanden hatte.

„Ah," machte Lilli beeindruckt und James zwinkerte stolz, während er mit der anderen Hand das Glas Orangenschaft etwas zur Seite schob.

Krach. Das zweite Paket war da gelandet, wo sonst sein Trinken noch gestanden hätte. Peter's Augen leuchteten während Remus schmunzelnd seinen Kaffee trank. James rückte sich mit Lilli neben sich etwas weiter zur Seite auf Remus zu.

„Hey, Tiger," lachte sie wegen der offensichtlichen Annäherung, doch ein weiteres „krach" holte sie schnell aus dem Flirtmoment raus. Das dritte Paket war neben James auf die Bank niedergefallen und wenn er nicht zur Seite gerutscht wäre, dann wäre er nun mit Sicherheit 1cm geschrumpft worden. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, nahm er erst mal ein Schluck Orangensaft zu sich.

„So wie jedes Jahr. Eins von meinen Eltern, eins von meinem Großvater, eins von meinen Paten."

„Perfekt hervorgesehen," kommentierte Lilli grinsend und James kam nicht umhin eins von seinen charmanten Lächeln von sich zu geben, bevor er das Glas beiseite legte, seinen Blick in den Augen der hübschen Dame vor ihm vertiefte und nah genug heran rückte um seine Lippen auf - etwas sehr hartes und nach Papier riechendes zu pressen. Lilli lachte als er den Brief wegnahm, den eine Eule zwischen sie geschmissen hatte. Er wollte ihn zu den anderen Paketen beiseite legen, um sich wieder seiner Freundin zu widmen, doch als er die Handschrift erkannte, mit der sein Name auf den Umschlag geschrieben wurde, behielt er ihn doch länger als gewollt in seinem Griff.

„James?" fragte sie etwas beunruhigt, denn er starrte den Brief eindeutig etwas zu lang für ihren Geschmack an.

„Ähm... Er ist... von Melissa."

„Oh," entfuhr es ihr.

Melissa... Melissa Kingcade. Ein Name, der in ihr genau soviel Angst hervor rief wie der von Voldemort. Sie war James Ex-Freundin, jemand, der mit ihm lange Zeit verbundener war als sie.

„Was will sie, Prongs?" fragte Remus, um die Stimmung nicht ganz so gedrückt zu halten.

„Keine Ahnung, mir zum Geburtstag gratulieren?!"

Er steckte den Brief in seinen Umhang rein und wandte sich wieder Lilli zu.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" grinste James frech.

Sie strahlte und rückte ihrerseits etwas näher, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie es jetzt auch wollte und so fuhr James das kleine Stückchen auf sie zu um endlich - das Paket zu küssen.  
Lilli blinzelte als sie das kleine Paket sah, das in der Luft zwischen ihnen schwebte... Es trug Melissas Duft. Streng und viel zu süß. James nahm es in seine Hand und schmiss es zu den anderen Paketen dazu.

„Jetzt oder nie," lachte er spitz und presste sie fast mit sich auf die Bank hinab als er seinen Körper auf sie drückte. Sie lachte als sich endlich ihre Lippen berührten und sie mit ihrer Hand seine süßen Wangen berühren konnte.

„Mr. Potter!" ertönte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall und James hätte am liebsten den Silencio-zauber auf sie gelegt oder einfach mal die Zeit angehalten, wenn er denn gewusst hätte, wie das ging. Also beugte er sich mit genervten Blick von Lilli auf, die sich leicht lächelnd mit ihm aufgerichtet hatte, bevor er sich mit fragendem Blick an seine Lehrerin wandte.

„Ja, Professor?"

„Ich möchte sie in meinem Büro sprechen, in einer halben Stunde."

"Ähm..."

„Sie wissen worum es geht?"

„... ähm... Ja, Professor."

„Gut. Nehmen sie es ernst, Mr. Potter. Um ihrer Eltern Willen."

„... Ja, Professor," sagte er zähneknirschend, bevor sich McGonagall schließlich zufrieden umdrehte und aus der Halle ging.

„Was war das?" hinterfragte Lilli die Situation. James sah noch immer grimmig drein.

„Meine Berufswahl. Hast du noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Oh, doch. Ist aber schon lange her. Sie meinte, wenn ich die Prüfungen alle mit O oder E schaffe, dann steht meiner Laufbahn als Auror nichts mehr im Weg."

„Du willst es also wirklich durchziehen?"

„Klar," antwortete sie selbstverständlich und sah ihn verwirrt an. Gab es je einen Zeitpunkt, wo sie daran gezweifelt hätte? „Du offenbar nicht..."

„Hm," machte er nachdenklich, während Remus ihn mit ernstem Blick ansah.

„Prongs, rede mit deinen Eltern."

„Hmpf," grummelte er finster.

„Sie werden es verstehen. Die Potters müssen nicht immer Auroren werden."

„Hmpf."

„Wenn du ihnen erklärst warum, werden sie auch nichts dagegen haben."

„Hmpf."

„Und du wurdest schließlich auch schon angenommen."

„Hmpf."

„Was willst du denn stattdessen tun?" fragte Lilli, um das Gespräch bei der einseitigen Antwort wegzuholen.

„Hmpf."

„Problem ist, Lilli, dass der Zaubereiminister einen festen Ausbildungsplatz als Auroren für seinen Enkel reserviert hat und auch seine Eltern das von ihm erwarten. Das weiß auch McGonagall aber eigentlich hat James schon was anderes."

„Hmpf."

„Und," begann sie vorsichtig und wandte sich nun James zu, der die ganze Zeit nur sinnvolle Kommentare von sich gegegeben hatte, wie ihr vorkam. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Die Antwort war genau so sinnvoll: „Hmpf."

* * *

Sirius und Anna sausten mal hier hin, mal dort hin, mal da rüber und mal dort hinauf. Stetig an ihren Freunden vorbei mit einem kurzen Lächeln, einem gemurmelten "Hey" oder nur ein kleines Winken bevor sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwanden. James hatte nicht mal die Zeit mehr als "Öhm" zu sagen, ohne dass sie schon wieder weg sausten. Auf dem Weg zum Büro der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin traf er Alice, die gerade ihrerseits auf dem Weg zu Frank gewesen war.

„Hey," grüßte sie ihn und auch er grüßte sie zurück. „Na, wohin des Weges?"

„Zu McGonagall. Du?"

„Hufflepuffturm."

„Longbottem?"

„Na, bestimmt nicht, weils dort so gemütlich ist."

James lachte während Alice ihn sarkastisch grinsend angesehen hatte.

„Und bei dir mit McGonagall?"

„Berufsberatung."

Sie bogen gemeinsam um die Ecke, wo ein fetttrievender, schlaksiger Slytherin mit Hakennase sich zwischen sie hindurch stieß und ohne ein Wort missmutig weiter schlenderte.

„Mensch, Snape, pass doch auf," raunzte James und wollte gerade wieder zu seinem Zauberstab greifen als Alice ihn zurück drückte.

„Ich würd das ja nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre."

„Wie-"

„Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Stattler," grüßte Dumbledore. James war so erschrocken zusammengezuckt, dass Alice den Schulleiter mächtig breit angrinste, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihm gerade nochmal vor einer peinlichen Situation bewahrt hatte.

„Hallo Professor Dumbledore."

„Mr. Potter, sie sollten nicht so trödeln, ich glaub, Professor McGonagall wartet schon ungeduldig."

„Ah, ja, genau... also... dann werd ich mal... ja..." lächelte er peinlich berührt.

„Den Zauberstab dürfen sie wieder einstecken, wenn sie nicht gerade vorhaben auf dem kleinen Weg zu ihr noch etwas Zaubern zu üben."

„Ja... Ja... genau," sagte er zähneknirschend, steckte ihn sichtbar wieder ein und ging mit einem letzten Lächeln an ihm vorbei. Alice neben ihm mit triumphierender Miene hergehend. „Sag kein Wort."

„Aber Tschüss darf ich schon noch sagen, oder?"

Noch bevor er etwas antworten konnte, hatte sie süffisant grinsend ihr Gesicht verzogen und war die Treppe hinauf geschritten.

James betrat indess das Büro der Professorin, die ihn mit prüfendem Blick erwartet hatte.

„Setzen sie sich, Mr. Potter."

Er setzte sich und eine ganze Weile lang tat er nichts außer ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie seine gesamte Akte durchging. Zwischendrin rückte sie mal die Brille zurecht, doch im großen und ganzen verbrachte er 5 Minuten in Stillschweigen bevor sie endlich das Wort ergriff und die Akte geschlossen hatte.

„Ich habe mit dem Zaubereiminister über ihre berufliche Laufbahn gesprochen."

„Ich will kein Auror werden, Professor," fuhr er ihr entschlossen ins Wort. Sie seufzte.

„Wieso nicht, Mr. Potter? Sie wissen, dass es nur sehr wenige werden, dass nicht mal jedes Jahr Schüler die Qualifikationen aufweisen, um diesen Beruf ausüben zu dürfen. Sie gehören zu den wenigen, die das Ministerium zum Auroren ausbilden würden aber stattdessen wählen sie einen Beruf, den sie auch in ihrer Freizeit ausüben könnten."

James wollte gerade erwidern doch McGonagall ließ ihn gar nicht erst dazu kommen.

„Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, Potter. Natürlich schätze ich ihre Quidditchgabe. Sie sind ein guter Kapitän und ein fantastischer Spieler, aber meiner Meinung nach, handeln sie momentan ziemlich selbstsüchtig."

„..." Selbstsüchtig?

„Sie wissen, dass es immer mehr und mehr Todessern gibt? Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, scharrt duzende Diener um sich herum in dem Versuch seine Macht auszubreiten. Das Ministerium braucht Leute wie sie, Potter."

„Professor, was hat das eine bitte mit dem anderen zu tun? Ich kann doch gegen Voldemort-" McGonagall zuckte kurz zusammen „kämpfen und trotzdem meinen Berufswunsch nachgehen. Was ist so schlimm daran lieber Quidditchspieler zu sein, als Auror?"

„Die Chudley Cannons sind zweifelsohne eine sehr begabte und gute Mannschaft, aber sind sie sich auch bewusst, was dieser Beruf alles mit sich bringt?! Was für Opfer er verlangt?"

Er wollte was sagen wie: Nein, bin ja dumm wie stroh, aber er ließ es sein.

„Als Auror wären sie 3 Jahre erst mal in Ausbildung und noch nicht unmittelbar der Gefahr ausgesetzt. Außerdem erfolgt die Ausbildung in England. Die Chudley Cannons aber reisen in der gesamten Welt umher, um Trainingsspiele abzuhalten oder um für die Weltmeisterschaft zu trainieren. Sie werden so gut wie nie hier in London sein. Ist ihnen das wirklich lieber? Wollen sie das?"

Wollte er das?! Er hatte keine Ahnung. Anna und Remus hatten es ihm auch schon gesagt, doch in der letzten Zeit hatte er soviel um die Ohren, dass er diese Bedenken ignorieren konnte. Jetzt wo McGonagall es ihm noch mal sagte, bekam er Zweifel. Auror zu werden war nie sein Traumberuf und all die Jahre hatte er nie auch nur einen Zweifel daran, ob er wirklich eine Quidditchkarriere beginnen wollte. Er liebte es zu reisen und vor einiger Zeit noch, wollte er nichts sehnlicher als von London und seiner Familie weg zu kommen. In den wenigen Monaten, die jetzt vergangen waren, hatte sich alles geändert. Er verstand sich wieder mit seinen Eltern und er mochte es mit ihnen zu reden und ihnen zu schreiben. Sie waren wieder eine Familie gewesen und alles war fast wieder wie früher. Sie gaben sich soviel Mühe, dass wieder gut zu machen, was passiert war.

Und nicht zuletzt hatte sich die wichtigste Tatsache in seinem Leben verändert. Lilli war nun an seiner Seite. Sie waren ein Paar und so wie er sie liebte, liebte sie ihn. James konnte es richtig fühlen, dass er mit ihr zusammen bleiben wollte. Nie hatte er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet bis zum Schulabschluss zu kommen. Er dachte das dunkle Mal an seinem Rücken würde ihn vorher umbringen. Doch nun stand er hier und er war noch nicht tot. Sollte er das alles wirklich aufgeben? Lilli aufgeben? Sie würde nicht auf ihn warten und er wollte sich nicht von ihr trennen. Nicht nachdem er sich so lange so sehr danach gesehnt hatte, mit ihr zusammen sein zu können... Wäre er noch mit Melissa zusammen, läge alles anders. Sie hätte auf ihn gewartet, gut, sie hätte sich zwischen drin noch oft mit anderen Männern vergnügt, aber diese Distanz hätte beiden nicht soviel ausgemacht.  
Melissa, ihm fiel erst jetzt der Brief ein, den er mit sich trug und ihr Geschenk. Sollte er das überhaupt öffnen? Wer wusste schon was ihm seine Ex-Freundin für ne bomben Überraschung geschickt hatte.

* * *

Irgendwann im Laufe des Nachmittags hatte er die gesamten Pakete geöffnet, die ihm geschickt worden waren. Lilli hatte ihn dazu überredet, also hatte er im Beisein von ihr, Remus, Peter und Alice die Geschenke im Jungenschlafsaal der Marauder aufgemacht. Von seinen Eltern bekam er einen Gutschein für den Sommer. Er durfte die Ferien auf der Zaubererinsel Lambokar Beach verbringen, in der sie für ihn eine wunderschöne Strandwohnung gemietet hatten mit allem was dazu gehörte. Ein netter Luxus, den James mit Sicherheit auch wahr nehmen würde. Lilli, Remus, Alice und Peter waren sofort in Jubelschreie ausgebrochen als er sie einlud.

„Ja, Diana und Frank dürfen mit," war seine Antwort noch bevor die beiden fragen konnten. Sie strahlten als er das sagte.

Von seinem Großvater bekam er ein ordentliches Sümmchen für sein Verlies bei Gringotts und von seinen Paten eine Einladung nach Europa, wann immer er wollte. Dazu noch einen schicken Festumhang für den Abschlussball, europäisch geschneidert und absolut schick, wie Alice beeindruckt kommentierte

„Ist die Mode schlecht hin und wird bestimmt auch hier in England kommen. Wenn du den Umhang nicht willst, Frank-"

„- soll sich nen eigenen Umhang für den Abschlussball besorgen, Alice," lachte James. Sie hatte schmollend das Gesicht verzogen.

Lillis Blick glitt auf das kleine Paket von Melissa, dass James nicht geöffnet hatte und offensichtlich auch nicht öffnen wollte.

„Ist mir egal, was sie mir schenkt," war sein Kommentar doch sie ahnte irgendwie, dass er es nur nicht im Beisein seiner Freunde sehen wollte. Das Klopfen ihrer Freunde riss das Gespräch glücklicherweise in eine andere Richtung. Sirius und Anna stolperten fröhlich herein und plumpsten zu ihnen aufs Bett nieder.

„Fast alles fertig für heut Abend," bemerkte Sirius und zwinkerte vielsagend mit dem Auge.

„Wao," stieß Anna aus als ihr Blick auf die Karte von Harold Potter fiel, auf dessen goldener Karte der Geldbetrag geschrieben worden war.

„Also eins ist klar, James. Du hast für dein Leben ausgesorgt und musst bestimmt nicht mehr arbeiten."

„Und da behaupte noch einer, im Zaubereiministerium verdiene man kein Geld," lachte Sirius. Prompt hatte Alice ihn in ein Gespräch über Arbeitsentgelte und Übertreibungen verwickelt. Sie wollte Auror werden und versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass man dadurch nicht soviel Geld bekam, wie die Allgemeinheit annahm. Das Geld war die Gefahr jedenfalls nicht wert, ihrer Meinung nach.

Anna aber hatte ihren Blick nicht von James abgelassen und als sich ihre Blicke trafen fragte sie mit sehr leiser Stimme, damit es die anderen nicht hören konnten.

„Hast du ihnen schon gesagt, dass du nach der Schule zu den Cannons gehst?"

„Was?" fragte er verwirrt und rückte sein Ohr näher. Durch den Krach den Sirius und Alice veranstaltet hatten, verstand er kaum ein Wort.

„Ein Auror bekommt 4 mal soviel Galleonen wie ein Professor," sagte Sirius.

„Aber ein Professor muss keine dunklen Flüche ausweichen und jede Stunde seines Lebens um sein Leben fürchten, weil ihn ein Irrer mit nem Todesfluch herjagen könnte," konterte Alice.

„Doch, wenn er blöderweise nen Slytherin verärgert hat, könnte man es miteinander vergleichen!"

„Ich sagte," kam es nun ein wenig lauter von Anna, „Hast du ihnen schon gesagt, dass du bei den Cannons angenommen wurdest?"

„Ob ich hinten schon gepackt hab, als ich beim pennen warm gesonnen wurde?!" fragte er verwirrt und verzog misstrauisch die Augenbraue, denn der Satz ergab absolut kein Sinn für ihn!

„Nein!" fauchte sie böse, die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen auf sie drauf und kein Mucks war mehr im Zimmer zu hören außer ihrer gezischten: „Ob du den anderen schon gesagt hast, dass du bei den Chudley Cannons aufgenommen bist!"

Das Zischen hätte sie sich sparen können, denn dieser Satz hätte sogar der Vogel auf dem Fenstersims, oder eine Fliege auf der Türklinke mitbekommen. Das die anderen zu reden aufgehört hatten als sie ihren Satz flüsternd ausstieß, bekam Anna zu spät mit, denn kaum gesprochen, ertönte von Lilli: „Was?"

James schluckte mit schockiertem aufgerissenen Blick auf Anna und sein Gesicht bekam nun leichte Ähnlichkeit mit der eines vertrottelten Zwerges.

„Nein," antwortete er mit sehr hoher piepsigen Stimme. „Hab ich noch nicht."


	71. Chapter 71

Chap 7_1__ - near the end _

Nach einem merkwürdigen Start in sein neues Lebensjahr blieb die Frage was für ihn, James Potter, schlimmer war von den gesamten Situationen, die sich an einem einzigen Tag ergeben hatten.

Erstens, dass er seiner gesamten Familie beibringen musste, dass er nicht Auror werden würde und seine Ausbildung im Ministerium beginnen wollte. Zweitens, dass sein bester Freund böse war, weil er davon nichts gewusst hatte (Remus wusste es nämlich, da er und Anna anwesend waren, als James die Zusage für die Chudley Cannons erhielt) und nun seit über 2 Stunden die beleidigte Leberwurst spielte. Drittens, dass nicht er, sondern Anna und Remus verzweifelt und frustriert versuchten, Sirius zur Vernunft zu bringen und zu erklären, warum das alles so passiert ist oder Viertens, dass er aus Lillis Verhalten nichts herauslesen konnte, was sie nun empfand. Sie war nicht weg gelaufen und ging ihm auch nicht aus dem Weg. Mehr tat sie so, als ob sie einverstanden mit seiner Entscheidung wäre und es gut hieß, dass er die gesamten nächsten Jahre genausoviel Zeit in London und bei ihr verbringen würde, wie eine Fliege im Netz einer Spinne...

„Oder ein Gartengnom beim entgnomen," gab Sirius ein weiteres Beispiel von sich, als er mit Lilli, Anna, Remus und Diana, die wegen Remus und Lilli bei ihnen jetzt war, den Raum auf dem Astronomieturm fertig dekorierte. „Oder Seife bei Anblick von Snievellus Haare."

„Sirius!" mahnte Lilli genervt. „Jetzt hör aber auf. Wir haben alle kapiert dass du böse bist, aber musst du immer und immer wieder darauf herumreiten?"

„Ja!"schnappte er stur zurück.

„Was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn er bei den Cannons einsteigt?" fragte Anna bevor Lilli noch entnervter werden konnte.  
„Du bist sein bester Freund und solltest seine Entscheidung respektieren. Nur weil James nicht wie wir alle sonst Auror werden möchte."

„Wieso alle?" fragte Remus nebensächlich während er mit dem Zauberstab den Himmel des Astronomieturms noch schöner mit funkelnden Sternen und Sternschnuppen verzierte. „Ich habe nicht vor Auror zu werden."

„Was für ne Laufbahn schlägst du denn ein, Moony?"

„Ich möchte noch mehr studieren. Im Ministerium könnte ich viel dazu lernen, über die Flüche und Zauber und wenn ich Glück habe, bekäme ich eines Tages auch eine Lehrstelle an einer Schule, zum Beispiel Hogwarts."

„Du kannst eindeutig nie genug hiervon kriegen," lachte Diana stolz und Remus hatte zurückgelächelt.

„Was willst du nach Hogwarts machen, Di?" sprach Lilli sie nun an. Diese überlegte eine kleine Weile bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich möchte auf eine Kunstakademie gehen..."

„Auf eine was?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Auf die Zaubererkunstakademie in Rom/ Italien. Ich möchte mehr über die Kunst und die Malerei mit der Magie lernen. Und die Zaubererkunstakademie in Rom/Italien ist die einzige auf der gesamten Welt, die es gibt."

„Ist die nicht teuer?" fragte Lilli.

„Doch, aber ich werd von meinen Eltern unterstützt und werd mir auch dort nen Muggeljob oder so zulegen. Das ist kein Problem. Aber das ist das, was ich schon immer tun wollte. Dinge wirklich für die Ewigkeit aufzeichnen und malen."

„Klingt laaaaaaaaaangweilig," sagte Sirius gähnend und hielt sich unverschämterweise nicht mal die Hand vor den Mund, wie Anna fand. Sie warf ihm daraufhin ein zerknülltes Papierknäuel rüber.

„Nur weil du nichts von Kunst verstehst, muss es nicht langweilig sein. Sag lieber, was du machen möchtest, Banause."

„Ist das nicht klar?" fragte Sirius und begann mit dem Papierknäuel in seiner Hand herumzuspielen.

„Ich werd gar nichts. Ich flack mich auf die faule Haut und genieß mein Leben."

„Du tust was?" fragte Lilli nach.

„Ich flack mich auf die faule Haut und genieß mein Leben," wiederholte Sirius wortwörtlich. „Wieso soll ich arbeiten? Hab genug Geld bei Gringotts flacken dank meines Onkel Alphards."

„Wer hat noch mal behauptet, Sirius Black wäre nicht faul?" fragte Anna ironisch zu Lilli, die mit Diana zu kichern begann. Der fand das gar nicht nett und warf das Papierknäuel an Anna zurück.

„Und was willst du jetzt bitte sehr tun, nachdem James dir den Cannon Job gemobbst hat?"

„Erstens," begann Anna leicht beleidigt. „Hat mir James den Platz bei den Cannons nicht geraubt, sondern verdient bekommen. Er ist eben der bessere. Zweitens, werde ich mich wohl um einen Platz im Zaubereiministerium bemühen... und drittens: Hör auf den eingeschnappten zu spielen. Ist ja nicht so, dass James nichts lieber macht, als euch zurück zu lassen."

Sie schmiss das Papierknäuel an ihn zurück, welches er in seiner Hand immer fester zudrückte.

„Du willst doch nur im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten, weil Mr. Potter dort ist."

Er warf das Knäuel zurück und nun war es an Anna etwas böser drein zu guggen. Remus, Peter, Diana und Lilli blickten beiden leicht verwirrt zu.

„Was ist denn so schlimm daran? Ich finde eben, dass ich ne Menge von Mr. Potter lernen kann."

„Langsam find ich deine Schuldgefühle übertrieben."

„Ich tu doch nichts."

„Du willst dich immer noch entschuldigen, weil du ihn enttäuscht hast, aber das ist nicht nötig!"

„Wieso glaubst du ständig zu wissen, was ich denke?"

„Weil ich dich gut genug kenne. Weil ich mit euch allen die letzten 6 Jahre zusammen verbracht habe."

„Und wenn du uns so gut kennst," sagte sie und schmiss das Knäuel zurück. „Dann müsstest du auch wissen, dass James es nicht böse meint, wenn er sagt, er will lieber bei den Cannons mitspielen als hier in England Auror zu werden."

„Hör endlich auf vermitteln zu wollen!" gab er mit erhobener Stimme zurück und schmiss das Knäuel härter zu ihr zurück.

„Nicht ehe, du endlich einlenkst."

Knäuel mit derselben Wucht wieder zu ihm zurück.

„Du hast noch nicht Wormtail gefragt, was er werden will," stieß er böse aus und warf den Knäuel heftiger zu ihr hin.

„Dann frag ihn doch aber bitte ohne vom Thema abzulenken," stieß sie böse zurück und warf es wütender ein Stück kräftiger zurück.

„Gut, wenn Prongs nicht endlich lernt mir von sich aus seine verdammten Sachen zu erzählen, kann er sie sich sonst wohin stecken und ich werd ihn nie wieder mehr irgendwas von meiner Seite aus verraten und jetzt WORMTAIL! WAS WILLST DU WERDEN?!" schrie Sirius förmlich und schmiss das Knäuel ohne den Freund angesehen zu haben zurück.

„Jauuuuuu."

Und als beide zur Seite blickten, lag Peter mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden.

„Ein Glück war ich schon dran," kommentierte Remus mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Irgendwie, so kam es Lilli zumindest vor, erwischte es immer Peter. Zufall oder Absicht? Man weiß es nicht genau...

* * *

Bei den Rundgängen später, bevor sie zu der Party im Astronomieturm gehen würden, sprachen James und Lilli noch über vieles. Viele Nichtigkeiten, die gar nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was sie beide wirklich belastete. Es war fast unglaublich zu wissen, dass sie nie länger zusammen glücklich sein konnten, ohne dass irgendwas passierte, dass sie wieder in eine frustrierte Stimmung brachte. Nun war es die Rückkehr von James Ex-Freundin.

„Lilli," begann er schließlich nachdem sie fast am Ende ihrer Rundgänge angekommen waren. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn etwas gequält an.

„Hm?"

„Wegen Melissa..." Er musste eine kurze Pause einlegen, da man Lilli ansehen konnte, dass sie nicht gern über dieses Mädchen sprach. Kein Wunder nach allem was passiert war. „Ich hab weder ihr Geschenk noch ihre Karte geöffnet."

„... Und wieso nicht?" fragte sie leise. Sie versuchte nicht so zu wirken, als ob sie krankhaft eifersüchtig oder neugierig wäre. Nur dummerweise wollte sie tief in ihrem Inneren genau das wissen. Was in dem Paket und dem Brief war und wie es sich auf sie beide auswirkte.

„Weil es nichts mehr zu bedeuten hat," erklärte James schließlich. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn in dem Punkt verstand und dass dies nicht wieder in einem unbeabsichtigten Streit ausartete. „Egal was Lissy mir zu sagen hat. Es ändert nichts an allem, was geschehen ist. Nichts an der Tatsache, dass es vorbei ist und auch nichts an den Umstand, dass ich jetzt mit dir zusammen bin und das auch bleiben möchte."

Sie schwieg.

„Das mit den Chudley Cannons," fuhr er langsam fort, da er sehr wohl sah, dass sie dies auch belastete und das nicht wirklich einfach so wegsteckte, wie sie es ihm den ganzen Tag über weiß machen wollte. „Ich weiß, ich hätte es euch sagen müssen."

„Und wieso hast du's dann nicht?" platzte es aus unfreiwillig aus ihr heraus. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf die Lippen gebissen, weil sie diesen Kommentar nicht zurück halten konnte, der auch nicht gerechtfertig war, denn James schien es sowieso erklären zu wollen.  
„Tut mir leid," fügte sie hinzu, doch er schüttelte verständnisvoll den Kopf.

„Schon gut. Du hast ja ein Recht darauf wütend zu sein. Padfoot auch. Ist er noch immer eingeschnappt?"

Sie lächelte leicht als er sie fragend ansah und nickte schließlich bedauernd.

„Er ist ziemlich sauer. Ihm wärs lieber, wenn du den Cannon Job nicht annimmst."

„Versteh ich auch," sagte James und lehnte sich frustriert an die Wand unter dem Astronomieturm. Bevor sie zur Feier rein schreiten würden, wollte er zumindest mit Lilli alles geklärt haben. Er ahnte ja nicht, dass Anna und Lilli kurz vorher ein sehr tiefsinniges Gespräch hatten, der ihr unnötigerweise in diesem Moment durch die Erinnerung rauschte.

* * *

„Sirius hat wirklich kein Verständnis für James Situation, oder?" fragte Lilli unsicher. Anna nickte nachdenklich.

„Versteh ihn aber auch. Immerhin sind sie 7 Jahre lang miteinander aufgewachsen. Haben so gut wie jede Sekunde, die sie konnten, miteinander verbracht, Streiche gespielt, gelebt, sie sind viel enger befreundet als irgendjemand anderes, den ich kenne. Sie sind wie... der Zauberer und die Magie. Ohne fühlt man sich nicht vollkommen. Oder wie der Kamin ohne Flohpulver, oder Hogwarts ohne seine Schüler oder Lehrer, Hagrid ohne Fang, Dumbledore ohne Bart."

„Okay."

„Das Zaubereiministerium ohne Ministerium, Gringotts ohne Galleonen."

„Okay."

„Wie der Strand ohne Sand oder Professor Flitwick ohne seine Bücher unter den Füßen-"

„Anna," stoppte Lilli sie lachend. „Okay, ich habs kapiert wie fest die Freundschaft der beiden ist."

„Oh," machte diese grinsend.

„Na und was James betrifft. Er sieht es genau so und noch weiter. Denn für ihn ist die Freundschaft zu Sirius, wie Hogwarts mit Dumbledore und auch seinen vielen verschiedenen Geheimgängen. Wie Quidditch mit Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, wie Hogsmeade mit den Drei Besen aber auch dem Eberkopf. Wie die Villa Potter mit den Hauselfen, aber auch seine Familie... Wie..."

Anna suchte nach einem passenden Beispiel um es zu erklären, denn sie hatte sehr wohl begriffen, dass Lilli hier keine Ähnlichkeiten bei dem Vergleichen fand. Gut, die waren auch etwas weit hergeholt und hatten wohl kaum etwas miteinander zu tun, außer...

„Es für James wie... sein Leben mit den dunklen Künsten, aber auch dem Sonnenschein."

Langsam verstand sie es und es tat ihr fast noch mehr weh, als vorher, als sie noch sauer sein konnte, weil er einfach verschwinden würde.

„Wenn James Auror wird, dann widmet er aufs neue ein Teil seines Lebens einer einzigen Sache, die sowieso schon sein halbes Leben geprägt hat. Dem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Er will etwas für sich tun und dass er bei den Chudley Cannons als Sucher spielen wird, befürworte ich sogar. Allerdings versteh ich auch Sirius, denn er verliert seinen besten Freund für eine gewisse Zeit. James wird wirklich viel zu selten in London sein und alles was wir von ihm sehen, sind die Zeitungsberichte, in denen sein Gesicht abgedruckt wird, wenn er gewinnt."

„Du willst mir damit sagen... Was willst du mir damit sagen?!" fragte Lilli verwirrt, die mit dem letzten Satz ganz und gar durcheinander gebracht wurde.

„Will sagen, dass beide hier etwas zugeben sollten und vorher knuddelt Fang Mr. Norris ab, bevor Sirius Black oder James Potter sich die eigene Schuld eingestehen würden. Was heisst, dass wir eben etwas nachhelfen sollten."

Und Nachhelfen hieß auf ihrer Sprache...

„Du quetscht James vor der Tür zum Turm aus und ich quetsch Sirius an die Tür, damit er es hört. James spricht dir gegenüber eher über seine Schuld als Sirius je irgendjemandem eingestehen würde."

* * *

Da stand sie also mit ihrem Freund vor der Tür des Astronomieturms und hoffte inständig, dass Anna Sirius Ohr wirklich auf der anderen Seite an die Wand gequetscht hatte.

„Weißt du, wenn du es Sirius erklären würdest," begann sie vorsichtig. „Dann würde er vielleicht einlenken und verstehen."

„Erklären?" fragte James niedergeschlagen. „Glaubst du nicht, das klingt etwas bescheuert, wenn ich sage: Hey, ich brauch einfach mal wieder Abstand von allem und mach mich deswegen vom Acker?"

„Anna sagte," fuhr sie besonnen fort. „Dass du einfach etwas anderes in deinem Leben haben möchtest. Ich versteh das auch und... akzeptiers. Es liegt nicht an uns... sondern... an... ihm."

Mit Ihm meinte sie Voldemort und James wusste das. Er lächelte gequält und fuhr mit seinem Finger an ihre Wange. Eine Weile lang starrte James einfach nur in diese hübschen Mandelaugen, ließ die Ruhe und das warme Gefühl auf sich einwirken.

„Nein, es liegt nicht an euch... Wenn ich könnte würde ich hier bleiben. Ich kann nur nicht."

„Er wird dich suchen."

„Ja, wird er wohl. Aber letztenendes bin ich nirgends sicher. So darf ich wenigstens etwas leben... Ich weiß, es ist gefährlich, was ich tue, aber... ich hab einfach das Gefühl es tun zu müssen."

„Ich weiß," flüsterte sie leise und blickte sanft zurück. Merlin, wie sie diese Augen doch liebte. James hatte für sie den charmantesten und niedlichsten Blick, den sie je bei irgend jemand anderen gesehen hatte. Am liebsten wollte sie den ganzen Tag einfach da stehen und ihn ansehen...

Tock

Verwirrt blickten sie zur Seite. James hätte schwören können, dass sie von drinnen nach draußen geklopft hatten. Lilli jedoch verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

„Die räumen wohl noch um," sagte sie und drückte James etwas fester an die Tür.

„Du hättest Sirius zumindest davon erzählen sollen. Er ist dein bester Freund und er verdient es zu wissen."

„Ja, natürlich hat er es verdient," antwortete James frustriert. „Ich weiß das auch."

„Aber?"

Er schwieg.

„James?"

„Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich, Lilli. Nein, eigentlich noch viel mehr. Wir haben zusammen schon so verdammt viel Mist gebaut und immer haben wir es beide ausgesessen. Ich weiß, ich kann auf ihn zählen. Er mag viel Blödsinn im Hirn haben, aber er meint es nur gut."

„..." Das hatte sie bereits festgestellt. Ihr kroch ein Lächeln über die Lippen als sie verstand, dass James dasselbe wie sie gedacht hatte.

„Er ist der einzige Mensch, außer dir, Lilli... für den ich die Cannons absagen würde."

Seine hasselnussbraunen Augen blickten nun tiefer in ihre Seele hinein. Für einen Moment hatte sie Angst, das Herzklopfen wäre so laut, dass er es hören könnte. Sie wollte lächeln, irgendetwas sagen, damit er verstand, wie wunderschön sie den Satz fand. Er würde es für sie tun, wenn sie ihn darum bitten würde. Ihr Mund hatte sich langsam geöffnet und wieder geschlossen, ohne etwas sagen zu können. Lilli war zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben wirklich sprachlos vor Freude.

„Willst du dass ich bleibe?"

Sie wollte gerade antworten, als es hinter der Tür krachte.

„Autsch," fluchte Anna fuchsteufelswild, was bezweckte, dass James einen Schritt von der Tür weg ging und Lilli mit sich weg drückte.

„Ähm," machte diese, doch James hatte schon die Tür geöffnet. Dahinter lagen seine beiden besten Freunde auf dem Boden zu einem undefinierbaren Knäuel zusammengerauft, während seine anderen Freunde irgendwo weiter hinten saßen und genau so verwirrt hergeblickt hatten. James grinste amüsiert, angesichts der merkwürdigen Position der beiden unter ihm in mitten eines Raumes, der nicht mehr wirklich dem Astronomieturm glich, sondern eines funkelnden Abendhimmels bei einem Meteoritenschauer über einem warmen Lagerfeuer.

„Padfoot, Anna."

„Abend," grummelte Sirius und hatte Anna von sich runtergestoßen, die sich etwas humpelnd neben ihm aufrichtete.

„James," sagte sie ihrerseits. „Happy Birthday."

„... Danke," sagte er süffisant grinsend während sie ihn liebevoll drückte.

„Ähm Lilli! Komm, wir müssen was besprechen."

Anna hatte Lilli mit sich von den Jungs weggezogen. In irgendeiner anderen Ecke zwischen der Gryffindorquidditchsmannschaft sowie Alice, Frank und Kathryn blickte sie schließlich mit Lilli zurück zu den beiden Jungs, die noch immer am Eingang standen und nicht wirklich auf den anderen zu zugehen schienen.  
„Sirius hat alles gehört, was ihr nicht geflüstert habt," teilte sie ihr mit einem augenzwinkern mit. „Und ich denke... James hat genau das richtige gesagt."

Lilli lächelte. „Ja... das hat er," stimmte sie zu. Das hatte er wirklich...

„Padfoot," begann James als erster von beiden. Egal, wie stur sie auch sein konnten, einer lenkte letztenendes immer ein. Nicht unbedingt mit einer Entschuldigung oder einem Schuldgeständnis, aber mit Worten, die dasselbe aussagten.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich nicht gehe-"

„Dann gehst du nicht?" beendete Sirius seinen Satz fragend. James hielt kurz inne, um über seine Worte nochmal nachdenken zu können. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seine Antwort gab.

„Dann gehe ich nicht."

„Gut," stieß Sirius heraus, doch sein Ton war nicht mehr beleidigt oder wütend. Diesmal klang es milder und trauriger. Vielleicht auch frustriert, weil er es nicht wollte?! Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der seinen besten Freund an etwas band, dass er nicht wollte oder an etwas hinderte, was ihm Freude bereitete. Und so schnaubte Sirius brummig auf, bevor er sich schließlich James mit hellerer Miene zuwandte.

„Nein, geh, Prongs... Es ist dir wichtig."

„... Du bist auch wichtig, Padfoot."

Obwohl die Situation bis eben nicht gerade schön aussah und alles nach den ohnehin schon schlimmen Erlebnissen durch die Nachricht des Weggangs seines besten Freundes noch düsterer und schlimmer wirkte, kroch ihm nun ein Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Danke, Kumpel. Aber ich bin ja nicht aus Stroh," lachte Sirius und die ganze Dicke Luft von eben schien mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. James lächelte auch und nachdem Sirius den Schritt wieder näher an seinen Freund heran kam, konnten sie auch endlich wie üblich alles andere vergessen und einfach nur sie selbst sein.

„Ich hab ja noch An."

„Was habt ihr überhaupt vor der Tür getrieben?"

„Gelauscht. War aber mehr ne Finte."

„Von An?"

„Sie hat mich an die Tür gepresst und ich dachte, sie wollte das andere, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

James lachte.

Als Anna und Lilli das sahen, fiel ihnen ein Stein vom Herzen. Wenn es etwas gab, was schlimmer war als die Tatsache, dass Voldemort gerade überall in der Welt Menschen tötete, um seine Macht zu vergrößern, dann war es ein Streit zwischen den zwei Maraudern, dessen Freundschaft weit über die von anderen hinaus ging. Anna kannte beide, fühlte, was beide fühlten, sah, was beide dachten und in diesem Moment, fühlte sie pure Erleichterung und Freude.

* * *

Irgendwann nach etlichen weiteren Butterbierflaschen, den geöffneten Geschenken, die sie James zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten und mehreren unsinnigen Anstoßsprüchen von Sirius...

„Auf die Zwergkäfer der Ländereien! Auf Professor Ick's Glatze! Auf An's verlorenes Haar."

„Welches verlorene Haar?"

„Na das-"

„Autsch."

„Huch, das hing ja noch dran."

„Dank dir jetzt nicht mehr."

„Stell dich nicht so an. Du hast ja noch 2 Millionen von den Teilen."

„Dank dir nur noch 1 Mio. 999.999!"

„Ich schenk dir eins von mir."

Zupf.

„Au!"

„Danke. Ich war so frei."

„Super, jetzt hab ich nur noch 1 Mio. 800.000."

"Das war ein Haar!"

„Die anderen 199.999 hast du mir in den letzten 6 Jahren ausgerissen."

„Du-"

„Mamaaaaa!"

Lilli und James begannen zu lachen als Sirius aufs neue vor Anna davon hüpfte. Dummerweise war der Astronomieturm entschieden zu klein für eine Jagd und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie ihn erwischt und zu Boden gerissen. Während sie unzählige Flüche auf ihn hinabfeuerte, hatte James Lilli beiseite gezogen und in eine andere Ecke des Raumes, weit entfernt von den übrigen Freunden. Die Nacht ging langsam zu Ende. Am Fenster konnte man sowohl die tiefe Dunkelheit über den Ländereien, als auch die Finsternis am Sternenhimmel sehen. Draußen leuchtete ab und zu ein Stern auf, aber unter den wenigen Wolken waren sie nur selten zu sehen. Es würde regnen... Der erste warme Sommerregen seit Beginn des Monats.

„Du hast mir nicht geantwortet," begann James, als er seinen Blick von draußen wieder zu seiner Freundin runter senkte.

„... Ich ähm..."

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich gehe, Lils... Dann bleib ich."

Es war als ob er seine Entscheidung nun wirklich von ihr abhängig machte. James hatte sie so intensiv und fragend angesehen, anhand seines Blickes spürte sie, wie viel Wert er auf ihre Meinung legte und dass er wirklich bleiben würde, wenn sie hier und jetzt sagte, dass er nicht gehen solle.

„... Und was tust du dann hier?! Auror werden bestimmt nicht."

„Weiß nicht. Ich hab noch nie nachgedacht, was ich danach mach. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht ins Ministerium und... mein Verlies bei Gringotts ist auch noch ziemlich voll. Ich müsste nicht sofort arbeiten."

„Mhm," machte sie nachdenklich. Wie sehr sie es sich doch wünschte. Wie sehnsüchtig sie ihn bei sich haben wollte. So sehr wollten die Worte heraus, so sehr wollte sie ihn festhalten, aber... sie tat es nicht. Egal wie sehr alles in ihr danach schrie ihn zurück zuhalten. Ihr Herz und ihr Verstand sagten etwas anderes. Wenn James wegen ihr hier blieb und unglücklich eingesperrt blieb, dann würde sie nicht glücklich werden können. Sie wandte sich kurz den Freunden zu, die um sie herum standen. Sah die Gryffindormannschaft, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand und sich angeregt über das kommende letzte Spiel unterhielten, sah Sirius und Anna, die noch immer am Boden rauften und während Anna Flüche auf ihn niederschoss, hob Sirius sie selbst wieder auf. Sie sah Peter, Kathryn, Remus und Diana, die bei Alice und Frank standen und sich unterhielten, miteinander lachten, sah soviele andere Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Rawenclaws, die alle zu James gehörten, seine Freunde darstellten und sie alle hatten ihn an jenem Abend zu dem Angebot der Cannons gratuliert. Lilli würde sich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen und so schüttelte sie den Kopf als sie zurück zu ihm blickte. Die Augen tief in seine gerichtet und den Mund zu einem lächeln geöffnet.

„Nein... wenn du gehen willst, dann solltest du gehen."

Ein Satz, der sich gar nicht nach ihr anhörte. Er klang so kalt und gleichgültig und fast schien es, als ob es James sogar Leid tat, dass sie ihn nicht hinderte. Er nickte verstehend und lächelte leicht, doch es war nicht mehr das hübsche Lächeln, dass sie kannte. Es war gezwungen und traurig.

„Und was wird aus uns?" fragte er vorsichtig. Lilli aber blickte berührt und lieb zurück. Sie schlang ihre Hände sanft um seine Wangen und drückte ihn näher zu sich herab, bis ihre Nasenspitzen fast aneinander stießen.

„Das sehen wir dann..." flüsterte sie zärtlich, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine presste und in einen tiefen Kuss versank.

Und während viel später am Abend noch viele mit James anstießen und mit ihm über Quidditch sprachen, hatte Anna sich irgendwann zu Lilli hingestellt.

„James hats mir erzählt," begann sie. Lilli nickte frustriert.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass er geht. Warum sagst du es ihm dann nicht?"

„... Was soll ich denn sagen?" fragte sie traurig. Es hatte keinen Sinn es Anna gegenüber zu leugnen. Es war Sonnenklar, dass sie hier der Empathie vollkommen freien Lauf gelassen hatte.

„James, ich will nicht dass du gehst, weil ich dich liebe und es nicht ertragen kann, dass du für Jahre abhaust und nicht bei mir sein wirst? Ich…. Ich kann ihm das nicht nehmen, Anna…. Er will es und… ich kann ihm diese kleine Freude nicht nehmen."

Niedergeschlagen versuchte sie zu lächeln, doch es war nicht aus Freude, sondern aus Trauer. Soviel Leid und Verzweiflung konnte Anna in Lilli spüren und in diesem Moment tat sie nichts, außer sie aufmunternd anzulächeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Herz dieses Mädchens wirklich so groß ist, dass sie ihre eigene Sehnsucht hinter dem Wohl ihres Freundes stellte.

* * *

Die Woche kam, in der soviele Prüfungen statt fanden und die Abschlussschüler der Hogwarts Schule genau wussten, dass sie nicht sehr viel Zeit für andere Dinge haben würden. Die erste Prüfung war die schriftliche und praktische Prüfung in VgddK bzw. fortgeschrittene VgddK. Nachdem alle in der großen Halle Platz genommen hatten, bekamen sie auch schon die Prüfungsbögen auf den Tisch, die ihnen von den Lehrern mit dem Zauberstab hergezaubert wurden. Anna erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an den merkwürdigen Traum, den sie mal gehabt hatte, bevor sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war... Auch an die dämlichen Fragen, worüber sie jetzt nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Auf Sirius Blick zu ihr rüber, gab sie ein sanftes Lächeln zurück, was er erwiderte und ihr dabei mutmachend den Daumen entgegen streckte. Seine Lippen formten die Worte: „Viel Glück."

„Dir auch," antwortete sie lautlos, bevor der Lehrer den Test eröffnen konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte hinab zu den Fragen...

Was tun sie, wenn sie einem Todesser, schrägstrich, befreundeten Zauberer oder Hexe gegenüber stehen?

a) Ich setzte ihn mit einem gemeinen Fluch außer Gefecht, dann stelle ich Fragen

b) Ich benutzte sofort einen unverzeihlichen Fluch, sprechen kann man danach immer noch

c) Ich bitte ihn freundlich seinen Zauberstab runterzunehmen um ein friedliches Gespräch mit ihm zu finden.

Anna wär fast vom Stuhl gefallen bei der Frage, die sie sehr wohl noch kannte und ihr beim ersten Mal schon Kopfzerbrechen bereitete und direkt darunter stand:

+scherz+ Mit freundlichen Grüßen Albus Dumbledore. Viel Glück bei der Prüfung.

Und als sie sich kurz aufrichtete, sah sie auch, wie alle anderen darüber zu schmunzeln begannen und einige Mitschülerinnen vor sich hin kicherten. James hatte süffisant gegluckst, während Sirius ihr kurz zugezwinkert hatte. Anna konnte nicht anders als amüsiert den Kopf zu schütteln und sich den restlichen Fragen zuzuwenden, die ihr wesentlich sinnvoller erschienen.

Der gesamte Test dauerte für die Schüler 3 Stunden, bevor die Pergamente gleichzeitig wieder eingesammelt wurden und alle hinaus schritten.

„Das war dein Verdienst!" sagte Anna mit leicht bösem Blick auf Sirius während sie zu Lilli und James dazu stießen, die händchenhaltend an der Tür auf sie gewartet hatten, um gemeinsam rauszugehen.

„Nein!" antwortete er gespielt entrüstet über ihren Verdacht. Nur wer so breit grinste wie Sirius Black, der konnte nur lügen.

„Duuuuu-"

„Wir haben ungefähr 2 Stunden Zeit bevor die praktische Prüfung stattfindet. Was wollen wir tun?" fragte Sirius noch bevor Anna eine Beleidigung ausstossen konnte. Remus und Peter stießen nur wenig später zu ihnen dazu, da sie sich erst durch die Masse der Schüler kämpfen mussten.

„Bitte üben! Ich glaub, ich krieg diesen Sarkosi-Zauber nicht hin," bat Lilli. James gluckste lachend.

„Was ist denn daran so schwer?" meinte er kopfschüttelnd, nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus, richtete ihn auf Sirius und sagte: „Sarkosi!"

Plopp.

Da wo eben noch Sirius stand, hoppelte ihnen ein niedlicher Hase entgegen.

„Huch."

„Huch?" fragte Anna belustigt über James gescheiterten Versuch einen warmen Wind zu erzeugen. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Hand an den Rücken des Hasens und zog ihn rauf. Sirius hang sozusagen wehrlos in ihrem Griff und genau so unschuldig, wie er als Mensch dreingeschaut hätte, blickte er nun auch als Tier.

„Ich fass es nicht, selbst als Hase schmollt er noch..." bemerkte Anna süß.

* * *

Der Nachmittag verging, in dem sie Sirius zurückverwandelt hatten und noch weitere Zauber ausprobierten. Anna zeigte Lilli was sie bisher bei vielen Sprüchen falsch gemacht hatte. Außerdem gab sie ihr wichtige Tips in der Legilimentik und Okklumentik. Lilli war heilfroh, dass die Freundin sich ihrer so gut annahm und ihr alles erklärte, denn VgddK war nun wirklich nicht ihre größte Stärke gewesen. Nach etwa 5 Minuten, für James und Sirius langweiligen Erklärungen, begannen diese einander spaßhalber Flüche zu zuschmeißen. Als Test, wie beide meinten, doch für alle Anwesenden sah es mehr nach einem Wettbewerb aus, wer von ihnen stärker war bzw. die schwachsinnigere Idee hatte. Bei dem Versuch sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen und in der Gunst der Mädchen zu steigen, wuchsen Peter, von einem Fluch getroffen, 2 Hörner am Kopf und eine dicke Warze an der Stirn, Remus Umhang wurde so groß, dass er selbst Hagrid nicht mehr gepasst hätte und Anna und Lilli bekamen jeweils abwechselnd eine rosane Rose, dann eine rote Rose in die Hände gezaubert. Die beiden gaben erst Ruhe nachdem die Landschaft Hogwarts wie der Spielplatz eines tollwütigen Gnoms aussah und Anna und Lilli beide gleichgroße Blumensträuße in den Händen hielten, statt ihre Zauberstäbe. Peter waren mittlerweile eine riesige Trollnase und noch mächtig große Flügel wie beim Hippogreif am Rücken angewachsen nachdem Remus zu Diana verschwunden war, dessen Schuhe von seinen Freunden so groß gezaubert wurden, dass Hagrid auch hätte in ihnen schlafen können. Ein Rückverwandlungszauber fiel den Freunden partout nicht mehr rein und um nicht noch mehr Schaden abzubekommen, hatte Remus seine Schuhe und sein Umhang dagelassen und war mit Diana weg gegangen.

* * *

2 Stunden später, während sich viele bereits auf dem Weg zur großen Halle machten, für die praktische Prüfung im jeweiligen Fach, gingen Lilli und Anna nochmal in die Mädchentoilette.

„Die beiden sind echt verrückt," lachte Lilli während sich beide die Hände waschten.

„Und keiner ist vor ihnen sicher," fügte Anna breit grinsend hinzu. „Ist glaub ich ganz gut so, dass die beiden nach Hogwarts erst mal getrennt werden. So können aus den beiden Babys wenigstens Kleinkinder werden."

Lilli lachte amüsiert als sie sich die Hand abtrocknete.

„Ich werd ihn vermissen," sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und ließ die Papiertücher in den Eimer fallen. Es war nicht wirklich frustrierend, sondern einfach nur bedauernd.

„... Du hast also immer noch nichts gesagt?"

„Wie denn? Seit dem James weiß, dass es in Ordnung für uns ist, dass er gehen kann, strahlt er förmlich. Ich glaub, er freut sich wirklich auf seine Zeit ohne uns."

„Hm..." machte Anna und blickte die Freundin nachdenklich an. Lilli fiel auf, dass Anna langsam wieder wie früher wirkte. Normaler, gefasster und ruhiger. Glücklicherweise hatte sie dabei ihre Freundlichkeit nicht verloren, dass sich Lilli mühsam hatte bei ihr erkämpfen müssen.

„Geht es wieder mit den Gedanken?"

Anna nickte sanft. Ein ruhiges Lächeln war über ihre Lippen gehuscht als Lilli verwirrt zurück zuckte.

„Du kannst wieder?" fragte sie halb und Anna nickte leicht beschämt, leicht amüsiert.

„Oh..." machte Lilli, die sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das nun positiv oder negativ einstufen sollte.

„Naja, mehr oder weniger," anwortete sie, um die etwas peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen.  
„Nicht mehr so gut wie früher, aber es geht wieder."

„Und-" fragte Lilli langsam während sie versuchte am Blick der Freundin etwas herauszulesen, was sie ihr möglicherweise sagen wollte.  
„Du möchtest... dass ich... Keine Ahnung, was möchtest du von mir?"

Doch Anna überlegte aufs Neue, bevor sie sich einfach nur an das Waschbecken lehnte und sie ansah.

„Nichts," antwortete sie schlicht. Der Ausdruck war tatsächlich nichtssagend und neutral. „Du und James, ihr solltet langsam mal versuchen nicht immer auf das zu hören, was euch andere sagen."

„Tun wir das denn?"

„Ja, beide. Ihr holt euch die Ratschläge von Freunden... Du von Remus und Diana, James von seinen Eltern, Sirius und mir. Seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr eigentlich genau wisst, was der andere von euch will. Trotzdem reagiert ihr nicht darauf."

"...Err..."

„Wir sollten los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Lilli nickte und folgte ihr hinaus, die gerade gesprochenen Worte tief in ihren Gedanken...

'Wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr eigentlich genau wisst, was der andere von euch will. Trotzdem reagiert ihr nicht darauf.'  
Anna konnte James Gedanken lesen und sie wusste was sie dachte... und nun fragte sich Lilli, ob die Freundin nicht doch wieder unfreiwillig einfach einen Ratschlag gegeben hatte?

* * *

Für die praktische Prüfung wurden jeweils immer 5 Schüler herein gerufen und etwa eine halbe Stunde lang auf ihr Können in der Verteidigung getestet. Sirius und Lilli gehörten zur ersten Gruppe, die gerufen wurde und als James Lilli viel Glück wünschte, hätte Anna schwören können, dass er ihr hinterher gestarrt hatte, bis die Tür zufiel. Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber wenn man das gefühlt hätte, was die beiden in jenem Moment empfanden, dann würde man sehen, dass sie sich mehr als nur liebten. Manchmal verstand sie einfach nicht, wieso sie einander die Gefühle nicht gestehen konnten. Sirius und sie taten es schließlich auch, wenn auch nicht immer auf die schönste und netteste Weise.

„Anna?" begann James, der neben ihr auf der Bank saß, während die anderen Mitschüler irgendwo etwas weiter weg standen und nochmal alles wichtige durchgingen.

„James?" antwortete Anna zurück, den Blick in ihr Buch vertieft ohne ihn einmal angesehen zu haben. Sie wollte sich zur Hälfte auf Zaubertränke konzentrieren, wo sie noch viel zuviel aufzuholen hatte.

„Ich hab eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen."

„Mhm."

„Nun, ich denke, ich sollte es ihr sagen."

„Mhm?"

„Ich mein, wenn ich es nicht sage, könnte ich es bereuen. Ich will ja nicht, dass sie einsam wird..."

„Mhm."

„Es könnte die letzte Gelegenheit sein."

„Ich dachte, du rechnest nicht mit nem Todesserangriff?"

„Rechne ich auch nicht."

„Und wieso sollte es deine letzte Gelegenheit sein?"

„Naja, wenn ich weg bin, sollte ich nicht den Platz für jemand anderen versperren."

„Hm," machte sie nachdenklich, ohne aufgesehen zu haben. Stattdessen blätterte sie die Seite um.

„Ich bin sowieso so gut wie nie da. Sie hat das Recht, jemand anderen kennenzulernen."

„Und das willst du ihr sagen?"

„Bin ich ihr schuldig. Gut, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist gegeben, dass sie es sowieso getan hätte, aber so hab ich ein reines Gewissen und muss nicht den Entsetzten spielen, wenn ich doch mal zurück kommen sollte."

„Du würdest es nur spielen?! Dir ist es wirklich egal, wenn da jemand anderes ist?"

Endlich blickte sie auf und James wandte sich ihr zu.

„Klar, wieso auch nicht? Hey, ich bin sowieso nicht da, also darf das Teil ruhig jemand anderes nutzen."

„Das Teil?" fragte sie leicht gereizt. Wie konnte James nur so über Lilli sprechen?

„Bringt ja nichts, wenn es niemand nutzen kann. Wozu hat sie's denn sonst?! Wär doch langweilig, wenns so still bleibt und sich niemand sonst damit begnügt."

„Das ist alles worüber du dir Gedanken machst?"

„Natürlich nicht!" antwortete er eindringlich.  
„Sirius kann etwas davon haben, denn so kann er an mich denken, wenn er sich damit vergnügt, statt ich. Ich denk natürlich auch daran, es ihm leichter zu machen."

Langsam platzte Anna der Kragen und ihre Augen verengten sich zu giftigen engen Streifen.

„Sirius hat mich und braucht bestimmt nichts anderes zum „spielen", außerdem denke ich, dass Sirius das als allerletztes nötig hätte."

„Wieso? Er wollte es doch schon immer?"

„Wollte er nicht."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich das besser weiß als du?"

„Nein, denn ich bin seine Freundin."

„Und ich sein bester Freund."

„Sirius will bestimmt nichts von Lilli, das kann ich dir versprechen. Ich fass es nicht, dass du so abwertend über Lilli sprechen kannst."

„Das weiß ich doch! Ich würd ihm eine knallen, wenn er das wollen würde!" platzte James entrüstet. "Wie kommst du jetzt überhaupt auf Lilli?"

„Du hast doch von ihr geredet?"

„Ich hab von meiner Mum, meinem Zimmer und meinem Besen gesprochen!"

„... Oh."

James blickte sie noch immer verwirrt an.

„Oh!" machte sie aufs neue.Jetzt wurde ihr so einiges klar.

„Du hast ein nettes Bild von mir," grinste James als es ihm ebenfalls klar wurde, was Anna gedacht hatte.

Die Tür ging auf und die 5 Mitschüler kamen schon wieder heraus.

„Sags nicht Sirius... Bitte!" flehte sie und James nickte lachend, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

* * *

Die zweite Truppe mit Remus schritt hinein, während Sirius ihnen in seiner selbstsicheren Art erzählte, was alles dran gekommen war.

„Leichter gings nicht mehr. Ich bin mir sicher, das ist ohne Zweifel ein ohnesgleichen."

„Du bist sehr von dir selbst überzeugt," sagte Lilli amüsiert. Sirius strich sich elegant die Haare nach hinten und hatte sich neben James auf die Bank niedergesetzt.

„Klar! Wieso auch nicht? Die schriftliche war auch ein klacks."

„Ein Klacks?" fragten Anna und Lilli gleichzeitig leicht entsetzt. Sie taten sich noch mit keiner Prüfung so schwer wie bei Fortgeschrittene VgddK und Sirius fand sie so einfach wie noch nie?!

„Du hast selbst die Frage über die Quintapeds beantworten können?" schoss es aus James heraus.

„Qintapeds? Da war ne Frage über Qintapeds?"

Verwirrt begann Sirius darüber zu grübeln.

„Klar, gleich unter der Frage, was wir über Wassermenschen wissen," erklärte Lilli.

„Da war ne Frage über Wassermenschen?" fragte er und stutzte.

„Auf der selben Seite mit der Frage über Mantikore," sagte Anna und blickte ihn spionierend an.

„... Da... wurden auch Mantikore abgefragt?" fragte Sirius mit schrägem Gesicht.

Anna und Lilli sahen erst einander an, dann wandten sie sich Sirius zu.

„Das war ein Scherz," grinste er zufrieden und grinste auch genau so selbstgefällig in sich hinein. Anna wäre ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen und hätte das wohl auch gemacht, wenn nicht die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgegangen wäre, um die nächste Truppe zu empfangen.

Peter und James verschwand nun hinein während Remus ihnen von seiner Prüfung erzählte. Er wäre zwar zufrieden, aber es hätte besser laufen können. Irgendwann während seinen Erzählungen, hatte Anna etwas bemerkt, dass sie auch im selben Moment laut fragen musste.

„Sag mal, Remus, wieso stehst du hier Barfuß?"

Und Sirius prustete lachend los...

Anna gehörte mit Alice zur letzten Gruppe, die hinein ging. James war es, wie Sirius, einwandfrei ergangen, während Peter überall Schwierigkeiten hatte. Er war so ängstlich gewesen, dass er bei allem stotterte und sogar, statt etwas zu vergrößern, nach Georgien apparierte...

Und ohne es richtig zu wollen, waren es diesmal Lilli und Sirius, die los lachten.

Anna hatte ihre Prüfung offenbar am besten von allen gemeistert, denn der Prüfer war so begeistert von ihrem Können, dass er sie lobend hinaus begleitet hatte und ihr Alles gute für ihre Aurorenlaufbahn wünschte. Dass sie das genaue Gegenteil von Sirius war, konnten alle sehen, denn auf die Frage, wie es lief, die sich eigentlich von selbst beantwortet hatte, meinte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln: „Ganz okay... Ich habs wohl geschafft."

* * *

Die letzten warmen Abendstunden genossen sie an ihrem Stammplatz am See, wo die eine Hälfte (welches Anna, James, Sirius und Alice waren) die Füße im Wasser vertraten, während die andere Hälfte auf der Wiese saß und noch etwas für die nächste Prüfung lernte (welches Peter, Remus, Diana, Lilli und Frank bildete).

„Und wenn ich die Ausbildung im Ministerium beendet habe, werde ich Frank heiraten," sagte Alice, während sie das Laubblatt von ihrer Hand wegpustete. Es wurde vom Wind mitgezogen und flog über Anna hinweg in den Himmel hinauf. Der Wind wehte nur leise und sanft, doch stark genug um die sanften Haarsträhnchen von Annas Pony durcheinander zu bringen. Ihr Blick blieb unberührt am Blatt heften, dass von ihnen weggetragen wurde, dann wandte sie sich wieder tiefer zur Wiese hin. Ihr Blick blieb bei Diana heften, die in Remus Armen lag und lächelte... Anna fragte sich in dem Moment, ob das Mädchen eigentlich wusste, was ihr bevorstand?!

Lachend schritten die Marauder in ihren Schlafsaal, um sich Bettfertig zu machen.

„Hast du denn Ayenterro schon gefragt?" rief Sirius zu Remus als er ins Bad hinein marschierte und die Tür zufallen ließ.

„Wieso fragt er, wenn er keine Antwort verlangt?" fragte Remus James mit gezogener Augenbraue, der amüsiert auflachte, bevor er sich in sein Bett verzog.

„Haste denn Diana schon gefragt?"

„Muss ich das denn?" fragte Remus ein wenig trotzig und James lachte noch mehr auf Remus Stursinn hin.

„Klar! Du und Ayenterro seit, meines Wissens nach, nicht direkt zusammen."

„Wir gehen miteinander, ist das nicht zusammen sein?"

„Nö."

"Wie geht?"

„Frank und Alice, die sind zusammen. Lilli und Ich, wir sind zusammen. Du und Diana, Sirius und Anna, ihr seid irgendwas zwischen uns und Peter mit seinen Leidensgenossen."

„Hey," machte dieser entrüstet. „Ich hab jemanden für den Abschlussball."

„Echt?" machten alle drei Jungs. Sirius war genau in dem Moment aus dem Bad gekommen und stutzte genau so blöd, wie seine beiden Freunde.

„Ja," antwortete Peter leicht arrogant. Sein Blick hatte durchaus was Tückisches und Überhebliches an sich, was sie in den letzten Jahren noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatten.

„Carla Green."

„Carla Green? Mein Groupie, Carla Green? Die Carla Green, die mir ständig hinterher guggt und zu sabbern beginnt, wenn ich nur 10 Meter vor ihr stehe?" fragte Sirius.

Und prompt wurde Peter auch schon wieder kleiner und die Arroganz machte der Scham platz. Zu 95 Prozent war der Grund, warum Carla mit Peter zum Ball ging wohl der, dass sie dadurch in Sirius Nähe sein konnte.

„Na, Wormtail sollte dir damit aber etwas zeigen, Moony. Frag Diana und nimms bloß nicht für Selbstverständ-"

James war mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarrt als er sich ins Bett legen wollte.

„Shit."

„Was ist los?" fragte Sirius als erstes. Die Antwort kam nur wenige Sekunden danach, als James sich umdrehte und ihnen das geöffnete Geburtstagsgeschenk von Melissa präsentierte. Die Schachtel war leer...Ohne zu warten, nahm er die Karte und riss den Umschlag auf. Es stand nur ein Satz darin:

_Ich wußte, dass du es nicht öffnen würdest..._

„Prongs, was ist los?" fragte Remus noch mal nach. James aber zerknüllte das Stück Papier in seiner Hand und warf seinen Blick zurück zur Verpackung, das leer auf seinem Bett lag.

„Keine Ahnung Moony, aber... das verheisst nichts Gutes. Lissy hat irgendwas in Hogwarts rein gelassen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht was..."

„Es kann nichts schlechtes sein," sagte Sirius sicher. „Schwarzmagische Gegenstände würden kontrolliert werden, bevor sie reingelassen werden. Deine Geburtstagsgeschenke mit Sicherheit auch. Muss also jemand auf schwarze Magie geprüft haben."

„Klar," stimmte Remus ihm zu, doch James schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es muss nichts schwarzmagisches sein. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Lissy irgendwas reingeschmuggelt hat, was auch so genug Schaden anrichten wird. Ich frag mich nur, wer hier herein kommt, um es an sich zu reißen..."

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er es schneller erfahren würde, als ihm lieb war.


	72. Chapter 72

**lady89:** Hihi, dann ist es ja gut verwirrend geschrieben. Ist auch nichts gutes, aber kommt komischerweise erst im letzten Chap dran Öö Thx fürs Review. Lg :) **  
**

**Kupferchen:** Yups, wir sind auch schon ganz nah am Ende. Es kommen jetzt noch 3 Chaps, dann wars das mit Black Heart I. Thx fürs Review. Lg :)

* * *

Chap 72 - ... now, I see it

Im Kerker für Zaubertränke

Vor der Prüfung wurde den Schülern erlaubt im Klassenzimmer von Professor Ick noch mal täglich zu üben, wenn man wollte. So schritt Professor Ick die Reihen umher während verschiedene Schüler aus allen Häusern noch mal unterschiedliche Tränke für ihre UTZ Prüfung am darauf folgenden Tag durchgingen.

„Du hast das Päckchen geöffnet und nichts war drin?" wiederholte Anna James Satz, der mit ihr, Sirius und Lilli einen Tisch teilte und verschiedene Gegengifte herzustellen versuchte.

„Rein gar nichts, aber nach ihrem Spruch auf der Karte, hats wohl jemand vorher geklaut."

„Jemand?! Ein Gryffindor?"

„Muss wohl. Die anderen kommen sonst ja nicht rein," flüsterte Remus rüber, der am Tisch daneben saß und mit Diana, Peter und noch einer anderen Rawenclaw den Stummen-Trank braute.

„Geil, gibt ja auch nur wie viele Gryffindors? Ihr hattet doch ne Karte?"

„Ja, aber ist ja nicht so, dass der Dieb meinte, so Leute, ich klau jetzt das Geschenk. Guggt auf die Karte, dann wisst ihr wer ich bin."

„Aber etwas Gefährliches kann es ja nicht sein," überlegte Anna laut hinweg über Sirius triumphierendes Lachen als er durch eine weitere Zutat eine kurze Explosion auslöste und der Rauch in seinem Kessel empor stieg.

„Sowas würde nicht mal durch die Schutzmauern kommen, die Dumbledore über Hogwarts gelegt hat. Egal wie gut sie es getarnt hat."

„Also soll ich mir keine Gedanken darum machen?" fragte James, runzelte jedoch verdächtig die Stirn während er die geriebenen Wurzeln in seinen Kessel warf und…. nichts passierte.

„Huch?!"

Lilli rollte die Augen und presste etwas Zitronensaft hinein, brach eine Uhufeder entzwei und warf sie hinein, woraufhin auch seine Flüssigkeit knallte und Rauch empor stiegen ließ.

„Danke, Lils," sagte er und kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Wenn du dich nicht konzentrieren kannst, James. Wieso wolltest du dann unbedingt noch üben?!"

Am Tisch neben ihnen saß Vina Abster, eine Slytherin mit 2 weiteren Mädchen und Severus Snape, was Anna schon mal merkwürdig vor kam. Erstens verstand sich Vina nie gut mit Snape, was sich aber durchaus geändert haben könnte, immerhin hatte Melissa am Ende auch Freundschaft mit ihm geschlossen und zweitens stand Vina auf James, was ihr wohl nicht viel brachte, wenn sie sich plötzlich mit Snape abgab. Vielleicht brauchte sie nur Hilfe bei der Zaubertrankmischung, dachte Anna einen Moment, verwarf aber den Gedanken wieder. Snape und Vina anzusehen, zählte nicht zu ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

„Sehr gut, Severus," jubelte Professor Ick rüber als er bei ihm vorbei ging.

„Sie haben wirklich ein Talent dafür Tränke zu mischen. Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn sie die Utz-Prüfung nicht mit Ohnesgleichen ablegen würden."

Brummig warf James wieder etwas in seinen Trank und während Sirius Trank aufs neue richtig gut brutzelte und die Farbe richtig veränderte, blubberte James Trank noch immer wie matschiger Schlamm.

„Du weißt was du mir versprochen hast?" sagte Lilli mit gezogener Augenbraue und tröpfelte etwas durchsichtige Flüssigkeit in seinen Kessel was daraufhin endlich auch die Farbe veränderte. Mit etwas Salz brachte sie schließlich auch seinen Trank zum brutzeln.

„Ja, schon gut," würgte James mies gelaunt hervor. „Ich tu Schniefelus nichts."

„Gut," sagte sie zufrieden und drückte ihm dafür einen lieben Kuss auf die Wange. Dies schien James wieder milder zu stimmen. Es gab aufs neue eine laute Explosion und am Tisch von Vina Abster schien der Trank gelungen zu sein. Anna bemerkte dass er sehr anziehend roch. Nach frischen Blumen und leichtem Caramel. Sie warf Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu, der seinen Blick von seinem Kessel erhoben hatte und auch sie angesehen hatte. Eine Weile lächelten sie einander zu, dann wandten sie sich wieder zu ihrem Trank ab.

* * *

„Ich fühl mich ein wenig wie vor einigen Jahren," sagte Sirius zu Lilli als sie später zusammen aus dem Klassenzimmer gingen. Während die anderen noch an ihren Tränken herum werkelten gingen beide zum Quidditchfeld vor, wo sie sich nachher wieder mit ihren Freunden treffen würden. Sie ließen sich mitten auf die Wiese fallen und genossen den strahlend blauen Himmel.

„Als ich frisch festgestellt habe, dass ich vielleicht in Anna verknallt sein könnte, fühlte ich mich genau so wie jetzt."

„Klingt doch niedlich," bemerkte Lilli amüsiert.

„Joa, aber ist ungwohnt für mich. Jetzt war ich ja schon mal mit ihr zusammen und weiß genau was An von mir erwartet."

„Zum Beispiel, dass du aufhörst sie An zu nennen?"

„Du nennst sie doch mittlerweile genau so!"

„Ähm… ja."

„Ich meinte eher, dass sie von mir möchte, dass ich irgendwas tue um allen zu zeigen, dass ich mit IHR zusammen bin."

„Nun sag mir nicht, dass du genau deswegen das nicht tun möchtest?"

„Ne," winkte er sofort ab und lächelte. Lilli konnte es sich nicht verkneifen aber so wie Sirius nun da saß und einfach nur strahlte, hatte er mehr von James als sie je geglaubt hatte. Und auch wenn sie ihm das niemals sagen würde, sie fand ihn einfach nur süß, wie unsicher er sich in der Liebe sein konnte. Nichts Arrogantes war mehr in diesem hübschen Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Hab allerdings das Gefühl als ob ich was Besonderes machen müsste, um ihr zu beweisen, dass ich sie wirklich möchte."

„Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht dabei helfen."

Sirius schmollte.

„Vergiss es. Anna kann Legilimentik und wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich dir dabei geholfen habe, jagt sie uns nen Fluch auf den Hals der sich gewaschen hat."

„Ich hass es wenn du Recht hast," brummte er. „Machst du dir Sorgen darum, was Melissa in Hogwarts reingeschmuggelt haben könnte?"

„Nein, noch nicht," gestand sie ehrlich. „Es kann nicht gefährlich sein… Und James lässt sich nicht mehr von ihr einwickeln."

Der Satz kam ernster und fester raus, als sie sich wirklich fühlte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stießen die anderen zu ihnen dazu. Eine Abwechslung zu dem ganzen Lernalltag war für viele von ihnen Quidditch. So stießen sich die Freunde vom Boden ab und stiegen in die Lüfte. Anna, Remus, Lilli, Frank und Diana gegen Sirius, James, Peter und Alice. Da Sirius und James beide Quidditchsspieler waren fand Anna es nur fair, wenn sie mehr Spieler als die Jungs in die Mannschaft bekam („Peter spielt aber beschissen." – „Ist nicht mein Bier. Du hast doch Sirius und wen hab ich?!" – „Diana, Lilli, Frank und Remus." – „Heul nicht rum." – „Grrrrrrrrr." )

Und so begann das Spiel in dem Anna auch den Quaffel als erste bekam („Ihr seid doch schon mehr. Ich krieg den Quaffel." – „Du hast Sirius!" – „Du tust ja fast so als ob er alle ersetzen könnte. Ich will den Quaffel!" – „Dann will ich Sirius." – „Okay, du kriegst den Quaffel.")  
Sie spielte ab zu Lilli, die warf ihn rüber an Remus, er gab an Diana und diese spielte ihn Anna zu. Schwups, Sirius war ihr mitten in die Linie gerast und hatte den Quaffel abgefangen. Wie ein verrückter Lachend schwang er sich um und zog in Richtung Torringe.

„Hey!" rief sie und düste ihm hinterher. Sirius aber lachte nur noch mehr, warf den Quaffel an James und dieser schoss ihn schließlich leicht und ohne große Anstrengung an Frank vorbei durch den Ring hindurch.

„10 zu Null für die Gewinner!" rief James und stemmte die Fäuste in die Höhe.

„Accio Quaffel," rief Anna und der Ball schoss zu ihr zurück. Sie warf ihn diesmal Remus zu, der an Lilli zurück gab, doch hier schoss James dazwischen und hatte ihn schneller an sich gerissen als Remus überhaupt die Hand ausstrecken konnte. Auch James stürmte diesmal irre lachend auf Frank zu, schoss auf Sirius ab und diesmal versenkte er den Quaffel an Frank vorbei durch den Ring. Beide Männer stemmten die Fäuste in die Luft, rasten aufeinander zu und schlugen sich wie Kleinkinder in die Hände. Wenn es gegangen wäre, hätten sie wohl noch einen genau so kindischen Tanz auf den Besen hingelegt, dachte Anna böse.

Und wieder nahm sie den Quaffel und schoss ihn diesmal zu Diana. Diana gab ihn weiter an Remus, dieser zurück an Anna, sie flog auf Alice zu den Ringen, der Quaffel flog auf den Ring zu und Alice hechtete danach. Noch bevor sie ansatzweise dran war, stieß ihn Sirius vom Ring weg und James fing ihn auf. Mit dem Quaffel unter dem Arm schoss er auf die entgegen gesetzten Torringe zu, geschickt an Diana und Remus vorbei, auf Lilli zu und gab vorher blitzschnell an Sirius ab. Während James sich auf Lilli stürzte und sie in seine Arme zog, schoss Sirius das dritte Tor. Diesmal war er der einzige, der freudig seine Faust in die Lüfte schoss, denn James war damit beschäftigt Lilli zu küssen und mit ihr hoch am Himmel im Kreis zu wirbeln.

Da auch der vierte Ball und der fünfte Ball an Frank vorbei schoss und James und Sirius es ständig irgendwie schafften die 5 auszutricksen verlangte Anna schließlich, dass Peter bei ihnen im Tor stand und Alice zu ihrer Mannschaft rüber kam. ( „So lang du mir nicht meinen Sirius weg nimmst, kannste sogar Pete haben." – „DEINEN SIRIUS?!" – „Nach dem Spiel gehört er wieder dir." – „Idiot." )

Nicht, dass sich mit 5 Laien und einen tollpatschigen Spieler im gegnerischen Tor mehr getan hätte. Sirius und James jagten den anderen noch immer ständig mit tollkühnen Aktionen die Bälle ab und machten weiter ihre Tore. In todesmutigen Aktionen hatte Sirius sich zum Beispiel an nur einer Hand am Besen festgehalten während sein Körper darunter hang und er mit dem rechten Bein den Quaffel beim Flug zu James kickte. Oder James hatte sich im Sturzflug ganz von seinem Besen abgestoßen, den Quaffel beim Flug an sich gepackt und beim Sturzflug hatte ihn sein Besen wieder gefangen. Und bei all diesen Aktionen grinsten beide wie Lausbuben, denen ein Streich gelungen war. Lilli kam nicht umhin jedes Mal mit zulächeln wenn James sich wieder freute und ein giftiges Gesicht aufzusetzen sobald Anna zu ihr sah, um eine Freundin zu suchen, die mit ihr fluchte. Lillis Herz machte unwillkürlich selbst einen kleinen Hüpfer wenn James wieder aus vollem Herzen jubelte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie mit ihm gespielt, sondern hatte ihn immer nur von fern aus zugesehen. Jetzt, wo sie so nah bei ihm flog und sah, was er hier oben tat, wie er sich hier oben fühlte, da verstand sie ein wenig mehr, wieso er den Himmel, der Erde vorzog. Diese Erkenntnis war nicht nur schön, sie versetzte ihr auch einen kleinen Hieb. James liebte das Quidditch, das hatte sie nun schmerzlich akzeptiert.

Nach dem es am Ende 200 zu 50 stand (Anna hatte 40 Punkte machen können, Lilli ließen James und Sirius einmal aus Freundschaft durch um ein Tor zu erzielen) sanken sie schließlich erschöpft in die Tiefe.

„Ihr seid doof," sagte Anna als Sirius und James vor lachen fast zusammen brachen. „Das ist nur ein Spiel und kein Wettbewerb."

„Entschuldigung," lachte Sirius weiter und daraus wusste auch jeder, dass er es so gar nicht ernst meinte. Und trotzdem mussten alle mitlachten. Egal, was die beiden Freunde auch immer taten, es zeigte immer wieder aufs neue, wie gut ihre Freundschaft wirklich war. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und James tat dasselbe. Anna riss Sirius die Flasche aus der Hand und nahm ihrerseits einen Schluck daraus.

„Trottel," sagte sie lächelnd und Sirius kam nicht umhin sie weiter anzulächeln.

Das Wasser schmeckte seltsam süßlich und roch auch genau so wie vorhin der Trank von Vina Abster….

„Kann ich auch nen Schluck haben?!" hörte sie Lilli James fragen und im selben Moment schoss es aus ihr heraus.

„Nein!"

James und Sirius wirkten eine Weile lang leicht benebelt.

„Hiiiii," rief eine Stimme in ihrer Nähe und man sah von weitem Vina Abster auf sie zurennen. Dies bestätigte Annas Verdacht. Doch noch bevor sie eingreifen konnte, hatte sich James Diana zugewandt und Sirius Remus.

„Anna, was-?" begann Lilli doch zu mehr kam sie nicht.

„Diana," sagte James mit charmanten Lächeln, dass er normalerweise sonst Lilli gab.

„James?" machte diese etwas verunsichert.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie schön du so aussiehst?"

„Ähm," machte sie angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie durch das Quidditchtraining ziemlich verschwitzt war und ganz bestimmt alles andere als „schön" aussah.

„Ja," sagte Remus mit gezogenen Augenbrauen. „ICH habs ihr schon mal gesagt!"

„Remchen," sagte Sirius und lächelte vielsagend als er mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand eine Haarsträhne vom Gesicht wischte. Wäre Remus ein Mädchen hätte das vielleicht auch seine Wirkung gebracht, doch angesichts der Situation….

„Jaahhhh?! Padfoot?!"

„Oh nein," sagte Vina Abster enttäuscht als sie direkt bei ihnen stand.

„Das ist ein Liebestrank! Vina, was hast du - für einen wunderschönen Umhang?!"

„Ähm," machte diese und wandte sich schließlich verängstigt um. Anna machte ihr schöne Augen.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragte Alice verwirrt angesichts des ungewöhnlichen Schauspiels vor sich. James baggerte Diana an, wo Remus direkt vor ihr stand und ihn davon abhielt, während Sirius an Remus hing und ihn anflirtete und nicht weit von dem Knäuel entfernt sabberte Anna Vina Abster nach.

„Hey," sagte Lilli und hielt Vina gerade noch rechtzeitig am Handgelenk fest bevor sie ihre Schritte beschleunigen konnte.

„Was hattest du hier zu suchen?"

„Ich ähm-," japste sie.

„Lilli!" fuhr Anna sie an. „Hör auf mit Vinny so… so… rüpelhaft zu reden!"

„Ja, genau!" verteidigte Vina sich, riss sich von Lilli los und ergriff so schnell es ging die Flucht.

„Die schlich vorhin bereits hier herum," bemerkte Alice grübelnd. Als Torhüter der beiden Jungs hatte sie kaum was zu tun und genug Zeig die Gegend zu begutachten.

„Sagt mal," ertönte es von Remus, der ein wenig vor Anstrengung ächzte. „Könnte mir hier mal jemand helfen?!"

„Huch," machten Frank, Alice, Peter und Lilli und zerrten James und Sirius von ihm und Diana weg.

„Nicht doch," bat James mit leeren Augen auf Diana schielend. „Dileinchen, sag ihnen dass wir was gemeinsam haben."

„Klar, genau soviel wie Albert Einstein zu ner Dumpfbacke."

„Wer?" fragte Frank doch Lilli winkte ab.

„Unwichtig. Die 3 haben nen Liebestrank intus und schmachten nun der Person hinterher, die sie als Erstes erblickt haben. Anna Vina, James Diana und Sirius Remus. Toll, da hat sich Vina einen besonders netten Trank ausgedacht. Bis ich das Gegenmittel hab, kanns den ganzen Tag dauern!"

„Fantastisch," würgte Alice, die mit Frank den Liebesverrückten James festgehalten hatte, der sich an ihnen vorbeischlängeln wollte und dabei ständig Alice hinab statt hinter drückte.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun, Lils?"

„Mich loslassen," sagte Sirius, der von Peter und Lilli bis dato festgehalten wurde. Da Lilli einen Moment nachdenken musste, wurde ihr Griff locker genug damit Sirius sich ihm entreißen konnte und Peter einfach runter stieß.

„Remchen, sag doch auch mal was!"

„Ähm… Lilli? Viel Glück, sag mir Bescheid sobald du was hast!" Und damit ergriff er Diana und riss sie mit sich vom Quidditchfeld weg.

„Remchen!" rief Sirius ihnen nach und hoppelte leichtfüssig und tanzend hinterher.

„Ich dachte Liebestränke machen einen nur verrückt nach der Person. Nicht auch noch albern," fragte Frank.

„Vina hat ihn gründlich vermasselt wenn du mich fragst, denn normalerweise werden Zaubertränke nach EINER Person ausgerichtet und nicht nach der Person, die sie als erstes sieht. Dass man sich wie ein Hirnamputierter aufführt scheint ne Nebenwirkung zu sein."

„Ihr findet schon einen Ausweg. Bis dann."

Und gerade als Anna Vina folgen wollte hielt Lilli sie am Handgelenk zurück.

„Nix da. Schaffen wir sie alle in den Zaubertrankraum. Ich werd nen Gegenmittel versuchen zu mischen."

* * *

Gesagt getan.

„Fleißig! Wirklich sehr fleißig!" hatte Professor Ick ihnen freudig nachgeworfen als sie zum zweiten Mal an jenem Tag da saßen. Frank, Alice und Peter hatten alle Mühe James und Anna auf dem Sitz zu halten, da beide glasige Augen und einen verträumten Blick im Gesicht trugen. Anna fragte sie ständig ob sie wüssten wann Vinny wo war und James sprach nur noch von Dianas umwerfenden Duft und hübschen Körper.

„Hmpf," ertönte dann immer von Lilli, die schnell weiter schnitt und den Trank braute. Ein paar mal kamen Diana und Remus vorbei um zu sehen wie weit sie schon waren ( „Dileinchen, endlich!" Krach!! Lilli hatte James mit einem Stampfer auf den Hinterkopf gehauen, was ihn auch sofort zu Boden streckte. ) und verschwanden auch blitzschnell wieder sobald Sirius auftauchte. („Argg, nicht schon wieder Remchen!" )

Frank fand es irgendwann furchtbar komisch Anna darüber abzufragen, welches Mädchen welche Schramme hatte, da sie ja nun Vina für die Hübscheste und Tollste hielt und somit alle anderen in den Schatten stecken wollte.

„Und Juny Bones hatte schon mal was mit Dean Wraschmore."

„aus Hufflepuff? Weiß das Thomas?"

„Ne, aber Thomas ist wie du, Frank. Ich mein, Alice hatte doch auch schon mal was mit-"

Peng! Auch Frank lag mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte, während Alice unschuldig pfeifte und sie angrinste.

„Hey, Anna….."

„Ja, was ist denn hier passiert?!" fragte Professor Ick überrascht angesichts der Tatsache, dass zwei Jungs mit zwitscherten Vögeln über ihren Köpfen halb auf dem Tisch lagen.

„K.O. Trank, wirkte fantastisch," kommentierte Lilli grinsend zu Alice, die genau so schelmisch zurück grinste.

„Sehr gut!" trällerte der Professor und ging weiter.

„Na, immer noch am Trankmischen?" ertönte die ölige Stimme von Snape, der an ihnen vorbei schlurfte und kurz stehen blieb. Sein Blick blieb auf James hängen, der auf der Tischplatte schnarchte.

„Dein Trank scheint verpfuscht, Evans oder ist es Absicht, dass Potters Kopf die Tischplatte küsst? Ein äußerst stümperhafter Versuch ihn von der lächerlichen Quidditchkarriere abzuhalten."

„Verschwinde, Severus."

Er gab ein arrogantes Lachen von sich und schlurfte weiter.

„Wenn du mich fragst, steht Snape auf dich," grinste Alice neckisch doch Lilli sah sie an als ob ihre Freundin sie nicht mehr alle hätte.

„Tut er nicht, Alice. Er kanns nur nicht ab, dass ich besser als er in Zaubertränke bin."

„Oder-" sagte sie noch breit grinsender. „Wolltest du James wirklich davon abhalten zu den Cannons zu gehen?!"

„Haha, wie witzig."

* * *

Erst gegen Abend hatte Lilli das Gegenmittel fertig. (Remus und Diana waren 5x überall im Schloss herum gelaufen auf der Flucht vor Sirius, der überall nach ihnen gesucht hatte, James hatte 2 Beulen mehr und Frank durfte Anna nicht noch mal über Annas Wissen der gesamten Mädchen Hogwarts ausfragen, was er auch nicht mehr tat, angesichts der 2 unfreiwilligen Hügel auf dem Kopf seines Freundes.) Sie tröpfelte allen dreien etwas in ein Glas mit Wasser und ließ es sie trinken. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurden sie wieder normal, nicht, dass sie das vergessen hätten was sie taten als sie unter dem Bann des Liebestrankes standen.  
Peinlich berührt blickten sie sich um und die anderen kamen nicht umhin zu grinsen bzw. brachen in brüllendes Gelächter aus, sobald sie sich sicher waren, dass die drei Opfer von Vinas kläglichen Versuch mitlachen würden.

Und irgendwann nach dem Abendessen als alle langsam bereits in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum lagen, legten Lilli und James eines ihrer letzten Schichten als Schulsprecher ein und kontrollierten das Schloss.

„Dir hab ich also die drei Beulen zu verdanken," bemerkte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln während sie durch die Gänge streiften. Nun war es Lilli sogar leicht peinlich, auch wenn sie es nicht bedauerte. Das Geschwärme über Diana konnte sie nur so umgehen.

„James," sagte sie nach einer Weile. Sie kamen an einen verlassenen Gang an, wo Lilli ihn festhielt und stehen blieb. Verwirrt blickte er sie an.

„Lilli?!"

„Ich… Ich wollte dir etwas sagen. Etwas, dass mir heut zum ersten mal glaub ich, richtig klar geworden ist."

James verzog ein wenig die Augenbraue, dann grinste er als ob ihn ein Licht aufgegangen wäre.

„Nein, Lils. Ich liebe Diana nicht. Ich habe auch keine Schwärmerei für sie und hab auch nie erotische Gedanken von ihr."

„James-"

„Die einzige Frau in meinem Leben, an die ich im Moment denke, bist du und die einzige, die ich liebe bist du. Es war nur der Trank der mich-"

„Das weiß ich doch, James," flüsterte sie leise während ihre rechte Hand an seine Wange fuhr. Das Mondlicht warf ein wenig Licht durch das Fenster und ließ seine Hasselnussbraunen Augen in einem hübschen und tiefen Glanz erstrahlen. Ihr Herz klopfte so heftig und Lilli spürte wie ihr Innerstes zu zittern begann, wie heiß es wurde, wie schmerzvoll es sein würde. James legte seine Hand auf ihre Hand an seiner Wange, sein Blick war weiterhin in ihre Augen vertieft. Er atmete leise ein und aus und mit jedem einatmen sah sie, wie sich seine Brust bewegte. Es war das Schwierigste was sie je tun musste.

„Lils? Was hast du?" fragte er sanft und diese Worte, so leicht er sie auch aussprechen konnte, sie klangen für sie wie ein Vorbote von dem, was sie nie gewollt hatte. Es auszusprechen würde bedeuten, dass es endgültig war, doch es nicht auszusprechen hieß, dass es für immer wie eine schwere Last auf ihnen liegen würde. So holte sie tief Luft, ließ ihn los und ging einige Schritte auf das Fenster zu, aus dem man die Ländereien Hogwarts sehen konnte. Es wirkte ruhig und friedlich. Hier war noch alles in Ordnung. Während im Tagespropheten immer von Leuten berichtet wurde, die spurlos verschwunden waren oder gar tot aufgefunden wurden, während die Straßen Englands oft von Dunkelheit und Finsternis, von einer gewisse Kälte selbst in diesen Sommermonaten heimgesucht wurden, wirkte Hogwarts noch immer voller Hoffnung und Stille.

„Lilli?" Vorsichtig war er auf sie zugegangen, hatte sich neben sie hingestellt, doch statt hinaus zu blicken, sah er sie an und er sah in ihren Augen die Leere, die sie fühlte und den Schmerz, den sie aussagten.

„Ich… Ich will, dass du zu ihnen gehst," sagte sie mit schwerer Stimme.

„Das weiß ich doch," gab James leise zurück.

„Nein," sagte sie aufs neue und schluckte. „Ich will, dass du zu den Cannons gehst und das tust, was du willst. Ich hab darüber nachgedacht. Ich hab dich heute beim Fliegen gesehen und ich denke, ich hab zum ersten mal verstanden, wieso du Quidditch so liebst. Ich glaube, ich könnte nicht mehr mit mir leben, wenn ich dieses Glück nicht mit dir teilen könnte, sondern dich daran hindere… Und als du heute die ganze Zeit über nur von Diana gesprochen hast… obwohl ich wusste, dass du nur unter einem Bann standest, fühlte ich dieses hässliche grüne Monster in mir hochsteigen. Ich weiß, was kommen wird, wird kommen und wenn ich dich gehen lasse, dann ist die Gefahr größer, dass ich dich verlieren könnte."

„Lilli-"

„Nein, lass mich ausreden."

„… Okay," sagte er leise, obwohl er sah wie schwer es ihr fiel, das zu sagen und wie unglaublich anstrengend es für sie war und wie sehr er selbst es ihr ersparen wollte.

„Aber… wenn ich dich daran hindere, dann steigt auch die Gefahr, dass du mich eines Tages dafür hassen könntest. Und das will ich allerwenigsten. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, wenn der Mensch, den ich am meisten liebe, so wie ich es mir selbst nie vorgestellt hätte, mich hasst."

„Ich könnte dich nie hassen," sagte er sanft, nachdem er sicher war, dass sie ihren Satz beendet hatte. Sie lächelte leicht. Nicht unbedingt erleichtert, eher gequälter und verzweifelt.

„Versprichst du mir nur eins?"

"Was?"

„Komm zurück…. Zu mir… ja?"

Und noch während die Last auf ihre Schultern sie zu erdrücken drohte, hatte James seine beiden Hände um ihre Wangen geschlossen und sich zu ihr hinab gedrückt. Noch während sie die Angst und die Panik vor dem womöglich kommenden Verlust versuchte zu verschließen, hatte er sie verschlossen und vernichtet. Er presste sie an sich und jede Sekunde, in der sie zusammen da standen, sich gegenseitig fühlten und berührten, verstand Lilli mehr und mehr. Sie verstand, dass man gleichzeitig traurig und glücklich sein konnte. Dass man gleichzeitig das Falsche und auch das Richtig tun konnte. Dass man jemanden ziehen lassen musste, um ihn zu halten.

James erkannte, dass Lilli das für ihn tat und beide verstanden in dieser Nacht vielleicht zum ersten Mal, was sie wirklich füreinander empfanden, im Angesicht der Trennungszeit, die ihnen bevorstand. Sie würden es zusammen durchstehen.

* * *

Die Tage der Prüfungen zogen vorüber und nach und nach brachten sie alle 7. Klässler mehr oder weniger hinter sich. Zaubertränke kam und ging. Die meisten waren mit sich selbst zu frieden, außer James und Sirius, die regelrecht überzeugt von ihrem Können waren und Peter, der es als einziger schaffte in der praktischen Prüfung seinen Trank so sehr zum stinken zu bringen, dass die Prüfung für 30 Minuten unterbrochen werden musste, um die Prüfer wieder zu wecken, die vom Gestank umgekippt waren.

Wieder ein Tag Pause in dem sie für Verwandlung büffelten.

„Du musst dich konzentrieren und alles andere vergessen," versuchte James Lilli zu erklären, die mit Verwandlung sichtlich Probleme hatte.

„Tu ich doch," fauchte sie ungeduldig, nachdem die Spinne noch immer aussah wie eine Spinne und nicht wie eine brennende Kerze.

„Du konzentrierst dich nicht genug darauf."

„Ich versuchs doch. Das ist leichter gesagt als getan, wenn um dich herum, tausend andere gleichfalls versuchen zu zaubern."

„Das hat doch nichts mit deiner Konzentration zu tun. In Zaubertränke kannst du dich doch auch einfach so konzentrieren, wenn du was zusammen braust."

„Da hab ich eine Liste vor mir, die ich durchgehen kann. Etwas bewegliches in etwas anderes bewegliches verwandeln braucht richtigere Konzentration wozu ich Ruhe brauche!"

„Du musst lernen dich zu konzentrieren auch wenn Sirius und Anna um dich herum gerade Rumba tanzen!"

„Hey!" ertönte es von beiden, die bis dato völlig entspannt daneben gesessen hatten und Zaubererschach spielten.

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mich zu konzentrieren, selbst wenn Peter neben dran wie ein Walross schnarcht" prahlte Sirius stolz, nahm seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte problemlos die Spinne, die gerade vom Tisch krabbeln wollte, in eine hübsche Schneekugel.

„Ich wusste doch, die Sachen die du verschenkst sind nur verwandelter Müll," grinste Anna und verwandelte die Schneekugel wieder zurück. Das war etwas, was Lilli noch mehr aufregte und ihr Kopf landete mit einem kurzen hoffnungslosen Schrei auf ihren Armen. Wieso konnten ihre Freunde Dinge perfekt verwandeln und sie nicht? Lag es etwa doch daran, dass sie Muggelgeborene war?

„Nein, Lils, es liegt nicht daran, dass du nicht reinblütig bist," sagte Anna und klopfte ihr Mut machend auf die Schulter.

"Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen," zischte sie die Freundin zornig fuchtelnd an.

„Lils, konzentrier dich einfach auf das was es werden soll," wiederholte James mitfühlend.

„Ich versuschs doch," fauchte sie langsam beleidigt, wie er nur so daher sprechen konnte, als gäbe es nichts einfacheres und sie einfach nur zu blöd wäre sich auf etwas zu fixieren. Lilli wandte sich fuchsteufelswild ab und wandte sich wieder der Spinne zu. Aufs neue konzentrierte sie sich (Idiot! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!!' war ihr einziger Gedanke.) Und plopp, die Spinne ging mit einem zischenden Geräusch in Flammen auf. Zurück blieb nichts außer der Asche.

Alle drei warfen Lilli grinsende Blicke zu und in dem Versuch kein Kommentar abzugeben, verkniffen sie sich auch das laute Loslachen während diese einfach nur brummig irgendwas murmelte von wegen falscher Zauber.

* * *

Nachdem sich Anna Lillis angenommen hatte und mit ihr allein auf den Ländereien übte, gelang es ihr einigermaßen besser, Tiere willentlich in bewegliche Gegenstände zu verwandeln. ( „James, ich bin froh, dass du doch nicht im Ministerium als Auror anfängst. Wer weiß ob es dann nicht explodiert wäre wenn du neue hättest einweisen müssen." – „Wie witzig, An!" )

Doch Lilli schaffte wie auch die anderen Verwandlung ohne das Gefühl auf einen Sandsack einschlagen zu wollen, um ihren Frust abzubauen und am Wochenende war Lilli wieder die einzige, die sich noch in die Bücher vertiefte. Diana und Remus hatten ihr zwar Gesellschaft geleistet, doch James, Sirius und Anna verbrachten die Zeit lieber damit, die letzten Tage gemeinsam zu nutzen.

„Irgendwie find ich das nicht richtig," sagte Anna und schwang den Zauberstab hoch, so dass ein herabfallendes Blatt in der Luft stehen blieb und wieder im Zickzack hoch flog.

„Ich find das schon richtig. Prongs hat doch das Recht dazu?" sagte Sirius und schwang den Zauberstab auf den See zu, so dass ein Wasserstrahl sanft vom See abhob und in Kringeln nach oben floss.

„Du findest es richtig, dass er Lilli an sich bindet, obwohl er selbst die Wahl genommen hat, wegzugehen?"

„Prongs liebt sie halt und Lilli ihn auch, das hat sie selbst gesagt."

„Aber das ist noch lang kein Grund so was zu tun?"

„Findest es nicht romantisch?"

„Doch klar, aber irgendwo auch dämlich."

„Dämlich?" fragte Sirius und sein Wasserstrahl traf aus versehen Annas Blatt und drückte es mit voller Wucht auf den Boden.

„In der Lage wo die beiden stecken ist es dämlich."

„Gerade deswegen. So bleiben sie zusammen und versprechen es sich sogar mit einem Band."

„Er zwingt sie doch förmlich dazu? Wenn Lilli ihn liebt, dann bleibt sie auch ohne das Band bei ihm. Ehrlich James," sagte Anna und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er saß hinter den beiden und starrte auf einen silbernen Ring in seiner Hand, an dem ein kleiner roter Rubin funkelte. „Wenn du Lilli jetzt fragst, ob sie deine Frau werden möchte, wenn du dich jetzt mit ihr verlobst wird ihr erster Gedanke sein, dass du das nur tust, weil du ihr nicht vertraust. Die Absicht mag schön sein, aber es wird falsch ankommen."

„Wenn Lilli ihn liebt, wird sie das nicht denken."

„Als ob du wüsstest, wie Frauen denken? Hast du eine Geschlechtsumwandlung in der letzten Stunde durchgemacht oder einen Hirnwechselzauber durchgeführt, denn ansonsten bezweifle ich, dass du weißt, was sie fühlt und denkt. Und um Himmels Willen, Sirius! Hör auf mein Blatt ersaufen zu wollen!"

„Hoppla."

Sirius zog sofort seinen Zauberstab weg und der Wasserstrahl, der das Blatt förmlich durchgeweicht hatte, fiel mit einem klatsch auf den Boden hinab.  
Nicht, dass ihre Streitereien James sonderlich weitergeholfen hätten. Der Gedanke Lilli darum zu bitten ihn zu heiraten war ihm wirklich erst ernst gewesen, nachdem sie ihn neulich Abend hatte gehen lassen wollen. Es wurde ihm binnen einer Sekunde klar, was die gesamte Zeit in der Luft lag, aber ihn nie wirklich bewusst gewesen war. Er könnte Lilli wirklich verlieren, egal wie sehr sie einander liebten. Eine Entfernung und die wenige Zeit würden die Beziehung massiv belasten und immer wieder tauchten vor ihm Bilder auf, wie Lilli mit jemand anderem zusammen war, wie sie von jemand anderem gehalten wurde. Allein bei diesem Gedanken erwachte eine grausame Angst und eine furchtbare Wut zugleich.

* * *

Die zweite Woche begann mit Zauberkunst, ging in die Mitte mit Kräuterkunde und endete für einige mit Arithmantik, Alte Runen, Wahrsagen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe oder Muggelkunde. Sie waren so fertig wie es Schüler nur sein konnten, die 2 Wochen Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht hatten.

„Wann wissen wir die Ergebnisse der Prüfung?" fragte Sirius als sie gemeinsam auf die Sonnenbeschienenen Ländereien hinaus gingen und sich unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum niederließen.

„Ziemlich schnell," sagte Lilli grübelnd.

„Professor McGonagall meinte, dass sie sich jetzt sofort an die Auswertung der Ergebnisse machen und in 2 Wochen weiß man, wer wie abgeschnitten hat und ob man den UTZ bekommt. Es finden trotzdem noch Unterrichtsstunden statt, falls man Fragen haben sollte."

„Und du willst da bestimmt hingehen, wie?" fragte Sirius Lilli mit einem ziemlich breiten Grinsen. Als ob er schon damit gerechnet hätte.

„Ich will Auror werden, Sirius. Natürlich möchte ich, dass mir Professor McGonagall bei der Bewerbung hilft."

„Gut, von mir aus. Ich hab aber 2 Wochen frei und werde die Zeit für nützlichere Dinge gebrauchen."

„Ach und für was?" fragte Anna neugierig, doch er zog sie nur mit sich auf.

„Wenn ich bitten dürfte, Ma'am?"

Sie lächelte verwirrt, doch Sirius ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken und ging mit ihr von den Freunden weg.

„Was hat er vor?" fragte Lilli an James gewandt. Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Die 2 Wochen genießen, hast ihn doch gehört?! Ich wünschte, wir könnten das auch…"

Und damit hatte er ein Thema angesprochen, dass allen Beteiligten unangenehm war. So standen auch Diana, Remus und Peter auf und ließen die beiden unter irgendeinem Vorwand alleine.

„Ich darf eigentlich nichts sagen," bemerkte er schließlich, der Blick von ihr abgewandt. Er sah Sirius und Anna nach, die barfuss im See standen und lachend nebeneinander umher spazierten.

„Immerhin bin ich derjenige, der geht. Nicht wahr? Eigentlich mach ich mir auch nur Sorgen wegen dem, was Melissa rein geschmuggelt haben könnte."

„Mhm," sagte sie leise. Für einen Moment, ohne dass es einen besonderen Anlass gab oder es auch nur erwähnenswert wäre, sah sie, wie er grübelte und wie süß er dabei aussah. Der ernste und nachdenkliche James gefiel ihr genau so gut, wie der lustige und scherzhafte James. Seltsam, dass sie das ausgerechnet jetzt bemerkte.

„Wir können nichts tun. Wir wissen nicht, was da drin war. Vielleicht war auch nichts und sie will uns nur Angst machen?"

„Dafür kenn ich sie zu gut. Melissa hat IMMER einen Hintergedanken."

„Egal, was es ist. Sie wird es nicht schaffen uns zu trennen," sagte sie entschlossen. James lächelte sanft.

„Ich muss trotzdem zu McGonagall. Bis später, ja?!"

Und mit einem süßen Kuss auf die Lippen, verabschiedete sie sich von ihm. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Sirius und Anna. Wenigstens sie würden wohl nach Hogwarts zusammen bleiben….

* * *

„Nun, Miss Evans," begann McGonagall nachdem sie sich Lillis Jahresfortgangsnoten zufrieden angesehen hatte. Diese saß vor ihr und wartete gespannt auf das, was die Professorin ihr gleich mitteilen würde.

„Ihre Jahresfortgangsnoten sind ausgezeichnet. Ihre Aktivitäten fantastisch und ich bin wegen den Prüfungen sehr zuversichtlich. Mr. Potter hat sich bereit erklärt, sie in die diesjährige Auroren Gruppe aufzunehmen, wenn sie die erforderlichen Noten dazu bringen werden," sagte sie stolz und erfreut, was Lilli dazu brachte, nicht nur zu strahlen sondern sogar fast in Freudentaumel auszubrechen.

„Das ist ja fantastisch!"

„Sie wissen ja, dass immer nur sehr wenige Auroren ausgebildet werden. Einfach wegen dem extrem anstrengenden Training, das sie brauchen und auch nicht jeder Auror hat die Zeit, neue auszubilden. Mr. Potter hat sich aber bereit erklärt sich ihrer anzunehmen. Alles was sie brauchen sind die erforderlichen UTZ'e. Des weiteren möchte er von ihnen einen Aufsatz, warum sie Auror werden wollen und was sie sich von dieser Berufung erwarten."

„Okay," antwortete Lilli sofort.

„Gut. Ihre Ausbildung wird am 10. Juli sofort beginnen."

„Das ist ja….. Toll," schloss sie etwas verwirrt. Juli?! Wollte James da nicht mit ihr und den anderen den Urlaub auf dieser Insel machen?

„D-Direkt im Juli?! Es geht nicht erst im September an?"

„Nein, Miss Evans," sagte McGongall streng und mit prüfenden Blick auf ihren Schützling. „Die Ausbildung beginnt üblicherweise zum 10. Juli hin."

„…. Oh…." machte sie leise. Die Situation war ihr sichtlich unbehaglich. Sie hatte ohnehin mit James nur noch so wenig Zeit. Nun wurde ihnen auch noch der Urlaub genommen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Miss Evans?"

„Ähm… nein, Professor McGonagall. Alles in Ordnung," sagte Lilli und versuchte erfreut zu lächeln. Trotzdem hatte sich der Stein wie ein schwerer Ballast auf ihrem Herzen abgelegt.

* * *

Ein Traum ging in Erfüllung, ein anderer platzte. Toll, wie die Dinge doch im Moment zu laufen schienen. Mit wütenden Gedanken, die sich ständig übereinander schlugen ging sie den Gang zurück auf die Ländereien. Jetzt waren die Prüfungen schon rum und sie fühlte sich nicht besser, sondern noch viel schlimmer. Der Gedanke Auror zu werden und es allen zu zeigen hatte sie so sehr gefreut, bis sie erfuhr, dass dadurch der Urlaub mit James ins Wasser fiel. Es war doch das letzte mal, dass sie sich wirklich noch lange sahen. Danach würden sie getrennte Wege gehen. Wie konnte sie dieses eine mal aufgeben? Doch wenn sie es nicht tat, da war sich Lilli sicher, würde sie den Aurorenjob an den Nagel hängen können. Wie sah das denn aus?! Noch nicht mal begonnen und schon eine Vorzugsbehandlung erwarten, nur weil sie James Dad kannte?

Niedergeschlagen lehnte sie sich mitten im Gang einfach an die Wand und seufzte tief auf. Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben an die kahle Decke, ihre Gedanken dagegen kreisten um tausend unterschiedliche Dinge. Und immer wieder erschien James da drin. Immer wieder erschien sein Lächeln, sein Auftreten, er da drin. Wie er die Haare unordentlicher verstrubbelte, wie er mit dem Schnatz spielte, wie er ihr den Daumen entgegen streckte. Und immer wieder daneben tauchte ihr Job auf. Ihre Zukunft, ihr Wunsch das zu tun, was sie schon immer wollte.

„Es ist gefährlich so gedankenverloren im Gang zu stehen," sagte eine ölige Stimme und holte sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte verwirrt in die Augen von Severus Snape, die voller Abscheu zu scheinen schienen. Nicht, dass sie diesen Blick von ihm nicht gewöhnt wäre, doch es irritierte sie, dass er dieser Tage so oft versuchte mit ihr zu sprechen. Auch wenn die Art noch so plump war.

„Wir sind in Hogwarts, da wird wohl kaum das Dach auf mich einstürzen," gab sie trocken zurück, machte aber keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Es gibt genug andere Dinge, die eine Gefahr darstellen. Egal, wo man sich befindet. Besonders, wenn man bei Potter rum hängt."

Lilli lachte verächtlich. War das der Grund, warum er sie ständig aufsuchte?! Um ihr einen solch sinnlosen Satz entgegen zu schmettern?!

„Severus," begann sie, in ihrer Stimme lag spott und Hohn. „Ich hielt dich eigentlich für klüger. Ich lass mir von niemandem sagen, mit wem ich zusammen zu sein habe. Und schon gar nicht von jemanden, der sich selbst als was Besseres sieht."

Sie wollte sich abwenden und gehen, doch er hatte ihr Handgelenk ergriffen und als sie sich umdrehte blickte sie in ernste und dunkle Augen. Nicht wie die von Anna oder Sirius, die trotz ihrer Dunkelheit soviel Wärme in sich trugen, sondern in wirklich kalte und düstere Augen, dessen Blick so voller Finsternis war. Es erschreckte sie, je länger sie in sie hinein blickte.

„Ich versuche nur dich zu schützen, Evans."

„Mich schützen? Ich brauch keinen Schutz, schon gar nicht von dir. Und wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Du hast dich früher auch nicht dafür interess-"

„Lass meine Freundin los, du verdammter Wackelpudding!"

„Nein!" Lilli hatte James gerade noch davon abgehalten, Snape einen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Während sie versuchte ihn zurück zu drängen, hatte sie ihn angesehen.

Snape. Und sie sah etwas, das ihr vollkommen neu war. Sie wusste nicht was es war und sie wusste, dass sie es nicht weiter fühlen wollte und doch hatte sich sein Blick in ihre Erinnerung rein gebissen. Snape hatte sich langsam abgewandt während Lilli sich noch immer abmühte, James zurück zu drängen und aufs neue traf sie seinen Blick, diesmal hatte er nicht sie angesehen, sondern James und der Blick hätte nicht Hasserfüllter sein können als er in diesem Moment aussagte. Sie wusste, dass die beiden Rivalen waren, warum auch immer, doch noch verstand sie nicht, was sie damit zu tun hatte.

„James, hör auf damit, Bitte!" flehte sie ihn immer wieder an. Noch während sie gemeinsam zusammen in die große Halle zum Essen gingen, schimpfte er über Snape's unverschämte Art, sie anzubaggern.

Lilli hatte die gesamte Zeit versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Snape niemals versuchen würde, sie für sich zu gewinnen zumal die gesamte Schule wusste, was er von Muggelgeborenen hielt bzw. was überhaupt ein Slytherin von Muggelgeborenen Hexen hielt. Er gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. Erst als sie ihn bat damit aufzuhören und es gut sein zu lassen, hörte er auf, darüber zu reden. Wenn auch eher widerwillig, was man an seiner Art, sich das Essen reinzulöffeln durchaus mitbekam.

„Ist was passiert?!" fragte Sirius als er mit Anna, Remus und Peter wieder dazu schritt und sich zum Essen zu ihnen hockte. Lilli wollte was sagen, doch James +hmpf+ hielt sie davor zurück.

„Nein, gar nichts," antwortete sie und wandte sich ihrem Essen zu.

„Was hat Snape jetzt schon wieder getan?" fragte Anna nach einem Blick auf Lilli und wandte sich James zu.

„Hör auf die Gedanken anderer Leute zu fressen!"donnerte James.

„Ich fress nicht die Gedanken anderer Leute! Die Gedanken anderer Leute fressen mich!!"

Das war gelogen, aber Lilli meinte, dass es die anderen ja nicht wissen müssten, dass Anna ihre Empathie wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Freundin wollte schließlich nur helfen.

„Also was hat Snape getan?!"

„Er baggert meine Freundin an."

„Wen denn?" fragte Sirius während er genüsslich einen Tacco in den Dip tunkte und es abbiss.

„Bin ich der Kaiser von China?! Ich hab nur eine Freundin!"

„Wie?" fragte Sirius mit breitem Grinsen. „Snievellus hat Lilli angebaggert?"

„Was ist daran so lustig?" sagte Lilli entrüstet über Sirius unglaubig belustigte Miene.

„Na, du bist Lilli Evans."

„Herzlichen Dank, ich weiß noch wie ich heiße."

Dazu verzog Sirius lediglich das Gesicht zu einer Fratze.

„Du weißt genau wie ich das meine."

„Snape und Ich hatten nie ein Problem miteinander."

„Es stört dich also kein bisschen, dass er deinen Freund hier," er legte beide Hände um James Schultern und schüttelte ihn übertrieben heftig, „den Tod an den Hals wünscht?!"

„Das tut er doch gar nicht," sagte Lilli und im Grunde genommen verstand sie sich selbst nicht mehr, warum sie Severus Snape tatsächlich in Schutz nahm. „Wenn James ihn nicht angreift, tut er auch nichts."

Und das war vielleicht zuviel für ihn, denn James war wortlos aufgestanden, hatte dabei Messer und Gabel fallen lassen und war aus der Halle gegangen. Zurück blieben seine Freunde, die allesamt Lilli einen undefinierbaren Blick gaben. Nicht unbedingt vorwurfsvoll, aber auch nicht gerade einfühlsam und beglückwünschend.

„Er hat keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein," sagte sie stur und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. In diesem Moment war sie in gewisser Maßen auch böse und ihr Entschluss, nicht mit in den Urlaub zu gehen sondern ihre Ausbildung zum Auror vorzuziehen war größer den je. Anna verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar und auch Sirius hielt sich diesmal zurück. Selbst Remus wagte es nicht einen Kommentar abzugeben. Irrten sie sich oder rutschten James und Lilli in ihrer Beziehung gerade Achterbahnen entlang?!

* * *

Und die miese Laune, die James an den Tag legte, änderte sich auch nicht in der darauf folgenden Woche. Während die Vorbereitungen zum Abschlussball in vollem Gang liefen, einige Schüler mithalfen den Ballsaal zu schmücken und andere wiederum noch alles mögliche für ihre Zeit nach Hogwarts regelten, sprachen Lilli und James mehr oder weniger kaum ein Wort miteinander. Er schien noch immer wütend zu sein, dass sie so für Snape Partei ergriff und Lilli war sauer, weil er ihr nicht vertraute und sich wieder genau so arrogant gab, wie vor 2 Jahren schon mal.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass er sie gerade eben noch heiraten wollte, gehen sie gerade betont kindisch miteinander um," bemerkte Anna zu Sirius, als sie gerade durch das Porträtloch stiegen und James mal wieder in einem Buch versunken auf der Couch antrafen, der so tat, als würde er lesen. Bei diesem Kommentar hatte er durchaus aufgehört und sie böse angestarrt.

„Hi," winkte sie unschuldig.

„Du hast unrecht, An," sagte Sirius. „Selbst Kleinkinder gehen erwachsener um als unsere beiden Trolle-Aihhh!"

Sirius rannte sofort die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch, denn James Buch nahm gefährlich scharfen Kurs auf seinen Kopf.

„Und doch hat Sirius Recht, James. Du wolltest Lilli heiraten. So benimmt man sich nicht der Freundin gegenüber, die man eigentlich zur Frau nehmen wollte."

„Ach und was macht Lilli?"

„Was macht sie denn?" fragte Anna und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch nieder.

„Sie verteidigt Snievellus! Sie nimmt ihn auch noch in Schutz obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass er sie anbaggert."

„Ja und?"

„Ja und?!"

„Mensch, James, Lilli hat ja wohl nicht zurück gebaggert."

„Aber-"

„Hör auf damit, du bist kein Kind mehr! Ja, Merlin, Snape hat Lilli angebaggert, auch wenn ich mir das jetzt nur schwer vorstellen kann, denn Snape hasst Muggelgeborene Hexen. Aber Lilli hat ihn ja wohl nicht baggern lassen und darauf kommt es an? Lilli guggt ja nicht grad aus wie frisch vom Baum geschmissen also wirst du dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass sie ständig von anderen umschwärmt wird, doch das ist bei dir ja nichts anderes. Du hast auch ständig genau so viele andere um dich herum und rast Lilli dann aus?"

„Aber-"

„James, du und Lilli habt noch genau….," sie rechnete nach, „vielleicht noch etwas mehr als eine Woche. Und willst du das wirklich damit nutzen in dem du sauer auf sie bist?!"

Er grummelte.

„Du hast dich für Lilli geändert. Denk mal nach warum?!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ Anna ihn alleine, stand auf und ging gleichfalls zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Zweifellos auf der Suche nach Sirius um James Mörderbuch davon abzuhalten, Sirius um die Ohren zu krachen.

* * *

Irgendwo wusste er, dass er Mist gebaut hatte und dass Anna zweifellos Recht besaß mit dem was sie sagte. Und doch bekam er immer wieder aufs Neue eine verdammte Wut, wenn er daran zurück dachte, wie Snape Lillis Handgelenk anfassen konnte und wie sie es einfach zu ließ statt sich zu wehren. Doch egal, wie er es drehte und wandte. Er liebte Lilli und natürlich war das letzte was er wollte, hier sitzen zu bleiben und die restliche Woche zu schmollen. Er suchte doch er fand sie nicht. Er wusste, dass es spät war und dass sie vielleicht doch noch eine Extra Schicht an Rundgängen einlegte, die sie nicht machen musste, also suchte er weiter. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dahin trieb, doch irgendwie landete er schließlich im Kerker für Zaubertränke. Er fand jemand anderem, in unmittelbarer Nähe seines Weges. Snape kam ihm entgegen, wie üblich, dunkel und finster im Auftreten. Seine Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet, seine Haltung war gebückt und schlurfend als er an ihm vorbei kam. James Blick aber blieb an Snape geheftet und verfolgte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln bis sie auf selber Höhe des Ganges waren. Seine Hand schnellte zu seinem Zauberstab. Wut und Hass kontrollieren ihn in diesem Moment, der Wille diesen Jungen Leid zuzufügen, weil er der Grund war, dass er, James, sich mit seiner Freundin gestritten hatte und gleichzeitig war da ein anderes Gefühl. Das Gefühl der Vernunft? Etwas das ihm sagte, dass Lilli es nicht für gut heißen würde, dass er sie danach ganz verlieren könnte. Dass es unsinnig war diesem Kerl irgendwelche Genugtuung zu geben, dass er sich zwischen ihm und Lilli stellen konnte und so ließ er es bleiben, bis der Junge hinter ihm war. Noch immer hörte er seine Schritte im Gang widerhallen, doch James drehte sich nicht um. Er ballte seine Hand zu Fäusten….

„Sectusempra!"

Und alles was er noch spürte war ein unglaublicher Schmerz, überall an seinem Körper bevor er niederfiel. Sich krümmend vor Qualen, er spürte die tiefen Schnitte überall an seiner Haut, als ob ein unsichtbarer Dolch sich durch ihn hindurch schnitt. Er ächzte unter dem Leid. Und Severus Snape hatte nicht einmal das Gesicht verzogen als er weiter ging. Nicht eine Miene, nicht ein Funken Angst oder Panik. Wie grausam musste man sein, um jemanden einen solchen Fluch aufzuhalsen, der solche überdimensionalen Schmerzen verursachen konnte? James keuchte... Die Schnitte hatten aufgehört, sein Schreien hatte aufgehört und doch, er spürte wie sein Blut aus den Wunden herausfloss und sich auf dem kalten Boden verteilte.


	73. Chapter 73

**Seraph:** Welcome Back XD Der Cliffhänger war eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt +g+ Aber ich konnte nicht an ner anderen Stelle aufhören. Sonst wär das Chap zu lang geworden. Yeps, ich bin da. Jaha, ehrlich gesagt, ich bin auch schon ganz hibbelig wegen Black Heart II. Ist ja nun doch schon über ein Jahr her, dass ich eine FF so intensiv geschrieben habe, wie bei Black Heart II und ob ich nun die Ideen so gut umsetzen kann +grusel+ Thx fürs Review :) Lg  
**  
Kupferchen:** Ich versuchs, so gut es geht. Bei BH war zwar nie beabsichtigt, dass es an die HP Bücher anschließt, wie es bei BtF der Fall war, aber hm... irgendwie wurde es doch. Ich lass das mit den Cliffhängern auch bei der Fortsetzung +g+ Das werden dann wirklich richtige Kapitel, wie in den HP Büchern. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

**Sallita:** hehe, hey Sweetheart XD Welcome Back +drucks+ Du bist schon verrückt, so viele Reviews? Ich wär schon froh gewesen, überhaupt wieder ein Review von dir zu bekommen und zu lesen, dass du doch wieder weiter gelesen hast, aber so freut es mich natürlich doppelt und dreifach +ganzdollgrins+ Ich hab fast schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass du wirklich noch weiter liest, weils ja wirklich schon lang her ist, aber bei 20 Chaps in 2 Tagen bin selbst ich überrumelt, hihi. Freut mich +lieb drucks+ Na dann, freu ich mich, wenn du aufholst XD Thx fürs die ganzen lieben Reviews. Glg (Ps. Ich werd das auf meine Anfangsseite setzen, falls du das hier erst später liest. Nicht das de denkst, ich hab nicht mitbekommen, dass du wieder liest :) )

_ A/N: Sooooo, also eigentlich kommt noch mindestens 1 Chap. Ich bin nur am überleben, ob ich das in 2 Chaps splittere. Eigentlich hat es ingesamt 11000 Wörter. Ursprünglich gehörte der untere Teil auch zum letzten Chap, aber ich habs zu diesem dazu getan, weil ich das sonst nicht mal als Dokument hier rauf laden konnte Öö Aber ich hab beim überspringen des letzten Chaps bereits mitbekommen, dass ich irgendwie etwas viel ausgelassen hab, bzw. das Ende nicht so ganz klar war. Daher kommt hier entweder gesplittet in 2 Chaps, einschließlich Epilog, oder ich belass es beim einen Chap. Ich werds mir noch überlegen. Und danach kann ich sogar direkt mit Black Heart II weiter machen, weil da bereits 3 Chaps fertig geschrieben sind +freu+ Dann viel Spaß beim lesen! Lg  
_

* * *

Vorabinfo:

_**Der Text spiegelt die Erinnerung in der Vergangenheit wieder**_

_Dieser Text, spiegelt James jetzige Gedanken zum damaligen Geschehen wieder_

Und das ist der normale Text.

**Chap 79 - deserate after you **

**_Hogwarts vor 5 Jahren. _**

**_Der 12jährige James Potter saß im Büro des Schulleiters, der ihn mit durchdringendem Blick angesehen hatte. Als würde er fürchten, wenn er nur einmal seinen Blick abwandte, könnte der Junge vor ihm vom Stuhl fallen und ohnmächtig werden. Er sah mager, noch immer ein wenig krank und niedergeschlagen aus._**_**  
**_**_  
„Sir?!" begann James in der Hoffnung, die unerträgliche Stille endlich zu durchbrechen._**_**  
**_**_  
„Ja, James… Du darfst gehen."_**_**  
**_**_  
„Danke." Er stand auf und war schon fast an der Tür angelangt, als Dumbledore noch einmal das Wort ergriff._**_**  
**_**_  
„James?"_**_**  
**_**_  
„…. Ja, Sir?!" fragte er und hatte sich nur halb umgedreht. Die Hasselnussbraunen Augen des Jungen waren leicht glasig und seine Hand, die auf dem Türknauf ruhte, zitterte leicht._**_**  
**_**_  
„Du hast diesen Sommer Schreckliches durchlitten… Und doch denke ich ist es besser, wenn du deinen Freunden davon erzählst."_**_**  
**_**_  
„Nein!" sagte James fest und nun hatte er sich ganz umgedreht. Der Blick war nicht mehr glasig, er war leer. _**_**  
**_**_„Sie haben versprochen-"_**_**  
**_**_  
„Und ich werde mein Versprechen halten," sagte Dumbledore leise. „Es ist nur ein Rat, den ich dir mitgeben möchte. Du belastet dich selbst, wenn du nicht mit ihnen sprichst."_**_**  
**_**_  
„….. Auf Wiedersehen, Sir." Und er verlies das Büro.  
_**

**_James schritt den Gang entlang auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Es war leise, die meisten mussten schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen gewesen sein, doch nicht sie…._**_**  
**_**_  
Er hörte ihre Schritte widerhallen und er nahm etwas zart blumiges wahr, ein ganz sanfter Duft, der immer näher kam und als er vom Boden aufblickte, sah er sie, Lilli Evans. Sie trug ein Buch auf den Händen an ihre Brust gedrückt und schritt ihm entgegen. Er sah ihre smaragdgrünen Augen, wie sie weich in dem matten Licht der wenigen Fackeln leuchteten und er sah ihre roten Haare, die beim gehen seidig mit schwangen, bei jedem Schritt, den sie trat. _**

**_Er erinnerte sich an ihre Stimme…, die ihm damals Trost gegeben hatte und konnte sich auch noch genau so an ihre Nähe erinnern, die ihm Kraft spendete.  
_**

**_Es waren nur noch wenige Schritte, die sie voneinander trennten. Er sah immer tiefer in ihre Augen, er spürte es, dass es dieses Mädchen war. Dieser Blick, der außen hin ganz kalt und unnahbar war, glänzte innerlich aus Stolz und Wärme heraus. Er würde sie niemals vergessen. Zu tief hatte sich die Erinnerung an sie in sein Herz gebrannt.  
_**

**_Und als sie schließlich auf gleicher Höhe standen, blieb er stehen und sie ging weiter. Alles was er sah, als er sich umdrehte, war ihr Rücken, den sie ihm zugewandt hatte, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, ohne ihn überhaupt wahr genommen zu haben. Er wollte ihr nachrufen, Hi sagen, grüßen. Doch es kam nicht dazu. Weil sie ihn nicht sah und weil er kaum Kraft zu einem Gespräch hatte. _**_**  
**_**_Vielleicht ein andermal…. später… Sie war mit ihm in Gryffindor. Er würde noch genug Gelegenheit finden, sie anzusprechen._**

_„Doch ich hab mich geirrt, Lilli…. Ich habe nie den Mut gefunden dich anzusprechen. Ich weiß noch genau wie oft ich dich einfach nur angestarrt habe. Wenn du im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hast und dich in ein Buch vertieftest, oder wenn du mit Diana über die Ländereien gegangen bist, wenn du in die große Halle kamst, wenn du im Unterricht vor mir gesessen hast. Ich habe nie den Mut in diesem Jahr gefunden dich anzusprechen, ob du dich an den Sommer erinnerst, an die kurze Zeit im Krankenhaus, an dein Versprechen. Hast du diese Monate überhaupt wahr genommen, in denen ich deine Nähe gesucht hatte? Seit dem wir zusammen sind, hast du nie darüber gesprochen... Vielleicht legte ich mir deswegen damals diese Maske zu? Vielleicht wurde ich im 2. Jahr deswegen so arrogant und unnahbar, wie du es mir sagtest dass ich es war. Vielleicht dachte ich, wenn mich die ganze Schule liebt, dann würdest du mich irgendwann auch noch mal sehen…. Und dann kam unser 4. Jahr in Hogwarts. Und der Weihnachtsball, zu dem ich dich einladen wollte. Ich hatte endlich genug Mut dafür gefunden, oder vielleicht war mir alles einfach egal geworden, nur du nicht….."_

**_Es war Winter. Der Schnee ließ sich auf die Mauern nieder, Eiszapfen bildeten sich an manchen Stellen des Schlosses, die zum freien hinaus ragten. Die 14jährige Lilli Evans saß auf einer dieser Mauern. In dicker Robe und wärmendem Schal eingehüllt war sie aufs Neue vertieft in eines ihrer Bücher gewesen. Ihr Blick war darin versunken und sie schien ihn auch nicht kommen zu sehen. Sie war noch genau so bildhübsch, wie er sie von dem Sommer vor der 2. Klasse her kannte. Ab und zu rümpfte sie die Nase, wenn sie etwas in dem Buch nicht zu verstehen schien. James musste grinsen, denn dieses Naserümpfen fand er unglaublich niedlich. Er schritt näher und in Gedanken war er tausend Dinge durchgegangen, die er sie hätte fragen wollen und können. All die Fragen, die er stellen konnte, um sie zu bitten mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsball zu gehen. _**_**  
**_**_  
„Lilli," begann er doch noch bevor ein weiteres Wort fallen konnte, waren mehrere Leute im Gang erschienen. _**_**  
**_**_  
„Hey, Potter! Dieses mal habt ihr im Quidditch keine Chance gegen uns," frohlockte ein Slytherin und hatte James mit sich von Lilli fort gerissen. _**_**  
**_**_  
„Ach, ihr träumt doch nur von eurem Sieg!" plärrte Sirius triumphierend, der seinen Arm um James andere Seite gelegt hatte. Er konnte nur noch einen einzigen letzten Blick auf Lilli erhaschen, die nicht mal von ihrem Buch aufgesehen hatte, ob sie ihn nun gehört haben mochte oder nicht. Er schien sie nicht im mindesten zu interessieren._**

_"Du hast meine Versuche dich anzusprechen stets als nervtötenden Versuch angesehen, dich zu blamieren oder dir weh zu tun, wie alle anderen um dich herum. Du hattest alle in die gleiche Schublade gelegt. Alle waren für dich schlecht und wollten nur böses für dich. Du hast nicht eine Sekunde damals daran gedacht, dass ich nur versuche mit dir zu sprechen und dich näher kennen zu lernen, weil ich hoffte, du würdest dich an den Sommer vor dem 2. Schuljahr erinnern. Du mochtest mich einfach nicht..."_

* * *

„Autsch!"

„Verzeihung."

„Geht's auch ein wenig sanfter?"

„Sanfter? Ich bin keine professionelle Heilerin und du willst nicht, dass ich dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringe, also jammere bitte nicht rum, wenn ich mal ne Wunde blöd einreibe."

James lag auf seinem Bett während Anna seine Wunden mit einer Salbe reinigte. Dies erwies sich schwerer als gedacht, nachdem er am gesamten Körper übersäht mit Schnittwunden war und ein einfacher Heilzauber hier genau soviel brachte, wie der bekannte Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Sirius saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden neben ihnen und musterte seinen Freund besorgt.

„Du solltest es Dumbledore sagen," sagte er entschieden.

„Nein," antwortete James ohne eine Begründung abzugeben. Stattdessen kniff er seine Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Zähne vor Schmerzen. Man könnte meinen, Anna wäre die schlechteste Masseurin der Welt, so wie James sich anstellte.

"Wohoa, wiedermal eine Bestätigung, dass ihr beide zusammen passt. Padfoot kann auch keine Wunden versorgen. Auh!"

"Ich hatte auch nie vor Heilerin zu werden und ein Todesser werde ich kaum mit Samthandschuhen nach Askaban bringen."

"Kannst ihn ja anbieten zu massieren, dann springt er freiwillig von der Klippe - Autsch!"

„Sirius hat Recht. Dumbledore wird es wissen wollen, wer dich angegriffen hat."

„…. Ich habs nicht gesehen," log James.

„Aber dass du überhaupt angegriffen wurdest ist schlimm genug. Wenn du es nicht geschafft hättest, dich herzuschleppen, dann-"

„Anna, lass gut sein, okay?"

Mit grimmiger Miene starrte er auf den Boden, während sie weiter die Wunden einschmierte. Wenn er sich nicht ganz arg täuschte und das tat er selten im Bezug auf seine beste Freundin, war sie wütend, denn nun rieb sie teilweise mit Absicht härter in die Wunde rein. James konnte nicht sehen, dass sie hinter seinem Rücken zu Sirius rüber sah. Er zuckte unwissend die Schultern, was soviel hieß wie, dass er genau so schlau wie sie in jenem Moment gewesen war.

„Okay, fertig," sagte sie und gab ihm einen kurzen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Autsch!"

„Verzeihung."

James richtete sich langsam im Bett auf und wollte sein Shirt wieder zuknöpfen, als ihm die noch viel besorgteren Gesichter seiner Freunde auffiel.

„Was?"

„Du weißt wirklich nicht wer es war?" fragte Sirius noch mal nach. Seine Stimme und auch sein Blick sagten Zweifel genug aus, damit James nicht weiter nachfragen musste. Und trotzdem war seine Antwort dieselbe.

„Nein, keine Ahnung."

„Könnte es was mit Melissas Geschenk an dich zu tun haben?"

„Nein, es war ein Schüler. Kein Viech oder so was."

Er wusste nicht genau, warum er nicht sagte, dass es Severus Snape war. Vielleicht wegen demselben Grund, warum er diesen Jungen hasste und warum er und Lilli solch Ewigkeiten gebraucht hatten, um zu einander zu finden. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er es aussprach, dann hätte es dieses Rindvieh wieder geschafft, sich zwischen ihm und seine Freundin zu stellen und erneut einen Streit provoziert. Lilli hatte ihn das letzte Mal verteidigt, er würde es nicht wirklich aushalten können, wenn sie es diesmal auch wieder tat. Obgleich er sie liebte...

_"Ich weiß einfach nicht, was du wann denkst...Wenn du diesmal wieder zu ihm stehst, ich weiß nicht, was ich dann tun würde..."_

„Seh ich noch sehr schlimm aus?" fragte er kurzerhand, bevor er sich selbst die Gelegenheit gönnte in den Spiegel zu blicken.

„Ähm….." machten beide, die nicht wirklich was Angenehmes dazu sagen konnten. Die Schnitte im Gesicht waren kaum verheilt und auch wenn er versuchte es zu verdecken, am Hals und an den Händen sah man sie trotzdem sehr gut, selbst wenn die Schnitte im Gesicht nicht wären. Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hatte, hätte gesehen, dass er angegriffen worden war.

„Lilli wird gleich von den Rundgängen zurückkommen." Anna stand auf und wollte gerade gehen als James sie zurück rief.

„Warte."

Sie stoppte.

„Erzähls nicht Lilli."

„Wie bitte?" fragte sie ungläubig und auch Sirius blickte verwirrt drein.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie etwas davon erfährt. Wie lange brauchen die Wunden, um vollständig zu heilen?"

„Zu lang, um es ihr nicht zu erzählen."

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass sie etwas davon erfährt."

„James!"

„Anna, Sirius! Schwört, dass ihr es ihr nicht erzählt."

„Prongs, sie hat Recht. Lilli wird's merken, allein wenn sie dich sieht. Du siehst aus wie eine schlecht gestutzte Palme."

„……. Ich…. Ich werd ihr einfach aus dem Weg gehen, bis die Wunden zu sind."

„Das kann dauern."

„Und Prongs, was sollen wir Lilli sagen, falls sie dich doch zufällig trifft?!Hey, Sirius, was ist mit meinem Freund passiert?! Wieso sieht er aus wie ne vertrocknete  
Rosine? Wieso? James Potter sieht doch ständig aus wie ein vergammelter Apfel!!"

„Witzig," sagte James mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Ich hab die Wunden nicht halb so gut versorgt, wie es Madam Pomfrey könnte."

„Ich sagte doch schon. Sie würde zu viele Fragen stellen…."

„Das ist es nicht allein," sagte Sirius entschieden, der seinen besten Freund besser als alle anderen kannte und sehr wohl verstand, dass hier noch mehr dahinter steckte als das, was James ihnen mitteilte.

„Lasst es gut sein, okay? BITTE!"

Und mit diesen Worten schleppte er sich vom Bett und ging hinaus. Eine Weile lang sahen sich die beiden nur mit fragendem Blick an, dann schüttelte Anna sichtbar niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„James hat sich irgendwie verschlossen gegen mich. Ich kann da nichts tun. Ich spüre absolut nichts mehr bei ihm."

„Mhm," machte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Nen Verdacht?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich hoffe dass ich falsch liege."

„Erzählen wir's Lilli?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Prongs es nicht will, besser nicht."

„Er wird ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Wer weiß wie lang das dauert und dann versteht sie wieder alles falsch und die beiden krachen sich aufs neue. Wie schon mal, als sie ständig aneinander vorbei quatschten. Ich hab keine Lust das noch mal mitmachen zu müssen."

„Glaubst etwa ich? Ich sagte, wir dürfen es Lilli nicht sagen, die beiden allerdings davon abhalten sich gegenseitig zufällig zu begegnen war nie die Rede."

"Ah, sehr weise," lächelte sie, als sie verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte.

* * *

James hatte keine Ahnung, warum er aus seinem Schlafsaal gegangen war. Der Wille allein zu sein hatte ihn einfach gepackt. Nun stand er im Flur, wirklich alleine. Es war still, alles was man hörte war das leise Heulen des Windes. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und starrte einen kleinen Punkt in der Wand an. Nichts Besonderes. Er wollte einfach nachdenken. Ja, so war es damals gewesen… das war der Grund letzten Endes gewesen, warum er mit Lissy ging und Lilli vergessen hatte… richtig?!

_**Damals in Hogwarts.  
**__**  
**__**Es war eines dieser heißen Sommer, wo man als Schüler nichts Besseres tun konnte als draußen auf den Ländereien zu sitzen und zu hoffen, dass die Sonne einen nicht erschlägt. Die Hitze konnte einem in diesen Tagen leicht die Sinne vernebeln und jeder kühlende Zug des Windes war eine erholsame Minute für den Körper gewesen. James saß da, direkt auf einem Ast eines Baumes auf den Ländereien. Es war einer dieser Tage, wo er einfach mal alleine sein wollte. Vielleicht machte ihn auch nur dieses Gefühl des Sommers so benommen. Er hatte keine Lust irgendetwas zu tun außer hier zu sitzen und vor sich hin zu fließen. **__**  
**__**  
Langsam schloss er seine Augen, sein Kopf war am Baumstamm gelehnt und alles was er tat, waren die Sonnenstrahlen auf sich hinab scheinen zu lassen, bis er ihre Stimme vernahm… Sie tauchte langsam auf und sie wurde immer stärker unter ihm. James verstand, dass sie direkt am Baum stand, über dem er saß. Damals hatte er Diana Ayenterro nicht gekannt, heute wusste er, dass sie es war, mit der Lilli damals gesprochen hatte, mit der sie auf der Wiese unter dem Baum gesessen hatte. **_

_**„Ich finds eigentlich süß, Lilli."**__**  
**__**  
„Süß?! Du findest es süß, dass er mich nervt und mich vor seinen ganzen Freunden ständig blamiert?" fauchte sie und machte ein wütendes Gesicht während sie ihre Knie an ihre Brust gezogen hatte und böse in die Ferne blickte. **__**  
**__**  
'Blamiert?! Wann hab ich sie bitte sehr blamiert?**__**'  
**__**  
„Es ist lächerlich was er tut."**__**  
**__**  
„Was tut er denn?"**__**  
**__**  
„Das mit Snape. Er greift den Jungen einfach an, ohne einen richtigen Grund zu haben. Hast du das vorhin gesehen? Er hat ihm die Unterhose ausgezogen nur um der versammelten Mannschaft-"**__**  
**__**  
„Ich glaub nicht, dass James das wirklich getan hat, Lilli…. Remus ist dabei. Er würde das doch niemals zulassen."**__**  
**__**  
„Remus ist manchmal nicht besser als sie," grummelte Lilli und ihr Gesicht wurde noch finsterer. Eine Weile lang sah es so aus als ob sie platzen würde. James sah wie sie langsam den Tränen nahe zu seinen schien, wie sie ihre Hände vor Wut in ihre Arme griff und fest zupackte. **__**  
**__**  
„Ich hasse ihn….."**__**  
**__**  
„Remus?"**__**  
**__**  
„Nein…. James."**__**  
**__**  
Und doch nannte sie ihn beim Vornamen. Nicht Potter, nicht Idiot, nicht Schweinebacke…. Sondern James. Er blickte tiefer, versuchte einen Blick in ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen und er sah denselben verträumten, nachgrübelnden und tiefen Blick, den auch er aufsetzte, wenn er die Welt verfluchte. Nur gab es hier einen großen Unterschied. Lilli verfluchte nicht die Welt, sie verfluchte ihn. **__**  
**__**  
„Wieso ist er so verdammt kalt und eingebildet?! Wieso ist es ihm egal, was mit den anderen passiert?! Warum benimmt er sich so idiotisch? Warum… Warum kann er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Ich will absolut nichts von ihm! Ich find es schrecklich, wenn er mich ständig fragt. Oh, er ekelt mich so an mit seiner Ankletterei. Er denkt tatsächlich er könnte jede haben. Was für ein Eingebildeter Troll!"**__**  
**__**  
**'In Ruhe lassen…. Ich sollte dich in Ruhe lasse... Das meinstest du damals wirklich, nicht wahr?!' __**  
**__**  
Ihre Augen funkelten vor Schmerz oder waren es die ersten Tränen, die an ihren Augenwinkeln glitzerten?! Er wollte sie nicht so sehen, nicht in diesem Zustand, nicht so niedergeschlagen und frustriert, wegen ihm. **__**  
**__**  
**'Ich wollte doch nur, dass du mich siehst und kennen lernst. Weil ich dachte, wir hätten uns im Sommer damals angefreundet. Natürlich ist es verrückt, das zu denken, wo die Zeit, wo wir uns getroffen hatten nur so verdammt kurz war. Aber du warst letztenendes diejenige, die mich dazu brachte nicht aufzugeben. Du hast gesagt, ich wäre nicht allein und du würdest bei mir bleiben. Oder bin ich dir zu schwach gewesen? Bist du deswegen nicht wieder zurückgekommen?! Weil du meinen Anblick zu grausam fandest? Weil du denkst, dass ich nicht kämpfen kann? Aber das kann ich, Lilli. Ich kann kämpfen und stark sein. Ich bin nicht schwach…. Ich wollte es dir beweisen. Ich bin nicht arrogant, eingebildet und schwach.… Ich bin es nicht…. Ich wollte es dir beweisen. Ich wollte dich in Ruhe lassen und dir zeigen… dass ich sehr wohl erwachsen geworden bin in der Hoffnung, deine Freundschaft doch wieder zu bekommen. Auch wenn ich sie damals nur so kurz hatte, so wollte ich sie wieder haben, wollte dass du mich wieder siehst. Ich hatte es aufgegeben, dass du mich lieben könntest und mich Melissa zugewandt. Vielleicht Schicksal, dass du, als ich anfing mit ihr zu gehen, erkannt hattest, wer ich war? Weißt du, dass es mich krank macht zu glauben, dass du nur deswegen mit mir zusammen bist, weil du ein Versprechen von damals einhalten möchtest? Und trotzdem habe ich nie etwas gesagt, aus Angst, dass es die Wahrheit ist und wir wieder getrennte Wege gehen. Das ist lächerlich, komplett lächerlich. Anna würde sagen, dass wenn es Liebe ist, ich es fühlen würde. Padfoot und Moony sagen auch, dass es nur Liebe sein kann... Aber... Wieso fühle ich es dann nicht? Ich fühle deine Liebe nicht... bis heute... Immer wenn ich denke, es ist Liebe, dann passieren diese Situationen, in denen ich dich nicht verstehe, wie dein Verhalten, Snape zu schützen oder dein Verhalten unsere Beziehung nach Hogwarts wirklich zu beenden. Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man sich sicher ist, dass der andere einen wirklich will, weil er so ist, wie er ist und nicht weil man glaubt jemanden zu lieben, der einen ganz anders sieht, als man wirklich ist?"  
_

* * *

„James?!"

Mit einem Ruck wachte er aus seinen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit auf. Es war Lilli, die seinen Namen rief. Sie stand hinter ihm und er wusste es gab kein Entkommen ihr diese Verletzungen nicht zu zeigen. Er konnte ja kaum wirklich gehen vor Schmerzen, die er noch immer besaß und so drehte er sich einfach um. Seine Augen blickten resigniert zu Boden, denn in diesem Moment, fühlte er sich wieder wie damals im Krankenhaus als er 12 war. Es gab nur einen Unterschied, diesmal wollte er nicht nach Hilfe schreien, diesmal wollte er das alleine schaffen, er wollte nicht… schwach sein.

„Merlin, James, was ist mit dir passiert?!"

Sie war so schnell zu ihm gestürmt, dass er gar nicht ausweichen konnte oder im Stande war einen Schritt zurück zu gehen. Lilli war so schnell bei ihm und hatte binnen weniger Sekunden die Hand auf seiner wunden Wange gelegt, dass er für diesen Moment zusammen zuckte. Es war dieselbe Wärme, dieselbe vertraue Nähe von damals. Dasselbe sicherere und geborgene Gefühl aber... war es auch Liebe?

„James, was ist passiert? Wer war das?"

Sie strich so sanft und zart mit der Hand über seine Wunden, als ob sie sie damit heilen könnte. Ihre Augen waren voller Sorge und doch konnte James es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Es war Angst sie für immer zu verlieren, wenn sie ihn für schwach hielt und so entzog er sich ihrem Griff.

„Es ist alles okay, Lils. Nichts weiter. Es war nur ein Duell, okay?! Nichts weiter. Wir sehen uns."

Er drehte sich um und ging wieder in den Schlafsaal hinein. Es war ihm egal, dass noch immer Anna und Sirius da saßen und dass sie womöglich über ihn gesprochen hatten. Er wollte nur nicht, dass Lilli ihn weiter in diesem Zustand ertrug.

Seine Freunde hatten ihn verwirrt angesehen als er wieder rein kam und ihre Gesichter wurden noch viel besorgter als auch Lilli hinter ihm herkam.

„Nein es ist nicht okay!" sagte sie entschlossen. „Wieso legst du's drauf an dich mit mir zu streiten? Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass es für mich okay ist wenn du gehst. Wieso willst du mich dennoch los werden?"

„Ich will dich doch nicht los werden, Lils," rief er stürmisch. "… Anna, Padfoot, könntet ihr bitte?"

„Ähm klar," sagte Sirius und hatte sich mit Anna schon erhoben als Lilli mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte.

„Nein, ihr bleibt hier! Ich will das jetzt geklärt haben!"

„Okay," sagte Anna, die es nicht wagte Lilli in diesem Zustand zu widersprechen und drückte Sirius zurück aufs Bett.

„Willst du unbedingt unsere Beziehungsprobleme hier vor unseren besten Freunden besprechen? Padfoot, geht raus, bitte!"

„Klar." Und beide standen wieder auf.

„Nein, ihr bleibt gefälligst. Denn ob du's glaubst oder nicht. Wenn die beiden nicht bleiben könnte ich Gefahr laufen dich umzuprügeln vor Wut!"

Und Anna drückte ihn wieder hinab.

„Lils, was-"

„Wieso tust du das?" fragte sie in fast schon enttäuschtem Ton weiter. „Wie lang sind wir jetzt schon zusammen, hm? Wir hatten eine so unglaublich kurze Zeit miteinander und trotzdem scheint dir irgendetwas nicht zu passen. Sag mir was es ist, damit ich es verstehe, denn, James Potter, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung was ich falsch mache. Tue ich dies, ist es dir nicht Recht. Tue ich jenes, ist es dir auch wieder nicht Recht. Du stößt mich permanent weg!"

„Das stimmt nicht."

„Tut es wohl! Du benimmst dich wie ein bockiges Kind, wenn es nicht das bekommt, was es will!"

Lilli wusste nicht wirklich, warum sie ihre beiden besten Freunde dabei haben wollte, vielleicht, weil sie Angst hatte, dass James ihr nicht glauben würde, wenn sie niemanden hatte, der ihre Vermutungen bestätigte.

„Merkst du gar nicht, dass du nicht mehr wirklich du selber bist?!"

„Ich bin nicht ich selbst? Wer denn dann bitte? Was tu ich denn so Falsches?!"

Auch James hatte seine Stimme erhoben und im selben Moment, in dem er sie anschrie, konnte er genau spüren, dass nicht er selbst aus sich heraus sprach. Es war als ob sich etwas Giftiges in ihm empor gereckt hätte und ihn in Besitz nahm.

„Ist es falsch dass ich frei sein möchte? Dass ich nicht hier bei euch gefangen sein will?! Dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gehe?! Dass ich Snape alles mögliche an den Hals wünschte, weil du ihn in jeder Situation verteidigst?"

„Das tu ich doch gar nicht!" sagte sie entrüstet.

„Und was war das neulich im Flur?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht verteidigt. Ich habe dich zur Besonnenheit aufgerufen, weil du dich im Bezug auf andere Männer in meiner Nähe wie ein eifersüchtiger Trottel aufführst."

„Vielleicht tu ich das ja, weil ich eifersüchtig bin!"

„Du hast keinen Grund dazu. Ich hab dir nie einen Grund gegeben, eifersüchtig zu sein. Ich hab Snape nie Avancen gemacht, ich habe nie auch nur mit einem anderen herumgeflirtet, wie du es ständig immer wieder tust oder wie nennst du die Tatsache, dass Vina Abster dachte, sie könnte dich mit einem Liebestrank in sie verliebt machen? Oder Fessischer einige Wochen davor? Aber war ich eifersüchtig oder habe dich dafür bestraft?!"

„…. Nein, aber-"

„Abgesehen von den drei Beulen," murmelte Sirius, doch Anna brachte ihn mit einem „pschhh" zur Ruhe. Witze passten hier bestimmt nicht rein, auch wenn sie ein wenig grinsen musste.

"Wieso vertraust du mir dann nicht, wenn ich sage, dass es mir egal ist, was Severus Snape tut. Du alleine bist mir wichtig."

_'Ich vertraue dir doch! Ich will dir vertrauen, aber du hast ihn in der Vergangenheit stets verteidigt. In der 5. Klasse, letztes Jahr und dieses Jahr auch wieder. Er behandelt dich wie den letzten Dreck und du verteidigst ihn in jeder Situation. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich kann dir nichts im Bezug auf ihn sagen. Du würdest es mir wieder nicht glauben, wenn ich sagen würde, Snape hätte mich angegriffen. Du würdest sagen, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet hätte, weil er so einen Zauber gar nicht aussprechen könnte. Du würdest irgendeine Verteidigung für ihn finden... So wie früher auch immer.'_

„Wieso bestrafst du dann mich?!" flüsterte Lilli mit frustrierter Stimme, als ob Sirius und Anna in diesem Moment nichts gesagt hätten, ja, nicht mal anwesend wären. Vielleicht ging sie auch auf James getroffene Haltung ein, denn seine Augen blickten geschlagen auf den Boden.

„….." Er war noch immer aufgebracht und wütend und durch den Streit war das Monster in seiner Brust noch stärker geworden. Trotzdem, er brachte nichts heraus, was ihren Worten hätten Paroli bieten können.

„James, ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht…. Wie du dich in der letzten Zeit verhälst und es ist nicht mehr normal. Du verheimlichst uns gegenüber alles was dich betrifft, nicht nur, dass du nach Hogwarts tausende Meilen von uns entfernt leben und arbeiten wirst, du ziehst dich vor uns zurück, du verfällst in deinen eigenen Gedanken. Es ist als ob du schon Meilen weit von mir weg wärst."

Er wollte nicht Meilen weit von ihr weg sein…. Ganz sicher, wollte er das nicht.

„Anna?"

„Lilli?"

„Du kennst dich damit am besten aus….." fuhr sie fort. Ihre Augen waren weiter auf James gerichtet, der ihren Blick nicht erwidert hatte. Stattdessen richtete er ihn starr auf den Boden, als ob etwas in ihm es nicht ertrug, sie anzusehen.

„Denkst du nicht auch, dass James nicht mehr er selbst ist?"

Sirius hatte Anna fragend angesehen, doch diese blickte abwechselnd Lilli und James an. Die Freundin wirkte besorgter denn je während ihr Freund sich noch niemals vorher in seinem Leben so einsam und verlassen fühlte wie in diesem Moment und das obwohl seine Freunde um ihn herum standen. In diesem Moment hatte Lilli die Wand zum Einsturz gebracht, die James um sich errichtet hatte, damit keiner diese Angst in ihm sehen sollte.

„Ja…." sagte sie leise. „James…. Es könnte sein, dass die Phowlyris, dass Shanoba, in dir steckt."

Eine kurze angespannte Stille kehrte ein, in der Sirius panisch, Lilli traurig und James gar nicht reagierte. Vielleicht, weil er schon damit gerechnet hatte.

„Ich kann ihre Nähe spüren. Seit einiger Zeit und Lilli kann es auch."

„Wie?" fragte Sirius.

Anna schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wollte es ihm nicht verheimlichen auch nicht Lilli, doch noch war es nicht an der Zeit, dass einer von beiden hörte, dass auch Lilli längst zu einem Black Heart geworden war. Aber sie spürten es, beide, dass James nicht mehr er selbst war. Seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr und seit dem Abend an dem er dieses Geschenk von Melissa öffnete, war es stärker denn je.

„…. Ich…. weiß," sagte er noch leiserer und endlich sah er auf, sah in Lillis Gesicht und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wandte er sich doch ab. Er ertrug es einfach nicht zu wissen, dass aufs neue, jeder seiner Freunde Angst haben musste, weil irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Denn sie hatten Recht, so Recht und jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr leugnen. Er wusste nicht was mit ihm war, doch er wusste, dass etwas in ihm vorging, dass er nicht verstand, dass Schuld daran war, dass er sich seinen Freunden unfreiwillig entfremdete, dass er an Lillis Liebe zweifelte. Aber er war nie wirklich auf die Idee gekommen, dass es die Phowlyris hätte sein können. Jetzt, wo sie es ihm sagten, entwickelten sich neue Gedanken in ihm, die klarer waren als vorher und viel mehr Sinn ergaben.

„Deswegen willst du auch nicht zu Madam Pomfrey, richtig? Du hast Angst, dass sie irgendein Anzeichen dafür findet, dass mit dir wirklich etwas nicht stimmt oder dass das Mal zurück ist? Aber James, ist dir eigentlich klar-" Anna's Stimme wurde fester und noch während sie sprach, wusste James schon, was sie sagen wollte und er beendete den Satz für sie mit leiser und bebender Stimme: „dass ich euch damit alle in Gefahr bringe. Ja, ich weiß…."

„Dumbledore kann dir helfen. Wenn es jemand gibt, der dir helfen kann, dann er."

Und alles was er tat, war zu nicken. Vorher konnte er den Gedanken daran noch verdrängen, nun nicht mehr. Es war ausgesprochen worden und wurde damit zur Realität. Das letzte was er wollte war, seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen, wenn es denn tatsächlich stimmte. Er würde es niemals ertragen, wenn er Lilli irgendwie noch mal in diese Gefahr bringen würde.

* * *

Als die hellen himmelblauen Augen zum Firmament blickten, wussten sie sofort, dass etwas auf sie zukommen würde

Als die hellen himmelblauen Augen zum Firmament blickten, wussten sie sofort, dass etwas auf sie zukommen würde. Es war kein Segen, es war ein Fluch, wenn man mit soviel Intelligenz gesegnet war, wie es bei Albus Dumbledore der Fall ist. In seinem hohen Alter hatte er schon so vieles miterlebt, gesehen, bekämpft, erkämpft. Freunde kamen und gingen, wie auch die Feinde vor seinem geistigen Auge umher wanderten. Einer schrecklicher als der andere. Er erinnerte sich an den Tod eines jeden einzelnen und an ihre „unschuldige" Zeit, wo man sie noch hätte formen können.  
Ein Zufall, dass schon wieder ein „solcher" in seiner Obhut stand?!

James Michael Potter, jung, intelligent, klug und vor allem stark. Hier unterlag ihm nicht der Schutz irgendeines Schützlings. Er trug die Verantwortung um das Leben des Enkels seines besten Freundes, der auch gleichzeitig der Hoffnungsträger einer mächtigen, dunklen Macht darstellte. Wie oft hatten die beiden Freunde zusammen schon gegen die schwarzmagischen Kräfte gekämpft? Und wie viel mal schon erfolgreich gewonnen?! Harold und er hatten zusammen das Zaubern gelernt, waren Freunde in Kindertagen gewesen, hatten gemeinsame Freunde, gemeinsame Freundinnen. Annas Urgroßmutter, seine Frau, wenn Harold nicht gewesen wäre, dann wären sie gar nicht zusammen gekommen. Albus war der unverstandene, ein Junge, der aufgrund seines Wissens nicht beliebt sein konnte, weil man annahm, er würde sich über jeden stellen. Er war nicht böse und er versuchte auch nie, gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten. Wenn man Feuer mit Feuer jagt, entfacht man ein Alleszerstörerisches Lauffeuer. Eine Tatsache, die er früh genug lernen musste.

Harold dagegen war der starke, der mit seiner Kraft hervor stach, den jeder bewunderte, weil man in ihm immer einen Beschützer und Vertreter dessen sah, was alle wollten. Sicherheit und Geborgenheit.  
War es nun eine Ironie, dass ausgerechnet er, Albus, allein das Wissen besaß um Harolds einzigen Enkel zu beschützen, wo es sonst immer Harold war, der jeden beschützte?  
Dumbledore war nie jemand gewesen, der den Streit suchte, oder der versuchte etwas zu beweisen in dem er seine „Kraft" einsetzte. Alles was er immer wollte war Frieden. Wie hart hatte er doch gleich wieder lernen müssen, dass er durch diese Haltung, nicht beschützen konnte?! Er konnte es erst ändern, als seine Frau starb.

Anna… Seine Urenkelin trug bzw. trägt noch immer, so viele Merkmale mit sich, die auch seine Frau ausmachten. Nicht unbedingt im Aussehen, sondern in ihrem Charakter. Sie waren beide taff und liebenswürdig, wenn sie es sein wollten und sie konnten beide mit einem Blick soviel Schmerz aussagen, wie es niemand anderes tun konnte.  
Auch um Anna wollte er eine schützende Hand legen, von dem Augenblick an, als sie Hogwarts betrat.

Und doch wurde sich Dumbledore jeden Tag aufs Neue bewusst, durch irgendein neues Geschehen, dass er sie vielleicht niemals beschützen kann. Seine Urenkelin und den Enkel seines besten Freundes. Sie waren in so großer Gefahr, dass er ihnen nicht mal richtig sagen konnte oder wollte, wie schlimm es wirklich stand. Er ahnte, dass sie es fühlen würden, aber er fragte sich jeden Moment immer wieder, ob sie wussten, dass er nicht in der Lage dazu sein würde, ihnen das kommende Leid zu ersparen.  
Wie sollte er es ihnen jemals erklären oder beichten? Eine Bürde, die langsam zu schwer wurde….

„Los geh rein!"

„Nein!"

„James!!" ertönte Annas Stimme warnend.

„Ich will da nicht rein!" sagte James stur und bockig.

„……?!" Dumbledore drehte sich von seinem Fenster um und betrachtete die Tür, hinter der noch immer Stimmen zu hören waren..

„Ach, dann war das nur ein nächtlicher Spaziergang um zu begutachten, wie toll doch der Wasserspeier ist, oder wie?!" sagte Sirius Stimme mit mächtig viel Sarkasmus.

„Ich habs mir anders überlegt!" rechtfertigte James sich mit fester Stimme.

„Wieso der Sinneswandel, Kumpel?"

„Was, wenn ich Dumbledore erzähle, was für einen Verdacht wir haben und er sagt: Verdammt, James, das ist schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Tut mir Leid, ich habe keine andere Wahl als dich abzumurksen!"

„Red keinen Stuss," brauste Anna auf. „Mein Urgroßvater würde dich wohl kaum abmurksen."

„Höchstens vielleicht lebenslänglich einsperren und wie ein räudigen Köter verhungern lassen…"

„Sirius!"

„Scherz."

„Das war aber nicht komisch, Padfoot!"

„Sorry, Prongs, chrm..."

„James, komm schon."

Nun hatte sich Lillis Stimme eingemischt und sie klang wesentlich ruhiger und besorgter als die der anderen.

„So gut wie niemand weiß genaueres über die Phowlyris und Professor Dumbledore ist vielleicht der einzige, der es 100 Pronzentig ausschließen kann, dass Shanoba in dir drin steckt."

„Oder er bestätigt es zu 100 Prozent und was dann, Lils?"

„Selbst dann, würde er dich weder einsperren," eine kurze Pause ließ mutmaßen dass sie Sirius einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte, „noch würde er dich töten. Er wird eine Lösung finden. Anna, er ist dein Urgroßvater und du würdest mir doch zustimmen, dass Dumbledore niemals jemanden umbringt, egal wie gefährlich derjenige ist."

„Klar!"

„Danke."

„Aber es war auch noch nie jemand so gefährlich wie Shanoba, hinter die bekanntlich ihr eigenes Volk her ist und die Phowlyris sind da nicht so rücksichtsvoll."

„… Danke," erwiderte Lilli zähneknirschend. Jeder, der ein wenig Hirn besaß, wusste, dass sie damit angedeutet hatte, dass man sich den Kontext auch hätte sparen können.

Dumbledore indes beschloss aufzustehen und ihnen Einlass in sein Büro zu verschaffen um das Unvermeidliche nicht länger hinaus zu zögern.

„Ich glaub gerade nicht, dass Shanoba wirklich in Prongs steckt," sagte Sirius nachdenklich und ernst.

„Echt, Padfoot?"

„Ja… Sie würde mir Leid tun, wenn sie mit deinen Zickereien zu leben hat. Schlimmer als wenn man einem Kind sein Eis klaut."

„Frechheit!"

„Hört auf ihr beiden."

„Argggg."

„Hülfe."

„Au, James, Sirius hat dich beleidigt. Nicht ich!" keifte Anna bei dem Gepolter.

„Macht nichts! Du bist seine Freundin."

In dem Moment machte es knacks und der Wasserspeier ging zur Seite, woraufhin ihnen ein amüsiert blickender Schulleiter entgegen sah. James stand da, die Hände um Annas Hals gelegt, die zwischen ihm und Sirius stand, die eine Hand an James Brust, als ob sie ihn wegstoßen wollte und die andere an Sirius Hosenbund, während Lilli ganz gemütlich und bequem daneben an der Wand lehnte und dem Direktor fröhlich zuwinkte.

„Professor."

„Lilli," sagte er höflich.

Anna, der peinlich bewusst wurde, wo ihre Hand lag, zog sie blitzschnell weg und auch James und Sirius sprangen in eine angemessene Position zurück.

„Professor," sagten alle drei leise.

„James, Anna, Sirius… Ich nehme an, ihr wolltet mich sprechen."

Es kam dreimal „ja" von den Freunden und einmal „nein" von James.

„Oh keine Sorge, James. Das Problem hat mittlerweile jedes Porträt im Gang mitgekriegt. Keine Angst, ich werde…. niemanden abmurksen."

Allein bei dem letzten Wort umspielte ein süffisantes Zucken Dumbledores Mundwinkel und James verzog schräg das Gesicht.

„Witzig."

„Das dachte ich mir," gestand der Direktor belustigt und wies ihnen den Weg in sein Büro hinein.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht sehr lang, da waren die Vermutung und die Geschichte dazu erzählt. Dumbledore hatte ihnen zugehört, so wie er es immer tat, und dann war er aufgestanden, um in seinem Büro auf und ab zu schreiten, so, wie er es immer tat.

„Professor?" begann James hoffnungsvoll. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Dumbledore blieb kurz stehen, sah ihn ohne eine tiefere Bedeutung an und schritt schließlich wieder weiter. James warf einen Blick zu Anna, die dazu die Schultern zuckte, einen Blick zu Lilli, die ihm zuversichtlich zunickte und einen Blick zu Sirius, der mit den Augen zu schielen begann, die Zähne wie ein Hase über die Unterlippen legte und mit dem Körper hin und her wippte als wäre er betrunken. James lachte ungewollt laut auf doch Anna gab ihm einen harten Klaps auf die Schulter, worauf er prompt wieder normal wurde, sich die Schulter rieb und ein „Aua" von sich gab.

„Urgroßpapa? Eine Lösung wär jetzt irgendwie ganz gut."

„Hm?" machte der und wandte sich ihnen aufs Neue zu. „Ah, natürlich," sagte er schließlich und kam wieder zu ihnen zurück. Er stellte sich vor ihnen an seinem Schreibtisch hin, verhackte die Hände ineinander und begann.

„Das Problem James ist, dass es nur ein Volk gibt, das prüfen könnte, ob Shanoba, die gefallene Phowlyris in dir steckt oder nicht. Und dass sind die Phowlyris selber. Sie nutzen ihre eigene Magie dazu und sie ist die sicherste Art, um ihre eigenen Leute aufzuspüren. Shanoba ist aufgestiegen, weil sie umgebracht wurde. In diesem Zustand kann sie kein Zauber, keine Hexe und kein Zauberer irgendwie aufspüren. Es herauszufinden, ob sie nun wirklich in dir steckt, ist auch von dringenden Nöten. Du hast gesehen, was mit Patricia passiert ist, als sie von einer Phowlyris besessen war und was mit Anna war. Die Phowlyris ist wie ein Parasit im Körper ihres Wirts. Sie ernährt sich von seinem Willen und seiner Kraft und je nach Stärke des Wirts, hinterlässt sie entweder eine Willenlose Marionette, wenn sie verschwindet, oder eine körperlich und geistig labile Gestalt." Er hatte einen kurzen Blick zu Anna geworfen, die jedoch den Blick leicht traurig mied. „Und ich nehme an, dass auch der Tod zu einem der Folgen gehören kann, je länger sie sich in einem Körper befindet. Aber dies ist nur eine Mutmaßung."

„…… Was heißt das nun genau für mich?"

Sowohl James als auch Sirius, Anna und Lilli sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an und gleichzeitig lag eine Angst und Furcht im Raum, die kaum zu übersehen war. Dumbledore legte seine Fingerkuppen aneinander und starrte diese, statt die Freunde, an.

„Da nur eine Phowlyris feststellen kann, ob du eine in dir trägst oder nicht, müsste ich sie herkommen lassen um sich die Sache anzusehen. Fakt ist nur, und wir wissen das alle, die hier anwesend sind, dass die Phowlyris selber, kein Grund sehen, warum man die Black Hearts am Leben lassen solle, wenn sie eine so große Gefahr für die Menschheit darstellen. Was immer sie für Magie auf dich anwenden, ich werde es nicht kontrollieren und nachvollziehen können. Es könnte dich töten."

Ein Satz, der vielleicht nicht hätte ausgesprochen werden müssen. James war sich dessen bewusst gewesen. Er wusste es, bevor er das Büro des Schulleiters betreten hatte, oder bevor er überhaupt mit seinen Freunden darüber gesprochen hatte. Er dachte, wenn er es einfach ignoriert, dann würde der Gedanke unwahr sein und von selbst verschwinden. Wie so oft, hatte sich James geirrt.  
Sirius und Lilli hatten nichts gesagt. Er konnte sehen, wie schockiert sie über das alles waren. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, sondern geglaubt, dass Dumbledore eine Lösung finden würde. So wie die halbe Zauberergemeinschaft daran glaubt, dass der Direktor von Hogwarts stets eine Lösung für das Übel parat haben würde.  
Allein Anna reagierte anders. Vielleicht, weil es sie mehr betraf als Lilli oder Sirius? Sie hielt den Blickkontakt mit ihrem besten Freund und als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme fest und stark.

„Es ist egal welchen Weg wir wählen, bei beiden kann er am Ende sterben, richtig?"

Dumbledore nickte sanft.

„Nur wenn ich die Phowlyris herein lasse, dann bringe ich damit auch dich, Anna, in Gefahr. Und wenn wir sie nicht herein lassen, dann gibt es keine Chance für uns festzustellen, ob Shanoba in James gefahren ist und sie hätte da eine Zerstörungskraft, die sich auf die gesamte magische Welt ausbreiten könnte und wird."

„Und wenn wir uns irren und Shanoba ist nicht in ihm?" fragte Sirius in der leisen Hoffnung, dass dies etwas Licht in dem tristen Bild geben würde.

„Die Chance ist zu gering," erklärte Dumbledore ihm. „Die Tatsachen sprechen dafür, dass es sein könnte und allein dieser Verdacht ist ernst zu nehmen."

„Hätt ich doch bloß nichts gesagt," grummelte James leise vor sich hin, so dass es nur Lilli hören konnte.

Auf dem sowieso schon besorgtem Gesicht zeichnete sich nun Angst aus und auch Trauer und Schuld. Sie hatte den Verdacht geäußert und für einen Moment bekam auch sie den absurden Gedanken, dass wenn sie es nicht ausgesprochen hätte, sie nicht hier sitzen müssten und James nicht schon wieder auf ein gefährliches Abenteuer zusteuerte.

„Es gibt einen Weg, wie wir alle Beteiligten schützen könnten," sagte Anna nach einer Weile der Stille. Alle im Raum sahen sie an und während James ihren Blick traf, verstand er auf der Stelle, wovon sie sprach. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er alles andere tun würde, nur das nicht. Sie wandte ihren Blick zu Dumbledore, der nur eine Minute brauchte, um ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen und es ebenfalls zu verstehen. Er nickte aufs neue sanft.

„Was?" fragte Sirius, da offenbar alle Bescheid wussten, bis auf Lilli und Er.

„Ich denke, Miss Evans sollte es erfahren, wenn wir sie schon mit hinein ziehen."

„Was erfahren?" fragte Lilli verwirrt. Nun betraf es sie?! Wieso mit hinein ziehen? Sie dachte, sie wäre schon immer mitten drin gewesen?

„Was ist mit mir?"

„Nein, wieso?"

Aufgebracht hatte James abwechselnd Anna und Dumbledore angesehen. Allein an seiner Stimme konnte man ein Flehen hören, dass darum schrie nicht auch noch Lilli damit zu belasten.

Es ging nicht anders und so war es Anna, die sich an Lilli wandte und es ihr mitteilte. Alles.  
Dass sie seit geraumer Zeit ein Black Heart in sich trug, weil sie zu denjenigen gehört, in denen es schon immer geschlummert hatte und welches durch James damaligen Tod erwacht war. Während sie erzählte hatte Lilli abwechselnd Sirius und James angesehen und während James schuldbewusst und bedrückt zurück sah, schien man in Sirius Miene absolut keinen Ausdruck zu erkennen. Er wollte es womöglich nicht zeigen oder er fühlte in jenem Moment wirklich nichts. Wer wusste das schon.

„U-u-und was bedeutet dies nun für mich?" fragte Lilli mit zitternder Stimme. Noch hatte sie das Gehörte nicht wirklich verinnerlicht. Die Frage war mehr aus ihr heraus gerutscht. Sie wusste was ein Black Heart war, wusste, dass James und Anna es in sich trugen, doch was bedeutete es nun, dass auch sie es hatte?!  
Es war Dumbledore, der es Lilli erklärte, da Anna kein Wort mehr heraus bekam.Wer hätte es auch erwartet, dass sie es alleine durchstanden?! Es waren 4 Teenager, die hier vor ihm standen, die gerade erst begannen, sich bewusst zu werden, dass das Leben nun eigentlich für sie beginnen sollte. Sie waren im Begriff voll ausgebildete Hexen und Zauberer zu werden und mit einem Schlag war das herein gebrochen, was Dumbledore die ganze Zeit über versucht hatte, von ihnen weg zuschieben.

„Wenn Voldemort das wüsste, was wir wissen, dann wärst du, wie auch Anna und James in Gefahr. Weil er daraufhin nicht mehr auf Anna angewiesen wäre, sondern statt ihrer auch dich nehmen könnte, um Dark Breath zu finden. Dies würde das Risiko erhöhen, was bisher ihr Schutz war. Sie müsste nicht mehr am Leben bleiben. 2 Black Hearts um Bedenkenlos das Tor zu Angels Cove zu öffnen. Und ohne jemanden anzugreifen, ich denke, dass viele der Meinung sind, dass man dich leichter in seine Hände bekommt, als Anna. Was meine Urenkelin vorzuschlagen versucht ist, dass wir die Phowlyriskönigin darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es nichts bringt, wenn sie James töten würde, da es ohne ihn trotzdem noch immer 2 Black Hearts geben würde und Dark Breath somit immer noch für Voldemort zu erreichen wäre und wir somit hoffen, dass sie sich auf unsere Seite schlägt und statt einen von euch zu töten, mithilft euch zu schützen. Es heißt nicht, dass sie das auch tut. Die Phowlyris sind ein sehr stures Volk und es könnte durchaus auch das passieren, was wir nie wollten, nämlich versuchen wird euch alle drei zu töten."

„Egal, wie wir etwas auch drehen oder wenden," sprach Lilli leise. Ihr Blick war leicht in Gedanken versunken gewesen. „Am Ende kann immer etwas Schlimmes passieren. Aber wenn wir der Phowlyriskönigin zeigen, dass James und Anna nicht die einzigen Black Hearts sind, dann besteht zumindest die Hoffnung, dass sie James nicht töten wird."

„Das ist richtig," antwortete er sanft.

„Okay," sagte sie nur und lächelte alle zuversichtlich an. Dass sie ihre riesige Angst versteckte, konnte trotzdem jeder im Raum erkennen und fühlen. Es gab niemanden, der in einem Zug so etwas hören konnte und trotzdem stark blieb.

„Hauptsache wir können ausschließen, dass James besessen ist."

Dumbledore ließ sich einen Moment lang Zeit, dann nickte er verstehend.

„Gut…. Ich werde den Zaubereiminister davon in Kenntnis setzen, dann werden wir so schnell es geht, die Phowlyriskönigin aufsuchen und sie herbitten."

"Du musst das nicht tun," hatte James gesagt, als sie wieder hinaus schritten. Lilli aber blickte ihn entschlossen an.

„Doch… Vielleicht glaubst du mir dann endlich - " Sie atmete tief ein. „ – dass ich dich liebe und du mir vertrauen kannst. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, als ob du das tust."

Sie ging weg, ohne sich umgedreht zu haben. Sirius und Anna hatten James eine Weile lang mit bedauerndem Blick angesehen, dann ließ Anna die beiden alleine und ging Lilli hinterher.

„Sie hat Recht," sagte Sirius und klang ein wenig kalt und frustriert. Hatte er es wieder getan? Hatte er seine Freunde wieder enttäuscht? James senkte seinen Kopf, statt seinen besten Freund anzusehen.

„Wirst du ihr und mir irgendwann vertrauen?" Und Sirius ging kopfschüttelnd ebenfalls weg. Er blieb einen Moment lang starr stehen. Sie hatten Recht und das wusste und fühlte er. Aber irgendetwas in ihm ließ es dennoch nicht zu, dass die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben an seiner Seele Teil haben durften… Wie sehr er sich dafür doch verabscheute…


	74. Chapter 74

**lady89:** Bin schon dabei +nicknick+ Wollte dieses Chap noch mal überarbeiten und Szenen dazu fügen bzw. verändern. Ist ja das Ende meiner zweiten FF und ich wollte ein angebrachtes Ende, um später nicht irgendetwas zu bereuen, dass ich BH falsch oder überschnell beendet habe. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

**Kupferchen:** Hihi, ähm... ich mach jetzt mal einen auf Rowling. Diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten. Sie würde zuviel von der nächsten Geschichte weg nehmen? Nein, im Ernst. Ich habe nicht vor aus BH II eine schlechte Snape-Lilli-James Dreiecksbeziehungslovestory zu machen, aber ich hatte vor dem Erscheinen von HP Band 7 bereits etwas mit den beiden im Sinn, was Snape's Wandel erklärt. Ich verspreche aber, es wird keine schlechte Snape-Lilli-James Dreiecksbeziehung XD Thx fürs Review. Lg

**Seraph:** +g+ Jaha, ich schreib schon total voller Adrenalin an der Fortsetzung und jetzt geht das auch wirklich leichter von der Hand, wo ich wieder so gut wie alles aus der FF kenne :) Ich geb euch den ähm... fast Rest? Da kommt noch ein Epilog nach. Thx fürs Review. Lg :)

**Sallita:** XD Peinlich? Hm, muss es doch nicht? Ich hatte schon Leser, die erst bei Chap was weiß ich begonnen hatten die FF überhaupt zu lesen bzw. bin es teilweise auch gewohnt, dass sich manche erst nach Monaten wieder melden und wieder lesen. Stress ist halt leider etwas, dass man nicht kontrollieren kann. Mich grausts auch schon davor ab Dienstag in mein Abijahr zu kommen. +g+ Nachts? Davon dass ich ein gaaaaaaaaaaaanz tolles Abitur mache. Wird wahrscheinlich auch nicht so kommen / Thx für die vielen Reviews. +les mir auch alle fleißig durch und muss oft ziemlich schmunzeln XD+ Ah und zu der einzigen Frage, die du gestellt hast, bis Chap 60. Yeps, damit hat Sirius angedeutet, dass er den Ponester herein gelassen hat. Er wusste, dass es ein _Freund_ war und er vll. der einzige war, der seinen besten Freund in diesem Moment hätte retten können. Übrigens, großes Lob +g+ Du hast ziemlich aufgeholt +g+ Fands richtig niedlich, dass du Chaps zwei Mal lesen wolltest. Lg :)

_A/N: Sooooo, ich hab mich entschlossen, das letzte Chap zu teilen und einen Epilog daraus zu ziehen. Zum einen, weil ich das Dokument in einem nicht hochladen konnte ÖÖ Weiß der Geier warum, ob es an der Wortzahl lag? War nämlich schon echt ziemlich heftig lang wurde. (Hab ja auch immer noch mal dazu gekritzelt und verändert usw). Dann ging das Trennen so unglaublich schwer, weil ich nie nen geeigneten Absatz gefunden habe, ohne dass es wie ein Cliffhänger aussah. Und schließlich hats doch geklappt. Ergo - Hier ist es. Das wohl längste Chap der ganzen FF. Es hat 13 235 Wörter. Allerdings ursprünglich 20 000. Vll. gings deswegen nicht in einem? Viel Spaß :) Ich frag mich, ob jemand (der die FF nicht scho im Forum gelesen hatte) sich gedacht hat, dass ich das so enden lassen könnte? +fragend alle angugg+? Lg  
_

* * *

_**Chap 74**__** - Never gonna be all right**_

Der nächste Tag kam und schien einfach nicht zu vergehen. Jede Sekunde fühlte sich an wie eine Stunde und jede Minute verging als ob die Ewigkeit sie gepachtet hätte. Immer wieder blickte Lilli auf ihre Uhr, immer wieder konnte sie sehen, dass Anna etwas auf ihr Pergament kritzelte und wieder weg strich oder wie Sirius in Gedanken versunken die Däumchen drehte und sie immer wieder aus Versehen aneinander stieß oder auch, wie James zurück sah, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen und wie er versuchte zuversichtlich zu lächeln. Sie lächelte dann immer zurück, nicht, weil sie daran glaubte, dass alles gut werden würde, sondern einfach, weil sie es für ihn tun wollte. Den ganzen langen verdammten Tag lang fühlte es sich an, als ob lediglich sie 4 auf der Welt wären und als ob nur sie 4 von dem Ende wussten, welchen der Tag möglicherweise annehmen würde.

Während alle anderen in der großen Halle saßen, um zu essen oder sich über die kommenden Sommerferien oder die vergangenen Prüfungen zu unterhalten, waren sie raus gegangen. Auf der Wiese vor dem See lagen sie da und starrten zum Himmel empor. Ein wenig entspannt, ein wenig traurig, verstimmt und irgendwo auch froh, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Remus hatte seine neue Beziehung mit Diana genossen und James wollte ihm diese Zeit auch nicht nehmen, indem er ihm von seinen Problemen erzählte. Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore war James von ihm zu Madam Pomfrey geschickt worden, die seine Wunden verheilte (eindeutig besser als Anna), wenn auch noch nicht alle Schnitte verheilt waren.

„Komisch," begann Lilli irgendwann. Es kam keine Antwort oder keine Frage, was denn so komisch wäre.

„Irgendwie schon merkwürdig zu wissen, dass die schlimmste Frage aller anderen die ist, ob sie die Abschlussprüfungen überhaupt bestanden haben. Ich wäre froh… wenn dass die schlimmste Frage wäre, die mich quälen würde."

Ihre Freunde schwiegen.

„Was denkt ihr, was wir nach Hogwarts tun werden?"

Diesmal hatte Sirius gesprochen und für einen Moment war Lilli böse, weil er so abrupt das Thema gewechselt hatte. Diese kurze Wut erlosch sofort, als er den nächsten Satz sprach.

„Also, wenn wir mal die Tatsache auslassen, dass ein Irrer da draußen drei von uns vieren umbringen möchte."  
James lachte auf und Lilli verstand, worauf Sirius hinaus wollte.

„Noch immer Profi Quidditchsspieler, Padfoot."

Anna lachte mit.

„Noch immer Auror."

„Lilli?"

Sie überlegte und stimmte schließlich mit ein.

„Auch… Auror."

„Und du, Padfoot?"

„Immer noch nichts."

Und dann passierte es. Lilli wusste nicht, wie oder wieso, aber es passierte. Unwillkürlich, ohne es zu wollen oder dass es ein Zwang war, begannen sie zu lachen.

„Aber eins weiß ich," sagte Sirius, als sie schließlich weitere 15 Minuten einfach nur auf der Wiese lagen und die Wolkengebilde ansahen.

„Ich werde weiter machen und weitergehen und ich werde nicht alleine gehen…."

„Gleichfalls, Pad…."

„Dito…."

Lilli lag da, ließ die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht strahlen, den warmen Wind über ihre nackte Haus hinweg wehen und lächelte aus tiefstem Herzen mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ja… Ich auch…"

Lilli hatte in diesem Moment verstanden, was Sirius damit versuchte zu sagen. Voldemort mochte die ganze Zeit über versucht haben, ihnen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, es zu nehmen und Angst und Schrecken über ihre Zukunft zu verbreiten, doch es gab etwas, dass er ihnen nicht genommen hatte und auch niemals hätte nehmen können. Ihren Traum von ihrer Zukunft.  
Hätte ihr jemand zu Beginn des Jahres gesagt, wie es enden würde, sie wäre umgefallen. Weil es das war, was sie sich gewünscht hatte, und was sie nicht geglaubt hätte, zu bekommen. In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, was noch alles auf sie zukam oder wie schlimm das vergangene Jahr teilweise gewesen war. Allein dieser jetzige Moment, wo sie mit ihnen hier lag, unter freiem Himmel und sie alle denselben Gedanken teilten, wog um so vieles mehr als alles Leid, was ihr bisher widerfahren war. Der Gedanke an die Zukunft, dass es eine Zukunft mit ihnen gab, brachte ihr einfach nur eine wunderschöne Wärme ins Herz hinein.

* * *

Später am Abend hatte Dumbledore alle vier wieder zu sich ins Büro kommen lassen, so wie sie es auch erwartet hatten. Je schneller es geschah, umso besser für sie alle. Das Schlimmste was es gab, wäre die Zeit gewesen, die sie mit der Ungewissheit verbringen mussten, wie es möglicherweise weiter- oder ausging.

„Ich habe Kontakt zu den Phowlyris aufgenommen…" teilte er ihnen mit.

Anna, James, Lilli und Sirius saßen wie schon am Vorabend vor seinem Schreibtisch und hörten sich das Gesprochene in Ruhe an. Lilli konnte sich einfach nicht weiter helfen. Je mehr gesprochen wurde, je länger die Minuten dahin zogen, umso mehr breitete sich die Angst in ihr aus. Tausende von Fragen hämmerten sich aufs Neue in ihre Gedanken ein, ein kaltes grauenvolles Gefühl der Furcht hatte sie eingenommen und ließ ihren Körper unkontrolliert zittern.

„Sie haben eingewilligt James zu treffen und wir konnten ihnen das Versprechen abnehmen, dass James kein Haar gekrümmt wird. Der Zaubereiminister hat es geschafft sie davon zu überzeugen, dass allein schon die Gefangennahme ihrer Verräterin Shanoba für sie momentan ausreichen sollte. Zwar können wir uns auf ihr Wort nicht unbedingt voll und ganz verlassen, jedoch hat uns die Vergangenheit gezeigt, dass die Phowlyris ehrliche Geschöpfe sind und nicht von Trug und List beherrscht werden. Nach reichlicher Beratung mit deinen Eltern, James und deinem Großvater, haben wir beschlossen das Treffen nicht auf Hogwarts stattfinden zu lassen. Es gibt keinen Grund noch mehr Unschuldige als nötig zu gefährden. Da wir nicht wissen, was passieren könnte, wäre es somit höchst töricht das Treffen in einer Schule voll mit auszubildenden Zauberern und Hexen zu veranstalten. Es wurde ein neutraler Treffpunkt beschlossen, da auch die Phowlyris uns nicht bedenkenlos über den Weg trauen. Dies mag ihnen keiner verübeln nachdem, was Lord Voldemort ihnen bereits angetan hat und wie sehr er ihre Art bereits geschwächt hat."

„Wo findet das Treffen statt, Sir?"

„Auf einem Waldgrundstück, wo uns ein Portschlüssel hinbringen wird. Dort angekommen werden bereits diverse Auroren und auch Abgeordnete der Phowlyris warten. Anna, Lilli, Sirius, ihr werdet hier in Hogwarts bleiben."

„Was?"

Augenblicklich brachen die Proteste los und es herrschte nur noch ein Stimmengewirr mit Sätzen wie „Kommt nicht in Frage" und „Auf keinen Fall, wir gehen da mit!" Dumbledore hob gebieterisch die Hand und die Stimmen verstummten.

„Es gibt keinen Grund mehr als unnötige Gefahr einzugehen. Anna und Lilli tragen das Black Heart in sich und allein das bringt euch schon in höchste Gefahr da draußen. Jetzt, wo die Phowlyris auch davon wissen. Es werden genug Auroren zur Stelle sein und eingreifen, sollte etwas nicht Rechtens sein. Ich denke, wir sind uns einig, wenn ich sage, dass James Eltern am wenigsten zulassen werden, dass ihr Sohn vor ihren Augen getötet wird?!"

Obwohl es keiner Antwort bedarf, war es der Blick von seinen Freunden, der James zeigte, dass sie es dennoch nicht für gut hießen. Natürlich, jeder vertraute den Potters. Sie gehörten zu den besten Auroren in diesen Tagen und nachdem was mit ihrer Tochter passiert war, würden sie erst Recht Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen um ihr einziges Kind zu beschützen. Doch die Frage hier galt nicht nach dem Willen, sondern nach dem, was geschehen könnte.

„Keine Sorge," sagte James zuversichtlich und versuchte auch so zu lächeln. Lilli fühlte, dass er sich nur halb so sicher war, wie er hier vorgab zu sein.

„Es wird alles gut gehen."

* * *

Lilli lag in ihrem Bett und ließ sich die gehörten Worte immer und immer wieder durch die Gedanken gehen. Phowlyris, nicht wissen, was passieren könnte, James, Black Heart, Lord Voldemort, ihr einziges Kind, beschützen, tot.  
Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Wieso wollten diese Gedanken nicht aufhören? Wieso wollten sie sie nicht schlafen lassen? Wieso mussten sie sie so quälen?! Sie war müde, erschöpft. Ihr Körper fühlte sich so komisch an. Mal warm, mal kalt, mal heiß. Ein schreckliches Gefühl der ewigen Angst, dass nichts wieder gut werden würde. Das starke und schöne Gefühl vom Mittag war weg und hatte einem neuen Gefühl des Schmerzes platz gemacht. Immer wieder sah sie James vor ihrem geistigen Auge. James, der sie anlächelte, der ihr zuwinkte, der sein Haar verstrubbelte um für sie so gut wie möglich auszusehen, der immer wieder vor ihrem Blickfeld erschien, der sie angrinste… und dann der, der verletzt und bandagiert im Krankenhaus lag, der tot im Sarg lag. Tot….

* * *

Und zur selben Zeit saß James unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihrem Stammsofa. Das Feuer brannte nicht mehr. Eigentlich war es stockdunkel, bis auf das wenige Licht, dass der Mond durch das Fenster hinein warf. Er saß im Schneidersitz da, den Blick wie hypnotisiert auf den Ring in der Schatulle in seiner Hand gerichtet. Wie sehr funkelte ihm doch der Stein entgegen, den er mit dem Mädchen verband, das schon immer sein Herz besaß? Er dachte an die schönen Zeiten zurück, daran, wie sie sich immer arrogant umdrehte, wenn er versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Sei es, besonders tollkühn im Quidditch zu fliegen oder besonders eindrucksvoll bei McGonagall etwas vor Lillis Augen zu verwandeln. Bei dem Gedanken an ihr wütendes Gesicht als er ihr Verwandlungsbuch in einen Blumenstrauß verwandelt hatte, dass sie fuchsteufelswild mit voller Wucht über seinen Schädel schlug, breitete sich ein noch größeres Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus. Er liebte ihr Temperament, ganz gleich ob er davon Beulen bekam oder nicht. Er stützte seinen Ellenbogen auf sein Knie und legte seinen Kopf auf die Handfläche des rechten Arms.  
Er wusste wie sehr er Lilli liebte und dass er niemand anderen lieben könnte. Nicht mal Melissa mehr. Der Ring sollte nur ein Beweis seiner Liebe sein, keine Fesseln, wie es Anna beschrieben hatte. Er wollte sie damit nicht an sich binden, er wollte sich an sie binden und ihr zeigen, dass auch wenn er so weit weg ist, nur ihr gehörte und irgendwo hoffte er innerlich, dass wenn sie es annahm, es ihm zeigte, dass sie wirklich zusammen gehörten und sie ihn so liebte, wie er war….

„Hey," sagte Lilli überrascht. Blitzschnell hatte James die Schatulle zugeklappt und unter dem Kopfkissen verschwinden lassen.

„Lilli," sagte er gleichfalls überrascht. „Was tust du denn noch hier?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen," konterte sie selbstbewusst zurück und setzte sich neben ihm hin. Direkt vor dem Kissen unter dem der Ring versteckt war.

Es war ihm vorher nie so aufgefallen wie jetzt, aber Lilli war tatsächlich viel stärker geworden. War sie früher noch unsicher und hatte versucht ihre Angst unter ihrer Zickerei zu verstecken, so war sie nun offener und antwortete so wie sie sich fühlte. Ihre Worte waren nicht mehr aus Wut, Zorn oder Furcht heraus gesprochen, sondern so, wie sie es wollte. Sie musste nichts mehr verstecken, nichts mehr verbergen. Sie konnte so sein, wie sie war und James liebte sie für diese Art, für ihre Neugewonnene Stärke. Er hatte geglaubt, sie würde das mit dem Black Heart viel schwerer aufnehmen, würde irgendwie getroffen und traurig sein, aber sie war nichts von all dem. Sie war weiterhin stark und weiterhin zum Kampf bereit.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen," antwortete sie nach einer Weile, in der sie einander einfach nur tief in die Augen blickten. Er nickte verstehend und lehnte sich an der Sofalehne hinter um seine Augen zu schließen. Er war so müde, seine Lider waren schwer. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als ob es täglich von neuem ausgesaugt wurde.

„Ja, ich auch nicht."

Es vergingen weitere Minuten, bis er das Feuer knistern hörte und wusste, dass Lilli es wohl wieder angemacht hatte. Schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte er ein Haarbüschel an seinem Kinn und als James seine Augen wieder öffnete sah er die rötlichen Haare seiner Freundin unter sich und spürte ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Ein sanftes Lächeln kroch über seine Lippen und er legte seine linke Hand um ihre Schulter um sie liebevoll zu sich zu ziehen.

'Ich möchte dich so sehr fragen, Lilli. So sehr wünsche ich mir, dass du Teil meines Lebens bleibst und weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ich sehne mich so sehr nach der Gewissheit, dass es für uns eine Zukunft gibt. Weil ich dich so sehr vergöttere, dass es weh tut zu wissen, dass es irgendwann doch vorbei geht.'

Sein Herz pochte leise an ihrem Ohr, sein Atem raschelte leise zu ihr hinab, doch es war seine unverkennbare Nähe, die ihr in diesem Moment Geborgenheit gab und das Gefühl, dass die Angst umsonst war. Als sie oben alleine lag, war die Einsamkeit der vergangenen Jahre wieder da gewesen und es wieder zu fühlen war mithin das Schlimmste, was dieser Tage geschehen konnte. Doch jetzt, wo sie in James Armen lag und er sie einfach nur fest hielt, da rückte das Gefühl alleine auf der Welt zu sein, wieder an einen Ort, wo sie es weder sah noch spürte. Alles was existierte, waren sie beide.

'Ich wünsche mir, dass du nicht gehst, James. Ich weiß, ich sagte, dass ich es akzeptiere und du deinen Weg gehen sollst. Aber das hab ich nur gesagt. Es war nicht das, was ich wirklich fühle. Es mag nur Minuten sein, in denen du nicht bei mir bist, doch in diesen Minuten fühle ich mich verlassen. Als ob der Weg vor mir wieder von mir alleine gegangen wird. Ich wusste nicht, dass egal, wie schön Liebe auch ist, es genau so sehr wehtun kann. Geh nicht weg. Mach mit mir die Aurorenausbildung. Geh morgen nicht zu den Phowlyris. Lass uns so tun, als ob ich nie damit angefangen hätte…. Lass uns die Zeit zurück spulen…. Ich liebe dich… Ich will nicht, dass du gehst..'

„Lilli…."

„Ja?"

Sie richtete sich auf, um ihn ansehen zu können. Sein Blick sagte nichts aus, doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es wichtig war, dass sie ihn nun sprechen ließ. Sie spürte seine starke Hand, die zärtlich über ihre Wange fuhr, ihr Kinn abstützte. Sie schloss ihre Augen als er mit seinem Kopf niederfuhr und seine Lippen auf ihren presste. Es war Liebe, die bewirkte, dass ein einzelner, langer Kuss, soviel Sehnsucht, Verlangen und Vertrauen ausstrahlen konnte. Sehnsucht nach einander, Verlangen nach der Unendlichkeit, Vertrauen, dass für immer zwischen diesen beiden Herzen herrschen sollte, welche gemeinsam vom Schicksal geprägt wurden.  
Sie spürte, wie seine Hand an ihren Rücken fuhr, sie zärtlich streichelte, bevor er sie fester an sich drückte und sein Kuss immer intensiver wurde. Die Gefühle immer heftiger auf sie einstürmten. Ihr Herz bebte, Hitze stieg mit voller Wucht in ihr empor, als er sie auf das Sofa niederdrückte und ihre Körper so nah aufeinander lagen, dass man jedes Pulsieren des anderen spüren konnte….

'Oh Merlin, wie ich dich liebe, Lilli. Ich liebe dich...'

Seine Hand zog die Schatulle unter dem Kissen hervor und hielt sie fest in seinem Griff. Noch immer waren beide in diesen Kuss versunken, der sich für die Ewigkeit in ihren Herzen niederließ.

'Aber ich habe kein Recht….'

Langsam fuhr er mit seinem Kopf hoch und hatte seine Lippen von ihren genommen. Eine Sekunde lang, betrachtete er das Mädchen, das ihn im Sturm erobert hatte. Wie ein Engel, lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen und bildhübschen Lächeln da, wartend darauf, dass der Kuss fortgehen möge.

'Egal was morgen passiert. Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und für dich sterben würde, nur damit du weiter lächeln könntest. Das reicht mir….'

Und so sank er wieder hinab, presste aufs Neue seine warmen Lippen auf ihre und schmiss die Schatulle mit dem Ring ins Feuer….

* * *

„Vergiss nicht, Prongs! Wenn da irgendetwas falsch läuft oder du auch nur ansatzweise glaubst, dass da jemand was dran gedreht hat oder wenn diese Phowlaris dich auch nur schrägt ansieht!"

„Phowlyris," verbesserte Anna Sirius augenrollend. Sie saßen mit James und Lilli im Jungenschlafsaal und warteten nur darauf, dass Professor Dumbledore James gleich abholen kam.

„Du hast den Zweiwegspiegel. Schrei hinein was das Zeug hält und ich bin schneller da, als ein Drache, dessen Eier gemobbst werden!"

James lachte.

„Alles klar, Padfoot."

Ein Klopfen kündigte den Schulleiter an. Lillis Griff um James Hand wurde noch enger und nur ein Lächeln von ihm konnte sie beruhigen. Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund, sah sie ein letztes Mal zuversichtlich an, dann stand er auf und ließ ihre Hand los. Der Augenblick, als sich ihre Hände voneinander lösten, schien einerseits wie in Zeitlupe zu vergehen, weil Lillis Blick darauf ruhte und andererseits schien er zu schnell vergangen zu sein, weil ihr Herz einen heftigen Angstsprung in dieser Sekunde gemacht hatte.

„Ich komme, Sir," rief er kurz. Er drehte sich noch mal zu ihnen um, der Ausdruck war nun nachdenklicher und vielleicht auch etwas zweifelnd. Es schien, als könne er seine Angst nicht ganz so gut verstecken wie er es gerne getan hätte.

„Pad? Lilli?"

Beide sahen auf.

„Ich wollte nur… Es tut mir leid, wegen all dem Mist in der letzten Zeit, den ich verbockt habe - Ich - "

„Hey!" unterbrach Sirius ihn schroff. „Das ist kein Abschied für immer, klar!"

„Ich weiß," wiederholte James sanft. „Ich mein nur… wegen neulich Abend. Ich vertrau euch beiden. Das in der letzten Zeit hatte nichts mit nicht vertrauen zu tun- "

„Du- " Aber er stoppte. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte und ihm fiel auch kein passender Satz ein. James lächelte kurz.

„Wir sehen uns heut Abend."

„Viel Glück," sagte Anna.

James packte seinen Umhang, zog ihn über seine Schulter und ging hinaus. Kurz nachdem die Tür wieder zugeklappt war, warf Lilli einen fragenden Blick in die Runde, doch weder Sirius noch Anna gaben eine Antwort.

„Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten," sagte sie deprimiert und setzte sich auf James Bett nieder. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke, dass sie nun Sekunde für Sekunde mit sich tragen würde.

„Das war kein Abschied für immer, oder?" fragte Sirius mit Blick auf Anna und es war darauf bezogen, dass James sich für sein Unmögliches Verhalten entschuldigt hatte. Sie lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Bei dem Aufgebot was an Auroren da sind kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass da etwas schief läuft. Ich mein… die Phowlyris sind nicht Voldemort. Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut wird." Das war eine Lüge, aber nachdem sie ihre beiden Freunde doch sehr gut kannte, wusste sie, dass alles andere sie beide in eine noch größere Panik stürzen würden, als sie ohnehin schon waren.

* * *

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja, James?"

Ein merkwürdiger Gedanke war in ihm herauf gekrochen, während er mit dem Schulleiter durch den Wald ging.

„Nichts… nichts, Sir."

„Lord Voldemort wird Hogwarts nicht angreifen, James," sagte er und hatte damit die unausgesprochene Frage beantwortet. „Zum einen befinden sich noch genug Lehrer in der Schule. Die Schutzzauber sind gleichfalls noch aktiv und er weiß nicht, dass ich mich zurzeit nicht in meinem Büro befinde. Von diesem Treffen wissen nur wir, deine Freunde, die Professoren und ein paar wenige vom Zaubereiministerium. Sei gewiss, dass wir durchaus wissen, wem wir was anvertrauen, um ein weiteres Desaster zu verhindern."

„Gut… Danke, Sir."

Warum nur fühlte er sich dann trotzdem nicht besser? Er machte sich weiterhin Sorgen um seine Freunde, und vor allem um Lilli und Anna, die im Grunde noch mehr in Gefahr waren als er. Ihn würde Voldemort noch nicht töten, aber er konnte eine von ihnen beiden entbehren. Das machte alles für sie noch gefährlicher.

Sie waren bei dem Ort eingetroffen, wo das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Er sah seine Eltern und sein Großvater, die auf ihn zukamen, als er in Sichtweite war. Sie nahmen ihn nacheinander in die Arme. Sein Vater drückte ihm mutmachend die Schulter, erklärte ihm, dass sie das schon durchstehen würden. Sie waren ein wenig früh dran und so nutzte James die Gelegenheit mit seinem Vater über andere Dinge zu reden, die ihm in gewisser Weise auch die ganze Zeit über bedrückt hatten.

„Dad?"

„Hm?"

„Hast du schon mit Anna gesprochen?"

„Anna?" fragte er überrascht, als ob er für einen Moment nicht mal den Namen kennen würde.

„Ihr habt seit Weihnachten kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen… Ich glaube sie sucht deine Nähe…"

Sein Vater hat nicht geantwortet, sondern seinen Sohne weiterhin verdutzt angesehen. Vielleicht auch, weil James ausgerechnet jetzt dieses Thema ansprach.

„Du hast Lilli für die Aurorenausbildung aufgenommen."

„Ja?"

„Wissen die beiden eigentlich, dass ein Auror nur einen Schützling ausbilden kann?"

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, Junge. Anna hat sich nie bei mir beworben."

Nun war es an James verdutzt zu blicken. „Nicht?"

„Nein," antwortete Mr. Potter.

„Glaub mir, hätte sie sich bei mir beworben, hätte ich sie als Schützling natürlich Lilli vorgezogen. Aber sie hat sich nicht als Auror beworben."

Ihm schoss es plötzlich durch die Gedanken, dass Anna sie also belogen hatte. Sie hatte sich gar nicht im Ministerium beworben. Konnte es sein, dass sie für ihre Zukunft auch kein Licht sah und es deswegen nicht tat, weil sie glaubte, Voldemort nicht entwischen zu können? Ein Gedanke, der James fort an belastete und sich schwer auf sein Herz legte.

Der Wind begann heftig zu wehen, die Blätter um sie herum raschelten stark. Die dünnen und auch dicken Äste der Bäume begannen vom Sturm auf und ab zu schaukeln. Roter Blütenstaub rieselte vom Himmel herab, ein Glockenspiel ertönte und aus einer Spalte mitten in der Luft, aus dem Nichts heraus, traten sie heraus. Die Phowlyris, Wesen, die die Gestalt von Menschen trugen, doch ihre Augen waren ausdrucksvoller als alle anderen, durchdringender und intensiver. Ihre Korona war nicht weiß, sondern schwarz, die braunen Pupillen waren dennoch klar zu erkennen. Ihre Haltung waren hoch erhobenen Hauptes, ihre Gangart elegant, als ob sie schweben würden. Sie trugen alle eine Art Kimono mit goldenen Fäden bestickt. Mit ihren weißen Kniestiefeln wirkten sie eindeutig nicht wie normale andere Zauberer. Sie waren eine eigene Art für sich.

Er sah wie sein Großvater einige Worte mit der Königin wechselte, die aus ihrem Volk sichtlich durch Prunk und Glanz heraus stach. Ihre braunen Haare waren vollkommen mit goldenem und silbernem Schmuck hochgesteckt und ließen sie durch die feste Frisur streng und kalt wirken. Dumbledore wechselte noch einige Worte mit ihr, dann führte er die Königin auf James zu, der vor ihr nicht zurück wich, doch mehr, weil seine Beine ihn sowieso nicht getragen hätten.

„Das ist also der junge James Potter. Wie lange habe ich doch darauf gewartet, den Träger von Dark Breath zu treffen…."

Es war als ob ihre braunen Augen ihn hypnotisieren würden und in einen magischen, festen Bann gezogen hätten. Es waren diese ähnlichen Augen, die ihn auch in seinen Alpträumen verfolgt hatten… Die ihn riefen, die ihm sagten, dass sie hinter ihm her waren.

„Majestät," unterbrach Dumbledore sie schließlich, bevor Michael einschreiten konnte. Zwar sah man eindeutig, dass James Vater drauf und dran war sich zwischen seinem Sohn und der Königin zu stellen, nur um den Blickkontakt zu stören, jedoch gelang es Dumbledore, das ganze wesentlich freundschaftlicher zu erledigen.

„Wir sollten den Tag nicht mit Worten verschwenden, sondern zum Hauptpunkt kommen, weswegen wir uns hier getroffen haben. Shanoba."

„Natürlich," antwortete sie leicht gereizt, als ob es eine Unverschämtheit von Dumbledore gewesen wäre, das so auszudrücken. Ihr Blick wanderte von dem Direktor zurück zu dem Jungen. Wieder fühlte er sich, als ob er aus seinem Körper gerissen wurde. Hinein in das unendliche Nichts. Wie damals schon einmal. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er dieses Gefühl besaß und nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrte willenlos zu werden. Das Universum, die vielen Sterne im Dunkel wurden immer klarer und heller.

* * *

Ihre Schritte hallten in den leeren Gängen des Schlosses wider. Jedes mal wenn ihre Absätze auf dem Boden aufkamen, klackerte es für diese Sekunde. Ihr schwarzer Schulumhang schwang elegant hin und her beim gehen und hielt erst still als sie vor dem Schlafsaal ankam und ihre Hand auf die Türklinke legte.

* * *

Sirius lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter. Von den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie auch Anna immer müder wurde und nur mit Müh und Not den Schlaf unterdrücken konnte. Lediglich Lilli war hellwach und starrte ins Leere. Müde…. Seine Augenlider waren so unglaublich schwer, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als ob etwas Unsichtbares drauf drücken würde und ihn zwang, sich gehen zu lassen. Immer wieder schloss er für einige Sekunden seine Lider und immer wieder tauchten für die paar Sekunden Szenen und Bilder in seiner Erinnerung auf, die er nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, dass es sie gab.  
Kathryn, die auf ihn lag, die ihm Worte zuflüsterte, deren Augen nicht nur geheimnisvoll waren, sondern gefährlich. Ein listiger Glanz strahlte durch sie hindurch. Sie waren das genaue Gegenteil der Augen, die er liebte. Sie waren das Gegenteil von Annas Augen. Kathryn…. Immer wieder sah er sie vor sich. Wieso? Er liebte sie nicht. Sie war nur eine kurze Affäre gewesen, doch er sah sie ständig bei sich… Und dann stach es auf ihn ein. Die Erinnerung an das, was er gestern noch getan hatte. Er hatte Kathyn davon erzählt. Alles, was im Büro gesprochen wurde. Alles über Lilli, alles über Dumbledore's Treffen mit den Phowlyris….

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Marauderschlafsaal und auf dem klaren Gesicht des Mädchens bildete sich ein heimtückisches Lächeln. Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit blickte sie das Bild vor sich an.

Anna, dessen Kopf langsam zur Seite sank und sie in den Schlaf riss.  
Sirius, der an der Wand kauerte und ihr langsam folgen würde. Nur winzige Momente hielten ihn noch in der Wirklichkeit.  
Und dann Lilli, die sie überrascht ansah.

„Kathryn?"

Sirius konnte Lillis Stimme hören. Er nahm wahr, wie Anna weg knickte und wie Lilli verwundert ihre Freunde ansah, bevor ihr Blick doch bei Kathryn blieb. Kathryn…. Er hatte mit ihr geschlafen. Innig….

„Kathryn? Ist etwas?" Lillis Stimme war noch sanft und nett, obwohl das Mädchen vor ihr nicht geantwortet hatte. Ihr Lächeln verschwand erst, als der fremde Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet wurde.

Lilli…. Sirius sah wie sie im ersten Moment zurück wich. Er wollte ihr helfen, sich zwischen ihr und Kathryn stellen, fragen was das soll, doch sein Körper und auch sein Wille wollten nicht so wie er. Sie ließen ihn nicht aufstehen.

„Was, was soll das?"

„James ist nicht besessen…. Die Phowlyris steckt nicht in ihm."

„W-Woher weißt du-?"

Doch sie musste nicht weiter fragen. Sie musste diesem Mädchen nur in die Augen sehen um es zu verstehen. Shanoba steckte in ihr. Kathryn Linley-Ford, der Schülerin, die neu in Hogwarts gewesen war.

„Warum?" fragte Lilli mit fester Stimme, die wohl mutiger klang, als sie wirklich war. Es war sicher, dass Anna unter einem Zauber stehen musste, denn sonst würde sie aufwachen und Sirius benahm sich auch nicht anders. Er sah aus, als ob er unter einem Bann stehen würde, der über ihn gelegt wurde und Lilli erinnerte sich daran, dass er etwas mit Kathryn hatte. Eine Affäre? Eine Beziehung war es jedenfalls nicht. Noch konnte sie sich keinen richtigen Reim auf die ganzen Geschehnisse machen. Irgendetwas in ihr jedoch wusste, dass die Antworten bald kommen würden.

„Ich habe nichts geplant, aber dass es so gekommen ist, ist gut. Sehr gut, sogar…. Sirius hat mir alles gesagt. Nicht unbedingt freiwillig, aber die Hauptsache ist, dass ich es nun weiß und der dunkle Lord auch bald."

"D – Du? A-Aber… wie ist das möglich? Wie konntest du durch die Schutzmauern kommen?"

„Oh komm schon, Evans. Dafür dass du als einer der klügsten Schülerin geltest, sind deine Überlegungen eher kurz und anspruchslos. Ich bin im Körper einer Schülerin! Wo kämen wir hin, wenn Dumbledores Schutzzauber Schüler attackieren? Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe interessantes erfahren. Du bist also auch ein Black Heart."

"W-Was..."

„Aber es bringt nichts, das ganze jetzt noch weiter zu besprechen. Er wartet schon auf uns. Wir sollten gehen."

Lilli lachte bitter auf.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich komme freiwillig mit dir mit?"

„Ja, genau das glaube ich."

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab von Lilli weg und richtete ihn auf sich selbst.

„Diffindo!"

Lilli schrie erschrocken auf, als Kathryn blutend zusammen brach und zu Boden fiel. Sie sah, wie der graue winzige Staub vom verletzten Körper empor stieg und sich über sie sammelte. Es war keine Rauchwolke oder etwas anderes festes. Es war fast unsichtbar. Einen Moment lang atmete Lilli, vom Schock gelähmt, ein, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn für den Angriff bereit vor sich hin.

„Protego!"

Doch der winzige Staub kam näher.

„Aedificare Turris!"

Die Wolke flog durch die unsichtbare Mauer und umhüllte sie in sich. Rauch erstickte ihre Lungen und ließen sie zusammen brechen. Lilli hatte versucht es nicht einzuatmen, doch ihr Körper schrie nach Luft und obwohl sie sich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehrte, atmete sie den Rauch um sich herum tief ein. Sie spürte intensiv, wie es jede Faser ihres Körpers einnahm, wie es durch ihr Blut hindurch floss und sich daran fest krallte, als ob der Staub Zähne besitzen würde. Auf alle viere gestützt kämpfte sie noch immer gegen diesen innerlichen Schmerz an, der ihr Herz befiel und es mit Stichen quälte. Die Kraft ging verloren, ihr Wille ließ nach und Stück für Stück sank sie in sich zusammen, bis sie eingerollt am Boden liegen blieb. Tränen fielen von ihren Augenwinkeln über die Wange hinab, ausgelöst vom unsagbaren Schmerz in ihrem Körper, ihre Finger zitterten ganz langsam und vorsichtig. Ein letzter Versuch sich gegen diese Gefangennahme zu wehren…. Erfolglos. So hatte es sich also angefühlt, als Tricia und Anna von ihr angefallen wurde…

* * *

„Lilli…."

Als James so urplötzlich die Augen öffnete, wich die Phowlyriskönigin überrascht zurück. Eine Minute lang sahen sie einander nur an. James war verwirrt und etwas in ihm sagte immer wieder Lillis Namen. Als ob es ihn warnen wollte.

„Und?" fragte der Schulleiter die Königin vor sich, die zwar eine weitere Minute gebraucht hatte um sich wieder zu fangen, dann jedoch nickte und sich an Dumbledore wandte.

„Der Junge ist frei. Es steckt keine Phowlyris in ihm."

„…. Nicht?" fragte James noch mal erleichtert nach. Ein riesiger Stein war ihm vom Körper gefallen als sie nun ihn ansah und nickte. Ihr Blick hatte sich verändert. Er war nicht mehr berechnend und eiskalt gewesen, so wie zu Beginn sondern schien auf einmal freundlich gesinnt zu sein.

„Nein, Junger James Potter. Du bist frei."

Noch starrte sie ihn einen Moment länger an und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob noch etwas in seinen Gedanken unangenehm herum stocherte.  
Dann drehte sie sich um und ihre Leute folgten ihr. James sah, wie sie bei seinen Eltern und seinem Großvater stehen blieb und einen Blick zu ihm zurück warf, noch immer lächelnd.

„Ich habe beschlossen, den Jungen nicht mehr zu jagen."

Alle drei Potters sahen sie erstaunt an und lediglich Dumbledore blieb so wie immer.

„Woher der Sinneswandel?" fragte Harold Potter grob.

Die Phowlyriskönigin zuckte mit den Lippen.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr Recht behaltet und er mehr Heilung als Schaden für die Welt bringen wird. Andernfalls könnte ich meine Meinung ändern. Wir sehen uns wieder."

Der Abgang, so stellte James fest, war wesentlich langweiliger als das ankommen. Sie schritten einfach durch diesen Schnitt in der Luft zurück, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Und von einer Sekunde auf die andere, waren alle Phowlyris weg, als ob sie nie da gewesen wären. James schritt zu den Erwachsenen dazu und sah sie fragend an. Nicht, dass er wirklich eine Antwort erwartet hätte, denn den Gesichtern zu urteilen, waren sie genau so überrascht und verblüfft wie er auch. Was meinte sie damit? Sie würde ihn nicht mehr jagen? Wieso nicht?

James wollte gerade etwas sagen, da ertönte der Schrei eines Vogels. Nein, nicht irgendeinen Vogels, sondern der Gesang des Phoenix. Er kreiste über sie umher und sang, doch sein Lied war nicht beruhigend. Es war aufgefühlt, angstvoll und düster. Dumbledores Blick hatte sich verdüstert.

„Wir müssen sofort zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Warum? Was ist passiert?" fragte James hektisch als er von seinem Vater einfach mitgezogen wurde.

„Professor Dumbledore? Sir, was ist passiert?"

„Nicht jetzt, James. Wir müssen auf der Stelle zum Schloss."

„Ist etwas mit Lilli?"

„Nicht jetzt, James!" sagte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. James gehorchte und folgte ihnen per Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts.

Mit jeder Minute, die verging, in der sie auf die Krankenstation zu rannten, pochte sein Herz wilder und erbarmungsloser. Furcht qualmte in ihm auf. Lilli, seine Freunde, ging es um sie?! Wenn ihnen etwas passiert war… Bitte, Merlin, das durfte nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Nicht jetzt. Er war nicht besessen, er war er selbst. Wie konnte nun schon das nächst Schlimmere in den Startlöchern stehen? Ihnen durfte nichts passiert sein. Merlin, bitte….

Doch seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden wahr, als Dumbledore die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufstieß und McGonagall ihm entgegen kam. Der Blick der Professorin hätte nicht wehmütiger sein können.

„Minerva, was ist passiert?"

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu James als ob sie vor ihm nichts sagen wollte, doch Dumbledore nickte nur als Einverständnis.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber Kathryn Linley-Ford wurde schwer verletzt im einen der Jungenschlafsäle des Gryffindorturms gefunden. Im selben Zustand, wie auch Miss White bei ihrer Rückkehr war. Da, wo normalerweise Mr. Potter schläft. Mr. Black, Miss White und auch Miss Evans sind spurlos verschwunden. Ich habe das gesamte Schloss nach ihnen absuchen lassen. Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass sie sich in Hogsmeade befinden und mit den anderen erwachsenen Schülern runter gegangen sind…."

Ein Aber musste nicht ausgesprochen werden. James konnte es sich auch so denken, dass diese Möglichkeit so gut wie ausgeschlossen war.

„Also steckte die Phowlyris nicht in mir, sondern in Ford?" fragte James mehr sich selbst als den Direktor. Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Schülers und versuchte ihn mit einem festen und eindringlichen Blick zu fixieren.

„James, bitte geh zurück auf dein Zimmer. Tu nichts auf eigene Faust. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

„Sie werden sie zurückholen?"

„Ja, das werde ich. Du hast mein Wort darauf."

Sein Wort….

„Nun ist es das Wichtigste, unabhängig davon was Voldemort auch vorhat, dass du ihm nicht auch noch freiwillig in die Hände fällst. Bleib in Hogwarts und verlasse das Schloss nicht. Ich werde die drei zurückholen. Du hast mein Wort darauf."

James nickte leicht abwesend. Hatte er überhaupt zugehört, was da gesprochen wurde? Die Anweisung und die Bitte, die an ihn gerichtet war?!

„Professor McGongall, bitte werfen sie ein Auge auf Mr. Potter. Unter gar keinen Umständen darf er sich nun verlieren. Er muss in Hogwarts bleiben."

„Ich verstehe, kommen sie mit, Potter."

Er spürte, wie die Professorin ihren Griff um seine Schulter verstärkte und ihn raus drückte. Einen winzigen Moment erhaschte er einen Blick auf den dürren Körper im Krankenbett. Den, der Kathryn Linley-Ford gehörte. Anna war es auch so schlecht gegangen, nachdem sie aus dem Bann der Phowlyris aufgewacht war. Seine Schwester Patricia ist gestorben, als der Bann sie verlassen hatte. Wen hatte sie diesmal eingenommen? Lilli? Sirius?! Oder wieder Anna? Würde sie es ein zweites Mal überhaupt ertragen ohne daran zu Bruch zu gehen? James versuchte den Gedanken zu unterdrücken, dass er einer der Menschen verlieren könnte, die für ihn alles auf der Welt bedeuteten. Seine beste Freundin, die für ihn wie eine zweite Schwester gewesen war, seinen besten Freund und Bruder und das Mädchen, das er wie kein anderes liebte.

* * *

„Prongs." Remus war mitten im Gang auf ihn zugestürzt, als er in Begleitung der Professorin zurück zum Gryffindorturm kehrte.

„Wenn sie was brauchen, Potter. Kommen sie sofort zu mir. Meine Tür steht jederzeit offen für sie."

„…. Danke… Professor," sagte er gebrochen. McGonagall verließ den Gryffindorturm wieder und es dauerte keine weitere Sekunde, dass Remus aufs Neue seinen Freund ansprach.

„Prongs? Stimmt es, was alle sagen?"

„Kommt drauf an. Was sagen denn alle?"

„Dass Kathryn Linley-Ford angegriffen wurde und schwer verletzt auf der Krankenstation liegt und dass Padfoot, Anna und Lilli verschwunden wären."

„Ja, stimmt wohl."

„Da kann nur etwas nicht stimmen, Prongs."

„Und wieso?"

„Weil die drei laut der Marauders Map noch in Hogwarts sind."

„Was?"

Augenblicklich hatte sich seine eben noch frustrierte, passive Haltung gewandelt. Hoffnungslosigkeit wurde durch ein Licht ersetzt und er war sofort auf Remus zugeschritten. Fast ein wenig schockiert war Remus ein wenig zurück gewichen.

„Wo? Wo sind sie?"

„Im Geheimtunnel, der raus nach Hogsmeade zur Heulenden Hütte führt."

Remus wollte gerade die Karte herausholen und es zeigen, doch James hatte keine Sekunde gezögert ihn mit sich raus zu reißen.

„Dann war der Gedanke falsch und den dreien geht es gut!"

„Prongs?"

„Remus, hast du-" fragte Diana, die gerade zu ihnen dazu geschritten war, was James nicht im Mindesten davon abhielt weiter vor sich hinzubrabbeln und weiter Richtung Geheimgang zu schreiten, selbst als sie mit ihnen schritt.

„Das ist einfach fantastisch, Moony! Ihnen geht es gut. Nichts war mit dem, dass die Phowlyris in einen von ihnen gefahren ist. Sie wollten sich nur raus schleichen."

„Prongs, aber-"

„Okay, ich sehe du hast mit ihm gesprochen," sagte Diana nachdem ihr keiner antwortete und Remus sie einfach so mit sich gezogen hatte.

„Ich muss die drei aufhalten. Sie stürzen sich sonst in ein unnötiges Abenteuer."

Sie waren in den Geheimgang eingestiegen und kletterten nun durch die Gänge hindurch. James schien von einer Art Euphorie befallen zu sein, denn er lief hektisch und eilig den Weg hindurch, wo sie normalerweise viel länger brauchten. Remus hatte teilweise mühe ihm noch zu folgen und auch Diana kam nur mit, weil Remus ihr immer wieder nach einem Fall aufhalf, so schnell rannte sein Freund vor ihnen her.

„Sie haben es bestimmt nicht mehr ausgehalten und wollten nach mir suchen. Deswegen sind sie jetzt da."

„Prongs!"

Fast bei der heulenden Hütte angekommen, zerrte Remus ihn schließlich zu sich zurück und presste ihn an die Wand. Ein offensives und für ihn untypisches Verhalten, doch während James alle Vernunft für den Wunsch seine Freunde zu finden, weggeschmissen zu haben schien, hatte er durchaus noch einen klaren Kopf behalten. Diana wich vor den beiden zurück, die so plötzlich an die Wand neben ihr krachten, dass sie verängstigt zusah, statt mitzureden.

„Prongs, aber was ist, wenn die Phowlyris doch in einen von ihnen steckt?"

Für einen Moment überrumpelt hatte James ihn schockiert angesehen, doch der Ausdruck wich einer ungläubigen Miene.

„Wozu? Die anderen würden nicht freiwillig mit ihr mitgehen?"

„Prongs, wenn es stimmt, dann lebte die Phowlyris einige Monate unter uns und wer weiß, was sie da alles angestellt haben könnte. Sie steckte offenbar in Kathryn, denn wer wäre sonst fähig, sie so zuzurichten? Und bei Kathryn hatte alles gepasst von der Zeit her. Anna stand noch unter dem Bann der Phowlyris als sie bei euch im Potter Anwesen auftauchte, doch die Phowlyris hatte sie schon einige Zeit vorher verlassen."

„Moony!"

„Verflucht, Prongs," Remus hielt den Griff um die Schultern seines Freundes fester.

Nun war er nicht mehr der leicht schüchterne Hogwartsschüler, der seine Nase teilweise in den Büchern vergrub und als besonnen und ruhig galt, sondern es war der Werwolf, das Monster, dass seine Wut und den Zorn über das Unverständnis seines Freundes zeigen wollte, weil er drauf und dran war, sich aufs Neue einfach in die Gefahr zu begeben.

„Wenn die Phowlyris in einem von ihnen steckt und das ist für mich zu 100 Prozent sicher, dann hat sie die beiden anderen gezwungen mit sich zu kommen und wenn du nun einfach dahin läufst, dann springst du ihr sofort in die Hände."

„Und was sollte ich sonst tun?" brüllte James zurück.

„Wir hätten Dumbledore Bescheid sagen müssen."

„Dumbledore ist aus Hogwarts verschwunden! Er treibt sich irgendwo in dieser Merlinverdammten Welt herum und sucht nach Spuren von Voldemort! Er hat keine Ahnung, dass wir hier stecken! Millimeter davor die drei zu finden und zurück zu bringen!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, du kommst gegen diese Frau an?!" donnerte Remus zurück. Seine Stimme steckte voller Kraft und trug nun keinen Unterschied mehr zu der brüllenden Lautstärke, die er als Werwolf besaß.

„Sie hat Patricia getötet und sogar Anna für sich eingenommen gehabt! Patricia war Auror und Anna ist nicht gerade das, was man als schwach bezeichnen würde! Und wer weiß, in wen sie diesmal gefahren ist, womöglich Padfoot! Wärst du bereit ihn zu töten, um ihn zu retten, denn genau das ist es, was du tun musst, wenn sie ihn nicht freiwillig wieder raus gibt! BIST DU BEREIT DAZU DEINEN BESTEN FREUND ZU TÖTEN, UM IHN ZU RETTEN, PRONGS!!"

Der letzte Satz, der so laut geschrieen war, dass sogar schon Gestein von der Wand abbröselte, schien ihn endlich zur Vernunft gebracht zu haben. James wehrte sich nicht mehr aus dem Griff und ließ sich hängen.

„Okay, du hast Recht. Was sollen wir stattdessen tun?"

„James!"

Lilli war auf sie zu gerannt. Verletzt, als ob sie gejagt werden würde. Sie fiel in seine Arme und drückte sich mit zitterndem Körper an ihn heran.

„Lilli, ein Glück."

Er presste sie so fest an sich wie er konnte. Remus war zurückgewichen, um ihnen Platz zu machen und sah verwirrt um sich. Diana schien auch nicht recht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, denn auch sie sah von einem zum anderen.

„James, schnell! Sirius rastet aus. Er wird Anna töten. Shanoba steckt ihn ihm. Sie wollte zuerst in mich fahren, aber Sirius hat es verhindert. Schnell!"

Er wollte gerade losrennen als Remus ihn aufhielt.

„Nein, Prongs, warte. Was ist, wenn die Phowlyris in Lilli gefahren ist? Wenn sie in Lilli steckt?"

„Würde ich mich selbst so verletzten, Remus?" schrie sie wütend und zeigte ihm die Schnittwunde an ihrem Becken, wo das Blut kontinuierlich heraus tröpfelte. Nur wenige Sekunden später hörten sie wieder Schritte auf sich zulaufen und Sirius tauchte auf. Den Zauberstab gezogen und auf Lilli gerichtet.

„Weg von ihr! Sie ist besessen! Die Phowlyris hat sich Lilli gegriffen. Sie steckte vorher in Ford und nun ist sie in Lilli!"  
Remus und Diana blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und blickten von einem zum anderen.

„Padfoot? Wo ist Anna?" rief James ihm zu und war von Lilli weg geschritten. Bevor Sirius sie erreichen konnte, hatte er seine Hand ausgestreckt und ihn aufgehalten.

„Shanoba hat ihr irgendetwas angetan, Prongs. Ich weiß nicht was, aber sie rührt sich nicht mehr.

„Wie seid ihr hier her gekommen?"

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?" brüllte Sirius lautstark. Er war aufgewühlt und hatte die Beherrschung über sich verloren. Sein Zauberstab war noch immer fest in seinen Händen und James wusste, wenn er ihn los ließ, dann würde er sich Lilli greifen. Er hielt ihn von ihr fern und gleichzeitig wandte er seinen Blick zu seiner Freundin hinter. Sie stand noch immer bei Diana und Remus und auch sie wirkte vollkommen normal auf ihn. Zumindest vom Auftreten her, erkannte er nichts Dunkles oder Finsteres an ihr. Auch ihre Haltung war von Furcht und Misstrauen gezeichnet. Sie hatte nicht ihren Zauberstab gezogen und zeigte auch sonst keine Anzeichen davon, dass sie plötzlich Flüche um sich schießen würde.

„Bring mich zu Anna," sagte er entschlossen zu Sirius.

„Anna? Prongs, die Phowlyris steckt in Lilli!" schoss es aus ihm mit fester Stimme.

„Egal, ich will zuerst Anna sehen."

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass wenn er Anna erst mal sah, dann würde sich vieles auch so klären.

„Wir kommen mit," sagte Remus und schritt ihnen mit Lilli und Diana nach. Sirius hatte seinen Blick kein einziges Mal richtig von Lilli abgewandt. Immer wieder warf er einen verdächtigen Blick zurück, den sie auch genau so erwiderte. Es war klar, dass die beiden sich nicht über den Weg trauten und James fühlte sich mit jeder weiteren Minute unwohler in seiner Haut, denn er wusste, die Person, um die es hier ging, war er gewesen.

In gewisser Weise hoffte er irgendwie, dass Dumbledore sie hier unten finden würde, dass er einen Weg finden würde, doch noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. James hatte das Gefühl, als ob die Phowlyris in keiner seiner beiden Freunde steckte. Vielleicht, war sie wieder in Anna gefahren? Und das ganze nur ein geschickter Schachzug, um sie alle zu entzweien und in Misstrauen zurück zu lassen?!

„Anna," rief James besorgt, als sie in die Heulende Hütte hinein schritten und sie sich langsam wieder regte. Sie hatte sich gerade aufgestützt und nur widerwillig wollte ihre Fassung wiederkommen.

„Anna, was ist passiert?" fragte er wieder. James war von den Freunden weg zu ihr gerannt und hatte versucht sie aufzustützen. Auch Sirius wollte herkommen, doch jemand hielt ihn zurück. Es war Remus, der den Kopf schüttelte und damit signalisierte, dass dies eine Situation war, die Anna und James miteinander ausmachen mussten.

„James?" fragte sie unsicher. Er nickte zuversichtlich und obwohl sie aufs Neue so aussah wie damals, als sie schon mal im Potteranwesen einfach zusammen gebrochen war, wusste er, dass sie diesmal mehr Kraft besaß. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.

„Was ist passiert? Sirius sagte, Shanoba wäre in Lilli gefahren und Lilli meinte, die Phowlyris wäre in Sirius gefahren. Was ist-"

„Shanoba…. Die Phowlyris," wiederholte sie vorsichtig. Ihr Gehirn war noch nicht richtig wach und sie selbst fühlte sich ebenfalls schwerfällig und erschöpft.

„Sie…"

Es brauchte etwas, bis die Erinnerung zurückkam. Sie erinnerte sich daran im Schlafsaal plötzlich sich selbst irgendwie verloren zu haben, sich nicht mehr bewegen zu können und schließlich vor Müdigkeit die Augen geschlossen zu haben. Eine innere Stimme sagte immer wieder, die solle schlafen, solle alles um sich vergessen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Schreie von Lilli, erinnerte sich daran, dass sie immer mal wieder doch noch die Augen öffnen konnte um zu sehen, was passiert war, weil sie gegen diese Stimme ankämpfte, die sie in die dunkle Vergessenheit drücken wollte. Sie sah das Bild vor sich, wie Lilli vom grauen Staub eingefangen wurde und wie es sich in sie rein bohrte. Sirius, der versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch er war im selben Zustand, wie auch sie gewesen war und würde auch nicht in der Lage sein, zu helfen. Sie sah Kathryn, die am Boden lag und wo das Blut immer stärker aus ihr heraus strömte. Wenn die Phowlyris Besitz über Lilli ergriff, dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie in ihrem Körper auch James an sich riss. Dann hatte sie beide und so, wie sich dieser Fluch anfühlte, der über sie lag, würde sie all das vergessen…. Sie konnte fühlen, wie Lillis Kraft immer mehr nachgelassen hatte und dass sie gleich ganz aufgeben würde…

Anna erinnerte sich an alles. Die Erinnerung, sie war nicht mehr wage, sie war nun klar.

Sie war mit ihrer Hand an ihren Zauberstab gefahren, hatte ihn ergriffen und hatte damit auf Lilli gezielt. Der Zauberspruch, war einfach aus ihr herausgesprudelt…. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an die Worte, aber sie erinnerte sich an den weißen Strahl, der Lilli traf, erinnerte sich an den kreischenden Schrei, der Phowlyris, die nur eine Sekunde brauchte, um wieder komplett aus ihr heraus zu fahren. Sie sah wie der Staub auf Sirius zu raste und ihn einnehmen wollte, sah wie Lilli um Luft rang und immer wieder keuchte und hustete. Sirius würde sich in seiner jetzigen Verfassung nicht gegen die Phowlyris wehren können. Er war schon fast vollständig in der Trance verschwunden. Wieder nahm sie den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Sirius. Wieder derselbe Zauberspruch, dessen Worte in ihrem Herzen widerhallten, jedoch nicht in ihrem Gedächtnis. Woher kannte sie diesen Spruch?! Wieder der kreischende Schrei der Phowlyris und wieder war der Rauch aus dem Körper gesprungen, den er einzunehmen versucht hatte.

Ihre Kraft ließ nach, diese Stimme redete nicht nur auf sie ein, sie schien sie förmlich zu zerdrücken. Alles um sie herum verschwamm allmählich. Sie sah noch wie die Tür aufging, wie Diana mit Remus herein schritt. Sah wie die Rauchwolke binnen einer Sekunde in Remus fuhr und Diana von Panik ergriffen aufschrie. Anna hatte versucht noch zu helfen, doch sie konnte nicht. Es war nicht genug Kraft vorhanden, um den Zauberstab noch einmal zu halten. Ihr Körper war so schwer, dass sie sich selbst nicht mehr halten konnte und zusammen sackte. Sie zuckte ein wenig in dem Versuch sich bis zum Ende gegen diesen Fluch zu wehren…

'Diana Ayenterro, die Phowlyrisprinzessin….'

Ihr Kopf hämmerte…. Hämmerte so unendlich schmerzvoll, dass sie am liebsten ohnmächtig werden wollte. Gleichzeitig sagte eine andere Stimme in ihr, dass sie weiterkämpfen musste. Shanoba würde Diana umbringen. Sie wusste nun, wer Diana in Wirklichkeit war.

„Du und Ich, zusammen könnten wir ein neues Ziel erreichen? Komm mit mir und ich verspreche dir die Dinge, die du schon immer haben wolltest. Du musst dich nicht mehr verstecken. Ich werde dich führen…. Alles was du mir geben musst, ist dein Körper… Mit deiner Kraft und meinem Wissen sind wir stark. Es wird nicht wehtun. Du bist eine wie ich. Wir stärken uns einander."

„Remus…" sagte Diana zitternd. Sie schien höllische Angst zu haben. Sie konnte es fühlen. Wie damals als Voldemort sie bedrohte, nur noch um ein vielfaches stärker.

„Er wird nichts mehr davon wissen. Ich werde sein Gedächtnis verändern. Es wird alles gut werden. Du bist keine Hexe, du gehörst nicht hier her. Deswegen verstehst du dich mit keinem, deswegen hast du keine Freunde, deswegen fühlst du dich hier nicht wohl. Komm mit mir. Wir werden eine neue Ära der Phowlyris errichten."

Anna hatte sie mit letzter Kraft angesehen und das was sie sah, raubte ihr das letzte bisschen Willen in diesem Moment. Diana ließ es zu, dass Shanoba in sie fuhr und sie einnahm. und dann…. Nichts mehr.

„Diana!" schoss es aus Anna heraus und sie wandte sich ihr zu. Auch James drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie sie mit kaltem Ausdruck den Zauberstab zog und auf sie richtete. Was danach geschah, lief in Zeitlupe vor seinem geistigen Auge ab, während es in Wirklichkeit, viel zu schnell vorbei zog, denn James konnte nicht mal handeln. So stark wurde er überrumpelt. Diana erhob die Hand und ein heftiger Stoss schmetterte Anna von ihm weg. Sie landete einige Meter weiter hinten und stieß hart mit dem Körper gegen die Wand auf.

James schrie voller Panik auf. Sirius hatte sich auf sie gestürzt, doch sie richtete ihre Hand gegen ihn und er wurde ebenfalls von einem Stoss erfasst und die Tür geschleudert.

Remus und Lilli waren vor Schock wie erstarrt und hatten sich nicht gerührt. Bei beidem stand die Ungläubigkeit im Gesicht und das Flehen, dass das hier nicht wahr sein durfte.

„Ich brauche nur zwei hier," sagte Diana, ihre Stimme klang nicht wie sie selbst. Sie klang gemein, hinterlistig, dreckig. Die Korona ihrer braunen Augen war nicht mehr weiß, sondern vollkommen dunkel.

James griff seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie in dem Versuch einen Fluch los zu lassen. Ein helles blendendes Licht erfasste den Raum und blendete ihn. Und ab da an hatte James alle Erinnerung verloren. Er spürte nur noch, wie ihn etwas am Handgelenk griff, dann einen tiefen Sturz in eine höllische Tiefe, dann ein harter Aufprall, ein kräftiger Stoss an seinen Kopf und dann tauchte er ein ins Nichts.

Wenn der Mond schien und die Sirenen hoch auf den Felsen zu singen begannen, dann klang es normalerweise beruhigend, magisch anziehend. Als ob sie einen Bann erschufen um die Menschen zu sich zu ziehen und sie sehen zu lassen, was das Leben noch bieten konnte, wenn sie nur die Augen öffnen würden. An jenem Abend aber sangen sie ein trauriges Lied, voller Kummer, Leid und Schmerz. Voll getränkt mit Klage und Frust. Es würde passieren. Die Welt drehte sich, die Uhr lief zurück, das Böse verschluckte das Gute und die Kraft wankte mehr als jemals zuvor. In ihrem Gesang blickten sie diesmal zum Meer hinab, ließen die Tränen über ihre Wangen rollen und in das Wasser tropfen. Sie sollen die Hoffnung suchen und zurück tragen.

Das Dark Breath war im Begriff aufzuwachen.

* * *

Dumbledore stand im dunkel des Waldes nahe dem Ufer zum See hinaus. Er hörte das Klagelied bis nach Hogwarts. Er sah die Phowlyrisnelke, die sanft vor sich hinblühte. Grimmig verzog er das Gesicht, Falten legten sich auf seine Stirn. Tausend Dinge, über die er wieder nachdachte.

„Ist es nun soweit?" fragte eine tiefe Männerstimme. Harold Potter kniete neben ihm am Rand des gefrorenen Wassers. Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild im klaren Eis doch was er sah, erschreckte ihn. Es war ein alter Mann, der im Begriff war, zu verlieren. Alles zu verlieren, obwohl er hart dafür gekämpft hatte. Jahr um Jahr und dabei verlor er Jahr um Jahr mehr seine Familie.

„Ja, es ist soweit," antwortete Dumbledore ruhig und gefasst. Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. Sanft und bestimmend zugleich sah er ihn an. Harold schluckte einmal und es sah aus, als ob er damit seinen ganzen Mut brauchte, um Kummer zu unterdrücken, den er nie zeigen wollte.

„Versprich mir, Albus," begann er mit einer für ihn untypisch zitternden Stimme.  
„Dass du alles tust um James zu retten. Alles."

„Ich verspreche es."

Harold nickte dankbar, erhob sich aus seiner Position und ging seinem Freund voran ins Schloss zurück.

* * *

Als Lilli wieder erwachte, fand sie sich auf dem harten Steinboden wieder. James hing bewusstlos an der Wand gefesselt dar. Seine Hände waren an Nietenarmbandähnliche Schleifen gefesselt, die im Gestein eingemauert waren. Sein Shirt war offen und Blut tröpfelte an seiner Brust entlang.

„James!" Obwohl es ihr schwer fiel sich aufzurichten, nahm sie all ihre Kraft zusammen und humpelte auf ihn zu. Erst als sie mit der Hand versuchte sein Kinn aufzustützen und dabei an die Wunde an seiner Brust fuhr, konnte sie sehen, dass er zwei tiefe Schnitte, quer über den ganzen Oberkörper trug. Wie viel Schmerz musste er durchlitten haben?! Und für einen Moment war sie sich sicher, dass es Glück war, dass er nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein ist.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" flüsterte sie besorgt und sank kraftlos neben ihm an die Wand hinter. Zärtlich strich sie mit ihrem Handrücken weiter über seine Wange in der Hoffnung ihn durch ihre Berührung ein wenig heilen zu können. Die schmerzen zu lindern. Er lebte noch, das sah sie erleichtert an seiner Brustbewegung beim atmen.

„Wieso tun sie das?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrem ohnmächtigen Freund.  
„Ich versteh das nicht…."

„Ich auch nicht…."

Mit einem Ruck hob sie ihren Kopf wieder und sah, dass er aufgewacht war. Lilli wollte irgendetwas tun, um ihm zu helfen. Die Fesseln lösen, doch kaum, dass sie mit ihrer Hand an seine Handgelenke gefahren war-

„Nein, Stopp!" flehte er sie förmlich an. Unsicher blickte sie zurück, doch anhand seines schwachen und verletzlichen Gesichtsausdrucks, das weiß Merlin schon genug Leid ertragen musste, verstand sie und nahm ihre Hand weg.

„Warum?"

James atmete ein und lehnte sich aufrecht an die Wand hinter, damit seine Hände nicht wieder seinen gesamten Körper tragen mussten.

„Weil es keine normalen Fesseln sind…."

„Das heißt?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, das nicht zu fragen, doch wenn es um James ging, dann war es ihr egal, wie schlimm es auch sein könnte. Sie wollte alles wissen, was ihn betraf. Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch dieser Zug versetzte seinem Gesicht einen schmerzvoll gequälten Ausdruck.

„Weil diese Armbänder nicht nur außen Stacheln aus Metal tragen, Lilli…."

„Huah!"

Sie zuckte zurück von ihm, als ob ihr jemand mit einem Mal alle Luft zum atmen mit einem Schlag rausgepresst hätte. Das getrocknete Blut, an seinen Handgelenken war nun auch für sie zu erkennen und sie wusste, wenn sie weiter daran dachte, wie es dazu gekommen war, wie viel Qual er durchlitten haben musste, als sie ihn umgelegt wurden, dann würde sie zusammen brechen. Also tat sie das einzige, wozu sie nun noch in der Lage war, was sie nach diesem ganzen Jahr für das richtige hielt.  
Sie unterdrückte ihre Angst, der Gedanke an den Schmerz, legte ihre Hände um seinen Körper und drückte sich einfach nur an ihn heran.

„James…. Es tut mir so leid..."

Sie spürte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihren Kopf und versuchte ihre Fassung zu bewahren und zu lächeln.

„Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich leb noch, wie du siehst. So schnell kriegen sie mich nicht unter."

Unter…. Sie hob ihren Kopf und versuchte diese Hasselnussbraunen Augen zu verstehen, die trotz allem was passiert war, noch immer vor Kraft und Stärke strotzten.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Keine Ahnung…." Antwortete er ehrlich und auch besorgt. Er wusste nicht, was die besessene Diana mit ihnen angestellt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was das für ein Licht war, wusste nicht, was eine Phowlyris alles tun konnte, aber das was er sah, ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Was jetzt?" fragte sie leise und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine gefesselten Handgelenke in der Hoffnung, ihm damit helfen zu können.

„Lilli… Es… Es tut mir leid…."

Seine Augen waren traurig…

„Was tut dir Leid?"

„Das mit Black Heart. Das ist meine Schuld… Er… Voldemort wird dich benutzen um Dark Breath frei zu setzen. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich - "

„Wie schön, nun sind beide wach."

Reflexartig baute sich Lilli schützend vor James auf, als Voldemort in die Zelle kam. Seine übliche Anhängerschaft dazu, die sie umzingelten.

„Dann können wir ja aufbrechen."

Die Männer packten sie hart an der Schulter, doch das, was ihr Herz zum schreien brachte, waren die Todesser, die James von der Wand lösten, die Nietenarmbänder noch immer an seinen Handgelenken dran. Auch wenn er es für sie nicht zeigen wollte, sie konnte fühlen, dass er Höllenqualen dabei erlitt. Wer hätte es bei diesen Schmerzen nicht, die einen durchfahren mussten, wenn zwei tiefe Schnitte die nackte Brust verzierten und die Handgelenke von stacheln stetig mit jeder Bewegung tiefer zerstochen wurden?

„Keine Sorge," ertönte die Stimme von Voldemort als er an ihr vorbei schritt. Noch nie hatte Lilli ein solch hinterlistiges Grinsen gesehen, die mehr Schadenfreude über das Leid anderer ausdrückte, als es tausend Worte getan hätten. „Wir haben aufgepasst, dass die Hauptschlagader nicht getroffen wird. Du solltest vielleicht ein Wörtchen mit deinem Freund reden, damit er das nächste Mal gehorsamer ist. Das würde ihm vieles ersparen. Denn eines, meine Liebe, ist klar: Ich bekomme nun genau das was ich will. Und zwar noch heute."

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, ihm etwas entgegen schleudern, aber sie hatte Angst. Viel zu große Angst. Ihre Körper zitterte, ihr Herz fühlte sich eiskalt an beim Anblick dieses Monsters.

* * *

'Wenn das die Hölle ist, dann möchte ich hier nicht hin. Es ist grausam, kalt, düster, eisig und es schmerzt unendlich. Lass es aufhören. Mach, dass es vergeht! Ich habe nichts getan. Wann habe ich dir Unrecht getan, Merlin?! Sag es mir! Ich habe niemanden umgebracht, ich habe keinen Krieg begonnen, ich habe niemanden gequält. Ich bin nicht Voldemort! Wieso bestrafst du dann mich?! Warum?!'

Er sah Anna, wie sie ihn anlächelte und zuwinkte, sah, wie sie den Berg aufstiegen und dann, wie er sie würgte, weil er sie in diesem Trancezustand, befallen vom dunklen Mal, wirklich umbringen wollte. Er erinnerte sich eindeutig noch daran, wie sie sich krampfhaft wehrte und dass es nur Glück war, dass sie doch überlebte. Die Bilder fluteten auf ihn ein. Anna, die bei ihm im Zimmer saß, kurz vor Sylvester und ihm beichtete, dass sie es für Falsch hielt, was sie hier taten. Sah sie und ihn, wie sie im Flur in Hogwarts standen und er sie anschrie, dass sie kein Recht dazu besaß, seine Erinnerungen vor allen Preis zu geben und dann, wie sie im Potteranwesen auftauchte und zusammen brach. Ihre tränenreichen Augen, die von den schlimmen Ereignissen der letzten Zeit gezeichnet waren.

'Deswegen willst du mich bestrafen?! Ich wollte sie nicht anschreien, weil sie mir hilft. Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Tag, eine schlechte Zeit. Ich hab mich dafür entschuldigt!!... Nein, ich habe mich nicht dafür entschuldigt….'

Und nun sah er Sirius vor sich. Sirius, sein bester Freund, der Einzige, der ihm so nah stand, wie es nur ein Bruder tun konnte. Er beschützte ihn, sie hatten es sich geschworen, hatten ihr Blut ausgetauscht. Waren Blutsbrüder geworden. Wofür?! Damit nun alles vorbei war?! Er hatte Sirius oft genug nicht den Respekt gegeben, den er verdient hätte. Richtig?! Hatte er ihn nicht belogen und außen vor gelassen, wo er ihn hätte einweihen sollen? Er hatte die Wahrheit verdient. Musste man sich in einer Freundschaft nicht die Wahrheit sagen? Dem Freund die Gelegenheit geben zu helfen?! Es war das schlimmste Verbrechen, wenn man seinem besten Freund die Rettung, die Hilfe nicht zutraute. Sirius… Was war mit ihm geschehen?! James erinnerte sich nur noch an das helle blendende Licht. Es war das letzte, was er von ihm sah. War er noch am Leben? Oder war er gar schon…. Tot?! Hatte er doch jemanden getötet? Es war seine Schuld, wenn sein bester Freund wirklich gestorben war. Richtig?!

'Bestrafst du mich dafür? Weil Sirius tot ist?! Ist er…. Ist Padfoot tot?! Denn wenn er tot ist, dann verdien ich das hier wohl zu Recht. Wenn ich meinen besten Freund umgebracht habe, dann will ich nicht mehr leben. Dann verdiene ich den Tot, die Hölle, das alles hier… Ist er tot?! Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass er noch lebt. Oder ist es nur ein inniger Wunsch, der das verdrängt, was Realität ist?!'

Lilli. Sie saß an der Mauer und blickte nachdenklich zu den Ländereien hinaus. Etwas Sehnsuchtsvolles und Deprimierendes lag in diesen sanften Augen.

'Merlin, wie sehr liebe ich dieses Mädchen doch….'

Er erinnerte sich an die Nachmittage, wo sie herum alberten. Wo sie lachten und wo das Leben noch in Ordnung war. Er dachte so gern an ihr Lachen zurück, weil es etwas Warmes in ihm hoch trieb und gleichzeitig das Gefühl vermittelte, dass es sich lohnte zu kämpfen. Für sie zu kämpfen. Für ein einziges Lächeln von diesem Mädchen, die Welt zu erhalten und zu verbessern.

'Ich liebe sie… Ich liebe Lilli….'

Und dann schoss es sich auf ihn ein. Er sah sie alle in Dumbledores Büro, sah Lillis ungläubigen Blick, als ihr mitgeteilt wurde, dass sie ein Black Heart war und somit in Voldemorts Schusslinie fallen könnte. Lilli war ein Black Heart, seinetwegen, weil es erwacht war, als sie glaubte, dass er gestorben wäre. Weil er sie zu jenem Zeitpunkt schon an sich gebunden hatte, schon zugelassen hatte, dass sie ihn auch liebte, wie er sie liebte.

'Ich würde alles für sie tun, Merlin. Und wenn ich für sie sterben sollte, dann soll es wohl so sein. Dann sage ich nicht nein, dann wehre ich mich nicht, dann lasse ich es geschehen ohne weitere Worte. Wenn sie leben darf, wenn sie glücklich werden kann, dann tu ich alles was sein muss. Es ist die reinste Qual und es fühlt sich an, als ob die Unendlichkeit den Schmerz für sich eingenommen hätte, doch besser ich fühle es, statt dass es Lilli trifft. Ja… es ist besser so.'

Und ein letztes Mal, sah er ihren zierlichen Körper, ihr bildhübsches, sanfte Lächeln als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Sie stand da, vor der untergehenden Sonne auf der Wiese und wiegte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. Jede Geste, jede Bewegung von ihr, war wie ein warmer Sommerregen, der auf einen in einer furchtbaren Kälte hinab fiel und wieder in das Licht zurückführte.

Sie bekam alles mit und doch kam kein Ton aus ihrem Mund. Lilli wurde von zwei Todessern festgehalten. Ihre Gesichter wurden von Masken verdeckt, doch der Griff, in dem sie ihre Gefangene hielten, war fest genug, damit sie sich kaum ein Stück hätte rühren können. Sie versuchte es, versuchte sich ihnen zu entreißen. Mit aller Kraft, die sie besaß zerrte sie an ihren Händen und Füßen. Umsonst. Die Griffe der Männer wurden noch enger.

Sie standen auf einer Wiese mitten im Nirgendwo. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und versank hinter dem Horizont. War das Angels Cove? Es sah aus wie jede andere Insel auch….

James lag zu Voldemorts Füßen auf alle viere gestützt. Bekam er überhaupt mit, was um ihn herum geschah?! Es zerriss ihr das Herz ihn in dieser schrecklichen Verfassung zu sehen. Er war Hilflos diesem Zauberer ausgesetzt, der ihm sein Leben nehmen würde und sie konnte nichts tun. Konnte ihm weder helfen, noch stützen, noch verhindern, dass er Hand an ihm anlegte.

Voldemort hatte sich zu James auf die Wiese gekniet, hatte seine knochige Hand in James Haare vergraben und fuhr mit seinem Mund nah an sein Ohr während er seine Haare mit seinem Griff fest zog. James keuchte auf als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper zog und noch mal genau soviel Schmerz dazu setzte, wie er schon die ganze Zeit in sich spürte.

„Dachtest du wirklich, dass du mir entkommst? Lächerlich. Wirklich lächerlich. Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Nun gib mir das, was ich will, Black Heart! Gib mir mein Dark Breath! Gib mir Gryffindors Macht!"

Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ James los. Er richtete ihn auf den bewegungslosen Körper, der noch immer auf der Wiese auf allen vieren kniete. Das Gesicht des Mannes hatte sich zu einem kalten, grausamen und gleichzeitig triumphierenden Blick gewandelt als er den Fluch aussprach.

Lilli schrie lauter als sie jemals geschrieen hatte, stärker und hysterischer denn je wehrte sie sich gegen ihre Bewacher in der winzigen Hoffnung, doch etwas ausrichten zu können oder wenigstens die Qual, die ihr Herz gerade durchlitt, zum Ausdruck bringen zu können. Ihr Schrei, ihre Bemühungen den, den sie liebte doch noch zu retten, gingen in einer riesigen Explosion unter. Hitze stieg empor und Rauch verhüllte die gesamte Sicht.

Lilli spürte, wie sie nach James schrie, wie sie sich noch immer wehrte, doch sie hörte nichts mehr. Hörte weder ihre eigene Stimme noch hörte sie das, was vor sich ging. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie die Tatsache zu verdrängen, was diese Explosion für Folgen haben könnte, doch ein Gefühl in ihr hatte sich schon in sie hinein gebissen. Ihr die Sicht geschildert, ihr alles gezeigt.

James war tot! Voldemort hat ihn gerade umgebracht. Vor ihren Augen! Er war tot. Zuerst hatte dieses Scheusal ihn etliche Qualen auferlegt, ihn zugerichtet wie eine Ratte, die man einem Sadisten vor die Füße warf und nun hatte er ihn getötet…..tot….  
Ihre Kraft ließ nach.

….. Tot… weg… nie wieder. Alles war umsonst. Sie war doch zufrieden, sie hatte sich damit zufrieden gegeben, James so haben zu können, auch wenn er ihr nicht alles anvertraute oder sich ihr nicht völlig öffnete. Und nun war alles umsonst? Der Kampf, den sie bisher führten, all die Kraft, die sie hinein gesteckt hatten, um zu überleben. Alles war umsonst….

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, nein, sie wollte sich nicht mehr wehren. Statt Schreie kamen die Tränen. Sie konnte sie auf ihrer Wange fühlen und hatte nicht mal mehr Kraft sie zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte für gar nichts mehr Kraft. Lilli ließ sich einfach fallen und selbst da spürte sie noch, wie sie festgehalten wurde. Der Griff hatte sich nicht gelockert…. Es war ihr egal, es war unwichtig.

Er ist tot… für immer. Ewigkeit, wie schrecklich endgültig war dieses Wort doch….

Der Rauch löste sich Stück für Stück wieder auf und die Sicht wurde klar. Man sah ein helles Licht dass von irgendwoher ab und zu aufleuchtete. Es brachte ein Glockenklingeln mit sich. James lag auf der Wiese, unversehrt von der Explosion. Er war noch immer schwach und keuchte. Seine Augenlider flatterten und Lilli konnte sehen, dass er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Die Explosion hatte ihm nichts getan. Sein Gesicht war dem Himmel zugewandt, als das Licht klarer wurde. Es war winzig, wie die Flamme einer kleinen Kerze, doch es strahlte viel mehr. Es trug einen warmen Glanz mit sich. Fast wie ein Diamant funkelte er in allen Farben als er zu seinem Besitzer hinab fuhr und über seinem Mund stoppte. Und als es sich über ihm drehte, wurden die Konturen fester und man erkannte einen winzigen runden Stein. Es schien einen unsichtbaren Schutz über seinen Besitzer auszubreiten. Die blassen Strahlen fuhren aus dem Licht heraus und mitten in James Körper hinein. Es war ein beruhigendes Erlebnis gewesen, diesem Zauber zuzusehen. Lilli hatte sich selbst vergessen und nur dem Licht zugesehen, dass in James fuhr und ihn heilte. Sein keuchen verschwand und er atmete wieder leise und dann -

Kracks.

Es war ein kurzes Geräusch, das sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückzog. Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und auf das Licht gerichtet. Sein Ausdruck war berechnend und erwartungsvoll, böse und finster.

„malafacio!" schrie er und der schwarze Strahl traf das Licht mit voller Wucht. James Körper gab einen kurzen Ruck von sich, als ob ihn jemand mit der Faust in die Brust geprügelt hätte und Lilli sah gebannt, wie er seine Finger ins Gras hinein grub vor Schmerzen.

„Wa-?" Er hustete.

„malafacio!" ertönte es erneut und ein weiterer Strahl traf das Licht. Es wurde geschüttelt und das Glockenspiel erstarb. Das Licht wurde dunkler und verlor seinen

Glanz.

„Nein, hören sie auf!" schrie sie entsetzt, als sie James Gesicht sah, dass sich von Leid verzogen hatte und unsagbare Qualen aussagte.

„malafacio!" Er zuckte aufs neue zusammen, dann lockerte sich sein Griff von der Wiese.

James hatte seine Augen geöffnet. Sie waren pechschwarz, nicht nur die Korona, sondern alles. Wieder keimte diese Angst in ihr auf. Wie damals, als sie sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Diesen schwarzen Glanz in seinen Augen, der ihr ohne Worte mitteilte, dass er sie unbarmherzig töten würde.

„Nein! Nein! Nein! James! James wehr dich bitte!"

„malafacio!"

„Nein! James! James, hör auf mich! James, bitte!"

Sie wehrte sich, stieß um sich, schrie aus voller Kehle. Warum? Warum war sie alleine? Wo war die Hilfe, die ihr versprochen wurde? Wo war Dumbledore?! Wo waren ihre Freunde? Warum waren sie nicht da?

„malafacio!"

Sie schrie aus voller Kehle, schrie vor Verzweiflung und Furcht. Ihr Herz zerbrach, ihre Seele erlitt Schmerzen außerhalb des Vorstellbaren. Voldemort nahm seinen Zauberstab weg und richtete ihn gegen Lilli ohne dass es sie kümmerte. Ihre Augen starrten ihren Freund.  
Das Licht des Steines war nun vollkommen dunkel. Es glänzte noch immer, doch es war ein finsterer Glanz. Das warme war verschwunden und wurde von einer Düsternis ersetzt. Das Licht sank durch den Mund in seinen Besitzer hinein.

„Lilli…" krächzte er mit einem letzten Seitenblick auf sie. James keuchte ein letztes mal auf, dann schloss er seine Augen. Ein letzter Schlag des Herzens… und seine Seele wurde kalt, sein Körper taub. Er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr fühlen.

Lilli wurde endlich los gelassen und ohne zu zögern stürmte sie auf James leblosen Körper zu. Sie fiel hinab und fuhr mit ihrer Hand an seiner, fuhr mit der anderen Hand an seine Wange, die genau so kalt war, wie er wirkte.

„Nein, bitte… bitte, bitte, bitte… Nein… James, ich flehe dich an, komm zu mir zurück."

„James gibt es nicht mehr. Dark Breath hat ihn endlich eingenommen," sprach Voldemort und war näher heran geschritten, um sein Werk zu begutachten. Er war zufrieden und wie er zufrieden war. Lilli empfand für ihn nichts als blanke Wut und Hass und gleichzeitig empfand sie nichts als Trauer, weil ihr der wichtigste Mensch weggenommen wurde, obwohl sie anwesend war. Obwohl sie es hätte verhindern können. Wieso war sie so schwach?! Wieso? Sie dachte, sie wäre stärker geworden. Sie spürte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an ihrem Rücken und zuckte kurz zusammen.… Es war vorbei… Jetzt war alles vorbei.

„My Lord!" schrie eine Männerstimme von weitem. Lilli sah, wie der Todesser her gerannt kam und sich gehetzt vor Voldemort auf die Knie begab.

„My Lord, die Auroren haben uns überfallen! Sie werden hier jeden Moment auftauchen."

„Jeden Moment," sagte eine Stimme, die endlich ein wenig Hoffnung in diese Situation brachte. Es war die von Dumbledore, der plötzlich direkt vor ihnen stand. Neben James, vor Voldemort, neben Lilli.  
„- ist wohl nicht das richtige Wort," beendete der Zauberer seinen Satz. Er warf einen Blick zu seinem Widersacher, einen Blick zu Lilli und einen Blick zu James. Einen Moment lang schien Lilli in diesen kristallklaren Augen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu erkennen, der sich im nächsten Augenblick sofort wieder gewandelt hatte. Kaum dass sich die beiden Feinde ansahen, wuchs auch die Macht in Dumbledore's Blick.

„Du kommst zu spät!" sagte Voldemort und hatte mit seinem Zauberstab auf James gezeigt.

„Die Macht ist bereits da und es ist Dark Breath! Sie gehört-"

„Nicht dir," sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Du Narr! Das ist dein Untergang!"

Doch Dumbledore reagierte nicht auf Voldemorts Worte. Er warf Lilli einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Verschwinde!" schrie er und hatte binnen einer Millisekunde einen Fluch auf seinen Gegner losgelassen. Doch Dumbledore machte nur eine kurze Handbewegung ohne seinen Zauberstab und der Fluch prallte an der unsichtbaren Mauer ab.

„Weißt du, was dein Fehler ist, Tom? Du denkst noch immer, dass du unfehlbar bist."

„Das denke ich nicht nur, alter Mann. Das weiß ich sogar!"

Und wieder schoss ein Fluch aus seinem Zauberstab heraus. Wieder wurde er einfach abgeblockt. Diesmal war er eindeutig stärker und Lilli und hatte sich schützend über James gebeugt.

Voldemort apparierte und so tat es auch Dumbledore. Lilli versuchte sie wieder zu finden und tatsächlich tauchten beide wenige Meter daneben wieder auf. Ihr Kampf ging weiter und nur eine Sekunde später, Lilli wusste nicht, wie das passiert war, waren alle Todesser in einen Kampf mit einem Auror verstrickt. Sie hatte überall die Leute apparieren gehört und alle hatten sofort ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, um zu kämpfen. Sie sah James Eltern, die sich mit anderen Todessern duellierten. Offensichtlich in dem Versuch zu ihr und James zu gelangen. Sie sah sogar den Zaubereiminister, wie er kämpfte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn kämpfen sah. Er sah stark und unbezwingbar aus. Ein seltsamer Anblick alle Erwachsenen hier kämpfen zu sehen. Sie hatte es bisher nie mit eigenen Augen erlebt. Beim ersten Aufeinander treffen war sie ohnmächtig, als sie gerettet wurden und beim letzten Aufeinander treffen hatte sie alle nur hinter der Tür kämpfen sehen. Ohne es zu verstehen, obwohl das Adrenalin noch immer durch ihren Körper schoss, hatte sich ihr Herz irgendwie beruhigt bei diesem Anblick. Es gab ihr ein Stück Sicherheit… James….

„Lilli?" Und als sie diese Stimme hörte, die ihr so vertraut war, die ihr Herz immer wieder aufs Neue bewegte, die sie niemals vergessen würde, blickte sie hinab. Teilweise mit Angst und teilweise mit einer kleinen Hoffnung, dass…..

„James?" fragte sie leicht verunsichert. Ihre Hand hatte noch immer seine gehalten. Sie hatte sie nicht mehr los gelassen. Ihr stiegen Tränen in den Augen empor, zum x-ten Mal in so kurzer Zeit. Seine Augen waren Hasselnussbraun, nicht düster. Sie trugen denselben Glanz, dieselbe Wärme, dasselbe Funkeln wie immer.  
Er blinzelte einmal bevor er versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Was ist pas-" Lilli hatte sich ohne zu zögern auf ihn geworfen und so fest umarmt, dass er fast umgefallen wäre.  
„Lilli? Was ist passiert?"

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile später ließ sie ihn wieder los. Hauptsächlich, um sich zu vergewissern dass sie nicht geträumt hatte. Tatsächlich, seine Augen sprachen die Wahrheit. Ihre Hoffnung war erhört worden.

„Du bist du selbst…." Flüsterte sie unfassbar. Ihre Hände hatten seine Wangen berührt, ihre Augen waren keine Sekunde von seinen gewichen.  
James hatte seine Hand auf ihre gelegt und liebevoll runter genommen.

„Ich bin ich…. Ich bin nicht tot?"  
Sie schüttelte lachend und dankbar den Kopf und hatte sich prompt schon wieder auf ihn geworfen und viel zu fest umarmt.

„Und auch nicht böse! Du bist nicht Dark Breath….."

"Ich bin -?" Er griff sich an die Brust, um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch immer er selbst war und blickte sie besorgt und verunsichert an. Dann wanderte sein Blick um sich herum. Er erkannte seine Eltern, die mutig Todesser um Todesser bekämpften. Es waren mehr Auroren als Todesser da, starke Auroren, die er auch teilweise kannte. Seine Paten, Jaivenko und Stone, kämpften Seite an Seite mit seinen Eltern und nicht weit von ihnen Entfernt schoss auch sein Großvater Fluch um Fluch ab. An seiner Seite standen ein halbes Duzend anderer Auroren. Er erblickte Dumbledore, der sich ein Duell mit Voldemort lieferte und der Kampf ging eindeutig zu Voldemorts Nachteil. Dann sah er die blutigen Augen auf sich gerichtet und eine kalte Angst schoss ihm durch die Brust.

„Was?" zischte Voldemort.

Lilli und James fuhren erschrocken auseinander als der Zauberer auf sie zu gerannt kam. Wie aus Reflex hatte James sich schützend vor Lilli gestellt und sie Schritt für Schritt mit sich zurück gedrängelt. Dumbledore war entweder für diesen Moment nur geschockt oder er hatte vergessen zu kämpfen, denn er ließ Voldemort auf sie zukommen ohne ihn verfolgt zu haben. James wurde hart von ihm am Kragen seines Umhangs gepackt und von Lilli weggezerrt.

„Was? Wie ist das möglich?!" donnerte er und stierte wie verrückt in James Augen hinein. Er würgte sich mit aller Mühe aus seinem Griff, aber Voldemort hatte ihn so fest gehalten, dass das kaum möglich war. Hätte er doch nur seinen Zauberstab. James fuhr mit seinem Fuß an Voldemorts Knie und drückte so fest er konnte dagegen. Sein Feind stolperte und ließ ihn los, während er ein paar Schritte hinter stolperte. James rang nach Luft. Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Er war schutzlos, ohne Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra!" James sprang sofort weg und war dem Tod um einen Millimeter entkommen. Lilli hatte das gelähmt mit angesehen und wollte ihm zur Hilfe eilen, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab aufs Neue gegen James richtete. Er hatte Lilli gesehen und schrie ihr zu, dass sie nicht näher kommen solle. Wie verrückt hatte er sie zurück halten wollen und vergaß dabei seinen Schutz. Ein grüner Strahl schoss auf ihn zu und umhüllte seine Sicht. Lilli stoppte als sie davon geblendet wurde und war zurück gewichen…

'Mein Herz schlägt nur für dich, James Potter.'

'Und meins nur für dich, Lilli Evans'

Das Licht verschwand und als Lilli verzweifelt und vollkommen verängstigt auf James blickte, sah er sie genau so unversehrt an, wie vor dem Licht. Stattdessen lag vor ihm ein toter Körper. Einen Moment lang hatte James Angst, es wäre sein Vater, aber die Angst verschwand und er erkannte den maskierten Mann im schwarzen Umhang als einen Todesser. Wie Lilli blickte er zur Seite und sah Dumbledore nicht unweit von ihm weg stehen. Den Zauberstab willenstark auf ihn seine Richtung zeigend und seine Haltung Furchteinflößender und mächtiger denn je. Dumbledore musste den Todesser in Voldemorts Schusslinie gezogen haben, um ihn so vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren.

„Der Junge steht unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums und unter meinem Schutz. Du wirst ihm kein Haar krümmen."

Er schritt auf sie zu und hatte sich neben James hingestellt. Seinen Zauberstab weiter gegen den Zauberer ihnen gegenüber gerichtet.

„Du willst wissen, wie das möglich ist?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig. Wie konnte er so gelassen sprechen, wo der schrecklichste dunkle Zauberer aller Zeiten vor ihnen stand, bewaffnet und zornig?

„Du hast Lilli Evans genommen, um die Macht zu holen. Das war dein Fehler. Du dachtest, wenn du sie nimmst, die James doch so sehr liebt, dann würde er sich freiwillig für Dark Breath entscheiden, weil er an dem Wissen zerbrechen würde, sie geopfert zu haben. Sicher, ein kluger Schachzug. Nur unterschätzt du die Reinheit einer guten Seele. Auch wenn du sie für nichtig hältst, weil sie Muggelblut in sich trägt, so hast du dir diese Chance selbst genommen. Du siehst also, du konntest nicht gewinnen. Nicht mit deiner Einstellung. Du hast die Chance weggeschmissen. Denn die Macht ist bereits in seinen Träger gefahren, dank dir…" Er lächelte mit einer Spur Triumph im Gesicht. „Dunkel, weil du sie dunkel gemacht hast, aber sie trägt den weißen Schutz mit sich. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie die Dunkelheit wieder abgeschüttelt hat und wieder weißmagisch wird. Du hast verloren."

„…. Verloren…. Das passt nicht zu mir und du weißt das."

Er wandte sich an James, die Augen waren noch finsterer und giftiger als vorher. Vor allem aber schienen sie sich in ihn rein zu bohren.

„Ich schwöre es dir, es ist noch nicht vorbei."

Es ertönte ein Plopp und Voldemort war verschwunden.

Eine Sekunde lang war er geschockt und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, dann hatte er begriffen und sein Körper entspannte sich. Es war…. Vorbei….


	75. Epilog

**Syb: **Öhm, also alle Antworten auf deine Fragen bitte dem Epilog entnehmen. Thx fürs liebe Review :) Lg  
**  
Seraph:** +g+ Du sagst es. Thx fürs liebe Review :) Lg

_A/N: Soooooooooo, fertig. Hach ist das ein Gefühl, eine zweite FF fertig geschrieben zu haben. Eigentlich hatte ich überlegt, das Chap erst morgen zu posten, um noch Verbesserungen vorzunehmen, aber hm... ich habs dann doch gelassen. Irgendetwas gefällt mir nämlich am Schluss noch nicht, aber ich denke. Ich belasse es so. Wenn ich zuviel verändere, wirds vll. zu schlecht +zuck+ Weil dieses Chap schließlich vollständig eher Friede/Freude/Eierkuchen ist. _

_Ich möchte mich nun an dieser Stelle ganz ganz doll bei euch allen bedanken, dass ihr die FF gelesen habt oder noch lest. Es hat mir wirklich sehr viel Spaß gemacht, sie hier auf noch mal zu posten und zu verbessern. Es ist komisch, diese FF hier zu beenden, wo ich ja bereits die Fortsetzung im Kopf habe und 3 Chaps davon auch schon geschrieben sind. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, als ich BtF zum ersten Mal beendet hatte, hab ich glaub ich ganze Dankesreden an meine Reviewer aufgesetzt und ich weiß, dass es in gewisser Weise unfair war, dass ich das bei BH nicht auch tun konnte, wo ich da viel mehr Leser hatte. Aber hm... ich glaube, es liegt mehr daran, dass mir momentan auch nicht wirklich die Worte kämen ohne dass es geschwollen oder unrealistisch klingt. Vll. ist es aber auch nur damals etwas Besonderes gewesen, eine FF wirklich zu Ende gebracht zu haben. Daher sag ich nun einfach mal ein breits Danke an alle, die wissen, dass sie gemeint sind +ganz dolle drucks+ Und vll. liest man sich dann bei Black Heart II wieder? Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen. Glg, Prina_

_Ah und dann wollte ich noch was kleines anfügen. Ich habe meinen Penname geändert. Ursprünglich wollte ich auf FFnet anonym bleiben, als ich meine FF's hier gepostet hatte. Ich hätte im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass es auch einige aus dem Forum hier gibt. (Das war vor 4 Jahren. Man möge mir meine Naivität bitte verziehen) Und um für BH II nicht zu viel Verwirrung zu stiften, hab ich meinen Nick so angenommen, dass er für alle Erkennbar sein sollte. Prinaly. Syb kann mich übrigens weiterhin Rachel nennen, wenn sie mag +g+ Thx fürs notiznehmen. ;)  
_

* * *

**Epilog**

Nach Voldemorts Abgang kam es zur Massenflucht und alle Todesser apparierten vom Gelände weg. Nicht, dass ein Auror versucht hätte sie aufzuhalten, denn Dumbledore hatte die Hand erhoben und damit gezeigt, dass sie sie gehen lassen sollten. Es brachte nichts, jetzt einen von ihnen zurück zu halten. Voldemorts Zorn über das Scheitern seines Planes würde für sie hart genug sein zu ertragen.

„James," sagte Dumbledore und reichte ihm seine Hand. Er nahm sie an und ließ sich von der Wiese aufziehen, wenn auch sein ganzer Körper noch von den Wunden und der Anstrengung ächzte.

„Professor….. Sirius, Remus und Anna - Ich…."

„Ruhig," sagte er sanft. „Wir werden alles später klären. Zu vorderst-"

„James!" Lilli hatte sich zum wiederholten Male auf ihn geschmissen, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass Dumbledore noch gar nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte. James schien noch nicht wirklich zu wissen, was passiert war, denn er blieb weiterhin wie gelähmt stehen und starrte seinen Schulleiter an.

"Zu Vorderst, Sir?"

"Zu Vorderst bringen wir dich-"

„James!" Eine weitere Frau hatte sich ihm an den Hals geschmissen. Diesmal war es seine Mutter und noch bevor er etwas tun konnte- „James, Junge!" – hatte sich sein Vater dazu geschmissen und ihn gleichfalls in eine Quetschende Umarmung geschlossen. Nun waren schon drei da, die ihn festhielten und James war sich irgendwie sicher, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab sich daraus zu befreien, wenn sie es nicht wollten.  
Dumbledore lächelte bei dem Anblick und drehte sich zu Harold um. Der stand da und nickte seinem Freund zu. Es war die größte Geste, die Harold Potter hätte von sich geben können. Mit einem kurzen Blick und einem sanften Nicken drückte er seinen tiefen Dank aus.

* * *

Kaum zurück in Hogwarts – „James!!" – hatte sich Anna auf ihn geworfen und viel zu fest umarmt. Mittlerweile hatte sich James daran gewöhnt und nickte nur noch brav und breit grinsend, während er sie ebenfalls fest an sich drückte. So lang sie ihm noch keine Knochen brachen, nahm er diese Gesten gerne an.  
„Yo, Prongs!" Und nachdem auch Sirius ihn in eine Halsbrecherische Umarmung, und auch Remus, eine freundschaftlich sanftere, Umarmung geschlossen hatte, wofür er ihn ganz nebenbei tausend mal dankbar war, sprach Dumbledore das erste Machtwort.

„James, ich bringe dich erst einmal in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey wird sich um dich kümmern. Deine Freunde," dabei wandte er einen strengen Blick an sie alle, „wie auch deine Eltern werden sich gedulden müssen, bis deine Verletzungen versorgt sind."

James nickte und ließ sich in den Krankenflügel bringen. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde fragte er sich, ob es eigentlich viel brachte, wenn man bedachte, dass er nach jeder Heilung der Wunden, sofort die nächsten wieder zugesetzt bekam. Er verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder, als er das erleichternde und wohlige Gefühl der Medizin spürte, die seine Schmerzen gelindert hatten.

* * *

Im Nachhinein fühlte sich die Geschichte nur halb so übel und schlimm an, als sie eigentlich in Wirklichkeit doch gewesen war. Die Zeit heilte tatsächlich alle Wunden. James beschloss, ihnen nicht zu erzählen, was in der Zeit passierte, als Lilli ohnmächtig war. Es war nicht so, dass er es ihnen nicht erzählen wollte oder konnte. Er tat es nicht, weil es Vergangen war. (Und auch, weil er glaubte, ihre besorgten und schuldig dreinblickenden Gesichter nicht ertragen zu können. Er gab ihnen keine Schuld an dem, was passiert war) Nun gab es nur noch das hier und jetzt. Die Tatsache, dass Dark Breath aus ihm keine willenlose Marionette gemacht hatte und er nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Er war weiterhin er selbst und seine Freunde waren weiterhin an seiner Seite. Nein, eigentlich noch besser….

„Voldemort wird sich nun nicht mehr auf dich konzentrieren, James," teilte Dumbledore ihn im Beisein seiner ganzen Freunde und Familie mit. Sie saßen im Büro des Direktors, wo die Flammen im Kamin warm brodelten und wo alles vertraut und warmherzig wirkte.

„Er wird dich zwar noch jagen, jedoch nur, wenn du ihm in die Quere kommst. Du trägst Dark Breath in dir und es ist der Kraft von Voldemort eben. Er weiß das und wenn er klug ist, wird er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, sich mit dir zu duellieren. Er wird etwas suchen, was ihm mehr Macht geben wird, bevor er sich mit dir wieder duelliert, aber bis dahin kannst du ein Leben führen, wie jeder andere auch. Das gilt selbstverständlich für dich Anna und für dich Lilli auch."

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine, nachdem was er beim Abschied sagte, klang das nicht gerade danach, dass er es auf sich beruhen lässt," hatte James Vater gesagt und der misstrauische Unterton in seiner Stimme war eindeutig nicht zu überhören.

„Ich kann natürlich nicht sagen, was er genau tun wird oder plant. Aber es wäre das Nächstliegende. Lord Voldemort hängt zu sehr an seinem Leben, als dass er riskieren würde, es in einem Duell mit einer so großen Macht aufzunehmen, wenn er es nicht doch vermeiden kann. Er muss natürlich nicht wissen, dass sein Träger noch nicht mal weiß, wie er damit umgeht - " Und dabei zuckten die Mundwinkel des Schulleiters amüsiert zu James und er sah ihm kurz zuzwinkern. „ Ich hatte jedenfalls nicht erwartet, dass er kurz vor seiner Flucht allen ein schönes Leben wünscht und seine Niederlage mit Kuchen feiert."

Unweigerlich wurde James ruhiger und er lächelte. Es war ein richtig großer Lichtblick gewesen, denn Dumbledore ihm hier gab. Er durfte ein ganz normales Leben führen….

„Was ist mit Diana?" fragte Anna niedergeschlagen.

Remus hatte kein Wort dazu gesagt. Jeder konnte sehen, dass er den 2. Verrat nicht verdaut hatte. Doch er war nicht alleine mit seinem Frust und seiner Enttäuschung. Lilli fühlte dasselbe wie er und nicht zuletzt wohl auch Anna, die schließlich diejenige war, die Diana nach ihrem 1. Verrat wieder zurück zu den Freunden brachte und ihr Verhalten entschuldigte. Nun gab es keine Entschuldigung mehr, aber wie könnte man so etwas auch verzeihen?! Einen solchen selbstsüchtigen Verrat.

„Shanoba war nicht dabei, als Voldemort Dark Breath holte. Ich nehme an, sie hatte ihm nur ihre Gefangenen geliefert und ist dann weg. Voldemort braucht Verbündete, Shanoba war nie eine Untergebene. Mit der Kraft einer Phowlyris war sie ihm als Verbündete sehr hilfreich und wird es wohl auch in Zukunft sein. Nur da sie und Miss Ayenterro sich nun einen Körper teilen, würde ich sagen, dass da draußen außer Voldemort noch mal jemand gefährliches herum läuft, der ein Stück dieser Erde ganz für sich haben möchte. Ich habe die Phowlyriskönigin davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sich die rechtmässige Thronerbin ihres Volkes mit der gefallenen Verräterin zusammen getan hat."

„Dieses Mädchen war die Phowlyrisprinzessin?" fragte Michael etwas verdutzt und hatte damit das ausgesprochen, was jeder dachte.

„Ja, das war sie. Ein Umstand, der selbst mir nicht bekannt war."

Remus schwieg noch immer.

„Ich schon," gestand Anna leise ohne die Erwachsenen richtig anzusehen. „Ich mein… Ich war ja auch mal Besessen von dieser Phowlyris und… hab das irgendwie in ihren Gedanken gelesen. Ähm - was bedeutet das nun für Diana?"

Lilli befand es für einen Moment für verrückt, dass Anna sich um Dianas Wohl sorgte, obwohl sie aufs Neue enttäuscht und verraten wurde. Doch letzten Endes machte dies aus ihrer Freundin nur den Menschen, den sie war. Jemand ganz Besonderem.

„Sie ist die Tochter der Phowlyriskönigin. Sie wird versuchen ihre Tochter zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ob ihr das gelingen wird ist eine andere Sache. Ich bin mir aber sicher, sollte ihr das nicht gelingen, wäre sie bereit, sie zu opfern, um das Überleben ihrer Art zu sichern."

„Ich dachte, Dianas Eltern wären zur Hälfte magisch? Also… Hexe oder Zauberer…"

Dumbledore gab James einen sanften Blick.

„Eine lange Geschichte, wie ich denke… Vielleicht werden wir nie herausfinden, wie es dazu kam, dass die beiden eine Phowlyris aufzogen."

„Nun, Stille Wasser sind eben tief, ne?" sagte Sirius, was dazu führte, dass ihn alle ein wenig verwirrt ansahen, als er ein wenig Besserwisserisch grinste.

* * *

Wenige Wochen danach erfuhren sie von ihrem Bestehen der Prüfungen. Sie waren ab nun alle voll ausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen. Auch Diana…

Der See auf den Ländereien war über Nacht wieder zum Leben erwacht. Das Wasser plätscherte vor sich hin, die Vögel zwitscherten den Frieden durch die Lüfte. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen und ganz Hogwarts schlief noch tief und fest.

Anna saß auf einem Holzstamm vor dem Ufer, die Beine an ihre Brust gezogen und den Blick traurig und enttäuscht in die Ferne gerichtet. Tausend Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Dinge, über die sie vielleicht auch nicht hätte nachdenken sollen, weil es keinen Sinn machte.

„Ich glaub, ich hab einen Entschluss gefasst," sagte eine männliche Stimme und sie lächelte überrascht auf, als sich James zu ihr dazu setzte.

„Was tust du so spät noch hier?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Ich schmiede Pläne, wie ich das Zaubereiministerium übernehmen kann."

„Ha – Ha."

Sie wandte ihren Blick nachdenklich zum See zurück.

„Err – Das war doch ein Scherz, oder?"

„James!"

„Okay, kapiert…."

Es war ein Scherz.

„An, warum hast du dich bei meinem Vater nicht als Auror beworben?"

Sie schien nicht überrascht zu sein, dass er diese Frage stellte. Vielleicht hatte sie auch schon damit gerechnet, oder nur darauf gewartet oder sie konnte es sehr gut verstecken, wenn sie sich überrumpelt fühlen sollte.

„Naja, du kannst es dir sicherlich schon denken?"

„Also wirklich?"

War es das? Hatte sie davor aufgegeben gehabt?

„Ich bin nicht du, James," sagte sie leise und hatte sich ihm endlich zu gewandt. „Du bist James Potter. Deine Eltern lieben dich, du trägst eine so unglaublich starke Kraft in dir. Ich dagegen, laufe vor meinen Eltern davon und… keine Ahnung…"

„Was ist mit Dumbledore?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Ist er nicht auch deine Familie? Er ist dein Urgroßvater. Vielleicht ist er mehr Familie für dich, als deine Eltern es für dich hätten sein können…."

„Ja…. Das denke ich jetzt auch."

„Jetzt?" fragte James überrascht und sah zum ersten Mal ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner besten Freundin, dass er so noch nie im Bezug auf ihre Zukunft gesehen hatte. War es Zuversicht? Freude?

„Naja, es fühlt sich komisch an… Ich mein… Ich wollte vorher unbedingt Auror werden, aber ich hab nie daran gedacht, dass es wirklich passieren würde. Ich dachte irgendwie, dass ich vorher bestimmt an einem Fluch krepiere…"

„Tja, willkommen in meiner Welt," grinste er. „Mein Dad meinte übrigens… er hätte dich sofort als Auror ausgebildet, wenn du dich nur bei ihm beworben hättest."

„Echt?" fragte sie angenehm überrascht.

„Hab ihn selbst gefragt."

Anna strahlte jetzt viel mehr als vorher. Es war ungewohnt, sie so glücklich zu sehen, aber es war ein schöner Anblick.

„Ich bin froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist…."

„Das haben wir Remus zu verdanken," hauchte sie. „Er war ohnmächtig und weiß es nicht und Sirius auch nicht, aber… ich konnte es fühlen. Die Phowlyris hat uns nicht getötet, weil Diana es nicht zugelassen hat. Auch wenn sie sich mit ihr verbündet hat, so glaube ich, war sie nicht abgrundtief böse. Nicht so wie ich früher. Sie wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben, das zu tun..."

„Du warst nicht abgrundtief böse," sagte James amüsiert.

„Das war auch nur ein Scherz," setzte sie hinzu.

„Sehr lustig. Und du wunderst dich, wieso _wir_ dich nicht ernst nehmen?"

„Wussten wir doch, dass da noch jemand nicht schlafen konnte."

Überrascht hatten sich Sirius, Lilli und Remus um sie herum gesetzt.

„Das Sandmännchen hat wohl einige ausgelassen bei seiner Runde, wie?" lachte Lilli. Sie stellte nur sehr schnell fest, dass sie die einzige war. Weder Anna, noch James oder Sirius verstanden worauf sie hinaus wollte und verzogen auch genau so dämlich das Gesicht.

„Das was?"

„Vergesst es…." sagte Lilli kopfschüttelnd und lächelte amüsiert. Hatte sie doch fast vergessen, dass die anderen diese Sprichwörter nicht kannten.

„Alles okay, Remus?" fragte Anna besorgt rüber, da er bis dato noch kein Mucks von sich gegeben hatte. Im Grunde genommen hatten alle damit gerechnet, dass er die übliche Antwort von sich gab. Das alles okay war, doch genau das tat er nicht.

„Wie konnte sie das nur tun?" sagte er frustriert und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Handflächen sinken. Es war Lilli gewesen, die ihn in ihre Arme schloss und tröstend drückte. James hatte Anna einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, einen Blick, der einfach nur aussagte, dass sie keine Schuld trug, dass Diana für ihr Handeln selbst verantwortlich war und dass alles was nun passieren würde, auch passieren wird. Also stand auch Anna auf, kniete sich bei Remus wieder hinab und drückte ihn und Lilli an sich. Sirius hatte sich zu James auf den Baumstamm hingesetzt und den See angestarrt, statt seine Freunde, so wie James schließlich auch…

„Verweichlicht!" kommentierte Sirius und James gab ihm süffisant grinsend vollkommen Recht.

* * *

Der Abschlussballabend.

Die große Halle war prunkvoll und in warmen Farben geschmückt. Goldene und silberne Girlanden hingen weit oben in der Luft und schmückten die brennenden weißen Kerzen.

Lilli trug ein weißes Kleid aus Seide mit dünnen Trägern. Im Kerzenlicht, glitzerte und funkelte der Stoff, als ob Diamanten ihn verzieren würden. Ihre feuerroten Locken waren elegant hochgesteckt und nur wenige Locken fielen ihr im Pony auf bildschöne Weise ins klare Gesicht, dessen smaragdgrünen Augen in diesem Moment vor Freude sanft strahlten. James führte sie durch das Parkett hindurch über den gesamten Raum. Als ob es nur sie zwei gebe und die Musik allein für sie spielen würde. Es war ein Gefühl als ob sie dahin glitt, schwebte. Ein Seitenblick, als die Musik schließlich schneller wurde, verriet ihr, dass auch Anna und Sirius in ihrer Nähe miteinander tanzten. Anna trug ein dunkelblaues, langes Kleid, dessen Stoff am Rock bei einer Drehung so elegant und geschmeidig mit schwang, dass sie es wohl selbst fühlen konnte. Warum?! Weil sie genau so glücklich lächelte, als ob sie fühlen würde, dass ab nun an alles wieder gut werden würde und die Welt ihr Licht zurück gewonnen hatte. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten eine Freundin verloren, aber sie hatten durch ihre eigenen Stärken überlebt und Anna hatte es nun wohl auch verstanden, akzeptiert und verinnerlicht. Lilli schmunzelte, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie Anna noch nie so lächeln sehen, wie in diesem Moment. Sie war frei von allen Lasten und genoss den Moment, die Zeit, ihr Leben. Und als sich die Blicke der beiden Mädels trafen, zwinkerte Anna ihr amüsiert zu. Lilli lächelte noch breiter und ließ sich weiter von James führen. Und nicht unweit von ihnen entfernt tanzten auch Alice und Frank und irgendwo in dem Gewimmel der ganzen Tanzpaare konnten sie auch Remus sehen, der mit einer hübschen Rawenclaw tanzte und vielleicht für diesen einen Moment seinen Kummer vergessen konnte.

Als diese Hasselnussbraunen Augen an diesem Abend vom Flur hinaus auf die Ländereien blickte, taten sie es mit einem anderen Gefühl als sonst. Es war das erste Mal, dass James wirklich mit offenem Herzen etwas entgegen blicken konnte. Seine Zukunft war nicht mehr trüb, seine Sichtweise nicht mehr dunkel. Seit Tagen schon konnte er sich das Grinsen nicht mehr abschrauben. Die letzten Tage in Hogwarts zählten zu den Schönsten seines ganzen Lebens. Er hatte sich selten so frei und gut gefühlt. An diesem Abend fragte er sich in gewisser Weise, wie es ab nun an laufen würde. Morgen bekamen sie ihre Zeugnisse, dann würden sie Hogwarts für immer verlassen. Zumindest als Schüler. Danach würden sie alle ihre eigenen Wege gehen und alles, was bisher passiert ist, würde hinter ihnen liegen. Und je mehr Zeit verging, umso mehr würde das Geschehene in Vergessenheit geraten, weil es immer so war.

"Yo, Potter."

Er schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf als er Sirius Stimme hinter sich hörte und sich schließlich umdrehte, nur um zu sehen, wie er sich zu ihm dazu stellte bzw. an ihm vorbei ging und sich auf die Mauer setzte.

„Black." Es war mehr ein amüsiert gemeintes Kontra. Beim Nachnamen hatten sie sich nur zu Beginn ihres Schullebens genannt.  
„Was tust du hier draußen so alleine?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht."

„Wäre ich An, würde ich in deine Gedanken blicken, aber da ich nur dein bester Freund bin, würde ich sagen, du dachtest daran, wie es ab jetzt an sein wird, richtig?"

„Hast du wohl auch oft getan, nehm ich an?"

„Du nimmst nicht richtig an."

Diesmal lächelten sich beide viel sagend an. Eine Geste, die all die Jahre nie so richtig aus dem Herzen kommen konnte, ohne, dass eine schwere Last mit kam. Erst heute.

„Sieh mal, was ich aus dem Kamin gemobbst habe."

Sirius reichte ihm den Ring, den er ins Feuer geschmissen hatte. James langte nicht danach, sondern wandte seinen Blick wieder den Ländereien zu. Warmer Wind blies an seine Wangen heran und ohne es richtig zu verstehen, verwurschelte James seine Haare aufs Neue.

„Prongs, ich bin nicht Lilli!"

„Ups. Reflex."

„Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich dir das rausprügeln. Ist ja unerträglich, dass du tatsächlich glaubst, dass es gut ankommt, wenn du aussiehst, als ob dich jemand stetig mit nem Elektroschocker traktieren würde."

„Witzig," kommentierte er sarkastisch. „Mieses Frettchen."

„Sabbernder Troll," gab Sirius breit grinsend zurück und hielt ihm den Ring penetrant ins Blickfeld rein.  
„Nimm ihn wieder, Kumpel. Er hat es nicht verdient von dir weggeschmissen zu werden."

„Wozu? Ich werde Lilli nicht fragen, An hat gesagt-"

„Ja, An hat gemeint, du sollst sie jetzt nicht fragen. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass es kein irgendwann mal geben wird? Ich dachte, sie ist deine große Liebe? Und man, du kannst jetzt nicht wissen, was später wird."

James schwieg während er den Ring anstarrte.

„Der Ring ist etwas Besonderes. Allein schon, weil du ihn gekauft hast. Eines Tages wird der Moment kommen. Der perfekte Moment, wo du keine Zweifel hast, weil du weißt, dass du sie jetzt fragen möchtest und dann wirst du froh sein, keinen Ring für 600 Galleonen weggeschmissen zu haben."

Einen Moment zögerte er noch, zuckte ein wenig mit der Hand in die Richtung des Ringes und hatte ihn schließlich tatsächlich gegriffen und in seine Hand geschlossen. Er lachte seine besten Freund süffisant an.

„White hat dich echt weich gekocht, Alter."

„Geb ich zurück. Evans hat dir auch die Krallen gestutzt."

Beide lachten.

"Willst du sie eigentlich fragen?" fragte James schließlich und Sirius lachte noch lauter.

"Ich und Anna und heiraten? Diese melancholische Kram ist dein Part, Kumpel."

* * *

„Sirius Black."

Schwarze tief von sich selbst überzeugte Augen, charmantes Grinsen, perfekte Frisur und unglaublich machomäßiger Gang. Das war Sirius wie er leibt und lebte, als er in der großen Halle zu den Lehrertischen ging und sich von Dumbledore die Abschlussurkunde geben ließ. In der großen Halle fand die feierliche Abschlusszeremonie statt, in der sie ihre Urkunden über ihre Ausbildungen bekamen. Die Familien aller Schüler saßen mit dabei, während die Lehrer stolz und teilweise auch ein wenig traurig über den Abschied am Lehrertisch saßen und zusahen, wie die Schüler von Dumbledore persönlich verabschiedet wurden.

„Ich gratuliere," sagte der Direktor sanft und zwinkerte dem Marauder viel sagend zu. „Ich denke, wir werden uns noch öfter sehen."

„Darauf können sie wetten, Professor," antwortete Sirius, nahm das Pergament entgegen, schnalzte lässig kurz mit der Zunge und ging genau so machomäßig wieder zurück auf seinen Platz. Die Frisur saß auch da perfekt, das charmante Grinsen lag noch immer in seinem Gesicht und die schwarzen Augen waren noch genau so sehr von sich selbst überzeugt wie davor schon. Anna schüttelte lachend den Kopf als er sich neben ihr hinsetzte, ihr zuzwinkerte und beeindruckt grinste.

„Jaaaaa, ich bin schon toll."

„Und wie," lachte sie weiter, nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihm stürmisch einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ein Tippen an der Schulter ließ sie zusammen zucken und sie löste sich von Sirius Mund. Ein Blick nach Hinten verriet ihr, dass James sie mit spitzem Blick angrinste.

„Du fragst dich wie Lilli es mit mir aushält?! Padfoot ist etwa 10x eingebildeter als ich."

„Wie nett von dir, Arschbacke," sagte Sirius und grinste noch immer breit.

„Für dich immer, Gesichtsbaracke," antwortete James und das Grinsen hörte nicht auf.

Einige Namen später kam schließlich: „Lilli Evans."

„Gibs ihnen, Lils," sagte Sirius, doch diese hatte nur sanft gelächelt, bevor sie aufstand und hinauf schritt, um sich ihre Urkunde zu holen. Von vorne aus konnte sie ans Ende der Halle blicken, wo ihre Eltern standen und ihr zuwinkten. Ihr Vater hatte die Muggelkamera dabei und schoss mit einem kurzen Blitz ein Foto von ihr. Lilli konnte nicht anders als einfach glücklich zu lächeln und nachdem Dumbledore auch sie angelächelt hatte, schritt sie wieder zurück zu ihren Freunden.

„Deine Eltern?" fragte James sanft. Sie nickte leicht.

„Du wirst sie später kennen lernen. Ich versprechs."

Eine Weile später folgte (nach Longbottem, der von Alice ganz herzlich in die Arme geschlossen wurde bei der Rückkehr) „Remus Lupin," der von seinen Freunden noch fester gedrückt wurde als er geglaubt hätte.

„Und du dachtest wirklich, es wäre ein Problem dass du den Abschluss tatsächlich schaffst," flüsterte Lilli ihm leise ins Ohr.

Nachdem Peter seine Zertifikat entgegen nahm (ein wenig tollpatschig als er wieder herunter stolperte), rief Dumbledore:

„James Potter."

Der ließ es sich nicht nehmen, wie Sirius auch, lässig, cool und einfach nur charmant dahin zu schlendern als er nach vorne zu den Lehrern ging. Professor Flitwick hatte heiter gequiekt, während Professor McGonagall ihm ein von ihr seltenes Lächeln gab. Jetzt konnte er es sich wahrhaftig erlauben das zu tun, wonach es ihm auch beliebte.

„Ich gratuliere, James," sagte Dumbledore warmherzig. Sein Blick durch die Halbmondbrille war väterlich und James nickte einfach nur dankend. Auch wenn er es wohl nie in Worte fassen könnte, was er Dumbledore zu verdanken hatte, er wusste, der Schulleiter brauchte von ihm keine Worte. Er wusste es auch so.

Und als James zurück zu seinen Freunden ging, kam er nicht umhin ebenfalls einen Blick zurück zu seinen Eltern zu werfen. Maria winkte ihm begeistert und stolz zu während sein Vater…. James wusste nicht was er nun fühlten sollte, denn das was er sah, war das, was er nie geglaubt hätte zu sehen. Sein Vater lächelte zwar stolz, doch wenn er sich nicht ganz irrte, dann sah er auch eine Träne im Augenwinkel des Mannes, der sonst bei allen anderen als hart, kalt und unnahbar galt. Gut, Michael hatte sofort die Kamera herausgeholt als er seine Träne bemerkte und begann mit der Kamera vor sich Fotos zu schießen, damit man die Träne nicht sehen konnte, doch James hatte sie schon gesehen und er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, das ein perfektes Weihnachtsfest erleben durfte….. Zwar wie ein geblendetes kleines Kind, dass ein perfektes Weihnachtsfest erlebte, denn Mr. Potter übertrieb es eindeutig und der Blitz fiel etwa zwei duzend mal in die Richtung der Freunde, aber er fühlte sich gut. Einen Moment lang amüsierte ihn der Gedanke, dass man aus den Fotos, die er gerade geknipst hatte, sicherlich nen Minutenfilm machen könnte.

Als Anna ihre Urkunde bekam, dauerte es vergleichsmäßig etwas länger als bei den anderen. Es lag vielleicht daran, dass sich hier Urgroßvater und Urenkelin gegenüber standen.

„Ich gratuliere dir, Anna…."

„Danke…."

Sie war gerade im Begriff wieder zu gehen, als sie die Hand von Dumbledore an ihrer Schulter spürte, wie sie sie zurück hielt. Sie drehte sich noch mal um und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich möchte später gerne ein paar wenige Worte mit dir wechseln, wenn du gestattest. Unter vier Augen."

„…. Sicher," sagte sie freundlich und schritt zurück zu ihren Freunden. Wie auch Sirius hatte sie niemanden, der hier stand, ein Foto von ihr machte und ihr zuwinkte und ihr damit gestikulierte, wie stolz man auf sie war. Aber vielleicht war gerade das etwas, was sie mit Sirius verband, denn er war es, der sie umarmte und in einen tiefen, innigen Kuss zog als Zeichen, dass er stolz auf sie war und als dann auch noch mal ein Blitz in ihre Lichtung geschossen kam und sich beide in diese Richtung wandten, sahen sie James Vater, der auch davon ein Foto gemacht hatte. Annas Herz begann freudig zu hüpfen als er sie anlächelte.

Nachdem auch der letzte Schüler sein Zeugnis in Empfang genommen hatte und den Familien endlich auch gestattet wurde ihren Kindern zu gratulieren und sich mit ihnen zu freuen, war Dumbledore auf Anna zu geschritten. Sirius wusste, dass dieser Moment der Familie gehörte und wandte sich gerade zum gehen um, als Anna seine Hand fester hielt und ihn nicht gehen ließ. Überrascht blieb er stehen, doch ein Blick in ihr Gesicht und er verstand, dass er bleiben sollte, zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit. Sie wollte mit ihm reden, vielleicht auch unter 4 Augen und natürlich fand sie es in gewissen Maßen nicht fair, Sirius doch dazuhalten, doch sie konnte nicht. Eine Angst war in sie gefahren, dass ihre Zukunft doch irgendwie von einem Schatten überzogen werden würde und wenn das so sein sollte, dann wollte sie wenigstens einen Halt in ihrem Leben bei sich haben. Sirius.

„Anna, Sirius," begrüßte Dumbledore beide sanft.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sirius. Deine Eltern sind nicht gekommen, wie ich sehe."

„Nein," antwortete er gleichgültig. Es hätte ihm nicht viel bedeutet, wenn sie da gewesen wären. „Ist aber schon okay."

Der Direktor nickte verstehend, dann wandte er sich seiner Urenkelin zu.

„Wie du siehst, sind auch mein Enkel und deine Mutter nicht da."

Sie nickte vorsichtig, ein wenig verängstigt, warum er das nun ansprach. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass ihre Eltern bis zu letzt an ihrem Leben gezerrt hatten und auch, dass Dumbledore und Harold Potter, mehr oder weniger, sie aufgegeben hatten.

„Anna, wenn ich Dinge ungeschehen machen könnte, dann würde ich es tun. Ich weiß, dass viele Fehler passiert sind und dass ich hätte eingreifen müssen, als ich erfuhr, dass Han gestorben war."

Sie sagte nichts. Sirius konnte sehen, wie unangenehm ihr dieses Thema war und wie traurig sie das alles machte. Er drückte ihre Hand noch fester in seiner als Zeichen, dass sie nicht alleine war und dass er ihr allen Mut der Welt geben würde, wenn sie es brauchte.

„Verzeihung, du hast natürlich Recht. Ich hätte sofort eingreifen sollen als ich erfuhr, dass es euch beide überhaupt gab."

Und endlich blickte sie auf und in die niedergeschlagenen Augen des Mannes, bei dem sie im Moment lebte und der sie in seine Familie aufgenommen hatte. Manchmal war er alt und zerbrechlich, im nächsten Moment war er stark und unverwundbar, doch in jenem Moment war er einfach nur ein liebender Urgroßvater, der um das Vertrauen und die Liebe seiner einzigen Urenkelin bat.

„Ich weiß, Han und du hattet eine schreckliche und dunkle Kindheit und ich kann die letzten 17 Jahre nicht ungeschehen machen, noch kann ich Han wieder von den Toten zurückholen. Aber ich hoffe, dass du mir die Gelegenheit gibst, ab jetzt an, an deinem Leben Teil zu haben."

Sie zögerte nicht, sondern ließ Sirius für diese Minute los, um ihren Urgroßvater zu umarmen und dankend zu drücken.

„Natürlich…," flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. Und wenn sie sich nicht sehr stark täuschte, dann funkelte in diesen glasklaren Augen mehr als nur Stolz und Glück wider. Es glänzte etwas Warmes in ihnen, dass nur von einem Vater kommen konnte, der so eine Tochter ansehen würde. Bzw. hier war es der Urgroßvater, der seine einzige Urenkelin ansah.

Als James die beiden sah, kroch ihm ein erfreutes Lächeln über die Lippen. Er gönnte es Anna von ganzem Herzen. Eine Familie, die sie selbst 17 Jahre lang nie haben durfte und auch bei den Potters nie richtig bekommen hatte, egal, was sie auch versuchten, damit sie sich bei ihnen wohl fühlte. Ein Schatten ihrer eigenen Familie lag stets über ihrer Person. Zumindest bis jetzt. Dumbledore würde sich ab nun an um sie kümmern und sie stützen. Blut ist am Ende eben doch dicker als Wasser. Was konnte da noch schief gehen, wenn der stärkste weißmagische Zauberer ihrer Zeit an ihrer Seite stand?

„Na Junge?"

Er wandte sich seinem Vater zu, der seine Hände um die Wangen seines Jungen gelegt hatte und ihn mächtig Stolz begutachtete. James wusste nicht so Recht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte und so ließ er seinen Vater machen. Diese Situation war ihm einerseits so fremd und andererseits doch wieder so vertraut. Er hatte sie so lange nicht mehr gespürt.

„Ahnst du eigentlich, wie stolz deine Mutter und Ich auf dich sind?"

„Ich denke schon," antwortete er ehrlich. Sein Vater war mit seinen Händen zu seiner Schulter runter gefahren und hatte ihn fest an sich gedrückt.

„Wir sind glücklich, dass du nun endlich irgendwie ein normales Leben führen kannst."

„Danke Dad…"

Es fühlte sich komisch an. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen würde. Nicht in der letzten Zeit. Seit der 2. Klasse war er überzeugt davon gewesen, dass es nie wieder gut werden würde und heute war alles so gekommen, wie er es sich manchmal gewünscht hatte, wenn er seine Eltern streiten sah.

„Hallo Lilli," grüßte Mr. Potter sie und ließ seinen Sohn los, der überrascht seine Freundin und ihre Familie ansah.

„Hallo Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter."

Sie wollte eigentlich nur winken, doch James Mutter hatte Lilli liebevoll umarmt und sie an sich gedrückt.

„Ich gratuliere dir ganz herzlich, Lilli."

„Danke, Mrs. Potter," sagte sie lächelnd., zog dann ihre Eltern her und stellte sie nacheinander vor.

„Ah, du bist also der Junge, der unserer Tochter den Kopf verdreht hat," stellte Mr. Evans lachend fest.

„Na, ich denke, Lilli hat wohl eher James den Kopf verdreht. Ihre Tochter ist wirklich ein besonderes Kind…"

James war positiv überrascht als sein Vater Lillis Eltern freundschaftlich die Hand reichte und sie mit seiner Frau in ein Gespräch einband. Er wusste, dass Lilli und er da nur stören würden und zog die leicht verwirrte Lilli von den beiden weg.

„Was war denn das?" fragte sie positiv überrascht. James warf einen kurzen lächelnden Blick zurück zu seinem Vater, der für den winzigen Moment gleichfalls zu seinem Sohn hinter blickte und zuversichtlich zwinkerte. James zwinkerte zurück. Sein Vater hatte es ihm zuliebe getan, hatte ihm zuliebe Lilli akzeptiert, oder vielleicht hatte er sie auch akzeptiert, weil sie es war, die ihn, James, gerettet hatte.

„Tja, auch ein Michael Potter wird eben mal erwachsen," sagte James lachend und legte seine Hände um Lillis Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, Lilli."

„Ich liebe dich auch, James."

Und so versanken beide in einen langen, tiefen, innigen, zärtlichen Kuss bis-

„Na ihr zwei," grinste Sirius, der Anna, Remus und Peter zu ihnen daher gezogen hatte und das liebende Pärchen damit unangenehm unterbrach.

„Na, Padfoot."

„Der letzte Tag und danach sind Sommerferien! Das Angebot auf der Ferieninsel steht doch noch, nich?"

„Aber klar doch," antwortete James augenzwinkernd.

„Ich ähm… ich glaub… ich kann da nicht dabei sein," stotterte Lilli leise.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Meine Aurorenausbildung beginnt am 10."

„Oh…."

„Es wird sich bald sehr viel verändern," sagte Anna, um die Blicke von Lilli abzulenken, der das genug Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete.

„James wird zu den Cannons gehen, wir werden alle nicht mehr in 2 Schlafsälen wohnen, Lilli beginnt ihre Ausbildung, Remus wird nen Job als Lehrer finden."

Er lächelte dankbar für ihre Zuversicht.

„Und ich werd nicht mehr Anna heißen."

„WAS?!" fragten alle gleichzeitig mit ungläubigem Blick. Selbst Remus verzog misstrauisch das Gesicht.

„Anna heißt doch fast jeder. Das ist so ein Allerweltsname, den mir meine Eltern da gegeben haben und den ich ablege. Nennt mich Julia!"

„Auf keinen Fall," lehnte Sirius entschieden ab.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Du siehst nicht aus wie eine Julia!"

„Mein 2. Vorname ist Julia."

„Du hast keinen 2. Namen!"

„Bist du ich? Ich werd doch wohl noch wissen, wie ich vollständig heiße."

„Lilli heißt mit 2. Namen Juliana!"

„Na und! Ich heiße Julia!"

Remus, Lilli und James folgten den beiden bei ihrem Wortgefecht vom einen zum anderen. DAS würde sich wohl auch niemals ändern.

„Vergiss es, An. Ich nenn dich nicht Julia. Du kannst doch nicht daher laufen und von einem auf den anderen Tag einen völlig anderen Namen annehmen?"

„Meine Urgroßmutter hieß Julia. Ich will das was meine Eltern mir gaben ablegen. Was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Ich liebe Anna, nicht Julia. Ich kenn nicht mal eine Julia! Vergiss es, verdammt! Es ist egal was du tust, sagst oder schmeißt. Ich nenn dich weiter Anna. Hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle. Julia, pfüah!"

„Ich werde das halbe Jahr mit dir herum reißen, Sirius…"

„Ich habe beschlossen keine Aurorenausbildung zu machen, sondern mit dir die Zeit erst einmal zu genießen."

„Lilli, Anna!" rief Alice als sie mit Frank zu ihnen her gerannt kam.

„Hey! Wir haben's geschafft!"

„Anna? Ich kenn keine Anna. Das ist Julia!!" rief Sirius.


End file.
